My Life Cataclysm
by Riku's Dark Vampire Girl
Summary: When is paradise no longer paradise? How does one problem go from bad to worse? How do you deal with it all? Improvise to make it through, even if the redhead bully from hell gets in the way. Keep the Sambas at home. Late AkuRoku. Early chapter revision.
1. Chapter 1

"No."

The word streamed through my mind as the scene flashed in front of me.

"No."

It just wasn't happening. There was no way it could be happening. Those lights, they weren't there. The two wrecked machines, they weren't broken. All those people, they weren't just standing there watching. A hand wasn't placed on my shoulder as I watched the stretcher slide into the truck, the person strapped to it motionless. But that's okay, isn't it? They're going to be okay, the hospital will take care of them. They're not dead and they're not going to die! But then I felt that chilling hand on my shoulder squeeze me tightly. My heart sped up immediately as whoever it was leaned down to me.

"I'm sorry Roxas."

_"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas!"_

My eyes shot open at the sound of somebody calling my name. A bright light streamed in front of my eyes and nearly blinded me. "Roxas!" the voice yelled again. I immediately sat up at the realization of where I was. Giggling and snickering were all around me as I looked to where Mr. Sansei stood in front of the chalkboard with a yard stick, which I must say looked pretty threatening when he smacked it into his hand. I must have fallen asleep in class again.

"Sleeping off into dreamland again, Mr. Koizumi?" he asked with the same angry-slash-sarcastic tone he always used with students who disrespected him.

"No. No sir!" I shook my head in embarrassment as the snickers tried to quiet themselves.

"Then you won't mind re-explaining what I just said." He stuck the yard stick to the ground and leaned forward from behind his desk, a smirk on the corners of his lips.

"Uh...um," I looked around in a panic for something to help me. Some notes, a friend, a book- _Ah, my book!_ I thought, and looked down to find it opened up in front of me like a pass to freedom. But before I could even pick the thing up, I heard the smack of something light echo from the front of the room.

"This is why we go to bed early class. To avoid being like Mr. Koizumi who decides to make history class a sleep hall," he said as he paced around the back of his desk, his tone sprinkled with pride. And I must say I hated that. I hated that _a lot_. He always did that to humiliate us for his own, and probably some of the class', sadistic pleasure. What teacher does that to his own students? What teacher is that much of a jackass? Mr. Sansei, of course. Then again, how cool would it be in his position? Roxas Koizumi, here to piss off and toss annoying jerks like Mr. Sansei.

I'd be all, _"Mr. Sansei, repeat what I just said five minutes ago,"_ while waving around a baseball bat instead of a yard stick. Seriously, who would find a measuring stick very threatening? And he'd be all, _"I'm sorry Mr. Koizumi, I wasn't really paying attention. Please don't embarrass me in front of the class!"_ while shivering in his desk just like the rest of us. _"Yeah, I'll just let you get away with it. NOT! See, this is what you get,"_ I would walk behind the desk while swinging my bat loosely in my hand, _"when you're a jerk of a teacher like Mr. Sansei."_ I'd swing the bat his way. Then the class would snicker and giggle at his stupid act. He'd feel exactly how we would when we're in the hot seat. But acting like him wouldn't make me any better. And...

"See you all tomorrow class, and be sure to do your assignment," Mr. Sansei as the bell rung, still eying me with his annoying smirk.

Besides...

I got up and closed my book as I began packing away my class supplies into my backpack. Some people behind me and from across the room were still whispering about me falling asleep as they walked out the door. I sighed and hastily finished putting away my books. With my backpack full, I swung it over my shoulder and headed for the door. In the corner of my eye, I glared at Mr. Sansei on my way out the door.

He doesn't even know why I fall asleep like that in the first place.

* * *

I calmly walked down the hallway while making my way through the crowd of students, teachers, and other whoevers. All I could think about was getting to my locker, putting away my school crap, and getting the hell out of there.

"Hey Roxas." A voice called from behind me. I looked back, but kept walking as a brunette sprinted to catch up with me. "Hey Olette," I smiled as she came up to my side. She looked up at me with a smile that could light up a whole room. That's what I liked best about her; she cheers me up just by looking at her, and in the good way.

"I heard you fell asleep in history again." She adjusted her backpack as we stopped at a set of lockers, one in particular being mine. "Yeah, I did it again," I sighed as I swung my backpack down and began to enter the combination on the lock. I just knew what was coming next. She always gets persistent at that point if I do something stupid.

"So why'd you do it this time? Lack of sleep?" she asked as I got my locker opened and began putting away some of my school stuff. "Pretty much-" I began, but stopped as I turned to her and noticed her hands were on her hips, face all pouty, and her foot was tapping. Olette's Mom Mode had been activated.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean '_what?_' I _told _you last time you fell asleep to start getting to bed earlier."

"And I _told _you last time that I do try that and it doesn't always work."

"Are you doing it every night?"

"Sometimes-"

"Sometimes isn't enough! You should be getting at least eight hours of sleep every night so you don't fall asleep in class."

"Hey, it's not everyday I fall asleep in class! It's some type of reoccurring insomnia or something. I get it every once in a while."

"_Really now?"_ she crossed her arms, her foot still tapping. That's one thing that annoyed me about her; when she's persistent, she _does not _leave you alone until you give her the answer she's looking for. When she does, she counters back with some type of lecture. "You should probably get yourself checked out about that." She deactivated and gave a quick nod.

"I already did. My dad got me some medication for it," I said as I closed my locker and swung my backpack over my shoulders again, satisfyingly lighter this time. "Then don't forget to take it before you get to bed." She let another bit of Mom Mode out. Wasn't she going to be a good parent one day if her husband wasn't?

"I will, I will! So where are Pence and Hayner?" I asked as he walked to the stairs. They were my other two best friends. Hayner is a sports fanatic and I guess what one would call a "leader" when it came to planning things though I _really _wouldn't think about calling him that a whole lot. Not to mention Hayner's got several attitude problems which have earned him the title "Hayner the Hater" or just "Hater." Pence on the other hand was different than him. Just like Hayner, Pence was a fanatic about something. Mostly computers, video games, food, etc. Nerdy stuff like that.

"They're waiting outside the school. Gym class let out a little bit early," Olette answered as we stepped down the stairs, people taking up space all around us which only made it harder to walk. "Luckies. At least they don't get Mr. Jerksei who keeps us until the bell rings or even _after _the bell rings," I sniffed as we headed for the back doors. "He's just being a teacher. I mean, in several years, you won't even have to worry about him anymore. Just think about it; we'll be out of school and as far away from him as possible," she beamed with confidence all around her.

"Tch, please! I saw him at the grocery store last week. He's not going to go away, he's going to haunt us to the grave!" I shivered at the horrible image that crept into my mind. I was just at the back of the store at the freezers, looking for some ice cream and Mr. Sansei drives his cart not to far away from me. I thought for sure the guy wouldn't see me if I hid my face, but he did.

_"Hello Mr. Koizumi,"_ he said with absolutely no sense of welcoming, warmth, or enthusiasm in his voice. Just a dull call coming from a rock._ "H-hi Mr. Sansei."_ I waved nervously, but I'm 99 percent sure the guy didn't even care what I said._ "You shouldn't try to chug down so much ice cream Mr. Koizumi. That's probably the cause of why you doze off so much in class."_ He strolled past me without even giving me a second look. As he walked away, I stared at him with my eye twitching and my hands balled into fists. That guy needed to piss off. It wasn't school; he had no damn right.

"All I want to focus on now is getting to the place where he can't follow me and if he does, I would have the legal right to call the police." I closed my eyes as Olette opened the door.

"Yo!" Hayner smiled once he saw us walk out. He stood up straight after leaning on the wall to exchange high-fives. Pence came off the opposing wall, done tinkering with whatever electronic doohickey he had. Those things are going to be broken one day.

"Doesn't your history teacher let you guys out early at all?" Hayner asked as we started to walk across the courtyard. "I told you last time you asked he didn't. Never has, never will." I shook my head. "That guy must be rough." Pence stuck his hands in his pockets as he came up next to Olette. "Please, I'd rather be in your guys' history class than his. But enough about Mr. Lameass. What about the weekend?" I shook my head again, more fiercely this time to get that bastard out of my mind. Demon, BEGONE!

"I heard there was a new arcade that opened up down the street." Pence thumbed in the direction of the new game store. Typical.

"There are more _productive ways_ to spend a life, _Pence_." Olette seemed to be straining on her words. She didn't really like his laziness.

"Then how about the batting cages down the street. That's exercise." Hayner pointed in the opposite way. Obvious.

I shook my head. "Eh, I think my bat is still broken and I don't really have the money to rent one from there." My best metal-league bat had been bent enough to look like the back leg of a dog from practicing my swings on the street corner and hitting a light post. It was gonna take some work to get that fixed.

"How about the movies then?" Pence suggested.

"Or the skate park?" Hayner asked.

"Or how about we get to our _HOMEWORK _first before suggesting things to do for the weekend?" Olette flashed her backpack. Crap, Olette. Why?

"No way! They always said 'Leisure before work'." Hayner crossed his arms and looked away from the sack of evil. Who exactly said that again? Or was that just another saying he pulled out of his ass?

"Who said that again?" Olette eyed him suspiciously. I rest my case. "If we get our homework done tonight, then we'll have plenty of time for other things. What's wrong with that?" Pence groaned, "But I hate my history homework." Well, at least he didn't have Mr. Sansei for a teacher, otherwise he's be hating him too instead of his crush, Mrs. Haruna.

"The sooner we get it done, the better, right Roxas?" Olette turned to me. _Now wait a minute! Don't drag me into this! _I did a double-take when I noticed she was talking to me. "C'mon Roxas! You know you need to let loose before getting uptight right?" Hayner turned to me. Is he talking about getting high?

They both looked at me with somewhat "convincing" looks as they awaited my answer. I looked between the two of them nervously, not entirely sure whose side to take. Olette was right; we needed to get work done before other things. But then there's Hayner, who's all work and no play makes us robots. Uh...eh...

"Olette's got a point you know," I gestured towards her. "Yes!" she cheered like a cheerleader. Don't know why she wasn't on the team.

"WHAT?! Why'd you side with her?" Hayner shook his head in disbelief. "Srsly?" I narrowed my eyes and showed him my backpack, "Behold, the shitload of work I have to do over the weekend!"

"What a downplay." Pence sighed in defeat.

"Relax guys. I told you if we get the work done tonight, we'll have plenty of free time." Olette gave a comforting wink. "Erk. This time you're wrong. I have to work at the cafe this weekend." I put my pack back on. "Again? Can't you get a schedule change or take the day off?" Hayner looked like he was about to tear his hair out. Backing away slooooowly...

"I told you guys I needed the extra money."

"We know that, but you have barely anytime for fun!"

"That's going to be us when we get into the actual adult world you know?" Olette defended me. "Look, I'll try to see if I can get off early. If I can, I'll call you guys up. If I can't, just stop by the cafe. Got it?" I announced as we stopped at the corner.

"Fine," Hayner groaned. Get over yourself.

"See you tomorrow then, Roxas." Pence turned and waved.

"Catch you guys later." I did the same. I needed to get home so I could get started on my work. Get that crap out of the way and I'd be free.

* * *

"Pot on the stove. Temperature on high. Timer on," I checked to make sure everything was on to start dinner before stepping back to the table to work on my homework.

My dad and I lived in an apartment a few blocks down from my school, Sanction High. While I went to school, my dad worked at an office building when he isn't stationed anywhere by the military. For me, I work at a cafe on market street, Cafe du Sweet. I do it for the extra money since my dad can't always take care of things by himself and so that I have a little left over for myself. I have a mom–no. I _had _a mom, up until several years ago when she died. With me being an only child and my dad partner-less, we tried to manage as much as we could and split up the chores. I cooked, cleaned, and did the laundry; my dad took out the trash and paid the bills since he had to do more outside of the apartment than I did. That was life for us.

"22's the answer," I sighed as I worked on my algebra. Gosh, I hate homework. A vibrating noise made me jump a little, but it only turned out to be my cellphone. I flipped it opened for the text. I was in a mini chat with the others.

'Hw abowt teh sk8 prk?' Hayner, your grammar never ceases to amaze me.

'No! The mall sounds better.' Olette, no need to be perfect.

'Space museum!' Pence...You're a nerd.

'Hw about mall, prk, fun prk?' I text to end the suggestions otherwise we wouldn't be doing anything at all.

'Yes!'

'Nice idea!'

'Awsm!'

'But I still hve to wrk so dn't expect much.' I text with a sigh in my words.

'Nt fair!' Hayner complained. Life's not fair, and I would know.

Suddenly, I heard the front door open. Dad's home. I laid my elbows on the table as I held the phone in front of me and text a quick message that I had to go. Closing my phone, I tried to make it look like I was working.

"Hey, Champ" my dad walked into the kitchen. That was just one of my many nicknames.

"Hey Dad." I gave him a quick smile and turned back to my book.

Conan Koizumi. If nothing else, we looked pretty similar to each other like a father and son should. The only difference was that my hair was spiked up and his was short with a sort of fauxhawk deal going on with a slightly darker color.

"Working on homework?" he walked over and looked over my shoulder as he stood behind me. A _little _space. "Yeah: algebra, history, all that junk." I shrugged. "Man, your teachers must be tough to be giving you work almost every weekend." He walked over to the stove to make sure the chicken soup wasn't on fire. "You're telling me! Sansei hammers this crap down like there's no friggin tomorrow!" I explained with a laugh of hate in my tone. I heard him sigh and knew he was shaking his head.

"That is school, after all." There was something strange in his tone at that one.

"Yeah, can't wait to be out of it."

"Or away from it. Sansei has some _issues. _I could actually _feel_ them the last time we had a talk."

"That'd be paradise." I gave a small chuckle.

"He didn't give you any trouble again today, did he?" he asked. He knew that Sansei always bothered me since the guy always mentioned it whenever we had "talks."

"You know the answer to that. He always does." I heard him sigh again at that remark. I didn't get why he hadn't complained to the principle already about it. Complain, rant, harass, just get that guy fired for Pete's sake!

"How about that Seifer kid?"

"Seifer? Not today. I think he might've skipped again." I typed an equation into my calculator.

Seifer was a guy about my age who always tried to pick fights with me and the others. Usually his posses Rai and Fuu would be with him. Occasionally though, this little boy named Vivi would be with him too. I doubt "Vivi" is the kid's real name, but I'm pretty sure he had something to do with Seifer. He's more likely a little or adopted brother or cousin; Seifer isn't good with kids so letting Vivi run around with them wasn't right.

"I don't understand that boy. I thought you and him used to be friends," he took a seat next to me. That was kinda true. Seifer and I used to be friends once upon a time. Our fights used to be only for fun with no competitions in between. But the summer before we went into high school, he turned competitor against me for no reason and the rest is history. Only a bit of friendship squeezes out of the guy.

"People change. That's all I can think of." I wrote the answer down on my paper.

"But with old friends come new ones too, right?" he gave me a warm smile. In my mind, I raised an eyebrow. Why was he asking me this? In fact, why was he so talkative tonight? He usually asked me how my day was, tells me about his day, and we'd sorta go our separate ways for the rest of the evening. What was this all about?

"Yeah, sometimes." I answered with a hint of suspicion in my tone.

"And usually new friends come from different and new places too," he pursued as he got up and walked over to the cabinet.

"Most do." I narrowed my eyes as I watched him take out a bowl and walk over to the stove.

"And most of the time, you easily become friends with them." He got a ladle out of the drawer.

"Where are you going with this dad?" I finally asked him. This wasn't making a whole lot of sense, meaning something bad was coming. He always rambles on a topic when something is going to happen until he finally spits out the real news. And the real news isn't always good.

Another sigh escaped from him and I saw his shoulders droop to the side. Something bad was coming.

"I've been thinking, Roxas," calling me by my first name wasn't always a sign of good things to come either, "about what's been going on in your life."

What about my life? What's wrong with it?

"It seems like a lot of things are going on and some adjustments need to be made."

Well I knew that, but what kind of adjustments?

"That probably should've started a long time ago-"

"What is it dad?!" I finally shot up from my seat, knocking my calculator and cellphone to the floor. He stood there motionless for a while with a silent stature. I was just waiting for whatever he was going to throw at me. Instead of answering, he turned around and gave probably one of the weakest smiles I've ever saw.

"You know what, son? Lets talk about this some other time." He finished pouring some of the soup into the bowl. And with that, he turned and walked past me without saying another word.

So I stood there in confusion and fear, not entirely sure anymore of what was going to happen. Sighing, I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. I poured some soup and got back to my chair. I attempted to figure out the rest of my homework, but I didn't get too far since I kept stirring my soup and staring out the window.

* * *

**A/N:** Beh, I don't personally like this chapter a whole lot. It's not the part I wanted to start on. Not action-y enough! I had more plans for further chapters, but not really this one. I couldn't even come up with good names for Roxas's dad or his teacher. For anybody who has read the manga Pita-Ten, the whole splitting of chores deal and living in an apartment should seem a little familiar. ALSO points for anybody who caught the Paranoia Agent and Sailor Moon mentioning. Gratitude goes to **BlackCatHikari** for beta reading this chapter as I really needed her help! Thanks for reading and please review!


	2. Fate's Bombshell

Okay, lets see what I can do here...For anybody still hanging with me from the first chapter...THANK YOU! I haven't tried these types of stories a whole lot and I'd guess my writing would be poo, but knowing anybody is still out there makes me feel good inside. So onto chapter 2!

* * *

I slipped my black vest on over my white long-sleeved shirt, then made sure my bow tie was straight. Getting ready for work was always tiring, especially if I don't get a whole lot of sleep the night before. For the past 30 minutes, I had just laid in my bed, staring up at the ceiling as I waited for my alarm clock to ring me to get up. I'm pretty sure I forgot to take my pill last night before going to sleep which is why I was awake like that. No pill, no sleep.

With my top ready, I slipped on my black pants and looked at myself in the mirror. Good-looking. I can't help but think that every time I look in the mirror with my cafe uniform on. Excluding my tired look, I'm pretty attractive; several girls have already winked at me. Take off this look and slip on some regular clothes and I'm just normal me. Nothing special. But that's okay anyway.

"Morning, Cappuccino head" dad opened the door without knocking. Both me and him usually got ready for work around the same time as each other.

"Cappuccino head? Coming from you dad, that sounds kinda creepy" I shuddered. From a girl, that'd sound okay. A guy, maybe not so much. A dad, o-kay, time to sneak out the back window.

"Well, Cappy head, what're you doing up so early again?" he leaned against the doorway and smiled.

"Think I forgot to take my pill last night. I actually woke up about an hour or two ago" I answered, pinning on my name tag for everybody to see.

"Oh, I see. You gonna be able to make it through the day okay?" he asked me with a hint of concern in his voice.

"You know I always do" I gave a smile. Sure, not enough sleep at school would drop me dead on the desk, but work was something else. We get so many customers and it gets so busy there's no time for rest; it's actually exhausting enough that I don't need to take a pill to make me fall asleep! There's never time for a quick break between customers.

"Okay then, I'll see you tonight" he nodded and walked out of the room. As I heard his footsteps getting further and further, I remembered something.

"Hey dad!" I tore away from the mirror on my dresser and looked out the door. He stood in the light of the hallway bathroom.

"Yes Cappy?" he turned and looked at me.

"What...what were you talking about last night?" I asked, uncertainty in my tone. I never really got an answer for what he was talking about, but I had a bit of an idea.

He turned forward again and stood there still like he did last night. I could tell he wasn't going to give me a straight answer even now or if he was, it wasn't going to be good. The office-suited man turned back to me and gave me the same smile he had last night.

"How about...we talk about this tonight? It'd give us, a little more time" he suggested. This only scared me more; if he couldn't tell me last night, or while I was getting ready, then it had to be something important.

"Oh, okay. I guess I could wait" discouragement sunk in my tone and written all over my face. Yet I could tell he could see it even at the distance he was at. "Trust me Roxas, it'll ease the stress" he said and continued walking. A few minutes later, I heard the front door open, then close. Ease the stress. Right. He can tell me that if I won't be thinking about it most of the day.

* * *

"Welcome Cafe du Sweet, where we make relaxing just as. Can I take your order?" I tried to put on my best smile as I took an order from a girl who had just been seated. Ice cream parfait with a blueberry bagel and cream cheese, I wrote it down on my pocket book. "K, we'll have your order ready for you in a few minutes" I assured her and headed to the counter.

"Hey Yuna, I need an ice cream parfait, a blueberry bagel, and cream cheese. Chop chop!" I went into the back room.

"Oh stop it!" she laughed and threw a potholder at me. Yuna was one of the girls I worked with at the cafe. Short brunette hair, a little taller than me since she was older by a few years, slim body. Only way you could see her out of the crowd was if you got close enough to see one of her eyes being blue and the other green. She's pretty calm and mellow, but we can have our fun sometimes.

"Got some more people for you Roxy!" Rikku burst through the door behind me, nearly giving me a heart attack. Rikku was Yuna's cousin from the fun side of the world. We're both about the same age, but we go to different schools. The only way I can describe her is blond and hyper. And I mean it when I say HYPE-r. She's always so cheery and nice, which there's nothing wrong with that, but it's kinda crazy. It's like you could expect her to burst into the bathroom stall you're using just to say "hello." That's kinda freaky.

"I hope you guys aren't messing around back here" and then there was Paine, the oldest of us all. How she looks, dark punk though she didn't really act like it. Out of all of us, she was the most mature and sophisticated which is why she's the assistant manager. She orders us around to get things done, but she's not really all that bad. I mean, she can relate; she was in our position once.

"We're not, just getting an order" Yuna smiled and broke out the ice cream.

"Good, then Rikku, you get back out there and make sure people are getting seated, okay?" Paine gestured toward the door.

"Roger that!" Rikku gave a salute and dashed out the door. Oh, and hyperality comes with extreme speed. Watch out track team.

"Then I better get back out there too" I broke my pocket book and walked out the door.

"Oh, and Roxas" Paine followed me out the door. I turned around, only to see a piece of paper bounce off my head. "No." I had written her a note asking if I could take the afternoon off since I had to help get the place ready to open and didn't have enough time to ask her personally. The answer was a let down though.

"Oh, okay" I sighed, leaning down and picking up the paper. "Maybe next time, but you know Saturday is our busiest" she crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd hang out with my friends today. We had plans" I tossed the paper to the trash.

"Sorry, I know how you feel, but we've got people to serve" she shrugged and walked to the register. Well, there went my Saturday, but I still had a chance to see them.

The day went on with the place getting more and more busier: more orders to take, more food to make, and Rikku looking like she was about to explode into confetti by the way she was acting. Calm down woman!

"Hey Roxy! You're friends are here!" she called, waving like a maniac as the guys walked in. I had just finished serving an order when I saw them walk over to me.

"So I guess you couldn't make it out huh?" Olette asked.

"Not like this" I spread my arms out to the side, gesturing how busy it was.

"Well, we didn't really expect you to get out of here the way people are just flooding in" Hayner thumbed the door where Rikku was shoving in boatloads of people.

"That assistant manager of yours is pretty tough huh?" Pence looked to the front counter where Paine was helping a customer. Don't get any ideas, Pence. Just don't. Save yourself.

"Maybe, but she's fair" I shrugged. "Need any help seating your friends Roxy?" Rikku somehow had become a ninja and snuck over while we were talking.

"N-no thanks. I'll be fine. You guys can take a seat over there and I'll get your orders in a minute" I pointed to a free booth they could sit in and headed to take the next customer's order. It may not have been what I wanted when I thought of the day I would be hanging out with my friends, but it was good enough to have them in the same place as me. After getting and giving orders from several other people, I was finally able to get back to them.

"Okay, what'll it be?" I took out my pocket book again. With them, I could finally relax; they weren't strangers, they were my friends and I could let out my frustration on them and not get in trouble.

"I'll have a decaf frappuccino and a pizza pretzel please"

"You guys got any soda? I could go for a bottle of that and a pizza pretzel"

I wrote their orders down on my notepad before turning to Pence. "And for you sir?"

"You guys got any burgers here?" he looked at the menu with a confused look. I closed my eyes in shame of his idiocy. This was a cafe. A _cafe._

"No Pence, we don't serve burgers here"

"How about some fries?" he looked up to me as if his answer would be "yes."

"No Pence, we don't have fries here either"

"Then how about that cute chick over there and some tacos" he tried to be smooth as he pointed to Paine at the register. No. No man, no.

"How about a pizza pretzel, a chocolate milkshake, and a nice, big can of WHOOP ASS from my assistant manager?" I suggested with a strained smile.

"Oh, nevermind! The first part sounded good though!" he smiled at me nervously. He should thank me later; I just saved his ass from being mauled by Paine. She isn't called that for nothing.

"Alright, I'll have your orders in a minute" I stuck the pencil through the rings and slipped it into my pocket. Heading to the back, I told Yuna what they wanted and got there order back within a few minutes.

"And here are your orders, half-priced since you guys are my friends" I smiled as I took the cups and pretzels off my carrying tray.

"Really? Thanks Roxas" Olette grinned as she took off the wrapper that was left on the top of her straw.

"Yep, but you can leave me a nice tip before you leave" I slipped the tray under my arm. We let out a good laugh.

"Srsly?" "Especially from you, Pence. This is a cafe, not WackDonalds" I cracked down on him with one of my most serious looks.

"Uh oh, Roxy! Trouble!" Rikku had somehow, again, crept up behind me and whispered into my ear as she gestured to the door. I took a glance in its direction and saw what she meant. Seifer and his gang were coming through the door. Uh oh, jackass alert. The guy knew I worked here and would sometimes come in to bother me, but the rest of the time he was torn between coming in while trying to maintain his "dignity" and actually wanting to bother me.

"Hey, Rucksack" he called from the door. I closed my eyes at that remark, but shook my head free of it. "Don't worry Rikku, I can handle him" I assured her with smirk. "Got it stealthy sneak!" she smirked and winked to me, then ran over to seat them somewhere.

"You gonna need any back up?" Hayner looked up to me as he chewed on his pretzel.

"No, I got this one" I winked and headed over to their table. Everybody I worked with knew Seifer and what he did, so they usually let me handle him. Not even Paine would cut in; she said watching me take care of him was "entertainment." My thoughts exactly.

"Welcome to Cafe du-" "Idiots. Man, I thought IJop was a dump until I came here" Seifer crossed his arms and sat back, propping his boots on the table.

"Really? What's it like, ya know?" Rai tried to keep his laughter back, but I could tell the anxiety of it all was gnawing at his sides. Fu just sat there looking at the menu with Vivi.

"Think of a gas station that sells food" he and Rai burst out laughing like the jackasses they were. "Gee Seifer, then why don't you go back to the one you came from and say 'hi' to the turd demons for me" I gave him my best sarcastic smile.

"That all you got, lamer?" he looked up at me with a smirk. "More than the cracks you're pulling out of your ass" I crossed my arms, still holding the tray. He gave me a nasty look and picked up one of the menus. "So what'll it be?" I asked, not even bothering to pull out my pocket book.

"Mocha" Fu set the menu down. She was known for one-worders.

"A pizza pretzel, ya know?" Rai, you can stop saying that and shut up anytime now.

"How about something hard with that nice chick over there" he pointed to Rikku still greeting people at the door. Sorry dude, not going to happen.

"Can I have a cookie?" Vivi looked up at me with a smile. Kid had one of the cutest faces I've ever seen for a boy.

"K, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes" I nodded and headed to the back real quick. I came back with their "orders," but only for Fu and Vivi, plus a mint shake.

"Ey! Where's my order Rock Ass?" Seifer stood up with Rai next to him. "You wanted something hard with Rikku right?" I asked as I nodded in her direction.

"And where is it?" he asked, punching his fist threateningly. "Coming right up" I smirked. "Hey Rikku!"

"Yes sir" she ran up to me and saluted. "Seifer said he wanted something hard with you" I told her, secretly handing her the tray behind our backs. "Reeeeaaaaally?" she gave me a sly smile.

"So lets have it" Seifer sat back down, Rai dropping down with him in defeat.

"You got it!" she broke out the tray and hit him with it over the head. "HEY!" he shot up out of his chair. That's when I jumped in and splashed half the drink in his face and the rest into Rai's. I swear, the whole cafe was watching as Seifer and Rai were screaming about the cold mint in there eyes. Hilarious. They pushed passed us and up to Paine at the counter to complain. She stood their pretty calmly, cleaning out a glass like a typical bar tender.

"Did you just see what he did to us?" he pointed back at me. "Me?" I pointed to myself "innocently."

"Yeah, and?" she didn't even bother to look up at him.

"You should fire that guy, ya know!" Rai jumped in, still trying to wipe shake off.

"Should I really? So he spilled some shake on you? That's no big deal right?" she set down the glass and got a different one.

"Spilled? Spilled! Lady-!" "How about you get out of my cafe?" she set the glass down and looked at him, not even laughing or raising her voice.

"Wha? But that guy just dumped his shake on us and that bitch just hit me with a tr-" "Sorry buddy, can't wait around. What they do isn't important to me and neither are you" she shook her head slowly as if she was talking to a, oh, wait. He _is _an idiot.

The two of them stormed out the door, still covered in green shake. Fu got up from the table, unfazed, and followed after them with Vivi following behind after they had left me some money and a tip.

"Roxas everybody!" Hayner shot out of his seat and began to clap. It was nice, but I wasn't really expecting the whole cafe to join in and start cheering me for it. I tried to hold back a smile, but I couldn't with all this attention. It was just another day with Seifer is all I can say.

* * *

"Okay, Roxas, you're done for the day" Paine smiled at me as she handed me my day's pay. "Thanks Paine" I finished washing my hands and dried them off before taking my day's pay. We had just finished cleaning up for the day with all the customers gone and all. Chairs were put up, tables were cleaned, supplies put away, it was time to go home. I stuffed my earnings into my pocket and headed for the door.

"Oh and Roxas" Paine called back to me.

"Yeah?"

"Nice performance today. I might give you some time off later" she gave a pretty small smile if it was even there.

"Thanks" I smiled, waved, and was out the door. Can't say it was completely dark when I left, more like a closing twilight. And bright, lights. That's the only way I can describe the city when I walk out of there; they were almost blinding. Mostly oranges and yellows, but reds, blues, all this multicolor stuff everywhere. As I walked, I looked at all the flashing signs and stores I could spend what would be left of my earnings after I helped dad pay rent. It's not like I had to pay a lot since he paid most of it, but just a little extra to reduce the next bill. Some new clothes. New music. A new skateboard or baseball bat. Some Pockies...

"That's it!" I couldn't hold my urge any longer. I had to have a box, NOW. I ran into the first convenience store I could find and snagged a box of strawberry Pockies. And I also kinda sorta grabbed a tub of Sea-Salt ice cream while I was in there. Can't judge me for being addicted to the stuff. It's really good!

"HeEey!" I stood on the street corner and waved down a tram car, my main way of going home. Even though the thing's kinda slow, I like it that way. Watching the lights go by, feeling the wind through my face, and forgetting about all the stress put on me; the tram is a life saver, even though several stupid people got hit by crossing it's path _any_way.

"My stop's just down the road" I handed a dollar to the tram woman. "You got it" she smiled and put it in the money tank. "Mind if I ride on the edge?" I turned around as I made my way back. "Go ahead" she called back. That was my favorite spot on the tram. Getting to the back, I grab onto the gold pole and hooked my arm around the glassless window next to me and held on as the car started to move.

Kinda shamefully enough I did have a skateboard at home and it does do the same thing a tram car, but Paine doesn't like it when I leave around the cafe for somebody to trip and I'm too freaked to leave it outside to get stolen. Plus, I'm lazy; I admit it.

A while later, my ride was over and I jumped off the car at the corner to the apartments. Good while it lasted. With my Pocky box and ice cream in tow, I entered the building and jogged up the stairs. I have this habit of, before opening our room door, turning the door knob to make sure that I locked it since I'm the last one out. It's just to be sure, I'm kinda paranoid. But when I turned it, the door was unlocked. That's when my heart sped up and sunk. I'm pretty sure, _definitely _sure I had locked the door before I had left. Dad comes home a few hours after I did so he couldn't have left it opened unless he came back cause he forgot something. But what if it wasn't him? What somebody had broken in and stole our stuff? Or what if they were still in there? My stomach caught itself in a twist as I nervously pushed the door opened.

All the lights were out and the only light that faintly traveled in was from the hallway window behind me, but even that didn't help a lot. Taking my first step in, I noticed something beneath my foot. Dad's shoe. He was there, I guessed. But why with all the lights off? It was more like him to turn on several lights than just sit in the dark. "Dad?" I called as I slowly stepped in some more, carefully closing the door in case my break in idea was true. "Dad?" I walked blindly into the hallway, feeling for one of the light switches to turn on the light. All I could feel was wall, but I knew it was somewhere close. I ended up in the doorway of the kitchen when I suddenly saw a figure sitting at the table. Instantly, my heart went into overdrive. Dad...or a burglar. I wasn't sure if he saw me or not, but my hand slowly slid to the light switch. Flick.

"AGH! My eyes!" dad immediately covered his eyes with his hands.

"Dad?!" I shouted, relieved it was only him. But what was up with the blackout gag? He nearly fell out of his chair, but quickly regained himself by setting his arms on the table and interlocking his hands in a somewhat "pleasing" look, but I could tell he was still reeling from the bright flash.

"Uh, yes. Have a seat Roxas" he nodded over to the chair across from him. I eyed him suspiciously and did as he told, hugging onto my tub of ice cream which I _really _wanted to dig into. "Would you like something to drink or eat?" he gestured to the silverware drawers behind him. "A SPOON" I stared at him wide eyed and ready to friggin pounce the guy if he didn't give. He chuckled and reached behind to give me what I asked, "Here you go." "Thanks" I said, though with suspicion still in my tone. "Please, sit back" he motioned for me to lay back in my chair, I did just that.

"Dad, what is this all about?" I asked as I took off the lid of the ice cream. Finally.

He sighed again, and looked to the side with a somewhat regretful expression. "Roxas, did you have a good day at the cafe?" he looked back to me with a somewhat mellow expression. I swallowed a spoonful, "Yeah, it was pretty good. It may not have been the day I wanted, but it still turned out okay" I dug the spoon in again. "Really? So what happened?" he leaned forward, intent on listening to what I had to say. I swallowed a chunk, "Well, my friends came into see me and so did Seifer, but me and Rikku took care of him by hitting him over the head and splashing a drink in his face" I explained.

"Seriously? You guys don't get arrested for that stuff?" dad gave me the look of "srsly?"

"We're teenagers, dad. Paine doesn't even bother to fire us" I gave him an equal look of "srs?"

"That's quite a day" he set his head in the palm of his hand. "Yeah, and I got my pay today so," I set the tub aside and dug into my pocket for my week's earnings, "30 dollars to help you pay for rent" I held it out for him. He looked at it and shook his head, pushing my hand back toward me, "You keep it this time son." "Sounds like quite a day" he looked out the window. I could tell he was trying to avoid my eyes. "Dad" I grabbed my ice cream again. "How long has it been since we used to have some fun days like that with your mother?" he sighed in contentment. Wait, where did that come from?

"Too long" I shook my head and took in another spoonful.

"I remember when you tried to fly a kite, but it would never get up into the air so you would start crying. Your mom would come along and show you how to fly it right before handing you the spindle-" "Where is this going dad?" my tone turned serious as I felt my heart race again. Talking like this, with something bad definitely coming up but covering it up by talking about mom, was agonizing and getting really uncomfortable.

He looked at me with a discouraging expression and blinked, "Roxas, I know it's been a while since your mother died and that it's been kind of hard living without her." I stopped eating as I could literally feel the color drain from my face and I knew he could see it.

"Yeah I know, but we've still managed haven't we?" I tried to point away from where ever it was going.

"I know we have, but I didn't want to talk about us. I want to talk about you" his tone became lighter. Me?

"What about me that you want to talk about?" I put my hand to my chest.

"Roxas I'm sorry but, I think you need to get away from all of this. I'm sending you away"

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, a little OOC in this chapter with the whole cafe deal that I tried to slip in some comedy. For those of you who are wondering what a pizza pretzel is, it's basically a big soft pretzel filled with pizza stuff on the inside. They're _really _good and are sold in only one cafe that I know of, but are probably sold elsewhere. Anyways, this should be the first turning point in the story. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next one later! Please review!


	3. Sunrise

And this is finally the turning point I wanted to rush to get to. Well, at least the first one.

* * *

I could feel my body go limp just laying there, on my bed, motionless. I stared up at the ceiling, one arm behind my head while the other hung off the bed as I somewhat thought. Why did this have to happen to me? Why now? I thought everything was going fine up until now. Until dad dropped that damn bombshell.

`~*~*~*`

"Moving me away? Is this some kind of a joke?" I shook my head with a small laugh, trying to believe this wasn't true.

"No Roxas, and I'm sorry" he shook his head. He wasn't proud of what he was saying.

"Well, tell me why the hell you're doing this then?" my voice started to raise in anger. This wasn't fair.

"It's just that, ever since your mother died, you've been going through a lot. You're grades at school have been going on a roller coaster, you've been having sleepless nights and nightmares, you don't seem like the happy little boy I remember. I know this is you growing up, but I felt that you wouldn't get any better just staying here with me and letting it continue" he looked to the side and closed his eyes. I could only feel the heat in my chest grow with every word he said.

"What you felt? What about what I feel? What I want? Telling me this is a real pissy way to-" "Roxas!" he shouted at me. My lips closed, but I could still feel the anger overtaking my fear of him getting mad.

"I've been thinking it over for several weeks and I believe it's best if you have a new view of things. You won't improve here, not the way you've been. You need to try things out somewhere new" he fumbled with his fingers on the table.

"What do you mean improve? I'm happy here! I've got friends here. I was raised here. I've got you. You can't just push me away from all this!" I slammed my hands down on the table. "I know Roxas, I know you do. You have all of this and I know you're attached to it, but are you really happy with it all? Are you going to get any more content than you were before your mother died?" he glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"You know that I can't, I probably never can. But why take me away from something that's already got me happy?" I looked to the side, my words starting to choke. What did he want from me?

"Well I want to see if you can. I want you to be happier somewhere else other than here. To see if you can survive even better there. Here you're troubled. Even in your sleep, I can see you suffer"

"And just where would I stay?" I shot out of my seat, my hands slamming on the table. He looked up at me like a dog in the rain, "I arranged for you to stay with you aunt and cousin. Maybe being around more family would help you." I couldn't believe it. My mind was racing and loud with nothing while the anger in my chest seemed like it was about to explode. Move me away, just to see if I'd be happy, and stay with my aunt. There was something to this. There _had _to be something to this.

"You...You want me out cause you don't love me anymore" I shook my head in disbelief.

"What?"

"You just want me out of the house because you don't want me! You don't want anything to do with me!" I started to shout as my eyes felt watery and my mouth became dry.

"What're you talking about? That's not true" he stood up, raising his voice again.

"Face it dad! You want me out of the house so you can go on living carefree. So you know that someone else is taking care of me!" I slowly began to back up. I wanted out. I wanted out so I could run from it all.

"Roxas, stop this! You know it isn't true-" "How can you send me away? I'm your only connection left with mom!" I shouted, feeling tears stream down my face. I couldn't even believe what I was saying. It wasn't true, none of it was true but I guess I was just trying to get out an excuse for being so furious.

"Roxas!" he grabbed my wrist, but I broke free of his grasp and stormed down the hallway. "Just leave me alone!" I yelled, running to my room like a little kid. "Roxas!" "Just shut up and leave me alone!" I screamed, managing to slip into my room and slam the door. My fingers quickly slipped on the lock in the door handle just in time to hear him pound on my door, "Roxas! Open the door!" "Go away!"

My body immediately darted to my bed with my face burying into the pillow. This was great. Just great. I should've never came home today. I wish I had never came home today. A loud thump somewhere outside my door made me jump and I could tell it was dad punching the wall. I slammed my fist into the wall beneath the window and let it slide back to my side. It was then that I felt that we were the same.

`~*~*~*'

Even while I laid on my back, I could still feel the ice cream in my stomach turn sour and churn enough to make me feel sick. I didn't even bother to grab my pills before I slammed into the room or during the hours after that. It's not like I could've gotten any sleep with them anyway; my thoughts were countering every symptom of sleep that would come to me. So I just laid there for several hours and waited for my life to get over with.

Deciding to break away from being "dead," I turned on my side and lifted my fish bowl lamp. Lying there, just where I had left it, was a slip of paper. I reached for it and laid back onto my back, holding it in front of me. Even though it was dark, I could see it; her face always illuminated the darkness. "Mom" I croaked, my throat dry and stinging. It was a photo from several years ago before my mom passed away. New Years Eve, there was a festival going on so we went to have fun and stay for the count down. Mom always said I looked cute in the new clothes she bought me while dad and I always told her she looked really pretty in her summer dress. Behind us, multicolor fireworks blowing up in the sky as the three of us got a random man to take a picture of us holding sparklers. That was the best day of my life. What I wouldn't give to live it over once more.

My arm fell over my eyes to keep myself from crying again, but I couldn't help it. I slipped the photo under the lamp again and wiped my face, "I've got to stop doing that." I couldn't focus on then, I could only focus on now. It was over, nothing I can do about it now. 'Now then,' I thought as I turned on my side, 'who am I going to stay with?' Dad said I would be staying with my aunt, but which one? I know mom had a sister, but he had few. I winced, 'Hopefully it's not the one with the bagillion cats.' She was scary. I spend one weekend over at her house, _one weekend,_ and I end up cleaning up all the poop and pee everywhere. I'm still pretty sure one of the mother cats tried to take me in as one of her kittens. My body shuddered. Bad memory. Then there was mom's sister. I hadn't seen her in a while, but I do remember she had a son. A son...S-

A knock came at my door. "Roxas?" I sat up, my back and arms aching, looking to the door, "Yeah dad?" I croaked again.

"Can I...come in?" he asked with a faint voice. I could tell it was hard for him to face me after what happened last night, or was it earlier tonight? It was so dark in the room that I lost track of time. "Y-yeah" I nodded to nobody.

The door slowly opened and he stepped in. His hair was messy, clothes disheveled, eyes distant and a little puffy; he had been crying too. In his hand he held the kitchen phone. Somebody wanted to talk. Trying to avoid my eyes, he walked over to my bed, "Somebody wants to talk to you" he handed me the phone. Somebody? He most likely knew who, but wanted me to find out. Please, not cat woman. I put the phone to my ear as he walked out and closed the door behind him to give me some privacy.

"Hello?" I said with my mostly cleared voice.

"Roxas!" a boy's voice on the other end called. "Huh?" I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. The voice was kinda low, but almost on the same level as mine. I'm pretty sure I hadn't heard it before, but it seemed kinda familiar. "Who is this?" I asked with a hint of nervous in my question.

"You forgot me already? Argh!" whoever it was growled on the other end. I shifted uncomfortably; who is this again? "What?" I shook my head and winced, hoping they weren't throwing an anger tantrum.

"I'll give you a hint. Starts with an 'S'" S. S. S. Who's name began with an...

"SORA!" I shouted in realization.

"ROXAS!"

"Oh my gosh! I didn't even recognize your voice!" I smiled. Sora was my cousin from my mom's sister's side. We haven't seen each other in years but from what I remembered he had spiky dark brown hair, blue eyes, sort of a tan, same age as me, and a kinda high pitched voice. That was all I remembered from the few days after my mom's funeral when they stayed with us. But man, hearing him now sounds like puberty hit him pretty good.

"Well what'd you expect? I got old you know!" I could tell he was smiling on the other end to.

"15?"

"Same as you"

"Yeesh, it's been that long? How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Just as" we started talking like two old geezers remembering the "good 'ol days" since we last met. From what he told me, he was living pretty good with his parents. They were still living beach side in the same house. He had several friends and worked part-time at a restaurant. He was going to high school, same as me, but he mentioned that he was having a little trouble. Something about a big bully and his gang or something like that, but since he didn't go much on it I didn't think it was all that bad. How wrong I would be...

"So, your dad told my mom that you were coming to live with us" his tone became steady. Something told me dad had probably told him what happened when he broke the news to me.

I winced a little, "Yeah, said that I should do better with you guys than I am here."

"Well, staying with us won't be a problem...will it?" he asked uncertain of my answer. Yeah, I didn't wouldn't have a problem staying with them, it's just that I didn't expect all of this to just happen and blow up in my face.

"Yeah, it's cool. It's just that I have friends here. Friends, a job, and my dad are all here. I don't want to leave them, I really don't"

"...It must suck to leave all that. I know I can't really relate and I wish I could, but I just can't. But, I want you to be okay here. Plus, I haven't seen you in forever and I miss you" his voice fell in sadness. That made me feel sort of guilty. I didn't even remember the guy until I remembered his name a few minutes ago. The last time I talked to him was the summer of last year and it was only once. It was just a talk with him and then back to what I always thought about: friends, the weekend, school, what was for dinner tonight.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, leaning against the wall, my head laying on the windowsill.

"Huh? For what?" his voice sort of perked up.

"I haven't been thinking about you"

"Well I could tell you haven't been when you picked up the phone"

"I've got a lot on my mind"

"Then you and I are the same I guess. I haven't really been thinking about you either, at least not since that talk we had last year"

"OH, thanks!" we both laughed. It was kind of awkward laughing at something that was a little sad, but I guess it made both of us feel better. Sora and I always had something in common.

"Roxas" dad came in again and gestured for the phone.

"I gotta go. Dad needs the phone back" I sighed.

"'Kay. I'll talk to you later. Oh! And before I forget...Kimi no monogatari wa" he sung...kinda. He wasn't the best singer, but he was pretty good. I thought about for a few seconds before I realized what he was trying to do. "Kimi ni shika kakenai sa" I sung the same way as he did, a smile spreading on my face. A song like that could cheer almost anybody up.

"Yay! Can't forget something as important as that can you?" I could tell he was beaming on the other end.

"No way! Maybe later we can put the rest of the song together"

"Can't wait. Later!"

"Bye" I smiled as I handed the phone back to my dad. He gave me the same expression; he knew it was a good thing to at least see me smile. With the phone back in his possession, he put it to his ear and walked out of the room. Even as he closed the door I could hear him saying "thank you" to Sora. I should've thanked him as well. But I still couldn't help the fact that I was moving, and speaking of friends I had some that needed to know what was going on. I reached for my cellphone next to my fish lamp and flipped it open.

* * *

"What do you mean you're moving!?" it was amazing how early you can get Hayner up on the weekend. It was still dark when I called them to meet up with me on the roof of the apartments, practically dawn. We sat on the edge of the pool, our feet dangling in the water. I had finally given the jig up into giving them some of my ice cream, though hoping that they didn't catch that I double scooped. It was my ice cream I get to do what I want with it!

"Dad said I wasn't going to get any happier here so he said he was going to send me to live with my aunt and cousin" I explained as I ate little of my ice cream. The sour ice cream wasn't done with me yet.

"You seem happy when you're around us" Olette looked up to me with a concerned look.

"Seem is only a word to him. Happy is want he wants to know I am" I shook my head and ate another spoonful. I wasn't a poet, but I was pretty sure that's what he wanted to see in me.

"So sending you to your cousin would make you happier?" Pence said with his spoon in his mouth. The guy had already finished his third bowl, he wasn't getting anymore.

"It won't be that bad. It's probably what I need" I gave a weak smile as I kicked my legs a little.

"But what about us? Aren't we any good?" Hayner set his bowl down and hung onto the rims of the pool.

"I think he wants more family in my life. You guys are good. You're the best, but I haven't seen Sora in years and I see you guys practically everyday. He tells me he misses me and I didn't even tell him the same cause I haven't even been thinking about him. I should go to see him" I sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Then it's good that you go, I guess" Olette's voice dropped. My heart skipped a beat; I had never heard her sad voice before.

"Well, it's not like we won't keep in touch. You guys got my e-mails and numbers and I got yours. If my dad lets me I could probably come back and visit. We could do all sorts of things" I tried to cheer them up, especially Olette. Her being sad was something I wasn't used to.

"Really?" Pence raised an eyebrow as he put the spoon in his bowl.

"Yeah. I mean, Sora's place isn't incredibly far from here. I could take a bullet train here on the weekends or something" I explained, my hopes getting up as well.

"But it won't really be the same without you here all the time" now Hayner's voice dropped. I let out a sigh and dropped my head, "Neither will it be for me without you guys."

"When are you supposed to be leaving?" Olette brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them.

"I don't know exactly. My dad said something about leaving on the weekend. Probably next Sunday, so not counting today, that only leaves me six days left here" I calculated in my mind. Six days.

"Then we should make this one your best" Hayner brought up his left leg and laid his left arm on it.

"My best?" I looked to him, not entirely hyped.

"Yeah, I mean, you only got a few days left here with us and school. You should make it the best you've ever had" he explained. Now that I thought of it, he did have a point. No more school for a while, good thing. Only a few days left with them, bad thing. Making the most of it would for the best.

"But how? We'll still be caught up with homework" I asked, my mood almost dropping again.

"Screw homework! We'll skip if we have to!" he jumped to his feet.

"Uh, no we won't" Olette gave him the look of srsly. At least she was feeling better. "Then picture this, we get our homework done real quick. Next, we go out and do whatever we want. Finally, we do this everyday until Saturday when we basically have a blow out of everything Roxas wants to do" he explained. I winced, not all of that was going to work out.

"Where would we find the time to do all of that? Homework takes forever!" Pence crossed his arms and shook his head. "We could do our homework in the library. It doesn't close til six so we wouldn't have to go home to do our work" Olette explained with some hope in her voice. I thought about it for a moment, "I could tell my dad I was spending the few days I have left with you guys so he can cook for himself or eat take out. But-" I stopped and sighed again, "I'll probably be packing throughout the week. That'll hold us back."

"Then how about you hang out with us on the days you can? At least we'd still be able to do the few things that you want" "And what about the cafe?" it occurred to me I hadn't let Paine know the information too, "I'll probably have to work on Saturday for my last check." "How about you organize something with Paine so that you don't have to work that day?" Olette made another suggestion. "At least not the whole day; she told me last night I'd get some time off Saturday" I remembered what she said. "Then we'll have to go with that!" Hayner laid it down. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my feet. "No matter what happens, we will make this week work! Go it?" he squeezed my arm. By the way he looked at me and locked onto my arm I could've sworn he wasn't going to let me go unless he was going too. "Y-Yeah!" I tried to smile, but I kept shivering which kept me from being totally convincing.

"So then just leave everything to us!" he let me go and gave me a smile as the others stood up with us. Even though the week gave me some doubts, it wasn't totally impossible. If we planned everything out we could still go through with it. I just had to believe in them now.

A real smile crossed my face just as a light came from the side of us. "The sun's rising" Olette said as the sun peeked over the horizon, unleashing a mix of reds and oranges.

Six days.

Five nights.

Just the four of us.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, still wondering if that was even a good reason for him to be sent away. I could've probably come up with a better reason, but I never did in my blue prints...because I never had any blue prints! Everything I thought of was -taps head- in this hollow thing I call a head. Probably the only thing I liked most in this chapter was the last few lines. Them's be good lines. I'll probably look into getting a beta reader for this. Next chapter should be here soon, but I mixed/sped things up a little so I can finally get to the good part which should come up in chapter six. Stay tuned!


	4. Rejuvenation

"Cafe du Sweet where we make relaxing just as. This is Paine speaking." I heard my assistant manager's voice on the other end. It was odd hearing her "polite" tone since it was much higher and brighter than when she talked to me.

"Hey Paine, it's Roxas," I answered.

"Roxas? What're you calling for?" her voice dropped back to normal. Nice while it lasted. I knew she would ask something like that since I wasn't supposed to come in until later on that afternoon. "I got some bad news," I started as I sat against my window, my back to the glass to prevent the morning sun from blinding me. "Really? Like what?" her tone became serious. I swallowed my gut and began to explain to her what I had just learned last night. She took it all in like a professional, understanding every word of it. I wasn't really expecting to let her know all of the details, but some of the story slipped out on accident when I told her.

"So you're going to leave next Sunday?" she asked, making sure she heard right. "Yeah. My friends and I are supposed to be doing things on Saturday and I might be doing things here too, so I don't think I'll be able to work much," I ran my hand through my hair, hoping she still wasn't going to make me come in anyway. She didn't say anything for a few seconds which I speculated that she was either helping somebody out or thinking of what to do with me.

"Hmph, I give you a little extra time and you decide to take the rest of your job off," she chuckled a little. A laugh? From _Paine?_ The end of the world is coming! Everybody hide!

"Alright you won't have to work Saturday, but if you want an extra paycheck then you'll have to come in for a little during the week. When do you think you could be free for that?" she asked. "I don't really know. I could try to come in for a while on Friday I guess," I answered slowly as I ran the day's event over in my head. We still hadn't made any exact plans for the week so I didn't know what was going to happen. "Fine, we'll try Friday. Okay?" she suggested, the sound of her writing on something faintly coming from the background. "I'll try and see you then," I nodded.

"Okay, see ya."

I closed my phone and gazed up to the ceiling. _Okay, that was taken care of. Now what?_ I thought, trying to figure out the rest of my week's future. Finished my homework. Did my chores. Dad already left for work. I had things to do.

Reaching under my pillow, I pulled out the T.V. remote. "Wonder what's on T.V.," I laid back on my pillow and flipped on the tube.

Maybe not a _whole_ lot of things.

* * *

The rest of my week was bursting with activity. On Monday, my dad called the school to break to the principal that I was moving and to tell my teachers to go easy on me. All I told my teachers was that I was moving and that was it. Sadly, that didn't stop Mr. Sansei from being the cuddly rock of evil and hate that he was.

"I heard you were moving," he said as I walked up to his desk to let him know that I was. "Y-yeah. Next Sunday." I let him know, not that he really cared or really noticed that I was straining a friggin smile on my face. "Oh my, won't that be a great loss for us?" he said without a single hint of care in his voice. And since when am I a "that?" No consideration for a kid's feelings.

"Yeah, I guess," my strained tone answered. Somebody get me baseball bat, this guy needs to be wacked and wacked _hard. _

"Then I expect you to get all of the homework that I give you to be done by Friday," he sat back in his chair and put his hands together, looking like a mafia leader. Well, at least he would if he weren't BALD!

"What?! But I'm going to be busy this week and I won't have a whole lot of time for homework," I put my hands on his desk. I think I had just crossed enemy territory.

"I'm sorry Mr. Koizumi, but that is fair. No need to treat you any better than anybody else just because you're moving," he shook his head. It's not like he treated any of us like students or any better than other teachers taught their students. "Now, take your seat," he motioned to my empty chair as he turned around. With a quick flick of my fingers, I flipped him off real quick before heading to my desk. Bastard!

After school Pence, Hayner, Olette, and I stayed behind in the library to do our homework together. It was pretty hilarious on the fact that Hayner kept overreacting. "I gotta get out! It's _killing _my soul!" he kept tapping on the table like a psychotic maniac. "Hayner, will you quit overreacting! It's just a library!" Olette rolled her green eyes. "But how can people do this? It's agony!" he slammed his head on the table as he was having a spaz attack.

"But Hayner, I thought you wanted to give me the best week ever?" I looked to him with the saddest face I could put on, one that could make a mother cry. He stared at me like I was crazy and slammed his head down on the table, letting out fake sobs. "Good lord, what the heck is your problem?" Pence scooted his chair away from him. "BOOKS ARE EVIL!" Hayner suddenly yelled before going back to his "sobbing." What idiot does that so much? I swear I couldn't stop laughing. The librarian came over to our table several times to shush us, despite us being the only ones in there, but she eventually gave up on us.

*~'~'*

When we finally got out of there, we went out to the arcade for some video games. It was good to get out for some mind-numbing finger-coordinating games. One in particular caught my eye. It was black and covered with blue hearts and these weird monsters with yellow eyes. I looked at the title screen. "Kingdom Hearts Coded." Looking at the booth's condition, it was pretty new and the manager said that he had just gotten it an hour ago. Gazing up at the screen, I could see the character I was going to control, and I have to admit, he did look pretty close to my cousin from the last time I saw him. I took the control stick in my hand and placed my other hand on the button pads.

This should be good.

* * *

Tuesday.

The day had gone more of what I had expected than what I had planned. School was pretty much the same that day, but I found out at the end of the day that my dad had left me a message on my phone. I couldn't stay out that day.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" I waved to them on the street corner. At home, I spent the time finishing my homework on my own until I got bored enough to watch T.V. Dad came home same time he always did and explained to me what was going on.

"Each day, we're going to pack what you need and want to take along with you," he said after he had laid out my suitcase on the floor. "Each day," I echoed, scanning around the room. I had a lot of things in my room that I wanted and absolutely needed to take. By the look of that suitcase, I wasn't sure if all of them were going to fit.

"I can't say you'll be able to take all of it. Some of the stuff I'll keep here for you," he continued looking to my bookshelf, particularly at my stuffed bear. "So that I have something to come back to when I visit?" I shrugged with a playful smile. "So I have a part of you to hold onto," he answered gently.

My heart nearly stopped beating, "Dad."

"You're my only son and all I really have left. You mean the world to me and I don't want to let one bit of you go," he shook his head, giving me a tearful smile. "Stop, you'll make me turn into a chick again," I tried to laugh away the sad feeling I was getting. But it was hearing his cheerful laugh that made me feel better and prevented me from getting emotional again.

"So, we'll start with the things that you won't need right away," he looked around my room for something to start on.

"How about my books?" I suggested, walking over to my bookshelf and putting my hand on the shelf where my comic books were. "Sure you don't want a few of those to read on your trip?" he came over and picked up one of my comics, flipping through the pages. Keeping myself occupied _is_ really important on long trips. "Okay, maybe half?" I picked up an approximate "half" stack of books. "That we can do," he nodded. I gently tossed them into my suitcase.

* * *

Wednesday.

Another day of school, another day of crap. Dad let me stay out again so we spent another agonizing day (according to Hayner) in the library, just trying to get work done. Luckily we didn't get too much homework, leaving us more time to do things when we were done. And where did we end up going? The mall. Earlier that same morning, Dad left me a clip of money to spend on whatever I wanted to buy for the trip. Judging by how late he was working last week, I could only guess this was from overtime.

"Try these on!" Olette shoved some clothes in my face. "What's up with you picking out my clothes?" I raised an eyebrow as I gathered them in my arms.

"Because, I'm a girl and I _know_ what looks cute on a guy!" she winked at me, trying to flash a cute look. "Then explain to me why you're in this guy store with us?" Hayner pointed to all the other clothes in the store that were clearly labeled for guys like us. "Because I can't stand some of the clothes that you guys wear! Now get in there and change clothes!" she shoved me into the dressing rooms.

"Come out looking hot, Roxas!" Pence called. That made me shudder. I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to come out of there after he said that. Not too long after going in, I was about ready to come out. "How do I look?" I spread my arms out and allowed them to take a look. The mini jacket was a merge of my other jacket that I wore outside of school and a black half with a heart star in the middle. My old pants were replaced by earth-colored cargo pants to match. In the mirror, I thought I looked pretty good.

"Mmm, buy it," Hayner nodded as he examined me from different angles. "See! I told you they'd make you look cute!" Olette crossed her arms in pride. Yes, yes they did. And because of that, I felt all cuddly inside.

"I wish I had some clothes like that," Pence sighed. "It's not like you could get it; you're broke and there aren't any more on the rack so Roxas is lucky to snag something like that," Hayner explained, shaking his head. I shrugged. Meh, good stuff happens.

So I bought the clothes and headed for the next store. Then another store after that. There I bought some video games to play on the trip. If books and games weren't going to keep me busy, then nothing else was and it is _crazy _when I get bored. People would die sitting next to me.

"Need anymore clothes?" Olette looked at me as we walked out of the store. I felt like a chick with all this shopping. "No, not really. But there is one more store I'd like to stop by," I said as we stepped on the escalator. "Which one?" Pence asked from behind us. "That one," I pointed to the store on the next floor.

"_That one?_" They all said in unison. Awkward, awkward..."What's wrong with it?" I asked, crossing my bag filled arms. "It's kinda weird that you'd want to go in there," Hayner crossed his arms as we got off the stairs. "Why? Cause I don't mention it a lot?" I asked for an answer. "I don't think I've heard you mention it at all" Pence raised an eyebrow. "Well now you know. There's some good stuff in there," I thumbed as we stepped off the stairs. "Just don't tell anybody I went in there," Hayner held his hand on one side of his face. Like that was really going to help. "Oh c'mon, it's not like everybody's going to make fun of you. Besides, I think it's kinda cute!" Olette giggled, taking a stand next to me.

"Then lets go!" I led them into the store, the sign above showing off the infamous signature of Walt Disney.

*~'~'*

Later on that night, I cut the tags and ripped off the size stickers on the clothes before folding them and slipping them into my suitcase, leaving out one pair to wear on Sunday. I turned to the bag next to me from the last store we had gone to and took out what was in it. Holding it up in front of me, I looked at it with a grin. It was cute. I had to admit, it was _cute. He _was definitely going to like it. I could've sworn I was getting giddy again while I carefully set it into the suitcase.

* * *

Thursday.

Thank. God. For. Tests. History was not in my backpack. The demon had been silenced! My day was virtually free after school. Most of my teachers were giving us little homework and enough time in class to finish up everything assigned. No staying after, no having to go straight home. I was going to the skate park! Take _THAT _society!

"Try grinding that rail!" Hayner pointed to the metal rail on the stairs. "You got it!" I skated over to it. Gaining enough momentum, I jumped and ground all the way to the end of the stairs. I did a little air spin and landed, skating around to a point where they could see me. "How was that?" I called up, beaming like I had just won a world cup for whatever.

"So-so." Hayner jumped on the rail with his skateboard and ground down next to me. "Well I haven't been here in weeks! What'd you expect?" I shoved him playfully.

"Man, you two are so competitive!" Olette skated over on her roller blades, hands on her hips but a grin on her face. "Several weeks and you can still do that? Yeesh!" Pence came over on his scooter. "It's all up in here," I tapped my head, "I just want to do them all before I leave. Not too sure if there's a skate park where Sora lives," I stepped on one end of the board to catch the other end in my hand. "I could imagine you trying to skate on the sand," Hayner laughed. Oh, dreaded sand. We went to the beach once and I attempted to grind down the rail on the stairs to the beach. It worked, but the landing was like jumping straight onto frozen ice cream, only hot and gritty. Not to mention I looked like a total idiot to a bunch of kindergartners. The _SHAME_!

"Hey, chickenwuss!" I heard the familiar voice.

I made a megaphone shape with my hands and put them over my lips, "Jackass alert!" We turned our attention to Seifer and his friends strutting over like they owned the place. From what I remember, Seifer doesn't really skate a whole lot; he's more interested in this local game called Struggle. I played it once with him, but I don't think he was out to win, but just to hit me as much as he could cause he liked to see me in pain. "Yeah, whatever pansyass. Word around the school is that you're moving," he crossed his arms and leaned against a pole. I rolled my eyes, "Yes I'm moving. You just found this out now?"

"Hey, don't give me that! I actually found it out yesterday and wanted to check with you to make sure," he sniffed. "Yes it's true, what's it to you?" I leaned on my board.

"Just making sure Seifer becomes king of the street again, y'k-" I didn't even want to comprehend what Rai was about to say next, so I entirely blocked that out.

"You mean king of the sophomore grade? Or the king of the boys' bathroom with the extremely nasty sta-"

"LA LA LA LA LA! I don't hear anything! LA LA LA LA LA!" Olette covered her ears and skated away to the soda machines. "Gross!" Fuu glared at him nastily. She had the right. That stall is...there are no words to describe it. I'm just glad I'll be far, far AWAY from it. My poor virgin mind! "No way. That was and always will be your place," he pointed at me. "Do you _need _something besides to bother me? I'm trying to make the most of my day here," I shook my head in a "srsly" type of way.

"So where are you moving to?" he asked, finally getting away from the nasty part of the world. "Destiny Islands. That's where my cousin lives," I reluctantly replied. It really wasn't any of his business since it really and probably doesn't concern him. "The Islands: sandy crotch, drowning you, and a sunburned ass. Sounds like a good time!" he listed them with his fingers. "Uh, no. How about: Sun, surf, Seifer-free," I struck a finger up with each benefit. In truth, I doubt I was going to miss Seifer a whole lot. If we were still friends at the time, maybe, but now the only thing I was going to miss about him is giving him a much-needed ass whooping.

"Tch, whever. Since you're leaving, what, Sunday?" he asked. I nodded. "Then lets have a final duel on Saturday. You, me, no penalties, just a nice street brawl!" he smirked. All he wanted to do was hit me with a friggin Sock 'Em Bopper.

"Where?" Hayner stepped into the conversation.

"...The sandlot down the street, Saturday morning," he said after a few moments of either thinking or dramatic pause.

"Winner takes all?" I asked.

"Deal?" he put his hand out.

"Deal!" We shook each others' hand. "You know Roxas is going to open a can of whoop ass on you, right?" Hayner crossed his arms, smirking so confidently. Sure, talk smart after all that. _He _wasn't the one going into the ring.

Seifer flipped him off before turning back to me, "Don't forget. Saturday morning."

"I'll be there!"

He bumped his chest with his fist before turning and walking away with the others. _GANGTER! AAAAAHHHHH!_ Well, at least that's what I was thinking. Pence actually said that and started freaking out. Therapy, psychology, the asylum? Anything would work for him.

*~'~'*

I was watching T.V. as I looked in my drawers for something else to put in my suitcase. Clothes, of course. I took out my stacks of shirts, pants, underwear, socks and looked at them. I only had two more days; I wasn't going to need them all. I created a decent sized stack of what I would need for the next few days. The outfit I wanted to wear on Sunday was in the closet so I only needed to pick out two more outfits to wear for the next two days. Then there was also my work uniform that I was probably going to have to turn in. Dad said he was going to have all my dirty clothes washed by Saturday night so I didn't have to worry about leaving any behind.

With all that figured out, I set my clothes in my suitcase. The week was almost over.

* * *

Friday.

Oh, hell, yes. My last day at school in this town! And I must say, it was probably the best I've ever had. All my homework was turned in, I didn't have to wear my uniform cause I turned it into the principal's office that morning, I was several steps away from freedom. Since I didn't have to do any real work in my classes, I spent most of my time doodling in my notebook. The awesomeness didn't stop there. In most of my classes, the teacher would call me up to their desks or come to mine to give me some praise for my good work and say that they'll miss me. It's just school, and I work hard so I can pass.

Then there was history where Mr. Sansei gave me none of the above. But that was okay, cause my revenge would make up for all of that.

"And so class, we shall finally say farewell to our beloved student and friend Roxas, who will be leaving us as today is his last day. Boo hoo," he said probably the least amount of enthusiasm he has ever spurted out from his heartless body. The others didn't do much either as most of them just said, "Bye Roxas," or "See you later," with others most saying, "Who's Roxas again? That guy? Over _there?_" Their reactions were proof enough that they didn't really care or Mr. Sansei's attitude had finally wiped off on them. "Now then," he turned back around to the board.

My turn.

"What. The. Hell. That's all I get people?" I looked around the class with my hands in a confused gesture. "The guy picks on me for most of the semester and do you guys give a damn drop of sympathy when I'm about to leave?" I got up from my seat and pointed to the jerk in front of us.

"Roxas, sit back down before I-"

"SHUT IT, CUEBALL!" I shouted, specifically pointing out his baldness. The whole class gasped and snickered about how I was going to get in soooo much trouble, but that didn't matter to me then. All I knew was that I needed to speak out and I need to speak out _now_.

"Roxas!" he flinched, his baldness shining under the ceiling lights. "I do a bunch of work in this stupid class, turn in my work on time, and do what you ask, but does the teasing end? No!" I stood my ground next to my desk. "You had better sit down before I-"

"SHUT UP, MR. CLEAN!" he flinched again. I was on a roll. I couldn't help but feel invincible at the moment, like nothing could hurt me. I quickly darted for his yard stick while he was still in shock and climbed up on my desk. My mind was crying out to me that I was going a little too far, but I did nothing to stop myself.

I intimidatingly pointed his own weapon at him. "I do everything right just so that you can end up embarrassing my in front of the whole class. Well I'm sick of it!" From where he was in my point of view he looked like a small man cowering in the corner. But that couldn't fool me; on the inside I knew he would probably continue his annoying rampage even after I left this class. "Well I got two words for you Mr. Clean!" I prepared for my next "attack." I slipped the yardstick in my belt hole and lifted up a fist. He knew. They knew. Everybody _knew_ what was coming next.

"FUCK YOU!" I shot my middle finger up with such force that I thought I'd break it in the process. I finally said it. All those days of holding it in, both my anger and my pain. Now it was all out in the open. In my mind, I could see his HP gauge go all the way down to zero. I heard the class gasp again before resuming their talks about what punishment I was possibly going to get for disrespecting a teacher and cursing in school.

"And you guys!" I turned to the rest of the class. "What type of people are you? Getting your sick kicks out of seeing somebody be made a shame of by a sadistic teacher. Even if it isn't me and one of you, you guys still continue being stupid!" I whipped out the stick again, pointed it at everybody as I turned around. "Well I got some choice words for you creeps that you can take to your grave," I prepared for another verbal "attack."

"Shall all of you be damned! Shall none of you be missed!" I shouted.

Those words weren't particularly in my vocabulary, but the phrase sounded pretty effective on T.V. They were speechless. It was so quiet that I could hear somebody breathing from across the room. But just in time, the bell rung. I hopped off the desk, tossed the stick to the floor, and grabbed my backpack. My adrenaline was flowing like crazy as I was the first to walk out of the room, confidence and winnings in all. Checkmate.

*~'~'*

"Welcome to Cafe du Sweet, where we make relaxing just-"

"WAAAAAAAH! ROXAAAAAAAS!"

I swear, I could just not work right with Rikku clinging to my legs. Paine had obviously broken the news out to the both of them the same day I called and, from what Yuna told me, Rikku was scrambling all over town looking for me. But apparently she forgot where I lived or what school I went to. The adrenaline almost killed her.

"Rikku, get a hold of yourself!" I looked down to her as I had to help seat a few customers myself. As if _that _was possible. "But Roxy! You're leaving us!" she sobbed into my pants like a maniac. "I'm sorry RI-kku, but I have to go," I struggled to slide her off my legs, "Maybe I'll come visit you guys some time!"

"But Roxy! I don't want you to leave!" she continued crying. Somebody help me!

"Rikku! Get back to work!" Paine shouted from the counter. Saved by the Paine. She's scary when she's mad; her shout is equivalent to being yelled at by a military Sargent. Yet Rikku's crying deafened her from hearing even Paine's loudest shout. "Sorry Paine, but I don't think yelling will get her off." I waddled over to the counter. Ms. Assistant-Manager went down behind the counter and got something out of the drawers.

"Use this to scrape her off." She came back up with an insane sword with a skull on it. "Are you crazy?!" I shouted in terror. Who keeps something like that in a cafe?! "I use it in case of a robbery," she shrugged. "What the hell, Paine?" I flinched. "Well if you don't want her off this way, you'll have to find another," she put it back into the drawer.

Silence fell between us, but not from Rikku obviously.

"If I have to go, are you going to let me pee?" I looked down to her still sobbing into my legs.

"Alright, I'll get back to work," the blond wiped her eyes as she stood up. "Good, cause you guys know what we normally do on Fridays," Paine smiled a little. Of course. "Yeah, I know. Get in position Rikku. Hey Yuna!" I called to the back. "I know, I know!" Rikku's cousin called back.

Rikku and I went into the backroom before coming out again several minutes later. She had dressed up in her usual green shorts, scarf, yellow bra. Yuna came out of the kitchen wearing her partial shirt, booty-tight shorts with a half skirt thingie on the side, and knee-high boots. I don't know how to describe it, but I'll just say she looked kinda cute. Paine didn't get dressed up cause she didn't do what we did. It was _our_ job, not hers.

Lowering the lights, I turned on the spot light that shone down in front of the counter.

"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to the Cafe du Sweet where we make relaxing just as," Paine talked into a microphone. The full house clapped happily, anxious for what was about to happen next.

"As always on Friday, we perform for your delight, but this time it's very special," she stopped, peeking in my direction. I could feel my eyes about to well up. Oh gosh..."Today is our beloved employee Roxas' last day working here. At the Cafe du Sweet, we're more like a family than co-workers. We care about each other, we help each other, and we have fun together. Which means it's really going to suck without Roxas here." She stopped as Rikku let out a cry. I couldn't really blame her; I was really close to crying now.

She held her arm out my way, "So, lets give a round of applause for him. Roxas Koizumi everybody!" One of the spotlights flashed on and turned to my direction, with everybody clapping and cheering for me. I wiped a tear off my face as I tried to keep from crying, but I could feel it coming.

"And now, our show! Give it everything you got guys!" Paine picked up a remote, flipping on some upbeat music from the speakers.

_"What can I do for you?"_

Yuna made her way to the front of the counter. Rikku and I followed from the side, making our way to our assigned positions. The lights above us flashed some blue and purple lights as the regular spotlight shone on us. As Yuna sung, Rikku and I were her backup dancers until Yuna had to multitask by singing and dancing. In my entire time since I started working at the cafe, I have never had so much fun doing "Performance Fridays." A happy face was cemented on me, but to others I looked like a maniac the way I was laughing almost the whole time. This was me just having fun.

_"And in my heart I can hear you say."_ Both of them took my hands and I twirled them into my arms.

_"That you are not alone!"_

*~'~'*

"Nice work today girls and Roxas," Paine said as we cleaned up after closing. "Thanks!" The three of us said in unison. I was sweeping the floor while Rikku cleaned the tables, and Yuna cleaned up in the back, yet I could tell that we could still feel the after affects of a good performance. I swept up some dirt into the floor pan and threw it away before turning back to look at my work, but my eyes shifted to the rest of the store.

"I'm..." I sighed trying to find the words. The other two heard my voice and turned to listen to what I wanted to say, Yuna popping out of the kitchen once she was down back there.

"I'm...going to miss this place!" I chuckled lightly, but I could feel a knot in my chest.

"Don't say that so soon, Spikes," Paine walked over to me and bopped my on the head with a piece of paper which turned out to be my check. "You're not done here, not yet."

"I'm...not?" I said, confused. It was supposed to be my last day and I was pretty sure that this was supposed to be the part of us having a teary farewell as I walked off into the sunset. What did she mean? "Looks like the _actual_ manager wants to see you tomorrow. He won't be able to come in the morning cause he's busy, but he'll see you tomorrow night at about seven. Think you can make it?" she asked. "Yeah! Say you'll make it Roxy! I want to see you one more tiiiiiiime!" Rikku grabbed onto my arm and cried a waterfall. Somebody...anybody? Heeeelp.

"Uh sure, I think I'll have time to make it by here once more," I nodded confidently.

"Good! He'll be really excited to see you!" Yuna winked at me. I raised an eyebrow. How was I supposed to take that?

"Then I better get going. Gotta finish packing tonight," I nervously looked to the door, "See you tomorrow then." I attempted to make my way to the door, though it was hard since Rikku was still clutched to my a-

"GET OFF WOMAN!"

*~'~'*

"Fit. _Fit_," I huffed, trying to squeeze my skateboard into my suitcase. Even though riding on the autowalk with my skateboard would be interesting, I was _not _planning on carrying that thing when I didn't want to use it. Failing, I laid back on the floor and left my board sticking out of the suitcase. That thing wasn't going to fit.

"Roxas?" Dad knocked on the door. "Yeah?" I called, substituting for it for a "come in."

"What're you doing?" he entered as he opened the door. "Trying to fit my board into my suitcase," I replied in the saddest, defeated boy tone I could make.

He got down on his knees to see what he could do. Flipping the lid over, he examined more of what my suitcase could possibly do. "I think what I can do is get a strap to wrap around the case so you can slip your board on the side. It may not be the securest way to do things, but it should take care of the problem," he announced with a reassuring smile. "Oh good!" I sat back against the bed in relief. He sat with me and mocked the position I was laying.

"So, only one more day here," he said suddenly.

I sighed heavily and looked down, "Yeah."

"No more school, no more bullying or seeing from that ass of a teacher-"

"Don't make me anxious to leave!" I jokingly punched him as we both shared a laugh. It was then when I looked at him that I saw how different he was. His eyes were tired, dark circles forming under them from lack of sleep. It looked like he was using all the muscles in his face to smile. Lying against the bed, he seemed to be thankful for what little comfort it gave for lying against the side. A mess. He was a mess again.

"You okay?" I asked as he calmed down from laughing.

"Just a little bit tired. I've been working overtime these last couple of days," he rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Oh," I mumbled. Most of the time I was out having the time of my life with my friends, he had been working more than usual. "Is it because of me? Do you need the extra money to pay rent?" I asked persistently. It hadn't really occurred to me that now I wouldn't be able to help him if he needed to pay rent or anything else. "No, no. I'll be fine on rent. But trust me, it's going to a good cause," he rubbed my shoulder. "Okay," I heaved, not entirely sure.

"Hey, are you...are you doing anything tomorrow?" he looked at me, probably already knowing the answer but wanting to check to be sure.

"Yeah, kinda. I gotta meet Seifer at the sandlot for a Struggle fight and later I have to stop by the cafe for something, but other than that Hayner and the guys don't have anything really planned.

Straightening himself up against the bed, he propped his right knee up. "I got the day off tomorrow. How about you and I spend that small part of the day together?" he suggested.

"Together?" I echoed. "Yeah, it's been a while since we last had a day to just the two of us. That's not a problem, is it?" he asked with some uncertainty. It was true that we hadn't been out together in years and him asking about it made me realize how far apart we had grown away from each other. Sure it was natural, but with mom gone you'd think that we'd become closer than before. Moreover, it was probably going to be the last day I saw him until the next time I came to visit and who knows when that would be? Finally, I felt I owed him for acting like such a jackass last week.

"Yeah, lets spend it together," I nodded happily. "That'd make me happy, Roxas," he smiled weakly.

I didn't know what it was, but just by the way he did that made my heart drop inside. Like I could feel something was going to happen but what it was going to be was anybody's idea.

* * *

**A/N:** Wooooot! As for the whole "History Roxas Outbreak," really? Like that would happen? But I wanted to give him a little more of an OOC type deal with that one along with a little humor. I was going to add a scene with Roxas getting all crazy from an energy drink, but I sorta that idea with the history one. And for the dancing at a cafe part, uh...yeah. They probably don't do that in a regular cafe, but I have eaten at a restaurant where they dance for a bit while you eat. A square dance...oops. Just added a little FF X-2 to replace that. Also for the clothes that Roxas picked out, those were supposed to be Ven's clothes. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Sunset

Yep, here we are again. Roxas's last day on Earth! Well, last day in town. Also, I do not own Sock 'Em Boppers, even if they are more fun than a pillow fight.

* * *

Sunlight beamed straight into my closed eyes as I lay asleep in my bed when a knock came at my door.

"Roxas," a voice called in my mind.

I turned over and buried my face deeper into my bed. _Not yet. Not now,_ I groaned in my mind. I didn't want to wake up, I _refused _to wake up and believe it was the day on the calendar. The knock came louder. "Get up sleepy head!" he called. I threw the sheets off and did the look of "srsly" to myself. "I'm coming!" I called tiredly as I slowly got myself up. On my knees, I sat up and reached for the handles on the window. The doors swung open as I set my arms on the window pane, watching the birds fly by.

*~'~'*

"So, you ready to take Seifer on?" Hayner asked as we took the trolley down to the sandlot. "I've _been_ ready. I just want to go and get this over with!" I shrugged, holding onto the pole. "I heard Seifer told a few people about the fight," Pence looked to me as he looked out the window. "And so did _Hayner_," Olette eyed him with an obviously annoyed look. "Hey! It's going to be an epic Struggle and I thought a few people should hear it!" he poked my shoulder as he gave his excuse.

"Exactly how many people did you tell?" I asked him both curiously and nervously. I just knew he would take the "epicness" too far.

"Oh, not too much, just-"

"Twenty other people," Olette answered for him.

"What the hell?!" I glared at him angrily. What ever happened to private fights? A small brawl? A duel? Just a few paces, turn around and shoot?

"It shouldn't matter how many people are there. Just enjoy the victory man!" he waved it off like it was nothing. In truth it really wasn't. But still, twenty people? How many people actually cared? In my mind, however, it was going to be an interesting fight. It'd probably my last fight against Seifer for a while if not ever. I expected he was going to give it his all and would likely wanted the same from me. Besides the glory of winning, he probably wanted something else out of it.

"And here we are," Olette announced as the trolley slowed to a stop at a corner. "I just want to take care of business," I jumped off the platform, the others following after me. Together, we headed down the stairs to the lot.

When Olette and Pence said that Seifer and Hayner invited people, they weren't kidding. A group of teens from our school were seated around the battle ring for the fight. Hell, I was pretty sure that in that group there was an entirely different set of students that weren't even from or in the school that we were. Peeking around the groups were children either from the playground up the street or relatives of the older ones all around them. I didn't really know why they were there unless they were out for some Sock 'em Bop 'em "blood" in which they were pretty much out of luck.

"About time you got here Rucksack!" Seifer called from the shadow of the building across from me on the field. Stepping into the light revealed his smug face with a confident smirk, his gang behind him, and the blue hard foam bat in his right hand. If he was trying to make a threatening impression, the bat completely destroyed it.

"Of course I'm here. In fact, I got here 10 minutes _early!_" I flashed him the digital clock on my checkered wristband, but I doubt he could see it from where he was.

"Rushing to defeat?" he asked mockingly, leaning forward as if to intimidate me. "I just want to get this over with. I got other things to do today," I answered casually. Seriously, I had things to do with my dad. Whether I won or lost was whatever. Yaaay. Booo. Okay I'm out.

"Then lets get this show on the road!" he gestured for me to come at him. Sprinting over to me, Fuu held out three "bats" in her arms. "Choose," she demanded simply. I picked up the bat with a guard on the hilt, examining it to make sure it was the one I wanted, "Okay." At that, she returned to Seifer's side of the ring and tossed the bats to the side. "Rai, go get me a belt," Seifer ordered which Rai immediately ran off to get one of the belts from the storage boxes.

"Got one for you!" Pence came up behind me with my own belt. This belt had Velcro all the way around with five blue polyester balls stuck to them. "Thanks," I nodded as I strapped the belt to my waist, my friend retreating back to the sidelines behind me.

"Ready to lose?" Seifer called once Rai was done strapping his red-balled belt to his waist. Talk about cocky. "Ready to go!" I got down into my battle stance of squatting with both hands on the bat. The crowd around us cheered for the fight to start as Vivi stepped out into the middle of the field to announce the start. He between the both of us to see if we were really ready to which we gave a nod as our answer. Understanding what we meant, he raised his right hand in the air above him.

"Struggle!" he brought it down then ran out of the ring to avoid the clash.

Seifer struck first by charging at me and swinging his bat down, but I luckily jumped out of the way before he could smack one of the balls off. I made a quick dodge as he turned around and swung down. For my first attack, I tried to get a jab at him, but I missed him by a few inches. The bat almost got him in the side, making him flinch for a second, but he came back at me. My head turned sharply at the force of the bat on my cheek and my feet stumbled to keep myself up. Around me I could hear the fierce cries of the crowd at the blow, most of which I couldn't tell, but I guessed they were either approvals or disapproval.

"Keep going Roxas!" I could hear Hayner call from the sidelines as my head quickly came back in focus just as I saw Seifer trying at me again.

My body automatically dodged me into a roll around him which I quickly got up from and turned to face him. He charged at me again and struck me in the torso, knocking the wind out of me. I held my chest as I fell back, striving to regain the air back into my lungs. His shadow loomed over me as I began to look up, only to see his bat come down. I shut my eyes but only felt the wind and the edge of his bat touch his face. On my waist I felt a small bit of pressure as he hit one of the balls off my belt.

"Get up Roxas!" A voice called from somewhere in the crowd as Seifer raised his bat to wack another one off. Still recovering from the chest blow, I jumped to the side and turned over before he could hit me. "Four more to go, y'know?" Rai called as he picked up the ball Seifer had gotten off me. Which meant he still had five. I got to my feet and panted for air.

"Still going for another beat down?" the blond teased me by swinging his bat in front of me.

"Not a chance!" I spit, still trying to get some air in me.

Charging at me, he swung his bat to the side. I saw that coming. Making a quick slide around his attack, I got behind him and swung up with all my might. A red ball shot into the air and fell behind me.

"Nice one, Roxas!" Olette rooted for me from the crowds.

Unfortunately, that was going to be it for a while. Realizing I had gotten him, Seifer immediately turned around and shot a barrage of swings at me. As I tried to dodge each one I could see that he was having an adrenaline rush by the look on his face. Crazed. I luckily got away by making some space between us that I thought would hopefully stop his rush. I was wrong. As we stared each other down I could still see him panting and looking like he was about to foam at the mouth. Just how important was this stupid game to him?!

"Look out Roxas!" a voice from the crowd called, but it was too late.

My neck made a sharp turn to the side from Seifer's bat nailing me in the face again, knocking me down. "Ouch" I groaned, but that meant almost nothing to him. I could feel him hitting my belt, knocking off my last three frontal orbs.

"Penalty!"

"Unfair!"

"Knock them all off!" All sorts of cries coming from the crowd blared around me as I worked to regain my focus.

"Just one more to go. Why don't you save yourself some dignity by giving up now?" Seifer teased me some more.

Quickly getting to my feet, I backed up swiftly to prevent any attempt to get my last ball. We entered another stare down as the crowd continued to cry for "blood." Me, one. Him, four. Just how the hell was I going to get his last four balls? No idea, but I had to make a move. With a decent amount of adrenaline coursing through me, I rushed at him with my bat out. He positioned himself to block my hit, but that was where he made a mistake. I got down on my side and slid like a home runner beside him. Just before I passed him completely, I stopped on the sole of my shoes and jumped up, swinging my bat as I did.

Another one off. Forcing myself to land quickly, I darted against him in a "T" formation. Three more balls rolled away from us, leaving Seifer to collapse from the shock. I stumbled to keep myself up as the crowd cheered for me all around.

"Oh my gosh thank goodness it's over!" I tiredly ripped the belt off and threw it to the ground. I was done for the day!

"Dammit! I was so close!" I heard him curse behind me.

I turned around to see him still on the ground, face turned away from me in shame.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow when he saw my hand reaching down to him.

"It was a fair fight," I strained myself to put on a smile. For a few seconds, he kept staring at my hand like it was poison until he finally grasped it. Using all the strength that was left in me I pulled him up as both of our friends came running towards us.

"I thought for sure I was going to win!" he crossed his arms as he looked down to me. I was short, okay? "So did I! I thought you were actually trying to kill me!" I laughed tiredly. I seriously bet he was. "Then I guess the fight went pretty well," he gave a somewhat disgusted look, but I could see what looked like a smile on his lips. "You bet!" I smiled some more, trying to get him to force the rest of his grin out. "Don't think the next time I see you I won't take you out," he poked my chest. _Ow, pain,_ I thought I was going to collapse. "I'll look forward to taking you out again!" I softly punched his arm. To my surprise, he finally forced a friendly smile for that. No smirk, no bad guy grin, but a regular smile. For a moment, I felt that the old Seifer had peeked through.

"Peace!" He turned around and started walking away, his posse trailing behind him. Just then I noticed somebody running toward us.

"Dad?" I raised an eyebrow as he slowed to a stop. "Yeah, I was watching the whole fight. Didn't you hear me?" he asked. Now that I thought back to it, the voice telling me to "get up" and "look out" did sound a lot like him. "I seriously don't get what's up with you kids hitting each other Sock 'em Boppers," Dad shook his head in confusion. "That's how some of us settle things, dad. Keeps the cops away," I answered simply for him. We weren't about to knock each others' teeth out just to end up in the slammer.

"Well, if you're all done here then we should get going."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, I'll see you guys later hopefully," I looked back to them. "You're stopping by the cafe later on, right?" Hayner asked. Saying that, the other two started to snicker. What?

"Yeah, manager wants to see me and I gotta return my uniform," I explained.

"We'll meet you there," Pence spoke out, barely containing his laughter.

"O-kay. See you there!" I gave them a creeped out look as I turned to leave with my dad.

* * *

That was one of the best days I had ever had with my dad. I had to admit it; I never thought I'd have so much fun with him after mom passed away. First thing we did after we left the sandlot was go out for ice cream. At first I thought that it was a little childish to do it since it was what most parents did to congratulate or cheer up their kids after a game, but at least he wasn't being all "Good jawb son! I'm so prowd of joo!" about it.

"So this is sea-salt ice cream?" he asked as he looked at the scoop on his cone. Holding it up to the light from under the table umbrella, he examined it more like it had some kind of secret meaning. He decided to have me betray my job and get us ice cream at another cafe across town.

"It's not rocket science dad, It's really good," I beamed at my double scoop of sea-salt with a small wedge of strawberry and sprinkled with chunks of fudge. Pretty sure several people walked by wondering what was wrong with me. _I_ was wondering what was wrong with me. "Must be by the way you cleaned out that tub that you bought," he eyed it a little bit more before taking a lick.

"BLEH! This is disgusting!" he spit his tongue out in addition to the the disgusted look.

"That always happens on the first lick. You just have to take another."

"It's so salty! I'm not sure if I will. You must've put crack in your ice cream!"

"No I did-"

"Hand it over Roxas!" he joked as he held his hand out. "Just try again!" I playfully demanded. He appeared reluctant to do so at first for the fear of another salt attack, but he leaned forward and took another lick. That time he didn't look disgusted at all.

"Now it's sweet."

"That's what's supposed to happen!"

*~'~'*

Next place we ended up was the go-karting track. I sucked. I'll just get that out of the way. By the way my dad and I didn't have much money, only owned one car, and how dad had to work late and I had homework meant that I didn't have a whole lot of driving experience. Sure, he took me out driving once, but the way I almost hit a cute puppy while I was going down the street sorta traumatized me from driving again. Whatever. Getting around on my skateboard worked for me anyway.

"Come on Roxas! What's the hold up!" he slowed down to me before speeding up.

Yeah, here's the old dude in his 40s driving like a maniac while I, the son, drive like an old man. I pressed my foot down harder on the pedal and sped up a little faster. As other racers drove past me, I struggle to keep up with my dad. There was so much to go through. Sharp turns, over hills, tunnels, inside, outside, and all over. I was laughing the whole way. To others I looked crazy, but all I was doing was having some fun. Dad would sometimes honk at me and I would honk back and we would have this annoying honk fight at each other.

Further into the track, a huge hill came up ahead. "This one looks a little dangerous, Roxas. Think you can handle it or do you want to back out now?" Dad called to me when we were neck and neck again. By the tone of his voice I could tell he wasn't too worried, only taunting me.

"No way! I'll go if you go, old man!" I called back, bumping the side of his kart with the side of mine.

"Then show me what you got!" He sped up with me reaching his speed.

We drove for it while other racers took the lower path around it. They didn't know what they were missing. Using the hill as a ramp, our karts jilted up into the air. Nothing but blue and sky up there. The wind was in my face, the sun seemed a heck of a lot closer, and I was shouting all the way down. We landed with a hard thump, but we ignored it. It didn't do anything to the fun we were having.

*~'~'*

Last place we went was the park.

He held the ball in his hands as he was ready to pitch. "Give it all you got, Dad," I held my bent bat up. It must've been a day for everybody to look at me weird. A passerby would probably stop and wonder what I had done to bend that metal bat.

He stepped forward and let the ball fly. Keeping my eye on it, I swung with all my might. "There it goes!" he smiled as he pointed to it flying in the evening sky and landing straight in the trash can. "Yes!" I cheered, but my victory was short-lived. I frowned as a dog ran over and snatched the ball out of the trash before happily trotting away with it. Another one bites the dust. "Well, at least you hit it where you wanted it to go," Dad gave a thumbs up. "Yeah," I chuckled, bumping the end of the bat at the sole of my shoe. "You've still got the Little League in you!" he ruffled my hair. "Always do!" I looked to the sticker on the grip of the bat.

"I wish we could've done something like this earlier. I didn't think we'd have so much fun," he put his arm around me as we started walking in the direction of the parking lot. "Yeah, I didn't think I'd have so much fun with you, old man!" I playfully punched him in the side.

"I bet this is what your mother would want," he suddenly said.

My smile faded into oblivion as I looked up to him, "Dad." He sighed and shook his head before turning back to me,"Don't you have to stop by the cafe?" he asked suspiciously. From the way he changed the subject I could tell he didn't like talking about mom a whole lot just like me. "Oh, yeah!" I nodded.

"We better stop by the apartment first though. I need to get my uniform," I added as the grass beneath us turned to sidewalk.

"Ri-"

"BAH!" Before Dad could finish, the dog from before tackled me and started to lick me all over. "Dad, help!" I reached up to him, trying to fend off the wet tongue slobbering all over me. "Sorry, Roxy. That's your own problem," he walked away jokingly, but came back to help me anyway.

*~'~'*

"Wonder what the manager would want with me," I shrugged as the two of us walked to the corner where the cafe was. I couldn't think of any good reasons why he'd want to talk with me, especially that late in the evening. "Who knows? Maybe he wants to congratulate you for good work," Dad did the same. I looked at him curiously. A curious smile was on his lips, one that he looked like he was trying to hide. Right away, I could tell he wasn't telling me everything. "Maybe." I faced forward, but kept my eyes on him for any other suspicious actions he would do. "Huh?" he stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I looked back at him in confusion. He pointed ahead, basically telling me to look. I turned around and found not only what he was pointing at, but more confusion.

"The cafe's...closed? This early?" I sprinted to the front door. The lights on the inside were dimmed more than usual with little light shining through. A sign was stuck on the inside of the door that read "Closed for private party" along with a little smiley face I could only speculate that Rikku drew. "They close for private parties?" Dad stepped up next to me, peeking into the front door. "Sometimes. Actually, it's kind of rare," I explained to him before sighing.

"Okay, so now what? I don't want to disturb anything just to return my uniform." I glanced down to the outfit in my hands. Searching for an answer, I looked back up to him, "Do you think you could stop by tomorrow and drop off my stuff?"

He shook his head and smiled, "Screw the private party for whoever. It's the last day you'll ever step in this place; you have every right to march in there and disrupt whatever you want," he put a hand on my shoulder. That made me lighten up. He was right! If I wanted to run in there, then I damn well could. They shouldn't be doing anything too important in there. As long as I have my uniform with me, I still worked there! I'd go in and out as I pleased.

"You're right. And I will go in there!" I nodded and reached for the door handle, "I've got the damn right."

"SURPRISE!" I nearly had a heart attack at everybody jumping out of nowhere. Yuna, Rikku, Paine. Hayner, Pence, Olette. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi?!

"ROXY!" I could've sworn I saw my life flash in front of me as Rikku was squeezing the life out of my body. "What is all this?" I asked, not really focusing right to realize it was a going away party. "A party, made for you," Paine came from behind the counter with a crown party hat which she slapped onto my head. "For me?" I asked, still dumbfounded. "We set it up for you!" Olette handed me a goody bag. "Set it up?" I asked again, then looked back to Dad, "And you knew didn't you?"

"I was trying to keep it a secret. I was planning on scheduling a party here myself, but when I called Hayner already booked one for you," he thumbed my friend who had set off a popper in Pence's face.

"And you guys invited Seifer and them too?" I looked back to Hayner. "I kinda tried to, but he told me to flip off. Olette had to do it," he pointed somewhat fearfully to her. She crossed her arms proudly, "But I couldn't do some of my work without Fuu."

"You're both scary!" Seifer pointed to the two girls. Indeed, they had powers that we would never begin to understand.

"You guys..." I smiled, but I could feel my lips quivering and my heart speeding up. "Hey, no crying yet! It's a party! So be happy!" I had forgot Rikku was still clutching my sides. "Yeah I know but,-"

"I SAID BE HAPPY! BE HAPPY! BE HAPPY! BE HAPPY!" she began slapping me so hard I was afraid my neck was going to snap at any moment. "Uh, so who wants peanut butter shakes?" Yuna called nervously from the counter. "I do!" I cried out to avoid another slap.

The party went really well. The best party I had yet. We reminisced about things we used to do along some "good 'ol days" input from Seifer. Rikku had decided to break out all the stops for a traditional _birthday _party and bought a pinata, cake, and the cafe had already taken care of the ice cream part. To make it even better, Paine turned on the music using the speakers that we used for Performance Fridays.

"Without you working here, the days are gonna seem pretty dull," she explained before taking a drink of her shake. "Are you sure? Cause with Rikku..." I pointed to the girl trying to wack the pinata and "accidentally" hitting Seifer instead. "Okay, maybe not so dull," my ex-assistant manager chuckled, the smile wide across her face.

"So Roxas, what're you going to do once you get to the Islands? Look for a girl?" Yuna asked curiously.

I blushed; I hadn't really thought of that. "I guess I could. I haven't really dated before so I'll look into it," I answered nervously. "I'm sure there'll be tons of girls looking into you!" Dad winked. "Daaaad!" I blushed even more. Actually, I couldn't deny that I was "prime cut" at school. Rumors always went around that I was one of the hotest guys there. Girls would giggle after I talked to them, guys seemed to be snickering about me even if we were in the same room. The only reason why girls didn't come up to me and ask me out was cause they thought that Olette and I were dating.

Wrong. Olette was sort of everything I wanted in a girl: cute, smart, and kind. But I saw her more of a friend. Not to mention I thought that she and Hayner had something going on so I forgot that. "Aw, isn't he cute?" Olette smiled. I swear I was a new shade of red.

Several hours later, the party was over. It wasn't too late, but I had to get home so I could wake up early on Sunday. "You head on home, we'll take care of things here," Paine said as she shoved a broom into Rikku's hands. "Okay, thanks. Oh, I almost forgot the uniform," I picked it off the seat I had left it on.

"Keep it," she stopped me from handing it to her.

"Wha?"

"Out of all the years I've worked here, no other boy except you has ever worked here. We won't be needing it back, so keep it," she nodded to the clothes. "Think of it as a gift from us. And if you ever come back on Fridays, you can slip it on and dance with us again," Yuna winked. I looked down to it with a shaky grin. I did become a bit attached to it.

"I'm sad you know," I looked up to them again. Everybody turned their attention to me. "You guys set all of this up for me and made my week special. And here I am leaving you guys after all of it."

"But that's what friends are for, right?" Pence leaned on one of the tables. "Besides, chances are we'd end up doing something like this later on in our lives," Olette added as she threw away some empty cups. "Circumstances would've changed as we grow up. Either one of us could've been moving away if not you and we'd still would've done the same thing," Hayner clarified further, "We can't stay together forever." Those were some interesting words I thought I'd never hear him say.

"Plus, we've still got our memories together, so things'll be okay," Olette gave me a wink. Catching it I nodded softly, "Yeah."

"And you still have the beat down I gave you!" Seifer cut into the conversation. "Yeeeaaah" I rubbed my cheek, remembering the hit he gave me.

Paine nodded to the door, "Then you head home and get some rest. We'll see about catching up with you tomorrow, so this isn't a total goodbye." What she said came as a surprise to me. "Seriously?" I asked. "I said we'll _try, _that's not a total guarantee," she put her hands on her hips. "We'll be there!" Hayner gave me a thumbs up. "Us too," Seifer rolled his eyes but I could still see a smile on him. My heart pounded so much from all these people, my _friend_s, actually doing this. They were trying to keep from saying goodbye.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," I nodded confidently.

*~'~'*

"Got everything packed?" Dad asked as we sat on our knees in front of my suitcase. "Yeah, I think so," I slipped my work uniform into the case. "What about these?" he pulled something out of his pocket. My sleeping pills. Those hadn't come up in a while by the way I was busy the past week. Anxiety was forcing me to sleep so I completely forgot about them.

"No, well, at least I don't think so," I shrugged. Sure I was good for the week, but who knows what would happen later on? "Take it just in case," he slipped them into a small compartment of my suitcase. "Thanks" I nodded.

"Then I guess you're all set," he nodded as I zipped up the case.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sighed, but didn't finish it completely from him locking me in a tight embrace.

* * *

"One ticket please," Dad told the teller at the counter. I sat in the waiting chairs in the station, eating my quick breakfast of a cereal bar and a bottle of milk, both of which dad had bought me. I skimmed through the pages of a magazine – also of which dad had bought – although I wasn't really reading it. I was tired and we were in a hurry to leave, not to mention I hardly got any sleep that night. The train ride was going to take about several hours and, seeing how it it was about dawn at five or six something in the morning, I wasn't going to get there until sometime in the afternoon.

"Train will be here soon, so we'll have to sit tight." I didn't even notice that Dad had returned to his seat next to me. I sighed, nodded for no reason as I turned the page of the magazine while he opened his own cereal bar. "Do you think that others will make it?" I mumbled, not unsure to if he heard the question clearly. He crossed his arms and gave me a hopeful smile when he saw me glance at him for an answer. "They'll be here. If there you're friends, then they'll come." He was right about that. If they were my friends, then of course they would come. Just several more minutes passed befor-

"ROXAS!"

I broke away from my magazine to see Hayner tackle me to the ground. "You came?" I gasped, both surprised and relieved. "Of course we did!" he messed with my hair as I saw Olette, Pence, and Seifer's gang walking over. "Who wakes up this early? Seriously!" Seifer complained as he yawned, but both Fuu and Olette jabbed him in the sides. Nice. "Don't kill him, Hayner!" Pence laughed as Hayner caught me in a headlock. I knew he would. If I was going to leave, the only thing they were going to send away was my dead body. He eventually let off me and helped me up, "Couldn't let you leave without giving you one of those!" he roared with laughter. "Yeah, didn't want to miss one of those," I chuckled nervously, pretty sure he had given me some internal bleeding.

"I bought some ice cream for all of us," Olette opened the bag cooler she was carrying and pulled out several wrapped sea-salt ice cream bars, "Who knows if they sell these at the islands? One more round couldn't hurt."

"Thanks" I grinned as she handed me mine. I had completely forgot about if they sold those there or not. If not, then I was _definitely _going to shove that last one down the hatch.

Everybody took their seats across from the ones my dad and I had taken. From there we continued to talk about what my life was probably going to be like on the islands with Sora and whoever his friends were. "I bet it'll be fun," Olette assured me. "I bet your cousin is as wimpy as you," Seifer added, only to get a jab from Fuu again. "Nah, I bet Sora's pretty tough. We both took martial arts and sword classes," I thought back to our childhood.

"And you didn't bother to show any of those moves in Struggle _why_?" he asked me suspiciously.

I laid back in my chair and smiled, "I didn't want to kill you."

"ROXY!" The familiar cry of Rikku came from the front doors of the station. "Oh crap," I hid under the blanket Dad had given me, but I knew she would get me anyways as she ended up doing so. "Roxy! Roxy! Roxy! We thought you were gone already!" she squeezed me. Damn she was strong! She actually picked me up out of my seat.

"We're not too late are we?" Paine exhaustively staggered into the room, stopping by a set of chairs to catch her breath. No doubt all of that fatigue was from trying to keep up with Rikku. "What a run!" Yuna came stumbling in after her. "Right on cue!" I smiled after the crazy blond put me down, but my smile faded as I heard the intercom announcing that my train had arrived.

"I guess this is it," Hayner got up from his seat. "Yeah, it's it," I felt my heart sinking to my stomach. Not yet. I could feel the waterworks coming already to my eyes. "Take care of yourself, Roxas." Pence put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, a tear dropping from my eye. "We'll be here waiting if you ever stop by again. Look us up," Hayner tried to give a grin, but I could tell he was trying to hide his emotions.

"Roxas..." Olette stepped up to me, her head down and her hands shakily clutching the bag. "Olette," I caught her first and held her in my arms, feeling her cry into my shoulder. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I finally let my emotions through. "Remember to do your homework and talk to us, okay?" she attempted to smile, but her sadness was preventing that. "Promise!" I gave her another hug. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before she pulled away from me. Still crying, she retreated to Fuu who took her into her own arms to comfort her.

"Come back and brawl me sometime!" Seifer stepped up to me. I wiped my tears and we both hooked our hands together in a handshake.

"Seifer'll be waiting-"

"I know!" I finished for Rai. "Bye Roxas!" Vivi wandered over and gave me a quick hug on the leg which I returned with the patting of his head.

"Hey!" Paine stepped up me. I looked up to her, still wiping away the tears. She held up a gloved fist. "Kind, hard-working, funny, intelligent, amazing," she listed off with her fingers. I tilted my head, not getting what she was saying.

"The world wouldn't be the same without you," she finished with a gentle smiled. I automatically jumped her into a hug which she returned with a one-armed hug. "You go get yourself a cute girl, okay?" Yuna immediately gave me a tight squeeze after I let go of Paine. "Don't have too much fun without us!" Rikku couldn't wait to join in, giving me a kiss on the cheek opposite of Olette's mark. "Okay," I nodded after the two of them let go of me.

"You guys are the best!" I finally regained myself.

"What about me?" Dad asked from behind me in a playful manner.

I turned to him and we both caught each other in a tight embrace. "I'll miss you, Dad," I cried into his shoulder. "I'll miss you too, Roxas. You're the most important one in my life and I'll always love you so remember that. You and Sora look out for each other," he whispered into my ear. "Mmhm," I nodded as we let go of each other.

_"Train 13 will be leaving in ten minutes."_

Heading for the back door, I retrieved my suitcase with the rest of them following behind me. We walked out to the sunless morning sky to the tracks where the train stood. There a serviceman took my luggage and loaded it onto the train while I kept my carry on. I stepped onto the stairs, but looked back to the others. They gave a solemn goodbye with a wave of their hands and trying to keep themselves from breaking down. I replied with a wordless wave before finishing my climb onto the train.

In the luxury of the cart, I walked down the isle of seats and took mine next to the window on the right side of the train. Settling myself, I looked out the window to see that they were still out there and were still waving to me. I waved back and mouthed, "I love you" for them to make out. Several more passengers boarded and stored their luggage until the train started to move. We continued to wave at each other even though the rocking motion was eating away at my chest. It finally moved forward.

"Bye," I whispered to myself as the station was out of sight. My body sat back into the seat as I tried to relax. All the crying and excitement had tired me out and I immediately closed my eyes.

In my mind, I could see my friends standing in front of me the way they would be when I would come back. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, all three laying under a tree in the park with a sea-salt ice cream bar in their hands, an extra one for me being held by Olette. Seifer, Fuu, Rai, and Vivi standing in the sandlot with a Struggle bat in Seifer's grasp. My dad standing in an open field with a baseball in his hands, beckoning me forward for another game.

"Roxas."

A voice called out to me. I turned around to the familiar voice, and who else would I see standing there except my mom. "Mom," I smiled. She crossed her hands together behind her back and gave me one of her brightest smiles. My mind seemed to be put at ease by her being there until I saw something...off. Behind her, about several feet away was somebody else. The figure seemed to be in shadow as all I could see was them crossing their arms and turned away from me. What stood out the most was this wild red hair that was a blood red in shadow.

What?

* * *

**A/N:** Bleh! I don't know why I went into so much detail with the fight! I guess I just wanted to show the "extremes" of the game. Pretty much squeeze everything in here. I have to admit, I wanted to add a part where Roxas and Hayner's gang were sitting on the edge of the train station eating ice with the sun going down parallel to the other chapter of the sun is coming up, but the "father and son bonding" took over. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Demon of Pyre

3/13/09 - Yay! Another Friday the 13th, this early and twice in a row! For those of you who ever read this years or months from now, I published this in February _on_ Friday the 13th. Another one is supposed to come up in November. And the chapter everybody's been waiting for is finally here. More drama, more Roxas, and more sandwiches from me. And Axel. There will be plenty of Axel. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hi there!" A voice called to me from above.

I tore my eyes away from my comic book to the person standing over me. A girl. She was probably about my age by the way she looked. Her hair was a shade of pale blond that reached down to her back, several locks on her shoulder. Fair porcelain skin that looked a smooth as obsidian and eyes as blue as the sky. All of this brought out by the white dress she was wearing. Just by looking at her I blushed. She smiled down to me with her hands behind her back in a shy gesture.

"H-hi," I stuttered. "Mind if I take a seat next to you?" Her voice was just as smooth and polite. "No, not at all, go ahead." I scooted over even though the seat next to me was empty anyway. She sat down next to me, setting her hands on her knees to make herself comfortable. "What're you reading?" she glanced at the book that was in my lap." I flipped the cover up, "_Strawberry Soda_."

"Sounds cute!" she chuckled lightly. I scratched my head with a slight pout. It's not all that cute, it's action-y. "Are you reading anything?" I asked to turn away from my book. "No, not really. I'm into drawing right now" she answered.

"Drawing? Are you good?"

"Kind of. Would you like to see my work?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay," she got up carefully as the floor moved beneath our feet. "Be right back!" she waved a finger and turned to walk away. Just few steps later and the train made a sudden jerk forward and the cry of a surprised girl came from behind me.

"You okay?" I turned around to see if she was alright. "Yeah, I'm fine!" she answered, getting back to her feet after crashing into a set of empty seats. After the treacherous journey, she came back with a sketch book in her hand. "I keep all of my work in here," she tapped on it as she handed it to me, retaking her seat.

I opened the book and glanced through the pages of art on them. Ugh...they were good...kind of. I lied. "Wow, these are pretty..._unique_," I winced nervously. They looked like they were drawn by a five-year-old! "You draw everything you see?" I finished the book and handed it back to her. "Sometimes. I mostly draw what other people are doing. It's more fun that way." she explained as she flipped through the pages herself.

"_U_-nique" I nodded again, trying to keep my real thoughts in. "Well, I better get back to my seat. I don't want to miss any of the landscape we're passing by," she got back up to her feet.

"Okay. You're on the same ride with me to the Islands right?" I caught her before she left. "Somewhere around there. I'm sure I'll be close," she nodded happily.

"Then I'll see you around..."

"Namine," she finished for me.

"Namine. I'm Roxas" We took each others hands and shook them. "Then I'll see you around too, Roxas," she smiled and gracefully started to walk away when the train jerked forward again and the sound of her body hitting the floor reached my ears. I turned around to check on her, but she responded before I could say anything.

"I'm still okay!"

* * *

The train reached the station in the late afternoon. I was handed my luggage as I got off the train and entered the main station building. Groups of people were wandering around: getting luggage, boarding or leaving trains, talking on cellphones, the works. I stepped around uncomfortably. Where was I supposed to be? This was actually my first time traveling alone and I wasn't too sure of myself. Dad had said on our way to the station that Uncle Cloud would come and pick me up, but I didn't have a clue where he was or if he was even there. My eyes squinted around in defeat for him as I scanned the area. It was true that I hadn't seen the guy in years; he probably looked different now than when I last saw him so it was possible I could've missed him.

"Roxas?" A voice hailed from somewhere in the crowd. I immediately turned my head to where the call had come from and peered into the crowd as hard as I could. Coming toward me was a man dressed in a navy blue tank top and black cargo pants with spiky blond hair. I guessed that was him.

"Uncle Cloud?" I tilted my head once he got close enough. He immediately swung my up in his arms and gave me a tight hug. Why does everybody have to crush me? I tried to give him as much of a hug as I could though I couldn't guarantee much. My strength was draining out of me.

"Gosh dammit Roxas! You've grown!" he set me back on my feet and took a good look at me. "You've changed a lot yourself, Uncle Cloud," I pointed. I guess when I was younger I didn't know Uncle Cloud had abs. _Abs!_

"No, not really much on my part, but you...! If you messed with your hair more and got a bit of a tan, you'd look just like Sora!" he ruffled my hair.

*~'~'*

We got something to eat and hopped into Uncle Cloud's car on our way to his house. We talked about what's been going on with the both of us. His topics: Sora, his wife Aunt Tifa, and his job. My topics: my friends, my old job, and what my last few days were. I glanced out the window every now and then while he told me about some guy at his job. There is nothing like the sun screaming out all sorts of oranges over the ocean and the sky to surround a set of isles. The islands were actually a set of two, both connected to each other and the mainland by at least one set of road and walkway. Sora and his family lived on the second island, the residential district. The other one is an extension of the mainland which held most of the other things a city would have plus the school I would be going to.

We finally arrived about an hour and a half later. As Cloud got my suitcase, I got my carry on and looked up to the house. A simple house, humble yet exciting on the inside, holding some cherished memories. Still the same, still good. "Sora can't wait to see you. He's been talking about you ever since I called your father," he set my suitcase down once were at the front door. "Well then it's a good thing I got this," I pulled an item out of my carry on. He took one look at it and smiled, "You just wrote your own death sentence." _There's no lie in that,_ I laughed, waiting for him to unlock the door.

"Sora, we're ba-"

"ROXAS!"

I was immediately tackled to the ground by my crazy cousin. My back was somewhat in pain now with my cousin's weight on me, but it didn't compare to what I saw when I sat up. "Shit!" We gasped at the same time. GEEZ! I knew Sora had grown, but yeesh! Cloud was right. He did have a tan, but that was expected since he lived beach side. His hair was lighter than the last time I saw him but he still had those same blues eyes. People always said we looked like twins, but I wasn't expecting that much through my teenage years.

"Look who I brought..." I lifted up the item I pulled out of my carry on.

"MICKEY!" he screamed for the whole world to hear as I gave him the Mickey plush I had bought at the Disney store. It must've been modeled after the Coded game I played at the arcade since it had a giant key in its hand and wasn't wearing its usual clothes. "C'mon! You gotta come in!" he pulled me to my feet and dragged me into the house. I could swear he was having an adrenaline rush. He was probably waiting at the door for me since Cloud left the house!

"Riku look!"

I was flung to the floor of his room. "Ouch!" I rubbed my head and looked up. Sitting in front of me was a boy with platinum hair and, amazingly enough, no tan. You'd think wearing a sleeve-less mini jacket would make him a little darker along his arms if not his pants-covered legs. His mint green eyes looked down to me confusedly when he saw me. I tried to put on my best smile.

"This is your cousin?" he looked over me to Sora. "Yep, ain't he cool!" Sora got down on the floor with me, helping to set me back on my knees.

"He looks a lot like you." The boy, Riku, looked between both me and Sora as if trying to guess which one was which. "Our parents always did say that we were like twins," my brown-haired counterpart beamed proudly. That we did. "Looks like they were right. Riku Mori, nice to meet you," he held his hand out. "Roxas Koizumi, ditto." I shook his hand.

"I guess I should take my leave so you guys can be al-"

"NO RIKU! You should stay! We should all play some video games! Or go to the beach! Ugh! I wish you had come earlier, Roxas! We'd have a lot more things to do!" Sora was jumping around. Did he have to go to the bathro-?

"Be right back!" he slammed the door on his way out and I heard another door slam out there. I rest my case.

"I'm gonna guess Sora's kept you busy huh?" I laughed as I sat up against the wall across from Riku who was leaning on the side of Sora's bed. "You have no idea," he stared at me wide-eyed. I wasn't surprised that that would be his answer. Sora could be quite the handful.

"I'm back!"

I nearly died as the door suddenly swung open and hit me in the face when Sora came back. "Owie!" I groaned as I rubbed my head. "Oops, sorry!" he pulled me to my feet. I was more concerned, not about my head, but if Sora hadn't been too hyped up to wash his hands. Nasty!

The rest of the night was eventful. I finally got to meet up with Aunt Tifa after Sora had held me, and probably Riku, hostage in his room. Long black hair and brown eyes, tall and motherly; she almost look like my mom. She gave me the chance to wash up and helped me put my things away in the guest room that would be mine. With that out of the way, she allowed me to play some video games with Sora and Riku for a little bit until dinner was ready. It was kind of comforting eating at a table with them. With Dad working late and me getting home earlier than him, we hardly had the chance to eat with each other like Sora's family did. They were like a family should be.

Later on that night, I was finally had the time to settle in my room, wiped out and ready to sleep. After putting on my pajamas, I reached into my carry on and shuffled around until I found what I wanted. I looked at the fireworks photo, feeling my heart warming and a grin on my lips. It was something I simply couldn't leave behind in town. Not taking my eyes off of it, I slipped it under the lamp on my nightstand like I did back in my old room.

I reached back down into my carry on again and pulled out the pills. I stared hard at them, wondering if I would _really _need them.

Back at home, I almost always used them when I would have my insomnia attacks. By the way my living space was contained to just two people and that nothing too major was going on in my life, I was given the impression that those attacks were those were the cause of my sleeplessness. Now I was in a different setting that included another family, blue skies and sunshine, and me. This was presumably what my dad sent me here for, to get me away from my old living space so I wouldn't have to deal with those visions anymore.

Holding the bottle of blue pills in my hand made me realize that I might not need them for a while. My old problems should've started to move behind me. Here, I had a clean slate. I had my new home, a new setting, my aunt and uncle plus my crazy cousin which led me to another point.

"Sora's going to keep me busy for a while," I laughed to myself and slipped them back into the bag which I ended up sliding under the bed.

*~'~'*

The rest of the week was sort of active, though not really most of the day. Since I had just arrived on the Islands and wasn't registered in Sora's school yet, I didn't get the chance to go with him. That left the house pretty quiet. While he was away, Tifa or Cloud would take me out and show me around the town: where the parks were, where Sora went to school, the local stores, etc. I had been on the islands before, but I was young and didn't remember much so the trips were like refreshers for me.

Then Sora would come home with Riku like he was chained to his ankle. Finishing their homework as soon as they got back, we found the time to go out for a while. Apparently Riku had taught Sora how to skateboard so all three of us were able to go out and ride for a while and _not _get stuck in the sand. Everyday was something different until Saturday when we finally got to go to the beach. I hadn't been around sand for so long that it actually felt good when my feet touched the scorching grain. First-degree burn anybody?

Cloud and Tifa had, unfortunately, been able to register me into school soon enough. I doubted it would've been that bad since Sora was there. Thursday, Tifa had taken me to the store to get some school supplies and Friday, Cloud took me to get my physical and my medical records transferred to my new doctor. So by Monday sent off to school with the other two.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sora skated giddily beside me.

"Hopefully it's better than my last school. That's something I was glad to be away from," I did an air spin. "What was up with your old school? Bad teachers?" Riku ground on the railings of the walkway.

"Not all my teachers were bad except one bastard by the name of Mr. Sansei!" I rubbed my temples. Noooooo, not the memories! "What'd he do?" Sora asked. "Horrible things! He would always pick on us and wouldn't leave me alone even when I wasn't in class! It was agonizing!" I ran my hand through my hair. "Sounds like a typical teacher," Riku commented. "Luckily you shouldn't get anything like here, well, at least teacher-wise," Sora's voice took a downward turn.

"Teacher-wise? What? Is this about that bully you mentioned on the phone?" I turned to him with an assuring smile. Bullies weren't really anything. If I could handle Seifer, I could most likely handle any bully here. At least I thought I could...

"His name's Axel," Riku started, skating closer to me, "He's got this gang of a few other guys that like to pick on other students like Sora."

"Really? They haven't picked on you Riku?" I asked in a little surprise. He was older than us, so I could only suspect he was able to take care of himself.

"Once, but I showed him that I wasn't going to take it. Ever since he hasn't really bothered me too much, but he has been getting on Sora's back lately," he explained with a frown on his face. "He doesn't sound like he'd be too bad. I could probably handle him" I shrugged nonchalantly.

"It's best not to get in his way, Roxas. He's not like whoever messed with you back in town." Sora shook his head in concern.

"What makes him any different?" I asked. As far as I knew, most all bullies were the same.

With some quick maneuvering, we entered the school courtyard. "There's a rumor going around that his dad is apart of the mafia which means he's got 'connections,'" Sora explained. "But it's just a rumor right? You don't know if it's true," I disproved him instantly. "Well he's got some guy that he runs around with outside of school that looks pretty scary," Riku actually shuddered telling it. "How do you know that's not his dad?" I looked to him.

"How do we know that's not one of the mafia guys?"

"How do we know anything?"

Riku shook his head in frustration, "Look, if Axel or any of his guys bother you, let me know and keep around me when he's around, okay? I'll back you up."

"Fine," I sighed, rolling my eyes. I didn't get what the big deal was. But looking into how Riku and Sora talked about this Axel guy, he seemed like he'd be on a completely different level than Seifer was. And by the way Riku said he would protect me made the guy sound like he was actually...dangerous. On the other hand, he could've said that to say he was denouncing me as being weaker than himself like Sora appeared to be. But I've had my fights before and came out on top without a whole lot of damage done. Maybe things won't be too bad.

Wrong. Just wrong.

I had gone through several of my classes as a new student except to Sora who I shared several classes with. Luckily, the students here were nicer than the ones back at home. Better yet, I didn't have really much of a problem talking to them. I got compliments, answered questions, and made a good impression.

Then came lunch when everything changed.

"Wow, the food here actually looks good!" I laughed as I took a seat with Sora, Riku, and a few other friends of them. "What? The food sucked at your school too?" Riku smiled as he popped open a can of soda. "It was deadly, but I made it through," I said with fake pride before the three of us laughed.

"Lunch is served, and it sucks!" A voice shouted from the back of the room.

I turned around and looked to where the entrance of the cafeteria was to see who said it. Near the food line were three guys in black leather jackets: one with a dark purple-ish hair, another with a dirty blond mullet, and one with pink hair...or was that a girl? Looking at each hair style made me conclude that they didn't look too tough. I turned back around to see what the guys thought about them, but found less than I expected. Sora looked like he was sinking into himself with an unsure expression. Riku looked the complete opposite, threatened and annoyed, like he was ready to protect his territory. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling he knew what was going to happen next.

"Seriously?" Another voice asked.

He walked into the room like a bad ass. His arms were crossed, eyes alert, and looking like he was about to beat anybody up. Same as the others that I suspected to be his gang, he wore a black leather jacket and had an odd hairstyle that consisted of dark-ish red, spiky hair.

"That's Axel?" I leaned in to the table and whispered to Sora. He nodded wordlessly. "He doesn't look too bad," I shrugged. "Trust me, he is." Riku growled as he watched the guy behind me.

"Might as well deal with it." I suspected Axel said as I glanced back to see him shrugging. Taking their place behind him, they got their lunch.

"Hunch down."

I turned back to Riku who nodded as a sign to do as he said. In disbelief, I was about to call Sora out on it but Riku already got him going.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

I hunched down in confusion just as Axel and his crew walked by on the edges of the cafeteria. Just by watching them, I could see other students stop and stare at them as they passed by. Some would move out of the way while others just scooted away if they were sitting at a table. One table in particular at the back of the room was completely empty. Nobody had sat there the whole time I was in there, not until they came along.

"What's up with this?" I pointed to my crouched position.

"It's best if he doesn't notice you at first," Riku stole a glance back at them. "But he's going to notice me eventually," I moved my hands as much as I could to emphasize my words. "But it's better that he doesn't see you now," Sora shook his head and continued to eat nervously. "Right..." I rolled my eyes, but got back to eating nonetheless. Then I took a quick glance back at the table. Axel was gone. I scanned the cafeteria for him as much as my hunched stature would allow, but didn't see him. Maybe he went to the restroom? Or the soda machines? Or the-

"And just who is this?" A chill shot up my spine at the sound of his voice so close.

"What do you want Axel?" Riku glared at somebody behind me. It was then that I caught the heavy smell of gas. I turned around and looked up to see Axel's mint green eyes staring down at me. He appeared a lot different up close. Instantly I knew he was older than us, even Riku. The solid look in his face told me so. It also let me know that he wasn't one to back down to easily, not by a long-shot. My heart beat wildly in my chest. What was going on? The way Riku and Sora described him made me think that he looked like a typical guy, but he was something else. His eyes were fierce and his height was threatening even though it was just cause I was sitting down. He actually looked kind of scary. What was up with this guy?

"Just wondering who this guy is," he pointed to me without even looking up to Riku. "He's new here, okay?" Riku answered for him, hoping that he would leave. He did no such thing. "Oh really? Let me guess, you're related to Sora aren't you?" The redhead put his hands on his hips. I nodded without a word.

"If you're done here, you can le-"

"Then get this, kid. The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he poked his forehead. I nodded in confirmation. For some reason, he found my gesture amusing. "You're pretty obedient aren't you?" he tilted his head. I nodded again. There were just two words for a guy like that. Two I really wanted to say.

"Don't say anything, Roxas," Sora whispered to me, but I could tell Axel heard by the way he angrily directed his attention to my cousin. "Did you say something Strife?" he asked in a threatening tone.

"Do you care if I did?"

"Well then why don't you spit it out?"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Sora shot up from his seat with his hands balled into fists.

"Looking for a fight, Strife?" Axel put his hands out to the sides in a gesture for Sora to come at him. Sora glared at him, but didn't make a move. "Go haul ass, Axel!" Riku got up from his seat and put his arm out in front of Sora to keep him back and protect him.

"What's up?" The mullet-haired guy of Axel's group came over and leaned on the window, crossing his arms. Surprisingly, this guy didn't look as threatening up close compared to the guy who was standing right behind me. It's not like I was expecting any guy with a mullet to be very threatening anyway.

"Just getting to know the new kid. What was his name? 'Roxas' I believe Strife said," Axel looked back to his companion, thumbing in Sora's direction. "Roxas? That's an interesting name. Where's he from Strife?" the blond looked to Sora for the answer. "Shut up, Demyx." Riku glared at him, not even raising his voice as it was threatening enough. To my surprise the guy sort of flinched, not a fake one but an _actual_ flinch. You'd think he would've had something in him if he was in a gang.

"Doesn't matter. He's still got Strife in him which makes him just as much. Look, he's even more obedient than Strife," Axel gazed back down to me. I had had just about enough of this guy. "Mind saying my name since you looked like you had it memorized?"

Confirming to do so, I calmly got up from my seat. "Roxas!" Riku whispered with a strain in his voice. I leaned against the table and made myself comfortable. Even with some space filled between our heights, he still came out as the taller one. At least my fear diminished a little. Casually, I opened my lips for the words.

"Jackass alert!"

"What the hell Roxas!?" Riku shouted, the room falling quiet after my words.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on my back with my arms sprawled over the ground. "Good job, Roxas!" Axel stood clapping above me with a cruel smirk on his lips, "You just got yourself on my flame list. Good job!"

I got myself to sit up on my hands as I slowly recovered. By the way the jacket was somewhat big on his arms and torso, I didn't expect him to have any muscles underneath, but his strength was incredible. Possibly above Seifer's. As I got my legs up, I saw that he noticed something on my leg. He mischievous grin grew on his lips. I quickly covered it up what he was looking at when I got back on my feet, glaring at him threateningly. There was no way in hell he was going near it, near my mom's charm anklet.

"Let me remind you that wherever I am becomes my territory and that I give beatings like that regularly if you mess with me. Got it memorized?" he strode to the side of me. I looked away from him wordlessly. "I'm waiting for an answer," he said intimidatingly. "Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to take crap from a guy like him, but after an attack like that I wanted to avoid anything else he would throw at me for saying anything else.

"Good boy, Roxas! You really are obedient!" he ruffled my hair hard before heading back to his table with his partner.

"What a jackass." I sat back down at the table. "What the hell was wrong with you?" Riku still towered above me. "I'm not taking shit from a guy like that," I muttered, not seeing why Riku was getting all worked up.

"Do you even know what it means to be on his flame list?" Sora jumped in as he took a seat.

I thought back to that when my heart started to slow, "What...What does that mean?" I turned to him in a bit of panic. "He's going to bother you for the rest of your life" Sora responded in a worried tone. "Please, that guy probably has other things to do other than beating on the weak," I shook my head casually. On the inside, I was somewhat terrified. I've never seen a guy with eyes as beastly as his or possessed that much strength. "If you call setting things on fire something to do, than I guess so," Riku sat back down. My head shot over to him, "What?"

"He's a pyro. He goes around setting things on fire. You could probably see him do it out by the junkyard where he usually hangs out," he clarified. That only terrified me further.

"He's not going to...you know, set people's house-"

"No, gosh no. He's not a hardcore criminal after all. At least not yet..." Riku dispelled my theory. Right. Not _yet_.

*~'~'*

The rest of my day went on somewhat smoothly when finally the end of the day came.

"Sora, have you ever defended yourself against Axel?" I asked him as we walked out of the school carrying our boards. "Yeah, I've tried, but it didn't help. He's got fast reflexes and pretty much knows all my moves," he set his board on the ground and got on it.

"That's why Riku started to protect you?" I did the same.

"Sora's my best friend, of course I'm going to protect him." Riku started ahead of us. "I may not be as intimidating as Riku is, but I do try to defend myself every once in a while," he gave a small smile.

"What about telling your mom and dad?"

"Yeah, I've told them about it a couple of times, but I don't really want them involved. With the rumors about the mafia and him being a pyro, I don't want them to get hurt or anything," he shrugged in uncertainty. He did have a point there, if not about the mafia deal then about the pyromania. If Axel ever got to the point of burning down people's houses, then that would mean some serious trouble.

"And the police?" I pursued further. Surely they could do something about him. "They don't really take him seriously. Yeah, they come and talk to him and actually throw him in jail just to give him the feel of it, but he keeps getting 'bailed out' by whoever the guy he runs around with after school is," Sora shook his head. Bailed out? Seriously? And since when did the police become so weak?

"Just who is the guy he's with anyway?"

As if on cue, we heard the screeching of tires coming from up the road. A red convertible sped down the street. Before I knew what was happening, it spun around into the courtyard and stopped several feet from us. I brought my hands down from their defensive position to see just who the hell was drinking. At first, I didn't see him clearly at first cause he was reaching down for something, but I caught sight of him once he sat back up.

His hair was jet black with large gray streaks, both colors tied into a long ponytail. He turned his head toward the direction of the school, allowing me to see more of him. Small scars were scattered about his face, with one protruding scar jutting up the side of his face toward his left eye. All of those wounds on him yet the only thing covered up on his face was the eye patch over his right eye.

I felt a pull on my arm and turned to see Riku dragging me and Sora around the corner of the school. Once again, he knew what was coming next. I looked back to the car to see that the driver had caught sight of us despite his covered eye. I could tell he huffed casually as he turned his attention back to the school.

"Axel!" he called with a somewhat hoarse yet amazingly young voice.

"Dammit Xigbar! I'm right here!" Axel came running out of the school, his gang behind him. The redhead jumped into the front seat next to the driver, Xigbar, while the rest of them jumped in the back seat. Sora and I peeked from behind the corner to see what was going on despite Riku trying to pull us back. The guy was mouthing something to Axel. What? I didn't know until I saw Axel hop onto the car door and look in our direction. His friends did the same. We instantly froze.

"Catch ya later, Rock Ass!" he shouted, flipping us off as the car went into motion and drove away.

* * *

**A/N:** Yep, that's Axel. He's pretty out-of-character in this story, but when do I ever make him "in" in any of my stories? He's a little more sadistic and sarcastic in this one. And ha ha ha, even in a story like this, I still don't leave Namine alone! Oh, the funny carries on. Points for anybody who caught the Okami reference for the last three chapters. Thank you and please review!


	7. What It's Like to Be

Not a whole lot had gone on the rest of my first day at school. Sora had to go to work and Riku had other matters to take care of at his house. Tifa and Cloud had gone out for the day, leaving the house to me for a while. Well, me, the two koi fish Kushi and Blue, and Sora's pet sugar glider, Samba. With all the silence in the house I was able to get my work done early, but I didn't have much to go on after that. I just laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling in thought as Samba rolled on my chest.

Axel. _Just what was up with that guy? He's something else. And that flame list,_ I couldn't get it out of my head. I know Riku said that he didn't resort to burning down people's houses, but as I experienced first-hand, the guy was unpredictable. He could be doing some regular school bullying now and be a professional arsonist later if he wasn't already. This only made me wonder what the police were smoking to not consider him a possible threat.

I turned over on my side and Samba crawled onto my face to lie on my cheek. This guy wasn't going to be easy, that was an easy conclusion. I already didn't like the way he eyed my mom's anklet or how he threw me to the floor _or_ how he had been bullying Sora. A sigh escaped my lips and Samba crawled onto my head. There was nothing to that Xigbar guy that I liked either. Hanging out with a man who looks like that, it's just scary. Definitely didn't look like a typical "father figure" and by the way Axel called him by his first name –if that was his name– gave me the idea that they probably weren't related. He most likely had some connection to his "mafia" dad, but what that connection was, I had no idea. Friend of the family? A strong possibility. Hit man? It could happen but I wouldn't hang on that too long depending on if those mob rumors were true or not, my opinion going toward the latter.

Or what if he didn't have a connection to Axel's dad and was just a guy the redhead had gotten to join his gang? If so, then how? I was pretty sure a guy like that had better things to do than hang out and drive around with a bunch of high school kids. Yet with all these guesses, I couldn't come to a straight conclusion. Just who the hell was he?

*~'~'*

"Oh boy. Another day," I sighed as we skated to school the next day. Another day of school. Another day of work. Same two guys taking me to town. "You said it. Can't wait for this day to be over. Just want to go back home and go to sleep!" Sora stretched his arms of stiffness. "Exactly," Riku yawned, pushing his board to keep himself awake. I glimpsed at him with a hint of hesitation about what I was about to ask. Despite the fact that I was still getting to know him, I had an idea of how he was going to feel about it. But hey, asking questions sometimes gets you somewhere.

"Riku, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

"Can I ask you a real one?"

"Is it about Axel?" he knew instantly what I was going to talk about.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Shoot." His voice to a dip into anger, not really happy to talk about the said man.

"You said you got Axel to leave you alone the first time he bothered yo-"

"If you're looking for some moves to use against him, forget it. You'd only end up getting hurt," he cut me off with his serious look. "No, that's not what I was asking for. I was just wondering what you did?" Immediately following my question I could hear Sora snickering next to me. I glanced at him, puzzled, but once he saw the look on my face he looked over to Riku, "Go ahead, Riku. Tell him."

I looked back to the said only to see him try to keep a smile to himself. "Okay, alright. So Axel was making fun of my hair. So I called him out by saying the only reason his hair looked blown back like that was because his balls blew up in his face. He gets all mad at me and starts coming at me when-"

"He just nails Axel in the side of the head with his elbow!" Sora burst out laughing, holding his sides. I blinked as I turned back to Riku who was trying to keep from laughing, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty nice blow."

"And how you were afterward...!" Sora continued to laugh. I could've sworn he was about to fall off his skateboard.

"Yeah. There were a bunch of people around for it. I turn around and shrug, saying 'Just another idiot take-down.'"

"And he's left you alone ever since?"

"Too avoid another strike like that he might as well. Sure, he tries to get at me every once and a while, but doesn't try to come _at _me," he cleared things up. "Must've been something," I said to myself. Riku taking down Axel. I couldn't even begin to visualize how that would've looked. He and Axel were close in height, but that asswipe tossed me across the floor. Riku had to have had some skills.

I allowed them to calm down before asking another question, this one seemingly random.

"Has Axel lived here before? I don't remember ever seeing him when we were younger."

"Don't think so, at least not when we were kids. From what I've heard, he's moved several times on the mainland and other places," Sora crossed his arms behind his head, fully awake. "I have to admit, I was born and raised here and I had never really seen Axel here before until a few years ago," Riku shook his head. Their answers weren't what I was looking for, but they were answers nonetheless.

"Thought so," I nodded.

*~'~'*

I can't really say things went the same on Tuesday as they did my first day. As it turned out, Axel and his group were spread throughout the school. I found out in my English class that the guy with the long dark hair, Zexion, was in with me. In my science class another one, Marluxia, was seated across the room from me. Two of my afternoon classes switched during the week, gym one day, health the other. The blond guy, Demyx, was in my gym class. As for Axel, he was supposed to be in both my science and history class, but he frequently skipped both. If he was there, you'd most likely find him sleeping in the back of the room. How I had never noticed these guys at first was beyond me. I mean, they all had some pretty "unique" hairstyles and all wore black leather jackets over their school shirts with some kind of title on the back.

"They call themselves The Thirteenth Order." Riku told me as the three of us were walking down the hallway on our way to lunch.

"Thirteenth Order? O-kay, even though they only have five members counting that other guy in the car," I rolled my eyes. The title sounded ridiculous to me.

"MA-fi-Aaaaaa..." Sora sung with his fist in front of his lips. Riku shook his head, "We can't say that for sure. From what I've heard them talk about, they have thirteen rules or 'orders' that they have to follow in their the group." I slipped my hands into my pocket. "Really? Let me guess: Wail, bother, pester, attack, discourage, annoy, aggravate, terrorize, drink, hurt, worry, insult, and scare?"

"You know some of those are synonyms right?" Riku asked.

"All the same to them."

"All the same to who Roxas?"

I stopped instantly at the sight of Axel leaning against the corner we had just turned around. The rest of his gang was spread out around the area: Demyx on a trashcan, Zexion leaning against one of the lockers, and Marluxia against a nearby door. It hadn't occurred to me until then that the hallways had become completely empty and the odor of gas filled the air.

"Just keep walking, Roxas." Riku grasped mine and Sora's arms, pulling us and speeding up our pace as we made our way around them. "Excuse me," Axel grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me back. I automatically turned around, breaking away from both his and Riku's grasp, "What do you want?"

"Did you forget already? You're on my flame list!" he smirked with a hint of sadism. Around us, I could feel the others moving in. "Leave us alone Axel unless you want your ass whooped again!" Riku stepped in front of me, but I could tell he was being wary of Sora as well. "This doesn't have anything to do with you, Mori," Axel pushed him to the side, but the boy came back and stood his ground. "When it comes to Sora and Roxas, it has everything to do with me," he growled.

All of a sudden, I felt more terrified than I did the previous day. My gut was sinking in the pit of my stomach at the realization that those guys were going to hurt us. Axel stepped to the side. Riku followed in front of him, glancing back at us just to be sure that we were still there. He moved again when Axel returned to his previous spot. The redhead kept his eyes intent on his opponent though, to me, it felt like one of his eyes was peeking over to us. Watching their game and catching Axel's gaze suddenly made me aware of what was going. I just hoped Riku did too.

"Go!" Riku glanced back at us.

"Sora!" I grabbed his hand in an attempt to run, but my access was denied. "Gotcha now!" Demyx grabbed me and pushed me away, breaking my grasp on Sora. Axel escaped from Riku and quickly caught me before I fell. Too bad he hadn't done it out of kindness. He immediately threw me into the lockers. Pain shot through my cheek and spread throughout the right side of my body. I groaned as I tried to bring my eyes into focus but Axel slammed his hand on my back. My eyes shut from the pain now starting up in my chest from being hit onto a combination lock.

"Axel!" Riku was about to come at him, but the sound of ruffling clothes and frantic steps let me know that somebody was holding him back. I peeked open one of my eyes to see who. Marluxia and Zexion. Opening my other eye, I shifted it as much as it could to see how Sora was doing. He was fighting to get out of Demyx's grasp.

"Damn, you guys are hilarious!" the redhead laughed behind me as he held me down, pushing harder and harder on my back. He removed his hand from my torso only to grab both my wrists and bind them behind my back. "Want to feel what it really means to be on my flame list?" he whispered in my ear. I felt my stomach churn at his words. What did he mean by that? What did he want from me? My eyes shut again, so tightly that they began to hurt. Somebody help us.

"Axel!" My attacker backed away at the sound of Mr. Saix's voice. "Yes?" he turned to my health teacher, loosening his grip on my wrists at the sight of the man. I took that chance to rip away from him, only I ended up slipping in on myself and hitting the floor.

"Are we having some trouble here boys?"

"Not at all, Mr. S. Just giving Roxas a little Atropos High School welcome," Axel lied through his teeth as he looked down to me, as if expecting me to play along. I glared up back at him. No way in hell. Not after what he just did. "Really? Cause it looked to me like you were about to beat up one of our fellow students," the teacher took a few steps forward. "Nope! Not at all, Mr. S!" Marluxia and Zexion let go of Riku. "Get off!" Sora broke out of Demyx's grasp.

"Axel, take your friends and leave before I report you!" Saix's voice rose to a threatening yell. "I'm not taking that shit from you, but fine. We'll leave," Axel proposed. "Lets go guys!" He waved for them to follow him as he started to move, but not before kicking me in the shin. We watched the quartet make their way down the hallway until they were out of sight. The coast was clear.

"Are you boys all right?" Saix effortlessly picked me up and set me on my feet. "Yeah, I guess. Just a little bit dizzy," I rubbed my head. "Just what happened?" he looked over to the other two who were making their way over. "Axel was about to beat on Roxas," Sora answered for me as I still tried to recover from the hit. The cold sting remained in my cheek. "And I'm guessing the other three helped?" he crossed his arms. "Yeah," Riku glared down the hallway the gang left to. "Then it's a good thing I came this way. I heard some commotion from this direction and decided to check things out," Saix smiled reassuringly. "We probably would've been dead by now." Sora crossed his arms behind his head.

"Possibly. Don't worry about it too much; I'm going to report Axel and his friends anyway. Hopefully some justice can be done and he'll leave you a lone for a while if not for good," the man comforted me with his words..

"Thanks Mr. S."

"No problem at all, Roxas. If Axel ever bothers you again, be sure to let me know. I'll take care of it."

I gotta be honest, the man really made me feel better. On my first day, Mr. Saix had acted so cool and collected. He had a smooth voice to match, but I never imagined he'd ever raise it. I know teachers are supposed to help students when in danger of bullies, but Saix I felt particularly safe around.

"Um, Mr. Saix? Do you think it'd be okay for today if we ate in our next period class just to be safe?" Sora asked nervously, but with his infamous cheesy smiles. "Might as well just eat in the teacher's lounge so long as Axel's free to roam the hallways during lunch," he suggested instead.

"Alright!"

And at that we took our leave to the cafeteria with Mr. Saix following carefully behind us in case Axel was to pop up again. While we stood in line, I glanced to the back of the lunch room to see if they were there. They were alright, apparently cracking jokes and talking about something funny by the way they laughed. I could tell Axel was looking at me in the corner of his eye even though we were far apart. I didn't turn away despite the fear welling up in my chest that begging me to.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Sora happily took my hand.

"R-right" I nodded and followed him out but not before giving a full turn towards Axel to see him flip me off again.

He wasn't done with me yet.

*~'~'*

"I definitely didn't see that coming. Even Seifer wouldn't have done something like that," I shook my head as we rode on our boards away from the school. "It was to be expected. After all, you _are_ on his flame list," Riku shrugged casually.

"Hey, thanks again for trying to help back there," I smiled. He may have not been able to do much, but he was there for us nonetheless.

"Don't mention it. I said I got your back didn't I?" he smiled with a thumbs up.

"And thank, God Mr. S came along. Who knows what could've happened if he didn't?" Sora sighed in relief beside me. That was true. "Probably would've end up getting beat," I laughed nervously, but knew that it was a certain possibility. You don't get slammed against a locker for nothing. They would've gotten further if Saix didn't come along and a lot more damage could've been done.

"He's sure to try again tomorrow," Riku's tone became ominous. "Yeah," I tightened my grip on my backpack. I _lived _here now. I went school _here _now which left me pretty accessible to Axel in the hallways almost everyday. The weekends would be the only time I'd probably find peace.

"Aren't there other people on Axel's flame list that he has to jump on besides me?" I turned to him with hopeful eyes. I couldn't be the only one. I was _begging_ that I wasn't the only one. "I don't know much about who else could be on it. Usually when he adds a person to his flame list, he tells it right in front of them and nobody else. As far as I know, Sora is one of them," the platinum answered, looking to my chocolate-haired cousin. Sora nodded in confirmation, "Yeah and he's got several others too; I've seen them around and actually talked to a couple of them."

"Any girls?" I asked curiously though I had the idea he was just as heartless to them as he was to boys. "He's not as violent with girls as he his with guys but he does throw some pretty nasty insults at them," Riku said with an obvious look of disapproval.

"So he's gender barrier-less. What a bastard," I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, lets just forget about him now! How about we go home and play with Samba? I bought a bag of candy last night for us to feed him!" Sora smiled as he pulled a plastic baggie of candy out of his pocket.

I laughed, "You're going to make him explode one day."

"No he won't! He's naturally supposed to eat sweet things, hence the name _Sugar _Glider ," he waved it off casually.

"You fed him half a bag of sugar two months ago," Riku looked to him with a smile.

"My point exactly!" Sora crossed his arms as a sign of victory. I hardly bet that candy and actual sugar was part of the little guy's diet.

The sound of screeching tires and a roaring engine behind us made us jump. _Who the hell was that?_ I thought, catching myself from stumbling. We turned around to see the red convertible speeding our way down the street. In it I could see Axel and his friends talking to each other over whatever. That's when they caught sight of us and Axel's smirk told me that something was going to happen.

"Riku, strategy plan?" I turned to him worriedly.

"Just keep skating. He shouldn't be able to do anything from inside a car or in public for that matter," he continued on, trying to keep his cool even though he looked back at the car a couple of times.

Sora and I followed nervously alongside him as the sound of the car came closer and closer. It was nerve racking the way they were coming back. Thanks to that, my ears were failing to help me guess where they were. My gut kept sending me urges to turn around to see how close they really were. I struggled to refuse, but my paranoia set in and forced me to turn around.

My head turned back just in time to see something blue right on front of my face.

"Did you see that?!"

Marluxia and the others laughed as I stopped boarding and tried to wipe whatever was in the balloon off my face. It obviously wasn't water by how thick it felt. I couldn't come up with any other ideas of what it might've been thought the scent was familiar. There was only one other test that I could try to though I was sort of reluctant. Lifting two fingers up to my cheek, I scraped some of the substance off and tasted it.

Chocolate syrup. Wow.

"Axel you shitheel!" Riku yelled after him, angrily trying to wipe the chocolate syrup out of his eyes. Immediately after he said that, I could feel several more hit me as they passed us by.

"Definitely didn't see that coming," Sora held out the bottom of his shirt as he examined the damage. "Neither did I." His friend combed his fingers through his fingers in an attempt to get the chocolate out, but that only made it worse. "Well, better this than the other brown stuff, I guess," I smiled weakly, but on the inside I was pissed.

"You mean mud?"

"I mean poop!"

"EWwwww! Gross!"

"Lets just get home so we can clean up. I am definitely taking a shower tonight," Riku mumbled as we got back on our boards, which were also hit during the barrage. "Damn," I groaned as I picked my it up. A slippery board was just asking for trouble. Sora picked up his board as well when he suddenly reached into his pocket. I could only guess he had hidden his baggie when he saw Axel coming by the way he pulled it back out. Untying the knot, he reached in and pulled out a wafer.

"What're you doing?" I asked him curiously and afraid of what he might do next.

"Chocolate wafer!" He ran up behind Riku and scraped some chocolate off his shirt. "Sora!? What the hell?" The said turned around in surprise. "Have one!" My cousin pulled another one out of his bag.

"Are you crazy?!"

"No, but it tastes good!"

"No!"

"C'mon Riku! You taste good, why don't you try some on me or Roxas!"

"Now wait just a minute! Don't get me into thi-" He scraped some off me and took another bite.

"Gross! You friggin double dipped!"

"But you taste good!"

"Sora, do that to yourself!"

"But then that's no fun! C'mon, you guys try it!" he shoved one into our hands. Chocolate was already soaking into the thing just by me holding it. I could've just eaten it the way it was. But I looked at my vanilla wafer and then I looked at Riku...

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" he shouted so loud I almost dropped my board out of fright. Never mind that then.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh ho ho! Axel's violent, but not as violent yet! And sugar gliders....wha? It's an animal? I wanted Sora to have a few pets, but I didn't know what. Koi fish were one, but maybe one more couldn't hurt. So sugar glider came up on a list of pets a person could have. Doing some more looking into it, I found them as small and somewhat "cute"/annoying little critters. And so Sora was given Samba the sugar glider. I've never read of there being any in some of the fanfics I've read (which isn't a whole bunch) so why not here?! But Samba isn't the only pet in this fanfic. -Loves animals!- Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Feather of a Phoenix

"Ugh!" I viciously scrubbed at my scalp with my fingers through the towel. The scent of chocolate was still sunk in my hair as the scent wore onto the towel. Going for another check, I drew the towel off my head and looked into the mirror. My hair was disheveled in all sorts of directions and I could barely see my eyes but I could still see bits of chocolate syrup clinging to my hair. Dammit!

After the whole chocolate balloons incident, Riku decided it was best if we just went straight home so the three of us went our separate ways. When the two of us stepped into the house, Cloud and Tifa just had to ask what the hell had happened to us. I wasn't really sure what to tell them. What? A couple of guys threw some chocolate-filled balloons at us? Sora, still not wanting to get them involved, made up a five second cover up.

"Prank at work. We decided to stop by and this is what we get," he shrugged with a cheesy smile, his signature move. I was dumbfounded. Sure, Sora told me he worked at a restaurant and that he worked with Riku and a few others, but would they really pull something like that? Back at the Cafe, the most of a prank we would pull on each other was making little "wafer people" around the register for Paine, replacing most of the utensils in the kitchen with toys for Yuna, and putting ice cream on Rikku's head whenever we caught her sitting down. Who dumps a bunch of chocolate on a guy and where the hell would they get so much of the stuff? Amazingly enough, the two of them bought it and cast off like it was normal.

_"You guys do pranks like this at your job?"_ I looked at him in disbelief._ "Sometimes, though it's not usually chocolate syrup. It's strawberry,"_ he took another wafer and scraped some off his shirt before a rabid Samba "attacked" us.

An upward sigh from my lips quickly lifted one of the spikes in my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Okay. One more wash!" I turned on the faucet again and pressed open my bottle of shampoo. I spent another 15 minutes in my final attempt to rid myself of the stuff. What kind of chocolate Axel had used, I had no idea but it was amazing considering it took me so long to get it out.

"Okay, Aunt T! I'm done in the bathroom!" I called as I stepped out of the bathroom, a towel on my shoulder with another around my waist. "Okay, Roxas! And could you please tell Sora to grow up?" she called. What? About what? Being his mom you'd think she'd tell her himself. Just what was he do-

"AHA HAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Sora ran by me completely naked with a towel wrapped around his neck like a cape while Samba was in his hair. I stood there for a while, in shock and in disgust. I didn't just see that. I _did not _just see that. I ran back into the bathroom and began to make fake gagging sounds.

A little later after the whole nude show, Sora and I had finally put on some clothes and decided to sit in my room to watch some T.V.

"I think I'm going blind," I joked as I held my hand in front of my face, bringing it further and closer in front of my eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Roxas! It wasn't all that bad!" he looked up to me from the floor with a fake smile on his face. "I'm scarred for life!" I laid back on my bed. "Samba isn't! He likes how I still smell like chocolate!" he pointed to his head. Oddly enough Samba was trying to eat Sora's hair, probably trying to get any traces of chocolate out. "I don't," I smiled proudly and he let out a fake cry.

Stretching, I crossed my arms behind my head. "Lets just hope Axel doesn't pull another prank like that again. I nearly ripped my hair out in the bathroom," I sighed. "Yeah," he laid against the side of my bed, Samba crawling off his head and onto my chest, heading for my head. As he enjoyed whatever trace of syrup was left in my hair I looked down to Sora.

"Hey, Sora?" I started.

"Hm? Yeah?" he looked over to me with a grin.

"You said you had a job earlier."

"What about it?"

"Do you think...Do you mind if you could get me in on that?"

His smile grew wider than before.

* * *

"And I _still_ smell like chocolate!" Sora crossed his arms boastfully. Riku and I clapped with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Was that actually something to be proud of?

"And so do I. I swear, this is going to make me sick," Riku anxiously ran his hand through his hair. _This guy meant business, _I thought to myself. If I were in his shoes, I'd be worried about what would happen if I couldn't get the smell out.

We arrived early to school and took our seats on a bench in the courtyard, waiting for the bell to ring. So far, no Axel in sight; then again, if he was like any bully, he'd come in late. That was what I was hoping for. I didn't come to school early just to get an early morning beating from him.

"Hey, Riku! Good morning, Sora!" A girl's voice came from behind us. I assumed Sora and Riku knew who it was seeing as how the person mentioned their names. Yet when I looked to them, they had their shoulders hunched up to their ears with eyes shut like they were in pain.

_Wha?_ I turned around to see who it was. Behind us was a girl with rosewood-colored hair. She sprinted over with a smile, laughing like she was having fun just standing up. "What's up guys?" she hooked her purse on her shoulder. "Not much, Kairi." A strain was in Sora's voice as he sat up normally. "Back from vacation I see," Riku tried to do the same but was failing horribly. "Yep, just got back yesterday!" she nodded, then her attention drew to me. "Oh, and who's this?" she leaned toward me for a closer look.

"Kairi, this is my cousin." Sora slapped my back with the same strain in his voice. I glared at him for the hit, but happily turned back to her with the friendliest smile I could put on.

"I'm Roxas Koizumi." I held out my hand.

She gratefully grasped my hand, "Kairi Hamasaki. Nice to meet you!"

Not letting go of my hand, she suddenly made a dive for my face. Naturally, I shrunk back into my seat as her bright blue eyes scanned me over. Did she need to get so close? "Gosh, Sora! He looks a lot like you!" she giggled as she turned to my chocolate-haired/filled cousin. Sora slapped the palm of his head on his forehead and dragged it down his face, "Yes Kairi, he does. And I _told_ you he did several times when I told you about him!" That answer was kind of hypocritical. Riku told me the first time we met that I looked a lot like him and Sora didn't get mad. He must have some type of problem with her for him to act that way.

We let go of each other's hands. "Well nice to meet you Roxas! Hey, are you going to get a job at the same place Sora works?" she asked with all the perk in the world. "Uh, well, I might. I asked him about it last night," I glanced his way, but he wasn't done dragging his hand down his face. "Speaking of which, just where do you guys work?" I turned to Riku since Sora was busy. Unfortunately, all Riku did was shrug and shake his head. What was that supposed to mean?

"Oh, you don't know? We work at-"

But we were cut off by the sound of somebody screaming. Sora almost jumped out of his seat from the sound. From the second I heard it, I knew it was male though what guy would be screaming so early in the morning was beyond me. We looked behind us to see a blond student running from the gates up to the school. Demyx. Oddly enough Axel and the others weren't with him, but I took that as a blessing.

"What's wrong with him?" Kairi stood back, watching as Demyx ran past us. Now that she mentioned it, he did look a little off. He seemed pretty panicked; his hair was messed up and he kept stumbling as he ran. Did somebody have some crack this morning?

With dust settling behind him, Demyx burst through the front doors and left the courtyard quiet. "Guy runs like his ass is on fire," Riku shook his head in shame. "Maybe Axel _did_ set his ass on fire," I chuckled. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Axel? Oooooh, Roxas don't tell me you got on his flame list!" Kairi leaned down to me again with the sad face of a professional. I sunk into the bench, "First day of school here and I already wound up on his 'flame list.' Whoopidie doo." I spun my finger with practically zero optimism when I was suddenly locked in a choke hold.

"WAAAAAH! Roxas, I'm so sorry! Now you have to get tortured just like Sora!" she cried, shaking me like crazy as I tried to get her to let go of me. Sora and Riku, just watched me suffer. They probably knew something like that was going to happen. "It's okay, really! I can take it!" I finally got her to let go of me. "But Axel's such a creep! He actually told me my butt looked big and that I should get surgery to fix it!" she worriedly checked her butt, which I must say –not to be a pervert– wasn't big at all. Girls. "Well Kairi, you know he messes with girls' heads," Sora replied as if he had told her a million times.

The screaming of tires made all four of us turn our attentions behind us. The red convertible stood at the gate. They were coming. Axel jumped over the passenger-side door and reached back in for his backpack. The other two jumped out of the back, not landing as gracefully as he did but close enough. The redhead turned back to Xigbar to talk about something before the scarred-man sped off with a wave.

"Oh look, the spawn of hell is here," Riku glared at him as Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion began walking towards us.

"Hmph!" Kairi stuck her nose in the air, giving her head a sharp turn away from the approaching boys.

"Well, if it isn't Rock Ass, Clown Shoes, Mori, and Lard Ass," Axel stopped and looked at each of us as he mention our "names."

"And if it isn't the Felon in the Making, Mr. Emo, and look, the hippie's here!" Riku countered with a flip of his middle finger. Marluxia and Zexion gave some nasty looks, but Axel didn't take too much on it. In fact, he looked like he _enjoyed_ it. "What do you want Axel? It's not like you to be here so early; it actually saves us the time of seeing your hideous face!" Kairi crossed her arms, peeking at him through the corner of her eye. "Oh please Big Butt, don't even talk," he laughed, waving his hand as a sign for her to quit while she was ahead.

"The real reason we're here is because of Demyx," Zexion stepped up next to Axel. "What you do with your friends is your business," Sora put his hands up defensively as he shook his head. "Shut up, Strife," Marluxia glared. "Go take your drugs, hippie," Sora sniffed. His opponent flinched at the remark. "_Anyways,_" Axel glanced at his two partners and then back to us, "did he just so happen to run by here like his ass was on fire?"

"We don't care, so why should we tell you?" Kairi huffed, which kind of didn't make sense. He shook his head in shame, then turned his attention to down to me.

"Ow!"

He slapped my chin. "Go in there and see if Demyx is in there," he pointed to the school. I glared back up at him, "And just why should I? He's your friend, go in there yourself!"

"I'm not going in there. I don't want to see those bastards of teachers that I'm going to see later on today anyway. You do it," he looked down at me as if he expected me to actually do it. "Do it yourself, Axel," Riku sat up on the bench, ready to jump it if he needed to. "Tell you what," the redhead leaned down to my eye level with the smile of a conman, "you find Demyx in there and I won't give you too much of a beating later on today. And trust me, I was going to give you _twice_ the bashing I would regularly do for what you did yesterday."

"I didn't do _anything _yesterday! It was you who pushed me into the locker!" I got up from the bench. I didn't do a damn thing to the guy. "And why make him help you if you're going to hurt him later on anyway?" Sora sat up on his knees. "Cause it's killing two birds with one stone," he answered simply.

"Do it yourself, Axel. It won't kill you," Riku hissed between his teeth, a platinum bang falling over on eye.

"No! Rock Ass, go in there or else I'll make your beating three times as bad later on today," The Order's leader gestured to the building with his tone becoming increasingly angry.

"You better beat it Axel before I-"

"Alright! I'll do it! Just both of you stop!" I finally shouted, throwing my hands up in anger. We weren't getting anywhere that way, especially if Axel was just going to keep asking until he finally hauled his ass in there himself. Psh, but who knew when that would be! "Roxas, you don't have to," Kairi turned to me worriedly. "Might as well! I mean, an idiot doesn't do things for himself cause he doesn't know how", I shot at him, setting my hands on my hips. A hint of anger was in Axel's eyes at that, but I didn't stay for a stare down. Into the school I went.

*~'~'*

"Jackass, where does he want me to look anyways?" I walked through the hallways of the school. It wasn't totally illegal for students to roam the hallways before school started, but it did feel a little awkward knowing most of them were outside. My search led me throughout several places, each without any trace of the mullet guy. Upstairs, downstairs, here, there, everywhere, and nowhere. Still no sight of him and minutes were flying by.

"And that's it!"

His voice echoed down a hallway. I was about to turn a corner, but quickly darted back behind it when I saw who was around it. It was Demyx, but he wasn't alone. In front of him was the principal, Mr. Xemnas. Wearing a white business shirt and khakis, his silver hair hung loose against his back. His arms were crossed as he seemed to be listening intently to whatever Demyx was talking about. Something about misplacing something and where he checked for it. Mr. X pushed up his glasses by the bridge after soaking in all the information.

"Well Mr. Fontaine, I'm not exactly sure what to tell you. All I can say is that it must be around here somewhere. Try giving it another look around before class starts," he answered sternly.

Demyx hung his head discouragingly, "Yes, sir." _Well I guess he respects authority somewhat; he hasn't gone completely juvenile, _I confirmed to myself. However, that fact didn't justify what he had done to me the day before. "And tell Montag to stay out of trouble!" Xemnas called as Demyx took off down the hallway. Montag? Who was that? I was too distracted by this to see my principal look in my direction.

"You can come out now," he called. I winced.

Scratching my head nervously, I stepped from around the corner. "Sorry for listening in on you guys, sir." Eavesdropping wasn't what I usually did. "It's alright, Roxas. It wasn't anything too secretive," he shook his head. I sighed in relief, "Okay. Um, if you don't mind me asking sir, what is Demyx looking for?" I asked with Sora's signature smile in hopes that it would work if he needed convincing. "Fontaine? He said he was looking for his instrument for band class," he glanced down the way where Demyx had just left and then back to me, "he didn't say what it was so I can't really help him."

"Demyx is in band?" I wondered aloud. That was kind of unexpected. I thought being in Axel's gang meant no other courses that would probably be stupid in Axel's eyes, but _band?_ What? Did his parents force him to do it?

"Yes, he plays some type of guitar thing even though he doesn't like to admit it," the man shrugged. "So what he's looking for must be in the band room," I suspected. "It probably is and he just didn't look hard enough. Something's wrong with that boy," he shoved his hands in his pockets. I nodded in my mind. Yep.

"If it's not too much trouble Roxas, do you think you could help him look for it?" he asked. I looked to the side and scratched my head a little bit more before turning back to him. "Sure, I guess," I smiled weakly. Helping some guy who helped wail on us wasn't on my agenda. Hell, I didn't even have to help him. As much as I didn't want to, I was half lying to Xemnas. His face lit up but then the bell rung and he sighed in defeat. "Maybe a little bit later," he nodded. "Yeah," I sighed. While we parted ways, I returned my thoughts to the task at hand.

Demyx was there. That should've been good enough for Axel.

*~'~'*

I was lucky enough to get to first period before Axel could find me. Sure a blessing then, but I'd still have to deal with him later on. It wasn't until a bit later into the day that I saw him and Demyx again. I was about to head back to class after I shuffled some books around when I caught him and Demyx in my path. They were around the corner on the other side of the wall of lockers. At first I wanted to just move on, but seeing only the two of them was a little bit new even if it was only my third day there. Idiotically, I remained behind the corner to listen to them talk.

"So that's where you were?" Axel asked as he put his left hand on his hip and the other against the locker.

"Yeah and I still couldn't find it!" Demyx shook his head sadly. The instrument.

"Did you check _everywhere_?" the redhead pursued.

"I think so."

"Damn, you're such a klutz. How can you even lose something like that?" Axel held his hands up.

"I don't know!"

"That thing's huge! You can't lose something like that!"

"Well I obviously did!"

"Fine! After lunch, we'll check around one more time. If we can't find it, too bad. I'm not lending you my shoulder to cry on, got it?"

"Okay, thanks"

"Don't mention it. Hey, but before we do we gotta talk to Rock Ass," he crossed his arms and smirked. "Oh, yeah. Didn't you plan to do worse to him today?" Demyx's tone seemed to light up. My heart skipped several beats. Just what could be worse?

"I didn't get a chance to make my mark on him so we're going to do it today at lunch."

"Oh, so you brought it today?"

"Duh, I always keep it with me. I just had it polished yesterday," Axel chuckled. I watched his hand as it went to his pocket and drew something out. His hand covered it entirely as he brought it back up and I couldn't see it when he revealed it cause Demyx was in the way. There was a "shing" sound. My heart sped up. "Nice," Demyx said. He was smirking too. What was nice? What was it? All the possibilities ran through my mind. A knife? No, it had to be something small, something that could fit in his hand. A pocket knife? A cell gun? What was he planning to do with it for that matter!?

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when I put this up to his wrist." His item made another "shing" sound as he returned it to his pocket. I sprinted down the hallway I had just come from, my heart going into over drive as I clutched my right wrist.

*~'~'*

"I don't want to go to lunch today!" I stopped in the doorway.

"What? What's wrong, Roxas?" Riku asked curiously, he and Sora stopping a few feet outside of the classroom to wait for me to follow.

"I'm not hungry!" I shook my head hastily. That was a complete lie. My stomach was groaning for food, but I had to ignore it. There was no way I was going down there if Axel was going to show up.

"Nuh uh! I can hear your stomach growling," Sora put his head to my abs. "I just don't want to go!" I stepped back, preparing myself to leave if they pursued the matter any longer. They didn't know what was going to happen to me if I went. I just wanted to stay in the room or run to my next class before Axel could catch me. Either way, I'd be safe. There'd be no worrying from there.

"Is this about Axel?" Riku stepped toward me, his expression serious. As if things couldn't get any worse, now Riku was beginning to worry me. I really didn't want to tell him for the sole fact the he could've gotten hurt because of it. On the other hand, if I didn't tell him, he probably would've confronted Axel about it himself and who knew what would happen then. He may have been able to take the redhead once, but had he ever faced him when the guy was arm?

"Is it?!" He asked demanded again, raising his voice.

Reluctantly, I nodded. Annoyed, he threw his hands up, "I told you I've got your back"

"But this time is going to be different!" I stepped back, tears of fear filled my eyes. Up til earlier that day, I didn't know what Axel had out for me. For saying "jackass alert"? That shouldn't have been a problem. But for Tuesday? As if _I_ got him in trouble? Now he's just going to out and kill me for it? What type of guy is that? Yet the bits of water streaming from my eyes made me realize that I had developed a fear of him. Deep inside, without my knowledge, I had bloomed a silent terror of him.

My cousin's friend stepped up to me, putting his hands on my shoulders to make sure I wasn't going anywhere, "How is it going to be different, Roxas?" I looked to him helplessly as he gave me his firm look that told me to tell him. My attention turned to Sora to hear his word on the matter. He looked no different than his friend; his azure eyes just begged me to tell him what was wrong. Between the both of them, I felt the pressure settling in. For a minute, I felt like refusing completely, but something in them made me think otherwise. Maybe it was knowing Riku wanted to help me, or maybe it was seeing Sora so worried about me. My tolerance for the both of them broke down.

"I caught him talking to Demyx earlier today and he said something about he brought 'it' and he couldn't wait to put it to my wrist," I explained, my fears growing by the second.

"'It'? What did he mean by 'it'?" Riku's tone remained so cool. I didn't know how he managed to stay calm, but he must've been a professional.

"I don't know. He showed it to Demyx, but I didn't get a chance to see what it was. I only heard this metallic sound and that was it." My throat was becoming dry.

"A pocket knife?" Sora gasped. "That's what I think it is," I shut my eyes. "But we don't know for sure. Either way, it sounds like we'd better tell Mr. Xemnas," Riku growled as he took me by my wrist, "Never thought Axel would stoop this low." Keeping a firm grip on my wrist, he led us down the hallway to Mr. X's office.

In a way, that sort of made me feel better. I still had no idea what Axel was going to do to me, but it made me feel better knowing that Riku was going to be there to protect me and take care of me like he said he would. His strut was filled with determination and duty. I was starting to regret doubting him earlier. Sora looked up to him and at that moment I could see why. He's like the older brother I never had.

"Hell-o!"

I felt my gut churn at Axel's voice. How we hadn't heard him before, I didn't have a clue. Yet there he was, him and his gang springing out of the nearby hallway to block our path to Mr. Xemnas' office.

"Get out of the way Axel!" Riku shouted, his grasp on my wrist tighter than before.

"Oh no!, I think you forgot Mori that Roxy here is on my flame list," he raised his eyebrow in amusement as he looked at me. In spite of putting on my best fearless face, I could still feel my body trembling. His bright eyes seemed to smile when he saw my attempt, making me even more uncomfortable. It was like he could actually sense my dread.

"Leave him alone Axel!" Sora stepped forward next to Riku, ready to defend me. "Strife, you should be happy I haven't been bothering you lately, yet you seem to be asking for me to wail on you," Axel crossed his arms as he looked to my cousin. "Yeah I should be, but not if you're going to bother Roxas instead!" Sora balled his hands into fists.

"Axel, what do you want with me?" I finally asked in such a quiet voice that surprised even me. Still, I had to know. I couldn't let him go on with whatever he was going to do without getting the answer to my question first. With a smirk, he turned his attention back to me, "Glad you asked, Roxas!" The start to his answer didn't make me feel any better. As a matter of fact, I felt incredibly uneasy about what was coming next.

Still grinning, he playfully turned on his heels and set his hands on his hips, "Remember yesterday when I asked you about how it really feels to be on my flame list?" He glanced back at me with the smirk of the devil. Not wishing to end up on the floor again, I confirmed his question. "Good boy, Roxas! You're as obedient as any dog I know!" he laughed, a nasty sparkle of excitement in his eyes. That was when the anger in my chest began to rise up within my fear.

Suddenly he dashed past Riku, ripping me from my friend's grasp. "Roxas!" The platinum called after me. He had no idea how much I wanted to go back to him, but Axel was forcing me to run. "I'm going to show you exactly how it feels to be on my list!" He glimpsed down at me with the cruelest smile I had ever seen. Behind us, I heard the rest of his gang's footsteps trailing closely behind us. I wish I could've said the same for the other two; Riku and Sora's uneven footsteps were further down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" I tried to pull free, but his grasp was too much.

"In here!" My captor opened the door to the boys' restroom.

While he threw me to the wall, Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia rushed i to block the door, leaving Sora and Riku out. I grabbed the counter to keep my balance as shock overcame me at the sight of him coming toward me. Trapped. I was trapped. Even if I tried to fight back at that point, there was no way I would win. It didn't end there either; I'd have to go through the rest of The Order should I had somehow gained the power to put Axel down. The chances of that were horribly slim.

"Since you're on my flame list, I have to mark you with something to remind of that," he reached into his pocket. I backed up into the corner, not sure of what he was going to pull out. All I knew was that I needed to start making peace with myself for whatever was coming next. His gloved hand recovered an item from his jacket. Shining in the fluorescent light of the restroom was something small and metallic. I was right in it being small, but its shape left me puzzled. If my anxiety hadn't crowded my mind with noise, I would've been able to think straight.

As far as I knew, he was holding up a pocket lighter.

Grabbing my right hand, he thrust me to the sink. "Zexion, give me a hand." His voice was so smooth, but shaking with excitement. The dark-haired boy did exactly as he was told by grabbing my free hand and binding it behind my back. In despair, I watched as Axel flipped open the lighter. "Now Roxas, just hold still and this won't hurt too much," he drew the flame under my wrist

"AAAAAAAH!" I cried out in pain, the flame touching my skin.

Right under my hand, exactly under my veins was where the pain was stinging. He didn't even hold the light a little further from my hand; he was more like a hunter cooking a dead animal over a fire. Holding it close to my wrist, he moved it left and right to make sure he was getting most if not all. With what was left of my strength I tried to pull away, but my strength had been completely drained out of me from the earlier activities. It's not like I could've fought back anyway. Axel and Zexion were strong.

In my wrist, blood boiled in my veins and sent shock waves up my arm as a sign to make them stop. If only I could. They couldn't even begin to imagine how much I wanted to tell him, to scream at him. _Stop it! Let me go!_ My voice was screaming in my mind with each passing second I let him cook my skin. Pain kept dragging my voice into my chest as it seemed the flame was getting hotter by the minute. Checking back to Axel's expression for a sign of ceasing did nothing to help except make the spec more unbearable.

Those green eyes stared at the flame like the eyes of a madman. A wicked smile was on his lips like that of a wolf who had just caught its prey, enjoying the poor animal's pain as it suffered under his massive claws. The light reflected in his eyes was not one of hope and comfort, only insanity and private satisfaction. Sick. Absolutely sick. I couldn't be sure he was even human being by the way his whole face seemed to be smiling. Even with such a blistering flame, not one spark could touch his cold-blooded heart. There was no doubt of what he wanted me to do to make him stop. I didn't want to, my heart refused, but my body would take no protest. If I didn't make the announcement myself, than it would get its message through my lips.

"Please, stop!"

"What's that Roxy? You want some more?" Axel looked to me sadistically, bringing the lighter a millimeter closer. I winced.

"Please, Axel. Please stop. I get it! I get that you're on top. Just please let me go!" Rivers of tears were streaming down my cheeks as I opened my eyes. Content with my pain, he flipped the lighter shut. Getting the message, Zexion also backed off and dropped my weak arm to the side.

With his grip still on my arm, Axel held my wrist up to the side of us. "You see this?" he pointed to my wrist. Weakly, I peeked to the spot on my arm. A dark pink color was blooming in the area where the flame had been, blisters beginning to appear. I nodded. "This is a reminder. A reminder that I am always going to come after you. Got it memorized?" his voice was more demanding than it was asking.

"But why...? Why did you have to do this?" I raised my voice as high as it would go through my dry throat. My anger was still trying to push through, but now I was tired and weak. I just wanted to go home.

"Idiot, that's how people in the Tri Mafia mark their victims," he dropped my injured limb. In shock, the most I could do was blink wordlessly. Tri Mafia? "Mark their victims?" I had just been marked? I didn't understand what he meant. My head was spinning in all kinds of directions.

"And now we're done! Thank you for your cooperation!" Axel laughed, giving a bow as Zexion was already heading for the door. My attacker was about to leave when he made a sudden stop. "Oh, and before I forget..." he turned back toward me and slipped to the floor. Helplessly, I watched as he shoved up my pant sleeve and take something off my leg.

"Nice jewelry you got here, Roxas. Very nice!" The pyro held my mother's charm anklet up in front of my eyes. It took me a while to process it, but the sight of seeing it gone from my ankle brought the realization in at full-speed. "Hey!" I called weakly after him, but it wasn't enough to make him care. Ignoring me, he shoved the trinket into his pocket without another word.

Demyx and Marluxia moved from the door as Axel grabbed the handle and effortlessly swung it open, leaving Riku and Sora to fall to the floor. "We're done here. You can take your cousin back," the predator casually led the rest of his pack out the door.

"Roxas are you okay!?" Riku got up to me first.

"No, no I'm not okay." I shook my head as I could feel the tears returning to my eyes.

"What'd he do to-" Sora stopped as he caught sight of my singed wrist, "Damn him."

"That burn looks pretty serious. C'mon, lets get you to the nurse," Riku wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I swear Axel's going to get it this time." Without wasting anymore time, he led me down the hallway as steadily as he could. Beside me, Sora caught up with us to stand on my other side to support me.

Although my wrist was still aching from the flame and my heart was screaming to go kill Axel, none of it totally mattered to me then. What mattered to me the most was that that guy had my mother's anklet, my most prized possession.

* * *

**A/N: **Aiieee! Roxas fans don't hate me! I am one myself, but don't shun me like I'm the nonbeliever! Can't exactly sure where the "burning Roxas" idea came up; I don't think it was originally in my plans and if it was, it was originally something else. I'll just leave it as part of Axel's "firepower," a lighter. And don't assume that Axel is completely "evil" because of this chapter! And Kairi...hah! Even in this story, Sora and Riku are still annoyed by her like my other stories! However in this story, she won't be completely annoying and have somewhat more of a part since she's bothered by Axel too. And don't think Namine is gone either! Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Pointless Melodies and Chinese Charms

"Just how did this happen?" Mrs. Harleen asked as she rubbed some ointment on my wrist. I clutched the bedsheets between my fingers. The area where he had burned me may have been small, but the pain was throbbing all the way up my arm. Each bit of pressure was killing me.

"Axel brought a lighter t-"

"Axel? That boy _again?_" she set her hands on her hips in a scolding way. Hearing that, I was both surprised and unsurprised. If he did things like burning people on a regular basis, then it wasn't really anything new.

"Bastard burned him," Riku mumbled under his breath though loud enough for Mrs. Harleen to hear. When he caught her giving him a stern look, his expression remained the same with only a hint of embarrassment. But in the end, she only shook her head in agreement, "That boy does have a problem." That made me like the school nurse. She agreed with us, but then again, who wouldn't if the matter was about Axel? Not to mention she wasn't like my old school nurse; Mrs. Harleen is slim, kind, and has the face of an angel. My old nurse just slapped a band-aid on everybody. This one actually took care of us.

The nurse sprinted over to her utility desk, "You boys better be quick to report him to Xemnas."

"We definitely will, Mrs. H." Sora rubbed my back. I have to admit, that felt _really_ good. Sora always did have some feminine-ness to his hands even though he didn't like to admit it. He could be a massage therapist should his other career not work out. "Then lets get this wrapped up, shall we?" she pulled out a roll of bandages. _Pun, ha ha, _I watched her kneel down to my eye level. Like a wounded animal, I offered her my arm so she could finish up. Her work was quick, but careful. In a matter of seconds, she had the bandaged both my wrist and part of my forearm and finished it up in a bow. Perfect.

"And that's a wrap!" she giggled, returning the roll to the drawer at her desk. We chuckled for effect. More puns, ha ha.

"Thanks, Mrs. Harleen," I examined her work. Flawless. "Your welcome, Roxas. Anytime you need help or anything, you can come here," she put her hands behind her back, flashing a warm smile.

"She can make _anything_ better," Sora whispered with a laugh in my ear. That I could believe.

"Now then, would you like to go home Roxas?" she asked as she gestured to the phone. "Ah, well...no I guess. I think I should be fine the rest of the day," I lightly grabbed my right arm. It was just my wrist. I hadn't broken a leg or anything. "Are you sure? I know it's not too serious, but with the writing and all the other stuff you might have to go through today..." she put her hands on her knees as her worried eyes returned to my eye level again. I shook my head and waved my left arm to dispel it all, "Nah, it's cool. I'm pretty ambidextrous. My dad taught me how."

"Oooh! Well isn't that handy? But if you insist, then I should at least let your aunt and uncle know," she started to head for the phone.

Oh no.

"Mrs. H, could you hold off on making that call?" I winced. The last thing I wanted them to find out was that I had just gotten burned by a pyro at school and get themselves mixed up in the mess. In addition to that would be how Axel would retaliate. What if he went after them? "Why ever so, Roxas?" she glanced back to me. "I...I don't want them to get involved," I shook my head, saying what was on my mind. "But Roxas, this attack is a serious misdemeanor. Maybe not even that, more like assault and battery! I believe your family has the right to know," she explained in a serious.

"I know, I know, but-"

"Just tell them, Roxas," Sora looked to me with a weak smile.

I sat up some more, "Sora."

"They'll be more focused on you getting better than about firing at Axel's ass," he clarified with a few waves of his hand. I let out a deep breath as I looked to the side and then back to him. He did have a point. Taking care of me would've been the first thing on their lists. Once my situation was taken care of, then they could go after Axel's ass.

"Alright, fine."

Taking a seat at her desk, she placed a small green box next to her as she picked up the phone. Inside were slips of paper of which I assumed had the phone numbers of different students. "Don't worry too much on it. I know how some students don't want their parents snooping into their personal lives so I'll leave out Axel's name this time. But next time won't be the same," she pressed some buttons on the machine. That was good enough for me. Not exactly what I wanted, but it would suffice.

"Thanks, Mrs. H."

*~'~'*

Even though my wrist was taken care of, my heart wasn't. Just knowing that Axel still had my mother's anklet made me sick to my stomach. I've had it on my ankle ever since she passed. Walking around without it made me feel completely naked. What was worse was that Axel and his gang were gone the rest of the school day, skipping no doubt. With him gone, Xemnas couldn't talk to him, which meant no immediate justice for what he did. It wasn't until after school that I found someone left behind.

"Thanks, Mrs. H," I waved on my way out of the infirmary. Mrs. H had been kind enough to go out to the pharmacy on her lunch break to buy me some special ointment to help the burn heal. I didn't know if it was against school policy, but she risked her job to go under Xemnas' nose to get me some. You don't get anything like _that_ back home!

There was a vibration in my pocket. My phone. Pulling it out, I flipped it open and read the text. "'Meet us by the gates when you're done. We're going to stop by the restaurant! -Sora,'" I read aloud. "'Out there in a minute.'" I text back, flipped my phone and put it away. The entire time I was walking to the front of the school, I kept looking from my wrist to my ankle and back again as if expecting what I had lost to magically come back to me.

Why? Why did he have to be so cruel? I didn't do a damn thing to him yet he burns my arm and takes my anklet. What more could he have wanted?

"AAAH! Where is it?"

A cry of distress came from one of the rooms up the hall. "Hm?" I made my footsteps as light as possible as I snuck up to one of the open classroom doors. By the sound of the voice, it was definitely male. The pitch, obviously panicked. The guy, Demyx. Peeking into the room I saw him tossing up desks and papers like a wild animal tearing up its prey. "Where is it, dammit?!" he ran to another part of the room and began tearing up that area too.

"What is up with him?" I whispered to myself just as the sound of squeaky wheels approached from behind me.

"What's up there whipper snapper?" The old man rolled up a trashcan behind me. Yawny the janitor, or as he pronounced it, Yawny the _yanitor_. I glanced back into the room to make sure Demyx didn't hear -which he didn't- before turning my attention back to the old man. "Oh, nothing sir. Just watching an idiot," I grinned. Nothing but a sweet old man...with a large thing sticking out of his trash can.

I pointed to the object, "And that would be?" The headstock some stringed instrument consisted of three pointed arrows at the top while three gold knobs were positioned under the arrows. In the center were three gold pins to hold one end the strings that stretched into the darkness of the can. But that was only the top half.

"Oh this? Yeah, found it out back next to the dumpster. Thought it must've belonged to one of the band students, whatever it is," he scratched his balding head with withered hand.

Grasping it with my left hand, I lifted it up with all the strength I had in my arm. It wasn't as heavy as I thought, but it did have some weight in it. Gently setting it next to me, I got a better look of the rest of the thing. The soundboard bloomed down into another shaped that I can only describe as something similar to what I saw when I went to the bathroom. None of it made sense! The only thing I could get out of it was that it was a stringed instrument.

"It's got these things so it must be some type of guitar type deal," I plucked at one of the strings. Vibrating, the thread let out a low note. I twirled it around with my hand. Who could play something like that? "Maybe that fella in there knows what it is?" he nodded to the wall, meaning the room. "Yeah." I peeked back in the doorway.

"Hey, Demyx!"

The boy immediately stopped what he was doing. Catching where my voice was coming from, he turned my way like he was possessed. _Man this guy's got issues,_ I twitched around my eye for a second.

"You!" he pointed at me, not even bothering to give me a chance to finish.

"Is this what you're looking for?" I pulled the instrument into his view. His eyes widened and jaw dropped to unbelievable lengths yet that only lasted for a minute cause he instantly became angry. "I knew it! I knew you took it!" he shook a fist at me, his tone becoming threatening. At first, I was kind of scared since I remembered that he was with Axel's group, but then again, the first day I came here Riku was able to tell him off with little effort. The end result: Demyx got scared. If Riku could talk to him that way than so could I. _Let's try it out,_ I thought to myself.

"Me? You're accusing _me_ of taking...whatever this thing is!?"

"Sitar! It is a _SI_-_TAR!_"

"Sitar! Guitar! What-ever! I didn't take it! What the hell would I do with this thing anyway?" I shoved it forward, getting more pissed by the minute. My mind shot back to earlier that afternoon when he helped Axel get me into the bathroom and kept my only chances of help out the door. How the day before he had actually shoved me into Axel's way and held Sora down so that he couldn't escape. Why the hell was I helping him now?

"You know what? Fuck this shit! I don't even know why I decided to help you find this thing after what you and Axel did earlier!" I threw the thing to the floor. Like a cheetah he darted to the ground and caught it by the neck in his hands inches before it could hit the ground. Really man?

I spat as I turned to leave, "The next time you lose that thing, don't expect I'll give it back to you if I find it. I don't give a damn." Yawny was still next to the door when I took my leave. "So I guess it did belong to him," he crossed his arms. "Got that right!" I started to make my way down the hallway. I had other things to do than to talk with one of Axel's friends. My life was out the door.

"Hey!" Demyx called after to me. I was about halfway down the hallway when I turned to see him one the other side.

"What? You got a lighter that you want put up to my other wrist?" I held up my uninjured arm as I glared back at him. My tolerance for this guy was almost up. I didn't want to see him or anybody else from The Order for the rest of the day. At first he didn't say anything, only stood there with his sitar. I wasn't going to waste my time if he wasn't going to say anything. When I was about to continue on my way was when he finally spoke up.

"I just wanted to say um...thanks."

One of my eyebrows raised as I looked back at him with a puzzled look. _Did he just say I think he said? Thanks?_ I used all my strength to process what he had just said. "My sitar, it's kind of special to me. I freak out when I don't have it," he shrugged nervously with a sheepish smile. In the beginning, I didn't think much of it except that it was just him acting that way cause his buddies weren't around to protect him. But the way he said it made me think a little differently; he might actually be thankful.

Despite this, I wasn't up to completely believing a crewman of Axel. "Yeah well, you tell that to Axel when he mentions my anklet!" I pulled up my pant leg and pointed at my ankle. With that out in the open I made my way down the rest of the hallway and out the door.

*~'~'*

"Welcome to Station H Express!" Sora announced once we stood in front of the entrance of the restaurant. Huh, the way it looked sort of reminded me of my old job. Red booths lined the windows although a few tables were spread out in the middle of the room. The floors were black and white like a huge checkerboard. A marble counter with bar stools were positioned on my right with a small door between it and the wall. Thanks to the blinds being open, sunlight streamed through every window. Only one thing stood out to me and that was the mini stage that they had in the corner.

"Pretty spiffy, huh?" Sora winked. _Uh, I guess, _I kept to myself. "It is pretty different. I mean, I've never seen a restaurant with a stage," I pointed weakly to the stage.

"Yeah, it sorta includes some karaoke," Riku looked away in shame and irritably scratched the back of his head. _Can't be all that great working here if Riku's like that, _I tried to keep my cringe under control, _But oh wait..._

"Hey, guys! You made it!" Kairi literally jumped over the counter only to fall on her knees but she continued to wave like nothing happened.

Sure that was stupid, but what really caught my attention was what she was _wearing_. On her head was a big, red, metallic helmet-looking thing while a pink band of metal with a purple triangle in it acted like some sort of headband above her face. And on top..._Wait, were those supposed to be ears?_ I squinted my eyes to be sure I was seeing right. _Cat _ears? Then her chest -I'm no pervert- but she was wearing what I guessed was a breastplate the same color as the helmet that curved up on the "sleeves." To top the chest part off, a blue gem was positioned in the middle. Made sense, no. Confused, yes.

"What the hell does she have on?"

"That? Oh, that's our work uniform!" Sora replied as we stepped to the side we weren't blocking the entrance.

_"Work uniform?"_ My eyes double-took. _He has got to be kidding_, I all of a sudden felt like I had stepped into another dimension.

"You guys have to _wear_ those?"

"Yeah, but ours thankfully don't look like that," Riku started for behind the counter by using the door Kairi should've used in the first place. Always the smart one.

"Have a seat Roxas!" Sora led me to one of the booths.

I did as he said before he slid in next to me. My attention was still shooting all over the place. It was new, it was different, it was odd. Definitely the place Sora would try to work at. Riku? Not so much. "Catch!" Riku's voice called. Sora turned to the counter and put his hands up. A helmet and breastplate similar to Kairi's slipped into his hands only the armor was white. The breastplate had shoulder pads instead of "curving" up and the helmet bore a red band with a blue jewel in it. Sora slipped them on so giddily that I thought he was going to explode. Over at the counter, Riku was putting his on as well. What his looked like: blue helmet without any gem in the gray band and a blue breastplate with a red triangle in the middle. What was wrong with these people?

"We're the Pizza Cats!" Sora pushed himself onto the counter while Kairi did jazz hands and Riku look like he was about to vomit.

"Wha? _'Pizza Cats'?_ So you guys serve pizza here?" I shrugged with a mixture of growing confusion, embarrassment, and just plain creeped out. "It doesn't stop there: Chinese, Japanese, Italian, you name it!" My cousin winked proudly. "And we also deliver! We're kind of a conjoined delivery service!" Kairi pointed to a door next to the restrooms with a picture of an envelope on it. The room turned into the Twilight Zone right before me. Why conjoin two services that were completely different? Just how do they work out?

"Riku, you don't look too proud working here," I blurted out.

"Trust me, I'm not. My mom wanted me to have this job and Sora won't let me leave," he groaned as Sora pat his head...helmet.

The bell on the door suddenly jingled as somebody stepped in. "Welcome to Station H Express! We're stamping out crime and you know that baloney. How-Oh! Hey Namine!" Kairi waved. I turned back to see that same blond from the train standing in the doorway with her sketchbook in tow. She beamed Kairi's way before she noticed me, "Oh, Roxas!"

"Hey!" I smiled. "You guys know each other?" Sora made his way over with another one of his cunning smirks. "Yeah, sort of. We met on my train ride here," I cleared that part up as she walked over and took a seat next to Sora in our booth. "Hi, guys," the pale girl acknowledged both boys. "Wow, what a coincidence Sora! Both our cousins came!" Kairi jumped over the counter, _again_, and crawled her way over. "Except Namine looks almost nothing like you," Riku rolled his eyes.

"Ooh! You know what we should do Namine?" Kairi began jumping like crazy on the edge of the table. What did she _want?_

"Our special show?" Her cousin suggested with complete calmness.

"Yep!" Kairi dragged her out of the seat to the stage. "Oh crap," Sora said aloud. _What was so bad again?_ I followed the girls with my eyes. They ran up the mini steps onto the stage and took the microphones off the stands. "Ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls!" Kairi shouted into the microphone. We were the only ones there. That wasn't really necessary.

"We'd like to put on a special show for Roxas!" Namine said with enthusiasm, but not overactive like Kairi's. I blushed and sort of sunk back into my seat, trying to ignore the little spinning finger gesture Sora was giving me.

"Here it comes..." Riku mumbled, dragging his hand down his face.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves!"

Something inside told me that whatever was coming up was going to be stupid and that I should just crawl away right now just to escape it. But the door was all the way _over there._ And _over there _was like a deserts walk away even though it was only a few feet. I'd never make it. Reluctantly, I kept my seat as Kairi kicked a music player behind her with the bottom of her heel. Music that sounded like it was from the 90s started to play as Kairi and Namine started to sing, Namine first and then alternating between the two of them.

_"Once, people thought that we were square, that we weren't going anywhere. But now we've changed as you can seeeee."_

_"I've spent my days just making meals, fighting crime, and spinning wheels. But now I sing my song for youuuuuu."_

_"Oh, how what life is all about! Makes me want to scream and shout. Now I'm as happy as can beeee."_

_"Now I can sing and make new friends, they'll think that I'm a living in. I hate to admit it, but it's truuuuuue."_

What. The. Hell. Was. That? Sure the first three lines of music I can understand, but Kairi's last line? Who would put that in a song and actually admit it? At least it wasn't as bad as what would happen next, starting with Namine.

_"We're the Pointless Sisters now!"_

_"So relax! Don't have a cow!"_

They put their mics together and finished it in unison. _"When we're through just clap your hands, we'll take a boooooow! We're pointless!"_ And they did take a bow...although none of us clapped for them.

"So Roxas, what'd ya think?" Kairi smiled to me hopefully for the good review.

"Well Kairi, I won't lie to ya. That was terrible," I answered truthfully with a wide grin on my face.

"You know what would make this party better?" Riku beamed from the counter, "Sweet death!"

"Oh c'mon guys! You know you liked it!" Kairi laughed as they put the microphones back on the stands and trotted off the stage like what they did was something to be proud of. What they did was _nothing_ to be proud of.

Lying back, I propped my feet up on the table and crossed my arms, "If you guys are going to do that everyday then maybe I should change my mind about trying to get a job here." That song was going to haunt me forever. "Really Roxas? You're considering working here?" Sora tackled me into the corner of the booth although he quickly receded when he saw me cringe from the pain in my wrist. He was going to have to take it easy with me until I healed.

"Well I _was_, but if I'm going to have to dress like you guys then should I _really_?" I peered up at him. "We can switch costumes! You can be Polly Ester and Kairi can go back to being Francine!" he pointed to Kairi who simply shook her hips. "Polly Ester? You mean the _girl_ suit?" My eyes widened as I imagined myself in the armor. Shudder. "Yeah, she's Polly Ester, I'm Speedy Cerviche, and Riku's Guido Anchovy!" Sora announced, pointing to them when they were mentioned. "I go to my grave not proud of this occupation," the platinum groaned from the counter. I rolled my eyes.

"What about the delivery part? Does anybody do that?"

"Delivery? Oh, sometimes I do that cause Riku doesn't like to go out in public," my cousin explained simply like there wasn't a problem with that. Behind him, I could see Riku fuming at the counter. Dressed like that I could see why.

"I can handle that, but would I have to wear one of those outfits?" I poked his helmet. "Not really. We've got an extra helmet in the back if you want to wear it and the delivery part comes with these awesome rocket-powered shoes!" he helped me back up.

"No chest plate?"

"No chest plate."

"Then count me in."

And at that, I became part of the Station H Express team known as the Pizza Cats. Hoorah?

* * *

"He what?!" Kairi nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, almost knocking over her drink.

With a small shrug, I turned away and continued to eat my sesame seed chicken with a hint of embarrassment. "Yeesh Kairi, don't have a cow!" Sora rolled his eyes, taking another bite of his taco pizza. "Sora, how can you say that? Aren't you guys worried at all?" she slammed her hands down on the table. "Of course we're worried," Riku glared at her with a silencing look. This wouldn't be the case to though.

"So you're saying a guy at your school did that to you?" Namine examined to my arm again with concern in her eyes. I only shrunk into my seat some more, but confirmed her question anyway.

"And you said he took something from you too, didn't you?"

I nodded again.

"What was it?"

The scene replayed in my mind again as I thought about it. Axel getting down on his knees and ripping the ankle off me. Him dangling it in front of me. And his words...I shook it off so I could face them clearly.

"It was my mom's anklet."

Shortly after saying that, I could sense Sora's heart drop to his stomach. He knew that charm was special to me and knowing that I had lost it only made him feel just as bad. We have that kind of connection.

Why his heart was dropping now was due to what happened earlier. When we were talking with Xemnas about what happened, I could hardly speak. My mind was still trying to comprehend what had happened so Sora and Riku had to tell him, explaining in their own details what must've happened while they were "locked out" of what was actually going on. They knew nothing about Axel taking what was mine. So really, Xemnas was only going after him for one charge.

"An anklet...Why would he want to take something like that?" Riku wondered aloud, setting his crossed arms on the table.

"I don't know why he would take it. All I know is that that charm is very special to me," my voice began to rise in anger.

"How?" Kairi asked, tilting her head like a puppy trying to understand human words.

My eyes shot to the side again with despair. I didn't really like to talk about it a whole lot. Most of the time I would try to avoid the topic, or if it was already up, I'd withdraw my voice from the conversation. It hard.

Sora put his hand on my back, "You don't have to tell them, Roxas." I shook my head and turned back to him with a weak expression, "No, it's okay." Taking my word for it, Sora removed his hand and shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"My mother...died in a car accident when I was younger-"

"I'm sorry, Roxas," Namine cut me off a little with a sincere expression. A light chuckle escaped my lips as I diverted my eyes from hers, "I know. You can say that all you want but it won't bring her back."

"You don't have to go into detail about the accident. That's too much," Riku shot out as his mint eyes glanced from Sora to me. Our eyes locked once he said that. To me, his tone was stern and his eyes were understanding. This only made me wonder if he had a similar situation. Sora didn't talk a whole lot about Riku's family over the phone.

"How about the anklet?"

I laid back against the booth chair and took another bite of my chicken, "It's a charm anklet. She made it herself in her spare time when she didn't have to work."

"Really?" Kairi's eyes lit up. I wanted to roll my eyes. Girls and their jewelry. Mom was the only exception. "Yeah, it was a hobby of hers. Gram and Grammy own a souvenir shop on the mainland. Out of all of the things sold there, the charm bracelets are handmade," I disclosed, my mood lighting up a bit. "Yeaaaaah, they taught us how to do it and everything. I remember I kept cutting my fingers," Sora laughed as he held up his hand. Very faintly on the tips of his fingers were fading cuts from the carving knife he couldn't handle. "And I kept getting upset because my charms kept coming out all chunky," I laughed as well. I was an angry kid back then. Practically a brat.

"Sounds like fun. I want to try it some time," Namine put her hands together, imagining one in her hands. After our talk of cutting each other? Making charms is hard.

"There's no other like the one mom made," I sighed, the happiness in the room disappearing.

Riku took his helmet off to scratch his head, "Sounds like if it was handmade that it would be worth something. That could be a reason why Axel took it." My chest suddenly became tight. "Axel's not the kind to take something as valuable as that from somebody and actually keep it. He might look into getting some money out of it," he narrowed his eyes as he set his helmet back on his head.

"No..." I croaked, my body beginning to tremble. That was low. That was really low. My mom's anklet was my life and one of the few reminders I had of her. If he was going to do something as cruel as that I didn't know what I'd do.

He glanced back at me and shook his head, trying to relax. "We don't know for sure what he'll do. Maybe he'll do it, maybe he won't. Either way we'll have to find a way to get it back from him," he said. I could tell he was trying to keep me calm by the softness in his voice. "Yeah," I looked back to the food in front of me. I wish he hadn't had mentioned the possibilities. They were going to be hard to keep off my mind.

"How about a description of it? That way we'll know it's yours if we see it anywhere," Namine suggested. That was a good idea. "You guys know the Chinese zodiac right?" I sat back up in my seat. "Monkey, rooster, dragon stuff right?" Kairi shrugged. I nodded, "The animals are the charms on the anklet's silver chain. And on the back," I paused briefly for what was next, "is my mother's name."

"Then we'll get it back."

Determination was spread over Riku's tone. Amazement filled my eyes as I looked at him. I didn't think he'd really help me. We had just met a couple of days ago and I barely knew the guy yet he was willing to help.

"Thanks."

"You don't need a reason to help people." He read my mind.

"We'll try to help too!" Kairi wrapped her arms around her cousin's shoulder who only smiled confidently. "And you got me too!" Sora wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Tears welled up in my eyes at these guys -my _friends_- who were going to help me get something precious back to me. I didn't even know three of them, yet they were willing to lend me a hand anyway. It's only once in a lifetime that you find friends like them.

"Thanks guys."

*~'~'*

Darkness had covered the sky when the time came to close up shop for the night. They should take it as a good thing that nobody was really there except us, otherwise they would've lost all their customers by the way Kairi was singing and we were serving ourselves. As the girls went their separate ways of the neighborhood so did Sora, Riku and I down our street.

"Tifa and Cloud are going to freak when they see this," I held up my arm like a dog with an injured paw. "At least they'd freak over that instead of wailing back at Axel," Sora shrugged, uncertainty in his tone. "It should heal up soon with that cream Mrs. H gave to you," Riku grinned comfortingly. I returned his smile with my own, but it quickly faded away as I looked back down to my injury.

Then a thought shot into my mind. Something Axel had said was bothering me all of a sudden. _Really _bothering me.

"Hey, Riku."

"Yeah?"

"Something Axel said has been biting at me a little."

At first he didn't say anything, only glared into the night. Nevertheless his voice eventually came out firmly when it came time to talk, "What?" His tone made me nervous, but to avoid hearing it again I told him.

"After Axel had burned me, I asked him why. He said something about the Tri Mafia and that they mark their victims by burning them. Any ideas?"

Those mint eyes widened and Sora looked uneasy. Just by his expression, I could tell what he was thinking about. The rumors.

"Uh," Riku started, "from the rumors that are going around school, if this whole mafia thing is true, the Tri Mafia are a branch under the mob that Axel's dad is part of."

"Oh," I said casually and continued to walk normally, but on the inside I was pounding. Those rumors felt like they were coming true.

* * *

**A/N:** Points to anyone who caught all the SPC stuff! I don't know where the idea came from, but I decided to add some Samurai Pizza Cats in here. Basically the uniforms they're wearing are the same the three heroes in the anime wear except for the pants, shoes, and tail parts. Winks are also given out to those who caught the Dexter's Lab deal. Yawny, the yani-tor. Cept he's not crazy like the one on the show is. He _may _have a bit more of a role than a regular janitor in an unexpected way. I don't own SPC or Dexter's Lab. Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Taking in Heat

Sora was right. Tifa and Cloud did freak out over my arm exactly the way he said they would.

"Lets get you to bed. I don't understand why you two didn't come straight home after school," Tifa walked me to my room. She had been freaking out about me the most from the minute I stepped in the door. "Really, it's nothing too serious! I just need to change the bandage every two hours or so," I explained with false reassurance. She still had no clue about the anklet, but I wasn't really prepared to let her know about that either. With that out in the open, she and Cloud would be even more determined to find out who did this to me. It'd be no use.

"Now you just lie down and I'll go get you some tuna salad," she laid my arm on a small pillow.

"But Aunt Tifa, I-"

"I'll be right back!" she completely ignored me as she ran out the door.

"But I just ate," I settled my free arm back to its position on the pillow. You'd think the caretaker would listen to the patient.

"That's mom for ya; one thing wrong with you and she'll treat you like a king," Sora sat down next to me on the bed. "Yeah," I made myself comfortable, slipping off my shoes on the side. He caught sight of my down mood and instantly switched gears. "Hey, don't worry. We'll get that charm back. Axel can't keep it forever," he gave me a smile that told me to cheer up, but that was difficult. Without the memento, my heart felt incomplete and empty. How could I cheer up?

"Get it back," I mumbled to myself. How were we going to do that if he still had it the next time we saw him?

A knock came at the door and in came Cloud with the kitchen phone in his back pocket. "You doing okay?" he asked with his eyes fixed on my arm as he approached. "Yeah. Still hurts a little, but I'm fine," I shrugged with the same fake assurance I gave to Tifa. "I'm sorry this had to happen on one of your few first days of school here," he knelt down next to the bed, gently taking my arm. "It's no big deal," my gaze shifted away from his.

"I want to call your father and let him know what's going on."

My eyes shot back toward him, _Dad?_ He still didn't know about what I was going through at school since I barely had the chance to talk with him. With him working late he wasn't up to date on everything, but chances are he'd want to hear something like this.

"I guess so. He should know about this," I lifted my arm, looking at the bandaging.

"Course he does," Sora stared down to me as Cloud started dialing the number. We both looked at each other with uncertainty as Cloud started to talk with dad. _Should I let him know?_ I asked wordlessly with my eyes. _I don't know,_ Sora's expression answered back to me. _I don't want him to worry,_ I shook my head. _Neither do I,_ he blinked, his face becoming increasingly uneasy. _I don't know what to do_, I lowered my head as Cloud finished his talk. "Here he is, Conan," he handed me the phone.

_Here it comes,_ I gulped. Honestly, I wished he had taken his sweet time calling him so I had more time to make a decision. I didn't know what I would say to Dad or anything. Shakily, I took it from him and put it up to my ear.

"Dad?"

"Roxas."

* * *

My chat with dad went pretty smoothly overall.

Although he sounded tired and concerned, he took in the relief of knowing I was okay. Nonetheless, I did slip in the fact that I was having some trouble at school with a bully. Most of the details of getting roughed up I left out in favor of mentioning the smaller, less violent bits. The burn I of course told him about, but didn't go into a lot of detail with that either. However, I did let out who was bothering me but lied to him, saying that I was handling the problem fairly well. In the back of my mind I didn't want him to worry about me too much when he was already up to his neck with his own problems. Not to mention I was supposed to be "happy" here. I didn't want him to think that his plan had failed.

It wasn't until the next day that I found out that Axel and his gang were skipping again. Demyx was there, but only for a couple classes. This was good news in that I could get through my day worry-free and no trouble at all. The downside, another day of non-justice gone by with an increase of uneasiness. Something in my gut definitely told me that Axel was skipping on purpose so that he could avoid getting in trouble. He had what he wanted, now all he wanted to do was see what I'd be like when he came back. Agonized. Broken. Enraged.

"He'll have to come back later on this week if he doesn't want the police to come and drag him in," Riku said as we were heading toward the restaurant after school, "that's one thing they'll surely do."

"Where does Axel live anyway? He's not on the residential island," I asked gazing up ahead with the sea peeking over the land next to me.

Riku cupped his chin in thought, "I...don't really know. His hangout, the junkyard, is on the mainland and I would guess his actual home would be there too. As for an exact location, no idea."

"That's easy, Riku. Axel's home is under the junkyard, right past the gates to hell," Sora explained easily with some funny hand gestures for effect. They both laughed while I giggled halfheartedly. Great. I was hoping for an opening, another way to get to him when he wasn't in school. Knowing where he lived would put my mind somewhat at ease knowing the anklet was possibly settled somewhere "safe" and not in the hands of some stranger who bought it.

Stepping through the Express doors completely switched my train of thought. I still wanted a job at the place. "So, do I have to see the manager to get hired?" I asked as flipped the "Closed" sign to "Open."

"You're hired, I'll get your helmet," Riku headed straight for the back room. I stood in front of the counter, dumbfounded. _Did he just say I got hired? _I rubbed my ear as if that would help me. "Here," he came back out, handing me my helmet along with some specialized shoes and some cups with wings on them that I suspected to be shoulder pads.

"Wait, _you're_ the manager?" I pointed dumbly at him.

"Assistant manager. A friend of my dad owns the place and thought it'd be nice if I ran it. He said I could hire whoever I want," he shrugged casually as he slipped on his helmet. "Right," I glimpsed down to my own piece of headgear. The design was similar to Sora's with the exception of the extra gold-colored armors on the red band. The shoes were white with a silver piece of metal around the soles, two small exhausts attached to them on each side. For the suspected shoulder pads, a decent size of wings were attached. _What was this? A superhero costume? _I twitched around my eye again.

"I actually have to wear these?" I accidentally wondered aloud. "Yep. If you're going to work here then you have to wear that. It's an official uniform of the Express. Them's the breaks," he answered, sticking his tongue out in a cutesy way. I groaned, _Can't believe I was doing this job._ Then again, it was better than going out with what Kairi was wearing.

"Check this out." Riku took the helmet and reached for something under the band. Grasping onto it with his fingers, he slid a visor down from it. "The helmet comes with a GPS in case you get lost and a radio in the helmet so you can hear us over here," he stopped and reached for the shoes, "these are specialized shoes with roller blades in the bottom." He demonstrated by pulled the said wheels out of the shoes. I huffed a little. Of course, those stupid shoes kids always ride in around malls. "Each shoe comes with two rockets that should help you get to places fast. To start and stop them, just push these buttons on the sides," he showed me where they were, "just don't get arrested out there. Any questions?"

"Who the hell _made _this stuff?" I asked without hesitation after Riku was finished.

"Oh, Dad's friend made them," Sora stepped into the conversation with his "uniform" on and ready to go. "Who?" I stared at him, still lost. "Yeah, you know my dad's friend Zack. He used to be in the military and had some stuff left over with really nothing to do. So he helped us out by making our uniforms," he tapped his helmet, "This is advanced military technology."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Tell me Sora, is he really _that_ bored?" Why would a guy like that make this type of equipment for some kids? "And for the shoes?" I lifted one up and looked to them for an answer. "You don't have to wear them if you don't want to, but they can be fun. If you'd like, you can use your board to get around," Riku conveniently offered.

"And my job, period?" I finally got back to my casual tone. I could use some money while I'm living here. That's the point of a job. "Minimum wage, three to five hours, schedule varies, and free food cause you work here," he listed them all off on his fingers. That's what I wanted to hear. "Alright then," I nodded.

The platinum set my helmet on my head to make sure it fit right. "Since today's training day, you can try out the GPS and skates by running around town or the residential district." A frown was on my face as I could see in the mirror behind him that my hair looked like it was trying to escape from the helmet. The thing fit right but it was getting itchy really quick.

"Get out there," Riku had pulled out the mic in his helmet, his voice saying the same thing against my head. _He better be the only one to use that thing,_ I cringed to myself. If Sora got a hold of the mic, then I would be doomed forever with his nonstop talking.

For the rest of my day I actually went out in public to try out the equipment and, I must say, it was quite a rush. The skates worked out better than I expected as I was flying down sidewalks and across streets. Stunts over benches and rails were pieces of cake. Even dogs that had escaped from their homes and alleyways could barely keep up with me meaning that delivering would be pretty smooth. On the radio I could hear Sora and Riku telling me different places to go to try out the GPS which I responded by finding each one.

With my "training" done I started to head back to the restaurant. Skating on a street of shops, things were going comfortably while I was skating up the sidewalk until the door of one of the stores opened without warning. It was so sudden that I made some quick movements to veer around it, twisting my legs as I tried to turn around to say that I was sorry.

Words didn't even leave my lips as I saw Zexion in the light of the setting sun. Slow motion set in as I skated backwards from him, an upset look on his face with eyes shooting me a nasty glare. Automatically, my body turned around and shot adrenaline into my legs to keep pushing me forward. My right hand drew to my chest while my left hand clutched it, the diminishing pain now returning with increasing force. Away. Away from him.

Upon my return to the restaurant, I was handed my check and a broom to help clean up shop. The whole time I was cleaning I kept glancing back at the door, filled with paranoia. Fear was building up in me at the thought that Zexion had seen my face and was bringing Axel and the others there to pick on me some more. Or he could've come alone to try and beat me up for almost running into him. I had no idea what that guy was like alone but I wasn't willing to find out. Luckily, the minutes passed with no signs of him or Axel coming near or in the store.

_Safe for now, _I sighed in relief as I observed the clock stating it was past closing time. We finished cleaning up before going our separate ways. Not once did I mention to Sora or Riku who I almost ran into that day.

*~'~'*

The next day still held no prize for me. Axel and the others skipped again for the second day in a row. This only made my anxiety for the trinket rise again. Yet all Mr. Xemnas could give me was the fact that the redhead would have to come back to school eventually along with the promise to be harder on him with each passing day. As pleasing as his words were, they didn't give me much comfort. In my classes, most of my thoughts were crossed over from what to do for homework to the question of was my anklet okay or not. _When is Axel coming back?_ I never thought I'd actually start to hope for him to come to school.

"When you get that charm back I suggest you not wear again," Tidus, a friend of Sora and Riku, suggested. The same group of the three of us sat at the table with the additions of their three other friends. I'm guessed that Kairi had let them know the position I was in by the way the topic of "What I Should Do When I Get It Back" came into the air just moments earlier.

I shook my head, "I can't stop wearing it. It's too special to just leave around the house and get it lost." Taking it off was almost like a joke to me. The anklet was always on me with the exceptions of showering and swimming. I took care of it every once in a while to make sure it wouldn't rust and so that the light mom had left behind kept shining on it.

"Well if it's that special to him, then he should wear it. Forget Axel," the girl named Selphie nodded confidently with crossed arms at her idea. "Selphie's right. After stealing it once, Axel shouldn't want to steal it again hopefully," Kairi agreed. "Either way, at least it'll be back in your possession," Riku finished taking a sip of his drink. Yeah, that was good, but I wanted to know _when. When_ would I get it back? My hope was fading with each day. Tons of different things could've happened since Axel ripped it off my leg two days ago.

"But I don't have it back now do I?" I growled, agitation in my tone. "I'm tired of waiting for Axel to get his ass back here." My gaze fell back to my hands in my lap. Across from me, I heard Riku let out an annoyed sigh and Sora let out an uncertain groan. From that I could tell that the situation was starting to get on all of us and it had only been two days.

"Hm? Hey, isn't that...?"

I lifted my head to see Kairi pointing at somebody behind us. I turned around toward the lunch line to see somebody unexpected. Demyx.

"I thought Demyx was skipping today," the other boy, Wakka, glimpsed back with the rest of us. "Unless he's here for band," I spat to which everybody brought there attention to me for a second. I guessed they didn't know, though I suspected that Riku would since he knew so much about Axel and his gang.

The blond shoved his hands in his pockets and nervously rocked on his heels in the line. Just by looking at him I was able to confirm to myself that he wasn't much without Axel. He was just another one of those people who stand tall when their tougher halves are with them and small when they weren't around. "Demyx isn't too much trouble if Axel is with him. Hell, you could still get him over with a sharp comment if the bad guy's standing right next to him," Sora chuckled. "Yeah, caught a glimpse of that on Wednesday after school. Demyx lost his sitar and I actually had a bit of patience to give it back to him," I added with a glance back at Riku. I'd thought I see what he think, but he gave me a blank face.

"You actually gave it back to him?" Tidus stared at me in disbelief. I confirmed his question but he disapproved, "Tch, if I were you I wouldn't have given that bastard anything back."

"It's a 'reflex' of mine. My mom taught me to help others whether we like them or not," I shrugged as we turned back around to our lunches, "said something good could come out of it."

"There's not much good that could come out of him," Wakka gestured to Demyx as he walked by us across the room. "Not if he's with Asshole," Sora cracked a joke and we had a small laugh. I felt a sort of split between what Wakka said and what I had witnessed from the dirty blond when I gave him back his sitar. He showed that he wasn't as bad as Axel by the way he could be grateful. Unfortunately, it didn't make me think much better of him since he was still in The Order.

"Hey." A voice came from behind me.

"Huh?" I put my fork down. "What do you want, Demyx?" Riku glared up to the guy behind me. I turned around to see the blond's eyes looking back down at me. I had never really seen Demyx up close before then, at least not as close as Axel. It was déjà vu staring up at him, even though it wasn't the said redhead. Most likely it was because his eyes were the same as his: a mint green.

"Yeah?" I flipped my legs over the bench so I was facing him all the way. My mood was still agitated so he picked a bad time to talk to me.

He sighed uncomfortably, attempting to avoid my eyes. I didn't get what was making him so jittery all of a sudden. He couldn't have been that distressed about his buddies not being by his side. Yet -somewhere, somehow- he found the "courage" to face me again using the best poker face he could put on. With his hands still in concealed in his jacket, he started to pull something out of his pocket. Automatically, I flinched with fingers grabbing onto the table. _Not again, _my body trembled. I didn't not want to go through that again.

Behind me I could hear Riku, Sora, and Kairi get up from their seats. "Hang on! I don't have a lighter with me!" Demyx put his hands up defensively, leaving whatever he was about to bring out in his pocket. Hearing that didn't calm me down, but the reminder that I was with my friends that time and he didn't have his posse made me relax a little. The other three held their ground behind me, ready to throw down should the situation reach that point.

"Here!" Demyx reached into his pocket again. He rifled through it for a moment before having whatever it was in his grip. By the way his hand was, it wasn't a lighter thankfully. Not a pocket knife either. In fact, it didn't look like it could've been much of anything. His fingers were curved all the way in his hands so there was no way something big was in it. The most the guy could've had was a needle, but for him to be carrying one of those around didn't make any sense.

Continuing to clutch whatever he had, he took my left hand into his. Oddly enough, I didn't pull away and just waited for whatever he was going to do. Once his gloved-hand was on top of mine, he let whatever he had in his hand go into mine. Finished his task, he quickly shoved his hands back into his pockets and tried to appear as nonchalant as possible. I stared at him, clueless, before turning my attention to what was in my hand.

"I.O.U," I read aloud. _Wait, what just happened now? _I read it over again to be sure of what I was reading. It wasn't rocket science. There was a paper in my hand that said I.O.U.

"Yeah," he avoided my eyes again. "What's that all about?" Sora looked up to him. "Look, it's just for getting my sitar back for me. You did something for me, I'll possibly do something for you. Got it?" Demyx explained hastily. I could tell he was edging to get away from me. Nonetheless, I was still lost. One, it was just a sitar. Two, he was apart of Axel's gang so why would he want to do something for me? Three, was that all he came to school for?

"It's _just_ an instrum-"

"Maybe to others it is but to me, it's my life" he cut me off. His tone sounded odd. He sounded like he really meant it.

"Just how is it your life?" Kairi crossed her arms and I could hear her foot tapping under the table. Demyx sighed again basically giving away that something was about to come out, "My grandfather...he sorta gave that to me and it's been passed down throughout my family. And if I don't have it when I go home... and my step-dad gets all..." He wasn't completely clear on everything toward the end, but I caught the first part and most of the second. Something was up with his step-dad if he went home without it, but I didn't have much of an idea.

"Plus I need it for band class and I was going to serve a detention without it!" he finished with a quick point of his finger.

"Really?" Selphie's face remained unconvinced.

The Order member rocked on his heels again, "Anyways, I just wanted to say 'thank you' again and that I'll possibly owe you one."

"Gee, thanks," I mumbled as I put the note in my pocket. In truth, I was a little surprised, but not totally convinced with him. Just the tone in his voice and his words gave me the idea that he wasn't too confident on what he was doing either. "Just don't tell Axel I did anything." His tone darkened with his narrowed eyes glaring down at me. That was a bit of a change. "Don't you dare," Riku glowered at Demyx the same way. Just like the first day, Demyx recoiled but tried to hold his ground. "See ya," he turned around and started to walk away.

In a rush, I got up from my seat, "Wait." An I.O.U. I had an idea on how to spend it. From all the information I had about Demyx so far, I wasn't sure what he was capable of doing, but maybe he could do something that I couldn't. _This could be a chance to get my anklet back, _I felt the slip of notebook paper with my hands.

"Yeah?" he turned back around, facing me. I took a deep breath as I hid my damaged arm behind my back.

"My anklet. I want my anklet back from Axel."

That was it. My demand was simple, clear, and straight to the point. Yet there he was looking at me like I was stupid. I shook my head in frustration, "Axel has my anklet. I want you to get it back for me. You gave me an I.O.U. so you can do that for me," I made myself more specific. A puzzled look was still on his face which downplayed my idea that he could do anything. Why did Axel have this guy with him anyway?

"You've been with Axel the last couple of days haven't you?" Riku stepped around the table up behind me, "So you should know where it is and be able to get it back." Demyx turned sideways and scratched his head a little bit. This bothered me more. He knew where Axel was and what he was doing. All he was deciding on was whether to spill it or not. It didn't matter which one he picked. Either way I was going to make him tell me if I had to get my hands around his neck.

"Axel has it, I'll tell you that," he started. "Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious Captain Mullet," Tidus rolled his eyes. "Has he done anything with it?" I questioned further. Knowing that he still had it comforted me a little, but not enough.

"He's been sort of messing with it a little, said something about making something out of it."

Profit. My mind automatically came to the conclusion of profit. Anger and fear replaced what little relief I had. "But other than that, he hasn't really done anything with it. He's been keeping it somewhere at his house, but I don't know where," he finished with a shake of his head. That wasn't good enough for me. I needed more information. "Where does he live?!" Sora slammed his fist down on the table. Demyx didn't flinch at that, only stuck his hands back in his pockets and glared at us, "Sorry, can't tell you." _Can't tell us?_ Can't tell us? _The fuck does he mean by that?!_ I felt my fists become sweaty on the inside. At that, he turned and continued his way out of the room.

"Dammit!" I sat back down at the table, setting my head into the palms of my hands. Just when I thought the guy was going to give me a boatload of information, he dropped the matter. He was basically the last resource I had on the guy. Knowing that Axel was planning to do something with it, i.e. selling it, did not help me at all. Demyx didn't sound definite on that part. I wanted a precise plan on the matter, but I couldn't expect anymore from him. Now we just hit another standstill.

"At least we know that he still has i-"

"But not for long!" I raised my voice, cutting Wakka off.

"We'll get it back before he can do anything."

"How?! He's been skipping school, he's planning on selling it, and we still don't know where he lives!" I shot at Kairi. She recoiled in her seat with expression slipping into hurt. In truth, I would've stopped at the point. I can't stand a girl getting hurt because of me. Yet I was so angry that I didn't care what she felt.

"Calm down, Roxas" Sora put his arm out in front of her in defense. "How can I calm down? That anklet's going to be sold to some stranger and once it is, it's gone!" I turned my anger on him.

"We've still got time to find him and try to get it back. You just have to be patient-"

"That's like saying 'give up'!" I stopped him. Everyday felt like an eternity with it off. My days were going to be reduced to counting when Axel was gone and how long somebody else had it in their possession. I couldn't wait. I needed it back.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Riku suddenly slammed his tray off the table, letting it hit the wall and his leftovers splatter all over.

Half of the room shot their attentions over to Riku. Fear immediately filled my body as Riku stood tall before me. His eyes were brimming with anger and were obviously annoyed when he glared down at me. Both fists were clutched with teeth clenched under his closed lips. It was terrifying. Just terrifying to see Riku so pissed at me. Angry at Axel, not so much. To me, just scary. Wordlessly, he picked up his backpack and stormed away from the table to the door. All eyes followed him quietly until he was out of sight down the hallway. We stared at where he walked out for a moment before turning back to each other. By the shocked look on their faces I could tell they had never seen Riku so angry before. Wordlessly, we finished our lunches before parting ways.

Sora and I didn't see Riku after school. Judging by what we heard from a few of his other friends, he had left once the final bell rung. _So he didn't bother to wait for us, _I squeezed the straps of my backpack_._ Even without Riku, Sora and I remained speechless all the way home. With all that had happened earlier, I concluded that it was my fault that Riku had left. Whining and moaning about getting my anklet back was taking a toll on everybody who wanted to help. Riku just showed us he had enough. Realization that I was being selfish filled me with guilt; my friends were just trying to help, yet here I was crushing the hope.

My heart was heavy when I looked to Sora on our walk. Seeing him appear so sad and hurt, it just wasn't normal. He was born for excitement and cheer, not that type of drama. Where was my cousin who made silly a policy? Who said acting like everybody else is boring?

I sighed, "Sora." He faced me with nothing but sadness in his eyes. I cringed, "I'm sorry, for yelling at you." He blinked and remained silent for a few seconds before saying something.

"It's...it's okay."

A faint smile came to his lips.

* * *

Friday.

A bad day. Just bad day, period.

It wasn't terrible that Sora and I had made up the night before. The way Riku hadn't walked with us to school wasn't anything to cry about. What w_as _bad was what happened to the guy.

Just like the past couple of days, I was still upset about my keepsake. All I had to do next was make up with Riku. I couldn't deny that I really pissed him off, but I was ready to make peace with him over it. Hopefully, we would be able to get back to searching for my anklet together once amends were made. There was just one problem with my plan and that was the fact that Sora and I hadn't seen Riku all day. Sora would constantly send him texts to him but wouldn't get a reply. At one point, he resorted to calling him behind the school, but Riku wouldn't pick up. Without a response from the guy, we were really beginning to worry. That was when we received some unexpected news.

"Did you guys hear?" Kairi caught her breath catching up with us in the hallway. I could only guess the news would've been about Riku.

"What?" Sora asked as we turned around.

We waited a few more seconds for her to compose herself. With air in her lungs, she looked up to us with disquieted eyes. Something was coming and we most likely weren't going to like it.

"A...Axel came to school today," she finally got it out. It wasn't the news I was , but it was surprising. "Seriously?!" Sora and I shouted in unison. She freaked out at the sudden outburst but quickly recovered to confirm us with some dips of the head. "Where is he?" I got right down to business. "Down stairs, on the first floor. He just came from one of his classes," she rushed through her words.

"And Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx are with him?" Sora reentered the conversation again. "Y-Yeah." Perfect. This was just the info I needed. He was here, bitter-sweet. All I needed now was a plan to get to him.

"Is Riku down there?" Sora suddenly asked. Tearing away from my thoughts, I turned back to Kairi. For a second, I had completely forgotten about him. She shook her head, "I didn't see him. Have you guys?" _Of course we wouldn't be asking you if we did, duh,_ I tried to keep what I was thinking from showing up on my face. "No, at least not yet. He didn't walk with us to school or anything," my cousin shook his head with worry in his voice.

"Oh no," the girl hugged her arms in distress. Seeing her like so scared and hearing the tone of Sora's voice made it occur to me that we were somewhat defenseless without Riku here. He was like our armor against guys like The Order and without him, we were goners. Of course we still had our words, but we weren't as strong as he was. Then again, we still had Xemnas. If he could get to the redhead before he got to us then we'd be home free. Yet it made me wonder if he even knew he was there. If he did, what would he do to him? What if Axel tried to spend the whole day eluding his authority?

The bell rung. Passing was over. We looked at each other with uncertain eyes as the people around us began to diminish in the hallway. Third period. Then fourth. Right after that was lunch. Butterflies were building up in my stomach at the same time I looked at my wrapped wrist.

*~'~'*

Can't really say that I got through third period without a care in the world. Almost the whole time I was staring at the clock, feeling time slow down with each second albeit it was flying by. Fourth period was no better either. My attention was barely on Ms. Heartilly as she was demonstrating an equation on the board. Occasionally, I would glance over to Sora and see how he was. Better than me, but not by much. At least he was paying attention to what was going on while taking a quick peek up at the clock every once so often. Frequently, though, his eyes would rest on me real quick with a wince on his face. I returned the look with the same expression. When would the period be over?

Toward the end of the period, we could hear people talking somewhere up the hallway. Nobody really thought much of it and neither did I until I could hear them getting louder. I crouched down onto my desk and closed my eyes in hopes that it would heighten my hearing. Two males, a clue to what was going on out there. They weren't too far up the hallway, possibly 20 feet from the door. The voices were escalating. I thought for sure I could make out one of the voices, _Riku?_

There was a sudden crash that made us all jump in our seats. "OH!" Ms. Heartily dropped her chalk as she covered her lips in surprise. Outside the room was another crash following the sound of shouting. Voices and theories filled the room as we all imagined what was going on out there. No doubt there was a fight going on.

"Fuck off Mori!"

The butterflies in my stomach were multiplying.

Axel.

"Not on my life!"

"Riku!" Sora shut up from his seat.

Banging lockers and cries of pain drew all of us to the door despite Ms. Heartilly's protests. Sora and I dashed from our seats and made our way through the crowd out the door. Up and down the hall, more students gathered from nearby classrooms to see what was going on. Just what we needed. The increase in people made it even more difficult to reach the front. Pushing through barely did anything except get us shoved in returned.

Finally at the front of the crowd, Sora and I could see exactly what was going on. Riku and Axel were in the middle of a stare down, forming tension hanging in between. It was the first time I had ever seen either of them look like they were a mess. Riku's hair was wild and out of place, cuts and bruises lining every area place where skin shown. A few places on his uniform were torn, ripped, or had the appearance that they had been pulled at. Axel almost looked no better; his hair and body were a bit of a mess as well. Red hair was pointing in all directions, tears were on his jacket, and a scratch was on his cheek. However, just like Riku, he seemed free of any major damage.

A smirk curled onto Axel's lip, "C'mere! I'll make it all stop!"

Chills shot up my spine. His tone was filled with blood lust. In fact, his whole stature said he was ready for more. His eyes were giddy for blood lust and his breaths were short and quick. Feral, vicious. He really wanted more. And just like that, Riku jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. The crowd shifted as more people tried to see more of the fight. Cheers of "Fight! Fight! Fight!" rung throughout the hallway as the platinum began punching at his opponent.

"Riku!" Sora cried out behind me. For a second, I thought I Riku's sight turn our way between a punch he was giving. Unfortunately, everybody pushed past us to see more of the attack. I grabbed Sora's hand to keep him from drowning out while at the same time trying to get back ahead of everybody. Before more students got in the way, I saw Axel giving Riku a quick punch to knock him to the side. Seeing Axel get up was about the last thing I saw before my vision was blocked once more.

The crowd continued to grow as I frantically looked around. I knew they were there. They had to be. And just as I suspected, Axel's crew was at the back of the group, cheering on their leader to take Riku down. Well, at least Marluxia and Zexion were. Demyx was slightly different. Of course he was cheering for him, but he didn't look like he was putting all of his enthusiasm into it. Nonetheless, putting spirit in his cheer or no, what they were doing was still sickening.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Please move!" Ms. Heartilly finally made her way to the front of the crowd. Sora and I following behind her in the clear path she had made. Once she had caught sight of the fight, so did the other teachers of other classes.

"Stop it!" Mr. Leon, the gym teacher, pushed through the crowd and down to the ring. "Both of you quit it!" Ms. Heartilly also stepped in. Together, they used all their strength to grab onto them as other teachers came along: Mr. Saix, Ms. Gainsborough, Mr. Kael, and Mr. Sampson. Each of them got a hold of one of the boys and struggled to keep them away from each other. To our dismay, even with the teachers on them they were still pulsing for battle. I just wished the teachers had got there earlier seeing as how the both of them looked worse than before. Blood was streaming from the corner of Riku's lips while Axel's teeth were dripping with the stuff as he panted. The chants of war diminished into nothing and the tension returned to the air.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Mr. Xemnas came sprinting down the hallway. Orange eyes were fixated on the two as the spectators parted to the sidelines and the teachers turned around to reveal the perpetrators.

"Oh nothing, Mr. X! Just having a friendly fight with Mori here," Axel answered sarcastically, spitting some blood to the side. I stepped back up against the wall with Sora next to me. Just how was he still able to pull off the sarcastic crap after he just got beat up?

"Cut the crap, Axel! What happened!?" Mr. X rose his voice. Everybody remained dead quiet, terrified by our principal's anger. That was when Riku spoke up.

"Axel took something from me. I came to get it back!" Sora's friend barely had any breath in him, but taking in air was harder than taking in heat for him.

Axel glared at his equally restrained opponent, "Just what the hell did I take from you? What _would _I want to take from you?" The opposing mint eyes glared back at him, "Something special to me. Something important." My head felt light as the room felt like it was spinning. _So that was it. _That_ was it. That was why Riku wasn't with us this morning_, I held my head, _That's why he stormed off at lunch yesterday. He went off...went off to get my charm back._ A light groan barely on the pitch of a whisper left my lips, my hand falling from Sora's grip as I slid down the wall at the back of the group.

It was a few more silent moments before the quiet was broken. "Both of you, in my office, now!" Xemnas' voice was still angry, but firmer than before. Numerous footsteps followed after, getting further and further down the hallway. With the few remaining teachers around us, they started to herd us back into our rooms. No point though, the bell rung for lunch.

"Roxas," Sora's voice called from above. My head rose to look at him as I felt color draining from my face. He was the mirror image of how I probably looked: pale and sick. His hand weakly reached out to me which I grabbed with equal weakness.

Thanks to halls clearing, I could see the extent of the fight. Several lockers had the appearance of getting punched by a gorilla. Blood was spattered on the walls and floor. A smear of bloody shoe marks diminished up hall to where Xemnas and the other two had left. Analyzing each piece of damage brought a picture to my mind of what it must've looked like. Axel ramming Riku's head into a locker. Riku giving Axel an uppercut to the chin, blood spurting out the redhead's mouth. But the pain...the pain. I couldn't even begin to know what it felt like.

The butterflies in my stomach died, but with dead bugs in my belly, how could I stomach lunch?

* * *

Can't say that lunch was uneventful; all around, the room was bursting with talk about the fight. From people who were talking about the punches thrown to those telling others who had missed out. It was everywhere. Filling my ears were rumors about why the fight started in the first place and what Mr. X would do to them.

"I heard Axel's had a grudge against Riku since he entered high school."

"Really? From my 'source', Axel was trying to get back at Riku for that move he pulled last year. You know the elbow move that he did?"

"No way! I heard Riku used to be in his gang and Axel was getting back at him for leaving."

"Somebody told me that Riku hated that Axel kept stealing his girlfriends, but then again who _would _want to be Axel's girlfriend?"

"What about the mafia? Axel probably placed a hit on Riku, but the guy found out and wanted to get rid of him before he could issue it."

Furiously, I rubbed my temples at the noise made from all those people getting the wrong idea. "How stupid can people be?!" They had no idea what the fight was really about. Only our table, at the center of the room, knew what the fight was really about. Thanks to Sora, the others, and I being Riku's friends, other students -and sometimes teachers- would pass us by to ask about was going on. Glances and covered lips were shot our way with each person that came over. Not since my last performance at the Cafe du Sweet had I received so much attention.

"This _is _what happens when something big like this starts. People get curious and start to speculate," Kairi finished a wave from a boy who had come over to question what had gone on. "They shouldn't after Riku said loud and clear what he was fighting for," I stopped and lowered my head in shame, "my mother's anklet."

"When you think about it, some people who weren't there have just heard about the fight but don't know the reason why they were fighting. So they go back on things that could've possibly started it or go on other's words. That's what starts rumors," Selphie added to Kairi's earlier comment before taking another swig of her juice. "Then people need to grow up and get the straight facts. Haven't the teachers that were there talking?" I asked tiredly. "To the other staff members probably, but not to the students. If they are, they're giving the bare minimum facts," Tidus mumbled. He was basically giving it away that he wished he could've seen the fight.

"How about Mr. Xemnas?"

"From what I've heard, he still has Riku and Axel in his office," Selphie put her hands together in her lap. "They're both going to get in some _big_ trouble," Wakka shook his head. "Detention? A demerit?" I listed the options. Those were just a few of the punishments you would get from starting a fight back at my old school. Get enough demerits and get expelled; that's what kept people from fighting. I suspected the same or similar type of deal to go on here.

"More like out-of-school suspension plus detention," Kairi answered, looking down at her drink.

"'Out-of-school suspension'?"

"It's like a detention outside of school. You stay out for a couple of days doing certain work the school board sends you then you come back to catch up on the work from the classes you missed. Depending on how much work you'll get can be a killer, not to mention it's probably marked on your permanent record," Wakka broke it down for me, then took another bite out of his sandwich.

More guilt hung in my stomach as I got back to eating, "By the way they fought, I could suspect they could get a penalty like that." _Selfishness, bitching, and moaning got Riku to where he was now._ I_ got him into the fight and now _I_ probably got into a bad situation, _I chewed lazily chewed on my sandwich. Could things get any worse?

*~'~'*

Lunch ended the same way it had started, bustling with rumors and suspicious glares. Sora and I temporarily went our separate ways so that I could stop by the nurse's office and change my bandage again. An excuse was issued for me for my fifth period class so that I was allowed to be late for a medical issue. Bittersweet. The burn wasn't as bad as the day Axel made it, but a hint of pain and discoloration was in the aftermath. Tifa and Cloud were thinking about taking me to a doctor if it didn't get any better within a certain amount of time which was something I _was not_ looking forward to.

I was on my way down to Mrs. Harleen's office when I stopped. Up ahead was one of Mr. Xemnas' two offices. The door was open enough for a stream of light to shine on the floor. At my distance, the voices from inside the room were faint. Based on what Selphie had told he, was still laying down some justice for the brawlers.

Quietly, I tiptoed next to the door and leaned a little closer to it. Usually I'm not the one to listen in on things like that, but since it was partly my fault, I felt I had some kind of right to know. In my line of vision, I could see Axel sitting back in one chair, arms crossed behind his head and had one leg was over the other. Riku wasn't in my view, but I assumed his seat was behind the door.

"So let me get this straight," Xemnas' voice was stern as he spoke, "you confronted Axel." He paused briefly for the confirmation from Riku. Receiving it, he continued, "And he was the one that started the fight."

"No, Mori is the one who pushed me. _He _started the fight," Axel undid his crossings, letting his right arm hang on the back of the chair.

"Then you _slammed_ me into the lockers!" Riku said accusingly.

"You started the _physical_ fight Mori, not me."

"But I didn't slam you into cold metal now did I?"

"Both of you be quiet!" Xemnas' voice became strained. His tone gave away that being with those two was obviously taking a toll on him. There was a brief silence before Xemnas started talking again, "Riku, you said that Axel stole something from yo-"

"I didn't _steal anything _from him!" Axel leaned toward the desk.

"Yes you did! You took it and you wouldn't give it back! You skipped school so that I couldn't find you!"

The guilt was increasing in the back of my head. _First I annoy him, then he gets into a fight to get it back, now he's lying, _I gritted my teeth in frustration. How many wrongs can be done to one person because of another?

"No, no I didn't. And Xemnas, if you've got any sense under that dead animal-covered thing you call a head, then you'll know that Mori is just pulling an excuse out of his ass for starting the fight." I twitched from hearing The Order's leader say that. Even to an authority above him, Axel wasn't obedient. Saix was one matter, but Xemnas was another.

"Do not speak to me in such a way Axel." It sounded like Mr. X rose from his seat. Inside, Axel looked up to him fearlessly with an intimidating smile on his lips. The sound of the wheels on a chair rolling could only mean Xemnas sat back down, "For disciplinary action-"

"Oh boy, what will it be this time Mr. Xemnas sir?" Axel asked in a sarcastic tone as he put his hands together in false delight, "Will it be detention? OSS? Saturday school? Or community service? Gee, the choices are so exciting. So many to pick!" By the way he listed them out, I assumed that Axel had served those offenses before if not memorized them all.

Xemnas sighed loud enough that I could hear it from outside the room. "For you Riku, I'm giving you a week of OSS plus three days of morning detention." That was when I heard Riku sigh from the inside. Axel turned his head to the side and chuckled, but I guessed Xemnas turned his attention to the redhead by the way he stopped laughing.

"And as for you Axel," the principal started, "I'm giving you something different. A week of PSS, plus five days of after school detention after that." Axel's expression became slightly mellow, but his smirk remained. "Oooh, daring this time aren't we?" he wiggled his fingers in Xemnas' direction. "No, I'm keeping the both of you away from each other. From what teachers and students have told me, there has been a lot of tension between the two of you. Some time away from each other should decrease that constriction for a while," Xemnas shuffled some papers on his desk.

"But sir, what about what he stole from me?"

"I didn't _steal _anything from yo,u jackass!" Axel shot toward Riku's direction. Just as he was getting back to his original position in his seat, Axel's eyes glimpsed toward the door. My body froze in place. As his eyes met mine, I felt like I we were the only ones in the world. Everybody else had disappeared. My heart beat rapidly, and for a minute, it was all that I could hear. That was when he flashed me a cunning smile before turning his attention back to Xemnas.

"Keep talking Axel and I will continue to add more detentions to your punishment." I could tell he was glaring at the redhead. The sound of a shifting chair said he was looking to the other boy, "As for the item Mori, I'm sorry I can't do too much on that now. Frankly, I don't know if Axel has it with him or not and what he said earlier does seem true for an excuse to start a fight-"

"THANK, YOU!" Axel gestured with his arms at somebody getting his point. I winced. Things weren't going the way it should've. _Don't believe him Xemnas. Don't, _I prayed in my head as if he would hear me.

"However, I can make a few calls to his house and ask that his mother check for anything that looks odd, is that okay?"

A mother. It never really occurred to me that Axel had a mom. All I ever heard about was his dad, never anybody else. But a mom, of course he had one, but what was she like? A mafia queen? Or like every other mother?

"I suppose that's fine for now, Mr. Xemnas," Riku's voice clung in an upset tone. "I'll see what else I can do, but until then," Xemnas stopped followed by the sound of a drawer opening and papers shuffling.

"These are your passes back to _class._" Obviously he was glaring at Axel by the way the guy made an "innocent" shrug. The silver-haired man tore the slips apart and laid them out on the table, "But check in with Mrs. Harleen first so that the both of you can get yourself cleaned up."

Axel snatched the piece off his desk, "Gee thanks." Xemnas made another straight sigh, "I don't understand you two. Riku, you're one of my best students, straight-A and athletic. I never thought you'd break one day." More fault on my part.

"And Axel...you're such a fool. You've got potential to go places, yet here you are fighting and showing off your aggressiveness like it's something to be proud of."

"Thank you, sir," Axel did his fake bow again as he stood up.

"Both of you have a good rest of the day and I hope not to see either of you back in my office unless it's for something good," Xemnas finished. "Thank you, sir," Riku mumbled. I was already around the corner down the hall from his office when the two walked out, Axel nearly slamming the door behind him as he walked out last.

"Good job, Mori. You got us both in trouble. Over what? Nothing!" The redhead threw his arms out behind him, his tone still sarcastic. "I wasn't fighting you for nothing; I already told you what I was fighting for," Riku glared back at him as he made his was to the nurse's office.

"Oh what was it now? Oh yes! Rock Ass' little bracelet deal?" Axel tapped his head again with sarcasm.

"If you have it, then give it back."

"Oh, I have it. Not on me, but I have it. And no, I'm not giving it back."

I narrowed my eyes from hearing him say that. Of course.

"Why not?"

"Cause, it looks pretty good. Never seen something like that before. Looks like it could be worth something."

_I knew it,_ I clutched my arm, ignoring the pain it offered in return. My thoughts were confirmed.

"You sell it, I'll do worse to you than I did today."

"Ooooh, I'm so scared! What's it mean to the guy if you have to try to beat the crap out of me for it?"

"You don't care."

"True, true. But maybe if you tell me, it might sway my mind into giving it back."

"Yeah right. Nothing sways you. You're not the type to be swayed."

"True again! Look, if Rock Ass wants the thing so bad from me, then tell him to grow a pair and _actually _come after me," Axel turned in my direction. "Why don't you just grow up?" Riku spat. "Please, that's the way I do things. You know that. I mean, you were on _my side_ once upon a time," The Order's leader glanced back to the boy walking away from him. Time seemed to stop as this sunk in. _On his side? Riku was once-_

My thinking was cut short as I heard Axel approach. I hastily hid behind a line of lockers just as Axel reached the corner. From my spot, I could hear leather rubbing up against leather and the tap of a boot against the floor. He was leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed.

"Won't this be fun Roxas?" he whispered loud enough for me to hear. He knew I was there. There was no doubt. Nonetheless, I kept my mouth shut and covered my nose and mouth to prevent any hints of breathing.

"Of course you know it will. I mean, I gave you a reminder after all," he continued. I stared down to my injured wrist. What a horrible reminder.

"Just you wait," he chuckled, turning around and strutting off down the hallway. Trembling, I held my wrist and gritted my teet. Fear and anger were trying to balance each other out in my body, but one was winning more than the other.

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! I speculate he, or anybody else, would act if they had lost something as special as that even if it was for a few days. With the case of Demyx, yeah he has a _part _in this story. But you won't find out what for a few chapters, but it sort of increases with each one. Finally added Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka in the story. Roxas' friends were there so might as well add Sora's in too even though I leave them practically useless in my other stories. Thanks for reading and please review!


	11. Bitter R&R

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Roxas!"

It was comforting to hear Olette's voice again. I thought I'd give her and the other guys a call once Sora and I got home from school. Riku had gone on home ahead of us, most likely still upset with me and reeling to get away from Axel the rest of the day. Luckily, Axel had left early too by skipping the rest of the day.

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much without you here," her tone took a downward turn. Her answer was similar to the one she gave me the last time I called. The week before I had time to talk to them since I wasn't in school but once I was, I had almost no time to chat, especially with my own problem with a certain redhead. "I can't say as much without you guys here either." I shook my head as I laid against my pillow.

"Really? You're living beach life now."

_"Is that Roxas?"_ Hayner's voice faintly asked in the background. "Yeah it's great here. I got a job, living with my cousin, sunny nearly everyday. It's pretty good here with the exception of one thing," I paused for dramatic effect.

"Really? What?"

_"C'mon! Let me talk to Roxas!"_

"A redheaded, jackass from hell," I answered casually.

"Huh? You mean like a school bully or something?"

_"Is this Roxas? Hi Roxas!"_

She was probably trying to understand my words and probably fending off Hayner at the same time. "Yes, a school bully. He and his friends creep around the school looking for people to pick on. Lately, it's been me, my cousin, and two of his friends, maybe more," I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"By the way you describe them, they don't seem like they'd be much," she giggled. Hayner didn't bother to interrupt us that time, leaving me to guess that she had tamed him. "Yeah, that's what I thought when Sora told me about him two weeks ago, but I was horribly, horribly wrong," I laid my hand over my eyes. "What? Is he worse than Seifer?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, _yes._ Ten _times _worse than Seifer. Worse than five Seifers put together!"

"Yeesh. What's he done?" The question I was waiting for her to ask. _Just wait until she heard this,_ I took a deep breath for what was to come next.

"The first time we even meet, he throws me to the ground and I'm put on his personal hit list he calls a 'flame list'."

"Sounds like something Seifer would do the first time he meets somebody challenging, excluding the hit list part."

"Sure, that'd be Seifer's level one, but he wasn't done yet. The next day he slams me against some lockers. Two of his guys holding Riku down-"

"Wait, who's Riku?"

"My cousin's best friend."

"Oh, continue."

"Like I was saying, two of them hold Riku down and one of them holds Sora down so that neither of them can help me."

"Sounds like something Seifer would also do, except he would slam people _into_ their lockers until the teachers would tell them to let them out."

"Somewhat."

"Go on."

I took a drink of my lemonade before getting back to her. "Then he -actually, this is kind of petty- but he and his gang threw several balloons filled with chocolate syrup at us on our way home. Yeah, that part seemed pretty Seifer-y too."

"It does."

"But it gets worse."

"Do tell."

"A couple of days ago, he dragged me into the boys' bathroom and burned my wrist with a pocket lighter-"

"HE WHAT?" she practically screamed into the phone, causing me to hold it away from my ear. She was _that _loud. _"What? Who did what?"_ Pence called in the background.

"Seriously? Are you okay?" She was panicking on the other end. Within seconds, she would probably going to have a heart attack over the phone. "Yes! Yes! I'm fine. The nurse got it taken care of and it's healing as we speak," I held up my bandage arm above me.

"Are you sure? You don't need a doctor or anything?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Keep in mind, this happen a _couple of days ago _so it's a little late to be asking for a doctor."

"I just want you to be okay..." My heart shook. She sounded like she was about to cry. It was just an injury to my arm, not my bones shattering inside me or anything. Nonetheless, it was all the same to her and she still sounded like crying anyway. She was _that _worried about me. "Yes, I'm okay," I said gently, laying my arm next to me. "Okay, good," she sounded like she was regaining her composure. I definitely wanted to avoid that again.

"Have you told the principal about him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't get a chance to do anything about it right away cause he skipped."

"So when _was_ he able to do anything about it?"

"Today, finally, but not in the way I expected. After he burned me, he took my mother's anklet. Most of the week I've been bitching and moaning about it long enough that Riku took matters into his own hands and decided to fight over it with him today."

"Your mother's anklet? I'm sorry Roxas."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry. When our principal, Mr. Xemnas, caught them, Riku claimed he was fighting him for something Axel took. Oh, Axel's the name of the guy I'm talking about."

"Oh, so what happened to them?"

"Both of them got in trouble. I listened in on them when Mr. X was talking to them-"

"Roxas!"

If there was anything Olette disapproved of -besides sleeping in class- was eavesdropping. "Hey! I couldn't help myself! He said he was giving Riku out-of-school suspension and Axel PSS, but I have no idea what that means. I doubt what he's getting is also dragging in what he did to me on Wednesday." Axel may have been serving time for beating up Riku, but it still didn't make up for the robbery.

"And he still didn't give it back?"

"Not even one charm off of it. He caught me behind the corner and said something about having a lot of fun or something. That's really starting to bother me."

"I'd be worried too. Can't you call the police on the guy or anything? That option must've been in your mind earlier."

"Yeah it _was, _but not anymore. The police have 'done' things to him in the past, but nothing really justice-like. Plus there are rumors going around school, saying that his dad is part of the mafia, so there wouldn't be too much use of the police if they're true."

"The mafia?"

"Yeah, he actually mentioned a mafia group after he burned me. Something about a 'Tri Mafia'. I asked Riku about it and he said that it might be a branch under the mob Axel's father is part of."

"Really?"

"That actually worries me. Before, I didn't think it was all that possible but with the gossip going around and the guy he runs around with after school...It only means more if he says something about it! These rumors feel like they're coming true."

She was silent for a quick moment, "I wish we were there to help you out."

"Me too, but...It's dangerous here with Axel and his gang and all. You guys would probably end up just like me, so it's better me than all of us," I explained, but my heart was screaming out to them.

"Then try to keep your head up so that I know you'll still be there to call us again, okay?" she was concerned again. "Okay," I answered, hoping to do just what she asked.

"I got to go. Love you." Hearing her say that made me blush a little. I don't think she had ever said that to me prior to me leaving. She didn't even say it on the last call I made with her. Yet hearing those words come from her made me cheeks hot. Despite this, I answered as casually as I could so that the silence wouldn't be an instant giveaway that I was flushing.

"Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I flipped my phone shut.

* * *

"Thanks for letting us come over, Mr. Mori," Sora smiled, Samba trying to escape his grip.

On Friday, Sora and I had decided to leave Riku alone for the rest of the day to give him some space. However, we decided to check up on him on Saturday; see if he was alright, cheer him up, whatever was needed to make him feel better if he needed it. In addition to comforting the guy, Sora told me he had a chinchilla that he really wanted me to see.

Standing at the door and actually paying attention to the man in front of us would've been polite. Unfortunately, I was too distracted by Riku's huge house. It wasn't like wealthy-person-haw-haw-haw huge, but just big. Door-sized windows were on the next floor, a wide open front yard with patches of tropical plants here and there was spread around us with a palm tree or two to offer some shade. Just wow. Sora's house didn't compare; his was built simple with a small lawn and one palm tree out front. Seeing as how the front of the house was facing the path we had just come from gave me the idea that the view of the ocean must've been impressive in the back.

"Your welcome, Sora. It's nice to see you come over here for a change instead of Riku going out all the time. Oh, and who's this?" The man took notice of me.

"This is my cousin, Roxas," Sora brought me close to him by hugging my side. "Roxas Koizumi. Nice to meet you, sir," I put my hand out. He grasped my hand with his and gave a firm shake. I swear when I first saw him that I noticed something familiar. Must've been one of those "like father, like son" deals, since he looked a lot like Riku. His hair was shorter and parted down the middle so that the strands were evenly distributed. His face more mature from aging, but his eyes were the same green as his son's. Still had the equivalent no-tan-on-an-island situation going on. There was no doubt that Riku would look the same way twenty years from now.

"He's up stairs in his room," he thumbed inside. "Okay, thanks," Sora nodded and stepped in after the man had made way for us to come in.

"Woah," I gasped, taking in the surroundings. And I thought the outside was loaded, so was the inside. Inexpensive furniture and decorations were everywhere, from the mirrors on the wall to the flowers in costly-looking vases in corners and on the table in the hallway. Burgundy filled the walls while the sand-colored carpet was softest I had ever put my feet on. _Woah_, I shoved my shoes to the side. Everything seemed ready to jump out at you.

"C'mon, Roxas! Riku's room is this way," Sora took my hand and led me around the corner to where the staircase was. I wish he hadn't dragged me around in such a hurry; I was still taking everything in.

Upstairs the decor arrangements continued as the walls went from burgundy to maroon -not that I could really tell. I had to ask Sora on it. "Be careful on your first step into his room, okay?" My cousin peeked back to me with a smile. Dumbfounded, I nodded, _Why did I need to do that again?_ He stopped at one of the doors in the hallway and knocked on it twice. "Come in," Riku answered from the inside. Hearing the casualness in his tone made me sigh in relief. He wasn't mad as far as I knew. Seemingly confirming this to himself as well, Sora grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist.

Could the house look any more like a rich person's? At least I saw for myself why Sora told me to watch my step.

Riku's room was moderately large, but still held the basic necessities of a teenage boy. The soft-carpeted floor was separated into three levels; the first one was the one that Sora and I were standing on along with a bookshelf next to the door, but nothing else really. It only extended from one wall to the other. The second held nothing and mostly acted as a step to the third. That one emptied out to a rectangular-like "pit" that held Riku's bed. Across from it was the T.V. as well as a few game controllers on the floor. On the other side of the bed, was a dresser with a mirror attached to it. Next to the dresser stood another table-like stand with what looked like an animal cage on it. Lying against the wall by the nightstand was a black guitar with purple and red flames. With all this neat stuff in his room, I expected him to be in the middle of it, but he wasn't anywhere in the said.

"Go get 'em Samba!" Sora took Samba out of his pocket. The glider jumped off his hands and started to glide toward the glass door I had neglected to notice before. As I watched the critter soar toward it, Riku stepped in from the door. Dressed in a black tank top and dark blue pajama pants, he gazed up to us from the center of the pit. "Howdy," Sora waved cheerfully. I couldn't do the same. Riku appeared better than the last time I saw him, but I could still feel the fault. A small bandage was on his cheek but that didn't compare to his head being wrapped under his bangs. From beneath his tank top, his shoulders were covered in a mahogany colored gunk that let off a distinctive smell of an exotic minty scent.

"Hey," he smiled, Samba landing on his head.

"You...okay?" I blinked.

"Somewhat." The platinum turned around to the stand with the animal cage. Sora anxiously led me down the steps to follow his friend. Discomfort filled my chest being next to Riku. Just looking at him was a reminder that I had gotten him into that mess. An apology was needed. Even if it wouldn't fix things, make him better, or if he didn't even accept it, he deserved one to know that I was taking in the heat as well.

He opened the cage and reached in, picking something out. "This is Ricochet," he turned around with an over-sized mouse-like creature in his hands. All I could do was stare at it wide-eyed as it looked up to me with a tilted head as it had never seen me before. Samba started to go crazy on Riku's head, making tiny barks and wags of his tail. "Alright, alright," Riku laughed, making a start for the bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he laid Ricochet onto the bed next and allowed Samba to climb off his head for a jump onto the chinchilla.

"Cuuuute," Sora came over, sitting up on his knees with elbows propped up on the bed, settling his chin in the palms of his hands. I stayed off the bed, satisfied with just leaning against the foot board pole. The two critters began rolling around with each other in a ball of fur, one trying to overtake the other. Nevertheless, as cute as it was, my attention kept shooting back to Riku and his state. His injuries, his actions, his attitude after the battle. He himself was an embodiment of my guilt.

"Hey."

Blinking from his gaze on the two, he turned in my direction with a blank expression. "I'm sorry." My eyes shifted to avoid his. "Sorry for what?" he asked, but something in his tone told me that he knew, he just wanted me to tell him the rest. "Sorry for getting you dragged into this," I rested my head against the pole and closed my eyes. For a minute, there was nothing but the sound of the two furballs playing with each other and the ocean outside the door. He sighed and, by the shifting of fabric, sounded like he was starting to lie back on his bed.

"It's okay, I mean, that's what friends are for, right?" Sincerity was only partially in his tone.

"Friends don't get you beat up by a pyro with connections to the mafia," I faced him with opened eyes. "It's no big deal. I've been meaning to beat Axel for a while. Any day now I probably would've lashed out at him, so no better day than Friday," he shrugged casually, looking out the glass door.

"But now you're in trouble because of my selfishness," I raised my voice. I didn't expect to get the word "selfish" out of me, but the way he was so calm about it wasn't what I wanted. Now I was getting upset cause he wasn't. Oddly enough, I wanted him to be pissed at me! Yell, push, tell me to leave, whatever! After all it was what I deserved for getting him beat up like that and all my complaining. Or maybe...maybe I hoped he would do those things so that I would feel better...

"I was just trying to help you out. Doing what I did would most likely be worth getting that anklet back if Axel had coughed it up," he reached over and scratched the chinchilla on its back as it sat up against him with Samba lying up against it.

My knees gave out as I dropped to the floor. Lying my right arm on the bed, I buried my face into the bed sheets. "Roxas," Sora put his hand on my back. I shook my head, feeling tears coming to my eyes as my shoulders jerked up and down. Hearing Riku's response to my words and seeing his injured body as the result of the fight made think some of it through some more. Was my charm...really worth people getting hurt over it? It was special to me, but no doubt it was as much to anybody else. _Why should they fight over something that wouldn't mean a whole lot to them the next day? It was _my_ focus, not theirs. Nobody should start jumping into fights to get it back, _I concluded. I didn't want that. _Mom _wouldn't have wanted that.

Something furry was rubbing against my arm. I lifted my head to see Ricochet and Samba pawing and sniffing at my hair to see what the heck was wrong with me. I smiled a little, giving the two of them a poke at their tummy areas.

"Hey," Riku spoke up again. My attention went to him with watery eyes and a sinking heart. He rolled his eyes before continuing, "Don't put so much weight on yourself. It was _my _choice to fight Axel. It was _my _choice to give it a shot of getting your keepsake back. Sure, your moaning and groaning annoyed me and that's sort of why I left you guys Thursday, but I went to take him on myself. You didn't do anything to push me into brawling with him." His tone was hard.

"But I got you involved in something that should've been _my _fight. That should've been _me,_" I countered. "No, _I_ chose to get myself involved. Didn't you hear me tell Axel that anything that has to do with you guys also has to do with me?" he crossed his arms. The fact that he admitted it did make me feel a little bit better, but I couldn't soak in everything else he was saying, not yet anyway.

"Fine," I said, defeated.

"Don't forget, I've got your back. Though next week I won't really get the chance to," his words turned into a mumble toward the end of his sentence. "You got OSS?" Sora guessed. "Yeah, one week plus three days morning detention," Riku counted on his fingers. "And what about Axel?" My cousin questioned, possibly hoping for something good.

"One week PSS and five days after school detention," I answered for him. Riku stared at me wide-eyed, "How'd you know that? From what I heard, he left right after he stepped out of the nurse's office so nobody should know about that." Nervousness crept up my chest. _No better time to spill that I had been listening in on the conversation. Oh boy, _I nervously looked between the two of them.

Hoping they wouldn't be mad at me, I flashed another one of Sora's cheesy smiles. "I kind of...eavesdropped on some of what was going on." The two of them looked at each other like they couldn't believe it. My smile faded at the possibility that they were going to be upset after all. But then Riku shrugged, meaning either the smile worked or he wasn't going to get mad in the first place.

"That would explain why he was looking to the door. Nobody just smirks to the door unless somebody's there. I thought it was Demyx or one of the other guys," he replied under his breath.

"Yeah, I was listening in when I was on my way to the nurse's office. Once Xemnas was done I hid behind the corner down the hall, but Axel knew I was there anyway," I shivered, remembering the words he had said earlier about us having "fun."

"He didn't do anything to you did he?" Riku sat back up, all of a sudden alert. With a shake of my head he laid back again, "No, only mentioned that we were going to have some 'fun'." Sora shifted a little uncomfortably, "Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem right? I mean, he'll be in PSS, whatever that is."

I raised an eyebrow as I stared at him, "You don't know?" He was the one whose been at Atropos longer than I have; I expected him to know anything and everything about it. Yet he shook his head, "Must be something new Mr. X and the school board added in this year."

"Judging by how Xemnas wanted us away from each other, this PSS has a good chance of being far from the school. Most likely the mainland," Riku cupped his chin in thought. "The Peruse Center?" Sora guessed. Riku nodded, "Could be."

"Wait, what's the Peruse Center?" I intervened, scratching Ricochet's ear. "It's a learning/activity center on the mainland. The school board owns it and allows teachers to send students there who need tutoring, after school activities, or extra classes. I assume Xemnas would send him there," my cousin's friend guessed. "That could be the reason why it's called PSS. Peruse School Suspension," I confirmed. In all truth, I had no idea. I was still new to the school. "And that should mean your guys' week should go undisturbed while I'm here doing work," he motioned to the large packet of papers stacked on his dresser. Sora and I cringed, thinking of who knows why type of work they packed into that thing.

"I'm surprised the both of you guys didn't get a harsher punishment by the way you guys messed each other up," Sora laughed nervously. Riku fingered the bandage around his head, feeling the wrap but with no anger in his action. "Speaking of messed up, what's that stuff on your shoulders?" I pointed to the odd colored stuff on the said. "Oh this?" he took his hand to pull the sleeve of his tank top down, "Tiger Balm."

"Tiger Balm?" I echoed confusedly. Never heard of it. "Yeah, it's this ointment that you rub on a joint or anywhere it's sore or hurts on your body. It starts to the soothe it within minutes," he explained, Ricochet and Samba trying to eat his pants. "Really? Why'd you put that on?" I questioned further. "My shoulders were a little sore by the time the fight ended, so Mrs. Harleen gave me a jar of the stuff. Said it sort of replaces taking some medicine for the pain," he stopped as he let his arms become suddenly relaxed, "plus it feels so good!"

"Man, I want to try it out!" Sora threw his hands up in the air like a referee giving a touchdown signal, Ricochet and Samba jumping through the space in between.

"So, away from that, how do you like the house?" Riku spread his arms out in a gesture to the room.

"Are you guys rich?" The words automatically blurted out of me after being held for so long. He chuckled, covering his lips as if that would keep it in. "No, not really. This house used to be like every other house, but my parents and I have been modifying it over the years. This is just the finished product," he explained, looking around the room.

"Really? All this stuff looks like it would've been expensive," I raised an eyebrow as Samba jumped onto my head and Ricochet was barking for him to come down.

"At first it does, but most of that stuff my mom got from some markets on the mainland for some cheap prices. She just organized them in a way that made it look like she spent a fortune," he crossed his arms. "So she's like an interior designer or something?" I asked. "Yep" he nodded.

"What about your dad?"

"He's an office worker on the mainland."

"Seriously? My dad works at an office back home, well, when he's not stationed anywhere by the military."

The rest of the time I was getting to know more and more pieces about Riku. We had some things in common, some things others we didn't. Branching from some subjects, he and Sora would tell me about how they met and their childhood together.

Somehow we got onto the topic of the view outside on the Riku's deck. He led us out there to show us the view, leaving the critters inside to play amongst themselves. Though Sora had seen it before and wasn't as amazed, I was astonished. Sora's house didn't have that great of a view so high up. Perched up there, Riku told me about the extra island across the ocean that he and Sora would play at during the summer. His finger directed my attention down to the docks on the beach, telling me that they got there by using some small boats and paddles instead of the gigantic fishing ones that always went out to sea.

"It's fun that way," he explained when I questioned why not use the fishing boats, "plus it's exercise. How do think I got my arms like this?" He flexed his pale arms, muscles bulging and veins revealing themselves. "Working out?" I answered clueless. He laughed.

Leaving the discussions behind, we ended up play some video games on Riku's T.V. Once we realized we had spent most of the day at his house, we took our leave. "Say 'bye,' Samba." Sora waved his pet's paw as we stood outside on the front porch, the light of the hallway illuminating the darkness. Samba barked and made a few scratchy squeaks to the rodent in Riku's hands. Ricochet barked several times and made a few jerky movements. Were they supposed to be talking to each other?

"We'll see you later, Riku," Sora giggled, settling Samba on his head. "Right, see ya guys," Riku set Ricochet on his shoulders. "Night, Riku," I waved. "Night" he did the same, then turned around to head back into the light.

"At least he's feeling better now" my cousin beamed, as we trailed down the path that led us there. "At least _he_ is. I still feel pretty guilty despite what he said," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Don't be." The light of the moon reflected in his perfect blue eyes. I blinked, diverting my eyes from his, "How can you say that? I mean, Riku's practically fighting for us. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Of course it does, but I try not to think of it as a completely bad thing," he reached up to pet Samba. "How come?" I continued to look away. "Cause, I can still defend myself. I may not be as strong as Riku, but at least I can try. He makes me strong if you know what I mean." Even in the darkness I could see him grinning.

I smiled too, "You look up to him?" I smiled too.

"Yep! That's why he's my best friend. It's one of the reason's why we've been best friends for so long," his tone sounded so cheerful.

Observing his confident stature, I took in what he was saying. It reminded me of my friendship with Hayner. We were always competitive with each other, but we were each other's role model in a way. I lacked the confidence, he lacked the maturity. Together, we got a dose of what the other could give. Without a doubt I was seeing a similar deal with Riku and Sora.

"He is pretty good, isn't he?"

"He's the best!"

* * *

Sunday went by without anything really new.

Riku got a start on his week-long packet of work so we couldn't really go over to see him. Sora didn't have work that day and neither did I since our "boss" was busy. Instead, we just stayed home and played some video games to pass the time by. I don't want to say that I forgot about my mother's anklet. 24/7, it was on my mind around the clock. Yet on the outside I was still hiding how worried I was about it. Already I had enough people who were involved who didn't need to be. All I lacked at the moment was a plan. Demyx couldn't get it cause he didn't know too much about what Axel had done with it or where it was. Riku attempted to get it back from him but it resulted in him getting trouble. Mr. Xemnas couldn't get it out of him either cause he hardly knew about its current whereabouts nor did he completely believe it was real. And Axel's mother...I hadn't really thought of her.

Knowing that she had a role in his life was enough, but I had no idea what she could be like. If mafia life was how I perceived as being dark and violent, and if Axel's father was just that, then I could see her as being a fragile woman who was frightened of everything. Or maybe because her husband was part of the mafia, she was really rich and selfish. The possibility that because she can't handle Axel and that her husband was part of some dark organization didn't rule out that she wasn't an alcoholic. Actually, excluding the second one, I could see his mom being all of the above just by having Axel as a son which only made my hopes on her finding anything of mine sink.

All of them were ruled out, which only left one person to try and get it back. Of anybody, _I_ should be the one to retrieve it. No questions asked.

Then came Monday. As if things couldn't get any worse.

"I won't call you unless it's an emergency, I got it!" Sora confirmed what Riku was telling him over his cellphone. I waited for him to be done loading his pack so we could go to homeroom, but talking to Riku at the same time was slowing him down. His friend had called him on our way to school when he was about to start working on his paperwork again. I didn't have the faintest clue they were talking about except that whatever it was was worth 15 minutes of talking.

"Yes, I'll get you a soda and some chips out of the machine." My cousin finished loading his backpack, closed his locker, and zipped his pack. I stood up off the lockers, ready to go when he was. "Okay...'kay....Alright then. We'll see you later...bye," he flipped his phone shut. "Done?" I crossed my arms. "Yeah. Let's go," he smiled, getting the backpack on his back. At that, we started to make our way down the hall.

Less than five minutes after leaving his locker, Kairi came running up to us. "Hey guys!" She greeted us with a ray of sunshiny smiles. "Morning, Kairi," Sora strained on his voice with his eyes looking away from her. "Any word on Riku after he fought last week?" she asked, taking a spot next to me so that I was between her and Sora, much to his "relief."

"Yeah, we got to talk to him on Saturday even though I wasn't up to seeing him again," I explained, guilt blending into my tone. "Really?" her tone seemed sad the week before. Sora confirmed it, "Both of them got in trouble; Riku's got OSS plus three days of morning detention. Axel got a week of PSS plus five days of after school detention." For a second, I thought I caught the scent of some really strong cologne.

"Is Riku okay about it?" she was cautious in asking about it. "He seemed pretty alright when we last saw him," I answered, a lighter tone in my voice. "Well that's good. Oh, and what's PSS?" she tilted her head and looking over to Sora for the answer. "The three of us guessed that it meant the Peruse Center on the mainland. Xemnas must've suspended him there as a way to keep Riku and Axel apart. Peruse School Suspension, hence the word 'PSS'," Sora finished proudly.

"Actually it means _present_-school-suspension. As in and similar to _in-_school-suspension."

My feet froze in place, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. Something was wrong. Something was very, very, wrong. A few inches in front of me Kairi and Sora stopped as well, probably guessing the same thing I was. _Oh, hell, _I gasped in my mind.

"Hey Roxas! What's up?" A leather black arm snaked around my shoulders, pulling me back into Axel's chest. "Axel!" My eyes widened at the sight of him. I wished I hadn't looked up at him. His eyes were piercing right back at mine. "Correct! And as you already overheard, I've got PSS for a whole week!" he squeezed me tighter. "You should really get your facts right," the voice who was correcting us before came from Zexion, who was now putting a black book away into his jacket. Today's breakfast was churning in my stomach from being in Axel's grip. The flame from last week was brushing up against my wrist again. Walls were spinning around me. I felt sick again. In an attempt to make it all stop, I dropped my head with my eyes still fixed wide open.

"Let him go, Axel!" Sora demanded, his voice with sprinkled bits of shakiness. "Oh, come _on _Strife. I'm not killing him now am I?" my captor asked sarcastically, but from another person's point of view I probably looked dead. The cologne that I had caught earlier, was actually the scent of the kerosene that was always on him. I took less than a minute for the odor to start eating at me. How I mistook gas for cologne was anybody's idea.

"Let him go now, you creep!" Kairi tried at him. "Spare me, bitch. Besides, I promised Roxas here some fun this week, did I not Roxas?" I could tell he was looking down to me. _No, no_, I struggled to find clean air, but it seemed like he had infected the entire area of his stench. Of anything, I wanted to be let go so I could run. Take Kairi and Sora in my hands run as far away from him as I could. "I want an answer," he cupped my chin, forcing me to look up at him. By then, the odor was starting to make me a little dizzy. Narrowing my eyes I reluctantly answered, "Yes. Yes you did."

"That's right! This week's going to be loads of fun, huh?" he shook me a little.

"Yes, it will." I coughed, the gas moving to my lungs.

"Gee, Axel. What kind of 'fun' did you have in store?" Another voice asked. Marluxia.

"Only the kind so exciting and bad ass it'd make you slap your mom," the redhead released my chin to look back at his companion. As my eyes tried to regain some focus, I scanned the area for any sign of help. Kairi and Sora were still in front of us, wanting to help me but too afraid to do so. They didn't upset me. I understood; they'd probably end up in a bind similar to mine. Yet the other students were at the far back of the hallway from what I was seeing, obviously trying to avoid being in Axel's way. No response to the look of an SOS. We couldn't expect any of them to come by anytime soon. Of anybody I wanted to be here the most, it was Riku.

A pain shot up my right wrist as Axel lifted it up. "After all, I did remind him how much fun we were going to have," he gazed my injury with a smug look.

"Axel stop! Let me go!" I cried out in pain. Just when it was starting to really heal up, he went and did that. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" Kairi raised her voice. "Please," he rolled his eyes, dispelling my pain of not being much. "Please, Axel," I looked up to him, though now he was just a blur to me. His grip loosened until my wrist was fully released from his grasp. Protectively, I drew it under my left arm. I didn't want him to ever do that to me again.

"Fine, but only cause we're going to have so much fun that I won't have to do that," he sighed with a shrug.

"I just want my mother's anklet back," I whispered to myself. His grip around my shoulders loosened as well.

"What?" His eyes locked to mine. There was a shift in the way his eyes usually looked. They seemed sort of...gentle. His face was remained serious, there was no doubt about that, but his eyes looked like they were becoming soft. I thought I was seeing something I hadn't seen before. He had the appearance that he wanted me to either repeat what I said or go on. Too bad for him, I wasn't willing to.

"Axel!" Mr. Saix's voice shouted from behind us. Above me, Axel sighed and let go of me. Still woozy from the fumes, I fell to my knees. "What the hell are you doing now?" The teacher started our way, Sora and Kairi helping me get to my feet. "Just having a little fun with Roxas and his friends," the liar turned around, using the same tone he had given Saix the other week.

His answer only made blue-haired man snarl, "Don't give me such crap Axel, I know you and your friends were bothering Roxas again." Being out of Axel's grasp allowed me to recover my senses, the first thing my vision took in was just how scary Saix looked. The skin on his nose wrinkled in ferocity, his teeth bared so that several fang like teeth were visible. The scar on his face appeared more jagged than usual, as if growling like that was stretching the wound. All in all, he could turn into a beast at any moment.

"Get down to Xemnas' room now!" Saix pointed down the hallway. Initially, it seemed like Axel was going to trail after his group that was doing as they were told. At first it did. I stiffened at the sudden feel of his hand against my cheek while giving me that same wicked smile he'd been showing off the past couple of days. "See you, around Roxas," the Flurry lightly dragged his hand off my face, sticking both his hands into his pockets and heading down the hall. Saix only glared as he passed by him, Axel giving a fake salute.

"Are you three alright?" Saix shifted moods when he turned back to us. "Yeah, he didn't do much except for squeezing my arm," I smiled weakly, showing my wrapped wrist.

Gently, he took my arm and examined it for himself. "Did he hurt you? I can take you to the nurse's office if you'd like." A smirk was in my mind. Never got attention like this back at home. "No, it's okay. Leave it alone for a while and it should feel fine," I answered, feeling a bit of blush in my cheeks.

"If you insist then," he carefully let me go. "Thanks for the help, Mr. Saix," Kairi smiled. He smiled with a hmph, "There's no need, though I suggest you three get to homeroom before Axel comes back."

"Speaking of Axel sir, we heard that he got PSS. If you don't mind me asking, where is that exactly?" Sora asked nervously, trying not to intrude on somebody's personal business. "There's no problem in asking, Sora. The PSS has at least one room on each floor. Axel will be staying in the one second to the top," Saix pointed his finger towards the ceiling. "And how long will he be in there for?" Kairi stepped in again. "By the rules of PSS, he should be staying up there all day for as long as his term is. He'll only be let out for the restroom and/or any medical problems. Lunch will be brought to him and he will enjoy whether he likes it or not," he clarified in an authority-like manner.

"So he won't be out in the hallways?" I questioned. He shook his head, "Most likely not. Students in the PSS room are usually under close surveillance. If they're going to leave the room, there is a sign-out sheet that they have to check in and out on. When they're out too long, they'll be brought back from wherever they were and may have to serve extra time. He shouldn't be out anywhere near you three." His smile reassured us. That was something to sigh happily about. _Safe for now,_ I felt my body go incredibly loose.

"Thanks for that, Mr. S," Sora smiled as if he had just been offered a bed after pulling an all-nighter. "Your welcome. Now you three better get to class before the bell rings," he gestured down the hallway where we were originally going.

"Oh, you're right! C'mon guys!" Kairi grabbed our hands and started to pull us her way. "O-okay! Thanks again Mr. S!" I waved with my injured arm back at him while my cousin and I were dragged down the hallway. "No problem, Roxas. All of you have a good day," he called back with a wave. Knowing that Mr. Saix was tough and knowledgeable about the PSS deal made me feel less stressed. When Riku wasn't there, I saw him as a night in shining armor.

*~'~'*

"He's _here_...'Who?' You know 'who'!...Yes, _he_ is _here_," Sora held the phone away from his ear just as Riku let out a loud irritated sigh. Kairi and I shifted on our desks while Sora shuffled his feet around in obvious discomfort. With the teacher out of the room for homeroom ,we kept to the corner in the back next to the windows. Sora decided it was a good idea to let Riku know what was going on. Neither me nor Kairi objected; this sudden turn of events needed to be known.

"Why?" Riku asked, allowing his friend to bring the phone back to his ears. "You know that PSS thing we were talking about?" Sora asked. Riku responded that he did.

"Yeah, well, it turns out PSS stands for _present-_school-suspension. As in _in-_school-suspension. As in _he's here_."

The phone was away from his ear again. Another aggravated sigh. He really wasn't liking any of it. Once the sound was done, he brought the phone back to his ear again, "Hm? Okay," he pressed a button on his phone. "Can you guys hear me?" Riku asked when he made sure the phone was on speaker. "Loud and clear," Kairi nodded to the blue cell Sora held out in the middle of us. "Good. So how did you guys find out he was there?" he asked. "Zexion told us," I rolled my eyes. That guy was odd. Who carries a book like that around? Seeing him with a book didn't seem what would be allowed in Axel's crew unless it held his hit list, or should I say, "flame list."

"Zexion? Knowing something like that isn't impossible, but why would he tell you guys?" The platinum asked in puzzlement.

"Because Axel was with him," Sora answered. "The first thing he does is grab me and pull me into his chest," I butted in real quick. It felt like something that needed to get out in the open. "I'm not surprised. That's what he does to get people's attention. He's annoying like that," Riku mentioned somewhat casually, "Smells bad doesn't he?"

"Ugh, he's smells like he works at a garage!" I almost flipped over on the desk when I laid back on it. "Can't believe I almost mistook it for cologne!" His scent was strong. Chances are I'd notice it feet away. "He _does _use kerosene a lot. I think that Xigbar guy may sometimes try to cover it up with cologne," the voice on the phone disclosed some information. "Almost passed out because of that stuff," I took a swig of the drink I bought before we entered homeroom.

"There's no doubt he knows that. Uses the stench to his own advantage," he concluded, "What else did he do?"

"Fun, fun, fun!" Kairi waved her hands sarcastically. "Got that part down. Anything else?"

I rubbed my wrist, "Squeezed my arm." The pain was diminishing, but it was still there.

"HE WHAT?"

All three of us winced at how loud he said that. I took several glances around the room to see if anybody else heard, but luckily they were too preoccupied with their own conversations. "Hurt my wrist a little. I'll be fine though," I tried to clear that up with him. He was already in trouble. I didn't want him to come to school with guns blazing.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." There was a pause on the line before he finally said something, "Alright then. He do anything else?"

"No, it got up to there until Mr. Saix came to our rescue," Kairi smiled cutely at the thought of him. Sora and I rolled our eyes. She couldn't be serious about having a crush on him, could she? "Good, that's what he's there for." Riku was probably nodding in confirmation on the other end, "Now, could you guys let me in on this PSS situation? Did Saix give you any information on it?"

"Uh huh. PSS is basically in-school-suspension for starters. It's held in different rooms on each floor of the school," Sora paused to allow Riku to soak the information in.

"Different rooms on each floor....Which one will Axel be staying in?" The question we knew he would ask came up. "Second to the top floor," Kairi got to the answer proudly. "Hm, okay. Go on," he took only a second to analyze that. "Apparently, he'll be up there everyday of his term and only let out for medical problems or bathroom breaks," my cousin paused again. "Hm," his friend was pondering on the other end, "that might be a problem."

"I don't think we should have much to worry about. Saix said that everybody in there is under close surveillance and that when they're gone too long, they're brought back," I reassured him. Another "hm" from him before he spoke again, "I guess, but I'm not too sure on that. What about lunch?"

"It will be brought to him whether he likes it or not," Sora answered just as proudly as Kairi did. Another moment of silence as Riku was soaking it all again. "It sounds like you guys would be safe, but I can't completely believe that." Uneasiness filled his tone.

"Why not?" I automatically blurted out. Something inside me told me that we weren't safe. The doubt was always there. We may have had some delays to keep him back, but we just weren't in the clear, at least not with him in the same building as us. The question was hovering in my mind, craving for an answer. I guess when Riku finally mentioned what was bothering me, I just had to know why.

After thinking it through, he spoke up again. "You guys said that when he's out too long that they'll bring him back right?" All three of us nodded at the same time as if he were standing before us. He continued on, knowing we confirmed his question, "Then who's out there with him? Is there anybody that goes with him while he goes to the restroom or the nurse's office?" A sudden stroke of fright struck through all of us. It was written on our faces. "We...We never thought to ask that," Sora shook his head as he looked down to his phone. "Staying in one room isn't Axel's forte. He needs to be on the move. That could mean he might try to avoid going back to the room," he brought up another point. Another stroke of realization. Things was getting scary.

"In actuality, you guys could have problems," he concluded, most likely crossing his arms in disagreement.

We turned to each other with fearful eyes. If we were out in the hallways the same time as Axel was, he'd be all over us. It'd be like swimming in shark filled waters. He was swift like one, probably good at evading anybody looking for him through all sorts of twists and turns. After all, he knew the school better than I did. That was me, an easy target and easy to corner.

"So," my eyes fell to the phone, "what should we do?"

"First of all, stay near classrooms, lounges, and Mr. Xemnas' offices. Anywhere there are teachers and staff is a good thing. Not only will they defend you, but I doubt Axel would dare bother anybody with a bunch of teachers around him despite his cocky attitude," he commanded. He made a good point. _If Axel had any common sense in that cocky head of his, he won't bother us while authority is around, _I thought it over, a small smile peeking in the corner of my lips.

"Two, if you ever see Axel about to cross your path, run. It doesn't matter if he sees you or not, just run the opposite way or wherever you just came from. Even if he starts chasing after you, at least you'll have a head start," he proclaimed. "That's probably what we'll be doing if we see him anyways," Kairi shrugged, puckering her lower lip so she could blow a bang out of her eyes.

Sora curiously pulled at one of his spikes, "What if there are too many people around to run?"

"Even better. A crowd of people means a lot of uniforms that look the same. Just get through the crowd as quickly as you can and try keeping your heads down if that's possible. He'll be able to identify you by your hair," his friend replied, a hint of hope in his voice. Another good point. Our hair styles weren't exactly what others would call "normal" whether they were naturally fixed that way or not.

"Lastly, if you get caught by Axel in a place where nobody else is, start yelling 'fire.'"

I rolled my eyes again. "I doubt he's going to do _that _to us." Sure, Axel was a creep but I was pretty sure we, and everybody else in the school, knew that he wouldn't go so far as to push sexual borders. If he was, the girls would have something to worry about and so would we if he was gay, but something in my gut told me he didn't roll that way. "No, not for that. It's a tactic that will get people's attention. If anybody knows Axel, which most people do, then they'll come running to see if he set anything ablaze," he stated. "Wouldn't we get in trouble for doing that?" Sora sounded iffy on that part of the matter. "Might, but hopefully not too much. If any teachers come, you can explain it to them and if Xemnas asks, just tell him Riku told you to do it in self-defense," he finished.

"Then wouldn't _you _get in trouble too?" As much as I was for going with Riku's plan, I didn't want him to end up digging a hole even deeper than the one he was in already. "It's okay, I don't mind taking the heat. At least we'll have a good reason for it," he answered in a carefree tone. To him it wasn't that big of a deal, but I felt another ounce of guilt being added to the weight on my shoulders. _Great. We could be doing something to get Riku in trouble and the guy isn't even at school!_ I kept myself from shaking my head."Are you sure about that?" Kairi voiced my question for me. "Of course. It's not too much trouble. The max I could get is a detention or private dining or something. Nothing too big," the boy responded as cheerful as Sora on a regular day.

We looked at each other uneasily again before turning back to the phone.

"Okay," Sora spoke up for all of us.

I envisioned the guy on the other end nodding to himself like we were there. "You guys should be okay. If anything happens to you guys, I swear I'll let you guys jump and yell at me as much as you want," Riku declared, giving a sign that this call was almost over. "Riku, you know we can't do that," Sora looked down to the phone, shaking his head. At first there was nothing on the other line. When he didn't answer, we got the impression that he had left his phone. That is until he spoke up again, "Fine, Sora. What if I treated you guys to something good for a week?"

"Mmm, I can go with that," Sora beamed to himself. _That was a quick change of heart,_ I peered at my cousin. "Me too!" Kairi shot a fist into the air. "I suppose," I joined in.

"Alright then. I gotta get back to work now so I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"'Kay," all three of us said in unison.

"Alright. See you guys later. Bye."

"Bye!" Sora flipped his phone closed, the crown shape on top lighting up to show that it was still on. We shared another round of uncomfortable glances. Taking what little we could from the conversation with Riku, we were on our own. _We should be okay if we just follow what Riku gave us. Not all of the results should be bad. Everything'll turn out okay...right? _I thought hopefully, staring at the phone in Sora's grasp.

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaay Ricochet! I did say there would be more animals after all and Ricochet is another one of them! Why a chinchilla? I don't know! Samba needed a playmate is my reason I suppose. Yet, even the animals are out of character since they're nocturnal and don't like to be picked up. As far as in-school-suspension goes, it's basically having to staying in a room at school for the whole day without going to any of your classes. Out-of-school-suspension is when you serve a suspension out of school, but are given work to do while you're out. Bottom line: They're both bad! And private dining sounds like it'd be good, but it's not. As for private dining, you eat alone at lunch for being late to a class fives times. That's how my school works anyway. Thanks for reading and please review!


	12. Looking Glass and Blooms Make My Day

Absolutely wrong.

Homeroom and first period went by without a problem since none of Axel's posse were in either. My real problems started in second period: science.

"So far so good." I scanned the area cautiously as I walked to the science room. Somewhere in the hallways was one of the guys, watching and snickering at me from a distance. Only other students were in my sight, but they were there and I knew it. I'd go so far to say that I could _sense_ them. My pace sped up once the room up ahead was in my view. _Just a few more feet. You're doing good,_ I kept myself motivated as the door came closer. The minute I stepped through the door I'd be home free.

Ten steps.

Five steps.

Three steps.

"Made it!" I panted, a tired smile on my face as I stood in the doorway. The accomplishment lowered my paranoia by several levels. Any chances of getting hurt on my way there were completely canceled out. There was no doubt they still wandering in the hallway in wait for their prey to return. That or they were skipping. Either one didn't matter to me so long as I was in the classroom. They could do as they pleased until it was time for me to move again.

"Hey, Roxas." My classmate, Sam, came up to me. "What's up?" I slapped on a normal smile after I regain my composure. "There something going on at your desk?" he thumbed my desk, the both of us turning to the seat in the middle of the room. Sitting and standing around it were other students, snickering and giggling at something. I couldn't tell right away since they were crowding our view. "I have no idea," I said confusedly as he led me over to my assigned seat. Seeing me approach, the others smiled knowingly my way and controlled their laughter as I walked through the path they made for me. _Just what was so funny? It's a chair attached to a desk, haven't you guys seen something like that _somewhere_? _I raised my eyebrow at all of them as I stepped up to the thing._  
_

"Oh!" I gasped at what they were looking at. On my desk was a collage of colors. Green stems jutted out of the basket in various directions like frozen fireworks, blooms with dozens colors on the end. Around the stems were the leaves, three grouped together and circled around the plants. Lush, green vines poured out of the basket, long enough to almost reach the floor. I normally wouldn't say so, but it was an impressive flower display. Picking up one of the vines, I felt it with my fingers. Smooth with a wink of stickiness. "What is this?"

"Don't know. It was here when we came in," another classmate of mine, Faye, explained even though she was still giggling at the flowers. "So you guys don't know where it came from?" I turned to the guys sitting in the next row of seats. They shook their heads though still trying to contain their snickering. I rolled my eyes at them, _Real mature guys._ Instinctively I started to turn the basket around, my eyes scanning for what should obviously stick out when something like this is delivered.

"There's no card or note attached," I checked back to the students around me. The guys couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing. There non-stop chortling was getting on my nerves. "Did you guys do this?" I scanned over everybody in my sight. "Not us, but maybe there's a girl here who likes you," Jace contained himself long enough to tell me what he wanted to say before he rejoined the others. "Really?" I turned to the girls on the other side of me. Automatically they blushed, holding their cheeks but still giving me the obvious sign for "no." _Aw, dammit,_ I pouted.

My attention drew back to the plant, eyebrow raised. _Who could've done it?_ I peered at the plant as if that would make it tell me itself. _A girl from another classroom? Maybe not. If she wanted to give me something like this then she could've given it to me in homeroom, _I skimmed through the possibility. Any girl or guy who has a crush on somebody else would at least know their homeroom number.

Then I turned to the teacher's desk behind me. A shiver ran down my spine. A female teacher I would be okay with for doing something like that, but a male teacher? Especially _Mr. Vexen?_ Now that was just gross! I know my new school is all cool along with most of my teachers being awesome, but Mr. Vexen was just plain creepy! He looked freaky, spoke creepy, and he has the most creepy-ass laugh I have ever heard.

"I'll just have to find out later." I picked the basket up, letting the vines fall onto my arms as I squatted down and placed the bouquet on the floor. Everybody around me dispersed back to their seats once they caught sight of Mr. Vexen entering the room, his briefcase filled with paper work. "Alright children, take your seats and pull out your note packets if you have them for the open-note test," he set the case on the desk and, with some quick finger work, opened it. Pulling up my backpack, I reached into it just as the bell rung. From the doorway came the locks of pink hair, the black jacket, and the wicked grin. Marluxia. Realization struck like a bolt of lightning once I remembered he was in my class. So my self-security wasn't complete after all.

"You're late again, Mr. Krysanthe," Vexen eyed him as he strutted to his seat.

"Why yes, I am. What the hell does it mean to you?" Marluxia stopped in front of Vexen's desk, hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed to show that he wasn't concerned at all.

With The Order member blocking mine and everybody else's view in my row we couldn't see how Mr. Vexen was taking it, but by the sound of an annoyed sigh, it was pretty obvious. "Just take your seat Marluxia and take out your notes for the test." A bony arm raised in front of Marluxia, pointing to the empty seat at the back of the room.

We looked up to the student in front of us who casually shrugged before doing as he was told. Strolling down between my row and the next, his eyes gazed down in my direction with my eyes looking up in time to meet his. Cold blue. Nothing but cold blue was in there for me. Time slowed as he passed by me, signs of tension sparking between us. An enemy. He was an enemy. That was all he was to me and nobody could tell me otherwise. His eyes narrowed as he caught this in my expression, the words circling in my mind. The blue suddenly shifted to something below me. Puzzled, I shifted my eyes to see what he was staring at. My arms. I glanced back up to him just in time to see his eyes shift again to another area. Again I followed. The plant.

Smirking, he let out silent "heh" as he finally passed by me. "What was that about?" I mumbled to myself, opening my book for the test.

"Now then, here are your tests," Mr. Vexen came around his desk to pass out the tests, "If I see any wandering eyes, I'll be sure to give you a zero and send you down to the office for cheating, not that you really should be since it's _open-note_." The minute I was handed my test, I got right to it while he continued to pass out papers on the other side of me. That was when he made a sudden stop.

"Roxas? What is this?" he asked. I tore away from my test to see him staring down to the floor. The flowers of course. "I don't really know, sir. They were on my desk when I came in. I don't really know what to do with it," I shrugged, hoping to get back to my test. "Well Mr. Koizumi, I'd think it'd be best if you threw those away. They're a distraction to the class and could pose an allergy threat," he nodded of his head toward the trashcan.

"Yes, sir," I answered discouraged, getting up to do as I was told. I was still curious about who left them there for me. If they really were from a girl, then I would feel bad should she have found out their fate.

Snickering came to my ear as I gathered the plant in my arms. "Huh?" My head turned every which way to see who it was. By the sound of it, it was definitely from a guy but when I looked around all of them had their heads down and focused on the test. All except Marluxia , who was looking past his desk to his lap. A dim glow emitted from something in his hands as his fingers wildly moved around. Texting, of course. Axel? No doubt about that.

Shrugging it off, I made my way to the trashcan next to the door. "Bon voyage." It fell in flowers first, the edges of the leaves scratching my arms. With that taken care of, I eagerly went back to my desk to finish what I had started. _Okay, number 5: Name the three types of rock, _I read the question as I took my seat. My free hand flipped through the pages of the packet as I scratched my arm with the other, _Metamorphic, igneous, sedimentary._ I gave my arm another scratch as I moved on to the next question. _Mirrors are sometimes used for optical illusions. What are mirrors made of?_ Again I flipped through the notes for an answer, this time with my opposite hand since my other arm started to itch. Once I was finished, I wrote down the answer. _What is the orbital period of the moon?_

I couldn't concentrate at all with the constant scratching going on. I set my pencil down, fiercely clawing at my arms to relieve the itch, but it felt like there was none coming up anytime soon. Every time it felt relieved the irritation came up again. Now I knew what it felt like to be a dog with a bad itch it couldn't reach despite the fact that I could reach mine. Every second it seemed to get worse and worse. Stinging would begin in one small spot, but would spread up my arms within the several scratched made around it. I hadn't experienced anything like it beforehand. _What type of itch is this? _I continued to tear at my arm. Shivering over took me along with my eyes shutting as I continued to scratch. I was becoming more hellbent on tearing all the skin off my arm. _Somebody make it stop! _I sealed my lips as much as I could to keep myself from crying out.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Mr. Vexen called from his desk. I peeked open my eyes to see almost everybody staring at me. At a time like that, I probably would've been blushing with embarrassment, but I was too preoccupied to even do that. "Not really sir," I tried to scratch both of my hands but I was failing miserably, "I think there might be something wrong with my skin or something." People started to give me nasty looks. _Can't help it people! I'm itchy for no reason! I'm sure plenty of them had been the same at one point! _I bad eyed everybody who was in my line of vision. At least the agonizing itch allowed me to do that.

"Well doing that certainly doesn't help," he rose from his seat and made his way over to my desk. I shuddered at the annoying itch. _Oh gosh it was getting worse! _I cringed. As if getting worse was possible. I was already dying in my seat.

He held his bony hand out for my arm, "Let me see." Giving it a couple more scratches, I gave up my left arm up to him. "Hmmm," he leaned closer, one emerald green eye narrowed with the other wide opened. Seeing his eyes do that made my eyes start to twitch. _Come on! Finish looking at if already! I nEed tO...NGH!_ It was unbearable. Refusing him to examine it further, I drew back my arm and started to scratch at it fiercely.

"Were you like this before this class?" he hid his hands behind his back. I shook my head viciously, "No, I was fine before. I don't know why this is happening now!" He kept his cool the entire time while everybody else was gossiping about what might be wrong with me. I wished I had had the time to counter whatever they were saying. With a suspicious look in his eyes, he glanced over to the trashcan, "Would you happen to be allergic to those flowers?" Another shake of my head, "I'm not allergic to those." As far as I knew I wasn't allergic. Taking my word, he marched over to the trashcan and took a peek inside. Everybody else leaned forward in their seats to see what he was looking at while I started to tear into my skin. Tiny bubbles of blood began coming forth on my arms. Why didn't somebody just walk over and cut off my arms for crying out loud?

It wouldn't have mattered anyway. Things went downhill at that point.

Suddenly, my desk was flying away from me when I realized I was being dragged to my feet. "This way," Mr. V looked down to me worriedly, leading me to the corner of the room next to the door. His grasp on my arm did no help for me. Animal instincts set in along with the urge to gnaw my arm off. It BURNED! How I wished he had been more careful with me.

"Mrs. Harleen," he pressed a button and spoke into the speaker next to it.

"Yes?" The nurse replied.

"Please be prepared for a _TR _case coming your way," he demanded into the speaker.

"Will do!" she called back.

"Come with me," he opened the door and led me out. Not even pulling was helping me now. I tried to follow up next to him, but the jitters in my leg and the stumbles in my step were holding me back. If he didn't let me go so I could claw at my arm, I was prepared to fight him for it which was something I really wanted to avoid. "Hurry," I whined aloud. "Don't worry. We're almost there," he looked back to me somewhat sincerely. Mrs. Harleen's office came closer and closer with each step.

* * *

"I love you Mrs. Harleen," I sung happily. Embarrassingly she giggled before continuing to rummage through her drawer for something. From another person's perspective I looked high, but from _my_ perspective I was relieved. Stretching my backbone as much as it could, I allowed my arms to dip lower into the sink full of water. _Oh, sweet relief, _I sighed in content.

Mr. Vexen was able to get me to Mrs. Harleen's office before I was reduced to biting my arms off. Almost instantly an aveeno bath was drawn for me in the sink. After talking with Vexen, Mrs. Harleen made me aware that I had come into contact with poison ivy. Mr. V saw that the vines on the flowers were actually the toxin-carrying plant. I thought for sure those things only grew in forests, but showing up in a high school in a tropical location? What were the odds?

"This is totally unexpected. We don't usually get poison ivy cases like this in school," the nurse giggled to herself then stopped rifling through the drawer, "but I'm always prepared." She winked, holding up a tube of cream. "Thank you," I said with the tone of grateful, poor child. She had just saved me from going crazy. "Your welcome, Roxas," she grabbed the towel off a rack. I lifted my arms and was given the towel so I could dry off.

"I guess I have another cream for you to use," she held the tube up with her index fingers, "Speaking of cream, how's your wrist?" Before I had dunked my arms in the water, I had to remove the bandage around my arm. With my arms dried, I revealed my previous injury to her. The progress was going well; the blistering had been reduced and the swelling was gone. A couple more days of healing and it'd be good as new. Thankfully, that was the only part of my arm that wasn't affected by the ivy, all to the work of the bandage. If I had started to scrape at myself there, I would've died instantly. "Great!" she gave me the "ok" sign.

*~'~'*

"What happened again?" Kairi narrowed her eyes in confusion. I face palmed, _Just _told_ you what happened._ The three of us met up with each other between passing for a sort of "status report" meeting. Boy, did I have something to tell them.

"I got poisoned by ivy and had to go to the nurse's office," I explained again, crossing my pink, healing arms. The two of them looked at each other like they couldn't believe what they just heard. "Yeesh," Sora winced, "How the hell does something like that happen in school?"

"Somebody left a stupid pot-basket of flowers on my desk that turned out to have poison ivy for leaves" I rubbed my arm, feeling the sticky cream that was on it. "So Mr. V took you to the nurse's office?" Kairi asked, trying to understand this. As if a whole lot needed to be understood. I nodded.

"The 'bath' part I can understand, but why did you lose all of your clothes?" Sora eyed my light blue polo shirt and sand colored shorts. "Mrs. Harleen said my clothes might be contaminated from being in contact with the vines so she gave me these to wear. She said she'll have my clothes washed by the end of the day," I fingered the buttons on the shirt. "OoOoh, did she watch you change?" the girl made a flirty face. A blush formed a little bit on my face, "No! Of course she didn't! I changed in the bathroom, duh!"

"Says you," she crossed her arms and looked at me slyly. My eyes narrowed; Mrs. Harleen was nice with students, but she wasn't like _that _I know for sure. She had the decency to not lose her job.

Sora was texting something into his phone. "And you said these were flowers?"

"Yeah."

"Send."

We waited for a few seconds before his phone started to vibrate.

The lid flipped open and he read the text, "Marluxia."

"Knew there was something up with that guy!" I glared to the side. "Oh yeah, that seems like it'd be typical of him," Kairi stuck her nose in the air. "Riku says that Marluxia has some type of fetish with plants when Axel's not with him. Stuff like that is to be expected," Sora scrolled through the text Riku sent him. "Like daisies and lilies?" I questioned in a mocking tone while I "fluttered" my hands. "That, and apparently poison ivy. Bet the guy grows drugs in his backyard," he answered with a cross of his arms. "That still doesn't tell us why he didn't get poisoned too. After all, he had to have touched the stuff to get it to school and put it on my desk," I thumbed behind me in the direction of the science room.

"He does wear gloves," Kairi shrugged, not completely sure with her answer even though she was right. "That and he probably knows a lot about plants so he knows how to handle them," Sora read another text sent by his friend. "That _does_ make sense," I sighed, "and he probably has a class near the science room so he was able to set it up before I got there. Then he left and came back late so he didn't look too suspicious."

"We'll have to look out for tricks like that the next time he's around," Sora concluded. That was something all three of us could agree on.

Just as we were about to finish our meeting, something occurred to me, "Wait. Just before I started itching like crazy, I saw Marluxia texting on his phone. He could've been talking to Axel or the others." The two of them looked to me semi-wide eyed. That could mean something. "If he was texting the other three..." Kairi cupped her chin. "Then that might mean we could still be in trouble," Sora finished for her. Realization struck us once more; we weren't out of the woods yet. "How...are Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion when Axel isn't around?" I asked nervously. Demyx I could probably understand in not attacking us since I still hadn't really "spent" my I.O.U. Marluxia and Zexion were another story. They looked at each other in concern, then back to me. "We...don't really know. We've only seen them with Axel," Kairi answered. My head felt light. That wasn't good.

"Riku says to just keep away from them. Don't talk to them. Don't listen to them. Don't even look their way," Sora read another text on his phone. Even though this was coming from Riku, it didn't put us at ease right away. "Just go on with our day," Kairi locked her hands uncomfortably. "Riiiight," I mumbled. Like that was going to be easy knowing that there were possibly four guys coming after us.

*~'~'*

Sora declared that we'd try to meet up with Kairi again after third period and if not then, before lunch. "English huh?" My cousin looked to me blankly. "Zexion," I groaned, making more steps down the hallway. "From what Riku told me, Zexion doesn't really do a lot if Axel's not with him," he glanced back down at the phone in his pocket. "Oh really?" I asked sarcastically with a raise of my eyebrow. I already saw what the guy does when he _is_ with Axel. What wouldn't he do without him? "Says he doesn't like to get his hands 'dirty,'" he shrugged, still grasping the books in his hands.

I huffed and kept walking until something crept into my mind. What it was had something to with what Axel had said last week. I wasn't sure if Sora knew anything about it, but it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Hey Sora," I started.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder how or why Riku knows all this stuff about the Thirteenth Order?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like all this information about them. How they are? What they're like? What Axel's hangout is?"

He stayed silent for a moment in which I guessed he was questioning this too. "Well, most people here know stuff about them, but Riku knows more than anybody. It's probably cause he has more experience with them than anybody else," he looked to me, palms up in a questioning manner.

"And by 'experience' you mean...?"

"He's dealt with them a lot. I can't really say I'm the only one he defends. He's helps anybody who's being bothered by them." I didn't know what it was at the time, but there was something weird about his tone when he answered. A sort of secretive sense was in it as if he was "forgetting" something on purpose. However, I couldn't quite figure it out. As much as I wanted to believe his answer, I wasn't able to trust it all the way.

Suspiciously I narrowed my eyes, "Right."

The English room was steps away. Sora could tell I was being wary of our surroundings by the way I held my books tightly to my chest. Zexion was around, he had to be. _Keep an eye out for anything suspicious once we get into the room, _I kept telling myself. There was no way I was going to let what happened in science happen again, though I doubted the guy would pull the same thing as his partner.

We rounded the corner of the room when suddenly, "Hey!" Our books dropped to the floor, hitting our feet on the way down. I know books don't compare to the weight of an anvil, but these books were _thick _and they _hurt. _

"Book checked."

"What was up with that Zexion?" Sora got down to the floor to pick up his books. "Something I'd like to call Phase 1 and hello to you too, Strife," the dark-haired boy looked down to him with crossed arms. "Whatever Emo Boy," I got down to pick of my books as well. He didn't need to sound so high and mighty.

"I'm not emo!" he balled his fists. "Says the guy with the dark hair, tight pants, and wearing almost all black," I sniffed, still picking up my books when he suddenly stomped on my hand. Dropping my books, I quickly got to my feet with fists balled and ready to fight. Before me, he stood fearless. Our heights may have been even, but that didn't get rid of the smirk on his lips. The memory from days ago came back to me in a flash and I automatically grabbed the collar of his jacket, making sure his dark eyes were right in front of mine so he could see my rage.

"Roxas," Sora looked up to me from the floor, but my thoughts were focused on the guy in front of me. His eyes were blank, emotionless. Yet he kept his wicked smile. My eyes narrowed, "Don't think that I haven't forgotten about last week when you held my arm behind me." His smile grew wider, as if proud of what he had done. I shook him angrily, "I'm not through with you yet!"

"Oh please," he brushed his hands on mine to make me let go, "coming from the guy who can't take a small flint to his wrist." At that, he turned and headed for his seat next to the windows. I growled some more but quickly regained myself when I saw some of the others in the room staring at me like I was crazy. "Whatever," I dropped back down to the floor so I could pick up the rest of my books. I doubt he would be able to handle the pain if a flame was put up to his wrist.

"Glad to see you all today," the English teacher, Ms. Gainsborough, strutted in with her signature can of soda in her hand. The rest of us darted for our seats and sat quietly, waiting for what she'd do next. Behind her desk, she set down her can and opened a drawer. "Who's ready to read some more of our novel?" she smiled sweetly, holding up _._ Practically everybody in the room made uneasy sounds along with gestures that included shrugs and looks out the window. _Nobody_ wanted to read. "Exciting huh?" she opened the book in her hand, prompting us to take the book out of our backpacks.

"But before we begin, how about we test our memorization. Who thinks they've memorized the first passage?" she asked. Several of us raised our hands, including me in the second to the front row. Sure, I may have had other problems to deal with, but not all of them interfered with my school work. Her eyes scanned over all of us, trying to decide who to pick from the people who _weren't_ raising our hands. "Mmm, Roxas. How about you recite the passage?" she chose me with a spark of happiness in her tone. Guess she must've given up. "Sure," I nodded, and stood up from my seat while she looked into her book to follow along.

_"'Utter silence._  
_A fragmented tale._  
_A world without you._  
_The eyes shall close._  
_Something so natural._  
_The memory beyo-_ngh!'"

I stopped as a bright light flashed in the side of my face. Trying to keep out the light, I blinked a couple of times. "Something wrong?" she asked, tearing away from her book to look at me. Seconds before her eyes even reached me, the light was gone. "Ngh, no. Sorry, can I start over?" I asked, smiling sheepishly in hopes I would get another chance. "Why not?" she smiled, bringing her eyes back to her book. "Okay," I prepared to start again.

_"'Utter silence_  
_A fragmented tale_  
_A world without you_  
_The eyes shall close_  
_Something so natural_  
_The memory beyond_  
_Something so simple_  
_Where's-_ugh!"

The light came back into my eyes. I turned my head down and started to rub at my eye to make it go away. _Where was it coming from? _I glanced around the room as fast as I could. I didn't find any probable source of it. "Having problems Roxas?" Ms. Gainsborough looked up to me again, a frown on her lips when my eyes met hers. "I'm sorry Ms. G, but there's some type of bright light that's distracting me," I finally stopped rubbing it. Searching for the answer, she scanned the room for wherever the origin was, but I could tell by how quick she was that she couldn't find where it was coming from either. "I don't see it. How about you turn to the side and do it that way?" she giggled a little. A light chuckled came from me and I turned my back to the windows. _This would be much better, _I felt the confidence return to me as I picked up my book again.

_"Utter silen_-ah!"

It returned. I immediately turned around to the window area only to see an even brighter light flashing in my eyes from the corner of the room. "Zexion stop!" Sora demanded from his seat. "Zexion? Zexion!" Ms. G finally saw what Zexion was doing. I had a hunch that he may have had something to do with it. Instantly, the said boy set the mirror down into his lap, glaring at Sora. Although he put his "tool" away, our English teacher was on her way to his seat and when she reached him, held her hand out in demand for the looking glass. Reluctantly, he placed the reflector into her hand which she shoved in her pocket.

"Distracting your peers is a foolish offense Mr. Zexion, especially if it's to make them fail. You should be ashamed," she huffed all the way back to her desk. Taking the mirror out of her pocket, she placed it in another one of her desk drawers. Shaking her head to fix her hair, she picked up her book again and found her place. "Sorry about that, Roxas. Would you mind starting again?" she pleaded.

"Not at all," I beamed.

*~'~'*

Sora and I passed through the rest of English without much of a problem from Zexion. Seemed like book checking and mirrors were his only tricks, but that still didn't give me the impression he was done for. No doubt he had other things up his sleeves. We didn't get a chance to meet up with Kairi after third period, but it wasn't too big of a deal. Fourth period Geometry slid by without any problems so we met up again on our way to lunch.

"So he flashed a light into your eyes?" Kairi looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways, "That guy is weird." Sora flipped open his phone after it vibrated in his pants. "What'd Riku say this time?" I turned to him questioningly, expecting more advice. "He says that Zexion's main area is scheming to make other people fail. He was trying to bring you down by flashing the light into your eyes," my cousin summarized the text. "Even I could figure that out," I chuckled sarcastically. "He says to be careful anyway cause he can do some other nasty tricks," Sora concluded when he flipped his phone closed. "Right," I couldn't help but not take him totally serious. I really should have.

"Uh oh," Kairi stopped.

My cousin and I took a few more steps before stopping, seeing why she had stopped. Jacket over uniform, black pants, head in locker....Had to be one of them. "Turn around and walk away," Sora leaned toward me, whispering through his lips. I had no objections to that but, for a minute, it felt as if there weren't a threat around. His name automatically popped into my head when I saw him.

The shoulders of the person relaxed as he drew his head out of the locker and turned in our direction.

Demyx.

Like an automatic reflex, he slammed his back to the wall of lockers. "Don't _do that!_" he panted like his heart was about to explode. If life was anime, the three of us would've been sweatdropping. _And he called himself a member of Axel's gang? Pathetic, _I laughed in my mind. I still didn't get why Axel even bothered to have him around. "Oh, it's just you guys," the dirty blond stood back up and tried to fix his hair, as if there was much to fix. "And it's just the wimpy guy who got into the Thirteenth Order," Sora looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You shouldn't judge anybody by appearances," Axel's posse regained himself, waving his index finger like a teacher would. "Yeah right. So, what do you have for us?" I went straight to the point. In truth, I doubted he had anything for us, but I had to be sure. He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Don't you have some mean trick to play on us?" Sora asked, not taking his stupid act.

"What do you mean?"

"Dump a drink on us? Frame us for something? Try to get us in trouble?" Kairi listed some possibilities.

He still gave a dumb look, but shook his head. "Nope, I've got nothing," he shrugged. "Thought so," I spoke up, the other two looking to me in disbelief, "It's cause of my I.O.U. isn't it?" Demyx appeared taken aback for a moment, but he obviously knew what I was talking about. "Maybe," he brushed his hair back with his hands, "plus, I don't really know what's going on."

"Cause you weren't here this morning," I added in for him.

He avoided my eyes in confirmation, "I woke up late this morning."

"That seems like enough reason not to come after us," I grinned happily. That was a good thing. Not just the fact that he wouldn't be able to do much even if he was part of Axel's plan, he didn't want to come after us at all. He'd be our break from them if only for a short time.

"Yo!"

It was him. From the stairway around the corner, Axel jumped off the top of the stairs and landed gracefully on the soles of his boots. My heart nearly exploded seeing him do that, not just by him appearing so suddenly, but just the fact that he was there. He quickly got up to face us, smirks and all. "How's your day going, Roxy?" he asked with obvious pleasure. Just the tone in his voice said that he was eager my account of what his goons did to me. Riku's advice instantly entered our minds once we sunk in that he was there. The three of us took a step back, preparing to run. Unfortunately for us, he was too alert to make a swift escape. When he saw what we were about to do he shook his head in disapproval, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Watch us!" Sora spat as we took another step. That would be as far as we'd go. Without warning, Kairi's arm was clutched my a gloved and she was swung away from me. Zexion had Sora by the limb as well though struggling to keep hold of him. "Told ya!" the redhead called. Marluxia pushed me back while still holding onto Kairi, causing me stumble backwards. "Howdy!" Axel caught me with one arm before I could hit the ground. There was another churning sensation in my stomach just by being in the position we were in. Him above me while I was under. It was just gas was resettling in me the same way it had earlier. Sooner or later I was going to feel sick again while he was having his "fun" with me, one bad combination. _Make it stop..._I gasped for breath.

"Demyx, come have some fun with us." The redhead looked back to his companion who was still over by the lockers. "Uh....no?" the dirty blond hesitantly replied. At the sound of his answer, there was a shift in Axel's expression: disbelief.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, I can't help you out today."

"And why not?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Cause I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Cause I have to piss _really badly!_"

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now! I've been holding it in for two periods straight! I can't take it anymore!"

"Demyx, why?"

"Sorry Axel! Maybe another time!"

At that, he darted around the corner and within a few more seconds, we heard the door to the boys' bathroom close. If it wasn't for the position we were in, I'm pretty sure all of us would be looking his way in nothing but confusion. _Just what the heck happened? _I twitched my eyebrow.

"Kill joy." Axel turned his attention back to me. My body suddenly flipped back up to a standing position, but my feet rocked and left me to fall backwards to the ground. "Ouch," I held the back of my head, groaning in pain. He walked around my body and stood over me, gazing down to my pinned state. Groans continued from me even as he grabbed around the collar of my shirt and lifted me off the ground to his eye level.

"I didn't get my answer. Are you _enjoying _your day so far Rock Ass?" he asked again, getting over what had just happened with his partner. Having him so close to me, I could feel the heat of his breath against my skin. An answer wouldn't come right away since my head was still reeling from the fall, but I recovered enough to let out a small, "No."

"Leave him alone Axel!" Kairi screamed, trying to break from Marluxia's grasp. His response was only a quick glance back at her and then back to me, "Oh too bad Roxy, cause your week is going to get worse with each day you know?" That question held no comfort for me at all. What could be worse than getting PI'd, book checked, and tried to be "put down?" Like I had to question it.

"You're really gonna get it from Xemnas," Sora growled from Zexion's grasp. "Oh please, that guy's got nothing on me. He can punish me all he likes, I don't give a damn!" Axel laughed, only taking his eyes off me to peek at Sora real quick.

"Then I'm going to," I coughed, getting his full attention back to me, "you're not going to give up my anklet...are you?" I knew what the answer was going to be, but I wanted to stall him for a little bit. He tilted his head in amusement and gave a quick shake, "You know what I told Mori for you to do if you want it back."

"Grow a pair, right?" I nudged my head in a sort of nod.

"He obviously doesn't have any since he didn't try and fight me in class," Zexion added his input to the conversation. "Oh really?" Axel looked back to him real quick, still delighted with the new information. "Grabbed my collar, but didn't do anything," the other boy shook his head. "That's cause everybody knows you're just huge pansy ass!" Sora spat, only to receive a kick in the shin. He was trying to stall too. "And Mr. Hippie has nothing but flowers and drugs to live off of," Kairi sniffed, trying to spite him. The said member retaliated with a quick slap of his hand against her cheek.

Seeing that made something strike up in my mind. All three of us were stalling and for a good reason. Now all I had to do was deliver what was coming up next. "You say for me to man up," I coughed again, getting Axel's attention once more, "well, why haven't you?" Without hesitation, he brought me closer to him, my feet dangling off the ground and our faces almost touching. "Excuse me? What was that Roxas?" he bared his teeth, not losing the confidence in his voice. "Well, how man are you to this?" I stopped. His gaze never tore away from me, confused but still prideful. He was just waiting to see what I'd do next.

"Fire."

"What?"

"Fire. Fire! FIRE!" I started screaming at the top of my lungs. "What the hell is wrong with you you idiot?" he started to shake me. Relentlessly, I kept raising my voice every time I said the word. Behind him, Kairi screamed at the highest pitch I had ever heard. The cry was loud and piercing. It was actually starting to _hurt_ my ears, but I kept yelling anyways. Sora joined in right after her, yelling "fire" almost as loud as I could. Hidden in his shouts was the previous high-pitched voice from when were were kids.

"Stop it you idiot!" Axel threw me to the floor like a piece of trast. Temporarily I stopped, but Sora filled in for me by yelling louder. Down the hall, the sounds of doors opening with voices of confusion echoing down the hall. Marluxia and Zexion pushed the other two out of their grasps only to see the puzzled people when they turned around. "Dammit! Now what?" Marluxia turned back to the redhead. "We split up. You two go down stairs, I'll go up." Their leader directed with some gestures of his hands. Without a second to spare, the three split up just as they said he should. Axel went back up the stairs while Marluxia and Zexion hightailed it down the hall. Once they were out of our sight, the three of us stopped our screaming to help each other up. Taken care of.

Mrs. Heartily was the first to come running our way, "What's going on here?" Thankfully, she was more concerned than angry about what was happening. "It was Axel and his gang. They were bothering us again," Kairi dusted her skirt off. "We started screaming so that we could get some attention and scare them off," Sora finished the rest of the explanation.

"I'm sure everybody heard that, but who gave you the idea to start screaming? There could've been a real fire!" she set her hands on her hips, disappointment coming to her tone. "Well people yell 'fire' when they're about to be kidnapped," Sora made a good point. "Hm, that is true...But what gave you the idea that you could start yelling and screaming it while some classes are still in session?" she questioned again.

"Riku did," I peeped. Barely hearing my words, the others looked my way. "He said to use it as a defense mechanism," I stopped, filling my eyes with "tears" I eyed my math teacher. "Please, don't punish him. We did it, so you can punish us instead!" On the sides of me, the other two looked up to her the same way I did in hopes of a light, if any, punishment.

She sighed, cupping her chin as she examined us, wondering just what to do. Keeping our wills strong, we strengthened our puppy-dog eyes in order to cleanse any doubt she may have had. After enduring our faces long enough, she came up with an answer, "Riku is a smart boy. He's one of the brightest students I've ever taught so I can understand why he would have you three do something like this," she tilted her head and looked to the ceiling as she thought of him, "Alright, no penalty." All three of us let out a sigh of relief. He would have to thank us later. "However, I'd like it better if you guys use another word instead of 'fire.' It might panic some people so something else might work," she suggested.

"Like what?" Kairi asked, a smile starting on her lips.

"How about....water?"

"'Water'?" Sora and I said aloud in unison. _Why water? _I tried not to show my puzzlement. Water didn't do anything.

"Yep! Cause you need water to put out a fire. It may get you just enough attention cause people will be confused."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. I know I'd be confused if I heard something like that.

"Yep. People are just that gullible!"

* * *

"Send," Sora pressed a button on his cellphone. Another status report to Riku.

We made it through the rest of the day with no problems at all. Neither Marluxia, Zexion, or Axel had showed up at lunch as expected. Demyx did, but he didn't do much except sit alone at their regular table. We dubbed Monday as a survival day.

"Got through," I text into my phone and hit the send button so Olette would know my status. I figured it'd be best to let her know our situation and be her status reporter just as Sora was to Riku. Maybe she'd help us out with some advice even though she wasn't as on top of the situation as Riku was.

"Do we have to work today?" Kairi filled in the spot of walking with us to the residential district in place of Riku. "Riku says no, but be prepared for it tomorrow," he answered curtly with a cross of his arms as we crossed the courtyard.

"Good, cause I could use the money," I turned to him, "I saw these new pa-OOF!"

My body came to a sudden stop when I bumped into something semi-soft and hard. A person. "Sorry, about that," I stepped back, eyes closed as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I usually don't run into people like that, but every time I did, it was embarrassing. To my left, I heard Kairi make a sharp gasp and Sora made a disquieted sound to my right. Something was off. Instincts took over and I stopped what I was doing so I could see just who did I bump into.

"Eh!" I spread my legs apart along with my arms, resulting in a cross between a fighting stance and a preparation to run. The person I had run into was the driver I had seen the week before. Axel's chauffeur, Xigbar.

Never before had I seen him that up close. He was even more frightening when he was right in front of me. He towered over the three of us like a building. He must've been six or seven foot something! I wouldn't be surprised if he made King Kong apologize! Which brought me next point being his abs. _Abs! _Under his tight, black short-sleeved shirt, they looked like they would've been made out of metal. Nothing _but_ pure metal actually. And on the sides of his waist, his six pack I might add, were his muscular arms. Freaky. They weren't like body builder arms but, as skinny as they were, they were brawny. His veins were visible like crazy, snaking down into his gloves that held the equally as frightening hands. Signs of strength continued well into his waist and right into his legs. They weren't thunder thighs, but they could've drawn lightning out of the sky by the way they bulged. It extended into his knees, past the calves and finished in his heavy looking boots.

I swear, I just have to. Just send this guy to military; he's his own army. You got a war? Send him in with a giant bazooka and problem solved. Or just drop him from an airplane for Pete sake. Be sure to give him over a million dollars when he comes back.

"Hmph," he peered down at me with his bright, yellow eye. _Oh gosh the bomb's about to go off! _I trembled.

"S-s-s-s-s-sor-r-r-y." The words came out of me in small boats. A black eyebrow raised and a tilt of his head was the answer. _Oh damn. Don't tell me he's one of those guys who're all brawn and no brains? That was even worse! He'd probably go all "SMASH! SMASH! SMASH!" on us, _I felt myself becoming nauseated. If I hadn't gone earlier, I would've pissed myself by then.

"Right," he huffed, brushing past us and continuing his way to the entrance of the school. Feeling his threatening image fading from me dropped my soul back from heaven and into my body. _Oh hell, what just happened? _That was the first thought I could form after I recovered from the shock.

"Man he's scary," Kairi whispered to me, back of the hand on the side of her lips. "You don't have to tell me twice," I whispered, shaking my head still in disbelief of what I saw. "Lets go before he has a sudden 'hit' on us" Sora nodded nervously. _Oh yes, lets go already! _If we weren't gone in five seconds, I was about to push them along.

"Hey."

A black-gloved hand grabbed my shoulder. "OH SHIT!" I screamed and my head lulled to the side. By the way my heart was speeding up and veins were pumping to explode, I thought for sure I was dead. _That's it. Game over. Bury me where I stand. My life was good, _I groaned my "dying" words in my head as if the Sora and Kairi would telepathically hear me.

"Do you kno-"

"HUH?" My body automatically turned around. Undoubtedly, I would've gotten whiplash in every part in my body from doing that if Dad hadn't taught me how to be flexible. "Yeesh, kids these days. So jumpy." The man removed his hand from my shoulder and set it on his hip, giving me a playful grin. I was wondering if I should take that as a good thing.

I gulped, feeling my stomach about to twist, "Y-you were asking?" _What more does he want from me?_ I couldn't keep my wincing under control. "I was wondering if you knew where Axel was. Thought you'd know," he finished."M-me?" I stuttered. A short moment passed as I tried to comprehend what he just said. _He _wanted to know if _I _knew where Axel was. The answer was no. All I had to do was get that through.

"N-n-"

"He's on the second to the top floor in room 215, Xigbar," another voice answered for me. All of us turned around to see Demyx leaning against one of the columns in front of the door.

"Oh, 'kay. Thanks Demyx," the man nodded to him, then turned back to us. Sora, Kairi, and I stiffened when he caught us in his sight again, particularly me. "See ya," he gave a quick wave of his hand before heading for the entrance of the school. Our eyes wouldn't stop following him until he was all the way in the school: door closed, down the hall and all. Restfulness returned once we knew for sure that he was gone. _Still alive, _I beamed like a happy drunkard, _Who knows what that guy could've done to us?_

Demyx removed himself from the column and, with his work done, started making his way in the direction of the gate. Same as us. While Kairi and Sora gossiped about how we just survived an encounter with Xigbar, my eyes were now fixed on the mullet head. He seemed so confident as he walked by us, as if not showing fear made up for earlier. Nope. Our eyes locked when he caught me staring at him. Reflected in his eyes were mine, showing no fear of him cause he knew damn well why. In his eyes, I couldn't tell. A cross between fake despise and doubt appeared to be in his green orbs. _What was he thinking? _My lips came close to mouthing my thoughts.

Feet away from us, he stopped and turned back around with a pace in my direction. Fists balled in preparation, my body went into a another defense mode. He was about to do something, but what? I didn't know. Sora and Kairi halted their conversation at the sight of him standing toe-to-toe with me.

"What?" I looked up to him.

"Don't think that because I gave you an I.O.U. that it changes anything between us," he poked me in the chest with each word, his tone threatening and dark. No real hesitation, no playfulness, just...something else. I hadn't heard anything like that from him before. It was almost like he had a split personality.

"I don't want to," I pushed away his hand, "doesn't matter if you gave me one or even how weak you are, you're just another one of Axel's gang to me. Just another foe." That's was really all I thought of him. Weak or not. I.O.U. or "I'll get you." All of it didn't matter to me. He was just part of another obstacle getting in the way of my enjoyment there.

"Good!" he beamed, his voice still dark but I could tell his playful side was peeking through. Proud of the statement he had let on me, he turned on his heels and continued his "Strut of Confidence" down the courtyard.

What an odd guy...

* * *

**A/N: **What shifty and odd chapter....Sloppy huh? -sweatdrops- The whole poison ivy part was a little awkward. I've never touched PI, so I don't know if the itchy effects start taking over that fast. Oh, and the _TR_ thing, that's the scientific name for the plant. That'd be Vexen for you. Just remember kids, if it has three leaves, let it be! And Zexion with a mirror? Seriously? Nobody does that...However, I was trying to make what they did correspond with their in-game elements. "Smoke and mirrors" and plants. If you read carefully at Roxas' test questions, you might see a bit of a connection in there too...HAH! The "passage" Roxas has to read should look familar too...Hmmm. Xigbar's description was...fun. Without his jacket, I made him a little buff I guess. Beh? Thanks for reading and please review!


	13. Up the Ante

"Sambaaaaa," I sung, my head in the palm of my hand as I looked down to the glider. The little critter shot his attention up to me along with a tilt of his head. "Ricochet," Sora sung in the same tune as I did. The chinchilla dragged his head out from under Samba toward Sora's direction, letting out an acknowledging bark. "Sora, Roxas, you're both idiots," Riku mocked our tones and laid back in his chair. The three of us shared a small laugh anyway at the totally random thing we were doing.

After school Sora decided that we pay Riku a visit and even stay for dinner. "Staying for dinner" in Riku's standards meant eating pizza, rotini, bread sticks, and cupcakes (all ordered and delivered from the Station H Express, though Tidus delivered) along with drinking soda, all the while being held up in his room outside on his porch. He was so lucky. It would've been better if he hadn't brought his packet to the table.

"Your parents seriously allow this even though you're in trouble?" I asked, twirling my fork in my plate pasta and sauce. "Yes. Even though they know I got in trouble, they understand my reasoning. I'm usually their 'little angel' so even if I do get in trouble my punishment here is either light or none at all," he turned another page in the packet. More than halfway done.

"So-"

"No, it's not your fault," the platinum cut me off before I could finish my apology, "I've gotten in trouble before and still had 'consequences' like this." Hearing this put me at ease for a minute. "Like a couple of weeks ago when you accidentally set the stove on fire when you tried to flambe some banana fosters?" Sora gave him a sneaky wink from across the table.

"Hey, you're lucky they were _supposed_ to catch on fire. And they came out good didn't they?"

"Yeah, but the stove almost didn't. I thought your parents were going to kill you!"

"They came close to doing so, but I made it up to them when I gave them a free night at the Express. Otherwise, I would've killed you."

"What did I do?"

"You were a witness," Riku smiled mischievously to his best friend. The three of us shared another round of laughter at that while Ricochet and Samba looked at us with confused, tilted heads in all.

"Hey, Riku," a voice shouted from across the room at the door, "somebody wants to talk to you!" The door opened wide enough for something to come in before closing. From where we were on porch, I couldn't see much of it until it started coming closer. An animal, obviously by the way it was on all fours. Covered in black fur, patches of white spread from under its chest and spread up to the face. Its height increased as it came closer, possibly shorter than the table by one or two inches. Triangular ears, snout, curled tail. A dog, duh. At the sight of the canine coming toward us, Samba and Ricochet scurried to the edge of the table, barking and curling their tails excitedly.

"Goofy!" Sora threw his hands up in the air as it came up to him, putting its front paws on his lap with tail wagging in acknowledgment. "Goofy?" I turned to Riku with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes but didn't bother to hide his smile, "That's not his name, but Sora named him that cause it sort of reminds him of the Disney character. I don't see how; he doesn't look anything like him."

"Oh, so what's its real name?" I asked as Sora was viciously petting the dog. He always _was _good with animals. That was why his parents got him Samba in the first place. "Calypso, but he responds to either name," he mint eyes returned to his packet of papers.

"But that's a girl's name isn't it? You just called it a 'he'?"

"Jamie can be both a girl's and a boy's name, can't it?"

"Touche," I crossed my arms and laid back in my chair. Defeated? Yes. Upset? No.

With that on my mind, I looked to Ricochet, "And I'm going to guess that he called Ricochet 'Mickey' before?"

"You guessed right my friend."

"You don't have a pet duck do you?"

"No, but you could find some wandering around town. He named a certain one Donald." Realizing that, the two of us shared a secretive laugh while Sora still went greeting crazy with Calypso. That was Sora for you.

The dog happily made its way over to me once Sora was done with his hugglable greeting. Its head tilted as it looked up to me with tail wagging slowly, giving the sign that he was observing me. I looked down to it nervously and waved a little bit, "Hi doggie." He barked loudly but panted happily afterward as a sign that he probably liked me. "He won't bite," Riku chuckled from across the table. Calypso put his paws up in my lap and started to rub his head against my chest. "I can see that!" I chuckled, petting its head, "What type of dog is he?"

"Klee Kai." His master answered while flipping another page of work over. "Cool. Does he do any tricks-" I stopped when the dog gave me a big "kiss" on the cheek, "besides greeting people?" Asking that suddenly made me wonder if Samba and Ricochet could do any tricks. Yeah, Samba could glide and crawl all over people, but I didn't hear much about the chinchilla.

"If you sing 'Can't Wait to Be King,' he'll start dancing with Samba and Ricochet," Riku looked over to me with a shrug. "Ooh! Lets do that! You can put that crap stack down for a minute can't you Riku?" Sora begged from across the table. I swore he was about to flip the table over and fall out of his chair any second. It was true that Riku had been working on that thing nonstop since he got it. The proof was when he came to answer the door for us; he still had the paperwork in his hands and was trying to do it while we were walking up the stairs.

"I don't know. I still got work to do," Sora's friend gestured to the "Packet from Hell."

My cousin broke out his pouty/cheesy smile, "You had time for us to come over! Please Riku!" I don't know who could resist that. His mom couldn't, nor could his dad, not even _my _dad could resist it and he was in the military! From the other side of the table, Riku was trying to avoid his goo-goo eyes, but his sight kept going back over to Sora's. He couldn't resist. Trying to...but...can't. "Alright, I've got time," he set the stack down next to his plate. Putting his index finger and thumb in his mouth, he whistled for the animals' attentions. Their heads instantly turned to him as if they were soldiers and Riku was the sergeant.

_"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_

He actually started to _sing. Riku, singing. _I felt like I was sitting in history in the making. I hadn't heard Riku's singing voice before. His vocals were close to his talking tone, but better. In a boys choir -or in a regular choir for that matter- he probably would've been the one to bring the group up to star level.

_"I've never seen a seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair,"_ Sora joined in on our side of the table, his voice just as good. Ricochet and Samba crouched down, swaying side to side from their "waists" down to their tails. On the ground, Calypso was wagging his tail just as carefully as the creatures on the table. _"Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ At the sound of Riku's voice, they wagged their tails to each side on each word he sung.

"Now you get to join in. You know the song right?" Sora whispered to me as Riku was singing the "can't wait to be king" part. I nodded. Who wouldn't know that song? The only way I do is cause Sora and I would be singing it almost all the time when we were younger. Clearing my throat, I opened my lips to sing.

_"No one say 'do this'!"_

Calypso put his paws up on the table as Ricochet jumped over Samba.

_"No one say 'be there'!"_

Samba jumped over Ricochet.

_"No one say 'stop that'!"_

Calypso barked twice in unison with me singing "stop that!"

"No one say 'see here'!"

Calypso laid his head on the table, allowing both rodents to do a running jump over him. _These guys meant business,_ I watched them anxiously.

While the song went on with the three of us singing, the pets continued to do all sorts of tricks and "dances." Ricochet and Samba would curl up in two balls while Calypso tried to paw at them, appearing if he was playing the bongos. The three would walk along the edge of a table, turning their heads from left to right all over until they made a full circle. Twirling, rolling around, all sorts of things. They were a regular trio of circus animals.

_"Lets hear it in the heard and on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling."_ The three of us sung together, giggling in between. Samba and Ricochet got on Calypso's head as the dog got on its hind legs and twirled around a couple of times.

_"Just can't waaaaaait...to be king!"_

We finished with Calypso putting his paws on the table and the other two jumping off, landing with a bark on the word "king." There was no other choice but to clap at their performance. I had never seen a couple of unlikely animals perform together like that. You don't find stuff like this out on the street or at circus for that matter. I'm surprised Riku didn't take the three out on the road; he could've had his own mansion by now.

*~'~'*

"So school didn't go too well today?" Riku asked. I shook my head as much as I could since it was settled in the palms of my hands. It had been about an hour and a half since the little "Pet Performance" was over. In that time, we had some minutes to calm back down and drop back into reality. Back to the future. Back to what mattered. All that was in store for us while the sun hung lazily above the ocean.

"I guessed that all of Axel's gang was out to get you by the text that Sora sent me," he glanced to the black cellphone on the table, "except for Demyx."

"Yeah, made up an excuse to avoid helping Axel bother us," I shrugged, glimpsing at the two rodents sleeping next to each other. Although Demyx didn't help in the "attack," it didn't really lessen what we got by much. Riku leaned down to pet the dog sleeping next to him, "I'm going to guess it was because of the I.O.U?" A nod confirmed this, "But he said even with an I.O.U., nothing would change between us."

"That's Demyx for you" he leaned back into his chair, "he doesn't like conflict, but if there needs to be one, he'll go for it."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sora rolling his eyes in spite of his head resting in his arms on the table. "When Axel's around," he mumbled. "Yeah, but he might actually do something next time," I lightly kicked the stand under the table. If nothing was changing between us and the I.O.U. didn't make a real difference, then chances were he would do something. "Wait, just what _would/__could _he do?" My cousin sat back up.

"Demyx has an obsession with water so whatever he plays may be dealt with the said," Riku answered, flipping another page of the packet. Hearing him say that made me think, _Water. What tricks could be played with water? Balloons? Obviously. Bucket over the door? If he could do it without anybody seeing. Water fountain spray trick? Lame. Just splashing water at me? Really now? Whatever this guy had up his sleeves was going to be both lame, bothersome, and just plain stupid._ "I assume he wouldn't have much he could do to us," I shook my head. Riku nodded in agreement, "It's just water so the most you'll have to deal with is either drying your face or changing your clothes."

"Seems simple enough, but what I don't get is how he's with Axel," I thought aloud. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't keep the question in any longer. Everybody at school must've been questioning what the deal was with him and Axel. "Every fire needs something to put it out," Sora shrugged at his guess. "That actually makes sense. With Axel setting fires in the junkyard, he'd need somebody to put it out if he didn't want to get sent to jail," Riku confirmed his hypothesis.

Lying my hands down on the table, I watched the sun as it set over the ocean with the breeze flowing through my hair. "We'll just have to see tomorrow." We still had four more days of whatever Axel and his gang were going to pull, each one probably going to be unexpected. Chances were he'd keep pulling things like this off until the end of the week or until he got out of PSS. Then it would go back to his "regular" if not more annoying attacks. And then what? Continue the rest of the school year that way?

"You're still thinking about your mother's anklet aren't you?"

My attention was brought back to Riku who was concentrating on me at the moment. His tone wasn't that serious but the purple sky that hung behind him made his eyes appear that he was. In a sense, there was a kind of controlled viciousness. A silent rage. All of it made him look...kind of scary.

"Yeah, it's been on my mind a couple of times," I shifted my in my seat at his look. _A couple of times?_ Bullshit. I never stopped thinking about it. In fact, I'd been trying to cover up the fact that I had been worried about it. But deep inside, my heart was tearing by the threads of not having it with me. "We'll get it back," Sora returned to his position of leaning on the table. Hearing his words of encouragement made me chuckle as I leaned back in my chair. "I know, I know. I'd like to keep thinking that too, but...I just...I just don't know," I shook my head. "What do you mean by that?" Riku's tone grew a dark to match his appearance. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore. To avoid his eyes, I tilted my head up so my eyes would fall on the stars above. "Everyday...it feels like it's getting further and further away from me. Like I'm in the dark, and it's right there," I put my thumb and index finger in a pinching-like position so that a star was in between, "at the end of the tunnel. The light I need is right off in the distance." I put my hand up in my line of vision.

Although they were silent, I could tell Sora and Riku were listening intently to me. "But, with everyday, it feels like it keeps getting further and further away from me. No matter what ideas I may come up with or whoever tries to get involved, it keeps flying away from me. I bet even if he held it up in front of me, the light would still be out of my reach." Tears were coming to my eyes. To me, that was how it felt. My light was in the darkness. It was _dragged_ into the darkness. I was so attached to it, it was like my _identity_. Without it, I was nothing. Incomplete. Empty. Nobody.

For a while, nobody talked as I let the tears stream down the side of my face until they either dried out or ran into my hair. "I believe," I shifted my eyes to Sora, "you'll be right." My head turned fully to him as he sat up again, my heart questioning for what he meant. "If you put your mind to it, then you'll get it back," Riku clarified for me. I met his eyes again with little hope in my chest, "Put my mind to it?"

"And just believe!" Sora jumped in, lightly slamming his hand fist on the table. "Believe," I nodded to him in a slightly better condition than I did when I turned to Riku. "You'll never get it back if you're just moping all over the floor about it," he shook his head with _demand _in his eyes. That was something new. Never before had I seen Sora with that serious of a look in those blue spheres he called eyes.

"He makes a good point, ya know?" Riku nodded from his seat, "You've got determination in you, but don't put it down yet. Just take a moment to get back on your feet and think things through before planning your next move."

"Plan everything through and everything'll come out okay," Sora made an "ok" signal with his fingers. Only a few seconds were needed for me to soak their words in, but I got the message clearly. _Don't give up. Take some time and think things through. You've got support, now you just need a way to go through with things. Sort out all of the things going on and get to the core of what matters._

"Yeah, plan," I nodded with some confidence in my tone. It could be a good thing. "It doesn't have to be this week when you need to go into action. By the way Axel's being held up at school, he may not have gotten the chance to to do anything with it yet so we may still have time. By next week, I'll be on your side and the ball will be in your court," Riku finished with a confident grin. Seeing the smile on his face made me feel a bit more confident inside.

Together, we could do it.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today?"

"Iron't reelly-"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!"

I tried as hard as I could to swallow the toast in my mouth, skateboard, _and_ talk to Olette on my cellphone all at the same time. I failed miserably of course since I began to choke and Sora had to give me the old Heimlich maneuver. That was the last time I'd ever do something like that. We were in a bit of a hurry and I wanted to finish my breakfast okay? Olette had called on our way out the door as she and the others also on their way to school.

Wiping the tears of suffocation from my eyes, I took in the rest of the toast and got back to her, "There. Better?"

"Much better," I visualized her nodding proudly on the other side of the line.

"Anyways, what's on my agenda today?" I repeated her question, "Getting through the school day in one piece. I just know Axel and his posse are going to bring knew tricks for kicks today."

"And don't forget Demyx might join in too!" Sora jumped into our conversation. "All of them to keep in mind this time around," I concluded. "Man that sucks. With all this stuff going on and the guys' reputations there, you'd think somebody would do something about them," she complained. "Yeah, you'd _think _but almost nothing has been done. I know Axel got in trouble, but I haven't seen any of them in the detention halls I've passed by. What the hell about them?" I nearly yelled into the phone. They couldn't have been seen as the innocence without Axel around.

"Usually when it comes to the Thirteenth Order, Axel is the main target for Xemnas and all the other teachers and staff to capture. The other three aren't too big of a deal, but they do get in some trouble when they're cooperating with whatever Axel says," Riku said through the phone Sora had on speaker, "Divided, they're still trouble, but not as much as they are when they're all together."

"Yeah, the three lesser guys aren't the prime target for teachers," I continued explaining to her with Riku's new bit of information. Why the hell wouldn't the teachers see them being just as bad as Axel? If the guys group with him, then you'd think Axel's jackass of an attitude would rub off on them. They deserved some type of close surveillance. "Now that's just plain wrong," Olette huffed on the other end. "Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes.

"Well who knows? Maybe after a while, something will be done with them. They might even get what's coming to them in the end," she tried to lift my spirits with both her words and her tone.

"I hope so," I sighed, the school coming in view. Something needed to happen to them. I didn't care what.

"School's about to start so I'll talk with you later," she said.

"Yeah, I gotta go too."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

After saying our good-byes we hung up and I looked toward the school. Who else would be there to greet us with an over reactive wave and the jump of a cheerleader except Kairi? Sora let out an irritated sigh and I could tell Riku was doing the same thing by how _loud _it was on the phone. It was if he was actually there to suffer the same "torment" as Sora. "Luckily," he was at home with a crap load of work to do. _Whoopie dee doo, _I growled.

"Good morning, guys!" she ran up to us and stopped on her toes only so she could rock on her heels.

"Good morning, Kairi," the three of us said in possibly the most unenthusiastic tone ever known to man.

"You guys ready for another day?" she asked cheerfully. _Really? She actually thinks that we're ready to take on another day of "fun" from Axel's crew?_ I pretended not to be disgusted. Like we were ready for whatever they were going to pull and make it out of school unscathed? Did she really asking us that? It was like she had amnesia of what he said what was going on earlier that week.

"No Kairi we're not. In case you forgot, Axel's team is pulling out a bunch of stops on us, especially Roxas," Sora spoke what was on my mind. "Yeah, I guess there is that too," her voice fell into the tone that she should've used in the first place when she knew the severity of the situation. "What do you think they'll pull out this time?" I turned to my cousin for any guess he could probably spill out. Crossing his arms, he eyed the apparent spike above his face in thought. "Hm," he started, "since all of them might be coming at us this time, they'll probably step up their tricks. Something always tells me we're still on level 1."

"Riku, any suggestions?" I asked once he uncrossed his arms so that the phone was up in the open again. "Just do the same things I suggested yesterday: avoid them as much as you can. Call out if you need to. Run. That's all I can think of at the moment," Sora's friend offered the same advice as the other day. "Good enough I guess," I shrugged.

The boy on the phone yawned, "Sorry I can't give you more, but this packet it really biting at me. I've been pulling all nighters to try and get this thing done so I'm extremely tired right now." This came as no surprise to either of us; that packet was big and was going to take him forever to finish. "Then you just get some rest Riku and we'll talk to you later, okay?" Sora suggested happily. "Think I will. It's just murder staying up and doing this. Later guys," he ended in a sort of strained tone, giving us the idea he was stretching. "Night Riku!" The three of us in unison before Sora flipped his phone shut.

On our own again.

*~'~'*

Just like Monday, my first two period went by smoothly. We got to homeroom early to avoid any encounters with Axel in the hallways, same with first period. The whole time, there was no sign of him or the others, but tension hung in the air anyway. They were out there, just not in the open. However, it wasn't until second period that I knew something was going to happen for sure.

On my way there, I had an idea of what to be aware of so I could mentally prepare myself. Marluxia's obsession with plants was something to watch out for. _If you find any plants on the desk again, just throw them away. No questions asked, just throw them away. Be careful if it has three leaves. Either leave it be, or use some of the science equipment to pick it up. Surely Mr. Vexen wouldn't mind if you did that. Also, check the seat for anything green that looks like a grass stain, _I repeated my plans several times so it would stay in my head_. _One thing that I wasn't too sure about was whether or not poisonous left grass stains too, but hey, it wasn't impossible.

_The minute you sense something wrong with my skin or seat or anything for that matter, let Mr. Vexen know immediately so I can get to the nurse's office. _There was an advantage in that; even if there wasn't anything wrong with me, Marluxia wouldn't get the chance to set anything up at my seat for when I came back. _Lastly, leave as soon as possible the minute the bell rings._ As simple as it was, the bell would give me a head start to get away from him before he could do anything.

My feet stopped outside of the door for a moment. Of anything, I just hoped that I would remember my plan instead of drawing a blank when things got heated. The last thing that I wanted to happen was for the guy to be one step ahead of me. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, exhaled, and stepped in.

"Hey, Roxas." Faye was the first person to greet me when I went in. "Morning," I gave my best smile to show I wasn't totally worried. "RK, what is up?" Arashi came up to me and gave me a quick high five. "Nothing much, just trying to get through the day," I laughed a little bit. "I hear ya. Say, what was up with you yesterday?" he started, "you just got all freaky and twitchy all of a sudden."

"Yeah, what was up with that? Mr. Vexen said you had a _TR _case, but he wouldn't tell us what that meant," Faye crossed her arms in wait for an explanation. "You know those flowers that were on my desk yesterday?" I started. They both nodded. "Turns out the flowers were laced with poison ivy so I was suffering a PI attack. Some doctor person would probably call it that. I'm gonna guess _TR _is the scientific name for poison ivy cause you know Mr. Vexen," I rolled my eyes. The other two nodded in agreement; it wasn't uncommon for Mr. V to call some things by their scientific names, which was _really _annoying I might add.

Arashi shook his head in denial, "That ain't right. Who would lay such a dirty trap like that?"

"I'll tell ya who," I twisted my neck so that I was looking at the back of the room. He wasn't there yet, but soon enough he would. "The guy who sits in that seat, Marluxia." I pointed at the empty seat.

"What? Really?" Faye stared at me with slightly wide eyes. "_That _guy actually set that stuff up?" Arashi gave me the same surprised expression. I nodded, "Riku told me that when Marluxia's without Axel, he pulls out his own stunts by using plants. I didn't find out about that until after class."

"Man, should've known by the way that guy looks," Arashi huffed. "Definitely suspicious, but I didn't really expect something like that," Faye put her hands on her hips. "What? You guys didn't know that?" I glanced between the both of them. After what had happened the other day, I thought that Marluxia had pulled something like that out before. "As far as I know, he hasn't," she curiously put a finger to her chin. "Until you got here, he'd just be out skipping as usual," my other friend shrugged. _That makes sense,_ I confirmed it to myself, _and it just goes to show how much they pay attention to a particular target._

"Just watch out for random flower stuff around the school is all I can say," I shrugged with a sort of reassuring smile. Riku didn't warn me for nothing; his was knowledge was meant to be put to good use, and what better way than telling everybody about it?

"I'll definitely check the stalls in the bathroom for any of that stuff. Thanks for the heads up, Roxas," Arashi shivered, but grinned in thanks. "Don't mention it," I shook my head, dismissing him to continue on his way out the door. "I'll be sure to let all of my friends know about this. Later, Roxas!" Faye waved as she headed to the back of the room where a group of girls were gathered. Smiling, I continued my way to my seat. When I reached the seat was when I became slightly apprehensive. At first, I wasn't really comfortable just being near it. There had to be some type of trick, but I didn't know what. However, after a quick inspection, I cleared out any wrongdoing and happily took my seat.

That was when he walked in.

"Great," I mumbled to myself the moment I saw those pink locks enter the doorway. I wasn't expecting him to come in before the bell rung, but as I found out yesterday, he did have the ability to come in early. Seeing him ahead of time shouldn't have been too much of a shocker.

My eyes immediately went into looking him over for anything out of place. Pockets were flat except for his jacket, but they weren't flat enough to keep anything solid. Leaves, maybe but they could've held something else. Nothing in his grip except for a water bottle in his hand. That threw me off for a second. The school only allowed _bottled _water above the first floor. This didn't count liquid in a bottle. He had something up his sleeves. _What if it was some kind of liquid poison made by grounded herbs and water?_ I would've delved deeper into some more questions if he hadn't drunk straight from it. I suppose that was a good thing.

He continued on his way to his seat, passing through the space between my row and the next. Our eyes met once more as he passed. That time, however, he didn't divert his eyes to anything else around me. They were fixed on my set of blues. Something was on his mind, that's what his eyes told me. It was just hard to tell what. All that I could guess was another jest. "Hmph," he turned his attention forward again.

"Hey!"

The Assassin stopped in his tracks upon hearing my voice call from behind him. I got up from my seat and stood next to it with balled fists. "Yes?" he turned back to me with a concealing smirk. That was annoying. Positively _annoying_. I took a step forward, "I know it was you." He raised an eyebrow, giving me an innocent, but amused appearance. "I know it was you who left that basket of crap on my desk yesterday," I explained further. A chuckled escaped his lips, "Me? What makes you think it was m-"

"Riku told me what your deal is!" I cut him off. He knew I knew it was him, he just wanted to show some "innocence" if that was possible.

His body turned around fully in my direction, "Fine, I admit it. I did it so sue me."

"What type of drugs were you smoking that would make you do something like that?" I raised my voice about half a level. In the corner of my eyes, I saw that I had grabbed the attention of some of my other classmates. At my remark, the pink-haired boy narrowed his eyes into a glare, "I don't need drugs to fool an idiot like you." My grip tightened while he took another swing of his drink, but I could tell it was empty by the way he shook it. Reaching back in his backpack, he set it in the drink holder and reached on the other side for a bottle I hadn't noticed before. "Who pulls off something like that?" I took another step toward him as he unscrewed the cap and looked inside of it. What was he doing...?

"The same person who would do something like...THIS!"

All I saw was a blur of brown in front of my face before things went black. I had no idea what had just happened, but I knew it was something bad. Coughs were erupting out of me the instant the unknown substance was got on me. By the way it felt grainy and soft, it wasn't poop thank goodness. Drawing my hands to my face, I could feel more of it as being kind of wet. It was like cocoa powder on water, not completely mixed in just moist.

The moment I tried to rub my eyes, however, a stinging sensation overcame me. I sucked in the air in pain which also drew whatever the powder was into my mouth and nose. It really got to me them. My nose was overwhelmed from whatever the stuff was, irritating my sinuses enough that I started to sneezing. The inside of my mouth was no better. If one could imagine the spiciest, driest, and hottest thing in the world inside their mouth, then they would know that I had just taken in something like that. With the substance burning my tongue like acid, my coughs were becoming stuck in my throat and were unable to come out as coughs soon enough. So that's what swallowing a spoonful of cinnamon was like.

"You shouldn't try doing that. It'll only make it worse" he laughed as I continued to try and rub my eyes. Frankly, I didn't care; I wanted the crap out of my face.

Force my tongue to swallow the stuff, I tried to get some words out. "Wha...what did you...What'd you do to me?" Trying to talk made it twice as bad. The powder would move to the back of my throat when I tried to breathe in. I felt both a gag and a choking reflex coming on.

"Oh, you know. Just threw a mixture of spices and herbs mixed in some onion juice on you," he answered casually while I still tried to viciously get the stuff off me. _Great, another half baked plan from the hippie that doesn't make sense. Greeeeaaaat, _I was surprised I could even think that clearly seeing as how I was seething with rage.

"Wh...Wh-why?" I cried out again. Why the hell would he pull something like this off? "They say that herbs and spices are barely noticeable on food and in medicine, but alone and grouped together they can be a strong attack on most of the senses. They're almost like a weapon." He was finally in my view again, though my vision was still blurry.

Letting out a few more coughs, I growled, "You creep!" He simply shrugged at my insult prior to getting back on the path to his seat. As much as I wanted to beat the crap out of him, I had no time to worry about it. What mattered at the time was getting rid of the junk on my face and in my system before it really got to me. Who knew how long it would take for the effects to wear off?

Turning on my heels, I started heading for the door just as Arashi was coming back. "Hey Rox-OOh what the hell happened to you?" he stared at me like I had just done something insane. "Listen, I have to get to the bathroom real quick. Can you cover for me?" I glanced back at him.

"You got it!"

Not wasting anymore time, I made a dash for the restroom as quick as I could, people giving me odd looks as I was on my way.

`~*~*~*'

My trip to the restroom was anything but a pleasant ride. For about five minutes, I was repeatedly splashing water on my face and trying to scrub the stuff away with wet paper towels. Getting the spices out of my nose was nearly impossible but I continued to try to flush out what I could. The part I had the most trouble with was trying to get my head under the faucet so I could rinse out my mouth. The sink was just too damn close to the faucet so I couldn't stick my head under all the way. The most I could settle with was just cupping the water, taking it in, and spitting it back out. A brownish residue slid down the sink after each spit I made. _That_ was something I would've loved to see when I walk into a restroom. Yet even with the quick rinse, I was left with a spicy aftertaste in my mouth and tingling lips.

With clearer vision, I checked my face over in the mirror to see if I had gotten rid of most of it. No powder here or there, and luckily none in my hair. All that was left were the stinging effects on the inside. _Perfect,_ I groaned from being annoyed but knew I was just going to have to do deal with it. Brushing some off my shirt, I headed back out to the hallway.

"Just in time Mr. Koizumi," Mr. V said from his desk, not tearing away from the briefcase he was opening. I barely made it into the room when the bell rung so yeah, I _was _just in time. "Sorry, Mr. Vexen. I was in the bathroom trying to wash my face," I gave a cheesy smile.

While he still looked at his papers, I stole a glance to the back of the room. Marluxia wasn't there. Again, I peeked to the door and out to the hallway. No sign of him there either. Of course. Tuesday I didn't know who set the flowers on my desk, only after I had my little scratch attack episode. He still had reason to stay since I didn't know it was him. But today, I _caught _him in the act of what he did just minutes ago and I'm pretty sure some others saw what he did too. That was reason enough to not stick around. Not to mention, he did what he came to do.

"Trying to spruce up your face to attract some girls?" Mr. Vexen gave me one of his odd, suspicious looks. I shook my head, "No sir. Marluxia splashed some type of spice and herb mixture type deal into my face so I went to the bathroom to try and wash it off."

He raised an eyebrow, "Marluxia did that? Was he really here?" I nodded.

"It's true! I saw him do it!" Jeremy stood up from his seat at the back at the room.

"Yeah, me too!" Melody shot her hand up.

"I didn't see it, but he did have some stuff on him when I came back," Arashi crossed his arms, ending his statement with a firm nod.

"Such a foolish boy," the scientist mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for us to hear. "Are you alright Mr. Koizumi?" he asked, still annoyed. "Yeah, I think I am. I should be good the rest of the period," I rubbed my nose a bit. Pretty sure I wasn't going to die.

Our teacher closed his briefcase while I took my seat, "That's good then. I'll be sure to report this to Mr. Xemnas ASAP." _And hopefully pansy-ass will get what's coming to him,_ I growled to myself. This was definitely something that should be reported. Don't know what the punishment would be for it, but I didn't care. As long as the guy got noticed for what he did.

Stacking the the papers on his desk, Mr. Vexen headed for our rows, "Now then class, I have your tests from yesterday graded." One by one, he started passing them out to everybody, from one row to the next with all our tests organized by name. As I waited for mine, I noticed my eyes were starting to water. Reacting to this, I batted my eyes quickly to dispel tears and hopefully dry my eyes. At the same time, my sinuses were starting to sting from the remaining concoction caught up in my nose. With the both of these going on, I realized this was probably an aftereffect from taking the powder in. What happened next was just as I expected. The tiny space where my lips closed and the corner of the said were becoming a warm, stinging sensations. To keep the feeling from escalating, I opened my lips a little bit.

"Roxas, are you okay?" Tony chuckled when he saw me.

"Huh?" I looked to him.

"Aw, Roxas are you okay? Is it because you got a bad test score or something?" Faye looked to me worriedly.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Koizumi are you sure you're alright? I know it's a good score, but there's no need to be so emotional about it," Mr. Vexen looked down to me from my other side. "Huh?" My gaze fell to the paper in front of me. A+. "Oh no Mr. V, I'm just fine! It's just the spicy stuff's getting to me so I'm getting a little bit freaky right here," I turned to him, even more tears streaming down my face. By the way I appeared in the corner mirror, it seemed like I really was crying.

"If you say so," he shrugged, and continued to pass out papers.

"Yep! I am fine right here. Nothing wrong with me!" I turned to the others who were giving me odd looks. When I finished "reassuring" people that I was fine, I face forward in my desk and slammed my head down.

*~'~'*

"He seriously did that?" Sora gazed at me with wide eyes. I sniffled a little bit and nodded. My crying episode still hadn't finished after second period and continued on into the hallways. Almost the entire way to English, girls were giving me pitiful and worried looks while the guys looked at me like they didn't know what to think. There was no doubt that I appeared off.

"Yeesh, that doesn't seem as bad as him scratching me with rose thorns when I walked past him on my way to science," Sora gestured toward the science room behind us.

"That guy's pretty mean huh?" I sniffled again, letting out several "sobs."

"You said it! I can at least see why he's apart of the Order. He's got bite!" He rubbed his arm where the thorns had most likely had scratched him.

As we neared the English room, I noticed a change in expression in some of the girls. Once they saw me coming their way, they started giving me these nasty looks. The girls around the sneering ones would start putting hands to the side of their lips to whisper something to the others. Their eyes never looked away from me. More girls who once gave me a sympathetic glance were now sending me smug looks as if I was the most disgusting thing they have ever seen. _What?_ I wondered, questioning where the love went.

"Hey Roxas, I think some of the girls around here are giving you some dark looks," Sora leaned toward me and whispered his thoughts. "I noticed, but I don't get why," I looked at a passing group of girls, one flipping me off for no reason. _What'd I do? Did somebody spread around some nasty rumor about me or what? _I didn't understand what was going on. They didn't act like that the day before.

"Creep."

"Sicko."

"Bastard."

Three girls scowled at me as Sora and I arrived at the room. That still didn't help me understand what was going on.

"Roxas!" Milly sprinted up to me the moment my foot stepped into the door. Through my watery vision, I could see worry and anxiety written all over her face. She knew something bad was happening, and whatever it was, it had to do with me.

"Yeah?" I tried wiping the tears away.

"Please don't tell me it's true!"

"What's true?" Sora stepped in. "That he's a vicious pervert! I really like you Roxas! Don't let me down!" she begged, putting her hands together as she stood up to me on her toes. "Wait, what?" I shot my hand down to the side. _A rumor? I knew it! Possible culprits? Axel's gang, possibly Demyx this time since he didn't have anything to pull out of his ass yesterday. _I got straight to business on who Xemnas should've been tracking down next. If I could just catch him when he got back, then I'd have one less person bothering me.

"I mean, all those...those..." She turned back toward the direction of my seat. Standing on my toes, I peered over to my desk for a better look Something was there. The three of us headed toward it to see what it was. Since my eyes were still teary, it wasn't all that easy for me to see past the blur. It looked sort of like a box from where I was standing. A pink box...with lines on it...and words...but the lid flaps weren't there...and there was a picture of...

My feet stopped on something under my feet, but I didn't bother to look at what it was. I _knew _what it was.

"HOLY SHIT!" I stumbled backward, falling onto a desk behind me. The object slipped under my weight and sent me crashing to the floor. My feet accidentally kicked what was on my seat up into the air, propelling it back in my direction. The magazine landed on my chest, the pole dancer on the cover facing me with a smile that said she was proud to be showing off.

"What the hell is all this?" Sora picked up one of the porno magazines by the corner of the papers as if it was filthy. Well, technically it was.

"No idea!" I picked up the magazine that landed on my chest by a few of its pages. Unfortunately, one of them was a fold in and it just...folded...out. _Oh, hell..._I felt like throwing up.

"I knew it!" One of the girls in the room cried out. My attention shot up just in time to see a girl standing above me. Cindy. "I knew you were nothing but a dirty pervert!" she crossed her arms, several others girls starting to circle me like a pack of wolves.

"What? No! I didn't do this!"

"Don't lie Roxas! We heard about what you were doing!" Jasmine glared down at me. "Yeah! Some girls heard that you kept dirty magazines at your house, but you didn't want your uncle and auntie to find out so you hid them here!" Belle put her hands on her hips. "You were cleaning out your locker and didn't have a place to set them, so you put them in here!" Alice stuck her nose up in there air, not bothering to look at me.

"What? No! Theses aren't even mine!" I tried to explain, but now the stinging and stuff was really getting to me.

"Lets toss him!" Aneira announced. _Oh crap..._I trembled where I lied, ready to piss myself.

Now I knew what it was like to be in a cat fight. Trying to survive the beat down was nothing but torture! My hair was pulled, skin scratched, sides kicked in, and back pounded on. The whole time I was screaming for Sora to help me, but something told me he couldn't by the way more girls were gathering to join in my demise. Glimpses and peeks also revealed that Milly couldn't get to me either. Pain was really getting to me. I knew I was supposed to be a man, but their attacks were really beginning to hurt. I wanted out. Nothing _but _out. It wasn't me, but they wouldn't believe me. How was I supposed to break away from them? It was either wait it out until the bell rung or dash out while I still had a chance. I had no idea how I would've managed either. Not until I was torn between the choices did a sudden rush decide for me.

Next thing I knew, I was trying to keep myself up on Ms. Gainsborough's desk. The group of girls, along with several stunned guys, stood before me with hatred in their eyes. My adrenaline rush had saved me for the moment, but fueled my anger toward them for what had just happened. _It wasn't me. Those weren't mine. I had to get it through to them, _I panted heavily. Unluckily for me, however, the spice and herbs were still in me and were now _forcing _me to cry. I started to let out real cries of pain, hurt, and truth.

"They aren't mine! They aren't mine!" I yelled for them to hear, hoping it would get through their thick skulls.

"These aren't his and they never were! He never came over with this crap!" Sora drew everybody's eyes over to him by starting to throw the magazines away. Brushing past my accusers, I grabbed a handful of the magazines, their destination being the trashcan. _It may not get rid of them, but at least they'd be out of my sight, _my fingers twitched around the edges. Like an angry child, I threw them into the waste basket and stomped back to my seat. "They're not mine!" I forced my weight down into my chair and slammed my head into my arms on the desk. Around me, I could hear footsteps decreasing with their distance along with snickering whispers and hmphs.

For some reason I could hear a pair of feet approaching my desk. Next to me Sora let out a growl of disapproval for some reason. The reason why didn't cross my mind until I heard it...

"Man you're dirty!"

The voice I absolutely abhorred rung in my ears. Of all the people to come into the room, I wished he hadn't. I should've known he would do something like that. It was just like Riku had said; he wanted to bring me down. Oh, he brought me down. My reputation that is.

How'd you like your beat down Roxas?" Zexion laughed his way to the back of the room.

*~'~'*

What happened after the bell rung was another story. Obviously Ms. G saw the porno magazines and demanded to know who was responsible for them. No surprise, almost all the girls in the room pointed at me. None of the guys except Sora came to my defense, probably still mesmerized by the naked women on the covers. Nothing but hounds...

After class, Sora and I stayed behind to explain our case before Ms. G attempted to give me a detention slip. Interestingly enough, she believed our story about Zexion framing me. Since the mirror trick the other day, she noticed that something was up since Zexion hadn't messed with me before. To make sure of herself, she had conversed with a few other teachers of mine to ask if they had seen anything strange. In the end, she was going to punish Zexion for what he did with one of his penalties being for sexual harassment. _Another one about to bite the dust, _I glared at the desk where the said member sat.

The topic about punishing the other girls also came to the table. You don't just jump to conclusions and start beating up classmates when the victim doesn't have a clue why. As much as their beating pissed me off, Zexion was my main concern, not them. You don't just jump to conclusions and start beating classmates up when the victim doesn't have a clue why. On the other hand, I didn't want anything done with them. Still, I was willing to show them mercy since probably gotten the rumor from Zexion. Why they would believe a Thirteenth Order member, however, was beyond me. Out of all of them, Milly one of the few girls that actually sympathized with me the whole time Sora and I were telling our side of the story. Occasionally she'd ask if I was okay by the way I was crying. Actually, I stopped crying about ten minutes into class...

"That's so twisted," Kairi shook her head as we made our way to lunch.

"That's something to expect from those guys," Sora crossed his arms, putting on one of his serious looks. If he was trying to prove something to somebody, it didn't look like he meant it. He looked pouty to me.

"I just want to go home now! Getting beat up by a group of girls makes me tired," I wiped the tears from my eyes. They weren't stinging as much as before, but they were still watery.

"That's what girls do. We claw and grab at you until you're worn out," Kairi smiled proudly while she clawed at the air like a cat, going so far as to make cat sounds. Was that something to be proud of? Wait, forget I asked. It was. "I bet if you got all the girls in the school together, you'd be able to take down Axel and his posse in no time!" I ran my hand through my hair. The thought of Axel's gang being put into a room with a crowd of girls around them wasn't impossible. After their bashing, all that'd be left of them would be a pile of bones.

"Now if only we could get them to do something like that," she smiled cutely to me. That didn't help at all.

"Lets just get to lunch before Axel pops out of the ceiling or something," Sora looked to the both of us aside him, tugging on our shirts. In agreement, we picked up the pace so that the room wasn't so far away. That was when I felt somebody's cold hand grab the back of my neck. Just like that, I stopped in place as if I had been commanded to do so. Seconds into stopping my veins began to beat at my skin in reaction to the increased speed of my heart. Little by little, my eyes widened. My weight seemed to shift to my stomach the second I caught the scent of kerosene.

"Axel."

He leaned down to me from behind to my ear. His breath was hot against my neck and his grip was tight. There was no denying it was him. No other person could pull it off but him.

"Cor-rect."

* * *

**A/N: **On the topic of the whole Marluxia deal...yeah. His element corresponds with plants and stuff...and herbs and spices are made from plants...I think. It was almost a random idea, but it was what I wanted to originally happen. Not even sure if they even do that if they're just thrown into your face. For the whole cinnamon deal, I heard that it's hard to swallow a spoonful, so don't do it! It's supposed to feel like the sand on your skin feeling, except in your mouth. For Zexion...yeah. He _is _a schemer after all! Plus he uses a book in battle so the magazine thing was sort of corresponding to that. The names of the girls should be familiar. PoH names came out of nowhere. Aneira means "snow" so you can guess that she's Snow White. I don't own the Lion King, that part was sort of like a filler. Points for anybody who got the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya reference! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	14. Deep Blue, Twelve in the Morning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cheetos, Twizzlers, Pocky, Crush, or any other real life product mentioned in the story thus far!

* * *

"FI-NGH!" I was pushed forward and hit the ground. Ahead of me, Sora and Kairi were being overcome by Zexion and Marluxia. Just as I was starting to get up, the floor was flying away from me and I was momentarily put back on my feet until Axel slammed me into the wall. Once I saw him above me, I opened my lips to shout when I felt a sudden jolt in my abdominal area. Like a bolt of lightning, it spread out from my abdomen, shot through my stomach, and finished in my back, parallel to the place where he had just punched me. Never before had Axel given me physical contact like that. Most of his "attacks" were grabbing, throwing, and pushing to let the ground take care of the rest of the work. Now this was actual fighting contact. His fist to my body. That was terrifying.

"I'm not going through that crap you threw at me yesterday," he grasped my shirt and lifted me off the ground, "I don't have time for shit like that today. Got that?" His tone was scary this time around. It was firm, but held anger within it. That fit well with his expression, serious and furious. He meant business this time. When I nodded, his expression changed to his usual "playful" and supposedly "happy" expression. Guess I was wrong.

"Good, cause to pay me back for yesterday, you're going to get me something out of the snack machine!" he set me back down on my feet. Right after I was set back on the floor I tried to take a breath, but found it hard to breathe. All that came out of me was a wheeze. He turned my body to the direction of the cafeteria and pushed me to go. In front of me, Sora and Kairi were suffering the same fate; Marluxia and Zexion were behind them while the two in front of them held their stomach area. I guessed the same thing must've happened to them while Axel did it to me, I just hadn't heard them before. It was then that I realized that was their plan. _That's_ what they were trying to do. They did that on purpose so that we'd be out of air and unable to call anybody for help. And not just that, that punch also drew some energy out of us if we planned to run. We could barely walk now which left us at their mercy.

"Aw, what's wrong Roxie? You look all teary for some reason" Axel laughed behind me. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. He was really annoying when he was sarcastic.

"You should've seen him when I through that spice mixture into his face. He was all freaking out like there was a bunch of bugs on his face" Marluxia laughed ahead of us. "You should've really been there when I laid a stack of porno magazines on his desk. All those girls went crazy" at Zexion's remark, all three of them burst out laughing louder than before. That was just cruel. Cruel, annoying, upsetting. Sadistic. The word immediately entered my mind. They were nothing but sadistic; doing these things for their own pleasure.

We turned a corner where the cafeteria was near by, but stopped at the machines that were there. Before one of them stood Demyx who was just putting, what I speculated to be, his wallet away. In his hands was a bottle of flavored water that gave me an eerie feeling that something bad might happen with it.

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" he smiled when he saw the rest of his group come over with us.

"Nothing much, just came here to get a snack before I have to head back up to that hell hole of a room" Axel shoved me in front of him toward the machine.

"Oh really? You sure you don't want me to get you anything? I've got enough" the blond shrugged.

"Nah, that's okay. Roxas and his friends here are gonna get us something" he thumbed the machine.

From the corner of my eye, I glanced up at Demyx to see how he was taking it. His expression was pretty blank, but I could see a slight wince in the corner of his lips. The sight of me "crying" might've jerked him a little bit, but other than that I didn't know.

Behind me, Axel flicked me on the neck as a signal to get started. Getting this, I reached behind me for my back pocket so I could pull my wallet out. Could _not_ believe I was doing this for him.

"Which one do you want?" I wheezed out as much of my voice as I could. "The spicy hot Cheetos, the Twizzlers, and the strawberry Pocky duh" he pointed to on the glass case. "Junkie" I mumbled under my breath. "Excuse me?" he leaned down to my ear again, his threatening tone returning. "Standing makes me want to pee" my excuse was lame, but I didn't want to find out what he'd do to me if I told him what I really said.

"Ew, gross! You should get that taken care of" he stood back up and laughed. With my bills out, I slipped two into the machine and punched in several numbers. One by one, the three items fell from their holders to the bottom of the machine. I was about to lean down and get them when he darted down and snatched them up before I could. Demyx stepped aside as he moved me to the soda machine.

"Which one?"

"The Crush"

"R-right" I put my wallet back in my pocket, leaving me with one dollar in my hand. Next to me, I could see Kairi and Sora going through the same process as me with Marluxia and Zexion. Sucked. It all just sucked. Getting stuff for people we don't even like, who beat and harass us, who don't get what they deserve wasn't right. What a great waste of money.

We stood there and waited as the machine moved bottle holder around to the correct slot where the Crush would come out. When it did, it lowered itself back to its original position with the bottle in tow. At first, I waited for Axel to get it himself, but he didn't move. Well, he didn't move until he flicked me in the neck.

"Get it"

"Fine" I leaned down with pain shooting through me for the container. "Here" I lifted it up to him. "Gee, thanks" he snatched it from my grasp. With his prizes in hand, he opened a side of his jacket and slipped each one into a separate pocket. "Is there anything else you want?" I turned around to him, my back falling onto the machine for support. He crossed his arms and looked to the side in amusement until his eyes rested on me once more, "Nah, I think I'm good for the time being."

"Ngh, can we go now?" Kairi winced at the pain as she put her own wallet back in her purse.

"For now, I suppose, but prepare for something bigger tomorrow" Axel flashed a smile I know meant something horrible was going to happen. Another level. "Wh-what?" Sora shut one eye in pain. The redhead rolled his eyes comically, "Really? You didn't _think _something like that would come up?" In my mind, somewhat. I knew we were still on Axel's level one, but I had no idea of what could be worse.

He playfully stepped up between Marluxia and Zexion and put his arms around their necks, "Well now you know, just how I found out you idiots got Luxia and Zex five days after school detention." My eyes widened at a sudden realization. "In short, you guys are going to pay" my thoughts were confirmed.

"It was their fault they played those stupid tricks!" Sora shouted with every breath he had left in him, but it barely came out a yell.

"It was your fault you guys had to act like babies and tell on them" Axel countered in a casual tone.

"What were we supposed to do? Stand there and take it?!" I cried out as well. A sudden rush of adrenaline was flowing through me. He couldn't be serious on us just taking in whatever they were throwing and then going on with our day like nothing ever happened. That just didn't make sense. That'd be stupid. Who the hell was he kidding?

"How about taking my advice and growing a friggin pair so you stop hiding behind people's back in defense?" he stepped back from behind them and up to me again. That time, however, I didn't flinch at his tone again. My anger was fending off my fear at the same time. My body still assumed its position of being lower than him, but the presence of rebellion in my heart wanted to change that. "Or do I have to remind you again..." he stepped closer to me. A new automatic reflex caused me to step back as much as I could to the machine and grab my still wrapped wrist. He wouldn't dare...

"Just as I thought. Lets go guys" he made a nodding gesture to the direction we had just came from. Marluxia and Zexion followed behind him, flipping us off and hmphing their way away. "Oh, and Demyx" Axel looked back at him. "Y-yeah" he finally spoke up after that whole scene that went on in front of him. "Finish Roxie's day off pretty good. Got it memorized?" he looked forward again. "G-got it!" Demyx nodded with a hint of nervousness. With a quick laugh, the trio continued their way down the hallway until they turned a corner and were out of sight. Once we made sure they were gone our attention turned back to Demyx. He flinched a bit at our glares, but stood his ground when he saw we were still injured.

"Do you have anything you'd like us to know?" Kairi growled. I shuddered as much as I could; she sounded scary. _Scary._

"Nothing except see you in gym class Rock Ass"

"I'll see you too Damn It!" I countered angrily. At my grunt, he quickly strutted away.

"Roxas" Sora looked to me in concern. I gave him an equally worried look back. Drawing some strength into my back, I was able to stand up straight again. Pain was still surging through me, but my emotions blocked me from noticing a lot. "We should let Riku know about this" Kairi suggested as she tried standing back up all the way. "I guess" I looked down to the floor with some discouragement in my mind. Thinking back to what Axel said, which I couldn't believe what I was doing, I did realized I was relying on Riku a lot. Even when he wasn't at school, we were still hiding behind the "ghost" he left here at school. A quick shrug before I looked back up to them, "I don't think it's a good idea if we try to eat like this." In a way, I doubted we'd be able to even finish out lunches. We'd probably be taking slow, aching bites before we'd collapse in pain.

"Should we let Mrs. Harleen know about what just happened?" Sora rubbed his abs as a way to "dispel" the pain.

"Who knows what they'll try to pull out on us if we do that?" I laid against the machine, enjoying the cool feeling against me.

"Maybe we should just fake it. Tell her we have stomach aches or something!" Kairi spurted out quickly before she laid up against the snack machine.

"Wish we could really tell her what was going on without any consequences" I mumbled under my breath. From here on it seemed like for everything we tell, there was going to be_ hell _to pay in the end. We'd let her or anybody else know and we'd end up getting hurt in the end. Again and again, it'd be a loop that never ended. "Might as well lay down for a little bit at least," my cousin groaned, "Lets go" he took our hands and started leading us toward the nurse's office direction.

Can't say the whole walk there was enjoyable; every step sent a jolt of pain up into my rib cage. A wince and a grunt would come to me with each bit of a hurt. Almost the whole time, I kept running the event that just happened over and over in my mind. We have to pay? Pay for getting them in trouble when it was them who had brought it upon themselves? When would we get pay? When would they pay us back for this?

Eventually, we ended up in the nurse's office. We went with Kairi's excuse of us having stomach aches. By the way we looked and the confused expression Mrs. H gave us, we must've had some _extreme _stomach aches. Oddly enough, she said that she couldn't give us any oral medicine since that was up to our parents. Instead she offered us three beds, exactly what we were hoping for. Getting to lie down took some time for my stiff knees and elbows to get out of their positions but once I was down, I was in heaven. Soft bed, warm underneath the sheets, just plain comfortable.

Behind a curtain to my right was Sora and to my left, Kairi. Most likely the moment they laid down, they fell asleep. I didn't, at least, not immediately. What kept me up for a while, even though my eyes were close, was what else was going around in the room. Mrs. H was moving around the room, opening drawers, and picking up the phone when it rang. Once, however, I heard her doing something else. Probably ten or seven feet away, she stood in front of our beds. By the ruffle of her clothes, she was hugging her arms. The tap of her foot meant she had one of her legs crossed behind the other. The sound of her sigh let me know that she was worried.

`~*~*~*`

"Are you okay to do this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! It was just a stomach ache, but I'm fine now"

"Hm, I guess I'll take you up on that answer today then. Got your trunks?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then. Just dress out and meet us out by the pool okay?"

"Got it!"

Confirming my answer, Mr. Leon turned and walked out the door to the pool room. I set my bag down and began to strip off my clothes. What possessed us to continue on with our day, I had no idea but I guessed we didn't want the Order to ruin all of it. The time we spent sleeping not only helped us with out pain a little, but also caused us to skip fifth period. The bell for passing finally woke us out of it and we were able to get a quick snack for ourselves from the snack machines. As I ate my fruit snacks, I thought back to what Axel had said earlier. _Again. _He told Demyx to finish my day off "good" and by that, he could've meant in anyway. Demyx's reputation kept me calm for a while, but I didn't really know what to expect from him.

Standing naked in front of my gym locker, I shoved my bag with my uniform inside into the safe and moved on to putting on my trunks. Behind me, that sudden sound of the door opening made me jump. I knew this was the guys' locker room, but I needed privacy too people! I pulled my trunks up as far as they would go to prevent whoever had come in from seeing.

"Could you knock next-" I stopped mid sentence after I had turned around to see Demyx standing in the doorway. He wore nothing but trunks, just as me. Different shades of blues swirling around as if to create a wave effect. Though seeing him without his jacket or uniform on was a little new. Sure, he had gym clothes that he put on, but this was the first time I ever saw him showing _that_ much skin. His arms and legs showed some muscle within them. Not as much as Xigbar, but he did show some strength in each limb. His chest and abs were just as, strong and muscular. All of this gave me the idea that he must exercised a lot. He probably would have to if he wanted to be in Axel's gang.

"Oh" he said coolly. I only glared at him with the most threatening look I could put on. A silent response telling him to get out.

"Hmph" he started closing the door while he turned back out to the pool room. "Hey wait!" I started for the door, "What'd you do!?" With an attitude like that and what I heard earlier gave me the impression he must've done something to my locker. He was always one of the first few there, despite not liking gym a whole lot. He'd have just enough time to tamper with any of my stuff. Inches before the door closed, I grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Ready to join us Roxas?" Mr. Leon looked to me with a warm smile. I eyed Demyx finishing his walk to the other end of the pool where the rest of the class was before I got back to Mr. L, "Yeah, I guess sir." He waved his hand as a signal for me to come join the rest of them. Obeying this, I walked carefully to along the pool so I wouldn't slip on the water that was already splashed on the tile floor. Those mint eyes of the dirty blond never stopped following me from the corner of his sockets. Nor did I take my sight off of him. He had something in mind.

"Alright then" Mr. Leon nodded once I had made it over to the group with a distance made between Demyx and I. "Today, as you can see, starts our water unit. Physical education doesn't stop at the gym," he started pacing between us and the pool, "it expands to three of the main elements: Land, Water, and Air. We're going to expand on water for the next few weeks." For the first few minutes, I listened to what Mr. Leonhart was talking about but then I got bored and started going off into somewhere else.

"I like your trunks Roxas" one of my gym mates, Shia, winked to me.

I blushed, but responded as casually as I could, "Thanks. I like your swim suit too." White bikini bottom with a blue band around the hips. That paralleled the top which was white as well but with a red bow and "jewel" type decoration in the middle. She blushed just like I did and from that moment on, we carried on a quiet conversation. Occasionally I would glance Demyx's way to see if he was still watching me, but his attention seemed to be focused on what Mr. Leon was talking about. Settled with that, I'd keep my conversation with Shia going until what our teacher started talking about actually sounded important.

"To start out with, we're going to try out some dolphin kicks from this end of the pool and back again" he pointed from our side of the pool and followed up to the other end. "Don't worry if you don't know what a dolphin kick is, you can try your best. I already explained that if you didn't know how to swim, you can just stay in the shallow end. Any questions?" he stopped with his hands behind his back. None of us raised a hand. He nodded happily, "Good. Now lets have a demonstration of what the dolphin kick is if you don't know it." He didn't really expect himself to do it did he? I know we were in the pool room, but he wasn't even dressed out for it. He was still in his sweat pants and short sleeved shirt with a towel around his neck. Really man?

"Demyx" he looked to the dirty blond.

"Yeah?" the student answered back in an oddly _polite _manner.

"You've had good statistics. You know the dolphin kick don't you?"

"Yes I do"

"Would you demonstrate that for us?"

"I suppose"

His decision made, Demyx stepped up to the edge of the pool. I crossed his arms for what was to come next after he had gotten into the ready position.

"Go!"

Hearing Mr. Leon's voice, the guy jumped into a dive. His arms were out in front of him in an arc-like form, his body following suit with his arms. Perfect form. Water splashed up into the air and cleared by the time Demyx was making his way through the pool. We watched in amazement by the way he was swimming. From the waist down, his body rose up and down repeatedly. It was almost like waves were pulsing through him. Beads of bubbles streamed from his nose as he continued to swim like a mermaid under water. Just as the wall of the pool was coming up, he curled up his legs and turned his body so that his feet would meet it first. A quick push on the wall and he was heading back to us in the same style, coming up for air every few meters or so.

"Time!" Mr. Leon pressed the button on his pocket watch the minute he saw Demyx's hand touch the wall. All of us leaned forward a bit as Mr. Leon looked quite astonished about whatever was on his pocket watch. I could only guess it was a good time.

"Eighteen seconds" all of us started commenting about how fast he was right after hearing the timed result. That'd meant he must've took nine seconds to go from one end of the pool and back. Not a bad time. It was great as a matter of fact.

"Well that's a new record" Demyx shook his head of the water that had soaked into his hair. The mullet was in its disabled form with locks of dirty blond falling into his face and all around his head, almost touching his shoulders. "No kidding, that beat your last record of twenty seconds" our teacher pulled out a notepad and started writing the record down, "You should join the swim team again later on this semester. You and the others could bring this school to the top of charts again." I stood speechless. That was some more information. He used to be on the swim team his previous year here. There was really no need for surprise after that demonstration, but the shock was still there. So not only was the guy a band geek, he was a merman too. Waterworks didn't seem like something that would be acceptable on Axel's list.

"Thank you again Demyx. Now lets get the rest of you into the pool shall we?" Mr. Leon looked back at us, but we were all still bewildered by the guy who should've been in the Olympics.

After a couple of minutes of stretching and warming up, we all ended up in the pool. Most of our gym time consisted of trying to do things that we would do on dry ground; jumping jacks, spinal twists, _running, _all sorts of stuff. Can't say my swimming was up to par while I was in the pool. Of course we had a water session in my gym class back at Sanction, but we were only in there for a few days and that was a couple of months ago. Hayner, Olette, Pence, and I didn't really go to the city pool a whole lot since we were more like "land people" instead of water. We would go to the beach a couple of times over summer break, but we never went out and tried to swim in the ocean.

Some of our class time consisted of swimming from one end of the pool to the other, only coming up for air for a certain number of times. Being under water sort of put me at ease from my problems. Below the surface was something else. Deep blue and sky lights reflected in the bottom. The only sounds coming from our arms and legs pushing the water away from us and bubbles signifying our breathing. Not too far away from me, Demyx swam his own way: doing spins, freestyle, and doing those type of moves underwater acrobats would be doing. I could barely take my eyes off him from what he was doing. All those moves and that style, not coming up for air a whole lot. It was almost as if he was in tune with the water itself.

Around half an hour later, class was was about to be over. Everybody headed for the stairs or rims of the pool to get onto, feeling the lightness of the water disappear and the heaviness that was really on us take over.

"That was awesome!" Shia smiled ahead of me on the stairs of the pool.

"Yeah, that was great! Haven't swam like that in a while" I agreed as I followed after her once she was off the stairs.

Out of nowhere, I felt something against my hips. My eyes immediately shot down to see who was intruding on me to find two soaked hands on the sides of me, grasping my trunks. "HEY!" I turned around swiftly, only allowing my wet feet to slip me back into the pool. The moment before I hit the water, I saw the person who was about to expose me to everybody else in the room. Demyx. Slipping not only caused me to fall back him, but him as well once I fell on him.

Under the water, I felt the realization that my trunks were slightly pulled down. The waist part was right above my groin. Automatically, I grabbed his arms and squeezed as hard as I could while giving him a nasty glare. 'How dare you' I thought in my mind and tried to send it through my narrowed eyes. He looked at me with a slightly frightened expression, but kept a straight face most of the time, not fazed that I had made physical contact with him myself instead of him on me. There was probably a good reason for this. Our surrounding of water gave me the idea that he wasn't to worried under there, beneath the air. He probably saw my way of swimming and, by his tricks and style, declared that this was his area. His element.

"Roxas! Demyx!" Mr. Leon called from above. The guy broke from my grasp and started swimming to the surface, me following after him.

"Yeah?" he asked after reaching the air while I shook my hair of the water absorbed in it.

"C'mon guys, pool time's over. You two better change before you're late for class" Mr. L nodded to the boys locker room, where one of the last boys had just walked in to.

"Got it" I nodded, heading for a stairway far from Demyx's reach.

In the locker room with the other boys, Demyx kept his distance from the rest of us. That suited me just fine after what he almost pulled. If I had taken another step up the stairs while his hands were around my trunks, my dignity would've been exposed to everybody in the room and not just the boys. I shuddered at the thought of coming out naked and giving Shia a "nice view" of what I kept in my pants. As if the beating from the girls earlier that day wasn't enough! Yet that prank also gave me some possibly needed information. Demyx could be dangerous. In the gym he wasn't too much of a sports person, in the water he made up for his rookie-ness on land.

I pulled my pants up and was adjusting the belt when Demyx was on his way out of the room. From the corner of his eye, he glowered at me. I returned the dirty look with equal determination. 'You won't get to me,' I shot my thoughts through my expression again, 'I won't let you.' 'Are you sure of yourself?' his expression told me, but no more could be "said" once he walked out the door.

* * *

"Hey"

"What's up?"

I scratched at Samba's ear as he laid against my chest, stretched out and sleeping. "Same stuff as yesterday, only worse" I explained with a sigh in my voice. Riku had decided to cancel work today too since he really wanted to work on the packet. He said that he was almost done with the it, we just needed to give him a couple of more days. But even if he finished the pack before the week was over, he'd still be suspended from school for the rest of the time until next week when he'd have to come in for morning detention. Then again, at least he'd be there with us the rest of the day. So instead of going to visit him at his place again, Sora and I just came straight home to finish some homework and relax. While he played some video games, I gave Olette a call.

"Like a soap opera?" she chuckled.

"Sort of" I shrugged, practically no humor in my tone. I wasn't completely in the mood for laughing.

"What happened this time?"

"They stepped up there game some more"

"By doing what?"

I took deep breath once I heard her ask that. Wait until she heard about this.

"One of Axel's posse, Marluxia, yeah he just out and threw some type of herb, spice, and onion juice mix into my face"

"HE DID...wait, what?" she sounded confused. No surprise since I was still somewhat confused about what had happened that day too. It still didn't make much of any sense.

"He made this concoction of spices and onion juice and splashed it onto my face before class started"

"What is up with that?! Not only is that weird, but that's just...wrong" she rushed through her words, not giving up the confused tone and finding of words at the act. "Yeah, it was pretty nasty," I started up again, "the guy already left when I got back."

"Did he get in trouble like he should have? Nobody should be able to get away with a stupid action like that" she was probably shaking her head on the other end.

"Yeah when I told Mr. V about it, but it didn't end there. It wasn't until a few minutes after that found out he didn't throw that stuff at me for nothing"

"What else could've possibly come from that? You got the stuff washed off didn't you?"

"I did, but that didn't stop the after effects. The stuff got so deep into my nose and eyes that I started 'crying' for almost the rest of my day"

"Crying?"

"Sort of. It looked like I was crying by the way my face was all pink and my eyes were puffy, but my eyes were just irritated and watery is all"

"Oh and you were okay after all that?"

"After a while yeah, but other stuff still happened in between"

"Do-oh, hang on" she went away from her phone for a moment. In the background, I could hear voices that came out to be Hayner and Pence talking about a Struggle match Hayner had just set up with Seifer over the weekend. I sighed longingly at hearing their voices. On the other end of the line were the good times we used to share. Skating at the skate park, hanging out on the weekend, working at the cafe, and being with dad.

Another sigh at the realization that I hadn't called him since last week. It was still true that he was still probably working late, but with all the stuff that had happened at school I wasn't able to get to him. I didn't want the last time I saw and talked with him to be the last time I communicate with him. Unless he had a girlfriend, he was living alone with his last piece of our immediate family miles away from him. Though I doubted he was really dating; he and mom were so close. The day she died broke him on the inside just as much as it did to me. Over the years after he had "let her go," he didn't really look into dating anybody else again. He was content with it just being the two of us, but chances are he still wanted mom back so that we'd really happy.

"Okay, back!" she picked up her phone again. "Oh!" I broke from my thoughts at the sound of her voice to my ear. "Daydreaming again?" she asked with her usual "mom mode" tone. "Huh? No just thinking, that's all" I shook my head, moving to pet Samba's head. He stretched out comfortably and nuzzled into me some more before letting out a small sigh.

"About being here?" she read my mind.

"Yeah. It's nice here but doesn't really compare to being with you guys. Not with what's going on and all"

"That creep and his friends are really ruining your time there, huh?" her tone took a slightly downward turn which scared me a little bit.

"Mostly yeah. They're the only things here that are getting in my way of having some real fun here. Not only are they in school, they're out in the open too. I saw one of them last week while I was on the street"

"They _do _live there too. Which one did you see?"

"Zexion, the emo looking guy of the group"

"And I'm going to guess he did something to you too?"

"Right you are" I answered with fake enthusiasm.

"How'd it go?"

I sighed annoyed before I started, "Horrible. Probably one of the worst things done to me so far."

"What? What he do?" she asked, persistence in her tone.

"Porno. Magazines"

"WHAT!?" I winced at how loud she was. Samba woke up and lifted his head, looking at the phone I held away from my ear. Catching this, I pat his head back down and started petting him again so that he'd go back to sleep.

"You heard me right! Porno magazines. Brides, boobs, and butts everywhere!"

"Roxas stop it!"

"It wasn't my fault! There was a stack of them at my desk. All the girls in or not even in my class were giving me nasty looks and calling me names like 'pervert' and 'sicko' before I even got to my desk for the porn fest" I explained firmly in hopes that she wouldn't go crazy like the other girls did. "How was he able to get stuff like that into school and make it all the way to your class without being caught?!" she questioned me further. "I'm gonna take a wild guess that he kept them in his locker and might've brought them there right after his class was over cause they were there before I even entered the room. Probably got them there by carrying them in his backpack, then possibly went back to his locker to look casual or something" I explained.

"And people believed they were yours?!" she continued the questioning.

"Yeah. Not only did he set that stuff up, but he was able to get a rumor around about me bringing the magazines from home to over here, but kept them in my locker cause 'I was afraid Tifa and Cloud would find out.' I _supposedly _brought them out cause I was cleaning my locker and put them out in the open, of all the places they could've instead been stashed" I explained in both an angry and sarcastic tone. It was so bothering talking about what this guy had most likely schemed all that up just to get at me. He most likely wasn't just out to bring me down, he probably wanted to ruin my reputation too.

"And I'm going to guess there's a part two to that too?"

"You got it. I certainly got some attention from all that, especially from the girls" I stopped and waited for her reaction. "Oh, Roxas no..." she groaned in a tone that sounded like she was hurt, knowing what probably happened next. "Practically all the girls in the class started beating me up like there was no tomorrow!" I confirmed what she was thinking. "The only way we know..." she answered in the same tone as before. "Exactly! Scratching, grabbing my hair, kicking me! It was horrible! And once I got out of there and Sora helped try to proclaim my innocence, most of them probably still didn't believe me!" my voice started to rise a little bit, but I tried to keep it low enough so that Samba wouldn't wake up again.

"Man that's rough. Tell me it stopped there" she was probably wincing.

"Yeah, the _fight _stopped there, but my day didn't"

"Don't tell me, that Axel guy came along didn't he?"

"Of course. The minute I saw him, I tried yelling out to catch some attention, but he knocked the air out of me before I could do anything"

"HE PUNCHED YOU?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" she screamed once more. Fed up with that, Samba got up and scurried for the pocket of my pajamas. I get changed once I get home, what can I say?

"At that moment, no. Zexion and Marluxia punched out Sora and Kairi before we ended up buying them some snacks" I reached down to my plaid pants and pulled out my wallet.

"What a jerk! He's got no remorse for anything he does, does he?" she asked while I opened up my wallet to see how much was still left in my pocket. Seven dollars. Greaaat. "Not a bit. He's a sadist I swear" I put my wallet back into the pants. "Then it was over right?" she asked hopefully. "Ang! Wrong" I shook my head. "Oh, Roxas..." she groaned again.

"He said he was going to step up his game tomorrow to get back at us for telling on Marluxia and Zexion" I replied, my tone still annoyed.

"That's not fair!" she immediately countered their future act.

"To you, no, but to them it is"

"Ugh!" she growled in distress on the other end for a few seconds before she got back to me, "What're you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to prepare for whatever they're going to throw at us. Maybe Sora and I could fake that we're sick or we could skip school altogether but stay out and do something. Something like that" I guessed.

"Roxas! You know you can't skip school even for something like that!" she then countered _my _future acts.

"I don't have too much of a choice here Olette. I don't want to go there without Riku since he's going to pull something big and I don't want Sora to go either if he's going to take the brunt of whatever will happen if I stay here" I explained while I ran my hand through my hair. It was either go and take it or stay home and avoid a confrontation. Sora probably had the same decisions on his mind, but didn't know what to choose. I just wanted what was best for the both of us. It was my duty to look after him after all.

"You can't just out and do that. Even if you avoid him tomorrow, how do you know he won't try the same thing for the next day? Or that he won't come out and find you?" she asked. My heart sped up again at her words. His work wasn't limited to just school. He could come out and hunt me down just to pull whatever he was going to pull out of his ass. With his "mafia" connections, he could probably even find out where I lived. That was just dragging trouble with me on a ball and chain.

"You're going to have to face sooner or later, so you might as well just face whatever he's got for you tomorrow"

"Tomorrow" I echoed the word.

"If you get hurt or something happens to you and Sora, then just tell somebody about it. You can't just let him keep hurting you for the rest of the school year. You'll never get anywhere that way"

"Tell somebody" I sighed.

"Give me a call back tomorrow and tell me how things went. Okay?" she asked in a tone that questioned if I understood.

"Right" I answered with discouragement in my tone.

"Are you going to be okay?" she suddenly asked. With another sigh I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye"

Once I heard her hang up on her end I flipped my phone closed. In my pocket, Samba peeked his head out to see if I was done. Putting my hand out to him, he climbed up my arm and cuddled me in the space between my chin and my neck. Sometimes I wished I could live as freely and carefree as him.

`~*~*~*`

Soon after my talk with Olette, Sora invited me to play some video games with him in the basement. For practically the rest of the evening we were playing all sorts of games while Samba either watched or barked at the graphics on the screen. During our time of trying to do stuff on the T.V. so that Samba would bark some more, Sora would comment and laugh about a bunch of stuff to me with a couple of pats on the back or touches on my shoulder. It wasn't until a while into our time that I noticed he was trying to cheer me up. He was trying to get my mind off everything that was probably going to happen tomorrow. Instincts also told me that he probably had the idea I was still thinking about my mother's trinket as well. Like I said before, my mind never tore away from it, even for a moment. It was just the events that were going on that were keeping me from really worrying about it. But it seemed like he was trying to send me the message that things would come out okay. Even if things are bad now, they'll get better. They have to after all.

Later on that night, it was time to hit the sack. By the sugar rush Sora and Samba were most likely having, they probably dropped like rocks the moment they hit the bed and all the energy was sucked out of them. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for me.

"Come on" I groaned, holding my hands over my eyes. Though my day was exhausting and my time with Sora even more draining, I just could not fall asleep! A sleepless night had followed me straight from home and was just waiting for the night for before something really bad would happen the next day to creep up on me again.

"Not again" I sighed, removing my hands from my eyes so that I could stare up at the ceiling. Ever since I had come here, my nights were pretty good. I was tired, but a good tired like I should've been. Now not sleeping felt almost new again. For half the time I was lying awake I was waiting to see if sleep would overtake me eventually so I could go back to my comfortable night. Sadly, all that overtook me was Axel's words about the next day.

'Pay,' his voice echoed in my mind, 'You guys are going to pay.'

"We're going to pay" I whispered in the darkness, "I'm going to pay."

It was both scary and bothering at the same time. How threatening could that guy get? Why was it that everything I did another reason to hassle me more? Was I just the spawn from hell to him?

A deep sigh escaped my lips. Speculating and guessing weren't helping at all. So far I haven't seen anything in Axel's eyes. No hints. No answers. No foretelling of the future. The only bit I had of him was on Monday, but even that didn't give me answers. Chances are he didn't even hear me and he was just asking that so that I'd say it again. He wouldn't care if I had repeated that the anklet was my mother's anyway.

Since false exhaustion wouldn't let me sleep, I forced myself to get up. Muscles strained in my back while I stretched my back up and lifted my arms out to the side. That felt good. Stealing a glance from the clock only lead me to discover that it was eleven thirty, an hour and a half after I had crept into my bed for sleep. "Might as well get this taken care of" I slid my legs out of the bed and set my feet on the floor. Yawning I lifted myself onto them, starting out the door.

Darkness nearly engulfed the hallway except for the rooms that still had their doors open. From inside the rooms a pale blue moonlight spilled out in a rectangular form out onto the floor. With each one I stepped in, I looked into the rooms from the outside. Cloud and Tifa's door lay open but all I could see was the dresser under the window, leaving me to guess that their bed was positioned somewhere behind the door. Without stopping I moved on to Sora's room. His door lay all the way open, revealing a full view of his room. Man, he was messy! Clothes were scattered here and there on the floor along with pails, butterfly nets, books and blocks. Apparently he left the light on over his desk which revealed the that it was the only thing in the room actually _organized._ And next to the desk was who else but my cousin, sleeping and hanging out of the bed at the same time with Samba sleeping on his chest. I tried to cover up a laugh at seeing him and his room; he must've met Peter Pan cause he certainly isn't growing up. But that was okay, I thought, I like him that way. Next stop, down the hallway.

After trailing down the stairs, cold tile formed under my feet to let me know I was in the kitchen. My feet immediately led me to the cupboard. Maybe something to drink would put me to sleep. Something like warm milk I guess. If it worked on the cartoons, it could probably work for me. With glass in hand, I went for the fridge and took out the carton of milk. "Okay then," I twisted the cap off, "maybe this'll work."

"Oh, Roxas you're still awake?" I nearly dropped the carton from suddenly hearing Tifa's voice. Turning around I saw her standing there in her pink robe, blue nightgown underneath and yellow bird slippers covering her feet.

"Yeah, kind of" I answered nervously, hoping she wouldn't be mad at me for being up that late. I've seen her restrict Sora for being up on school nights, she'd probably do the same to me!

"It is a school night you know" she set her hands on her hips, but gave a gentle smile. "I know! I know! I just can't sleep is all" I laughed almost to myself. She was my aunt, there was no need to be so jumpy. After all, at least she wasn't going to kill me.

"Can't sleep?" she moved her arms into hugging each other, her tone dropping. "Yeah, just a little worried about tomorrow" I answered reluctantly. An 'mph' sound crept from her lips and something inside me told me that she knew of the insomnia I had gone through back in town. Worry must've been running through her with that information, especially since I didn't really have any sleepless nights since I came here. Relapse. I had to make up something quick so it wouldn't freak her out too much.

"Got to take a test tomorrow and I hope I studied enough for it" I laughed nervously again, scratching the back of my head in hopes that she would buy it. A muffled 'huh?' came from behind her closed lips, and I could see by the look in her eyes that she was making sense of it.

"Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah, Mr. Saix racks the crap out of us with these health tests. I barely got any study time in with Sora and all" I continued my excuse while I set the glass in the microwave and set the time on it for one minute. "He's always loved being with you" she tried to cover up a giggle. "I'd rather choose him over homework" I hid a chuckle too. Now that part wasn't apart of the lie; that was the truth. We always loved being with each other and living with him was like old times. Nobody wants to give up the times. A few more seconds and the milk was done. After opening the door I carefully reached in and removed it by the rim. "Thought I'd try the warm milk trick" I gestured to the glass.

"Like on the cartoons?" she crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's worth a shot!" I shrugged with a smile.

"Then I hope it works," she walked over to me and leaned down to my level, "cause I don't want to see you up again young man!" she ruffled my hair. Inside I was torn. Sure I liked it when dad and Tifa and almost everybody else in my family ruffled my hair, but I felt like a child. I'm fifteen! Just don't do this in public!

"I gotcha" I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and made my way to the doorway.

"Oh, and Roxas" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Just remember what you think is right. Your first guess may actually be the correct answer to each problem" she showed an encouraging smile. I was stunned for a second, but returned her smile with a nod, "I'll try."

"Good! With every right guess is another piece of the reward" she nodded confidently.

"Hopefully. I want an A on this thing. Night" I waved the glass at her.

"Night"

Conversation finished, I headed out the kitchen and up the stairs. By what my aunt had just spoken gave me the clue that she knew something else was going on.

`~*~*~*`

"Work....Work...Wooooork" I groaned in a whisper. Dumbly, I laid in the bed with the sheets up to my neck and clutched in my hands. On the nightstand, the now half full glass of milk sat still with none of the half I had drunk working anything on me. They said warm milk is supposed to make you feel sleepy, but I was still as awake as ever. That's what I get for watching crappy cartoons!

I turned on my side and tried to keep my eyes closed for a few minutes in belief that I would fall asleep after a few moments. Nothing. Next on my list was the idea that maybe the moonlight was keeping me up. Didn't know why it was bothering me now when it didn't bother me before but it could be a possibility. At that, I shoved my head under the pillow and held the cushion down between my shoulder and my chin. Fifteen minutes later and there was no shut eye in sight.

What if I was a little hot? Living island side could probably carry the heat from the day within your body and circulate it around. With this in mind, I removed the pillow from my head and sat up. A quick unlatch of the window and the cool night air rushed in. Against my skin it felt comforting and the sound of the waves almost lulling. That would definitely help me fall asleep. Lightly falling onto the bed, I laid down and closed my eyes in wait for the sleep fairy to take me away.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Thirteen minutes.

Crap.

I growled and sat back up in the bed, holding my head. The frustration of not being able to sleep was so irritating I was almost on the verge of crying. I thought back to how I had saw Sora sleep. 'Look at him!' I thought, 'We're in for crap tomorrow and he sleeps without a care in the world! How does he do that?!' Sora probably would've been announced as the Eight Wonder of the Natural World if scientists and historians ever saw him! Jealously welled up in my chest; he was lucky. Wish I could sleep like that.

Another growl. I had no time for jealousy. I needed to get to sleep and I needed to get to sleep NOW! Even if I had to _force _myself to do it, I needed the stress to be taken away. Just to lay on my pillow and let the night take me away. Was that so hard to ask?

A painful strike of realization struck me in the back of the head. There was something else that could help me get to sleep. This "thing" was actually _proven _to work. Instantly I grabbed the edge of the bed and threw my head down. It had always worked before. I spotted the black mass pushed to the back of the wall. Holding onto the bed with my right, I reached for the black mass with my left. That's what it was there for. Heaving the bag up into my lap I unzipped one of the compartments and reached in.

The bottle of pills.

Another bolt of awareness hit me again as I gazed down at the aquamarine capsules behind the orange container. I had thought for sure that Sora would keep me busy enough that I wouldn't have to use these. Once I was with him, I'd be off them for good if not most of the time. But here I was, instead of being exhausted with Sora, I was sleepless because of Axel. Completely the wrong way I wanted things to go. Now I'd have to relapse because of him. Not only did the guy have firepower, but he could even annoy me when we weren't in the same place and at twelve forty five at night!

"But I'm so tired" I whined a whisper to myself. It didn't seem much as I said it as my body letting out the truth. Either one was fine with me.

Without hesitation, I grabbed the cap and unscrewed it. Lying the cap on the nightstand I shook out two capsules, my prescribed dose. Still holding onto the medicine bits, I screwed the cap back on and slipped it back into my bag. The black mass slid across the floor back to its almost original position under my bed. I reached back over the nightstand and picked up the cup of milk. I admit, milk wasn't usually my choice to drink with medicine. Water worked just fine but the cup was all I had lest I try to go back down to the kitchen and face Tifa again if she was still awake. Sure there was the bathroom sink, but something told me she'd catch me there too even if I had to use the bathroom. I had no choice.

Shifting my gaze between the capsules to the milk then back to the capsules and over again, I shot both lozenges into my mouth before putting the cup to my lips. Both went down with ease and sent a sensation of relief throughout my body. Now I could sleep. Rest would overtake me in no time. All I had to do now was wait a few minutes. Then I'd be out.

Knowing that I was taken care of, I laid back on my pillow and pulled up the sheets. A smile was planted on my lips while I took a deep breath of that pure ocean air. The breeze felt even more comforting than before. The softest and most soothing substance ever to touch one's skin. Stress and worry shrunk to almost nothing inside my mind knowing that they'd be put to sleep for a while. Vision started to fade into darkness, but not the bad kind, a sort of relaxing type. With eyelids heavy, I turned on my side and brought the sheets closer to my neck.

The eyes closed.

A dream began.

I was gone. I was out.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh man, what a trip...Yep! One of my longer chapters! 10,000 something words! -thumbs up- The Olette and Roxas chat served sort of as a filler until I came up with the night part of the chapter, so don't be upset! Not much can be said about Demyx; he's in his element after all! And jumping down to the description of Sora's room, taken straight from the artwork of it. What the hell is he keeping in there?! He's got harpoons/tritons in front of his bed! And yes, Tifa came back from the room where she and Cloud were to stay. I'm now going to guess they're going to pop out every now and then, but not very much. Got to add some more humor to this thing! Chapter 15 should explode your socks off. I nearly keeled over writing it (darn late nighters!). Chapter 16 should be just as explosive if my chapter organization goes as planned. Until then, thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Your Nightmare Made Real

I watched my knife cut through my pancakes with careful precision. The syrup started to seep into the crack I had just made, sweetening the pancakes even more. In front of me, Samba was watching my food intently with a bit of a wagging tail.

"Not for you" I slid my plate away from his direction. He made several upset barks and started to roll around on the table either out of frustration or just plain randomness. "C'mere Samba! You can have some of my pancakes!" Sora gently picked up his psychotic rodent and brought him to his stack of pancakes. By the way his pancakes were littered with chocolate chips, syrup, different kinds of berries, and bits of crushed candy, I was _afraid _for the little guy. Sugary stuff like that was what kept Sora going during the day, but that just might be Samba's limit!

I took a sip of my milk and looked to the mini T.V. on the counter that was always kept in the kitchen. Something about suspicious characters were walking around and a guy who saved a dog by giving it CPR, junk like that was on. Current events like that didn't matter much to me or compare to what would happen later on that day. Scenes and shots of different places and people just seemed to be taken into by my eyes and ears before being blocked out by the rest of my mind. Yet when news and showings of injured people came on, I turned my attention back to my food which had somehow become almost nothing on my plate. Guess I must've eaten pretty fast.

"Hey Roxas" my eyes shifted in Sora's direction. He finished chewing his last bite of pancake before speaking again in an uneasy tone, "You're alright aren't you?" For a moment, I was a speechless since I was trying to comprehend what he was asking me. "Sort of, not really. I didn't get too much sleep last night" I shook my head, hoping to take another swig of my milk but found that mysteriously gone as well.

"Not a whole lot of sleep," he echoed my words to himself, diverting his eyes from mine for a second before turning back to me, "it's cause you were thinking about today huh?" I nodded wordlessly. "Roxas," a hint of a groan was in his call, "don't worry so much about it."

"It's kind of hard not to worry about something from a guy who already did this" I lifted up my right arm like an injured animal. I had no real way of knowing what Axel was planning. The only idea I had was that if it was going to be big, it must be as big as what he did to my wrist. "But you're not going to feel any better if you keep thinking about it! You'll get yourself sick that way" his tone took a sudden downward turn. I lifted my gaze to his concerned and discouraged state. It wasn't rocket science to know that he wanted me to stop worrying over it, but how could I? Axel had become officially dangerous in my book days ago. He must've known that a long time ago but since he had more "experience" with Axel before, it only gave me the idea he was used to whatever the guy would pull.

"I know that. I know, it's just...I'm worried about what might ha-" "You're not alone on this you know!" he cut me off before I could finish. I looked at him again to see determination in his eyes. "I'll be there and, and Kairi'll be there too! We'll all take it together! And if something does happen in the end, we'll tell Xemnas on their asses! Whatever they'll get may only be for a short time, but they'll be off our backs for a while! Riku can help us think up new ways to keep away from them until he gets back, then we'll take them on together!" he finished with a bang on the table, Samba jumping about half a centimeter into the air.

I stared blankly at his confidence. He'd only get this way if he was really serious, and when he did, he meant it. Those words gave me some encouragement inside me; my heart was almost put at ease for a moment. Still, the other discouraging words from Axel bothered me still. I was "hiding" behind other people in defense. "But, I'm still....hidi-"

"Bull crap on hiding!" he shot up from his seat. I nearly fell out of my seat seeing and hearing him do that. I know Sora could get mean, but never _that _mean. His eyes gave me a concerned but stern look, telling me to stick it out. "You're not hiding behind anybody if you've still got the guts to come to school, with or without Riku!" he growled. So he figured it out. All I could do was stare at him wide-eyed as he towered over me. He definitely wanted to get that through to me, even if he would have to probably beat it into me. In a way, he was almost scarier than Axel.

I crept my hand clumsily along the table, reaching for something that would calm him down and tear his gaze away from me. "Strawberry attack!" I grabbed one of the berries off a plate on the table and threw it at him. The fruit landed on his head, which Samba excitedly scurried up his master's arms to reach the sweet treat. "Ah! Samba!" Sora started laughing as he tried to reach for the glider scurrying around on his head. Pressure eased off of me once my cousin was distracted by both his pet and his favorite commercial on the T.V. Something about that Coded game coming out, but I couldn't really tell since he was "singing" to the lead singer's voice.

"I want that game!" he finally stopped his, uh, "singing" to come back to the table.

"They have that game at the arcade back in town" I gave a small smile as I thumbed the T.V.

"Really?! Man, I want to play it!" he fell back in his chair, head falling over the back of the seat while arms and legs were relaxed out and Samba was jumping back onto the table with his prize in "hand." A tiny smile crept in corner of my lips to see him happy again. With all this drama, he hadn't been his usual self; only peeks of his silliness crept through. Seeing him in his goofy way put a kind of warmth in my heart. With it, I started to believe more of what he had said earlier.

"Kimi no monogatari wa kimi ni shika kakenai sa" he suddenly said. My smile disappeared for a moment when he said that. By what he just said, I knew what he was trying to do. Now he wanted me to _stay _content for the moment.

"Machi wa yuubae kesanaide" I answered back.

"Hitoribochi no jounestu wo"

We both broke out in a bit of laughter, almost for no apparent reason but I guess it was because Sora had brought it up. While I was calming down, he got up from his seat, took my empty plate and cup, and walked over to the sink to be washed. It had reoccurred to me then that he and I were supposed to be putting that song back together. The way we had sung it wasn't in the right order, but at least I had proven I hadn't forgotten our agreement just yet.

"But you won't be alone, so don't worry" he came back over, referring to the last line he had just sung. I smiled up to him and nodded confidently. He put his hand out to mine, beaming to me with happiness and hope.

"We'll go together"

* * *

"Yeesh Sora! Calm down!" I called after him. I knew it. I _knew _it! That stupid sugar rush had gotten to him within a matter of seconds after we had left the house. Our entire skating time to the school he was skating erratically and shouting out random things or just plain shouting at everything. He'd only take a break for about half a second before getting more and more ahead of me. Pretty sure that if the police had been around, they would've thought he was either high or drunk.

With my cousin skating like crazy and me trying to keep up with him, we were at school in no time. Kairi was waiting for us at the gates, texting something on her phone. When she caught the sound of one of Sora's "banshee" cries, she immediately knew it was us and put her phone down for a moment.

"Hey guys" she gave a barely noticeable smile. Just seeing that told me that she was worried about today as well.

"Oh, hi Kairi" Sora groaned, his rush automatically drained out of him at the sight of her. Geez, I knew she could be slightly annoying but no need to just die right out in front of her!

"Morning. Who're you talking to?" for some reason I jumped to snooping into her business. Thought I'd ask since the only people I've really seen her hang out with were Sora, Riku, and I. Didn't really know if she had any other friends.

"Huh? Oh, just texting Namine" she waved her phone. Okay, she had Namine too I suppose. "Oh, tell her I said 'hi'" I shrugged a little bit. "Sure," she stopped while starting to type into her phone, "Look, I've been telling Namine about what's been going on lately. Is that okay?" she turned to me with some concern in her blue eyes. The fact that she was admitting talking to her about me behind my back was kind of surprising, but not too much. After all, Namine was slightly involved after what she had found out at the cafe last week. "Eh, it's no real biggie" I shrugged. "Okay!" she anxiously got back to texting something to her cousin. My eyes slightly narrowed at that. Srsly?

"Did Riku say anything this morning?" she shifted her attention to Sora. What energy the sugar had left in him got him to start functioning again, "Hm? No, not really. He's probably still sleeping. I was talking with him last night about what happened yesterday" he stopped.

"Did he say anything then?" I asked with some persistence in my voice. If Riku had any good advice to give, we'd most likely need it.

"He said unless we're in real trouble, don't call him cause he'll be sleeping in the rest of the day" he finished with a cross of the arms and a hmphing nod. "No surprise" I rolled my eyes at his answer. The guy's been "almost done" with that packet for days. It's no shocker that he's been sleeping in a lot lately. I swear that packet was miniature child abuse. Did any of that stuff even _have _to deal with school? Or even go towards our grade?

"So just follow on what he said earlier" Kairi nodded confidently.

"Avoid them at all costs, run, and call for help. Short, simple, and to the point as always" Sora waved his finger at each one until he crossed his arms just as confident when he was finished.

"Uh, lets be careful when we call for help the next time though," I hopped of the confident train, "after what we did Monday, the guy _knows _what to do to keep us from getting help." By the way their eyes were averted to the sky told me that they were speculating what to do next. What to do also entered my mind. If we were going to call for help, we'd have to get far enough from them first. Away from them and loud enough so if they did catch us again, at least we'd have some probable attention going.

"I got it!" Sora's stroke of "genius" shown through. Drawing his phone into view again he flipped it opened and started pushing buttons on the pad, most likely using the menu. "Check this out!" he pressed a button and held it out before us. Hearing the sound coming out, Kairi and I covered our ears and shut our eyes in hopes that we had blocked it out. Emitting from the phone was possibly the loudest, highest pitched noise I had ever heard. A constant beep that didn't change level; it was like a human dog whistle. Any poor dogs running around the area would probably be suffering right then. Who keeps a sound like that on their phone and why?!

"Pretty cool huh?" my cousin proudly stopped the noise and flipped his phone shut. We uncovered our ears and looked to him in some astonishment. "That might work!" Kairi automatically recovered with a cheerful attitude.

"I guess if you play that early enough, it would faze them for a while. We'd be able to get some help if other classes didn't hear _that _in the first place" I rubbed my ears in hopes that my hearing would get back to normal.

"Then we've got our distraction! And if that doesn't work, I've also got the Brown Note on here. You guys want to he-" "NO! NO NO!" the both of us were able to put his phone down before he could push any buttons on his phone to start the horrible noise. That's one of the last things I wanted to happen today; to crap my pants before I even _see _Axel's face.

`~*~*~*`

Homeroom was as bleh as it could've been. Even though we hadn't seen Axel or his friends before school started and even though they weren't in my homeroom either, the period was still off. And I mean _off_. Sora still had his phone on and when he showed it to some other guy in our class, the guy accidentally pressed one of the buttons. Never expected what would play next, but all I knew was that half the class was running out the door and down the hallways for the bathrooms, including our homeroom teacher. Kairi and I had luckily gotten out before the sound came on, but nobody else was. When we looked back inside after most of the other students had run out, Sora stood in the back of the room dancing to another song on his cellphone. Just how the hell was he not affected by that noise?

Anyways, after that and first period came science.

I was even more nervous than yesterday about that class. I already knew that Axel and the others were going to step up their game several levels. Now I just had to figure out the possibilities.

My grip on my backpack tightened; as if Marluxia's "spicy concoction" wasn't bad enough, now I'd have to probably deal with something worse. 'What would he do?' I thought to myself as my eyes narrowed down at my feet. 'What if he wrapped rose thorns around my seat?' was one of the ideas that came to mind. If he had enough time, it wasn't impossible. He had the gloves, he most likely knew the plant, now all he had to do was out and wick it. 'What if he put out a bunch of flowers that I was allergic too?' another thought. I shook my head to myself. No, he doesn't know what types I'm allergic too. He could try putting out all sorts in the room if he thought he had enough time, but he'd need to be quick. Plus, even if they were what I was allergic too, some sneezes and coughs didn't really bother me too much.

'What if he dared to get physical with me this time?' I raised an eyebrow. It was obvious he could get physical like the way he did last week and yesterday, but how was he when his buddies weren't behind him? Would he lace his gloves with poison ivy? Throw some weed at me? What the hell!?

A laugh escaped me as I shook my head. That would be some stupid way to fight. The first one, effective, but the other one, I don't think so. My eyes looked up confidently as the science room came up. Besides, Mr. V hopefully already took care of it. The "Graceful Assassin," as it was titled on the back of his jacket, should be sitting in a detention room somewhere in the school. Or skipping "better yet" I suppose.

"Just got to think positive" I whispered to myself as I turned into the room.

"Morning!" Faye was the first one to greet me as I came into the room. "Ditto. What's up?" I turned to her.

"Nothing much. You okay?" she crossed her arms behind her back as she asked. Obviously she was referring to what happened yesterday with me "crying" and all. "Yeah, everything's pretty cleared up now" I confirmed for her.

"No crying?"

"Nope!

"Sniffling?"

"Nada"

"Good!" she gave me a quick hug just as Arashi was making his way over. "Hey RK" he walked up to me and we traded some quick high fives. "Yo, what's up?" I smiled. "Nothing much. I was about to ask you if you were okay, but I guess Faye already let me know" he looked to the girl in front of me. "Yep! He's A-okay and back to normal!" she gave the "ok" signal with her fingers. "Speaking of being okay, have you guys seen Marluxia wandering around lately?" I asked with some concern in my tone.

They turned to each other and took several glances around the room before getting back to me, "I haven't seen him and I'm usually the first one here cause my class is right down the hall" Faye answered.

"Didn't see him walking in the hallways either. Guess Mr. V really did have something done about him" Arashi shrugged, but smiled at the possible action. I sighed a little bit in my mind, but knew I had to stay alert. He may not come in early, but he could come in late. Try to pull something off then.

"Then I guess I'm good for now then" I shrugged.

"It's really not fair, you know?" Faye started, glaring to the side, "The way that they do as they please and push us around." "I know what you mean. And with those mafia rumors going around, we really can't do anything about them unless Axel wants to place a hit on us for getting them in trouble" Arashi huffed with crossed arms. "The you guys are soooo lucky you're not in my position right now" I winced as I started for my desk. "Wait, what's going on?" Faye followed after me as I set my backpack down to my desk. No need to inspect my desk that time.

"Axel is planning on getting back at me, Sora, and Kairi for getting Marluxia and Zexion in trouble yesterday even though they were the ones who did the wrong thing in the first place" I looked up to her while Arashi leaned against the desk next to me.

"Zexion? What'd Zexion do?" he raised an eyebrow. Guess he must not have known what Zexion usually did solo.

"Was there a rumor going around yesterday about me having porno magazines on my desk?"

"Yeah, heard that after scho-OH! Oh!...Ouch. That guy's harsh" he winced, probably hearing about the girl fight that came up afterward. "I knew not to believe those rumors! That wouldn't be like you" Faye shook her head. "Thanks; almost every other girl didn't" I smiled weakly to her. "And Axel's coming after you for what _they_ did? That's messed up!" Arashi slammed his fist down on the desk. "Not to mention unfair" Faye stuck her nose up in the air. "They're supposed to be doing worse than yesterday, but what, I don't know" I cupped my chin in speculation. That was something I still hadn't figured out.

"Well, we're here for you man" he stood up from the desk. I looked to him in surprise. "Yeah, we'll be here! If you ever get in trouble or more crappy rumors start going around about you, we'll be here to dispel them!" Faye balled her fists and held her arms up like she was preparing for a fight. "Guys..." I blinked, still speechless. "We may not be much, but we can still help!" she winked down to me. That made me smile. Not just her words, but her gesture. It was sort of comforting. Just as I was starting to relax some more, the bell rung. "See ya later" she waved and headed to the back of the room. "Check ya later!" Arashi gestured the same way and headed to his seat. Taking in what they had just said put my mind at ease some more. My help wasn't just limited to Riku, Sora, Kairi, and Namine, but other people who were going through almost the same struggle as us. I'm not just Axel's target, he's got others, it's just that he's been after me lately. Who knows who he was picking on besides us when I wasn't in his sights? Inside of school or out? There were tons of us around the school and easily accessible to him. In my mind, the world expanded a little bit.

"Salutations students" Vexen strutted in as much as an old guy could with his briefcase in hand. Around me, everybody started for their backpacks for books so that he wouldn't ask us to. Once I had mine laid out on my desk, I turned to the door to see if you-know-who would come strutting in like he did on Monday. It was devoid of him, only other students rushing to their classes.

"Please locate Chapter Four in your textbooks while I pass out the packets, please" he came around his desk and headed for our area, but I hardly took notice. My eyes were still fixed on the door, waiting for that guy to come walking in like he owned the place. Nothing. Nobody. Not even a hint that he was coming. The students out in the hallways quickly diminished, leaving the hallway soundless. As a tactic to "see" if he was coming, I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the hallway. Maybe I'd catch his footsteps. For a few seconds I thought it was working. I _did _hear footsteps coming toward me, only they were close. Really close.

"Roxas, would you like to join us in Chapter Four?" my eyes shot opened and looked up to seeing Mr. Vexen looking down to me as he handed me my packet. "Oh, yeah. Sorry" I laughed nervously and started searching for the said chapter in my book, though I barely took my eyes away from the door. Besides Mr. V's feet, I hadn't caught any sign of footsteps outside the door. Maybe he was hiding behind it? But then again, if he was I might've heard him coming this way. And why just stand outside the door? If he was planning on doing that the whole period then it was going to be a while.

"Now then students, Chapter Four states..." at hearing our teacher's voice, I went back to my book.

The whole period went by both fast and slowly. While the class read along and did their packets, I was slowly working on the work and watching the door. Even though I had already assumed that Mr. V had put him in detention, my thoughts kept dragging my eyes to the door. It wasn't until an office aid stopped by did I finally accept that he wasn't by the door and he wasn't in the hallways, otherwise the aid would've either turned tail and left or sprinted right in here.

Out of nowhere, I heard the bell ring to signify class was over. I put away my things and hoisted my backpack on my back, but waited for a few seconds at my desk. Just to make sure, I watched to see if any of the other students saw them on their way out of the room. A change in expression? A sudden jump? A scream? But none of it came. So he wasn't out in the hallways. He hadn't come to class.

`~*~*~*`

"So he wasn't in class?!" Sora nearly shouted at what I told him, making me wince a little. I nodded anyways. "Well that does make sense since you said Mr. V was going to get him" his voice lowered to it's normal talking level again.

"Yeah, I know, but I was practically paranoid the whole time! I couldn't stop looking at the door! I almost wanted him to come so I'd calm down!" I viciously shook my head. That's what I really thought. Come in here and lets get this over with!

"Yeesh, calm down Roxy" he patted my shoulder. Easy for him to say, Sora wasn't born as paranoid as me. "Look on the bright side" he smiled cheerfully.

"Bright side?" I eyed him questioningly. "Yep! If Mr. V really did put him in detention, then that means one less guy we'll have to deal with if Axel shows up!" he clarified to me with another proud nod of his head. The thought had never really occurred to me. I was so paranoid about "wanting" him to come to class that I didn't realize that Axel might not be with him should we meet up again. That's a positive!

"Y-yeah. That's right!" I balled my fist and did a victory like gesture.

"Another one bites the dust!" he copied my motion with confidence in his voice. "You got it!" I nearly shouted. Our happiness lasted for a short time as I saw a girl flip me off. Damn it.

"Guess we've got Zexion to still deal with too" I tried to wave to another passing girl who only mouthed "I hope you die, you sicko bastard." Guess that rumor still hadn't settled.

"Yeah, guess so. Hopefully the girls won't be too mad at you today" Sora shrugged nervously, then walked with me into the English room.

Nothing good really awaited me when I walked in. Most of the girls that were talking happily with each other started glaring and snickering at me the moment my foot stepped into the doorway. Girls who weren't talking to others simply glared at me as if I was the most hateful thing that had ever dawned on the world. Only several girls, who I suspected had heard the truth, were giving me sympathetic and apologetic looks to which I responded to with a smile and a nod.

"Are you okay after yesterday Roxas?" Milly sprinted up to me and stood on her toes just as she had done yesterday. "Yeah, pretty much. Still got some soreness in my back, but I'll be okay" I gave her a comforting smile. "Thank goodness! That nasty rumor still hasn't gone away yet" she shook her head.

"We can see that" Sora cringed as one of the girls held up something from across the room. From what it looked like, it looked like a "cute" little drawing of me...being hung from a tree while little kids were surrounding me with large sticks in their hands. Just how offended were these girls anyway!?

"Hopefully things'll clear up before something like that happens to you" Milly shook her head in disapproval. "Me too. I've still got my whole life ahead of me, I don't want to end up like that" I stared wide-eyed at another drawing a different girl held up. This time, it looked like a chibi me lying dead on the ground while a sword was sticking out of me. Gruesome...Now I was wondering who was scarier: Axel or the savage girls?

The bell rung after a while and we took our seats, me reluctant to sit around the girls who still hated me. It was like sitting in a circle of sharks. When I thought the coast was clear of any girls glaring at me, I took a glance back to Zexion's seat. He wasn't there. From what Riku told us before, usually Zexion likes being prompt and on time to his classes. If he isn't there when the bell rings, he's most likely skipping. In this case, I had to assume he was in detention.

"Good day class!" Ms. Gainsborough walked in toward her desk. "Are we ready to read some more?" she turned to us with an almost "sarcastic" smile, but she actually meant it. Almost everybody groaned while others let out sarcastic remarks.

"Don't worry class, I've got everything taken care of" she smiled proudly, looking specifically at me. I tilted my head a little bit to understand what she meant until she gave me a quick wink. Once I understood what that meant, I grinned happily at all the different things that that meant.

Another one bites the dust.

`~*~*~*`

"And he wasn't in English class either!?" Kairi gasped at me in disbelief. I nodded proudly.

"That's two classes in a row!" she pointed a finger out happily. "And three passings in a row too!" Sora jumped in, "We haven't seen one trace of them!"

"The way this is all happening makes this day kind of scary," I shrugged while I scratched the back of my head nervously, "we're just so used to seeing them around to wail on us."

"Then we should count it as sort of a good thing! Knowing the both of them aren't in class means not a whole lot of back up for Axel!" Sora shook his balled fists excitedly.

"He's right! Axel might not come out knowing that Marluxia and Zexion are in some room somewhere. Even if he does, he can't 'take care' of all three of us at the same time!" she explained further. "Even Demyx wouldn't be too big of a deal!" I laughed at what we were coming to. Two guys are down for the count. One can't take on all three of us even if we are weaker than him. I have a different class today, so Demyx won't be able to reach me either. This day was going pretty smoothly. If I hadn't been so paranoid before, it could've been better.

"Home free!" Kairi over excitedly jumped several times into the air while we were walking. How was she doing that? Something told me that she and Sora both worked the same way as being extremely hyper and happy with everything. Pretty sure that the people around us were staring. Calm down already!

"Hey Kairi," I started to which she stopped jumping and looked intently to me while we kept walking, "are you a cheerleader here? You know, for the Cutting Edges squad?"

"Nnnope! I was a cheerleader for the Rodders back in middle school! I'm part of a different club here!" she explained happily. "You should be part of the CE, you've definitely got the spirit for it" I rolled my eyes while she giggled at my "comment."

"Hey Roxas, why don't you join a club?" Sora suddenly stepped back into the conversation. "Me?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah! I know it's only been a few days, but you could still join a club! There are a bunch here!" he gave me a thumbs up. "Really?" I asked. Joining a club never crossed my mind. I kept thinking my main reason for being here was to be happy and look after Sora, not joining clubs. But now that the topic was up, I probably should look into joining one. I've got time.

"Are you apart of a club Sora?" I thought I'd ask while he was asking me.

"Not at the moment, but I'll join any one that you'll join" he smiled with a shrug.

"Well what clubs are there?"

"Bunch of different kinds! Boxing, track-Oh! Riku's part of track! We've also got swimming, basketball, baseball, tennis, choir, drama, theater, art, occult, and there's this other one that started last year called the SOS Brigade. And those are just the start!" he answered. I cupped my chin and thought about the choices for a while. Wouldn't hurt to join one. And I might as well to take my mind off things. Plus it's better than rotting back at the house with Samba owning me by laying on my chest. Why not!

"Or you could join the Horror Committee!" a voice suddenly shouted out.

Immediately after hearing it, my body slid into panic mode and fell to the ground. Sora crashed next to me on one side and Kairi on my other. I started to look to the both of them when a shadow crept toward me. My attention turned to Axel standing before me with something in his grasp. Since my mind was in panic, I couldn't really see it straight but it looked sort of like a doll.

"Thought we were gone didn't you?" Marluxia came around from behind him and picked me up by the collar of my shirt. He slammed me into the wall and let go of me while I tried to regain my balance. "We were here the whole time" Zexion smirked as he wrote something down in his black book. "The whole day" Demyx crossed his arms as he leaned against a trashcan. Looking at the four of them confused me altogether. We thought they weren't going to be out. We thought _for sure _that they weren't going to be out. Yet there they were, standing right in front of us, smirks and all. But why? Why would they be out in front of all these witnesses just to get me? Passing time was almost over, but there were still people out. This only gave me the impression that whatever they were going to pull was going to be "good."

Before I could tell what was going on, Axel threw me to the floor in a quick move. My body slammed on the tile and slid a little ways from him. As I tried to get myself up again, in my dizzied sight I could see some people starting to stop and see what was going on while others glanced and hurried to their next class. Somebody get help...

"Told you you were going to pay Rock Ass" he playfully started for me. Seeing him approach sent some energy through my body to recover. With it, I quickly sat up on my side, then to my hip, next came my butt, and then finally onto one knee. Whatever he was going to do I had to be ready for.

He stopped not too far from me and threw what he had to the ground. "Been working on that all day yesterday! Special for you!" he laughed as it slid on the floor. Landing halfway between us was what I had concluded was a doll. It was a cross between a manikin and one of those fabricated dolls. I could barely tell from how mangled its body looked. What looked like blood was splashed all over it, limbs twisted and bent in ways that they weren't supposed to be, rips and tears everywhere, some parts were "bandaged" and "wrapped" while others were "left open" and made to look like they were severe wounds. On the wrist of the right arm came the sight of smoldering fabric and the smell of something burnt. That thing, that atrocity...That thing was supposed to be me.

"Cause that is exactly how you're going to look when I am finished with you" he popped his knuckles. Sora and Kairi couldn't come to my aid since Marluxia and Zexion had them in their grips while Demyx simply watched from the trashcan.

When I didn't respond, Axel spoke up again, "No last words Rocky?"

I still didn't answer.

"Really man? No sly remark to make?"

No words came from me.

"What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath.

"Roxas! Get up and run!" Kairi screamed.

"Roxas...?" Sora whispered from his position far from me.

"What the hell is his problem?" Zexion questioned.

"No idea. Must still be taking his fate in" Marluxia laughed.

There was no use in talking to me. I wasn't there. Not anymore. Although I was now back on my knees, the cold ground beneath me, and the world rushing around me, I wasn't there. Where I was, the world had already melted into darkness around me. A darkness that took over and covered everything that I wasn't close to. People disappeared, voices were drowned out, matter and substance no longer existed, balance and order were out of the question. All that stood in the middle of that darkness was me and the doll.

To other people, the doll looked like something made for Halloween or a prank. But to me....I saw something else. Two blue eyes shined glassily. Even in the light, they shone dark without life. Porcelain skin emitted a chilly air even from my distance. Pink lips hung open, baring teeth and the smell of something horrid from deep inside the bowels of the body while blood streamed from the corner of its lips. Bones looked like they were trying to push through both the muscle and the skin to get out into the open. Black hair sprawled out on the ground served as a slide for blood to spill out onto the ground. Embedded on the abdomen was an enormous gash also streaming with the red substance. Patches of dried blood laid on the side of its' head as if it had taken a blow from something hard. A hand was stretched out in my direction, open from either letting go of something or in welcome for if my hand would go near it. Terror. An embodiment of terror.

My time on my knees had stiffened every joint in my body, yet I got onto my hands. Even my fingers were stiff while I tried to push myself into crawling toward it. Words were mouthed by my lips but my voice was stuck in my stomach. I could feel my eyes being fixed open since I neither blink or moved them once, only feel something hot and wet streaming down from them. Each time my hands touched the ground, a new feeling of pain and extreme cold surged through my body. Every time I ignored it, making pain nonexistent in this world of darkness.

Reaching the body, I looked down to it in horror for a moment before picking it up in my arms. Blood dripped exceedingly from the head, causing the blood to run toward me in the pool that had already formed. With the head on the bend of my elbow, the eyes were now "looking" up to me with the same glassy appearance they always had. My body trembled at seeing them "gaze" up to me. Emotionless. Empty. Something too far gone to see what was really there. Once the reality of me holding the bloody corpse in my arms and seeing the eyes look up at me, my voice became audible again.

"...Mother"

The word barely came out below the level of a whisper. No response came from lips except for the sound of a death rattle.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't...I couldn't....!" I could feel my heart starting to rip out of my chest as my trembling started to increase.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't save you! Why!?" I raised my voice as I lightly shook her. This only made the blood start to fling and pour out some more while the head lulled to the side.

"I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING! I COULDN'T SAVE YOU! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" my screams finally came out, tears flowing like mad from my eyes and down my cheeks to drop onto the body. "WE COULDN'T SAVE YOU! THEY TRIED BUT THEY DIDN'T! WE TRIED! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

Suddenly the body fell from my grasp as I flew away from it. Next to it was a figure, on it's knees and shaking it to wake up was a little boy. Even while I was flying away from them, I could still hear the little boy crying out. "Mommie! Mommie! Wake up! Please! Wake up!" he cried, feeling his pain within my own heart. "Please mommie! Don't go! Don't die!"

"PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!"

At the moment my body was smashed against the wall, the world disappeared into nowhere. My body reset its senses to what was going on around me. Hands were touching cold wall, feet hanging off the ground, kerosene strong in the air, silence around me, heart beating into overdrive, shoulders gripped, and somebody in front of me.

Axel.

"Shut up! What the hell is wrong with you?! Shut the hell up!" he shook me violently against the wall, allowing my head to continuously bump into the wall behind me. Instantly, the realization of being back in the real world and what I had just saw swept up through my feet and out my mouth via scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I let out a blind shout.

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Axel continued to try and shake me some more as his plan to make me stop. It didn't work. Nothing would. He hadn't seen what I just saw. He wasn't in my position. He wasn't as confused as I was. He didn't see horror made real.

After shaking me had refused to make me stop, he reduced himself to punching and slapping me. Nonexistent pain followed me to this world as well since I felt neither of his attacks. I just kept on screaming.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he stopped and grasped both my shoulders once more, "Marluxia, get over here!" he called over to his partner. Just as Marluxia was about to come to his aid, another voice called out, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Through my dying scream I could hear Kairi shriek and Sora grunt. Hasty footsteps came our way along with the firm anger that would come after.

"Damn you!" Axel slammed me to the wall once more and let me drop to the ground.

"Axel what the hell did you do!?" my voice died away at the sound of Mr. Xemnas' voice, yet I was still too shocked to turn and see what happened.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You bastard! Of course you did something!" Kairi screamed out in anger.

"Keep out of this you little bit-" "Axel you piece of trash!" Saix's voice joined in the verbal fray.

"YOU BETTER BACK OUT OF THIS Y-!" "YOU BASTARD!" he was cut off by Sora. Axel stumbled to the ground in front of me and kicked up into the air. My eyes finally gained the strength to shift up to see Sora being held back by two other students. "YOU CREEP! YOU SICKO! YOU BASTARD!" he screamed, tears screaming in his eyes while he tried to break away from the students holding him back. The redhead immediately got up and gave Sora a swift punch in the cheek.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Mr. Saix got down in front of me on his knees. No voice came from me, only choking sounds came from my the depths of my chest.

"It's okay. I've got you" he picked me up into his arms. Rising up from the ground, he turned and headed the opposite way down the hall. Before us, people started to make way for us and gave confused looks. I turned back around and looked the opposite way to where everybody else was. Xemnas had Axel in his grip by his arm. Marluxia was rubbing his cheek with one hand and holding the doll with the other. Zexion stood with crossed arms as if he was observing the scene. Kairi was on the floor and Sora was on the ground next to her, holding his cheek on the side where Axel had got him.

"Sora," I weakly reached my hand out to them, "Kairi." But I couldn't reach them at all by the way I was getting further and further away from them and the way the world was going black.

* * *

Whatever happened before I woke up in the nurse's office was a complete blur to me. No memory of me being checked out or even entering the place never crossed my mind. But by the way I must've passed out before I got there, all that was to be expected. It was like my mind took a short break before waking up the same way I was left, confused.

Bright lights shone down into my vision from what I thought was all around but turned out to really be from the windows above the sink. A nightstand lay in my vision in front of the window. On it, a glass of water sat with a slip of paper next to it. I took some time to lay there for a few minutes to fully take in where I was before I tried sitting up. Just like earlier, my joints were stiff which almost convinced me into thinking I was in that world again until I grasped the note in my fingers.

I sunk back into the sheets while unfolding the note in my hands. The minute I saw the words on the paper, I almost forgot how to read but once my eyes tuned in to focusing my ability came back to me.

"Dear Roxas,

I'm sorry about what happened to you. I knew Axel was somebody to worry about, but I didn't expect him to take things that far. Apparently you had re-experienced something that had happened to you when you were younger. Sora explained to me what happened. I'm sorry. The stress and shock from it all caused you to pass out. The matter should be taking care of as you read this. Unfortunately I can't be there because I have another medical matter to take care of elsewhere. When I get back, you'll have the choice of continuing on with the day or being taken home by your aunt and uncle. Sora said he may look into going home but if he does, he doesn't want to go without you. You should count your lucky stars you have a cousin as loyal as he is! Please get better while I'm away. The glass of water is for you. I wrote this letter at twelve fifteen, so I'll be back in thirty minutes, twelve forty-five. Until then, think things over and get well soon! -Mrs. Harleen"

I read over the note again before finally closing it and setting it back on the stand in exchange for the glass of water. Cold, liquid emptiness flowed down my throat and into my chest while I thought over the day in my mind. How did this happen? _Why_ did this happen? It seemed my day was going so well earlier this morning; one of my better days in which I felt invincible. That I almost didn't care what Axel did to me. I just _felt _good. Wasn't that enough? Why was that so wrong? Because of Axel, he messed everything up! He hurt my cousin, he hurt me, and he brought back the memory of my...

I set the empty cup back on the stand and sunk into the sheets. It didn't matter now. Of anything, when Mrs. Harleen gets back, I'm taking Sora with me and we're going home. Screw the rest of the day.

The clock on the wall showed twelve thirty. Still fifteen minutes before she'd come back. Since I was in bed and there was really nothing else to do around there, I settled myself as much as I could into the bed and closed my eyes. Increasing relaxation came over me while I laid there. I guessed that it was because the bed was so soft and smelled nice. It was like coming to bed after being at war for several days straight. Exhaustion made itself real to me, but that only made it feel better. What would've made it better was the exclusion of an odd clicking sound that kept echoing in my mind.

Click. What was that?

Click. Where was it coming from?

Click. Wait.

My eyes shot opened in realization. The clicking sound was real and it was coming from the door. At that new revelation, my eyelids sort of relaxed a bit. Probably Mrs. Harleen back from wherever, though she was a little early. Maybe she came to check up on me real quick. Or maybe it was Xemnas or Saix who came to talk to me. Either one worked, but something deep inside me told me I had guessed wrong.

A loud clicking sound followed by the turn of the knob and the door swinging opened. I had no idea if my eyes could open any wider to who was standing in the doorway. The then calm heartbeat within me sped up in my chest. A burning sensation came to my forehead along with the feeling of chills all around me. It felt like my body was trying to commit suicide to avoid who had just closed the door. What...What the hell was he doing here?

"Yo" Axel glared at me, no sarcasm in his tone. The way he looked held no comfort as always, but only looked scarier this time. His eyes were dark and angry, fists balled for if he had to come at me or if he wanted to finish me off right then and there. He stood tall against the door as if a way to say he wouldn't let me get out. A snarl was almost visible.

He flipped the screwdriver in his hands and caught it by the handle. Opening his jacket, he slipped it into one of the pockets before closing it again. I scrambled as far back against the nightstand as I could, afraid of what he might do to me. Seeing me do that, he strutted toward me with a threatening pace. My breathing increase and I could feel the urge to scream coming out of my throat. A hot gloved hand covered my mouth before the cry could even activate in my voice box. He stood above me, still narrowing his eyes at the sight of me.

"Don't you dare. Don't even think about it" he growled. My eyes looked between his hand on my mouth and the rest of him over me. As if I really wanted him on me when I had already gone through enough crap from him that day.

The hand suddenly removed itself from my lips and crossed with its other at his chest. Time appeared to slow down by how long he glared down at me in that position. All I could do was look up to him like a deer stuck in eternal headlights. Occasionally my mind drifted between thinking this was a dream. I was dreaming or still unconscious. What needed to be done was a quick pinch or shut my eyes. Then maybe I'd wake up! He wouldn't be there, I'd be by myself, Mrs. Harleen would be back in no time! To my dismay my eyes wouldn't shut, only make quick blinks in refusal to tear away from what was in front of me. Just the inability to close them burned. He was a pyro even when he didn't have a fire with him.

"Swear" he sighed suddenly. My heart skipped a beat at him finally talking. His attention looked to the clock for a moment. My eyes followed. Twelve thirty thirty three. How the hell did that happen?

"What nurse," he continued, spinning around and planting his ass on the empty side of the bed, "locks the door like that?" His hand went toward his chest area and I could only guess he was opening his jacket again. Panic almost overcame me again. What was he going to pull out this time? A screwdriver was bad enough, but what else could he hold in it? The lighter? I wouldn't be surprised. A knife? Not surprised either. A gun? If he-

He unscrewed the cap of a bottle and tilted his head back a little bit as he drunk out of it. My eye twitched watching him screw it back on and set the bottle back into his jacket. Didn't see that coming, but major paranoia was really getting to me. An emerald eye glared back at me, my body freezing up seeing I was in his sights. He turned sideways, setting his right leg on the bed to leave his left hanging down. I shifted my position too, believing more space would be made if I moved my body slightly closer to the stand. It barely helped.

"Hey," he started, his tone still dark, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Again my mind was slow to understand him, but it retaliated swiftly in the back of my head. What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_? What type of sadist are you?! And just what the hell are you doing in here!?

"What...do you mean?" my voice came out in a low monotone. The sound was barely equivalent to that of a robot. Just another result of the toll the day had taken on me.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I mean. That little episode you did earlier" he pointed at me. I blinked wordlessly, trying to take this in again. I hadn't lost the memory of what had happened, but I didn't know exactly what my response would be. With nothing to say my body slowly turned on its side to roll on my other side.

"Hey!" he grabbed my shoulder. I stopped the instant I felt his hand but no panic set in. All of it was already draining out of me, leaving an empty and tired feeling behind. Ignoring his hand, I continued to turn over until I was on my side.

A "tch" and he removed his hand from his shoulder, "Be that way dumbass, but answer my question." Hearing the impatience in his voice I shook my head, "I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're the one who did that for no reason!"

"I...don't know. I'm tired"

"I'm not gonna just let you go dead from the neck up until you tell me"

"I'm tired"

"I don't give a rat's ass"

Tiredly, I shifted in the bed and let out an annoyed, exhausted sigh. By the sounds he was making, he shifted on the bed as well. He probably was waiting for my answer by the way he didn't say anything after that and my senses told me he was looking at me. Might as well answer him so he'll leave me alone.

"You don't care" But I wasn't quite up to telling him something that didn't matter to him just yet.

"Uh, maybe I do by the you got me another week of detention! I think I have the right to know" he growled.

"No you don't. It's my business. Got nothing to do with you"

"Hell yes it does if it got me in trouble"

"You're not even here half the time, so it doesn't matter if you got detention or not"

"Don't step into my business"

"Then don't step into mine"

"I'll step in yours if I damn want to" his voice raised another level.

I gave him a weak scowl, "Got to hell." "Already here" he laughed with a smirk, his arms out in gesture to the building we were in. My angry look finally disappeared knowing he wasn't going to quit asking any time soon. Just out with it already. Maybe he'll leave. Then I can go back to sleep.

"It's the way I am" I finally answered. He was wordless for a short moment before he spoke up again, "Really? How so?" I groaned at hearing him ask that, "I told you what you wanted to know." "Tell me more" I could tell he was leaning toward me. Another sigh. What the hell was I doing? Having a conversation with my enemy? Impossible.

"Traumatic incident"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"My throat hurts"

At him hitting me upside the head, I reluctantly continued, "Means something in my past really got to me. There!"

"How intriguing," he sarcastically said, "do go on."

"Leave me alone"

Another hit upside the head, "Something happened to me when I was younger."

"Like what?"

"Like you"

I was getting pretty tired of him hitting me upside the head yet my mouth seemed to be acting on a will of its own, "It had to do with me and somebody else."

"Like who?"

"Like none of your business"

"Then tell me something else"

"You suck"

That time he hit my back. As if enough damage hadn't been done to it already! "Somebody I loved..." I stopped. He didn't say anything. "Somebody very dear to me...left me that day."

"What? Like a girlfriend? Looking like you, I could see wh-"

"Like DIED!" I raised my voice to a yell. I originally didn't think I could get my voice that loud by the way it was completely mono. But just getting the yell out of me felt good in a way. He didn't say anything again so I continued on in a mumble, "It was an accident. I was there when it happened. I saw it all. Since then, the scene has been replaying in my mind. Nothing like this has happened before." Why was I letting this type of information out to him again? The guy still had what I kept most precious to me from the victim. None of this should be spilling out to him. It didn't matter to him. He just wanted to know why. Tomorrow wouldn't be different from obtaining this information. Nevertheless something deep inside told me I was searching for something in him. Something equivalent. Common ground. But why?

"Bull" he said emotionless. I looked back to see him fully snarling at me. "Bull. That's all a load of bull." My eyes widened to their original size. A sharp hit to my side racked my body with pain. "You're so full of it. Knew you'd try to pull some shit like that off" he slid off the bed into his standing position. Holding my injured side, I looked up to him in pain.

"Why the hell would I pull something like that off for no reason?" I heaved with every breath in my body.

"To get me in trouble no duh. Still getting others to fight for you" he turned his head slightly to the side in disgust.

Those words...those same words he used before struck up some anger within me. I wasn't expecting a mental breakdown like that. In fact, I was expecting to take whatever Axel was going to throw at me. People may have stepped in to protect me, but in a way, he brought that on upon himself. How did he not see that? Why is all the blame being put on _me_? How is it that the victim is left with the blame?

"I wasn't even trying to get people to help me!" I shot into sitting up, ignoring the pain in my side.

"Yeah right" he huffed.

"Well maybe," I threw the sheets off and shifted closer to him, "that wouldn't have happened if _somebody _didn't take my anklet!"

"Don't give me any bull about it belonging to whoever 'died' cause I've no reason to believe you" he narrowed his eyes. "It did and I want it back!" I tried dragging myself closer to him.

"Don't think so" he spit to the side and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"And why not?!"

"Cause it's mine now, deal with it"

"But it was my...!"

"Whoever 'died' in your case can go to hell for all I care!" he laughed. The anger in my chest racked my words and drowned them out. How could he say that? How could he get? Lying in front of him was like being in the presence of the most emotionless and heartless person in the world. His snarl continued, revealing to me then that I could not find any common ground within him. Not in those cold eyes. Not in that heartless body.

A punch. A hot strike. Just one hit I would love to give him with all my strength pulled into my fist. He's already gotten me. Why couldn't I get him for once? My weakened state in a locked, closed room with him made my body realize how defeated I was. I couldn't carry on this fight, at least not now. Even with energy trying to stir itself up in my body, I just couldn't do it. Something in the back of my mind told me to stand down. Rest. Take this son of a bitch on later. He's not important right now and, as much as I hated to think of it, neither was the memento. There would be no use in trying to get it back if I was near death. Dismally, I grabbed the sheets and laid back down on the pillow.

"Exactly what I thought," he sniffed, "at least you know when not to fight." Taking in his words, I nuzzled into the pillow and closed my eyes, "Just leave me alone. I gave you your answer, I've got nothing else for you."

"Actually, you still do" my eyes shot open at his words, but my neck refused to turn me to him. What did he mean?

"What?"

"Don't play dumbass on me. You really think I'm going to let you and your lame ass cousin get away with what happened today?" I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. His eyes were still as cold as before, at the same time holding his twinkle of private satisfaction. "What?" I finally got to facing him again. He growled at me not understanding this and ran his hand through his rose-colored hair, "What is this Q&A? You and Strife are going to pay for getting me and my Order in trouble! No shit idiot!" he raised his voice, probably in hopes that I would get it in that time. I sure as hell did.

"Wait!" I threw the sheets off me again, "I can understand me 'getting you in trouble' but why the hell are you dragging Sora into this?!" I threw my hand out to the side in a way to emphasize my point.

"Oh, that's right! While you were in Happy Crack Land, you didn't see spiky ass GRAZE ME ON THE CHEEK!" he yelled, pointing to an unbruised spot on his left cheek. I was unconvinced.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU DESERVED IT YOU BASTARD!" "Shut up!" the air in my lungs was suddenly gone when I found myself pinned to the bed with him over me. Pain jolted through my body from the force of his hands squeezing my shoulders and the bed shifting from being comfortable to a pressure source. My breathing pattern suddenly racked and shook into working overtime. With head lulling to the side, my breaths became quick and nearly useless since none of the oxygen was flowing through me enough. Hyperventilation would set in anytime soon.

"Fuck this shit!" he threw his hands off me and shoved them in his pockets. Seconds after releasing me normal breathing slowly came back, my body realizing I wasn't in danger anymore.

"Well talking to you was completely worthless! Thanks for the shit idiot!" he shook his head, strutting straight for the door. I turned over on my side and watched him. That's right. Leave you bastard. Finally haul your ass out of this room. You've done enough damage, I don't need anymore of you. Nobody does.

Just as he grasped the handle, he froze for a second and turned back in my direction. Uncontrollably, I glared at him threateningly. He chuckled to himself, unfazed by my attempt to look serious at him. "Before I forget, if you're planning to defend him, whatever you plan to lay on the table better impress me" he smirked, his eyes daring me to do what he had asked. I remained speechless from him saying that, him taking that as a cue to leave.

"See ya Rock Ass" he called back, then closed the door behind him.

My gaze never tore from the door after a few minutes of him leaving. Inside, I had no idea how to feel. I was enraged that he would threaten both Sora and I, yet scared of what he might do to us, then happy that he was gone, tired of the toll the day had taken on me. The combination swirled around inside my head as if my mind was supposed to pick one out and stick with it. Dismally I chose out tiredness and a sensation of exhaustion overcame me. Turning over on my side to face the nightstand, my vision faded into darkness.

* * *

There was something about a car in motion that always seemed to put us to sleep. What, I didn't know. Maybe it was the boredom? Or the silence? Or just the smooth movement over the pavement? Either one suited me just fine.

After Cloud and Tifa had arrived to pick us up, I immediately fell asleep in my seat next to Sora. It was sort of funny how the night before I was so unsuccessful at sleeping because of my thoughts on Axel, yet after Axel had already done the damage I was conking out at almost every feel of a cushion beneath my body. Ironic that it was good.

All that was explained to my aunt and uncle was that "a student at our school had done an act that had triggered a most likely post traumatic stress disorder attack and was taken unconscious to the infirmary where I eventually recovered." While Mrs. Harleen explained that to them, Mr. Saix had come in to check up on Sora and I to let us know that Axel was being taken care of. How Axel had been getting out of the PSS rooms, he had no idea but said that he'd investigate and keep an eye on Axel until he found out the truth. Information of Marluxia and Zexion getting in some more trouble as well was also released. Demyx apparently hadn't been "charged" with anything since he wasn't seen doing anything to us and had actually explained what had happened in private with Saix. Even Sora wasn't getting in trouble for "supposedly hitting" Axel since if he really had struck him, Saix sort of supported his action. He must've _really _disliked Axel.

What happened to Kairi wasn't really said, but from what Mr. S had told us while we were waiting, she was having her cousin pick her up since her parents were out of town. Okay, so she apparently got back from vacation somewhere, and her parents leave her. What? Secondly, I didn't know Namine could drive!

We reached home soon after leaving the school. While Tifa got our boards out of the trunk Cloud helped Sora and I up the stairs and into our rooms. Every bed felt like heaven in a closed space. Just being back home, away from the Four Demons of Hell, put me at ease. Sleep was coming over me like a blanket of comfort. The growl in my stomach didn't even bother me as I closed my eyes once more.

"Roxas" Sora called. I unwillingly opened my eyes to him standing in the doorway. He was probably another version of me being tired by the way he looked. And yet he had gotten all that sleep last night! He held his hands up to his chest with something in the palms of them. Samba.

"Hm?"

"Samba wants to sleep with you. He kept scratching at my door and when I opened it he led me to your door" he glanced down to the critter and smiled. Samba sat up in his hands and barked my way. My eyes widened for a moment, but returned to normal when I returned a tired smile, "Sure." Sora's face brightened and he excitedly came over. The glider jumped from his hands onto my shoulder and scurried across my head to the pillow where he curled up in front of my face.

"You smell bad" I let out a small laugh.

He barked.

Sora and I chuckled; he seemed to understand me.

"He really likes you a lot" Sora took a seat next to me on the bed. "Yeah, little guy won't leave me alone when I'm laying down" I shook my head as much as I could. "Yeah" his voice started to take a downward turn, smile fading. Seeing him like that I knew, I just knew what was going to come up next. "Roxas," he hesitantly started, "are you...are you okay?" Just knew that he was going to ask. "Sort of" I looked to the side, my eyes starting to close.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly said, "I...I didn't know he'd pull something like that off today. At first I thought you were okay, but then you didn't start answering anybody so then I kne-" "It's not your fault" I cut him off. "But after what I said this morning, it all seeme-" "No, neither of us expected something like that. It was a surprise we weren't prepared for" I finally closed my eyes. "But-" "There was nothing we really could've done. I was having a PTSD deal and you were being held down by Marluxia. Don't blame yourself. It was Axel's jack ass that got us into this mess" I could feel myself drifting closer to sleep. He sighed and remained silent for a while, probably still trying to take this stuff in.

I peeked open an eye, "I heard that you almost got Axel huh?"

He looked to me in astonishment, but laughed a little, "Yeah, just by a few millimeters of me striking his face! He fell backwards in surprised, but gave me a good kick in the shoulder," he rubbed his shoulder in thought, "but I was so focused on getting to you that it didn't matter." I laughed tiredly, "So close. Wish I could've done it. I've been _edging _to lay one on him."

We shared another small laughed before we calmed down and the air became serious again. "I guess I should call Riku about this later" he took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the glowing crown shape on the lid. "Should let Olette know too" I was unable to reach the cellphone in my pants.

"Should we...should we go back to school tomorrow?" he suddenly looked to me just as I was closing my eyes again. Without opening them, I thought and started to drift into slumber again, "I...don't know. With what Mr. S said...I'd think we'd be safe," I paused to yawn, "but after what has been happening these past couple of days...I can't say for sure." His silence of thinking almost gave me permission to fall asleep again until he spoke up again, "For some reason, I don't want to leave Kairi there alone." By the shift in his clothes, he was crossing his arms. I groaned and shifted in the sheets. Then I thought about what Axel said earlier. We were going to have to end up "paying" again. But if what Saix said is true, we may be safe the next time we go. But would we take that chance? And if we did, would we be okay?

"Maybe...we shou-..."

"Roxas?" he called, his voice fading in my mind.

"We shou-...think..."

"Get some sle-" but I couldn't hear the rest of what he said once I was far off in sleep.

`~*~*~*`

Run. Run. But where to? Don't ask questions, just keep running.

My legs continued to push me forward relentlessly along the dark road. Tiny bits of gravel shifted under my feet with every step. Black clouds swirled above me in the sky with a possible storm thundering off in the distance across the sea. Darkness spread throughout the water as well, waves of black with small streaks of red and purple rose and dropped below me. The only light I had was the pale shine of the moon that had found a way to break through the darkness and the far off lights at the end of the road.

From my surroundings seeming familiar, I had an idea of possibly where I could be. The darkness made the place look unrecognizable, but the bridge definitely seemed familiar. Walkway to the isle mainland. Why I was there, I had no clue but I couldn't really stop to think by the way my legs weren't stopping. What was the light up ahead? Was I dead and I was _actually _running toward the light? I winced at the thought. No, I can't be. There was no way I could've died!

"So," my voice was able to come to me, "what am I running to?" I whispered to myself. In the back of my mind a faint voice didn't give me an answer, only to keep going. "Go. Go" it was so faint, I could barely hear it. It seemed to be female, but a shift to a male voice also occurred. Now I was starting to wonder if it was just one voice or two. For some reason I couldn't speculate it any further, only continue on my way.

"What is all this?" I looked up to the streetlight above me. It emitted a pale blue light, illuminating the darkness in a small circle and extending down the street where a line of the same streetlight were positioned. Control over my legs finally came over me and I was able to slow down into a walk. A wordless moan in the air cried out as I walked along the poles of light. They seemed to be my only choice; everywhere else was shrouded in darkness. Alleyways seemed darker than dark, like a new shade of black. Shops lined the street, dark but light revealed whatever they sold their in the windows. All motionless without colors.

An echoing laugh made me jump. "Who's there?" I turned around and looked behind me. Nobody stood there, only the light posts I had already stepped through and the storm at sea coming closer. In front of me, nobody stood nor to the sides or anywhere else. I was alone.

"Without any ice cream I'll go crazy" I laughed nervously to myself.

The stream of blue finally led me down the road enough for another familiar thing to come up. A looming, ominous figure in the distance and coming closer as I started into a run again. Toward the top of the figure, a circle glowing with the same blue light as the streetlights glowed. The glass showed no reflection in the possible night.

"The school" I said aloud.

A sudden animalistic growl from behind me jerked me into a stop. Unhesitatingly I turned around to where the sound had come from. Once more, there was nobody there. Or rather, no_thing _was there.

"Go" the voice slash voices called out to me again. I might as well listen to the road, I was only a few blocks from the school now.

With the wind rushing through my hair and my feet almost flying on it, the growls would occasionally come from behind. Yet every time I looked back, there was nothing there, just the orbs of light getting further and further away. What was it? Some type of wild animal? A dog? The possibilities rushed through my mind until my focus returned to the school. I slowed down once I had reached the front gates. Catching my breath I grabbed onto the gate and observed more of my surroundings.

Barren. The courtyard looked like a desert in the night. Dirt and dust were brushed up into the air, only to be swirled and blown to another part of the yard where they would be dropped. Benches and mini brick walls looked like they were being eaten away by time. Rusting equipment, dancing dust, a barren land, ruin. This was a world in ruins.

The growl came from behind again. I froze in place; that time it sounded closer. Continuing to stay still, I listened as the growls came closer. Definitely some type of dog. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'I'd catch a glimpse of it, or them, if I turned around unexpectedly.' It was good enough to work. Allowing the growls to increase in both distance and sound I made a sudden turn around. Before I knew what was going on, several pairs of glowing eyes from the black dogs ran by me and past the gates toward the school. Surprised, I watched them trail up dust on their way to the front door. How many of them were there? One, two...wait, four. Four of them.

As they rushed in through the front doors, one of them stopped and looked back my way. I clutched on to the gate in fear but all it did was make a few barks at me before running back in with the rest of its pack, probably beckoning for me to follow them.

"I don't want to" I trembled.

"Go"

"I'm leaving"

"Roxas, go"

"I don-" but before I could protest further, the wind picked up and my body was suddenly flying straight through the doorway.

With a painless "thud" I crashed onto the floor behind the door. This was something I wanted to avoid. There was no telling what was in here besides those dogs and I still didn't know what they were doing here. Something in here could be out to get me, waiting for me to make one wrong move before I'd end up in it's clutches. All the possibilities ran through me again as I got back up onto my feet. In hopes of returning to the outside world, I turned around only to find the doors sealed shut. A fire of darkness flowed around the door while a burning shield lay in the middle with ribbons of red reaching out to each corner of the door. No way out and nowhere else to go but down the hall. Fearfully I started on my way.

Every look or glance in the room gave me the impression I was in a completely different world, a separate dimension. Doors of classrooms were left open, letting out a light blue illumination from its windows, brightening up the hallways that were also shadowed in darkness. Desks were organized in perfect rows, but no students or teachers sat in them. As much I as I wanted to go in to investigate some more, I was terrified of the doors possibly slamming shut behind me and something bad happening inside. Well, as if where I was and what was happening wasn't bad enough already. Ahead of me a water fountain jutted from the wall. Coming up to it, it didn't look like it'd be something bad but when the button was pressed in nothing came out except for the heavy scent from the stream of gas.

"Aah!" I backed away and immediately removed my hand. The spurting stopped and the thin cloud of gas disappeared into the air.

A laugh suddenly echoed up the hall to my left. Shooting my attention to that direction, the laugh shifted into the dog like growl. In the light of a large window one of the black dogs stood, what looked like a smirk on its lips and a mint-ish glow to its eyes. I flinched at the sight of it to which it let out a low growl, beckoning me more to follow it. I narrowed my eyes and balled my fists once the quick surprise left me. It sniffed at my look and ran to the side. "Hey!" I called after it, starting into a run.

Upstairs, down hallways, up hallways, and weaving through conjoined rooms. No matter how fast I followed after the mutt, the dog was always at the end of the hall to make its next turn. If exhaustion had over come me, it would've done it a long time ago by the way I was running. Where was it leading me to?

Another turn of the hallway and I ended up in another one. Surprise, surprise! But this one wasn't like the other one. Now that the dog had gone up ahead, I walked through this one alone. Or at least it seemed that way. Around me skeletons laid on the floor while torn and decaying party decorations hung on the walls and ceiling. Not daring to go near the corpses, I observed them from my walking path in the middle of the hallway.

One lay under a decoration of a decaying angel. Both seemed to fit each other, the skeleton was dressed in a torn and ripped black leather jacket with angel wings of the same color coming from the back of the coat. Dirt covered it from its bare feet to its skull, and what was on the skull was even more surprising. A black ribbon was tied around its eyes as if to keep it from seeing what it had turned in to. Shivering, I continued on my way.

Another lay a little ways away from it under a heart. By the way it was wearing a disintegrating pink ballroom dress, it was female. Hair was amazingly still on its head, a dying burgundy under a rusting gold crown. Toward the end of the hallway lay one in almost all black clothing excluding the patches of red, white, and yellow colors here and there. A bony hand was laid over its chest, one of its knees up and the other laying out like it had just suffered grief. Seeing all of this where I was only made me ask, made me think, what the hell had happened here? Had everything just died from the inside out? Why did it matter that I was here?

"Roxas" a different voice called. Luckily this one was more distinguishable. Obviously male. Close by. Strangely familiar. Several different voices laughed and I started down the hall. All of it was starting to come together. That voice, the dogs, the laughing. It was almost pieced together. I ran around a corner, but stopped once I had caught sight of who was there. Those four. What the hell were they doing here?

Their dark figures took shape in front of the blue light, only they looked different this time. Eyes glowed with their respective eye colors: blue, mints, and a darker blue. What looked like small, black demon wings were jutting from their backs, but being small didn't look like they could even do much. Clawed gloves were on their hands and small markings were on their faces. Just what were they?

"Nice you could make it Rock Ass" Axel leaned off the wall, arms crossed as he started for me. "You" I got into my fighting stance. He tilted his head back and laughed when he stopped walking. Even his laugh was different; it was chilling and dark. He tilted his head to the side and smirked in amusement, "You actually think you can take me?" he asked, his canines like fangs. "I sure as hell will!" I cried out, "Stronger than me or not!" I yelled.

"You really think so?" he suddenly appeared in front of me, his hand on my back and pulling me close. I shuddered but looked up to him as fiercely as I could. "Of course" I growled. He let out a wolfish bark and suddenly appeared at the end of the hallway again, giving me the space I wanted. "Even if I did something to...THIS?!" he pulled something up and my heart nearly sunk in my chest. In his hand I thought it was the doll again, but then I saw its head was moving. Real raven black hair hung from its head while he hung it from its neck. A white dress was adorned on it while its feet hung bare. My eyes widened as its head lifted and the blue eyes looked to me. "Roxas" she whispered.

"Mom" I allowed my guard to lower.

A weak smile crept onto her lips, "I'm so glad...so glad that you're here." Her voice was trembling, but the same as it had been years ago.

"Mom! Are you okay?!" I called out worriedly. She nodded as much as she could, "Yes, I'm-" she cried out as Axel started shaking her. Anger welled up in my chest, "Let her go!" I yelled. "Oh, I think not" he laughed again. That only annoyed me more, "I said let her go! Or I'll...I'll..." I struggled for the word but my mind was in such a rush I couldn't think straight. "What? Kill him?" Zexion stepped in, chuckling to himself. "Yeah right. I'd like to see him try" Marluxia smiled to himself as he sniffed a black rose. "You bet your ass I will" I clutched my hand so hard I felt blood starting to burst through. "Well nobody's stopping you" the redhead made a bowing gesture, a signal to come at him.

That was just what I did. Exactly what I did.

In a run, my focus was completely on Axel who was up ahead. The others ones didn't matter; I wanted his neck in my hands. Mom cried out again when he held her out behind him, as if holding her over something. Unfazed, I kept charging at him when the world around me suddenly shifted. The walls disappeared, the floor became concrete instead of tile, and the ceiling became the sky. We were on the roof now and he was holding her over the edge past the railing. Seeing this only fueled my rage and pick up my speed. Then came the most heart wrenching move he could pull. The most breaking scene I had ever viewed.

For no reason at all he threw her out and away from him, over the edge.

"ROXAS!" she cried, her voice flooding my ears.

"MOM!" I ran past him and jumped over the railing, my arms out to catch her. The flutter of white dress kept falling out of my reach, causing me to try and force myself to fall faster. She was almost within my reach, the matter that we wouldn't survive anyway not crossing my mind. Almost have her, just need to reach her more. A little...further...The blanket of white was finally caught in my hand. I grabbed on with the other and pulled her up.

"Mom!" I called, only to find a skeleton replacing her in the dress. Words couldn't explain what I felt when I saw that. A lifeless corpse in my grasp. That was what I ran over the edge for. Rolling over in the air, I looked up to the roof to find the four of them watching me. All were laughing except for Demyx who merely watched us fall. Teeth gritted, hands still clutching the dress, and anger about to burst up, I cried out.

"AXEL YOU BASTARD!"

Upon hitting the ground, my eyes shot open. Carpet was in my mouth and eye when my senses came back to me. The room was dark and the only light that shone through was from the moonlight behind me. Pain hummed through my back from the position I had of half my body hanging off the bed and the rest still in it. Groaning I sat myself up and slowly pushed myself back into the bed. As I did so, something furry crawled onto my shoulder. Samba.

"How long was I out?" I ran my head through my hair while he licked my cheek. The feeling of his tongue against my cheek came a realization of something crawling down my cheek. Carefully lifting a hand, I dragged it across my face and look it to see that it was wet. More tears streamed from my eyes once the reality of the dream had come in on me. It felt so real. Everything did: my emotions, the wind, Axel's hand on my back. I shook my head of that thought, it all just seemed like it was actually happening. And mom's voice...her voice...

I couldn't take it. Shooting up on to my feet, I stormed out the room and down the hallway, Samba still on my shoulder. Silently but quickly, I went down the stairs, past the kitchen, into the den, and to the back door. Opened then closed, I turned out and sat down on the porch swing. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them...and just sat there and cried.


	16. Packing Heat

A rising sun shined through the trees and birds chirped outside the window. Unfortunately I was nowhere in that cheerful setting despite being sprawled out on my bed. It was five o'clock in the morning and I was still in the depths of my head. Hunger was eating away at my stomach and thoughts of school were biting at my mind. And the dream...the dream was circulating in my head like a whirlpool. That's what seeing something that looks like someone from the past does to a person. To get back to sleep I had to take several more of my pills, three that time for an extra boost. Yet there I was lying awake almost an hour before I had to get ready for school. Though this gave me some possible time to think. Things needed to be reordered if I wanted to go back to school.

"First off," I whispered to myself, "better tactics."

So far, attempts to do Riku's advice of running have failed. The "fire" thing worked, but only once and we never got to use it again. Crowds were rare around the Order since everybody else was scared for their lives about being around them too. Once they caught the scent of gas in the air, that was their cue to split. That meant no blending in with them. It's not that I didn't want to give up Riku's suggestions, but pretty much all of them had been defected and there was a need in the change of plans or at least some improvements.

To start off, different routes around the school, especially to the cafeteria. Only an idiot wouldn't realize that they were spread out around the school. Sure, they could be in PSS today, but I wasn't willing to take that chance, especially since they pop out of nowhere. Atropos is a large school which meant different paths to almost every place. Axel had used that to his advantage, now it was our turn. Maps of the school were held out in front of the office; when we got there, we'd take a few and map out a new route in homeroom. New ways to our classes could also dispel any attempt of Marluxia and Zexion setting things up in class.

"Second," I started petting Samba's head on my chest, "a system."

Taking what Arashi and Faye had said yesterday could be a beneficial thing for us all. We could all help each other and possibly take a tiny portion of, if not some, control of our situation with the Order. It may sound like something off a "kid-powered show," but what if it actually worked? What if we were able to set up a sort of sight-and-call type system. Most of the students had a cellphone in their pocket. All that needed to be done was if somebody saw them out in the hallways, we'd call each other and send in some "reinforcements" a.k.a. Xemnas, Saix, and any other staff or teachers around. Though we might get in trouble for using our phones, at least we were making some use of them. Plus we'd be helping with the "close surveillance" on those guys.

But with these encouraging thoughts in mind also came the prospects of failure. There were chances we could run into Axel's gang if we took a certain way to the lunchroom. Eventually he'd find out what we were trying to do and possibly spread all three of his posse out around the school. We'd be caught in no time. Then there was the system; how many of us would actually want to join? Would take the risk of getting caught by them? They may not be able to take on all of us at the same time, but one by one by one everywhere around the isles. We'd all be in trouble soon enough and our system would fail. Or just like in the mafia, there would probably be a "rat" who would notify them or he could find a way to intercept our calls or just find out all our numbers. It all meant trouble and more possible "payback" from all of us. Which brought me to my next thought.

"Defense" I narrowed my eyes.

The thought of having people defend me was starting to really get to me. Back at town, I was stronger than that. There was almost no need for anybody to defend me against anybody, I took care of it myself. That was how we settled things; if we needed backup, we got it from our friends, not adults. Nearly every dispute could be settled with a Struggle fight, but since I didn't have problems like that I really didn't Struggle so much. That should've been the same thing here, but Axel makes those types of fights look like child's play. He wanted to up the ante, he even said for me to bring him something today to impress him. Definitely something for a fight.

Automatically I reached down and under the bed, Samba jumping to my head at my sudden movement. The bag was just as I had left it last night, in almost the same position as when I had come here. I dragged it back out and heaved it onto my lap. Two other items had been added to my carry on besides the pills during my last week with dad. To use them was to bring both harm and protection to possibly anybody involved with me. Finding them, I pulled both out and into my hands.

A white, yellow, and blue handle was held in my right, a shell decoration engraved on it. Toward the edge was the Kanji for light. Oathkeeper.

In my left, a black and gray handle was in my left. Both a purple diamond-shaped stone and the Kanji for darkness were near the edge. Oblivion.

Both were twin blades made of the same steel despite being finished at different times of the day: Oathkeeper at dawn, Oblivion at sunset. These were family heirlooms that had been passed down since ancient times, possibly antiquity. From the story that was brought with them, they are apparently the world's first ancient cross between daggers and switchblades. Guess I was supposed to be proud; I had ancient weapons in my possession. Yep, a regular juvenile.

I continued to examine both with interest. Dad had originally used both for opening letters, which I usually had thought was a lame use for them until he told me he used to use them when he was younger. Grandpa had told me that both had some pretty mysterious "powers." If an oath was made to Oathkeeper about striking an opponent, Oath would actually strike the place that was kept in mind. Anybody who was struck with the iron butt of Oblivion would end up having amnesia for a while. Both fit their names perfectly, just as both were considered lucky if they were together. Dad had sent these with me just for that purpose. No attacking. No threatening people. Only in defense if I was in desperate trouble. It was pretty much like karate.

"Well," I said aloud, "I'm in desperate trouble right now. Both Sora and I are." However, I really didn't want to bring these with me. It was bad enough I was starting to have urges to hurt the guy, but this was going a little too far. I didn't want to get in trouble for anything like this. It wasn't right. But then the images of me being burned, of Sora being punched and thrown to the ground, of Riku taking the attacks Axel was throwing at him, Kairi being taken along for the ride, and finally Axel snatching the anklet off me surged through my mind. My anger had fuel, giving me enough "reason" to take them with me. Then again, my conscience was trying to get me into putting the blades back where they were. What if I hurt somebody? What if something worse than hurting happened? What if Axel tried to take these too?

Going through the questions over and over I looked down to Oathkeeper, my reflection blurry in the blade. Samba climbed down to my shoulder and pawed at me curiously. Using my cheek, I nuzzled against his head and sighed. Lifting Oath up in my hand, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

However, I made a sudden stop and opened my eyes, staring dumbly at the blade. How was I supposed to do this again? I had never proposed an oath to a blade before nor did I know if there was a special way I was supposed to do it. Was I supposed to call on the spirits of my ancestors for help or the elements of the earth, what? Dad and grandpa had never really shown me and that could be a problem. Then again, an oath comes from the heart doesn't it? Put my heart in it like I really mean it cause I really do, that's all there is to it right? Right?

"Mph," I sighed and looked embarrassingly to the side for whatever "oath" would come out of my lips, coated in utter stupidity, "worth a shot."

Positioning the blade straight up so that it's tip pointed to heaven, I closed my eyes and took another deep breath, "Oathkeeper," I started, "hear my cry...."

* * *

I sat uncomfortably in first period. All around the room people were talking about me and what had happened yesterday, that I didn't do anything and Axel got in trouble. I had some type of breakdown and went crazy. Whatever I was doing was part of my plan. Yeah right.

Earlier that morning didn't fair me much better. When Sora saw me getting ready for school, he chose it upon himself to go back to his room and do the same. I told him that he didn't have to come with me, that he could stay home if he wanted, but he insisted on coming with me. He didn't want me to go alone and said he wanted to be by my side if I need protection from Axel again. Not once did he ask why I had chosen to go back to school nor did I tell him that I was packing heat in my pants. Telling him that would've set a bomb of worry off and him. He'd get scared, not from what Axel could do, but what could happen to me. He'd try to convince me out of doing it and chances are I'd refuse, but if I didn't he'd most likely tell Cloud and Tifa and then I'd be in real trouble. I doubt he would believe me or approve of me saying that it was for our protection.

I glanced at Sora sitting across the room from me. Last night, he did just what he said he would. He let me know this morning that he had told Riku practically everything that happened. No shocker. What _was _the shocker was what he told me about him taking the news. The guy jumped out of bed, sprinted out the door, and got to our house in less than 15 minutes just to see if we were okay. He was able to see that Sora was pretty much okay, but not really much of me. The fact that I had slept the entire time slides in here as Sora and Riku were actually in my room talking about me. Riku stayed over long enough that he had dinner with the others. He and Sora tried almost everything to wake me up, but they almost thought I was dead. Sora was leaning to the notion of playing the horrid Brown Note next to my ears, but Riku luckily kept him from doing so so that I wouldn't crap my pants while I was asleep. Eventually they both gave up and Tifa ended up saving my plate in the fridge. All this was revealed while I ate my dinner for breakfast.

"Roxas" a voice called from above. I snapped out of my trance in time to find out we had some work time and I probably wouldn't understand any of it. To add to that, a girl by the name of Janice was standing to the side of my desk, arms hidden behind her back.

"Y-yeah?" I looked up to her blankly. She bumped her head up to remove some strands of brunette out of her face before revealing what was behind her back. "I saw you being carried to the nurse's office," she explained with the bag of candy with a heart on the rubber band held out in front of me, "and heard that Axel must've caused you some major trouble yesterday." "Wha?" I was still somewhat clueless. "I felt bad for you, so I went out and bought you this" the bag was set in my hands.

"This isn't filled with poison is it?" I asked suspiciously. The whole porn fest and rabid girls was still in my mind and I had no idea who heard or what they would pull. That was also on my agenda: avoid angry girls.

"Course not! I heard about that rumor Tuesday and knew it couldn't be true," she shook her head, "I've known boys who're like that; you're definitely not the type."

I blinked in surprise in finding another girl who didn't believe what Zexion had spread and a sympathizer. "Thanks" I smiled. She nodded and headed back to her seat to work. Still taking in what had just happened, I stared at the bag for a few more seconds before moving it to my pocket. Just as I shoved my hand into my pocket, I felt the cold steel against my skin. A frown came upon my lips at this realization. No, not there. I can't place it there. That pocket was for something else. Something important. Sighing, I removed my hand and leaned down, unzipping a compartment on my backpack.

`~*~*~*`

For possibly the second time in my life, my walk to science held no terror for me.

From what had happened yesterday with all of Axel's gang around me and Saix along with Xemnas taking care of the situation, I knew that he wouldn't be in class. In the pit of my gut was the realization that today could turn out like yesterday with both Marluxia and Zexion missing from class and then turning up with the rest of the crew on our way to lunch. The blades in my pockets were just for that reason, in case we ran into them and they tried to attack. But until then, they were to be sheathed in my pants until they were needed.

Outside of the room the voices of the students already in there were loud, but once I stepped in the sound level instantly lowered as they watched me come in and walk over to my seat. Both nervously and unfeeling I dropped my backpack next to my chair and took my seat, trying to relax.

"You okay?" Faye's voice called from behind. I tilted my head back to see her coming up from behind on my left side.

"Yeah, kind of" I scratched my head. At least, that's what I thought.

"Heard about yesterday. Axel must've gotten you somewhere hard" Arashi dragged a desk in my direction and sat backwards in the chair.

"For the second time of me being here, he pretty much did" I sighed, feeling both blades going so cold in my pants that I could feel them against my skin.

"Second time?" Faye raised an eyebrow, taking the seat in front of me and sitting the same was as Arashi. "It's a long story" I shook my head to keep from talking about it. I already dragged too many people in because of that incident, I didn't need two more people trying to get involved because of that. "And you still came in after all that happened yesterday?" she leaned forward some more. I smiled weakly to the side, "Guess so. Don't know what possessed me to come, but I did anyway. Maybe this day won't be as bad." That was something I was totally unsure of. "Wish we could've been there to help ya! How I would've loved to hand it to that guy" Arashi punched his palm. "No you wouldn't!" I laughed a little, "Sora already took up that spot."

"Oh yeah! I heard about that!" Arashi started with some laughter in his voice, "He almost nailed him right in the face!" "Just by a few millimeters!" I joined in the laughter, making a pinching gesture with my fingers. "So close to getting his ass handed to him!" Faye crossed her arms and pouted.

"Hopefully he'll get his ass completely thrown at him soon" I concluded with a happy nod of my head. Talking about what Sora did really seemed to calm me down.

"I hope so, and I hope I can be there to help out" Arashi playfully punched the air.

With the bell ringing, we checked ourselves later and prepared for class to begin. My mind fell into the reset of waiting to see if Marluxia would come strolling in or not. He became the main focus for the moment. There was always that chance that he might not come, but then again he could. Fifty fifty.

"Greetings students" Mr. Vexen strutted the same way he always did, brief case and all. Same as yesterday everybody started for their backpacks. Same as yesterday I looked to the door. Same as yesterday Marluxia wasn't there.

`~*~*~*`

"How've you been?" Sora looked to me with nothing but pure concern in his blue eyes.

"Pretty good so far. How about you?" I tried to put on my best smile. I didn't want him to know how unsure and worried I was about what would happen later on that day nor that I was still a little racked from last night. Lunch was coming up fast without Marluxia and, I was going to guess Zexion, not being there. With every ring of the passing bell my heart would make a loud beat in my ears.

"Are you sure?" he leaned closer to me, still making complete eye contact.

"Course I am" I nodded with hardly any confidence in the gesture.

"You're lying to me" he shook his head and leaned away from me.

"How would you know?"

"I can tell by the look in your eyes"

It was obvious that a sigh would come out of that. Not only did Sora have feminine hands, but the same went for his eyes. He definitely takes after Tifa. Where was Cloud in there besides his spiky hair and confident attitude?

"Okay," I started scratching the back of my head, "I'm not all that great today." "It's cause of yesterday isn't it?" he immediately jumped to the point. Well if he knew, why did he ask? "Yes" I answered reluctantly.

"You didn't have to come to school today if you didn't want to you know!" he came up and stopped in front of me, causing me to stop as well.

"I know, Sora, I know I didn't but," I started, but now the words were falling out from under me. It was then that Olette's words came back to me along with the realization that I didn't call her. If we didn't come to school today, he'd most likely do whatever he was planning to do to us later or hunt us down just to pull it off. It was either now or never, or more likely eventually. "We might as well face whatever is going to come up today," I began again, "it does us no real use to stay home and come back only to take whatever Axel would dump on us the next day."

"But you could've stayed home today and I could've stayed with you if you wanted me too!" he still refused to move, even holding his hands out to try and keep me from passing around him.

"What if today's different then," I countered, "what if Mr. Saix really does have things covered this time? Marluxia wasn't in my last class; that could be a good sign" I thumbed where we were just coming from.

"But can we really be sure?" he asked, stretching his arms as if to make them longer so I couldn't get any further. "We'll never know unless we're here to find out" I shook my head. Feeling the blades in my pocket made me begin to question if I was really following Olette's advice, or just anxious to pull them out against Axel. The fact that they might be clouding my judgment never crossed my mind.

"But Roxas-"

"If anything happens, I promise we'll shoot out of there immediately" I tried to assure him. Inside, I had no idea what to promise him. Axel already proved that he won't let us get away so easily. What else could've been promised? There wasn't much.

He lowered his arms and looked to the side in thought and uncertainty. "Don't you trust me?" I suddenly said. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid mouth! I'm an idiot! I should've never had said that! Those words should've never came out of my lips. I just set the timer for a live bomb...

"Of course I trust you, I'm just," he stopped, then looked up to me, "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

A few skipped beats were made inside my chest from hearing him say that. Of course he worried. Of course he didn't want me to get hurt. But with what was going on now, was there anyway I could avoid it all? There was no sanctuary from any of it.

"I'm the same for you," I started for him, gently taking his hand, "I don't want you to get hurt, and I'm worried about you." He obediently followed me as I gently pulled him toward the classroom. "We're supposed to be looking out for each other" I looked back to him with the best smile I could put on for his sake. By the way he still looked worried, he wasn't convinced. If only I could explain how I felt the way he always did. He was so open and carefree. Why couldn't I be like that?

In my mind I shifted gears in preparation for what was in the classroom. Girls. And not just any girls, _angry, freakishly pissed, _girls. They most likely still had a beef to pick with me for "my" porno magazines. As if I wasn't going through enough. Pretty sure Axel almost fulfilled some of their wishes yesterday. Yet when I stepped into the room things were different. Sure, some girls still gave me nasty looks, but they looked as if their sneers weren't complete. They were holding some sympathy and pity within. Even though Axel had done things to me, it probably wasn't what they wanted or probably went too far for them. Girls who had gotten the rumor correct yesterday looked even more sorry to me. They'd mouth such things as "I'm sorry for what happened" and "Are you okay?" With each look I responded with a nod and a small grin to let them know I was "okay." I couldn't really tell.

"Roxas!" Milly swung her arms around me.

"Milly" I gave her a one-armed hug since my grip was still on Sora.

"I heard Axel really got to you yesterday! Are you okay?!" she questioned as she loosened her arms around me.

"Kind of" I answered as we let go of each other.

"I'm so sorry! Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she asked, rocking on her heels. "No need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault," I put a hand up and shook my head, "I'll be fine."

"I know, but I just feel bad for you!" she stood on her toes and looked up to me. "No, really! I'll be okay" I laughed a little. Sympathy was good enough for me, I didn't really want presents, especially the ones that would fit in my pockets next to my heat.

"It's just not fair!" she suddenly stomped her foot, causing both Sora and I to flinch. Getting a little scary..."It's not fair that Axel and the Order do as they please, especially harassing you when you haven't even been here one month!" she explained, fists clutched in frustration. "It never is fair, but that guy's something else" Sora shook his head. "Really something else" I lifted my right arm and looked to the bandage. Hopefully it would be better by next week. "If only _we _could get him for once! But they're just too strong" her tone lowered in discouragement. That was something we could all agree on. Just once. Give us one time to show them, give them a taste of what it's like to be in our position.

Minutes after the bell rung and we all had taken our seats, Zexion's was still empty. Gone again.

`~*~*~*`

"Dammit" I grunted.

"Huh, what's up?" Sora looked down to me curiously. At least it looked like he wasn't too worried about me now.

"Forgot my math book in my locker" I stood back up from my unzipped backpack. How I had forgotten it was a mystery. Maybe it was because I was still blank this morning when we had gotten here and I only got a few books. And speaking of forgetting books, I must've accidentally slipped my wallet into my locker before I closed it. The day was already taking a toll on me before classes had even begun.

"You can borrow mine if you want" Sora started to bend his arm backwards to reach the zipper on his pack, but I stopped him before he could do some damage to himself, "No, it's all right. I'll just run back real quick and get it. Plus I don't want you to get in trouble if it looks like I brought mine and you didn't."

"You sure?"

"Positive"

"Okay then" he shrugged. "Don't sweat it," I grinned, "you go on ahead, I'll meet you down there." There was some hesitance in his movements, but he nodded to me anyways, "'Kay, just don't be late!" he waved and started to head down the hallway. "I'll be there as fast as I can!" I called back to which he responded with a look back and a thumbs up. Seconds later I was sprinting my way down the hallway. Why did my locker have to be on the first floor? That made no sense since most of my classes were on the second. Elevators only reserved for wheelchairs! They were lucky in a way; going down the stairs is murder with everybody going different ways and all. Thankfully I got off those in less than three minutes, but that didn't leave me with a whole lot of time for my locker.

Reaching it, I quickly spun in the combination, grabbed both my book and my wallet and headed away from there. Seeing one of the many clocks only revealed I had less time than I thought. "There's got to be another way up there" I thought to myself. There was absolutely no time to go around looking for another route up there, but there was one route I could take that wouldn't take as long as it had to get down. Taking a deep breath, I darted for one of the hallways.

Even with the hallways diminishing of people, I still had to dodge other "pedestrians" and actually walk by any teachers. At the end of the hallway was a fork that led to to another hallway and a staircase, the latter being my destination. Gathering all the strength to my feet, I drove my feet into running toward it like I was in the Olympics. Using the sides of my shoes, I made a quick stop and turned onto the stairs. Once I reached the top, all I had to do was turn to the left and a little ways down the hallway was my room. Just a few more steps.

Ten.

Five.

Three.

Two.

"Yo"

I nearly fell backwards down the stairs but caught myself quickly enough to silently slam myself to the wall. That voice. That tone. He was there. He was definitely there. Panic mode was starting to settle in as I reluctantly looked around the corner. Maybe ten feet away from me on the wall opposite from mine was Axel, and he wasn't alone. Marluxia, Zexion, Demyx, all of them were gathered right there. What the hell were they doing out here!? They were supposed to be rotting in some detention room somewhere! Didn't they realize they were out in the open and could easily get caught? Idiots!

"So, what's the game plan today Axel?" Marluxia leaned against the wall of lockers, arms crossed and looking to his leader.

"Game plan?" the redhead started with that same sly smile he always had. It almost made me sick just looking at them. They still looked like those demons in my nightmare. Their bat-like wings, claws, markings, dark looks. Glancing at Axel and remembering how he had treated my mom...my mother...it just made me so sick to my stomach I wanted to vomit. Yet for whatever reason, I stayed to listen in on them. Maybe it was so I could get some more information on what they'd pull. Or maybe it was because they were standing in between my way of freedom, even though they weren't in the direction of my math class.

"Get back at both Roxas and his lame ass cousin, simple as that" he explained.

"Plain and simple?" Zexion looked up to him with a curious smirk.

Axel held his hand up between all of them and snapped, "Just like that."

My heart skipped some beats from hearing him say that and I automatically felt threatened. Oblivion and Oathkeeper were now burning in my pockets.

"What about that Kairi bitch?" Marluxia asked, barely any curiosity in his tone.

"Go after her too if you guys want," he waved his hand carelessly, "she's all yours."

Now the heat in my pockets were even hotter than the flame Axel had put up to my wrist. They were crossing the line too far. No, they've been crossed the line. How dare they go after all of us. How dare they think they have the right. How dare they not realize what could happen to them. They made it all look natural, like nothing was going to happen to them. Angrily, I dug my hands into my pockets and grabb-

"Uh...well..."

I made an abrupt stop and glanced around the corner again. It was Demyx who had started that. Even though they were all grouped together, I could clearly see him looking down with a discouraged look. The others looked to him with both serious and wondering looks. What now?

"Axel, you...you didn't bring that doll thing back again did you?" he unexpectedly asked. I watched in amazement, both Oblivion and Oathkeeper clutched in my hands, but still sheathed in my pockets.

"No, course I didn't. Mansex friggin confiscated our little art project" the "Flurry of Dancing Flames," as titled on his jacket, answered before looking back at him suspiciously, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason! Just, you know, wondering if you'd pull that off again" Demyx waved his hands defensively.

"Why ask that? Would it matter if we did?" Zexion also asked suspiciously. Wait. Something was going on here.

"No, not really I guess, uh..." the blond was now nervously scratching the back of his head. Okay now this was getting confusing. Was he actually being _nervous _around his own group? And about that whole doll thing, what did it matter to him? With the "show" I put on yesterday, he should've been just as entertained as Axel was unless that whole I.O.U. thing was still bothering at his conscience. But why would it if he said there was nothing changed between us?

"Is there something wrong Demyx?" Marluxia asked just as skeptical as his other partners in crime.

"What?! No, nothing's wrong! It's just that..."

"Then spit it out" Axel stepped forward again. From Axel's movement I could see that Demyx was becoming increasingly edgy. What, from his own group closing in on him? Yeah, that did look odd. And what was up with him? Being apart of a group like that, I'd guess they'd have to share practically everything they thought. What was he holding back?

"You know Demyx," Axel set his hand on the "Melodious Nocturne's" shoulder and drew him a little close, "you've been acting really weird lately." Demyx seemed to be trying to flinch, but didn't want to tear away from the position Axel had drawn him to, "Wha...what do you mean?"

"Don't give me any of that bullshit. You've been really bizarre these past few days, even going back to last week. Wanna explain that?" Axel's voice rose a level and a half on his last question. Wait. This was epic. Was he a_ctually _getting mad at somebody besides me, Sora, Kairi, or Riku? At somebody in his own gang?

"I'm not trying to give you any!" Demyx fiercely shook his head, "Tell how I've been weird these past couple of days."

"Like on Thursday," Zexion jumped back into the conversation again, "when we skipped. You didn't join us until later that afternoon." "And speaking of that," Marluxia also returned to the chat, "some people said that they saw you come here" he leaned toward him and Axel some more. By the way Demyx made a sudden jerk only let me know that he was nervous about them finding out what he had done. "I...I..." he started, "I...I had some stuff to take care of here before I could leave."

"Like what?" Axel leaned closer to him. Why did he need to get so close to him? Don't tell me he's actually...or is he just trying to get Demyx to pass out? "Did it have something to do with your sitar again?" Zexion asked in an annoyed tone, pinching the bridge of his nose. I'm going to guess that day he had lost it wasn't the first time he had done it and must've lost it a bunch of times for emo boy to look like that. "Hell yes it did" I could actually see Demyx make a sort of a pouty face. What the hell?! Really man?! Axel didn't back away for a few seconds but eventually did, "Okay, _that _I could understand, but something tells me there was more."

"There's not anymore. Lost that thing again..." he mumbled.

"Are you sure Demyx?" his leader leaned closer to him again, "Cause you know you're weirdness doesn't end there."

"You barely picked up your cellphone when we called you"

"Hey! I was busy!"

"Doing what?"

"Were you still looking for that sitar _again_?

"...No, I mean. It sort of did have something to do with my sitar, but..."

"Then what?"

"Can we move on to any other suspicious things I've done now?" the guy was fed up now, crossing his arms and trying to give off a stern look. That could only mean that whatever was going on with him he wanted to keep to himself, and the others were stepping too deep into his business. Then again, what _was_ his business?

"Okay then," Axel crossed his arms and paced around his partner, "where were you Monday morning?"

"What? Monday? I slept in on accident. What's the big deal?" Demyx answered casually. Didn't seem like there was one. "Are you sure?" Marluxia made a sudden lean right into his face. Demyx automatically flinched to the lockers, but apparently still kept his casualness, "Yes I am. What are you Marluxia? A stalker?" The pink-haired pansy leaned away and huffed, "Nope, just making sure you're telling the truth" I could see a smirk on his lips. "Please" by the way Demyx nodded his head to the side he was probably rolling his eyes.

"Next question then," the leader peered at him like he was under investigation, "Monday afternoon. What. The. Hell?"

"What the hell?" Demyx echoed his words with some confusion in his tone. "The bathroom deal" Axel placed himself next to Demyx against the lockers. "Why're you asking me about it?! I told you I had to piss! You don't stop a person from pissing!" the Nocturne waved a gloved finger to his leader. "And you had to take a leak at the _exact_ _time_ we had Roxas' and his friends cornered?" Zexion cupped his chin, but I could see the wicked smile still on him. "Sounds to me like you chickened out on that one, Water Boy" Axel leaned toward Demyx again. "I didn't!" Demyx stomped his foot like he really meant it and he probably did. "When I have to piss!" he suddenly grabbed onto Axel's shoulder and pulled himself into Axel's face. Demyx wasn't really shorter than Axel, only by a few inches or so, yet Axel looked at him unfazed now that Demyx was in his face. "Don't stop me! I. Have. To. Piss!"

"Sure Demyx," Marluxia chuckled, "we'll believe you for now." By the international look of "srsly" on Demyx's face revealed that he knew they weren't really believing him. Neither was I, after all _I was there_ part of the time and knew why he left in the first place. My I.O.U. Still in my backpack and still unspent.

"Anything else you guys want to accuse me of?" Demyx swung himself off the wall and stood in front of them with arms out in question, "I almost got the trunks off his ass! Isn't that enough for you guys?"

"I suppose, but just for you" Axel shrugged and came off the lockers, "But back to the question at hand, why did you ask about the doll?"

I pushed myself closer to the wall and kept my eyes on Demyx for his answer. Maybe now everyone would get the answer. All the questioning they had done made me anxious for a reason. Since when did he care? Axel's interrogation must've worn him down to asking that. Now Demyx was freezing in his place. His hands were trembling by his side with fingers twitching with anxiety. 'Dammit! Come on!' I thought to myself, the anxiety getting to me as well. I was afraid I would actually burst out and scream for him to tell me, not caring if Axel and his gang saw me or not. There was a sudden sigh coming from him and I focused my attention back to the Nocturne. Why? Why?

"Just...Just don't do anything like that again, okay Axel? Please?"

My jaw dropped. Did he just say what I think he said? "Don't do anything like that again?" "_Please_!?" My mind was suddenly running at a mile a minute in comprehending that but jumped right back to the "action" once I heard Axel's voice.

"Excuse me?" Axel set his hands on his hips and crouched down a little in an attempt to understand, "What did you just say?"

Demyx took a deep breath and gulped, "Can we just not do something like that again? Please?"

"And just why the hell not?" I could hear some anger starting to grow in Axel's tone. This was getting interesting.

"Well-"

"Just why the hell would you not want us to do something like that again?" Zexion cut him off.

"Because! It was just-"

"That was almost our most effective trick yet. Why just do something like that once?" Marluxia cut him off as well.

"Will you guys just listen!" Demyx stomped his foot again. Anger was now in his tone. His fists were balling and trembling as he looked to his partners. He stared hard at them for a long time, probably giving them a look that told them not to stop him again. It was getting so tense I almost fell from behind the corner.

"That one was just...that one was just wrong!" he started, his arm out to the side. "What do you me-" "I mean _mean_! Heartless! Cruel!" he got his chance to cut Zexion off that time. The beating in my chest suddenly slowed down. Axel remained speechless, but still gave an intense stare to his partner in crime. "Did you see the way he reacted when he saw that?!" Demyx started again, "How he took that thing lying on the ground?! He just laid there and started crying and screaming at it!"

"Yeah, and it was hilarious for a whi-"

"No Axel, no it was not!" he stepped forward, swinging his arms down on each word. "That was just the most messed up thing I have ever seen!"

"And yet you didn't seem to mind before when we were making the thing" Axel stepped up to him. "Yeah when we were making it!" Demyx stepped closer to him, "But when I got home yesterday, I felt probably the worst guilt I had ever felt in my entire life!" his tone took a saddened turn. My attitude practically did so as well. That guy...Demyx. He actually cared about the way I had reacted, but not in the way that Axel had. From what he saw me do, he felt guilt. _Guilt _and probably _pity_. All from just helping to make a tragic abomination for me. Sure, the trunks part he had nothing for me, but at least I was able to impose some remorse on him unlike Axel.

"Oh really?" Axel was now toe-to-toe with Demyx. The blond lowered his head to avoid his eyes, but Axel flipped him upside the chin so that his gaze fell back on him. "Since when did you become such a softy Demyx?" he growled. Oh crap. "I'm not soft! I just don't like what happened yesterday okay?!" he stood his ground. "So does that mean you're not going to help us with today?" the "Cloaked Schemer" stepped up to the both of them.

"I don't kn-" "That's a real shame. We're not even going to do anything like that today" Marluxia stepped up next to them on the opposite side Zexion had.

"I just-" "Just what? Step out on this one again?" Axel finished for him in an accusing tone. "I don't know" he was finally able to turn away fully from him to avoid his gaze. "Demyx" the redhead called, causing Demyx to reluctantly turn to back to him. A gloved hand was laid against the blond locks of Demyx's hair on the back of his head and gently pull him closer to Axel. His leader lowered his lips to Demyx's ear, and cause they were whispering I couldn't make out what they were saying. All that was being done was Demyx making small nods and head shakes every now and then. Dammit! I wanted to know what they were talking about! What was Axel going to do to him? What was he asking him?! Just WHAT?!

"Lets go" Axel drew himself away from his ear, signifying their "conversation" was done. Still having a grip on Demyx, he fully wrapped his arm around partner's shoulders and started to lead him down the hallway. The look on Demyx's face only revealed that he didn't like what was going on, but still followed with Axel just as Marluxia and Zexion were.

I kept watching them for a while until they were fully down the hallway and around a corner, knowing the coast was clear. I stepped dumbfounded from my hiding place and stared to where they had left. The whole conversation and revelations had dumbstruck me. So Demyx could be against Axel if he wanted? He actually cared about what happened to me yesterday even if it were for his selfish guilt? He was actually willing to step out today?

My feet turned and started walking to the math room. Only after this period would I see if what I heard was true. Was it possible? Could he be...? I grabbed onto the knob of the door.

Human after all?

`~*~*~*`

"Hey" Sora and I turned around to see Kairi sprinting up to us, holding onto the straps of her pink backpack. "You guys decided to come back after all!" she gave a gentle smile as she started walking with us to lunch. "Yeah, guess we did" I shrugged with an uncomfortable smile. I had decided to avoid talking to Sora about what I had just seen in the hallway before I had entered the room, instead giving the excuse that I had lost my way while I was trying to find a way back to the room. What had occurred in the hallway and what secrets had been told felt like something I should keep to myself.

"You okay? I never got to ask you yesterday cause you both left" she looked up to me worriedly. "Me? Yeah, I'm fine I guess" I shrugged again, knowing in my chest that everything since yesterday was still surreal.

"Maybe we'll actually get to lunch today. I'm starving" Sora said, trying to bring back the cheer.

"How could you? You had bacon, eggs, grits, oatmeal, buttered toast, cereal, a Pop-Tart, a Toaster Strudel, and three glasses of orange and apple juice mixed together! How the hell can you be hungry?!" I questioned. How? How people? He ate all of that in almost fifteen minutes, he should be fat right about now!

"All that stuff just goes right through me" he answered casually, crossing his arms behind his head, "Also, be careful about using the upstairs bathroom" he winked to me. I gave the most disgusted wince I could pull off. Forget that bathroom. I'm never using that one again. _Ever! _"Listen to the Brown Note while you were on the toilet, Stinky Butt?!" I automatically burst out.

"I don't see how you aren't chubby, Sora. You do eat a lot sometimes" Kairi put an index finger under her lips in question. "I'm almost anorexic, what do you expect?" he held his tummy area and spit out his tongue. "More like _man_orexic" I laughed to myself and rolled my eyes. He was really just skinny, not on the brink of death. "Heeeeey" Sora looked to me with an accusing look that I laughed off.

"So what do you think they're serving today?" Kairi changed the subject before Sora could wail on me about being manorexic. "Crap!" Sora instantly answered. "Please, the food here is almost gourmet compared to the food we 'peasants' got back in town" I shook my head. They served awesome sea food here compared to the expired crap we'd get back in town. They wanted all of us to die I swear. It could be better here if there was a little more oh, I don't know, ice cream...

"If only they served Sea-Salt Ice Cream in the snack shop. That'd make this school almost perfect" I sighed dreamily. Being away from it so long was going to leave me with some hangovers eventually. "Along with getting rid of Axel?" Sora looked up to me with a nearly cunning look. "Exactly" I nodded when I suddenly noticed Kairi had stopped and a shrill cry coming from behind.

Our attentions automatically turned us around to see Kairi starting to fall backwards. The whole scene seemed to be going on slow motion as we took this in. 'What's going on?' I thought to myself until I looked behind Kairi. Zexion. Zexion was crouching on the ground with something in his hand. The backpack strap. "You!" I stepped forward. He caught sight of me and gave me a sadistic smirk when he suddenly looked surprise. Kairi had regained her balanced and was crouching on the ground, laying one hand on the floor.

"KYAAAAA!"

Zexion went flying into the wall. She had just countered what he was doing with a quick swing kick to the face that had knocked him to the floor. Sora and I just stood there in astonishment and confusion of what just happened. Okay, so Zexion tried to pull down on her backpack so that she'd fall over, but then she got up and...and...what just happened?

"Kairi" Sora finally spoke up, nearly speechless.

"Oh crap I'm in trouble now!" she covered her mouth and backed up next to me. "What did you just do?" I turned to her in almost pure terror as I pointed to the guy starting to recover on the ground.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" her attitude was starting to turn cheerful again, "I'm in the kickboxing club!" she put up her fists like she was preparing to fight. Okay, that was news. That _was_ news. To both Sora and I. What the hell Kairi? You're in the kickboxing club. _You _can fight. _You _have an advantage. So why, Kairi? Why? Why....?

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU LET THEM PUSH YOU AROUND IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" I yelled out when I was suddenly pushed to the ground from behind.

"Cause she knows she can't beat us" I turned on my back to see Axel standing above me. "AH!" I turned my head to see Sora being pushed into the wall with the collar of his shirt in Marluxia's grip. "Axel!" I slammed my fist on the floor. "So you decided to come back today Rock Ass?" he stepped around to the side of me, beaming his wicked smile that I could only return with a glare. "Then you better have brought," he grabbed the collar of my uniform and lifted me up to his eye level, "something to impress me."

"Like hell I did" I growled, the anger starting to rise up in me while the blades burned in my pockets. He gave an impressed smile, "Good, you really are a good boy aren't you?" I could almost feel the blood rushing through every vein and artery in my body.

"Marluxia!" he turned me into the direction of the "Assassin." In his hands, Sora was facing me now. "Go!" I was suddenly propelled toward him on stumbling feet just as he was to me. The result of it was horrible, both our heads bumping into each other with great enough force that we dropped to the ground, still conscious but dazed. "Got ya!" I felt my shirt being pulled above and in front of me. I got to my knees fast enough to see the wall fly into my face. "Aren't you in shackles now?" Marluxia laughed above me. I peeked open my eyes to see Kairi standing alone against Zexion who was already back up and having her pinned.

"Come on Strife! Pick it up!"

"AH!"

I tried as hard as I could to turn my head in the direction Sora's cries and Axel's voice were coming from. Sora slid to the floor on his back but quickly got up and made at swing at Axel only to have his hand caught in Axel's palm and pushed back. "Sora!" I called, but Marluxia pressed my head against the wall some more. I shut my eyes and winced from hearing Sora's cry and somebody hitting the ground, most likely him. "You do know why I'm doing this right Strife?" Axel questioned, his decreasing steps letting me know that he was walking toward Sora. I peeked open my eyes again to see Sora weakly standing up with balled fists and panting even though Axel hadn't done much with him.

"Cause you like hating on us" my cousin heaved. Axel suddenly dropped to the floor and swung his leg into Sora's, knocking him to the ground on his side.

"This is called payback for almost getting me yesterday!" the redhead stood above him, popping his knuckles as if preparing to really beat him up. There was no question that he would.

"Yeah I was really close to getting you if you HADN'T FLINCHED FIRST!" "SHUT UP!" Sora rolled down the hallway but was able to stop himself by using his hands. I couldn't stand this anymore. I was loaded and yet there I was being held down by a guy who wasn't as much as a threat as Axel was. Sora needed my help. I needed to do something.

The pressure flew away from my face but the pain of being thrown to the ground entered my back. Regaining my strength, I immediately got myself back up just in time to see Marluxia's boot coming around from the side. I fell and rolled over, but kept myself from rolling over too much to give me some time to get back on my feet. Time to fight. I charged at him with my left fist up and ready to strike his face. Just as my fist was about to get him, he lifted his arm and blocked the attack. Dammit. He pushed me back and came at me himself with his fists, but I quickly dodged several of his punches before taking one in the cheek and on the shoulder. I fell to the floor again but curled up my legs up and shot them out, lifting my body off the ground and actually getting him as I did so. He reeled back a few steps which I took to my advantage by fisting my left hand and charging at him with my elbow out. Right in the abdomen. Just as I had hoped he reeled from that too, holding the area where I had just got him. Another opening for an attack. Surging all the energy in my body to my hand, I punched him right in the cheek. He slammed into the wall, not completely on the ground but starting to lose his balance.

"Leave!" I was just about to go after him again when-"Not so fast!" I felt my right arm being pulled behind my back and an intense pressure being put on my wrist. I cried out in pain and looked behind from the corner of my eye to see Zexion now grabbing my other arm as well. Struggling to break free I started kicking backwards in hopes that I'd get his legs. Only a couple of times did I get him until he knocked both my feet forward and dropping me to the ground.

"He's quite the fighter isn't he?" he laughed above me as he looked to Marluxia. I looked over to the pink-haired pansy ass as well, only to see something behind him catch my sight. Kairi. She was laying against the wall, hair out of place, legs sprawled on the ground, eyes closed, and scratches practically everywhere where her skin showed. It occurred to me then that once I had broken free of Marluxia that I could've gone to help her and Sora. Yet I just kept attacking him.

"And quite the annoying piece of trash!" I felt a deep force in the pit of my abdomen, knocking every ounce of air out of me. Shakily I looked down I saw a black boot, and following it up I saw the Assassin looking down at me. Both of them were around me now, one behind and one in front. I was cornered.

"How's it going over on your end Axel?" now Zexion's boot was on my chest, pressing down on me so that I was now fully on the floor.

"Strife just doesn't know when to quit!" he laughed back, another punching sound coming from where he was. Using as much strength the upper part of my body would give me as I lost air, I looked back against the floor. Everything was upside down, but that didn't keep me from seeing Sora trying to get to his hands, but falling each time. "Sora" I weakly cried, the words barely getting out of my lips as a whisper.

"How about skipping right to the grand finale then?" Marluxia laughed sadistically above me, putting more pressure on my abdomen. I shut my eyes in pain but forced them back open to see just what would happen to my cousin. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I couldn't leave him like that. I was supposed to be looking out for him!

"You read my mind, Luxia!" the redhead called, reaching down and snatching Sora by the collar of his ripped shirt.

"You..." Sora started, his voice weak and hoarse, "you...bastard." A back slap from Axel's hand quickly silenced him. "No..." I heaved.

He looked back to me, to my beaten and weak state, and smirked. "Hey Rock Ass," he called, fully turning in my direction, "want to see what I would've _really _done to you yesterday?" It was hard for my heart to go into overdrive with Zexion's foot on my chest, but I knew it was going to be horrible. As if Sora wasn't in enough trouble already. Why didn't he just come after me?! Leave my cousin alone! Come after me!

With a light chuckle Axel darted down the hallway, dragging Sora with him. "Sora!" I was finally able to get some more of my voice back once Zexion had lifted his foot, only to lose it again when he stomped on my chest. Now things got brutal. Both of them started stomping all over me like a bug. Anywhere I was exposed, they trampled. Each time a foot was brought down, more and more air would escape from me. I was totally helpless then, my body becoming too weak to fight. Where were Xemnas and Saix when I needed them? Why weren't there any students walking by that could help, or better yet, _get _help? We're being hurt. We're being beat. Somebody go get somebody! A teacher! A dean! Xemnas! Saix! Just somebody who can help us. Help Sora. Help Kairi. Help me. Just help...

Out of nowhere, everything seemed surreal. A rush surged through my body at the realization of me still being helpless. Something clicked inside my head. Words rushed through my mind, each one all pointing to the fact that I wasn't going to take this. Sora needed me. I needed to help myself. I was _not _going to let these two sons of bitches get in my way.

"AAAAAAH!" I suddenly found myself rolled away from them. They looked to me in some surprise at my form on the ground: panting, on my hands and knees, hair out of place, eyes wide, nostrils flaring, and fingers twitching. I was like an animal.

I jumped to my feet and dug my hands into my pockets just as they were starting to make their way toward me again.

"What!?" Zexion stopped in his place and took a step back in shock. Marluxia stopped as well, now noticing that the blades were in my hands. But why should they be surprised? After all, _they _brought me to my breaking point. _They _are the ones who were beating me. _They _were the ones who kept me from getting to Sora and Axel. Now it was my turn.

"You must be out of your mind if you're thinking of using those" Marluxia laughed somewhat nervously. I didn't care. At the point, I really didn't care.

"AAAH!" I charged at them, the blades out at my sides. Zexion turned to run, but I jumped at him and tackled him to the ground. He shrieked like I had never heard him do so before, turning over to face me. Bad idea. The minute his eyes fell on me I threw a barrage of punches at him, the blades still in my hands but the edges pointing upward. The floor flew away from me as Marluxia dragged me off of him when one of my right hand was up in the air for another strike. "That's enough!" he growled. I ignored his words and stuck my elbow out again. He tried as hard as he could to hold on to me but by the way he was starting to flinch every time I brought my elbow toward him, he was starting to weaken.

"Ugh" Zexion finally rose of the ground, shaking his head. Catching him up, I automatically drew back my left arm. "Oblivion!" I swung with all my might, striking him in the side of the head with the butt of Oblivion. He dropped to his knees, holding the side of his head with a trembling hand.

"Zexion!" Marluxia called, letting his guard down long enough for me to attack. Swinging on my right arm which he still held, I twisted my wrist so that Oblivion butt was now coming toward the side of his head. He fell to his knees and held his head, allowing me to drop back onto my feet. I panted heavily from what had just happened, my mind still in a rush. They were both down, and now the real objective was back in my mind. Help Sora. I dashed down the hallway.

Following the scent of kerosene, I ran as fast as I could down the labyrinth of the hallways Axel had taken. The scent went from being faint to becoming very strong. I soon enough knew where he was. One of the main stairs. Rounding dozens of different corners, I finally caught him. He stood there, leaning against the wall with Sora still being hung by his shirt. From as much as I could see, Sora was still conscious, but horribly dazed. When the redhead saw me, all he could was smirk.

"So you made it past the other guys I see" he chuckled. I only growled and panted heavily, the blades out of sight within my pockets, but the handles still in my hands and barely visible.

"Well good! Now you can see your lame ass cousin get just what he deserves for nearly getting me yesterday" he started moving to the stairs, Sora still being held out behind him.

"Let him go!" I yelled, feeling my body overheating in anger.

"You _said _you brought something to impress me like you were _supposed _to," he rolled his eyes, "and I haven't seen anything yet." Like hell he didn't. Not yet. He had no idea what was burning in my pockets. "You let him go you bastard!" I shouted.

"And just for that," he pointed at me with his free hand, then suddenly thrust his other one out over the stairs. "Roxas!" Sora cried. In seconds, last night's dream replayed in front of my eyes. Things were replaced, but almost the same. Over the edge. Down the stairs. Crying out my name. Crying out my name.

I darted over to the stairs as fast as I could and past Axel just in time to see Sora reaching out to me as he fell backwards down the stairs. I shot my hand out to him, nearly slipping off my feet and falling with him just to reach him. The tips of our fingers barely touched before space increased between us.

My vision blocked out at that point, only shooting my attention back to Axel. Immediately I tackled him to the ground. Every nerve and vein in my body was pulsing now. Screams were echoing in the back of my mind. How dare he? How dare he?!

"Get off!" he pushed me off him with his boots. I slid on my shoes a little ways away but came right back at him. Jolting every swing of my arms with energy, I threw another barrage of punches at him. Unfortunately, he wasn't like Zexion; with every swing he either blocked or dodged. He dropped to the ground and I could tell he was about to do another round house kick, but I jumped over his leg and tackled him to the ground again.

"GET OFF!" he threw me off him again. I stumbled backwards but charged back at him again, this time with the blades out toward him. The world suddenly seemed to have become quiet, my heart and pants beating in my ears as I ran toward him. Then the words came back into my mind. Those solemn words reentering my head.

_Oathkeeper, hear my cry._

I darted to the side at a punch he threw at me.

_Those who I love are in trouble._

A kick to my face and I was on the ground again.

_I am the only one who can protect them._

I flipped back onto my feet and started at him again.

_If you would please, please, give me the strength..._

He squeezed my right wrist and pushed me back.

_The strength of my ancestors, my father, and the one locked deep within me._

I slid on my feet and thrust a large amount of energy through them to propel me forward.

_Then I would like to utilize that strength to strike my enemy, Axel..._

I was feet away from him now as he lifted his arms in defense and preparation to grab me again if he needed to.

_In the place that would hurt him the most, that would injure him incredibly._

"AAAAH!" I shouted, shutting my eyes and bringing the blade down.

"Ah!" he cried out and I could hear his body fall to the ground. Had I struck him? And if I did, where I get him? Sweat rolled down my cheek as I opened my eyes. Laid on the ground before me, legs and arms spread out but holding him up. His eyes looked up to me wide opened in shock. He panted just as heavily as I did. A look I had never before seen in him: overwhelmed and stupefied.

Examining him more, I saw that a long tear was jutting down his jacket. Beneath it I could see that not only was his jacket cut, but his white shirt as well and visibly underneath that, his flesh. To my dismay, however, there was no cut that I could see on his side. So only his shirt and jacket had been cut. Oathkeeper had failed me...didn't it?

"Roxas" a voice called from the side of me in complete surprise. I turned to the side with a snarl on my face, but immediately dropped it when I saw Sora standing beside me. "I caught onto the railing" he said, still in bewilderment. "Sora!" I gasped in relief but dropped that too when I heard the sound of booted feet stumbling in front of me. Axel rose to his feet, his expression fading as he examined the tear in his jacket. The realization of what I had just done and what was going on sunk in within seconds. Those dark emerald eyes glared hatefully at me as he turned back in my direction. I could feel a chill starting at my feet and spreading through my legs.

"You are dead" he growled. As if on cue, I jumped to the side of him and pushed as hard as I could. Just as planned in the back of my mind, he stumbled toward the stairs. Swiftly, he grabbed onto the railing, but was unable to stop the end of it from getting caught into the hole in his jacket. "Dammit!" he cursed, bringing himself back onto the top step.

"What happened here?!" a voice called from behind us, an unfamiliar one. It was male, but an adult's. Authoritative. Old.

"Mr. Ansem!" Sora turned around, obviously surprised.

"Mr. Ansem?" I raised in eyebrow to myself, almost returning to normal. In my almost entire two weeks of being here, I had never heard of a teacher by the name of Ansem. "Oh great," Axel started sarcastically, "it's you" he dusted himself off as he stepped up behind us. I took that as my sign to turn around to see just who was this Ansem guy was. The man stood there with his arms behind his back. Long blond hair fell into the the red sash that was wrapped around his shoulders. A blond mustache and beard squared around his lips. All dressed up in a blue slash periwinkle colored suit. He meant business.

"Back into the room" Saix was behind him, pointing students that were about to come out of their classrooms back in. I hadn't even noticed that there were people looking at us. _Then _they see what's going on. "Well, does anybody want to explain what just happened?" Mr. Ansem asked with a pressuring tone.

"Fine, I'll tell you what the hell just happened. Rock Ass here just tried to kill me!" Axel pointed down at me. Unfair!

"Only because he was attacking Sora, Kairi, and me!" I pointed back at him. "He used a fricking knife! In fact, he's got _two _of them!" he countered, pushing me a little. "Knives?!" Ansem narrowed his eyes. "No! He doesn't have any knives!" Sora suddenly blurted out. "Sora" I gasped. He gave me a quick wink and turned back to Ansem, "He didn't have any knives! I was with him almost the entire time!"

"There were knives!" Axel glared down to Sora, "How else would this be explained?!" he opened his jacket so that the tear was in full view. Oh, hell.

"Liar! You fell and your jacket caught onto the railing of the stairs! Quit blaming Roxas!" Sora turned and shouted at him. "I'm not lying shitlock!" Axel started leaning toward him in a threatening manner. "Yes you are!" my cousin shouted even louder than before.

"All three of you in my office now!" Ansem burst out, gesturing us to follow him. We stood silent for a while, before slowly starting follow after him. Just who the heck was this guy again and how did he get an office? Then some other realization struck me.

"Wait, Mr. Ansem!" I sprinted up to him as much as I could, still weak from my struggle and the pain from it all now surging through me. Sora stayed beside me, making sure that I wouldn't fall anytime soon and probably to make some distance between Axel, who Saix was now heading toward. The blond stopped and looked behind himself to me, "Axel isn't the only one who did this" I gestured to both Sora and I. "Oh, and who else is involved?" he asked, still with an angry tone. "Do you know two guys by the name of Marluxia and Zexion?" I asked. "Bah! Don't tell me those two did something again?!" he groaned. Guess Xemnas and Saix weren't the only ones who've dealt with them. "They were involved too, and you can just ask Kairi about it cause she got beat up too!" I explained as fast as I could. There was no way in hell that they were going to get away with it if they had escaped after I had left. There was just no way. "I'll have somebody get right on that" he slipped the walkie talkie on his pants into his hand.

With that deed done, I continued my guilty walk next to Sora while Saix kept Axel in check from behind. "Pst" Sora suddenly gave me a gentle bump. I turned to him curiously. He was an absolute mess. Scratches all over his face, hair even more displaced if that was even possible, shirt torn, a little bit of blood streaming from the corner of his lips, and cheeks red as tomatoes from taking the punches Axel gave him. If he looked like that from Axel, I wonder what I looked like from taking a beating from all three of them.

"The knives" he suddenly whispered.

"Wha?"

"The knives. Give 'em to me"

I furrowed my brow questioningly. He leaned closer to me, "They'll probably pat you down just to be sure. They won't do anything to me so you might as well give them up to me for the time being." That made sense. That made _a lot _of sense. Chances are if they caught me with these, they'd expel me for sure. "How do you know they wouldn't pat you down?" I asked. "Cause, I'm the 'victim' in all of this. They've got no reason to check me out" he explained, a smile on his lips that I had no idea why it was there.

"Are you sure?"

"Promise!"

I ran the choices through my mind again before turning back to him and nodded. Hopefully what he said is true. If not, I'll jump into things in a heartbeat to keep him from taking the heat. It was my choice and my fault after all.

Checking back to see if Saix or Axel were watching, I waddled next to him and quickly slipped the twin blades into his hands. Swiftly, he dug both blades into his pockets, giving me a thumbs up when he was done. I tried to give a thankful smile, but something in me just wouldn't. In a way, I felt I had just passed on my innocence, guilt, and broken promise to him. Now I was believing I had stepped too far that time. Sure, Axel brought a lighter to school, but never an actual weapon. Yet I just took it to a whole nother level.

I glanced back at Axel who was looking out the windows we were passing by. What did that mean for us? I stepped it up just as Axel had. Would he do the same? Were we in even more trouble now, not just by this Ansem guy, but by Axel too?

His eyes turned back to mine and I was unable to break from his contact. All that I could do was glare at him hatefully, trying to get that through to him. Yet for no reason at all, he smirked confidently. I narrowed my eyes at that. Then he did something I didn't expect him to do. Something I didn't think about this whole time. Wordlessly he mouthed something. I widened my eyes in disbelief.

"Impressive"

* * *

**A/N: **Short and quick! Last chapter was too long for me to put an Author's Note in it, but I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed that one! Points for whoever caught the Chrono Trigger reference. For this chapter...rushed. Probably sloppy too. I wanted to get to the fight thing so much I wrote a lot for no reason and the fight wasn't all I thought I would make it. And the burning and burning! He's packing _heat_ after all! Aw, but look at Demyx. He's not all that bad! More was to be added to this chapter, but I decided to slip that into Chapter 17 because I have now lost my organization of chapters. Whoopie doo! Luckily though, I get out of school this Wednesday, so hopefully I'll be able to write more for stock and update as usual (I was soo tired this time and I wasn't even finished because of school stuff). Also, I don't own Pop-Tarts or Toaster Strudels but the battle between them rages on! That aside, thanks for reading and please review!


	17. Conception Complications

He slammed his hands flat out on the desk, making me jump a bit in surprise. His stern orange eyes peered at us like a tiger deciding which one of us to eat. 'Him' I thought, looking to Axel sitting beside me, 'eat him.'

"I must say boys," his tone was just as stern and angry as his look, "I would've expected better of you two. Especially you young man," he peered at me. Guiltily I sunk into my seat and shifted uncomfortably. "You haven't even been here two, whole, weeks, and yet you've already managed to get yourself involved in such acts of violence" he leaned toward me.

"And I would've expected you to die already, but oh look, you're still alive" Axel propped his feet up on his desk. "Axel I suggest you keep your mouth shut and put your feet down now if you want to avoid more of a punishment!" Ansem then turned his attention back to the redhead next to me. "Shut the hell up, old man. You're not the boss of me and you're not even as much of a threat to me as Mansex is" Axel smirked, crossing his arms confidently at his chest. How could he be this way?

"Axel!"

"Keep going grandpa. I ain't waiting for shit to fall out of the sky"

Ansem only glared at him to which Axel returned with an unfazed look. "Fine then" the man sat back down in his seat and started ruffling through the drawers in his desk. I gripped my seat tightly.

It wasn't until we reached Mr. Ansem's office that I found out that he was the assistant principal. Turns out that Xemnas had a school-related meeting to go to and had Ansem fill in for him. Aside from that, things were still bad. While me and Axel were led here, Sora was led to Mrs. Harleen by Saix to get taken care of. Just as Sora had said, I was patted down by a local officer they had stolen from the street to be sure I didn't have any knives. None here. Yet the only time I sighed in relief was when he was told he could go back to his duty on the street. So Sora wouldn't be patted down after all. Thank goodness, but that didn't help me when I settled into the seat in front of Ansem's desk.

"Now then" the blond pulled out some papers and set them on the desk, "How do you two think I should decide your punishments for this random act of violence?" He made it sound like we had just done a drive-by for Pete sake!

"Don't tell me you actually think you're qualified to hand those things out" Axel raised one of his eyebrows in intimidation. "Axel, do not start with me again" Ansem glared at him some more. "Please! You're an assistant! You're nothing! You don't have any real power! Go lay down and die somewhere!" the Flurry waved his hand and shook his head in denial. "You're one to talk!" Ansem shot up from his seat again, "You consider me nothing when I am several levels above you. You shouldn't be so quick to talk." "I'm more of something than you" Axel chuckled to himself. Oh gosh, somebody get me out of here! I can't stand this tension.

"How about you think that over some more while I go get some more detention slips. Maybe I'll be lucky if one of them is a suspension or expulsion slip" the assistant tried to overcome Axel's smirk with his own as he made his way to the door. Oh hell, where the hell are you going!? I can take the tension! Come back! Just don't leave me alone with him!

"I'd like to see you try" Axel laughed just as Ansem slammed the door behind him. Oh crap. Oh shit. Locked in the room with the devil. Somebody help. SOMEBODY help!

I shivered, both slowly and slightly turning away from him. The second time I've been left alone with him, a bad sign. It was like an omen! Maybe he'd leave me alone this time? We already had our talk the last time! Idiot! Why would he leave you alone!? He's already burned you, robbed you, hurt you, etc! Of course he's going to bother you. All you can do is hope he doesn't kick it up a notch and decide to murder you. Oh...

"This is my favorite jacket" I twitched in my shoulder and peeked behind myself to him. He held out the side of his jacket where I got him out in his hand, looking down to the hole in his side.

"This is my _favorite jacket_" he growled again, his eyes shifting to me. It felt like a bolt a lightning had entered my eyes and exited my stomach. Oh hell he was mad now. Then a drop of relief and pride entered my mind. It's his favorite jacket, no crap. I prayed that Oathkeeper would strike him where it would hurt the most, and where did it get him? In his leather cover. It was his favorite and that's all that there is to it...unless it was special for some other reason, but I had no idea what and didn't really care.

"You better hope this can be fixed" he pointed at me threateningly.

"Really?" my body started acting on its own, "You're wearing a _jacket _on some _islands_. What the hell is wrong with you?" I felt a sting on my back from him hitting me, "Don't get smart ass on me Rock Ass" he went back to examining the tear. "Please" I rolled my eyes, a figure of me trembling in the back of my mind. What the hell was I doing?! "You should know when to stop before you get yourself in some deep shit. Got it memorized?" his voice rose to a threatening tone. That was enough to wake me up. I turned back around and brought a leg up into my arms, laying my chin on my knee. Whatever. Forget him. You've got more things to worry about. Ansem was right; not even two weeks here and I was in some serious trouble. Doubt the guy would let me off easy, even if I did explain to him that most of it was for defense or not, he was dead serious. Ten minutes with the guy and he already didn't like me. What was his deal?

So aside from the wretched assistant principal, what was going to happen to me? Would I get detention like Axel and Riku got last week? Would I get PSS or OSS? A sense of both comfort and worry came over me at the latter one. Comfort for the fact that I'd be away from him for nearly a week if it went that far if not further. Worry should Sora have to go to school without me. What else was there? Pretty sure Axel had mentioned community service when I had listened in last week. Then there was also Saturday school.

"Oh gosh" I sunk my face between my knee and my chest. What would they do to me!? I had never been in trouble for fighting back at Sanction. I was familiar with the demerit system there, but what else could they do here? Mark me for life no doubt. But I have some innocence too don't I?! No. No I don't. Not anymore. Not after what I had just traveled the country with. I was definitely going to be in for it.

It wasn't until after I had ran through the possibilities several times that I noticed it was unusually quiet in the room. Axel hadn't said a word since I had last said something to him. He probably bored himself to sleep in waiting for Ansem to come back. Or maybe he was still fumbling with his precious jacket. Whichever made sense. Might as well check for sure.

I turned all the way around to see his cold green eyes staring right at me.

"Dammit!" I grasped onto the chair in surprise as I almost fell off to which he only laughed to himself. I didn't not see that coming. Definitely didn't.

"Hilarious" he held his head, starting to calm down but still chuckling.

This only made me more irritated. Even when we were alone, he'd try to pull off some more of his tricks to continue entertaining himself. Why? Just why?! What did he want with me?! Why does he keep coming after me and Sora?! Why couldn't he just leave me alone?! Was I just a toy to him? Just something to keep him occupied with at school? None of it made sense!

"Axel, what do you want with me?" I accidentally thought aloud as I turned back around in my seat when I suddenly felt his hand clutching the back of my shirt. "Excuse me?" his laughter had stopped. A chilling heat shot up my back and froze at the back of my skull.

"I didn't say anything"

"Yes you did. Now tell me"

"You don't care"

"Uh, if it has my name in it, I think I pretty much should" he pulled, trying to get me to turn toward him again. I grew both nervous and upset at what he was trying to get me to do. How should I word it since he wasn't going to leave me alone? I knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer, that was for sure. Always messing with me, just for enjoyment. Still, might as well speak what was on my mind to see how he would react.

"Axel," I started.

"Yes, Rock Ass?" he said it so "smoothly," as if he was waiting for me to say that.

I shuddered uncomfortably but took a deep breath and continued on, "What...What do you want from me?"

He let go of my shirt, "What?" With his hand off me I kept going, "What do you want from me? What am I to you?" "What do you mean?" I could hear him cross his arms. "Like why have you been bothering me since my first day here? You keep getting at me and Sora a lot, but me in particular. Like you want something, as if you hadn't taken what you wanted already!" my voice got stronger with each word. I wanted answers. Nothing stupid, just answers.

There was an awkward silence in the room from him not answering. I glanced over his way to see him with crossed arms, legs stretched out, and head tilted up so his eyes were fixed to the ceiling in thought. Was he really thinking? Or was he just falling asleep with his eyes open? Or spacing off like I'd guess he would if he was in class?

"What do I think about you?" he suddenly repeated my question. I turned sideways toward him, waiting for his answer. He sat back up in the chair and looked down to the floor. For some reason, my heart started warming in my chest. I knew I shouldn't have high hopes, but was he really going to answer me? Something deep inside told me he would but, then again, I shouldn't expect anything nice out of him. Then why was I getting...excited?

"Well Rock Ass," he started, leaving me not surprised, "I think you're an idiot. Annoying. A guy who thinks he can just step in and think he's a hot shot." I tried hard not to tear the fabric off the chair. What did he just say?

"Me think I'm a hot shot? Look at you! You prowl around like you own the place!" I countered him.

"I've been owning this territory since before you even came here. I've got the right" he shrugged it off casually.

"No you haven't! You don't own anything and you don't deserve the right to think so!"

"Rock Ass shut the hell up, I've got you beat by shit miles"

Unwillingly and resentfully I kept myself quiet. Yeah, he sort of had that right. I had to admit that. He was stronger than I was, a lot stronger. I had fighting skills, but so did he. Not to mention he had "firepower" and plausibly the mafia as well. How much control that guy had over them I had no idea but surely not a whole lot by his age...however old he was. I'd guess seventeen but I didn't know for sure. Maybe Riku could tell me since he knows so much.

"However," he suddenly started again, "I am willing to think possibly a tiny bit better of you." I stared at him wide-eyed. What did he just say? Think better of me? What now?! It probably had something to do with me bringing Oblivion and Oathkeeper, no crap.

"You've got guts," he rose from his seat, making me jump at his sudden movements, "bringing knives to school like that, even though you probably knew the shitload of trouble you'd get in. Chances are if you hadn't lied about it, you would either be suspended or expelled by now" he crossed his arms as he looked down to me. I glared up to him wordlessly, "asking" him to continue. "And all that to just to get back at me for yesterday?! I must really be getting to you enough for you to up the circumstances!" he laughed proudly. Time stopped around us, him still laughing and my mind racing. Oh hell, he was right. This time _I _stepped things up more than he did. And if I did that and he caught it, then that could only mean..."Oh fuck" I gasped.

"That's right!" he pointed at me proudly, "If you're willing to up the ante, then I'll do the same! Skip several more levels and we'll be at a place we can both agree on!" Sweat trickled down the side of my face despite me being as cold as ice. No, this isn't what I wanted. Definitely not what I wanted! We could never agree on anything, so what level would _he _agree on? Just what would be on it?! Did it involve just me and him or did this include Sora too?

"You better not get Sora involved with it or else!" I shot up from my seat, holding onto the back of it should I get the urge to pick it up and swing it at his head. I was not going to let him get to my cousin again.

He cackled at my gesture but quickly calmed down, "Really? You'd think I'd start on him again? Maybe later, but right now I want to focus on you" he took a few steps toward me. My hand let go of the chair as my body started to back up. I didn't want him so close to me, especially since the kerosene odor was fogging up the room. Yet he still came at me, backing me up into the wall. I shivered at him being so close, intruding in my personal space like he owned that too.

He leaned down to my eye level and smirked, "Guess what Roxy? I'll cut you a deal this time." I blinked, "A...deal?" "Yes, a deal. Since we're so focused on getting each other, how about we cut just about everybody else out of it to make some room for ourselves?" he explained further, though I still didn't understand where he was getting at. Cut everybody else out? "Like what do you mean?" I narrowed my eyes in asking for an answer. He rolled his and continued on, "Like this: I'll leave Hamasaki and your lame ass cousin alone. No strings, no gimmicks, they'll be as free as birds. I'll even tell Zexion and Marluxia not to touch them" he clarified. "What about Demyx?" the question slipped out of my lips. I hadn't really been thinking about the guy a whole lot, but I knew that while I was on my little "rampage" he wasn't there. All his leader did was glance to the side boredly before turning back to me, "We won't touch them, bother them, or even spit in their direction." He couldn't be serious? Did he actually think I would believe that?

"You're lying aren't you?" I growled, standing my ground with trembling feet.

"No, I'm not. But will I have to _convince _you that I'm not?" he suddenly opened his jacket and reached for one of the pockets. I gasped so much that I nearly started coughing when I saw the lighter gleaming between his fingers. No...not again...

"Fine! Fine!" I waved my hands defensively, shaking my head fiercely so that he would place the fire starter back in his pocket. He did so with a confident smile and closed his jacket, knowing how effective just showing the thing to me was. Regaining myself, I calmed down enough to go on, "And...what's the catch?"

"You and I," he suddenly cupped my chin to keep me fixed on him, "still one-on-one with each other. Well, Luxia and Zex might slip in a little bit, but mainly just the two of us." I made a disgusted face to which he also made when he read my thoughts. It sounded like he was talking about gang-banging me. "Not sex you sick bastard!" he shook his head, "I mean war still going between us! Get your head straight you idiot!"

"My head is straight!" I tore my head away from his hand, "and the answer is no! How can I be sure that your two creeps won't come up and beat the hell out of them? And what are we supposed to be doing that has to only involve us? What if your posse hurt those two anyway? What're you going to do about it? It's all starting to sound like a large piece of shit!" I was panting now, my body struggling to stay up by leaning against the wall. I shouldn't trust this guy. Never trust him! But all he did was stand there and look to me silently, the same bored expression he used when he I mentioned Demyx. What that was supposed to mean, I didn't know. What was going through this guy's head?

"What? Don't trust that I'll stand by my word?" he put his arms out to the side. "Not one bit" I hissed hatefully. For a moment, he stood with a blank look on his face then swung his arms around his head and playfully turned on his heel. "Alright then," he started, his voice firm and calm, "we'll see what happens. Maybe things will go good for them, but seeing as how you might end up in ISS, you may really not know until Strife comes crying to you. Who knows?" he finished with a laugh in his voice. I felt the energy I had just regained draining out of me. "I'll keep my word, but lets not forget that this is a two-for-two deal" he started heading for the door, "What'll happen tomorrow? Will Soar Eyes and Lard Ass be okay? Doesn't Rock Ass trust a guy who's trying to give him a break? Who knows!" He stopped at the door and opened his jacket again. Ruffling through the pockets, he pulled out his screwdriver and started picking at the lock. "All I know is that I'm not sticking around here for Mr. Wrinkled Ass to deliver something way above his level" a loud click and he turned the knob.

"Hmph, later Rock Ass!" he gave me a sarcastic wave and stepped out.

Shock and anguish shook my body and filled my head with doubt. Frightened. All of what Axel had just said was frightening. Would he really...? How could I...? Why...? Questions streamed through my head that I had nearly no answers to. Of course I suspected the guy, but as I've always said he was unpredictable. What if he was a man of his word? What if he was willing to leave Kairi and Sora out of it and keep Marluxia and Zexion away from them as well? What would he do? What if I was wrong to doubt...?

Before I could even finish the question, I furiously shook my head and headed back for my seat for when Mr. Ansem would come back. The reality of me being in some real trouble came into full view. This wasn't good. None of it was good with the fact that I might actually be put into ISS just as Axel said. In there, I wouldn't be able to get to Sora or Kairi. I'd be locked out, shut in, from a world still on the inside. Out of reach and out of touch. They'd be on their own even more.

The door suddenly flung open, "Looks like I've-What?!" Mr. Ansem stopped short of his entrance into the room when he saw that Axel's chair was empty. His amber eyes went from Axel's empty seat to me with fury. Oh hell, don't take your anger issues out on me.

"Where is Axel?" he tried to keep a steady and enraged voice balanced, but it wasn't working too much.

"He left...not to long ago. Picked the lock" I pointed nervously to the knob, all sorts of scratches and marks from the screwdriver. With an annoyed "urumph" the man strutted furiously to his seat and slammed the papers down on his desk. I sunk to the back of my chair in fear. Great. Now that Axel left, that only made him more upset. The guy left me in a cage with a lion.

"No matter," he mumbled to himself, shuffling through the papers and looking to me, "I can still deal with your punishment."

I could feel my hand ripping at the fabric on the chair.

`~*~*~*`

"It's not fair!" I let out a quick shout.

"I must admit that I don't like his penalty either, but violence is violence I suppose" Saix shook his head beside me, but it was no secret that he was upset. "But I was protecting my cousin! That it was violent shouldn't matter at all!" I shook my head so hard I thought I was going to get whiplash.

Together we walked down the hallway to an ISS room. Saix was to serve as my guide since I was still new to this place and all. Right after getting my punishment from Ansem, I was escorted to the nurse by Saix as well. When I got in there Sora was lying in one of the beds. When I asked what was wrong with him, Mrs. Harleen revealed that he had actually collapsed from exhaustion, no crap it was from the fight. She also slipped in that it may have also been because of hunger...WHAT? Anyways, I was treated there and sent on my way with Saix. How Ansem was able to deliver the chastisement of sending me to a week of ISS plus after school detention was still a mystery to me. He was an assistant principal wasn't he? In my book, that doesn't give him the right. All his job to do was to _assist _the principal like it should be. Yet he was almost like Axel, thinking he was in charge despite his lower rank.

"Why does he get to do this anyway?" I finally questioned Saix about it, "He's an assistant! He shouldn't be handling work that Xemnas does, not taking all of it together."

"The man is a little over his head, but that's just the way he is," he crossed his arms, "He used to be an actual principal you know."

"Well he should get himself checked out again! He's obviously not anymore, time to stop thinking you're on top buddy!"

"He most likely only seems that way because Xemnas used to be an apprentice under him before he moved up to being principal. A student assistant"

"Really?" I turned my attention to him, "How'd he get passed Ansem?"

"At first," he began, "Ansem had taken Xemnas under his wing years ago, probably when you were still a toddler or a young child. Xemnas first started out as an aid for him before he quickly moved up to an apprentice level." Well this was something new and I was sort of starting to get at where this was going already. "So Ansem was teaching him everything he knew..." I mumbled to myself. Hearing me he continued on, "This went on for a few years with Xemnas obtaining a lot of knowledge and skills at a fast rate" he stopped.

"So then soon after..." I started for him. He nodded, "He surpassed Ansem and practiced abroad until he set out on his own." Made sense enough to me. Could explain why he's so authoritative though not really how he and Xemnas got into the same school.

"But how did he and Xemnas end up here together?"

"Xemnas wound up here between the time span of ten years and has been ever since. Somewhere after Xemnas took a place here, Ansem fell out of a job and had to restart somewhere. Eventually he ended up here, but Xemnas had already taken the higher position so he had to take a lower one that would work with his experience."

"Oooooooh, well I learned something today," I crossed my arms with a nod but glanced back up to Saix, "But how do you know all of this?" He smiled cunningly down to me with an odd gleam in his eyes, "Truth be told I'm actually Xemnas' second-in-command here. A partial vice principal due to my duty as a health teacher taking up most of my time." I raised an eyebrow once he had finished explaining that. He was a vice principal but worked as a health teacher? At least he _acted_ like one the way Ansem didn't! "I'd rather have you in that office than Ansem" I smiled. He laughed some as we continued on our way down the hall to the room.

"Here it is" we stopped at one not too long after we had finished our little conversation. A door with a foggy window that held a clear circle space in the middle stood before us. Sadness and guilt returned to me as he reached for the door handle. "Thanks for bringing me here Saix" I looked up to him. He shook his head, "Don't mention it. Maybe when Xemnas comes back I'll try to reason with him to get you a shorter sentence or completely erase it if he agrees that your actions were justified." I flashed a quick smile to him before turning and walking into the room.

The room nearly looked like an asylum. All the walls were white minus the windows that looked outside. Desks were lined perfectly before the desk in which the teacher sat in, almost too perfect. Just stepping in I could feel the air instantly become a freezing cold. At the desks students sat shivering in their seats, arms hugging their chests, legs crossed, and a chorus of chattering teeth echoing in the room. At the teacher's desk the monitor sat reading a newspaper, feet propped up on the desk and seemingly unfazed from the below zero temperature. I suspected it had to do with the jacket he was wearing. Seeing all of this sort of gave me the idea of why Axel and the others had worn jackets to school, for detention rooms like this. Taking in the stale air I started to move into the room some more, my eyes scanning for a seat. Nearly half of them were taken up. How could I tell? All the students sat up front, filling the first few rows of seats, leaving the other half empty. I didn't know what I was supposed to do at that point. Why were they all sitting so close? Did they have to? Was I supposed to? I was so confused.

"Take a seat anywhere" the monitor called, not even bothering to tear away from his newspaper to look at me.

"Uh, yes sir" I nearly stuttered, immediately heading for the seat in the back corner of the room.

Swinging my backpack down to the side of the seat, I sat down in the chair and crossed my arms on the glacial desk. Not too long after touching it I began to join in the sounds of teeth chattering and bodies shivering. As if to escape from the cold, my eyes turned to the windows. Birds were settled on one of the poles outside on the side of the building. The sun shone brightly with rays of comfort and warmth while the sky made room for it in the clear blue. From as much as I could see, there were people below, some playing a few games while others just sat down and talked. Yet there I was, freezing in an ice box while the real warmth was outside. It was like winter in July. My eyes averted to looking around the room for something else to look at, though there wasn't much since the whole room was bare white. The only thing they could rest on was the board at the front of the room behind the monitor. It was green and dry, one of the old fashioned chalkboards no duh. And what else was on it but the rules of the room written in yellow chalk.

1. No talking.

2. No eating or drinking food.

3. No chewing gum.

4. No leaving without permission.

5...The list went on from there; just a bunch of "No's, No's, No's" all the way. I didn't bother to read the rest of them, I had a general idea of this place. Sleep was casting a blanket over me now and the urge to do so was tempting. Watching the monitor just in case, I lowered my head into my awaiting arms. When he didn't look up, I laid my head all the way down into what felt like thawing meat. Closing my eyes, I stretched my jerking body as much as I could, pulling several muscles in my constricting sides.

Let me just rest for a few minutes. Just a little while. Then I'll wake up and freeze like everybody else. I've had a rough morning. Just a few minutes. Then I'll wake up. Then I'll wake...

* * *

"Roxas"

No dreams came to me the entire time I was sleeping. All that was before my eyes was darkness, but I couldn't really tell since my mind had been shut into sleep.

"Roxas"

It wasn't until recently, say a few minutes ago, that the sound of somebody or something started to echo in my mind. Who was it? _What _was it? Was the dream from last night coming back to me again? Was I going to relive those horrible scenes once more?

"Roxas"

No, couldn't be. Nothing was forming before me. No streets. No night skies. No dogs. No demons. So then what was it?

"Roxas!"

Conclusion breached in my mind when I concluded it must be the darkness. I was seeing it now, sleep diminishing from my body. Empty and motionless. It seemed to be awaiting me, for me to make a move. What was I supposed to do? Go toward it? How could I when my body felt stuck? Wait for it to come to me? But it didn't look like it was approaching, and I would like it a lot if it would stay that way! Then what? What...?

"ROXAS!"

"HUH!?" I shot my head up only to have the pain of possible whiplash shoot up in my neck.

With eyes now opening, the room around me was different. The light from outside was no longer it's bright blue but evening orange. The air in the room was still cold but I could no longer tell with my numbed senses. From as much as I could see, the students that were in the room before were all gone, the teacher at the desk along with them. Then my eyes focused on somebody in front of me. Long hair. Tank top. Arms bare. Eyes looking to me. Was I hallucinating?

"R-...Riku?"

He crossed his arms on the back of the seat in front of me and nodded. I sat up some more, hearing the bones in my back cracking and feeling them struggling to wake from their stiffness. My shoulders and elbows did the same from being in that position for who knows how long. Lightness came to my head and everything around me became unreal. What had happened?

"W-what are you doing here?" I rubbed my eye of sleep.

"I should be asking you the same thing" he said firmly, some pissy-ness in his tone.

I looked around cluelessly, trying to take in everything, "I...got in trouble. What're you doing here?" I was so disoriented I still didn't get what was happening.

"School ended a few hours ago. Sora gave me a call saying that he couldn't find you. Told me he went home and when he found out you weren't there, came back to look here some more. Apparently nobody told him you were in ISS" he flashed his phone to me, black with streaks of red and purple.

"Sora...OH FRICK!" a jump of awareness shot through me. School ended a while ago. My ISS was only to last until five thirty. I looked to the clock above the chalkboard. Seven fifteen. What was up with my sleeping?!

"And nobody bothered to wake me...?" I sunk back into my seat, blowing upwards so that some strands of hair in my face would be placed elsewhere.

"Well I came to wake you up, and now I want to talk" he put his phone away then turned back to me. Along with the awareness of what was going on came the realization that Riku was pissed, giving me his cold stare and steady tone. He must've found out what had gone on...

"First, lets talk about yesterday. What happened?" he started first, leaning toward me some more. "Yesterday?" I held a hand to my head, trying to remember what had happened. The memory eventually came to me, "Axel...threw this doll thing at me. It looked like any other Halloween type prank but I saw...my mother's dead body" I nearly choked, remembering what I had seen in that world of utter darkness.

"He was right" he mumbled to himself.

"Huh?"

"Sora only told me you had a mental breakdown cause, from what he guessed, you saw your mother. Said you also passed out from it all while you were being carried to Harleen's office" he explained some more.

"Y-yeah" I looked to the side, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Did Axel say anything to you?" my eye shot back at him. His were narrowed and cold, as if trying to force the answer out of me without doing anything. It was at that point in the conversation in which I had become torn. Nobody else besides me and Axel had known about our little "conversation." Just the two of us if he hadn't told Marluxia, Zexion, or Demyx anything. Strangely enough, the thought of telling Riku what had happened between us had never crossed my mind. Now the matter had come up and I didn't know what to do. Should I tell him? What would he do if I did? What would he do if I didn't?

"He...I..." the words I was looking for weren't in my mind's dictionary anymore. He narrowed his eyes some more like he was peering into my soul. I shivered. Should I keep going? Or make something else? Might as well finish what I started.

"He...he did say something to me"

"And I'm going to guess whatever it was related to today?" he pursued. I nodded nervously, "He said, bring something to the table to impress him."

"And when did he say this?"

"After I woke up in the nurse's office"

Riku made an annoyed groan that came as no surprise to me. "Doesn't know when to leave people alone" he mumbled again to himself before turning back to me.

"Anything else?"

"After that, no"

"Then how about after you woke up after sleeping for nearly half the day?"

Another tearing point. What I would tell him would tie back to the dream, something I really wanted to keep to myself. The dream probably wouldn't be a big deal to him anyways, with or without Axel in it.

"I don't want to talk about it" I squinted to the side. "Alright then," he nodded, his tone not as pissed but with some understanding, "lets jump forward to today, about the time Axel came around." I took a deep breath at this point. What happened then would tie back to what happened this morning and probably yesterday. Great. Only a few questions and this guy already had me handcuffed to the back of my chair.

"Well," I had a groan in my voice, "first Kairi was almost taken down by Zexion, but then she did what I thought was a roundhouse kick to him-" "Waaaaaaaaaait" I knew he'd stop me at that point. "She, _Kairi_, did a roundhouse kick to Zexion?" he raised an eyebrow, his tone in question. I nodded, my eyes still wide with disbelief, "Guy went flying into the wall like a sack of potatoes." By the look on his face he still didn't believe it. "She's in the kickboxing club" I shrugged. He made a sort of disgusted, "I don't know what to think" look before shaking his head and becoming serious again, "Continue."

"That's about when Axel came along. Pushed us to ground then picked us up, Sora by Marluxia and me by Axel. Then the two slam us right into each other. Look, haven't you heard this from Sora already?" I asked just to be sure where I should continue on from. "Yeah, he told me his account," he glanced to the side, "now I want to hear yours." I shrugged, "alright then" then searched my mind at a place to start off on. Right after that was where things began.

"Marluxia picked me up and pinned me against the wall. From then on for some time, we were fighting; I punched him, he kicked me. This went on for a while until Zexion came along and pinned me down. That's when things really got brutal" I stopped. He leaned away and made a sighing sound, clutching the back of the chair. "Both of them started stomping on me," I looked to him with some hopelessness, "Then I saw Axel leaving with Sora and I just...snapped"

"Sora told me he heard you scream and thought they were doing something horrible to you"

I smiled weakly and shook my head, "I'm prone to this whole fight-or-flight mode a lot. But, it's not as much them doing something horrible to me as it was me doing something horrible to them."

"What'd you do?"

I sighed, knowing this was coming up. Might as well, "In my pockets...my dad had given me two antiquity-made switchblades slash dagg-" "So that's it!" he suddenly smacked his hand down on my desk, leaving me trying to jerk as much as I could from the cold. Now I was in trouble.

"That's basically how you ended up in here isn't it?!" he raised his voice, motioning to the room we were in. "No-" "You do realize that you could be expelled for bringing weapons to school don't you?!" he halfway rose from his seat, angrily looking down to me. "Hey! Ansem didn't even know I had brought the knives to school! I had to lie about it!" I rose the same way he did. "_Really?_ How?!" he still shouted at me even though we were inches apart. "Sit down and let me finish!" I pointed at him with a shaky hand, hoping he would do just that. A glare remained in his eyes as he quickly but reluctantly took his seat again. With him back down, I sat with him and calmed myself down.

"So I used both of them against Marluxia and Zexion, not actually using the blade sides of either mind you!" I held my hands up defensively before he could accuse me of anything. He laid back in the desk with crossed arms, a gesture for me to go on. "I pretty much used the both of them to my advantage. While Zexion was stunned, I got him several times and when Marluxia picked me up by my arm, I got him too. When I had both of them right where I wanted, I struck them with the end of Oblivion and, if the legend about that blade is true, they should be wandering around as disoriented as I was when you woke me up." Mint eyes looked up to what I thought was his hair, but I soon concluded he was in thought about my actions.

"Go on"

"Once they were taken care of, I went after Axel. Just followed the scent of kerosene and I found him in no time"

"That's when Sora said he heard you coming along"

I nodded, "Yeah, that's when I came along, blades in all. That was when he-"

"Threw Sora down the stairs"

Tears almost formed in my eyes while I replayed that scene in my head again. I was this close, _this _close to reaching him, but I didn't make it to him in time. Even though he had caught onto the railing, I felt he nearly died.

"That was when I snapped. I immediately went after Axel once I had realized Sora was too far out of my reach"

"Sora told me about part of that as well. Said you went, uh, 'wildcat' on his ass" Riku made another one of his "I dunno" looks.

"Wildcat?"

"Reer" he made cat-like pawing gestures at me. I covered my lips and laughed at that. "Wildcat?" That's what Sora thought of my adrenaline rush? I knew animal instincts shot through my veins, but I didn't think I'd be compared to a wildcat. I would've preferred a wolf or a tiger, but I guess wildcat was good too. "Yeah," I calmed down and leaned back in my seat, "I went wildcat on him for a while. Just me and him until I made my final move."

"Don't tell me you actually stabbed the guy!" he suddenly rose his voice again. I shook my head, "No, I almost did though. But with all my strength circulating in my arm, all I was able to do was cut down into his jacket and shirt. Sora managed to jump in by pushing him to the railing so that it looked like that had torn his jacket" I finished with a shrug. "That was when Ansem and Saix came along" he slid in that fact. I nodded, "The both of us argued against Axel over who was right and before we knew it, Ansem exploded and wanted us in his office. Then came the point-"

"When Sora asked for the knives" we finished off together at the same time. I blinked in surprise but looked the side guiltily, "Soon after we went our separate ways, Sora went to Harleen's office while me and Axel went with Ansem to his office." "Am I going to guess that Ansem left the both of you alone? That guy sort of has a fetish with getting more papers for his office so he leaves rivals alone in his room" he explained.

"That guy's an idiot"

"Tell me about it"

"...But yes, he pretty much did. A good several minutes at that"

"Axel say anything? He must've after what you did and the fact that he won't leave you alone"

I narrowed my eyes, "He said he wanted to cut a deal with me since I had risen the stakes a few level-"

"That was to be expected," Riku looked toward the orange light spilling into the room, "when he isn't the one to raise the bar, he becomes impressed and wants to do it himself by dozens of steps." Well that didn't make me feel better. "What was the deal?" he glanced back to me. "The Order leaves Sora and Kairi alone but Axel and I still go one-on-one without 'much' interference from both Marluxia and Zexion. I don't know what that meant he was going to pull."

"Don't believe him. He's not a man of his word"

"I say he kind of is by the way he says he'll do payback and he actually does"

"Only for his prime enjoyment. Deals like this may seem beneficial, but they are absolutely not"

"Then I don't know what it'll happen now. I didn't accept it, but he was saying all these questions about what could happen tomorrow and now that I've got a week of ISS so I won't be able to see!" Discouragement and doubt were filling my heart. Axel would probably break out and be doing as he pleased while I was locked somewhere else if not in the same room as him. There was still no answer as to how he was breaking out of his ISS room either, which only made me more scared since I had no trick either.

Platinum hair swished from side to side as Riku shook his head, "You three shouldn't even be going to school tomorrow by the way they got you! Why the hell do you guys still go and what possesses you to?!"

"The fact that we'll have to deal with whatever he'd pull sooner or later so might as well go and get it over with" I answered solemnly, thinking of Olette's words. I should give her a call when I get home. "Then you guys might as well stay home and rest up before trying to head back here" he made another point. "But he could possibly find out where we live and get us that way. There's that too" I shook my head. He shot up in frustration and rolled his eyes, probably annoyed with me and my negativity. That's all that was on me now since last week after meeting Axel. Another power of his, the spreading of negative energy.

"Then I guess," he stepped out of the desk, "we'll just have to see what'll happen though I really wished you guys would stay home this time!" "Me too" I mumbled to myself, but there was almost no avoiding it. Digging his hands into his pocket, he drew something out that echoed in a jingle. "Lets go get your board and get out of here. It's getting late" he flipped a set of keys in his hands. "Right" I grumbled to myself and found the strength to pull myself out of my seat again.

Outside felt unbelievably amazing. The moment the door opened, I felt a rush of humidity and then warmth. It was like being woken up from an ice frozen sleep and just stepping back into the world from a place outside the universe. Hello world! There was no use in going by my classes to see what I had missed since my teachers were most likely gone. All that needed to be done now was a stop by my locker, a grab of my board and we would be on our way. Despite all of this Riku had been wordless nearly the entire way, leaving us in an awkward silence. Where was Sora when I needed him? It was starting to get really uncomfortable without him.

We managed to make it out the front doors when Riku suddenly stopped and growled. I looked from him confusedly to whatever he was staring at.

Axel.

The redhead stood halfway between us and the main gates, his jacket slung over his shoulders. At first he didn't see us, which we tried to take as a chance to go by him wordlessly until he swung around on one foot and spotted us.

"Yo" even from that distance I could see him giving his usual smirk.

"Just don't look at him" Riku gently grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the side of the school where the parking lot would be.

"Mori, thought you weren't supposed to be on school grounds!" he called from behind us, laughter in his voice. What the hell was he still doing here anyway? Waiting for me to come out so he could continue his pleasure of bothering me?

"I do what I want! It doesn't matter to you anyways!" he made a stop to turn and face the guy. Don't get intimidated, Riku. Lets just go.

"Ooooh! I see I rubbed off on you after all!" Axel put a hand to his chest as if he was, uh, "surprised."

"Shut up! Lets go!" he started leading me again. As he did so, Axel started heading our way. Watching him approach us from afar made me start wondering about what he had just said. Rub off on Riku? What did he mean by that?

"So Rocky," the seemingly glowing mint eyes shifted to me, "decided on our little deal?"

"He did and the answer is still no!" Riku glanced back at him, picking up the pace to make some more distance between us. "Uh, Mori? This is between Roxy and me. Keep out of it" Axel still followed, no anger or threatening tone to his voice. "I said I didn't want to do it! Leave me alone!" I called back at him. "What? Still don't believe I'm a man of my word?" he sprinted a few steps toward us. "Give me a reason to think I should!" I was beginning to get annoyed of him following us. We didn't come out for a parking lot brawl. "How about the fact that I've been keeping my words of payback practically every time?" he sprinted a few more steps. "Yeah, _those _ones," Riku looked back again, "but every other 'deal' is a load of dog shit!"

"So then you really do want those other two to get hurt, don't you?" he stopped at the gates to the lot, leaning against them. Riku instantly stopped and let go of me. "Riku?" I watched him strut his way back toward Axel. The redhead stood up at the approaching boy. Although their voices were low, I could still make out some of what they were saying.

"Don't you dare, Axel. Don't you even dare"

"What's wrong, Mori?"

"If I even hear of you and your craptastic posse come near them..."

"You'll what? Do what Mori?"

"Roxas may have just cut your jacket, but I'll be sure to do worse"

"Oh really Mori? Going for blood? Just like you did when..."

"Axel"

"Mori"

After what I guessed was a stare down, Riku came back my way. "Lets go" his voice was still firm but trying to contain his rage.

"Fine, but like I said. _I _can keep my word. I expect you to do the same Roxy!" Axel called as we continued on our way to wherever Riku's car was parked. I couldn't help but look back to the Flurry as he stood in the light of the setting sun, like a figure of impending doom. He headed back around the school soon after we were halfway across the lot. _Finally!_

"Trunk's open" Riku said. I shook my head and looked down to what was in front of me. A platinum colored lancer was there before, shiny like mad and absolutely perfect. Black, red, and purple streaks ran along the side below the door handle. Damn you Riku, and your awesome house and car! What're you rich?!

I walked around to the back as Riku opened the trunk door. Inside, his and Sora's boards lie on top of each other, to which I laid mine on the pile as well. "Door's open too" he closed the trunk and walked around to his side, me following on the opposite. Setting my backpack on the floor, I slid in and buckled my seat belt.

"Aaaaaaaah! Man, my neck hurts!" I nearly jumped at Sora yawning. I looked to the back seat to see him taking up all the seats as his legs were sprawled out across all of them. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, grabbing one of the seat belts while Riku started the car. "You were sleeping back there the whole time?" I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah," he yawned again, "I was waiting for you guys. What took you so long?" he stretched, I could feel his monster shoes pressing against the back of my seat. "I was trying to wake Roxas up, plus we had a little talk" his friend drove out of the lot. Oooh freaky. I'd never been in a car with somebody nearly slash a year above my age. Hayner and the rest of us were still learning. Seifer had apparently gotten his permit, but lost it right away after crashing into his mailbox. Plus the puppy was still haunting me.

"Having sex in the bathroom?" my cousin shlumped onto my seat next to my head.

"Sora!" Riku gently pushed him back, but with a smile on his face. That made me feel better about sitting up front with him.

"Anybody hungry?" he started looking around the street, probably waiting for us to answer so that he'd know when to flip on his signal for changing lanes.

"I am! Starving too!" Sora raised his hand from the back. The way my eyebrow was twitching probably made me look like I was about to explode.

"Hey! You _ate _lunch after you got out of Harleen's office didn't you?! I haven't eaten in hours!" I looked back at him.

"Yeah, but that stuff went right through me! Stupid tuna sandwich!"

"Alright, alright! Lets stop somewhere on the mainland. Things are pretty good there" Riku laughed, pressing the switch on the wheel so the blinker would come on.

'Might as well' I laid my head against the window, 'today's events have left me just as hungry as Sora...however much that was.'

* * *

**A/N: **Bleh! One of my poo chapters! Just shows how disoriented I was when I was writing it. My chapter organization is gone! It's force is no longer with me! -nearly dies- Moving along, good to have Riku back and physically talking to people instead of being stuck with evil work. He is done! Though the little talk between him and Roxas was sort of like a filler. Hmm...I left Saix nice...uh? Ansem is mean...eh? -shrugs- I also tried to display some ranking between Xemnas and Saix that was in the game. Please excuse my little assistant and vice principal matter. They're both the same but I downgrade the assistant as supposing to _help _both the real and the vice principals. Take that! Yep, gave a little "break" from the completely jackass mean Axel side of...Axel. Originally, the "deal" wasn't in my plans. He would just stay in ISS most of the day, meaning Roxas and Riku wouldn't worry. Chapter 18 will go on as I had planned it whether the deal was in there or not, so yaaaaay! Also, no offense to anybody for the last chapter with the whole manorexic deal. I'm on my way! -keels over- Hope the next chapter combusts your pants off (your socks are already gone!). Until then, thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Dive of Lies, Nocturne's Call

**Side note: **When the "melody" is mentioned, start playing _Crono and Marle -Distant Promise_- if possible!

* * *

"Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! Freeze! Freeeeeeze!" Sora burst through the door and ran to the back of the store. "What is up with him?" I laughed embarrassingly as Riku and I walked into the convenience store. "The slushy drinks are really good here. We swing by every now and then" he pointed to where Sora was already getting three cups from the plastic cup holders. Geez, he said he was hungry, not thirsty.

"Hey kids, what can I do for ya?" a voice called from the left of us. I brought my attention to the man behind the counter. An old-ish guy stood there with a plain white shirt, orange belt-like thing around his waist, blue pants, some type of necklace, goggles on his head for some reason, and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. Old timer.

"Not too much, Cid. Just came by for a few things" Riku waved to him. "Take all the time you want, kind of a slow day today," the man waved his hand carelessly before his eyes rested on me and I just knew what was coming up next, "Say, who's this? Never seen him before." I walked over to the counter and extended a hand, "Ro-" "HE'S MY COUSIN!" Sora practically teleported out of nowhere and squeezed me in a one-armed hug. "Roxas! Cid, you remember Roxas don't you!?" he poked my chest. "Wait, we've met before?" I raised an eyebrow first at Sora and then to Cid. He didn't spark a whole lot in my memory, yet he leaned forward and peered at me to see if anything would click in his.

"And Roxas, you remember Cid don't ya? He's a friend of my mom and dad's. We used to come here a lot when we were younger!" Sora glanced from me to him as if that would get things jumping again.

"Uh, we did?" I lowered my head and closed my eyes, trying to search my memory for anything. I do remember that we'd come onto the mainland a lot to spend the night over at Grammy and Grampy's, then we'd run around town a bunch. There'd always be a certain store we'd want to stop by and the owner always got mad at us every time...we'd run...in the...aisles...

"Cid!" I automatically looked back up to him when the conclusion came back to me.

"Roxas? BHK?" the older blond looked to me astonished.

"Oh my gosh! It's been a while!" I laughed, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment. "Yeah, way too long. Tell me you've grown out of playing hide-and-seek in here" he set his hands back on his hips. "Yeah, I have! But man, you got old!" I just out and said it. There was no lie, this guy had probably seen better days. "Time flies by. I remember when you two couldn't even see over the counter. Cloud would always have to pick you two up when you guys wanted to 'pay' for things" he gave a strained smile, no doubt from my "old" remark. It _was _the truth.

"Roxas moved in with me for the time being, so he's going to be here for a while!" Sora nodded proudly. "No joke, Cloud was telling me about his nephew staying with him but he didn't say which one. Never thought it'd be the one who would always run into the women's restroom when he and his cousin would play" Cid nodded to the back of the store. I laughed nervously. Yeah those were good times. The women's restroom always had better stalls than the men's. "Was it a magical experience Roxas?" Riku came up to me, trying to contain a laugh. "Things smelled nice" I mumbled, but shook my head and laughed again. Never again would I go in there.

"I tell ya what, since you brought your cousin back and he's sworn off playing in the restrooms, half off everything you guys buy here!" he gave us a thumbs up. "Really?" Sora gaped like he couldn't believe it, then again I couldn't either. "Thanks Cid!" we immediately darted for the snacks.

Minutes later after skimming the store several times, Riku and I came back up to the counter. Sora had already finished his "shopping" after getting us some slushies and a few bags of candy for himself. And soup. He also got a can of soup. He leaned over the counter watching the mini T.V. with Cid which, from what I saw, was the news. "You guys all set?" the old man turned to us when we settled our stuff on the counter. "Yeah, think this is all we'll get" I began reaching for my wallet. "I'll handle things" Riku set a hand on my shoulder, holding his wallet already out. Purple with a black heart shape on it crossed out in red. What? Flashing your money at us peasants, Riku?!

I took a glance toward the T.V. to see what it was talking about. "Suspicious persons wandering around town. No word on suspicious activity" "Guy falls out of a boat and lives" "This dog _really _does work!" What did they talk about here? Geez!

"Here you boys are!" Cid handed the bag to me. "Thanks Mr. Highwind" I smiled. "See you around Cid!" Sora waved back as we headed to the door. "Same to you boys! Careful driving out there!" he gave a military salute. "We will!" Riku called back just as the door closed.

"Okay, so where do you guys want to go next?" our driver pressed a button on the button pad of his keys, unlocking the doors. "Seriously Riku?" Sora gawked again.

"You bet. I haven't been out of my house for nearly a week. We need to go places!" he opened the door and slid in.

"Uh, how about we stop by Dragon Palace? I'm in the mood for some Chinese" I shrugged, not really sure if he wanted to. Plus I was getting some guilt from him spending money on us. I hadn't worked in days and Axel had already "stolen" several bills out of my pocket on Tuesday, leaving me with not too much left. Dad had given me some money for me to spend here, but I put that into my savings for the time being for "when I wanted something I really liked" as he put it.

"Sure, why not?" he started the engine just as Sora and I had buckled in. He seemed quite excited as he pulled out of the lot and got onto the road.

"Can we turn on the radio?" Sora asked with possibly one of his cheesiest smiles ever.

"Sure. Hey Roxas, the remote's in the dash compartment" Riku pointed to the dashboard, not taking his eyes off the road. I followed his hand to the handle of the compartment and grabbed onto it. The thing fell open and right on top of the insurance papers and such was a tiny black remote. "Choose your pick" I reached back and handed it to my cousin. Anxiously, Sora thumbed in some numbers on the remote and gave a big press to something on it which I had guessed was the "Enter" button.

"Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy! Happy! Happy! Joy! Joy!" I covered my ears the minute I heard the horrid "Happy" but the noise still penetrated through. Dammit Sora!

"Sora! Why the hell did you pick this station!?" Riku hunched in his seat, trying to get his shoulders up to his ears.

"Sorry! I guess I pressed in the wrong channel! Let me jus-OOPS!" Riku hit a random speed bump and the remote flew out of Sora's hands and onto the floor somewhere. "Noooooooooo!" Riku tore his eyes from the road to look back with me at Sora viciously scavenging for the remote.

Things went crazy from there. Just several minutes of losing the remote...

"Roxas stop! I'm getting really annoyed here!" Riku growled at me.

I kept slamming my head on the dashboard anyway, but stopped to look at him. "What's wrong Riku? _Jealous _that you can't do anything like this?!" then I got back to slamming my head against the dashboard in hopes that my brains would be busted out.

"C'mon, I know it's here somewhere" Sora held his phone up, pressing buttons as if he was going on the menu pad which he probably was. "Sora! What the hell are you doing?!" I looked back to him. He was supposed to be looking for the remote! What the hell was he doing on his phone?! The song had been going on forever!

"Oh, just-OOPS!" Riku hit another speed bump and the phone flew out of Sora's hand as well. Except something bad happened when it did...something very bad.

"AAAAAAAAH!" all three of us started screaming when he heard the most dreaded note in the world. The nasty hum. The Brown Note.

`~*~*~*`

Eventually we got to the restaurant several minutes after that horrible sound started playing. No damage done thankfully. Sora was able to find both the remote and his cellphone to which I immediately snatched the remote back and turned off the radio. Such power did not belong in the hands of someone who had the sugar rush of a chipmunk.

Riku drove into the line of cars in the drive through and rolled down the window. "What do you guys want?" he looked back to Sora and then to me.

"Uh, teriyaki chicken! Some of those awesome donuts, chicken fried rice, and a bowl of shrimp if that's not too much" Sora smiled carefree-fully from the back seat. Riku gave him the quick look of the international sign for "srsly" before looking to me. "Um," I looked past him to the menu, "teriyaki chicken, sesame seed chicken, and the chicken fried rice I guess." "Got it" he nodded as he turned to the speaker.

As he ordered, I laid my head against my window. Now my head hurt and I was looking for some relief. Unfortunately, I didn't find that. I was too distracted by something. Someone. _Ones _actually.

Across the line of bushes to where the parking lot lie, some people stood at a car against several parked cars. Even in the darkness of night, I could tell how many there were by the light of the restaurant. Apparently four. At first I thought it was Axel and his crew, but I could tell it wasn't them by their hairstyles. One had hair that fell over one side of his face sort of the way Zexion's did. Another had long hair that reached down to their shoulders. The third seemed to have a fauxhawk going on and the last one had short hair as well, but had his bangs falling into his face. Yet even when I could make out what their hairstyles were, their faces were still obscured by the darkness. They seemed to be talking with each other about something, but with the window up and their distance, I couldn't really hear. The one with the bangs in his face suddenly glanced our way and did a double take. I raised an eyebrow. He bumped the one with the long hair to get his attention and nodded to our car. Not only did his partner look, but so did the rest of them. Wait, what was going on over there...?

My head gently hit the headrest of the seat as Riku pulled up in line. Now came the waiting part. Sooooo hungry. Sure I got some snacks from Cid's place, but I wanted to save them for tomorrow in ISS. If I wasn't going to be let out of the asylum for a while, I wanted something that would keep me occupied. Fruits snacks, mini soda shots, crackers, and cookies were the way to go for me. He pulled up some more and now he was at the paying window. While he drew out his wallet, I looked back to where those people were. One of them was gone now, but the other three were still watching our car. What? What was so great about it?

Another move of the car and we were waiting again. Then another and we were getting our bags of food. "Hold these" Riku dumped two of the bags on me and one on Sora. "Hey, why do I get these two and he only gets one?" I nodded back to my cousin who was already ruffling through it. "Cause those two are our orders, that huge one is Sora's" he winced as he nodded to my cousin. I mouthed the word "Ooooh" and nodded. That made sense.

Just as he was going forward out of the line, he made a sudden stop. "What was that all about?" I looked to him curiously. "Guy in the way" he nodded to the front window. For some reason, he didn't look too happy about it, more like annoyed. But for what? Some guy just got in the way. I turned my head to see who this guy was and nearly jumped when I saw who. One of the guys from the parking lot stood there with a hand above his eyes to block out the glare from Riku's headlights. Now that he was out of the darkness I could see him clearly. He looked like he was in his late twenties or so. Hair was black and in his face, but I could still see his eyes peeking through. He dawned a blue business suit which clashed a lot with this fiery orange dragon bracelet on his wrist. Where'd he come from?

He removed his hand to his side and bumped his hair out of the way, "Sorry." Quick but gentle, that's how he said it before continuing his strut out of our way to the side door.

"Who was that guy?" Sora asked from the back, already stuffing shrimp into his mouth.

"No idea" I shook my head, but didn't take my eyes off the spot where he had just been.

`~*~*~*`

Soon after we stopped by the restaurant, we decided it was best to just head home. Sure the night was nice, but this type of deal should be saved for a Friday. That's when things would feel better and right despite me not getting out til late that afternoon.

After I had eaten most of my food, I stretched and relaxed as much as I could by laying over the rolled down window. The night sky was amazing. I hadn't seen stars trail above me like that in years. All that counted as stars in town were the lights from the city shops, malls, clubs, etc. I always saw them as the "stars below" since I'd mostly see them that way if I was on top of the apartment or at the peaks dad would occasionally take me to. Nevertheless, island stars were better. Universe-made, not man-made.

As I rested on the door, something in the mirror caught my eye. A car behind us was traveling behind us by a slower amount of speed than us. At first I didn't think much of it until Riku had to switch lanes. It stayed in the previous lane for a while but then I saw it creep up behind us to avoid making a turn. Then came another time when we made a turn. We went one way, they went the other, but not too long after that, they were behind us again. Okay, this was getting weird.

"Riku" I looked to him, trying to keep my worry under control.

"Yeah?"

"You know that car behind us might be following us right?"

He peeked up to the rear view mirror without moving his head to see just what I was talking about. His eyes narrowed, "I guess so. Just don't look back" he growled. I know I wouldn't and luckily Sora wouldn't either since he fell asleep again. He kept driving for some time, nearing the bridge to the first isle but every now and then he we would check up into his mirror to see if we were still being followed. No shit we still were. Suddenly he slowed down and started for the shoulder of the road. Fortunately for us, the car behind us continued to go on in its lane, picking up speed as it passed by us. Riku gave a nasty look as they passed by, while I only looked past him curiously.

I wasn't sure if I was seeing right or not by how fast they were going, but I _think _I saw the guy from Dragon Palace in the passenger seat.

`~*~*~*`

Aside from the awesome food and snacks that we got and hanging out with Riku, the rest of my night went absolutely horrible and I say that with a strained smile.

Tifa and Cloud were unquestionably pissed at us. Apparently Ansem had made the jackass move of calling and telling them of all the shit I was in for getting in a fight. Wooooow. Just wow. I hate him now, but I had no time to think of that with them being mad at me. At least they believed me when I told them I was doing it for Sora's sake and at least Sora was _actually there _to help confirm all this instead of when he wasn't and Ansem went on whatever he thought happened based on our accounts and not an actual witness' slash victim's. Nonetheless, they still needed to be tough on me and so I ended up being grounded for a week starting that night.

"Tifa, why are you crazy?" I asked with a pout to my question as I watched her unplug my T.V. and pick it up.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but we need to discipline you somehow and this is just the way it is" she carried my big hunk of electricity out of my room. Damn she was strong.

"Just be glad Tifa wasn't the one you were fighting," Cloud riffled through my drawers and pulled out my stash of comic books, "otherwise, you be dead."

"But do you guys have to take away _all _of my stuff?" I groaned as he strutted over to a corner of my room and snatched up my skateboard.

"Sorry Rox, but rules are rules. No entertainment or anything like that until you're ungrounded, and don't think of anything tricky Sora" he looked to his son sitting beside me. "AAAAAWWWWWW!" Sora gave an annoyed groan, Samba barking up at him as he did so probably as a call for him to stop unless he saw that as a mating call.

Once all the fun stuff was out of my room, they both stood in the doorway. Oh, here it comes. Family talk time. Wheeeee.

"Now Roxas, you know we're here for you" Tifa started out, holding her arm uncertainly.

"But you know it was wrong to just keep on fighting when you could've gone for help" Cloud stepped in. Good, just great. Now they were going Good cop, Bad cop on me. I did it for Sora's sake!

"But Sora needed me! I couldn't just stop for help when I had no idea what the guy was about to do to him!" I tried to explain. Favorably enough, Ansem hadn't mentioned Axel's name in the call with them, only saying a "rude, rebellious, bastard, of a student" had started a fight with me. Good enough for me.

"Even though, you still could've gone for help. It would've been better that way so you wouldn't be in trouble" he shook his head.

"Hey! What about me? I could've gotten hurt more than I already was if Roxas didn't come for me!" Sora stepped in.

"We know Sora, and we're grateful to Roxas for coming to your rescue, but there's still a limit to what you two should do" my aunt shook her head.

I looked to the side and sighed as they turned to head out the door, but stopped and looked back at us. "We love you both and are glad that you're looking out for each other. Know that" Cloud nodded before walking out. "Please, just try to avoid the violence next time and think things through before acting" Tifa gave us a warm smile before following her husband out the door. That just left me, Sora, and the rolling ball of fur Samba in the room.

"Hey, you did more than I did" Sora turned to me with a comforting smile. I tried to return it with my own, but only managed a weak one, "Guess so for going wildcat" I made pawing gestures at him. "Rawr!" he tackled me to the ground and stayed up above me, Samba climbing on his head and tilting his head at me. "You were crazy! I thought for sure you'd eat me if I tapped you on the shoulder" he smiled. "I probably would've, I was ready to bite just about anybody who came at me after that" I laughed, thinking back to my crazed actions. "Wish I could go awesome like that" he stood back up and extended his hand. I grabbed onto it and allowed him to pull me back up on my feet.

"What? And go the nearly complete opposite, darker side of Sora?" I set my hands on my hips and tilted my head.

"Why not? Riku says I need a straight jacket when I'm on one of my sugar rushes!"

"And what would I need to call you? Anti-Sora?"

"Yeah! It'd be awesome!" he laughed as he tried doing some break dancing moves slash attacks to which he finished with jumping into the air and hitting the ceiling. We laughed as I helped him back up to his feet while Samba only pawed at his face as a sort of "punishment."

"Sora! Roxas! Go to sleep!" Cloud yelled from somewhere down the hallway. We stood in silence for a moment before breaking out in smuggled laughs. "Samba and I better get back to my room before dad comes back with his sword on fire. See you tomorrow Roxas!" he started for the door. "Night Sora" I smiled. He almost grabbed the doorknob when he suddenly stopped. Reaching into his pockets, he pulled something out.

"Almost forgot...these" he came back and held out Oathkeeper and Oblivion toward me. My smile nearly faded as I took back not only the blades, but his innocence. In the reflection of the blades I saw his in Oathkeeper's and mine in Oblivion's. Great.

"Thanks...Sora" I looked up to him with a weak grin. He tried to do the same thing as well, but I could see a frown appear as he turned back around. Seconds later, I was alone in the room.

"Now what happens?" I sat back on my bed and laid down, flipping off my shoes and shoving my legs under the sheets. There was so much going through my head after temporarily being stopped. I was going to be in ISS for the next several days unless Saix could convince Xemnas otherwise when he came back. Then again, what if he didn't see eye to eye about it like Saix did? What if he thought Ansem's decision was justified and I would have to stay in ISS for the given amount of days? I turned over. Well, maybe things wouldn't be so bad if I was going to be in the white room for the next week. I mean, Riku would be back in school by Monday morning, meaning that he'd be able to protect Sora and Kairi now. And if I was in a different room than Axel, that'd make things twice as "good" with the fact that I wouldn't be harmed. Hopefully during that time, Saix would be keeping track of whatever Axel and the others were doing so that Riku wouldn't have to do so much "work" with them. Then in no time, both my ISS term and my grounding would be over and I could catch up on some homework and be free to do what I wanted until things got a little shaken up again like I know they would.

I hesitantly set the knives on my nightstand with my backpack below. But what if things didn't work out that way? There were still some unexplained things about Axel and his deal. Like how long would he leave Sora and Kairi alone? What, one minute? And how was I supposed to hold up my end of the "bargain" should he do as he said he would? Pick random fights with him? Or brawl whenever he called me out? What did he mean by "two-for-two deal?" Sure, I understood that one of the twos were Sora and Kairi, but what? The other two was supposed to mean me and Axel? It still didn't make a whole lot of sense. Then there was the question of how long this "deal" was supposed to go on. Until Riku got back to school? Until he got tired of me? When somebody finally decided enough was enough?

Another problem that came up was if we were supposed to be "at war" with each other. He'd step things up, but what were we going to do? Fight to the death in a ring of fire? Battle on a bridge covered in oil while fire came at us from both sides? Or were we supposed to just play his type of "tricks" on each other until a winner arose and who knows when that would be?

How was I supposed to handle all of this? What if things got worse than they already are? Was there anybody out there would help me? There were too many questions and I was becoming scared.

The reality that I wasn't sleeping came to me instantly. I was still awake and staring at the ceiling. How long had I been like that? A glance at my clock revealed it was ten thirty, two hours after we had gotten home. I need to get some sleep, and I needed to now. But by the way I had stayed up this long already only lead me to the conclusion that I wouldn't get to sleep alone. Not the way I was. Leaning over my bed, I dragged out my bag.

Popping open the container, I shook out an unknown amount of capsules before closing it shut. Using what was left of the water that was on my nightstand that I had used the night before, I started slipping them into my mouth and taking a drink after each one. One. Two. With the last ones in my hands, I dropped both into my mouth. For a moment, I choked at both trying to go down my throat at the same time. It hurt so bad that tears started running down my cheeks but a quick drink of the water and both had gone down. Four.

Nearly slamming the glass back down on the nightstand, I reached for the lamp and clicked it off. I dragged my body back down to the bed, hearing something clash with another of the same substance and a sting come to a part of my hand that I didn't remember. It didn't matter anyways. I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Obviously overdosing on my sleeping pills was a bad idea. A bad idea, period. I was still sleeping thirty minutes after my alarm clock went off and woke up sleepy when I did. With thirty minutes of my morning gone, I was in a rush to get ready. Brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face, did my hair as best I could, nearly fell down the stairs getting my pants on, almost ripped my shirt, snatched my backpack, shoved some toast into my mouth, and ran out the door with Sora. Riku sat in his car with the motor running, waiting for us in the driveway. Since he had nothing better to do today, he told us he didn't mind giving us a ride to school and thank God for him! Since Cloud and Tifa took away my board last night, we weren't going to be able to go as fast as we usually did anyway and end up walking in late to class.

On our way there, we explained what happened last night after we got home. How I had gotten grounded for a week and how they had taken all my good stuff.

"At least you won't end up like Sora does when he's grounded," he glanced back to my cousin in the back seat, "they took away sweets and video games from him for two weeks."

"I became depressed" Sora smiled like nothing happened. Damn they were harsh. Sora without sweets and video games was like life without fun and music.

Once we arrived, he dropped us off at the gates and we met up with Kairi. She didn't look as bad as she did yesterday when Zexion got her, but she didn't look good either. Bandages were wrapped around her legs and a bandage pad was taped to her cheek. Yet when she saw us coming toward her, she gave us the warmest smile she could as if she were okay...to which Sora returned with a frown, but a tiny smile underneath to let us know that he cared anyway. To their dismay, I had no time to spare; I had to check in with Ansem the minute I got there. When I did, he assigned me to a room and explained the way things worked.

"One. You will not leave the room until given permission to do so."

"Two. If you so need to leave, you may only leave for a restroom break or medical emergency. Other than that, you won't budge from the room."

"Three. You will do as the monitor slash teacher says. No exceptions."

"Four. Your lunch will be brought to you whether you like it or not."

"Five. You can only be dismissed when I come to dismiss you. Nobody else, including Xemnas himself."

"Six. The rest of the rules that you must obey should be written on the board. Should I hear of you disobeying even the tiniest of one of those commands, I will deal with you strictly."

I nodded at each one he listed while on the inside I was pissed. The way he tried to show off his authority and order me around like I was in a boot camp. It was just sickening and upsetting. He was nearly equivalent to Mr. Sansei back at Sanction besides the fact that Ansem wasn't bald and didn't carry around a yardstick. Just leave me in a room with those two while I hold a baseball bat in my hand and we'll see who comes out on top.

"Also, your school work for the day will be brought to you either at the end of the day or the end of your term of being in ISS, so don't plan anything after school" he slipped in, stopping me from turning around to open the door to the freezer.

"What?!" I turned around to him, my pissed-ness about to explode out on him. "Those are the rules Mr. Koizumi, especially for violating a "No Violence" rule at this school" he gave me a firm but disgusted look. I tried to contain a sneer at him, but it was getting pretty hard. "Luckily" before I could even do it, he dismissed me out of his presence so I could go into the room. Narrowing my eyes I watched him strut down the hallway, waving to other students and smiling as if nothing was wrong. Deception. Deception of how he really was. He might as well tie a bunch of bandages around his head. Don't cover the eye so he could see who he was deceiving, and keep the lips uncovered too so that they could hear him. With a quick flip of my middle finger in his direction, I opened the door and stepped in.

Same room as yesterday. Almost the same people sitting up close to the teacher's desk with the exception of some new "prisoners" scattered around. At the desk, a different teacher sat this time, but that still didn't change the fact that he was wearing a jacket and reading something while the rest of us froze without much to do. Just like yesterday I headed for a seat toward the back of the room. Unfortunately it had already been snatched up by some punk-dressed girl, so that one was out of the question. Searching for an open one that felt almost right, I took a seat in one the was a row away from the window. Not quite at the back of the room, but just enough to my original spot. Now all there was to do was wait until hell froze over and Ansem came to get me.

The bell for homeroom rung.

Time for my detention to start.

`~*~*~*`

An hour and a half later and I'm nearly dead in my seat. Why was this taking so loooooong!? Sure, yesterday I could handle cause: one, I had received my penalty at a sort of halfway point in the day, and two, I was asleep the whole entire duration so time just flew by. But this was agony! The absolute blankness of the walls seemed to make time go slower by years. Nearly nothing changed, including the students in the desks. Of course one or two people would get up to use the restroom but out of the corner of my eye, each ones going in and out looked the same to me. The teacher had a stack of sports and entertainment magazines on his desk yet each every time I looked up to him, he was still on the same magazine! Either he was a slow reader or time had frozen him in place. Then there was passing time. Each time we heard the bell rung, like robots, we all turned to the door and fixed our eyes on the window to watch the people pass by. Not once did I see Sora, Kairi, Faye, Arashi, or Milly pass by, only proving this place was isolated from my classes. Still, it was only second period so not much had happened. All I could do was wait.

Wait.

And wait.

And _wait._

And think.

Would Sora call?

On our way here this morning, Riku and I sort of explained the "bargain" Axel had explained to me to him. That he and Kairi would be spared for a while. For how long, we didn't know but they shouldn't run into any trouble if Axel really was true to his word. But just to be sure that nothing was going on, Sora was to either text or call us when he had time. Course he couldn't call me since I was in a dead silent room, but he could call Riku since he was free. If we needed to talk, I was the one who was going to call Sora on my own time. I could probably get a hold of them during passing while I was in the restroom, but the problem with that was the fact that we weren't allowed out of the room during passing for "the fear of us trying to blend in with the crowd to escape." Riiiiight. Anyhow, the most he could do to contact me was by texting me. I set my phone on vibrate but to be sure it wasn't too loud, the minute I felt it I would ruffle my backpack to cover up the noise. Not sure it would work, but it should do the trick. At least I'd get some information that way.

As for the other half of the "deal" that involved me and Axel most likely fighting, we left that out. There was no use in making him worry over something that was happening to me while he was getting the better half of this thing. After all, Sora would probably go out and try to go "Anti-Sora" on him. I mean, he can get to the point of being very _pissed _and actually get the urge to fight. Sora and I went one-on-one with each other a few days after I had arrive on the Islands and we would've ended in a draw if he hadn't struck me down. Guy can _fight_. Also, Riku wanted to keep with me as well. Told me to call or text him any time something came up that involved Axel. Hopefully I wouldn't but I could just tell that I would...

About two hours later, fourth period was almost over and I was getting both more bored and anxious. Bored cause the walls were now making me insane, and anxious cause things were going to happen out there. Lunch was coming up, Sora and Kairi were going to be heading for the lunch room not too long from now. Either a free passage or a group of thugs were going to be waiting for them. Which one they would run into, I had no idea but I'd feel the result when Sora would text me. In the mean time, all I could do was patiently wait and anticipate that Axel would do as he "promised."

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Twenty minutes.

A vibration.

I automatically reached down to my backpack and started ruffling around with in it, moving books and papers to make it seem like I was rummaging through my pack for something. All the others did in the room was the same thing, sit and wait for it all to end with only a few glancing back at me for this "foreign, long lost" sound. And the teacher? Just clear his throat before turning the page of the _same _magazine. What the hell!?

When that was over, I anxiously slipped out my phone and flipped it open under my desk. A text from Sora, just as it was supposed to be. Shaking, I read it in my mind.

"I got to eat lunch today! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I got to have cheese and broccoli soup and it was soooooo good! I snuck some in a container for you to have later!" I stopped and sighed in relief for once. Yay, he made it to lunch. After a brief intermission of happiness, I continued to read the rest of his text with a smile creeping onto my face with each word, "Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were wondering what the hell was up with us not coming to lunch lately, but they say 'Hi!' Also, no sign of Asshole or any of his gang on our way here. The hallways seemed pretty empty and no stinky smell of gas anywhere! Maybe the bastard was right! We should be good the rest of the day so no need to worry! I'll tell Riku about this too so don't worry about him either! See you later on this afternoon! Good luck! -Sora"

Thank. God.

I swear, I _just _swear I felt like an old person after reading that. They were safe. _Sora _was _safe_. Axel hadn't touched him after all, just like he said he wouldn't! Either that or he had skipped school again or was sick. Any of those options made me happy. For time being I could rest in peace, not that I was dead or anything but the room was certainly getting to me.

Out of nowhere, a tray dropped onto my desk and almost splattered its contents. I looked up just in time to see an older student walk away with a smug look on his face. By his looks he was a student aid. But that did wake me up to what was going on and I turned to my lunch. Fish sandwich, tomato soup, melon, and banana milk. A wince the size of a stretch limo spread across my face. I _hated _fish sandwich, _loathed _tomato soup without anything cheesy to dip in it, _extremely disliked _melon, and would vomit over banana milk. What type of lunch was this!?

Setting my tray as far as I could to the corner of my desk, I reached into my backpack. Baggies of cookies, some more fruit snacks, some chips, and a mini bottle of soda. Gourmet.

`~*~*~*`

About two more periods before the end of the day and it was time to take a leak. Doing what every other human being does.

Seeing that I was still new to this whole sign out sheet thing, I had some hesitance getting out of my seat. Everybody else seemed to just go up there, tell him where they were going, then sign the sign out sheet and leave. Simple enough, so I could do it right?

I got up, stiffness melting away from my knees and a weight sliding off my thighs. Ouch. But none of that was going to prevent me from going. Nobody and nothing stops me from going!

"Uh, I'd like to sign out for a restroom break" I asked nervously. Without putting his magazine down, he slid the sign out sheet toward me. Wow, _that_ was really enthusiastic. Filling in the date, my name, and the time out slots, I pushed it back toward him and headed toward the door. Apparently I had to be back within ten minutes, as it had said at the top of the sheet. Good enough. I may not even use the whole time.

And I didn't. I was in and out in about three minutes, relieved, refreshed, and ready to go back to the miniature ice world. Everything was going good with me strutting back to the room with a smile on my face until I caught something. It didn't feel right. Something _definitely _wasn't right. That heavy scent, both sickening and disgusting.

Kerosene.

Taking a quick gulp, I continued my walk down the hallway toward my room. He was around here somewhere, I just had to watch out. Even if we did run into each other, I wasn't going to let him waste my time limit out in the open just so that I could get in more trouble later. Further and further down the hall, the odor got stronger and he eventually came into view. The moment I saw the red spike of his hair, I darted behind a pillar not too far away from him. When I glanced back his way, he didn't see me. In fact, he was turned around and holding something up to his ear. A cellphone. With the curiosity of a cat, I perked up my ears to listen to him.

There wasn't much of a point to doing that since he was loud enough that I could hear him from fifteen feet away. He was lucky there were no classes in session at this part of the building, otherwise he would've been busted a long time ago.

"What were they doing...? What? When was this?" he shrugged, his free hand out to the side. Who was he talking to?

"Say that again, Xigbar" that answered my question. But who were "they?" The rest of his crew?

"Well why the hell were they doing that? None of that was _even _necessary!" Now what?

"Please! It's not that big of a deal..." his voice made a sudden drop that I had never heard before. It was almost as if he had become sad, "Screw him!" Or maybe not.

"You tell them that this is _my _show and I don't need _their_ help. When I need them so badly, I'll call them but they have no reason to start acting on their own!"

"Yeah...yeah. Well he's creepy so don't remind me" he shook his head. I leaned forward a little bit more, getting more and more interested in this conversation. Not like I had much of a choice, Axel was in the path I took to get to my class and finding a way around him would take up all my minutes. Might as well just stay and listen in.

"Anything else happen that I need to know?...Okay then" his conversation sounded like it was finishing up. At this point, it was my guess it was time to come from behind my hiding spot. I didn't want to come toward him until after he was done on his phone, then I'd just look suspicious. Waiting until he was gone would also cause some problems if he knew I was here and decided to come back and surprise me. Let's mosey.

"That's all I pretty much needed to know" he turned around in my direction after hearing my footsteps, his smiled spreading on his lips. I kept a glare on him as I slowed to a stop.

"Hey, I got to go. Check ya later" he finished, then flipped his phone shut and shoved it into his pocket. Crossing his arms, he leaned against one of the concrete pillars and looked to me in clear amusement. I stopped and stood before him, trying to look like I was going to stand my ground unless my time ran out. Then I'd be sprinting down the hallway.

"So," he started, "how's your day going Rock Ass?"

"Crappy" I answered.

"Oh good, then we're one in the same" a laugh was in his tone. Being compared to him was nauseating. We could never be _anything _alike.

"So," he began again, "did you hear?"

"Hear about you and your gang not bothering Sora?" I asked, discouragement in my tone even though he held up his half. There was absolute zero enthusiasm for mine. "That's right!" he came off the pillar and started pacing, "This morning I told Luxia and Zex two stay in their hellholes of rooms when lunchtime came around. It didn't go without question, but I got through to them what was going on" he looked back at me with a cunning smile as if he couldn't wait for what was going to happen. What _was _going to happen?

"And now that I've done my part, you have to do yours" he turned back in my direction. "Just what are we doing in this 'war' thing anyways. You never explained that to me even though I've got the idea it has something to do with fighting" I tried to avoid his eyes. His footsteps came closer to me and by the way they didn't show up in my viewing area only let me know he was standing behind me. "Yeesh, just relax for the moment and stop worrying about it so much" he use his laid back tone which didn't help since there was nothing to be laid back about. "How can I not worry about something like that? Lay that out for me" my eyes remained diverted from him.

"What? Doesn't the fact that your cousin and his girlfriend are okay for the moment not satisfy you?" he veered closer to me.

"Yeah, that _does _but what's gonna happen to me _doesn't_" I shoved my hands in my pockets.

"C'mon, don't worry about it" he got his arm around me and set his hand on my chest, pulling me toward him. My hands instantly unsheathed themselves from my pockets as he leaned down to my ear level. "The important thing is that you hold up your half of the agreement" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath making me shudder. Having him so close to me made me severely uncomfortable. Why did he always bring me so close to him? So I would pass out from his his kerosene stench no doubt.

"I'll keep up my end of the arrangement" I narrowed my eyes, not even bothering to look at him. Not like I had much of a choice; I had no idea what he would do if I didn't.

"That's what I like to hear" he was so close to me now I could almost feels his lips. To my relief, he drew away but ruffled my hair somewhat playfully.

"Good boy Roxy. You're more obedient than the other pieces of trash here" he finally started to move away. "Only I'm not being cooperative for your sake, only for those I care about and mine" I watched him head up the hallway. He turned back to me but with no change in expression, "Doesn't matter, you're still doing as I say. Take that as a good thing" he pointed before turning and strutting off again. With him diminishing from view I took my leave back down the hallway.

"I'll see you later on today Roxy" he suddenly called back. I peeked back his way to see him turning a corner, him taking a glance back my way.

Creep.

Awhile after the ordeal with Axel had finished, I made it back to the room with three minutes to spare. Luckily he didn't take up all my time out in the hallway. Whatever, the room still held no pleasure for me anyway. I almost wished I could've made my escape being out there but chances are I would've been caught in no time. Once I was seated back on my slab of ice called a chair, I sent a quick text to Riku about what had happened. A quick message of what happened and that was it. Seconds later I got his response:

"He's a bastard," nice way to start off that text Riku, "When you're dismissed from ISS, leave immediately. In fact, try to head to one of the street-side stores and give me a call. I'll come and pick you up. Just stay in a crowded area so that they won't come near you. They most likely won't. -Riku."

Good advice Riku. Just gotta swing my backpack on and run out of there. Hopefully they won't be out there waiting for me. Better yet, my room gets dismissed before there's. That'd make things near perfect. All I had to do was wait a little while more.

`~*~*~*`

Sadly, it didn't work out that way.

"What?! Another hour!?"

"Actually another hour _and _forty five to be precise"

I stood clutching my fists and trembling in anger while Ansem stood in front of me, arms behind his back as if he was speaking to the nation. "Why give me another hour in here if I already served my term?!" I was very close to yelling. "First off, I advise that you keep your anger under control, Mr. Koizumi," he said both calmly and smoothly, "further more, it is because of the fact that I caught you sleeping in here yesterday." Was that it? Was that seriously it? He had to be joking.

"Yeah, I won't deny that I was sleeping, but I'm sure anybody else in here could've been sleeping too! I couldn't have been the only one!" I put a hand to my chest while I gestured to the other students and the monitor that were now pouring out the door, leaving Ansem and I alone.

"That could be true Mr. Koizumi, but I wouldn't be able to tell you the truth by the way I saw you were the only one sleeping in here after your room had been dismissed" he explained, amusement creeping into his tone.

"But this isn't fair!"

"It could've been if you had stayed awake until your session was over" he started to turn and leave. It was getting hard to control my urge to punch him but to keep myself from doing so, I sat back down in my seat.

"A new monitor will be brought in here to watch over you until I come to dismiss you" he headed to the door. "And remember, Mr. Koizumi," he glanced back at me, "this is a detention room, not a sleep hall." At that, he continued his walk while closing the door behind him.

How unfair. How _damn _unfair. How could he do this to me!? What? Just cause I was sleeping?! I was exhausted from the fight, that's all I really could do! Bitch! Wouldn't he be the same if he had gotten into a fight!? Where was the heart in this guy!? The only conclusion I could reach once more was that he hated me. He loathed me like I was a spawn of hell. I could tell he favored students like Sora who were good-natured and stood in a good light. Not that Sora was a bad choice or anything, but it seemed like I was left in the darkness with the rest of those who "seemed" to have a lot of undesirables in us. How sick was he?

I laid back in my chair and sighed with my eyelids becoming heavy again. The sleepy pills from last night were kicking in again, re-circulating back in my system. The sleep fairy was starting to creep up on me again. But I couldn't! I couldn't do that again! If I did, this only meant more time on Monday and I couldn't stand being in here an extra hour for another day! But my vision was starting to go black and my muscles relaxed. No...not now. Can't do this...no. Alright! Alright! Maybe for just a little bit. One minute, that's it. The rest of the time I was going to be awake and waiting for jackass to come back.

But only for a minute.

Just...a minute.

A...min...ute.

"Uh, Mr. Lee!"

My eyes drowsily opened at the sound of someone's voice. The haze started to clear from my vision as I stretched and popped my back. My set of blues rested on the teacher as he set down his magazine and sprinted to the door. Well, at least one of the monitors had a name. "That's good" I whispered to myself as I nuzzled into my arms and prepared to close my eyes again.

Wait.

Wait a minute. When did I start sleeping on my desk? I thought for sure I fell asleep...sitting up...

I shot up in my seat in shock. My eyes hastily scanned the room for the clock, neglecting to notice it was right up above the chalkboard where it always was. When I found it, the whole room seemed to have come closing in on me. An hour had already past and somewhere in between me going to sleep and waking up, the monitor had entered the room. This could only mean either he or both he and Ansem had caught me sleeping. Great. Just, just great!

"There's a tow truck out there taking your car!" I looked to the guy who was explaining this. His hair was dark and long, clear out of his face with only some strands coming down at the sides in front of his ears. For some reason it looked like there was more on one side than the other, but I guessed it was cause of uneven parting. Like everybody else, he wore the school's uniform with what looked like black rain boots. Maybe it was going to rain today?

"My car!" Mr. Lee clutched the hair on his head and started running out the door without a second thought. 'Fine with me,' I laid my head back on the desk, but tried to keep my eyes open.

Then there were footsteps...and they were coming closer. The guy who came to the door didn't leave. Oh, don't tell me he was one of those student aids and he was checking up on me for Ansem. Or just one of the goody two shoes who wanted to be teacher's pet so bad that they wanted to do things for them?

My head was suddenly pulled up by my hair. "Good afternoon Roxas" the guy flipped his head, letting his hair fall back into his face. Zexion. Oh crap, that could only mean.

"Yo Roxas!" Axel waved as he and Marluxia stormed into the room. Oh no...

"Happy to see us?" the Assassin asked as he set a bag down on one of the desks.

"I did say that I'd see you later" Axel leaned down to me. I winced from remembering him mention that. He _did_ say that, no lie. I had just been dreading a lot on Ansem that I forgot. Dammit!

I shook my head from Zexion's grasp and looked to Axel, "Okay, so you're here. What're we gonna do?" A mix between excitement and surprise spread on his face, "Boy, aren't you anxious today?" he almost started laughing. "I want to get whatever you're going to do over with so lets go! I'm not going to wait forever!" I was close to shooting out of my desk. "Hold your ponies Roxy, we're not going to do anything yet," he poked my forehead, which actually kind of hurt, "we're not going to do anything yet. Not until Demyx comes back and brings the drinks."

"Drinks? For what?" I asked angrily.

"We've been cooped up in those rooms for hours and the food they served suck," he held up a bag I had neglected to notice, "we're going to chow first before we do anything. Take that as another good thing" he explained. "To have at each other after a long time in a nearly white room. That would be an unfortunate denouement" Marluxia chuckled from across the room as he took out a food box from the bag. "Count your blessings, not that it'll do you much" Zexion smirked down to me as he pulled his jacket on over his uniform and walked over to the other side of the room where Marluxia was.

"Really Roxy, hold your panties," Axel leaned closer to me so that our faces were only inches apart, "the wait might just be worth while."

I gave no response to that which eventually led him to retreat to the other side of the room where the rest of his group was. Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. Just _love _how my day was going. Now I was left in a room with my enemies. Crap. Then again, maybe I shouldn't take that as a totally bad thing thing like Axel had said. They weren't beating on me, not yet at least. That just might buy me some time before I have to face my fate, whatever it would be.

Seeing them with their take-out boxes reminded me that I should probably eat as well. Doing that just might keep my mind off things. Reaching down into my backpack, I shifted around for a snack but barely felt anything within. I definitely know for sure that I hadn't eaten _everything_ I had brought and by glancing over Axel's way, he didn't take anything either unless he already shoved it down his jacket. If that was the case, he could keep it. That was when the realization that Ansem or the monitor must've taken some came. Dammit to hell. All that was left were the little baggies of fruit snacks that had been mushed away in my pack. Pulling those out, I slowly began to eat almost nauseated. Eating with butterflies in your stomach is hard.

A knock came at the door and Zexion went to answer it.

"Welcome to the party Demyx" Axel waved a sandwich roll his way as the blond came in with several small bags in his clutches.

"I saw Mr. Lee running and screaming after a tow truck. Did I miss something?" he set the bags down on a desk.

"Not much, not much. Just that we got this room all to ourselves" the redhead held the box out to him in offering while looking cunningly back at me. As the Nocturne took one he looked back my way to which I only gave an annoyed look. He flinched a little but gave me a sort of gentle look as he got back with his friends. "So how have things been going since yesterday?" he took a seat in the desk, unlike the others who sat on top of them.

"Not much, though you still should've been there to see it" Axel started. "Oh see what?" Demyx took out one of the bottles in the bag. Fruit flavored water. "Got back at Roxy and Strife" his leader answered. I looked away from them as they all looked my way. "Rock Ass can fight though, can't he?" he looked to his other partners. "He definitely had some fierceness in his attacks" Marluxia nodded, taking out a bottle from one of the bags. Honey flavored tea. "And then those blade...things" Zexion rubbed the side of his head as he took out a drink as well. Sparkling grape. "That's right...!" Axel looked my way again.

"Roxy! Didn't you pull those butter knives out on Zex and Luxia yesterday?" he called over my way. Annoyed and wordlessly I nodded. "Thought so. They told me about it yesterday," so then why did he ask? "They almost had to be taken to the hospital you know? Said they couldn't remember much of anything and were acting really disoriented. Messed them up!" he explained further, a smile still on his face. What, was he trying to make me feel guilty? They got what they deserved.

"I would've came at you today, but Axel told me to hold off on that" Zexion crossed his arms, huffing and sticking his nose in the air.

"In due time guys. Until we get things settled, enjoy the break" Axel pulled out the last bottle of one of the bags. Ginger ale.

"That still doesn't explain while Mr. Lee was screaming down the street with an extremely high pitched voice" Demyx shook his head, changing the topic. "Oh that?" Marluxia took a quick drink of his tea, "Axel did that." "Just got a 'friend' to help is all. Had to get him out of here somehow so we could be with Roxy" the culprit waved his hand and shook his head as if it were nothing. That was just twisted. Hearing that brought the thought of the mafia back into mind.

Together they laughed and I turned away, looking to the window. Why was I still in here? When was my time in here going to be over? Not for another thirty five minutes. Wasn't Mr. Ansem keeping an eye on Axel and the others as well? Or did he just keep me here and leave, then he'll come back later when he feels like it? I was trapped for sure. Most of the teachers, staff, and students must've left a long time ago. The rules were broken.

"Demyx!"

"Uh, hey" I looked up to the cloak of black leather in front of me. Demyx smiled down to me with some uncertainty, but tried to keep it up nonetheless.

"You want this?" he lightly shook the bottle of fruit punch. Some time was used as I comprehended this, "Okay, thanks" I said the words I thought I would never to say to one of Axel's crew members. "Thanks?" Well, at least it went to Demyx instead of the others, otherwise I would've brought a curse upon my house. As I was handed the bottle, I thought back to yesterday. About how he had kind of defended me and how he felt. "Thanks" I said again. He nodded and headed back over to his friends who looked both offended and confused.

Just to be sure, I examined the cap of the bottle to see if there were any signs of tampering or sabotage. Everything appeared to be okay and secured, but that didn't keep me from carefully opening it. A sense of relief came over me from as I drunk. Demyx...wasn't too bad of a guy.

For the next fifteen minutes, they talked low among themselves so that I couldn't hear. At least Demyx wasn't one of the voices in the conversation, only sitting there and listening in on what his friends had to say. Not too long after they had started there "huddled" they gestured in a way that said they were done.

"Alright then" Axel sat up and stretched his arms and back. "Okay, Roxy" he looked back my way to which I gave him my reluctant attention, "you ready to get things done?" I narrowed my eyes but nodded wordlessly. "Good, then lets get things started. If you really want to see something interesting, then follow us up the corridor down the hall," he started directing while Marluxia and Zexion threw their trash away, "keep going up the bagillion flights of stairs until you come to the top floor. We'll get things heated up there."

"How do you know I'll follow you up there?" I finally spoke to him.

"See, I knew you'd ask something like that. Originally I would've threatened to drag lame and lard ass back into the fray, but then that wouldn't leave the space that we wanted anymore. So instead," he reached into his pocket, "I brought this." The world felt like it was closing in on me when I saw what was in his hand. The glinting stream of silver against his black glove with the little chunky shapes that I could tell easily were animals. I shot out of my seat.

"That's the spirit!" he pointed, returning the charm back to his pocket. Marluxia and Zexion headed out the door as he was beginning to follow, "Come up when you've taken off the G-string. Don't keep me waiting or else I'll just leave things to myself" he stretched his arms out in front of him as he strutted out the door. This only left me and Demyx in the room.

In less than a second, I snatched up my backpack and started heading for the door when the blond got in my way.

"What're you doing!?" I yelled, pissed that he would get in my way of something so important.

"Don't you want to think this over a little bit?" he asked uneasily.

"Think this over?! I don't need to when he's got something like that in his hands!" I threw my arm out and pursued to push past him but he stepped in my way again. "Are you really expecting to get something out of this?"

"Hell yes! My charm anklet! And you're not going to get in the way of that!"

"I'm not trying to stop you, but get you to think!" he suddenly set his hands on my shoulders. Anxiety was surging in me like blood and I was about to toss anybody who got in my way. Friend or no.

"This is Axel we're talking about! _Axel! _Who knows what he'll do to you when you get up there?"

"Don't you know?"

"No, he didn't tell me anything but I've got enough sense not to mess with you. You have to expect the unexpected when you make a pact with him!" he shook me a little. With my mind racing that fact did enter my mind but I couldn't comprehend it completely. "Then what'll he do? What do you think he'll do?" I looked up to him worriedly, my voice trembling with both anticipation and fear. "I don't know. I can't really tell, but he'll definitely try getting some fight out of you by the way he is" he glanced to the door with concern in his eyes.

"That doesn't matter!" I shouted, throwing my whole voice into it. He flinched but stood his ground, "I don't care if he wants to get some fight out of me! I just want my anklet back! I've finally got the opportunity and I have go through with it!" I clutched my hands so hard I could feel my nails stabbing into my skin. Leaving things at that, I stormed past him toward the door.

"So you're going to try?" I stopped in the doorway and looked back at him still his in the same spot he was standing in before, only looking back at me.

"Yes"

A soft sigh escaped from him as he turned around. Taking a deep breath, he started toward me in following. With that settled, I darted down the hallway to toward the corridor. A waterfall of stairs awaited me as I stood before it but it held no terror or complaint for me. Thrusting as much energy as I could I ran up the flights. A hard step was made with each time I climbed one, tripping only a few times but not to the point where I'd fall completely. Above, a world of darkness lie with the only sign of light coming from one of the windows, revealing a door. Behind me I could hear Demyx's light footsteps trying to catch up to mine, just not fast enough. By the way I was running and the determination surging within me like a drug, it was like I was on the stairway to heaven but by the way demons were waiting up there, running out from hell.

The minute the doorknob came into my hand, I turned so hard I nearly broke the gears inside and swung the door open. A gush of wind blew from my side as I stood panting in the doorway, but still stood fixed to the ground like I was ready to take a hit. Blue sky hung over us with a minimal amount of clouds at a standstill.

"Glad you could make it Roxy!" Axel smirked. He leaned against the railing of the roof, arms crossed and unfazed. Marluxia and Zexion stood on either side of him, Zexion with his hands on his hips and Marluxia with a rose in his hand.

"You better not have done anything!" I shouted, my throat becoming dry but I kept shooting my voice out.

"Mmm no, not yet at least. But if you want me t-"

"Give it back!" I could feel my eyes burning around the rims not just from the wind but from looking at him. So much was rushing through my head yet my eyes remained fixed on him with my heart speeding up from his presence.

"Marluxia, Zexion, give us some room" he nodded to each one as he said their names. Together, the two took several feet away from Axel, either to the left or the right. "Like I said," he ran his hand through his hair, enjoying the feel, "they wouldn't interfere."

"Give me my anklet back Axel!" I screamed again, ignoring what he had said as I dropped my backpack.

"You want this?" he reached into his pocket and drew it out with it's shine glinting in the sun as he held it out in front of me, "Just extra shit in our way, but if you want it so bad then come get it!"

Just like that, I ran.

My breaths became so fast and short, a pain bloomed in my chest. A string of hurt sprung from my thighs all the way down to my calves and then to my feet. Sweat streamed down the sides of my face. All sound was drowned out of my ears. My teeth were clenched so tight, toothaches lined my gums. All of this...all of this...just for that chain.

As he saw me coming closer and closer, he wiggled it some for more intimidation. I tried to speed up as fast as I could, but my running felt stuck beneath my maximum limit. "Come on Roxas!" he swung it some more. I gritted me teeth.

"Come at me like you mean it!" his voice was filled with bloodlust.

I shut my eyes and pushed myself harder. The ground between us felt like a mile, long and tedious without end. Yet the minute I opened my eyes is when things really struck me. A black arm held the string of glimmering white light over the edge. Out in the air, above the sky, below the ground. The sight before me dried my eyes and drove something within my chest. An awakening.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He unpinched his fingers just as I had made it up to him. He wasn't my target. He was never my target.

Demyx cried out my name as I stepped onto the railing and propelled myself downward, arms out and hands opened.

Life and time collapsed on each other, resulting in a complete standstill that affected everything around me except for me and the chain. The clouds that were once flying by were not permanently fixed in the sky. Birds stopped mid-flap of their flight. Wind was motionless, but I could still feel it rushing into my face and all around me. A world of a deathly silence enveloped around me as I dived into the air. When I would exit and when things would return back to normal never came into my mind. In that world, it never mattered.

Stretching out my fingers, I swung my arms toward it in an attempt to grab it. It bent the way it would if I had touched it on a table. Reach. _Reach._ Silver still strung away from me toward the slow approaching ground. Bones felt like they were pressing to burst in the palm of my hands from how stretched they were. 'C'mon. C'mon!' I thought to myself, shutting my eyes in hopes that I would have it in my hands the next time I opened them. A tiring and jolting pain ache shot through a part of my body that I couldn't locate with my eyes closed. All I wanted was the silver.

Please.

Please.

Something hooked onto my finger as I clutched my hand. Opening my eyes, I saw the chain in my closing hand. Got it.

Bittersweet. Worse than bittersweet.

Around me, the world of stillness melted away and the world of realization came shooting back to me. More wind gushed into my face while the ground was in my front vision. Oh no. Oh no. Everything was coming back to me in a flash. The height I was at...how fast I was falling...the grou-

I was gonna die. Simple as that.

I. Was. Going. To. Die.

There was no way I'd survive the impact. I'd die instantly. My neck would snap and my spine crush in on itself while my skull busted open. Every bone in my body would break, every blood vessel burst, with muscles and skin tearing. Enough pain would be made to rack me to death. A gruesome death.

In the midst of everything, all sound blocked out and a new one entered my head. A tinkling melody, one I couldn't recognize. So soft and slow, like a tune from a music box. Never before had I heard something so peaceful. Out of nowhere, a flurry of different images came into my vision from the realization, the song playing as they did so. A life review. Images I never knew I had flashed into my sight like slide show. Some were of me looking up to my mom as a baby with dad next to her. Another was them both holding my hands and pulling me forward. Sora and I playing hide-and-seek under my bed. My sixth birthday party. The summer festival. My mother's funeral. Dad buying me sea-salt ice cream. Seifer and I preparing to Struggle. Hayner, Pence, and Olette inviting me to hang out with them on the town's station tower. Paine slapping me on the back on my first day working at the cafe while Rikku and Yuna gestured me over with open arms. Then the more recent ones. My ride home on the trolley. Me running into my room and slamming my fist on the wall. The sun rising. My time with the guys. Rikku and Yuna in my arms. Dad and I in go-carts. The party. Our goodbyes. Namine on the train. Sora pouncing me at the front door. Riku looking down at me. Axel tossing me to the floor. The lighter. The doll. The blades. My family. My friends. My life.

I don't want to die. Not yet...

"ROXAS!"

The ground that was still a ways away from me fell under and the sky was now in my vision. Was I dreaming?

A twist in my body and I saw the concrete of the roof coming toward me. Instead of receiving the hard landing I thought I would, I got a somewhat soft one in it's place. Hands were on my shoulders and a body was underneath mine while somebody panted above me. With my eyes fixed opened, I looked before me to see Marluxia and Zexion looking down to us. Tired, shocked, in fear. They panted heavily and sweat beaded down their faces.

"My god" I looked up to see Axel above me._ He_ was the one who was holding me. _His_ hands were the ones gripping my shoulder tightly. _He_ was the one who kept me from falling to my death. I shivered, not from him but the sensation I had just gone through. The motionless world. The realization of my almost-possible death. My life flashing before my eyes. All of it together had racked me without affliction. The most terrifying experience I had ever dealt with.

"Are you guys okay?!" Demyx slid beside us. I doubted any of us were.

The redhead let go of me shakily and I rolled on to the ground next to Demyx. He then got up and started running his hand to through his hair, still trying to get over the effects of what had just happened. All I could do was watch him wordlessly, the same as him and everybody else around us. After a while of pacing around us, he turned his attention back to me. Pissed. He had the ultimate pissed look on his face, like I had just destroyed everything he ever cared about. I continued to gawk at him with an expression I couldn't make out. My whole body felt numb. "You're...you're an idiot!" he hissed, clenching his teeth. Darting down to me, he snatched up the chain and slapped my hand when I tried to object. Tossing around in his hands a few times, he caught it by one of it's ends and held it out. My mouth fell open and my heart tore at the fringes.

"It's a fake! A fake! This isn't the real one!" he threw it down between us.

'No way' I thought numbly to myself as I reached for it. But he was right. A chain with rust crusting on it and bare of any animal charms had been what I had been chasing after. What I had jumped off the roof for. What I almost died for. Shakily holding it between my fingers, tears streamed from my eyes. Why had I been so stupid?! Why didn't I see it before!? Just when I thought I had memorized what it looked like, after having it on for so long, this...! He had the real one earlier, but it was the glare from the sun that had tricked me over it.

Holding it with both my trembling hands, I let out a cry and sunk my face into my palms. This was too much to bare. So much had crossed a thin line. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Axel, give him the real one back!" I peeked my blur-filled eyes up to see Demyx running over to Axel. "After what he just did?! Fuck it!" Axel threw his hands out to the side. "After what he just did, you _should _be giving it back!" the blond stepped up to him. "Don't give me this shit Demyx! Especially not now!" his leader grabbed the collar of his jacket. "You've put him through a lot of shit already Axel. The least you could fucking do is give the thing back you bastard!" the Nocturne clutched onto his leader's hands. "Don't tell me what to do Fontaine!" he was suddenly backed up to the railing. Demyx struggled to get Axel off him, but only managed to keep his head up from over the edge. "Where's your heart Axel?! Where's your humanity?! That should've been you going over the edge, not him!" he growled, still clutching onto Axel's hands. For a moment, they stayed in the position with Demyx attempting to break free. I took it upon myself to get up and make for an escape. Now Demyx was fighting for me and I couldn't stomach that either. My insides were becoming tight. I wanted to throw up. To flush out everything that was happening.

When I shot up in a run, my left ankle strained into becoming limp. Something happened to it. What, I didn't know. I couldn't remember. All I remembered was the fall, reaching for the phony chain, my life replaying before my eyes. Wasn't there something else? Think...Think....The pain. That jolt. The one I could never locate cause I was so focused on that stupid piece of shit. My foot must've hooked onto the rails and my ankle must've stretched beyond it's limit when I was falling. Injured.

All I could manage with my injured foot was falling to the ground behind one of the vents.

"Piss off!" I heard a slap come from behind me and then sets of feet storming my way. At first I thought they were coming for me, but then I heard the slamming of the roof door. They left. They left me up here wounded and unable to ru-

"Roxas?" a weak call from Demyx came to me ears. I peeked around the vent to see Demyx rubbing his cheek and walking slightly disoriented around the roof. "Demyx" I croaked helplessly, waving my hand from behind the vent in hopes that he would see that if not my leg. He caught sight of it immediately and sprinted as much as he could toward me.

"Are you okay?" he knelt down to me. More tears flowed to my eyes when I looked up at him. The place where Axel had gotten him was pink with a possible bruise forming in the middle. "Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?" I started crying again, my chest becoming tighter as I did so. A mix between guilt and sorrow swirled in me as he gently felt around my ankle. He used to be my enemy and yet he just fought a fight for me, was checking over me to see if I was okay. Earlier he gave me advice that I refused to follow. Trash. What a piece of trash I was.

"This doesn't look good. We gotta get you to a doctor" he started looking around tensely.

"What about Harleen?" I tried to ask with as much of my voice as I could.

"She left already. I'll help you walk" he held his arms out for me to enter. I didn't deserve his sympathy, his care. I wanted out.

"Roxas?" he watched me as I shoved my hand into my pocket, shuffling around in it viciously. Finding what I wanted, I flipped opened my cellphone and pressed a button for speed dial. "Roxas?" he continued to watch me curiously. I held it close to my ear as I listened to the ringing, waiting for him to pick up. If there was anybody I wanted to talk to, it was him. Pick up, please.

"Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Roxas? Wha-"

"I can't take it anymore!" I screamed, my throat choking.

"What's wro-"

"I can't take it! It's too much! I hate living here! I hate going to this school! Everything here is horrible! I'm not happy here! I'll never be happy here! I always get hurt here! There's nothing here for me!"

"Roxas"

"I don't want to be here anymore! I want to go home and live with you! I hate it so much here, dad. I want to come home!" I struggled to hold the phone with my trembling hands, my sobs resting within my body. When he didn't respond right away, I shivered some more worriedly.

"Dad?"

"Roxas, I'm so sorry"

* * *

**A/N: **Please don't hurt me! -hides under bed- I know Axel was quite the jerk again in this chapter, but things'll change by 19! Don't leave me either! -weakly reaches hand out dramatically- He won't be as mean after that! Now if I could just write some of those chapters...At least we see that he doesn't want Roxy to die! -ponders- Geez, my adjectives...So yeah! I tried to reflect Ansem's little Digital Twilight Town in the rules for ISS. Yeah he's still a jerk too. Soup, it's good. And Anti-Sora...added that too. Supposed to be Anti Form. And Demyx, finally a complete good guy! Oh, I swear I was listening to the opening of Higurashi (I don't own that!) when I was writing the scene on the roof. If you got the chance to read the "life review" part with the music box-type melody, good for you! If not, it should still be good, but I thought the tune would make it more sad. Tissue? -weakly holds up tissue from under the bed- Next chapter should be exciting as well as the conflict isn't over just yet! Until then, thanks for reading (and not hurting me!). Please review!


	19. The Samurai vs The Phoenix

I nuzzled my cheek into the softness that was against me. Both of my hands gripped tightly but arms hung loosely around his shoulders while he both carefully and tightly held my thighs. The people we passed by stared at us with an awkward look, but the both of us didn't care. We were injured, they didn't matter.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring my car today" Demyx chuckled lightly, though carefully since I was in no mood for humor.

"It's okay," I shook my head as much as I could, "I don't mind."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Make your shoulder more comfortable" I laid against him and closed my eyes. The tears had stopped long ago after we had left the school and got on our way. Where Demyx was taking me, I had no idea but I could only trust in his mercy that he was taking me somewhere to get help. All I really could tell was that he was taking me to the mainland meaning a long walk, especially since I was on his back.

I once thought of calling Riku, maybe even Tifa or Cloud to tell them what happened. But after that revelation dad had talked about on the phone, I was reluctant to pick it up again. Now I realized why I had that uneasy feeling when I was with him the night before my last day in town. I was afraid something bad was going to happen to him, something I wouldn't be able to see. It was that thought that stirred in my mind and I was right. Something did happen. The military. Dad was being drafted overseas to a foreign country to help aid an apparent epidemic slash border conflict. Of course that wasn't the reason why he sent me here but the day after I had gotten burned by Axel he received a notice from The Service saying that he was needed elsewhere. He said he had tried to reach me on my cellphone a couple of times, but I never picked up. He guessed it was because everything was going well on my end and I was out having fun somewhere. With that in mind, he didn't think he was too much of a big deal in my life so he stayed put. But he never realized I was on the other end of the country, crying to be with him. When he explained the situation further, he said that our apartment room was going to be locked up until he came back. The Service was going to send funding so that we wouldn't lose it and maybe even send me some funds. The latter didn't matter to me once I realized I'd been locked away from home and the largest piece of it was moving even further away.

"Does your ankle still hurt?" I could feel his neck twist to the left, letting me know he was turned in my direction.

"Yeah" I nodded into him.

"I'll try to get there as fast as I can" he turned forward again, bumping up on his back so that I wouldn't fall.

We weren't always in the position we were in. Before, he was helping me walk; I held onto him and he held onto me. Disastrously, my foot would not cooperate even under that less of pressure and ached every time we took a step. Dropping that attempt, he decided it was best that he pick me up and carry me while I carried my backpack. I was surprised by how he lifted me up and set me on his back. He was pretty strong. _Really _strong at that. Yeah, I saw him nearly naked with bundles of muscles and how he used them but I never thought he'd use them on me like that. My gosh.

Soon enough, people noticed us some more and began gossiping about us though the real ones who cared came up to us a couple of times.

"My lord, is he alright?"

"Yeah, he's going to be fine"

"What happened to him?"

"He's in some pain right now. I'm gonna get him a doctor"

"I'm sorry, but my son would like to know what's wrong with your friend"

"It's okay. He's just a little hurt so I'm gonna take him somewhere to make him feel better. He'll be all right!"

As more people curiously asked while we walked by, I thought about what the woman with her child had said. "Friend." She and her little boy thought I was his friend. 'Hm,' I thought to myself, 'it...was true.' This was what a friend does right? Be there for you when you're hurt. Stick up for you. Take care of you. He...was my friend. He. Was. My. Friend. It was almost hard to believe that earlier this week he was in on Axel's schemes against me and then there he was, helping me. Yes, he was my friend now.

Around a half an hour later or so, maybe even longer than that, we arrived to what looked like an almost neighborly setting. Streets weren't as filled with cars as they were in the shopping district. A sort of home-y type feeling was in the air as we approached what looked like a condominium of some sort but by the way we passed by a brick sign with words written in gold letters, "Harmonious Seawater Apartment Complex" I dropped the guessing.

He headed for what looked like the main lobby building and opened the door. Inside a small group of children ran around each other, presumably playing tag. The moment they saw us, about half of them scurried over our way, asking questions like mad.

"Hi Demmie! What's wrong with your friend?"

"Hi Mai. My friend's just a little hurt. I'm gonna get him some help"

"What happened to him?"

"He hurt his ankle, Kyle. I got him"

"Should I make him a bunch of paper birdies to make him feel better?"

"Sure, Dirge. That'd be great!"

"Mr. Vitus should be in down the hall. Maybe he can help!"

"That was the plan from the start, Mayu!" he winked to the little girl as we continued to the corridor to the left that held a set of stairs.

Seeing those kids and the way Demyx reacted to them made me realize something I hadn't thought of before. He had a _life. _Not just at school, but outside as well. He was like nothing I had seen before yesterday and today to those kids. Kind and nice, knew all of them by name unless they were related to him but by the way their hair colors were different, probably not. Yet at school, he was somewhat threatening and "tough." A double life, or just not him at all. I wondered if they knew what he had been doing with Axel.

The stairs weren't very long, much to my relief, and we reached the second level of the apartments. A line of windows went by to my left while room doors went equally as fast to my right. Just like in the lobby area, there were people up here too only they weren't kids. Teens and adults would occasionally come out from rooms and head down our way but not without taking notice.

"What happened? Was there an accident?"

"Yeah, kind of. He's injured and I need the doctor"

"I can get him for ya!"

"Thanks Zeph!"

"Your room right?"

"No other!"

"Got it!"

I looked back as much as I could, watching the boy Zeph and another boy sprint down the hallway from where we had just come. Bringing my attention forward again, we entered another corridor, only this one was a bridge. On both sides of us were windows, displaying the outside world around us. Ahead of us, I could see the ocean behind the upcoming building while below I could see hedges of tropical flowers and palm trees. A swimming pool along with some food carts and stands were on our left, what almost looked like a park to our right. This place was looking more like a hotel then an apartment complex.

He kept going straight until he stopped at a door at the end of the hallway. "Hold on a sec" he quickly let go of my leg and shuffled around in his pocket, searching for the keys. I let it hang down a little; at least it wasn't my busted one. "Got it!" he tossed out a set of keys and picked out a sky blue-colored key. Stuck it in the lock and pushed the door open. A rush of the scent of the ocean came at us the minute he opened the door. Stepping inside, he closed the door and immediately started heading for a particular room. The whole trip there was psychedelic. Tall lights emitted a sort of calming light that didn't illuminate the whole place but they weren't needed too much since the windows took care of that. The air was warm, only making the scent of seawater more authentic. A couch rested against a wall from a T.V. across from it, it against another set of full view windows. Fancy looking decorations and pictures of family hung on the wall as we passed from the living room into the passage way to the kitchen. Granite counter tops with cabinets lined above and a fridge positioned at the end of them next to another doorway that lead to the hallway. There, a closet and a restroom were positioned diagonal from each other. Finally at the end was a single door. The bedroom.

"Here we are" he smiled, heading straight for the bed. As carefully as he could, he leaned down and allowed me to unlock myself from him. Soft bliss came under my back from the "impact" that came. This was what I needed.

"Let me go get some more pillows from the closet!" he cracked his back a couple of times before sprinting out the door.

Being left alone in the room, I took the time to check things out from my spot on the bed. He must be proud of himself. An entire corner of the room was dedicated to his accomplishments. Trophies lined the bookcase with plaques and medals taking up up wall, all of it no doubt from swimming. Next to those was the window, curtains pulled to the side with a dresser underneath. Adjacent from that, his solitary sitar laying against the wall as if waiting for its master to come and play it. From that corner to the one across from me, two concert posters were slapped onto the wall between two other, what I guessed, "sitars" hooked onto the wall. Aside from that, a fish tank sat on the nightstand next to the bed. Swimming in its depths two, what I suspected to be koi fish, swam around each other playfully. Both had a "purple turn blue" color except one had a shade of sea green and the other a darker blue.

"Like 'em? They're butterfly koi: Otohime and Wada" Demyx came back in with an armful of pillows.

"Cool," I finally said, my voice still croaking a little, "Sora has two regular koi fish: Kushi and Blue" I explained while he stuffed a couple of pillows under my foot and another bundle under my head. That felt better.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Milk, water, sports drink, fruit drink, soda from the machines, or anything like that?" he ran through the options, edgy to run out the door. "A fruit drink?" I asked somewhat uncertainly. I should've been asking for water, but I didn't know what happened. "Sure. Fruit punch, strawberry, watermelon, grape, cherry, lemonade, orange, apple, lime, any of that?" he ran through the options at a mile a minute. "...Fruit punch...?" I picked the one I heard the clearest.

"Got it. And I'll check and see if Mr. Vitus is on his way" he sprinted out the door, leaving me alone in the room again. I sat up on my elbows and examined my injured limb from there. Not much could be seen since my sock was covering my foot and I didn't really want to touch in fear that it might break like glass. Since I was already up as much as I could, I slid my backpack off my shoulders and slipped it onto the ground next to the nightstand. Moving my elbows from under me, I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes for the moment.

I never meant what I said earlier to dad. Not everything was terrible here nor was there not something here for me. I was living with another part of my family that I hadn't seen in years. My friends may have been miles away but I was making new ones here too. All those things I said to him were all said in anger and hurt, with only some of them being true. But since he was going to be sent over seas, it didn't really matter anymore. I couldn't move back there anyway. He had no friends that could take care of me and I didn't want to be a burden to whoever would've taken me in. Not to mention there was school too. After what happened on my last Friday, I'd most likely get suspended for an outburst like that. There wasn't much I could do.

Above, the doorbell rung. Must be the doctor. I tried to make myself as comfortable as I could in preparation for him. No shots. That was one thing I was hoping he wouldn't bring. Surely he wouldn't need to use them unless he needed to inject me with morphine. I'm not in a war dammit!

"He's in here. I thought it was best to bring him here since the hospital was far from the school and you're the only doctor I know" Demyx explained as both he and the doctor stepped into the room. His hair was short and a grayish white, but he didn't look like he was that old. Not many wrinkles were on his face and his hands didn't look withered like most old people would have. A black bag was in his hands like the classical home-called doctor but he still wore the lab coats they would wear back at the clinic.

"That's quite alright Mr. Fontaine," he smiled to the other boy in the room, "I'm always here to help." He leaned down, setting the bag on the floor and opening it. A stethoscope hung in his hands as he stood back up and he hooked it around his neck. Green eyes settled on me once he was ready.

"Have a slight mishap did we?" he rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah, my foot hooked onto the railing of a roof and I must've stretched further than I should've when I fell" I explained as I watched him feel around my ankle. Gently and carefully. Despite the pain, it felt good. "Then I'm glad Demyx called me to assist you, Mr..." he looked to me with a curious smile. "Roxas. Roxas Koizumi" I nodded. "Mr. Koizumi! I'm here to help you!" he nodded confidently and got back to my ankle. That warmed my heart. Of course doctors were there for you, but I had never heard one say something like that. It felt like I had a personal doctor ordered especially for me.

Vitus drew the ear pieces of the stethoscope up to his ears and took the hearing part into his hand. Demyx and I watched him move the diaphragm around on my ankle several times before drawing the pieces out of his ear and looking to me.

"Can you still move your foot?"

"I think so" I wiggled my toes as I moved my ankle around in a tiny circle, wincing at the pain.

"Excellent. You still have function within it. Now lets see..." he examined it some more.

"Is it serious?" Demyx looked to him curiously from his spot behind the foot board, the light shining behind him. "Mmm, no. No, I don't believe it's anything too serious at the moment. Just a strain in the ankle" Vitus shook his head as he put the stethoscope away. "So it's going to be alright?" I asked. "It should be if you treat it with some tender loving **_rice_**!" he sat on the heels of his foot with the cheerful smile only a man his age could deliver. "Rice?" I raised an eyebrow. Dump some rice on it? "Not the food! R.I.C.E.!" he laughed heartily, "**R**est. **I**ce. **C**ompression. **E**levation!"

"Ooooooh" Demyx and I nodded slowly at that realization. _R.I.C.E!_

"Yes. You've already seemed to have started on the rest, I can wrap it up to take care of the compression, Demyx has already done the elevating part, so all we need now is the ice!" he pointed out everything. "I'll go get it!" the blond darted out the door again and into the kitchen. Alone with the doctor.

"So, you make house calls?" I sat up a little, looking to the man as he drew out some medical wraps.

"You bet! Especially in these apartments! I actually have an office in the other building so my patients don't have to go too far" he removed my sock.

"Then it must be a relief that you don't have to go too far"

"Oh, you got that right. Yet I still go far to help those who live elsewhere. Whoever needs my help, I'll try to make it there"

"Huh, you don't see doctors like that anymore" I shrugged as he finished wrapping my ankle. Quick, tight but not too much. As perfect as Harleen's wrap.

"Got the ice" Demyx came back in with a plastic baggie filled with cubes of the stuff. "Thank you my boy!" Vitus nodded as he was handed the bag. Blandly, he laid the bag onto my foot. Pain stung into my leg and I winced even more but got over it after a minute or two. "Alright?" he looked to me curiously. "Yeah" I nodded. "Don't worry," he closed his bag and stood up again, "the pain will diminish soon enough. Taking some pain relievers should also help in relieving the ache. Rest over the weekend and it should be good by Tuesday." Demyx and I smiled to each other in relief. Good so far.

"However," we both looked to Vitus, "you must keep resting. No rigorous activity or anything of the sort. It may just be a regular strain now, but I believe it has the potential to develop into a sprain should any more be done to it" he crossed his arms.

"A sprain?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded with his eyes closed, "What you have right now is a halfway strain; anymore unnecessary lengthening and the ligaments could've torn. You must be careful when you walk on it or else the next things you'll be walking with are crutches. Understand?" "Yeah, I got it!" I nodded quickly, fearing for my foot now. He smiled confidently, "Atta boy! You'll be better in no time. Just keep taking your R.I.C.E. and you'll be fine!"

"Thanks Doctor Vitus" Demyx put a hand on his shoulder.

"Anytime!"

"Thank you sir" I sat up and extended my hand.

"No problem my boy!" he took it firmly and gave a good shake.

"I'll take my leave now. Call me if anything else comes up" he let go and started heading for the door. "No cost?" I watched him stop at the door. "No cost at all! If it's a call from here, then I won't charge ya!" he beamed before walking out of the room. Not too long after he left, the front door closed. Just the two of us again. "Oh, forgot the punch!" Demyx ran back out the door and came back with a glass full of the red stuff, "Here ya go." "Thanks" I took it with both hands and took a sip. It had been a while since he offered me something to drink and I was dying of thirst.

"You should get something too, ya know? You had to carry me the whole time and I haven't seen you get any while we were here. You deserve it!" I raised my glass to him.

"I guess I do!" he dropped to the bed, careful not to come near my ankle. "I was just so focused on helping you. Guess that didn't occur to me" he shrugged. "I'm fine for the moment! Go get yourself something!" I pointed to the door happily. He laughed and got up to do just that. Sure, I didn't mind the care he was giving me, but I didn't want to be a total burden. I wasn't needing his constant attention twenty-four seven! Seconds later, he came back with a glass full of water. "That's better! I may be your 'patient' but you don't need to wait on me hand and feet" I took another drink.

"From what the doc said, guess not. I'll just help you get around, not too much else" he set the glass down on something hard on the floor. I could tell by the way it made a hard-sounding clunk. A smile came and vanished once I thought of something, "How's your cheek? Did the doc check that out before he came for me?"

"Huh? Oh?" he felt gently felt around the area where Axel had gotten him, "Yeah, it's no big deal. Just need to put some ice on it and I'll be fine. That _hurt _though! And I thought women slapped the hardest!" he laughed a little as he rubbed his cheek. Ouch, "It looks a little bruised. What the hell was up with that?"

"Oh, Axel wears a ring under his glove so that probably explains things"

"What the fuck?!"

"Mmph, it's his way of doing things"

"His way of doing things sucks! He should have his hands tied up and head held under water!" I set the cup next to the fish tank and laid back down on the pillows. Being slapped or punched by the guy is bad enough, why wear a ring underneath when you got brutality like that? Guess I was lucky I didn't come out with a bruise earlier this week when he was slapping me.

"Uh, speaking of Mr. Heat Mizer," I started, "what can you tell me about him?" I felt like I was freeloading on him for asking about the guy. Like after all that we had been through since the first time we met, I was taking this opportunity to ask him.

"Mind if I play a little while I explain?"

"Sure"

At my answer, he got up and automatically turned to his sitar. He came back to the bed with it in his hands, setting in his lap and began to strum. Peaceful.

"Well, Axel is kind of...different"

"Not too much of a shocker"

"I know, just the way he is but there's more to him than it looks"

"Like the mafia?" the thought came out. He nodded, "Of course the mafia" he glanced back at me. "Don't tell me those rumors are actually true. I'm already believing too much into them!" I shook my head. His head tilted up and a sigh escaped. Oh gosh...

"They're true"

I grabbed the cup and took a long drink out of it. "As you've already heard, his father is the head of the mafia. The Tri Mafia is just one of them, but I don't know too much about the others. Xigbar probably has the most information on them" he shrugged, the tune on the sitar becoming lower. "Xigbar? The chauffeur guy? Why him?" I refused to rest the cup back where it was. I was going to need it. "He's not really Axel's chauffeur," he shook his head, "he's his guardian. Or body guard, whichever one fits." Both confusion and disbelief came to my head. "Guardian or body guard? Like the guy needs one! He seems to take care of things himself!" I crossed my arms, still holding my drink. "I don't know why he would need him either," he stopped to lean down and take a drink, "Xigbar was with him when I first met him and he won't tell me or anybody else why he is Axel's guard."

"The guy looks like he's been through _hell_"

"Yeah, he does have a few scars, but he's a really nice guy once you look past that"

"I'm don't think I want to trust a guy who looks like he may have made some 'friends' in prison"

"Trust me, he can be really nice in his own playful type way"

"I don't know" I eventually set the cup down and sunk further into the pillows. He was still the bruiser-looking guy I had seen last week. I wasn't in a hurry to go up and have him shake my hand.

"So," I started again, "how long have you known Axel?" It seemed interesting to start a topic on the two of them. Gets a little personal that way, not that I wanted to be too nosy. Oh well. "Axel and I?" the tune on the sitar got higher, "We've been friends for a long time actually." I could see a shy smile coming to his face, "We met when we were in elementary school. I was being bullied by a couple of other kids when Axel came along" he stopped. "What? Was he all, 'I'll call my bad ass mafia friends if you don't leave him alone?'" I tried to imitate him with the best "Axel voice" I could put on. He laughed but shook his head, "No. He said, 'Lay off of him. I'm sick and tired of you guys picking on him!'" I was surprised by so gently he said it.

"And then he beat them up?"

"Beat 'em up pretty good"

"All went crying home?"

"Got put in the corner for time out"

We both shared a laugh at that. So Axel was beating up other kids before we even met. That was to be expected. "But ya know, we became friends at that point. Despite him being in fifth grade while I was in fourth and him being a year older than me, we were almost always together after that" he nodded. "You guys were pretty good friends huh?" I asked, guilt starting to weigh on my mind. "The best of!" he smiled. Now I felt even more guilty. Axel and Demyx's scene on the roof came back into my mind. Demyx yelled at Axel. Axel hurt Demyx. Both of them going against each other just because of me. In a way, I felt I had done something cruel despite me being in a part of the victim. I had just torn at an almost lifelong friendship.

"Sounds nice" I said quietly, allowing him to concentrate on his strumming some more until another question came up, "How about you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you live here alone by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah. I actually do!"

"Really? Aren't you a junior? Do you even have a job that pays you enough to keep up with rent here?" the questions came spurting out of me like blood. He either must be _really_ rich or have a _really_ good job. "This place? I could never afford it, but I don't have to luckily. My godmother paid for it!" he looked back to me while spinning a finger in the air. "Godmother?" I tilted my head like an animal. "Well, she's actually my great aunt; my other godmother lives elsewhere" he shrugged. "And she got you this place...?" I said it slowly, still trying to comprehend it. "You got it! She paid for it and also helped me buy the stuff in it like the bed and the T.V. out there" he nodded to the door. Okay, so both the apartment _and _practically all the furniture in it? Damn old people are rich!

"She gave you all this? Why do you need all this to yourself anyway? Why do you live alone?" I pursued. The playing stopped and I felt I had hit something within him. Something must've happened. Something bad. Would he admit it? Would he really tell me? He didn't have to if he didn't want to, but now I was getting interested.

"Do you remember last Thursday," he started his voice getting sad, "when I gave you the I.O.U.? When I was talking about how my sitar was my life?"

I nodded, "I remember."

"This instrument is my most prized possession," he turned all the way to me, "I'd throw away all of this: my trophies, my plaques, the apartment. Everything just to have the strings vibrating between my fingers!" he explained. I blinked wordlessly. "This sitar was made years ago and has been passed down to basically every male in my family. My grandfather passed it down to my father and he passed it down to me, so it's mine now!" he nodded confidently. I continued to listen. "But my step-dad doesn't think so," he shook his head, "he believes that _he _should have it since my real dad is out of the picture" he stopped for a question he knew I was going to ask.

"What happened to your real dad?"

He shook his head wordlessly, refusing to answer. I didn't mind, if what I guessed was true we were almost one in the same.

"He said that he should have it since he is the 'next male in the family' but both grandpa and I knew that he wanted to sell it for profit. You don't find a sitar shaped like this just anywhere" he held it onto the bed, gesturing to it's unique shape. "Got that right. Is that the reason why you live out here by yourself? To keep that away from him?" I stared at it wide-eyed. "No, it's not just that," he drew the instrument back onto his lap, "he's a fighter. Everyday he would beat both me and my mom over _his _problems or _his _anger, not to mention his drinking adds to the fray."

"You were...abused?"

The look he gave me told me the obvious. "I'm sorry" I downcast my eyes. By the way his shadow moved, he was shaking his head, "We just didn't know what his deal was. He locked me in a closet once while he beat my mom on the outside. Another time he locked her outside of my room and beat me in there. Things were just horrible" he set his sitar down and put a hand to his head. "And you both took all of that?" I finally spoke. He nodded, "I needed my sitar for when I would have to go home. Since he wasn't the next in line to have it, he always demanded that I play him a song when I get home. If I play it good enough, he holds out on hitting me but more than half the time he considers it garbage and comes after me anyways."

"You guys got out of there obviously. How did that go?" I tried to change it to something possibly better. He picked up his sitar again, "It wasn't until after a few years of the both of us being scared that mom finally quit. She called the police and got him arrested for a while. During the time he was away, we tried to regroup things and recover. Unfortunately, that didn't last too long since he was only given a year sentence," he stopped, trying to get back in the rhythm of strings. "And you guys went through all that again?" I sat up. "For a while more yeah. That was when mom decided that we were going to move out. She already obtained divorce papers and was getting things packed up when he all of sudden wants to start a custody battle over me."

"Custody battle?! You're old enough to choose who you want to live with! What the hell is wrong with him!?"

"That's what we wanted to know. I chose to stay with my mom. I let the judge _know _I wanted to stay with my mom but things didn't happen that way. One night he went into my mom's room and threatened to kill her if she didn't give me into his custody, then he came into my room and threatened me too if I didn't say I wanted to be in his custody. We were both tied"

"Is that when your great aunt stepped in?"

"Yeah. Mom, her side of the family and the rest of my dad's side of the family tried to plan things out about four days before we'd have to go to court. She came along and decided that she'd take me into her custody"

"And things ended there...right?"

"No. Not yet. At first I didn't want to be put in her care but I had no choice. My mom was going to be sent to a women's home further up mainland and I wasn't able to go with her. Then there was the part that I didn't want to be too far away from the ocean so then auntie bought me the apartment. The guy still has our old house and even suckier, I have to go over there at least once a month by judges orders." I peered at him with the look of "WTF?" for a while. "What type of judge is that? Did he have any 'white lines' on his desk with a razor next to them? You shouldn't even have to go over there for a second or once a month! What would posses him to do something like that?!" I gestured furiously. "I don't get it either, but I think my step-dad bribed the judge into doing that. Justice my ass" he sniffed. "I would've sued the judge if I were you...or had the power of attorney" I shrugged, still upset. Nobody should have to be put through all of that, especially a nice guy like him. "Well luckily I already visited him this month with no real confrontation so I'm good for the time being" he smiled, the tune on his sitar becoming happier.

"What about your mom? Do you ever get to visit her?"

"As much as I can. I usually get to see her about three to five times a month"

"How is she?"

"She gets better every time I see her! Her wounds are healing up and her emotions are quickly becoming brighter. Maybe after a while, we can get back to living with each other and start over!"

"That's what I'd hope for! Being separated like that, I don't think I could-" I stopped short of my words, realizing what I was about to say. "Hm?" he looked to me curiously. "Oh, it's nothing," I shook my head solemnly, "Axel ever been over at your house during those days?"

"A couple of times yeah. The minute he saw my step-dad for the first time, he immediately didn't like him. Called him a bastard, a whole list of profanities I can't even remember" he smiled cheerfully, clearly glad that Axel had said those things. Things he wished he had the courage to say. "And I'm going to guess your step-dad did something about it?" I raised an eyebrow. "Started throwing him across the floor, but unlike me, Axel fought back. Got a friggin frying pan from the kitchen and beat him over the head with it. If my step-dad hadn't been drunk, Axel would've surely gotten the upper hand most of the time but my step-dad put him down" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pick. "And I'm going to guess Axel laid off after that?" I continued to raise an eyebrow. "Nope," he said happily, "he may not have gone after him physically, but he did make comments and defend himself when needed. He doesn't stand for that guy and hates that I had to live with him. His very existence bothers the hell out of him! He said that one day he wants to make sure that guy is shut down for good!"

"I hope so too. That guy needs to be knocked out in a bar brawl and left in the dumpster so that people see how much trash he really is" I nodded. We laughed again at that, but my laughter stopped short into a yawn.

"You look tired. Wanna get some rest?" he asked, standing the sitar upright on the floor. I stretched my arms, "Yeah, I guess. Today took a lot out of me. I've been worrying and freaking out a lot. Why don't you do the same?"

"Mmm, nah! I'll be good! Gonna go play this some more in the living room. I'll go get you a blanket so you don't have to get under the sheets" he got up, delicately leaning the sitar against the bed before walking out the door for the closet. A blue blanket was in his arms when he came back. Throwing it up into the air while holding on to it on two corners, the sheet fell on top of me and instant warmth came on me. "Thanks!" I smiled while he picked up his sitar. "Don't mention it. If there's anything you need, let me know" he nodded, heading for the door.

"You got it!"

"Sleep tight!"

The door closed. I sighed contently as I snuggled into the warmth. Information I had never known about Demyx had just been given to me. Before, I just thought he was like any other of the guys in Axel's gang: cruel, cold, and annoying. But over time he had become kinder and kinder to me and now I knew a bit more about him. For that, I felt glad to know some more about him, past his exterior.

I closed my eyes and sighed again. Maybe it was a good thing if I let him know a little something about me as well.

* * *

"Duuuuuude, these are awesome!"

"Like it? It's one of my best dishes"

I took another spoonful of curry and rice and shoved it into my mouth. So...good! This made Tifa's curry like play dough!...Okay so I ate the stuff once, but aside from that, this was good!

"And you made this in Foods?"

"No other class!"

"DAMN!"

We sat together on his bed, shoving down the curry and drinking like there was no tomorrow. I'd needed to pee soon and I had no idea how that would work, but until then I was going to destroy that friggin plate! I only had gotten about two hours of sleep, but the smell of food woke me up. Gotta remember my lunch was lame and most of the stuff I had eaten was pretty light. I was surprised I hadn't gone already or in my sleep for that fact! Eventually though, eventually...

"I could wrap some up for you to take home if you want" he said before taking another drink of his flavored water. "Home..." I thought, lowering my fork for a moment. It hadn't occurred to me until then that I hadn't phoned Tifa, Cloud, Sora, Riku, or anybody about what had happened. I was still reluctant to pick up the phone after my conversation with dad, but I had to let them know I was alright. There'd be no need to worry until I got home. That's when I would need to worry cause Tifa and Cloud were going to mutilate me for not calling them in the first place. Awesome!

I set my plate down for a moment and reached into my pocket where I had shoved my phone. When I pressed the side button that would tell the time, it didn't show up. Flipping it open, the dim, desolate message reminded me that it needed to be charged. "No shit. I've been having this thing on practically all day. Course this would happen," I put it away then turned to him hopefully, "You wouldn't happened to have a phone I could borrow would you good sir?"

"All I got is my cellphone and," he pulled out a sea-colored, wave-decorated cellphone with the glowing shape of his sitar on the hood, "I've only got three minutes of power left on it. The call would have to be quick" he shrugged. "Good enough for me" I shrugged as well and reached as he was handing it to me when it suddenly rung. The ring tone gave a distinctive sound, a rock song with the singer talking about burning and fire. Automatically I knew what was coming next.

"Axel" he read the caller ID that flashed in the light of the odd shape on his phone.

The song kept playing. "Aren't you going to pick it up?" I asked timidly. He glared at it, "No, not after today. If he wants to talk to me, we can talk later, but I'm not going to answer him now. Not when I've got a guest with me."

It continued to play.

And play.

_And play._

Then it stopped.

"Alright. _Now_ you can make a-" The song from before started to play again. This was getting ridiculous. Sure, he calls once but is he planning on calling over and over again until he picked up? The more he let it ring, the more time I'd be able to use on the phone decreased. Come _on._

The song finally stopped again and we sighed in relief. Just as Demyx was about to say something, a beep came from the phone. "Hey, it's Demyx. Can't talk right now so be sure to leave a message and I'll try to get back to ya as soon as I can! Thanks!" Then came the message and my heart skipped two or three beats. Axel started talking, but not how I expected. The first few words I thought nothing of until he got further into what he was saying. They were familiar. Where had I...

Sora's cellphone number.

"What do you want?" Demyx swiftly picked up the phone after he caught the worried look on my face. I watched him fretfully as he waited for an answer and spoke into the phone.

"What?...No!...Well how would you know if I have him here with me or not?"

"A bird shit on my shoulder and told me so" that much I heard from him.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Let me talk to him"

"He doesn't want to" he answered when he saw me shake my head viciously. Not after what he did. He can kiss my ass!

"I'm hanging up!...No...Shut up!" he angrily pressed a button the phone and flipped it shut. "Sorry about that" he gave me a 'sorry' look. I smiled tiredly and shook my head, a sign that it was alright. The phone was coming to me again when another beep sounded.

"Demyx, I'll deal with you later. As for Rock Ass, are you listening?" We both stared at the cellphone that he shakily put down between us. "In case you haven't noticed, things aren't settled between us. What you did earlier today was not what I wanted so we're going to settle this elsewhere and under different circumstances. Got it memorized?" We glanced at each other before looking back at the phone. "We'll do this my way, at my choice of place, at my choice of time. Trust me, this'll be a hell of a lot of fun" he said unenthusiastically. I hesitantly picked up the phone and flipped it open.

"You can't be serious. You can't be fucking serious"

"Oh good, you're alive after all! And yes, I am serious"

"After what happened today!? After I nearly got myself killed?! Fuck you!"

"Shit idiot! Luxia, Zex, and I are the ones who saved your ass! I believe you owe me one, and this is how you're going to pay it!"

"No pissing way! I've got a nearly busted ankle and I don't even want to see your face! Go jump in a lake and drown!"

"Well I nearly busted both my tail bone and my hip so we're both at a disadvantage. Wah wah"

"So then why don't you call the thing off and die already!?"

"Cause I'm not going to lay off you until I get what I want done, done"

"I'm still not going through with whatever shit you're pulling out of your ass"

"Oh I think you will. And you should by the way I just read out Strife's cell number"

I winced and took a gulp that I hoped he didn't hear, "Yeah, so what? You're going to annoy him over the phone? He'll know it's you and won't even bother to pick up the phone. Maybe even change his n-"

"Oh please, Rock Ass, like I'd waste my time talking to an airhead like him. You must be joking!"

"Then for what!?" I slammed my hand down on the bed, the spoon on the plate clanking against it, "What would you need it for?!"

"Do you have any idea how easy it is to track a cellphone?" he asked in an amused tone. "It doesn't take much, ya know? Just a press of a few buttons on the computer..." he stopped for a moment, "a signal to the satellite..." another silence, "and there it is." At that he started talking again, saying each word with a second or two in between. Tifa and Cloud's home address. I shivered. "That's where you're staying right? With that information, I could come at you guys when_ever _I want. Hey, I could even track your cellphone and know where you're at. It's just that easy!" he laughed on the other end. I clutched the blanket that was falling to my side. He'd go _that _far? _That far, _just to get me to do something for him? How hellbent was he on me?! I still didn't get it!

"I thought you were going to keep them out of this?!"

"I am, but if you're going to step out on your half then the contract becomes garbage and I step things up several levels myself. Do you really want to see what could happen?"

My hands were gripped onto the phone so tightly I thought for sure I was going to break it. He was swift. "No."

"Good! Now get in on this, it's just a little get together. By the way we're both busted, things aren't going to be as exciting but I still want one hell of a show"

"You bastard"

"That's the spirit! Now, place we're going to meet: the abandoned airplane hangar. Demyx knows where it is so he'll show you the way. Time: today-"

"WAIT! WHAT THE HELL!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN TODAY?!" I yelled, Demyx wincing as I did so. "Yeesh, just start screaming blood why not? Hell yes I mean today. Better to get this over with than at school where everybody'll get in the way, am I right?" I twitched, "How about no?! How about next weekend when we're both not messed up!?"

"How about we do as I say and stop crying about it?"

I clenched my teeth and growled, "You idiot."

"Great! I'll take that as a yes! Be there in an oh, say an hour and a half. I'll be waiting and maybe I'll be bringing a little something with me"

"What, the _real_ anklet? If the one you bring is a piece of sh-"

"Just be there. Oh, you might want to bring your little knives for this one"

"Damn you..."

"Later Rock Ass!"

On cue, the phone shut off. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not only did I get a strained ankle and nearly got myself killed, but also have to go out and _fight _the guy again, not to mention I used up all my time on the phone that I could've used on calling Tifa. Great. Just great.

"Roxas, what're you gonna do?" Demyx finally asked, breaking the silence that was filling the room. Setting the phone back down on the bed, I looked to my ankle. Half the bag of ice was melted. Swelling was still present, but the ice had temporarily numbed the pain. Anymore excitement and I could end up with a sprain. Yet, _not _anymore excitement and my family could be in trouble because of me. This sucked! It just permanently sucked! Axel always seemed to have things to his advantage! Why didn't I?! He always did as he liked, doing what he saw "fit" while some of us are brought along just so that he can see it through! Why, why were things always his way? Why not _my _way?

"I've got no choice" I shook my head, picking up the plate and finishing the last few bites despite my stomach objecting to it.

"You can't be serious can you? Your ankle's ruined. You're in no condition to go!" he shot up, gesturing to my chilled foot. "I know, and I'm sorry but," I reached forward and grabbed the bag, "I don't want to drag my family back into this. Not after what I had to do to keep them out of it." Cringing, I shakily rose off the bed. First my good foot, then my other one would have to come next. "Hey! Don't strain yourself!" Demyx rushed around the bed and caught me before I could fall onto my bad foot. "If you're going to head off, there's no real rush. Take some time to prepare yourself!" he shook his head, sitting me back onto the bed.

"Actually, I was about to head to the restroom if you didn't mind. Haven't gone in a while" I sort of blushed and shrugged. Very true, my bladder was about to burst any moment and that was the last thing I wanted to happen before I saw Axel again.

"Oh," he blinked, "sure, let me help you" he hooked onto my arms and helped me to my feet.

`~*~*~*`

With Demyx's help I was able to get to the restroom and handle the rest of my business from there. It had to be one of the most unpleasant leaks I had ever made, especially after that call. I could only put my foot on the ground for a limited amount of seconds before it was time to pick it back up again, though the coolness of the tiles made it somewhat better. In a way, it almost felt like that would be the last time I would ever get to pee again. At least in a toilet if Axel doesn't make me shit myself when I get there.

He came back and helped me back to the bed when he saw me come out hopping on one foot.

"What happens next?" he looked to me concernedly. I cringed, bringing my good leg up onto the bed and putting my arm on it in thought. "Deep shit" I shook my head. "He said you're going to need some knives for the fight. I've got some in the kitchen if you want, but he must be out of his fucking mind" he thumbed toward the kitchen. "No," I began, "not those knives. I think he specifically wants me to bring mine, Oblivion and Oathkeeper."

"Oblivion and Oathkeeper?"

"They're an early version of a cross between switchblades and daggers. Those are the ones I used on him last time and really the only ones I know how to use" I explained. Blades were pretty much all the same when it came to being sharp, but the handles of those two I particularly like to use since I'm used to them and they're different than any other blade-using weapon.

"I'm going to guess they're at your house?" he asked. I sighed, "Put them on my nightstand last night and they're probably still there," I groaned, "but there's no way I can go home. Not in the situation I'm in" I gestured my body. I meant my foot, but my whole being had been put in peril. "Could sneak up and get them for you. I'm pretty quiet" he shrugged. "Can't I just call the cops on this guy? Or I bet if my uncle found out about it, he could do something. He's a former military troop" I asked, hoping for something good out of them. "But you forget," he pointed a finger to the ceiling, "this is _Axel _and the _mafia._ From what I heard from him, the police won't do shit to him or anybody that has to do with his family. So that's out of the question. As for your military, I doubt he'd call in the troops for a rivalry between two high school students. Your uncle might just end up calling the police anyways so that shot out too" he pulled at one of his small bangs.

"Then my hands really are tied" I lowered my head. An invisible collar was around my neck and Axel was pulling at the chain. Sure, he had his own, but he held his own leash. Just making sure the other dog comes for the fight. Until I got my knives, I was going to be de-clawed for the moment. Either that, or find another knife to use.

"Wish I had something to do first" I reached across the bed to the other side. Stretching my wrist, I clutched my hand several times until I caught onto something. The handle of my backpack. Pulling it onto the bed, I unzipped it and looked inside. Sometimes when I get nervous, I have the urge to eat small things. When I was younger, it was peanuts, then to jellybeans and eventually it moved onto inedible objects such as paper corners and pennies. There must've been at least one bag of fruit snacks left and that was what I was edging for.

"Ow!" I drew my hand back out and shook it fiercely.

"What happened?" he leaned forward, looking to my hand.

I continued to wince at the sting before finally stopping to examine the damage. A small cut ran up the side and to the back of my index finger. Blood started to rise up and ooze out. "Just a paper cut" I shrugged clutching my hand to dispel the sting. "I'll go get a band aid" he got up and headed out the door. I shook my hand again and stuck the finger in my mouth. Wasn't really expecting something like that. My backpack was pretty junky, crumpled pieces of paper and the such I haven't cleaned out for a while. Though it shouldn't have been _that_ crappy since I hadn't had a whole lot to deal with in my classes the last twenty four to thirty something hours.

"Where are my fruit snacks?" I finally got to turning it over and shaking it.

"Got the bandages and s-" he stopped short when the last of what was in my backpack fell out and clanked onto each other.

The pack slipped out of my hand, but I quickly picked it up and moved some of the paper balls out of the way to see just what it was.

Oathkeeper. Oblivion.

"Wha...What're those?" he darted back to his spot on the bed and set the first aid supplies down. "The switchblades" I blinked, monotone as I picked Oblivion up in my left. It wasn't until I did that I noticed a second cut on my other hand. 'That's what happened last night,' I thought, 'That was the sting I forgot about. I cut myself.' Luckily it wasn't looking too bad despite me not getting that taken care of. Otherwise, I'd be amputating that tomorrow.

"They must've fallen into my backpack last night. I must've knocked them over and they fell in. Why didn't I notice that before?" I whispered the last part to myself. All the other stuff I had put in my pack must've pushed them over somewhere so I never noticed.

"You've got your knives" my head shot toward Demyx who simply watched me as if in shock.

I looked back down to Oathkeeper and pinched it at the tip. Pressing my thumb down and lifting my hand up, it tossed into the air and I caught it by the handle.

"I've got my claws"

* * *

"Steady. Easy, _easy_ now!"

I hopped behind him as he closed the door and shoved the key in the hole to lock it. I set my foot down on the tips of my toes, drops of freezing cold water sliding down my ankle and into the sock with the feeling traveling into my shoe. Returning the set of keys to his pocket, he turned back to me, "Okay, lets go. My car's not too far from here."

"Good"

"If you need to, just ask and I'll carry you"

"Thanks"

I held onto him by the shoulder while he held me by the waist and we walked down the hallway together. Now we looked like a couple, but by the way I had a new bag of ice tied to my ankle and what Demyx had told a few people earlier, they should know by now that I was hurt and he was helping me. All there was left now was what to tell them. Couldn't tell anybody I was off to a fight or else they'd get worked up. Couldn't tell them something too suspicious like we were going out to eat cause then they'd ask why Demyx didn't just go out and bring me something back. Whatever it was, it had to be good, believable, and wouldn't seem to awkward with my state in mind. And hopefully nobody would notice the odd shapes in my pockets. Especially that.

"Oh, Demyx!" a woman with short brunette hair came up to us. "Evening Mrs. Ester" Demyx stopped us for a moment. "I heard about your friend. Is this him?" she looked to me. "Over did things a little" I smiled sheepishly. "Here, I made these for you," she held up a small makeshift bag with a box inside, "It's shrimp and butter. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all miss! Thank you" I shakily took it. Yay, food.

"And just where might you two be heading off to?" she asked. Oh hell, the question we've been dreading. We looked at each other cluelessly with our eyes in hopes that the other one would come up with an excuse. What should we say? _What _should we _say? _What? What? What?

"Ooh, I'm...! I'm gonna sleep over and...I forgot some stuff over at my house so we were going to go get it. And...Demyx doesn't know where I live so I'm coming along to show him the way. Both our cellphones are dead" I came up with a kind of believable story off the top of my head. Chances are after whatever happens tonight, if I came out alive, I was gonna end up staying with him. Couldn't go back home in beat up mode or else Tifa and Cloud would freak. Not to mention I'd get in even more trouble for not telling them where I was at so that'd only make things worse. The both of us knew that was going to be the end result so might as well not fuss over it.

"Oh, a sleep over? Well it is the weekend I suppose," she chuckled to herself while I had no idea how I was supposed to take that, "you two be careful and don't push yourself too much young man" she waved a finger at me and winked. "Will do" I tried to give an assuring smile while I still pondered on what she said before that. Was there a subliminal message in there somewhere?

"Night!"

"Night!" and we watched her continue on her way down the hallway. "Nice save there" Demyx sighed in relief. "It was all I could think of. Meh" I shrugged, continuing to limp down toward the bridge. "At least you came up with it. I was about to just pick you up and run" he laughed to himself. 'But I like shrimp' I looked to the bag in my hand, not entirely sure what to do with it. Maybe I'd eat it in the car if he'd allow me.

Crossing the bridge, I looked out the windows as we passed by. What Demyx had said about "evening" was right. The sun was already gone and all that it left behind was a mellow shade of pinkish-orange beneath the darkening blue sky. Yet even then, residents of the apartments carried on with whatever they were doing out there: going by the pool, talking with each other, eating out in the park, children running around. He's got it lucky living here.

"Dem!"

"Demyx!"

I brought my attention back to what was in front of us just in time to see a pair of breast come flying into my face. Like I said before, I'm no pervert, but those pair were _cushiony_. The only problem that it gave me was the uncomfortable feeling of my foot being brought to the floor from the weight of the girl on me and a signal of pain shooting up my leg. What made it worse was when she swung on us like a squirrel to a bird feeder, bringing more pressure and torment. I cried out.

"Oh gosh! I'm sorry!" she let us go and backed away, a hand to her chest. She wore a dark green bikini with light green flowers. A slender build, taller than me by a few inches, barefoot feet, with long black hair put up in a pony tail and brown eyes looking sorry down to me.

"Nice going, Jiao!" the girl next to her crossed her arms and glared at her. She looked almost the same set aside the diamond piercing in her belly button, dark purple bikini with dark blue flowers, and medium length hair hanging down with crimson bangs.

"Hey, I didn't see him! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" the one who got me, Jiao, leaned down to me with her hand up as if to pet my hair. "Y-Yeah, but I'll be fine" I cringed a smile. "By the way that ice pack is on you, you won't" the other one glanced down to my "blue tumor." "Just take it easy with him, okay?" Demyx waved his hand defensively, "he got a little strain earlier today."

"Sorry!" the both of them said at the same time. Guess it was sort of like a twin thing.

"Oh, Roxas, real quick! These are the older girls that live here: Jiao and Fucang Long. They're part of a group of dancers here" he introduced them to me, gesturing at each one when he said their names. "Nice to meet you, though I wish it could've been better" I smiled as much as I could, but I was almost cursing Jiao in my mind. "Wish so too. So how'd you get hurt?" Fucang pointed to the ice pack. "Eh...trying to do a skateboarding trick, board slipped from under me, and my foot caught onto the back of a bench" I shrugged. "That doesn't sound too extreme, but yikes!" she shut one eye, imaging the pain. "Damn! You're gonna be okay aren't you? Tell me he's gonna be okay Fonny" Jiao looked to Demyx worriedly. Fonny? He twitched a little, but smiled, "Yeah, he'll be fine! We're just gonna run by his house to get some stuff for a sleep over."

"Sleep over? Oh that'd be great! Say he can stay over tomorrow too?" Jiao starting jumping up in down with her hands together. "Mr. Vermillion is supposed to be having a cook out tomorrow and everybody is invited" Fucang further explained. "Ooh, that sounds nice, but it's Roxas' choice" he looked down to me. By the gleam in his eyes, I could sort of tell he wanted me to stay even though he knew I was going to anyway. For him, sure. And what the heck? I haven't been to a cook out since I got here, about two weeks ago. "Sure, why not?" I nodded.

"YES!" both jumped into the air and gave a high five like they were apart of a superhero team. "You can see the rest of the Longs there" the Nocturne added a little bit.

"Well, we better get going" Jiao pointed.

"Yeah, gotta get our towels" Fucang gestured to where we had just come from.

"Okay. Nice meeting you guys" I nodded. "Nice meeting you Roxas!" they both said at the same time again. Freaky..."See ya!" they waved as they ran down the hall.

"Fonny?" I turned to Demyx with obvious amusement. He sighed and rolled his eyes, "My last name is Fontaine, they nicknamed me Fonny. Let's keep going people!" he resumed helping me walk. "And you said there were more of them?" I refused to stop looking at him. "Yeah, about ten mor-" "TEN MORE?! WHO SLIPPED THE QUARTER IN AND HIT THE JACKPOT!?" I screamed at the top of my head, regardless that we were in an apartment. Siblings could be nice, but I don't think I could survive ten of them, much less twelve! "Most of them are sisters but only a tiny set are cousins. Still, the number of sisters can be surprising but only because the way they were born is not" he stated. "How? Were they all born one after the other in the hospital room? I'd sort of feel sorry for the mom" I winced. No idea how it was to be a woman giving childbirth, but by the size of the woman's stomach with some of those kids...she must've looked like a hot air balloon.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She had some time in between so no need to feel sorry" he shook his head.

"Oh, what was it? Like a baby or two a year?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Try one right after taking care of the previous for a while"

"What?" I blinked. He sighed, "Their mom...slept around for a living."

"Oh man" I lowered my gaze from his. Now that was rough. He rubbed his temple with his free hand, "It's been hard for them for a long time. Since she slept with so many men, they don't have a definite father. Sure the oldest one, Tian, she had a father but he was killed in a fire when she was young," he stopped for any questions but since I had none he went on, "He was killed when he went into a burning house to save her mother. Ever since, her mom blames herself for the incident and seemed to start 'settling' it with sex."

"And they live with who now?"

"Their grandpa. He's the one true person they can be with on Tian's father's side. He takes care of them as if he were related to all of them while they try to put the truth away"

"And the cousins...?"

"The three. Mm, their story isn't quite as horrible, but still tragic. Their father was killed in a factory accident and their mother had an extreme illness and passed as well. He took them in too"

I winced. That's a lot to go through. They'd have to have hearts of pure steel to come out on top and still have the ability to smile. And the grandpa...he must have a hard time too. Taking care of and being both father and mother to a set of girls. Twelve little girls running around the place, feeding all of them and making sure they're well must've worn some years out of the guy. As teenagers, they shouldn't be too much but then again, you know us...We're crazy.

"And you know all this?" I tilted my head toward him. He nodded proudly, "Yeah, pretty much everyone here does." I gave an annoyed look, "Talk about privacy." A muffled laugh shook his shoulders, "There's none of that here but that's what sort of makes it, um...'magical.' Everybody here has a story to tell. Just about everybody knows about my deal and so do I on theirs. You know those kids in the lobby earlier today?"

"The ones that we passed by?"

"Orphans. All living under the care of some of the women here. And Zeph?"

"The guy that went to go get the doc?"

"Teenage runaway. Ditched his parents after he discovered they were running a dog fighting ring. And Mrs. Ester?"

"Good God, don't tell me she's crazy!" I limped, horrified.

"Former drug user. Been sober for the past five years"

"Should I be eating these?" I held up the bag, not completely sure if I should keep them or drop them in the upcoming trashcan. "Nah, they should be good. Ever since she went clean, she's learning to become a chef so her meals are the best" he poked at it. "Sure she didn't slip anything in it to make you think that?" I eyed him suspiciously. We shared a bit of a laugh and I decided to keep the bag. Might as well be the last meal I ate before meeting up with Axel. Still, hearing about all these revelations about some of the people who lived here really surprised me. Privacy wasn't really a barrier anymore; everything from the past was revealed to everyone around them. I could only guess they supported each other with the information, probably apprehensive at first but slowly coming to the idea.

"Have you ever brought Axel here?"

"Hm? Axel? A couple of times yeah"

"Does he know all this? What does he think about it?"

He cupped his chin and looked from one point of the ceiling to another in thought. The silence went on for a set of steps before he said something.

"He does know a little bit"

"And?"

"...He thinks...Tian's grandpa has balls of steel"

"What?!"

`~*~*~*`

After the treacherous journey to through the rest of the building and across the park to the garage. Exactly like Axel; he had a convertible. Not exactly like Axel; his wasn't the same. It looked fairly new but not as new and expensive looking as Axel's. Paralleling the red, Demyx's was blue with black flames running down the sides. Inside, the seats were a beige color of fabric to which Demyx helped me set myself on in the back seats. Before he hopped in the front, he went to one of the vending machines and came back with an offer of an energy drink.

"You might need it" he held it out to me.

"I might kill myself from the adrenaline rush" I looked on the back for the nutrition label. That was a lot of sugar.

Road came before us not too long after that as we were on our way. I took it to my best interest to eat and drink deliberately so as to savor both and make the ride seem longer. What was going to happen when we got there, we had no idea. An abandoned airplane hangar? Shouldn't those things still be government owned or something? Or at least locked up? No, not Axel. No, to him, it's another arena he can pick open in no time. Another chance for excitement. A solitary place for the dogs to fight.

I drew a hand to my mouth and shut my eyes in a choke. Anxiety was taking over and the feeling of nausea was coming to me so I set the shrimp aside. Fear crept up on me again on the possibilities of what could happen there. Would I have to jump off another railing? Places like that I would suspect to have high places for when they used to work on the planes. What else would be there? Stuff to our advantage or disadvantage? They have "Keep Out" signs around places like those for a reason. No shit there are dangerous stuff in there. But all to Axel's benefit.

Setting the can down in the cup holder, I crossed my arms on the door and laid my head in them. He said I would need my knives for this one. Alright, so I got them. Just what the hell would he bring? Guns? I wouldn't be surprised if he brought one or two or if he knew how to use them. Just pull them out and most likely I would've been shot in less the five minutes. Unless I could deflect or dodge the bullets, I was dead. Literally. Then again, did he really want me dead? As much as I hated to admit it, he _saved _my life. I didn't get a chance to see how, but something tells me he almost went over the edge as well just to keep me from falling to my death. If he wanted me dead, he could've just let me fall and live with the accomplishment of killing somebody like a real mafia boy would. What else was there? A flamethrower? At that thought, I nearly laughed out loud. Of course it wasn't impossible, but seeing him with one was almost funny. Other weapons? A tazer? I roughly laughed over that too. "Don't taze me bro!" What else? A knife? Or a sword? So, it'd be an old fashioned clash of the blades? Not his style from what I've seen so far. He'd want something exciting and isn't up for age-old techniques. Mace? Rifle? "Axe" for Axel? Possibilities were endless.

Running virtually all the weapons ever made in my head, I failed to notice my eyes were closing. The energy drink hadn't kicked in right away and instead of the rush I was getting the crash. Sliding to the seats to lay down fully I thought, 'Maybe this is a good thing. When I'd wake up later, maybe I'd feel more energetic and awake.' I stretched as much as I could, 'Not to mention it might be the last time I close my eyes for sleep, so might as well. It'd be comforting.' Quickly respiring, I let my mind become carried away into the darkness as I rested.

Though dreamless the sounds of the outside world filled my ears.

Cars rushing by.

Horns honking.

People laughing.

Silence...

Dogs barking.

Gravel under the wheels.

Birds calling overhead.

Silence...

"Eh, Roxas. We're here"

I blinked opened my eyes to him looking down at me. Squinting, I stretched my back and rolled onto the floor. "Already?" I groaned. He put a hand out to me and I grabbed onto it, twisting my body onto my knees. Okay, so sleeping was a bad idea since that only made the ride shorter. Opening the door, I stepped out of the car and into his arms. The environment had completely changed. The blue of the ocean was nowhere to be seen with the only blue was the completely darkened sky. A barren world around us were littered with all sorts of broken and rusting debris. Grounds of green were now dust-ridden without any sign of future plant life. Before us a gate lined the perimeter as long as a football field with the only sign of a way to get in being the chains on the opening gate. Past the entrance, more piles of ruin lay. Mounds and mounds of it continued to trail up a hill to the vague but large shape at the top. The hangar.

I gently put my foot down and shakily let go of him to stand on my own. The pain had dissipated but was still there, all that being left of the effort nearly all the way melted around it. "So that's it up there?" I pointed to the shape at the top of the hill. "Yeah, the Skyport Island hangar" he nodded. "And you've been up here before?" I turned back to him. He looked to the side nervously and shrugged, "The junkyard isn't too far from here. A little exploring never really hurt anybody." They were lucky nobody lived there or cared about it otherwise they'd be charged with breaking and entering.

"How do we even know he's in there and not somewhere like my house setting things on fire?" I glared to the hangar. "The gate" he pointed to the entrance where the chains were. With him walking behind me just in case, we made our way to the chains. Getting closer and closer, I noticed something. A lot of the chains were on the ground with only one set hanging within the spaces. A large square was on the ground that turned to out to be the lock. Then there was the gate that was slightly hanging open. Smoldering pieces of paper were in front, a sign that we shouldn't touch the metal.

"He's here" Demyx pushed open the gate some more. The chain on it slipped off from one side and fell to the ground.

"And we're supposed to trek through all that?" I pointed to the ruins. He shrugged shyly and I groaned. Man that guy was a bastard.

Our journey up the hill eventually started well after that. Excruciating. Exactly that. I decided that I would try to make it up as much as I could without Demyx's help which proved to be a lot harder than I thought. At times, the trail would get steep or I'd have to climb over large obstacles that included airplane and bomb parts. Strength was getting in my ankle wasn't it? That didn't help the fact that by the end of the night I'd be pushing myself far more than my ankle could take.

"With all this stuff on the ground," I stopped and picked up what looked like a broken part to a glass container, "you guys would've gotten the idea to keep out."

"It was Axel's idea to go ahead and check out the place. We wouldn't really get in trouble since nobody cares about this place anymore" he felt his hand against the some of the rubble.

"Still. And just how did Axel get here? I didn't see his car back there," I nodded back to where he had just come from, "He didn't really run all the way up here did he? If so, he's a bigger idiot than I thought since he said his hip and back were messed up."

"There's another way in, I just brought you to this one for the shorter walk," he explained, "He must've come around that other way but came back over here to unlock the gate for us. Who knows? He may not be all the injured like he said."

"Gee, what a nice guy. Both a leader to my fight and a liar. His parents must be proud" I rolled my eyes angrily.

He glanced to the side uncomfortably and I raised a quick eyebrow before turning back to my destination. There was no sign of how much time had passed on our way up there. I'd estimate ten to fifteen minutes but then again I had no idea how long it took us to get from Demyx's apartment room all the way to the hangar perimeter. An hour and a half were all we were given. Who knows how much of it we used? What if he used it all up and he was doing something horrible in there if he had my anklet? What would I do then? What would happen to us?

Around half way up the hill, I struggled to hold myself up so Demyx carried me up the rest of the way. I blushed in both guilt and embarrassment. Guilt cause he was carrying me again and I felt like a burden on him. Embarrassment cause I felt like a damsel in distress with him as the handsome hero. I won't deny that the guy was kind of good-looking even with the mullet. And to think I was laying on him without thinking of that earlier. I shuddered and blushed a little bit more.

"Here we are" he lightly set me down on my feet. My foot was okay again for the time being. "Thanks" I smiled before looking around the place. It was even darker there in the shadow of the building with the moon shining down on the other side. The thing we could make out the most was the large doors before us. Plane doors were the only things that came to my mind. Sturdy despite the abandonment of who knows how long, and heavy looking.

"Can't we go around on the sides?" I looked back at him. "There aren't any doors on the sides; this is one of the only two ways in" he shook his head and stepped forward. When he grabbed onto the handle, I grabbed onto him.

"Huh?"

"Demyx," I clutched the side of his jacket with my face nuzzled into his back, "don't...don't tell me you're leading me into a trap."

"What?"

I clutched onto him harder. There was no way I was giving into the notion that he was still on Axel's side and his whole act was a joke. He was the first one I could actually trust after my near fall at the school and the only one I could rely on. Yet the way he didn't check around to make sure there were no side doors sort of struck an idea of doubt within me. I didn't want that doubt and I wanted him to confirm it away.

"It's not a trap" he whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Don't leave me"

"I won't"

I looked up to him, no tears in my eyes but that wasn't what I was going for anyway. He looked down to me and smiled, "I'll be right beside you. Promise." I blinked as I confirmed this and smiled, "Thank you." He gave me a wink and pulled as hard as he could. Damn. It. To. Hell. The door moved out to the side with a loud, groaning creak and stopped when he stopped pulling. Okay...so not only was this guy strong enough to carry me but also strong enough to pull a big-ass door. I would've been scared of him if I was his step-dad.

"Ready?" he turned back to me. "As I'll ever be" I nodded, clutching my fists.

"Then lets get going" he motioned for me to go first. I did, and he came in after pulling the door behind him.

If it weren't for the light hanging from above the place would be shrouded in darkness, the only other sources being the windows that lined the side. A sort of coolness filled the air despite the night outside still being warm. Crates were stacked and scattered to the sides both in the light and in the darkness but not in the clear path from our side of the hanger to the other. Pillars jutted up from the ground to the ceiling where something was flying around loudly. Bats. Stepping in some more and scanning around revealed no sign of Axel. That didn't convince me that he wasn't there. The smoldering paper out there and the trouble to get here would be reason enough to stay and wait if he really wanted at me. Kerosene, the very scent of it, was hanging in the air. He was there.

"Get out here Axel! I'm gonna kick your ass!" I yelled, my voice echoing in the air.

At first, no called answered me until a light laugh entered the air. It wasn't his but I still held my ground.

"Oh hell, he's really anxious" something, or rather some_body,_ moved in the darkness at the other door. A foot stepped out, then a leg, then another movement toward the light and Marluxia was standing at one side of it. Another one of his roses was in his hands as he crossed his arms.

"With that greeting, might as well give him what he wants" the other person I just knew would come out did so. Zexion emerged from the darkness and stood across from Marluxia on the other side of the door. His black book was open and in his hand as he leaned against the wall.

"I guess I could since it's what we both want" the man I was waiting for finally spoke up. He came from the curtain of darkness, a lot closer than Zexion and Marluxia were but far enough so there was a large space between us. His grin was wide, eyes black but gleaming with amusement, and red markings on his face. Why? He was wearing a kitsune mask.

"What's with the get up? This gonna be a masked fight?" I called out.

"You don't like it?" he tilted his head and I could tell he was just as amused as the fox face he was wearing.

"Hell no! And why the fuck did you bring them!?" I pointed to his other partners in the back, "You carry them around like you're wiping their baby asses!" While they looked somewhat unfazed, he glanced back at them and then back to me, "Why not? They're not gonna do anything. Only here to watch the show. Just like how you brought him" he pointed to Demyx. I glimpsed back to him to see him downcast his eyes sorrowfully before giving an angry look back at him.

"But never mind that," Axel put his arms up in a shrugging motion, "did you bring the real deals?"

Reaching for my pockets, I crossed my arms and dug them in. In my right pocket I drew out Oblivion in my left hand and from my left, Oathkeeper in my right. I spun them as I thrust them out to the sides and got in my preparation stance, "Hell. Yes."

He removed the mask and smirked, "Impressive," he tossed it to one of the nearby crates, "I've got some real deals too."

"Like my charm anklet?" I narrowed my eyes as if trying to peer into his mind to see if the truth was there.

"Maybe. I _do _have something jingling in my pocket though," he jumped a couple of times to reveal the small clinks of something in his jacket, "_Whatever_ could that be? But that's not what I meant."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I called out angrily. All that I needed to to know was real was that my charm chain was in his pocket. Nothing else needed to be real to me.

"Oh, what? You guys didn't see them when you came in? Even the bats aren't as blind as you two" he playfully walked toward one of the pillars. My eyes followed him as he did, not bothering to tear away from him. When he reached it, he gazed up to it happily. It's a pole...Suddenly, he drew back and kicked it. Something metal clinked against it from above and fell. Holding out his right hand, he caught it but before I could even get a good over look of it he darted to the pillar directly across from that one. Another quick kick and another one fell down which he caught in his left hand. With his hands full, he jumped back to his original spot and shot them out to the side.

"Like em?"

"What the hell are those?!" I took a step back.

They looked like the spokes of a wheel only with more empty spaces. One circle with four other circles on it, each bearing one spear-like spike with one in between the spaces of each circle. Red and white with a black handle in the middle that he was clutching.

"Oh these? These are called chakrams, Eternal Flame, and I just so happen to be a pro at using them. Got it memorized?" he ran through the explanation real quick. Those were a weapon that I had never heard of before. "Chakrams?" Those huge things against my not-so-huge knives? This was almost equivalent to bringing a knife to a gun fight.

"So you ready to go Rock Ass? Keeping me waiting only made me more anxious to take you on" he spun and twirled them in his hands playfully. I shook my head and re-prepared my fighting stance. Chakrams or no, I came with what I could to fight and I was going to damn well use them. Just as those spikes looked deadly, so did my knives. The most he could probably have at me was swinging, but I could both swing _and_ stab. Then again, I had no idea what those things were capable and what he could do with them.

"Zexion, would you do the honors?" he turned his head in the direction of where Zexion was standing, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"It'd be my pleasure" the Schemer bowed and stepped for, raising his arm in the air. The room fell dead silent as we waited for his call.

"Ready?"

I clutched my knives.

"Set?"

Axel got in a preparation stance.

It remained quiet for a moment as the emo-looking guy looked between us to make sure that we were ready.

"FIGHT!"

Axel immediately threw one of the chakrams at me and darted straight for me. I jumped back before it could strike my foot and rolled to the side. Rolling onto my feet again, I looked over to him just in time to see him catch the one he threw and come swinging his arms at me. I rolled to the side again and pressed my left hand to the ground, doing the same with my feet. Pushing myself forward, I propelled my body right at him with both blades out. He jumped out of the way but came back at me just as I hit the ground. The moment I heard the tear, I rolled over and dug my blades into the smooth ground to stop me.

"Oh, nearly fifteen seconds into the battle and I already got you" he pointed to my back with one of the spikes. I could already tell by the way I could feel the air against the skin on my back.

"Oh, don't worry," I rolled onto my stomach and jumped backwards onto my feet, "I'll get you in no time." At that, I ran at him with the blades facing the other way. He jumped back onto his feet and switched his footing as I swung violently at him. A couple of times the tips would catch onto his jacket, but he'd draw away before I could even stab them in all the way. He jumped back onto his feet and switched his footing as I swung violently at him. A couple of times the tips would catch onto his jacket, but he'd draw away before I could even stab them in all the way. When he was fed up with my sorry attacks, he arched backwards and kicked his feet up into the air. I reeled back a little, rubbing my chin but continued to hold my ground.

"That's another hit, Rocky" he crouched down and stood back up. "I'll get you. Just you wait!" I charged at him again, swerving my arms in hope of a sideways strike. That time he started blocking with the things, seeing where I was coming from and using them as shield big enough to keep my knives from coming near his face. "Come on! Thought you were going to get me?" he called as he blocked another two attacks from me. Oh, I'd get him alright. I just had to wait for the right moment...

"Son of a bitch!" he drew back, throwing the chakram up from the hand where I had gotten him.

"Told you I would" I gave my own proud smirk.

"And this is the best you could do? Pansy ass!" he shook his hand, examining the cut that ripped through his glove and cut across his fingers.

While he was distracted, I charged right at him. He caught sight of me too late as I had already begun slicing at him, going for a hit. At last, another tearing sound filled my ears as he slid away from me. Using his hand, he stopped himself and reached up. The chakram from before was caught in his hand as he looked to where I had gotten him next. His leg.

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play it?" he turned back to me. I held both up close to my shoulders and glared at him. "Fine, we'll do it just like that" he spun his chakrams around. As if on cue, we both charged at each other. He shot out the chakram in his right hand which I was able to fend off with Oblivion in my left. But that left me open with his other which he immediately took the opportunity. "Ah!" I fell back, but not before he hit me with the non-spiked surface of his weapon. I fell to the ground but used four fingers on each hand to keep me from sliding. I looked up to see him heading my way so I arched myself up and was able to get up before he curved down. Balance was still off so I stumbled forward, getting him on the arm as I ran behind him. He turned around only to see me come down vertically with both knives. He dodged that but while I was still lowered he did another flat end attack with his wheels, that time getting me in the head. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, dazed and unaware that he was approaching.

"Roxas!" Demyx called from not too far away.

"I got it!" I called back, my focus returning to Axel only being inches away. I got on my side and sat up, getting my feet ready to push me forward again. He swung down just as I thrusted my body again and managed to get him in his lower leg before I started somersaulting away from him uncontrollably. I was able to keep myself from getting cut by holding the blades out the side of me until I came to the stop. Surely some distance was made from doing all that, but when I stood back up two spinning objects were coming at me. I lifted the both of my knives unprepared as the buzz saws came at me. One I was able to dodge, but the other one got me near the elbow. Both spun back around the other toward their master who caught them easily.

"Pretty nifty huh?" he called. "Ooh, aren't you Sailor Moon!?" I recovered and ran back at him with both my knives out to the side. Inches away from him, I swung but he ducked and I missed. My view fell to the floor to see him dash around me.

"Get back!"

I felt something hit my back and tear my shirt. Sticking my foot out I kept myself from falling to the ground before I turned around to see his weapons return to his hands. I had to admit, that hurt. That hurt _a lot_. For a guy who had a supposedly "busted" hip and tailbone, he definitely wasn't fighting like it. The air was becoming touchable to my skin and I could already tell there were wounds on it. That wasn't good. None of that was good. I needed to even things out. I needed to get him more. There was still no strategy for it though.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I charged at him. He put up the chakrams up in defense when I wasn't too far away. Like that would stop me. Stopping short, I dropped to the ground and lifted my uninjured leg up. A kick. He reeled, giving me the opportunity to start having at him. Wildly, I swung my arms at every chance I could while he was off his guard. Feeling the energy from the drink bursting through me, I used each bit of it numbly. About twenty quick strikes before he swung one of his saws across my abdomen. Unfortunately, his attack didn't end there as he struck a dozen more times.

"Won't forget this!" he danced on his feet, swinging his arms as he did so and striking me every time. A kick to the chest so that I was away from him and he threw his weapons at me rapidly. When the attacks suddenly stopped, I cleared my eyes to see him above me midair. Crying out, I covered my face then fell against one of the pillars. "Got it memorized?" he called.

"Roxas!" I could hear Demyx's footsteps coming close though still forever away. "I can handle this!" I shot back up onto my feet and went at my opponent again. I put my arms up for another flurry of attacks which I performed successfully in a short amount of time. Fed up with them again, he threw the spiked wheels at me but I ducked and they instead went flying. While they were gone, I raised both blades above me like a pair of viper fangs. To my dismay, he stopped my attack by headbutting me in the face. Falling to my back with the feeling that my nose was bleeding, I looked up to see him before me just before a crashing sound echoed in the area and things went dark.

"What the hell?!" Demyx called from wherever he was positioned, still far from us.

"The damn thing hit the light!" I called out to him.

Out of nowhere, strikes of something sharp hit me in several different places including my sides, back, and legs. I jumped to my feet and looked around paranoidly. All the light there was left came from the windows and yet even they didn't give me a whole lot of light. Without sight, I couldn't tell where he was. Another hit came to my back. Apparently he knew where I was.

"What's wrong Roxy? Can't fight in the dark?" he taunted me.

"Well, won't that be a shame? Now we can't see the show" Zexion sighed but with fake sadness.

"Better think up something quick before he gets you again Rock Ass" Marluxia snickered.

"Shut up!" I called out, and closed my eyes. Their laughter went on for little longer but I tried to "see" past that. Keep my ears open and my mind closed off to them. If I could just locate his footsteps then chances are I could find him.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

A tap. Not too far off. Another one. It was him. More rapid steps. He was pretty light on his feet.

"Got you!" I turned to the side and struck. When I felt soft substance under my blade and heard him stumble back I knew I had gotten him. Throwing myself at him, I continued my whirl of raids. He suddenly pushed me back and I could feel the tip of one of the spikes cut me under the chin and retreat back in the same spot. I balanced myself to keep me on my feet but was late to realize he had moved again. Returning to my original stance, I closed my eyes and listened for him again. He didn't give me too much time to do that by the way he cut my cheek. Automatic reflex made me jab to where he had come from, only to get the feeling of flesh in front of the tip for less than half a second. He was retreating again. Not getting away. Not that time. Following his footsteps as much as I could, I came up close to him and jabbed again. I missed but I made sure the next time I didn't. A short grunt escaped him at my second attempt before I tripped. Something like that didn't get to me a whole lot, not until he kicked me and I hit another pillar.

"You're not too bad at this you know?" he called again from the darkness.

I gave no response as I got back up, panting from a temporary loss of air. With the windows in my view, I hurried toward them. I needed to get him into the light, even if the light was weak. There he'd be exposed. There I could see him. Just get there and stay there. Behind me I could hear his footsteps bounding behind me and I knew I had to get to the windows fast if I wanted to see him. But just when I did reach my destination, his footsteps disappeared back into nothing.

"What's wrong Asshole!?" I shouted anxiously to him, "Afraid of a little light!?"

At first there was no response to which I guessed he was standing somewhere. Then there was the sudden sound of something spinning in the air. Before I could tell was it was, something struck at my neck. Twin chakrams had grazed me, one below the other, most likely leaving two cuts.

"No, you just let yourself become exposed!" he finally answered.

Instincts told me to dart for the nearest pillar and I did so with the speed of the cheetah. I panted uncontrollably loudly as I tried to fit my whole body behind the column as if that would help. Those things came from nowhere, but more importantly, close to slicing my throat. What possessed him to do that!? What did he want out of me!? Did he really want me dead!? Actually _dead?_ In a deranged, psychotic way I could see why. We were in the dark and we were trying to have at each other. Hunter by Hunter. Only by the way I was panting like mad and unaware of where he was, I was like an animal. So it was really _me _being hunted instead of him too.

"You're so easy to track, it's hilarious," he laughed from wherever he was, "No shit everybody here could probably smell your blood."

My heart skipped three or four beats at the realization of that. Liquid heat had streamed down the side of my face in a wide river. Numbness had taken over my ankle but pain was still feel-able as a sting. Looking myself over revealed even more cuts and tears all over me. The scent of blood was getting to me too, just showing how much I was blocking out the world around me. That guy had a keen sense of smell.

"You can't actually think you can hide from me like that can you?" I could hear him approach, his steps purposely loud. I trembled as he did so, knowing that he knew where I was. "Not much you can do in the dark after all" he was probably spinning his chakrams. If only I could track him that way! He reeked of gas! But then again, so did the rest of the room, lightly but still gas filled. If I wanted to sniff him out, he'd have to be the most heavy scented in the room. Problem with that, he moved around to fast for me to tell the difference and the scent was probably getting lighter on him with the wider space if that was possible. I was at a loss there.

"Gee, if you act like this then I wonder how it would be if I took on Strife in a place like this?" he wondered in a sarcastic tone.

"Probably even easier than Rock Ass now. He wouldn't shut up for a second!" Zexion laughed from his place that I still was sure was the door. I clutched Oblivion. "Or Hamasaki. She'd probably be screaming and running the whole time. Get annoying after a while" Marluxia added. With all of them saying something it made me wonder if Demyx was still there. The door hadn't opened or anything, that was for sure. Where was he?

"Demyx, tell me haven't left" I whispered to myself but in hopes that he would hear it if he had remained after all.

"Why don't you guys shut the hell up!?" he shouted from across the room. I sighed in relief in my mind.

"Either way, I could probably drag all of them in here and win all the same" he was now feet away from me. I shook violently, both in anxiety and anger. "Maybe I could even do it next week. Not too hard to get somebody to do something like this" I could sense him coming up from behind the pillar. "Am I right, Roxas?" he looked at me. Before I could even do anything, he jutted a chakram at me in an uppercut, the spikes scraping across my shoulder. I cried out in pain as I felt a large amount of liquid heat pour out onto my shoulder and soak into my shirt.

That was it. That was all I was going to take from him at that point. At any point. There was no mercy for that. None of it.

Maybe it was the energy drink mixed with my own adrenaline rush that had made me do it. Or maybe we had all evolved from a different type of animal and I had just gone through a genetic recession back down to a wildcat or some other vicious animal. Whatever had made me do it, I did it. The moment I caught sight of Axel, I immediately lunged at him. Oblivion and Oathkeeper dropped from my hands and clanked onto the ground while I tackled him to the ground.

And just like that. _Just_ like that. I bit him. I _bit _him. Right in the shoulder before he could do anything about it, I tried to sink my teeth into the nape of his neck. He cried out but that only made me tighten my bite onto him. I wanted past him. Past his flesh. Past the muscle. Right into his blood. For all that he had done, for all his teasing and taunting, threatening. He wanted me here to fight, well that was how I was going to damn well fight.

Before I could do anything more, he was able to kick me off of him. I fell back and landed in the crab walk stance, staring up at him with the look of an enraged animal. I couldn't tell what his look was even in the light but by the way he was panting and his breath trembled, he wasn't prepared for any of that and most likely shaken.

His foot kicked out to the side and something metal knocked over. He drew something quick from his pocket and scratched it against the pillars. The light went up quickly before being thrown to the floor and emerging in a small circle of flames around us. Scrambling for my knives, the flames nearly drew a line between me and them. The fire wasn't as big as if they had caught onto something highly flammable, but they were still tall. I got back on my feet and held them out to my sides. When he saw that I was up, he became ready and rushed at me to which I returned with a rush at him. In that small circle, we threw alternating swings at each other, trying to keep within the ring without burning ourselves. At one point we both had managed to stay in the air long enough to continue slashing at each other until I was able to slam him back down. He crashed into the middle of the circle and laid there for only five seconds before getting back up. I took it upon myself to get out of there at that moment, running out while getting my shoes caught on fire.

I jumped onto a crate and followed onto the rest of them, hoping to make a lot of distance between me and him. The light from before started to flicker back on, though not completely. At least it gave me an insight of where I was going and that he was trying to catch up with me on the floor.

"Roxas!" I hadn't realized I had gotten back on the ground until Demyx heaved something my way and my shoes were extinguished. A cooler jug was in his hands with the cap rolling away from him. As much as I wanted to smile at him, I couldn't by the way Axel had caught up with me.

"Dammit!" he caught me in a headlock and dragged me to the ground. I grabbed at his arm but he released me so that he could start swinging both chakrams across my abdomen.

"Why, the, hell, do, you, want, to, make, things, so, difficult!?" he yelled with each swing. "Roxas!" Demyx called for me again.

"NO!" I rolled over and dropped my blades again as I tackled him to the ground once more. That time I gained the upper hand by disarming him and sitting on his abdomen. "WHY, DO, YOU, INSIST, ON, BOTHERING, ME, AND, MY, FAMILY, AND FRIENDS!" I screamed with each punch I swung into his cheeks, "WHAT, THE, HELL, DO, YOU, WANT, FROM, ME!?"

"OFF OF ME NOW!" he kicked me off and punched me hard enough that I started rolling again, my ankle catching onto one of the pillars to stop. That did it. That did the trick.

He rose off the ground, panting and choking while glaring at me with his devilish eyes. I tried to rise to my feet again, but found something wrong as I dashed around him toward Demyx's area, heart beating in my ears. Of anything, I wanted him behind me. Eventually, I fell to the ground feet away from him, coughing and breathing shortly. Blurriness started to come to my vision as I looked at him. The blood loss? I was dying? Those were the conclusions that surged through my head.

"Axel," I groaned, trying to hold myself up on my hands, "let's...we've got to stop." He ignored me as he reached down and tiredly picked up one of his chakrams. "Axel," I called again in nearly a whisper, "I'm dying."

"We're not through yet" he growled, leaning to the side, about to fall over.

"Axel stop!" Demyx took a step toward us.

"Shut up!"

"I've still got one more trick up my sleeve, just for you" he pointed at me tiredly. I cringed in pain and lowered my head. Forget it. Forget whatever he was planning on pulling out. All I wanted at that moment was a bed. Just a bed is all. Nothing else. I was getting so tired.

"Will this...will this make you rage?" I raised my head at his words as he pulled something out of his jacket. The light finally stopped flickering and the shine from what was in his hand flashed in front of my eyes. Even with my blurring vision and weakness, I could make out each individual animal on the chain as if it were my birthright. I let out a surprised groan.

"You want it?" he shook it teasingly, "come and get it."

Determination jutted through me like the adrenaline that flowed through me before as I tried to rise up again. Failure. I fell back down to the ground in failure. A sharp pain shot from my already injured ankle up to my head. Looking back to it revealed that it was twisted, limped in an awkward position. The bag had fallen off of it early in the battle and allowed me to see the swelling starting up again and bruise blooming on it. What I wanted to avoid. What I hadn't thought about. No good. Not now.

"Axel please" I reduced myself to begging. It wasn't fair. I couldn't take it. Now I was really injured. Anybody could see that. Couldn't he just open his heart for once and give it to me? Just once? No. No he could not. He was heartless. No sense of compassion within him.

"You want it? Get it yourself" he tried to stand back up all the way, but still leaned to the side.

"Axel, please"

"Come, get, it"

Heated and clutching my hands so hard that blood started to pinch through, I moved my left arm forward. Then my right. Left. Right. Left. With my good foot tiredly pushing my along. My shoulders ached with each reach toward him. Body slid across the floor, longing for the plain coldness beneath it instead of the wetness I was getting already.

"Roxas!"

"Let...let me do this!"

Just when I thought he was going to move cause I was inches away from him, he didn't, just still held the charm out above me. I pushed myself more so that my hand ended up on his boot. Wouldn't he give it back to me now?

"Axel"

"Not yet"

"Axel please! I'm really hurt here!"

"So am I! Keep going!"

I grabbed onto his pants and slid myself forward while he stood there without drawing back. Using both hands, I pulled myself up his pants with all the strength I could draw out. He remained unflinching, allowing me to do so. Good. That was a good thing. I was hellbent on climbing him up to get to the thing. As I did so, halfway up and hanging onto his belt...I could feel her. She may not have been there physically, but I could feel her on my arm. Pulling. Pulling me back. Screaming, crying to me, telling me I've done enough. Too much had been done. Wake up and realize that.

_Roxas no. Please, just stop! Stop! That's enough. Don't go through anymore. Not for me! Please, just think about yourself for once! Forget about me for now! Please Roxas! Please don't do this!_

'But' I numbly kept climbing up, now to his chest and so close to it. I pulled myself up closer and used the rest of my strength to reach out to it.

'It's my only connection left to you'

He raised his arm and flipped it into his hand with only the rooster peeking out. Feeling my heart break, rip inside of me, explode into millions of pieces, I let out a cry.

"Axel! Axel please! Just give it to me! Please give it back!" I screamed, trying to shake at him as much as I could.

"Go higher is all I'm asking" he released most of the chain back into the air.

No, I couldn't. Not in my state. I was too weak now. Way too weak from all that fighting and running. And bleeding in over a dozen of areas.

"Axel please! Just give it back to me. I can't take this anymore" I laid my forehead against his chest.

"Axel, give it back to him dammit!" Demyx shouted from his position and I could just tell by the tone of his voice that he was ready to come over if he wouldn't give. "Just a few inches higher is all I'm asking" he coughed.

"Please Axel, I can't go any higher. You win! You _win_! I lose. I suck! I'm an idiot! Now just please give it back!" I reduced myself to doing such a low thing that tears were forming in my eyes.

"Just what," he heaved a breath, "...does this thing mean to you anyway? Going through all that just for this? Stupid!" he looked to the anklet. It meant a lot. More than anything he could understand. A link to the lost and my memories. Why didn't he think of that?

"It...It was hers" I coughed, trying to pull and push my body up another inch.

"Whose? Don't tell me it's the fake person who died like you told me earlier this week. Otherwise, I'm trashing it"

"NO!" I thrust myself up to his shoulder. An unchanging expression remained on his face even when I was now up to his eye level. Trembling, I reached out one of my arms to it yet I couldn't extend it all the way. "This is all...all I have left of her. The last piece I could have" I tried to extend my fingers but found that hard as well. Just centimeters away.

"Of who?"

I let out a fake chuckle, trying to unstiffen my elbow, "You probably thought...that by the way my name wasn't on it, it didn't mean a thing to me." He looked to me curiously while more tears gathered around the rims of my eyes and streamed down my cheek uncontrollably. "But you're wrong!" I heaved, grabbing onto his arm.

"Who it belongs to is what you asked!" my shoulder was starting to fail under the weight and I would surely fall to the ground, "Would it matter to you if I told you who?"

"Tell me" he said, his tone demanding and serious.

"Her!" I pointed to the chain quickly before returning my grip to my arm. Nobody in the room would understand what I meant until I explained it out.

"The one I loved and loved me back! Who was killed in a chain car accident, her body being smashed between two cars and a gash made from one of them! Who died right in front of me while I watched! Who laid dead in the casket while I ripped the last piece I could get off of her!" I was trembling so hard it almost looked like I was shivering from the heat.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE IT BEFORE!?" I shot my eyes at him angrily. Angry at his stupidity, his blindness, his ignorance.

"MELFINA KOIZUMI's name is on the back! My mother's name! Melfina Koizumi! This is her anklet!"

My voice echoed throughout the building, complete silence following after. I clenched my teeth harder and allowed my head to lower with my tears now dropping to the ground like rain. Never before had I felt my heart become so calm in Axel's presence and never before had I thought I would say my mother's name again. Ever since the funeral I had refused to say her name both aloud or on paper. On interviews, surveys, or any other written piece that asked for my mother's name I answered with a dash or an "n/a" to satisfy them. But my mother was more than a dash or "n/a," a hell of a lot more. She was one of the most kindest people I had ever known with the brightest smile in the world. Always there to help, to care, to lighten up the day. Anybody who met her would instantly like her just by looking at her. That's how my dad fell in love with her.

She meant so much to us, to everybody. But when I saw her lying lifeless in the death bed, her hands put together, dressed in her favorite summer dress, the jewelry dad had bought for her birthday adorned everywhere, and eyes forever closed...I couldn't handle it. It broke my heart in two pieces, one trailing her to the grave and still left back in town while the other one stayed with me. Probably my most selfish move ever I made the day of her Wake ceremony. As I stood there in front of her, tears waterfalling down my face, heart being pulled at the strings I saw the charms on her ankle...and took it. One of the few handmade objects that she had made, and I ripped it right off her. How selfish was I?

"My god" I shakily turned my head to look at Axel again. His head was lowered, a shadow cast over his face with green eyes looking to the ground regretfully.

A clanking sound was made from him dropping his chakram, using his free arm to reach for the chain. When it did, he lowered his previously full hand, causing me to lose my balance. But before I could fall, he caught me by the side. "Axel?" I choked as he eased toward a nearby pillar. He leaned down as he carefully laid me down against it. I couldn't take my eyes off him as he got down on one knee and took my hand out, palm up. A closed fist was put into it and opened to let the hot piece of metal fall into it. It felt like time froze as he returned to his standing position, his eyes looking down to me.

A light, a glimmer of light. Of sadness. Sorrow. Pity. Sympathy...

"What am I doing?" he slapped a hand on his face and ran it up to his hair, a weak and despairing appearance on his face.

"Axel!" I gasped, clutching my prize. He turned his head to the side and shut his eyes, running his hand through his locks of crimson once more.

"My head hurts. I'm going home" he stormed for the door where his other two partners waited with shocked and worried looks.

"Axel!" I turned on my hip and reached out to him when a pain shot up my side. I hugged it tightly and fell forward, my chin hitting the floor.

"Roxas!" Demyx sprinted over and got down to me on his knees. My gaze rested on Axel as Demyx scooped me into his arms and the redhead anxiously headed for the door. "But Axel...!" I reached out to him again. "Not now! You're hurt! I'm getting you to a hospital!" he ran straight for the door. I held onto him as he stopped and lifted his leg. The door slid open a bit from the first kick but even more from the second. The three of them grew smaller and disappeared into the dark as the light flickered off again.

Air rushed into my face once I turned back around. Demyx's pace made the ground fly under us and the gate come closer and closer by the second. In no time, we were finally at the bottom and rushing toward the car.

"I don't get you. Why didn't you let me help you?!" he let me go to rip open the door.

"I don't know, I don't know. I just wanted to get my anklet back myself" I spread my body out along the back seats.

"Well you definitely got it back now, thank God!" he shoved the keys into the ignition and backed out.

"Yeah...yeah, I did" my hands shook as I looked down to it. Melfina Koizumi's name shined in the moonlight as the car went into motion and tears glistened on my hand. Relief, peace, thankfulness. All came to my mind as I took in it's beauty. After all I had gone through to get it back, what I had to suffer without it, who I had to be selfless and selfish for. This was my prize. This was the only reward I wanted out of everything that had happened since it had been taken from me. The scenes that had been recorded back in the hangar ran through my mind as if it was an epic. A story of innocence lost and revenge fulfilled.

But...

But...

It didn't feel quite right.

Demyx jumped when her heard me cry out, my face falling into my palms of the real one.

Axel.

That night. That fateful night...something happened. Something I had never dreamed would become a possibility. An entire ride froze him in my mind like an unforgettable memory. Yes. That's what it would become. Nothing like that comes up for no reason. _That_ was history. An event I had been waiting for but doubted it would ever come up. Now that it had, I could keep it in my mind forever that there was something within him after all. He had it after all. It was his. The twinkle in his eye. His...

Humanity.

* * *

**A/n: **I was hoping to not put this here, but I'll make this short and quick. Longest chapter yet. Over 21,000 words. Hopefully it wasn't too sloppy. I tried! Rating change...? No offense made to anybody! Probably not as good as the last chapter, but I appreciated the reviews for 18! Not trying to say that Roxas was _in love_ with his mom, but you know what I mean. Family! Some of the fight scenes were sort of to be like the one from the game. Woot! Think the hangar was supposed to be a warehouse. So we see into both Demyx and a little bit of Axel now, but Axel is probably what most of you wanted to see. Yep. _Humanity. _There's something going on with him but we'll find out later. Hoped you like this one! Thanks for reading and please review! (Days! Rawr!)


	20. Return of the Samurai

Once upon a time, in a small town that was known for its amazing view of the twilight, two people met at each other's feet.

Melfina Lenore and Conan Koizumi.

Both were of different origins as Melfina had lived by the sea nearly her whole life while Conan had known city lights as his calling. Somehow, they both managed to bring both worlds together and after a while, married. Eventually a light formed between them and a baby boy was born.

I'm their son.

For a while, everything seemed perfect. Together, we did what ever we pleased and were made up like the model family. Through tough times and joyous days, things went well.

That is, until things broke apart.

A chain of car accidents removed Melfina Koizumi from the world of the living, leaving her husband and son to take in the grief. The bond between the two stayed together but weakened in a way as time went on.

Then another break as the son was to be sent away for happiness. Conan would have no idea what was going on with his son until three weeks of him being there. Unfortunately, he could do nothing about it as he was being sent away too. Still, the boy endured hardship and probably the biggest fight of his life to save his light. His father may have not known about any of it until later on but his mother she watched from above.

Perhaps both of them could be rest assured that for the first time since he arrived at the islands that he was having the most peaceful sleep he had ever experienced.

A chain in my hand, my eyes closed, a smile on my lips.

No longer in the dark without my light.

* * *

Demyx did just as he said. Threw me right into a hospital. Yet when we got in there, the doctors stared at us like a failed murder had been committed. Yeah, I'd be staring too if I was one of them. Luckily Dr. Vitus was there at the time and volunteered to treat me privately. Thank goodness...

Though he wasn't very pleased by the way I had come in.

Beaten, bruised, scratched, and bleeding everywhere. Not to mention he diagnosed my ankle as now being sprained. When he asked just what the hell happened to me, not that he actually said that, I couldn't think up an excuse that time. What? I went to the zoo and fell into the lion cage? I didn't even know where the zoo was! With a handful of reluctance, Demyx and I spilled the truth. That I had gotten into a fight with somebody to settle a score. That's how we teens settle things...We get violent!

"I hope the other boy came out alright after all that. Just by looking at you, you must've done equally the same!" he pondered as he washed my wounds off with alcohol. The stinging...! The stinging...! But the pain didn't compare to me getting my memento back. I refused to unhand my most prized possession from my grip. Just holding it seemed to nullify the prickling feeling I was getting from the alcohol. Amazing.

So after two hours of being at the hospital to get things taken care of, I came out on crutches with an aircast around my ankle. Just like the doctor said. And turns out I'd have to wear it for the next two weeks with absolutely, positively _NO _violent or severe activity. Not like I really _could_ do anything since the cast was sort of keeping me from standing up right. Every cut, scratch, and bruise was either bandaged or wrapped up and I looked like I had just gotten into a boxing match with somebody I had absolutely no chance of surviving from. Luckily for us again, Vitus charged us nothing. Even though we made a hospital trip, he had an idea something like this was going to happen and had things prepared, not to mention taking the beating was already paying for my injuries right there. He did, however, send my medical record over to my new doctor on the second island. Eh, at least things were kept private.

Eventually I crutched my way with Demyx back over to his car, favorably enough for him he wouldn't have to worry too much about carrying me anymore. Glancing back at the seats made me wince though. Stains of blood could be found almost everywhere. Of course I didn't just explode into a burst of the stuff, but any person would notice it _a lot_. Thank god he got me to the hospital. I had no idea how much I lost.

"Sorry about your car, Demyx" I pointed to the seats as he opened the back door.

"Mm, no biggie. I need to get the thing washed and vacuumed anyway" he shrugged as he took my crutches and I slid into the seats.

"Oh really? Let me give you a hand. I may not be able to do a whole lot but let me do something" I insisted as he set the crutches next to me.

"Um...well I guess if you're up to it. Maybe later on," he stopped as he got in the front seat and turned on the motor, the clock turning on, "today? Nah, we'll do it tomorrow. Give you some time to rest up."

"It's a promise. Let's just hope that the police don't drop by and get suspicious"

"That's when we bail out and end up on T.V."

A laugh at that and we were on our way. Despite being exhausted from what happened that night, I wasn't ready to fall asleep just yet. Thoughts were running a mile a minute through my mind and somehow I was still taking everything in. Surreal.

"Hey Demyx" I called.

"Yeah?"

"You know back at the hangar...when my shoes caught on fire, where did that jug of water come from?"

"The jug? Oh, I brought a couple of those up there when the Order and I stopped by"

"Why? Cool yourselves off when things got 'too hot' for ya?"

"Not exactly" he shook his head. "Does it have something to do with Axel being stupid?" I tilted my head. I could tell he was cringing by the way he brought his shoulders up to his ears. Here comes the explanation. "Sometimes...Axel would bring different, uh, 'projects' up there and most of the time those 'projects' needed to be put out" he waved a finger in the air. "So you were the Water Boy?" I questioned, hoping it didn't sound to offending. "Pretty much. I'm the one who usually puts any of Axel's fire stuff out since I always carry water around. Got a pack of bottled water in the trunk actually" he thumbed behind me while looking to me from the rear view mirror. I glanced behind real quick to where the trunk was. Even though it wasn't open, I could still sort of hear some type of "jiggling" sound that I guessed was the water. Riku was right.

"Just be sure you recycle!" I turned back and pointed at him.

He giggled a little, "Don't worry, I do! Always have! Gotta keep the ocean clean!" he flashed a thumbs up.

"If you don't, a tree'll come into your room and rape your sorry ass" I smiled proudly.

He laughed at that too, "Yeah. Axel kind of thinks the same thing."

"WHAT!?"

We got back to the apartments not too long after leaving that hospital. Demyx drew a blanket from the trunk, using it to cover up the blood stains before drawing the hood over it. No kidding nobody was in the lobby when we got there. Well, nobody except the night guard Akiva. He didn't look all that old, maybe in his twenties, which made me question if he was really that good of a security guard.

"He's mastered practically every area of martial arts," the Nocturne explained as we made our way down the hallway, "Karate, taekwondo, kung fu, fencing, kendo, you name it!"

"So you guys only need one guard here cause he's that good?"

"Mm, no. His partner, Daphne is out patrolling around the place"

"And she knows everything he does?"

"They're husband and wife"

"Oh...do they live here too?"

"Yep"

"What's their story?"

"Former underground fighters. They didn't have too much to do with their life until a near-death experience with a train. That's when they dedicated their lives to protecting others since they could protect themselves enough already"

"Yeesh...that must've been _some _honeymoon" I winced.

"OOh yeeaah" he cringed as well.

His room came up into our view in no time. I flipped off my previously smoldering shoes at the door and followed him to the room.

"Hungry? Want anything?" he asked once he was back in the kitchen after making sure I was settled on the bed. "Nnn...no, not right now" I shook my head. My last meal was hours ago but hunger hadn't crossed me yet, probably cause the fight had worn an future existence of it out of me. Only rest...

"Need anything el-" my hearing blocked out at that point.

My eyes closed, head turned to the side, legs spread out on the bed. Hand to my chest, still holding onto the anklet, with a comforted smile on my lips.

`~*~*~*`

That night I had the most amazing dream I ever had.

Words couldn't describe how I felt when I had it. Just...! So...!

Colors beyond recognition were spread out around and away from me as far as the eye could see in the form of flowers. Sunflowers, lilies, saffrons, some that I had no idea existed bloomed all over with a small circle of grass to which I was the center of it all. Tropical birds flew over head in the sunsetting sky, clouds nowhere to be seen. Warmth rushed through the air as I carefully made my way through the field, not completely knowing where I was going but something told me I was going the right way.

"Roxas"

I made a sudden stop at the call of my name. Her. I instantly knew it was her. There was no mistaking her voice.

"Mom!" I called out with all my voice, anxious to see her.

"Over here silly!"

I turned to where her voice was calling from. She stood there in her white summer dress, waving me toward her and laughing excitedly in front of the sun. Wasting no time, I sprinted toward her, praying that she wouldn't be moving further away as I did so. To my relief, she didn't. Not once. She remained in the same spot as I jumped into her arms.

"Roxas!" she lifted me up effortlessly, like I was still a young boy.

"Oh my god, mom! Mom!" I hooked my arm around her as she spun in a circle.

"Roxas, my little boy! I'm so proud of you!" she held onto me tightly, resting her head on my shoulder as I did the same to her.

"I did it. I did it, mom. I got...I got it back" we leaned away from each other as I held up her piece.

"Roxas" she looked to me with a gentle smile. I shook my head and looked down to it with tears dropping out of my eyes, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry I ever lost it! That I took it from you!"

She shook her head, "Roxas, please don't cry. You'll make all these flowers wilt" she gestured to the blooms all around us. "But I...I'm sorry" I looked up to her sorrowfully. With a smile still on her face, she lifted her hand and wiped away my tears. "Roxas, all that matters was that you made it out okay. That's all I wanted" she moved her hand up to my hair, moving some bangs out of my face.

"But mom-"

"I wouldn't stop loving you if you hadn't gotten my charms back. You're my only son and I love you" she held me in an embrace. I sniffed and nuzzled into her shoulder, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Roxas"

While we caressed each other, I lifted my eyes from her and rested my chin on her shoulder. Not too far out in the distance, three figures stood out in the field. By the way they didn't move, I thought they were statues, but a breeze blew by and ruffled what looked like dresses. Three women turned away from us. Each one bore a dress, all different lengths: one reached the ground, one above the heels, another just below the knees. Same went for their hairstyles. Different. The position of their heads also varied: one looked down, the middle one looked forward, the one next to it looked up to the sky. Of all the differences, there was one thing that they shared. In their hands, a bouquet of what looked like specific type of flower were in their hands. Huh?

"Mom, who're they?" I pointed to them as she turned around to where I was looking as well.

"Them" she nodded happily.

"Huh?"

She lifted a finger and pointed to the one looking down on the left, "Atropos."

"Atropos?" I echoed.

Her finger moved to the one in the middle, "Lachesis"

"Lachesis"

She moved onto the last one, "Clotho"

"Clotho"

"Mm hm" she nodded happily.

I blinked confusedly and ran through the names again, "Atropos, Lachesis, Clotho." My attention shot up to her and I lightly poked her shoulder, "Fate?" She confirmed it again, leaving me still confused about what all of it was supposed to mean. A sudden loud call came from overhead and we looked up to see a large bird fly over us toward where the women stood. "I don't understand" I grasped her shoulder. What did any of it have to do with us? "Let's go find out" she pointed to where the Fates stood, taking my hand. "Oh...okay" I grasped her hand tightly. In unison we both took a step and a bright light came into my eyes.

* * *

In the darkness, I felt completely still. No feeling in my any part of my body, that is, if my body was there. I just found the dark in front of my eyes right after the light. Okay, that made me even more confused. Confused, and saddened. I rarely get dreams that involve my mom anymore, and the good ones I tend to enjoy. I never want them to end. After her death, I became satisfied with seeing her in pictures, objects, and my head. If the only way I could really "contact" her was through my dreams, so be it. But now I was wondering about this place. What happens now? What was I supposed to do?

And...what the hell was itching at my neck!?

Lifting my hand up, I scratched my neck to find something there. Something light by the way it fell off with the flick of my finger. Oh, gosh I hope it wasn't a bug!

"GOOD MORNING!"

I sprung up and collapsed onto my elbows into sitting up. Blurry at first, my vision cleared and focused in on my surroundings. Young bodies were lined around the bed, two on each side and one on the foot board. They stood proudly, smiles on their faces, and eyes looking to me. What was going on?

"Do you like 'em?!" one of them asked, leaning toward me.

"Wha?"

"We made them just for you!" another one did the same.

"Made wha?" I was reacting like the drunk guy from the party: disoriented and stupid. I lifted my hand to run through my hair when I found a surprise in it. A crane. A pink paper crane origami style. And that wasn't the only one, a bunch more were scattered about the bed in a flurry of different colors. Some weren't even cranes; there were other animals too.

"You guys made these for me?" I picked on up and twirled it between my fingers.

"We spent all night working on them!" the girl, Dirge, looked up to me like an enthusiastic puppy.

"We would've made you something else," another girl I didn't know the name of but I guessed it was Mina by the way it was written on her dress, "but all we know so far is origami" she hid her hands behind her back.

"Nah! That's okay! These are really good!" I examined the one in my hand already, "Thank you!"

Before I knew what I was going on, nearly all of them were dog piling on me. I laughed as they did so, hugging each one that came into my arms. At least they were careful to keep away from my foot. An old man to a group of kids who came by to visit.

"Guys, I told you not to do that 'good morning' thing" Demyx walked in with a spatula in his hand just as they settled around my opened arms as if nothing had happened. "But Roxas is soooo cool!" Kyle poked at me. I blushed, flattered. Never really got that from a kid. "Plus we needed to wake him up for breakfast!" Mai flailed her arm as if saying "hi."

"It's alright Demyx," I shook my head, "It's one of the best wake up calls I've ever had!"

"Well if you put it that way," he shrugged, "I've got breakfast started. Want some?"

"Definitely!"

"Alright guys, give him some room so he can get up" he swished the spatula as a gesture toward him.

Instead of darting all over the place, the kids took my hands and pulled me to my feet excitedly. Mayu handed me my crutches and altogether tried to rush me out the door. A smile couldn't help but spread over my lips. Back to standing up made me realized that I felt a lot lighter. Not cause of my supports but just...lighter. My mood was better. I felt happy. Truly happy.

In the kitchen, Demyx had fixed everybody a breakfast of omelets, bacon, grits, and French toast topped with strawberries, sugar, and whipped cream. Gourmet.

"Yeesh, you made all this?" I carefully took a seat at the small table he had. "For a standard breakfast, yeah. This is what I have in the morning. Keeps me going" he explained as he took his seat, the kids sitting in between us.

"Demmie makes the best breakfast in the whole world!" Mina waved her arms.

"His ice cream soup is the best!" Kyle jabbed his fork upward.

"Ice cream soup?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked to him. He shrugged casually, "Melted ice cream."

Soon after breakfast ended and the kids ran off, Demyx and I were alone. That's when my thinking started up again.

I was surprised the kids didn't ask a whole lot about my bandages and ripped clothes at breakfast. Just shows how oblivious they were. How oblivious the guard was last night. Or maybe they just took somebody looking like as the norm? Everybody here had a story so I may have just looked like another participant. But dammit, there went my uniform! Tifa was going to kill me when she found out I'd needed a new one after she freaked out about my condition. Thankfully, Demyx lent me some of his clothes to wear: black pajama pants and a dark blue t-shirt. I didn't fit into them all the way, but they were better than a torn, dirty, water-soaked uniform. How had I slept with all that!?

Anyway, most of the day was spent for recovery. I was still sort of drained from the night before though not tired enough to fall back asleep.

Yet Demyx treated me like a king.

I told him not to waste a whole lot of time on me but he insisted that I let him help me with a few things. He cooked, brought me pillows when I needed them, brought me drinks, stuff like that. To be honest, I didn't have too much objection to anyway. One of those things would be cooking. It was _his _and I couldn't really cook to save my life. Pillow-getting was a bit of a hassle to just get up and use my crutches to go about five feet out the door to the closet and then try to carry them back. Gosh I was a lazy bastard.

Yet of all the things he offered, the one thing he couldn't offer was a cellphone charger.

"I left mine in Axel's car" he shrugged, holding his lifeless phone in his hand.

"What about one that hooks up to this room?" I asked. He should've had one of those.

"It broke a while ago and I didn't get into buying another one. Anybody who needs me has my cell number so they can just call me that way" he explained.

Well that was true I guess.

Around some time in the late morning he had to go out for groceries and he stopped to ask if I wanted anything.

"No, you just get whatever you need," I smiled, "you're already doing enough for me already."

"You sure? Don't need any pain killers or drinks or anything like that?"

"I'm good! I'm good! Go get the groceries!"

He came back about an hour or two after leaving.

"I stopped by a cafe and got this for you" he handed me a strawberry milkshake. I almost became prone to throwing it at him for getting it for me in the first place, but I held back the urge and thanked him.

The whole "master and servant" type deal didn't last all day thankfully. Late into the afternoon, we were in the living room playing video games on the console I had neglected to notice when I first came in.

"I usually don't play video games a whole lot," he leaned to the left as we played a driving game, "I mean, I sometimes do but I usually play them when Axel's here."

"I see" I twitched when I won the race and the scores came up, Axel's being at the top of the list with me right below him and Demyx under me. Dammit!

Even later that day came the time for the cook-out. By what Zeph had said when he stopped by, it was by the pool so trunks and bikinis were necessary if possible. I guess it was sort of a good thing I was on crutches. One, I wouldn't have to go into the pool. Not that I had a problem with that, but it ties in with the next good thing. Two, I wouldn't have to slip into any of Demyx's trunks. I gratefully went down wearing what he gave me, the closest to being half dressed was taking off the shirt when things got hot. He put on his trunks and for some reason brought his sitar down but I wasn't going to ask him about it. Why not?

When we got down there, I was surprised by how many people were there. Half, maybe even more than half of the apartment complex was there. Kids ran around in floaties, pointing water guns at each other, women were in the pool helping some of the kids or resting on the chairs and chatting with others, the men worked several grills and ruffled one or two little kids when they ran by, there were ducks walking around and quacking at people, dogs and cats wandering around. A dog came over and _sat _on me while I was in the chair! Eh, I didn't mind it too much. It was a nice day after all. I'll keep it at that.

"Hey girls!" he waved frantically somebody or rather some_bodies _in the crowd.

"Who're you waving to?" I looked up to him before I took another bite of my burger. I never really questioned why I hadn't brushed my teeth after last night either. After all, I _bit _into Axel's neck like I was a friggin vampire. I had no idea if I actually made him bleed since I didn't really think of it and I was in too much of a hype to taste the blood if I had. Yet THERE I WAS! Eating a burger like nothing had happened. What's wrong with me?

"DEMYX!" there came the uproar of what sounded like a crowd of girls. They came over like a stampede of wild horses and quickly overwhelmed in front of us. All in there late teens, all wearing bikinis, black hair, brown eyes, but were different in many ways.

"These are the Longs I was talking about" he looked from me to them. I swallowed and nearly choked. "H-hi" I waved sheepishly. I had never had so many girls in front of me in my entire life.

"Oh, this is the guy you were talking about Fucang?" one of them looked to her. At least two of them I could tell apart.

"Yeah, he's the one Jiao jumped yesterday" she nodded. "I said I was sorry! Leave me alone!" Jiao pointed.

"How about you guys introduce yourself? He only knows Jiao and Fucang" Demyx suggested. While they did that, I tried to memorize them by how they looked so I would get all the names right and not confuse anybody.

"My name's Tian" Extremely long hair that reached down to her lower back. Yellow bikini, white flowers. Tattoo of some swirly designed clouds on her shoulders.

"Name's Ying. Nice to meet ya!" Short hair, water droplet earrings, plain light blue bikini.

"Shen" Shoulder length hair with bangs crimped out around her face, light and dark yellow bikini.

"Huang and don't you forget it!" Hair sort of style like Zexion's with strands of yellow in it. Black and yellow bikini.

"Pan!" Same hair style as Ying with the exception of some dark blue bangs. Dark blue bikini.

"Fei, how are you?" She looked almost exactly like Tian with the exception of the white bikini.

"Chi, what's up?" She appeared nearly the same as Huang but without the yellow in her hair with a red and black bikini.

"Di, but most of my friends call me D" Short pony-tailed hair with a cyan colored bikini.

"Qiu, but sometimes I go by Cutie" Hair simply let down to the middle of her back with a simple pink bow to match her neon pink bikini.

"Qing, enjoying it here?" Her long hair was pony-tailed too with streaks of blue nearly taking over her hair. A little too much blue since she was wearing an azure colored bikini as well.

Why was I looking at their bikinis again? Good gosh!

"We're the Dragons of Destiny!" they did a sort of jazz hand pose. Hooray! Right?

"Oh, cool! Demyx told me you guys are the dancers here" I looked to him before looking back to them. "That's right. He's in on this too ya know?" Ying winked to him to which he responded with a blush. "Wha?" I tilted my head. "Yeah! He plays the songs for us on Arpeggio" Pan pointed to the sitar that was in his hands. "I don't do too much-" "Oh c'mon Demyx!" Shen, Huang, and Fei rushed toward him and clung onto his arms, "You do a lot for us!" they smiled up to him. He blushed even more and I could've sworn he was turning a new shade of red.

"Did he tell you he could play the sitar in the water?" Di pointed over to the pool while looking down at me. "No, he didn't tell me any of that. Can he really?" I sat up some more. "You bet!" Shen winked, "Hey Demyx!" "Play something on Arpeggio in the pool!" Pan shielded the sun out of her eyes as she pointed to the pool.

"Well, I guess that's one of the main reasons I brought it down" he shrugged, picking up the instrument as if it weighed nothing. It actually weighed a lot to me when he let me hold it earlier that day.

"Step aside everyone! Demyx is gonna play a song in the pool!" Qing shouted out.

"Qing!" he shot back at her.

"Just making some room for you! Now, get in there!" she pointed to the water.

He annoyedly blew a bang out of his face and continued his strut onto the stairs. People either got out of the pool or moved to the sides as he made his way into the middle. The Longs took seats and standing spots around me, making me blush. An applause went out from all around when he went out to the pool, the Longs shaking fists with cheers to encourage him. Embarrassed, he waved a little bit before getting his sitar into a ready position. The pool fell silent, waiting for him to play.

At first, nothing.

Then a strum.

Another one and several more.

I leaned forward some more as he played. His hands moved quickly up and down the strings, splashing up water as he did although his fingers played calmly. Notwithstanding the distance between me and the pool, I could see that his eyes were closed while his head hung over his the instrument. More water splashed up as his rhythm remained calm, streams of clear light dancing around him. My jaw dropped at the spectacular he put on as he began to dance and play in harmony with his surroundings despite being in the deep end of the pool. Beads of clear light dripped off his hands while following his fingers as they returned to the pool. With the stars showing up above in the darkening sky the underwater pool lights flashed on, making the performance look even more enchanting.

Another train of low, slow strums drifted into the air before stopping and he lifted a hand in the air. Finished.

A loud applause went out all around the edges of the pool, Demyx modestly waving and smiling all around. I clapped like a zombie, still dumbfounded from what I had just heard and saw. There had never been a mini concert like that as far as I had seen. So tranquil, so calming. He was amazing.

"How was that?" he set his Arpeggio down and leaned on it. When my senses came back to me and I finally stopped clapping, words came to my mouth, "C-c-cool"

Hours later when the time came for the children to go to bed and families disappeared, did we head back to our room as well since the party was over. After a quick dinner and another round of video games, we both went our separate ways to bed. I volunteered to sleep on the couch that time but he decided it was best if I just slept in his bed again.

"No offense, but I'm a little iffy about my bed knowing that somebody else was sleeping in it," he smiled as he put Arpeggio back in the corner, "The dirt and germs get to me, not to mention how you were soggy and bloody last night. You can have it again." Once I heard that, I couldn't help but agree with him with no offense taken. Didn't change my clothes until that morning and the sheets did smell quite muggy so might as well. At least that night I went to sleep with even more peace than I had the night before if that was even possible. The magic of Demyx's concert was still flowing through me.

* * *

A cold feeling came to my nose as I put it on the glass. On the other side yellow lips did the same, bouncing off and on to stay in a stationary position. I drew away but it still hovered in the same spot. I brought my nose to the barrier again and laughed.

"Enjoying yourself over there, Crazy?" Demyx called. I looked back over to him giving me a look of "srsly?" Embarrassed, I laughed and crutched away from the glass.

That morning, after another amazing breakfast and nearly an hour of getting ready for the day, Demyx had invited me to go with him to an aquarium. Well that was something new, but I didn't object to it. It had been forever since I had seen an aquarium and a field trip couldn't hurt. Not to mention he said we could get in for free so why not?

What I didn't expect when we got there was how, uh, "luxurious" it was. The building was huge, almost freakishly huge. It didn't even look like a building; more like a giant swirly, blue, undersea palace type deal. The courtyard was just as interesting. Life size statues of dolphins made out of the finest turquoise and sapphire I had ever seen lined the courtyard. Frogs croaked from the ponds not to far away as we walked by. Even inside the lobby, the "fish feel" was already there as tubes of water zigzagged all over the place, schools of fish racing through them. Taking an elevator to where he said "was the really amazing part" revealed that he wasn't kidding. An arc of sea life surrounded us, various species flowing around. Blue, underwater light shone down as we came in. Exploring some more revealed that there were some spots in the floor that were see-through. A shark came and went from view under me along with a turtle flapping along. Incredible.

"And you said a friend of your great grandfather owns the place?" I watched a manta ray fly over us.

"Yeah, he and Grand Destan on my mother's side founded the place with their life savings" he explained.

"And he gave it up to his friend?"

"Sort of. He kind of, um, retired from it. The guy loves the sea life but he handed it over to him since he was needed elsewhere"

"So that's how come you get in for free!" I had an "ah ha!" moment.

"Yeah that, and I work here"

"Seriously!?" I watched a turtle motion as if he was waving to me. I waved back.

"Old people aren't cheap ya know" he wagged a finger. My lesson of the day.

"Got that right. My grandpa and grandma have an awesome souvenir store, but they still charge us when we want something. We'd only get things for free if we got a 'coupon' from one of them and since most of the items there are handmade, the prices aren't too friendly" I laughed. He offered a light chuckle as well at my bit of information.

"At least I don't need to pay. This place is my escape from everything" he smiled in wonder to the animals around him.

We continued to explore what was around us. Sea horses, a variety of fish, sharks, and turtles. A rush of school fish swam by me when we were walking and we stopped to watch them swim by. Unbelievable.

"Demyx"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever brought Axel here?"

"A bunch of times actually...Why do you ask?"

"What does he think of it here?"

"...He doesn't see it the way that I do"

I looked to him curiously as he continued to stare up into the tank. His wondrous expression at what was before him and the light sparkling in his eyes only showed that he saw something more. There was something before us that only he could understand. Axel couldn't. He probably never could. And taking his place there with Demyx, I couldn't either. It was his sanctuary. Only he knew its secrets.

"I don't think anybody could"

Oddly enough, we went to the gift shop afterward and he bought me a stuffed dolphin. I blushed walking out of the store with it, kids watching me as we went out and they went in. Why couldn't they leave me alone?!

`~*~*~*`

Maybe an hour later, we ended up at a gas station. Car washing time.

"Here, you can vacuum," he handed the sucker to me, "and I'll wash the outside. Think you can handle it?"

"No problem" I flipped it on.

It was tricky to master at first with standing on crutches and vacuuming at the same time but once I got the hang of it things became easy. He took the hose and sprayed the water on his side while I vacuumed on mine. Some minutes of soaping and another of polishing and the _outside _of the car was done. I finished vacuuming on my part and together we looked inside to the back seats.

"You know, I'm getting the feeling we should've cleaned that _before _we went to the aquarium" I winced.

"I can see what you mean. Who knows who walked by and saw this?" he shuddered.

"'Oh hey guys, look at that guy's car. Is that ketc-OH HELL what is that?!'" I faked a different voice. Still, that would be something worth calling the police over. Eventually we got that cleaned up and after an hour and a half of work plus another hour of scrubbing the seats we headed back to the apartment. There we relaxed some more and spent some more time together. Not in _that _way, but just hung out. Demyx was a cool guy and it was awesome to spend a little time with him some more. He felt like a friend I had known forever.

"Seen it"

"Nothing good"

"Next"

"Seen it"

We were channel surfing on the couch like a bunch of bums. Invigorating. He had just gone through an entire set of channels and was starting over again when something caught my eye. "Hey, wait, go back to that" I waved my hand to the side. Channels he had just past went by until he came back to the one he had just skipped.

_"Breaking News! An AMBER Alert has been issued for the boy Roxas Koizumi"_

I winced. Oh. Hell.

_"He is five foot two, has blue eyes, blond hair, and is known to wear a four-arrowed necklace"_ my last school picture came up on the screen along with the information given. I cringed even more. Why was it that they always used the _ugly _pictures? That kind of _makes_ some of us stay away.

"Oh boy" Demyx sighed, crossing his arms. I sunk into the couch.

_"Roxas was last seen at Atropos High School on Friday at six fifty two. Other witnesses claimed to have seen him on the bridge heading toward the mainland. Tifa and Cloud Strife wanted to pass on this message to anybody who was watching," _the announcer stopped as a slip of paper was passed to him, _"'To anybody who has a heart, we are deeply worried and concerned for Roxas' safety. We love him dearly and would be eternally grateful if he was brought home to us. And Roxas, if you're out there listening to us we beg you to come back home. We know you're going through a lot but we want you to understand that we're here for you. Please come home, we're waiting for you! Love you, Roxas!'"_

I shuddered. That was sick. Not the note, my heart skipped at that but the fact that the anchorman guy was reading it almost made it less meaningful. Especially when he said "Love you, Roxas." I almost threw up.

_"A money reward will go to anybody who has information or who has had Roxas in their custody. Remember, you will remain anonymous" _

Then came the weather.

"Who's in some deep shit?" I asked sarcastically. We both raised our hands.

"Who's going to be screwed by the end of the day?" he asked the same way as me. Another raise of the hands.

"Who's not going to have an awesome night?" I asked. To my surprise he raised his hand too.

"Wait. Why're you raising your hand?" I raised an eyebrow as I put my hand down. He blushed a bit and smiled, "I kind of like having you here." I blinked in astonishment, trying understand what he meant, "You..._like _having me here?"

"Not in that way!" he raised his hands defensively, "I've kind of got a girlfriend in Di Long! But...I don't know. It's cool having you here." I blushed but replaced that with a smile, "Really? Why?" He shifted a bit, setting his elbows on his legs with his head sitting in the palms, "I don't know. I guess it's the fact that for the first time in a while I'm not doing what Axel wants to do." I laid my arm on the arm rest, "What Axel wants to do?" He nodded, "Usually I'm with Axel going where he wants to go and doing what he wants to do. I'm not saying that what we do isn't fun or anything but we barely get to do what I want. When we do get to do something together, Zexion and Marluxia tag along so it's not all that special. We barely get some time to when it's just the two of us."

"What, do you like him?"

A rolled up newspaper hit me, "I told you I had a girlfriend!" he lightly hit me a couple more times before putting the thing down, "Thing is, I don't want to hang out with all three of them _all _the time. Marluxia and Zexion can be cool, but sometimes I just want Axel by my side when I want to do something." I sighed and shrugged, "I wish I could feel more of what you mean. Back in town, my friends and I were always together when we went out. It was fun hanging out with all of them instead of just one." That's how things were. It was no fun with just me and another person. In fact, things would get awkward with either one of them. Together there was no awkwardness and things just felt right. I mean, who wouldn't enjoy being in a group?

He smiled and shook his head, "Nah, don't think too much into it. It's okay"

"Well," I turned to him, "how about I spend one more hour here? Not too long, we could do whatever" I suggested with some enthusiasm. I didn't want to leave the guy like that so why not? Not like an hour would hurt.

"How about I cook something? I like cooking for people" he shrugged. "That I wouldn't mind!" I pointed.

While he went into the kitchen, I went back to his room. Nothing good on T.V. and he allowed me to take a peek at some of his books. Interesting I must say. Very interesting. At least it gave me something to do for a while. Nothing like some good reading. The scent of something good came from the door, only reminding me that I was being somewhat of a piggy. I clutched the book at that realization. Dammit I was! But then my mind suddenly thought back to Tifa and Cloud's note. How were they going to react when I got home? React to seeing me beaten, broken, after being gone for nearly two and a half days without telling them? How would Sora react? What about Riku? What would he think about what Axel had done to me? What were they thinking now? That I was dead and gone forever? Or that Axel had taken his deal too far and had done worse to me? Well since I survived Axel and found a crack in him afterward...How would tomorrow be different? _Would _tomorrow be different?

The book fell out of my hand when I jumped. There was a loud pounding coming from outside the door, down the hall.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Demyx called, and I could hear his footsteps trailing away even further.

At first there was nothing...and then... "HEY!"

"Go get 'em!"

"Huh?" I turned my head to the door. It was only opened a crack but when I saw it swing open I fell back.

"AGH!" I flailed my arms at the pressure on me and the tongue that was licking me all over like crazy. The hell was going on?! When the licking ceased for a moment, I sat up and finally closed in on what was on me.

"Goofy?"

"Dammit to hell!" Demyx came rushing in and backed up to the wall, grabbing Arpeggio. "Oh, gosh" I had a feeling what was coming up next.

"The jig is up!" Calypso moved off me just in time to see Sora in the doorway, pointing a baseball bat at Demyx. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" the Nocturne pulled out Arpeggio in front of him in a stance that he was both defending and preparing to fight. "Where's Roxas?!" all of a sudden Tidus came up next to Sora with a large stick in his hands. That...was a pretty big stick.

"Guys?" I sat up on my elbows.

"Roxas!" my cousin immediately dropped the bat and came torpedo-ing toward me. Calypso moved out of the way as he landed on me, capturing me in the most extreme hug I had ever had. I thought for sure I was going to die.

"What were you doing with Roxas!?" Kairi came in, pointing a bat at him the same way Sora had.

"In literally thirty seconds, you're going to be tased!" Namine came in with...a friggin taser?!

"GOOD GOD! Give me a chance to explain!" he held Arpeggio up in front of him defensively.

"Guys!" I sat up some more once Sora's grip had loosened by a few notches.

"ROXAS!" they all crowded over and captured me in possibly the worst dog pile I would ever experience in my life. And the pain in my ankle dammit! But what I was worried about the most was if Namine's taser was going to go off on me. Don't tase me bro!

"Get off him! Can't you see that he's hurt!?" Demyx shouted, coming over to the bed. In half a second all of them were off of me and examining my body. Yes people, my ankle was in a cast. Do you see it now?

"And just why is he hurt?" Riku's voice asked. I looked to the door to see him strut in, no weapon in hand with arms crossed. Demyx flinched but stood his ground, glaring at him wordlessly. "Riku" I sat up some more, but Sora captured me in another hug, nuzzling his head into my chest. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?" he looked up to me, his eyes watering in a warning that he was about to cry. "Sora" I set my hand on his head to calm him down.

"I've been taking care of him the past couple of days" my caretaker started to explain, "he was injured at school and I brought him here."

"And just how was he injured at school? Does this have something to do with Axel?" Riku actually walked up to him, trying to push it out of him. Demyx narrowed his eyes, "I'll leave that for Roxas. I won't tell if he doesn't want me to." I laid all the way down on the bed to see them above me, "Riku, I'll explain later. Can you guys just explain what the hell is going on?"

"We were looking everywhere for you!" Kairi set the bat on the ground. "Yeah, when we heard that you didn't make it home Friday, we got worried and went out looking for you" Namine held her hands behind her back, shielding the taser for the moment. "We've been looking for you for the past few days! Why didn't you call!?" Sora looked up to me, still with the tears coming to his eyes. "My phone was dead. I kept it on all of Friday and Demyx didn't have a charger" I pet his head a bit. "Couldn't you have used _his _phone?" Tidus nodded toward Demyx, putting some emphasis on the "his" part. I lowered my head, a wince coming to my lips, "Somebody else stole the time I could use on it."

"Lets just leave it at that for now and we'll get more on it later," Riku declared, his eyes still on Demyx, "So you took care of him?"

"I got him a doctor and some rest" he explained, his voice firm. "Something tells me a doctor doesn't always carry a cast with him," Riku looked back to my foot, "Axel did that didn't he?"

"Riku, let's just go," I grabbed onto his wrist, "Don't bother him so much. He saved my ass! Let's just go if you're going to get angry with him."

"I'm not angry with him, I just want to get things straight" he gave another look over him. "It's not like everything had been bad. Believe it or not, I had a lot of fun with this guy" I smiled up to him. He gave a quick smile down to me before turning back to Riku with a straight face. "Fun?" the others said in unison. That was creepy...

"Yeah, believe it or not but Demyx is really awesome" I pointed up to him proudly. He shifted a bit and blushed embarrassingly. "Hmph" my cousin's friend sighed above me before leaning close to him then walking away. I wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but I believe he said, "You were always known for that." What was that supposed to mean?

"Alright, so you ready to go?" Riku looked down to me, extending a hand to help me up. "Mm, yeah I guess" I reached out to him and grasped his hand. Sora removed himself from me as Riku lifted me up off my back. I hopped on one foot as Kairi handed me my crutches. With those under my arms, I turned around to Demyx and sighed, "Sorry I didn't get a chance to try your cooking again and stay the entire hour." He smiled weakly, "No problem. I'll wrap it up for you." Tidus and Namine made way for him as he strutted out to the kitchen. "Demyx can c_ook?_" Sora looked to me curiously. "You'd be surprised by him. He's got a lot of secrets" I replied.

"Sooooo who else thinks it was a bad idea to bring all of us in the car?" Tidus rocked on his heels innocently. The back seats only had three seats...Gloominess from the realization dropped into the air.

"We should've really thought that out before getting in huh?" Namine cupped her chin in thought. "We could've if Sora didn't try to drive off with it first. He was just _so anxious_" Riku rubbed his temples. "Only cause I was worried about Roxas! Admit it, Riku! You were worried too! You wouldn't stop pacing and pulling at your hair when you came over!" Sora pointed at him. His friend turned his head to the side and crossed his arms, practically showing that he was worried like mad about me. The girls giggled while Tidus nudged him like he meant it _in that way._ Enough of that!

"Who the hell came up with the idea to bring weapons?! Namine's got a fucking taser! What the hell!?" I pointed to the girl. Never would you find an innocent, sweet-looking girl on the street with a friggin taser behind her back.

"His," Riku pointed to Sora without crossing his arms. My cousin only beamed proudly. Mint eyes rolled, "Anyways, the game plan now is changed. Tidus, I'm leaving you here-"

"WHAT!?"

"Just call your parents and they'll pick you up. I've got an injured guy, two girls, my best friend, and my dog. I'm pretty sure you'll make it another thirty minutes before your parents come" the platinum head explained casually. Tidus crossed his arms and growled, "Fine, but only cause Roxas is injured. Next time we get in a situation like this, I'm friggin pushing anybody out of the car."

"Hey, it's either wait here or hold your breath and ride in the trunk," Riku shrugged, "Now let's get going." Ending it at that, he turned and started heading for the door. "Kairi, could you get my backpack over there?" I nodded to the bed. "Sure!" she skipped over for it as Sora, Namine, Tidus, and I followed after Riku with Sora closest too me. Just by some of Riku's reaction I could already tell the bad part of my night was already beginning.

"Got it!" Demyx came sprinting out of the kitchen when we had just entered the living room. "Thanks" I took it from him happily. "It's shrimp and noodles Parmesan. Hope you like it" he pointed to the box in a hand that I clutched in my hand. "You bet. I've liked everything else you've cooked already" I laughed in a sort of embarrassed tone. I was a piggy...

"Kairi, my backpack"

"Sure"

"We should do this again sometime if I make it through the night of my pissed aunt and uncle" I shrugged as Kairi handed me my pack. "That'd be great! I'd like that" he grin excitedly as I reached back to the closest compartment of my pack.

"So no further hostilities, right?" he put his hand out. "I don't know how it'll be with Axel still around. We're gonna have to find away" I had some pondering in my tone. How would that work? With compromise made between Demyx and I, how would Axel handle it? Would he approve? Probably not but then again, by the way Axel had "treated" Demyx last night, he seemed to have removed him from the "friend" position. Maybe things could be worked out.

"But, we're friends now" I finally took his hand into my grip.

"Thanks" he nodded as we gave a firm shake.

When he pulled his hand away, his eyes fell to his palm curiously while I tried to escape from what I had just set in it.

"Roxas, wait. What's this?" he called after me, holding the I.O.U. in his hands. "Demyx," I turned around to him with a calm smile, "it's an I.O.U."

"But, what're you giving it to me for? I gave it to you and technically it's still kind of not used" he shook his head.

"Actually it is"

He raised an eyebrow as I crutched up to him. "You've done a lot for me these past couple of days," I started, "and I mean _a lot_. I may not have used it for anything outside of something like this but you helped me when I didn't even ask for it. What more could I ask from you?" He blinked wordlessly, soaking all of it it. I put my hand on top of his, keeping the slip of paper in his palms. "So now it's my turn to owe you something," I removed my hand, "Whatever it is or may be, I'll try to do whatever I can in my power to do it. Just let me know." His voice remained stuck in his mouth even as we continued to turn and head for the front door. After all that guy had done for me in the last few days, I had no right to ask him to do more for me. He overdid whatever my request would've done anyways. It was time I did something for him. What, I had no idea but maybe he'd hold off on whatever it was while I recovered.

Riku held the door open as I crutched my way out with the others behind me then continued on our way down the hall.

"Roxas wait!"

I crutched all the way back around when I heard Demyx's voice, seeing him standing next to his door with the I.O.U. still in his hands. Neither of us said a word, knowing that he was going to say something. I didn't know what until a regretful tone entered his voice.

"Sorry...for everything" he hung his head, his hand on the door for support as if he was going to collapse at any moment. By his tone, actions, and appearance, my heart confirmed his words true and I nodded.

"I'm sorry too...for what I've done too"

* * *

Riding home in Riku's car calmed me none at all. Yep, laying in the passenger seat with the back of it laid down so far that I could see Namine above me. All I wanted to do was sleep the ride away but that proved "fatal" by the way we got to the house faster. All of us, including Calypso, headed inside for the show that was going to unfold.

What a show it was.

At first, Tifa and Cloud were hugging me blindly, not noticing I was on crutches until I cried out. The moment Tifa saw my injured foot, she fainted just like that! Just. Like. That. Cloud quickly caught her and really nothing was done about me until she woke up about a half an hour later. It was like the faint had restarted her by the way she switched from being grateful and relieved to being upset and scolding. Once the reality that I was back and safe washed over the both of them came the matter of me not calling. When it came to that point, Sora lead the others up stairs, but something told me they were still listening in. That left me down in the den of two dragons, both spurting a fire of words at me and venting their anger. Wincing and cringing I took in all of it not because they were really pissed at me, but only cause they were that worried. In a way, it _was _my fault I didn't find other ways to call. Might as well take in that heat.

Then came the topic of how I had gotten so beat up and that got me really worked up.

How the hell was I supposed to tell them I had gotten into a fight? There was no way I was getting out of that no matter what excuse I could think up, not that they'd believe me anyway. Not much could be done about it if I told them so what then? Searching for an answer, I looked up to the stairs in hopes that one of them would be there. Riku was the one I caught the most by the way he was moving his lips. Silent but telling, his lips gave me an answer. From what he said, he understood that there was nothing either of us or anybody outside the matter could do. Being with Demyx probably revealed in my eyes that I knew the police wouldn't stop Axel. If they couldn't, nobody could.

"I got in a fight with a guy at school"

At that point the yelling went even further into lecturing, wondering why I didn't just walk away or why I didn't I call the police? That put me in a spot to which I didn't know how to go about. Tell them the rest? I averted my eyes from them and looked to the stairs. Riku gave a small nod but shook his head as he mouthed something else. What he "said" was probably what I would've done anyways.

I started to explain snippets about my deal with Axel.

They listened to me intentionally as I told of how I got involved in a deal for both Sora and Kairi's sake. Of how they would lay off the both of them if I got into a fight with one of their gang. When they asked why I went from school to where I ended up I told of how I got injured on the roof, keeping out the extremes of when I jumped off and just shortening it to my foot catching onto "something," leaving me in a strain. I continued on to how Demyx had brought me to his apartment and gotten me the help I needed. Hesitance entered my mind when the matter of what happened after that came up since the fight was the next big thing. To keep the graphics and violence to a minimum, I went with the idea that during the fight my ankle became sprained and he let me go because of it. The rest of the story I was able to tell pretty easily since pretty much nothing bad happened afterward. It actually felt good to talk about it. All of this was told with names still in the dark except for Demyx since he really did no harm to me at all.

"So you were pretty much taken care of the whole time?" Tifa wiped some tears away from her cheeks. She tended to get teary when it came to screaming at the top of her lungs.

I nodded annoyedly, "He took care of me the past couple of days, not to mention brought me to some amazing places while I was there. You guys know the Blue Waters Aquarium up on the mainland?" I thumbed behind me. They nodded. "I got a dolphin plushie from there. That place isn't exactly cheap to get into but we got in for free cause he worked there."

"Whoa," Cloud blinked, his pink face returning to normal, "that guy's a saint."

'Believe me, he is' I thought in the back of my head with a warmth in my chest.

"Well," Tifa sniffled, "that still doesn't cut you out of getting another week's worth of grounding while you get better"

"WHAT!?"

"Just cause your cellphones weren't working doesn't mean you just go on with what you guys were doing without a hint of contact," Cloud shook his head, "Try a payphone, ask for somebody else's phone, try a cop, send a flare into the sky, make out an SOS! Just _something _to let us know where the hell you are!" I got pissed again. "Just be glad it's a week," Tifa grasped onto the cushion of the couch, "we were going to give you another three but seeing that you're hurt...and what's going on with you father," I downcast my eyes, "you've been and are paying for you punishment."

"Yes ma'am" I sighed.

"Up to your room, Roxas. I'll bring you an ice pack and some pain killers" she pointed to the stairs without looking at me. I blinked in disbelief as I turned toward the stairs. Great, she was so pissed I was poison to her sight.

"Roxas"

I stopped and turned around just as I was at the foot of the steps to see her black tank top in front of my face. "We love you and we're just relieved that you're okay" she caught me in a hug, her cheek on top of my head. I laid against her in my own type of hug as Cloud came and wrapped his arms around me too. Glancing up the stairs, I could see the others leaving to give us some space.

`~*~*~*`

My night didn't end at me just telling Tifa and Cloud what happened. Right after them, everybody upstairs wanted to know. Only difference between Tifa and Cloud, they would get the entire truth. Details, names, explicits and the such were all kept in for them as if it was an exclusive event. In fact the first thing out of my mouth, sort of to both Riku's and my dismay, was revealing to Sora and Kairi about the other half of the deal. By the looks on their faces, they weren't too pleased about what we were keeping from them and even more displeased with what Axel did when I explained the fight.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sora looked to me angrily, "I would've rather taken a beating than let you get messed up like this!"

"I could've tried to fight back more if that became the case" Kairi huffed.

"Neither of you guys understand how severe things would've gotten!" I shook my head in frustration, "Even I don't know how crazy he would've gotten, but it was better me than the both of you. The guy tracked your phone Sora!"

"He's right," Riku cut in, "Though I really hate that Roxas had to be the victim of the pact, it was better him than the both of you ending up with a broken ankle or even worse. He obviously wanted to keep things between him and Roxas with only Marluxia and Zexion to interfere if needed. Anybody outside would pay dearly."

"What's wrong with that guy?" Namine sighed, skimming through her sketchbook, "All that just to keep the two of you locking horns. Who works like that?"

"The mafia" I mumbled.

I continued to explain more of the story late into the night. Around ten or so, after staying for dinner with us and meeting Tifa and Cloud, Namine and Kairi went home. Riku stayed an hour longer before heading home himself but not before reassuring us that we'd be safer the next day. His OSS term was over and all he had to do for the next three days was go in for morning detention. Considering Tifa and Cloud were pushing me to go to school since I wasn't in too bad of shape and I was out of luck on my board for two good reasons, he volunteered to come early in the morning to pick us up. Fine with us, I suppose. Cloud told me that Mr. Xemnas had called soon after he and Tifa had called off the search since I had been "found." He said he wanted to see me first thing in the morning before school started, so even more of a reason to hitch a ride with Riku.

"Here!"

Sora held his arms out like a slope down to me as I laid in the bed. Samba came scurrying down his arms and over to my shoulder where he barked happily while taking his seat. "I missed you too Samba" I laughed as he licked me a couple of times. "He wanted to sleep with you again tonight" Sora huffed, crossing his arms with head turned away from me. Petting Samba's head with my finger, I looked up to Sora curiously.

"Sora, are you mad at me?"

"Hell yes! I should get one of the butcher knives out of the kitchen drawer and come back in here to castrate you!"

I sunk into the sheets so he wouldn't see me holding my crotch. Why the hell was he being so mean!?

He suddenly sighed and looked back to me with a sincere look, "But, I guess it's just cause you were trying to save my ass." I rose out of the sheets so that the rest of my face was visible again but I was still wary of my groin. He almost sounded serious.

"I know"

"I'm not powerless you know? I can fight! I've taken Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, _and _Riku all down before. Not to mention my dad and mom too without any of them going easy on me. Don't take me too lightly!" he pointed. "I was just trying to protect you. Dad told me that we should be looking out for each other and I guess I did just that, but maybe I was being a little too extreme when he said it."

"I know. He told me that when he called on Friday" he sighed, crossing his arms uncomfortably. Turns out he had called the house after I called him to break the news to the other three as well. Sora must've gotten the chance to talk to him once more. "I guess I haven't been doing too much of my part" he shook his head. "I don't get what's up with me lately," I sighed, crossing my arms behind my head as I laid against the pillow, "Axel's seriously messed me up. Got into my head when I didn't realize he was."

"I think he's gotten to all of us" my cousin leaned down and rubbed my leg. Feminine hands! That felt good.

"But don't worry about him too much!" he smiled, "You've done your part for me, let me do my part for you!" he poked my nose with his free hand. "Wha?" his gesture made me confused for no reason. "You're not doing much now! Not with this leg," he thumbed the cast under the sheets, "Until you get better, I'll look after _you._"

"Sora"

"No buts!" he rose up from the ground, "I'm gonna do the best that I can to keep you safe. Axel's not gonna have his way with you again. Not like that."

"Sora" I watched him turn and head for the door when he made a sudden stop before it.

"I'll protect you Roxas. That I promise"

I couldn't even say his name again after hearing him say that. His words were true and heart moving. I couldn't deny that and I doubt he could either.

"So get better soon Spanky Butt!" he glanced back at me and waved, then swung open the door and left.

* * *

It amazed me what could get done all in one morning. Despite me being on crutches, I was able to go through my daily routine without many problems. But that's not what entirely what I meant. Tifa was able to call Xemnas at six in the morning to order a new uniform. So not only was I going to have to talk to him, but I'd also go to pick up that too. Course neither the school board or Xemnas were cheap, so no shit I had to bring some money up to the school with me but oh well. At least I'd get a new uniform and not get detention for not. Following breakfast came the ride with Riku and then the entering of school while Sora stayed out in the courtyard with Kairi who also showed up early just for him. Hoorah?

Being in the hallways was almost sickening. Scenes from Friday rushed through my head despite me not being close to any stairways that would lead up to the roof. How stupid I had been. How angry I was. How I was willing to do anything to get what was mine back into my hands.

We soon ended up in Xemnas' office with Saix by The Man's side. Both gave their thanks that I was still alive and breathing after Friday's scare of me going missing. At first they thought I had skipped but when they found Axel, Marluxia, and Zexion gone in their rooms they knew something had happened to me. A discussion of how I had gotten injured also resulted and somehow I ended up nearly telling all of what happened during my confrontation of Axel, the first and the last time on Friday. Even with that explanation, nothing could really be done about the second conflict since it was off school grounds.

Yet, from telling them my side of the story, some truth was revealed while I was doing it. There w_as _an anklet after all. It may not have been Riku's, but there was one. Since I was burned and being a whiny bastard at the time, there was sort of a motive to start the fight. Maybe that would make a difference.

"Axel was supposed to come in this morning as well," Saix snarled, "but he hasn't shown up once. I could only speculate that he's skipping."

"That may seem so, but I got a call," Xemnas pushed some buttons on his phone, going through the caller ID, "from his house. I'll have to call them back" he removed his hands from control pad and crossed his arms. "Will he still have some time to serve for robbery and disorderly conduct, Xemnas?" the blue-haired man turned to him. "Depends. The robbery could be accounted for but then again he returned it off school grounds. I'll have to see about it when I get him in here" the principal cupped his chin curiously.

"Mr. Xemnas," I started hesitantly, "I know it's not my place to ask, but why don't you just expel him? I mean, all of this," I gestured to my near broken state, "may have been done off school grounds, but I almost got killed here because of him. I don't know what he usually did before I came here, but after what happened on Friday I thought he'd be done here. Isn't there anything you can do?"

The silver-haired man sighed and closed his eyes, "Believe me, he would've been gone after that. Suspended at the least, but unfortunately my power becomes very limited when dealing with him. He's a special student."

"Special?" I raised an eyebrow. The man nodded, "I swore, that's all I can really say."

His words only confused me further and made me wonder even more about Axel. He's "special?" Yeah, with the mafia behind your back I could guess that he was "special" too. All I could come up with was that the mafia had control of the school as well, at least when it came to Axel's situations. If that was the case, then no wonder Xemnas' hands would be tied into not expelling him. But then again, if they had that much control, wouldn't they make it so that Axel wouldn't be punished for whatever he did? He still got in trouble for fighting with Riku and just as much when he pushed us around. So what? They want him disciplined too? Or do they just wait until the end of the school year or when Xemnas is alone to finally deliver a "message" that they didn't like what was done? In that case, why punish him at all?

Aside from that came the third reason why Xemnas wanted to talk to me. Turns out Saix had worked things out with him and was able to help reduce my ISS sentence to just one more day. Better yet, I'd only have to serve it in the afternoon and it wasn't even going to be that long.

"At first it was for the justification of fighting back because Sora was in trouble," he explained, "but once Xemnas explained the call from your aunt and the condition you were in, we reduced it to just a detention. There's just no excuse from fighting, but you seem to be paying the price already."

"That's almost exactly what she said" I smiled somewhat proudly.

From that topic came onto the matter of Riku. He still had to serve his term despite the truth being told that there was an anklet after all, but since I had cleared him up of half the lie...at least they believed him now! Anyways, it was only three days. He'd survive. Plus it wasn't all that bad since he'd be with us again during the rest of the day. Nothing to worry about.

`~*~*~*`

Smooth.

My day went fairly smooth. Better than I had expected.

Sora went around with me to my classes throughout the day since my back wasn't prepared for over a pound of weight and I was already trying to carry myself around. All he basically did was follow me whichever to my classes, dropped them off, and headed to the class we didn't have together. Once that time was done, he came back and we went to my next class. This went on much of the day. Luckily for him, he was allowed to be late to his classes and leave early to help me move to mine. Luckily for me, he didn't mind carrying my stuff though a hint of guilt came to my mind for him doing so. Did that make sense?

"Thanks Sora" I smiled as he set my pack down next to my desk.

"Any time!" he waved, turning tail and leaving out the door.

Getting ready for class, I reached down to my backpack and pulled out my science book when out of nowhere, two arms caught me in a headlock from behind.

"ROXAS!"

"Faye!?"

She came around to my side and caught me in a hug.

"Roxas?!"

"Arashi!"

The guy rushed from the door to me in less than a second, catching my hand in tight greeting.

"Geez man! Where the hell have you been and what happened to you!?" he looked me over a dozen times. "Got into a fight with Axel over the weekend," I scratched my cheek embarrassingly once Faye had let me go. "REALLY!?" the yelled so loud I'm pretty sure they had caught the attention of everybody else in the room. No other certainty, might as well explain it. "The fight over the weekend was actually my second brawl with him. The first was last week and that's why I was gone. I got ISS" I clarified. "And you went after him again?!" Faye took the seat next to me. "The guy threatened me into doing it. Not to mention I got something important out of doing so" I glanced down to my ankle. During my stay with Demyx, I found some time during the night to remove the cast and fastened it back on the exact way the doctor did. Only difference with it now was that it wasn't just holding my ankle in place. My memento was now fastened between the padding as well. If anybody, especially Axel, wanted to rip the thing off me again, they were going to have to do some work to get it.

"By the way you look, must've been pretty extreme" Arashi winced at my ankle.

I lifted my other foot up onto the desk and showed them the underside, "My shoes caught on fire." They leaned in closer for a closer view, the melted rubber showing up in their faces. Riku and I were still debating whether or not I should tell Tifa and Cloud that I needed a new pair of shoes cause then they might tie it back to the fight.

"Oh, Roxas...!" Faye pounced another hug on me again, "At least you're okay! Don't do anything like that again! You could've gotten killed!"

"Like hell I almost did" I diverted my eyes to the side uncertainly.

`~*~*~*`

"Day going good?" Sora bumped his backpack up on his back.

"You bet. Everything's going pretty good. Marluxia wasn't in my science class" I nodded to where we had come from.

The so called "Graceful Assassain" hadn't shown up at all in the class. No coming in late, no coming in early. No show. Either he had come to school but was thrown into ISS the minute he was spotted or he was skipping, still faltering over what had happened Friday. Didn't matter to me which one was the right answer; he was away from us and that was what mattered. If he had any common sense, he wouldn't bother us on our way to lunch either.

"Good, he should stay that way for lunch too" he sighed happily, speaking just what was on my mind.

"Exactly. In fact, he shouldn't come to school at all until things stop feeling so surreal" I watched others walk by and give me cringing looks. Coming to school felt like the first day again, everything being new and people looking at me like they've never seen me before. Everything was making me anxious.

"Then let's hope Zexion isn't in English either" he pointed to the door coming up.

"Hopefully he won't, but let's not forget the girls in there" I shivered. Chances are they were still pissed at me in there. Not to be mean, but they were like _elephants_; they _never _forget. _Never!_

We turned the corner and already there was one girl running up to meet me.

"Roxas!"

"Milly!"

She wrapped her arms around me as I tried to return her hug without letting go of my crutches. Of any of the girls in the room, she must've been the one I worried the most.

"Where have you been!? People were talking about you walking around on crutches for some reason and I had no idea why!" tears were starting to stream from her eyes. Oh no...

"I got...some things settled between me and Axel...I think" I replied, not entirely sure of my answer. He asked for a fight, I gave him one. What happened after that? Things stop? Differences are settled? Something told me they weren't and what he did when we first met was just the start of it all. For now, I was just getting a break.

"YOU WHAT!?" she screamed as loud as Arashi and Faye had before, drawing away from me, "What possessed you to do something like that!? That guy's a wolf! He would've eaten you alive!" she drew close to me again. "I had to. It was for somebody else's sake" I glanced back Sora's way. He guiltily turned to the side but met my eyes with a sheepish smile.

"Roxas?"

I turned my head to the other voice who had just said my name. To the left of us Cindy stood with a concerned appearance, eyes focused completely on me.

"Hey!" I waved as Milly let go of me.

"What happened to you?" she asked, her voice faint.

"Got into a fight with 'The Flurry of Dancing Flames' on Friday. This is just the end result" I shrugged, gesturing to myself without using my hands.

"And don't think about bothering him about that porn stuff like you guys did last week," Sora stepped in front of me, arm out to the side in defense, "he's already been through enough. And for the last time, _he _didn't do it. Zexion did!"

"Yeah, we can see that now" she nodded to my cousin, "Arashi and Faye were going around the past couple of days clearing your name."

"At first, we didn't believe them," Alice came up from the side, looking down to the floor in guilt, "but when they explained what your situation was with the Thirteenth Order, we had a change of heart."

"So I guess, we all just want to say," Cindy started, most of the other girls in the class coming up from behind her, "WE'RE SORRY!" they shouted at the same time. Sora and I jumped by how loud they were combined. Sure, screaming, yelling, and scratching they were loud but just apologizing like that. Must be natural.

"It's okay, it's okay," I waved my hand defensively, "What you guys did was a hell of a lot better than what Axel did. In fact, you guys almost make him look like a pansy." Why was I lying? But then again I would've taken their beating over what he left me with any day...if it was just for one day.

"But after all we put you through!" Aneira bowed slightly.

"Yeah! Let us make it up to you somehow!" Jasmine jumped on top of her.

"We wouldn't have done it if we knew the truth. We only added to what you look like now!" Belle started crying like mad.

"Girls please!" I backed up embarrassed, "You guys don't have to do anything! Can we just be friends from now on and pretend like none of that ever happened?" Sympathy was nice, but I didn't want them going out of their way too much just to make me feel better. I was just beat up by a guy with sharp spikes on a wheel. Give me some peace and quiet, not that I really had that when I was bunking with Demyx but I didn't want too much of a commotion here.

"YAAAAAAY!" before I even knew what was going on, basically every girl in the room was hugging both Sora and I like we were the hottest boy duo ever. Hm, in a way I wouldn't deny that too much. I think it was cause of our hair...

"Mind if we rubbed your guys' shoulders or massage you or something?" Jasmine asked as we started heading for the desks.

"My shoulders do kind of hurt" I smiled cheesily. They giggled like mad.

Girls...

`~*~*~*`

On our way to lunch, things were sweet. Not just with the fact that Axel nor anybody else from his gang show up, but Riku was waiting for us at the end of the hallway.

"C'mon, I got us some passes," he held up four Paradise passes, "My dad's gonna take us out to this awesome restaurant down town on the mainland."

Oh hell yeah.

Somehow Riku had obtained some Leaving Paradise passes from Xemnas and we ended up going to the exact place Riku said we were. Namine was waiting for us out front, sketch book in tow as always.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as we entered the establishment with everybody else. "Somebody I know dropped me off here" she smiled. I raised an eyebrow, not exactly knowing who. Kairi's parents were out of town and Kairi was just plain with us at school so no way she could've done it. I thought Namine could drive...

"Table for six please" Mr. Mori said at the front counter.

During our time there we ate possibly the best buffet food I had ever tried. Food from one side of the coast through to the other was before us. Not to mention it was all you can eat and I believed Sora and I needed that. We _were _pretty thin and I wanted whatever Sora ate to _not go through him _like he had just drunk water. Otherwise he would never outlive the term of being manorexic. Never!

"Namine, aren't you supposed to be in school? Or do you go to a different school around here?" I turned to her, taking a drink of my soda.

She finished swallowing a spoonful of strawberry cake before answering, "Me? Not at the moment. Kairi's parents have to come back and fill out the paperwork so I can attend Atropos High School. That's your guys' school isn't it?"

"The only one around!" Sora beamed before munching some more on the crackers in his soup.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be attending there soon. Maybe I'll end up in some of the classes you guys are" she looked to me hopefully. "Hope so too. Maybe Xemnas would take a request to put you in our classes" I nodded. "Yeah! Then we could hang out together even in school!" Kairi pointed happily, forgetting the fact that Sora and I didn't even have a class together with her. Well, at least not a class with me; I wasn't too sure if they had a class together or not.

Speaking of food, I failed to notice Demyx at school while we were there, not on our way to lunch at least. The only class I knew he had was Foods but no other information about when or where it was had been given. For all I knew he could be skipping, but why? It wasn't impossible for him and Axel to make up last night but I doubt he was in a total rush to forgive him. Illness, yeah I could see that but, he didn't seem sick at all when we last saw him. Maybe I just missed him a lot.

`~*~*~*`

The rest of my school day went by fairly quick. Since I was injured, I got to skip gym for that day by spending it in Mrs. Harleen's office. Watching T.V. and talking with other patients, just two of the things that she did in there when I wasn't present. My other classes I was able to return to and finish them off on a good note. Only thing left on my agenda: check in with Xemnas. Sora, Kairi, and Riku promised to stay on the island until I was done so I'd still have a ride home. Probably get killed walking across the street the way I was.

"I've gotten in touch with 'Axel' and I'll settle things with him tomorrow" he explained as he straightened some papers on his desk.

"Thank you sir" I smiled happily.

"And now for your detention," he rifled through his drawer of things before pulling out a black and white sheet of paper, "here." Taking it curiously, I scanned it a couple of times to see if it was right. "Just...just one hour?" I looked up to him in surprise. He nodded, trying to conceal a grin, "And there's no need to check in with me afterward. I know you'll serve it fully so you needn't worry. Just show that to the teacher and you may go" he finished.

"Thank you sir!" I stood up and got onto my crutches, still grasping the slip in my hand.

Couldn't believe I was saying this, but my detention was g_reat. Great. _First off, it was in a different room than the one Ansem assigned me to for the past two days. Stepping in, the air was approximately the same temperature as the rest of the building if not a little warmer. The icicle glacier known as a desk was no more, replaced with a normal-feeling chair and table connected to each other. The teacher actually looked at me when I came in and acknowledged my entrance with a small "hi" before getting back to his novel. Sure, there were still others in there, but they weren't the sort of distant ones like the ones I had seen. With everything soaking in, I actually s_tayed awake _during the entire session. For doing that time sped up, going by like nothing happened. Most likely my anxiety caused it all since my heart wouldn't stop beating like mad and mind wouldn't stop racing with the fact that I'd be out of there in less than sixty one minutes.

"Thanks Mr. Motts!" I waved as I walked out of the room.

It was like I was getting out of jail; my sentence was served. I was a free man. Nothing left to serve, nothing left to do...except meet the others out front. From there, the rest of the day was free for us to do whatever we liked. Well, anything we could do together that wouldn't be too extreme for me. Play video games, stop by the Express, go over to Riku's house...maybe even Kairi's house! Spend the rest of the day with her and Namine. Anything was possible.

"I'll be out there in a minute...okay...Great! I'm on that side of the building anyway...Meet you there!" I finished a quick conversation with Riku before flipping my phone shut.

Positioning myself back on my crutches, I got to heading forward again when I heard something...odd. It sounded small but by the way the sound got a little louder, it was moving at a fast pace. Some sort of jingle accompanied it too, leading me to guess it was something round and smooth with something in it. I turned my head every whichway to look for it, but nothing came into my view until I looked down in front of me.

A bell.

A gold jingle bell.

The sphere rolled up to me and stopped abruptly when it hit my shoe.

"Wha?" I squinted my eyes down to it.

"Oh dear, not again" somebody sighed from up the hall.

Bringing my attention to where the voice had came from, a stack of books were floating in the air. Well, not really since a hand was shakily trying to hold them while the other one was feeling around on the ground. "Oh" I blinked, bringing my eyes back to the bell. Adjusting my body as much as I could to get one of the crutches from under me, I reached down as far as I could stretch and picked up the bell. I tossed it up and caught it in my hand while I repositioned the crutch under me.

"Excuse me!" I called, starting to head their way.

The books rose as I got closer but lowered down once both hands were able to under them. By the way the head was still lowered over the stack they must've been pretty heavy, but I concluded a while ago that the person was a girl by the sound of her voice.

"This yours?" I finally made it up to her, holding the bell out.

"Hm?" she looked up to me and stood up straight. I nearly choked from seeing her. Black hair reached down past her shoulders to the middle of her back with bangs shaping down the sides of her face to her chest. Turquoise eyes looked up to me with a bright twinkle in them. Fair skin brought out the fine features of her nose and lips along with her eyes. A chain hung down from one ear while the other had a complete bell-chain earring. Another bell was also located on her, but larger and on the lace of her white neckline. That description led me to the fact that she was wearing a French maid dress with white boots that looked like they were made from silk, also with two smaller bells on them.

Aside from the semi-Lolita type deal, the way she looked at me reminded me a lot of my mom.

"Oh, thank you!" she gently took the bell, her skin soft.

"Y-yeah, rolled over to me over there" I woke up and gestured to where I had just been.

She giggle sweetly, "I see. It keeps getting away from me sometimes," she single-handedly hooked it back onto the chain. Complete once more.

"How does it look?" she laughed a little. "Better" I smiled, sharing a quick laugh. "Thank you again sir!" she did a swift bow. I shook my head as a gesture to say, "don't mention it."

"So, you a senior here?" I sort of leaped right at that. By the way she looked, she did look around the rank of a senior despite looking a few years older. The French maid deal I took as some sort of cosplay thing going on. Maybe there was a convention nearby?

"You could think that with senior work and senior looks" she said cunningly, still smiling. How was I supposed to take that? I giggled to cover up my confusion. "Just brushing by real quick for some work. That's what you get when you miss a day of school" she shrugged. "Geez, don't strain yourself will all that stuff" I pointed to her load. 'God knows I already have' I glanced back down to my ankle. "You be careful as well! Don't get anymore hurt than you already are. Take a break and relax!" she gestured to my crutches. "Will do ma'am" I saluted, sharing another chuckle with her.

"Hm, take care of yourself, okay?" she settled with a quick up-down, her dress poofing up when she bent her knees.

"You do the same" I grabbed onto my crutch again.

"Thank you. See you around" she did a fast wave before she could drop the books and turned on heel to leave. I did the same, the both of us going our opposite ways.

On the outside I looked fine, but on the inside my heart was wrenching. That woman, her voice, her words, her looks. Almost every aspect of her was a blast from a past.

Like I was standing in front of my mom again.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry about this chapter! I don't think it was as great as it could've been and really felt that it was rushed! I had almost no concentration past the Demyx part since I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do with this and the next chapter. Plus all these people in my room...ugh! -hacks away at the wall- Anyways, I appreciate the reviews on 19. It was originally supposed to be more graphic than what I had, but I'd probably have to end up changing the rating for it (still wondering if I should). At one point in the fight, Axel was supposed to throw blood in Roxas' eyes, blinding him. Also, the part where Axel comes around the pillar...the attack was supposed to bring out a fountain of the stuff. Eh? _Eh?_ But then I think some people might've hated me a little. Oh my...Anywho!

The Demyx prologue wasn't really supposed to be that long. lol long. I got caught up with those girls and their bikinis in trying distinguish them. They're dragons! Well, Chinese dragons. Look 'em up and you'll see what I was trying to kind of do. And yes, Dirge made a cameo for two chapters in this story. Yay! And points to those who noticed that I'm starting to use the names of the weapons from Days that they use in KH2. Hopefully they're right! Once again, I apologize for this chapter. I hope to have more focus for the next where more things will be revealed (Like why does Namine have a friggin taser? What happened to Axel?)...hopefully if all goes according to plan. Thanks again for reading and please review!


	21. Did You Realize?

"Roxas. Roooooxaaaas!"

I looked around confusedly, searching for the caller of my name. The field of flowers were before me once more, the sky the same orange as it had been the last time. Yet, it was different. From where I was facing, the colors of sunset blasted out from the sun. But when I turned behind me, the colors faded into the clear blue of an afternoon sky. The Fates from before were no longer there, nor was my mother which brought me despair. However, the voice that had called me before _was _female. Female, and unfamiliar.

"Roxas!"

I turned around to see a blur of black run past me. I followed it back toward the sunset to see the girl before me already a mile ahead.

"Wait!" I called, cupping my hands around my lips to make my voice louder. She stopped in front of the sun, her shadow blocking out any features though I couldn't see them anyway by how far we were from each other. If there was anything I could make out, it was her hair. It danced in the breeze like her dress, at least reaching down to her back. Why did she have to be so far away?

"Who are you?" I didn't even shout it out but I could tell that she had heard me by the way she giggled.

"Catch me and you'll know!" she jumped up and down, waving her arm frantically.

I groaned, "I don't want to play tag."

"C'mon Roxas! It'll be fun!" she stopped jumping and instead stood there waving. I lowered my head, groaning again. Things like that would usually turn into never ending and that's what I wanted to avoid. But I was determined to find out who she was.

"How about now? Do you wanna play?" her voice suddenly became closer. Swiftly turning around, my eyes fell on her standing not too far away in the afternoon scene. But even there, her features were indistinguishable by the way a bright light was blocking out her face.

"Roxaaaaaas" she brought her hands to her face, probably doing the same thing I was earlier.

"I'm coming now!" I broke out in a run. She laughed excitedly and turned heel, sprinting away from me as an even brighter light blinded me.

`~*~*~*`

Then came an annoying buzz sound.

"Roxas! Time for school!"

I turned over on my side and groaned, shoving my head under the pillow to block out the sound of my alarm clock going off. 'Don't wanna go to school!' I complained in my head like a spoiled kid. Well I didn't! And I bet any other person who had to go to school didn't want to either! So why not just let us sleep in for the day until we pretty much _felt _like going to school, which was NEVER!

"Ro_xaaaaaas!_ Time for _schooooool!_ We're gonna be late and Riku's gonna be here in ten minutes!" Sora called as he ran by my door.

"Burdit burdit don't want to go to school!" I grumbled, trying to shove myself more into the bed if that was possible as some light footsteps entered the room. Maybe it was because I didn't want to tear away from the dream. I wanted to force myself back to it so I could find out who she was. Just for a moment. Please...?

"Roxaaaaaas"

"Hm?"

"EAT YOU!"

"AAAAAHHHH!"

I flipped the pillow off my head as Sora belly flopped on top of me like I was a human pool. "GET UP SLEEPY BUTT!" he jumped into sitting on top of me and started shaking me like there was no tomorrow. At least he was careful to keep away from my foot was all I could think before I tackled him and pinned him to the ground using only two hands and one foot. The natural routine of getting ready came along soon after before breakfast and then hopping into Riku's car.

It wasn't until I got into Riku's car the day before that the realization that I was grounded set in. So in truth, I couldn't really go anywhere. Sora could, lucky for him, but he insisted that he stay with me for the rest of the day so that I wouldn't be lonely. It's not like I really would've been lonely; Samba was scurrying around the room half the time. Not to mention it was my duty to feed Kushi and Blue that week, so yeah. But thinking back to that while I was in the car somehow led me to the fact that I hadn't called Olette in days. The last time was on Tuesday and she told me to let her know the end result on Wednesday, but my traumatic incident prevented me from doing so. Then there was the Friday before last Friday when I sort of promised her I would call to let her know I was still alive over here. By the way I hadn't been paying too much attention to my phone until Riku told me to and Sora's fate weighed on my mind, I must've missed a lot of calls from her if she sent me any. Thankfully Tifa and Cloud hadn't taken my cell away from me. I'd have to check in with her later on today.

Eventually we reached the school with Sora and I parting ways with Riku so that he could do his time. So we instead met up with Kairi at the front gates. There she sat on one of the benches, texting on her phone.

"Morning" I said as we came over, setting my crutches to the side of the bench as Sora helped me sit down.

"Morning!" she didn't even take her eyes off her phone. Okay, real greeting there.

"Texting Namine again?" Sora took a seat next to me.

"Yep" she looked up to him and flashed the phone his way.

"What's she say?" I shrugged. I'm horrible at resisting snooping. "She says she's gonna stop by after school's over. Wants to see what it looks like. Also going to stop by the Express" she explained, pressing hard on what I speculated was the "send" button. "Greaaaat. While she's at it, maybe she could explain why she almost tased Demyx Sunday and where the hell she got one of those!" I twitched my eyes. I was still being somewhat haunted by that. They don't just sell tasers to anybody...do they? And just why the hell would she need one? To prevent "anything" from happening, yeah I could see that but does she really need something so extreme? A stun gun, yeah that'd be okay but seriously?!

"Oh yeaaaaaah," she lifted her head and tilted it to nothing, "she meant to tell you about that, but she forgot. She says she'll explain it to you after school today."

"Fine with me; I just want to know! I'm afraid for my safety around her. And Sora," I looked over to him, "you should too. I think we all should."

"I nearly crapped my pants when she pulled that thing out on Sunday" he smiled somewhat proudly.

"Trust me, she usually doesn't carry something like that around. And trust me, it wasn't easy to get either" Kairi shuddered. "What? Are your parents police officers and they left those behind?" I asked. She cringed and her voice became small when she said, "No." Sora and I both shivered uncomfortably at her answer. She better have a damn good reason for carrying one of those around.

"Axel stop by yet?" I suddenly changed the subject. If his situation was somewhat close to the one Riku and I had yesterday, he was supposed to go in early to talk with Xemnas. And if he was smart, which he wasn't, he would go in and see what was going to be done with him.

"Nope, not from what I've seen. I've been here for at least thirty minutes" she shook her head, looking around the courtyard.

"Thought so," I crossed my arms and laid back, "skipping again no doubt."

"You don't think he's not coming cause you guys had at each other do you?" Sora questioned, turning to me. I shook my head, "Maybe cause he just doesn't want to come. Doesn't want to see Xemnas. Chances are he might come anyway though. He's never done with me." Since the day we met, he's had me on rope. Tied up to the school, I was to wait there and find out what he'd do next. Even though I physically left, I hadn't left at all by the end of the day. The only time I'd be able to was when he'd decide I was done. _If _he decided I was done. Unless Riku or I could bite through the fibers.

We continued to wait there until the bell rung with still no sign of Axel or any of his posse. 'So he didn't show up in the end' I thought to myself as we walked through the hallways to homeroom. In a way I could guess why he wouldn't. He probably guessed I was here and since that was the case, backed out from having to see me. From what happened at the end of the fight, how he reacted to me revealing that the anklet was my mother's, he seemed to not want to look at me anymore. Definitely in a rush to head out of there. A reaction to me finding humanity within him. Mother.

`~*~*~*`

"Morning!" I called as I crutched my way into the classroom, Sora following behind me with my backpack.

"Roxas, yo!" Arashi waved from a desk next to mine. "Morning Roxas!" Faye waved from the seat next to his.

"I got things from here, Sora" I said once we made it over to my desk, him setting down my pack.

"Okay then, I'll see you next period!" he gave me a wink before heading out the door.

"So what's up?" I asked, sitting down in my seat and looking to the other two in front of me. For some reason they smiled to each other secretly, causing me to show a questioning look.

"Something going on that I should know about?"

"You _should _know about it?" Arashi said in a cunning tone. "Know about what?" I was becoming even more lost. Something happen while I was asleep? What? Was my fly down? "You _know_" Faye bounced a bit in her seat. "Know about what?" I asked again, getting only more confused.

"About the fight!"

"Oh" I said with absolute zero enthusiasm in my tone. So that's what they were talking about.

"Some people overhead about it and are talking about you ya know?" Faye further explained. "Overheard it? From me?" I tilted my head. "Some of them did, but somebody else is also going around telling people about it" Arashi also jumped in. "Somebody else?" I crossed my arms, eyes averting to the ground, "The only people who _really _know about it are Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I unless Axel and his gang did come back today" I had a mumble in my voice. The latter made me doubt some. Like Axel would go around telling people about the fight unless he morphed it into his own twisted version for the glory, but I doubted it. So that pretty much left the other three. Kairi I could sort of understand being the talkative person she was. Sora, well, I would've guessed he'd try to keep my personal problems personal. And Riku...no. He didn't seem the type. Namine wasn't even here yet so I excluded her as well. Kairi...

"People are saying the fight was pretty intense! That you were hacking away at Axel like there was no tomorrow" Faye excitedly explained. "Yeah, and that you kept being put down but got right back up after everything he threw at ya!" Arashi made some punching gestures.

"Well, I guess those parts aren't really much of a lie" I felt the bandage around my head. I did get Axel a number of times with Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Then again, he got me more with his chakrams. Did get up a lot though.

"Even in the dark, you still got him!" Faye pointed proudly. "You gave him a barrage of blows!" Arashi made a pounding gesture.

"I can't deny that I didn't get him, but it was only a few times. He's pretty fast" I shrugged embarrassed.

"But the best part had to be when you held him down and put a knife to his neck!" Faye shook from side to side excitedly. "Yeah or when you stabbed him right in the stomach" Arashi nodded. Wait. _Wait. _WAIT!

"What the hell?! None of that ever happened!" I shook my head. Like I would've ever managed getting either blades up to his neck or even find the time to do so. And stabbing? I wouldn't really call it that, more like jabbing, but I only got him a couple of times. From what it seemed, there didn't look like there was a stab wound on him. But who knows? I may have gotten him somewhere in that area.

"Really? You didn't stab him?" Arashi tilted his head.

"NO!" I winced a little comically.

"What about the part where you pinned him down and slashed at his abs?" Faye pointed curiously.

"No! That's not true either! Sure I got him down once, but I didn't slash him all around!"

"How about when you got him in a headlock long enough to start choking him?" Arashi questioned.

"NO! What the...!? Who the hell is going around saying this stuff about the fight?! None of that even happened!" I pulled at my hair in frustration. None of it made any sense! Absolutely none of it! Though hearing about supposedly "what happened" at the fight does bring up the fact that neither Sora, Riku, or Kairi could've done it. They heard and understood me right; somebody else must've told. However, that dragged me back to my first question of "who told who?" We were the main sources, somebody must've told.

"Who did you guys hear that from anyway?" I got back interrogating.

"We didn't hear it from somebody in particular, but a group of guys were talking about it and we got some of those bits from them" Faye put her index finger under her chin in wonderment. "Did they say who gave them that information?" I tried to "fix" my hair. I tried. "Only that they got it from another group of students. Must be going all around" Arashi concluded. That's what I suspected as well. A rumor. A new rumor going around. Just like when Riku and Axel fought; nobody was spreading the right answer. Only difference was that this was a closed fight, nobody else had been there except me, Demyx, and the Order. All sorts of things could've been floating around.

"Another rumor?" Faye leaned toward me. I nodded, "One I'll have to find out the source. Somebody had to have told."

"Sorry we can't help you debunk that rumor since we didn't see the fight" Arashi shook his head.

"That's alright. I've got a feeling this one I'll have to take on myself anyways" I held up a hand, hiding my narrowed eyes.

`~*~*~*`

That gossip definitely traveled. Traveled _fast _in fact.

As Sora and I headed for English others glided past us, flashing thumbs up and smiles our way. Nervously, I either waved or tried to put on my best smile back but it was hard knowing that they had the wrong "truth." I wasn't all that fantastic! I could barely handle what Axel was throwing at me not to mention he had more strength than I did. With all the bandages I had did I make it look like I had things easy?!

"Sora, did _you_ hear about the new rumor going around?" I asked him persistently.

"Rumor?" he raised an eyebrow, "What rumor?"

His answer almost gave me the idea that he was playing dumb, but he sounded like he actually didn't know. "All I've heard are people talking about you" he looked to my curiously. "But did you hear anything out of place? Like when they're discussing the fight?" I tilted my head, anxious for an answer. He remained silent for a while in thought before giving me his answer.

"Nope! Not really!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty much!" he smiled to me truthfully. As much as his answer sounded like a lie, I felt I could believe him anyway. He could be sort of oblivious at times so I couldn't really blame him. That's how carefree he was.

A turn of the corner and the screams of wild girls blasted into our faces. "Ouch" I rubbed my ear, shutting one eye. Damn they were loud.

"Roxas! I never knew how brave you were!" Milly instantly wrapped her arms around me. Oh gosh, here it comes...

"Sora! You never told us your cousin was as badass as you!" Alice wrapped an arm around him. "Doesn't his hair give you the idea?" he pointed at my head. I guess it could be pretty badass. "Wow! Finally a guy who stood up to Axel besides Riku and we have him in our class!" Jasmine squealed happily. "It'd be awesome to hear about the fight straight from you Roxy!" Belle put her hand on my back. "Yeah! Could we hear it all straight from you this time!?" Cindy gave me some puppy dog eyes. Good gosh!

"Okay but let me be the first to remind you all that some parts of the fight aren't true!" I raised my voice. They looked up to me curiously to which I sighed. "Whoever went around spreading the rumor about the fight obviously got a bunch of things wrong and it's turning into an epidemic of lies though the fight was real" I shook my head. Never expected to sound so smart at that moment. Not since my "shall all of you be damned, none of you missed" episode. Maybe school was doing something for me after all.

"Some of the parts weren't true?" Aneira tilted her head to which I nodded, "Well, your story must be better! Can we still hear it?"

"Yeah Roxas!"

"C'mon! Tell us!"

"Want me to rub your shoulders while you tell it?"

"Pleeeeaaaaase!?"

Just a hoard of girls and some of the guys too were surrounding me and my cousin like there was no tomorrow. Geez! Going head-to-head against Axel must've been a big deal here, especially when somebody besides Riku does so. Telling the story wasn't all that bad, but I didn't want too much publicity over it. That night was still abstract to me.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell the story but before I do," I held out a finger, "you guys have to promise you'll debunk anything else anybody says, don't make a big deal out of it, and help me try and find the guy who's going around spreading these bogus additions. Okay?"

"You got it! C'mon! Let's hear it!" Cindy and the others started huddling Sora and I to the back of the room like a couple of sacrifices. I guess a little tell wouldn't hurt all that much.

`~*~*~*`

I sighed annoyedly as we went to lunch. We as in: Riku, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and I. Yep, all six of us decided to head down to lunch together. Why? Well why not? The latter three had actually gotten out of class a little late and caught up with us on our way down.

"Have you guys heard the rumors going around school?" Riku looked to us questioningly.

"Yes. Hell yes a thousand times, and they're getting pretty annoying" I wished I could rub my temples. So tired of hearing them. "I did hear them quite a lot in my last few classes" Kairi looked up, holding one elbow with one hand while the other held her index finger against her lips. "What? The ones about Roxas?" Wakka looked toward me, "Hey, are those things you did true?" he asked. "NO! A THOUSAND TIMES TO HELL AND BACK NO!" I furiously started rubbing my hair again like mad. It was getting so...ARGH! Nearly three classes straight of people asking me "Did that really happen?" and "I heard that you did so-and-what?" or "Didn't Axel...?" blehdee, blehdee, blehdee, BLEH! So sick and tired of it!

"I have to agree with Roxas there, I'm sick of having to debunk rumors too. Nobody'll shut up" Riku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well some people can't really help the sources that give them the information. They weren't there so they trust on other's words" Selphie shrugged as she held her purse.

"Uh, how about they depend solely on the person that was there?! Trusting somebody else who doesn't have the whole truth only adds to the confusion!" I pouted as I blew a bang out of my face. How did people work? Seriously!?

"So, who do you guys think started spreading these rumors?" Sora cupped his chin inquisitively. "Obviously somebody who favors Roxas winning and Axel losing. I've had to debunk half of those already" Riku pointed at me. "Obviously somebody who knew about the fight pretty well but added some of their own fantasies in it" Kairi wondered. "So then that excludes Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie" I looked to them as I said their names.

"Uh, actually," Sora raised a hand, "I...kind of told Tidus the story" he shrugged shyly.

"TIDUS!?" Kairi, Riku, and I looked at each other before turning to the guy with the blond hair. He beamed proudly and laughed a little, "Yep, it was me!"

"I should beat the crap out of you!" Riku twitched, "You have no idea what I've been through today! Dispelling, debunking, and...UGH!" The guy looked like he was about to eat him. "What? I was just trying to make the story a little more interesting," Tidus crossed his arms behind his head. "That doesn't mean you go around telling everybody your version!" Kairi crossed her arms. "Aw, c'mon! That's what people want to hear! A lot better than the fight ending in some sort of draw!" he closed his eyes as we continued to walk, "Nobody wants to hear about Axel making off like that! It doesn't appeal to anybody!"

"It appeals to me. In fact, I feel sort of bad that gossip like that is going around and it's not even honest" I slapped a hand to my chest as we neared the cafeteria door. Things got violent, but saying things like that...just wasn't right in some ways!

"You do know if this gets out to Axel, Roxas is going to be the main target of it all?" Sora pointed at him accusingly. "Please. What's the worse that could happen?" the blond rolled his eyes as we entered the cafeteria.

At first, I only saw people standing up and I thought they were going to get something.

A gentle sound...clapping.

Then there was the applause.

Applause...and cheer.

Eyes were fixed on me with heads turned our way. Girls jumped up in the air to see if I saw them and guys throwing fists in the air and shielded mouths. The lunch women looked around confusedly but did nothing to stop the praise before me. Motionless, I stood there and absorbed all of it, practically frozen in place.

Stunned.

I was stunned.

No idea on what to do came to mind.

I just...stood there. Stood there and took it all in.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas?"

I turned in the direction the tap on my shoulder came from to see Sora behind me. My eyes became hooked on him wordlessly, wondering what he would say.

"You _are _a champion in their eyes"

I blinked, speechless. He was right. Positively right. No doubts about it.

"Right" my voice finally came back to my throat. Shock still surged through me as I faced back around with a small smile on my face, the applause continuing. But then my smile disappeared. I suddenly felt incredibly uncertain and insecure. Fear began stirring in my chest. Was I hallucinating?

At the back of the room, next to the second entrance of the cafeteria, Axel stood.

His eyes locked onto mine in a hateful glare that I could give no response to.

When he saw that I couldn't, he darted back out the door.

* * *

"How was _that_ for a congratulation!?" Tidus beamed as proudly as he did before we went into the lunch room.

"Everybody was certainly proud of you, Roxas" Kairi shrugged looking to me.

"Yeah, I guess" I looked to the ground remorsefully. Seeing Axel there brought some guilt back into my mind. He was here, that was for sure and if he was like anybody else, he heard the rumor. But he wasn't like everybody else. That was obvious, but that didn't exclude the fact the he couldn't get the information by listening in. Chances are if he did that he was pissed. No doubt he would confront me about it.

"Riku, you got something similar when you got Axel for first time remember?" Selphie looked to him. His expression remained straight, a sign that he didn't appreciate what went on in there. "Yeah, I remember" he said emotionless before turning to me. I just knew what he was going to ask.

"You saw him didn't you?" his eyes were piercing with voice in a whisper.

"Yeah," I nodded slowly, "he was at the back of the room."

"Now that we know that he's here, we have to be careful"

I sighed, thinking that over for a moment, "Do we really?"

Comfortableness faded with each step we took down the hall. Threats and harm seemed to be coming from all around us though the walls were still. The others chatted on about what had occurred in the room while Riku and I focused on our surroundings. Already I was catching the light scent of gas in the air and knew we were getting closer to where he was. Yet unbelievably, I was remaining calm in a way. Seeing the bit of humanity in his eye was probably the cause. There was a sort of feeling that I could actually _talk _on a basic level since I had seen it. But then again, he may not want to show that part of him ever again once I had seen it. Hopefully it wouldn't turn into one of those "I show ya, now I gotta kill ya" deals.

"Ugh, great" Sora stopped next to me, the rest of us taking a stop as well.

Zexion sat on one of the trashcans, flipping through his book but shut it loudly when he caught sight of me. Marluxia brushed some rose petals off his shoulders before turning to face us. Then Axel appeared, removing himself from the lockers on Zexion's side that we didn't see. The only difference from that scene was that Demyx wasn't there. In fact, I hadn't seen him all day once more.

"Yo" he crossed his arms once he was fully in our view.

"Yo" I looked to him just as blankly as he did to me.

In a few ways, he appeared better than I did. Somehow his jacket had been repaired so any cuts or tears in it were no longer visible. Like brand new. The most I could see out of him were some bandages on his face from cuts and bruises I had given him, but not very many. Some I could speculate he covered up with some type of concealer. At that conclusion, I wouldn't be able to see the extent of the damage I had thrown at him. Mine he could see. Anybody could. The bandage wrapped around my head, the two on my face to cover up a cut and a bruise. Several trailing on my arm with one oddly placed on my neck. Then there were my crutches and the cast. The most notable of them all.

He stared hard at me to which I turned my head down slightly, keeping my eyes on him.

"I'm still debating," I began, "if I should ask you if you're okay."

"Doing a hell of a lot better than you" he responded, doing a quick examination of my state. "I guess not then" I figured. "Can't deny though, that was one hell of a fight. Even Mori never gave me that much of a show" he averted his eyes from mine to Riku's. The platinum flashed a nasty look.

"That doesn't exclude the fact that the both of us could've been killed" I drew away from that. Calmness still remained in my tone as I kept myself steady in my spot.

"It was possible" he looked to the side playfully, but no smirk showed up on his lips.

"That was no laughing matter back there" I lifted my head up high, "I told you I was injured. I told you we should stop. Yet you kept going on with what you were doing. Chances are if we stayed there any longer, I would've died of blood loss and you would've collapsed if not die too."

"I'm not denying that wouldn't have happened, am I?" he put a hand out as if asking for my answer.

"So then why did you keep going? Making me drag myself all the way to you just to get what was mine back?" I slightly rose my voice. He put a hand on his hip and let the other one hang down, "Does it matter? You got what was yours back. You shouldn't care why I made you do it."

"But I do anyway and I want an answer"

"It doesn't matter. You got your trinket back and I don't really give a damn"

My heart tightened in my chest with anger as he continued to give me a stone hard look that told me he wasn't going to tell me. Of most of the questions he's asked me, why couldn't he answer any of mine? Cause I was no threat to him. At least not until that night. That night he really took me on because he _made_ me a threat.

"So then what happens now?" I started out again with the question that had been pushing it's way to the front of my mind, "What happens to us? To me and you? I gave you a fight, what happens next?"

His glare continued, his eyes narrowing. That only gave me the idea that he wasn't going to tell until he tilted his head the same way I did before I started talking.

"Naught"

"What?"

"Nix, zero, zilch! Do I have to spell it out for ya? N-A-U,-G-H-T! Got it memorized?" he pointed to his head, anger in his tone. Nothing? Confusion blocked out some of it what he said as I tried to understand the first word.

"What do you mean?" I finally got the other inquiry out.

"Nothing's gonna happen. Damn your an idiot!" he threw his arm out to the side. "You seem to be the idiot for taking him on in the first place" Sora stepped up in front of me. "Strife, don't get in my way, especially now when I'm mad as hell" the redhead growled. Riku stepped out in front of him, holding a threatening fist. "I promised I'd protect Roxas," my cousin distributed the most threatening glare I had ever seen, "and I'm not going to let the likes of you touch him. Even if I have to kill you." Those words sent a shiver up my spine. "Kill you?" I never thought I'd hear those words come out of his mouth much less in the tone that he used. Now _I _was starting to fear him a little bit. Now _he _sounded like he was taking dad's words to the extremes.

"Guys," I said, my voice small, "it's okay...I-....I can handle it."

"You sure?" Sora looked back to me curiously, his glare gone. I nodded wordlessly and I could tell both he and Riku were hesitant to leave me up to Axel. Still feeling the guardian position, they stood to the sides of me.

At first, I waited for Axel to give me his sly remark about having others fight for me but when he didn't, I chose to go on. "What do yo mean by nothing's gonna happen?" I asked. "I'm not going to do shit to you is all I mean" he diverted his eyes to the side. The world felt surreal once more right after I heard him say that. Not going to do shit to me? Not going to bother me anymore?

"You're not going to harass me...anymore?" I said it slowly, still trying to find the belief in my words as well.

"No. Shit."

I blinked so much with my heart going into overdrive I thought I was going to have an old-motion style movie heart attack. There was no way he meant that! No way! Did he? Did he just...?!

"And we're supposed to believe something like that?" Riku stepped up again while I tried to recover. Axel sighed annoyed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "What? Am I _still _not believable to you Mori? Even after I stood by my word last week?" he gave Riku a cold look. "Stood by it or not, your words are quite the load of dog shit" my cousin's friend pointed at him. "Give us one reason why we should believe you'll do it a second time?" Kairi put up her fists in a preparation to fight. Great, now she was getting involved, but that did make me wonder into what she and Riku were talking about.

The Flurry let out a loud, annoyed growl before bursting out, "Fine! I lied! Fine! Not like I'm talking to you anyways Mori, I'm talking to the guy next to ya!" he pointed at me. "When it comes to him, you're also talking to me" Riku thumbed himself. I lowered my head embarrassingly. I was supposed to be standing up for myself there. Riku didn't need to talk for me so much even in the state I was. "Riku..." I groaned. His sigh filled my ears and he stepped back. With him behind me I felt better enough to lift my head and look up to Axel again.

"You lied" I said, discouraged.

"Not entirely" his voice became calm again.

"Hm?"

"Basically, I've nothing for you. Basically, I'm done with you for the moment!" he said, word by word.

I blinked in disbelief. That was even more unbelievable than what he said before.

"Well..." I searched for the words jumbled in my head, "Why?...Is...is it because of the fight? Are things settled between us?"

"Sure, why not!?" he put his hands out to the side, "Hell no! But frankly, I can't stand the sight of you. Even right now, I feel like I'm going to vomit just looking at you!" My heart broke on the inside when those words came to my ears. The cruelty...and hate in them. How could he say something like that? Something so hurtful after all we had been through that Friday night? He made it seem like the glimmer of light was worthless now.

"W-...what?" I tried to keep my emotions under control.

"You're really becoming rain on my parade, especially with this dumbass rumor going around the school. Like I'm really that weak! I could make this whole school disappear off the face of the friggin planet," he snapped his fingers, "just like that!" I flinched, wincing in fear. "Then there's you!" he pointed both index fingers down at me, "You've become a real let down! Sure, I'll still come after you if I need a little fun, but for the time being, you're just a thorn in my side and I'm tired of you! So take it as a blessing, a break, some down time. Hell I don't give a rat's ass what you call it! I'm just fucking sick of looking at you!" I tried to keep my hand steady as I held onto my crutch.

"Why do this now!?" I suddenly found myself near shouting level, "Why are you doing this now? Is it because you didn't win?"

"None of us won you idiot!" he took a step toward me.

"So then why!? There has to be more reason for it!" I took a step toward him as well. The distance we lost closing in on each other with just two steps became threatening even though we were still far apart. A danger zone had been made.

"You took a hell of a lot of fun out of things, I let you know that" he ran a hand through his hair, "Now I just don't feel like going near you." My mind still refused to believe that was the true answer. It couldn't be. There had to be another reason. There had to be another answer. I needed to find it!

"Lets go guys'" he turned, waving his hand for them to follow him. Wordlessly they did so, not even bothering to glare back our way.

"Axel wait!"

"Roxas!" I could tell Riku was reaching out to me.

I suddenly found myself crutching after Axel as fast as I could. He was lucky to have two pairs of feet that worked right. I was barely able to get up to him. The danger zone had closed in and now spread around us. What had possessed me to get so close to him, I had no idea. All I knew was that I had somehow gotten the back of his jacket in my grip, the phoenix on it looking as if it was about to swoop up into the air.

"Is it because...because I mentioned my mother?"

He stopped once he realized I had his jacket in my grasp, he stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. I pulled on his jacket to bring me closer to him. The smell of kerosene was almost intoxicating, but I used the best of my abilities to ignore it so I could stay long enough for an answer.

"Is it?" I asked, trying not to choke on the odor.

An answer didn't become audible from him. No response. Yet no other words came from him either. No telling me to get off his jacket. No "fuck off you idiot!" No shoving me away. Nothing. Did I find it? Did I actually find the answer inside him...? Was his silence just to call it all off?

His head turned to the side, a cold eye looking down to me from the corner.

"No. No it did not. Now piss off you shitheel"

Leather ripped away from my hand as he continued his strut down the hallway. All I could manage was to stand there, stunned from the words he had given me as an answer. So cold-hearted. So hot with fire yet so frozen in ice. Where did his humanity go?

"Where's Demyx, Axel?" my voice became so small and tiny as I lowered my head. I don't know why the thought came to my head nor why the question came out of my mouth. Maybe I was still trying to get another spark of humanity out of him. They were friends...right? Maybe he'd care.

His footsteps stopped ahead but he didn't say anything. "Well?" I pursued, my voice trembling, "Don't you know where he is? Don't you care?"

"No"

Another invisible blow to the chest. That's...! No that isn't...! That wasn't right! He was lying. Of course he cared! They were best friends! He was just lying so he wouldn't seem weak. Though, his tone almost made it believable.

"Don't abandon him" I lifted my head, tears starting to come to my eyes. He stopped again.

"Don't abandon him! He's your best friend! Don't abandon him!"

Where I was pulling the assumptions that he was, I had no idea. I guessed it was the way he had treated him on the roof on Friday, how he "talked down" to him at the fight, and possibly how he didn't ask about him when we met up again. Or maybe...I was putting Demyx in place of me. The thought didn't make all that sense, but maybe...I didn't want him to abandon _me _just like that. That while I was still in my pursuit of seeing him be human again, _I _was trying to cling on to it once more. Everything was rushing so fast inside my head I didn't know what I was trying to do anymore.

A mint eye glanced back at me once more.

"Am I?"

Full speed ahead, he continued his walk with his other two members. Further and further down the hallway, they turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. Then it was just me standing there. Me in the middle of the hallway with the others behind me, speculating what we had talked about in such low-kept voices.

* * *

"I heard from Xemnas," Riku started as we walked out of the front doors, "that Axel had his sentence extremely reduced due to his injuries."

I kept my eyes fixed on the ground as we continued to walk with Sora and Kairi. The rest of the day had gone pretty smoothly despite the fact that I was still lost from the "conversation" Axel and I had after lunch. I felt like I needed to do something, but what? What was I supposed to do now that Axel was going to leave me alone? Now that I was nothing but trash in his eyes? What role should I play now?

"Dammit!" Sora ran his hands through his hair. My backpack he wore on his back while his he wore on his chest. "What would posses him to do that!?"

Riku shook his head, "Apparently yesterday, Axel wasn't skipping. Xigbar called him in sick but that doesn't mean he wasn't doing the former. Due to his 'injuries' though, he got a change in sentencing. So I guess the sweet in the bitterness is that he still gets punished."

"At least he can walk on both his legs" I grumbled under my breath.

"So what is it and how long is he supposed to do it?" Kairi pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Community service. He's basically going to be around cleaning up the school and doing custodial jobs and from what I heard, Saix is actually going to stay and be sure that he does it," Riku checked around for signs of the guy, "He's supposed to be doing it for the next several weeks. Sentencing for Marluxia and Zexion is the same though. They're not getting out until later."

"Ugh! Guess it's better than nothing!" Sora crossed his arms and blew a bang out of his face.

"Yeah, better than nothing" I mumbled again, no enthusiasm in any inch of the words.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sora leaned down to see my disheartened face. "Y-yeah" I lied. In truth, I didn't know how I was or what I supposed to think. The events of the day had wiped my mind nearly clean. Clean, like I was something new. Like something questioning. What was I now?

"Oh, hey!" I glimpsed Kairi's way to see her waving to somebody across the courtyard. A car door closed and I glanced up real quick to see Namine coming our way. Through the corner of my eye I continued to watch the spectacle unfold. "Afternoon!" she took Kairi's hand and Kairi took her's. "You made it after all!" Kairi beamed happily. "Of course. I really want to check out the school so we got here pretty quick" she nodded excitedly. "You might want to be careful," Riku cut in, "Axel's here. He might catch you and make you his new play thing." The blond shook her head, "No, I doubt that'll happen. Not with my _secret weapon _around" she for some nodded back to where she had come from. Taser? She brought the taser? Wonder what it would look like to see Axel being tased.

"Oh, hi Roxas. What's wrong?" she leaned down to me. I shook my head, not sure what I was supposed to say.

"He's a little down in the dumps is all" Sora pat my back, a familiar car closing door sound coming from up ahead.

"Oh, really? What happened?" she put a finger to her lips, trying to get me to look up to her. I refused. "I'm...just a little blank for some reason" I furrowed my brow. "Really? Why?" she continued.

"We-"

"BACK OFF!"

I suddenly felt something sharp hit my chest, propelling me into the air and slamming me onto the ground. Both crutches were out of my reach and a dark shadow loomed over me. I winced and cringed like there was no tomorrow, pieces of pain from the fight returning to a few parts of my body. A hole felt like it had planted a spot in the middle of my chest. Breathing started to speed up and become short, air rushing out of me like a balloon. Damn, what was that?

"So, you must be the guy"

I was able to open my eyes enough to see who was above me. Tight jean shorts...really short shorts, erupted the fine legs that stood on either side of me. Above them, a black Chinese blouse with a yellow dragon creeping up from the side to her neck. Electric blue eyes looked accusingly down at me. Silk light blond hair was slicked back, two bangs done so as well but not with the rest so as to look almost like antennae. Black high-heeled boots were planted to my sides, her arms were pointed down toward me.

A taser was in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Riku cried out.

"SHUT UP!" she glared at him and focused the taser on me. A high pitched sound entered my ears and rose higher and higher the longer she held it out at me. Oh, dammit! It was charging! I was going to be tased!

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" I started, flailing my arms and wishing I could jump back up on my feet. "What're you doing!?" Kairi grabbed her arm, but the woman shook her off. "The hell is wrong with you!?" Sora pushed, but that only made her push back with enough force to make him fall to the ground. "Don't you dare!" Riku grabbed her arm and clung on as tight as he could. She struggled to remove him but managed to keep her weapon positioned on me.

"Give it to me!"

"Get off!"

He tried as hard as he could to try and reach for the taser but she managed to fend him off long enough for the charge to reach an incredibly high pitch and stay there.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" I covered my eyes with my arms, head turned away and mind praying insanely to have my life spared.

Crackling sounds loudly entered my ears. Heat surged through my body like of pipe of hot water. My mind went blank and all of a sudden I couldn't think of anything. Empty. Nothing.

But...where was the pain?

Did it already go through me?

Was that what it felt like to be tased?

I hesitantly removed my arms from my eyes and fearfully looked up.

"Dammit! I missed!" she stood up straight, setting a hand on her hips while giving me an annoyed look.

"W-w-w...wha...?" I trembled uncontrollably when my eyes fell to the dart sparking inches away from my head. Behind me, I could hear the other twin dart sparking as well yet I was reluctant to turn my head to check in fear that it may have been closer than the other. My life had been spared after all. Thank. God.

"Hmph, next time," she held the electric gun up. The darts flew out of the ground and into the air before resetting themselves in their slots of the gun. "I won't miss," she pointed the damn thing at me again! To my relief though...

"DAMMIT! Thing's gotta be charged!" she pat the handle of the gun against her palm and growled angrily.

"Oh, well," she tossed the gun behind her, "I can still get you with these!" she shot both her hands to the sides of her shorts and drew them back. At first I couldn't see them in the sun, but once the glare cleared out of my eyes I could see clearly what they were. Knives. She was holding _knives _in her hands. But, they weren't like regular knives nor like any others I had seen before. They were different.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE MY ECLAIR!"

"LARXENE STOP!"

The woman stopped midair with bringing her knives down when Namine got down to my side. Getting down on her hands and knees, she blocked my body with hers. What...what was going on?

"What the hell are you doing?" the woman, Larxene, brought her hand back down to her side, "I was in the middle of something!"

"Why are you doing this to him?! He hasn't done anything!" Namine shook her head fiercely.

"What the...?! But isn't this the guy who was bothering Kairi? The one with spiky hair?" she pointed at me with one of the knives.

"No, no he's not!" Kairi got down by my side on her knees. I was still confused over here.

"He has spiky, _red _hair! Not blond! This isn't the guy!" Kairi smacked a fist down on her palm, trying to get the point across. "So you're telling me, that I just attacked some random kid, and nearly tased him?" Larxene put her hand on her hips. The two girls next to me nodded surely. "Oh, dammit" the older blond was careful in holding the knives as she rubbed her temples. "Sorry" she backed off of me though it didn't sound all that sincere. "Sorry?! After what you almost did!?" Sora got back up, pissed as hell, "What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"I think a better question would be," Riku popped his knuckles, "Who the hell _are _you?"

"Oh...Roxas," Namine turned stiffly down to me with a nervous smile, "this...is the reason I have a taser. This is my sister, Larxene."

"Ugh," the girl above sighed, "Step-sisters."

"Step-sister" Namine corrected herself. I wish I could've been more aware and awake of that. I was still in "shock" of what just happened to me a few minutes ago. At least I didn't go through my life review again. Then I would've known for sure I was going to die.

"_Anyways, _I blame you two!" she pointed her knived fists at the two girls next to me.

"WHAT!?"

"You told me spiky hair and his name was Axel. I went after the guy with spiky hair. Lucky I didn't go after him too," she nodded toward Sora who only growled lightly, "I think you two should apologize to the guy too."

"Now wait just a minute!" Kairi slammed her hands down on her thighs, "I told you spiky, _red! _Spiky, _RED_!" Namine clutched her hands on her thighs, "And I haven't even seen the guy before so I don't know why you're blaming this on me too! This is our friend! Kairi was walking with him!"

"I would've thought you would've handed the description over to Namine, but nooooo. Guess not" she leaned down to Kairi's level and said the "nooo" part in her face. Wow, not even ten minutes with her and she's already showing off her bitchiness.

"And what about the fact that he's on crutches?" the younger blond banged her hands on her legs. "You don't just attack somebody on crutches! Does he look like he could've done a lot?!" Kairi was to the point of screaming. "Better to get them while they're down than when they're up and working" Larxene answered simply.

"What a bitch" Riku said suddenly, and I knew he had accidentally said it aloud by the way he raised his eyebrow when she turned to him. Thank you, Riku. "And what morons" she sniffed. "So," she sheathed her knives at her sides again, "where's the real deal?" Those above me looked around curiously for a sign of the guy while I remained on the ground still thanking my lucky stars I was still alive. Tasers have traumatized me for life.

"Mmph, there he is!" Kairi pointed behind us.

Everybody except me turned to where she was pointing to see the redhead was just where she said he was. Why hadn't I moved besides the fact that I was still stupefied?

"Sora?" I called.

"Hm?" my cousin came down to my side.

"Am I foaming?" I felt the suds of bubbles rolling down my cheek like I was drooling. I had never foamed at the mouth before. Didn't really know what caused it besides rabies but as I had found out, it could be caused by other things as well. Learning new things everyday though I never expected to get it from somebody I didn't know. Foaming seemed to have most likely occurred if Axel had scared the shit out of me.

"Like a dog" he sighed, rolling his eyes but keeping a smile on his face. "Do you have a napkin? Or...something?" I asked as he hooked his hands around my arms and lifted me off the ground. The way I said my words made me seem like the drunk guy from a frat party. Kairi and Namine rose from the ground as well with Namine handing me my crutches as she lifted herself up. Suddenly my head dropped forward and a cup more of foam spilled out of my mouth. Gross. "Here" Kairi rifled through her purse and pulled out some tissue in a baggie. Gratefully I took a couple of sheets and wiped my mouth along with my chin and the side of my face. 'Taking a shower once I get home' I thought, shoving the tissue into my pocket.

"Mmph, okay. Where's Axel?" I looked to Riku. "Over there" he nodded with his head toward the school. Attention turning to where he gestured, the guy was right where everybody else was looking.

"Dammit"

He was mumbling loudly by the way we could hear him from halfway across the courtyard. A leather-covered leg lifted and shot forward, kicking what was in front of him. A shuddering noise came from the trashcan and a wooden clanking noise vibrated from the broom and mop sticking out of it as all of it together went forward. Hands in the pockets of his jacket, he kicked the can again, sending it forward even further.

"Commuuuuuunity service" Sora put his hands on his hips.

"That's the guy you were talking about?" Larxene looked back to Kairi. The girl shook her head frantically. "You _were _right, Kairi," Namine held a hand up to her lips in fear, "he _does _look scary." Riku peered at the guy, "He's one of the toughest guys here," he began, "Usually he's with three other goons," I shot Riku a threatening look to which he cleared his throat, "_two _other goons, but they're definitely in detention right now. It's a little new to see him without them when he's not skipping."

"Mmm, he looks kind of cute to me"

"WHAT!?"

Foam actually spilled out of my mouth _again _before I could even join the rest of them in shouting. Tissue time. Larxene looked to us curiously preceding a sneer, "What?"

"Are you crazy?!" Sora shouted, getting up and personal next to her. "He's the most cruelest guy here!" Kairi got going on the other side of her. "He's public enemy number one right below or on the same level as the mafia!" Riku balled his fists. "After all I've heard of him hurting and beating Roxas and landing him up like that, you can't seriously think that he's cool can you!?" Namine pointed to me and my crutches. It was true. "That guy's got some major issues!" I shut an eye as I wiped my mouth with my arm after putting the tissue away. She couldn't be serious. There was _no _way she could be serious. Kairi's news on what the guy does and has done must've gotten to Larxene if she needed to bring a weapon kit of knives and a taser!

"Oooh, really? I like a bad boy" she curled some hair from the side of her head around her finger. The hell...?

"You can't mean that!" Kairi stomped her foot.

"But I do. Namine," she turned to her step-sister, "you can go on your own. I'm going to talk to Mr. Sexy Redhead over there. See if I can score me some of that" she brushed passed us with her hands on her hips, flitting her feet across the dirt of the yard over to him.

And what did we do?

Stared.

Just, stared.

Wind blew by and threw some dust up into the air as we wordlessly watched her approach the Flurry of Dancing Flames. Inches away, he noticed her and turned around to face her once she was done skipping. Heads bobbed in talking and jaws moved as words came out. Things were so quiet on our end I could swear we could hear each other blink. Then, not even five minutes in front of each other, Axel flexed his shoulders and turned to the side. Larxene set a hand on her hip while hooking the other around his arm. Seconds later our heads creakily followed them as they continued Axel's path around the school, trashcan being kicked to the side next to a side entrance of the front door.

"That ain't right" I finally spoke up.

"Kairi, I don't want a guy like that back at the house!" Namine grasped on to Kairi's shoulder, trembling like she was in the cold.

"Don't worry, Nami. If he comes over, you can just bunk with me over at my house!" her cousin answered with no complete belief in her own words.

"Man, just imagine if they start _dating_" Sora shifted uncomfortably. "AW! AW! A-! AAAAAAAAAAAAW!" Riku and I shut our eyes as tightly as we could, heads turned away. Nasty! "And then if they start having se-AAAAAAAAW!" Riku got freaked out by his own prediction. The girls screamed in fright and I ended up dropping even more foam out of my mouth. Dammit! What was wrong with me?! Could I no longer throw up anymore? Yeesh! But still, the thought of Larxene and Axel doing the wild monkey dance...disturbing. Plain disturbing. It didn't take a genius to tell that she was a bitch and he was a bastard. Put 'em both together and what do you get? Hell. The end of the friggin world. Some evil spawn born to roam the earth, eat our children, and corrupt the human race further. Oh look! There goes the neighborhood! OH, LOOK! There's goes the _other _neighborhood! This place was supposed to be paradise, not the site of the apocalypse.

"Riku?" I shuddered as much as I could.

"Yeah?"

"I want to _live_"

"I want to live too, Roxas"

* * *

"...Hey"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

I rolled from the position of laying on my stomach to laying on my back. Thanks to Larxene running off with Axel, the rest of us had to help show Namine around. No doubt it was better that way than with Larxene; she probably would've made it worse. Touring around, we were able to show off our classrooms, lockers and even meet up with a few of our teachers that hadn't left yet. Introductions all around and samples of food from the snack machines. Occasionally we'd catch Larxene and Axel together below from one of the windows floors above them. The girl looked like she was enjoying whatever Axel was talking about and he looked to be enjoying her presence. Naturally, we gagged whenever we saw them. An hour or two more or less passed by but we finished in no time. Conveniently, Larxene was done conversing with Axel so Namine didn't have to wait long for her to come back to the car. We didn't bother to ask how the talk went by the proud look she had on her face. Maybe later. At least not from Larxene.

Later on that day, Sora and I were dropped off. Pooped and tired, Sora went to his room to play with Samba while I went to my room with my cellphone. I did take note to myself earlier that day that I was going to call Olette and I was planning on doing so. She deserved an update of everything that had happened since the last time I called her. From the doll, all the way to now. Man, was _she _in for an earful.

"Yeah, I know I haven't been talking for a few day-"

"A few days!? The last time we talked was last Tuesday! What the heck happened? I told you to call me Wednesday to let me know what happened!"

I sighed and closed my eyes, "Just a reminder of the tragedy that happened in my life."

She didn't say anything after I said that, knowing exactly what tragedy occurred. Olette knew. Hayner knew. Pence knew. All of them knew what it was. They knew precisely when to become sensitive when the topic came up. Took me gently when it did.

"What did they do to you?" her voice was shaking in fear. I didn't like that.

"Don't get too worried about me," I opened my eyes a crack, "at least not yet."

For probably thirty minutes to an hour I explained to her what had happened to me since the last time I called. She became even more sensitive when I first talked about the doll. From the doll we moved onto Thursday morning, once more skipping over the dream. The vision was something I wanted to keep to myself. I told of how I wanted to make the school better by setting up a system and use better tactics to keep not just me, Sora, and Kairi, but the whole school safe but abandoned the idea. She got pretty pissed when I mentioned me taking out Oblivion and Oathkeeper, but once again, I kept out the part of me making the oath. It only made it seem even more "violent." Details went from me carrying concealed weapons around the school to my eavesdropping on Axel and the rest of them. Again, she didn't approve of me doing so, but since they were my enemies and I was going through enough already I believed I had the right. Then came the fight to which she was most likely cringing at when I explained the hardcore contents. Her look must've calmed down a little when I explained what happened in Mr. Ansem's office but probably tensed right back up when I explained the pact I "made" with the guy. I stopped to let her take in everything...and also for something else.

"Hey, Sora?" I held the phone to my chest so she wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" my cousin called back.

"Could you get me a soda?"

"Nooooo"

"_Why?"_

"Kidding! I'm getting it! I'm getting it!"

"Thank you!"

I brought the phone back to my ear, "Okay, I'm back."

"You're lazy!" she instantly accused me. "Whaaaaat?" I shrugged sheepishly. "You could've gotten up and gotten it yourself! Lazy!" she was probably crossing her arms now. "Trust me," I sighed, "I would if I could but it'd be a bit of a hassle in my state" I stopped for the question. "What? What do you mean? What else happened?!"

On cue, I began explaining the second part of my story, starting from the night Sora and I spent with Riku. Oddly enough, I told about the awkward people we had seen at the restaurant and how it was strongly possible that they were tailgating us. She called me paranoid so I led away from that to Friday. When I told of the ISS experience, she didn't seemed too concerned for me then. But when the talk about the roof episode went on, she became...hysterical.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?" I held the phone away from my ear as she screamed. That was the loudest I had ever heard her shout. Of course, I would've done the same if I found out one of my friends was on the other side of the country and had nearly gotten themselves killed.

"I wasn't thinking strai-"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE AFTER HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST LET THE THING FALL TO THE GROUND!"

"Hey! I thought it was my mother's memento!" then _I _started to get angry, "There was no way I was going to let something happen to it at that moment!"

"BUT YOU DO REALIZE THAT YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED RIGHT?! THERE WAS NO SURVIVING SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

"Well I'm sorry I didn't realize any of that until I was in mid fall!" I shot into sitting up. What was I doing?

"YOU STILL SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT! IT'S NOT LIKE ANYTHING WOULD'VE REALLY HAPPENED IF IT DID HIT THE GROUND!"

"HEY! THAT THING MEANT THE WORLD TO ME! BY THE TIME I WOULD'VE GOTTEN DOWN THERE, THE THING COULD'VE BEEN GONE OR MAYBE SOME OF THE CHARMS WOULD'VE BEEN LOST. THE LAST THING I WANTED WAS FOR SOMETHING WORSE TO HAPPEN TO THAT THING THAN WHAT ALREADY HAD!" I sat up panting with sweat beading down my face. By how angry I was, I could just tell blood had filled my face so much to turn it pink. There was no doubt those charms meant everything to me. If it had been the real thing and what I had said really did happen to them, I'd be more heartbroken than the day Axel took the things from me. I couldn't just pass it off as nothing.

Suddenly, something came to my ear. It was small and light at first, but it became more clear of what it was.

A whimper.

A cry.

A sob.

I held my chest at the realization of what I had done.

"Olette...I'm sorry!"

"I was just scared," she sniffed, "that you could've died and we wouldn't have heard about it. I'm just scared" by the way her voice became muffled her face must've been nuzzled into something like a pillow or her legs. That's all it was. That's all it really was. She was just afraid that I could've died. Afraid, and I had just yelled at her for being afraid, trying to defend my argument. But, now that I think about it, maybe it would've been better if I had just let the thing drop to the ground. As much as it pained me to say it, it wasn't worth jumping over the edge for. In fact if I hadn't, a whole chain of events wouldn't have been set off. Letting it drop meant no jumping over the edge. No jumping over the edge meant no life review. No jumping also would leave me with an uninjured foot. No going over the railing for a fake. No Demyx getting slapped. But there was still the downside that I would have to fight Axel. However, the fight would've been a lot different from what was at the hangar. His chakrams weren't up there, but Oblivion and Oathkeeper were in my backpack unbeknown to me. So many things could've happened, and so many things couldn't have. Demyx...

"I'm sorry..." I brought my knees up to my chest and sunk my face into them. She continued to cry on the other end, only making me realize some more how stupid and guilty I was. What was wrong with me?

"Do you want me to call you back when you've calmed down?" I suggested, my voice nearly gone.

"Y-yeah. I need to go take a shower anyway" she choked and sniffed some more.

"Okay, I'll call you back in a little while"

"...Alright"

"Feel a little better soon. 'Kay?"

"Yeah..."

"Bye"

"Bye"

`~*~*~*`

Later on after I had dinner and gave her a call once her shower was done, I carefully continued on with my story. Of how Demyx had taken me in and took care of me, of the stories I had heard at the apartments, and finally the fight. She got teary once more when I described some of the action so I toned it down a little for her sake to make it seem not as violent. The rest of the story after the fight got lighter so I gave full detail of how things went up til today. Once I got to that, I expressed the dilemma I was having in my mind now that Axel was "leaving me alone."

"And you almost got tased?" she said it again, trying to understand what I had just said.

"I didn't give her any of that 'Don't tase me, bro' business. I was too busy foaming at the mouth" I explained, looking at my tongue in a compact mirror Tifa had left around before I claimed the room. Tongue was white...

"I wouldn't be surprised. After all you've been through, you should've done that a long time ago"

"I don't know what's wrong with my body," I chuckled, "I'm going crazy huh?"

"Pretty much"

We shared a laugh. It felt good to hear her cheerful again. The guilt vanished and I could tell she wasn't too worried about me anymore. I just wondered what Hayner and Pence would think about it all. Probably think it was cool at first before becoming concerned. Seifer would absolutely be insulted that there's somebody tougher than him.

"So," I calmed down, "what am I supposed to do now?"

"Like you really need to ask?"

"Hm?" I looked to my phone from the corner of my eye.

"You can do anything now!" she announced.

"Anything?" I raised an eyebrow. I could see her nodding on the other end, "Of course! If this Axel guy is supposed to be leaving you alone for a while, then you might as well make the most of it." It took me a few seconds to think that over a couple of times. Anything? Make the most of it. She did a fake groan on the other end, "You've been bothered by this guy ever since you started school there. Now that he's stepping to the side, you guys could finally stop worrying about him and probably his goons for however long it's going to take. WHAT_ever_ you want to do!"

"Whoa..."

"...Roxas? Hello? Roxas? Earth to Roxas, can you hear me?"

Her words were starting to slip away from me as my phone started sliding out of my hands. So that was it. _That's _what I'm supposed to be doing. Why wasn't it obvious before? Axel _was _out of the way for the moment. Even though I was still grounded and healing, that didn't mean I still couldn't do stuff at school. I didn't have to worry, at least not yet. He cut the leash. The dog catcher was sick.

Anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Well that certainly wasn't the ending I was completely going for. Dammit! Stupid singing! Ugh! -gets hit by a semi- Sort of lost a bit of my concentration at the part between Axel and Roxas, leading to Roxy's confusion as well. Chapter wasn't even supposed to be this long. I was trying to go back down to my 7,000 word mark, but oh well. So there you have it. The reason Namine has a taser is because Larxene is her step-sister. I was thinking at first of making them half sisters, but I looked at the colors of their hair and sort of took that into mind as making them steps. Not to mention I couldn't really see her and Namine as being actually related to each other and even less with Kairi. So she carries around a taser. Electricity. Carries around throwing knives. There we go. Then there's the Olette talk that sort of was placed as a filler -sweatdrops-

So next chapter should be kind of...spontaneous...? It's supposed to be a bunch of days, but I'm not planning to go into detail with some of them. All these long chapters, I haven't been able to make up the next one after! But anyways, we'll see what happens. What's up with Axel? What happened to Demyx? What does Roxas plan to do? Maybe we'll find out! Until then, thanks for reading and please review!


	22. Uncertain Promenade

"Sambaaaaaa. Sambaaaaa, stoooooop" I groaned in my sleep, covering my head with the sheets. That didn't help one bit since Samba was on my cheek, wagging his tail all over my face. I turned on my other side, but he scurried over me like a log in the water to my other cheek. Settling himself, he wagged his tail over my face again. I groaned louder to which he responded with a couple of barks. "SAMB-AAAAAA!" I growled.

I jumped when the sound of a car horn blared into my ears, though it wasn't all that loud since it was further away.

Samba chose it upon himself to climb on my back as I rose out of the bed, scratching my bedhead. What a night.

The horn went off a couple times more with an especially long one on the last. Yawning, I bent down on my bed and stretched like a cat to loosen myself up, careful not to hurt my ankle. The sugar glider ran up and down my back like I was some sort of slide. Sitting upright on my knees, I scratched my head and looked out the window. In the driveway, Riku proudly leaned against his car. His arms were crossed but a playful smirk was flashing up to me.

"If you're not down here in fifteen minutes," he pointed directly at me, "you're walking. _Far_."

"Alright! Alright! I'll be down there in a few minutes!" I waved it off but returned a smile back his way.

"I told you to get up but _noooooooo_!" Sora ran by my door, trying to slip on his pants. At the sight of his master, Samba glided to the floor and started speeding after him. With the rodent gone, I fell back down on my pillow. I may have had a time limit but I wasn't ready to get up just yet. Unfortunately, the few minutes I wanted were just not on my side. I had to get up or else fear the ride to school with either Tifa or Cloud. It's not that they were bad drivers, but I didn't like the fact of being dropped off in the courtyard if there were other students there.

Lazily, I slid my legs off the bed one by one. Once my feet had made it to the floor, I grabbed my crutches from the head of my bed and made it over to my dresser.

Using the time allotted, I was able to go through my morning routine just as I had done the past two days. I met up with Sora when just a few minutes were left on my invisible clock and together we hopped into the Lancer. I couldn't exactly say that Riku was completely cool like he usually was on our ride there. In fact, he was pretty excited but there was no doubt why. It was his last day for morning detention; after today, he was going to be done with it. Hey, I'd be a bit excited if I had to do one more day of that! Yet for some odd reason, I was a little anxious myself. Not just because he was getting out, but just because...I could be. That morning, I felt incredibly better. Happier, upbeat, freer. Refreshed. After drying my face clean from splashing water in my face, I took a good look in the mirror and smiled at my reflection. In the looking glass, I could see everybody else who was walking by the door give me an odd look as they walked by my laughing stature. Ah, screw them! You can't stop me from just feeling good. What Olette had said the night before must've been the reason why I was the way I was. How I could do anything without Axel getting in my way. He wasn't holding me back, at least not for the time being. Yes, _that _was something to feel great about.

"Congratulations, Riku! You're paying off your last debt to society!" Sora pat his friend on the back.

"You make it seem like I'm just coming out of jail. What the hell?" Riku didn't bother to conceal a laugh at that.

"Well, it _does _suck to be in any kind of form of detention. Not having to do it after a while would feel like a relief" Kairi twirled some strands of hair by the side of her face behind her ear.

"No kidding" I beamed a smile her way.

Together, we headed down the hallway toward Mr. Xemnas' office. Since it was a "big moment," why not all of us go? Hopefully it'd be the last time he'd have to go to the guy for something like that instead of for something good. We were just about halfway there when the familiar clanking of high heels against the ground echoed from one of the conjoining hallways. Oh hell...Not Larxene...

"Oh, Roxas!" Mrs. Harleen gave a surprised smile when she saw us, "Just the man I was looking for!"

"Hey Mrs. Harleen. Did you need me for something?" I shrugged. I should've never worded it that way. It almost made her seem like some sort of pedophile or something and I was glad to be her "pet." I was a student and she was a nurse for Pete sake! What the hell was wrong with me!?

"Most definitely!" she nodded happily once she was up in front of us. "Something going on?" Sora looked from her to me curiously. "You bet! I forgot yesterday that your bandages were supposed to come off!" she explained. "Seriously?!" I looked to my right arm. The entire time I was over at Demyx's place, I had completely neglected the fact that I was still injured. By the way it looked like it was wrapped professionally, I could only speculate that Vitus had redone it while I was looking. After Friday night, I had completely forgotten about changing it and re-wrapping it like I was supposed to. However, since it had been about two weeks to the day that Axel had burned me it was about time it was finished healing.

"Lets see if it came out okay" she reached into her white coat and pulled out some safety scissors. "Alright!" I "handed" my wrist over her way that she took gently in her hands. Delicately, she slipped the dull blades under one of the strips. Anxiety filled the air as the blades came together and the strip fell apart. Sheathing the blades, she speedily unwrapped the bandages. The other three around me leaned in anxiously as air began touching my moist wrist, waiting for the grand finale. Her work slowed as the remaining wraps became loose around my arm. Taking two ends of the bandages in one hand, she pulled them back with enough force that it drew the rest of the remainders off without catching onto my arm. The other three leaned in with us to look at the end result.

A painless, discolored shape was all that was left of that horrible day. Toward the center it looked most blotted while the outer edges of it were somewhere close to returning to the regular color of my skin with a few bits of a pale color here and there. Altogether the shape had turned out most likely what Axel was going for.

A flame.

"I think it went along pretty nicely" Harleen balled up the bandages and tossed them over to a nearby trashcan.

"Guess so" I turned my arm every which way to get a better look now that a part of it was no longer "absent."

"Except for the scar. That's probably going to be there for a long time" Riku flashed an annoyed look at it. That was true. Though the flame was small, it did the damage and left it's mark. No doubt it'd last for years even though it wasn't all that big. A mark of pure violation of my body. An outside force came into my world and forced it upon me like an enmity.

"He could be right," Harleen sighed despairingly, "that scar's probably going to last out over the years. It may fade, but it will still be noticeable."

"That's probably what he was getting at" I brought it down to my chest and stroked it lightly. Those very words that he had said after he had marked me replayed suddenly in my mind.

_This is a reminder. A reminder that I am always going to come after you. Got it memorized?_

'I know that,' I thought to myself as I looked down to the flame. 'You said you would. You pretty much _did _excluding the days you skipped. But now...Now what? Are you still after me even though you said you weren't going to for a while?' Perplexity filled my mind as I stared hard at my new scar.

"If it makes it any better, regular use of the cream I gave you should be able to fade it some" the nurse pointed to my scar. "Just not all the way huh?" I looked up to her. She shook her head to my dismay.

"Roxas," I felt Sora put his hand on my shoulder, "don't feel bad about it."

"Who said I was feeling bad?"

"Huh?"

I looked back to him with a smile on my face, mind switching gears all of a sudden. "I mean, hey! At least it's done and over with! It's not all that bad" I shrugged, filling my voice with some energy. Now that I mentioned it, that sort of was the case. Though it was sort of like a declaration of war, at least I was done with it. No more changing my bandages, no more of it being too much of a distraction. Notably when Axel did it, he made it quick though that didn't stop the pain. I was positive there was more of a bright side of what it was.

"Things'll be okay!" I made a fist with my right hand and brought it down hopefully. Another one of Sora's signature moves.

`~*~*~*`

Just like yesterday, my classes were nothing but debunking and dispelling the rumor that Tidus had infected people's minds with. Now that people were getting the truth, they were coming to me for confirmations. Waves of questions crashed down on me which I answered as much as my tolerance would allow. But once that barrage of questions was put down, so came another dose of them about yesterday. People started wondering what went on between me and Axel and where Axel went. Apparently he hadn't been seen at all today, well, at least not _yet._

"I'll meet you guys down there!" I waved.

"Are you sure?" Riku eyed me a couple of times, "Axel may be around. Nobody may have seen him yet, but that doesn't mean he won't show up. What he said yesterday may all be a lie."

"I'll be fine! I mean...I..." I lost my words as I looked down to my feet, "I believe him."

"I don't!" Kairi stuck her nose in the air, head turned away from me. "He did have some honesty in his tone yesterday," Sora crossed his arms and looked up to his hair in wonderment, "but I don't want to believe him just yet!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be down there in a minute! Just let me pee!" I shot an index finger in the direction of the cafeteria while my other one pushed on the boy's restroom door. I was really close to repeating what Demyx had told Axel last week. _When I have to piss, don't stop me! I. Have. To. Piss! _That guy was a saint. At least he knew how to get things done. You don't take crap from anybody when you have to crap yourself!

Riku leaned toward me so suddenly I thought I was gonna fall back into the door. He was fast. "Just be down there as soon as you can" he whispered in my ear, making me shudder both on the outside and the inside. Why so close?

"If you're going to be okay then," Sora gave me a swift nod, "there's some awesome chicken and barbecue sauce in the cafeteria!" he pointed down the hallway. "Just make it quick" Kairi wagged a finger my way as she followed Sora down the hall. "You try being a boy!" I tried to stomp my foot but failed. "I could only imagine being a girl would be harder" Riku rolled his eyes as he followed after them. "Oh it is!" she turned to him with her accusing finger. With me in some privacy, I pushed the door open and crutched in.

Tinkle, tinkle. Done.

"Much better!" I emerged from the restroom and pat my hands together after washing them. 'Now to catch up with the others' I thought as I grasped the handles on the crutches and got on the move again. What Riku had said about Axel did eat at the back of my mind a little. Axel _did _admit that he lied at one point of the conversation, but everything else was completely true. There was no doubt; the tone of his words said it all. But then...so does that mean what he said about me was true? Was I really nothing but garbage in his eyes? That I made him want to vomit? Did he mean all that?

"What am I to you, Axel?" I mumbled to myself, "What am I to you now?"

"Uh...guess I'll have the lemonade! Or maybe...this one!"

I lifted my head to see somebody bending down and reaching into the soda machine up ahead as something dropped from within it. I recognized the familiar uniform, but the person wearing it left me stumped. Never before had I seen them in just _that._ In fact, just seeing them like that made me wonder if the door to the boy's bathroom had warped me into the Twilight Zone or some other dimension while I was taking a leak. Either that or I was finally losing it like Cloud did years ago at that party he invited all his friends and family too. Almost had to call the police.

He stood back up with the sparkling white grape soda and was about to turn the other way when he caught sight of me watching him.

"Oh, hey Roxas!"

_"Demyx?"_ I was about to have a seizure just by looking at him. Never before had I seen him in a regular school uniform. The norm for him was originally a gun-metal black jacket with the title on the back accompanied with black pants, black boots, and most likely the uniform shirt underneath. This was just something entirely new, not to mention his mullet was apparently cut a little bit at the ends. Still a mullet, just trimmed. The bruise on his cheek was gone so all that was left was, what a mother would dub, "a nice, healthy-looking, young man." Damn bathroom led me to the fucking Twilight Zone.

"It's been a few days" he smiled as he picked up his backpack.

"What the hell happened to you?" I didn't even think before I said it. My lips acted on their own, "Where the hell have you been these past two days?!"

"Oh, that?" he tilted his head, "I was with my great aunt."

"Really?" I crutched up to him and we continued my way down the hallway. "Yeah, she picked me up late Sunday night and we went up to see my mom" he put the bottle in holder of his backpack. "Oh? How's she doing?" I looked up to him. "Great! We were able to go out to the stores and explore a little. She's never had that much fun in a long time" he explained as we passed by several closed doors. "Aaaaw, Demyx!" I nudged him a little to which he embarrassingly rolled his eyes. "I'm just happy I got to spend some time with her. Every time in between feels like forever" he tilted his head up.

"Yeah, forever" I could already feel my thoughts drifting back to my own mom, but shook my head to avoid it. "So, uh, I noticed you weren't wearing your jacket!"

"Hm? Oh yeah. Not today" he felt around the collar flaps his shirt. "Wonder what Axel will think if he's here" I faced forward again. "He can think whatever he wants! The Melodious Nocturne is putting it away. Especially after what he did to me Friday," he rubbed his cheek, "That hurt! I'm not going near him after what he did."

I furrowed my brow as I tried to think through his words, "So...you're not part of the Thirteenth Order anymore?" I looked up to him analytically. He shook his head which almost made me sick to my stomach. "I don't know," he began, "I'd like to say I am, but that depends on what Axel will say."

"He's controlling isn't he? Won't let you do what you want?"

"Not _that _controlling. But he does have authority"

"Like a real mafia leader"

"Like the leader of the pack"

The cafeteria came up and we strutted into it. Unlike yesterday, there was no applause ready for me much to my relief. The only signs that people still liked what I did were the smiles and thumbs up flashed my way. Yet when Demyx came in behind me, smiles and hand gestures were replaced with looks of confusion and horror. Heads turned and mouths became covered, eyes glancing here and there back our way as they talked. Gossip. Questions. Speculations. Rumors. Garbage.

"Ew. Maybe I shouldn't have come back to school today" Demyx cringed at the corner of his mouth. There was no doubt that they were talking about Demyx and I, him in particular. A verbal virus was about to spread, but all it really was was trash.

"No way! It's fine here," I tried stomping my foot on the ground again. Fail. "Who gives a damn about what they say? C'mon, you can come sit with me and my friends."

"You sure that's a good idea? After all I've done..." he poked his index fingers together nervously. "They can complain to me if it's that big of a deal. I've got you!" I grinned to him confidently. How could they be mean to the guy after he saved my ass _twice? _Riku, probably since he seemed to have a grudge against anybody part of the Order but the rest of them shouldn't have too much of a problem with him. If they do, we could take it out back! Um, after I get off my crutches.

"Hey guys!" I did a weak wave as we approached the table.

"What took you so lo-Wha?! Demyx?" Riku tore his eyes away from Sora and locked them straight on Demyx. The blond flinched some but stood his ground firmly. Already I could feel tension starting to form in the air. Distraction time!

"Uh, SOOOOOO!" I tried to lower the negativity, "Can he sit here with us?"

"Depends" Sora turned around with crossed arms. Like robots, everybody else at the table brought their attention to us and crossed their arms. It was like they formed their own gang without me knowing! What the hell?

"Oh come _on_!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay, Roxas. I'll just find another tabl-"

"NO!" I grabbed his shirt before he could he think about turning and leaving. "You're my friend! You're going to sit with us whether they like it or not! Nobody's going to tell us otherwise!"

"Alright! Alright!" he sounded frightened when I nearly single-handedly threw him down to the table. Sora made some room so I could sit next to him and Demyx sat next to me. "I'd hate to compare the two of you, but you're almost like Axel" he laughed nervously. "Hey, I just want things done is all!" I pointed as Sora slid a tray he had gotten for me over my way. "So do I! So, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go get some lunch" he was still nervous when he shakily pointed back to where the food was. I laughed to myself at that for some reason, "Course! By all means!" I waved him away. Gratefully he dismissed himself to the lunch line and came back like I knew he would.

In the beginning, things were still tight with Demyx sitting at our "sacred" table but began to hang loose after a while and we were soon able to converse like normal. After a while, it seemed like even Riku was becoming less apprehensive. Everybody was laughing and talking like things were everyday. That setting, that table. Those emotions, those looks. That's what I was going for. That's what I wanted to see. Just all of us getting along with each other.

"He was like a folding chair. He came down in sections!"

A burst of laughter went all around the table from Demyx's story. Riku tried as much as he could to keep it in, but he ended up dropping his head when he could no longer contain his amusement. "That guy has to be an idiot" I tried to calm down, wiping oncoming tears from my eyes. "That's just how drunk he was!" Demyx covered his mouth to let out a laugh as well. "Oh, I wish I could've seen it!" Kairi said before letting out another round of cracking-up. "Hi...lar...ious!" Sora was holding his sides and trying to keep from falling off the bench. Good gosh! He wasn't supposed to get excited!

Riku rose his head again with a smile but it quickly switch modes to a nasty look. The rest of us calmed down when we noticed something off as well.

Gas.

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?!" a gloved hand clutched the back of his neck.

All eyes and heads turned to see Axel standing behind us. A chill shot it's way up my spine as his cold eyes fell on Demyx like an ice effect. Tension returned to the table and spread throughout some of the room though people still continued to talk as they watched.

"Axel!?"

"The hell," the redhead slapped him upside the head, "are you doing sitting with these idiots!?"

"I brought him here! Leave him alone!" I shook a fist at the guy but by the way he didn't even turn my way or respond only revealed that he was ignoring me.

"What," he grabbed his shoulder, "is wrong with you!?" he drew back with such force that Demyx flung to the ground and skidded along the floor. Conversations began to lower their volumes as more people turned to where the action was. The blond stopped inches away from another table, rolling back onto his hands and knees.

"Leave him alone, Axel!" Riku jumped up from his seat.

"Piss off, Mori! I'm not dealing with you!" Axel only glanced back at him for half a second. He kept his ground behind us, facing Demyx with eyes fixated on him intently.

Recovering as fast as he could, Demyx returned back onto his feet and faced Axel with a stern look. "I came," he used steady tone, "to sit with my friend."

"What? Am I no longer counted as?" his ex-leader gestured his arms in both an angry and questioning way.

"Not after what you just did and how you've been treating me!" the blond raised his voice. Axel put his arms down to the side, setting his hands on his hips. The stress in the room was becoming so thick, you could cut with a butter knife. History almost felt like it was being made in front of us again as we watched the two stare each other down.

"And what have I," the Flurry put a hand to his chest, "done to you, Demyx?" Gentleness was in his voice, but it was no secret he was pissed.

"Don't act like you don't know!" his opponent cried out. Lightly, he felt around the area where Axel had gotten him on Friday. Where the bruise had been made. Where it had stung. The place that started to change things. "That really hurt, Axel. Really hurt" he closed his eyes for a moment. The man in front of us didn't say anything, only released his hands from his hips to let them hang down to his sides as he watched his possible ex-best friend.

"And you bring this up why?" he asked the same way he had spoken before. Demyx lifted his head and positioned his hand as a balled fist against his side. A look of anger came to his eyes with teeth gritting as he bared them.

"I...I bring it up," he started panting, "cause I don't want to be part of the Order anymore!"

The room fell near silent at that point. Practically all eyes fell on the scene involving the two boys before us. Individual breathing could be heard along with the sounds of shifting chairs and utensils being set down. My heart began beating in my ears even though I wasn't the one Axel was yelling at. Being completely ignored by him worked me up anyway.

By the way the sides of his face moved, I could tell he was sneering. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me!" Demyx cried out again. "Or do _I _have to spell it out for you?! I don't want to be with you guys anymore! Especially you!"

'Demyx,' I thought to myself as my hand was hesitant to rest on my chest to keep my heart from exploding. Sticking up to him once more. Not obeying him like he used to. That was the way to go.

"I don't want to be a part of your guys' stupid gang anymore! I can't take what you're doing! It's cruel and stupid! And all for what? Kicks!? Bullshit!"

Axel remained speechless, but by the way I could hear the leather of his gloves squeak I could tell he was getting more pissed by the second.

"So you can take your jacket! Take your gloves! Take all that you gave me back and get the hell out of my sight!" he pointed to his backpack, disclosing what was in it the entire time. 'So that's why he didn't wear it,' the thought randomly came to me, 'I knew he could've left it at home, but he was really planning on giving it back. No wonder.' He was finally announcing it. He wanted out. Nothing more to do with them and especially Axel. All that was left was to turn over his stuff. Turn it over, and he'd be free...Right?

Axel's trembling fist caught my eye and before I knew what was happening, he dashed Demyx's way. Given no time to react, Demyx merely stood there as Axel tackled him to the ground using only one hand. I stood up from my seat as much as I could and moved with everybody else to get a better look. The Flames' body blocked out what was going on with Demyx as he was pinned to the floor, the only signs of him kicking his legs and trying to get up. Seconds after dragging him to the ground, Axel shot him up to the window and pinned him there too. With the scene back into viewing range, I sat back down but kept observing the action. The Nocturne's eyes were shut closed just like his teeth, all in pain. Axel leaned against him tightly, an elbow pressing into his victim's abdomen. His other hand was visibly shown as being fastened around the place under Demyx's chin and between his neck.

"AXEL!" I tried to get up but got cut short. My foot caught onto the underside of the table and I fell to the tiles.

"Roxas!" Sora lifted his legs over the bench and came down to aid me. I never took my eyes off the boys across the room, watching them intently. There was no way he would. No way. Axel may have been angry, but he couldn't have been angry enough to attempt murder. No, he couldn't. Not in a place like this and even more to his best friend. Why would he try it? Why would he even think about doing such a move? Especially to Demyx. Not him...

"Did you forget?" his attacker hissed. Demyx peeked an eye opened, unable to answer.

"Forget the pact that you agreed to when you joined me?" he gave him a quick squeeze under his chin. His prey remained quiet except for his grunts and sucking in of breath through his teeth. "Then let me remind you about it!" Axel removed his elbow but pinned both his wrists with just one hand. Black boots stomped onto light blue sneakers. Their faces were inches away from each other.

"Axel," I croaked, my throat choking, "don't."

"Get this memorized, Demyx!" he shook him by the underside of his chin, "I'm only going to say this one more time. Forget it again and I won't feel the least bit sorry for you if something happens!" Dead silence filled the room. Around me, I could sense bodies leaning toward their direction with ears listening impatiently. Even I couldn't help but be one of those bodies. Episodes like this must have been big around here. The Thirteenth Order, possibly standing for the orders that made up the group. Maybe we were going to hear one right then. Maybe we were going to get one and not have to speculate the others. Or maybe we just wanted to see what would become of Demyx.

"Plain and simple! Once you get in, you can never get out! Not alive at least!"

Like a blackout of lights going out and coming on one by one, the meme "mafia" went through all of our minds. There was no doubt that it was one of their rules. The most notable and famous of all mafia rules.

_You want out? You'll have to die first._

Legendary.

Classic.

His grasp on Demyx's wrists loosened as did him letting go of his neck. The junior's head fell as he gasped for breath, but his captor wasn't done with him yet. Tenderly, a gloved hand cupped his chin and lifted it up to Axel's eye level. By the way Axel tilted his head intimidatingly, he seemed to be waiting for Demyx to respond. Yet the victim was still trying to regain the air he had lost back into his lungs so no words could be spoken. When that didn't work, Axel leaned down to the side of his head. The Nocturne's lips almost closed completely as Axel closed his eyes.

Dammit, he was whispering something! Though whatever it was, it didn't seem to calm him down by the way he still panted through his nose in short breaths. That was up until his lips closed all the way and he seemed nearly calm excluding the fact that he had an upset look on his face. The Flurry's words weren't making him happy.

"We'll leave it at that for now" the redhead suddenly leaned away, uncupping his chin and letting one of blond's wrists go. Demyx averted his eyes from him wordlessly, looking dispiritedly to the ground. Seeing him like that only made me anxious and concerned about what Axel had said to him. Had he threatened him? Did he say he was going to...kill him? For what? Not wanting to be apart of the group? The mafia was one thing, but we were still in high school for Pete sake! What did he want with him?!

"Zexion, get his backpack. Let's go" Axel tugged on Demyx's wrist. Reluctantly, the boy rose from his spot as Axel started to walk. The grip on his wrist fell but returned to his plaid blue tie around his neck, like a dog on a leash.

I failed to notice Zexion come around from behind me and snatch up the bag like he was told, not even so much as glimpsing my way. Along with Marluxia, the trio strutted toward the where Demyx and I had entered. As he was pulled, Marluxia and Zexion behind him, he looked back at me. There was a sudden sourness to my stomach watching him being dragged away like that. Guilt was starting to make it's way into my chest. Like it was _my _fault he was being treated like that. There was no denying I had gotten him involved. Of course I did. And now that he was friends with me and had tried to "disown" Axel, he was paying for it. Paying for it by being pulled on by his best friend.

Weakly, he lifted his arm up and reached toward me. My body felt stunned but responded instantly by reaching out to him as well.

'Roxas' his eyes told me helplessly.

'Demyx' I stretched my fingers toward him. Possessed by my own guilt, my lips began to move voicelessly. A repetition of the same two words came from me as I watched him get further and further away.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

That much I was able to get to him numerous times before Marluxia got in the way and blocked my view of him. The figures disappeared out the door as soundless as ghosts. Soon after, the room slowly became full of sound once more; first as whispers then escalated to normal levels. Still I remained in my stunned position with the only difference was that my hand was down and grasping the bench with the other so I wouldn't fall forward. All of those at the table tried to get me to respond but for some time, I didn't return their calls. After a few minutes, however, I came back to earth but refused to finish the rest of my lunch for the sake of the moment.

It was the last time I saw Demyx. Well, at least for the time being. I wouldn't see him for the next row of days. From what I heard he was still around school, but by the way they I hadn't seen him only let me know that he was avoiding me. Or just as...Axel was keeping him away from me.

* * *

"Why does it have to happen in the only part of the school that doesn't have windows?"

I crutched my way through the dark, wandering aimlessly. The light was back there, but where was I heading? 'Ugh, doesn't matter,' I thought as I crutched back toward the line between the light and the darkness, 'just going to stay in the light!'

A power outage had broken the lights on one side of the school, making any place without any windows or windows nearby go almost completely dark. Earlier that day I had gotten a note slipped into my locker asking me to be met after school. It wasn't addressed so I didn't have the faintest idea who could've left it for me.

A girl? Yeah, that I could believe if they had a crush on me. I blushed at the thought. Maybe it was Milly? She _did _say she liked me a lot and she always greets me with a hug every time I walked into the English room. Faye? Eh, she seemed more of a tomboy and I think she may have had a thing for Carlos at the back of the room. Guy was pretty smooth since he always had a few girls around him but seemed pretty shy around her. Kairi?...Why the hell did that even come to my mind!? There's no doubt she's out for Sora though he doesn't seem to think the same way. Besides all that, I haven't completely settled with starting on a girlfriend yet. I was still sort of getting used to being here so getting a girl wasn't on my list right away.

Maybe Riku left it? No, that wasn't possible, at least not by the way it was written. He most likely would've addressed that it was him. Sora I doubt even more cause he would drag me here to be sure.

Axel?

Hell no! That guy didn't want to see neither face nor eye of me so why would he leave it? He's just got issues with me there so no use in suspecting me. Still, my mind wouldn't stop thinking about him too much, at least at the back of my mind. Don't know why.

"I'm here!" I called out to the darkness, my voice echoing down the hall. Damn it was empty down that way!

"I'm glad you could make it"

"AAAAAAAH!"

Rubber stoppers stumbled across the floor, my good foot fighting to keep myself from falling. Voice came out of nowhere! Damn you friggin Twilight Zone! I hope you're happy with freaking the shit out of me! Give me the door and I'll plow that thing right down!

"Woah! Calm down! Calm down!"

Just as I had regained my balance a dark figure moved in the darkness, appearing suddenly from the wall. It was tall but even with the dim light behind me, I couldn't catch the face. All I knew was that it had stopped feet away from me and their eyes were locked onto mine.

"Who're you!?" I was getting close to the point of shitting myself.

"Roxas, it's me!"

"Huh?"

The figures arms moved to it's head and I could've sworn it removed some type of extra layer of skin. I tried as hard as I could to keep my bladder under control but this guy just seemed to be giving me a disease just by what he was doing.

"Demyx! You know! The guy who helped you out?" the Nocturne put a hand to his chest after putting down the hood of his jacket. Crap! Once I could make out the features of his face as much as my eyes would allow me, my senses calmed down before I could go into "fight or flight" mode. Why the hell I was still getting scared the shit out of didn't make much sense though. I "cheated" death, fought my enemy in a fight we both could've died, and faced the wrath of my pissed uncle and aunt. What the hell was I getting scared of?!

"Oh, Demyx. Thank God" I put a hand to my chest, panting heavily to keep my heart under control.

"Yeah, I know. It's been another couple of days" he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Couple of days?! I haven't seen you since last week! Not you or Axel or the rest of them! What the hell happened to you!?"

"All sorts of things" he sighed as he crossed his arms. Just by that gesture, something must've went on since the last time I saw him. I had no idea what, but by the way he looked, it couldn't have been good. Neither could the fact that he was wearing his "Melodious Nocturne" jacket either.

"You're wearing it again" I finally pointed out the fine leather he was wearing.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I am" he twisted his back to show me the shape of his sitar below his given title. A twisting feeling came to my chest as I looked at it. Already I could feel him going far away, back to where he was before. But then came the tearing speculation entering my mind, pulling me by the arms. Was he going back to the other side? Or was he still gonna be on our side? Was he going back to his old ways? Or would he still have a sense of goodness in him?

"Hm"

"Looks...kind of good on you" I downcast my head so he wouldn't see the discouragement in my eyes. Was the world mad at me? Or was it just Axel? No doubt he was.

"Roxas, listen"

I lifted me head when I saw his head turned to the side, eyes trying to avoid mine.

"Y-yeah? Got something to do with Axel?"

"Mm hm"

"Go ahead"

He sighed but quickly reclaimed it when he took a deep breath. I prepared for what was coming next.

"It's like this," he started carefully, "I'm...rejoining the Order."

"Thought so" I spoke aloud as he confirmed my thoughts. He was going back to them. But...were things going to go back to how they were?

"You're probably wondering why aren't you?"

"Yeah"

A sigh echoed the hallway before he began again, "Axel...he wants me back." I gave him a curious look. His head faced forward toward me again, ready to explain it all, "It's not like I really 'left' anyway by what he said on Wednesday, but he still wants me back with him in the others." I squinted my eyes in disbelief in the fact that Axel could not be serious. After the way he slapped his best friend and talked down to him? Screw him!

"All of a sudden after what he did to you? Jackass!"

"Yeah, told him about that," he glanced to the side, "told him how I felt after he did that. How I felt when he slapped me. How I got hurt more in the chest than in the cheek," he put a hand to his chest. My expression softened upon hearing that. That _was _the way to go. As long as Axel was actually listening to him and what he had to say, then I didn't have too much to go on that. "And he told me how he felt and why he did it," he stopped. Wait. Axel has feelings? In that cold, gas-stricken shell he calls a body? Somebody call the police! The president! The prime minister! The guy nobody believes! We got history right thar!

"What? All of this in front of Marluxia and Zexion?" I joked.

"Oh, oh hell no! This is private! We were talking about it in his car over the weekend! In front of the other two would be just-" he shuddered uncomfortably while I let out a laugh. You don't hear too much about boys talking about how they _feel. _That's a girl thing! But I'd be a hypocrite if I lived by that, seeing as how Sora and I have moments like that. Especially with Sora.

"But, he's really sorry about what he did. He still wants me as his best friend and made up for it the best way he could"

"With sex?"

"Don't make me hit you with my sitar! That thing has diamond mineral in it!"

I laughed again, waving the joke off while he fumed in the darkness. I wouldn't really ever be surprised if they...became an item. I mean, opposites do sort of attract. Axel equals spontaneous, crude, sadistic. Demyx equals cautious, friendly, caring. Red and blue. Black and white. Fire and water. I hear a song coming on...

"But yeah. He's my best friend and I forgave him," he continued, "with the condition that he never do it again and if he did, I get to beat the shit out of him."

"Geez," I winced uncomfortably, "you're violent!" There was no doubt the guy could get his hands a little dirty, but _how _dirty he could get them was left for the world to guess.

"Hey, that's what he's gonna get if he does it again! I'll be sure to have Arpeggio with me. That thing can kill!"

"AAAAAAW!"

"Exactly. Also suitable as a weapon. Take that society!"

Together, we shared a laugh at it. Even with the information he disclosed to me, it felt good that we did that. Feeling the sort of warmth we had the three days I had with him plus the time we had at the lunch table was relaxing, curing my fears of anything bad happening once he and the gang were back together. It wasn't fact, it was real. No doubts about it.

We calmed down seconds later so that he could finish explaining since it was clear he had a little more to explain. "But, even though I'm going back with them, nothing changes between us. Okay?"

"Yes?"

"He may be my best friend but your my friend too. Not to mention you showed those others guys I'm not too bad of a person. So I leave it at the conclusion that I'm not going to wail on you or the other guys when we're around...if he decides to get around to that again" the last part he mumbled to himself once his eyes were averted to the side again.

"Seriously? Thanks"

"Other people, maybe, but you guys, definitely not. He may order us around but I decide if I want to follow it or not. He's not the only one in the group who's got some authority," he thumbed his chest, "may not be much to order a dog around, but I still do what I want!"

"Then keep at it!" I pointed my finger, "Don't let him tell you what to do. Marluxia and Zexion already filled the positions of dogs already!"

He nodded happily when a cold chill suddenly shot up our chests. I could sense it, so did he. We could sense each other. Hesitantly, he turned around to the figure that had caught my eye. Nearly pitch black as well, leaning against the wall of a dark rectangle I could only guess was a corridor. His arms were crossed just like his legs, looking like he was waiting patiently but just how he appeared let us know he was being impatient so he revealed himself. Black hood was down, revealed his hair pressing against the wall. What bothered me the most were his eyes. Scanning the both of us displayed that there was a certain glow to his eyes. Almost like a cat but kind of brighter in a way. Were those contacts or was he just not human?

A gesture was made and Demyx sighed. Already I knew what was coming next. He had to go. No doubt the guy was listening in on us.

"That's my cue to go," he thumbed back to the figure on the wall, "he's been waiting."

"I can see that" I shrugged.

"So"

"So"

"I'll...see you later? Demyx?" I watched my words carefully for the man behind him.

"Y-yeah. Maybe later...?" he was cautious as well.

"'Kay"

"Right. I'll...be seeing you" he nervously turned around and waved. "I'll see ya when I see ya" I shrugged, laughing nervously. He flashed a final wave as he disappeared into the corridor, the figure watching as he did so. After he made sure Demyx was inside, he leaned off the wall and turned to follow him.

"Thanks"

The shadow stopped just when he was about to enter the darkness. I tried to keep the best smile I could flash on my face despite who the guy in front of me was. "I told you," I blinked happily, "not to abandon him. And you...you took him back. Cause...you're best friends, and I wanted to keep it that way."

No movement came from his head though I could see him glance from the corner of his eyes before looking forward again. Mute, he strutted into the hall.

* * *

Another week went by after my talk with Demyx. Just as he said, every time we saw each other, he did nothing except smile and wave, something that Marluxia and Zexion gave scowls to. Axel seemed indifferent about it when he did it. And speaking of Axel...he seemed different. There was no doubt he was known to be as I had said, spontaneous. Unpredictable, mean, a bad boy, whatever. But lately, he didn't seem as much up to meeting those standards. He was still doing what he did best, but didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as he used to. Fortunately for me he wasn't bothering us and not much of even looking at us. It wasn't until lately that I started looking to the back of the history classroom to see him sitting there. When I asked Riku about it, he let me in on the fact that since Axel had his sentence reduced, he had actually _been _back in his classes though he did occasionally skip every now and then. How the hell did I miss _that? _Sure, the guy slept back there, but how I hadn't noticed him the whole time raised some questions of how healthy my fucking attention span was. THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?

It wasn't going to be until a few days later that I'd be in for a surprise.

Over the weekend, I had checked in with my doctor about my ankle. Now I was reduced down to just one crutch along with the information that within a matter a days I'd be better again. That's what I was going for. My grounding was over and I was fucking ready to explode out of my clothes and do everything that didn't including streaking. Oh when that day would come! Couldn't wait!

We were given some work time during history as always. Just the last class of the day and then we'd be free. Like everybody else, Sora and I were finishing up our homework together while Axel had his head resting in his arms as always.

"Why're we learning about old people? Why aren't we learning about Peter Pan!" Sora brought his fist down on the desk.

"Cause Sora, Peter Pan is not real. You just want to watch the movie" I answered another question on the worksheet.

"But Peter Pan is my favorite movie! I wanna watch it when we get home! You have to watch it with me!"

"But I already watched the Lion King with you last night. Up until _midnight_. I'm exhausted"

"I'll eat your children" his tone suddenly became dark and threatening. Even his eyes lost the shine they always had and became all sorts of dim. It was like there was a demon in his body and it had just surfaced after years of sleeping. I twitched.

"F-fine. I'll watch it with you" I shuddered in fright.

"Good!" he returned back to his normal cheerful self to which I became somewhat relieved. At least he didn't threaten to castrate me, but eating my children...? I wasn't even sure if I wanted kids after that for fear if I actually do deny him for real again! I love my crotch!

A gentle knock suddenly came to the door but nobody took much mind to it except for Mrs. Clelia whose job it was to do so. Dark navy blue hair flowed behind her as she headed for the door. From how she reacted before she opened it, surprised and confused, sort of told me that somebody she didn't know was there. I still didn't take too much into it until she opened the door.

"Oh, are you visiting?"

I didn't catch whoever was on the other side said but she spoke up again. "Would you like me to send them out?"

"No, thank you," I actually caught that one despite it being in a whisper. My family always said I was born with pretty acute senses, especially when it came to hearing. Sora was about the same except his main point came from sensing. He didn't hone it too good, but it still worked for him.

"It'll only take a minute"

"Well, alright then," she backed away from the door and faced the class, "Sora. Roxas"

We lifted our heads at the same time, eyes fixating on her angelic form like we were supposed to do. I don't have a crush on my teachers dammit! Nobody leaves me alone!

"You have a visitor"

Our eyebrows raised at that until the supposed visitor stepped in. A slanted, platinum colored hat was settled on his head though the black visor shadowed his eyes. A mix of light and dark blue covered him from torso to arms and ended past the hips, laced with an orange-ish red trimming. Yellow buttons dotted up from the platinum belt up his chest, stopping before the neckline. Silver-ish white gloves covered his hands, leaving his pants the same color as the hat and belt. On his left side, a sword was fastened to his belt. Badges decorated his chest while patches pointed upward on his arms. Angel wings glinted silver in the light on the front of his hat.

Tears ran down my cheeks when I took it all in.

He positioned himself straight and upright next to Clelia's desk, shooting his right hand up above the visor in salute. His very presence brought the class's attention to him, though I had no idea if Axel was awake or not. It didn't matter to me if he was. This was a moment for me.

"Dad"

"Conan Koizumi, reporting for duty...the duty of seeing my son and nephew again" he gave a gentle smile and a slight tilt of the head as he looked at us.

"Dad!" I didn't even reach for my crutch as I darted for him, I just lightly tapped my foot down. The both of us missiled right into his chest, locking him in the tightest hug we could give. He returned the strength, squeezing us both as much as he could. My head became light at the fact of what was happening. It was almost like a dream having him be there and embracing us both. But it was _real. _Real, and happy.

"Dad," I sniffed as I looked up to him, letting go of each other, "what're you doing here?" He ruffled my hair playfully which only made want to cry more, "I came to see you two before I head off" he explained. "All the way from town?" Sora blinked, trying to keep more tears from coming. "Of course. The Service allowed me a free trip to come here. It wasn't easy wandering around the school to find you," he smiled embarrassingly as he spun his finger around in the air, "but I didn't want to give up and leave without seeing you two one more time."

"Did you see Cloud and Tifa?" I suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I tried to see everybody here: Tifa, Cloud, Zack, Genesis, Grampy and Granny. I got to see everybody, but," he pat both our heads, "I wanted to see the best for last." Blood rushed to my face and ears, heating my head up just by looking at him. More tears were coming. It didn't take a genius to see that.

"Can't you stay a little longer before leaving? Can't we go out and do something together?" the questions shot out of me like a machine gun. His head lowered a bit and a sad shake of the head followed, "Unfortunately I can't. As much as I would love to spend another day with you like we had done the last time, I can't. After I leave here, I have to go straight to the airport on the mainland. My flight takes off then. I'm sorry" he ruffled my hair slowly in a way that told me he was upset about it too. My head dropped from the news, letting my tears drop straight from my eyes to the ground.

"But it makes me happy to see that the both of you are doing well" he cupped our chins and lifted our heads so that he could see our pink faces. Using my arm, I wiped my face as I tried to calm down, "Yeah."

"I see you both have been looking out for each other" he glanced from me to Sora and back again.

"You bet. Roxas has been saving my butt a lot," Sora wiped his face, "so I'm looking after him while he's like this."

When he looked to me with a questioning look, I nodded. "I see," he crossed his arms, "and just who did this to you? Tifa told me about what happened but said she never got a name from you. Anybody particular I need to speak to?" His tone had some anger in it which came as no surprise. What worried me the most was probably the fact that he brought it up. Peeking out of the corner of my eye without turning my head too much, I looked to the back of the room. Axel's head was still in his arms but his head was up enough so that he could see what was going on. When our eyes suddenly locked, I shot back toward my dad.

"N-no. He's in another class. You wouldn't have too much time to talk to the guy anyways with your flight and all" I shook my head. Not my best lie, but all I could come up with in a short time. I wanted to glance back at Axel to see what his reaction was to it, but held back the urge in case dad got suspicious of him.

"Oh really?" he chuckled a bit as he set his hands on his hips. He brought his attention to Mrs. Clelia who was seated at the desk.

"Might I have a word with the class?"

She blushed and shoved her hands under the desk in shyness, "Sure! Of course!"

"Thank you"

"Dad?"

Not knowing what he was about to do, Sora and I stepped to the side of him as he laid a hand on his sword but not in the way one would if they were to draw it out. Examining the room, he gave a stern look to everybody, making me nervous in a way. At times when dad would look at me like that frightened me cause it seemed like he was about to do _something_. Anybody in their right mind in the room would be thinking about crapping their pants right now when his eyes fell on them cause that's what they made you want to do.

"Hmm" he sighed above me, the feeling of his eyes resting on me nearly made me collapse. Like I wasn't going through enough already!

"I swear, kids these days have the oddest of hairstyles. A _looooot _different from my childhood" he eased up and laughed. That made me do the same, excluding the laugh. We're the Daydream Generation here! Leave our awesome hairstyle and awesome lingo alone!

"But back to the point, most of you already know my nephew Sora Strife and my son Roxas Koizumi I presume?" he stepped forward, locking his hands behind his back. Everybody with the jerked up senses they should have nodded viciously.

"Hopefully all of you have made them feel welcomed here since the first of their school days here"

"Sora I love your ass! I just wanna smack it!" a girl squealed from one of the corners of the room.

Anime maaan. We'd be sweatdropping right there, dad included. I turned to Sora to still see him as pink as he could turn, but now he was trying to cover his but with both hands with tears dried up on his face. Oh my...

"Uh, anyways. I pray that no trouble comes to them more than what already has," he started pacing around the desks. At first I didn't think much of it until I saw him slightly nearing Axel. The red head slowly rose as dad circled around before him, catching his eyes turned his way. "Nobody is invincible. Being in the military is a real reminder of that. But it's not just in foreign fields, it's the same thing here in every day life. Don't let good chances, good friends, good days slip away from under you," he faced back our way. The feeling in the room echoed the fact that nearly everybody was listening closely. I'd pity anybody who wouldn't. This guy could be a madman at lectures that are the most obvious facts of life we don't see before our very eyes.

"And especially refrain from hurting others when you know you'll be hurt just as great in return. Pride and wrath sometimes blinds us from seeing that"

A cringe came to my lips when he said that. He may have been turned around, facing us, and speaking to the whole class but I could tell by the way he said it he already knew. That quote was directed right at Axel. He knew Axel was the one who attacked me. The one who drove me into the position I was in. The hint must've came from when I glanced back at the guy. Dad always did have a keen eye for details _and _people. How could I have forgotten he was so sharp?

"Now then! I expect the both of you to make the most of what you'll get here and out of each other," he started back for us, "to enjoy life and what it has to offer." Straightening up, the two of us nodded understandingly, feeling the tightness and the tears reemerge for another round. He was leaving.

"There's always a little light there for you even though it may not seem like it" he laid a hand on my shoulder. Shutting my eyes, I choked several times. There was no way in hell I was ready for him to leave but deep down and out in the light I knew there was nothing I could do to stop him. It was his duty after all, but at least he put us first before the damn military.

"Yume wo shinjite"

I lifted my head up to him after I heard those words. He removed my hand from shoulder and saluted.

"Iki ga tomarisou na hodo"

"Upon yourself" Sora saluted, his hand trembling from his emotions. "Nayanda koto mo" I did the same as well, trying to keep my balance on one foot.

"Hohoemu tame no enaji" all three of us finished the line together. This only made the pain in my chest hurt even more. There was truth to what it was but it was definitely going to be hard.

"The two of you stay strong for me. I'll be back sometime soon. Then we can spend the whole day together" he commanded.

"Yes sir!" we did our best response, but I couldn't take it anymore. I fell forward onto him and cried into his chest. He held me tenderly in his arms, resting his head on mine. I may have been fifteen and people about my age were watching but I didn't give a damn. My father was going overseas and who knows when the next time I would see him? Any one of them could be in this position someday. Who cares about how we looked?

"I love you, dad"

"I love you too, Roxas. You stay happy for me. I may be gone but you're not alone here. There's always something and somebody here for you. Don't give up on this place just yet" his breath touched my ear as he whispered into it. Knowing that he was talking about what happened a couple of Fridays ago, I nodded and allowed him to release me. "You'll be fine here" he set his hands on my shoulders one last time. I looked up to him with one of my tough expressions, confirming it once more. "That's my boy" he ruffled my hair a final time before making his way past me.

I watched him over my shoulder as he tipped his hat to Mrs. Clelia then took to the door. He grasped the handle but stopped short, taking a look back at all of us.

"Take care of yourselves, all of you. Especially you two," he pointed two fingers to Sora and I, "you're my world."

With that message out and my heart already eroding to dust inside, he opened the door and closed it behind him as he left. The room was still in silence until Sora and I took our seats as a cue for conversations to start up again. I fiercely wiped away my tears as Sora pat me on the back but it was difficult by the way more would come. If it wasn't for my aunt and uncle, I would officially become an orphan. Well, at least in my mind I would and yet I declared that day that I did. He may have been off to another country but I was still without a dad. But, despite all that's happened, I had to believe in what he said. That there was somebody here for me and, like always, he was right. I had Tifa, Cloud, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Faye, Arashi, Milly, Demyx. That's already more than "somebody" right there. More like some_bodies. _That was more than good enough for me.

"Hm"

I was almost afraid to turn around, but I slowly did so regardless of how I felt. Axel was sitting up now, head still low to his arms but he was up nonetheless. His eyes weren't trying to avoid mine but I could tell by the way he looked at me that he wanted them to so much.

"So that's your dad," his voice was in a whisper to which I had no idea why unless he wanted to keep the fact that we were talking to each other down.

"Y-yeah. He is," I answered the same way he had spoken before. Not to mock him but because my body was still racked from what happened.

"Hm" he descended his head again. With his arms as cushions, he settled his head into a comfortable position and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **UGH! That was horrible! I knew writer's block would creep up on me for this one but I didn't think it'd get me for so long! -pulls at hair- This wasn't the exact way I wanted the chapter to go. It was supposed to be longer and sort of explain Axel more, but crap happened and my plan for this one sort of fell apart. So instead I'll just split it into two chapters. I honestly don't know how sprained ankles go. Two crutches then to one...? UUUUUGH! -picks up a screwdriver and aims it at hand- O.O Not to mention, I got caught up into watching Higurashi...Insane but I can't stop watching it! This one's probably sloppy from watching all the -shudders- _gore._

I also forgot that Axel is in Roxas' science class! XD Um...he skips...? Dammit! I kind of liked the way the chapter started out cause that's what I had in mind with Roxas getting his bandages off. Symbolic in a way of "freedom" from Axel. Been burned before but don't remember too much of what it looked like. The ending of his dad shoving off was also part of my plans but I didn't expect to make it so long. The uniforms...! There's a tie. -thumbs up- Speaking of uniforms, for the full dress or whatever it's called for Roxas' dad was supposed to be the color schemes of the current KH logos (Birth by Sleep, Coded, Days, etc.). I tried to mix all the colors in a way that wouldn't look too weird! I don't own Peter Pan or the Lion King (and if I didn't mention it for 19, I don't own Sailor Moon either!). Hopefully the next chapter will be as I had planned it. Now that it's separated from this one, there _should_ be more room for the _action _and _nonstop suspense _that I wanted! Until then, thanks for bearing with me and reading! Please review!


	23. The Melancholy of Axel and His Koizumi

Change comes quickly.

Things can only get worse before they get better.

Those were probably the best lines that could describe what happened over the next row of weeks. It was hard to believe, but my school year was going pretty fast. Not that we were even close to the end or anything, but things seemed a hell of a lot easier than before. They didn't start out easy after dad had left however. It took me a couple of days to get over that but soon enough I was back on my feet and ready to get back with everyone. My grounding passed over weeks before so I was free to do as I pleased with them. The world seemed to have opened some gigantic doors for us, just asking to be looked into. Like hell we did! Taking just a step in made everything exciting and heighten my anxiety. And speaking of stepping, I got off my crutches too. Well, my last crutch. Another take from the doctor and the cast was off. All I had to do was keep away from the extreme activity for a while and I'd be back to normal in no time. After doing what the doctor said, my ankle was as good as new and I was able to run, skate, and get back to work after what Riku called "disability leave." Not like there was too much "activity" going on with Axel not bothering me.

And speaking of him...he changed too. I've heard of people taking a one-eighty, but this guy took a complete three-sixty! He still dressed the same and walked around with his posse no shit, but his attitude was nothing like him. Those standards that he usually met nearly faded completely. Sure, he could be caught trying to mug somebody but he didn't seem like he always did. In fact, he seemed something I call "mellow-aggressive" in a way. Mean, but not all that mean. Like a softened version. Every now and then I'd catch Demyx alone and ask him about but turns out he doesn't know why he's acting that way either. He won't tell. Ask Riku about it and he says he doesn't really give a damn.

Exactly.

He didn't give a shit.

Okay, so why was I? What was wrong with Axel didn't mean much to me. Sure, he had a "light" in him, but he hadn't been showing it a whole lot so my notion of following after it died after a while or so. After all, I had a new interest and that was hanging out with my friends and Sora. He gave me some "down time" I was going to make the fucking most of it!

* * *

"I _love _chicken burrito!"

I stuck the meat, cheese, and other stuff-containing wrap into my mouth and waved from side to side like a metronome.

"You're a walking subliminal message, you know?" Riku raised an eyebrow in mockery before taking a swig of his soda. I stopped my swaying and gave him a stern look as I swallowed the bite already in my mouth. "How many times have you been mistaken for a girl, Riku?! Ever have old men come up to you!?"

"Leave me alone!" the guy turned to the side and started chugging his drink in an upset manner.

"You seem in a pretty good mood today" Kairi pointed her fork at me before digging it back in her already dead burrito. Shells were pretty soft so you have to be a master of keeping it all together. "Nah, he just really likes that burrito" Sora pointed at me proudly before taking a bite of his own. What could I say? Those things were _monster _good. I'd pity anybody who doesn't stop by the school and snag one of these while on vacation. Hell of a lot better than my school food back at Sanction. Hell of a lot!

"Well if that's how good they taste, maybe I should take a bite" Namine fixed her glassed and picked up her wrap.

Oh, yeah. Within the weeks that had passed, Kairi's parents had finally come back and signed the proper papers to allow Namine attend school here. It was about her third week here but she had already gotten used to things. Thanks to a few strings Riku had pulled, she and I were now able to spend science class together. Xemnas was still working on possibly switching her over to my history period but it didn't matter too much. Most of her other classes were with Kairi anyway. None of it helped the fact that she was still living with Super Psycho Bitch Larxene (or as she had apparently dubbed herself thanks to Axel's ideas of titles, the "Savage Nymph"), but at least she wouldn't be stuck with her all day.

Speaking of Larxene, turns out she's a sort of drop-out. Kind of...apparently she got independent studies after getting into several fights at a school on the mainland. The sadism of it all eventually led her to being "kicked out" though they still send her the day's lesson, homework, and tests through a computer they have but she hasn't done any of them. Well, she is at the age at when she can drop but I don't know how they do it if you're on independent studies. Guess you just do. As for a job to hold up the room at the apartment, she works at a couple of bars and apparently...underground fighting rings. From what Namine said, sometimes she'll fight but she's mostly there as either the announcer or the girl who walks by with the "Round" cards. Must suck to live with her, especially on a couple of "field trips" Namine had seen. Sends shivers down my spine.

Oh, then there was the glasses deal. Turns out Namine wears contact lenses. That day she was in need of some new ones so she went back to the silver glasses she brought with her from home. She mostly had them on at night, but would occasionally wore them in the day if contacts didn't work for her.

She put a near-fisted like hand below the side of her cheek, a smile making its way onto her lips as she chewed.

"He's right"

"Take that, Riku!"

The guy sent the evil eye my way before finally setting the bottle down. "Well while we're on the topic of eating and girls," he professionally ignored the demonic glares Kairi and Namine were sending him along with Selphie who apparently heard from down the table, "how about you Roxas?"

"Wha?" I asked like a drunk person, stuffing the last of my burrito in my mouth. Bye, bye goodness.

"You know. _Girls_" he twitched his eyebrow intimidatingly. At first I didn't get what he was doing but the realization seeped in and I returned a sort of horrified look. "Aaaaaw, uh, well I don't know!" I rushed through my words while making these weird hand gestures. Not like they meant anything but I tended to fidget on certain topics such as that.

"C'mon Roxas! You must've had the idea of getting a girl here while you were packing back in town! So..." Sora rolled his hands as if to get me to finish for him. I fidgeted my hands a couple of times, not sure on how to respond to that. An answer was still in the making and even at the end it probably wouldn't be complete. It's a work in progress!

"Uh, but Riku! Um...what about you?" I gestured to him nervously in ways I never thought I would use. I need some stress relief classes or something before I get an unexpected adrenaline rush for no reason.

"Me?" he sat up straight, crossing his arms. "Y-yeah. You seem like a cool guy. You're smart, cool. Don't take this the wrong way, but _sexy. _I bet there are a ton of girls trying to take a grab at your ass" I went through a series of strange words I would never admit out loud to Riku yet I had just done so anyway.

"For your information, not all of us grab at a guy's ass!" Kairi pointed while Namine shook her head in an insulted fashion, "Unless it's tight!"

'Note to self, be careful when going pants shopping again' I made a mental note in my head as I glanced down to my seat.

"Yeah, I have had quite a few girls come up to me asking me out on dates over a dozen times since freshman year," he rested his chin on the knuckles of one of his hands as he thought. No duh. "A handful of them would actually come up to me and give me gifts."

"No lie, Sora. Is that true?" I turned to my cousin just to be sure. In a way I couldn't deny stuff like that would happen with Riku, but an eyewitness statement from somebody I know would be a nice confirmation piece.

Sora nodded rapidly as he finished his milk, "Yeah, he's right. Riku's a real, um, 'ladies' man' so it's no secret that girls would come up and ask him stuff. I think even _senior _girls have been eying him a little weird."

"Maybe all except us" this time Namine was the one talking and Kairi was shaking her head, "we'd like you best as a friend." The platinum let out a muffled chuckle as he looked at them, "Fine, suit yourselves. But only if you can go so long without getting to know _this" _he brushed some hair behind his ear, lightly dragging his hand down his chest seductively. Namine nervously fixed her glasses while Kairi tried to look back at her food but that didn't cover up the fact that both were blushing.

"Hmph, fine," I closed my eyes for a bit, wishing I could do something like that, "so if there was one girl you'd be interested in dating, who would it be?" He had to have at least _one _girl out of the who knows how many came up to him that he must've looked into liking. Maybe it'd take my mind off the jealousy that was welling up in my chest.

"One girl? I don't know. I like a lot of girls" he shrugged as his eyes scanned around the room, probably looking at the chicks he had met before.

"Just the one you think would be perfect for you or something. Just _one" _I waved a finger. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think through the names and the faces of just one girl he would especially like to date. My leg started jumping at the suspense that was creeping up my stomach. Really wanted that answer. Who he picked may have told me a little bit more about him. What kind of guy he was.

"Mmm, Lucille"

"Lucille!?" Sora jumped in his seat, "_Lucky _Lucille?"

"Sure, why not" he pointed behind me. Curiously I looked to where he was pointing to see just who they were talking about. Black hair was cut short above her shoulders with bangs cut above her eyes (probably brown). On the sides of her head, a pink bow was fashioned in her hair to match the pink collar around her neck. Like every other girl, she wore the school's female uniform. Okay, she didn't look all that bad. Pretty cute actually, but what's with the name?

"Why is she called Lucky Lucille?"

"Cause she's crazy" Sora said simply before Riku wacked him on top of the head with a newspaper he found. "It's not so much that she's crazy as it is that she's a little shy," Riku re-rolled up the newspaper in preparation for another attack, "basically if you get her excited or a little upset, she tends to beat your ass. And when I say beat your ass, I mean _beat, your, ass!" _

"What? Is she part of the kickboxing club too?" I looked to Kairi for that one. She nodded, "Not just that. She takes karate classes too. She's gonna be a threat to national security in no time with an attitude and moves like those!"

"Oh, I doubt she's that ba-" I was cut off when a crashing sound came from behind us. All our eyes looked to where the sound had come from to see Lucille with her fists up to her chin in fear, legs jerked apart with fearful eyes looking to the ground. "I'm so sorry!" she looked like she was about to cry as a boy rose from the floor, holding his back. "Nah, it's fine. My mistake, I shouldn't have snuck up on you" he scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

Once the scene started getting back together, I turned back to Riku with a stunned look. He seemed to have read the darkest part of my mind, "Basically anybody who's able to score a date with her is incredibly lucky cause she has a habit of barraging some moves at you once she accepts it out of excitement. That's why she's called _Lucky _Lucille."

' 'Nother note, don't try asking Lucille for anything. In fact, don't even talk to her. Don't even go near her if you want to keep your balls' I made another note to myself. Hopefully I wouldn't forget it cause the only thing that would bring it up was when it was too late.

"But I'm in no rush for a girlfriend" he stretched his arms up, probably still trying to attract some attention from the girls around him. "I'm doing pretty good the way I am now."

"Really" I settled my arms on the table, then turned to Sora, "What about you Sora? Do you have a girl in mind?"

He didn't answer me right away but I could tell how he was repeatedly gnawing on his burrito that he was in thought. I waited with a patient smile for his response but his eyes seemed to have been telling a different story. They narrowed with a determined type of light in them as he peered at something. At first I thought it was Axel or something but when I followed his gaze from his eyes to the target I almost fell out of my seat.

He was looking at _Kairi._

_Kairi!_

Course she didn't notice cause she was chatting it up with Namine in Selphie but I definitely noticed him trying to see into her soul. Minding his choice would've been easy if I hadn't been confused with one thing. I thought Riku and Sora were _annoyed _by her. Weeks ago when the Order was getting to us, all of us sort of became protective of each other even with her. Now that it was over, things sort of returned to normal. Sora and Riku were still somewhat annoyed with her but were still on good enough terms to let her and her cousin sit at our table. Something deep down told me that they were probably good friends despite it all. She was a little bit _eh, _but oh well.

His eyes suddenly caught mine and he growled, finally ripping a bite off his burrito.

"What're you looking at me for?!"

"No reason! Just waiting for your answer!" I put my hands up defensively should he try to attack me. Rip my stomach open for my burrito...

"Hmph! I don't have anybody in mind at the moment. Like Riku, I'm in no hurry for a girl. I'm fine just the way I am" he reached for his soda. "Sounds pretty good" I smiled contently. He took a swig and nodded to confirm his response again, "Plus I'm afraid whoever I do get with will be nothing but a bitch to me. Boss me around and make me carry her bags when we go shopping and all that crap. I'm not a pack mule, I'm a person. Treat me like one I'll do her the same" he concluded with another bite of his burrito.

Riku and I blinked in astonishment at his little "philosophy." Sora is smart but it's rare to hear snippets of his "wisdom" like that. When they did come out, they were usually pretty good which was a complete contrast to his appearing "smartitude" as he called it. There's probably a goldmine of information under that bushel of hair but he keeps it locked away for the freedom of being carefree. Well _that _was weird thought.

"Wow, Sora. That's a nice idea" Riku was still dumbfounded. "Yeah...you keep that in mind for a while?" I blinked.

"Yep! The only thing I do hope about her is that she's a good cook. I can't cook to save my life. That's why mom's always careful about me using the oven" he returned back to his smartitude self.

"You put a cake pan with an apple covered in flour in the oven when we were six!"

"I thought it would come out as apple pie!"

"We both got spankings and Tifa had to clean the oven! It _still _smells like apples in there!"

"Why're you sticking your head in ovens, Roxas?"

"Shut up, Riku!"

I glared at him threateningly as he snickered across the table while the girls tried not to show that they were laughing. I had a good reason! Tifa wanted me to check on some cookies she had in the oven. All I did was kneel down, open the thing, and out came the scent of cookies and apples. I can't even find words to describe what it smelled like. The day ended with me just not wanting some by the end of the day since even after they came out of the oven, they still smelled like...apple cookies. Sora plowed through those things.

"But back to the question at hand," the platinum returned back with his collected demeanor, "Who do you have in mind, Roxas?"

"I. Don't. KNOW! I haven't had really anybody in mind since I came here! Sure, there's Milly and all, but I'm not _definite!" _I finally got to confessing, "I need more time! Not that there's anything wrong with how I am now!"

"So then riddle me this. One girl to date. Who?" he pointed to the ceiling as if a gesture to think.

I couldn't control my body at the moment so I was starting to blush at the cheeks. Great. That's what I get for opening my big mouth. He used my own excuse against me and probably wasn't going to settle for another one. Oh geez...

"Um! Uh!" I started frantically looking around the room, wishing he didn't see. There were only a small handful of girls around the room that I knew were in my classes but didn't really know them personally. Not knowing them would only get me in trouble just mentioning their names. Riku'd probably ask what they were like and then I'd have to come up with a personality that was the exact opposite of how they really were. I tended to to do that a lot. But then the other problem would come from if he actually _got up _and went over to them. He may have been a nice guy, but he can't help but make a bit of a scene when he felt like it. Oh, damn. Oooooh, shit!

I heard a distant laugh and instantly turned my head in the direction of where it was coming from.

Axel.

I blinked a number of times as I watched the scene at his group. His elbow was set on the table with his head resting his knuckles. He pat Demyx on the back as he laughed too, both seeming to enjoy themselves. His teeth were bared but not in a threatening way, only cause he was laughing. Eyes were looking at something but I didn't really know what. Then there was his laugh. The tiny tone it had was different. It didn't sound as cruel, dark, or satisfying the way I had heard him do it before. In fact, it sounded normal. Normal like any other laugh. Enjoyment. Non-sadistic fun. Happy. Whatever they were snickering at must've been about something that didn't have to do with somebody else's pain. Otherwise, the guy would be cackling like a hyena. He was just...enjoying himself.

"Ooooooh! Rox_as. _What're you blushing about?"

"HUH?! What!?"

I woke up from my daze to see Kairi with her head turned to the side so that she was beaming at me on one side of her face. Namine had a similar type of look; her head was tilted both curiously and amusingly. Riku just gave me his most evil smirk I had ever seen him emit my way. So evil...made me tremble all of a sudden. I turned to Sora cause it was obvious he must've been doing something too. The guy was looking to me anxiously like I was about to announce if his baby was a boy or a girl. Hands planted on the bench, one leg over the other under the table, eyes hellbent on me and burrito sticking out of his mouth. Now was _he _implying a subliminal message?

"Why're you guys looking at ME!?" I twitched as I gazed around the table since everybody there was staring at me.

"Find somebody?"

"No! No I didn't, Riku!"

"Then why were you blushing?"

"I wasn't _blushing _Kairi!"

"You must've been looking at _somebody_"

"Don't get involved Namine!"

"So then what?"

"Then what!?" I looked to Sora like he had done something completely inhumane. Well, he did have a burrito in his mouth so it did make him look a little off. But what was up with them!?

"I didn't see anybody! I was daydreaming okay!" I crossed my arms and stuck my nose up in the air like an insulted girl. Another excuse may have worked better but all I had was the one in my mouth so might as well spit it out and see if it'd work.

"Daydreaming about what?" Riku raised an eyebrow, still not removing the look off his face which only made him look like he had the hots for me. Urk...

"Daydreaming about...the perfect girl!" I came up with it in a snap. People always did talk about the "perfect guy or girl" a bunch so might as well try that. Not to mention a bunch of girls were talking about one in my first period class so I guess it was sort of convenient.

"Perfect girl?"

"Yeah! You know! Nice smile, cute personality, outgoing, long hair, bright eyes, the cutest laugh you could ever hear. _Perfect. Girl._"

I could feel myself almost blushing at that too. I practically described Olette! Thinking back to her, we did keep in touch once I got things back on track. I got to talk to her everyday after school to let her know how things were going. She'd tell of how Hayner kept making up rematches for him and Seifer to have at and how Pence had gotten a new laptop from the money he saved up. Something else I found surprising that she talked about was that she took up _my _job at the Cafe. Said she didn't start right away cause Rikku wouldn't let _anybody _take my place but after a while, and a few slaps from Paine, allowed her to join since she was my friend. She was having a lot of fun working with them but took some time to get the hang of dancing. Yet at the end of each call, we basically ended things with an "I love you" or "love you." It was so weird that we all of a sudden started doing it. She kissed me on my last day but I thought she and Hayner were...becoming an item. Then again, she never showed much "affectionate" feelings toward him, instead friendly feelings. But...nah, it could never work. Not at this distance. We couldn't be together this far away. It'd kill us.

"But for the moment," I interlocked my fingers and stretched them up, "I'm pretty satisfied being single," with a smile, I ended it with a wink.

* * *

Life without crutches wasn't just limited to returning back to work or anything, there was some other stuff we went out to do. Within the line of weeks, we started doing quite a lot of stuff. Like Kairi and Sora had mentioned before, we started getting interested in some after school activities. We took some time after school to take a look around of what went on while I was in ISS weeks ago. When Kairi had kickboxing, we stayed to watch her take down some girls then _be _taken down by several others. Even though it wasn't track season yet, we checked out what Riku's deal was when Mr. Leon allowed us to use some of the track equipment out on the field. Picking up some of the equipment, he showed us how to throw the discus, the javelin, the shot put, and the high jump. All of it he did with perfect style. Great. Looks, smarts, houseness, a chinchilla, and _now _he had athletics. Somebody slap this guy before he becomes an overachiever!

Even after seeing most of the clubs and whatnot, I still had no idea what to join. Sora did mention that we could start a band together and that could be our club, but I was still having doubts. One, I hadn't picked up a guitar in forever. I'd need lessons. Two, I don't know how good he was with a drum set. Definitely not giving him an energy drink before he got on those things. Third, could Riku play the keyboard? Anything else!?

So instead, we just stuck to going to some sports game. I wasn't a big fan but everybody convinced me that the games here got pretty intense. No kidding they did! Games here got fierce. Kind of violent too. You could see some people about to start a fight over a few wrong moves but try to hold it together. Nevertheless tensions became tight. The only thing that seemed to keep them motivated was the cheer of the crowd and the Cutting Edges. As if we were in a stadium, people would start doing the wave or do a "pass it on" type slap where you slap somebody else's hand and they're supposed to slap the next person's and it goes on and on. Altogether, they were kind of fun. Most of the time our teams won but it was fun to cheer in the crowd. Get's people rallied up.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome!"

"I know, right?!"

I continued to wave my little flag like a drunk person while Namine and Kairi shook their pompoms in cheer. Sora was trying to regain himself in the front seat while Riku drove around.

We had just come from another one of the games and decided to go out and celebrate. Since Namine and Kairi weren't a part of the Edges (though Namine had tried out but they found her a little "too shy" for the job), they had bought their own pompoms like several other people and stood in the stands, cheering them on that way. Kairi had actually convinced her cousin to get all hyper about it, especially after giving her an energy drink. That was a side of her I never thought I would see. As for me, I had been buying little Atropos flags for every game as my sign of school spirit. Riku would usually bring a paddle that had our school colors on it that said "Go Cutters!" and occasionally a foam finger. Sora, on the other hand, would go all out. Friggin dyes his hair, wears a bunch of necklaces and clothes of the school colors, party hats. Just crazy. He was pretty much the number one fan. He almost passed out from screaming at the game before.

"Be sure to order yourself some extra drinks, Sora. A bucket of ice too" Riku laughed as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Oh, come on!" Sora held a fist to his mouth to cover up a cough, "Just showing my school spirit!"

"Are you okay?" I looked to him from behind the seat. "Uh..." he looked to his fist and undid it. With a quick examination of it, he turned back to me with a smile. "I still don't believe you" I sat back in my seat. "Heeeeey!" he looked back at me with a newly made fist with his other hand.

Yeah, Sora got hyped up at the game. _Really_ hyped. Before the game even started, he chugged three cans of energy drinks for fifty dollars. What seemed like a barrel full of candy was given to him and soon enough he was in his own psychedelic world. There was no doubt he was the loudest person in the crowd and a hell of a lot more "spirit-filled" than the cheerleaders. He was so excited, he started yelling so hard that _blood_ started coming from his mouth. You could see him running around with pink teeth and oddly reddish lips. He was a maniac.

"Let's just try to avoid something like that again. You don't want to end up in the hospital do you?" Namine giggled. Sora made a spitting noise with his lips but covered them up when he realized some blood must've gotten through. "Let's just get in there and get you something to drink. Hopefully you don't have an ulcer or anything serious" Riku shrugged as he pulled into a parking space. Once the car was off, we opened our doors and stepped out. Kairi decided it was a good idea to try out the Midnight Cafe back on the mainland since she and Namine have tried that place out a couple of times.

"Do they have good food?" Sora felt his throat area as we headed for the entrance.

"Of course! They've got soups and sandwiches, pizza, burgers, salads, and desserts" Kairi explained, looking back to him. "They've also go an assortment of cheese. That's something we guessed you'd like, Sora" Namine put the tips of her index fingers together. "Yaaaaaaaay!" he let the cheer of somebody daydreaming. Happy, but not over excited. Thank goodness for that.

"By the way we've been eating out at different places sort of gives me the idea that we're betraying our own Express" I shoved my hands in my mini jacket pockets.

"Please, I think we all need a break from the scent of chicken fried rice, antipasto, and curry. Somewhere else is always a nice break" he said simply, crossings his arms but undoing them to catch the door as we stepped in.

The place was pretty big on the inside. True to it's name, a large clock was place beneath the name of the restaurant. Caught that before we went in. The place was decorated with all sorts of stars along the tops of the windows. The ceiling was blotted with those as well, including some planets and a couple of moons here and there. Tile was a black with glitter mixed in, to what I guessed were to match the surroundings. Red booths lined the walls and windows while the tables were out in the open.

"Hi! I'm Celeste! Welcome to the Midnight Cafe!" a girl with dark purple hair in lolita-styled uniform holding a tray in her hand came up to us happily.

"Hi there! Can we get a booth for five?" Kairi took charge.

"Sure! Right this way!" the girl started leading us from the door to one of the booths by the windows. When we reached it, we slid in and she passed out the menus to us.

"I'll be back when you're ready to order!" she bumped up on her heels before leaving.

"What're you going to order this time, Namine?" Kairi huddled with her on the other side of the table. Sora, Riku, and I sat on the opposite in that order with me being next to the window.

"What're you going to get, Roxas?" Sora looked over Riku to me.

"Uh...Um," I glanced through the menu. I didn't want to get something that was going to cost too much since it was going on Riku's tab. Then again, I wouldn't get something too expensive if it was on my tab either.

"Get whatever you want" Riku didn't take his eyes off the menu, still skimming for something.

"Oh! Uh, okay, then I guess I'll get the...chicken Parmesan?"

"And the badass apple pie"

I gave my cousin a confused look to which he only returned with a dead serious glare.

"Pie?"

"_Apple _pie"

"Why?"

"Cause any pie is badass, Roxas! Get it!"

"Alright! Alright!" I was feeling a sudden change of moods in my bladder that made me want to piss. He gets all crazy over stuff like that, more especially if I deny it. I know he doesn't want to hurt me, but I guess it's just to keep him from doing anything else that may seem insane. There was a mother and child and other families there for Pete sake!

"What else? The menu's pretty cheap" Kairi made an "ok" sign for some reason. "Then in that case" I started going through the menu again.

As I did so, I noticed something a little off. Not in the menu of course but to the side of me. Being next to the window meant a view of the other side of the parking lot and lights of the city. But it was the parking lot that caught my eye. My menu was still up in my hand when I looked out the corner of my eye. It was about nightfall when we arrived so everything outside was dark. Still, somethings were darker than others. There was no doubt I was definitely seeing something like that now. Something tall was standing out of range of the lights outside. Whatever it was, it was slim and well-built.

A person.

A person was standing outside.

'Okay,' I shrugged in my mind if that was even possible, 'no big deal. They were probably on their way in here anyways.' Those thoughts comforted me for a short moment until I noticed that they weren't moving. Another guess was that it was a statue but who the hell puts one of those in the middle of a parking? Especially in front of a parking space? How would that explain the car behind it? Couldn't have maneuvered there around it. So I came back to the conclusion that it was a person. Okay, so why were they just standing there? Just staring into the place? What was he? A stalker? A pedophile?

I took my eyes off my menu without setting it down to glance at the mother and her son across from us. One of the waitresses walked over to their table and by the way the kid raised a thumbs up she must've asked how the food was.

'Poor kid,' I thought to myself, 'there might be some danger out there.'

I looked back to the window to see a bit of change. Whoever it was was doing something. Their arms appeared to have gotten shorter. In fact, it looked like their hands had disappeared too! From what the lights around the outside of the building could tell me, a few small flints came from what I suspected was the head of the specter. Alright, that didn't make any sense. No sense at all unless the person had glasses but then again, they would've reflected a bit before. What the hell?

"Choose something else already, Roxas?"

"Huh?"

I brought my menu down from my eyes to see everybody else at the table looking to me patiently. I had forgotten that I was ordering something else and now that the question had come up again, I still had no idea!

"Uh...Guess I'll have the dumplings too! The set of twelve!" I nervously but proudly pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"Can I have one?" Sora made these horrible-adorable puppy eyes at me.

"Fine! Fine!" I didn't even bother to put up a fight for that one.

"Yay!"

"But now I feel sort of guilty" I put my hand down and sighed. "Feel guilty enough, you can help me pay the tip" Riku set his menu down and crossed his arms on the table. "Forgot my wallet in the car" I thumbed toward the entrance. "No rush. We'll just order and then you can go get it" he shrugged.

"Good!" I shrugged the same, quick way he had done. Despite it appearing that I was looking at that menu, I actually fixed my eyes back to the outside. From my distraction, the figure had disappeared from the spot but not out of presence. A car door closing made a faint sound from the distance, the glass diminishing it. He was in the car that was behind him. It wasn't much when I saw it, but it was something. Something orange...A light. A flame. Small but visible, one lit up in the car and then disappeared. By the way something moved in it's faint light, there was another person in the car. I just didn't know who by the way it was quick and they were far away. One was a smoker, that was for sure.

"And you sir?"

"Oh!"

I turned back to what was going on to see Celeste standing at the end of the table, awaiting my order with a notepad and pencil in hand.

"Sorry! The chicken Parmesan, dumplings-"

"Which size?"

"Set of twelve"

"Okay! Go on"

"And the apple pie"

"And to drink?"

"Uh...the berry lemonade?"

"Alright!"

With me done, she moved onto Kairi. I turned back to the window in search of the car but it didn't look like anything new had been done. As far as I could see at least. The thing was still shrouded in shadows so I couldn't really tell.

"Okay! I'll have your orders out as soon as they're ready!" she announced with a confident nod before heading off to the back.

"Riku! Keys"

"Catch 'em!"

He tossed the set up into the air but I caught them in both hands. Sora scooted out first, then Riku, then finally me. They slid back in as I weaved my way around tables to the door. The night air would've felt the same as before had a little suspicion hadn't risen in it. The guy from before on the other side of the building was starting to bite at me some more. I mean, if he really was the threat that I thought he was, than there could be some danger in for almost all of us. A danger that I knew was present.

Sliding the keys into the back door, I turned it and flipped the handle up. I bent down and reached in, feeling the hair substance under my hand as I patted around for my wallet. Always gotta be prepared!

"Got it!" I tossed it in my hand, closing the door and pressing the alarm button so the doors would lock and the alarm, of course, would set.

Back to my thoughts, there might've been something going on with that guy. Nobody just stands at the side of a restaurant unless there's something really wrong with them. If there was, I knew something was going to happen. The only problem that I was debating now was whether I should tell somebody. Riku was probably one of the first people I should've told but maybe he and everybody else at the table thought I was paranoid. Didn't seem too serious if the situation didn't involve Mr. You Know Who. Could call the police but they might've not believed me or just have a quick talk to the guy before going back on duty. The cafe manager may have made them leave but would he or she really go through all that? How much lack of faith was taking over my mind?

"What should I do?" I tilted my head up, eyes looking to the sky. That was when-

"Oof!"

I ran into somebody.

My feet reeled back a step or two as I regained myself as to what happened. Turns out I wasn't paying attention (no duh), and ran into somebody who apparently had crossed my path. Or maybe I crossed their's. In this case, it turned out to be the latter.

"Sorry! I didn't-Wha?!"

I couldn't really tell if fear or surprise was overwhelming my chest the most but one of them was making me light-headed. I didn't have too much of an idea of what was going on. The only thing that made sense was the fact that I couldn't be dreaming. Couldn't be hallucinating either. I had already bumped into him. Already felt his matter, substance, texture, and whatever other physical components of the human body were real. The fact was, the guy was there. In front of me. For what appeared to be no reason at all.

"Axel?" I stood up straight again.

"What a surprise" I barely caught what he was mumbling, but I'm pretty sure that's what he said. As usual, he was dressed in his Order uniform, mint eyes giving me an unenthusiastic look with hand shoved in pockets. A natural bad boy. The only thing that confused me was...

"What're you...doing here?" I was cautious to ask it by the way things had been since he had actually last talked to me. Just speaking to him now was awkward and uncomfortable.

"Leaving now that I see you're here" he mumbled again but at least it was louder than the previous. That I could believe. He didn't like me in his presence so it was obvious he'd not want to be in the same place as me. Not to mention, this place sort of didn't seem his style. Okay, so then why did he come?

Although he had said he was leaving, he didn't move from his spot. Neither did I since I was waiting for him to go first as he usually did. Yet he still remained, our eyes locking. His in a glare, mine in question. But when nothing happened in the seconds we stood there, it was about time for me to head back inside before the others started wondering about me. Furrowing my brow, I blinked a few times. "Right" I finally broke my gaze, getting back on track toward the entrance. From behind me, I didn't hear any footsteps diminish into the distance. So either he was being quiet or standing in the same spot. The former wasn't impossible; I already knew that guy could be light on his feet. I started around for the side of the building, shoving my wallet into my back pocket when something didn't feel quite right. My instincts kicked in.

"AAH!"

Backbone met the ground, hard, with my right leg kicking against the wall. Arm scratched against the brick before being pinched between the ground, the wall, and the rest of my body. What felt like thorns poked around from the left with two or three particularly trying to stab into my back. Left leg was raised slightly, caught in the bush below me. It took a while for my mind to realize what happened but it came back in a jolt of anger when it did.

The guy tackled me to the ground.

"Hey!" I tried to yell as loud as I could, but it only came out on a moderate level. My eyes fiercely tried to locate him but my light-headedness didn't make it easy. Work wasn't really needed to find him, he was standing above me.

Well, not _directly _above me, but I was on the ground so yeah. He was actually standing to the side of me, heel of his left boot the closest to me. Why? He was turned around, facing the parking lot. I was still scowling at him when I caught something strange about him. His eyes were locked in a glare for some reason, an infuriated glower. Hands were clutched in two tight fists with his figure standing tall. I may not have been part of his body or had some psychic connection to him, but I could tell that he was tense. Very tense. What was he so upset about? I know he wasn't doing it to me for once, but I wanted to know. Unfortunately, I was still pissed about him putting me to the ground.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" I unsqueezed my arm from the wall and sat myself up as a light shined through the crevices and holes of the bushes.

He suddenly jerked up in more tension, making my mouth shut automatically. And now he was really pissed. Really pissed about something. His stature, eyes, and hand clutching made him look like he was about to out and hurt somebody. Who? I had no idea but by the way he did so after I had said something, that somebody may have been me.

"Axel...?"

The redhead still didn't respond after a while. All he did was look both ways like a little kid about to cross the street. With his mini gesture from the past done, he began walking away without another look or word to me.

"Hey...Hey wait!" I got up as fast as I could, but my foot got caught in the mini bushes. His walk continued without so much as a glance back at me.

"Axel! Axel wait!"

Ignoring me more, he shoved his hands in his pockets and picked up the pace. Getting more pissed, I trailed after him slowly, still trying to get his attention by calling his name. He continued to pay no attention to me until he strutted off into the shadows. Tips of my shoes stopped before the line that divided the lights and the shadows of the building. The sound of footsteps no longer echoed back to my ears. It was if the darkness had wiped out his very existence, leaving me there in the light of an escaped truth.

`~*~*~*`

"Hey! What took you so long? Food's already here" Sora pointed to my plate as I walked back over.

"Oh, sorry. Had to scratch around the car for my wallet" I pulled the folded piece of white leather out of my back pocket.

There wasn't much else to do out there once Axel had left except go back in and do what we came here to do. On my way, I thought up the excuse as I tried to clean up my appearance as much as I could. Luckily no visible damage appeared to had been done. Maybe a grass stain or two but it was barely visible so everything was good.

"We had to fend off Sora from eating the rest of your dumplings" Namine picked up some noodles on her fork. At that mention, I took a look at my plate to count about four of what I had ordered already gone. I turned my head so fast I would've snapped my spinal cord if that was possible. Sitting across from Riku, my cousin tried to pull off another one of his "innocent" techniques. Hands were interlocked with each other and seemingly forced into the lap of his legs. Shoulders were pressed so high up against his head it made him look like he didn't have ears anymore. Head was positioned with a familiar tilt, eyes gleaming with "innocent" light and silent apology. Cheeks were puffed out like he had water in his mouth but they were more likely filled with food.

"Innocent" Pout attack level ten.

Not gonna work this time.

"I'll bite your crotch off!" I burst out just like that. His look went from angelic to terrified in five seconds.

"I will grind your bones to make my bread!" I shot up from my seat. Now he was cowering under the table. Serves him right! That's how he threatens me so I'll give it to him right back.

As I took my seat again and picked up my fork, I turned back to the window once I remembered what I was doing before. The curtain of darkness was still there but it seemed like something was different. Couldn't really tell what but all I could do was barely make out any shapes that were there.

* * *

I was thinking about confronting Axel about it the following week, but was unable to bring up the nerve or the strength to find him which generally just made me lazy. He was still avoiding me like I was poison. I caught up with Demyx during gym and asked him about it, but he said he had no idea what was up with him. Something he had an idea on was that he wasn't going to stoop down to my level at school so that he didn't get in trouble but then again, he did skip a couple of times already so that was out.

"I've got no idea," he said as we stood against a wall, "maybe he wasn't true to what he told you after all."

"He was honest to what he said," I looked up to him, "I could tell by his voice. But...I don't know. The whole deal was random."

A rubber ball came and hit him right in the face. "Are you okay!?" I gave a horrified look. "Liam! You're out! Koizumi! Fontaine! Wake. Up!" Mr. Leon called from across the gym. We removed ourselves from the back of the wall as Demyx rubbed his nose. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he shook his head to clear out the daze. "That guy's crazy" I watched the attacker make his way to another line of his team.

"Tell you one thing though," the Nocturne rubbed his cheek and prepared for one coming his way, "Midnight Cafe isn't really his style. He's usually at the Metal Leaf."

So he thought the same thing as me. Knew it! Like Mr. Fireass would go to a store where the waitresses were all cutesy unless he was aiming to look under their dresses. However, I didn't think of him as being much of a pervert. Fine, so then what was his reason for being there? What? Was he _stalking _me? Gotten him so bothered out that he can't help but spin the ring of his lighter as he watched me out in the parking lot? Follow me home and stand outside the house, just waiting for me to do something? Peek through the windows of my classes? Oh my gosh! I couldn't help but laugh at that. He'd have to be a complete nut case psycho bastard to do all that. How about another reason? Was he going for Riku? Still hadn't calm down about the whole fight thing? No, he seemed pretty settled about that for the moment. Okay, what else?

Wait.

Wait.

What if he was one of the those guys from restaurant? The ones that were out in the parking lot looking in? The guy that was standing out there he probably wasn't, but the guy in the car had a lighter. Sitting in the front seat, that could've been him. He looked past the age of getting his driver's license, it made sense. The only plot hole was that Xigbar was usually in the driver's seat. Unless...Xigar was the one watching me. Yeah, yeah that was possible! And Axel was the one in the seat with the lighter. That made sense. It _made sense. _Then came the motive. Why did they do it? What were they doing besides possibly watching me? Were they planning something? Or maybe Axel just wanted to be sure I was there so he could do what he did? But then why did he look angry? What was he looking at? Why did he walk around the _opposite _side of the restaurant where the car was parked? Questions were arising with no answers.

It wasn't until later on the next week that things sort of kicked into gear.

`~*~*~*`

A break had came from the school days before the weekend. With that in mind, we went to the mainland and to the other side of town. Apparently things were supposed to get exciting around that time of the year. There were a set of shops that Riku wanted me to check out so we got some permission and headed down there like we were in our twenties and free to do what we wanted. Got to admit, it was fun shopping. He was lucky my paycheck came in, otherwise I'd have nothing to burn except my head from being angry at him. We stopped down a line of stores and pretty much destroyed every one of them just by going in. Kairi and Namine had their arms full with shopping bags while we had a couple or so "manly" looking ones to look as if we didn't seem like girls. Would've worked perfectly if the girls hadn't made us carry a few of their bags. Pink against blue just doesn't look right.

"Let's get something to eat. I'm starving" Sora groaned as he shlumped his away along.

"There's a cafe up ahead past the markets," Riku pointed down the street where a plaza was positioned, "we can stop and take a break there."

"Hope they have desert or a fruit cocktail," Kairi put a finger to her lips, "I'm in the mood for something sweet!"

"I'm in the mood for something like soda" I spit my tongue out. We _had _been walking around for quite some time. Right after the break, we'd probably end up doing some more shopping since we hadn't even seen half of the district. Plus, Riku wanted to take us to this restaurant later on that night that was in the area so no real point in leaving just yet. Not to mention, he parked a ways away from where we were so might as well get some more exercise and burn some calories.

"A fruit cocktail or a parfait would be nice" Namine shifted through her bag, looking at some of the stuff she bought.

"Anything's fine with me. As long as it's refreshing" Riku shook his head, his hair following suit.

"Or just a place to sit down. Whatever comes fi-"

Riku suddenly stopped which cut me off mid sentence. When the rest of us turned back to notice, an upset look came to his face. Instantly, the answer of what or _who _it could be surged through our minds like electricity. Anybody not used to him doing that at this point must be completely lost in the grand circle of life or whatever it was.

Our attention was brought back in front of us to see Axel, Demyx, and the rest of the Order strutting down the street like they owned this place too. To be expected.

"Ugh, them again" Sora rolled his eyes as Riku came to where we were ahead of him. "There goes the cafe unless we can go around them without them taking much notice" Namine sighed. "We can still make it there," I looked to the two of them with sureness in my voice, "Case you guys forgot, they don't want anything to do with us. The least they could do was Demyx waving to say 'hi.' No worries!"

"He's right! C'mon guys!" Kairi circled in front of us, "They're not giving us any hassle so let's keep taking these opportunities and go!"

"Well, he has been right about he said" Riku crossed his arms, bags still in hand. "Alright, let's keep going."

"Nothing's gonna stop _me _from cake!" Sora straightened up and continued with us along the sidewalk. Anybody this late in the game must be incredibly ignorant not to remember that Axel wasn't going to bother us. For Pete sake people! Get in the game!

We followed slowly behind them, feet away and hoping for a chance to pass open up when the door to one of the shops open.

It hit Axel in the arm.

From seeing that we stopped to watch the scene unfold, somebody emerging from the store as Axel scowled hatefully to them. An entirely black hand showed up first, slamming onto the door. A hat of the same color came as well, with locks of greyish hair and a hint of red fabric below it. A loose belt swung around the waist of the black jacket-like shirt, torn jeans right under it, boots on the feet. What didn't make much sense was that the black hand didn't match the rest of the person's skin tone. They were sort of tanned.

Axel continued to stand pissed as the culprit let the door swing shut behind him. He looked clueless of what happened until the "victim" made his point by shoving him. Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion took a few steps back at that point, letting the leader do his business.

"Oooh, not a fight here!" Kairi put her bag-roped fingers up to cover her eyes.

"No, it's not a fight"

Our blue eyes fell on Riku curiously. Wha? What was that supposed to mean? Axel just got hit in the side with a door and pushed the guy who did it. I didn't know about Riku but when somebody bitch-slaps you with a door and you push them, that's an official sign to fight! Course, he should've known that.

A grunt came from up the street so we turned back to that to see Axel stumbling a little bit, the other guy's arm out. The guy had pushed him. Now that he was out in the light, I came to the fact that the black hand was a tattoo. A very _large _tattoo that took over most of the lower part of his arm. I cringed. That must've been _some _body trip.

Instantly, Axel came back and pushed him harder to which the other guy did the same. People all around stopped to look at the possible spectacle that was taking place, wondering what the fuck those two juveniles were going to do now.

Pretty sure most of us weren't expect them to slap hands together.

"Whaaaaaat?" I raised an eyebrow.

Axel swung his arm around the guy's shoulder and leaned against him, giving him a cunning look. Marluxia and Zexion both looked impressed while Demyx seemed to have been laughing off what must've been fear. Where's the fight?

"That's Sho Minamimoto," Riku announced, not taking his eyes off the group up ahead, "he's part of a rival gang that lives on the mainland. They don't clash much, but he and Axel do have a history together."

"Seems like his kind of guy" I shuddered. That guy looked _scary. _Scarier than _Axel. _Not as scary as Xigbar, but he was a walking haunted house. Specially with that bad boy look. He seemed to be asking for trouble if not brought it.

"Believe it or not, Sho's actually the nicer of the two. He doesn't really pick fights with anybody and can be actually pretty nice if you're not considered a threat to him" the know-it-all platinum continued. "Seriously?!" Kairi and Namine scooted up to him which made him recoil a few steps. "Looking like _that _it's sort of hard to believe" Sora nodded back over that way. "Trust me, the only thing annoying about him is that he talks in math terms and he has a habit of screaming into a megaphone to make his point" his friend pointed to the device Sho was now handing over to Axel. The redhead pressed a button, a loud beep flared out. With nearly everybody around them covering their ears including us, he turned around, back facing us, to make a special announcement.

"Is this thing on? I HATE YOU ALL!"

After that special confession from the Jackass Broadcast System, he handed the voice amplifier back to his friend while the others clapped as if he had done something special. In my "special" book it was.

`~*~*~*`

_Anyway, _we eventually made it around them to the paradise known as the cafe. Cafe _Paradise. _Weird, but just as I suspected we got back to shopping right after the pit stop. The noon sun diminished from white to orange in no time. Before we knew it, it was dark.

"After we go to the restaurant," Riku started as we headed down the streets, "we can check out the night stuff or head home if you want." I'm sure all of us wanted to go home by how tired we were and close to being spent on money but something inside told us to stay out a little longer. Likely the adrenaline of excitement.

So the place was pretty fancy (for an almost night club looking place) and packed with people. Luckily one of the lolita-dressed waitresses were able to seat us to a table towards the back of place. Like at the Midnight Cafe we ordered our food and waited a while BUT LUCK-OLY I had my wallet in my pocket where I had shoved it. No way I was going back out there, trekking ALL THE WAY to where Riku had parked the car (which was pretty much the _other _side of the city) and chancing a run-in with Axel again since we knew he was in the area. Well, we weren't for sure since he hadn't seen him since his episode with Sho but it wasn't impossible for him to be out there lurking the streets. Still hadn't told Riku what happened that last time we ate out.

"Where are you going?" Sora watched me get up from the table.

I turned back toward him and held up what I had swapped from my dish. "Outside" I smiled, proudly holding the dead fish by it's tail. They looked at me like I was crazy. What? A guy going outside with a fish in his hands and an awesome hairdo not normal around here?

"Why?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"On our way here," I turned all the way back toward them, "I saw this cat out in the alley close to the store next to this one."

"A cat?"

"Yeah! It didn't have a collar on and it was scraping through the garbage."

"So?"

"_So _I'm gonna give it a little something to eat!" I shook the thing a little. Sora seemed to have dropped dead by the way he slammed his head down on the table. I take it he either didn't like cats, wanted my fish, or was thinking of a subliminal message. Kairi and Namine gave me swooning looks of approval while Riku just crossed his arms and smirked like he was The Don of the whole table.

"Alright," he nodded, "do what you want. But if Sora finishes the rest of your food before you get back, I won't feel sorry for ya!"

"If he wants to keep his whole 'Man Hood' set, he won't" I smiled cheerfully before sending a glare of a demon back Sora's way. Should, he, even, dare...

----

"Here kittykittykittykittykittykittykittykitty" I called out to the darkness.

A muggy scent and feel was emitting from the closed space. Two garbage cans were set in the corner of the brick walls, yet trash was littered all over the ground. At first, I was reluctant to go into the place since even the ground seemed to have transformed into something totally different. However, my caring instincts wouldn't allow me to back out of this one and I was determined to do what I went out there to do. I had a fish and I was going to feed it to the cat dammit!

"Meow!" I reduced myself to doing that. Sora said I was wildcat so...maybe I could do something!

"Nya! Meow! Mrow!"

_Mew._

I perked up at the sound of the cry echoing in the can. Not quite ready to go over and open it, I called out again. "Mew! Nya! Mrow mrow!" I looked like an idiot! Trying to communicate with a cat! Anybody passing by would be either giving me weird looks or video taping me. I just wanted to help the kitty cat!

_Mew! Mew!_

The lid trembled for a moment before lifting up into the air.

"There you are!" I sprinted over and flipped off the lid.

_Mew! Mew! _

A gray, scraggly cat with large glowing green eyes purred up against my abdomen. I couldn't really say I wanted to pet it since I was going to go back in an eat, but oh what the hell! Screw cleanliness! I'm a fucking hypocrite!

"I got something for you" I picked it up with my free arm and set it on the ground. It looked up to me happily when it...she, saw me set the fish down on the ground. Curiously she sniffed it before setting her paws on the head and tail and bending down to take a bite.

"Aw, you're kind of cute!" I started petting her as she ate, "I'd take you home as a pet, but you'd probably eat Blue and Kushi, and for your information I love my crotch and expecting kids in the future!" She responded with a "mew" before getting back to her meal. I don't know why I didn't go back in since that was all I needed to do. Maybe it was because I liked the sort of calm effect that was going on. Or what if it was the fact that I was feeling too good to just up and leave? Or maybe...it was the fact that it didn't have parents with her. Abandoned and lonely; I couldn't say I was the same, but in one way at least we were.

_Mew! Mew!_

"Aw! Your welcome!" I stood up, watching her purr and rub up against my legs. Great, I was feeling the fuzziness inside my chest fill up like a tank of cotton. Hopefully I wasn't turning into a chick anytime soon. I know I could be sensitive but I wasn't going to squeal about this like a madman.

She suddenly stopped, ears twitching and nose wrinkling as it sniffed the air. "Hm? What's up? You smell something?" I turned my head every which way to see what it could've been smelling. The restaurant, yeah, but it could've smelled that for a while. It must've been something else.

It suddenly hunched it's back with fur bristling, hissing and growling at something behind me. About the time I had took notice to what she was doing, something rolled up behind me and by the time my eyes were looking at it, a bright light was flashing into my eyes.

"Ah!" I stumbled some. The cat retreated back around the can, but still peeked out to hiss at the threat.

"Who the hell...?" I shielded my eyes with my hand, but the high beams of the car were intense.

"Hey. HEY! What's the big idea?! Turn your lights off!" I waved my free hand for them to see if they could see me. To my dismay, they didn't do as I said. 'Bunch of drunk bastards' I thought to myself as I prepared to do it again.

"I _SAID-_"

A loud noise from the car cut me off before I could finish. Coming from the motor and screeching from the tires, they were getting ready to do something.

Gunning it. They were _gunning _it. Into the alley. Right at me.

Bracing myself, I backed up to the wall as the car came speeding at me. The cans scraped against the wall, one crumbling under the car, until the vehicle stopped millimeters away from the back wall. That was because I had jumped onto it before it could crush me. Sadly, the cat didn't respond or make a noise when the metallic and crushing sounds had stopped. I couldn't see it from where I was standing on the hood of the car nor had I much time to spot it. Enraged, I gave a fierce kick to the windshield, then landed another and another and one more.

"YOU DAMN PIECES OF SHIT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST FUCKING DID!?"

My balance was thrown into peril as I felt the car moving under my feet. They were backing up. In a rush, I leaped onto the roof then jumped down to the trunk before making it to the ground. The screeching screamed into my ears, causing me to flee across the street with the car barreling behind me. Only when I jumped to the side did it stop coming at me. I rolled to the ground, managing to stop in a heap feet away from it. Bringing my eyes to look into the car despite the craze, I saw two people in the front seat. The windows were tinted especially dark so I couldn't see who was in there. All I knew was that there were two.

The car spun around, leaving skid marks on the ground. Back to facing me.

Gathering up my strength, I picked myself off the ground and sped up the street. Just like that, it followed me with engine roaring. I didn't have much of an idea of where I was going. Thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of traffic, but that still didn't help that there was a car chasing after me. By the way they were precisioned earlier, whoever was driving _was not_ drunk. They were as sober as hell and were coming after me. Okay, but why!? What the hell did they want with me!? Did I do something wrong!? What!? Feeding a cat that could possibly be dead now?! WHY!? I didn't understand.

Without thinking, I dodged into another alley and pinned myself against the right wall. My body pressed as hard as it could against the brick as if to make myself smaller, not like it would help. Heart beating at a mile a minute, faster than the car could ever go. I wasn't thinking if it worked in the cartoons or not, all I had in my numb mind was if I was hiding on the side they were coming from, they wouldn't see me.

That wasn't the case. Far from it in fact.

Headlights blared in front of me, making me jump off the wall and fall into the middle of the alley. I didn't get the chance to see if there was a way out or not. Lights were shining into my eyes, I was trapped on the ground, and the tires were starting up again. There was nothing I could do. I was pinned. And for what? No reason? I didn't understand. It was all so confusing! Was I supposed to go to my grave with that notion?

I turned my head as I felt the ground shake with it coming toward me.

Why?

Why?

Why...

"HEY!"

The car suddenly made a breaking screech, ground no longer shaking. No sense. That didn't make any sense.

I lifted my head up to the lights just in time to see somebody jumped onto the roof of the car, crouch down, and jumped onto the hood before landing to the ground. Legs spread apart with arms out, a twin item in each hand. Light barely prevented me from reading what was on his back.

"Axel"

Either he ignored me or didn't hear me, he didn't look back. Instead, he raised his hands up with chakrams in hand and brought them down with great force. A loud, blunting, metallic sound echoed in the space. Another one came instantly followed by another and another and another. He was beating the car with the spikes of his chakrams. Despite being on the ground, I could see dents forming on the hood.

A sudden harder and louder was planted, then came a loud, annoying screech like nails against a chalkboard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS! GOT WHALE NUTS STUCK IN YOUR EYES!?"

That was the angriest I had ever heard Axel sound. Veins must've been rising from his neck when he yelled. Hands must've been clutching the chakrams so hard, the handles could crush in his grip at any moment. What struck me the most was that he was serious. _Dead _serious. I was afraid of what would happen to me should his gaze turn my way.

"Get going!"

I flinched when I realized he was talking to me. He turned his head to the side so that his eye was looking to my way, "Move it!"

"Wha? I...I-I d-d-on't ge-"

"There's another alley to this one. Take it and it'll lead you around back toward the restaurant," he stopped and swung his arms again. That time the headlights went out, leaving darkness to recover the space. With that advantage made, he turned back around toward me.

"GO!"

Without hesitation, I got up and ran into the shadows. Just as he had said, there was a path leading around the back. Not all the buildings had an alley so there wasn't much of an escape until I neared down the street. A shed of light was cutting through between two buildings. Stepping into it, the destination was across the street. _Exactly _as he had said. As much as I wanted relief to come to me, none would overcome. It's not like I had gone out for a stroll and just came back from getting lost. I had almost been _killed_. _Killed! _While the others were inside having the time of their lives I was out trying to stay alive from the silver car from hell driven by two demons. I don't know how long the confrontation lasted but it felt like forever.

Then there was Axel.

The guy who saved my ass back there. I still didn't get what was happening. He had appeared so suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere. Chances are if he didn't I would've been a corpse. Okay, but why did he come? Just to save me? The thought was awkward since he hated me but it wasn't impossible. It could be the truth in fact! Or how did I know that he wasn't upset at those guys? Like they did something to him and he went after them just to make things level with me just so happening to be in trouble so he let me go free? I could see him doing that, but would he go to such extremes? He damaged the car for Christ's sake! Who does that when they're getting back at somebody!? But by what he said didn't seem like he was getting back at them.

Then there was the chakram deal. He _brought _them.

Now I know it's not as unusual to carry weapons like the next guy, but _those _things!? Are those even allowed on the street? He definitely didn't have those earlier; I was sure of that. The Order must've came in his car and he kept those in the trunk. Starting to get it a little bit more sense now but why bring them? Fists of fury were his usual in school so why bring the things?

Unless...he _knew _he was going to use them.

Okay, okay that made some more sense. Okay but what for? For those guys? Well he seemed to know where they were when they attacked me so that I could believe. So then that told me that he was expecting these guys to come around and was ready to take them on. So now that I was snooping into his business, I had to ask again, why? Why go after me? I still had no answer. What Riku had said about Sho being a rival gang leader lead me to believe that those were some of his posse and that something with Axel had gone wrong. Then all I really was was fifteen points on some game they were playing.

I put a hand on my head as I shakily started to walk. So far no conclusions could be made. There were too many questions. Axel was still being somewhat of an enigma to me since the fight, or maybe even since the day we met. All I knew was that I couldn't stand to go back in there and sit like normal after what happened. Just the scent of food was enough to make me throw up.

----

"Riku, keys"

"Where the hell did you go!?"

He gave me a scowling look while the rest of them gave me concerned eyes. It didn't matter to me. Not after what just happened. He could scowl at me all he wanted.

"Did the cat kidnap you?" Sora tried to make a joke but it barely reached my ears.

"You were gone for a while so Sora did a little...um" Namine chuckled lightly as she pointed to my plate with already more than half the stuff eaten. Still didn't care.

"He can have it" I went around toward Riku. Before he could protest, I slipped my hand into his pocket and ripped his keys out.

"HEY!" he shot up from his seat but I was already heading for the door. I could already feel him coming up behind me but it didn't matter to me how pissed or how puzzled he was about me taking his keys. I just needed to get out of there.

"What's your problem?" he grabbed my arm but I broke away and opened the door. He continued to follow after me, "Roxas!"

"Just leave me alone!"

"What the hell's your deal?" he caught up with me and squeezed my arm. I stopped when I felt him pull with his tight grip. It was then that everything I was slow to realize before came shooting at my like a barrage of bullets. My shoulders began to tremble, head lowering and throat choking. His grasp loosened as he came around to my front, setting his hands on my shoulders.

"Roxas. What's wrong with you?" he said it gently and calmly but I could tell he was still pissed on the inside.

Taking the chance I had made, I darted past him and started down the street.

"Roxas!"

"I'll meet you guys at the car!" I didn't think I yelled it loud enough for him to hear it but at least I said it. Behind me I could hear other people's footsteps but none that were coming at me, leading me to believe that he was still in the same spot. No pursuit.

I guess what frustrated me the most that night was the fact that I wasn't able to save the cat. So much was going on at one time that I didn't have the chance to go back and check to see if it was okay. For all I knew, it could've been crushed to death under the trash can while I made it to "safe ground." The poor thing could've had something good coming to him in his life and there goes somebody to out and kill it. Just so enraging and sad. It didn't make any sense to put the innocent in the way. Thinking about it now, I couldn't be counted as innocent. I left her there to die. I was as guilty as those other guys. Just...!

_Mew._

"Hm?" I looked down with blurry eyes. I hadn't realized I had stopped running. From where I was I was sure the car was close by. Why I had stopped didn't come up with an answer.

_Mew._

Green eyes looked up to me with a long tail sliding on the ground, curling and uncurling.

"Kitty!" I dropped to my knees to which she happily purred against my thighs. She curled under the feel of my hand and meowed some more before taking off behind me. I got to my feet in time to turn around and see a figure standing off in the distance. It stood against something large which I guessed was a car cause what else would you find in the middle of the street? The cat bounded up to it and jumped into it's arms. The specter pet the feline a little before allowing it to disappear into the convertible. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could tell that mine were locking onto his when we looked back at me. It didn't take much. Just a glance.

From the distance, I could hear the sound of a car door opening. He turned around, opened the door, and slid inside. Motor became alive and lights turned on. Leaving me in the wind, he turned it around and drove off the opposite direction.

* * *

Can't say I got over what happened that night like magic. Even the next day was surreal to me over what happened. I was thankful to be alive but still questioning over the events I couldn't explain. I still refused to talk to Riku about what happened, still trying to confirm nothing from that night. Instead, I chose to stay home and watch some T.V. while he and the others went out to the movies. Sora volunteered to stay with me, but I told him to go on ahead. Said I was fine, that he should go off and have fun. Probably the only thing that made me say that I was fine was the fact that the cat had survived the conflict. That was something to be happy about. In fact, while they were gone I picked Samba out of his pen and laid him on my chest when I went to take a nap. I cared that much.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to be my first run-in with a newer version of Christine.

Tifa had asked me two days later if I would go out and stop by the supermarket to pick up some groceries. When she asked me I didn't feel too freaked out or anything about going out when the sky was almost dark. Didn't seem like too much of a big deal; just had to be careful. She gave me some groceries and some money too before I shoved off for the other side of the second island. Like a good little boy, I bought the stuff easy and was on my way back on my board when things started happening.

"Oops!"

The coins fell before my feet from my hand. Bending down, I picked them up as fast as I could before quarters and dimes started rolling away from me. Luckily I got to them all up in my hand and shoved them in my pocket. That was what I got for trying to skate and put change in my wallet. Doesn't work.

Standing back up, I got back on my way toward the walkway. Air was a warmish cool, with stars starting to blink in above our heads, nothing but salt in that sea air. Those types of surroundings were the ones that calmed my nerves being out there alone. Since most of the time Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine were with me, it was a little strange being out without them. But since Sora was sleeping over at his house and Kairi was at home while Namine was with her bitch of a step-sister, all I could do was rely on myself to get me through. For the moment, I was okay with that.

_For the moment._

Mini wheels passed by a dentist office across from the grocery store. Holding onto the bags, I brought my board into the air so I could jump over a bench. Perfect style, perfect style. Perfect enough to get _noticed. _But it wasn't the attention I wanted.

I skated into the street when a faint light came from behind me.

"Huh?" I glanced behind me. It was just a black car, pulling out of the parking lot. Guess it was the paranoia from that one night that crept up and frightened me a little. Car pulling out? No big deal. Move on.

It wasn't until I heard the engine rev up did fear start to make it's way into my chest. There was no way. Just no way. Couldn't be happening again. _Couldn't _be happening again! I already did it once! Wasn't that enough!? Was the world mad at me after all!?

I looked back just in time to see the car start speeding towards me. Deciding quickly, I made a U-turn on my board. The car drove past me like a bull to a bullfighter. When the vehicle stopped to supposedly back up, I took that chance to head around in front of it, starting back on my destination of the walkway. Yet just like the other car, this one followed me along.

A whole lot of choices weren't given during the time I had from when the chase started to the middle part. Traffic was still going on in the on-coming lane so no use going in there. The sidewalks were packed so I wouldn't get far if I tried something like that. Staying in the street seemed to be the only way to both get away and be chased after. Every bit of energy was put into my foot when I pushed, bringing me forward until I slowed to which I would once again have to push. The car was completely different, seeing as how it was running on a motor that wouldn't decrease speed or get tired. An unfair match right there.

Further into the island, the school started coming up. At one point, I once thought about turning around into the gates and finding a place to hide. Only problem, the gate was wide enough for the car to fit through and there wasn't much use in trying to hide seeing as how the building was closed. I turned my head away from the school as we passed. But that was a good thing, right? Not the turning away part, but the fact that I had _just _past the school which meant that the walkway wasn't too far away from me now! I mean sure, there was the car bridge too, but they wouldn't dare follow me home would they? It'd only make them look more suspicious (as if they weren't enough already) and they'd get no choice but to retreat. That's all I had to do. Just make it to the bridge and I'd be home free. Keep going. Keep going. Keep-

Legs flew into the air and I could feel a sharp pain hit my head. My fingers became crushed under my weight for a sec before being scratched and free back to the air. Same went with my arm, scraping against the pavement. A slight tearing noise came to my ears along with the sound of my board skittering on the blacktop. I could feel all sorts of pain coming to my arms and legs, most likely opening the way for blood.

"Ugh...ngh" I carefully propped myself up on my hands. Below me, the grocery bag was pressed against the ground. The oranges I could see were squeezing out juice and some of the grapes were spewing out their dying liquid against the plastic. To hell with worry about that crap! I should've been worrying about me!

I looked to the car approaching at full speed toward me. Enough space had been made between me and it but since my board had suddenly stalled they were making the distance smaller and smaller. Dammit! DAMMIT! Not again! Not again!

Coming up next to it, another set of headlights blared in my face. I looked away, getting ready to brace myself for the impact of _two _cars. Or maybe I'd just get one since the second one was traveling a hell of a lot faster than the other. Maybe the the first would roll over me after the second one did the job. If I wasn't so terrified and in so much danger, the ketchup in the bag acting as blood would've been funny. But I had the feeling real blood was going to be used.

The pavement screamed at the tires sliding against it, making me cry out in fear that the second car had gunned it to a hundred and seventy.

But things changed at that point.

My body suddenly lifted from the ground, both my arms being squeezed against my body. Some rough swinging was made of me before I felt myself fling into the air for a moment and then crash onto something semi-soft. Daze was still in my head and my eyes as I saw the night sky floating above me. An engine was roaring in my ears, my board flying over me. The idea that I was having a near-death experience almost crossed my mind except the fact that leather squeaked next to me brought back the realization that I was still awake in this world.

Face hit the leather when the car suddenly backed up, then met the floor when it started moving forward, leg hitting the board with groceries on top of me. An up close and personal feel of how it felt to be on the floor of a car going over millions of bumps became exclusive to me. The loud do-DO echoed into my ear with the sounds of the road wandering into my mind like I was asleep.

"Hey" my voice arose from my throat. Just as it had from my voice box, I arose from the floor by grabbing onto the seats and lifting my body to my knees.

"Hey" the driver's seat was right in front of me so I knew the guy could hear me unless he had hearing problems or was ignoring me.

"What's-" I stopped short when I saw him again in the seat. His eyes were narrowed in a serious manner. The black from his gloves looked much like they were part of the black steering wheel by how tight his grasp was on the wheel. Not so much of a glance came back at me when I put my hands on the compartment between the front seats.

"Axel"

"Walkway"

"Huh?"

He didn't respond to my questioning word, only kept driving as diligently as he did before. For some reason, I relaxed my body despite being in my enemy's car. Once more, he was saving my ass. What questions that came up in my mind I didn't bother to think of with everything happening so fast.

Realizing the position I was in, I looked behind us to where we had come from. Following behind us was the black car, but only barely keeping up. In fact, by how slow it was going, it was _letting _us get ahead. Ahead of us, the familiar surroundings of the small shops diminishing and the pike of the civilian booth come into view. The bumps of the road awoke my mind with each up and down before making me aware that _Axel _was right in front of me and _I _had been meaning to talk to _him._

"Axel! Axel tell me!" I slammed my hands down on the compartment. I had him where I wanted him. I wasn't going to let him get away. Eyes didn't bother to look back at me, continuing to be focused on the road.

"Axel! Axel please! I don't understand...! I don't get what's going on!" my mind was filled with so much fog, I couldn't get out the questions of who those people were back there. I wanted to so much but the rush was shaking me horribly and driving adrenaline through every vein in my body.

He peered back at me for less than a second before getting back forward. My expression was stuck in disbelief from him ignoring me, refusing to tell me the truth. But why? Why not? I was getting caught up in all this shit and he just so happens to have been there the last two times to save me. He knew something. He must've known something. Just not letting me on, not telling me anything. Just slowing down the car...

"Out"

"Wha?"

He finally let go of the wheel, setting his right elbow on the back of the seat and lowered his head. Seeing him do that gave me the impression the he was going to let me know. Once and for all, let me know what was happening. I just wanted to know. I had the _rig__ht _to know. Why was that so hard?

"Get onto the walkway. 'M blocking the other way"

"Other way?"

His head shifted to the side, allowing his eye to peer back at me almost hatefully. Either my ignorance was getting to him or he really hated me asking questions. Both of them shouldn't have come as a surprised by the way he was being "all-knowing" to me right then. What else did he expect? A "thanks for the ride Axel" and me trot off over the bridge? No way in hell! Fucking stupid!

"I'm not waiting for shit to fall out of the sky," the tone in his voice was low and dark, "get going."

"Axel"

I was quick to draw my hands back in time for the crack to form on the lid. Fear racked me roughly as I watched his fist trembling in the near-crater he had formed on a part of his car. What frightened me the most was the darkness in his eyes. It had increased, hardened, making his gaze that of an inhuman beast.

My hand darted for the door and fumbled to open it but when I did, I got out. Getting my skateboard was also a bit of a challenge with my adrenaline shaking my hand, but I grabbed it when I could and kicked the door shut. With my board out and my legs powering on my way, I got on my way.

And ran.

Just ran.

Ran all the way across the bridge.

Even with my board in my grasp, I didn't even think to use it. I just did the first thing that came to my head and that was running. Wind flowed through my hair as I pushed through the pike. When I had usually traveled across the bridge it was a short ride, but now it was like crossing the Sahara desert. My legs were being pushed so hard they went numb with exhaustion, becoming robotic. Then there were my arms swinging while I ran, loosely holding onto my board. The items in the bags, that were somehow still hooked around my arm, bounced about from my speed. Chest became tight with panting while my stomach twisted at my burst of speed. Axel's damage to his own car made me actually want to flee. Flee his rage, anger, hatred. Whatever it may be, I had to get away from it. Get away without looking back.

Speed eventually decreased when I reached the end of the bridge. Bottom of my shoes skidded to a stop with arms becoming looser than before though my grip on the board tight. Bags nearly slid off my arms, sliding down to my wrist. Heartbeat still at top speed while I tried to relax but it was difficult after what just happened. Standing there tired, hurt, and confused made me want to collapse right there in the middle of the line between island and walkway. That's all I wanted to do. Give me a minute to recover from what happened. Then I'd get moving. Then I'd go home.

But the thought of being out there alone and a retaliation from what those goons were doing made me want to go home immediately. I was hesitant to move forward again but regained the strength to move on down the path. It was close to being painstakingly awful to walk home at a pace slower than a walk. Racing through my mind were the questions that had been smothered before.

Who were they?

What did they want from me?

Where had Axel come from so suddenly?

Why did he help me again?

Where did he go?

I glanced over my shoulder toward the other end of the bridge as I distanced myself from my part. His car was no longer there but neither was the black one as I had suspected. He did say that he had to go the other way. No car could fit onto the walkway unless it was professionally modeled to do so. Otherwise nothing on four wheels (except a wagon) was getting through. But then I thought about that again. There was another way.

Other way.

The road way.

Said he was going to block the _other way, _and the only other one was the roadway. Two connections, totally different. He must've gone to block it so the other vehicle couldn't pass. Yeah, that made sense if he was saving my ass. Don't let those guys past. But what if they had already made it across? What if they already were on the other side waiting for me?

No, no. It's just like I had said before. They didn't want to be too suspicious did they? No, if they wanted me dead, they wouldn't think to do it in such a public place with so many witnesses. Same could've gone for back there, but I may have just looked like I was racing against the thing. There was none of that here. It wouldn't be seen as that.

Pavement came under me, causing me to lift my head to see I was in the driveway of the house. Although I was tired, at least there was a bed in there with my name on it.

Tifa wasn't all too happy with the condition the groceries came in but even less with mine. I did have a few scratches on my face and clothes with some dirt here and there. When she asked what happened, all I could tell her was that I tripped, landed on the groceries, and that's how it happened. She blamed the way I skated as the culprit, telling me to be more careful next time. I promised her I would before heading up the stairs. Guess she wasn't going to make her infamous jumbo cupcake that night.

After taking a shower, I went straight to bed. Contemplations of what the night had brought kept me awake almost the whole night as I thought them over and over again. Axel was so melancholy yet unpredictable. Keeping himself closed from me so I wouldn't find anything out. Why was it such a crime for me to know? I was part of the equation as well, shouldn't I have had a say in what was going on? He knew where I was and picked me off the ground. Or maybe he followed the car and I never saw him. Joined in the pursuit while he was out? It was rare to see him on the second island doing anything. Well, at least from how often I had been with Riku and the others. He was probably up on the mainland, having the time of his life at the junkyard. So then why come down to the shopping district? To the Midnight Cafe? Why come near the school sort of where I was? Why?

For...me?

* * *

"CHEERS!"

Glasses clanked against each other then drew away, tilted upward as we drank.

"Yay! Party!" Sora set his back down on the table next to Samba who was nibbling on some candy. Ricochet sat across from him, nibbling on some pellets. Minding them, we all kept our glasses from coming within range of the center of the table. Meh, Sora didn't.

Riku and Sora (but mostly Sora) had decided to throw a little party. Nothing too big or anything, sort of just a dinner party in the middle of the afternoon. Riku ordered some food, Sora paid for it, things were done. Namine and Kairi were invited and so was I. When I asked about the big deal, Sora told me it was sort of edging toward me. Said that I had seemed different lately and was afraid of using the term _melancholy _since he said I didn't seem entirely that way but showed some symptons. It _was _true by the way the shopping district attack had gotten me. Same went with the chase days ago. Both had left me questioning and barely able to communicate with those around me as I tried at the inquires. Distance was about to arise between us, so a party was probably what I needed. Take my mind off things. Reach out for a comfortable chair and kick up my feet. Soon enough I'd confront Axel everything at school, but this was my break and what I wanted was some relaxation!

"Your house is so beautiful, Riku" Namine looked out at the view of the ocean.

"I get that a lot" he swirled the umbrella in his drink, giving me a cunning look. When I caught him doing that, I gave a slight pout.

"Fucking rich person"

"Don't get too uptight about it. Maybe you could come have a sleepover with Sora here"

"Thanks but," I took another swig of my drink, "I think I'm a little too old for sleepovers. I'd say the same for you too Sora."

"I stay for the snacks. Have you seen the inside of Riku's fridge?" my cousin turned to me with a maniacal look. "I bet it's got good food in there am I right?" I raised an eyebrow, looking to the beaming platinum. He nodded. "Yeah, thought so. Course, it's a load of shit if it doesn't have one particular item" I interlocked my fingers, setting my chin on them and flashing my own proud look. Riku chuckled and leaned back in his chair, "Okay, swami. And just would that particular item?"

"Really? You don't know?" I asked with no surprise at all in my tone.

"Nope, but you seemed to do. So what makes a fridge perfect since you're being so weird about it"

"It's nothing to be weird about since it's sooooo good"

"Oh really?"

"Yep. In fact, I'm so confused why you guys don't have it here even though the flavor of it is right here"

"Maybe it's only an exclusive where you come from"

"Maybe it _is_"

"Oooooh, must be good if they're not willing to be sold nation to worldwide"

"Oh, it _is_"

"What're you guys talking about?" Kairi finally butted in about it, setting her fork down on her plate and crossed her arms. Good thing she did I guess; we weren't really getting much of anywhere. But still, how dare they not sell it here?! Weeks here and I hadn't found one hint of the stuff! Who does that? It's child abuse! Depriving kids and teens of the essential goodness they need. It's right there in the icebox! All they've got here as a treat are paopu fruit. Sure! It could be a treat, but picking those things off the trees and stuffing them in your mouth all day would sour you greatly. What they need is something big! Something new! Something that reminded them of home and the paradise they lived! What they needed was some-

"Sea-salt ice cream" I pressed my finger on the table with each word.

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Sora tilted his head questioningly. I nodded, "Sea-salt. Ice cream."

"Sounds like drinking the water _out there_" Riku nodded toward the ocean. "Hah! You wish!" I pointed excitedly, "But it's the best use of sea-salt since they used it in bath salts!"

"Well that kind of de-appetites it" Namine said before taking another swig of her drink.

"You'd think that, but you're wrong" I shook my head, speaking like a philosopher. In a way, I felt sorry for them. Sora, Kairi, and Riku all living beach side practically their whole life, a paradise on water and yet never trying the sweety goodness that was sea-salt ice cream. That's no way to live. That's a way to shrivel up and die!

"You guys should really try some. Wish they sold it here" I laid down on the table, reaching out to poke Samba's back. He responded with a confused look back at me and a few sniffs of the finger.

"I kind of do too now that I think of it," Sora crossed his arms and looked to the sky, "Sounds like it'd be good!"

"Trust me, it is. They sell those things in _tubs _cause it's so popular!"

"Hmph, then maybe if we ever get the chance, I'll try some" Riku finally admitted his unbearable desire to try something so good. Okay, so it wasn't _that _unbearable, but hey, it was a start.

As the "party" went on, so did our conversations. We laughed and grumbled about all sorts of stuff, eventually school. Plans of how things were going to go when we went back were talked of. School would probably go the same if Axel hadn't changed his mind about me, but there was no doubt things would be. His despising look gave me chills when I thought about it. If I was to approach him about all that's happened, tension would make it's way between us. He may not even _want _to talk about it; just blow it off as if it were nothing. That, or still not answer me straight. Avoid me when he saw me, not bothering to look me in the eye and tell me the truth.

"Samba! That's not for you!"

"HUH?!"

I woke up from the daze I had entered in time to see Samba take a few fruit snacks into the cheeks before scurrying away.

"Hey! Come back here!" I tried to make a grab at him, but every time I got him in my hands he slipped through. Soon enough, he had made it across the table and was heading toward Riku's room.

"He got you that time, I'm afraid" Namine tried to smother a laugh.

"Samba!" Sora called, but his pet was getting away.

"I've got it!" I stood up from my seat, going around the table and after the little rodent-thing.

"Careful in there. My DS might be on the floor" Riku said behind me. Like I'd take that into mind...rich person.

I have to admit, Samba is fast for something his size. Doesn't that go for every small creature like him? He would jump onto the bed and face me as I came up to the side. We'd have a sort of "stare down," moving from side to side as we followed each other until he took it upon himself to glide past me. I'd follow him on foot until he landed on the ground to hide behind something. One time it was Riku's guitar to which he scrambled up the neck when I looked behind it. Another time it was his dresser. Like something from a cartoon, he went in one drawer and came out the other when I looked into the one he had entered. Behind me, Ricochet barked repeatedly as if he was cheering for Samba while everybody else clapped when the thing managed to elude me. So much for support.

"Got ya now!" I closed my hand around him. Too slow. He slithered out and made his way into the crack of Riku's closet. Why was I putting so much determination into getting a sugar glider?

"Nowhere to run now, Samba! Give it up!" I sprinted toward it. Hand grabbed the handle and slid it the rest of the way opened. On the inside, jumbles of shoes lay scrambled across the floor with shirts, pants, and sweaters hanging above. Like you need a sweater on an island. Come _on, _Riku.

"Coming for you, Samba" I called, scanning across the floor for him. Mix matched sneakers were all I could see at first until a bark responded to my threat and a line of gray fur revealed itself around the heel of a shoe. The tail.

"Got-WHOA!" I had failed to noticed the slider of the door in the doorway. Shoe caught onto the one of them and lost my balance, falling forward. Like anybody else who wanted to avoid pain (especially from a pit of shoes cause we all know how much that can hurt), I tried to turn back around to regain my footing. I turned back too late since I was already seeing the room going too far for me to do anything. I could feel the fabric of some of the items hanging above brush past my head and, in a rush, grabbed onto a sleeve.

Worst idea ever.

The bar could only support so much weight. For whatever reason Riku had so many clothes in his closet was not justified enough to clear the pain of shoes and boots that stuck into me with the cylinder of wood crashing down on my abdomen. Hangers darted everywhere, sticking me in places where I hoped the sun would continue to shine cause I sure as hell needed it! Samba seized the moment of revealing himself after I had gotten over the apocalypse that was Riku's closet.

"What're you guys doing in there?"

"N-nothing!" I replied to what sounded like Riku's "curious-turn-angry" tone, "C'mere Samba!" I tried to make a grab at him again, but he hightailed out of my reach again. Dammit...

Well, nothing to do now except save my own ass should Riku get pissed over the closet (as if it weren't a mess anyway). I shifted around the area of footwear until I was on the other side of the bar with shoes trying to shove their way up my ass. 'Kay, settled with that. Now all I had to do was lift the thing up onto whatever held it up above or get a screwdriver to maul my own eyes out to avoid seeing Riku's pissed-ness. Just a closet man!

"Um...okay" I picked up one end of the pole, leaving the other end hanging in the air. The line of clothes hanging on it slid down into my hands, not really helping the situation. "Fine, now just gotta-" I was about to look up when something caught my eye. I didn't know why it did out of all clothes in the closet but for some reason it just did.

Cracked bitty shapes covered it in no particular pattern, only to make up the whole. Smooth to the touch, I moved my hand from the outside to the collar. An even glossier feel was fixed on the inside, a loose type feel but with more of the outside under it. A sort of slick lace lined the outside of the collar, ending at the shoulders. White light shone over the darkness I was holding in my hands. Attentively, I flipped it over, letting the sleeves hang over my arms like melting butter. The tiny pattern with the darkness in tow continued. Continued up, down, all around with only a number of particular spots where they couldn't be. I could only suspect that they were still there, under the fabric. Under the colors.

Throat began to choke. Ice shook my spine.

_Riku. Way to the Dawn._

_Thirteenth Order.  
_

"Roxas"

Food turned sour in my stomach, trying to make it's way up my throat as vomit. Another cylinder of metal slid past me, the small of the end lifting up into the air. Fingers clutched the jacket as hard as I could, attempting to keep my emotions on the inside. Lightness came to my head along with the sounds of surreal voices, letting me know I had discovered something I never should have. Something I never was to. Dark. Deep.

"What are you looking at?"

I was absolutely afraid to turn around and face him. How odd of him to ask that. He _knew _what I was looking at! He just wanted me to tell him cause he was already getting pissed. But didn't he know how afraid I was? I just uncovered something I thought I never would imagine of finding. He was like Axel behind me, furious of me doing something I was out of my league of doing. Out of my boundaries, into his. Out of my safety zone and no longer comfortable.

Falteringly, I twisted my stiffening neck into looking behind me with absolute terror.

Above me, like I knew, Riku stood. No, he wasn't Riku anymore. He was somebody else. What I had seen on my first day of school here. Not the Riku who had warned me of a certain redhead and protected Sora, but somebody else.

His eyes were glaring down at me with his expression in a blank look of fury. Face was darker than the type shadows could ever make. A threatening aura emitted from his very presence.

In his hand, a metal baseball bat.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh geez, 'nother one of those chapters. Gotta admit, I was as hazy as Roxas when writing this -winces- So yeah! Quite a lot of this was not in my original plans but a certain some_person_ suggested a little more of certain "action" after some of the stages in the story. You know who you are! Tried to add as much of it as I could try to, though now I'm a little "eh" on a few parts in the future story. Lucille, another character from SPC though a little different from this one. When she gets upset or emotional, she shoots homing missiles from her hair. Odd, but cool. Then there's Sho. Yes, cameo from The World Ends with You. Had him _sho_wing up in the story for a while, but only as a minor part. Speaking of minor, that scene wasn't even supposed to be that long. Cat part wasn't included either, but I needed something to get Roxas outside and hopefully some of you got a kick out of imagining him making those sounds.

Ooooh, Roxas was blushing! A sign of _something..._that's still some far off, but things may get a little interesting as we get closer!

Then there's Axel...yeah! Didn't get to stay around to be seen much as melancholy but he was kind of OOC in this chapter sort of how he was in 21 and 22. Did spark up something for him. -does spooky hands- Same thing with Riku...what does he have...? -more spooky fingers- And getting back to earlier in the story, Sora spurting blood -does creepy smile- It was a story somebody was talking about in my homeroom. Said he went to a game and was cheering so much that...that happened. Thought it was hilarious. And jumbo cupcake...look it up and you'll see what I mean. The "sounds of surreal voices" that Roxas hears. Listen to about the first 15 seconds of the Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni opening (don't own that) and you'll hear what I meant. Have such an overuse of words! Makes me asplode! So, bleh! But anyways, thanks for reading! I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Please review!

P.S. I don't own The World Ends with You or Sho Minamimoto or Dragon Palace (from 18) as I have recently found out, it is an actual restaurant!


	24. School Samba!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pepto Bismol or The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya!

* * *

It panted happily beneath my hand, excited whines leaking through every now and then. I laughed as I did so, putting both my hands down to friskily pet it's chest.

The black dog barked in enjoyment, wagging it's tail uncontrollably. It's mint-ish eyes looked up to me, showing nothing but friendship in them. I returned the look with a smile, offering nothing but companionship to the canine. The flowers beneath it crumpled and uncrumpled as he rolled about, rising back up like they hadn't been touched at all. Before us, the side of sunset seemed to have gotten further away so that we laid on the side of noon. Nobody else was there besides us, the birds, and the field of flowers and trees. The air was warm all around us with the sun shining bright. I didn't know why we were there except for the fact that it was my sanctuary. Where the dog had come from, I had no idea. Somehow he ended up under my hands, asking to be petted. I did so delightedly, sensing not one bit of malice coming from it's body. Not like last time. Not like the others.

"You're a good boy, huh? Such a good boy!" I began talking baby-ish to him like a freaky old lady would.

It let out a bark, it's tongue hanging out like mad.

"Good boy! Such a happy boy!"

_Hey..._

My hands slowed to a stop when the voice suddenly rung throughout the field. The dog instantly calmed down, flashing me a confused look as to why I had stopped petting it. My eyes scanned the immediate area, trying to locate the source.

_Hey._

Once more, the sound was so familiar. Light yet playful, floating on the wind. Just by that, it could only belong to a female. No doubts about it. But when I looked about the field, she was nowhere in sight. Birds chirped their conversations away but I couldn't find the person who wanted to start one with me. Unless, of course, it was the _dog _who had said it. Pretty impossible seeing as how a certain _thing _was jiggling around as I pet it. _Positively_ a boy.

"HEY!"

"Huh?"

I looked up to see a blur of black run by me. Swiftly following it, I turned around to see the girl from my last dream standing yards away from me. Just like the last time we had met, I couldn't see her face. All that was there was the black dress and the flowing hair with light blocking the view of her face.

"There's no stopping for breaks in the game of tag!" she said angrily, but her voice was still just as sweet as before.

"No breaks?" I raised an eyebrow, "You didn't say anything about breaks!"

"But Roxas...Don't you want to play?" her voice took a sudden downturn to sadness. Holding her hands behind her back, she downcast her head. A sudden strike of guilt arose within my chest, hovering there like fog at the realization that she was getting discouraged. And it was _my fault _she was. I had made it seem like I didn't want to play anymore. In a way I felt I no longer had control over how I felt and thought, only doing so because she was caused me to do it.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that...the dog" I looked back only to find that it was no longer there. I strained my back and neck to turn in different directions, examining my surroundings to find the animal. A black spot was nowhere in sight and I hadn't heard it get up to run either. He just seemed to have vanished. Faded into thin air.

"What dog?" she called, her head now lifted in a curious way. At first, I didn't say much of anything, only "thinking" about what had happened to the dog and what to do next. Well, since it was gone all of a sudden and she was the only one left besides me, the answer was pretty obvious.

"GotCHA!" I turned on my feet and broke into a run. When she saw me do this, she laughed happily before turning heel herself and breaking off into a sprint.

This time I made sure to put every bit of energy I could into my legs. Each jolt pushed me closer to her, but it seemed that she was doing the same by the way she got further every time I got closer. Altogether, we had a pretty static amount of distance between us with neither one really gaining or falling back on the other. Petals danced up into the air as we ran with a tree or two brushing up against us. I didn't know where she was running to but by the way the sounds of the waves started to ring in my ears, we were getting close to a body of water. A creek, stream, maybe a lake or a beach. Either one didn't matter to me, all I was focused on was catching her. Catching her...and finally seeing her face. And praying, praying in my mind that this world wouldn't disappear before I got the chance to even get a glimpse of it. I just had to see her. I had to know who she was! Maybe she was somebody I had met before but had forgotten long ago? What if she was the girl of my dreams? The one I had always hoped for in a girl? Or what if she was somebody I had already met in real life? Somebody I had met, and was thinking about when I spaced off in class cause I liked her so much? DAMN! I needed to find out who she was!

"Come on, Roxas! We're almost there!" she turned slightly, "looking" back at me.

"Where are we going anyway?" I called. It was true we were playing tag, but where she was heading left me puzzled. When the question reached her ears, she let out a small giggle and turned back around. "You'll see!"

I sighed annoyedly, knowing all I could do was trust in her words and continue to follow her.

"Okay, but promise me one thing!" I put a finger out.

"Alright! What do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me," I caught my breath for a moment, "Promise me that when we get there, you'll show me who you are!"

"Deal!" she was quick to answer then sped off even further than she was going before. This left me annoyed again but I continued to exhilarate as much power through my veins as allowed. Soon enough, the full view of the sea came to light. The flowers beneath us reveal a small trail leading up to what looked like a balcony. Her pace slowed once she had reached, waving back to me as a sign that that was it. I slightly decreased my speed as well, walking the rest of the way to where she was.

"So...this is it?" I panted as I stepped up next to her. Even that close, the light was still blocking my view of her. All I could make out now was her smooth porcelain skin that appeared soft to the touch. From as much as I could see, she was leaning over the railing, looking down to the beach below.

"Yep!"

"Hm" I rested my arms on the white rails as well, looking up to the sky. Seagulls flew over head with large, fluffy clouds passing by in the distance. Below, the sea brushed back and forth against the sand, leaving shells or nearly nothing in it's wake when it drew back. Out of curiosity, I leaned over the edge to catch what she was looking at. Didn't quite see what it was or if she was even looking at anything. Or maybe she was trying to hide her face?

"Hmph!"

"Oh?" she didn't lift her head once she felt my finger on her shoulder. "I got you," I said simply, "now you have to show me your face."

"Really?" her tone was playful.

"Really" but mine was dead serious.

A sigh escaped her, shoulders lowering and almost making me feel guilty again but I made sure to keep control of myself then. Gradually, her head began to lift from over the edge. Like some type of parallel affect, I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest as she did so. This was something I was waiting a while to see. Hadn't been dreaming of it my whole life. Hell, I haven't even been thinking about it since the last time I had dreamed of her and that was weeks ago! But now that we were in the same spot, the world was still going on, and the big moment was happening right in front of me, I was anxious. I played her game, now I was getting my prize.

Black hair whipped around her face once she had lifted it all the way. Lips looked small but soft, as if made to kiss. Cheeks were a rosy pink, cute as a little girl's. Now all that was left were her eyes. Just as I thought about them, her eyelids began to open. Excitement returned to my chest as I waited. Last piece to the puzzle. Maybe they'd a deep sea blue or a shifting hazel. A grassy green or cool gray. Hell, maybe they'd even be purple! I didn't know and I frankly didn't care! I just need to see those-

Mint. Green. Wait...

"Nice catching up with you, Roxas" her voice suddenly changed from beautiful female to a familiar male voice.

O-kaaaaaaay! O-KAAAAAAY! That was weird! And the freezing sensation I was suddenly feeling in my crotch was a sign that things were going to get even freakier. Her hair became stiff in movement, as if freezing as the locks fell into place. The black dress whipped wildly in the wind before suddenly drawing close to her body again. It covered her whole, stretching from her feet to her arms and finally below the neck. Tightly it squeezed her body, showing almost every feature from her breast to her groin. Somehow they melted on her, changing from a dress to pants and boots, a fine piece of leather. Seemingly coming from the ground, a circle of darkness captured her in an oval dome with black thorns swirling about it should I try to come near.

I backed up fearfully, hoping for an escape of what was happening. So far the environment hadn't shifted or anything, so maybe there was a chance to do so after all. Yet when I was about to turn around I felt something hard push up against my back. I looked back to see that the trees and path hadn't changed, so what was going on? It wasn't until I touched what was supposedly a "wall" to find a water affect going on. Dammit! It was a fucking force field! Ooooooh shit!

With nowhere to go I turned back around in time to see the dome die down into nothing, revealing a nightmare in it's wake. Two upside down teardrops were positioned on his face, one under each eye. Adorned in a black jacket he stood tall, showing off the rest of the dark clothes he was wearing. His eyes were the same as they always were. A cool green. Then there was his pure red hair, spiked up in the back as it always had been.

Axel.

"Wha, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hmph," the redhead slightly turned his head to the side before getting back to me, "well why not?"

Wasn't prepared for that, "Cause...!"

"If I remember correctly," he started pacing toward me, "you wanted to see my face." Oh, how I would've _loved _to have backed up all the way into the field again to get away from him. His approach felt threatening and the smirk he had on his face was creeping me out. It wasn't like the usual, but it was still one of his smug looks.

All the way backed up to the wall he stood practically toe-to-toe with me, height now threatening as well. "And here I am" he put his arms out.

"But NOT _you! _I meant the girl who was standing there before you friggin popped out of hell!" I pointed behind him to where he stood. The girl _was _what I was going for, not this guy.

"What? I'm not welcomed here?" he tilted his head, raising an eyebrow.

"HAIL NO!"

"But Roxas," he suddenly cupped my chin. I felt a surge of uncomfortable signals surging through my body as he did so. Our eyes became fixed on each other, his giving a non-threatening glare with mine probably shaking in their sockets.

"I thought you wanted me"

...

...

...

WHAT...?

"WHAAAAAA?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned down to me so that we were closer. "You want me here, don't you?"

"No! NO I DON'T AND I NEVER DID!"

"But that's impossible! If you didn't, I wouldn't be here. In fact, one hint of me wouldn't be sensed," his tone grew serious as he spoke, eyes narrowing. "Face it, Roxas. You wanted me here. You _desired _me to come to you."

"No! No I did not!" I shook my head furiously. Since when did I want him in my world? Disrupting the peace and sanctuary that was _my_ world?! Not once! Not once did I want him here! This must've been some type of sick joke the world was playing on me! WELL I HATE YOUR JOKES WORLD!

"Get away from me!"

"NO!"

I found myself almost nose-to-nose with the guy now. Eyes were so close we could've seen into each other's souls. My chest was up against his while his arms were wrapped around my shoulders to keep me from fighting. My tippy toes were all that were keeping me from falling forward.

"Ax...el"

"How can you deny it? Deny _me? _When I can see it in your eyes," he got even closer so that we were near kissing, "those deep blue eyes. So filled with the sky's luster...I can see every desire of me that you want."

O-KAAAAAAY! That was getting scary. Was he trying to hit on me? Or maybe he already had and was trying to seduce me? Good gosh! He couldn't be thinking that could he!?

"We both want the same thing, Roxas," he removed his hand from my chin, but stroked it down my chest. I closed my eyes and turned my head away from his, exposing my neck as if offering it to a vampire. Oh hell, I didn't know if I had enjoyed what he just did or didn't want to look at him anymore! I wasn't turned on! This was racking the shit out of me!

"Axel"

I peeked open my eyes to see him draw close, his lips pressing against my neck and brushing his way up to my ear. I shuddered at the feel. What the hell was he doing to me?! Was he really seducing me!? No no no! He needed to be off! Now I was for sure this wasn't happening and whatever was keeping it from stopping needed to be woken up! Come on people! Can't stay like this forever!

"So let me fulfill both our wishes" he whispered into my ear, his hot breath turning the rest of my body cold.

_"What?"_

He randomly let go of me and pushed me with both hands. At first, I thought he pushed me into the wall since that was the only thing behind me and I didn't have a real falling experience. But I soon found out why I had fallen "painlessly" and _why _he had done it in the first place.

A Byzantium colored fabric sprouted from the canopy hanging from the ceiling, spreading the color all around the bed except for in front of me. White sheets were wrinkled all around me, like crumpled milk. Examining it more made me realize that beads, jewelry like necklaces and bracelets were all scattered all around the sheets. It was like somebody had fumbled with trying to get them on but finally gave up. Speaking of the sheets, the bed was enormous. It must've been king-sized by the way my feet didn't even reach the foot of the bed. Four vertical columns rose up from the corners of the bed, ending in a sharp spear. From what I could see from my space on the pillow, the walls on the outside were almost the same color as the canopy and a door was off in the corner. No use in worrying about that now, considering what was holding me back...

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE NAKED!"

"Well no shit, Roxas," Axel looked down to me, "This is what you wanted."

Oh, yeah. Right. Like I wanted my enemy, nearly completely naked (excluding his signature jacket that he still had on), above and pinning me to the bed. Good gosh, I didn't even want to look toward the end of the bed should I see his manhood hanging down. Wait...Mine was sticking out!

"FUCK! I'M NAKED!" I finally realized that I was bare chested and the rest of my clothes had somehow disappeared off the face of the Earth. That would've been a _really _good time to piss myself but I couldn't bring myself to do it since he was on top of me.

"Ax...el," I nervously looked up to him, trembling, "What...What're you going to do to me...?"

He sat up on his knees, exposing his manhood to me and "tch-ed" to the side.

"Like you need to ask"

"I gotta get out of here!" I was about to turn over when he suddenly pinned me again, hands positioned on the side of my shoulders so that there was no use in trying to move them. Shit, I was in a fix now!

"I'm not letting you leave" he leaned down to me. I could feel my groin suddenly become tight, wanting nothing more but to sink into the bed. "Not when I'm about to get things started" he stroked his hand against my cheek. I twitched at the feel of his hand, trying to get my own to feel for the sheets. If I couldn't drown in the bed, then I wanted to crawl under the sheets. Just something to ruin the moment and make him stop!

"I don't get you," he must've noticed what I was trying to do since he leaned down to my ear. I tried even more ferociously to find the fucking covers but they seemed to have never been there.

"I thought...That you loved me, Roxas"

"I don't!"

"Why...? You said you loved me once. And I said that I loved you too"

My hand made a sudden stop as I turned to the side. He looked back at me with the most saddest eyes I had ever seen in my life. An oncoming depression shown in the depths with fear of hatred trying to be pushed back. My reflection was in them and I could feel another round of fault making it's way up into my chest.

"But I guess if you don't want my love," he sat back up on his knees, "then I could just-"

I darted up and grabbed onto his jacket. Using all the force I had in my body, I pulled him down in a fashion that would make him pin me again. He flashed a surprised look and I could feel my expression change as well. A smirk as it appeared in his eyes. A sudden spark of energy ran through me as I looked into his, an adrenaline rush about to start.

"Give it to me _HARD, _Axel!"

`~*~*~*`

"AAAAAH!"

I shot up from my pillow, opening my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Yet even in the shadows, I could make out the contours of my bed and the room around me. Moonlight helped me even more, confirming what I saw all to be real. No canopy, no beads, no Axel. I was alone. It was a dream.

Panting heavily, I reached for my nightstand and drunk whatever was left in it. Flat soda. Greaaaaat. As I drunk, the reality of the real world came upon me. About one in the morning. Cold sweat making my clothes wet. Sheets were ripped off my bed and curtains of the window caught behind the head of it. What the hell had I been doing?

"Just a dream" shakily I set the empty cup back down, collapsing back onto the pillow. Had to get back to sleep. Break was over; school was starting back up later on that day. Couldn't bother with staying up late but I was almost scared to go back to sleep. Didn't want to go back to what I had just seen that was for sure. But nonetheless, I'd have to close my eyes and hit the sack eventually or else face book slamming next to my head should I fall asleep in class.

"What a mess" I leaned down for the sheets when a light bark echoed from the door. Samba squeezed through the crack of the door and scurried his way over to me. Using the sheets as a slide, he climbed up until he could make it on his own.

"Hi, Samba. Did I wake you up?" I watched him crawl onto my shoulder. He made one of his crabbing sounds, moving from my shoulder to my chest when I started laying back down. "I guess you can sleep with me tonight" I sighed as he curled his tail around his body and laid his head on it. With him starting to fall asleep I did the same, turning my head to the side while I put my doubts out of my mind.

* * *

Even if I did wake up five minutes later than I should've, I still ended up in a rush that morning. Flung out of bed and hurried to the bathroom before Sora could get there. Don't want to get in there _after _he does or else you'd face the torture that was waiting outside the door until he got out. And Sora takes _a lot _of time in the bathroom getting ready. No idea what he even does in there! Fortunately for me, kind of, we both reached it in time which ended up with us sharing the sink and mirror. Old times. _Old _times.

After a quick breakfast and Sora putting a bowl of food out for Samba, we were on our way.

Oh damn...

Riku waited up the path with his board in hand, waiting for us. Seeing him again made me very distressed on the inside, especially after what had happened that day.

`~*~*~*`

"WHAT IS THIS!?" I shook the jacket in front of him. He didn't respond, only give me the same dark look he did before which was really getting to me. It was like hatred was building up in his chest and he didn't do anything because he was charging.

Earlier when Riku had discovered me with the jacket, he threatened me to play along like nothing had happened until Kairi and Namine left. Reluctantly I did so, but let it be known that I didn't like one bit of it. He played along with the rest of the party like it was natural. A split personality was what he had right there. A fucking messed up personality. I could barely do what he was doing. Most of the time, in fact, I was glaring at him. Trying to peer into his mind. All questions and conversations were mostly diverted from me to the other three people around the table with an occasional inquiry or so my way to which I answered the best I could without bursting a vessel. Not once did he attempt to put the baseball bat back in the closet.

As they talked on, I started putting pieces together in my mind. The jacket. The reason Riku knew so much about the Order. The _jacket_. The reason why Riku knew so much about Axel. Why he said certain things that didn't make sense like Axel would sometimes do. They were both the same. I should've seen it before. Questioned it before. Realized everything.

"Riku" Sora groaned from the bed. Ricochet and Samba were both sleeping in his lap as he pet them while Riku and I were having a stand off with each other.

"Well?! What the hell is this, Riku!?" I shook the jacket again. Another blank response. Was he planning on doing that all night? He couldn't have been serious! Be like Axel and not give me an answer for anything?! I was fucking sick of not getting what I wanted out of those two! If Riku wasn't going to do anything then I was fucking ready to leave!

"I see how it is," I lowered my fist with the jacket, "Liars never tell anything do they?"

"Did I say I lied to you?" his tone was still the same as before. Dark and threatening, like he was ready to hurt me. Just like Axel.

"Did I?"

"No"

"Did you ask if I was part of the Order?" he started pacing toward me. I backed up with each step that he took but still flashed him a tough look. "Did I ever say I was never part of them?" he kept coming towards me, bat dragging along the carpet. I remained silent. "Cause if you didn't say anything and _I _didn't say anything," he grabbed the collar of my shirt and pressed me up against the wall, "then I couldn't really have lied, could I?"

"Riku!"

He turned back around to see Sora gently setting Samba and Ricochet on the bed before standing up, balling his fists. A furious look was in his eyes and by the way his teeth were gritted reminded me of some type of animal. He started at zero but was heading to a hundred fast should Riku try doing anything to me.

"Just tell him the truth!"

"What?" I brought my attention to my cousin curiously, "Sora! You _knew?_"

He slightly calmed down when I said that. Averting to the side he put a hand to the back of his head, "Riku and I don't really like to talk about it. We were both trying to keep it down but I guess things happen." Now it seemed like he wasn't my cousin anymore. Not by the way he talked.

"But I guess things don't always work out the way we want them to" Riku let go of me, backing up but still gripping the bat. Okay, now I was getting really confused there. More on the fact that my own _cousin _knew that Riku was part of the Thirteenth Order and didn't bother to tell me anything about it. Why keep it a secret from me up til now? Told me at the start and chances are we wouldn't be having that conversation! Hell, I would've trusted Riku more knowing he had information on those guys! That would've meant he had more "experience" than he was letting on!

"How about the both of you start telling me what the hell's going on before I bust out of that fucking window?" I nodded to the balcony.

Then came the tale of a boy and the Order. Riku and Sora had been friends for a long time. Since childhood at that when I wasn't around. No shit, I knew that. But during the summer of eighth grade, they had met Axel. Out on the street, the Order came out to "play" with the both of them. Like he always did, Riku took the position of the older brother and defended Sora before they could lay a hand on him. At first, Axel didn't take him seriously until they brawled for the first time. Naturally somewhat, Axel came out on top but had decided to let them go easy since Riku had taken him on. After that encounter, the two saw frequently of him when they'd go out. Taking control, the platinum would take him out and get stronger every time with Sora still in the safe zone. Soon enough, things got escalated between the two, causing Axel to confront Riku directly. For a threat. The redhead had threatened him. Though at the same time, he admitted he was impressed by Riku's strength and wanted him to join them. Otherwise, Sora would finally "get his day." Before any agreement could be made, Riku was given some time to think. In the end, he joined but only so he could protect Sora.

As the days went on, however, both of them were paying the price. Sora was without his best friend since Riku had to be with Axel when ever "duty" called. Phone calls to his cell stopped coming. Days became longer and agonizing for Sora, even on the weekends. He'd try to get with Wakka, Tidus, Selphie, and Kairi, but there was a special hole in his heart that only Riku could fill. His friend wasn't having it much easier, despite Axel making him live the high life. Admitting with a heavy heart, he told of how the redhead would take them all out to the junkyard to blow up stuff, "underground" events, and stuff of the such that he came to _enjoy. _Still, Axel couldn't replace the part that Sora had taken in his life. Without him, the world seemed less than what Sora had made it.

"We barely got to see each other even into the school year" the platinum looked down to his hands. Both of them were sitting on the bed now while I sat in a bean bag chair. "Eventually I had had enough of Axel. I wanted my _friend _back" he held his head.

"It makes me sick to my stomach knowing that he joined those creeps," Sora covered a snarl with his arms, "Just for me. I was so weak at the time. I couldn't take him on. We were both unhappy even if the guy was trying to show Riku a good time. That summer is something I'd rather forget."

"I was able to get Axel to agree that when school started up again, we'd have a clean slate. None of what happened would be brought back up in public again. We were just two students at edge with each other after he picked on Sora" the boy sitting next to him sighed.

"And did Kairi know about any of this?" I asked. She must've had some knowledge about it considering she lived here almost her entire life too. They nodded. "She always knew," Riku tried again, "but she said my reason for joining them were good so she wouldn't chide me for it."

"Oh"

"Otherwise, we were pretty much the only ones who knew about it. Maybe some students at the time, but nobody's brought it up yet" Sora added.

"Axel has kept most of his end of the agreement, but as you heard, he still brings up pieces with me" the mint eyes flickered to me, "Chances are he still may, but by the way he's 'mellowed out' lately, he won't do much of anything. All thanks to you, Roxas."

`~*~*~*`

The whole time we were skating, I kept my distance from Riku.

I just wasn't all that ready to accept that he was once part of the Order. Yes, he did it for his friend but for some reason it seemed like poison to me. Sure, there was Demyx and I was friends with him but I met Riku first which made it different for some reason. He was like an alien from deep space, coming in peace but I was still wary of trusting him all of a sudden. I needed some time to think through all that they had told me before things got upright and back to normal.

* * *

The school day started out fairly normal after we got to school. Dragged my books out of my locker and threw them in my pack before zipping it shut. While I was doing that, I thought I heard some type of squeak or something but dismissed it as I was going crazy. Not to mention I had other things to worry about.

I was going to talk to Axel today.

To catch him alone was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Marluxia and Zexion were normally around him as well as Demyx but he wasn't a threat so I set him aside. Where would there be any privacy from them? The restroom? Not if all three of them went in and waited for the guy. _Please. _Bet they had enough dignity not to do that, Demyx definitely did. But if I had to get to him through the restroom I'd have to find out when he'd go. That was going to be tough. Not like he had a schedule for the exact times he needed to piss. Dammit! I'd just have to go out at least once in each of my classes during work time to skim around the place for him.

"So what's going on?"

"Hm?"

I woke up from my thoughts to Arashi and Faye in front of me. Second period already and I still had stuff to do. Hadn't seen him when I went out during homeroom or first period so I was out of luck there. What were we talking about again?

"Come again?"

"We were talking about what happened over break," Arashi refreshed my memory, "A bunch of people said that they saw you."

Oh shit.

"Yeah. My friend Cammie told me that she saw you in shopping district with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Namine but then she said she saw you running in the street_ the same night_" Faye poked the desk on the last three words.

"Uh-"

"And speaking of that, Lucas said he saw you skateboarding in the street by _another _car not too long ago" Arashi added.

"Well I-"

"Then there have been a lot of people talking about seeing Axel and the rest of the Order wandering in different parts of town the entire row of days off" the "A+" girl leaned back in her chair with a cross of the arms, staring at the desk in thought. "Some guys have said that the guy would occasionally be alone too but mostly late at night" Arashi leaned on my desk, setting his head in the palm of his hands.

Wonderful. People saw what was happening to me but didn't bother to help. Isn't that like us all? Can't deny what I was doing didn't look normal. My boarding was kept to the sidewalks so no doubt it looked odd that I was in the streets. I had no choice. And I sure as hell wasn't trying to race against a car on feet when it was really trying to run me down. Then of course there was the Order prowling around with Axel supposedly hellbent on me. As much as I would've _loved _to go up and ask Demyx if anything new came up I couldn't since he had been sick that day. Talking to the leader was the only way.

"You know anything about it?"

"Huh?" I flashed a confused expression as they both looked intently to me for an answer. "Why would I know?" I asked. "Being chased by cars isn't exactly normal" Arashi tapped underneath the table. "Neither was the Order skimming through town. You've dealt with them before so we guessed that you would know" Faye set her hands in her lap.

I didn't know but hell I _did _want answers!

"I don't know either," I lowered my head, "I want answers too. These things that have been happening around me...Don't make sense." I brought my focus to the window where a flight of birds passed by, "I thought my days off would be normal. Just to be out with my friends, going around and whatnot. But this. _This._" They listened carefully to me as far as I could tell. My story had to go on. How I felt had to go on. That's probably what they were thinking in their mind.

"This was something beyond my control"

More silence from them continued as they absorbed what I had just said. I gave it a few seconds before I spoke up again, "I'd tried to make the best of the break that I could but whoever it was in the cars was messing me up. I don't even know who they were. Only idea I could come up with was that they're connected to Axel."

I turned back to them, "So if anybody wants to know what was going on with me, Axel has the answer. He's the only one who knows the replies to all the questions we have to ask. The truth is with him."

With him...and I had no idea when he would let it out. _If _he would let it out.

`~*~*~*`

'I'll try now' I set my book in my pack without looking.

My conversation with the other two had ended before class started. Work time was going on; my chance to get out of there and check around for Axel. Take my chances to see if he was out there. Nothing to lose but possibly something to gain if I found him. I got up from my seat, uniform shifting by what I thought was the way I was walking. Going out there again might have made me nervous.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vexen?" I held my planner out on top of his desk, "May I go to the restroom?"

"To the lavatory, Mr. Koizumi? Of course" he took it and drew out a pen. Gosh, this guy and "scientific-y" terms! Can get so fucking annoying these days! "Here you are, Mr. Koizumi" he handed it back, his signature in the Teacher slot of the sign-out section. "Thanks, Mr. Vexen!" I gratefully nodded, heading to the door.

The hallways were like a ghost town, not that I haven't been in empty ones before. Class was still in session so it only made sense that few people were out and about. Restroom, library, office, _skippers. _In that case there was no doubt Zexion, Marluxia, and Axel were around. The only problem I had tried to keep to a minimum was the time limit. Each excuse was different for each class but I couldn't stay out too long. Do that and teachers would get suspicious. If I did find the guy I'd have to keep the questions short. Same for the conversation. But that came with the downside that I wouldn't get everything I wanted out of him if I managed to get him to talk. Constraints were everywhere.

"I may have to catch up with him later" I scratched the back of my neck at something light touching it. Thinking it was my collar, I flattened it out around my neck without stopping on my "journey."

It wasn't until I entered a different hallway did things not feel right. Wasn't the fact that I might've been nearing him or that I felt nervous or anything. Something just didn't feel right. A faint scent was flowing around me but by the way the corridor I was in was big and there were other scents there, I couldn't figure out what it was. Probably something in the lunchroom or the boy's restroom I had just passed by. Whatever it was, didn't smell too clean.

'Mmh' I scratched my back while catching the odor of something strong and familiar. Definitely giving the idea I was hoping for. Pretty convenient that he'd be around here but then again so were the lockers. Must've been hanging around them.

My heart went up miles per hour as I started to sprint down the hall, keeping my footsteps light and soundless. He had to be up ahead by the way the smell wasn't coming from any of the other hallways. I may have been a "dog" to him when we first met but I damn well had a good sense of smell and he didn't need to be reminded of how I _bite._

When I saw the spikes of red and the shroud of black, I slowed into a walk as I got closer. He was turned around, facing one of the lockers. Most likely it was his. A knot all of a sudden formed in my chest when he came into full view along with a tug on my shirt. Wait. Why was this happening now? All I had to do was talk to the guy. Nothing new there. Just wanted to get my answer.

Then came the visions of that morning's dream. Axel's words when he cupped my chin. Him kissing my neck. Up above me, looking down into my eyes. His sad look.

And me reaching up to his jacket, pulling him down and saying-

I fiercely shook my head of the thoughts. Dirty. Just fucking dirty! Why the hell would I think of all that? Was I _afraid _that something like that would happen in real life? Hell no cause it wouldn't! The guy appeared to be hating me with a passion at the moment though he did save me a couple of times. Plus he most likely didn't roll that way anyway and I sure as hell didn't either. Never let him get that far even if he was gay but it's not like he'd choose me even if he was. He's got a bunch of other guys in the sea, though who would be limited. Boys at the school don't like him, Riku I knew for sure. Outside I didn't know. All I could think up was either one of his group. Or Sho...Demyx...

He was feet away from me now as I came up behind a trash can. Why I was behind one of those things I had no idea but I guessed it was of a bit of nervousness that was creeping up in my chest.

'The hell's wrong with me? All I have to do was go up and talk to him. Nothing big. Simple. Just out and do it' I tried to give a some motivation to myself but my stomach was becoming iffy on what I was about to do. Should've been easy but the tug on my shirt felt like a tug on my heart all of a sudden. But I knew what I had to do so might as well get it over with. Bitch here I come!

"H-!"

I was about to speak when something all of a sudden left me. Wasn't my words. Not my thoughts. It wasn't even part of me at that. In fact, it wasn't even _human. _

Samba.

Samba the sugar glider.

The thing I regarded as a rodent was gliding away from me. When I realized something was flying, but not who it was, I scrambled with my hands to grab on to him. The fur of his tail brushed up against my hand as he got further away from me. An instant sensation of hopelessness crushed my soul, leaving confusion and shit in it's wake. The only thing that was keeping me from going on and catching him was the fact that Axel was still over there and hadn't noticed me yet.

Samba landed gently on the floor while I watched him motionlessly. He scratched the back of his neck then sniffed about the floor. By the way he sniffed Axel's way he obviously caught the scent of kerosene. Curiously, he scurried his way to the man's boot.

'DAMMIT SAMBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?' I thought, watching the fur ball race up the black pants then onto the jacket. Axel still hadn't noticed the small guy, meaning whatever he was doing in his locker must've been a shitload of goodness.

Well, not until Samba jumped inside.

"HEY!"

I winced, backing up and hiding into a slot in the wall that led to one of the janitor's rooms. He finally noticed and I was scared out of my mind that he would see me. I still wasn't too far away from him which put me at risk. But Samba was still out there dammit! He could've been in trouble! No idea how this guy was with animals but I sure as hell didn't want to risk it with Samba. After all, he was sort of my pet too, and Sora would rip me apart if something happened to me because of him.

"Huh. Well what do we have here?"

I put my fears down when I heard Axel's voice, peeking around the edge to see what was going on.

He was turned around now, watching as Samba ran up and down his arm making his crabbing noise. Occasionally he'd stop to look up to the flame head. Axel didn't look too upset as he did so. Actually, he looked like he was _amused. _Amused, not in the way that he always sadistically was but just plain amused like anybody else would be.

"What the hell are you? Some sort of rat?" he watched him climb onto his head.

'Sugar glider you idiot!' I thought to myself, 'Never seen one before!?'

Samba grabbed one of his spikes and pulled it forward, bringing him in front of Axel's face. When Samba saw the position he was in, he let out a bark.

"Never heard a rat do something like that. Can't be one" the redhead reached up and carefully took my cousin's pet into his hands.

'DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM! DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM!' I wanted to scream at him so much.

"Let's see what you eat" he reached behind him to his locker. Something plastic ruffled inside. A bag. His arm came back around with a closed fist. That better have not been tobacco in there!

"Want some?" he held out a palm full of what looked like candy. I nearly shit myself. Samba barked again, slipping out of his other hand and dropping onto the "pleasure-filled" one. Happily he picked one up and began nibbling on it excitedly.

"Ooh, like the sweet stuff huh? Guess I'll be taking these with me then" he reached back into his locker and pulled out a bag of candies about the size of a baseball.

Oh, he was evil!

"You know what? Screw the rest of school. I'm hanging out with you the rest of the day. Find out just what the hell you are" he turned around and slammed his locker shut. Samba remained unfazed when he did so since the treats were so tempting. Damn Samba was crazy!

"Let's go meet some friends of mine shall we?" he looked down to the glider. Samba looked up to him and gave a muffled bark.

"Squirrel-thing that barks. Bad ass" he turned to the right and started walking, "Call you Helio."

'Axel you jackass' I thought to myself.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, Axel's voice becoming fainter as they did so. That left me in the immediate area still stunned, surprised, and in a shitload of trouble if Sora found out. Sora knows how to swing a baseball bat...

* * *

I could only figure out what had happened when I returned to class for the rest of the period. Samba must've fallen into my backpack when I got up that morning. Either fell asleep or stayed quiet the entire time, incredibly when I was putting my books in the pack. Those things weighed a ton, maybe even crush the little guy to death. I didn't see one bit of him when I was changing my books so he was either under them or pressed up against the cushions. Nevertheless, the guy was out and free with the guy I wanted some private time with. Even worse, my next two periods were with Sora so how the hell was I supposed to keep a straight face with him?

Sora and Samba had been buddies for years. Not as long as Sora had been alive, but for a while. They were inseparable at home, always something Sora looked forward too. A world without the critter...break Sora's heart.

"Ooooh...OUCH! Ngh!"

"What's wrong, Roxas?"

I held my chest and stomach tightly, shutting one eye while peeking the other open. He gave me a concerned look when we stopped walking. No doubt he was wondering what was wrong with me.

"I...I don't know. My stomach kind of-OW! Owww!" I fell against the wall and slid down it in "pain."

"Roxas!" he fell to his knees down to me, holding my back in some sort of dramatic fashion.

Please. I wasn't in pain. Nothing was wrong with me but I sure as hell tried to make it look like there was. It was the only thing I could think of as an excuse from class. I needed the time to go out and look around for Samba. Talking to Axel would have to wait though after the find I _could've_ talked to him. Ack! Maybe what I was worried about more was Sora beating me to death if he found out what happened. However, the look he was giving me then was already beating at me.

"Ugh, it's in my chest too," I sat up more against the wall, "think it might be heartburn."

"Heartburn?" he raised an eyebrow. Seeing him do that made me afraid he had uncovered the truth that I was faking it. There was no other excuse I had in mind except for a pass to the restroom but after this act I'd have to explain to him why I did it.

"You mean like nausea, _heartburn, _indigestion?"

"Upset stomach, diarrhea"

"Oh! You need some Pepto Bismol!" he pointed.

"Either that or an acid reducer-"

"NO! PEPTO BISMOL IS THE SHIT! Maybe Mrs. Harleen has some!" he had a change of personality there for a moment as he wrapped his arm around my ribs. I followed him up as he pulled me to my feet, swinging my arm around his shoulders. "Want me to walk you?" he looked to me. "Yeah sure" I nodded delightedly. Might as well. Rejecting his offer would've made me seem suspicious again.

"What do you think caused it?" he asked as we began our stroll down the hallway.

"Hm? Oh! Probably breakfast this morning. You know the grits that your mom made?"

"What?! No fucking way! Those things are hero!"

"She put _eggs _in them this time"

"So?"

"You're not supposed to do that with grits!"

"That's a lie! It was probably the hash you made. Mixing them with bacon and grits. You're one sick, son a gun you know that!?"

"It's _good! _Unlike your cuisine. Putting syrup on a Pop-Tart. There's something wrong with you!"

"Are you trying to say something, Roxas?"

"I said kiss my ass!"

"How do you know it wasn't the bottled orange juice you brought to the table?"

"I got it a few days ago. I got it _yesterday _at that!"

"Contaminated!"

"What!?"

"Somebody probably pissed in it while they were making it"

"That's sick! I don't even know if something like that even causes heartburn!"

"Well we have proof"

"No we don't!"

Minutes later the nurse's door was up ahead. If my idea was right, an "Out to Lunch" sign should've been hanging on the knob. School was good at employing the right people for the right jobs but not so much when it came to having someone replaced temporarily.

"Okay Sora, I'm good from here on" I released my arm from around him. His arm was still hung around me despite releasing him.

"Are you sure? It's just a few more feet up there"

"Nah, it's fine! Just thirteen more steps and I'll be there. No biggie"

"You're chest isn't bothering you too much is it?"

"Course not!" I shook my head but tried not to sound like I was completely better, "It's not taking a toll on my legs or anything. I'll be fine, I promise!"

He was hesitant to leave me at first but opened up to the idea once he sunk my words into his mind. "Fine," his arm slipped from under mine. "Trust me. I'll be okay!" I set a hand on his shoulder. "If you don't get diarrhea next" he rolled his eyes.

"Uh OH!"

"Don't even joke!" he slapped me upside the head. I laughed lightly, keeping up the act that I was still in pain. "I'll let Ms. Gainsborough know you're in the office. Get to class as soon as you can, okay?"

"Got it"

"Get well soon"

"Later Sora"

I watched him trail down the hallway before making sure he wasn't within hearing distance. Composing myself again, I snuck up to the door and just as I had predicted, the sign was there. I carefully turned the knob and enabled myself to get in when I turned it. A sign-in sheet was left on the desk to which I wrote in the two slots that were made for time. Once that was completed, I slipped back out. Mrs. Harleen wasn't careless enough to just leave her room unlocked or go out to lunch when lunch wasn't going on for us either. She had been gone for a trip and so the "Substitute Committee" sent in some lame ass replacement who just eats and treats when he wants to. Just like at Sanction.

`~*~*~*`

"Axel where are you?"

Finding him was like trying to find a way out of a labyrinth. The guy wasn't anywhere I was running. Upstairs, downstairs. Right, left. Just nowhere! Made me wonder if the guy went off school grounds when he skipped. He could drive but Xigbar was the one who would always drop him off so car might not even be here. Walking? Yeah, stores aren't too far away from here. Swear this guy was swift.

'AXEL, THE FUCK DID YOU GO!?' I wanted to scream that out so badly! If class wasn't in session, I'd be screaming at the top of my lungs. Unless he was a mind reader, which I doubt he was, he wouldn't be hearing my mind yelling.

"Ugh! I need a break!" I stomped my foot before getting back on track...toward the boy's bathroom. I did need a break from walking, but that fucking orange juice went right through me like an old man. Sora was right; thing really was contaminated.

I picked out one of the empty stalls, unbuttoned and unzipped my pants, letting my body take care of the rest of the work.

Anxiety terminated. Hell yes.

"Mpf! What are you?"

I had just finished tinkling when I noticed that somebody came in. Their voice was muffled by something but what, I couldn't tell until I turned around. Through the crevice between the door and the stall revealed somebody standing in front of sinks with the mirror right behind him.

The guy came to _me!_

_"_Mmh, Helio. You're on my face" Axel poked Samba's back. The animal had all four of it's limbs planted as far as they could reach across his face, covering his lips and a bit of his eyes. Samba barked in response but crawled off the redhead's face when he felt the finger pressing against his tail. "Much better" he picked the critter up and set him on his shoulder. Didn't stay long since Samba made his way around Axel's hair and climbed onto his hair.

"Still have no idea where you came from" the Flurry made some movements with his arms. I silently drew closer to the door to get a better look. Samba made another round of crabbing noise while Axel drew a naked arm from his sleeve. He was taking his jacket off. The hell would posses him to do that in a bathroom!?

"Zexion says you're some type of squirrel thing but you don't look like any squirrel I've seen" he explained as he swung the jacket behind him while he drew the other sleeve off his other arm, revealing a white tank top underneath. With the leather off, he set it next to one of the sinks. That was the first time I had ever seen him without his jacket off. Sure, there was the fight at the hangar but all I managed to do was cut him up to show some skin. Never completely remove the thing. Yet there I was, seeing an exclusive look of what was under Axel's jacket. History in the making once more!

Samba barked, running down to the guy's hair and jumping on to his shoulders. Once there he curiously began to paw and sniff at it.

"Hm? You noticed it too huh?" he lightly picked the sugar glider into his hand, using his free hand to pull down the strap of the shirt. I squinted my eye as much as it would allow me to get a better view of what was there. A dark, jagged shape lay within his skin. Can't say it was small since half of it I could see on his back and the rest as reflection in the mirror. The purple-ish color it emitted clashed with his bright red hair.

'A bruise' I thought to myself.

"Yeah, got it from a guy I was taking on. Went fucking out of his mind and bit me"

I cringed when he said that, thoughts of that night coming back to me. I did go crazy but only because he friggin carved my shoulder and made blood go everywhere. And he says _I _was the one who went out of his mind. Load of bull.

"Can't believe it hasn't gone away yet. He needs to be put in a fucking asylum I swear!" he leaned forward toward the mirror, checking his face like a narcissist and also getting a better look at the bruise in the florescent light.

'You're the one who needs a fucking asylum room!' I kept my breathing low and my feet spread apart so that they were hid behind the stands of the stall, 'Who fucking calls a fight when supposedly _both _people are injured?'

"But...Hmm" he veered away from the looking glass. An eyebrow raised from me when he turned his head toward the left and looked down to the contusion. His eyes narrowed when peered down to it; not in a hateful way, but I couldn't really tell what type of way it was. Spiteful maybe, but the way he touched it lightly with his free hand gave me another impression. It was almost as if...he was admiring it.

I suddenly felt a shiver shove up my spine. The best I could, I kept still and my breathing under control. Just the thought of him doing such a thing seemed creepy. Stalker-ish almost. Why the hell would he do that?

Under his breath he mumbled something to Samba that I couldn't make out. It nearly gave me the fear that he had discovered me, only whispering to Samba so that I wouldn't hear. But my fear was lifted when he pat Samba's head after he barked.

"Just don't watch me when I empty the snake. I need these things" he turned around, starting for one of the stalls. At that point I drew my head to the side and waited wordlessly. A stall next to the empty one adjacent to me creaked when the door opened. In unison with that creak, I had silently unlatched the lock on mine and creaked along with it so he wouldn't hear me. I waited as the sound of something fabric-y shifted and a zipper was undone. The minute I heard the tinkling I quickly and quietly got to the door, swung it open, and got out without forgetting to lightly close it behind me.

Well _that _didn't go as planned. Guy was right in front of me and I didn't even make a move to get Samba. Not to mention we had the privacy that I somewhat wanted. Didn't hear anybody else in the bathroom except him and I bet anybody who was in there would've either spilled that they were there or run right out. My only conclusion was that I had freaked from being alone with him, proving I was nervous about speaking to him after all. Damn. But I sure as hell wasn't going to wait for him to get out. Defeated that time, I marched my way back to class.

`~*~*~*`

Can't say I got another chance to go out. Not like before at least.

Just as I had planned, the "nurse" hadn't come back from his lunch break when I had passed by the office so I was safe there. However, I had missed most of the period while I was out searching and hiding from Axel. Sora was quite the pissed and worried one when I finally came in the door, both because I hadn't come back and he had to spend the period without me. He always did like having me near by.

"Pepto Bismol should've kicked right up your ass to make you feel better!" he pulled on my tie.

"It _does _take a while you know" I sat down in the seat he wanted me to.

"Tch, whatever. From now on, you're not going to the health office. You can just die in front of me" he kicked his feet up and crossed his arms. I flashed a disgusted expression his way to which he only stuck his nose in the air.

"Rip your guts out and give 'em to Samba!"

"What's _wrong _with you?!"

"What wrong with _you, _Mr. Hash Ass!?"

"Grit balls!"

_Anyway, _virtually the rest of the day I couldn't break from Sora's sight. Lunch, was an example since he planted my ass right next to him. I did have other classes away from him, such as gym, but even then I couldn't escape like I wanted to. We were outside for gym, my class after that wouldn't let me do much, then there was history in which Sora sat next to me. As far as I knew, I was trapped.

Luckily I did get a bit of relief when it came to the class in between.

I had forgotten a book in my gym locker and needed to go back and get it. I was let go and promised to come back as fast as I could. Fortunately for me, the boy's locker room was halfway across the school so I'd be able to give a quick go around as I made my way there. Had to make the most of it. It was going to be my last check before the end of school. After that, Samba could've been gone for good.

"Dammit Axel!" I grumbled to myself as I leaned against the wall, door to the locker room next to me. I had sprinted through some odd ends and turns to make it to that point with no success from either of them. It was like the guy knew I was after him and was just evading me like he was psychic. Ugh, but I didn't have time to worry about it too much unfortunately. I was under the gun at the moment; I'd check around one more time on my way back to the room. Needed to get my book and I just didn't have minutes or seconds on my side. Poor Samba.

Pushing open the door, I headed straight for my locker. Nobody else was in there naturally except for someone in the shower but that didn't matter to me. Went straight for my locker and started putting in the combination. With a "click" the lock unlatched to which I slid it off. Just as I had left it, the book was laying under my clothes. I pity my ignorance. Got it in my grip, closed the locker, and resettled the lock. Nothing else to it. All there was to do was hit the road back to class. That's all there was...right?

A fresh scent _was _coming from the shower area. Smelled really good at that. Gave me the thought that a girl was using it by how good it smelled but the strength of it told me it was absolutely a guy.

My head shook fiercely when the thought finished wandering in my mind. What the hell was I thinking?! There was a guy ass-naked in there! Didn't matter how good their body wash or shampoo smelled! They probably got sent in for being sweaty and dirty! Basically gross!

'Nasty, sweaty, guy. Nasty, sweaty, guy' I held a fist to my side as I tried to keep this circulated in my mind. As long as I did that, I wouldn't dare think about looking behind the curtain. That was the only "barrier" keeping me from looking. Just keep thinking it. Keep thinking it!

'Nasty, sweaty, guy'

'Nasty, sweaty, guy'

'_Ugly, _nasty, sweaty, guy'

'Nasty, sweaty-'

...

...

Teenage hormones. _Boy _teenage hormones must've kicked in. Hell, it may have even been curiosity that set in as well. Whatever it was, it kept my words from being convincing. Instead, it urged me to go look into the showers behind me. Nothing but a peek. Don't worry, they won't see you in the steam! A quick glance and you'll be gone. Go ahead! Try it!

"Gosh, what's wrong with me?" I rolled my eyes annoyedly, stepping toward the showers. Getting closer made the steam became sort of thick, warm against my skin. Whoever was in there definitely had the water on full blast hot. Hopefully the guy in there wasn't an idiot and scorching himself to death. Either that or somebody didn't push in the switch when they were done. In that case, I'd probably go in there myself to turn it off. Wasting water. What jackass does that? They deserve to get their ass raped by the most ragged tree out there!

Carefully grabbing the curtain with two fingers, I drew it a bit to the side.

A rush of mist and steam bloomed into my face, making me briefly turn away to wait it out. My eyes fell back inside once it had cleared to observe just who was in there to make something like that happen. Tree rape his ass! Rape his sorry, fat-!

Crabbing noise.

My heart must've died for a moment when I heard him, then drop to my stomach when I saw who else was in there.

His head was tilted toward the shower head. Hot water burst out of the holes in the said, spreading streams of the liquid out onto him and floor with the drain coming last. Scarlet locks reached a tiny ways past his shoulders, melding to smooth skin. That only made more water run down his back and against his chest from the hair on the side of his face. Following one of those mini rivers lead down to creases of muscle. Especially in the abdominal area did the water proceed in various descending directions, revealing a good six pack of abs. A lovely line of hair started at the bottom of the last one and made it's way down into the crotch. A cloud of white vapors blocked some view of what was extending from the groin, but I didn't need a clear scene to know what. The rest of the water came down from his legs until they pooled on the floor, making their way over rough porcelain to the silver holes. Samba watched from the bar against the wall, unaware of me just as Axel was.

Eyes widened as I saw the Flurry maneuver his arms and hands around, lathering body wash all over until a thick set of bubbles formed on him. I stepped closer to the stair that led into the shower. His hands moved from his body to his hair, mixing the cleaning stuff in with his mane. The glider would run across the support bar under the shower heads, exploring the small area given.

My feet had somehow ended up against the mini wall that was the step. Heart was pounding rhythmically with breathing becoming both deep and short. Using all the control in my body, I was able to keep the curtain the exact way I had before in order to hide myself.

Suddenly his head turned to the back of the showers where Samba was hanging on the pole.

"C'mere, Helio," he gestured over his way, "Give you a shower too. You're a little stink bomb."

Sammy complied as he was told, gliding over to the man's feet and starting up his legs. I turned away for a bit to avoid seeing Samba run into an encounter of the sexual kind but brought myself to look when I thought the time he took to make it past there was up.

Axel had the pet in his hands now, starting to get him soaked. Samba sometimes objected to the action of getting a bath which was why Sora didn't get a chance to bathe him a lot. The stench wasn't extreme but get close enough and he'd smell like he just came out of the jungle. It didn't take much to get rid of it though.

"Don't mind showers, do we?" he used his finger to lightly rub in a small amount of body wash. Sammy curled his tail, bringing his legs and feet up as a signal of submission and a bit of dislike. At least the Order leader was being gentle with him. The way he did it, rubbing his thumb and finger to clean him, it seemed...nice.

I broke away from the sight when reality set in all of a sudden. My book was in my hand. That's what I came here for. It was just going to be a peek. Gotta get the hell out of here! Next thing I knew, I was walking fast down the hallway, head to the side so that anybody who was walking by wouldn't see my face turning as red as a lobster.

* * *

End of the day. Woohoo.

That would've been the reaction I would've given if I had retrieved Samba like I had planned. But had I? No. No I did not. This only put more of a weight on my hands with the fact that now Sora was going to rip me limb from limb and possibly destroy the islands since Samba wouldn't be home. My only choice would be to stay after school and catch up with Axel the moment I saw him. No more nervousness. No blue skies. Just crap. If that guy cared about living, he would hand the sugar glider over in a basket.

Fate must've been on my side that day thankfully. Work day at the Express. Sora and Riku had to get over there as soon as school ended. I didn't have to work luckily, not until the next day at least. It would stall Sora for the time being and give me some time to locate the thing. Mission: Impossible was in action!

"Hey there, whipper snapper"

I turned my head sharply to the side with the look of a madman to find Yawny pushing his signature trash can.

"Oh, afternoon Yawny" I got up from the floor. I had been outside the the door that led to one of the random classrooms, writing my will in my notebook should I fail to find the little rodent-thing.

_I, Roxas, do declare my life after losing Samba as a piece a shit. I couldn't find the guy so I was murdered by my cousin. Should anybody care when they read this, I just wanted you to know...Eggs and grits are nasty!_

That's as far as I got.

"Shouldn't you be heading home about now? Most of the other young 'uns have already left" the old man looked around at the empty classrooms. "Yeah, I know," I put the notebook back into my backpack, "It's just that I'm looking for someone."

"Looking for someone eh?" he rubbed his wrinkly chin. Nice old man. This guy probably knew everybody in the school; everybody was friendly with him and he was the same back. Guy would even come and show us some "dance moves" that they did back in the day. Forties people were cool.

"Who might you be looking for?"

"Probably won't believe this," I scratched the back of my head, "But I'm looking for Axel. You know him right?" I was afraid he would say "yes." I couldn't imagine Axel respecting his elders. Already seen him blow off Vexen in the hallway once and he sure didn't lean too much on adhering to Xemnas. He just had no respect to anybody but himself and a tiny handful of others.

"Oh! That one smarty pants!" he laughed with a tiny wheeze in between.

Smarty pants?

"That one's always so flashy!"

'Don't remind me' I looked to the side, feeling blood rushing back to my face. I had already seen more than I ever wanted to of the guy. Let me get some sleep at night, _please!_

"Heh heh! Axel's down the hall in one of the classrooms over there" he thumbed back to where he was coming from with a bony hand.

"He in ISS?" I thought I'd tackle that first. If he was smart, he wouldn't think about bringing Samba in there. Then again, if he wasn't, I'd be in an awkward position going in there.

"Oh, no. He's just sitting around with his two other friends. Thought they were looking at some sort of toy"

"Really? Thanks Yawny!" I waved as I dashed down the hall.

"See you around, whipper snapper!"

Didn't take me long to find the room where the Order was. All the windows of the doors were completely empty except for one I had passed. By the way they were still laughing, they didn't see me. Had to treat it lightly since that was the case. I needed an approach and a damn good one at that. Barging in would make it weird. Knocking was stupid cause they'd give me some sly remark back. Waiting for them to be done would take who knows how long and give them the impression I was stalker. My first option would have to be my first choice though I was afraid of what would happen after that. Should a fight ensue, it was three against one with no possible help for a distance should I be left in the room to die.

UGH! But I shouldn't be worrying about them!

"Sora's gonna jam nails into my hand!" I grabbed the handle and swung the door open.

"Sam-BA!"

Next came the most confused looks of "WTF?" I had ever seen in my life. Marluxia and Zexion were definitely flashing it at my like I was some sort of drunk person. Axel had his for a second before flashing an unenthusiastic expression. I was standing in a den of greatly confused lions that didn't know why a deer had suddenly fallen in. Greaaaat. And Samba? Rolling around in a ball on the desk.

"Oh great," Marluxia laid his head in his hand, "it's you."

"No idea on how to give a proper greeting do you?" Zexion laid back in his chair, arms crossed. "Could've knocked first."

"Not like you'd care" I glared at him.

"What do you want?" Axel finally spoke up, Samba still rolling around in front of him, "I'm not in the mood for shit."

I flinched an offended look but recovered as fast as I could to put on a straight face.

"That" I pointed. He followed my finger to see that I was pointing at the fur ball having it's fun on the desk. When he realized that, he looked up to me with a pissed look. Oh damn. Angered the lion.

"Hell no"

"How about hell yes!" I retaliated without thinking. Adrenaline was triggered back into my system should any of them stand up. Whether it would give me a fight or a flight response was still in the making but if I wanted to live I was surely going to fight.

"Why would you want Helio? He's got nothing to do with you" Marluxia poked the glider. Sammy responded by trying to nibbled on his gloved-finger. The Assassin smiled.

"He's got a hell of a lot to do with me. And his name's not Helio, it's Samba!" I pointed out.

"Sounds like you have no proof with words," Zexion bumped back a bang. Like he didn't have enough in his face already! "Could be just making things up."

"I'm not making things up! Samba belongs to me! He accidentally slipped into my backpack and came with me to school!" I explained angrily. The fact that these guys weren't believing me was lowering my chances of getting the little guy back on my side.

"So far, you've got nothing to back yourself up do you?" mint eyes narrowed with an arm walling Samba away from me, "And if that's the case, you should just break now before I get annoyed."

"Axel please!" I shook the instant I said his name. The images I had seen of him earlier that day, first his shirt then completely naked. Both lit up in my mind like a fixed light bulb. Even then, I could almost see him naked again! At least his shirt off since the waist down was obscured by the desk but I could still feel a freezing feeling come back to my crotch. Oh damn! Then there was the fucking dream! Coming back into my mind like some sort of mold. His naked body right over me! That was a fucking prophecy! I saw him naked that day in real life! DAMMIT!

All I knew was that I needed to get out of there right away if I wanted to keep from having some sort of meltdown.

"I-I-I've got proof!" I stuttered.

"Show it" Marluxia crossed his arms as well, giving an amused look for when I wouldn't be able to show it to him. That only made my anxiety grow. The only proof that I had couldn't really be shown by _me _as much as it could've been by _Samba. _Sora always had been teaching his pet new tricks over the years. Each one of those, he showed to me. As much as I hated what I was going to do next, it was the only one that I had in mind. Samba! You owe me one!

Once they saw my "rallied up" move, they instantly became disgusted. Couldn't help what I was going to do! Sure it may have been random, but that's how the dance goes!

Stepped to the right with right hand out, then back to my previous spot. Hopefully the room would give me the space I needed as I uncrossed both of my arms and followed into the middle. I lifted my hand into the air, brought it down to the side, across my face and down to my hip.

"If we could discover every corner of the world, we could get to any place we wanted"

Samba lifted his head, to which Axel removed his arm to give him a view of the show. I followed through with the according lyrics, hating myself with each one.

"Waiting around with dreams and hopes everyday, who's going to make them come true?"

"At the end of time," at the same time, Samba made a crabbing noise, "Vrooom!"

Since the dance was meant to be done with three people, I was at a loss of moving there. Instead, I temporarily took over the part of the second person by making hand movements.

"Swooping, whirling feelings come together" I watched as Samba followed me to the side on the desk. Oh shit. Then came the chorus after I finished that line. I was stabbing myself with a butter knife in my mind for insisting on going that far, but dammit! I blame you Samba!

"One incredibly bright day, a waterfall of excitement will come gushing down. Who says it's not real!?" Now the thing was barking what would've been the background music but doing it out of order when I did the "Who says it's not real" part since that was what Sora called, "his favorite." I continued on with whatever confidence had flooded my mind knowing that Samba was on my side once more. Might as well finish off my embarrassing show.

"You're a big dreamer aren't you?"

With a line of moves following after, I ended up pointing to the ceiling like I was some sort leader of a space team called Mission: Discovery. Samba glided to my shoulder and ran up my neck to my head, pointing his nose like I was pointing my finger. He always liked being the center of attention when it came to the final part so he usually did that.

The room was so quiet, you could've heard a pin drop and echo throughout the room. Couldn't even hear them breathe; I thought for sure they were dead! Unfortunately, I wasn't in that big of a time frame to check them out, especially since I was embarrassed enough. I took Samba into my hand, swung open the door, and ran as fast as I could out of the room of torture and hilarious antics. I came and got what I wanted! Don't judge me!

`~*~*~*`

Oh...the rest of my day.

Relief.

Absolute relief.

Sort of.

I got home as fast as I could and plopped Samba back into his cage. No _real _use in doing that since Sora lets the guy run free even when he's not home, but I guessed the guy was hungry since his food was left untouched all day. Upon examination of my backpack, there was no trace of poop, pee, or vomit that he may have left behind. Of course I would've smelled it but just to be sure his waste wasn't scentless. My books and pack were safe!

Rest of the day I finished whatever homework I had and watched my T.V. to calm my nerves from what had happened at school. Tried to get the images of Axel out of my mind along with the dance I had performed. If I had ever done something like that back at the cafe I would've had girls all over me. Oh, but geez.

"Welcome baaaaaaack!" the sound of Sora closing the front door could be heard from upstairs. I let out a sigh and a smile to myself, waiting for him to get up and go to his room to check up on his pet I had risked my ass to save.

"Hi, Roxas!" he ran by my open door.

"Hi Sora" I said, not as excited as he was.

Down the hall, his door creaked and-

"Sambaaaaa!"

Barks.

I turned over on my bed, my grin becoming wider on my face. If only he knew what I had gone through that day to make sure his little buddy got home safely. If only he knew that Axel had had him almost the whole day. How he had been taking care of him. Gently stroking him.

Was I blushing again?

"Samba, you smell nice! Did you get a bath today?" my cousin walked by, nuzzling his nose against Samba's.

The glider met my eyes when I turned over and let out a "pleased" bark.

_Your welcome, _I mouthed.

* * *

"Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

I thrashed my legs in hopes of kicking my captors but I couldn't reach them. My arms were gripped in their red hands, spears with hearts on the end in their other hands. A helmet in the shape of a heart was upon their heads, covering their eyes and some of their noses, mouths the only ones not covered. As for the rest of their body...they were remarkably thin for a pair of guys. Wait...I wasn't seeing any manhood! No woman features either. Just skinny...

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE CARDS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. They ignored my discovery, only continued marching down the purple brick road. I had no idea where they were taking me, but looking forward only revealed a giant set of doors coming up.

"Hey! What's going on!? Where are you guys taking me?!" I looked to them helplessly. They didn't answer to that either, just doing their duty if that's what it really was. Hanging my head, I found them useless.

'If this turns out like Alice in Wonderland, I am beating the shit out of that fucking queen. Off with _her _head!' I thought angrily.

The doors ahead suddenly creaked open, just as the card soldiers stopped walking to miss the doors hitting them. A tall darkness await inside, a threatening noise crying from within like it was beckoning me.

"Uh-OOOOOOAAAAAAAAH!" before I could even protest, the guys toss me in there like I was a sack of potatoes! The wail from the dark got louder and louder as I fell in but suddenly stopped when I hit the ground.

"Okay, _ow_" I quickly recovered enough to get up on my hands and knees. What was up with the abuse lately? Was it my hair? Focusing my eyes around the area, everything was completely black. Blacker than black actually. Like some new, darker shade of it. Oh gosh I was going emo already!

"Where am I?" I finally got up to my feet.

"You're in court!" a voice from nowhere announced.

"WHAT!?"

The room suddenly became one of those big, fancy courtrooms that you'd see on T.V., but it certainly wasn't ordinary. A large, brown judge's stand stood before me to the left with the witness stand in front of me. Actually, _directly _in front of me was a podium, with a table to the left. Same went with the left side of the room with somebody there and the podium and whatnot.

That's not what made it not ordinary! It was the crowd! The audience! Sure there were people out there, but some were either dressed odd or mixed with animal parts! Some were animals! Frick! Then there was the jury! They were the same way too. All unnatural colors and kiddie friendly-looking! Where the hell was I?! What type of court was that!?

"Order! Order in the court!" I recognized the voice on the judges stand to only be-

"Xemnas!?" I raised any eyebrow as I looked up to him.

"That's Superior Xemnas to you Mr. Koizumi!" he shook his "gavel" my way. It was really some type of laser with a crossed out heart at the end as the hammering part. Instead of his traditional suit he wore a black coat, but that was about all that I could see.

"Alright then! _Superior_ Xemnas"

He nodded contently at that, then looked to the side, "Saix, be sure that both defendant and plaintiff stay calm please."

"Will do" the blue-haired man nodded. He was different too. Dawning a black police uniform, two blue wolf ears were jutting out the top of his head. A bushy blue tail was also swishing around behind him, sharp teeth to add effect. He looked more beastly than he did at school!

"Wait! Can somebody explain what's going on? Why am I here?" I gestured around in a pleading manner.

"For the crime committed by you. You are here for adultery!" the Superior announced.

"ADULTERY!? I'm not even married! I don't even have somebody else to do it with!"

"Then what do you call peeping at somebody in the shower and watching them undress?!" he sat up in his seat, hands on the desk. "I. DON'T. KNOW! Peeping?! It sure as hell isn't adultery though!" I pointed, starting to go crazy.

"Well, what do you make of _THAT!?_" he pointed his laser gavel to my left. I shot my attention that way but flinched uncontrollably when I saw who was standing there.

"Hey, Roxas," Axel waved with a seductive smile, "What's up?" he winked. _Winked! _Oh, he was on crack now! Or maybe _I_ was on crack! He was shirtless but at least he wasn't completely naked. Black pants covered him waist down, but a red bushel of fur was wagging behind him. The same type of ears Saix had were coming out of his head, only difference was that they matched his hair color. Black claws were on his hands with another pair of sharp teeth to flash.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?!" I shouted.

"Did you not have sex with _that _Mr. Koizumi!?" Xemnas looked to me with peering orange eyes.

"HAIL NO!" I banged my hands down on the podium.

"Oh come now, Roxas! You remember last night don't you?" Axel flashed a look my way. "When we were in bed together? You said, 'Give it to me _hard, _Axel!' I didn't want to keep you waiting, so I got right to it. And you were groaning so much...!" his tail started wagging faster than before.

"The hell!? None of that happened! Sure, the naked part did and maybe what I said, but not the rest of it!"

"Do you have any proof Mr. Koizumi?!" Xemnas was yelling at me for some reason.

"MY VIRGINITY NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?" I was horrified now.

"I think I can stand in for my client"

I turned to my right to find Demyx strutting in front of the table. A pair of curvy fish fins replaced his ears with wings the color of water jutting from his back. The flaps of the wings dripping the clear liquid and looking like water themselves. In his hand, Arpeggio was being carried around like it weighed nothing. "Your honor, my client did not do anything with that man!" he pointed to Axel, who was panting my way. I cringed and turned from him to keep from watching. "Instead, your honor, my client was drugged and only went along with it because Axel made him!"

"That's the best you can do?!" I yelled at him.

"It's all I got!" he held Arpeggio to him frighteningly, "I can't help that you had sex with him for real. You did it yourself!"

"I WHAT?!"

A woman cried out from the crowd. I turned around to see a woman standing in the audience. Adorned in white, Roman dress with a halo hanging over her head by a stand behind her and white bird wings on her back...was my mother.

"Mom?!"

"Oh Roxas! Why? Why are you lying!?" she sobbed, wiping the tears away from her eyes with her fists.

"WHAT!?"

"You know I wouldn't mind if you were that way, but why? Why are you lying right in front of your own mother!?" she dipped her face into her hands.

"BUT I'M NOT LY-"

"That's enough young man!" _dad _stood up beside her, wearing a noble knight's armor. Taking my mother's shoulders, he sat her back down and followed after her.

"And how _DARE _you not tell us what you were doing!" somebody else called out from the audience.

Riku.

Adorned in seventeen fifties men's clothing with a purple coat and loose white frills, he stood up from his seat and pointed directly at me. Oh, who else was there to accuse!?

"Lying to us behind our backs! Running around after this creep!" he directed his finger toward Axel. The redhead let out an animalistic bark to which Riku responded with a hiss like a vampire. Oh wait, he was one.

"How could you Roxas! You're my favorite cousin!" Sora rose from his seat, dressed in a...yellow chicken suit? Or was that an ostrich?

"Sora!?" I backed up to the podium. "To think we were worried about you over nothing!" Kairi straightened out her over-sized dress and fixing the crown on her head. "You've no idea what you've done to us!" Namine rose up in a simple witch's hat with her sketchbook as usual.

"Oh geez, the gin's getting to me!" I held my head. There was no time to think in here! Everybody was accusing me of the same thing. Why wasn't Axel getting any of this?! He was the one who got me in bed in the first place! Blame him people! Aren't I the innocent one here anymore!? Quit making him look like the victim! Like I could overtake something like _that._

"HAH! Not only was he drunk! But he got _my _client drunk as well!" a giant flower rose up from Axel's table and pointed at me. Oh wait...THAT WAS MARLUXIA!

"Your honor I think we've reached the conclusion to this trial, have we not?" Zexion got up from behind the plant, tiny glasses on the bridge of his nose with books floating all around him. Oh gosh, tonic was doing it too.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU PEOPLE!? I did not have sexual relationships with that man!" I pointed to Axel who only let out a wolfish howl. This was getting creepy.

"Order! ORDER IN THIS MOTHERFRICKING COURT!" Xemnas slammed his gavel down several times to make Axel stop calling out to the moon.

"Damn my life is screwed" I hunched my shoulders up to my ears.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he looked to the boxes of people. "WAIT! Aren't they supposed to go deliberate that for a while!" I looked up to Xemnas. "Not in my court they don't!" he pointed his "no heart" gavel my way before turning back to the jury.

"We have your honor" a rough yet young voice announced. The caller rose up from his seat, paper in hand.

Xigbar. And what else for him to be included with but black cat ears and a gray and black striped tail. Tiger style?

"We find the defendant, Roxas Bozo the Clown Koizumi-"

"THAT'S NOT MY MIDDLE NAME!"

"Guilty of all charges of adultery, peeping, lying, and illegal use of alcohol!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"And we do here by sentence him to...death by swimming in a frozen lake bitches!"

"WHAT!?" that shout echoed throughout the room. Never realized how loud I was and how quiet the room got. But that was just crazy! I'd shrivel up just watching the people in there swim! Who the hell gets that type of punishment for something he didn't do!?

"NO!" two arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back to the bare chest of the wolf hybrid known as Axel.

"Mr. Axel!" Xemnas shot up from his seat again, but Axel sent several barks his way to make him sit back down. He growled when he saw Saix about to make his way over, causing the other hybrid to get on all fours and growl the same way. His hold around me tightened protectively as he looked around, getting his message clear to everybody that nobody was going to take me.

"I love Roxas!" he finally stopped growling, standing up straight.

"Axel..." I looked up to him curiously.

He held me tightly, "He's the most important person to me. He means the world to me! I've protected him weeks ago and I'll protect him now solely for the reason that my life would be incomplete without him. Roxas is the one piece of my life I thought I would never find. You don't find a guy like this everyday. I would know that! He's the one in every two millions."

I held his arms, blushing uncontrollably yet clutching him gratefully. His words were true again. Sincere in feeling. Complete with love. All of it he actually meant. And there I was, trying to push him away earlier while he drooled over me. What was going on?

"Axel" I turned around to him. Adoration filled his eyes as he looked down to me and I could feel a warmth in my chest.

"You're everything to me, Roxas" he leaned closer.

"Axel"

"Out of so many who've said I don't have a heart, you make me feel like I _have _one"

"Axel"

"And I don't ever, _ever _want that feeling to go away"

"Ax-"

Kiss.

He cut me off in a kiss.

And when he did, I did nothing to object. Nothing to push him away. No fighting. Just going with it.

`~*~*~*`

"BLAK! BUUURAAACK!"

I shut my eyes and breathed heavily, but that didn't stop round three from coming up.

"ACK! ACK! HURRRRACCCCK!"

Coughs erupted from deep in my throat, racking my stomach area. I was getting hungry.

"Roxas...?"

I turned to the door as it opened. Sora stepped in, shirtless with pajama bottoms and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Are you okay? It's three o' clock in the morning" he yawned, stretching his tired arms. My eyes narrowed in a glare as I peered at him. How dare he ask me if I was okay? Wasn't it obvious? On the floor, holding my stomach, head hanging over the toilet? I was throwing up! And yet he had the _nerve _to tell me what time it was.

"Never where a chicken suit!" I hissed before turning back to the seat for a round five. Behind me, the door closed slowly and silently. He was probably confused. But then again, he didn't realized the dream I had just experience!

* * *

**A/N:** A hurr...I'll make this quick. Ploppy...? Not as Samba-y as I thought it would be, but I think it had a little of what some of us wanted in there. -wink- To anybody who thinks that's the only AkuRoku in the story, you're crazy! And for the heartburn part...they do hurt. Really bad. Helio...Heli_os. _Don't know why I chose that name. Yes, had Roxas do the Hare Hare Yukai even though I changed the lyrics. Second dream part was sort of a sample of the crack that I have in some of my fics. Hoorah! More later! Thanks for reading and please review!


	25. Billy in the Rain

Reflection showed my face as being even darker than it was before even though the reflector was wobbly.

Hands laid against the cold of the table, gripping the pottery. Back began to ache by the way I was sitting. Not even lying against the back of the chair, I sat hunched over with my elbows on the table. Feet touched icy floor, curling and uncurling toes uncomfortably against it. My stomach growled awkwardly with a churning feeling that I tried to hold back. No more. Not again!

From the hallway, the creaking of stairs echoed into the kitchen in correspondence with the feet walking down them. But I didn't bother to turn in the direction of the sounds. Just continued to stare at what was in my hands. Even when she stood in the door way with hair a mess, purple nightgown under pink robe, and sickening yellow bird slippers, I refused to look at her.

"Roxas...? You look terrible"

I turned to her with a psychotic look, virtually snapping my neck, "Coffee?"

Earlier that morning slash night, I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep should I face that dream again. I had no idea why all that had happened except for the possibility that I was going crazy. Seriously?! Axel confessing his love for me? Mom crying about it? Sora in a fucking chicken suit!? It was pure crack! Nothing _but _crack! I must've magically dosed on the stuff before I went to sleep or something! Either way, the dream was disturbing enough to take a toll on me. Didn't go back to sleep, didn't watch T.V., just went downstairs to get something that would mellow my stomach out. The pink stuff Sora had suggested yesterday probably wouldn't do the trick. Instead, I picked out some water and saltine crackers to fill both my stomach and my nerves. Eventually when I finished off the water, I got coffee for another reason I couldn't understand. Burns were forming around the rim of my eyes and sleep was filling my head but I made sure that the caffeine would keep me awake. Not going back to bed. Positively not going back!

Just for finding me awake that morning Tifa sent me back to bed anyway and kept me from going to school, not just that day, but another line of days. So much for my perfect attendance...well that was canceled out the day before and maybe even before that. Oh well. Bittersweet. The time at home allowed me to clear my head as needed. Soak in some of that mind rotting T.V. and the seizure-ific lights of video games. I was just not up to going back and seeing Axel sitting behind me in history. Nor Marluxia or Zexion for that fact. Fear of them making fun of me for the dance I had performed filled my mind. If not already, a rumor would be going school about me doing it. It'd only lead me to being teased back at school if I returned right away. So for my "Break Part Two" I was just going to forget about it.

`~*~*~*`

"Did it just get dark?"

"Hm?"

I dribbled the basketball in my hand but my eyes were facing the windows instead of the hoop. A sudden decrease of light outside brought out the lights hanging above in the gym. True, it had been a cloudy on our way to school, but it wasn't all _that _dark. Normal gray clouds like you see every once in a while.

"It was brighter a few minutes ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It's just that time of the year again" Demyx snatched the ball from me. I watched him dribble it to hoop we were stationed at and jump, trying to get the ball in the net.

Miss.

"Damn it"

"What were you saying?"

He caught the ball from bouncing, dribbling his way back over to me. "Time of the year over here. Gets that way" he pointed to the ceiling, meaning the sky. "Really? This happens often around this time?" I asked as he passed it to me.

"Every year. See, it usually signals a big storm coming this way," he started, catching the ball when I passed it to him.

"I've never been here for that type of stuff" I intervened for a moment.

"Then you'll get your first hand look. It starts out with the air getting really moist. Then just a bunch of rainy days. Clouds become more common as a sign" he explained.

"And a big storm comes at the end of this?"

He nodded, "Huge. Not quite a hurricane but an extreme tropical storm." I caught the ball and raised an eyebrow when I thought about it, "Does the school board know about it?" He nodded again, "Always have. That's why they're going announce a break coming up about two weeks from now."

"Two weeks from now!? And we just got off one not too long ago!?"

"They've always been iffy about placing a break before the storm comes. Usually done ever other year. It was initially brought up so that everybody around the islands can prepare for what's coming. Then when the next one comes up, they suspect everybody to be ready"

"Damn! Glad my dad sent me to live with Sora and not my creepy aunt!" I beamed happily. They had a "break after break" deal going on. Never had something like that back at Sanction. School all through out until a break would come up. Nothing like this. Didn't even _know _it was like this here.

"I guess it's okay. Break only lasts about a day or two after the storm ends, depending on the damage done" the Nocturne shrugged. "But ya gotta admit, the days off part sounds cool!" I tried to view more of the bright side. "Sure, if your power or anything doesn't get knocked out. Or if too much damage isn't done to your house" he rolled his eyes. Hearing that, I dropped the ball right where I was standing. Spinning on my heels, I crouched down and held my knees. To add effect, I buried my head between them.

"Roxas!?"

"Thanks for downplaying my hopes Demyx!"

"Oh come on!" he picked up the ball and set it on my head. When I felt the roundness, I looked to see him looking down at me.

"Downplayed my mood!"

"It's not like everybody's power goes out" he put out a hand to me. I took hold of it, him pulling me back onto my feet single-handedly. "I mean, that's what happens to most people, but not everybody. Besides, it sort of has a calming affect" he paused for my response.

"Calming?"

"I love when it rains. Love the way it sounds" he said it with absolute passion in his voice. Didn't surprise me by the way he was with water. "I'll actually go out in front of the apartments and play Arpeggio when it's pouring" blush came to the area around his nose.

"Freaky person!"

"I'm serious!"

"I kid! I kid!" I blocked him from trying to hit me with the ball. "In all truth," I continued when he finally let off, "I guess the rain does that to me too. Humidity makes me tired and listening to the rain lulls me to sleep."

"Hah!" he "hit" me with the ball in a triumphant fashion, "Exactly what I thought!"

"But I'm going to take," I poked him in the abs to which he recoiled like the dough boy, "that your boss doesn't like it around this time of the year, does he?"

"Axel? No, not really. In fact he hates it with a passion" he gently rubbed his tummy area. "Knew it" I crossed my arms proudly. "Yeah, he's not to happy about all of it. Doesn't like how it interferes with his fire projects. Not to mention it's not as fun to go around town when it's raining" he explained further. "Heat Miser without the sun goes crazy basically" I concluded with a nod. "Ugh, think it might be worse this year. Especially after the fight you guys had" he cringed.

"What?"

"He usually gets bored on his own around storm time. A bit more aggressive, but still bored. But now he seems just sort of...bleh. Down"

"Didn't seem that way when he picked up Samba"

"Well there was that, but only for less than a day. He's just not as energetic as usual. Melancholy"

"Don't I know that" I rolled my eyes with a sigh. After what we've been through, I'd almost take back what I said about him being that way. He'd seemed happy with Sho and especially with Samba, but once I show up he gets all "oh shit, here he comes" on me like I ruined his life. I had gotten over what happened at the fight and the rumor that went around. Why didn't he? Weeks ago was when all of it happened; he needed to pick himself up if he wanted to get back to "normal." Not me.

"Looks like I'll be clocking out late looking after him" Demyx sighed after Mr. Leon blew on the whistle around his neck. Time to clean up.

"Hm?" I came up next to him.

"The guys needs me about now," he looked down to me, "I know I'm the water boy, but he's at ease more when I'm with him."

`~*~*~*`

Exactly as Demyx had said, a line of rainy days came out of nowhere. From day until night, with no pause in between, rain came pouring down from the sky. So much of it in fact that Sora, Riku, and I quit boarding to school in exchange for a ride in his car. Barely helped by how traffic-y it would get. Not a lot of people like to walk in the stuff. _I_ know _I_ don't. Anyways, the days were filled with a sort of gloomy tone to things. The darkness and moisture put some of us to sleep while the rest of us became bored or tired which would lead to _falling asleep. _Axel's bits of terror were hushed as the days went on to becoming completely halted. Marluxia and Zexion would return to showing up in class, mellowed out though still slightly aggressive. Walking around, you'd see Demyx and Axel the ones mostly together.

"Can't believe I have to deliver stuff in that fucking stuff!" I growled as I looked out the window.

"You don't have to worry too much about it. Not a whole lot of people call for deliveries when it's stormy anyways. The feel for the delivery boy" Sora put a hand on my shoulder. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting drench every other day" I spit my tongue out at him.

It was history period and, just as always, people were gloomy but trying to keep an upbeat mood by talking with each other. Axel lay sleeping at his desk like usual.

"Barely get any business at the Express during this time. But then again, so does every other restaurant" my cousin got up close and personal with the glass, putting both hands on the barrier. They _were_ big windows. "Then we'll be doing nothing the entire time we're there huh? Unless Riku clocks us out early" I crossed my arms.

"Pretty much. Says he doesn't like to waste his time like that"

"Hm"

"He _does _have better things to do ya know"

"Like bite people?"

"Wha?"

"Nothing"

"Weird person"

I sighed, "So Tifa and Cloud got everything prepared for when _it _comes?" He nodded, laying an arm against the windows as he leaned against it, "Everything's set up. Mom is going grocery shopping today, so by the time we get home, we'll have things secure." I exhaled in relief, "Good."

"You don't have to be afraid, Roxas" the feel of his feminine hand came to my back. I nearly giggled at the feel. "I-I know" I looked down, feeling a small rush of blood to my face. He was such a chick, but I liked the way he cared about me. That was one of the things I loved about him.

"Axel? Where are you going?"

We turned around the minute we heard Mrs. Clelia speak those words. My eyes instantly fell upon Axel's desk.

He wasn't there.

I followed up toward the door just in time to see a red spike disappear and reappear behind the glass window. Seconds later he was gone.

"Well that was weird" Sora raised an eyebrow to me comically. "I'm not surprised. Everybody knows he hasn't been much of himself lately" I shrugged. "Tch, I'm not complaining" he rolled his eyes, "He can go emo for all I care! As long as he isn't bothering you and me, then I'm fine with it!"

"Maybe so" I mumbled to myself. I wasn't completely sure that I was one hundred percent agreeing with him. Bright side that Axel wasn't bothering anybody. Downward side that he isn't his usual self. Then again, neither was I. Barely getting over the nudity I had seen and the dreams that had left psychological bite marks all over me.

History period continued on without Axel anyway. Mrs. Clelia decided not to call Xemnas to let him know that the Flurry of Dancing Flames had all of a sudden decided to skip. Information about where he could have gone wasn't definite, but it wasn't needed after all.

"Hm"

I was still up against the windows as Sora was playing with a Rubik's cube in the seat behind me. Why I had stayed by the glass, I couldn't say but in a way I'm glad I did. Below, in the courtyard of the school, a dark figure moved into the gloomy gray. The black would've made him blend in but the hair made him stand out.

Axel stopped walking in the middle of the yard, arms to the side and hair slowly flattening from what I was seeing. Despite having a hood on his jacket, he refused to put it on. Rather than draw the hood on, he tilted his head up...and stared at the sky.

A startling feeling came to my chest when I saw him do that. No idea as to why that happened came to my mind but it did hurt in a way. Was it from watching him go out there? Maybe I was realizing something that I hadn't about Axel? Or maybe I was surprised that he would do such an action? To see him go out and watch the rain. Flames being put out from the disadvantage. A phoenix's depression. Out there in the downpour from heaven.

Another blur of black came into the courtyard only this one was faster. Darkness covered the head so hair wouldn't tell me anything but the dark blue umbrella did give me a clue. The second smudge decreased to a stop beside Axel, umbrella open. The redhead turned to the second person curiously with a tilt of the head. The other probably gave an answer but what it was, I didn't know. All I saw was the second hold the umbrella over Axel's head before stepping under it himself. Axel continued a confused look for a while longer before relaxing his shoulders. The dark blue fell in front of the back of their heads so I could no longer see them. But by how a small spike of red vanished beneath the cover, I could tell he was looking up to the sky again.

* * *

"Stay on! Staaaaaay on!"

With arms around the T.V., I pressed my face up against the side of it. Faint sounds of static came over the voices of the commercial spokesmen. Fingers pressed hard around the curves of the square box as if that would keep it on. My ear was so close to it, the voices on the inside became blurred so that only my right ear could hear.

"Come on! Come on...!"

The static dulled in sound before becoming silent altogether.

"Yes!" I shot my hands up.

The T.V. went out.

"Damn it!" I grumbled to myself so that Cloud and Tifa wouldn't hear. No way I'm getting in trouble with them for cursing. Vomiting bubbles and soap for days. I may never eat again.

"Sorry Roxas, I accidentally turned off the fuse in your room" Cloud poked his head in, "I'll have your T.V. back on in a minute!"

"Thanks Uncle Cloud!" I called back, sitting in front of my T.V. to wait for it to come back on.

As Demyx had said again, "break" began. Just the night before today, some stormy "symptoms" began popping up such as high winds. They were especially high today since the storm was getting close. When I asked Tifa more about the typhoon, she said that it lasts for about the whole day but could draw into the next day or days if it gets even more severe. Pauses can be found but they're only like that for a short time.

Basically, the weather was unpredictable and anything could happen.

"Tifa!" I brought myself to stop being lazy as I got up from the floor and headed down the hallway. Samba escaped from the Disney trove that was Sora's room and trailed after me by the heels. "Yes Roxas?" she came out of the doorway across the living room the led to the kitchen. "Is dinner ready yet? I don't want to turn into Sora" I asked. A giant shoe nailed me in the back of the head. Samba examined the bowling ball size of a sneaker before trailing back toward his master's room as if he was going to complain. "I CAN HEAR YOU!" my cousin called from down the hall.

"Not yet, but almost," my aunt replied, "But speaking of eating, why don't you feed Kushi and Blue? It's your job today isn't it?"

"Oh! Yeah, it is" I rolled my eyes. They were lucky in a way. At least they were getting to eat before I did.

Heading back down the rest of the stairs, I turned to the right where the fish tank was positioned on the table. A yellow koi with red tips swum around a dark blue twin with small streaks of yellow running on it's sides. "Feeding time guys" I picked up the plastic can of fish food. Unscrewing the cap, I lifted it above the tank and lightly tapped it. Food bits fell onto the surface of the water but vanished the moment the koi caught sight of them. Once enough food was dipped into the tank, I set the can down but didn't leave the tank. Watching them eat and swim around reminded me a lot of Demyx.

'Otohime and Wada' I sighed in my mind. I'm amazed I still remembered them too after all the time that had passed.

'Wonder if that guy's out playing on the porch,' I rolled my eyes, 'Not exactly the type of weather to be playing in. Seriously. Look at that wind.'

_...sey._

A dull whistle suddenly broke my thoughts along with the sound of Tifa rushing from the kitchen.

"Is there somebody out there!?" she made her way to the couch under the window next to the front door. Jumping onto it and landing on her knees like a little kid, she peeked through the blinds with her fingers. I kept eye on my aunt as she shifted her head in different directions, trying to get a better look at whatever was outside. By the way the wind was blowing rain all over the place, I could imagine her visibility being limited.

"Good lord! Somebody's out there!" she jumped off the couch.

"What!?" I failed to notice that Cloud had come from the den. But seriously. Somebody was out there? Who in their right mind would go out in that bad of weather especially when it was going to get worse? Actually, they must not have _been _in their right mind to go out there in the first place. Idiot!

"Cloud, watch the stove. Roxas, could you come out with me to go get them?" she turned back to me.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" I rushed over to the door. As she unlocked the locks on the door, I slipped on my shoes and braced myself to go out into the rage of the weather.

"Ready?" she looked back at me, her shoes already on. "Yeah!" I nodded.

The door swung open from the force of the wind. Gusts of air blew into my face, bringing with it drops of water. I covered my face in a fit to recover from the wake up call of nature. Not only that but also for some sight. Next to me, Tifa was already heading out. Just like I said I would, I gathered up some strength and ran out myself.

Outside was worse than the sample that had gotten me earlier. I was right; visibility was almost gone except for the light coming from the house. All around us, a typhoon was slamming from each side. My feet were barely able to hold me down against the currents but the wet ground was becoming dangerous. Whoever it was we'd better get before we end up like he did.

"...sey!" a voice cried out not too far away.

"Roxas, this way!" Tifa caught onto my wrist, pulling me her way. She always made me wonder how she stood up against things like that. Top student in a martial arts class. Had the strength of any man I had known. She probably eats nails and bolts in private when she wasn't putting eggs in grits. She was Wonder Woman!

"...SEY!"

"HEY!" she grabbed onto whoever it was. I drew closer to her as she began talking to her catch.

"Are you okay?! You can't be out here in weather like this!"

"...ooking...or....dy!"

The wind was rushing through my ears so much I couldn't make out what the person was saying. Only Tifa was the one I could make out by the way her voice was louder than the gale. Wonder. Woman.

"Roxas, take his hand!" she directed the hand that she had grasped over to a blur I couldn't make out. At first I couldn't feel anything, giving me the idea that whoever it was was either refusing or getting blown away. But when the feeling of something solid and fleshy came under my hand, I grabbed it.

"C'mon! Lets get back to the house!" Tifa pointed back to where we had come from, a light at the end. Together, all three of us rushed toward the welcoming sight. Just as I had thought, the pavement was becoming sinister; water had made it slippery and caused us to stumble when the wind got under our feet. Still, we pressed on until the warm glow of the fireplace on the inside enveloped us.

"We made it!" I came to a stop once we got inside. Wonder Woman let go of our victim to close the door. She made it look effortless by the way she shut it and readjusted the locks.

"He-Hey! Are you," I panted, lifting my head to look up at whoever we had caught, "Are you ok-"

"You!?"

"Yo-AXEL!?"

I felt a churn in my stomach and a twist in time occurring right in the living room. Drenched in water, soaked from head to toe. Trying to regain some breath just as I was. Eyes staring down to me with both confusion and a sort of anger. Right there in front of me with wrist in my hand.

Was Axel.

"Damn it to hell! Are you alright?" Cloud came over.

"I'm fine" he refused to take his eyes off me. Ditto over on my end; I felt I _couldn't _stop looking at him. Dammit! He was wet again! Ooooh noooo!

"Roxas, go get him some towels from the bathroom please!" my aunt directed me. Hesitating at first, I gladly dropped his wrist from my hand and dashed up the stairs. My movements became jerky and overexcited at the realization that my enemy was standing in my house. Well, not necessarily _my _house but it was where I was staying so I sort of had a territorial right. But still, this was _Axel. _Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames. The leader of the Thirteenth Order. A mafia leader's son. In my fucking house. What the hell?

"Hey Roxas, what's up?"

"AAAAAH!" I dropped the towels on the floor but scurried to pick them up. Sora stood next to me with a curious look on his face like he was wondering why I had all of a sudden gone crazy. I had good reason for that! But once he realized what was going on, maybe he'd see things from my twisty sort of view.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-down s-s-s-stairs! Thir-thir-thirteen...! A-A-A-A-A...-"

"Yeesh! Calm down Roxas!" he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from jittering. I hadn't realized how fidgety I had gotten with some of the towels now ending up on my head somehow.

"Damn you're more excited than Samba," he rolled his eyes, "Just tell me. Who's down there? No need to be so freaked out about it!"

Oh if only he knew...Oh wait! He would!

"Axel" it came out as a whisper.

"Huh?" he tilted his head.

"Ax_-el_"

"Come again?" he leaned closer to me. Frick!

"AXEL!"

For sure that could've been heard all around the world. He didn't move from his position for a while to which I guessed he was absorbing what I had just said or was figuring out how to react.

"SHITTING BRICKS!"

"Roxas! The towels!" Tifa called from the stairs.

"Sora! Did I just hear you curse young man!?" Cloud followed suit.

"OOOOOOH NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" my cousin automatically turned heel and ran out of the bathroom. Samba had followed him in but he quickly picked the glider up and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. I had no choice but to march back down the stairs and hand over the towels. Then hope that I could run like hell fast enough to get up into my room.

"H-here" I extended my arms full of the drying material. Tifa took one and set it around Axel's shoulders. Cloud had succeeded in getting him to take off his jacket and the shirt underneath, exposing his bare chest. Boots were off as well as his socks, revealing bare feet. What had been removed from him was hanging on the coat rack with the pair of boots below it with socks sticking out. All that was left were the pants that I was praying to God that he would keep on.

"I'll go get something for you to wear!" Cloud sprinted up the stairs.

"Lets set you down by the fire so you can warm up" Tifa put one more towel on his head. He clutched the sides, beginning to dry his hair. They walked past me as they did so, and I could see Axel's eye looking at me in an almost hateful way.

`~*~*~*`

"Sora! Roxas! Dinner's ready!"

I clutched my knees up against my chest in fright. Seconds after I had given Axel the towels, I fled up the stairs and locked myself away in my room. There was no way I was going to stay down there just to see his reaction to everything that was around him, especially the fact that he was in my house. Everything was happening so fast, leaving so many questions I couldn't answer. My body went into all out defense mode.

Then again, I was hungry. Maybe the two would work themselves out.

"I don't want to go down there!"

"C'mon Sora!"

I grabbed onto his arm as he clutched the railing as a ploy so that he wouldn't be dragged down the stairs. There was no way I was going down there without him and no way I was going to let him escape! We were going down like Dante and Virgil. Hell and Purgatory may have formed down there, but we were damn well going to explore it if we wanted to reach Paradise (in other words, the food). The fireplace blazing behind me certainly added affect.

"No way man!"

"Stop acting up Sora!" I yanked him off the railing and dragged him down the stairs without a moment's relief. Axel wasn't on the couch which led me to guess that he was in the kitchen. I gulped. So be it. Might as try to get it over with despite the both of us were trying to avoid him as much as possible.

We peeked into the kitchen just to be sure of things. Tifa had just finished setting the table while Cloud took his seat. In the dishes were noodles along with an assortment of vegetables and bits of meat in each one. Exactly when I had found some relief in seeing fours bowls on the table, an extra one was set.

"Can we eat upstairs?" Sora questioned as we stepped in.

"Why would you want to do that?" his dad looked back to him curiously.

"Oh...just cause. Cause I want to watch T.V. or...something" Sora kicked his foot nonchalantly with hands behind his back but I could tell that he was still nervous.

"Not today. Especially since we have a guest tonight!" Tifa shook her as she turned off the stove. Her son jerked in a weird fashion before huddling behind me. Great. No escaping this one. "Come on, you two," she gestured over to the table, "take your seats. It's not going to hurt you if somebody else is eating here."

'You say that _now' _I twitched as we came over to the table. Sora took the seat next to me, trying to keep his focus on the food instead of the redhead. Something told me he really wanted Riku there at that moment. With him between me and Cloud with Tifa on the other side of her husband, that would mean I was pretty much _next _to the guy. The table was _round _after all.

"Oh, right on time!" my aunt smiled when she saw a figure appear in the doorway across the kitchen. Sora and I must've shared some type of psychic ability when we looked at each other after the thought of shitting ourselves.

"We saved you a seat" Cloud gestured to the empty chair across from him. I scooted so close to Sora at that point that our arms were touching.

"...Thank you" Axel said quietly. Well that was a first. Dressed in a dark green shirt with black pajama pants and socks, Axel silently stepped toward the table. Heart went into top speed as he pulled the chair out and took his seat. Sitting in my kitchen. Practically next to me. All of it came in a rush.

"Well isn't this comfortable?" Tifa took her seat happily as if nothing was wrong. Oh how wrong she was. "Even though it's stormy outside, it just feels good to have everybody together. Guests especially" she beamed as she laid a napkin in her lap. "I guess so if the power doesn't go out" Cloud nodded. I glared his way, remembering how he had "accidentally" shut off the power to my room. Who does that?

"So, Axel was it?" the blond looked over to the table. The redhead nodded wordlessly. "Axel. Tell us about yourself."

I felt myself die a little on the inside at the question. Why? Why? WHY? _Why?_

"I live up on the mainland" his words were small. Quiet but still vocal.

"Yeesh! You came from all the way up there during that storm? You're really something!" Cloud picked some food up on his fork. 'You have no idea' I tried to keep my focus on the food but the conversation at hand was impossible to avoid. When I glanced across the table to him, a small smile appeared in the corner of Axel's lips before disappearing back into oblivion.

"What else would you like to share? Oh! Roxas said your name earlier!" Tifa had an "aha!" moment. I cringed so much at that I could feel my neck starting to hurt and lips start to burn in the corners. Why Tifa? Why the hell did you bring that up?

"Do you two know each other?" she looked to me and then Axel.

I swallowed some cauliflower, "Yeah...We're in history class together." He looked at me in a way that kept me from reading his eyes. My only guess was that he was agreeing with what I was saying so far.

"We don't talk much," he went along with it, "Just know each other."

"That's okay! It's still nice to have some of Roxas' other friends over" the raven-haired woman smiled sweetly. "You make it seem like my friends are horrible!" Sora blurted out at her. "No, it's just nice to see who Roxas can be friends with besides your friends" she denied her son's answer. "Yeah, like my friends on juvies or something!" Sora continued to deny it. Hearing that made me wince when my thoughts turned to Riku. I looked to Axel to see what he thought but he continued to stare solemnly down at his food. If they really wanted to talk about another friend of mine, I would've invited Demyx over if I had the choice.

"I'm sure the both of you get along fine in school" my uncle smiled proudly. 'If only he knew' I rolled my eyes but stopped halfway when I saw that Axel had caught me doing so. An annoyed gleam in his eyes was flashed my way, telling me to stop it.

"Why are you down here anyway?" I just out and asked it. Question was bothering me enough and so was Sora clinging to my arm for safety. I could hear my bones snapping already. "Roxas!" Cloud shot me a glare but I ignored it.

"You never really said what you were doing out there now that I think about it," Tifa put a finger to her chin curiously, "What _were _you doing out there?"

Axel ate a tiny amount of the vegetables before answering, "I was looking for somebody."

"Looking for somebody?" Cloud went back to the conversation. "Yeah" the redhead lowered his head in a sad way. That got me concerned.

"You mean there's another person out there?!" Tifa was about to shoot out of her seat at a mile a minute. My thoughts automatically turned to Demyx and a pain came to my chest.

"No, well, not just a person..." he was struggling for words as he tried to avoid looking at us. I could sort of sense his position but not thinking much into following through with it. "No, they're fine. They took shelter nearby. I just got lost" he shook his head and ate a little bit more of the food that was in front of him. Axel always was a bad liar, that I knew. Certainly he couldn't be thinking that we'd believe that could he? Well, Tifa and Cloud probably would and Sora wouldn't give a shit. As for me, I wasn't buying it. Nevertheless, the truth behind it led me to believe that he didn't want to reveal who was out there. If it was Demyx or any of the others, he'd out and say so unless he didn't want me to get involve. But if not them than who else?

A bark broke my thoughts for a minute.

"Samba!" Sora scanned the floor frantically, not noticing that Samba had already scurried onto the table. Scenes from the day Samba had been running around with Axel returned back into my mind. It was happening all over again with the differences that Axel was staying in one place and Sora was going to see how they'd react to each other; the exact opposite of what I wanted to happen that day.

"Oh! Samba!" Tifa covered her lips to smother a laugh but it came out anyways.

The glider sniffed around our bowls curiously (with Sora still distracted by the floor) before heading over Axel's way. "Sorry for that Axel. Don't mind him" Cloud shook his head, still giving a joyous smile. Sora finally brought himself back up to the table only to find Samba being pet under the hand of his arch nemesis.

"That's Sora's pet Samba. He's what's called a sugar glider" my uncle further explained.

"Sugar glider. Oh," Axel's face seemed to light up a bit as Samba crawled onto his hand and made a crabbing noise, "Hi Samba."

"NO!"

Sora's chair fell to the ground as he got up. "Sora!" Tifa shot at him but he ignored her as he stormed around the table. Without a second thought, he snatched the glider off the redhead's shoulder. Axel looked up to him but with no anger or anything on his face. But Sora did. He looked pissed. An abhorrent glare. The look someone would give to the person who destroyed everything he loved in life. Something unforgivable. Like he didn't deserved to live.

"Don't you ever touch him again!" my cousin raised his voice to an aggressive level, holding the glider protectively.

"Sora!" Cloud shot up from his seat. Like father like son. Sora didn't respond.

"Sora stop!" Tifa slammed her fists on the table to get his attention but he continued to pay no heed, only continued to peer at Axel. Tension heated up all around me. I wanted to say something but I didn't know what. A hell of a lot of the truth would spill out if I had told him to put Samba back with Axel but I wasn't sure. How was I supposed to talk sense to a guy who was no longer my cousin?

"You'll be sorry if I ever catch you touching him again" the brunette growled. The Flurry didn't give any response besides looking up to him with a blank face.

"Sora! What is wrong with you?!" my aunt raised her voice. Continuing to ignore her, Sora turned around and strutted out the door to the living room. Seconds later, the sound of stomping on the stairs came to our ears and finally a door slamming shut. Silence filled the room moments after the door had shut, making most likely all of us uncomfortable. Everybody at the table wasn't expecting a freak out like that except for me when Samba had gotten onto the table. From watching the scene that had just unfolded I felt my nervousness melt away, leaving a tingle in my chest for Axel. The guy had turned back to his food and sighed, the light in his face fading back into darkness.

"We're sorry about that, Axel," Tifa shook her head as Cloud unhappily took his seat back, "He's not always like that. Sora is usually okay with letting other people handle Samba. I don't get why he's like that now."

"No, it's okay. I don't mind" the red spikes moved from side to side as he shook his head. His tone was saddened, causing me to feel even more distressed. What happened felt like my fault despite Sora being the one who caused all the ruckus.

"I'm sorry, but," he rose from his chair with head slightly low, "But can I...be excused? I'm not very hungry and I just want to get some sleep."

"Axel" I got to speaking up again.

"If that's okay?" he looked to my aunt and uncle in a pleading manner.

"Of course, Axel" Tifa scooted her chair out and headed around the other side of the table toward him. "Come with me, we'll go get some blankets" she gestured toward the door where he had entered before.

"Thank you" he nodded following close behind her as they entered the darkness. That just left me and Cloud but it didn't stay like that long.

"I'd better go talk to Sora" he pushed his chair out and headed for where Sora had exited.

All that was left was me at the table now. Sort of the opposite way I wanted to spend my rainy day dinner without anybody around me. The only voices that seemed to be conversing were the winds howling outside and the creaks of the house against the force. Sounds of the filter from the fish tank but no fish speak up. Sighing, I played with the food in the bowl to ease some of the loneliness. Suddenly I wasn't as hungry anymore.

* * *

"I need something to drink"

Sitting up in my bed I stared into the shadows that were in my room. Rain pounded on the roof, running down the sides of my window, and whipped outside of the glass barrier in the wind to make visibility a whopping negative zero. To block all of the sounds out I had been pressing the pillow over my ears for the past two hours in an attempt to get to sleep. None of it helped, only worked to keep me awake. Grabbing the glass next to my lamp, I got up for the door.

Not much had happened after "dinner." I put my bowl in the fridge for later so I could get back to my room. No knowledge came to me about what had happened to Axel but I could only guess that he was sleeping downstairs on the couch in the living room. Tifa and Cloud either finished eating once I was gone or put everybody else's bowls in the fridge before turning in as well. The storm was here, all that was left was to ride it out like everybody else with hopes that the power wouldn't be going out anytime soon.

"What a night" I whispered to myself once I was out in the hall. Where Sora's room was, the door was slightly creaked opened but by the way no sounds were coming out meant that he was asleep. Going further down the hallway, Tifa and Cloud's door was closed but by the light snoring sound within led me to believe they were doing the same thing as Sora. Thank goodness for that!

Hesitant at first to take the first step down the stairs, I found the means to keep going despite knowing that Axel was down there. If he had any sense under the fireball on his head, he wouldn't dare be messing around with anything. He was trusted into our house so he better had been respecting that trust. Though I doubt what he was putting on earlier was an act, he better not have been deceiving us.

When the whole room came into view, the redhead wasn't on the couch like the blankets Tifa had given him were. Instead he was in front of the fireplace, looking at something on the mantelpiece.

Something large and square was in his hands.

"HEY!" I stormed down the steps. His head jerked as if he was going to look back at me but he didn't. How dare he? How dare he think he could do that? Think he could come into somebody's home and touch their stuff just like that? Especially something like that that was important to us? Important to me?

"Put that down!" I set the cup down by the tank and came at him. He held me off when I got close to him and pushed me when I was deemed too close. Steps away I held my ground should I have to brawl with him.

"This your mom?" he asked quietly without looking back to me. I relaxed my stance from hearing that but was still prepared to hold my ground.

"Yes. Yes she is" I growled. A picture of my mother had been placed over the fireplace after her death, adorned with replicas of her favorite flowers. As far as I knew, nobody had moved it since the day it was placed there. Only Tifa would inch at if she was cleaning it. Yet he, somebody like _that, _had moved it without thinking of the others who were attached to it. Bastard!

"She looks nice" he set it back down on the wood, adjusting it in the way he had seen it. As he took his seat back down on the couch, I went over to where he was standing to adjust the frame if it was needed. The position of the picture was completely memorized in my mind. Finding one tiny thing wrong with it would set me off.

It was set back perfectly.

'Good' I thought to myself.

"Nice PJ's"

I turned around to see him arm behind the back of the couch and squinting at my white and blue star pajamas. What the hell?

"Shut up"

"How about _you_ before you wake everybody up?"

I growled even though he did have a point. Hadn't realized how loud I was being, especially when I caught him with my mother's picture in his hands. The last thing I wanted to happen was waking Tifa and Cloud up to see us fighting.

"What're you doing here anyways?" I got the question the I had asked earlier out in the open once more.

"Tch, you don't care" he relaxed against the cushion.

"You said you were looking for somebody"

"Doesn't matter"

"Were you looking for me?"

"Hell no"

"Then who?"

"You wouldn't care"

Obviously we weren't getting anywhere. Just a fiery stare from him, the flames of the fireplace making him look more malevolent. "I honestly don't get you" I walked toward the chair sitting in the corner next to the fireplace. "I don't get you either" he laid back on the couch, laying his head and feet on the armrests.

"You sure do make yourself at home don't you?"

"Be quiet" he crossed his arms behind his head as he laid on the arm of the couch. He must've been an idiot if he thought I was going to take something like that.

A soft sound brushed against the floor, making us both raise our heads a little. It wasn't until something small came around the couch did we calm down a little.

"Heli-" he paused as he held his arm down to the critter, "_Samba_" he allowed the glider to run up his arm and onto his chest. Anxiety returned to my chest as I watched the two on the couch. "Not that you'd care, but you heard what Sora said" I warned him.

"Like I give a shit" he twirled his finger around to which Samba tried to grab it.

"Just saying"

"Please. He'd be smart not to get in my way of things. I'm not even hurting the little guy" he stroked his finger against Sammy's back with the fur ball laying down at the feel. "Thought you weren't going to touch us for a while" I crossed my arms, sitting up against the back of the chair. The way he sighed like he was annoyed put some dread into my mind but I braced myself for whatever he was going to say. "Have I hurt you?" he narrowed his eyes at me. I squeezed my torso. "Have I laid a hand on _any _of yours and Mori's little "Happy Sunshine" crew in a violent way? Have _I?_" Thinking it over but forgetting the segments where it was just him and me I reluctantly answered, "No."

"So piss off" he turned his head to allow Samba to run up his neck. I shuddered at the sight, a piece of the nightmare I had experienced coming right back at me. Damn! Why was I even down there talking to the guy? I could've been asleep by now! As long as he didn't bother anything else, I would've been fine. Yet there I was with ass planted on the chair, watching the McFlurry of Dancing Flames play with my cousin's favorite pet.

"Dancing much?"

"Hm?"

He looked to me with a cunning smile that sent chills racing through my spine. It took me a moment to get what he was saying but when I did I felt like crapping myself.

"At the end of time. Vrooom!"

"S-shut up!"

He laid his head back, releasing one arm to put on his face, and laughed quietly.

"What the hell was that!?"

"It's something Samba likes you jackass!"

"That was the worst piece of shit I've ever seen!"

"You guys wanted proof so I gave you proof!"

"Bitch please! That was low even for you. I probably got cancer now" he quickly calmed down after Samba had quit his neck to run up and down his legs like they were a slope. "Oh, go to hell you jackass. Such a jerk" I laid down on one of the armrests of the chair. I didn't need this type of disrespect. Not at my own place.

"Why don't you just call somebody to come pick you up so you can leave the rest of us alone?" I looked over to him. He drew his hand into the pocket of the pajamas pants and drew out his cellphone. Must've switched them into them when he changed clothes. Using his thumb, he flipped it open.

"No signal. Tough luck, bitch"

I groaned and closed my eyes as if I was preparing to sleep. I didn't want to but I didn't feel like going back up the stairs either. "Xigbar's your guardian; why doesn't he come out and fucking get you?" I peeked my eyes open again.

"Don't step into my business" his tone became dark but that didn't stop Samba from rolling around on his chest. I didn't say anything but he sighed as sign that he was going to go on. "Demyx told you that didn't he?"

"Yes"

He brought his arm back around his head again and crossed his legs, "Guy's such a loudmouth."

"But he's your best friend so you can't do anything to him" I countered with that fact. "True but he does need to know when to keep quiet" I turned to see his head turned in the direction of the flames. "But he was mad at you at the time. You fucking slapped him a like a bitch would!"

"Shut up"

"Face it. He had every right to be angry at you"

"Why're you talking about something that happened like a month ago?"

That silenced me again. Great. He was countering just as much as I was. That only led to us getting nowhere once more so might as well stop.

"Besides," he turned over to which Samba scurried onto his side, "too late to go looking for me. Like he'd stay out in that mess just to search for me? Fat chance." His words finished abruptly and he became quiet all of a sudden. When I made a questioning sound, he didn't reply. Wordlessly, he turned onto his other side with Samba acting like a lumberjack on a log until the "log" was facing the back of the couch, away from the fire.

"I hate the rain"

`~*~*~*`

"Axel"

"What?"

"Mm, never mind"

I clutched my knees up to my face, laying my head on both of them. For some reason I still hadn't moved from my spot on the chair. Axel hadn't moved much either which gave me the impression that he had fallen asleep. Apparently not by the way he answered me but Samba looked like he did. Rain continued to poor down like there was no tomorrow with thunder booming and lightning flickering outside the window.

"Why're you still down here?"

"Hm?" I looked over his way to see him looking back at me. "I'm not tired. Not yet"

"It's _creepy. _I feel like a stalker's behind me"

"Far from _THAT_"

"Gonna pull a knife on me or something, not that I wouldn't stop you"

"Maybe I will"

He looked back at me curiously to which I responded with a raised eyebrow. I was kidding. I was _kidding. _Like I'd actually resort to murder in my own house. I'd end up being the prime suspect! Plus there was the fact that the only way to get to the kitchen was to get past him and chances are he would rave me down and kill me before I could even get past the piece of furniture.

Red spikes faced out again as he turned back toward the couch, "I gotta go."

"Toilet's down the hall; don't make it explode with your piss"

"That's not what I _meant_" he hissed on the last part since he couldn't raise his voice, probably so that he wouldn't wake up Samba.

"Go? As in _out there?_" I nodded toward the door.

"No shit"

"Why the hell would you want to go out there?!"

"I told you before that I was looking for somebody"

"Okay, but _who?_"

A stern look was shot my way but I returned it with just as much "force" he was giving me. Not telling me anything wasn't going to help him. Since he wasn't giving up any information, I was getting curious about his situation. Eventually he'd have to tell me or murder me right where I sat to make me stop.

"You want to know who I'm looking for?" he sat up slightly so as not to disturb Samba. "You _really_ want to know?" he raised an eyebrow. "It's not Demyx is it?" I leaned forward anxiously. For some reason my mind fell back to that notion. "No it's not Demyx!" he shook his head, "That guy may like playing in the rain but he's got more sense than you to go out in that shit" he gestured toward the window when a flash of lighting came through. I growled in frustration, "Then who is it?!"

"It's just somebody I know! Not like you'd give a damn. I told you to stay out of my fucking business!" he pointed angrily at me. I recoiled to the back of the seat, offended by both his tone and gesture. It felt like a reversal of trust had commenced. We trusted him enough into our home but he didn't trust us or, more correctly, me.

"What difference would it make if I told you anyway? Not going to change your life! So just back off or I'll take back what I said and make sure you regret stepping into my mind field!" he descended back into laying down.

"Now shut the hell up about it! If not, then shut yourself up in your room and leave me alone!" he turned back to the cushion, adjusting his body to make himself comfortable.

"Fine!" I shot my attention to the side so that I wasn't looking at him. No need to get so angry about it. All he had to do was answer it. Such an ass! Nonetheless he made another point. Why was I getting so worked up about it? It wasn't Demyx and not any of the others for sure to confirm my earlier suspicions. Not Sho though I'd bet money he was smarter than Axel. Who else could've been out there? Who else was important to him enough to be a friend? AGH! That was what was wrong with me! Getting so snoopy! He had the right to be upset. If not him than anybody else would've been mad that I was getting into affairs I had no right to go into. Okay but that still led me back to my earlier question. What was I wanting to get out of hearing his answer? He was right; nothing would change if I had it. So then what did I want? To know? To approve? To...help?

"I'm sorry, I...just wanted to know" I mumbled to myself. Closing my eyes to think, I laid my head against the arm with my legs hanging over the other. By the time I opened my eyes I was planning on staring at the ceiling to pass the time but my eyelids stayed the closed.

* * *

A crash of thunder shook the house.

"Mmm, nh?" I turned over in the chair but stopped myself when I sensed there was nothing behind me. With that realization fading from my mind I sat up in the chair. Even with the cushions, the wood on the armrests had given me a horrible sense of whiplash as I sat up. Marks of the designs had been made on both my neck and legs I found out when I rubbed them.

"Time is it?" my eyes opened to nearly complete darkness. The flames of the fireplace were put out and the light of the fish tank was turned off, leaving nothing but a pale turquoise light from the window to barely lighten the room. Who had turned them all off, I had no idea but what I did know was the black mass on the couch was the same guy as before. Didn't know if Samba was with him or not though.

"Axel?" I whispered.

He didn't answer.

"Axel?"

Nothing.

'Finally fell asleep I see' I sniffed. The guy said he wanted to go to sleep earlier that night. Or was it yesterday? Anyways, he wanted to sleep but he still hadn't when everybody else had. So after who knows how many hours of staying up the guy finally conked out like he supposedly wanted to. Good for him...I guess. Any who, that left me no reason to stay down there any longer. Might as well go up and sleep in my own room.

'Guess I'll leave Samba down here,' I shrugged as I stretched my legs and arms out, 'Axel's not going to do anything to him.'

With my body awake but still exhausted, I hauled myself up to my feet for one last move of getting to my room. Across from me, Axel's light breathing entered my ears. Being a tiny bit nosy, I came closer to where he was. As my eyes got used to the darkness his figure became clearer to me. As opposed to how he was laying earlier, Axel was now lying on his back. The faint glow of his cellphone on standby was cradled in the bend of his arm with his hand on his chest. Samba rested on his abdomen in his signature curled fashion. Altogether, the redhead's chest rose and fell calmly. Eyes closed for the longest I had ever seen with right leg hanging off the couch.

"Ironic," I murmured as I gazed down to him, "You're the Flurry of Dancing Flames yet it takes the sound of rain to put you to sleep."

Any remaining heat from the fireplace wasn't being emitted, meaning that it had been turned off and cooled a long time ago. I'd guess either Tifa or Cloud came and turned it off but there was the small chance that Axel did it himself.

"But that suits me just fine" I nodded with a huff.

"Ngh" his hand twitched suddenly, startling me enough to make me freeze in place. I didn't know what to do with the fact that he might be waking up so all I could do was just stand there and take what he was about to do or say. Maybe he wouldn't be so cranky after a nice little nap?

"Mm" he exhaled contently as he adjusted his position. Moving in his sleep; he hadn't heard me it appeared. 'Damn that was close' I sighed thankful in my mind.

"Hm...sey"

"Hn?"

He didn't move but I was sure I was hearing him talk in his sleep. What he had said before was a mumble but the most I could make out was the last part. "Sey." That didn't give me much to go on since it was probably the last part of a name but it did give me something. It was what he was screaming in the rain earlier. "...Sey" was all I was able to make out. No doubt it was the person he was looking for. Sure as hell didn't know anybody at school who had a "sey" at the end of their name and Riku sure didn't mention anybody who went by that.

"...msey..."

Who was he talking about?

"..a...msey..."

_Amsey? Yamsey? Flamsey? Damsey? _I just had no idea what he was saying. His words were so broken and mumbly. Being asleep didn't help at all either since he was keeping the secret to himself in his dreams. It was confusing.

"...ome...ack"

Okay now it just sounded like he was drunk. It was just his sleeping but it was making me wonder what was going on in his head. What was he dreaming about that had to do with Amsey? Was this person running away from him? Was he searching for him in his mind rather than out in the rain? What?

A faint glint suddenly came to his face next to his eye.

When I caught sight of it I drew closer to see what it was. Even in the faint light it was able to shine. At first I thought it was glitter but then again glitter doesn't materialize out of nowhere. But upon further inspection I saw something that had never crossed my mind before. Another history in the making.

A tear.

The glimmer of a tear.

Small but visible. Just the sight of it sliding down from his eye made my whole world feel all of sudden abstract. Maybe it was because I was seeing it again. The light I had seen after the fight. The one I thought I'd never see again. The star that proved he was human after all. It was amazing yet frightening at the same time but altogether a heart racer.

Somehow I had become compelled to him. Not much could be said about what made me feel that way but all I knew was that I was attracted to him. Like he was calling me to him. I couldn't resist what was going on without his knowledge. Cautiously, I rose my hand from my side with shaking anxiety and brought it to the side of his face. Lightly I brought the limb against the line of spiky hair that shaped his features. It was soft. Such a small portion of hair was incredibly soft. Dragging my fingers as mildly as I did before, I moved his face. The bone underneath his skin served as a vertical wall since the droplet ran down from his eye into the bushel of red. Missing that, I moved my hand past his forehead to another set of crimson.

Green eyes peeked open.

'OH SHIT! OH MOTHERFUCKING SHIT!' I drew away without hesitation, backing up until I fell back into the chair. What the fuck was wrong with me!? Touching the guy while he was sleeping!? Sure the guy may have looked better asleep but that was no reason to start touching him! He was right! I was a motherfucking stalker! Bad Roxas! BAD ROXAS! Go into the kitchen and commit suicide right now you bastard! You just disgraced yourself you piece of shit!

He brought himself up onto his hands with head hanging low as he sat up. I trembled in my seat, watching and waiting for him to do something to me. It was going to be one hell of a confrontation. I'd die. No idea what I'd say to him. _He _could go into the kitchen, get a butcher knife, and cleave me to death. I deserved it. There was something wrong with me. Stop me before I start eating babies and kicking dogs off the interstate!

"Mpf, what time is it?" he stretched his back without raising his arms, staying in the position he was already in.

"F-f-f-f-five thir-thir-thir-thirty seven" I made out as much of the clock on the wall would tell me.

"Damn what a night" he brought a hand to the eye that had let out the tear. I crossed my legs and squeezed as tight as I could. Finished with rubbing it, he drew it back and looked at it.

"Nyah, allergies"

I felt like shitting myself and shoving a sword up my ass.

"_WHAT?"_

He looked up to me tiredly and the turquoise light allowed me to see a confused look in the green marbles he called eyes. "_Allergies. _Samba's fur must've gotten in my eyes. He _did _roll around on me after you went dead from the neck up. I'm just not used to his fur yet" he explained while he made a motion that told he was stretching his shoulders.

Earth, the universe, life itself...was shitting on me. I really was a freak of nature now. No idea how that had happened. Never ever thought that it could've been _Samba's fur. _He seemed fine with the rodent-thing when he was attached to his face the other day! How does something like _this _happen!? It didn't make any sense! What I _did_, didn't make any sense! Axel was my enemy! The guy who had burned me! Who threatened my cousin and friends! Who brought me to a fight and nearly got me killed! Who robbed me! Why the hell was I stroking him like a sleeping kid?! He was a piece of dog shit and that's all he'd ever be to me! Nothing fucking more! Just needed to slam my head in the door to remove whatever was in my mind that made me think otherwise of him!

"Oh, the rain let up" he scratched the back of his head. Recovering from the shock of my life, I turned around toward the window. He was right. I hadn't noticed it before but the rain _had _stopped. So did the wind. Except for the clashing of thunder and the blinking of lightning, everything else had stopped.

"Y-yeah" I spoke up once more.

"My cue to leave" he scooped Samba up into his hand and threw the blanket off.

"Wait, what?!" I got up from the chair. "I'm not staying here any longer. Not while there's a clear road outside" he rose up, turned around, and set Samba back on the other blanket as carefully as he could. The glider rolled onto his back, stretching out it's body like a sleeping dog.

"You can't be serious!" I followed him with my eyes as he strutted over to the coat rack, watching him grab the sides of his shirt and pull it up. Visions from the dreams came speeding back into my mind so I turned around and faced the corner to prevent from seeing what else would happen.

"But I am no shit" the sound of the shirt flying into the air and landing on the couch came to my ears.

"It may be calm now but it could get crazy again after you get out there!"

"Then better hurry and hit the road before crap starts happening again"

Another sound of something landing on the couch. The pajama pants.

"Why don't you just stay here and wait until my aunt and uncle wake up? They could give you a ride back to...wherever!"

"Please. That's nice and all but in case you forgot, somebody I know is still out there," a low zipping sound was made. He was zipping up his pants. "I'll trek my way back and look for them while I'm out, thank you very much" I glanced behind me to see he was putting on his boots now, still shirtless. Dammit! Put it on! Put. IT. BACK. ON!

"It's still not safe. Who knows what the damage is out there"

"Why're you so picky about me going out?" he looked back at me, locking our eyes. Another point made. I was getting worried about him apparently. I see the world still wasn't done fucking with me yet. Fucking idiot was what I was.

"If I remember right, I wasn't wanted here in the first place" he sneered as he slipped on the shirt and reached to the coat hanger for his jacket.

"Yeah, you're not bu-"

"Reason enough for me to leave"

"_BUT_ it's dangerous out there! And-" I tried to think up an excuse to make it seemed like I wasn't so concerned about him, "I don't want my uncle to get sued should something shitty happen to you out there."

"Tch, like I'm going to die out there? _Please. _I'd be sure to go out in a bad ass way" he pulled on the corners of his jacket to make sure everything was straight. Dressed up and ready for action. "Tell your U and A I said thanks. Owe them one later" he undid each one of the locks on the door before opening it.

"Axel!"

Calling out his name obviously didn't stop him by the way he stepped out and pulled the door on the other side. His sudden take on leaving and the "allergy" deal he had said earlier left me frustrated. How could he just waltz out like that? Leaving me with a sucky revelation? " 'Oh thanks for the shelter shitheel. Bye!' " Who the hell does that?! Still...I was uneasy in the back of my mind.

Next to the coat hanger was a basket full of items to grab. I hooked the handle of one of the items around my arm, slipped on my shoes, and opened the door to follow him.

Outside wasn't as bad as it had been when Tifa and I went out there to get the idiot but it was still scary. The sky was heavy with clouds. What was the turquoise light that shone through the window was smothered behind the clouds to become dull in view. On the ground, palm tree leaves and debris were littered here and there. Sounds of waves crashing against the shore of the island were loud and violent. Air hung with the intense smell of after rain with a hint of the sea. In short, it was like looking at what happened after a hurricane.

"Axel wait!" I ran down the driveway, hopping around the debris like a militant through those tire obstacles things.

"What?" he shoved his hands in his pockets from his place down the road. He walked pretty far in two minutes but where he was heading to looked more frightening than what I was seeing over here. Dark clouds were still hanging over the second island and no doubt the mainland. Lightning snaked across the clouds, spreading bolts like cracks in the earth.

"Can't be serious about going over there can you?" I meant to have been mumbling to myself but I think Axel overheard when I stopped up next to him. "Here"

"An umbrella?" he stared at the black mass hanging from my wrist. I held it out, unlatched the Velcro, and pushed the switch to open it. "It might start raining again while your out. Hell, it might be raining over there right now" I held it out to him. His eyes moved from the umbrella to me in a confused fashion. When he didn't take it right away, I growled with a clutched handle.

"Will you just take it!?"

It took him a few more seconds but he eventually took it from my hand, "The hell's up with you? Acting like Demyx"

"Nothing! Just give it back when you're done with it. Or when school starts up again. Better yet, just keep the fucking thing!" I put my arm out to the side. Getting so tired of the look he was giving me just because I was a little worried about him. I sure as hell didn't want a hit put on my family should something crappy happen to him. Better give him something for "safety" and send him on his fucking way.

"Whatever" he sniffed casually turning back to the trail. My feet refused to move from the spot in the road as I saw him off. He felt back his hair with his free hand then shoved it back in his pocket. Barely a kick in his step was visible, none of it coming from the fact that he was going to be a robin in the rain or the fact that he had an umbrella. A hint of terror struck my chest when I saw a strike of lightning branch out in the clouds in the direction he was heading but he didn't seem fazed at all.

As soon as I could no longer see a spike of red, I headed back into the house just as the sound of thunder rung in the sky.

Back inside, I resumed what I had came down the stairs to do in the first place. Thirst was no longer a problem to me but I still filled my cup up with fruit juice. When I reentered the living room I paused by the couch and scooped the still sleeping Samba into my hand. I didn't bother to place him back in Sora's room nor did I even try to pull the sheets over me when I got back onto my bed. The feeling of softness all around me was enough to slip me into sleep with the sugar glider on my chest.

`~*~*~*`

"Roxas! I got breakfast going!"

"Mmrf!" I shoved the pillow over my head but sat up when I remembered I was hungry. Taking the pillow off my head showed that the room seemed somewhat brighter than when I had entered it earlier that day. Turning to look outside answered why; the clouds were seemingly thinner and a light gray so that it wasn't totally freaky outside.

With the smell of something good being cooked flowing into the room, I wrapped up some warmth around me and put Samba on my shoulder as he drowsily woke up. Party animal.

"Morning bedhead" Cloud flipped through yesterday's newspaper as I walked into the kitchen. "You guys always know my hair is like this. Why point it out you hypocrite?" I tilted my head intimidatingly. He laughed as I came over to the table while Samba glided to where Sora was sitting. "Samba! You slept with Roxy last night?" he was wrapped up in his bedsheets the same way I was. Well, at least I thought I was in my bedsheets.

"Roxas, do you know what happened to Axel?" Tifa turned around from the stove with a frying pan full of bacon in her hands. Dammit! Should've known that question was going to come up sooner or later. I didn't have a real cover for it.

"Uh, no. Haven't seen him since dinner last night," I shrugged as I took my seat next to Sora, "Why do you ask?"

"Mm, he's not here. I'm afraid he left during the night or earlier this morning" she turned back to the stove. "Oh, well...hopefully he made it back home if that's where he was heading. That's where I'd be heading if I was him" I explained with some hand gestures to enforce my words. "Please, that guy can go fall in a ditch" Sora mumbled to himself but it was loud enough for me to hear.

"I guess so. Though I wish I could've thanked him for what he did" my aunt picked up two plates of breakfast and set them in front of Sora and I.

"Hm? What he'd do?" I looked down to my food while pleading there were no eggs in my grits with all my might.

"You didn't see? The light in the fish tank was already turned off and the fireplace was put out. I forgot to do both last night" she turned back to the counter for two other plates. "And you know the clothes I gave him?" Cloud lowered the newsprint, "Neatly folded on the couch."

"Then there were the blankets; all of them were folded perfectly except for the one you're wearing now Roxas" she nodded my way. I blinked in confusion until I examined myself to find that I was adorned in one of the blankets he had used. I thought I had caught my sheets or bed spread when I was getting up but I never checked to see. In fact, it was laying on me when I woke up.

"And you're sure that neither of you got up in your sleep to do all that?" Sora raised an eyebrow at the both of them. They shook their heads in denial. 'Must've came back for something. Thought he had everything' I pushed my chair out and rose from my seat. "I have to use the bathroom"

Following back to the living room, I looked to the corner where the coat hanger and basket were next to the door. A black hook was sticking out of the basket and upon further inspection, was wet.

'What happened to you?' I held the blanket close for more warmth. He came back to return the umbrella? So what? Did he find the person he was looking for? And how the hell did he get back in? I made sure to reset all the locks on the door. Unless he used his screwdriver to first undo the knob and then somehow do the rest of them silently. But then how did he reset them from outside? Why didn't Cloud confiscate that thing anyway? Nobody bother to search the guy for weapons or drug paraphernalia?

After I had emptied my bladder I came back down the stairs to enjoy breakfast with the rest of my family. As I put some butter in my non-egged grits, a snap of awareness came into focus.

Axel.

The guy who had been let into our house to spend the night. He left. Everything was fine now.

Didn't I mean to talk to him weeks earlier?

Even though the dreams had fricked me out of wanting to see him, they barely bothered me when we were in the living room together.

I had the type of surroundings I wanted for us to talk.

But he slipped away.

...

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't own McDonald's or their McFlurries but I thought it was funny calling him that! Get that out of the way first. Second of all, this chapter was a kind of awkward for me to write. Odd transition from what was in the last chapter. Not to mention I think there was a bunch of contradictions in this one if not in the other ones. Bleh! Sora acts like a little kid with Samba. I did have this idea for a chapter in my mind but didn't know how it was going to turn out other than Axel was going to spend the night over as Roxas' house. Huh. But OooOooOh! Roxas! What's going on with him! And Axel too! Laying the blanket on him while he was sleeping! I hear...a kazoo. Oops...But just _who _was Axel looking for? What importance do they have to him? We'll find out in the next chapter! Until then, thanks for reading and please review!


	26. Welcome to the JHA

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ramen Noodles, Iosys, Child's Play, Okami, Death Note or any other real life object/product that I've mentioned in here.

* * *

"AH!" I squeezed his arm with both my hands as I felt metal pressing against my back.

He tightened his grip on my shoulder in an attempt to crush the veins running within my skin. Trying to equal out what he was doing, I tried digging my fingers into his arm like a pair of claws. This didn't do much by the way the leather was shielding him and preventing me from doing any real damage. He was the one on top.

What just happened? I was still confused. There was no explanation told, only me being jumped and pinned. I didn't know what was going on nor what he was trying to do. Then again, maybe I did. Hadn't gotten any kicks the past month or so? Needed to release some of what's been kept up inside of him? Or maybe he was tired of me getting away with "happily ever after?" He needed some action too I suppose. Whatever! I just didn't expect him to revert back to this stage of the game so soon.

"Glad to catch you at a good time, Rock Ass" a glove-covered hand gently cupped my chin.

`~*~*~*`

_Roxas. Roooooxaaaaaas!_

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed like the world was ending. I ran with my arms flailing in the air. Lightning flashed in the windows I passed by while thunder rung throughout the room. Unfortunately neither could penetrate my high powered cry. I had somehow ended up in an incredibly dark, haunted mansion deal. Web-covered furniture was everywhere along with creepy figures positioned here and there. However the most important thing that was bothering me besides the scenery that made me want to shit myself, was the eerie voice had been calling my name since I had dropped in.

_Roxas. Oh Roxaaaaas!_

"NO!" I darted for a door. Slamming myself inside I found it to be a closet much to my dismay. I was cornered now. Whoever was calling my name was going to be on the other side in a matter of seconds. At the time I didn't have an idea who but by the time all of it was over I wasn't surprised.

_Roxas, you can't hide from me._

"Don't make me go Ramen Noodle Power on your ass!" I yelled out into the darkness. That had to have been the most stupidest line I had ever said in my entire life. From my lips or from my mind, it was incredibly idiotic. Even Sora wouldn't go so far as to say something like that.

"Really?" the door swung open, "I'd like to see you try!"

"Axel!"

He smirked like he had just won some type of game. All he wore were his pants, boots, and the hood of his jacket around his neck, leaving his chest bare of his signature trademark. When he flashed his teeth, a pare of fangs stood out from the rest. Oh shit.

"Cucumber-flavored beer?" I held up a glass mug of a green liquid that appeared out of NOWHERE.

"Gross! Put that shit away!" he hissed, slapping it out of my hand. The mug shattered into dust the minute he touched it, making me draw my hand away for the fear that I'd end up the same. "Now then, where were we?" he stepped into the doorway. I fell to the floor but that didn't stop me from scooting into the darkness.

"Rox_aaaaas_!" he groaned.

"What do you want from me!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he tilted his head and bared his teeth again, "I want your blood."

"How about some red Kool-aid? Or better yet get the frigging Kool-aid guy in here! OH YEEEAAAAAAH!" I called out nervously. He raised an eyebrow in his own special edition look of "srsly" before getting down to his knees and crawling towards me.

"No! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!" I squeezed my body inwards in an attempt to become smaller. He just kept getting closer and closer. I wanted out! Out of the corridor and into the open! Why did he have to be the one blocking the exit!? Why?

"I've been waiting for this" he gathered me in his arms, stroking my shoulder. "Why does it have to be me? Why not anybody else?" I trembled as I gazed up to him. "Like you really have to ask?" he tilted his head again. Holding me in one of his arms, he directed my attention to his shoulder with the other.

A dark mark was planted within his skin.

"Wha?" I shook some more at the motion.

"You've already gotten me," he cupped my chin to avert my face toward his, "Don't you think I should return the favor?"

Oh hell.

One arm went around my waist with his other hand grasping both my shoulder and shirt into holding them down. My neck was exposed. Drawing me close, he opened his lips and closed his eyes. I shut mine as well, bracing myself for the pain that would commence the moment he bit me.

`~*~*~*`

"AAAAAH!" I held the sheets as I sat up in my bed.

Cold sweat was beading down my face and back, chilling me all over. The near pitch black of the room did nothing to comfort the fact that I had just woken up from a nightmare. All that really did the was moonlight streaming in from my window.

"Dammit! That did _not _go as I had planned!" I clutched the sheets. Reaching for the book that I had left open on my lap, I scanned the page I had stopped it on. Angrily I skimmed through the words until my anger boiled over.

"Piece of junk!" I threw the literature to the ground in a fit of rage. So much for learning how to lucid dream.

Still upset, I shoved myself back into the bed and laid on my side. As I did so I caught sight of the mark that was on my arm. The burn he had made with the lighter. What I had marked on me for the rest of my life. Memories of how he dragged me into the bathroom and stared at it in sadistic enjoyment came to my mind. Odd how I hadn't thought about it a whole lot and now that I did it fueled my anger. After all that had happened after the burn, the fight, the break. Everything seemed to come back to remind me of why I didn't like the guy in the first place and why I shouldn't be changing my feelings now.

"I hate you, Axel" I nuzzled into the pillow and closed my eyes.

School started up about three days after the rain. Things fell back into a normal pace with homework and hanging out with friends. The Order also came back to action with a less "depressed" Axel but they still weren't doing much. The redhead would seem happy at times but when I came around he appeared like he was ready to vomit. Yeah, that's how you treat a guy after you were "welcomed" into his house. Right. Students had felt comfortable with the fact that they weren't being bullied by them but now that Axel was still acting down, they had more confidence in walking the halls and even strutting in their territory. Demyx still had no idea what was wrong with Axel. Usually after the storm he gets all uppity again but he was just acting weird now. He felt he needed some real therapy.

The day started out pretty normal with all my classes going smooth but earlier, before school started, I had found a note in my locker.

_"I want to meet you during fourth period near the second floor lockers"_

Seemed like a normal note though I had no idea if it was a mistake or not. Just thought 'might as well check' and went through with whoever wanted to meet me.

Bad idea.

* * *

"Ngh! What do you guys want?" I winced at the pressure Marluxia was putting on me.

"What? We don't warrant a hello, Rock Ass?" Zexion stepped closer to me. I brushed his hand off my face then focused in on the both of them. It had been a long time since they had last spoken to me and me to them. Ever since the fight ended it was always Axel, Axel, Axel, or Demyx, Demyx, Demyx. Never really the Graceful Assassin or Cloaked Schemer. Didn't take me long to get settled back into the old ways.

"No. After all that you've guys have done, not really" I spat.

"Hmph, I suspected as much" the Assassin chuckled. He let go of me when he knew that I was cornered, giving me some relief so that I could rub my shoulder. "Why aren't you guys with your boss? Or did you lose him while he went skipping?" I sneered. "Nothing like that," Zexion crossed his arms, "but he does have to do with why you're here."

"What're you talking about?" I rolled my shoulder, trying to relieve the pain.

"There's no doubt that you've noticed how Axel's been acting" Marluxia planted his hand next to my head on the locker behind me so that I wouldn't escape to the left. "Yeah, he's been a little different lately. So what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's no secret that Axel has acted this way before but usually during the rainy days and possibly once when it wasn't," the grape head cupped his own chin and covered his lips in thought, "But his recent behavior didn't start until Friday. The _fight_ Friday. At the end of it," he glanced back to me.

"And your conclusion is smart ass?" I put my hands out to the side in question.

"Simple; it's your fault"

"My fault?!" I came close to shouting.

"Ever since that encounter, he's been swinging in and out of different moods. Even with Demyx back on our side and playing with that little, what was it called?" Marluxia turned to Zexion. The emo-looking kid drew out his book from his jacket and flipped through some pages, "He said it was sugar glider," he announced with his finger on the page. "Right, even with the sugar glider he still wasn't quite what he used to be."

"And while we're on the topic, that was the most absurd singing and dancing I have ever seen" Zexion sheathed the book back into his jacket and stuck his nose up in the air. "What the hell was that shit anyway?" Marluxia looked to me cunningly. I blushed at the fact that my critics were coming in with some pretty horrid reviews. If the SOS Brigade caught word of what they were saying, they'd be in some deep shit themselves with the leader.

"Can we just get back to what you were talking about. Okay, so it's apparently 'my fault' that Axel's acting this way" I tried to get back on topic. Hearing them say it only made it more true. It wasn't until after the fight that Axel suddenly changed and things became different. Perhaps I _was_ the reason for his awkwardness. "Maybe what I said about my mother had to do with it" I accidentally spoke aloud.

"Those were my thoughts as well but he didn't mention anything about it so I can't be quite sure" the Schemer turned away with his speculative stance, "I've kept my tabs on this guy but I can't quite figure him out. I'm not even halfway."

"You're as freaky as hell" I turned my head to the side. It was weird enough the guy kept a book in his jacket of lord knows what but _keeping up to date with Axel?_ Now that was just creepy. He might as well have been a stalker, a pervert, or both.

He turned around swiftly and the loud smacking sound of a book hitting my face echoed in the hallway.

"Dammit to hell!" I held my cheek when my collar suddenly pulled upward and the lockers came up against my back again. "Now listen!" Zexion stepped up to me, "I'm not taking anymore of your shit so I'll cut straight to the chase. You're going to talk to Axel. Understand!?"

"Talk to him?" I winced. He let go of my collar as he drew back, "We haven't gotten at anybody in a long time and we know Axel's probably edging to do something but just doesn't know what."

"It's time Axel got whatever is on his chest off" Marluxia crossed his arms as he peered down to me.

"So you guys want me to talk to him about whatever?" I said it word for word to see if I was getting what they were saying. They nodded. "Okay, but why me? Why not either of you or Demyx for that matter?" I glared from one to the other. Though I had been meaning to talk to the guy, they could've done it easily couldn't they? I mean, they_ were _almost always around Axel. Why couldn't _they_ do it?

"We're not suited for the task. Not like this one which may get somewhat _personal_" Marluxia sighed but a smirk growing on his face. Zexion covered his lips to smother a smile when the realization of what they said finally sunk in.

"Oh you guys are asses. What? You think Axel's the same way?"

"Not him, only you" Zexion turned away, trying to control a laugh.

"Ugh shut up!" I put my arm out to the side, "And what am I supposed to get out of it? How do you know I'll actually do it? And how the hell am I supposed to find him should I do it?" I shot out questions that I needed answers to though the first I knew what.

"How about getting information that you possibly want? Surely his character has been bothering you in some way?" the Schemer strutted around us. "And you wouldn't want something bad to happen to your cousin or say, _Namine, _should you not, would you?" the pink-haired member raised a curious eyebrow. My heart took a sudden decrease in beats. It was bad enough what they did the last time but now they were bringing Namine into this? Somehow I could see why they would; Namine and I have been seen around each other a couple of times during the school day. A tiny rumor was going around saying that we were possibly dating but nobody knew if it was true. Hell, I didn't know it was true but chances are we weren't. I still hadn't decided.

"You sick bastards" I growled.

"And as far as finding him goes," Zexion brought his book out into the light again, "he usually hangs out at the junkyard after school several times a week and he's planning to go there today," he flipped through some of the pages before stopping at one. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, he handed it to me. I took it with a huff and unfolded it. "Those are directions on the mainland to the junkyard. It's a pretty easy route, that is, if your mind can handle it" he explained.

"Shut up" I scanned over the words and pictures of landmarks. Chances are he planned all this out ahead of time. No need for a map if you've been there a bunch of times which I bet those guys had.

"And this isn't some kind of trap you all set up?" I looked back to them. "No, it's not" Marluxia said plainly.

"How can I believe you?"

"Hm, guess the element of trust doesn't play in here does it?" Zexion put his book away.

"Not one bit"

"Then you'll just have to see for yourself. I guarantee you, Axel will be alone when you get there. Well, not completely" he gave me this evil look that said he couldn't wait to see what I'd find out. That bothered me.

"Do your job right and things should be back to normal tomorrow. If so, we won't bother you much about the talk the two of you had if we can get the answer from Axel" flower boy nodded in confirmation.

"Whatever" I mumbled under my breath.

"It _is _your fault so you should be the one to fix things after all" the Cloaked Schemer beamed proudly.

Those guys pissed me off.

`~*~*~*`

"Okay, let's get started" I held my board down with one foot while I drew the directions Zexion had given me out of my pocket.

I got away with not going home with the others when I told them I had to stay after school to take care of some things. As much as I hated lying to them it was for their own good, especially Namine and Sora. I stayed at the school until I made sure that they were gone and Larxene had come to drag Namine into her car. Damn that woman was brutal! Anyways, as soon as I made sure they were gone, I broke out my board and escaped. Crossed the bridge to the mainland so all there was was to get to where Axel was supposedly located. I hadn't seen Marluxia or Zexion leave the school which was a little weird. Same thing with Demyx but I didn't have much of a clue so left it at that.

" 'Go straight down the road until you come to the four-way intersection. Go to the right' " I read aloud the directions. It wasn't hard to find the intersection and I did as it said. " 'Keep going forward until you hit the next intersection. Take it to the left' " I glanced at both the note and the road so that I knew what was up ahead. This was going to take a while.

The Schemer's directions led me around all sorts of places and landmarks that almost made me think I was running in circles if not taking the _long _way to the place. Came to a statue of a woman with her hands above her heart. Stopped by an old town candy shop. Passed by two sitting fountains. Then there were the shops that we had passed by on break and where I had almost been run down. I shuddered not just at the memory but at the fact that I hadn't realized how huge the mainland was. It made the other two islands seem so small despite their decent sizes. First island held the elementary, middle, and high schools plus some stores. Second island held a good size of the population in the residential district. But the mainland...damn it to hell. I must've fucking fell asleep on the train so I had missed most of it.

As I made my way supposedly closer I started thinking. When I got there, would I get the answers that I wanted? About the guys in the cars who were trying to kill me? About why he had come and saved me every time they came around? Why he had been acting so strange? Who he was looking for the night of the storm? About him? About his life? What would I get?

"Axel, please tell me everything you know" I mumbled to myself as I flipped my board up into my hand. The ground under me had become dirt a long time ago along with the air shifting from sea water, to nothing, and then to something putrid. The sky had become duller if not grayer when I looked up. It was if it was giving me all the hints of an ominous place I should stay away from. Up ahead, mounds of large items were held back behind a silver barrier.

The gate.

"Guess this is it" I peered up to the mounds when I had reached the gate. From where I was standing I could see a mountain of rust. Washing machines piled on top of couches and chairs. Benches looking like they had large bites taken out of them and torn playground supplies in another mountain of trash.

"Sorry buddy" I set my board against the metal barrier. Using the chains that were on the ground in front of the "door" (I could only guess Axel had done it), I wrapped them around my board and through the holes in the gate before tightening it in a secure and safe fashion. No way I was letting anybody steal my board. That thing cost a shitload of money and I've had it for years at that.

"Here I go" I took a deep breath as I opened the gate and stepped in.

Terrifying.

The place was absolutely terrifying.

For a junkyard that held nothing but trash, it did have a dark feel to it as I went along the path. Everything appeared decayed, just the reason why people would throw the stuff out. But...it looked almost disastrous. Like apocalyptic. As if monsters had came through the place and torn apart everything, the place looked bad. Broken toys lay scattered here and there, especially those fucking dolls with the freaky eyes that looked like they were possessed. Scared the shit out of me so much that I ran past them and peeked back to make sure they weren't following me. Stay away from me Chucky!

The smell of gas was practically everywhere with burn marks occasionally on the ground. Must've been the places where Axel tested whatever fire projects he did. If the whole place smelled like kerosene, he should be thanking his lucky stars and whatever guardian angel who was drunk enough to protect him cause the whole place should've blown up twice with each "project!"

"Where _is _he?" I asked myself as I passed by two enormous robotic looking owls. Each one had a sort of "top hat" along with canes, gears, and some type of clock writing on them. By that time I felt like I had stepped into a completely different world.

"If I don't find him in ten minutes-" I clutched my fist, "I'm heading home!" I kicked a bucket in one of the piles. I had been looking for nearly half an hour and by it took me about twenty minutes to get to the place, I needed to get home before it got dark and I ended up stranded there. Forget Axel. I'll talk to him later.

A sudden shuddering sound from behind made me jump. At first I thought it was him, making me prepared to turn back around and yell at him for making me search for him. But when I did, all I saw was the pile that held the bucket wedged in between come sliding down onto the path in a loud crash. Damage was at a minimum really since the path was only slightly blocked. It was all junk! I didn't give a damn.

Until I heard a jingle.

Jing_ling._

Jingling, and the sound of something trotting against the ground. _Fast._

I got into a "prepare to run" stance as I faced the rest of the path ahead of me. Whatever it was was obviously coming from where I was heading. By the way it was trotting, it couldn't have been Axel. No. Too many feet. Maybe he wasn't alone if it was him? Maybe the others were with him after all? Or maybe it really wasn't him and instead whoever owned the place or worked there? Coming to check out the damage.

As much as I wanted to hide, I couldn't. Not much room and I'd stick out like a sore thumb with my bright uniform against rusting, decaying trash. So all I could do was stand there in shock until I saw what it was.

The trotting came closer.

And closer.

A bark.

"AAAAAAAH!"

I felt my body drop to the ground with four pressure points forming on my body. At my feet, something was pulling on my pant leg with great force as if trying to yank them off. My eyes quickly focused into what was on top of me only to find a pair of dark brown eyes narrowing back at me. A hot breath that smelled of bacon filled my face. Low inhuman growling vibrated in my ears with a line of loud barks every few seconds.

A dog.

_Two _of them actually.

The one on top of me got closer to my face and started barking at me so much it's saliva landed on my cheeks. Oh fuck it was going to kill me!

"Help! Somebody help!" I turned my head to the side and screamed as loud as I could, not sure if anybody would hear me over the barking. I should've known. Should've known not to go along with Marluxia and Zexion. Never done what they had asked me to. It was a trap. A dirty trap. To get rid of me.

Damn them to hell!

A whistle.

The barking stopped.

"Huh?" tears had moistened the corners of my eyes.

Another round of whistling with two long ones in between.

"Prometheus! Ramsey!"

I recognized the voice as his and no one else's.

The dog on top of me lifted it's head and turned back to where the voice and footsteps were coming from. When it did so, I got a chance to get a better look at the canine. It was covered in black fur except for it's paws, inside of the ears, mouth, "eyebrows," and the spot on each leg. A muscular build was holding it up and me down. It's ears were up in alert with an unnatural tail wagging for whoever was coming. A spiked collar with a tag was around it's neck.

The footsteps stopped a few feet away with both dogs looking toward him.

"Axel?" I tried to get a peek at him, but the dog was in the way.

"Prometheus! _Siiiiiiit_" he directed. The dog that had my leg, Prometheus, sat down obediently. I thought he was calming them down at first when he suddenly-

"FERRIS WHEEL!"

Prometheus went mad at that point, barking and dodging to the side all around me. "Ax_el!_" I tried to get a look at him again but Prometheus was getting in the way over and over again. "AXEL!" I tried to at least get his attention.

"Ramsey! KILL!"

Everything around me except the dog on top of me went silent. Kill. _Kill? _As in _me? _Why? Why would he command something like that? Did he hate me so much? Want me gone for good when he couldn't do it himself? Why? Just why? What was going on in his head?

The dog opened his jaw as wide as he could. With a thrust of his head his teeth darted toward my exposed neck. I shut my eyes.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I can't say I was prepared for what happened next. Wasn't prepared for the bite at all. Yet it didn't come. It never did. When I peeked an eye open, the brown eye was looking back at me. Jaw was still opened with breath all around my neck as well as teeth. I trembled as I stared at it but it snarled without fear. Hearing it's threat, I diverted away nervously.

"Good boys!" Axel laughed as he ran around to the side. I finally saw him come into view as he threw something from his hands. The dog on top jumped off me and jumped again to catch something in it's mouth. The other dog did the same, getting it's reward for a "good job."

"Huh?" I slowly sat up.

"Well, look what the cat coughed up" the redhead peered down at me. An unbelievable rage shot through me when he was finally close enough to me. A joke. Some sick joke! A piece of shit!

"You bastard!" I hissed with clenched teeth.

"Don't get pissy with me. That's what they're trained to do" he pet one of them when it walked over. I got up to my feet and dusted off furiously. Trained to do it or not, that was still a jackass move. I came here to talk and he goes and does that! Piece of shit!

"I'm going home!" I turned heel to leave when Axel grabbed the back of my shirt.

"What!?" I spun around fast enough so that he'd let go. "What? Not going to stay and do whatever it was you were going to do?" he tilted his head questioningly. "Hell no! Not after what just happened! Do it some other time!" I looked back at him as I got back on the move again. He snapped a couple of times which led to one of the dogs getting in front of me and holding it's ground. It snarled angrily and growled loudly as a sign for me to go no further.

"Oops! Looks like you don't really have a choice unless you want to take on Prometheus" Axel said in his sarcastic tone. This guy didn't seem to have changed at all.

"You're such a bastard" I glared back at him.

"Oh well! Can't all be nice guys!" he shrugged playfully, "Now haul your ass this way," he turned around and waved his hand for me to follow. The other dog trailed after him happily while I did so reluctantly, Prometheus up close behind me should I turn to run.

We went along wordlessly pretty much the whole way. Both of us probably wanted to talk wherever he was leading for a more "comfortable" setting. Yeah whatever would be comfortable in _his_ eyes. The dogs came around next to me and relentlessly sniffed and bit at me like they were deciding if I was food before tasting. Luckily they were just nipping but their teeth still hurt.

"Ouch!" I drew my leg away from one of them. Axel didn't look back so I assumed he didn't care what they were doing to me. Jackass. But that's when something clicked in my mind that failed to earlier. Looking down to one of the dogs, a red tag hung from it's collar. Though far away I still caught what was written on it.

Ramsey.

_Well, not just a person..._

_...sey!_

"Ramsey" I mumbled to myself. The dog's ear twitched my way at the sound of it's name. "So that's who he was" I nodded to myself. "What're you mumbling about? Talking to yourself, crazy?" Axel looked back at me. "Nothing" I shook my head. He kept staring at me for a while longer before looking back toward the road, "Weird guy."

About five minutes later we had ended up in front of some type of shack of junk. It was literally _made_ out of junk. Metal and wood slabs covered the roof with just as much making up the walls. Parts of playground equipment were also melded in with the other two here and there. All sorts of things were sticking out of it like some sort of defense line. Nonetheless, it looked big and kind of stable. But still...

"What a piece of crap"

"Shut up and lets go" he grabbed onto the doorknob (of the only normal thing that was the door) and pushed in. Ramsey and Prometheus ran in after him while I uncomfortably followed. The inside was as freaky as the outside. Just a long corridor with all sorts of things from the outside that were sticking out also sticking in. Our feet clanked against the steel floor covered in holes. At the end of the tunnel some light shone through along with the sounds of voices that sound like they were from a T.V.

"Yo" he pointed up once we entered. I wasn't sure how to take that, but okay. The room wasn't as trashy as everything else since it was built with even more stable looking substance. Two rolly chairs were positioned around the room with a pink stool halfway between them. A grander looking seat was positioned at the back wall on a platform in front of a hammock which I assumed were his. Up on a ledge in the corner a mini T.V. sat turned on. In another corner, a fully functional bottle cooler. As for the rest of the room, just dotted with knick knacks and "bad boy" stuff.

"Take a seat if you can" he opened the cooler and took out two bottles of something.

"'Kay" I stepped to the side nervously toward one of the rolly chairs. Before I could do anything, one of the dogs jumped into the seat. I looked back to the other one only to find the twin doing the same to the other one. I saw why he said "if you can."

"Ha! You get the pansy seat!" he pointed to the pink with one of the bottles. "Urrrrgh!" I reluctantly plopped my ass down on the stool as he handed a drink to me.

Bubble Man.

"I'm not a little kid you know?" I tried to keep my vein from bursting as he unscrewed his bottle of tonic. "Well you sure do act like one" he picked the remote from off the floor. T.V. turned off, leaving us in silence.

"So," he screwed the cap back on after he had taken a swig of it, "What brings your sorry ass here?"

I twitched, "I wanted to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About...everything"

"Everything...?"

"About everything that's happened since the fight at the hangar. All that's been going on around us. What's been going on with you" I gestured to him. He brought his legs over one arm of the chair while he laid his back against the other one, "Fire away."

"Oh! Okay!" I wasn't expecting that straight of an answer from him. Guess he wanted to talk too was what I expected. "Um, okay. Uh...how's...your shoulder?"

_"What?"_

"You know...where I bit you? How is it?" I started out with a sheepish smile. I wasn't even thinking about that but since I mentioned the fight and all...

He switched hands with the bottle and slipped his free hand into his jacket, feeling around it. "It's fine. Got a bruise from your big mouth but it's okay so far" he brought his hand back out. "Oh! Uh, guess that's good" I chuckled nervously. It was just awkward being there with him.

"So, _that's _who you were looking for when you spent the night over at my house?" I nodded toward one of the dogs.

"That's _Prometheus_. The other one is Ramsey" he pointed to the chair on my left. "Oh! Right!" I nodded shakily. "And if you must know, yes. Ramsey is the one I was looking for that night" he crossed his arms. "Thought so" I hid a smile as I looked to the sleeping dog. Better that way than awake and bothering me.

"I can tell already that this conversation is gonna get stupid so I'll lead things from here" he fixed himself in his seat and took another swig of his drink. I brought my knees close since that was all I could really do.

"As far as what happened that night goes like this. Prometheus and Ramsey guard the place while I'm gone but I stop by practically everyday or have Xigbar come by to make sure these guys are well fed," he began, "Storm comes every year; I bring them home with me. Only difference this year was that my car was out of gas so I had to come by here myself. I was told to stay home and allow them to wait out the storm but there was no way in hell I was leaving my champs out here to die."

"They mean a lot to you, don't they?" I glanced to the dogs sleeping in the chairs.

"Hell yes. Anyway, I snuck out and made my way here on foot. Midway here the weather started getting crazy so I sped my pace up. Get past the gates and whistle for them to come but only Prometheus showed up. I searched everywhere for Ramsey but he was a no show. Poor guy got scared and ran away to find some better shelter"

"What? Is this place not sturdy enough to resist a storm?" I examined the ceiling. Course it wasn't. He reached from his chair to one of the walls and knocked on it with the back of his hand. "Place is good for some storms but can shake a bunch against high winds. Otherwise it'll stay up. I personally made sure it would" he explained.

'Well that can't be good' I laughed in the back of my mind. "I brought Prometheus back home but went out for Ramsey. I went to hell and back searching every place I thought he would go to keep safe. From here all the way to the island bridges and then finally around the residential district, a.k.a where you live" he gestured to me. "Did you ever find any hints of him while you were out before you ended up in front of my house?" I asked.

"I saw him running toward one of the bridges but lost sight of him when things got foggy," he explained, "So I searched around there as much as I could but didn't find him. Wasn't long after I arrived when I got kidnapped into somebody's house," he stopped and gave me a suspicious look, "and you know the rest from there."

"Yeah" I undid my bottle and drunk some to get rid of the crawly feeling I was getting about that night. Memories of how we had talked came back into my mind along with his "tear" and the blanket laying on me. Oh no...

"So, uh, where'd you find him after you left?" I wanted to skip over _those _thoughts.

"He was hiding in a trashcan in an alley on the second island. Took a complete U-turn around me when I got to the residential district. No injuries, just a little shaken. In the end he was glad to see me" he finished with a somewhat proud tone.

"Did you get in trouble when you got back home?"

He raised an eyebrow while flashing a nasty look with his eyes. "Sorry" I lowered my head. "So everything turned out fine" he said and took another sip of his drink.

'Okay, so I got an answer to that' I thought. "How about further than that. Before the storm came?" I asked.

"What're you talking about?"

"Back during break. With all the car chases and stuff like that. What the hell was going on?" I leaned forward, setting my drink in front of the stool. He crossed his arms and gazed up to the ceiling as if he was remembering what had happened. Like he really needed to think! He was there! Better be giving me some fucking answers this time!

"Oh" he brought his head back down. He set his bottle in the cup holder of the chair and fixed his seating so that he was facing me. I could already tell things were going to get tense so it was a good idea for the both of us to brace each other. Fire away Mr. Flurry of Dancing Flames.

"No doubt you've heard the rumors about me?" he asked, "About how my dad's a mafia leader? And Xigbar is my guardian. No shit Demyx told you the truth about all that so I shouldn't be asking you!"

"Yeah, told me a few things" I nodded.

"Good. Then I won't have to go through much" he sat back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Basically...it was a hit."

His words broke in my brain and blasted into my ears so violently I thought I was going deaf. Did he just say what I think it was? "A _hit?_" I felt my body trembling like a time bomb.

He sighed, "Yeah. Two hit men were put on the duty of having you either greatly injured or dead. The former I suspect they were trying to do since you're only in high school but that third time almost seemed like they were trying to murder you."

I held my arms tightly from hearing what he was saying. Murder? _Me? _For what!? As far as I knew I had nothing to do with mafia affairs, business, _nothing _unless knowing Axel was something!

"What did I do?" my voice was shaky. As much as I didn't want him to hear it like that I just couldn't help the fact that I had just realized I was trying to be killed.

"You remember back to your second week at school right?" he tilted his head. "That little 'fun' week you did?" I glared at him, "Yeah I remember."

"That day you brought the knives. You cut my jacket and I went home like that"

_"WHAT!?"_

He closed his eyes like he was in pain but continued on when he opened them, "It wasn't because of _that. _But when word of my jacket got out and Asshat called to let the house know I had gotten in a fight, things sort of went into the works."

"Like how?"

"A few of my dad's men started keeping an eye on you. It's not like they've been stalking you home or following you everywhere but they've done some work. It wasn't until the next day that I found out what they had done. I'm sure you heard me on my cellphone" he laid his head on his fist.

"Y-yeah," I sighed, "So what did they do?"

"You should know as much. Four of them followed you to a restaurant and then sort of followed you and Mori after you left. I think you may have seen one of them" he said the last part in a wondering tone. I crossed my arm and thought back to that night in hopes to draw back the memory of what the guy looked like. "OOooh! Yeah I think I saw one of them. Had a dragon bracelet or something around his wrist" I concluded.

"Dragon bracelet? Then that was Ark," he confirmed it for me, "But yeah, that's about all they did until...the next day."

"Next day" I echoed his words. That was the Friday when I jumped off the roof and fought him.

"When I got home from the fight, I passed out right after I had stepped in. Got a doctor to take a look at me while the hit guys were given some orders behind my back"

"What happened after that?"

"At first nothing until weeks after the fight occurred. You were hidden when you were with Demyx and took them a while to find you when you got back in school but they eventually tracked you down. Remember how I said _third _time a few minutes ago?" he asked.

"Yeah, now that I think of it. That doesn't make sense. Do you mean that they attempted it before and I didn't even know?"

"The cafe" he said simply. "When you pushed me?" I raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, "I overheard some of the guys talking about 'checking' up on somebody and when they say that, it's usually not good. Said he had spiky blond hair and had been with Mori. I suspected it was you and followed them to the cafe."

"What were they doing there? Were they the ones I saw out in the parking lot looking into the restaurant?"

"Correct! They were the ones with the binoculars, trying to get a better look at you to make sure they had a positive identification. Once they did they were about to go into action BUT..."

"That's when you pushed me into the bushes!" my eyes became wide when I came to the conclusion. So that's why he did it! Things were starting to make sense. He pushed me so that they didn't see me. "And the lights that went by the bushes...that was them!"

"Exactly. I made sure that they didn't see you. Plus pushing you brought back some old times that I really needed to feel" he stretched his arms up happily. I gave him my look of "srsly" when I heard that, "You're mean."

"Why thank you"

"Was that the same sort of deal that went on in the shopping district?"

"I went there when I caught word that they were going to try again. Not to mention me and the others wanted to check out the bad ass store they got there" he flicked the sides of his jacket. "I should've known" I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It's obvious that they don't do their work in broad daylight so I dropped the others off and came back around the time you came out of the restaurant"

"When I went to go feed the cat" I took a sip of my drink.

"Got a soft spot for scraggly animals?"

"Leave me alone!"

He laughed while I fumed in my seat. Look who's talking! He has two dogs guarding the trashiest place on earth! Then there was Samba who he had a fun time with!

"So," he calmed down, "I got there just in time I guess. Brought my chakrams with me should I have to do any damage."

"You _did. _To their _car. _Mafia fiends or not, wouldn't you be in deep shit for messing up such an expensive car?!" I twitched some more. He shrugged it off casually as if he didn't care. No duh he didn't! "I don't care. They may be part of my dad's men but that won't stop me from causing shit to happen if they're doing something stupid" he drunk some more of his ginger ale.

"No kidding. So they left me alone after you came. What happened to the cat?"

"Gave it to Ramsey"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"You like kitty Ramsey!" he called out the dog to my left. He lifted his head toward his master and barked happily, wagging it's tail. I buried my face in the palms of my hands at that. What a horrible way to go! I could imagine those two mutts tearing the poor thing apart limb from limb!

"I'm just kidding!" he laughed as he sat back against his chair. I flashed a smug look his way that said I did not like his joke. "I let Sho take care of her. He's a sucker when it comes to taking care of wild animals."

"How so?"

"He works at the zoo, idiot"

"Oh. How about the next night? When they chased me and I fell?"

"Yeah, I was a little late on that one," he scratched the back of his head, "I slept in. Point is, I hopped in my car and got there as fast as I could. Dropped you off at the civilian bridge and sped around to where the vehicle bridge was and blocked them off until they left."

"And speaking of speeding, what the hell was up with what you did to your car?" I asked when what he did came back to my head.

"What do you mean 'what I did to my car?'"

"The compartment?"

"Oh. Yeah that wasn't even my car"

"WHAT!?"

"It was Xigbar's. Guy doesn't even use the thing so, I'll do what I want with it"

"He's gonna be pissed when he sees it. 'Holy shit what happened to my car?!'"

"I had good reason so he doesn't need to get his ass in a wrinkle"

I chuckled a little bit when I thought about him. Guy _did_ look kind of old with the gray hair and all so...ha ha. Axel flashed a confused look my way but waved it off.

"So, um, am I good for now? I haven't had any encounters with them for a while."

He scratched the side of his head in thought then shrugged, "I haven't any run-ins with them lately and no word of any new missions. They already know I don't want you hurt so they have and should be keeping away from you. I don't know who's behind it yet but when I do there's going to be hell to pay."

"It's not your dad?"

"No and I'll keep it at that"

"Hm. So, if they do come around again...you'll protect me?" I hid my face when I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks. That's basically what he was doing and it felt amazing for some reason to know that for sure. I glanced back his way to see him with his head turned to the side, scratching the back of his head, flushing as much as I was.

"Yeah, I'll come and protect you I guess. But since you know all this now I expect you to do some looking out for yourself," he tried to cover up his flushing by pointing at me, "That last time I almost didn't make it. You should start looking after yourself instead waiting for the big boys to come save your ass."

My blush melted away into another round of "srsly." Yep, there was the old Axel again. And while I had my mind on it, "Lastly, there's your mood. What the fuck PMSing chick?"

"Oh lay off! You make it seem like how I feel is such a big deal" he waved a hand around.

"Well it's no lie that you tend to be different when it comes you how you feel"

"Yeah, so? It's not bothering anybody is it?" he slammed his fists down on the arms of the chairs.

"It's bothering me!" I blurted the words out without thinking. He shot up straight in his chair with a look of pure astonishment. When I realized what I had said, I shook my head to dispel it and to keep the blood at the back of my head so my worry wouldn't show. "I mean, it's bothering Demyx too. Maybe even Marluxia and Zexion are a little curious about your attitude. I don't really care about those two but maybe Demyx and I want to know what's been going on with you" I saved myself from flushing again though I could still feel my cheeks getting hot.

"What's going on with me?" he sat back against his chair, setting his cheek on his fist again as he thought.

"Do all your mood swings...have to do with the fight? When I mentioned my mother...?" I tried to bring out the possible answer. That's the way he made it seem though going through such a long "trip" didn't make any sense.

"No, it wasn't that. I told you that already didn't I?" he rubbed his temple.

"I just thought it really was," I shrugged discouraged, "You ended everything when I mentioned her." He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Have you ever considered I was _exhausted _and that I just dropped things at the same time you mentioned her?" he said it simply as if that was the truth. I wasn't buying it.

"Did...something hap-"

"BE QUIET!" he got to it before I could even finish my question. A pissed look was on his face when he sat up in the chair but he quickly calmed down into his previous position, dragging a hand down his face but stopping at his eyes.

"Sorry" I tried to look away.

"One. Stay out of my privacy. Two. Nothing's going on with me. Three. If you so badly need to know why I stopped the battle," he lifted his hands over his eyes so I could at least catch the glimmer of them, "I guess...I felt a little guilty."

"Guilty?" my head tilted slightly in curiosity. Axel felt _guilty?_ He removed his hand and exhaled as he looked to the side, "Yes. I. Felt. Guilty. Just a tiny bit. I guess what you said made me feel that way. I didn't believe that I had taken-"

_"Stole"_

"_TAKEN _something as valuable as that from a dead person and seeing you go through a bunch of shit to get it back sort of made me realize...things" he scratched the back of his head. "Oh" I was flushing again. Damn. That must've been the hint of emotion I had seen in him for the first time. He felt guilty. Or maybe it was the deal that he was _feeling_ rather than _what _he felt.

"So, you went all depressed mode because of that?" I felt my cheeks becoming warmer.

"I wasn't _depressed _but that night did run in me so deep both mentally and physically that the fun ran out and I just became plain bored" he explained that like it was easy. My flushing was on the road to being flushed. _Bored? _He was just bored? Is that even a word anymore? HE WAS FUCKING BORED!?

"Bored" I narrowed my eyes. "I was not up for going around you anymore after that night which took the excitement out of things. Just going around after other people was like a lame game of tag" he waved his hand around.

"So I'm a toy to you?" my eyes were beginning to hurt. It was unbelievable but not impossible for this guy. I could imagine I was that much to him before the fight by the way he enjoyed my pain and sorrow. At least I could see why he called me a "good boy."

"No, just somebody to keep the mood going," he rose from his seat, standing tall before me, "Honestly, I've never taken things so far. Depends on what Mori told you, but I've never tried taking things to levels like those until you came."

Damn, my cheeks were becoming warmer, "Glad I could be your source of inspiration" I tried to be as sarcastic as I could but my cheeks! My cheeks...!

"Stop fucking blushing you faggot!"

Oh yeah. That made me stop.

"Guess that's better than being called a shitheel" I rolled my eyes. In no way was I doing it because of him, at least I didn't think so at the time. Just did it cause...I could!

"What?"

"When you called me that the day you came back..." I wasn't sure how to word it since I was about to share my feelings. Day was getting weird. "It...really hurt. So...could you...? Could you _not _call me that again?" Axel flashed this sort of confused look when I finished talking which gave me the idea that he was going to do so anyway. Figures. That's just like him. Plus why would he lay off just for something like that?

"Fine"

Ooooh wow. That was quick.

"T-thanks" I tried to keep from showing my blush again. Covering my cheeks wasn't going to help lest I wanted to look like a damsel in distress in front of him if not a blushing bride.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes, "Are we through here?"

"Uh, I think so" I scratched the back of my head nervously. I assumed we were. I had gotten my information and he had shared his feelings, I did so too much and he thought so too. Guess we really were.

"No more questions you want to pester me about?" he spun a finger in the air. Well if he was going to be like that, might as well. "Your dogs. What are they?" I pointed with both my hands to the sleeping mutts in their chairs. "Doberman pinschers. Packed full of loyalty and brutality to match" he explained like it was something to be proud of. Sure, be proud until they bite somebody and both are put to sleep but I doubted he'd allow that.

"Also before I forget about it, why did you want my mother's anklet in the first place?" I had to know. Profits was always in my mind but if the mafia already made him rich than what would a few more dollars matter unless he was just greedy. He _did _make me buy him some snacks when he was in detention after all.

"Looked cool. Simple as that. Haven't seen anything like it before" he said it like he really didn't want to tell.

"Course you wouldn't. My mom made it herself"

The redhead turned away from me toward one of the mini posters below the mini ledge in thought. He couldn't have been telling the truth when he said there was nothing going on with him. I really wanted to know but then again, I was to stay out of his privacy. Fine, but chances are it would bite at me again and again as soon as I was reminded.

"Nice"

"Hm?"

"Are we done here _now?_" he asked more persistently this time. Yeah, I was "boring" things up again. No shit he probably wanted to get rid of me. Plus it was getting late so might as well take my leave.

"Yeah, we're done" I picked up my can and rose up from my seat. The dogs must've sensed me doing that by the way they rose their heads, looking at me intently. Once I was up I took the time to stretch out my back, legs, and arms. Had been sitting for a while so gotta get the kinks out of my joints. Yeesh!

"So yeah" I smiled cheesily, not sure of what to say next. He raised an eyebrow like I was supposed to say something to him but what, I had no idea. I only had a few choice words for him. "Tomorrow!" I turned around toward the door he had left open, doing a quick wave. Saying "see ya tomorrow" just did not feel right in a way. I couldn't forget what this guy had done to me. By the way he spoke, he still didn't sound like he was ready to make peace with me despite his good acts. Just because he gave me a drink didn't mean anything either. Plus, I didn't even know if he was going to show up tomorrow or not. He might as well just skip!

"Bye" I started heading down on the metal when I made a sudden stop.

"Oh, and Axel" I turned back around toward him. Not like I made any progress taking two steps into the corridor; I could still see him. He looked to me as the T.V. was flipped back on.

"Thanks"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His blank expressions never surprised me nor gave me definite answers. "You gotta be kidding me" was what I was thinking he was thinking or even "fuck you" which would be a more common response. Yet he kept quiet as he rolled onto his side and glimpsed up to the T.V. At least Ramsey and Prometheus were watching me go.

The rest of the time I used to find my way through all the rubble he had lead me into in the first place. Things went quicker once I remembered where to go, avoiding the split paths we had come upon earlier that lead to even more of the labyrinth that was the dump. As I trekked around, I felt somewhat lighter. I didn't know if it was because I was excited or happy or what, but I just felt like something huge had been lifted off my shoulders. Talking to Axel must've been what I really needed. If he felt the same he'd probably think the same thing about me though he'd never admit it. Now if I just knew how things would be tomorrow; I'd probably be walking on air if he comes up good with Marluxia and Zexion.

"Oh geez I'm hungry. I hope Tifa has dinner ready when I get back" I peeked to the falling sun as I came up to the gate. I didn't have a clue how much time had passed but the way the sky was turning orange...There was always the chance Sora was going to question just what the hell I was doing at "school." I'd have to come up with an excuse on the way back.

"Pizza would be nice" I unchained and picked up my board in the same place I had left it when I came. Seconds before I was going to drop it to the ground, the sound of footsteps came from behind.

"Hm?"

"What a way to leave a guy" Axel came strolling around the mountain of junk with Prometheus and Ramsey by his side like a pair of hell hounds to their master.

"What? Did you want to talk more or something?" I turned back to him as he single-handedly jumped the gate.

"No. I'm here to offer you a ride" he put his hand out to the side as if gesturing to something but I didn't see what. Least not yet...

"A ride?!" I was taken aback a little. Oh gosh things were happening again! Axel was showing some supposed kindness my way and I wasn't sure how to react. Sure enough I wasn't expecting him to say something like that so soon. What was up with this guy?

"Stop blushing!" he rubbed his temples like I was really getting to him. No doubt I was. I didn't even know I had started doing that again! "Don't think much of it," he pointed at me with both index fingers, "I'm not doing this to be nice. I'm doing it in case those goons are out there cause there's a chance they might've tracked you here. That, and the fact that I sure as hell don't feel like going back out should something happen to you if they are out. Simple as that."

Ooooh, he got on my nerves. "You're such a jackass but I guess you do have a point" I turned away from him angrily as I flipped my board up into hand. It _had _been a while since I went out on my own so it was possible they could've followed me here even if I didn't have any problems. Then there was what Axel said about them acting at night and with the sun going down, that fact only made his deal seem good.

"Fine, I'll go with you" I looked back up to him.

"Grand choice sir" he said it in a tone like he was really wishing I hadn't said yes. I rolled my eyes as he led the way to the left of the gate, Ramsey and Prometheus following as much as they could without running into any obstacles. Somehow when I had first arrived, I had missed the giant shape in the "corner" of the place. A car shape was formed under a dirty brown tarp and covered the vehicle down to the wheels. Axel whipped it off effortlessly to reveal the red sports car that he was usually seen dropped off in. I almost laughed when I saw it, thinking that Xigbar would be sitting in the driver's seat like he was included.

"This?" I walked over to the convertible's back seat door while he rounded to the front seat. At first I thought he was going to unlock it so I wouldn't have to jump the door but instead the trunk popped open a little bit. "I cover it for safekeeping" he mumbled as he rounded to the open compartment.

"But here's the deal. If you're going to ride with me..." he rummaged through whatever was in the trunk. I decided not to look but the contents that were his chakrams fell into the back seats.

"You're riding in the trunk"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

He gave me the look of a guy not amused by a crazy person. "There's no way in hell I'm going to be seen with you riding with me" he pointed to the empty space he had made for me.

"What about that time when those guys we-"

"That was at _night. _Get in the trunk"

"NO! Forget it!" I dropped my board on the ground. No way I was going with him now, not if I had to ride like that. What was wrong with me riding in the back? Taint the seats? I could've ducked if it meant so much to him.

"Prometheus," when I heard him say that I turned to see him standing by the gate with his hand on the latch, "ready to play with him boy?" The hound was snarling my way like my presence all of a sudden became a threat to his master. His growling was loud and accompanied with saliva melting from between his teeth. Vicious, just like his master.

"Alright! Alright! I'll get in the motherfucking trunk!" I surrendered my hands into the air as I stepped on one end of my board so that it was partially lifted into the air. "Maybe later, boy. I'll be back in a few minutes" the redhead removed his hand from the latch. The doberman sat back down and returned to a calm state like nothing had happened. Geez...

"Just don't close the trunk all the way. I don't want to die back here" I tossed my board in first before climbing in.

"Like I want you to die either" Axel smiled proudly above me as he grabbed the lid. I slid the rest of my body into the cramped yet contradictorily spacey compartment. "What? Worried about me?" I raised in intimidating eyebrow.

"Tch, no. Cause I don't want to be charged with manslaughter" he brought the darkness down.

`~*~*~*`

The ride in the trunk was pretty much the worst I would experience yet.

Despite the space being unbelievably comfy, his driving was not so. Just like that night, he drove over bumps and it felt like he was speeding all over the place. Only difference was that I wasn't so close to the ground but I could hear the road and cars speeding by. I held the trunk door near closed with one hand, keeping it cracked so that fresh air would seep in and I wouldn't die by my own carbon dioxide. For some weird reasons I could feel it wouldn't be my last ride in the trunk since he was a "mafia boy" but I couldn't tell for sure.

Around ten or fifteen minutes into the ride, the car slowed down. Outside of the crack became shadowed on the left when we came to a stop.

When I heard the driver's door open and close I lifted up the lid slightly to check what was going on.

"This is where you get off" Axel finished opening the door.

"The school?" I lifted myself up, cracking my back as I looked up to the enormous building, "Not exactly the place I'd expect you to drop me off. Especially with your image."

"It was the closest I could get you so don't complain. You can make it back to the other island on your own with no problems at this distance" he pointed to the gates. "Yeah, sure" I lifted one leg out and followed through with the other. I got my board on the ground and checked in the trunk to make sure I hadn't left anything while he watched impatiently.

"You done?"

"Quit complaining. I'm leaving now" I put one foot on my board while I tightly closed the door. "Good, cause I don't want anybody seeing me standing here after hours" he strutted to the driver's seat and got in. He revved up the engine and turned around as if waiting for me to go.

"Axel!"

"What?"

"Thanks again" I smiled uncontrollably. No idea I was doing it but it felt right.

He shook his head furiously and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Whatever, Roxas!"

"Axel!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's the first time you used my name in a long time!" I cupped my hands around my lips to amplify my voice. He glanced back at me with a nasty look, flipping me off.

"Just for today Rock Ass!"

And on that note he put the car into drive and sped away, leaving me coughing in the dust.

Yep, definitely the old Axel.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh, I got caught up in Higurashi Kai -sweatdrops- Ooh this chapter! It was supposed to be before School Samba! but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting with what was in _that _chapter. Result: Axel would've been fully calling out "Ramsey" in Billy in the Rain and both that chapter and Samba! would've had some differences. Ramsey was going to be named Billy (not to mention I was about to name the chapter Zetsubou Billy in Rain) but dropped both so Billy was Axel. And the dream for this one was about to be completely random-er but I just kept it short. And Roxas talking about Ramen Noodles and cucumber flavored beer cause: One, I was eating noodles at the time. Two, Iosys is all I'm going to say. -snickers- Points to those who caught the Okami references! The two giant owls were Lechku and Nechku! Next chapter we should be finding out a little bit more about Axel. Until then, thanks for reading and please review!


	27. iDeNTITY

"Oh geez" I yawned as I stretched my arms.

"Tired Roxas?" Sora looked to me when I finished. "Yeah kind of" I laid my head down on the desk and prepared to close my eyes. "Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Kairi smiled to me before my vision went dark. "Pretty much" I nuzzled my head into my arms. "Well you _were_ yawning a lot at breakfast" Sora poked my cheek. I groaned, slipping my face into my arms.

Like hell I didn't get a good night's sleep.

I got home alright in time for dinner. Took a shower, watched some T.V., went to sleep. Or at least for a short time I slept. Only the freakiest dream yet appeared in my mind. I'm not going into specifics about it, but it did have some bizarre things going on in it. Axel was there like almost always. Had to do with cherries too. I don't mean _cherries _cherries but the actual fruit! Same thing with some mangoes. Just a bunch of fruit everywhere. Then it was raining apple juice that brought up candy flowers. Probably the scariest and weirdest of it all was that the Colonel from KFC and the King from Burger King were there! Horrifying things happened. Just horrible. Woke up and stayed up the rest of the night and well into the morning. Yawned all the way to homeroom. It traumatized me enough that I didn't even want to go to school that day in fear of seeing Axel's face.

"Just want to sleep it off" I sighed in exhaustion.

"Morning!"

"Hi guys!"

I briefly lifted my head to see Namine and Riku coming from the door. They were in the homeroom down the hall but they'd occasionally come over to ours when they got the chance.

"Morning!" Kairi and Sora responded in unison but I just gave a drunken greeting slash groan. "What's up with you?" Riku slid into the seat next to me. "I'm tired" I stretched my back slightly. I was really wishing he wouldn't talk to me by how sleepy I was. "He didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night" Sora continued on for me. _Thank _you. "Really? What kept you up?" I was pretty sure Namine took the seat in front of me. Not going to tell them the truth but anything else to get them off my back.

"S'a dream"

"Dream? About what? Like a nightmare?" Kairi just had to get nosy.

I lifted my head with tired eyes, "Just one scary piece of shit. Of ships and shoes and sealing wax. Cabbages and kings, with at least one positively hideous girl I had ever seen in my life," I dropped my face back into my arms. Alice in Wonderland was on that night so it must've been affecting my speech though I won't deny that those were in my dream too. None of it made sense.

"Wouldn't be too bad to rest for now, considering that there's word going around about Axel"

"Wha-" "OOOOOooooh!" I groaned as I slid my arms on the desk like a drunk octopus before getting back to my regular position. Didn't want to hear much about him. "What about him?" Kairi continued. "Word's going around that he got at somebody today" he explained while I tried to force myself to sleep. "Got at somebody? What? As in mugged them or something?" Namine asked.

"Exactly"

"It's not like he hasn't been doing that already" Sora probably rolled his eyes. "But people said he was using a different tone. Said he sounded like he used to" Riku growled. "So he's going back to his old ways again?" Kairi huffed.

"Probably"

"Then that means Namine might get her firsthand look at how the guy really is" Sora was most likely looking to her. I heard a small gulp but could only agree. He didn't do anything to her on her first day since he was on his little "Bored and Guilt Guilt" trip. If what Kairi said was true, then the both of us would be in for whatever he had prepared. Unfortunately, things didn't go as such.

* * *

I went through first through fourth period without disturbance from Marluxia or Zexion. Why? They skipped. Them skipping with Axel wasn't unnatural but what Riku had talked about earlier got me worked up. If these things were so, they'd be waiting for us either after or before lunch. Or would they? I mean, since when did I put the fun back in everything for Axel? What? After the talk the previous day? My questions and his answers fueled his energy to be the bastard that he was again? If that was the case, then I'd probably never talk to him again but chances are I would should things get lame again for the Pansy _Ass_assin and the Emo Schemer.

"Mm, carry me"

"Rox_aaaas! _Stop!" Sora tried to nudge me off his back but I refused to roll over and hit the ground. We were making our way to lunch just as we always did in near empty Order "territory." I was so exhausted I resorted to how I was when I was kid! When I got sleepy while walking, I'd lean against mom or dad in hopes that they'd pick me up and carry me in their arms. That tactic quickly diminished over the years as I got older but a sudden relapse came over me as we were walking in the hallways.

"But I'm so tired and you're the one always on a sugar rush" I almost let my feet drag across the ground.

"You know Mrs. Harleen would probably let you lay down for a while if you faked a stomach ache" Riku poked at me hard enough I nearly tried to bite his finger.

"I'd fall asleep in the room and she'd say 'no'" I picked myself off my cousin and stretched in an attempt to wake myself up.

"You should go to bed early tonight so you won't be so drowsy tomorrow" Namine stepped up next to me. "Think I'll do that the minute I get home and take a nap" I smiled tiredly to her. She was so sweet despite her horrid drawings. That art class better be doing wonders for her or the school should be sued.

"Look at it this way, the school day's about halfway done" her cousin tried to get me to look on the bright side.

"HALFWAY'S NOT ENOUUUUUUGH!" I had a sudden outburst then hung my arms at my sides. A look of utter confusion and disturbance appeared on their faces like I had just near murdered somebody. "Sorry, maybe my hunger's getting to me too" I smiled weakly as I rubbed my stomach area. That was true. If anything could keep me up, it was food.

"Just don't act that way tomorrow. You've got work. Definitely get plenty of sleep even if Sora needs to crash you," that was a terrifying thought, "you'll have plenty to deliver."

"I will! I will!" I waved my hand casually even though my eyes were closing on their own.

What Sora called "crashing" was a pretty horrible thing. He'd get so packed on sugar that the crash at the end would be close to life threatening. So much of your energy would be going down the drain that you wouldn't be able to even roll out of bed. Then there's the part of being half asleep most of the time. He'd do things and then not remember them when he woke up. Called me crazy when I tried to explain things to him. Hypocrite. We kept strolling down the hallway with the others talking lively amongst themselves while I followed after practically blind. My eyes were closed so I was just following after the sound of footsteps.

"Uh, Roxas. Watch out" Sora didn't even sound concerned when I ran into something soft.

_"Roxas?" _

I backed up, partly awaking when I realized I had bumped into somebody. "Oh, hi Demyx" I waved as I stumbled on my feet. "Are you okay?" he pressed some buttons on the drink machine without looking. "Peachy!" I made the "ok" sign like I was drunk. Hell, lets just say I was. "He didn't get a lot of sleep last night so he's been a little shaky" Riku kept me from falling flat on my back. "I'm crazy. I'm sorry" I tried to stand on my own but he kept his hand on my back.

"Damn, let me get you an energy drink" the blond winced as he slipped his drink out of the compartment and pulled a bill out of his wallet.

"I can pay for it!" I started patting my crotch area for my wallet. But I usually kept it in my _back _pockets...

"No! That's fine! This one's on the house" he laughed nervously as he slipped the dollar in and pressed some buttons. A white and silver can was handed to me to which I popped open gratefully. If I needed anything, it was that.

"Thanks Demyx" I took a sip.

"No problem. Just call it a 'thank you' gift for taking care of Axel on that night" he slipped his drink in a pocket inside of his jacket. "Yeaaaah" I was awake enough to roll my eyes while Riku sniffed. No shit Sora blabbed to him all about the night Axel had stayed for dinner and slept on the couch but thankfully didn't know about my encounter with the guy. Riku didn't think much of it though he wished Axel would've stayed out there and for the both of us to have slept over at his house so we wouldn't have had to put up with him. Like we were going to go out there! Sure, _Sora _would survive making it over to his house cause you can't kill a crazy person. But _me? _C.S.I. people would find my body covered in coconuts in a ditch after the storm.

"Okay, that should keep me going for a while" I crunched the can after a few minutes of chugging. Like any Good Samaritan I tossed it in the trash.

"Just until the crash comes in" Namine chuckled. "Then I'll be ready to take a nap hopefully" I gave a thumbs up.

"Aw, I want to buy on-"

"NO!" all of us except Demyx grabbed onto Sora when he was about to drag out his wallet. That was the last thing we needed. Sora on practically drugs with blood spurting out of his throat. And what else was in his pockets but a pack of Pop Rocks? Catastrophic combination!

"Riiiight. Anyways, while you guys are here, be careful of Axel," Demyx put a hand on his hip, "he's back to his normal mood."

"Knew it!" Riku hissed.

"Back to his normal self. I should've known" I sighed as I crossed my arms. "Marluxia and Zexion told me they made you talk to him" Demyx leaned down and whispered in my ear. I nodded, "We did though I guess they're lucky I actually wanted to talk to him," I whispered right back. Riku and the others didn't need to hear about where I really was and I was afraid of what they'd do if they did.

"So if you're around, that means that Axel and the rest of the Order are around?" Namine scanned the surroundings frantically. "As long as you don't pull out the taser," he mumbled to himself, "I left Axel in the science room but he can't be too far away by n-"

"ROCK! AAAAAASS!"

Before I even knew what was happening, I found myself pinned against the wall by the collar of my shirt. Riku was shoved into a nearby closet by Marluxia with the flower head somehow locking it with a spare key. Zexion caught Namine and Kairi by their wrists and pinned them by their feet while Marluxia took the part of getting to Sora before he could do anything. And who else had me but Axel himself? Proud smile. Wild eyes. Excited tone. Oh shit.

"Back and better than ever, huh Rock Ass?" he grasped me with both hands, flashing his teeth.

"Yeah Axel," I cringed, "Good to have the old you back."

"Leave him alone!" Namine shook her fist at him. "Oh, is that the new girl I heard about a while ago?" he glanced back at her in an interested way. She took a step backwards in fear but held her fist up to her chest. "Don't you dare touch her Axel!" I grabbed onto his arm. It was bad enough Zexion and Marluxia were close to dragging her into these types of affairs. Having him do things instead was just worse.

"Oh don't worry. I won't. Not yet at least. I want to start out with you for all time's sake" he turned back to me.

"Axeeeeel. Don't hurt him" Demyx grabbed his shoulder, "I'm not afraid to take Arpeggio and swing it across your head."

"Re-LAX Demyx! Not gonna hurt him," he rolled his eyes as he looked to his friend, "not _bad _at least. Just gonna rough him up and rearrange some things."

"Axel?! AXEL! AXEL DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" Riku pounded on the door like he was trying to break it down. "Don't want to get in trouble again, do we Mori?" the redhead called over to the door before turning back to me.

"Ax-EL!"

"It's okay, Demyx. I can take it" I assured him so that he wouldn't get involved. At least he wasn't hurting us.

"Oh, good boy Roxas! I forgot how good you could be!" a gloved hand ruffled my hair out of place even more than it had been. I shuddered. Why were things crawling in my stomach? "Just for your participation, we'll start out with something easy!" he pointed. I braced myself for what was going to happen next. No idea what but the way Marluxia and Zexion were giving me anxious looks told me it wasn't going to be good. Least not for me.

My body spun to the ground. Jaw bumped against the tile, making my teeth come close to biting through my tongue. My arms were crooked underneath my torso, keeping me from immediately getting up. As I tried to, something heavy was planted on my ass.

His boot.

"Lets see what you got in the wallet for payment of my deeds"

"Axel!"

He ignored the call of the Nocturne as he leaned down and stuck his hand in my pants' pocket for my wallet.

Oh. That's when things got started.

"Damn!" he drew his hand away after I slapped it.

"Don't touch me!" I glared up at him with both frightened and angered eyes, however that would look.

"Don't touch me you pervert!"

"WHAT?!"

"Pervert! Trying to pull my pants off!" I turned on my back and flailed my arms in the air as if to slap him should he come near. "What the hell are you talking about?!" he took at step forward but I scooted away from him several steps more.

"Pervert! FUCKING PERVERT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I got up single-handedly but fell on my side. The energy drink was certainly kicking in. "The hell's your problem?!" he got down and grabbed my ankle. I let out a loud scream, sudden enough to make him drop it. "Keep your mangoes to yourself you bastard!" I tried to crawl away.

"Uh, Roxas?" Sora twitched as he watched me crawl by. I flashed a teary-eyed look his way when I stopped.

"He's trying to take my ass!"

"THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I felt my pant legs being pulled up until my hips were in the air. A sharp kick to the crotch drew the wind out of me but not the scenes from the dream.

"I'm being MOLESTED!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" he dropped me just like that. I got to my feet with tears streaming from my eyes and ran down the hall.

"THE KING AND THE COLONEL ARE TRYING TO HURT MEEEE!" my arms were positioned the way a princess would have them when she'd run at the slowest pace in the world. When I got sober again, I'd swear to never drink an energy drink after seven hours of no sleep. Combination just does horrible things to people. Such as hallucinating. That's what I was doing back there. Axel wasn't even trying to get inside my pants; he just wanted my wallet! I guess it was the feel but I just didn't know what had gotten into me.

"Roxas?"

"Oof!"

My running stopped when I had bumped into Mr. Saix. When I looked up to him my eyes were still teary like a crying child who had his toys taken away.

"A-A-Axel..." was all I could manage to peep out. He blinked and looked over me to where Axel and the others were. Catching sight of what was going on he snarled, "AX-EL!"

Moments later Marluxia, Zexion, and Axel were being hauled away like a line of criminals on a chain. Riku was finally out of the closet and joined us in glaring at the guys as they passed by. Demyx just waved nervously as his companions were shoved away to the prison that was known as Xemnas' office, Saix behind them.

"Axel...I'm sor-"

"FUCK YOU!" he spat at me as he passed by behind the others. Saix bitch-slapped him in the back of the head and kept them going all the way down the hall.

That just left us and all of a sudden everybody was looking at me. My cheeks became hot with their attention, no wonder asking what the hell I was doing. It was the dream man! The dream with the King and the Colonel! If they had experienced how terrifying it was along with the other dreams about Axel then they'd understand. I wasn't even planning for Axel's special "comeback" to end that way. Or my lunch to begin that way! In fact, I wasn't very hungry anymore.

"Sooooo, I'm going to the nurse!" I swung my arms to the side, slowly following the line that had just passed. I sure as hell needed to now and I bet the others were thinking the same thing.

`~*~*~*`

"Delivery!"

"Why is there mail in the back?!" I came out the door holding my head should it burst within my helmet. The scent of chicken fried rice and spaghetti was whirling around in my senses like a drunken stupor. Why hadn't I gotten used to it yet?

"I told you we were a conjoined delivery service!" Riku ripped a piece of paper out of his notepad, "Why do you keep asking when you've been working here for a while?!"

"Cause I plan to keep asking until things make sense" I crossed my arms and stuck my nose up in the air. When I first joined, I thought the delivery meant _food. _Instead, I was there delivering both food _and _mail. Apparently we're like a mini post office but that still didn't make sense of _why _it was merged with a restaurant.

"You can deliver a supreme pizza with bread sticks, ranch, and marinara while you're speculating that" he handed me the note. I scowled looking down at it, beginning to put the address into the GPS of the helmet. We got these advanced technological helmets; WHERE'S MY FUCKING FLYING CAR?!

"That one's on the mainland so you might be gone for a while" Riku pulled out the pizza bag, bumping his own helmet on the underside of the counter. "Dammit."

The rest of yesterday went on as surreal as it ever could have once I was done sleeping in the nurse's office. They actually _allow _that for about thirty minutes to an hour if somebody's sleep deprived. The school day ended with me feeling somewhat "refreshed" with no sign of Axel in history or the rest of the group except for Demyx in gym. From what he said, Axel got three days morning detention for "bullying and attempted sexual harassment" while the others were charged with the first. I _was _screaming pervert a lot and did say "molested" at the top of my lungs. That was probably what teachers went through with girls being harassed; seeing them cry and what not. For the rest of the day I made sure my mind was rotted out with T.V. until all events of the day were washed out. Closing my eyes to sleep, I went out like a rock with no dreams included. Comfortable.

Tuesday...not so much. Since Axel had morning detention, that meant he was free to roam during the school day. Yet when we locked eyes once as he was trying to mug somebody else, he dropped the kid and left without a word. Zexion and Marluxia followed, sneering back at me hatefully. All I could think was 'Oh shit. Axel's probably falling back into his moods again.'

"Got everything set?" Kairi asked as she caught the pizza box Sora slid out the window into the bag. Riku was busy manning the register. Why were they trusting my cousin to work the stove?

"Yeah, I'm ready to jet" I took the bag she handed to me and fastened it around my torso, securing a second strap around my waist so that it was secure on my hip. Ready for action. "Then we'll be seeing you later!" she saluted me proudly. I barely responded the same way to avoid the embarrassment. It _was _a full house after all.

"The credit car scanner is in the bag!" Riku called after me as I ran out the door.

"Got it!"

Without hesitation I flipped the skates on, flying onto the street. Mainland orders were both my favorite and most hated jobs. I loved them by how they took me out of the restaurant for a while, allowing me to take a look around at what was up there. Then there was exercise; not like I needed it but building up some strength in my legs was always a good thing. The bad part about going from the island all the way to the mainland was the fact that it could get tiring really fast. Not only that but we had one of those fucking "we arrive in forty-five minutes or your meal's free" policies so I had to move fast. Even with the rocket skates on I still had work to do. Only one or two times had I missed the forty-five minute mark so I've tried to avoid passing it again.

Sunshine. Blue skies. Sea salty air.

"Beautiful day" I held my hand above my eyes despite my visor being over them in the first place. Super military technology was telling me that the destination was a lot further inland than I thought. I've handled sort of "outer" mainland but not "deep" inland.

'Why couldn't they come and get it themselves? Or why even call a restaurant so far out?' I thought as I passed by one of those fountain slash water park-ish places, the kids dancing in them like madmen in the heat.

Unfamiliar surroundings soon swept all around me. From common shops and the such to more...uh, "green" surroundings. Tropical trees sprouted all around with trimmed hedges and expensive looking fountains. Gates were planted about a mile out from large houses. The city seemed further away, like I was up on some sort of hill. Things did keep a sort of naturalness like on the islands but they just seemed different. Minutes into entering this new "world" did I realize that I was basically in the "rich people" quarters of Destiny Islands.

"Oh man" I lowered the rockets' power so that I was going at a slower pace. Being in that area was making me nervous. I had never made a delivery to _those _kind of people much less go up to the quarters. Not once when I was a kid. Not once now.

"Hopefully they could give me a good tip" I chuckled nervously to myself as I came closer to the house. Yeah, that's what I was thinking of _then. _If only I knew what I was going to get instead...

"This must be the place" I came to a stop in front of large space between two hedges. The house was different than the others. Although it was huge and white like the others, the opening between the bushes wasn't far from the house. White pillars were on the sides of the front door, making it look more majestic. Another one of those damn fountains were out front, creating a circle in which I skated around. On the side of the house, a smaller one sat which made me assume it was the garage. Would've expected something bigger should the owners have to keep a bagillion cars to store but about two of them were parked in the circle. One black, the other blue.

"Oh gosh" I trembled at the realization that I had stopped in front of the door. Just eight more steps to the doorbell with four to the mailbox. Like that mattered!

Oh it did. A piece of information of it did, yet I neglected to look at it.

_Ding dong._

I drew my finger back like I had just poke a bee. Tightly I held the pizza against my side in hopes that it would save my ass should something scary come out. Psh, like I could depend on it.

Barking came from behind the door, which worried me more. Some dogs I could understand but if the one on the other side of the door was like the guard dogs I had seen on T.V., I was in for some major shit should the owner automatically sick them on me. In that case, I prayed that the GPS was lying to me so I could find the real house back in the outer mainland.

_"I'm coming! Coming!" _a woman's voice called with footsteps becoming closer and closer. In one of the windows next to the door I could see some movements and ruffling.

A large paw.

For some reason I automatically thought of Prometheus and Ramsey, making me stiffen up my back and prepare for the death that would come running at me.

The doorknob turned.

I shut my eyes.

"He-"

"AAAAH!"

My body fell to the ground, two pressure points forming on my chest.

And a tongue.

A _very _wet tongue.

Two barks after the licking stopped with something looking down to me. Snow white fur was groomed back with two triangular ears sticking out. Black eyes stared into mine with a long pink tongue panting out air floppily. A bushy white tail wagged from side to side at a gazillion wags per second.

Just a happy greeting.

"Oh, doggy! Are you the doggy from there?" I sat up, talking with "baby words." It sat back and barked happily. "Oh! You're such a cute doggy! You're so cute and so nice! What's your name?!" I ruffled around it's neck. It's large paws were set on my shoulders as it leaned in for another round of licking. "Oooooh! I love you too, doggy! You're my super special friend!" I hugged it tightly. It licked me behind the ears before resting it's head on my shoulders. If the owners were watching me...

Oh wait, they were. Well, _she _was.

"Ammy! Amaterasu! Ammy!" she pat her thighs several times. The dog lifted it's head attentively, letting out a whine that sounded equivalent to a groan. Eventually she removed herself from being on top of me and trotted back to..._her _owner but not before turning back and giving a round of barks to call me forward.

"I'm sorry about that. She gets a little excited with new people" the woman chuckled as I dusted myself off from the ground.

"No problem Mrs...." I drew the note from my pocket, "Montag?"

"Yes" she nodded. Now that I was up close to her, I could see almost something totally different from what I had seen on the ground. Her short hair was a sort of pale-ish blond with hints of either silver or gray in them. She looked frail in some instances, skinny and fragile. I was taller than her by a one or two inches. Shiny blue eyes gazed back at me. A friendly smile was on her face but I could see a bit of her cheek bone as if she hadn't eaten quite enough. Dressed in a long but loose-sleeved shirt with a green skirt made her seem like she was an old woman. Yet by the way she appeared she must've been at least in her forties...maybe.

"Somebody ordered a pizza and some bread sticks from the Station H Express?" I drew the bag from my side into my arms.

"Pizza? I don't think anybody ordered any-" she cupped her chin thoughtfully, "No...wait. I think I know who. Yes, he probably did" she nodded to herself. And just when I hoping she would say it was a mistake. I wasn't afraid of the dog anymore, but I _did _want to leave.

"Come on in, I can bring him out for you" she beckoned me inside as she turned to go inside. "Oh! Um, thanks!" I nodded with some blood rushing to my face. Never when I had delivered had somebody invited me into their house. I was usually to wait outside since getting a wallet or getting somebody to take care of the bill didn't take long...most of the time. But being invited into somebody's house, especially somebody I didn't know_ and _was rich, that was something new!

"The Express is on the same island as Atropos High School am I right?" she asked as I closed the door, Ammy pawing at me happily. "Y-yeah, same one" I pet the smoothness that was the canine's head. Soooo much friendlier than Prometheus and Ramsey.

"I'm sorry he made you come all this way. I'll bring him down here so he can pay for it and give you an extra tip" she bumped on her heels happily.

"Aw, that's not necessary ma'am. I'll just take the price on the tag" I shook my head nervously. Nobody's ever offered me that either. Sure, maybe drunken people...and I _did _sort of want a nice prize in the end but it wasn't right. I wasn't supposed to accept.

"But I insist! It's scorching out there and for you to come so far..." she gestured to me.

"Nah! I'm fine! I like the workout!" I shook my head again. She was making me blush dammit! Somebody stab me!

"Hm, you're such a nice boy," her smile became gentle, "make yourself at home while I got get him" she headed for the stairs. "Thank you, ma'am" I lowered my head to cover up my flushing. She giggled at that as she carefully made her way up the steps.

How I was supposed to make myself comfortable, I had no idea so I just stood by the door with Ammy checking me out with her nose. Especially my crotch. I don't know why she was sniffing me there so much. Anyway, I stood there and checked the place out with my eyes. Huge. The inside was huge. A double staircase bloomed from the second door against the walls, curling at the end toward each other. Straight in front of me a doorway was positioned with a window at that back which I could only guess held more of the house. Another doorway was under the staircase to my left, sunlight shining on the ground. Expensive couches with fancy flowers, vases, and paintings were dabbed around the room with long velvet-looking carpets running here, there, and down the stairs. Very classy. Rich people. All of it made Sora's house look like a pent house and my apartment a chicken coop.

"Ugh"

I turned to the right staircase where Mrs. Montag had climbed to find her less than halfway up. She was down on her knees.

"Are you alright!?" I called.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry" she carefully turned around on her knees to her rump. "Do you think...This is sort of embarrassing to ask, but do you think you could help me up the rest of the way?"

"Huh? Sure! Of course!" I hooked the bag around my waist and darted for her aid. Another first for me; never had to go through something like that either. When I reached her, I hooked her arm around my shoulder and slowly got her back on her feet. From there, she held my hand and together we climbed the stairs at a steady pace.

"I'm sorry you have to do this" she shook her head, trying to hide the bit of pink that had come to her cheeks.

"No! It's okay! I'm here to help" I flashed a confident smile. Her face brightened at that, "Thank you. You really are a nice boy. I wish my son could be more like you."

I turned away like it would keep her from hearing me giggle, "What? Is he not as helpful?"

"He helps sometimes but he's not always happy about it. He always complains or groans when he does so" she explained once we reached the top of the stairs. A door with a large 'X' duck taped on it was before us. The son's room. Behind us at the other end of the stairs was another door but nothing was on it. Probably the parents' room.

"This is it. I hope he isn't too rude to you" she looked to me as she stepped up to the door.

"I don't mind. I've had to deal with some pretty rude customers and students" I tried to make it up with a laugh. As she knocked on the door, I thought of a certain handful of people who were mean as hell.

Seifer.

Rai.

Fuu.

Axel.

"Lea? Lea! Lea, are you in there?" she called when she knocked a couple of times. There was no response from the other side but the sound of thumping did come close. Oh, I had no idea how rude this person was going to be but I sure could tell by how loud they were stomping.

"WHAT!?"

But I was wrong as hell.

"YOU!?"

I fumbled with a button on my helmet that would retract the visor to make sure I was getting a clear look at who was in front of me.

Axel.

"AXEL?!"

"ROCK ASS!?"

The world was starting to come back at me for pissing in the grass when I was younger. Dammit to hell what was going on?! Axel? AXEL?! As in Thirteenth Order, _Axel?! _Mafia leader's son, _Axel?! _As in slept over at my house, _AXEL!?_

"W-What're you doing here?!" I took a step back.

"Me?! What the hell are _YOU _doing in my house?!"

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Montag looked from me to him curiously. "Know him? I go to school with _him!" _I was still dumbfounded at what was going on. "Yeah, and this CLOWN is in my class!" Axel gestured to me but with a smug look on his face. "Oh dear" she sighed uncomfortably.

"One sick way of showing up, Rock Ass. Especially at my own place!" he looked me over at my ridiculous uniform. Oh damn, how I wished he hadn't seen me like that.

"How was I supposed to know you lived here?! I was just doing my job!" I gestured to the pizza bag strapped to my side.

"What? Being the village idiot!?"

"How about delivering _your _pizza!" I unstrapped it and held it out toward him. He turned his head, flashing a disgusted look before full on looking back at me, "I just lost my appetite."

"Axel!"

"Lea!"

He slammed the door shut in his mother's face. "And don't call me LEA! My NAME is AXEL! A-X-E-L! Got it MEMORIZED?!"

"Oh, Lea" she sighed in exhaustion. She turned back to me with an embarrassed smile even though I flashed a concerned expression right back. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior," she put a hand to her chest, "he's been like that for a long time."

"I'm not your son!" the redhead called from inside. She motioned like she was about to turn around but kept herself from doing so, "I suppose that's true. So you've dealt with him before?"

"More than once" I rolled my eyes as we stepped away some from the door.

"I hope he hasn't been too much trouble"

'Oh he has' I so badly wanted to say that, "No, he hasn't done much" I raised a hand like I was being sworn in to court. "I see" she looked away discouragingly like she was worried about something.

"Faron? Faron!" another female's voice called from below. A loud jingling came closer as we looked to the stairs. A lolita maid-dressed woman was speeding her way up the stairs, grip barely on the railing. Her black hair flowed behind her as well as the back part of her dress. Reaching the top, she panted for a few seconds to catch her breath but got right to us when she did. I had a brain fart when she lifted her head but the realization of who she was came to me slowly.

"Were you the one who answered the door?" she looked to Mrs. Montag, Faron, as she dusted off her dress.

"Oh, yes I did. It's quite alright" Montag shook her head.

"But with your condition and all. I didn't want you to strain yourself"

"Don't worry so much! I didn't have too much of a problem. It's best that I still try to do things myself so don't worry!" the fragile woman put her hands on her hips proudly. The maid only smiled and shook her head until she finally noticed me. "I'm sorry. You were the one at the door? Welcome!" she nodded. I removed my helmet, "Thanks...eh-"

"Oh!" she tilted her head in amusement, "So we meet again."

"_You two _know each other?!" the other woman looked between us in complete confusion. "We sort of bumped into each other when I was at the school last month. I lost my bell" she pointed to the earring with the bell thankfully still attached. "Yeah, fell off...um, yeah...?" I scratched the back of my head, not completely sure what I was supposed to ask or in what way I was supposed to. "Oh! You're probably wondering what I'm doing here aren't you?" she beamed.

"I thought you were a senior" I got that out.

"No, not a senior but I was flattered how you considered me to look as young as one!" she swung her hips.

"So you were picking up _that guy's _work?" I nodded to the door. "Pretty much! He was gone for a while so I took it upon myself to pick up his work. Speaking of which, you know Axel?" she looked to me curiously. "I've had my run-ins with him before. Nothing major or anything" I shrugged. Damn I hated lying to people I didn't even know.

"Well that's good but why is everybody standing outside his door?" she looked to us clueless. "The boy shut us out" Mrs. Montag lifted her hands in question. "Oh _did he _now?" the maid stepped up to the door. After rubbing her hands together, she started knocking on the door non-stop. Geez she was determined for a maid!

"Axel! Axel?! Axel you better get your little butt out here and apologize to these two lovely people!"

"Step off, dragon lady!" was the response she got back from the hell hound inside.

"AXEL!"

"Piss off!"

"Ugh!" she shot her hands to the side in balled fists. "No, really! It's okay! I don't need an apology but hopefully he'll give you one" I turned to Mrs. Montag. "Oh, don't mind me. I get this type of attitude from him all the time. I'm used to not getting anything apologetic back from him" she explained. "Hmph! I'll get him out here eventually even if I need to drag him out" the maid turned back to us with crossed arms. Yeesh. She reminded me of those tough, ugly, nanny slash maids that you'd sometimes see on T.V. only she wasn't hideous; she was absolutely gorgeous.

"My lord, what's that on your arm?" I didn't notice Mrs. Montag was looking at my right wrist that was hanging by my side. My mark was visible.

"This? Oh! This! Um..." I fumbled to cover it up. Slapping my helmet back on, I drew my arm behind me. "It's nothing! Really! Just a...birthmark is all! I'm kind of self-conscience about it" I made up the quick excuse. Now I really felt like I needed to leave. I already overstayed my welcome so all that was left was to head back. Right away. Especially if the topic of my arm was going to come up.

"Um, look! I've gotta run so-"

"Oh your pay!" she luckily switched from the topic though I could still see some concern in her eyes, "What will it be?"

"Wait! I don't want you to pay for something that's _his_" I waved my hand in a sign that said "no."

"I could pay you instead" the maid shrugged as she stepped forward. I shook my head fiercely at her offer, "No! That's fine! It's not necessary! In fact," I looked to the watch on my wrist. About thirty minutes had passed for me to get there at the speed the rockets were taking me. "I'll just say I got a little lost on my way here. The GPS lost track for a moment," I tapped the button on the helmet to bring the visor back down, "so alls in alls, the order's free." It was bad enough how Axel was treating them and how he wouldn't come out of his fucking room to pay me. If he really did lose his appetite, they could take his order and have a party without him. Serves the bastard right.

"You're too kind" Mrs. Montag smiled weakly.

"Now if only we could get Axel to be that way" the maid said loudly on purpose as she looked back at the door. A loud thump on the door was the redhead's response.

"Please, you two are the nice ones" I gestured to them. They blushed which made me feel better that I _didn't _when they complimented me. Okay, maybe I did it a tiny bit.

"I'd best be on my way" I brought out the pizza box, the food still warm inside. "Really? You don't need a ride?" the maid asked as she took the box. "No need, I'll be fine!" I flashed my rockets their way.

"I'm sorry for whatever events you've had with Axel at school," Montag looked to me as the three of us headed down the stairs, "If you ever have trouble with him, let us or Xemnas know right away."

"Don't worry ma'am, I will" I winked. "Oh please, you don't have to call me ma'am. You can call me Faron or Mrs. Montag if you want" she set her hand on my shoulder quickly. "Okay, Mrs. Montag" I thought I'd start with manners first. "And you can call me Mary Poppins!" the maid laughed as we reached the end of the stairs. Hahaha, humor. I felt sorry for them since they both had to deal with Axel yet they were so kind.

"Heh, sure. Well, I'll be kicking myself out now" I saluted as I stood by the door. Ammy pawed at me sadly, knowing I was about to leave but I pet her happily so that she wouldn't be too down in the dumps. Who knows what _she _had to go through with Axel as an owner. But the way he treated Ramsey and Prometheus gave me the clue that he was probably nice to her too despite not being vicious.

"Don't be a stranger now!" the maid waved. "Have a safe journey back" Faron grinned. "Thanks!" I nodded as I grabbed the doorknob and took a step.

Not expecting the next person coming in either.

"Oof!"

"Woah!"

I recoiled a step only to look up to see Xigbar standing in front of me. Been a while since I saw him in person but nothing had changed. Still muscular. Still one-eyed. Still making me look like the wimpiest kid in the gym class.

"Oh, little paranoid spiky head playing...superhero?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Xigbar!" the maid stomped her foot.

"It's my work uniform," I looked up to him with the most teary saddy sad eyes I could pull out of my ass, "Don't make fun of it!" He flashed a sour slashed confused look and stepped to the side to let me through. The rockets brought me on the air as I skated away around the circle and out the space between the bushes.

`~*~*~*`

When I got back to the Express, I had about one more delivery to take care of before clocking in. I drunk my life away until the place closed and I could go home with Sora and Riku.

"So you're saying the GPS got backtracked or something while you were on the mainland," Riku raised an eyebrow staring at me, "That's impossible."

"Can too happen!" I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're probably just saying that cause you had to pee real badly somewhere huh?" Sora swung his arm around my shoulders, leaning in close. I rolled my eyes but that was a good excuse, "I tried to...get it in with the fountai-"

"OH GROSS!"

"FUCKING NASTY!"

Sora automatically let go of me then. "I couldn't help it! I just leaned down at the fountain, unzipped my pants, made sure my legs were blocking both sides of the view, and-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut. Up! I don't want to hear about your nasty, pornographic issues!" Riku covered his ears and shook his head. "Well that's how I got late for the delivery!" I shrugged. "But no need to go into the graphics!" Sora shielded me away with his hands, "So where'd you go?"

"Hn?"

"The place?"

"Oh. OH! Yeah! Went up into the little 'rich people' area and what not"

"The 'noble's quarter's' oooOoooOoh" Riku wiggled his fingers all "spookily."

"Meet any rich snobs up there like I've heard there are?" Sora shoved his hands in his pockets. "Not really. The people there were pretty nice. Well, save for one guy but he didn't matter. The owner offered me a ride back by how far I had to go and all. Had to refuse though" I explained. "Please. That area isn't really all that far once you get onto the mainland. It's just the twists and turns that make it seem that way" Riku rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" Sora eyed him suspiciously. As they began one of their random conversations, I thought back to the delivery. In just one day, I had met Axel's _supposed _mother, his maid, and another dog. I found out his most probable first _and _last name and where he lived. Being in the mob, I should've expected him to have such a big house but I guess I wasn't prepared for seeing it so soon. Then there was the maid. I had never known anybody who had a maid in their house much less one that was as tough and playful as her. Didn't catch her name though. That's the second time. Maybe I'd see about getting it later. I did for sure get Axel's identity though.

Axel "Lea" Montag.

The Thirteenth Order's leader.

Er, wait. Where did the "Lea" part fit in exactly?

* * *

**A/N: **I honestly have no idea what type of dream Roxas would have involving the King and the Colonel but alls I knows is...I don't own KFC and Burger King nor any of their icons/characters! A huuurr! So we know some more about Axel now! His last name is Montag! Not sure if anybody remembers but this name was briefly mentioned in an earlier chapter by Xemnas -peers around- If you know the book the name is from...YAY! It's my favorite! I don't own the name! -huggles book- Again, I went out on Okami. Naming Axel's third dog Amaterasu which is the main character of the game even though the dog isn't a wolf. Hybrid, maybe. And the maid...the _maid. _I want her outfit! Ahem -hacks nervously- Thanks for reading and please review!


	28. What the Maid Knew

_Montag. Montag._

I could feel my cheeks becoming warm as I thought about it.

_Axel Montag._

Why hadn't I noticed it before? People never really called him by his last name. Hell I never _heard _people say his last name, yet he always called Riku by _his_ last name.

I turned over from my side to my back, crossing my arms behind my head as I stared at the ceiling.

Never noticed it on papers. Not by teachers. Not by anybody at school. All they ever used if they were talking about him was his first name. Axel. Did they even know his last name was Montag? Riku, yeah I would guess so if he was part of the Order. And speaking of him being with them, did he know where Axel lived? Did he know who lived with him? Had he even been to his house before? Just how much did he know about him that he wasn't letting on? As much as I wanted to know, I was afraid of the thought of asking him. Afraid of him getting angry at me for bringing it up and "forcing" more information out of him that he'd prefer left unsaid. And asking about it around Sora would only upset the both of them more. Plus what if he found out information from me if I just so happened to ask? If I asked if he knew where Axel lived, he'd get suspicious. Just my talk about the guy would get him worked up.

I reached to the lamp and flipped the switch so that darkness would shadow most of the room. Slipping under the sheets, I brought them up to my neck and closed my eyes.

Perhaps it was best to just leave it at that for the moment. With Axel already having me finding him out bit by bit, the awkward situations were going to take a toll on him. Oh, wait. The _both _of us. We were both unprepared for that day and, for being so, were taken by surprise. Only the next day would reveal the result of that.

* * *

"Get a good night's sleep again?"

"Ngh, you bet!"

I stretched my arms beyond their length and dropped them exhaustively by my sides. Namine smiled my way, clutching her sketchbook in her arms.

The five of us were strolling from the courtyard to our homerooms but went at a slow pace so that we'd stay together longer.

"Good. We don't need any of that at work. Any more sexual outbursts and I'll can your ass like there's no tomorrow" Riku pointed at me threateningly.

"Should I bow to you, sensei?" I flashed him the evil eye.

"Only if you're willing to bite my ass!"

"What're you guys talking about?" Sora stepped between us, putting a hand on our shoulders. Had to remember that our conversations got very weird, very fast. Must've been all the Sea-salt ice cream I hadn't eaten. The hell was wrong with these people being deprived of the stuff?! And what was up with me!? No withdrawal symptoms after being without it for so long!? What the hell!?

"You guys are so weird" Kairi tried to cover up a laugh.

"Right. So Namine, how're things at home?" I turned to her curiously. Not much of a reason why I had asked her came to my mind. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't asked her in a long time. Then there was the problem of Larxene living with her and was possibly dating Axel. He hadn't mentioned anything about her when we had our talk. Hell, were they dating at all?! By the way Axel still called Namine "the new girl" two days ago must've meant that they hadn't had met yet but who really knew except her, Larxene, and Axel?

"Huh? Oh! Everything's going fine. Larxene and I are getting along pretty well. Getting letters from my parents. Everything's going pretty good" she made small hand movements.

"Really? No 'Axel Business' over there with the Savage Nymph?"

"Only once but I kept myself in my room for that. Other than that, she went out to see him a couple of times" she explained with a shudder.

"Whatever happens, don't let them get into the bed together," Sora pointed, "I don't care if you have to pull out your bitch-sister's taser! Do **not **let them have sex!"

Riku shivered a short spasm at the thought, "Little sadistic spawns crawling all around. What a way to destroy the world!"

"Don't give me nightmares man!" I rubbed my temples even though I didn't have a headache. It was bad enough that they were seeing each other. However, a nagging tug at the back of my mind didn't think they were that intimate with each other if it was so. For some reason, the way he blushed when we talked came back to my head. He did that because of _me. _Chances are nobody else had ever seen him do that before. The Savage Nymph wouldn't be able to do that unless she went through the hell that I went through. That or they talked about something sadistic.

"So do we have work today, Mr. Manager?" my eyes glanced to Riku. The platinum crossed his arms and looked to the ceiling, "No, don't think so. Got a bit of a meeting after school."

"Meeting?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Sora didn't tell you?" he turned to me with a questioning look.

"Oh yeeeeaaaah!" my cousin had an "aha" moment, "Hey Roxas, did I ever tell you that we've got this killer fes-"

"ROXAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

The voice called in the hallway like a scream of bloody murder. Rapid footsteps echoed behind us though still far away. We turned around to see some students sprinting to the sides of the walls as somebody in a black coat came speeding our way, heading straight for _me._

"Wha?" I blurted cluelessy.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!"

Before I could respond, my feet were lifted off the ground. Checking to the others, they watched in pure confusion as I was carried off down the hall to nowhere I knew.

"DEMYX!"

"Oh damn!" the hooded student, Demyx to be right, brought up his pace so that we were traveling at a mile an hour.

"Demyx! Demyx! What're you doing?!" I looked to him as best I could. He was carrying me like he carried his sitar.

"No time!" he frantically stopped at a four-way intersection and jogged in place. He sped to the left as people made way for the both of us while flashing looks of "WTF?" our way. A janitor's door came up on the side to which he grabbed the handle and swung it wide open. I was placed on a bucket while he slammed the door shut, pressing in the button for the lock.

"Uh, I like you as a friend in all...but...b-but about Di Long?" I brought my leg up uncomfortably. Of course I was kidding but I was also slightly confused. He picked up a newspaper and wacked it over my head, "Stop it! I didn't bring you in here for that! It's cause Axel's out there looking for you!"

"Axel!? W-well what does he want?!"

"I don't know!" the blond tried to see outside the blurred glass window, "All I know is that he was talking about getting you bad today!"

Me?" I gasped. A replaying of yesterday ran through my mind like a bad alert. That day he was pissed when he saw me so no doubt he'd be pissed with me today. But for what? Going to his house? I don't even want to go back there again! For finding out his last name? It's not going to hurt anybody is it?

A loud thud came to the door. Demyx flinched but held onto the knob, pressing his body against the barrier to keep it up.

"Heeeere's AX-EL!"

"Go away!" the Nocturne called.

"You better fucking bring Rock Ass out here!" the sounds of his fists pounding on the door echoed in the small closet. "Not if you're going to hurt him!" his partner shouted on our side of the door. "Demyx!" the thumpings became louder and rapider like he was trying to beat the door in.

"What's your deal with me anyway, Axel?" I called out as loud as I could over the noise.

"Get out here and I'll tell ya!" he paused his fists briefly before laying a final one on the door.

'Fine, have it your way' I thought as I rose from my seat and stepped up to Demyx. "You can't be serious about going out there are you? He'll probably turn on you" the Nocturne whispered down to me. "Might as well face him and get it over with. Can't stay in here forever" I shrugged, grabbing the knob when he removed his hand. Really. Might. As. Well. Otherwise he'd break down the door and give the both of us concussions. I wasn't sure if Riku and the others were coming but even if, I still had to face this guy.

"What is it?" I asked, lock button popping out of the knob as I turned it. Being out showed that the hallway was clearing at the presence of the gang and cause the bell was going to sound soon. His piercing eyes sent chills down my spine as he stood with his arms down at his sides in front of me. Marluxia and Zexion leaned against the wall behind him, arms crossed as if waiting for a show to happen. Like Axel was supposed to massacre me right in front of them.

"How about yesterday being 'it'?" his tone was under control but seething with anger.

"Yesterday? What the hell was so bad about yesterday?" I asked, hearing Demyx step out and close the door behind him.

"Uh, how about the fact that you fucking showed up at my fucking place?" he pointed at me hard.

"So what? I was only doing what my job of a _delivery boy _is. Why're you getting so fucking bent out of shape?" I crossed my arms. Was that really such a big deal?

"I may have wound up at your place but that doesn't give you the invit-"

"You _ORDERED _a pizza didn't you? So I just did what came naturally" I didn't wait for him to finish. Just from what he was starting out with I could tell he was about to give a lame reason.

"What about you, dragon lady, and Mrs. I Don't Know When to Shut Up talking outside my fucking room?" he gestured like he was going to step forward but kept his place.

"So it was a small chat. Not like you'd care"

"Maybe I do"

"What does it mean to you then?" I made an annoyed gesture to him with one hand, "Cause you seem to treat them like crap, especially your mom."

He all of a sudden cringed when I said the word "mom" which made me all of a sudden uncomfortable. Must've struck a raw nerve.

"You actually think that freaky broad is my mom?" he flashed a disgusted look.

"Mother or not, I'm not surprised by how worn down she seems by you" I glared up to him. Before he could speak up again I continued, "And something tells me this doesn't even have to do with me and them or my showing up at your house. This probably has to do with your name doesn't it?"

He huffed and balled his fists, basically telling me I was right.

"Why make a big deal out of it? Okay, so your last name is apparently Montag. What's that gonna do? Unless it's the Lea part that's bothering you-"

"Don't you DARE fucking call me that" he growled, his tone deep with teeth bared like some type of animal.

"Like I _want_ to? Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather call you Ale if it'd make you feel any better but Axel works just fine with me so don't get pissed with me over something like that" I shook my head. Seriously, I didn't even know where the Lea part of his name fit in. First name, middle name, actually a nickname? Whatever. I didn't care anymore. Axel worked just dandy with me. Like I could get used to calling him Lea anyways. Forget it. The day pigs fly over my head.

"Hmph, so then you know how not to piss me off" his shoulders relaxed as he flashed a smug look my way.

"Gee, when have I not pissed you off, Axel? I thought I was nothing but pure fun for you" I rolled my eyes while talking in a sarcastic tone. My gosh this guy thought he was such a big shot.

"Oh, don't worry. You are. Just remember to keep out of my privacy. Got it?" he pointed as he set the other hand on his hip.

"Yes, Axel. I got it before and I sure as hell got it now. And don't you damn tell me to get it memorized" I ran my hand through my hair. If there was one thing I could do at that moment it was leave.

"So how'd you like the place?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_My _place? Hell of a lot better than Strife's house or any other place you could afford for that matter" he crossed his arms proudly. He couldn't be serious, could he? Was he actually telling me this? Like I really needed to know. 'This guy is a king when it comes to pissing me off' I thought as I felt a hint of adrenaline rush through my chest.

"You know, Axel? You're right"

"No shit huh?" he smirked.

"Yeah, no shit. No shit I could never afford something like that. I probably never will. But if there's one thing I know, it's that I don't need your smart ass telling me so" I tried to keep my anger from showing up in my voice. "Excuse me?" his smirk disappeared only to be replaced with a frown.

"Shocking huh? Lowlife 'peasant' like me can't afford something like that. I don't need you to tell me that. You may have a bunch of bills up your ass but no need to talk down to me like that" my feet moved toward him uncontrollably. He kept his ground when I was toe-to-toe with him, no change in expression anywhere.

"Cause you know what, Axel? I don't have whatever you do. I don't have a mafia, I don't have a bunch of money, hell I may not have a dad anymore! I used to live in an apartment where I came from. Just a two-room apartment in a building with a bunch of other people. Didn't have individual houses or a condo like my friends did. And when I get here, I move into my aunt and uncle's three-room house. Not all that big but not all that small either. That's probably as far as I'm gonna get in life when it comes time for me to live out on my own but I don't really give a damn. At least I got a place to live. So quit flashing what you've got that I don't have in front of me. At least I'm good managing where I am now. I don't need anything more or anything less than what I've got" I found myself pointing up to him with a stern look.

I've always had a bit of a thing against people with that type of living. Being wealthy, happy, and snobby. Axel sort of fit into that area, though the point I tried to make about it probably didn't make sense in a few ways. Oh well, I can't stop myself when the rush takes over. That doesn't erase the fact, however, that I'm happy where I was. As far as I can remember, my family lived in an apartment. Just mom, dad, and me until that horrible day that made us one less. It wasn't all that bad. I never thought that living like that was all bad. Sure, I'd wish for our own place like Aunt Tifa and Uncle Cloud were managing but I didn't want it right away. Was that so bad? And what would he care anyway? He's probably never had to live like that. Not with "dear daddy" running a cash ring or whatever it was that supported that huge house.

He didn't say anything in the end but I didn't stay to wait for him to do so. Instead I took my leave down the hallway where Demyx had carried me from in hopes of catching up with my friends if they were still there. I can't respect a guy who goes around bragging about things like that.

* * *

The next day came around with Axel not bothering to confront me about anything. At least not in the morning. Marluxia and Zexion didn't do much either because--surprise, surprise--they were skipping. Great, whatever. They were away from me and that was all that mattered.

Yet my day turned out not as planned anyway.

"Is it chicken burrito today?" Sora turned to Riku anxiously once we stepped out of our fourth period room, meeting Namine, Kairi, and Riku on our way out.

"I don't know. Think so" he shrugged.

"Yes!" both Sora and I cheered at the same time, giving each other weird looks afterward. "You two really are alike" Namine hugged her sketchbook to her chest as she beamed a gentle smile. "Are not!" we said at the same time then flashed the same confused looks to each other.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you guys turned out to be twins" Kairi smiled as overexcited as she always did. "You should've seen people thinking that when we walked around together years ago" I rolled my eyes. "Roxas is like my other! You take out the 'X' and rearrange the letters and you get SORA!" the brunette nodded proudly. The others stopped around me, looking to me with curious faces. I drew my head back a bit when they closed in a bit as if I was supposed to do something. What? My name was going to appear in the air with the 'X' sliding out? I couldn't help we had similar names but I didn't mind. I _liked _itin fact. My mother gave me that name.

"OOOOOOH!" Kairi and Namine backed away, looking understandingly to each other. "You guys are slow!" Riku blurted out as he looked to them. Obviously he figured it out a long time ago.

Above us came the beep from one of the intercoms.

_"Excuse the interruption, but would Roxas Koizumi please report to the office. You are leaving. Again, that is Roxas Koizumi you are leaving so please report to the main office. Thank you"_

"You're leaving?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "I guess so" I scratched the back of my head, not sure of what to make of the announcement. I didn't even know I was going to leave. Tifa and Cloud didn't say anything that morning and they normally would tell.

"We don't have any appointments today, do we Sora?" I looked to him for the answer.

"Don't think so, no" he shook his head.

"Okay then" I shrugged.

"We'll see you later then" Namine waved. "Yeah, see ya" Riku started heading down the hallway with a backwards wave my way. What was he in a rush for? The burritos?

"Let me know what went on later" Sora poked me before leaving with the waving girls.

"Alright" I called after them but not with all the confidence in the world. I still had no idea what was going on.

`~*~*~*`

I sat uncomfortably in my seat, hands on my knees as I looked down to them.

When I had came to the office earlier with backpack on me, the secretary said I wouldn't need it since I was going to be returning later. That didn't help that I was still lost. Didn't have any appointments, I was coming back, just what the hell were Tifa and Cloud going to do with me? Was something going on at home? Did they find out about what had been going on with me and Axel? Or worse; did something happen to dad? Did something happen to him and they wanted me to sit down so we could talk? Just the thought of something like that about to happen only scared me. Wasn't it bad enough that he was further than I could ever reach? I had faint communication with him in postcards but I didn't want to come to terms that the fact that he could be dead.

"Dad" I peeped, feeling a twist in my chest.

"Roxas?"

I held back the tears to look up to who was talking to me, "Oh, hi Mr. Xemnas." He stood there in his white business shirt, black pants, and holding a stack of papers in his arms. "Ready to leave? The caller is waiting outside for you."

"Oh, uh, yes sir. I suppose" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "Good," he nodded, "they're waiting out front and I give you permission to meet them out there."

"Thank you sir" I smiled, walking past him toward where the front doors were heading. The waiting place was also puzzling me too. Outside? Sure they'd make students wait out there if it was a nice day but who wanted me again?

"Oh, and Roxas"

"Yeah?" I stopped and looked back at him. Orange eyes looked to the floor away from me, as if in guilt. A sigh of indecisiveness escaped his lips when he brought his eyes back to mine. "Please, don't question anything when you get out there."

"Sir?"

He turned around but looked back to me from the side, "It's a favor from a friend. That's all I can really say."

"S-" but before I could even finish he strolled down the hallway, catching one of the papers that flew from his hand. That just left me getting even more confused and scared of who was going to be waiting for me. But there was not much I could do except face whoever it was. If I didn't go I'd be seen as suspicious, or worse, a runaway. Just go and get it over with. If Xemnas didn't seem concerned about whoever it was than why should I?

I had unknowingly made my way to the front door, eyes fixed to the ground as I grabbed the handle.

Of course, Xemnas didn't show much emotion at all.

_"But don't you wish you could see the day where you finally see the sun?"_

"Hn?" I sharply brought my head back up at the sound of a woman's voice. Her singing voice to be exact. In front of me was a woman with a slim build. From white high heels, smooth legs formed up into her light green skirt. Above the half dress was a white, short-sleeved blouse covering her torso with arms in front of her. The black hair I recognized but the rest left me stumped.

"And...you are?" I called out gently so as not to reveal my confusion and not to sound offensive.

"Oh!" she turned around. When she did that, I only got more lost in what was going on.

The maid.

"What're you...Waiting for Axel to be called down?" I said uncertainly. That was the only reason I could come with her being there. Axel may have been called down from lunch too and the maid was here to pick him up. Why send her, I didn't get but by Mrs. Montag's stature I could guess why. Then why not Xigbar? Anyway, she couldn't have been the one to pick me up.

"Nope. I was actually waiting for you!" she slung the pink purse she had over her shoulder.

"You were...waiting for _me_?!" I blinked a number of times while I tried to believe what she just said. "Is that even possible?"

"You bet! C'mon, I wanted to take you to this restaurant down town for lunch!" she stepped sideways, pointing to the car at the end of the yard. A black S-class sat behind the gates, glistening clean in the sun. "O-o-okay" I stuttered speechlessly, lost in the car's beauty and still wandering in what was going on. We stepped away from the door and made our way over the dust to the gates. She pulled the keys out of her purse once we got close enough, pressing a button. The security turned off. Before she could grab the handle, I got it for her and pulled it up.

"After you" I was monotone.

"You're so sweet! Thank you!" she giggled before slipping into the seat. Manners. Mom always talked to me about them.

As I closed the door, she unlocked the passenger door. "All set?" she watched me with a smile as I plopped down into my seat. "Y-yeah" I pulled the door shut. "Good!" she shoved the keys into the ignition. "I hope you don't mind the music. I haven't hacked out what Axel did to the radio" she shifted into reverse. 'Whatever music he listens to can't be good then' I rolled my eyes. "I don't mind" I shook my head.

Heavy metal. Dammit! At least she turned it down so it wasn't so loud but that didn't help the fact that one of the McFlurries' CD's was jammed into the tracks.

As for the ride, it was pretty speechless. She kept her eyes fixated on the road but smiled like there was a light at the end. I sat uncomfortably in my seat both for being in a fancy car and because things weren't making much sense. Why was she taking me to a restaurant? How did she get me out of school? What did she want from me? Had to be sure I ran through all the Who, What, When, Where, and Why's though the When part I wasn't going to bother figuring out and the Where seemed kind of clear. For the Who...wasn't she just a maid?

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," I started once the last song had ended and was switching to another track, "What're you going to do with me? What're we going to do?"

"What're we going to do?" she glanced over to me, "We're going to have lunch together!"

'I knew that' I rolled my mind's eyes, "I mean, for what? No offense but it's not everyday I get kidnapped by a maid from school just to have lunch."

"Cause I want to talk to you" her voice remained bright and happy, not upset at all with my words like she was when Axel wouldn't come out of his room. 'Okay, so she wants to talk to me,' I processed that through my mind, 'about what? How's my life going? How's your life going? Or does this have to do with Axel? But I thought I already told her and Montag, _lied _to her and Montag about that. Unless they read my mind, then that was something to worry about.' Now I was getting kind of worried. What were we going to talk about again?

The noon sun hung over as we drove through a part of the mainland I hadn't really seen. A strip of outdoor activities, the shops that were scattered here and there, otherwise some of it looked like the type of buildings that had homes on top of the businesses. Just various.

"This looks like a good spot" she drove carefully into a space between two cars. Maneuvering as quick and cautiously as she could, she parallel parked in between.

"Okay, here we are" she turned off the car and drew the keys into her purse. I got out of the car first and went around to open the door for her. "Oh stop! You're making me blush!" she held her cheeks as she stepped out. For someone who looked young, she definitely acted a bit like so. "Just having some manners, ma'am" I tried to cover up the blushing around my nose as well. Ugh, I needed to go to a gym and work out so I'd stop doing that so much.

A variety of people were about the tables at the outdoor cafe, Soleil. Even more people were inside, sitting at the tables though the must've been crazy not to enjoy the weather. We stepped up to the counter and a waiter was appointed to us. The maid called for an outdoor table to which we were seated to immediately in the shade of the awning outside.

"Thank you!" she nodded as the waiter handed us the menus. "Take your time. I'll be back when you're ready to order!" he saluted before heading back inside.

"Wow, this is a nice place" I opened my menu. Nice as in expensive that is. Prices were outrageous. Small meals that would normally cost a dollar at regular restaurants cost about five dollars there. They weren't easy on the drinks either. Should've been expected; this was a fancy place.

"It is, isn't it? I occasionally swing by here for breakfast or lunch. Order anything you want!" she beamed proudly. 'Damn, is she rich? Tch, no shit she must be. Working for a family that runs the mafia. She must get paid big time for her services' I continued to skim the menu. Minutes later, the waiter came back for our orders. I tried to keep my order small but she insisted I go a bit bigger by how slim I was. Couldn't do much about my skinny body but if I was going to be allowed to pig out than I wouldn't complain. What surprised me was that she ordered something sort of larger than I did: three sandwiches, soup, a salad, and an ice tea. Just by looking at what some of the waiters were carrying I could only expect as much. My sandwich and steak were going to be huge too.

"So how are you today?"

"Oh, uh," the question caught me by surprise, "I'm fine. Nice day." I found it strange that she asked that question now instead of in the car but if she was one of those drivers that needed concentration then I could understand.

"Very good! How about how're you doing in school?"

Another question I wasn't quite expecting. She was starting to sound like a friend of my dad's or Cloud's. "Doing pretty good. Got mostly A's and Bs. Maybe one C, but overall good" I tried not to make a life story out of it. "Excellent! Be sure to keep up the good work" she nodded happily. "T-thanks" I flashed an unsure smile. Already the conversation was getting uneasy. I wished she would just get to the point of why she brought me there.

"I know...this day has probably gotten a little awkward for you-"

"Tell me about it" I accidentally thought aloud. When I was about to apologize, she covered her lips to laugh it off. A sign that it was okay. "Yeah I know. I go to your school and rip you out to bring you here. Pretty strange, right?"

"Definitely" I chuckled nervously.

"I don't blame you. But then again, it's you that I want to talk about"

"Me?" I slightly tilted my head. She couldn't be serious. Was that it? All she wanted to talk about with me _was_ me?

"Yes. I want to know more about you" she set her hands in her lap like I was going to tell her a story. "I'm...flattered?" I wasn't sure if I was supposed to say what was on my mind but it got out in the open anyways. If this was going to be lunch and keep me from going back to school for work than I could live with that.

"Uh, okay!"

"Thank you, mister-"

"Roxas. Roxas Koizumi"

"Roxas. Tell me about yourself"

"Alright...uh..." I tried to find a place to start. 'Location, you idiot! Location!' the small voice in my mind shouted. "I was born in a town almost on the other side of the country. People there know it as Twilight Town" I stopped for any questions and to regain some of my thoughts. "Twilight Town? Sounds like a humble place to live" she looked up in thought. "Believe me, it is. Um, I used to live there with my mom and dad until recently. I'm 15-years-old..."

The story of my life went on from there with time for questions in between. I told of how I used to come to the islands for vacation or sometimes the holidays. Mentioned my dad's occupation of being an office worker and a military man along with my mom's part-time job of being a florist before she passed away. Thankfully she didn't go much into asking about her death so I was able to skip over the details to explain my life after that. She listened intently to each detail, nodding and looking me straight in the eyes with a look that told me she understood. It wasn't exactly the type of behavior I was expecting from a person who worked for others but hey, she was good. However, fewer details were given when I got to my situation of arriving here. Clearly I described my week before school but once I got to the parts where Axel was involved I kept short and made it seem like he had done little or nothing at all. I still didn't want to let out what he had done to me. Didn't want to make him seem like a bad kid either even though I had witnessed first hand how he had treated her and Mrs. Montag. Why I wasn't taking what he had put me through as extremely as I should had was beyond me.

"And that's how I'm here today" I ended with a nervous laugh like I had explained everything in a nutshell. Nine minutes must've past already; thankfully the waiters got us our food within that time.

"Haven't you had quite the life? Your cousin Sora sounds like he's quite the light of the world by how happy he is" she mentioned before taking a bite of her salad. "Like you wouldn't believe" I grinned as I rolled my eyes. He was the exact opposite of a depressed person.

"If only Axel could be like that without having the attitude" she sighed but kept a tiny smile in the corner of her lips. 'Yeah, if only he would. Then maybe I wouldn't have so much of a problem with him,' I cut my steak and took a bite, 'Hell, I'd look into being friends with him if he was like that!'

"But...that's another thing I'd like to talk about"

I coughed in my throat but tried to look nonchalant as I took a sip of my sparkling grape drink. Knew there was a twist in there somewhere.

"What?" I cleared my throat.

"Roxas...I can tell"

I felt fear envelope my heart. Like the bright, sunny day was all of a sudden turning dark. She looked to me with a mix between sadness and tiredness. The sense of dread.

"I can tell that you're lying"

"What?" I pretended to be taken aback though it was hard since she was right, "You think I'm...lying?"

"Not think, know" she shook her head, flashing that same despaired look at me. I should've seen it coming. Talking about Axel as if he was a kitten was like saying he was the nicest person in the world. There was no doubt she could see through my lie.

"But I-" for some reason I was going to attempt backing myself up but she beat me to the punchline. "Roxas, I know a lot about Axel," she started, looking to the side, "and believe me, he's not the easiest person to live with. Not by how he acts. It's hard for me to believe that he'd do so little to you. He has a certain level on how he treats students at school and you shouldn't be falling below the bar." I opened my mouth as if I was going to object that but I knew I couldn't and shut it quickly.

"But for once, I'd like to know what one of those students have to say. Not from the reports Xemnas sends to the house. I want to know what he's really done to you, Roxas. Honestly" she showed a sort of pleading look to me.

"B-...I don't wan-" my mind was conflicting between thoughts at the point. Tell her what he's really done to me? How could I? Tell her about him burning me, beating me up, mentioning how he threatened my cousin and my friends? And what did all this information mean to her anyway?

"You don't have to be scared," she reached across the table and rested her hands on mine. I didn't even know I had brought my hand to the table. "You can tell me."

Hearing her say that struck a chord in my heart that reminded me of mom. Her eyes enforced it even more, flashing me that gentle look I missed so long ago.

I couldn't take it.

"F-fine" I lowered my head so I wouldn't have to look at her.

Another round of minutes past as I re-explained what had happened from when I met Axel to today. Explaining in full detail of what he had done to me and my friends, she listened the same way as she had done before. For the first time since I had come there, I felt incredibly light. Taking the weight off my shoulders as I actually told somebody what happened besides Riku. Kind of better yet, it was somebody I didn't know. This lowered some emotional levels but I could still read the worry on her face as I explained. At times I became tearful when I explained the anklet he had stolen from me. I even showed it to her, glistening in the sun. Other times my tone would be come pissed when I told of how he made me fight or when he was rude to me in my own home. But then there was the talk about the mafia chases; I had no idea how to explain those. Only bits and pieces were all I released before leaving it as a huge gap. I wound down to the finale of what happened yesterday with a set of puffy eyes.

"I see" she sat back in her chair. I nodded, wiping my eyes on my arm and taking a spoonful of ice cream sundae into my mouth. She had called for one while I told my story.

"And there you have it" I swallowed.

"So then you're the reason for his strange behavior at school" she looked to me firmly. I shut my eyes, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't want to be blamed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to sound mean!" she shook her head with hands up defensively, "I was just saying that you're why Axel has been acting the way he is lately."

"Yeah, I've got some issues with him" I croaked, shoving another spoonful of sundae into my mouth.

"It's worse than I thought though," she sighed, "I thought Axel was the same with you as he was with other students in Xemnas' reports but I see he's done ten times worse to you."

"I don't understand that guy" I took the wafer out of the cup and bit onto the corner. "I can barely do the same and I've been the maid there for a while now" she chuckled lightly but with some weakness in it, "but I'll be sure to take what you said to mind. I can't stand what he's done to you and what you've had to go through because of him."

"Thanks," the tightness in my chest relaxed for a second, "But...you're not going to tell anybody else about it, are you? About our talk?"

"I know for sure I can't just keep this to myself. I'm sorry" she closed her eyes with a slow shake of her head. "Oh, well. It doesn't matter much if you do or not" I sat back in the chair, taking another bite of the wafer. I was more worried about Sora, Riku, and the others finding out about what I had done when they weren't around. Axel too should he find out that I had talked to the maid, not that he should've given a damn if I did.

"But, here's the good part" she lightened up, "Now you get to ask me some questions!"

I sat up in some confusion, "Me ask you questions?" Wow, that was broken speech right there. She nodded confidently, "It's the least I can do over all that Axel's done to you. And I'm sure you have questions that neither he or his friends have answered. What better place to get answers from than the mysterious maid?" she beamed. 'She does have a point,' I crossed my arms, 'though being the maid may not mean a lot, she did say that she's been working at the house for years. Maybe she did know stuff that Axel never told me.' My freeloader instincts were coming in.

"Okay...uh...Who _are_ you?"

"Me?" she blushed slightly, "I'm known as Scion. I'm the maid and housekeeper of the Montag residence and have been doing so for nine years. Nice to meet you" she put her hand out. I shook it gratefully, happy that I finally knew something about who she was. Got a name. A good start right?

"Anything else?"

"Uh...um. Is there anything you could tell me about the Montag residence? Like Axel possibly?" I looked to her pleadingly. Working there for nine years must've gotten her some type of information.

"Axel..." she gazed up in thought, "I believe I've got some information on him. Quite a lot actually. You already know he goes to the same school as you no doubt. Already know his father works as, well you know."

"I've had quite a few people tell me"

"What else...Faron Montag is his step-mother; not sure if you caught onto that when you first came over" she pointed. "Step-mother...Yeah that makes sense" I mumbled under my breath. There was an "ah ha!" moment in my chest. What he had been saying lately finally made sense. Mr. I'm Not Your Son! and Dr. You Thought That Broad Was My Mother? antics were becoming clear.

"Can you tell me what you know about her for a minute?" I asked. "Sure. She's kind, gentle, frail; you obviously saw those features of her," she listed on her fingers. I nodded. "She took over as Axel's step-mother years ago but he still hasn't fully accepted her as his 'new' mother. You've seen how he is to her" she shook her head in shame. "He's such a creep. Can't he be thankful for once?" I glared to the side. At least he had another mother to look to. Unlike me.

"What makes it worse is that she suffers from CFS or chronic fatigue syndrome. Even with the treatment she's getting, she can barely get around in her condition. Axel barely helps her when she's weak but that's another reason I work there," she put her arms out to the side, "I'm there to help. In fact I came today with you in her stead"

"I'm not surprised. She'd need all the help she can get when it comes to handling Axel," I grin that said 'good work,' "What else can you tell me about him? Maybe a little about his mother if you know anything?"

"I've heard some things about her from Faron. Mr. Montag won't speak much about it," she started again, "From what I've been told, she disappeared sometime after Axel turned one. As much as Faron and I don't like to think about it, we guess it may have had something to do with the mafia. A 'hit' as they would call it" she held her arms. My heart shook inside my chest. Another piece to the puzzle. Not just why Faron took over as Axel's mother but maybe why he gave me back my anklet after the fight. Right after I mentioned how it was my mother's. Maybe I was finding some common ground after all.

"But if that's what happened, why would Mr. Montag go through with it? What did she do?"

"We don't know. He doesn't tell us about her and doesn't say much to Axel either. I'd thought the reason was to escape the system of going through a divorce or maybe she found out something about his 'work' and leaked it to somebody. Without her around to tell the truth, we may never know"

"Oh" chills ran up my back and I felt my stomach become upset. What type of monster was that guy? If that was the truth of what had happened to her, then...! How could somebody do that to another person? Even if she was going to spill some information or go through the process of divorce? Those aren't worth killing a person over! What would possess him to do that?!

"A lot about Mr. Montag is classified so excuse me if I don't release a whole lot of information" she let out that bit of a fact.

"I'm okay with that. How about...uh...Xigbar?" his name suddenly came up in my mind.

"Xigbar? He was hired as Axel's body guard some time after Faron became Axel's step-mother. They've got a sort of brother slash father type of relationship in some sort of way" she scratched the back of her head in confusion. Geez, a relationship with that guy. I shuddered.

"And guards just Axel?"

"Some of the time but he also guards both Faron and I when we're at home"

"I see. What about those scar things he's got on his face and...why is he so ripped?!" I twitched. I just had to know, otherwise those questions would haunt me the rest of my life. "Xigbar's been through...a lot," she was slow on that part, giving me the impression that she was nervous on that subject, "but we do have a gym in the house so he frequently works out down there. Have to be fit you know?" she chuckled as she did a hearty pirate-like swing of her arm. Wish I could get abs like that from working out. So much for skateboarding.

"So, uh, why was he chosen as Axel's body guard? Why does Axel need one anyway? He's perfectly fine without one!"

"I don't know either. All I can say is that it's classified"

"Does he have some type of weapon with him too?"

"Guns"

"Has he actually used them before?"

"Classified"

"Are they trafficked?"

"Classified"

"Did he do anything else before becoming a body guard?"

"Are you trying to get at me?" she tilted her head to the side, hands on her hips, and a questioning smirk on her face. "Maybe just a little" I turned away with my hand on the back of my head, sinking into my seat. Just wanted to know but I could already tell by how she kept saying classified that my questions were getting both stupid and personal. Quit while I'm ahead.

"Some of that info you'd just have to ask him yourself though anything about Mr. Montag's work will most likely be classified by him too" she reached into her purse and rummaged around. I guessed we were done there.

"Don't think I'll be walking around that guy anytime soon" I shivered again. Not by how he looks and what he does.

"Don't worry too much about him. He's harmless most of the time," she pulled out a silver card, "Unless he's drunk of course. Than he's just somewhat excited."

'Wonder what _that_ would be like' I rolled my eyes as the waiter came back and began speaking to her about the bill.

Our lunch together eventually ended and I made it back to school in time for the second half of fifth period. She checked me in and assured me again that Xemnas would take care of things should Axel do anything more to me. I wish I had more faith in that by the way he's tried to get me back almost every time he had gotten in trouble. Just a continuous circle of justice for him meant "justice" for me but on his terms. Yes, that mafia-like ring right there.

The periods went by until my cousin and our friends walked to the Express together. Not once did I mention what I had to go through for lunch but I couldn't make up much of an excuse for it either. All I came up with was that Dr. Vitus had scheduled a physical for me that day and the both of us totally forgot. My worst lie but at least they bought it. Well, the others did, I didn't know much about Riku.

'Ugh! Dammit!'

Realization didn't strike me however until the end of the day that I forgot to ask her about the Lea part in Axel's name.

* * *

"Nice to see you again"

"Ditto"

Mrs. Montag, Faron, closed the door behind me after I had stepped in. Just like the other day, Amaterasu was all over me with her nose, giving me a good sniff in the crotch like before. Dogs were weird but cute at the same time which was why I pet her head.

"I'm glad you could make it. It didn't take too much to get here did it?" she smiled. "Nah, not much. I stole these," I gestured to the rocket skates, "from work." There was no doubt, those things were fun.

"Kids these days," she giggled when she saw them, "Come on into the living room and you can make yourself at home" she beckoned me to the doorway under the left stairs where some yellow light was shining through. "Thanks" I followed her to the doorway. Reminded of what Ms. Scion had told me two days ago, I was sure to walk about three steps behind her in case she should collapse or something. I still hadn't seen the maid around in the thirty seconds it had been since I had gotten there but, being the housekeeper, she must've been busy in some part of the house.

"Here, take a seat on the couch and Scion should be here in a moment" she gestured to the gold couch with the velvet cushions in front of two large windows. "Or I could go get Axel and you can take a seat yourself?" I suggested, still iffy about her condition. "Oh don't worry about me! I know I've got a disease but that's not going to slow me down!" she beamed confidently. How could I have forgotten that she still could hope?

"Just don't strain yourself" I glanced back at her as I started for the couch.

"Roxas"

"Hm?" I looked back at her, not even two steps away.

"That mark on your arm. The burn mark" her eyes became filled with sadness. Just by mentioning the mark, I had the feeling she knew.

"Yes" I clutched my left hand over it.

"Axel really did that, didn't he?"

I sighed, "Yes."

She echoed my sigh, "I see. So I'm-" she lifted her light sleeve from her shirt and drew it down. My eyes widened at was was spiraling down her left arm, from the wrist to her elbow. "-Not the only one he's burned" she clutched her hand weakly, following the dark purple sliding down her arm.

"I-I'm sorry" was all I could manage to spit out. I knew Axel was the biggest jackass on the planet, nice or mean, but he had no right to do that to her. I would've preferred he had done that to me than to her.

"It's not your fault. I'll go get Axel" she shook her head and left, letting her sleeve fall back over her arm.

Feeling a sense of anger and guilt, I did what I was supposed to do earlier and sat on the couch. Even the softness of the cushions couldn't remove the choking I had in my throat over that guy. A burn and yet she still treats him nice. The fuck was wrong with him?

Trying to take my mind off of what I had just heard and seen, I laid back and looked around the room. Huge, just like the front entrance. Marble floors, large windows with sun-stained light yellow curtains. A fireplace was positioned directly across from me with a wide screen T.V. hanging above the mantelpiece. Speaking of the wooden part, a few pictures stood up around some knickknacks and decorations. Another doorway was to my right, leading to another part of the house I could only imagine was just as fancy.

"I need to win the lottery" I sighed.

Amaterasu came strolling in and sat next to me on the floor. "And just what are you?" I pet her head.

"Wolf-hybrid!" Scion came running out the right doorway and into the left. No doubt she was in a hurry.

"Hi, Ms. Scion" I asked slowly, not sure if she was coming back or if she even heard me at all. "Hi, Roxas!" she came by again this time with a basket full of clothes. Definitely working.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry! I'll be done in a minute!" she ran by again. She left but then came back uncertainly before going back to where she was heading. "And don't call me Ms. Scion! Scion will do just fine!"

"Okay...?" I sunk into the couch, unsure with what was going on again.

_Mew._

I sat up alert in my seat, not believing if I had heard what just came through my ears. Scanning the room I saw nothing and guessed I was going crazy until I heard the "mew" again.

"Mew" I called in the tiniest voice I could make. Amaterasu looked up to me with a tilted head to which I just shrugged. I can't help I was a failure to communicate.

_Mew!_

That call was louder and I finally caught where it was coming from. In the far corner next to the couch was a plant and behind that plant was something white. A cat.

"Here, kittykittykittykittykitty" I leaned down and put my hand out. It remained by the plant. Dammit.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

The voice I knew as Axel's came to my head and I sat up immediately. He stood in the right doorway shirtless, a rolled-up towel hanging on his shoulders but not without tight black jeans and black socks. At least he was somewhat decent.

"You're not a surprise" he sneered, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Oh shut up" I rolled my eyes and laid on the shoulder of the couch. "So, what the hell are you doing back at my place again besides to bother me and molest my dog?" he strutted over and planted his ass inches away from me on the second red cushion. "Am I really bothering you just being here? Or is it just my existence? And I haven't done anything Amaterasu except pet her head!" I gestured to the white dog laying against the couch.

"Amaterasu you little whore!" he poked at her with his foot. She panted happily and rolled onto her back. "Flashing your tits to this guy!" he moved his foot to petting her abdominal area. 'Oh whatever you jackass' I thought, directing my attention back to the cat in the corner. It was still there, peeking its glowing blue eyes in the shadows.

"Feli-cia!"

I looked back to see Axel standing up and looking to the same corner I was. "Feli-cia! Come here!" he bobbed his shoulders several times like that was supposed to beckon her forward. Instead she arched her back, brought her tail into the air, and let out a long hiss. "C'mere you little brat!" he did a sharp wave with his arm. Amazingly enough, the feline made her way over and jumped onto his lap when he sat back down. With it in full view, long strands of blue fur on it's forehead were now visible.

"You know, you're not good with cats" the redhead pet the cat laying on his lap. "Oh leave me alone!" I laid back down on the arm of couch when something else caught my eye. Coming from the right door was another cat. Slightly larger than the white one, Felicia, it sported a mix of browns in it's coat with large spots and stripe-like designs that I almost mistook it for being a wild animal that had slipped in. Hey, if Samba was possible than so were any other animals.

It twisted the end of it's tail like a tracker and lifted it's front paw when it caught sight of me but got over it quickly and continued toward me. "Hi, what's your name?" I leaned down to it when it stopped and pawed at my leg.

"Like he's going to tell you?" Axel flashed a look of "srsly" my way as I picked the cat up and read it's collar. Tobi.

"What's up, Tobi?" I laughed some as he tried to play with the spikes on my hair. Next to me I could feel Felicia pawing at the side of my head like she wanted to join in too. Oh no, I was a cat toy.

"You should bite him, Felicia. He killed your mom" Axel scratched the scruff of her neck.

"I WHAT!?" I nearly choked on my own spit somehow. Instead of answering me, he "purred" into the white cats ear. I felt a tight sensation in my crotch for some reason just by hearing him do that.

"I hope you're not bothering Felicia, Axel!" Scion ran by again. "I'm not! Geez, you're so fucking paranoid!" he called after her annoyed.

"Uh, what type of cats are these?" I thought I'd try and call after her too. Worked before. "Felicia's an Angora and Tobi's a Bengal" she passed by slower the next time. "Which is short for they can bite your dick off faster than you can say 'Cat caught your tongue'" McFlurry added with a smirk my way. "Angora's aren't all that wild" I shook my head as Tobi curled up in my lap. "Yeah, but Amaterasu is. She'll rip out your heart" he nudged the wolf hybrid laying at his feet.

"Roll over, Ammy!" Scion strutted by. The dog did just that.

"Shut up!" Axel gave his own version of a pout and slammed his back into the back of the couch.

"Alright then!" Scion finally came strutting back in with Faron following suit. I could hear the front door open and saw who was probably Xigbar come in but made his way for the other set of stairs. Guess he wasn't coming.

The two women who had just stepped in came before us together, standing half a distance away from us like we would tear them apart for what they were about to say. I wouldn't at least, Axel might however. But just the way they had called for this little meeting, the way they stood, and the air about the room just told me something bad was about to happen. If not something bad, then something scary that was going to make me uneasy for a long time.

Oh yes it was.

"Now then, I'm sure you know we called the both of you here for a reason" Faron started. I could already tell it was going to draw back to what I had said to Scion earlier.

"Skip to the point! I gotta call up Demyx!" Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Axel, be quiet" Scion said simply with the utmost of confidence. "Will you just get this over with, dragon lady?!" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Faron continued, "I know it must be strange for the two of you to be here considering how you both act toward each other. But that's what you're both here for," she paused and took a deep breath, "We know...what's been going on with you two."

My sense of security dropped and I turned to Axel. His head snapped my way with the most pissed look I had ever seen.

"You TOLD?!"

"Axel I-"

"You son of...!" he grabbed my shoulders tightly and slammed my back against the shoulder of hard gold. Tobi jumped out of my lap just as Felicia jumped out of his.

"Axel, stop it right now!" Scion had his arm in his grip before he could do anymore damage. Quickly with her other hand, she darted for his neck and nerve pinched him. He drew back in pain, letting me go in the process. Didn't see that coming. "The hell did you do that for!?" he shouted at her.

"This is what we're talking about! This violence you force on him!" Scion gestured to the both of us. "I never thought you'd do such things to another human being, Axel. Never" Faron stepped up next to Scion with shame in her face.

"What I did to him?! What the fuck about what he did to me?! I passed out because of this guy!" he pointed at me. "ONLY because you made him. You provoked him to fight you and he did just that for the sake of others," Scion answered before I could even protest, "And don't forget you did more damage to him than he could ever do to you! You keep that in mind, Axel!"

"In my opinion, you had it coming to you, Axel. After doing so much to him you pushed him to his limit" Faron hugged her arms, shaking her head.

"Nobody cares, Faron!" he sat against the back of the couch, turning his head to me, "You're such an idiot."

"Excuse me?! I'm the idiot?!" I instantly became infuriated but I had no idea what else I was going to say. He couldn't have been calling me an idiot for all that he had done and for me telling. There was no way in hell he could've been.

"Axel, that's enough!" Scion raised her voice to a threatening level. Axel glared at her, growling like a cornered animal under his breath. "We can't stand what you've put Roxas through. Even though you may have done some good, it doesn't make up for what's already been done and what's going to be done without a second thought about it" she crossed her arms with her feet holding a firm ground.

"That's why we've decided it's time you repaid your debt to Roxas" Faron stepped back into the conversation.

"My debt?!" he asked angrily.

"In other words, you're going to repay Roxas for everything you've put him and his friends through!" Scion clarified. Oh I felt the world suddenly threatening to close in on me. Repay me? How?

"What? Through money?!"

"No! I mean in every kind way you can think of!" Scion pointed her finger right in his face. She was becoming my hero but I was still getting uneasy about all of it. He was supposed to repay me without money? Well I knew money was everything but in kind ways? Could he even be kind besides the time of our talk or when he saved my ass about three times? I was so confused.

"Such as?!" he pursued.

"I'll think of something but we can start off with letting him hang with you and your friends"

"WHAT?!"

"Now hold on!" I finally jumped into things again, "I know Axel's made my life here not so much paradise as much hell, but I don't want him to repay me for all he's done! It's done, it's over with and I'd much rather put it behind me and just be with my regular friends. And I've got the feeling he'll kill me if I even stay between the four of them for two seconds" I narrowed my eyes at him to which he responded by flipping me off.

"I know Roxas, but I just can't stand the fact that he would do all that to you just for calling him a name," the raven-haired maid hugged her arms. "But it's time for him to learn some respect for others. Maybe some humiliation too" Faron crossed her arms. "Please" Axel rolled his eyes.

"They're right you know"

We turned our heads to the left door to see Xigbar standing there dressed in his usual black with arms crossed. "Don't side with them!" Axel pointed to the women in front of him. "Your little 'expansion' for respect hasn't gone very far so maybe you really should do what they say for Spiky right here" he came over and gestured to me. I lowered my head to avoid looking at his six pack.

"You guys are asses!"

"I rest my case"

"So it's decided! Oh, and Xigbar," Faron turned to him, "may there be a need for it, is it possible for you to expand some protection to Roxas?"

"I'll be fine! Really!" I waved my hands defensively. "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore" the better half of Mr. Montag smiled to me weakly. "Don't know. Have to check in with the boss about that. I'm only obligated to protect you three but I wouldn't mind taking care of one more kid" he beamed cunningly down to me.

"I'm not a kid" I countered.

"At my age, yes you are"

"Oh, Xigbar! You're not all that old!" Scion waved her hips. "Please, I've gray hair. What the hell are you talking about?" he turned away and scratched his head. "At least you don't look as old as I do" Faron sighed. "Oh come on Faron! You're younger than I am!" Scion tried to cheer her up.

"You're all old bags to me! Every single one of you!" Axel raised his voice to make them stop, "Don't even see what this has to do with us but it's just like you old hags to talk meaninglessly."

"Fine then. We'll get back to the fact that it's pretty much settled, as long as it's okay with Roxas, that you're going to repay him for everything you've done to him!" Scion pointed confidently. All four of them looked to me for my answer like it was the fate of the world. I still wasn't completely up for Axel owing me back for all that had happened. Like I said, I'd rather put it behind me and favor him not bothering me so much in the future.

But then again, shouldn't he have to pay for what I had to go through? I had to keep in mind that he did save my life quite a few times when it came to the car chases and what not. That pretty much owed me more than what I would've asked. But then there were the parts that he still put my life in danger, made me break my ankle, and put me through a stressful time without my mother's memento. The anger fuming in my head and chest threw me toward an answer. Maybe this time karma would come back at full speed to bite him in the ass. Part of my mind wasn't all for it though. Ugh, that was what I hated about him. He made me contradict myself so much.

Taking a deep breath, I said in my smallest voice, "Okay."

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" the redhead shot up from his seat and stormed toward the door to the left, Amaterasu watching him go.

Oh won't this be fun?...Not.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my. This one's quite the sloppy and late update. It's been school man...Anyway! I'm glad I got this one up! Check my profile for some statuses. I've got a plot update based on this chapter. So yeah. This chapter was quite the weird one for me write. Nothing real actiony going on and just a line of awkward conversations but we do find out more from the maid, Scion. 'Nother Okami reference, Tobi. Darkstalkers reference, Felicia. I don't own anything! So based on what we've seen here, we'll find out what the result will be within the next line of chapters. What's gonna go on between Axel and Roxas? How will everybody else take it? What're they going to do? Thanks for reading and please review!


	29. Test Drive

Five steps.

Ten steps.

Twelve steps.

Thirteen.

"Stop following me goddammit! Fucking annoying!" he turned around, pointing his finger in my face.

"Hey! I'm only doing what I was told to do! You fucking get over it!" I countered.

We stopped in the middle of the hallway at school, people passing around us like a river around rocks. The rest of the Order stopped with us as well to turn back and watch was about to unfold. An argument no shit!

"Even I have to admit, Roxas. This does feel a little awkward with you following us. Especially after all that's happened" Demyx rubbed his right arm uncomfortably. "Yeah I know. It's freaking me out too, especially with most of you taller than me except the emo-looking nerd" I thumbed toward Zexion who only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Axel, why is he following us again?" the Schemer sounded like he was trying to keep his anger under control but it was obvious he was failing. "I told you guys before. My fucking step-mom and the dragon lady put him on me! Not to mention Xemnas fucking added to it by making him keep an eye on me during his free time!" the redhead pointed at me again like I was some type of disease.

"How was I supposed to know Xemnas was going to make a move like that? I don't even want to be with you guys! I'd rather be with my friends! No offense, Demyx" I waved a defensive hand his way. "None taken" he continued to rub his arm.

"This guy's really cramping our style" Marluxia crossed his arms. "Tell me about it. And I'm supposed to drag his weight around until I owe him back for everything we've done to him. Fucking ridiculous!" Axel ran his hands through his hair in stress. "You almost got me killed! I think you really do owe me something!" I stepped up to him.

"Roxas?"

I felt my stomach turn upside down the moment I heard Sora's voice creep up from behind me. I turned around to find him and our friends standing there with Riku looking none too happy at what was before him.

"What happened this morning? I thought we were supposed to leave together" my "other" asked with some sadness in his tone. Great. How was I supposed to explain to him the deal that had been done?

"I left early to-"

"Can it!" Axel slapped me across the head, "You really want to know what happened!? Xemnas called him early to meet him so that he could dump his sorry ass on me!"

"What? Why?!" Kairi looked to me pleadingly. "Cause I-"

"Cause Mansex took advantage of the fact that I'm supposed to be owing this piece of shit back!" Axel laid his arm on my head like I was some type of table. Damn, he was heavy for a skinny guy.

"So what do you mean?! Roxas is supposed to follow you around until you make up for what you've done to him?" Riku stepped forward angrily. "No shit, Mori. He's my ball and chain now" Axel flicked me in the back of his head. I glared at him but turned back to them hopelessly, "I'd rather be with you guys. A lot at that. But even though I'm stuck with this jackass and his group, this shouldn't change much between us. I'll still sit you guys at lunch, work at the Express, and we can still hang out with each other on the weekends and after school. It's just going to be a short time with this guy _hopefully_" I glared up at Axel who only turned away.

"This sucks ass" Sora crossed his arms. "Be thankful you won't have _his_ ass in your face" I nodded back to Axel who only kicked me in my calf.

"I can't say I'm happy with this-"

"Neither can I" Axel cut Riku off. The platinum stepped up to us, staring Axel straight in the eyes, "But I swear, Axel. Should you even bruise, scratch, or even draw blood on Roxas, I will have your head on stick in my front yard," he clenched his fists.

"Please, Mori. Like that's ever going to happen? I'm not going to kill him! Am I Rock Ass?"

"How should I start my will?"

He slapped me across the head again. "You just remember what I said" Riku growled at him. "Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots" his nemesis waved his hands sarcastically. That was when Riku turned back to me with the calmest face he could put on, "Do your best to put up with this guy when you need to. And don't let him suck you into his beliefs cause most of them are pretty idiotic. Otherwise, you'll end up like that guy" he pointed to Marluxia who only made a sour face when he found out we were talking about him. Like I wanted to end up like a pink-haired pansy.

"Be careful. We'll see you at lunch" the platinum backed up into the rest of the group. "Good luck, Roxas" Namine called out. "Try not to get hurt" Kairi waved as they turned to leave. "See you later or are you going to be in homeroom?" Sora turned sideways, looking back at me. "I'm with them" I thumbed back to them sadly. "Oh, then I'll see you later. Come back alive, okay?"

"Hit the road, Strife!"

Sora sent a nasty look and a flip of his middle finger at Axel but turned back to me with a gentle smile and a wave before following the others. How badly I wanted to be with them.

"Axel"

"What?" he finally removed his arm but snarled looking down at me.

I took a deep breath, "Don't make this hard for either of us. I don't want any trouble. I just want things to go smoothly" I said in my reasoning-like voice, avoiding his eyes. That's all I really wanted out of it though I couldn't imagine it being that easy.

"Well neither do I, Rock Ass so we're a part in the same" he sniffed, turning around and walking away from me. Reluctantly I followed several steps behind. If only he knew how much of the same we were. It may have not been a lot but the similarity of not having our real mothers around was starting to change my outlook of him. Not too much but enough so that I could somewhat sympathize with him.

His treatment of Faron, however, was just sickening.

`~*~*~*`

To start off with, homeroom was no fun at all.

It came as no surprise to me by how far away people sat from the Order or how there was more than half the class leaving for other homerooms to avoid them. I sat toward the back of the room away from them with Demyx the only one staying by my side.

"Wow, isn't this place the bundle of laughs and giggles?" I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, there's usually less people in here. Today must be an exception" the Nocturne rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm here?"

"Maybe"

"Please people, I'm not a saint just cause I beat him up once" I rubbed my temples fiercely. Damn.

"I guess," Demyx sighed, "So what was the exact reason why you were sent to follow Axel around?" he looked to me curiously. "Oh, right. I didn't tell you yet," I interlocked my fingers and shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, uh. Axel's step-mom, Ms. Scion, and Xigbar put me on him so he can pay me back for everything he's done to me. Sort of what he said earlier."

"Oooooh. And you finally went up there?"

"Yeah. Pizza delivery at first but Ms. Scion invited me back after a little meeting with her"

"She's really nice, isn't she?" he smiled. "No kidding. Can't believe the way Axel talks to her. He's such an ass" I looked toward Axel's direction to see him spinning a finger in the air as he conversed with Zexion and Marluxia. What was wrong with him?

"You never told me that Axel didn't have a mom"

"You never asked, but yeah, he doesn't" blond locks lowered as Demyx looked to his lap.

"Ms. Scion told me that she and Faron think that she had a hit put on her but they don't know for sure" I shrugged. "It's not impossible but I wouldn't be able to believe it if it were true. Axel's dad is pretty nice" he fumbled with a pick in his hand.

"Oh, you've met him?" I sat up in interest. "Yeah, bunches of times. I told you Axel and I have known each other for a long time now," he nodded back to the redhead who was pulling out a bottle of ginger ale, "What? You didn't see him at the house?"

"Haven't seen him both times I've had been there unless he was just at the back of the house or something" I leaned forward onto the desk. He could've been in the parts of the place I hadn't seen yet so that was possible. Thinking about it again, he was a mafia man. He was probably out ordering hits or something.

"That's not unusual. He's usually out on business anyway. Must've been gone those days" Demyx sighed but kept a smile on his face. I shuddered. Didn't want to know what that "business" was.

"So Axel doesn't see him much?"

"Axel? He does see him quite a bit. It's not like he's one of those 'There's a meeting in a different part of the world everyday, workaholic' type dads. He comes home several times a month to spend time with Faron and Axel though his show-ups are usually random. So I can't say Axel is without a dad" his voice took a sudden saddening turn on that last sentence. It reoccurred to me that Demyx was without a father to which I should've been a little sensitive on.

"Uh, so. Does Axel say much about his mom? The real one?" I thought fast enough to change the subject.

"He won't say anything about it. Not even to me and we're best friends," he brought up his tone, "If you try and get on the subject with him, he changes it quickly so it's obvious he doesn't like to talk about it."

"I guess I should expect as much," I laid back in the chair, "Not talking about your own mother cause you don't even know what happened to her. That sort of makes sense."

Across the room, Axel looked over to us. The Nocturne gave a friendly wave to which Axel beamed to. I crossed my arms and kept my head low but when I looked back over, he was flipping me off.

* * *

Not much happened during the day after homeroom. I got back to my regular schedule while Axel did the same, whatever that was. I sat with my friends at lunch which didn't go without a few words of what had happened in homeroom. Just told them nothing much went on except the McFlurry being the same jackass he always was. Once all that was explained, my day from lunch to the end of school went pretty normal.

Until school let out for the day that is.

"Damn, I am glad this day is over" I stretched my arms as we entered the courtyard.

"Yeah, your first day following the McFlurry of Dancing Flames huh?" Sora looked to me slyly. "Hey, at least I didn't spend the whole day with him like I thought. Just that one time and that was it. The work today gave me no free time" I crossed my arms behind my head, nose up in the air like a stuck up snob.

"I still don't like that you even have to be around that guy just to check up on him" Riku crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. I wasn't surprised that he was the one still most upset about the whole ordeal. What he said to Axel that morning was chilling but at the same time unneeded. I appreciated him looking out for me, but I didn't want him to be so overprotective. I could take care of myself; didn't he understand that yet?

"And you have to do this for how long again?" Namine asked from Riku's right side.

"Until Axel owes me back for everything he's done which shouldn't take too long, I guess" I shrugged nervously. I had no idea how long it was going to take but I guessed I should just be relieved with the fact that if I needed protection from any more mafia attacks, he was going to be right there. Unless he had a change of heart and decided he really wanted me dead now.

"Serves him right!" Kairi crossed her arms and nodded proudly, "He should be waiting on you hand and foot for all the crap he put you through!"

"What I'd like to know is what made him do this all of sudden" Riku was mumbling that, but I was close enough to hear. That only made me uneasy. If he had found out what I had done behind their backs, _his _back, I'd be in for some major hell.

The screech of tires drew close from afar.

"OUTTA THE WAY!"

Before I could even recognize Axel's voice, he brushed past Riku and I like his ass was on fire. Zexion huffed by like the emo snob he was, book in his arm. I felt Riku bump into me after Marluxia pushed past him and Namine like they were the doors to a saloon. Finally Demyx came by but was sensible to walk around us before turning back and giving me a small wave. Ahead, the crimson colored car screeched into place behind the gates. Axel automatically jumped into the front seat half a second after Xigbar slammed on the breaks. The rest followed suit with Demyx sitting next to Axel in the front seat while Marluxia and Zexion took up the back.

'Great,' I thought with eyebrow twitching, 'now_ leave_.'

"So Riku, about work-"

A car horn beeped twice, cutting me off.

It was the car at the gates. Axel's.

I cringed some but didn't think much of it. "Leave already" Riku growled their way before turning back to me with a friendly face, "You were saying?" He had no idea how much I was thinking the same thing he said.

"Yeah, do we have to work-"

The car horn beeped again.

'Dammit'

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! LETS GO!"

"Roxas!"

A stroke almost made it's way up my body just from hearing Xigbar call my name. Instantly I knew what he was calling me for and why he had pressed the car horn a few times. He sat up on the driver's door so he could see over Axel's hair. I could feel my stomach churn when our eyes met. Why did he have to do it there with my friends around?

"You coming or what?"

"NO WAY IN HELL HE IS!" Axel slammed his fist on the dashboard. Xigbar grabbed one of his spikes, pulled up hard and let go. The redhead slapped a hand on top of the spike that had been grabbed in both pain and so he could try to fix it. Wasn't expecting that.

"Thought you were supposed to be following Axel around or has he payed you back already which I highly doubt" he leaned on the windshield, waiting for my answer. I wasn't sure exactly what to do at that point. Stay with my friends who actually wanted me around or go with Xigbar and the others to wherever they were going to? The choices, the choices! But all I knew was that I didn't want to hear Xigbar honk the horn again. Plus I was still Axel's burden; what could seeing where they were going to hurt?

"Uh, yeah! Give me a sec!" I called back. Axel slammed his head on the dashboard while Zexion seemed to shake his head in denial and Marluxia rubbed his temples.

"You're really going to go with those guys?" Sora gave me a look of disbelief, "Do you even know where they're going?"

"A field trip couldn't hurt, right?" I asked nervously, "I'll just catch up with you guys as soon as I can. Okay?"

"A field trip with that guy would be hell," Riku growled again to the side but closed his eyes as if to control his anger, "Fine, we'll talk some more later. Just come back in one piece, alright?" What was that supposed to mean?

"Gotcha"

"We'll see you later, Roxas" Kairi and Namine said at the same time which was kind of creepy.

"Just be back before dinner, okay?" Sora set his hands on my shoulders, "I'll let mom and dad know you're out for the evening."

"Thanks, Sora" I nodded happily and waited until he removed his hands to turn back toward the car. Axel was still with his head down on the dashboard when I approached but Zexion had switched to shoving his face in his book and Marluxia had his eyes closed in some annoyed sleep fashion.

"Hope you don't mind bunking with those two" Xigbar reached back and unlocked the door.

"Uh, I guess it's fine" I flashed an unintentional goofy smile. There was no way it was fine. The middle seat between the two was unoccupied but Zexion refused to move for me. Instead, I had to climb on the small space that was the floor of the car with my backpack dragging across his lap. He sighed annoyedly and turned away from me to read some more. Marluxia didn't budge much when it came to making room for me, causing me to feel slightly squeezed between the two of them.

I shuddered. It was all new. Sitting between Marluxia and Zexion in Axel's car. Sitting in Axel's car with the Thirteenth Order.

"Everybody got their seat belts on?" Xigbar plopped back into the driver's seat and looked back at us. That wasn't easy either considering Zexion wouldn't get off the clickie part and Marluxia wouldn't let me get the latch until I reached under his ass. He gave me a disgusted look.

"Yeah, ready" I laid back against the seat.

The body guard nodded and revved up the engine. I looked back to the gates of the school to find the others still standing there as if some sort of life changing event had just occurred. All I did was get into the seat of the car. Nobody had done anything to me yet.

Xigbar glimpsed their way too, double-taking when he noticed something. I couldn't tell what as I gave the others a small wave as Xigbar drove off.

"Hey Axel" he tapped the Flurry's shoulder.

"What?" he didn't bother to lift his head up.

"Didn't you used to hang out with that kid?"

"Who?"

"The one with the white-ish hair. Looks slightly younger than you"

"Why does it matter?" the leader finally lifted his head and looked to Xigbar.

"Doesn't," the one-eyed man shrugged, "just noticed he was giving me one nasty look back there is all."

* * *

The ride was in no way pleasant.

Marluxia and Zexion kept shoving and pushing me whenever I was deemed "too close." How "too close" was even possible was beyond me since I was squished in between them. There was nothing I could do. Then there was the part of most of the drive being completely silent. Nobody said anything except for Xigbar and occasionally Axel and Demyx but only cause he was asking how their day was. Driving onto the bridge made me realize how incredibly unwanted I was in the car. Demyx wouldn't talk to me but I only speculated that was because we were all in an uncomfortable position with me being there and since most of our conversations were about Axel. If I knew everything was going to be so awkward, I would've said no in the first place.

"Here we are"

Xigbar pulled into the circle in front of the house and turned the car off.

"Greaaaaaat. That was the most sickening ride of my life" Axel rolled his eyes as Demyx got out of the car and he followed.

"You cool your attitude, hothead," Xigbar pointed as he got out, "I sure as hell don't want to hear you complaining about your situation. If you're going to baw about it, then take it somewhere else."

Axel glared but kept his mouth shut as he stormed for the door. On both sides of me, the others got out immediately like they were free from a horrible torment. Well thank goodness for some space--finally--for two seconds before I got out myself. The other four waited at the door while Axel fumbled with his keys. Xigbar and I came up on the rear until Axel got his house key situation straight and opened the door.

"Oh, welcome back!" Scion was the first one there to greet us.

"How was schoo-"

"LAME!" Axel strutted past her without giving her a second look. "Afternoon, Ms. Scion" Zexion at least stopped and bowed a little toward her before following inside after Axel. "Good to see you again, Zexion" she smiled. "Ms. Scion" Marluxia smoothly pulled a rose from his jacket and handed it to her. "Thank you, Marluxia" she giggled as he passed. Okay, that was just gut churning and weird.

"Hey, Scion" Xigbar ruffled her hair as he passed by. She pouted as she fixed the maid hat on her hair but beamed when she saw me coming.

"Hi again" I waved weakly. "Glad to see you again, Roxas" she led me inside.

"Ammy, bite Roxas' dick off so he can die and leave me alone" Axel was on one knee, ruffling Ammy's fur. The dog panted happily and licked him in several different places of his face before he let off. "Axel!" Scion stomped toward him. "Just a suggestion! C'mon guys!" he waved his arm as a signal to follow him. At least to the other three; he positively didn't want me to follow him.

"I'll be out back if you need me" Xigbar headed to the doorway under the stairs.

"There are some sandwiches on the table in the kitchen if you boys want any" Scion called back as Ammy drew her attention to me as she always did. I could've used a sandwich.

"You're welcome to have some too, Roxas" she turned back to me. Hell yes. "Oh, thanks but no thanks at the moment. Not until Axel gets out of there and hopefully leaves one for me" I crossed my arms and looked toward where they had gone to under the balcony. Like he would be so generous.

"Where's Faron?"

"Upstairs taking a nap"

"Oh yeah, the fatigue" I rocked on my heels in some guilt for not remembering that. It must be horrible to be exhausted all the time but not get any relief even after sleeping. Who knows what she's going through.

"And I'm gonna guess you've been working all day?" I raised an eyebrow. "Since I got up to make breakfast this morning pretty much" she nodded happily. "Geez" I chuckled.

"Hey, dragon lady! Where's the cake?" Axel called from the kitchen, not even bothering to show his face in the doorway. "On the second shelf behind the lasagna in the fridge. Look next time!" she called back with hands on her hips. Oh she was becoming my hero.

"You know, I don't get that," I scratched the back of my head, "Why does he call you 'dragon lady' so much? Are you mean to him or something?" I would've been so hyped if she said yes. Served him right.

"Oh that? No" she covered her lips to hide a laugh. "It ties back to something I used to do before becoming a maid."

"Which is...?"

"Well..." she put a finger to her lip with a sly look on her face. "How about you wait in the living room and I'll show you what I used to do!"

"Oh, uh, woah! Show me?" I was at some confusion there. "Yeah. It'll only take a few minutes, I swear!" she clasped her hands together in a pleading way. I didn't exactly know what she meant but as long as whatever it was didn't tie back to prostitution, something sexual, or nudity then I guess I could spare a few minutes.

"Uh, sure. Okay fine"

"Great! I'll meet you in the living room in about five minutes!" she led me to the room through the doorway under the stairs. I planted my ass on the velvet couch as she ran off to do or go get whatever she needed.

_Mrow._

The familiar call of one of the cats came to my ears. Tobi was strutting over my way with Felicia by his side. Both jumped onto the couch and made themselves comfortable around me, Tobi rolling on his back next to me and Felicia stretching out on my lap.

"You guys are so lazy" I laid back and began to pet the Angora.

Very little happened in the minutes between Scion leaving and then coming back. All I really did was pet Tobi and Felicia while nudging Ammy with my foot. The guys were still in the kitchen, loud as hell until a group of footsteps trudged up the stairs and a door closed. I only guessed they were up in Axel's room. Since the coast was clear in the kitchen, I attempted to get off my ass to check if there were any sandwiches left but the thought of them taking all of them--and the fact that Felicia was lying on me--held me back.

"Alright I'm back!" Scion called.

From the doorway to my right came a large, red ball that rolled into the room. Following after it was Scion, carrying some items in the basket on her arm. When the ball slowed to a stop in the middle of the room, she gently kicked it toward the fireplace but stopped it inches from it.

"Uh...need any help?" I peeped, not entirely sure of what she was about to do.

"That's okay! I've got it!" she waved back my way as she set the basket down next to the ball. "Okay..." I mumbled to myself, laying against the back of the couch. What did she used to do again that involved a huge red ball? The answer never crossed my mind nor was it obvious to me.

"Probably would've been better if I had changed..." I could hear her whispering to herself as she pinched the frilly white part of her uniform on her shoulders. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I turned away even though she was turned around. Changed into what for what!?

"Doh well!" she still whispered, shrugged as she released the frills. "Ready for a spectacular show?" she turned around with arms behind her back.

"Oh, uh sure?" my face became hot when I turned back to her. I wished she had narrowed down the possible "shows" to one so I knew what I was getting.

"Alright then!"

At that, she grabbed the basket and stepped onto the ball. Below her, the ball wobbled at the sudden weight to which she tried to keep her balance. Quickly, she got a hold of her composure so that the ball became still for the most part. Setting the basket on the mantel, she reached into it and drew out a bottle of what looked like water. Unscrewing it, she took some into her mouth and held it in while putting the bottle back and taking out two other objects.

"Hm!" she turned back my way, with a lit torch in hand. I grabbed onto the rims of the couch as she took a deep breath in through her nose and blew out.

A burst of flame shot out from the torch slightly in my direction yet the fire didn't touch me, only some heat. Felicia sat up and put her paws on my shoulder like a frightened girl to a horror movie. Tobi huddled beside me while Ammy, unlike the other two, sat up and watched happily as the fire dispersed into nothing.

"Woah!" I smiled surprisedly Scion's way.

She giggled some before spitting out three doses of whatever flammable liquid was in the water bottle. Mirroring her actions, three balls of fire shot out. Ammy jumped up onto her hind legs and barked excitedly. To my surprise, the ball started to move under her feet and it almost made her look like she was floating backwards. The maid let out a long line of fire non-stop as she circled before us. I clapped at the performance even though Felicia was still in my arm. When she returned to her spot back at the fireplace she did a quick refuel before doing another trick. The next time she jumped on the ball while doing a quick spin in the air each time, the flames following her.

I continued to clap at the show that was going on before me. Never before had I seen an actual fire breather. Only the ones on T.V. but that was mostly cartoons so they didn't count. Yet there was one spitting fire right in front of me. Not only that but she was supposed to be the maid?! How many maids can someone know that can fire breathe?!

For her finishing move, she jumped off the ball and slid on her knees to the floor. In one mighty blow, she shot a blast of fire up toward the ceiling like a human volcano. Ammy wagged her tail and continued to bark ecstatically. I couldn't believe my eyes so I started clapping like an idiot. Awesome.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she laughed as she took several bows, blowing the torch out. Felicia finally calmed down enough to lay back on my lap while Tobi stretched out next to me. "I'm speechless" I flashed one of Sora's cheesy smiles. What else was I supposed to say?

"Why don't you ever teach me that?"

Scion rose from the floor and looked toward the left doorway. Axel was leaning there with the others, arms crossed like that was their gang sign.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd get a kick out of that" I crossed my arms as I looked to him.

"That and from burning your ass, yeah"

"That's reason enough _not_ to teach you. Besides, it's dangerous and I'm a professional" Scion crossed her arms and looked away with eyes closed.

"Professional clown's more like it" the redhead rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna guess you used to work for the circus or something?" I looked to the maid. "That's right. Circus work and cultural dances were my thing before I went to cooking school," she turned back toward me, "Poi, fire dancing, devil sticks, you name it! Though I guess you could sort of blame me for Axel's _obsession _with fire" she crossed her arms and looked to Axel when she emphasized "obsession." That wouldn't come as a shock; Axel would've been amazed by her work no matter how "hardcore" he was.

"What can I say?" he shrugged with a smirk on his lips, "I thought it looked cool."

"Yeah, I thought it looked cool too when you set Demyx's hair on fire a few years ago!" she stomped her foot.

"Demyx?!" I twitched as I looked his way.

"Did I ever tell you that I didn't always have a mullet?" the Nocturne scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, at least it looks good on him! Imagine if Zexion hadn't had moved out of the way in time?" Axel nodded toward the Schemer. "Oh God" the said member pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head in denial of the thought. The guy did have a lot of hair on his head. Who the hell knows how he would've turned out? Who knows what Demyx looked like before getting his hair burned off?!

"Anyway, is he going yet? The thought of him being here longer than in hour is bothering the fuck out of me" Axel pointed at me like I was some type of unworthy dog.

"Axel, show some respect!" Scion stomped her foot again.

"Nah, he's right," I carefully removed Felicia from my lap and stood up, dusting the fur off my pants, "I've got to get going anyways. Homework to take care of and chores to do at home and all" I shrugged with a pleading look. I wasn't doing it so much for Axel's sake as I was for me. Seeing the show was fun and all but what else was I supposed to do there? Axel didn't want me there and Scion probably had things to take care of despite her working all day. My welcome was up and a laundry basket full of Sora's nasty underwear was waiting for me back at home. Oh shit.

"Hm well, at least it looks like you've got some responsibility back home unlike _somebody I know_" she eyed back at Axel.

"Shut up!"

"But that's okay. I'll take you home if you don't mind. I'm sure Xigbar's busy out back" she stepped forward with a hand over her chest. "Thanks" I smiled.

"Finally!" the McFlurry rolled his eyes. "Maybe Xemnas and I should 'adjust' your dealing with Roxas so that he gets more benefit out of it than you" Scion crossed her arms as I got up. Axel shut his mouth but snarled our way as we approached. It felt like he was about to claw at my throat when we got close.

" 'Scuse us, boys" Scion said once we were at the doorway. Marluxia and Zexion moved to the sides like real gentlemen while Demyx mouthed to me "see you tomorrow" as we walked by. The minute they were behind us, I glanced back toward Axel to see him glaring over his shoulder.

* * *

"So how was yesterday?"

"Fine I suppose since Axel didn't do much to me" I answered before taking another bite of my chicken sandwich.

After leaving Axel's place, a whole lot didn't happen afterward. Scion complemented on how the house looked all humble and nice, I got out, waved good-bye, went up to my room and laid on my bed. Luckily Sora's word went through to Cloud and Tifa about me being over at a "friend's" house for a while. What possessed Sora to say Axel was a friend, I had no idea but at least I got away with it. In the end, I did what I came there to do and ended up watching T.V. when I was done. To sweeten the victory of overcoming Sora's disgusting clothes, I had some strawberry cookies Scion had given me before we had left. I know I wasn't a little kid, but damn those things were good!

"You guys go anywhere?" Kairi was leaning toward me like there was no tomorrow and shaking the bench so much I thought we were going to topple over. "Well Kairi, being in a car and driving off does obviously mean that we went _somewhere, _not drive right back to the school after you guys left" I could feel a vein throbbing in my head. She had been asking me questions ever since lunch started. Damn, give me some space!

"Like, where did you guys go?" Sora was the opposite of her surprisingly, sitting next to me and dumping his sandwich in his soup.

"Oh...you know...places" I shrugged, toying with my voice.

"Like his house?" Riku suddenly peeped on the other side of the table. He had been quiet most of lunch, no doubt still pissed that I had to be stuck with Axel.

"Ooooooooh...maaaaaaybe" I nervously scratched the back of my head, looking in all sorts of directions. Geez, if he knew then why didn't he just tell the story?

"You went to Axel's house?!" Tidus jumped out of his seat but was quickly pulled down by Kairi and Selphie after his outburst. My eyes flew to the direction of Axel's table to see if he had heard. By the way he and the others were laughing about something, he apparently didn't thankfully. Why did Tidus have to be such a damn loudmouth?

"Hey Tidus, you ever wonder when to shut the fuck up?" Riku rubbed his temples.

"What? I find it friggin sick that Roxas made it Jack-Axel's house! Admit it, you think that's shocking too! Man, if people heard about th-"

"You didn't do anybody a favor the last time you spread a rumor, Tidus so let it go!" Selphie scolded him like a mother would.

"So back to Axel's house," Namine finally spoke up next to Riku, "How was it there? What's it like?"

"It's big, I'll tell ya that but not much else. Just like anybody else's house" I rolled my eyes nonchalantly. "Being the son of a mafia leader I wouldn't be surprised" Sora dipped his sandwich again and bit into it.

"It's nothing special; I've only seen the front of the inside and the living room or whatever only. I haven't even seen the rest of the place. It's decorated in that way Riku's mom would put it almost" I denounced further. There was no way I was up for telling them what exactly happened there, least not with Riku around. Something just made me uncomfortable about talking about it.

"He'd probably rip you limb from limb if you tried to go into his room, huh?" Sora pat my back.

"I like how you laugh at my pain" I turned to him with my most tearful look.

"Aw, but you can come into my room anytime you want, Roxas" he lightly pat my head like I was a dog. 'Right, like I'm going to risk seeing you naked or taking my first step onto some dirty boxers' I cringed.

I was about to get back to my sandwich when I noticed Riku bearing a dark look on his face my way. Automatically I felt weak and confused but tried to get back to my lunch as much as I could. What was his problem?

`~*~*~*`

"I'm starving. Let's get something to eat"

"No"

Axel flashed a smug look Xigbar's way, only making the body guard laugh. "I kid, I kid. We can get something on our way, but you're damn paying" the who-knows-how-old man ruffled Axel's hair out of shape. Ugh, I could see why he spiked it.

"Stop messing up my hair! You know how long it takes me to get it this way?!" the McFlurry tried to fix his hair back into place. He barely fixed it at all.

"Yeah you and every high school boy in this car" Xigbar chuckled again.

I pouted in the back seat and I'm pretty sure the two next to me were too along with Demyx. It wasn't easy! Yet all he does is put his in a ponytail. No attempt at all!

"So, where do you guys want to eat?" a gold eye looked back at us in the rear view mirror. Another first I wasn't quite prepared for. What types of food did Axel and the others like? Demyx I could understand cooked his own and they damn well had better of liked his cooking. Marluxia I didn't know. Zexion I would guess be paper. Axel...all I knew was that he like to drink ginger ale and eat candy.

"Doesn't matter to me" Zexion shrugged, head in his hand as he laid against the door. They had finally given me the "pleasure" today of letting me have one of the doors, Marluxia in the middle, and Zexion on the other side of him.

"I'll have whatever you guys will have" Marluxia shrugged as well. Yeesh, did Axel decide what they ate too?

"As long as it's not too greasy than I'm fine with whatever" Demyx spoke up.

"What about you, Spiky?" the gold eye shifted in the mirror to looking back at me. A sort of fear dropped onto my shoulders.

"Don't ask him!" Axel lightly shoved the guard who only shoved him back. "I think it's a nice change of pace. We'll ask Roxas where to go since he's new to this gang of knuckleheads" the man smiled proudly. Fed up, Axel slammed himself to the back of the seat with arms crossed. And he told me to grow up?

"Um...well..." I cast my gaze down to my hands. I know I had been at the islands for a while but I still didn't know a whole lot of restaurants around here except for the Express and a few others. For some reason I wanted to sort through my choices carefully so I wouldn't seem so "childish" or "girly" or whatever Axel would call me based on whatever I chose. But most of the places I had been would seem that way to him anyway. Wait. Why was I freaking about what he would say? He was supposed to be owing me back anyway so screw him! Yet, I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. What was that one place Demyx had mentioned...?

"Uh, how about the...Metal Leaf?"

"Dammit to hell YES!" Axel slammed back in his seat again with fists balled. By the way there was a smile on his face, I suppose I was to take that as a good thing.

"Oh, didn't expect you to have that kind of a taste" Xigbar raised an eyebrow. Just by him saying that gave me the idea that Axel must like some pretty outrageous cuisine. "Yeah well, just thought I'd try something new" I beamed tensely.

"And not where you put on your little helmet outfit?"

"That's my work uniform! Leave me alone!" I crossed my arm and laid against the back of the seat while Marluxia and Zexion snickered next to me. I can't believe Sora is proud to wear that thing.

We showed up in the drive-thru less than ten minutes later and what a place it was. It did seem sort of Axel's style with the dark colors on the building and the voice box in the shape of a little fireball. Then there was the menu that didn't seem too extraordinary when it came to cuisine but it did have some stuff going on. What the hell was a Fried Sambal? That almost sounded like frying Samba. Oh the look Sora would have if he heard that...

"What's everybody getting? I don't got all day" Xigbar waved his hand around.

It seemed like the others didn't even need to look at the menu to choose. They instantly told what they wanted and that just left me who was still scanning the menu for something that looked or sounded familiar.

"Let's just go, Xigbar! He's obviously not going to find anything before the day's over" Axel flicked his hand back.

"Have some patience you little squirt. Be glad he even chose your favorite restaurant and not some other place like...McDonalds"

"Uh, okay. Um, guess I'll just have the spicy chicken and some pupusas. Yeah, whatever" I sat back in my seat after reading the menu. Least those didn't sound too out of my league, the chicken I mean. I had no idea what a pupusas were.

"Nice choice" Demyx winked back at me. That sort of made me feel better about what I was going to get.

"Axel, wallet" Xigbar put his hand out toward the boy. "WHAT?! I have to fucking pay for his order too?!" the boss' son shouted loud enough I bet the people behind us could hear him. "I told you that you were going to pay. Quit bitching, you've got more than enough money on your fucking card to pay," the guard waved his fingers, "Hand it over."

Pissed, Axel reached into his jacket and pulled out a red and black wallet. Reaching in, he pulled out a black card and angrily held it out toward Xigbar. "Thank you" the driver took it with a fake grateful tone. Xigbar did have a point; what the hell was he bitching about? He was paying for everybody else's order, why did my little addition matter anyway? It's not like I ordered anything expensive. But more to the point was that he was a mafia leader's _son_. He must've gotten boatloads of money from him and even more for his birthday. What was up with him?

Minutes later after going around, picking up the food from the pink, short-haired chick, and Axel remaining silent cause he payed for my order, we were on our way to...somewhere. I knew we were on the mainland, but the way we were going was different. At first, I thought we were taking a different route to the house, but when he took a direction that was away from it's direction I had second thoughts.

Even though I wanted to ask, I kept my mouth closed except for when I took a bite of my pupusas. Those were actually good but back to the point, the car slowed to a stop outside a small building.

"You've got it right?" Xigbar turned to Axel as he switched the engine off.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got it" the leader reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of paper that looked like a receipt to me. Then again, being where we were--in front of a pharmacy--I could only conclude it was a prescription.

"Be back out here in ten minutes or else I'm leaving you"

"Fat chance!" Axel waved backwards as he opened his door and got out. I watched with a pupusa in my mouth as he strutted toward the entrance and through the sliding doors. My nosiness was getting worked up again.

"Uh, Xigbar?" I was hesitant to call him out just because.

"Yeah, Spiky?"

"If it's not too much to ask, what's he going in there for?" I asked carefully.

"A prescription"

"Well I knew that" I said without thinking which made me draw back for a moment, "I meant, for what?"

"I don't know. Doctors keep that stuff private you know?" he cross his arms behind his head and laid back. "Oh, right" I said quickly, hoping to end the conversation. That's all I really needed to know even if it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"But if you must know, he's got some kind of medical problem or something" he tilted his head up.

"Medical problem?" I echoed.

"Yeah, or maybe it's allergies. Don't know for sure but he's had it for a while now"

"And the medicine helps stop it?"

"Damn you can't mind your own business" Marluxia mumbled right there next to me. Asshole.

"Think it does. It should. Haven't seen anything unusual happen since he started using it except for his bawing and complaining when he runs out," he sighed, "better not be overdosing on that shit."

"Oh" I downcast my eyes to my hands again.

A medical problem? Since when did Axel have a medical issue? What, since we fought? Xigbar said it had been going on for a while now and the fight was a good _while _ago. That didn't settle well in my stomach. Then again, a "while" could've meant since Axel was younger. Kids can inherit all sorts of diseases and whatnot from their parents so maybe that was an answer. Ugh! But that didn't settle well either! The thought of me fighting somebody who had some type of condition...! But he didn't show any signs! And I was in a worse condition than he was when the fight started! My ankle broke and he seemed pretty fine and dandy before the fight even started. Shit. I guess the only brighter side to look on is the possible fact that whatever is wrong with him medically, it hasn't seemed to affect him too much or none at all. My prescriptions however...

"Alright, let's go"

The car door closing broke me from my thoughts. Axel was back in the car with a white paper bag in his hand. Xigbar turned on the engine as Axel reached in and drew out a green bottle with capsules inside.

"You're not overdosing on those things are ya? I've got no room for drug addicts on my list of people to protect" his guard put the gear in drive. The redhead unscrewed the bottle, popped one in his mouth, and swallowed without even taking a drink from his soda.

"Hell no. They barely even do anything. Don't even taste good if they break open" he screwed the bottle back up and set it back in the bag.

"Just checking. Don't want your dad to find out that I let you become a druggie" the man chuckled as he made a turn.

"Please. Dad would kill me if I did something like that" Axel picked up his other bag full of food after setting the other one on the ground.

Dad...

"What's up with you?"

"Huh?!"

I shot my head up after realizing I had spaced out somewhere in what was happening. Axel was looking back at me with a look that told me he didn't really care what was wrong with me, just wondering why the hell I was gazing his way.

"Oh, nothing" I lowered my eyes from his, kind of embarrassed that he saw me leave my head turned in his direction while I drifted into my own thoughts.

"Hmph," he shifted forward, "weird guy."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh what a mellow and messy chapter. The first part I had no idea on but the medicine part and Scion's fire breathing part I did. Yesh, who doesn't like a person who can spit fire? Oh, and the pink-haired chick at the window of the Metal Leaf is supposed to be Uzuki. I don't own The World Ends with You or McDonalds! Thanks for reading and please review!


	30. Project Afternoon

"Here you go, Roxas. I bought it for you today"

"Thanks, Aunt Tifa"

I felt the smooth fabric of the outside against my hand, moving inward to the warm bumpy fleece on the inside.

"It's just for those kind of days. I know it doesn't get deadly cold here but the temperatures can get quite low. Remember that, okay?" she beamed to me. "Gotcha" I nodded, slipping the sweater over my head and pulling it down so that it covered my entire torso. It fit perfectly.

If I had known that it actually got kind of cold here I would've packed a sweater. Unlike Twilight Town, I doubt it ever snowed or got down to the tens from what I remember when we came here for Christmas. Thought it'd just be a hot, summery paradise year round but I guess not. Had to remember that fall came to the islands too.

However, once I thought about Town again, I realized I was going to miss a lot of things this year.

Hayner, the others, and I wouldn't do much of anything when fall came around except put our boards and skates away for next year. But when it came to Christmas, we'd do all sorts of things. Snowball fights, hot cocoa over at Olette's house, Christmas shopping of course, there was even a light show down town in the plaza where some trees were set up. Then there was the time dad and I spent together. If there was anything that brought us close, it was Christmas. He always made his special apple cinnamon pancakes and we'd go out ice skating. If I had known the year before was going to be our last Christmas together for the moment, I would've savored it more.

I didn't know much about what they did at the islands and it was too long of a time to remember anything.

"ThanksmomIloveyou!" Sora ran by the door in his red sweater as Samba chased after him by air. Why would he need a new one?

"Well that can't be good" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

"Your sweater is a real eyesore to look at. You know that right?"

"Shut up, Axel"

Homeroom again with the Thirteenth Order. Absolutely perfect, but at least I had gotten semi-used to this routine since last week when I started following him.

"Just saying," he crossed his arms, laying back as he propped his crossed legs up on the desk, "That's fucking our style even more."

"Why're you even sitting over here?! Sit over there where you guys usually do" I pointed to the group of seats across the room where they had normally sat while Demyx and I kept our distance to talk with each other in private.

"Don't feel like it. Wanna know what you and Demyx are always snooping around about. Talking about me no shit" he looked to Demyx sitting next to me.

"That's cause you get upset every time we talk about you when you're listening in" Demyx twitched slightly in the eyebrow. "Besides, we're not even talking about you right now" I fumbled with the item I held in my hands under the desk. I didn't want to show it in front of him should he snatch it from my hands. This meant a lot.

"Then what were you two talking about?" Marluxia tilted his head like whatever we said was bound to amuse him.

"None of your business. You guys wouldn't even care if I told you" I narrowed my eyes threateningly.

"Oh don't be like Strife and make us have to force it out of you," Zexion rolled his eyes, "Just show us the damn thing."

This wasn't going to end anytime soon and Zexion's option would only damage it.

"You want to see it? Fine!" I drew it from under the desk but still grasped it between my fingers. The other three slightly leaned in closer for a better view.

"A postcard?" Zexion sneered like it was disgusting.

"Yes, a postcard! What else would it be?!" I tried to keep myself from bursting a vein in my head. Could he be anymore stupid?

"Oh, then it's nothing special" Axel sighed in content, closing his eyes.

"Hell yes it is!" I shot up from my seat. How could he say such a thing? "This isn't just any postcard! My dad sent me this!" I flashed it his way. Just like that, Axel snatched it from my hand and held it before his face. My fists became balled should I have to fight to get it back but by the way he was carefully handling it put me at ease by one level.

"So?" he reached back, basically returning it to me.

"So what?" I snatched it back.

"So it's a postcard from your dad. He's doing fine, big deal"

"Big deal?!" a vein was throbbing in my neck. Was he just saying that to piss me off or did he really mean to be insensitive? "You know my dad's overseas trying to help settle a border conflict! You fucking know that much!"

"Yeah, _and? _You do realize that it's a _border conflict_; he's not out there fighting on the front lines or anything" he shook his head like he shouldn't have even been taking me seriously.

"How would you know?! He's been out on missions like this and ran into fights anyway. He even sent me a postcard telling me he had to take several people down. You wouldn't know a thing about military combat!" my heart was just beating out of my chest from all the anger. I didn't know why I wasn't agreeing with him. Yes, although he was trying to help solve a country border problem, he didn't run into many confrontations. Most of the time he was okay but he knew some fights there could get violent. Then there was me being a complete hypocrite on saying Axel didn't know anything about combat. Neither did I really; all we knew was how to brawl like vicious animals.

"At least you get to actually see your dad!" the sentence burst out of me like a cavalry of words. "At least he comes around to spend time with you unlike mine who's thousands of miles away and I haven't spent time with him in a long time!"

"REALLY?!"

Axel hurriedly dropped his feet to the floor and gave me a threatening look. I stood their trembling in rage while at the same time feeling fear overwhelm me. The icy glare in his eyes was draining my energy away fast, replacing it with a sense of danger.

"Oh really?" he let out a sarcastic laugh, looking away from me real quick before turning back.

"Really now? My fucking gosh," he faced forward again, propping his feet up once more, "Wow, you're just...! Wow. Shut the fuck up."

Silence filled the air between us, a sign that the conversation was over. No feeling of victory came around, only the feeling of a horrible defeat. Really? But then again it was my fault. I should've just got up and walked away instead of drawing out the father card. Axel's dad wasn't always around from what Demyx had said. But...He knew that my dad was overseas and I never got to see him! Least his came around to spend time with him and the wife his son was being a jackass to. Injustice, nonetheless, still made it's path into my thoughts.

With heart slowing it's beat in my ears, I grabbed my backpack and darted for a desk furthest away from them. I threw my pack to the ground next to it and slammed my ass down into the metal seat. Homeroom wouldn't be over for a good ten minutes, so all I could do was sit there with my head lowered and my fingers pressing so tightly onto the card that sweat began to form.

`~*~*~*`

"Hopefully you've been doing good in your classes," Kairi took a quick sip of her fruit punch, "Report cards are going out soon."

"No worries," I winked her way, "I'm good."

"Yeah, at least you are!" Sora let his head drop to the table, "I gotta boost my science grade up before they're sent out or else mom and dad are going to tag team me apart!"

"Gee Sora, if you actually paid attention to what Mr. Vexen is talking about, maybe you wouldn't be falling behind in class" Riku twitched an eyebrow as he poked at his friend with a spork. "Yeah, but he uses hugemongous words that I don't understand and the little packets and what not!" my cousin began pointing in every which direction.

"Science is actually an easy subject, Sora. You shouldn't be falling behind" Namine peeped before he turned his hateful eyes toward her.

"So how have things been with Asshole and the others so far today?" Riku didn't waste any time jumping to that subject since my whole ordeal had started last week. It's like lunch and after school were status report times for me. Getting all defensive...

"Axel and I had a bit of a fight this morning in homeroom" I shrugged, fumbling with my fork. A timer clicked away in my head. 'Five. Four. Three. Two-'

"Did he do anything to you? Are you hurt?" he kept his cool in not tensing up but by how fast he asked the questions I could tell he was worried. "No, geez no. We didn't have a physical fight but we did throw some words around," I stopped and sighed, "I should've just kept my mouth shut."

"What was the fight about?" Kairi flashed a curious look.

"About a postcard I had gotten in the mail from my dad"

"You guys were fighting over a postcard?" Sora raised an eyebrow. I knew he didn't mean to sound like it was nothing but the thought of it was kind of ridiculous.

"It wasn't so much the postcard as it was about my dad" I let my shoulders drop discouragingly. "He made fun of him?" Riku asked. "No, not really though he made his status of being alive and well like it was less than a good thing" I shook my head.

"What an ass" Kairi crossed her arms.

"Then you sort of a had a right to stand up to him" Namine leaned toward me.

"Yeah until I opened my big, fat mouth about his dad. That just pissed him off to my level" I sighed. "What about his dad?" Sora crossed his arms, "Just a guy putting hits on people and pulling dollars out of his ass. Big deal."

"Demyx said that Axel's dad isn't around some of the time and comes home at random. Thing is, I think I may have gotten at him in a bad way. A way I shouldn't have" I peeked over to Axel's table. Now Demyx was talking about something they were listening to. Must've been something about playing his sitar or some type of stringed instrument by the way he was doing an air guitar movement.

"At least he still gets to see his dad," Namine brought her sketchbook up from her lap and clutched it to her chest, "You haven't seen him in person at all since he left. He should've backed off just a little."

"Yeah, but now I'm getting the impression that something might be going on with him at home," I looked to everybody sitting around me, "I know I haven't been over there long enough to actually see the guy or know what's going on with Axel since he won't let me within 20 feet of him but maybe something is-"

"Don't get involved with his affairs," Riku immediately cut me off to keep me from going any further, "There's no doubt he'll lock you out but don't attempt to find out what's wrong with him. That's his issue, not yours."

"I know that. I'm not stupid. Just that now we're at even more odds with each other since I dropped the bomb" I slid my tray aside and laid my head in my arms. Ironic that I was the one who suggested we make things go smoothly only to screw things up myself and it hadn't even been two weeks.

"Just don't make things tougher for you. Give him some space and he should cool down eventually. But expect him to be a real dick if he's still pissed about what you said. Actually, scratch that. _Be_ prepared for him to be a complete dick to you" Riku laid his chin in the palm of his hand.

Easy for him to say. He wasn't in my position.

* * *

"Alright class, take out your notebooks and prepare to write down the next assignment!" Mrs. Clelia came from behind her desk with a top hat in her hands.

"Any luck with Mr. Sourass over there?"

"Zilch"

Sora rolled his eyes and leaned down to his backpack for his notebook. It's not like I could make any progress with the guy. I had to work the past two days so I couldn't follow him home and he had been avoiding me like there was no tomorrow both Monday and Tuesday. I didn't really know if it was still about the dad thing or if he just hated me but I assumed it was the former. In that case, I was still pissed at him too (not that he could tell sleeping several seats away from me).

"He's such a prick! Hopefully you don't have to go through this when the fall festival come around" my "other" stuck his nose in that air. He was probably the only guy I knew that could make that look good.

"Fall festival?" I raised an eyebrow. When was this announced?

"Yeah, it's really fun! Every year we have a bunch of festivities to celebrate fall. It's just a carnival really, but it's really fun! The fireworks show has got to be the best"

"And this happens here?"

"Yep. The student council and all that jazz pitch in to help set up. Riku helps out every year with planning and getting things together"

"And that's why he said we didn't have work other day? Cause he said he was going to the meeting?"

"That's the one"

"Damn," I sat back in my chair, "If Riku's helping out, then the carnival has to be good."

"Oh, trust me. It is" Sora gave me a thumbs up as Mrs. Clelia picked up some chalk and began writing on the board.

"Alright class! As you know, Friday is report card day," she started with hands behind her back when she finished writing the grade percentages on the board. About five of us were in the A rank, another ten in the B area, four in the C grades, and a whopping ten more in the D and below range. Luckily for Sora and I, we were toward the top of the class with him being in the B group and me being in the A group.

"You students in this area," she circled the D and below range three times to make a hairy circle, "are really going to need a lifeline if you want to get your grade up before cards come out. The rest of you however are fine, though the C students can do better."

A girl raised her hand in the on the other side of the room, "How?"

"I was just about to get to that" Mrs. Clelia smiled proudly as she pulled out a drawer on the other side of her desk. She pushed it back in with a shake of her hip and dropped a set of papers on top of her desk for all to see. Reaching for the top hat, she held it toward us in a way so that we could see what was inside. Crumpled pieces of paper.

"Oh boy," Sora rolled his eyes, "This can't be good."

"How so?" I looked to him curiously.

"When she pulls out the hat with paper inside, it's usually nothing good. It could be speeches, partner work, grade talks, presentations, plain doom! It's all the same in the fact that she doesn't tell us what we're about to do until she reads the names."

"Oh crap" I sighed under my breath, watching her shake the hat several times. If there was anything I hated, it was talking in front of people. Then again, who didn't? But almost every time, I'd turn my speech into something close to a conversation. I know I wasn't a professional but I didn't do myself any favors talking like that. Everything else Sora said I was okay with as long as the presentation was something that could be done on a computer screen.

Everybody, except Axel, watched breathlessly as she reached in and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper.

"Tila and-" she set the strip down and reached back in. Partner work, I should've known. "Zane."

"Oh great. I better not get paired up with Chris again" Sora rolled his eyes. From what Sora had told me on my first day in history, Chris had nearly made him fail on a project they had done earlier that month. From what he said, he didn't do any share of his work so I assumed it was my hope too that I didn't get him either.

"Tracey and...Kain. Dahlia and...Kira" Mrs. Clelia kept going on as Sora and I got anxious in our seats.

"Sora and...Fumito"

"Yesh!" Sora did a silent yell with a positive fist. Lucky. Fumito was one of the smartest students in the class. Every test we took, he would pull a 100 percent out of his ass. Not that he was a snob about it or anything but he was a good pick.

"Mel and...Taylor. Grace and...Akane. Georgina and...Simon. Roxas and...Axel-"

My eardrums seemed to have exploded inside my head once I heard the name following mine. Did she just say who I think she said? Did I hear wrong or was it all true? Roxas and Axel?! Axel?!

"Ngh, what?"

I glanced back real quick to see Axel raising his head from his arms. He must've heard her call out his name.

"Glad to see you'll be joining us again, Axel," she stopped reading the names and crossed her arms, "You'll be working with Roxas on our next project."

"What?!" he hissed under his breath and I could tell he was peering at me. A chill fell over my air space, cold and threatening enough from Axel that I shlumped down into my seat. Either God hated every fiber of my being or the universe just loved messing with me. As if it wasn't bad enough that I was supposed to be with this guy so he can make up for what he did! But Mrs. Clelia kept reading off the names as others around the room snickered and whispered words of pity around me, doing nothing to help me feel better.

`~*~*~*`

'Keep walking! Keep walking!'

"ROCK ASS!"

"Somebody help me!" I broke into a sprint.

"Will you-" he grabbed the back of my shirt and shoved me into the wall, "LISTEN TO ME GODAMMIT!"

"What do you want?!" I slipped from between the pressure of his hand and faced him. History had let out for the day minutes earlier and I was fully determined to get to my locker and meet the others out front. I wanted to stop by the restroom to drain my stress so I told Sora to go ahead with the others. Once Axel caught me, however, I knew I was never going to make it out there and do what we had originally planned.

"Ironic that you usually want me away from you and yet here you are wanting to actually talk to me!" I ran my hands through my hair anxiously. I really didn't feel like being around him, especially after what happened with the postcard deal.

"Well fuck! I thought since we were partners on this fucking project that we got down to business" he set his hands on his hips. Strangely enough, his tone sounded serious excluding the cursing sprinkled in.

"Why do you want to talk about this now?! The project isn't even due until the end of next week!" I crossed my arms, holding my ground firmly. What reason would he have for bothering me to work on the project? Since when did he even want to discuss it? Or did he just want to chew me out for Mrs. Clelia making me his partner even though he already argued with her that he didn't want to be paired with me?

"But report cards are going out on Friday you asswipe!" he pointed a gloved finger hard into my face.

"And...?"

"Is the shit not obvious to you?!" he grabbed my shirt, "I need my history grade up before cards go out or else I'm going to beat somebody's face in!" That was when he propped his other hand into a fist half a foot from my face.

"How about waking up and actually doing the work in class for once?" I picked a stupid time to talk smart. He shook me forward like he was about to bring me in for the punch. "Alright! Alright! But you do know the only way to make that possible is to get the project presented before Friday right? Pretty much tomorrow since you're not going to turn in your work" I sneered.

"Oh, I know that"

I raised my eyebrow, not getting what he meant right away but once the thought processed in my mind for two seconds my jaw dropped.

"You've gotta be out of your mind!"

"And you've gotta be out of yours if you decide not to cooperate" he lowered his fist but still grasped my shirt tightly. "Cooperate as in do most of the fucking work, am I right?" I growled. "Well you are in the top section of the class" he smirked cunningly like he had just scored big. That only made me wish that I was an idiot, but only for that class.

"Stereotypical" I rolled my eyes, looking to the side.

"So, do we have an agreement here?" he let go of me and crossed his arms.

As much as I wanted to say no, there was some benefit in what he wanted to do. Working with him (or rather me doing all the work) was not the benefit but getting the work done ahead of time would get it out of the way. No worries on next week. Not only that, but since I did decent jobs when it came to doing reports and dioramas, my grade would be raised too before cards came out. I'd have at least a B average result from my classes when we received the student copies on Friday. Of course Axel's grade would be raised too, history for sure, but it couldn't be helped much since he was going to kill me if I told Clelia that he didn't do anything on Thursday. Sure, why not?

"Fine. We've got a deal"

"Good boy, Roxas. That's the best choice" he whispered almost seductively except the ruffling of my hair killed the mood. Behind him, Demyx and the others had finally caught up with us from the different sides of the school.

"What's going on?" Marluxia stepped up to Axel.

"Oh nothing, just that Rock Ass and I have a damn project to work on together" his leader turned to him with the same smirk he flashed me. "And by 'together' you mean?" Zexion grinned like he knew what that actually meant. "I'm not doing shit" Axel replied simply.

"Such an ass, Axel" I could hear Demyx mumble under his breath even with the other three laughing. He brought his attention to me with a look of concern. The only thing that came to me as a response was a shrug. I was in for some hell tonight.

The ride later on that afternoon was bothering. Xigbar dropped Marluxia and Zexion off in the shopping district on the mainland since they were wanted back at home. I thought hell was over at the junkyard...? Demyx was the next to be dropped off nearby the apartments, leaving Axel, Xigbar, and me the only ones left in the car. These "firsts" were becoming disturbing.

"So, a project Spiky?" Xigbar looked to me when he pulled into the circle in front of the house.

"Yeah, for history. Axel wants to get it done today so he could raise his grade" I revealed, opening the door when the engine was off.

"Oooooh, going to be responsible for once, hothead?" he smiled triumphantly at Axel as the Flurry got out of the car and walked with us to the front door. "Hmph, maybe" he crossed his arms behind his head and looked the other way from me.

"I don't believe you, so let me give you some advice," his body guard drew out his set of keys and slipped them into the keyhole, "Do. Your. Fucking. Part."

"Um, what?" Axel followed straight after him as the man walked into the house.

"You're not going to leave Roxas here to do all the work while you kick back on your ass. You are doing the other half of the work he is, with the same amount of effort. Understand?" Xigbar turned around with a stern look, Ammy coming straightaway for us.

"Bullshit!" the guarded boy huffed.

"Hey, don't take that attitude with me. If you don't do as I say, then fine, but I'll be sure to let your dad know what's going on so plans can change" the senior-looking dude responded with a threat. 'What did he mean by that?' I thought to myself. "Plans can change?" What was Axel's dad planning on? What? Cutting off or reducing his supply of money to his son? Yeah, that I could understand for bad grades.

"Fine! I'll do some work!" the said son threw his arms up in the air.

"That's the spirit," Xigbar sounded kind of sarcastic at that, "you know you've got potential to do things. You're just lazy."

"I'd rather be lazy than do work" the green eyes rolled as Axel turned to the stairs and sprinted up toward his room.

"Oh, welcome back Roxas," Scion came from the doorway that led to the kitchen, "What's going on?"

"I just made things a little easier for Roxas here. He and Mr. Heat Mizer up there have a history project to work on that they wanted to get done tonight. So I told Axel to get his ass in check and help the kid out" the guard explained.

"I'm not a kid" I pouted, the completely wrong thing to do when saying that.

"When you're my age, kid. When you're my age" he ruffled my hair rougher than Axel did at school. It annoyed me in most instances when people did that, but I'll let it slide with Xigbar. Realization struck me at that moment of how much he seemed like a father figure to Axel. Maybe not in looks, but he did sort of sound like one. He wanted Axel to take responsibility for his share. Sounded like he believed Axel could do things. Oh yeah, Axel could do things: burn people and beat them up. Academically, my doubts were low on that.

"That's quite a coincidence considering what you two have going on now," the maid put her hands together in glee, "What do you have to do?"

"A diorama and a report to go along with it. If we work together fast enough with no problems, we could be done with it before 10 'o clock tonight" I clarified after running through some estimations. Yeah, if Axel really does pick up his ass and does some work. In fact, if we split the work and he did the diorama (cause I knew he'd want the easy job) and I did the report, we'd be done a hell of a lot sooner.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you two need anything? I can pick some things up while I'm out to get some groceries" Scion questioned with a pleading look. Maid to order?

"Uh, I guess just some art supplies for the display. Cotton balls, pipe cleaners, glitter, glue. Just some basic art stuff and decorations I guess" I shrugged with a sheepish smile. I honestly had no clue what to do for the diorama part. The topic we were given had to deal with some type of ancient war so whatever she picked up had to do with that I guessed.

"No problem! And I guess you two will need a place to work since I doubt Axel will..." she trailed off in her voice as she looked up to the top of the stairs where the door to his room was.

"Axel!" Xigbar shouted, "You gonna hole yourself in there or are you gonna let Roxas in so you both can work on the project?"

"NO!" the door swung open so fast it was like he had been waiting behind the door in case somebody asked that. "There's no way in hell I'm letting that prick into my room!"

"You're so rude" Scion flashed a disappointed look up to him.

"Like I give a damn!" he slammed the door shut.

"Ugh, I wish he wouldn't do that. Faron's upstairs sleeping" she rubbed her temples but turned back to me like nothing had happened. I smiled nervously, searching through what I wanted to say. "Oh, that's okay. I'd rather not. Uh, is there just a room where we can work in peace or should we just use that room?" I pointed to the doorway under the staircase.

"Oh sure! We've got a guest room you can use. It's got some space and a computer so you two should be able to work fine in there" she started for the said doorway, beckoning me to follow. "And I'll get Axel's sorry ass down here so you're not stuck in there by yourself" Xigbar nodded to the door above. "Thanks" I smiled to the both of them, though I couldn't completely agree with Xigbar. I'd prefer just working in the room by myself instead of Axel being in there with me. How did he act the last time we were alone in a room?

`~*~*~*`

"Mrow"

_Mrow._

I lightly touched the tip of Tobi's ear. The Bengal shook his head fiercely and let out a silent yawn. The two of us were sprawled out on the bed in the guest room (_one_ of the guest rooms) on the other side of the house. That's where the right door in the living room led to anyway; a hallway was behind the doorway the led to several different rooms along with a laundry room.

Back to the room, I was flabbergasted. It looked like one of those fancy rooms you'd find at the best hotel, only with softer carpet. A computer of the latest model was on a fine wooden desk in the corner next to the bed. A door to the bathroom was also next to the desk, adjacent to the wooden one on the other side of the room that was a closet. Then there was the interior design that looked just as fancy. A guest would be so spoiled.

The moment I set my backpack next to the bed, I drew out my history book and opened it to the section of the war text. Scion had left to go get the supplies, leaving the door slightly cracked. That's how Tobi got in. Only person I actually, "really" needed was the Flurry of Dancing Flames who still hadn't shown up in the eight minutes that had passed since I got into the room.

"Son of a bitch!"

"If you had just done what I said-"

The door flew all the way open, revealing Axel and Xigbar in the wake. Both of the redhead's wrists were bound behind the body guard behind his back, easily held in the one-eyed man's single-handed grip. Continuing to use one hand, the guard shoved the boy into the room. Luckily, he caught himself before he could fall onto the bed but stumbled to the side.

"-then I wouldn't have had to do that" Xigbar finished with a smug grin.

"I got it! I got it!" the mafia boy rubbed his wrists. "He's all yours, Spiky" the man winked his one eye and brought the door to a close. I shuddered at what he just did; what exactly was the wink supposed to suggest?

"So"

I shot my attention up to Axel who was standing above me. Tobi climbed onto my back as the redhead took a seat far from me at the foot of the bed. Pulling out the bottle in his jacket, he unscrewed it and took a sip. When that was done, he finally removed the leather and tossed it to the dresser next to the door, leaving a white t-shirt on his back.

"How're we gonna do this?" he flashed a questioning look.

"Oh, uh, I was thinking that if both of us work on something different than we could get the job done faster. I'll work on the report and you can work on the diorama if that's fine with you" I laid it all out. It didn't matter much to me if he was okay with it or not; he was going to do something even if I had to ask Xigbar to help me.

"Sounds okay by me. Where's the stuff?" he crouched down some and stared Tobi in the eyes. I could feel the cat crouching down as well, mimicking the other's movement.

"Scion went out to go get it"

"So then what was the point of Xigbar dragging me down here by the arm if there's no stuff here?" he averted his eyes to mine, voice slightly raising. I did not want to deal with that tonight. "How about," I reached down to my backpack and pulled out a notebook, "you take notes over the section. That way you won't have to read it all over and you'll have the information you need to make the scene."

"And just what the hell will you be doing?" he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be taking notes too. Don't even complain, I'll be taking more than you will" I pointed, pulling out a second notebook.

"Who said I was complaining?" he raised his voice some more. Not in the mood for it.

"Just take the damn notes!" I shoved the notebook his way. He snatched it from my hands and flipped through the blank pages, "Got a pencil?"

I reached down into my pack again and pulled out two neatly sharpened pencils. As much as I wanted to harpoon one at his head, I restrained myself long enough to nicely "hand" one to him. "Gee, thaaaaaaanks" he snatched that with his sarcastic tone.

"Lets just look at this" I moved the book toward him, edging myself over too but not so much that we were too close to each other. He remained sitting up but it appeared that he was looking down to the text. As much as I wanted to get the notes over with, I had no idea at what speed Axel was reading at. Try to turn the page, he might get annoyed. Not turn it right away, that'd also make him annoyed. The fact that I read kind of slow wasn't any help. Was he even going to attempt to take some notes?

"Next" he reached down just one minute after reading it. "No," I put my hand down on the page, "I'm not done yet."

"Then hurry it up! I don't got all day!" he growled. "If you're willing to raise your grade, I think you should" I grumbled but by the way he grabbed the back of my neck for a second, he must've heard. I finally turned the page and he let out a loud sigh. Complaining in my mind, I got back to reading the section that I suspected he was reading too. I was surprised by how quiet he was being those couple of minutes despite being a loudmouth most of the time. The only sounds I could hear were the both of our breaths and Tobi letting out tiny snores.

"Turn it"

"Not done yet"

He grabbed the corner of the page but I slammed my hand down. His hand drew back as did mine, but the moment mine was away he grabbed the corner again and pulled it back to the next page. I glared up to him as a way to say "You fucking ass" but his cold eyes ignored me. I growled but got back to reading another section I had no choice to read.

`~*~*~*`

There was a scratching noise at the door.

"Get it"

I let out an angry sound and shot up from the bed toward the door. Fortunately Tobi had moved onto the pillow an hour before so he wouldn't be flung into the air when I got up.

Grabbing the door knob, I calmed myself down and turned it.

"Hey, Ammy!" Axel called. The wolf-dog happily ran in and jumped onto the bed next to her master. Tobi stretched out and climbed onto Ammy's back to lie down as Axel pet the hybrid's head. Good thing my book was out of the way.

"I'm back!" Scion stepped into the doorway, "Sorry I'm late, there was traffic to and from the store" she smiled in embarrassment. On her arm was a plastic back of art supplies, pipe cleaners and paint from what I could see.

"It's no problem, we're still kind of taking notes" I shook my head. Actually, _I _was still taking notes. Axel had stopped reading ahead of me either cause he got all the information he needed from reading so fast or he just wanted to be lazy. For a good 20 minutes, he was lying out on the bed doing nothing except drawing in my notebook. Who knew what crap I was to find in there?

"As long as you're both working I guess," she handed me the bag, then leaned in and whispered, "Though by looking at Axel..."

"Yeah, he stopped working cause he was waiting for the stuff" I whispered back.

"Quit talking about me you creeps!" the guy we were talking about called from the bed. It's kind of hard not to talk about somebody not pitching in like they were supposed to.

"But now you've got your stuff, sir," Scion put her hands on her hips, bearing a stern look, "now you can do your end of the work." I pointed to the bag in my hand, shaking it some to emphasize the point. "Damn, shut up! Just give me the damn stuff!" he sat up and put his hand out.

"What'd you get anyway?" I looked to the maid as Axel snatched, yet again, the bag from me. "Just some things that you mentioned: pipe cleaners, cotton balls, glitter, stuff like that. I also picked up some clay, construction paper, sequins, just a package of things I thought you boys would need" she listed on her fingers. "Thanks. Oh, and one more thing. Do you think you could find a shoe box or something real quick? Just need something to put the scene in is all" I asked. "Sure! I can get you one of Xigbar's shoe boxes" she nodded.

"Damn! I doubt we need a big foot-sized box!" Axel paused from scavenging through the bag.

"I heard that!" Xigbar called from somewhere down the hall.

"I'll be back in a jiffy. C'mon Tobi! Feeding time!" she pat her dress. The feline shot up from the pillow and jumped to the floor. Picking up the pace, he followed Scion down the hall like a tiger to it's prey. Little guy must've been hungry. I know I was...

"Have you taken any notes to start you off?" I turned back from the door to Axel. He set the bag aside and picked up the notebook, flipping through some pages. I was less than impressed when he turned it back to me. His drawing skills were astonishing but the fact that he drew me with my wrists and ankles bound and some giant monster in front of me with their group insignia on it's face, left me less than impressed.

"You-"

A cellphone ring tone cut me off. He jumped up from the bed and strutted to the dresser for his phone. After riffling through his jacket for it, he flipped it open and put it to his ears.

"Yo?...Hey Larxy"

Gross. Larxene.

"Nothing much, how about you?" he went back to the bed and laid out on mattress. The bag fell to the floor, but I got to my book and my other notebook before he could knock that off too. I sneered but I didn't need the bed anymore anyways. It was time I began searching for more information on the computer and start the report. Hopefully if he wasn't too "busy" he would multitask with the phone and begin on his part so he could get out and leave me alone faster.

"Can't do anything tonight. Have to work on this fucking project with Rock Ass" he was stretching by the way I could hear the shifting of fabric. "Rock Ass? You know that guy you almost tased who hangs out with your sister? Yeah, _him_" he was none to pleasant on that last word. I tried to ignore him.

"Mh, no, not this weekend. I'm gonna be busy. Maybe next week?" he turned on his side. I shook my head to myself. What were they talking about? Sex? Wouldn't be surprised if Axel was sleeping around with her. Namine would be an aunt in no time.

"NO WAY!" he shouted suddenly. I hunched my shoulders to my ears at that; he was so loud. Behind me, he fell back on the pillow, cackling like a friggin hyena. Sadism must've been the topic for him to laugh like that but I honestly had no idea.

"Oh, I wish I could've seen it" the fabric shifted again. I peeked back to see his hand behind his head.

This went on for a good portion of the night. He continued blabbering with Larxene for a good hour and a half. Right when she was done, he phoned up Demyx and conversed with the Nocturne for about two hours. Although I was trying to concentrate, I did have the sense to peek back at him every now and then to see if he was working on anything in the shoe box Scion had left (thankfully she had left a plate of sandwiches too which were damn good I might add). Occasionally he was tinkering with some of the cleaners and clay but into the talk with Demyx, he stopped altogether. That only pissed me off more. He had what he needed to do his half of the job. Why the hell wasn't he working on it? Then again, even with my information I hadn't started much on the report either and it was eight o' clock. We weren't going to get done by the time I had estimated earlier.

"WILL YOU TURN THAT OFF!?" I clutched the back of the chair as I looked back at him. At some point in time, he had run up to his room and brought down a hard metal CD. He turned the boombox up to a reasonable level if one didn't want to hear again ever in his life but Xigbar chewed him out on that. Said he could hear it from the basement and it was really annoying. So the redhead turned it down but not enough so that I could concentrate, just enough to burn a hole through my head.

"Can't hear you!" he put a hand behind his ear and leaned toward me. He was really trying to piss me off by the fact that he _could_ hear me. Same deal earlier when he was talking on the phone; he laughed and spoke so loud that I could barely get any focus in.

"Axel! TURN. IT. OFF!" I shot up from the seat.

"Come again?"

Furious, I stormed over to the other side of the room and knelt down to the wall. Grabbing the plug, I pulled so hard I almost yanked the cover off the outlets. The music died instantly and the room became silent except for footsteps coming straight for me.

"The fuck is your problem?!" he pressed me against the wall.

"My problem!? How the fuck do you expect me to work with your shitty music blasting all over the room!?" I pushed him without a second thought.

He pushed me hard against the wall but I retaliated by kicking him in the calf. He threw me to the floor, my body crashing onto the boombox in my side. I rolled onto my back and kicked up, but the pain in my side left me at a disadvantage. The energy had been knocked out of me. Suddenly, he pulled me up by my shirt and thrust me to the bed. Ammy moved to the side as I landed part of the way on it, looking over me with what I guessed was concern.

"Do not mess with me tonight!" Axel was approaching again. Somehow I could just tell he wanted to have another swing at me.

But that was when Amaterasu laid her head on my shoulder. Axel instantly stopped. I turned to his pet to see her with eyes filled with sadness and ears pressed back against her head. She obviously didn't want me hurt.

"Ammy!" he groaned. She jumped off the bed and got onto her hind legs, setting her forepaws on him to keep her balance. Even though her tail was wagging, her ears remained in their flat position and she whined almost pleadingly. He stared down to her like he was trying to understand what she was saying. Just by looking between the two, it seemed like he did.

"Fine, have it your way" he sighed in defeat. The canine let out a satisfied bark, enjoying the feel of her master's hand on her head. As I pulled myself onto the mattress, Axel brought his eyes back to me. The chill returned.

"Just get back to what you have to do and let me do my own thing. Got it memorized?"

I absolutely hated the way he said his infamous line.

With tension spread out within the room, I got up wordlessly and held my side as I made my way back to the computer desk. I didn't feel like telling Scion or Xigbar about it. As if Axel and I weren't in hate enough with each other, letting them know would only make things worse. Most of all, I just wanted to get the report done so I could get out of there as soon as possible. Being night outside was already awkward enough as I had never been over at Axel's house at night. Though my side was aching from the pain, it'd clear up over time.

Behind me, Axel and Ammy returned to the bed. The ruffling of plastic filled the room.

I assumed he was finally working.

* * *

"My gosh!" I kicked back in the chair and stretched my arms and legs out.

Maybe about two more hours had passed since the mini brawl had occurred. Seemed like it by what the clock on the wall and on the computer screen said. I think in that time, I had kind of cooled down about what Axel had done to me (but that didn't mean I wasn't still pissed at him for doing it in the first place). Yet there was no way in hell I was done with the report, not at the time at least. Thankfully, working in silence had allowed me to get a good deal of it done. Just two more pages and I'd be finished with my part. I could only guess Axel would've been done with his ahead of me.

Yeah, right.

"Axel, I got most of the report done," I was careful with my words in case he was still upset with me, "How about you?"

I glanced back at him to see his body laying out on its side with his back toward me. Ammy lay curled next to his legs, asleep.

He didn't respond.

"Axel?" I called.

There was still no answer.

Silently, I pulled out the chair and got up from my seat. As I came closer, his side rose and fell calmly without a word from his mouth.

"Axel" I stopped at the bed, leaning over slightly so my body wouldn't create any pressure to the mattress. Just as I suspected, he laid there with his eyes closed, hand under his head, and calmly breathing. He was asleep.

"Great" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Lying in front of him was the shoe box but all I saw was just empty cardboard. He hadn't done anything to it in the time he was given the supplies. Earlier, he must've just been messing with the stuff Scion had given him. In other words, he had just wasted time.

"Axel, why?" I dragged my hands across my face. He couldn't have been serious! He really was going to make me do all the work! Just didn't hold up his end like he was supposed to!

"Damn you to hell!" I growled with gritted teeth. What was I supposed to do now? It was ten thirty at night. I didn't hear from Scion lately, so I assumed she and Xigbar went to bed. Faron probably wasn't up so that just left me. Me, awake in somebody else's house. Perfect. And who the hell knew what Tifa and Cloud were thinking back at home? I knew I called Sora after school to let him know to tell them that I was going to be working over at somebody's house for school stuff. I said I was going to be home before midnight...But now look at the mess I was in.

I took a seat next to Ammy and set my head in the palms of my hands. If there was anything I could do tonight to make it back home it was to finish the report, e-mail it to myself, and print it off at there. At least I'd get my grade for the report card. Axel could just fail for all I cared. Served him right for all I had gone through that night. I wish Mrs. Clelia had never made him my partner. I would've taken that Chris kid over this.

But the roadblock of Xigbar and Scion possibly being asleep came up. Walking was out of the question as I was not going to drag myself home so late at night with all the freaks and weirdos creeping about.

"I don't understand you" I whispered, turning back to Axel. Not like I was expecting him to respond but I'm glad he didn't. His eyes remained shut even as I carefully got to my knees to look down to him.

"You always leave my thoughts jumbled," I sighed, "Make sense for once." Axel's thoughts were really something I wanted discover instead of basing things off assumptions despite the fact that I may never understand them even if I did. His hair was like a defense mechanism to keep others out of his head.

Returning to my regular position, I tried to get back to my previous thoughts. So frustrating...

"Oh, this sucks ass" I groaned, hanging my head. But as I let my head drop, something caught my eye. Over on the dresser where Axel's jacket was. Something was sticking out of it. Something blue.

Curiosity killed the cat but Axel clearly hadn't killed Tobi or Felicia yet. Plus he was asleep and slacking as hell, might as well sneak a peek. I got up from the bed, heading toward the dresser. The blue was a folded piece of paper sticking out of one of the pockets. I glanced back at Axel as I picked it up. He was still sleeping and so was Ammy. With that checked on, I turned back to the note and quietly unfolded it. On one side was an ad for a concert and an amusement park, on the other was a note.

_"Axel,_

_I know we haven't done much this month since I've been caught up with work and all, but that's going to change so we'll have some time to ourselves. Promise me you'll have your grades up by report card time and we'll go places over the weekend. Just you and me, no business interference whatsoever! I'll even take you to that gun show you missed last year. Make me proud, son! -Dad"_

My hand fell to my side, letter still in my grasp. An overwhelming sense of guilt weighed so heavily on me that I could feel it pushing my heart down in my chest. So that's what Xigbar meant earlier by change of plans. That's why Axel wanted to get it done tonight. All the answers I wanted were in that note. All of it made sense.

"So that's why you were so anxious" I turned back to his sleeping state. Why didn't he let me know before? Cause it was just his business? I know he didn't want me to cross that line, but I could've been more willing to help him more to work on it. His dad was here and wanted to spend time with him, while mine was miles and miles away.

I folded the note and slipped it back into the pocket I had gotten it from. Heading back to the bed, I picked up the shoe box. Although I wanted to do it just as much for my grade, I now felt Axel still had something to go for despite not doing anything. I picked up the bag and brought both items in front of me. There was still no idea in my mind on what to do for the scene but I was just going to have to improvise based on what I was researching.

There was a spark of ambition I guessed.

`~*~*~*`

How much time passed as I worked that night, I had no clue. Every time I glanced back at the clock, it seemed like an eternity had gone by when it was really just 15 minutes. My focus was bright at first but it quickly depleted by the lack of sleep. I didn't like forming the habit of staying up past 11:30 on school nights just cause I woke up early to get ready with an occasional shower (and the part that I'd walk around half asleep at school if I did). Axel resting next to me didn't help on my part however, only made me jealous that he could sleep like that.

I wasn't totally alone for some moments though; Ammy woke up quite a few times to check up on what I was doing. Nothing except messing with clay. I used the pipe cleaners in the bag as the "skeleton" and melded the clay around it so it wouldn't fall apart like it would if I had used clay alone. A total of five people was what I had in mind for making but I was keeping the idea of making a sixth and seventh in mind. Didn't matter how many I decided to make, just one was going to take a good ten minutes. Then there was the rest of the shoe box I had to decorate. Some sort of scene but I didn't know exactly where. It wasn't until I was making the third person did I decide I'd do it at some type of mountain-like landscape just to make it easier on myself.

The only thing I could be thankful for that entire night was that I could work my way in peace. Mostly silence surrounded me, and if it weren't for a bit of hunger, I'd be completely relaxed.

Completely...relaxed...

"Wha?!"

Ammy twitched her ears but kept her eyes closed. Not even my heavy panting disturbed her. I didn't have a nightmare or anything, but I was shocked at the fact that I had fallen asleep for a short time.

Scrambling for my progress, I dropped my eyes toward the floor. There lay the shoe box with the clay figures inside. I picked it up to examine it some more but sighed in relief when my inspection was over. The bewilderment overcame the fact that I had completed the diorama at some point before I had fallen asleep. After I finished, I thought I was only going to take a short break. A nice five minutes of closed eyes. Too bad bodily functions took over and I woke up at around three o' clock.

'Okay, so what's the big deal?' I lowered my head to think, 'Scene's done and so is...'

"The report!" I gasped silently to myself though I doubt it would've mattered if I had shouted it since Axel still didn't wake up, only shifted positions. All that came to my head was that I had tried to work on it between working on the diorama but I couldn't remember if I had finished it or not. My head was foggy.

"Gotta check" I rose from the bed but found my legs coming from under a blue blanket. In fact Axel had one covering him too, a green one. Somebody had obviously dropped by the room and laid these on us. Who? I suspected either Faron or Scion but it was nice of either of them to have done it since the temperature in the room had dropped a couple of degrees.

I returned to my walk over to the computer. There was no use in sitting down since my body was not in the mood for it so I just stood behind it. Shaking the mouse, the computer "awoke" from sleep mode and brought me back to the desktop screen. I pulled up the report, drew in as much focus as my mind would take, and scrolled through the document. Everything was there and cited perfectly as expected. I must've been half asleep typing some of it up but it didn't matter since the report was pretty much complete.

"Good, good" I yawned, giving my arms a good stretch toward the ceiling. When that was over, I set up the printer to print the paper. All five pages came out smoothly without a single issue. Thank goodness I proofread it through my sleepiness otherwise I would've been pissed.

"Pick it up in the morning" my feet drunkenly led me back to the bed. There wasn't much of anything else I could do at three o' clock in the morning at somebody else's house except what I was previously doing which was sleeping. It didn't matter to me at that time if Axel was on the bed or not, at least he was sleeping toward the foot so that left me with the head. Lazily, I kicked my shoes off and drew my legs under the blanket. Softness came to the back of my head as I laid my head down on the pillow. Real relief didn't come until I stopped the stinging around my eyes by closing them.

What a night.

`~*~*~*`

_Roxas._

_Roxaaaaaas._

"Hm"

_Roxas!_

"...Wha?"

_Roxas!_

Something shook me roughly but not in a mean way. Warily I peeked my eyes open. Light flooded into my eyes, causing me to shut them again but I was nonetheless awake.

"Awake there, little buddy?" Xigbar removed his hand from my shoulder.

"Yeah...I think so" I covered my face with both my hands as I rose up to protect my eyes from the impending light. When I peeked them open again, the light was less threatening so I dragged my hands down my cheeks to see if that would make me up some more.

"What...What time is it?" I turned to my right and looked up to see the guard standing there.

Oh what a view.

He was shirtless. I couldn't believe it at first, but it was true. Xigbar was shirtless. To lead my mind away from the fact that he was still buff without his shirt on was the fact that he had scars in various places of his torso. I'm not talking baby cuts or scrapes, these nearly looked like war scars! Like a tiger or a bear had clawed him in the side, a band-like burn patter ran from his pants across a small portion of his waist and stopped abruptly at his opposite side into oblivion. Then there was the barely visible area of where some stitches were next to his six pack. What the hell had he gone through in life?!

And his hair...It looked kind of weird when it was let down like that. I didn't even notice it went past his shoulders when he had it up in a ponytail.

" 'Bout six forty-five. Axel's already up" he shoved his hands in his pocket.

I checked at the end of the bed to see that he was right. All that was left of the redhead was his blanket and Ammy who was sleeping on her back.

"Six forty-five? Axel...? Holy CRAP!" I broke from the bed, catching the diorama as I got up. Darting for the computer, I cut my hand as I snatched up the paper. The realization that I had stayed overnight at Axel's place with Axel on the bed had finally impacted my mind. This only came at me worse than it did last night when I was too frustrated and sleepy to really care that I had slept over. As I was bolting for the door, I felt a pull on my arm.

"Geez, calm down! You were fine just a minute ago" Xigbar held me back.

"But I...! Gotta get back...!" the words wouldn't come to my lips about wanting to go back home. Yeah, Tifa and Cloud were definitely going to have a cow about that one. I didn't give them a single call the entire night. By the way I had left my cellphone on, though, I wouldn't be able to anyway. Then there was the fact about getting ready. As far as I knew I didn't need to get dressed since I had slept in my uniform, but brushing my teeth, washing my face, doing my hair. All three seemed like a sign of overstaying my welcome, at least to Axel it would.

"Chillax, kid! Kick back and smell the...Ammy" he looked back to the bed. The said canine rolled upright and let out a yawn. "Anyway," Xigbar turned back to me, "There's no real use in going back to your place at the moment. You won't have much time. Might as well just get ready here until you and hothead are ready to go."

"...Yeah. Guess your right" I sighed in defeat. He did have a point at there probably not being enough time to make it back home. Even if I did make it back, I'd be in major shit with Cloud and Tifa. I might as well just stay there to do my business and give them a call while I was at it. I didn't want another Amber Alert going out on the T.V., that was for sure.

"Good choice, Spiky," he ruffled my hair. Like there was any use in trying to fix it. "Guest bathroom's got a toothbrush, toothpaste, and anything you'll need to take care of this mess you call hair" he pulled at one of my scraggly spikes. "Right, thanks" I brushed the spike back so that he would go.

"Scion's cooking breakfast so be in the kitchen when you want some," he started heading past me to the hallway, "Ammy, let's go outside!" The hybrid rose her head, soon trailing after Xigbar down the hall.

Just as Xigbar had said, everything I needed was in there. Taking care of my teeth and face was easy though I felt the need to take a shower after what I had gone through last night. Nothing I could do about that. Next came my hair, which I normally didn't use a different brand of hair gel to but that day I made an exception. With my daily bathroom needs taken care of, I did as Xigbar had said and headed out for the kitchen.

The smell of something really good cooking made my stomach growl. I suspected Felicia was the same since she was trailing ahead of me with one or two glances back my way. I'd only been awake for a short time but the day was already giving me a rush. First, I stay over at Axel's house til dark. Next, I'm sleeping over. Now what? I'm having breakfast there too?! I thought we hated each other and yet there I was, taking in a couple of the luxuries he was enjoying. The room was going to spin.

Like a shy animal, I peeked my head in through the doorway of the kitchen.

Kitchen being elegant wasn't unexpected. The room was roundish but still large. On the left side was the stove, oven, and fridge to which Scion was working at. Opposing side held a line of cabinets with a T.V. in the corner of the ceiling. And what else would be in the middle except for a nice round table?

"Oh, Roxas?" Faron, who was sitting at the table, raised a curious hand.

"Come on in!" Scion waved me in.

"Okay" I answered in a tiny voice, slowly making my way in.

"Nobody told me Roxas came. When did he get here?" Faron looked to Scion. "Oh, he came last night to work with Axel on a project," she turned back to me with a sheepish smile, "I guess you fell asleep."

"Y-yeah. Working a lot" I took my seat at the table slightly across from Faron. Fancy chair...

"I'm sorry I didn't ask if you wanted to go back home. I wanted a little time to myself and when I checked back on the both of you, you were asleep" Scion turned toward us with hands behind her back like an apologizing young girl.

"No big deal," I waved it off, "You needed the time. Plus, it was probably better to work it out over here than to go back home. I already had some things completed here anyway." There was a sort of lie in that. I would've liked it a lot if she had taken me home and I had finished everything there. Then I wouldn't have the awkward morning I was getting there.

"I know, and I'm sorry. The least I could do was give you two some blankets. I didn't want you or Axel to fight over the bed when I turned the air down" she shook her head.

"No, it's fine! Thanks" I shrugged. Should've known it was her and not Faron. Mrs. Montag didn't even know I was here but I'm just glad we, Axel, didn't make enough of a ruckus to wake her up. Better for her we were in another part of the house.

"Oh, I hate it when I sleep in. Can't believe I slept through most of the day yesterday" Faron sighed. Damn, most of the day? We got to the place at three something and Scion said she was still asleep! She didn't wake up at all?!

"Woah," I whispered to myself before turning to Scion, "So, uh, what're you making?"

"Bacon, eggs, grits, hash, biscotti, cinnamon rolls, and coffee" she glanced over her shoulder, maneuvering quickly around the stove and the oven. Amazing. Even Tifa didn't work that fast; she'd usually cook some things two at a time.

"Please don't put the eggs in the grits" I hunched my shoulders at an attempt to become small.

"Oh, what is this?"

I clutched the seat of the chair and forced my neck to turn to see him.

Axel stood in the doorway, shirtless. Memories from days ago came back to me in a flash, making me uncomfortable. The fact that his hair was unspiked from the water dripping off the tips didn't help one bit. Towel over the shoulder look didn't do anything either. At least he had pants on was all I could say.

"Now you're staying over at my house for breakfast? Can you _not_ freeload?" he held onto the ends of the towel.

"Axel, don't start" Scion warned him as she brought two plates over, one for me and one for Faron.

"I'm not starting, I'm just not a morning person" he strutted toward the table, taking a seat a good space away from me. I scooted away from him anyway, not with all those scenes running through my head. "Then wake up and be one for once so that we don't have any issues" the maid returned from the stove with two more plates I suspected were for Axel and Xigbar but she took the second one. He must've eaten already. She took a trip by the fridge, drawing out a pitcher of orange juice and milk before taking her seat at the table.

'Not much of a night person either by the way you fell asleep' I thought as I gathered some grits in my spoon.

"So, how did the project go last night?" Faron looked between Axel and I.

"Yes, Axel, _how did it go last night_?" Scion stared intently at him. No doubt she knew Axel didn't work much.

"Don't know. _How did it go last night_, Rock Ass?" he turned to me with a serious expression.

"Axel!" Faron huffed with disappointment. "As if he hasn't been put through enough?!" Scion gestured to me. "Hey, I helped some" he turned back to her with a fake questioning gesture before bringing his attention back to me. "Yeah right" I thought I had mumbled that to myself but by the way he furrowed his brows he heard.

"Aside from running through some problems, we got it done," I avoided eye contact by lowering my head, "Report's finished, diorama's completed. All that's left is to present it to the class today" saying that line struck a raw chord in my mind. We still had to present it. Dammit to hell.

"And when you say problems, you mean...?" Scion toyed with her fork.

"He got all bent out of shape when I played my music. That's all" Axel reached for the orange juice and poured himself some.

"I would know that would be a problem" Faron sighed. He shot a glare her way but she seemed unaffected.

"That's a problem; Roxas said _problems_" Scion poured some milk into her glass.

"He was talking on his cellphone" I answered.

"Oh come o-"

"But we got it done anyway!" I cut him off. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him giving a sort of calm look my way.

"It's done. That's all that matters"

Across and next to me, I sensed the ladies giving me a worried expressions. They could probably tell that I had lied. The air around us and Axel's state was exhausting me on the inside. I wasn't really up for dealing with it.

* * *

"You were there all night?!"

"Yeah, pretty much" I sat at the table with my eyes mostly closed, letting my body sway from side to side like a leaf in the wind.

Lunchtime at Atropos couldn't cure my exhaustion. It had returned at full speed by second period so I couldn't concentrate very well. The minute I got to class, I threw my backpack down and laid my head in my arms for just a moment of rest. Course that dragged me away from my friends and Sora but barely brought me back to my school work. Just so tired...

"_You_ slept over at-"

"Shut the fuck up, Tidus!" Riku shot his way.

"Can't believe I did all that over at his house" I groaned, Sora holding me up from behind.

"Being there all night couldn't have been a walk in the park, was it?" Namine asked.

"No" I shook my head, finally falling on Sora's shoulder.

"He didn't hurt you while you were over there did he?" his best friend jumped right at that point once more. "Riku, calm down" I tightened my shut eyes. "I'm just checking up on you. That is _his_ territory. He wouldn't be afraid to do anything to you there" he explained. I sighed, "If you must know, not really Riku. Just being...a jackass."

"As to be expected" Kairi added.

"So what was it like working with him?" Namine question.

I peeked opened my eyes, "It's horrible. We were reading out of the same book and he all wanted to turn the page ahead of me. Then he'd talk on the phone all loud and...play loud metal on his CD player. He hardly did anything. I had to stay up and finish both the paper and the model. It was really tiring."

"I could only imagine. Hopefully you called mom and dad about the whole jazz of staying over at his house" Sora turned his head as much as he could to me.

"Yeah, I did" I yawned.

Once breakfast was over, I made a quick call over to the house to let them know I was fine. I was just...working hard on a project cause that was the kind of guy I was. Yeah right. They said that it was fine then and to let them know earlier so they wouldn't get worried. At that I left with Axel and Xigbar for school, still in the back seat of course. Might as well tell from then to homeroom I sort of rested there too so I couldn't talk to Demyx.

"I feel sorry for you," Kairi set her hands in her lap, "having to put up with that all night. You're the one who did the real work. Don't let Axel get that grade."

"Yeah, he doesn't deserve it. Not that lazy prick" Riku glared back at their table. They seemed like they were having a peaceful conversation.

"I know! I know! I know! I'll think of something" I lazily waved my hand. That idea was actually starting to sound good; all I had to do was let Mrs. Clelia know that he didn't do his share and keep the better score. He'd get just what he deserved for last night. But then there was that note and...I couldn't get it out of my mind. The effort was already put into the work so might as well just let him take the damn grade and leave me the fuck alone.

"The night couldn't have gotten any worse" Kairi's cousin shook her head.

"With Axel, there's no doubt it could" Riku narrowed his eyes.

Oh, but if they had heard about the part where we were sleeping on the same bed...

`~*~*~*`

"What's up with you?"

I took a sip of my water bottle before turning back to Axel, "I'm surprised you even asked that."

History had finally come but I was still in my sleepy demeanor. During lunch, Riku had gone to the snack shop and bought me a cup of coffee. Just so that I wouldn't get in trouble for carrying around a coffee cup, I poured it into my water bottle to lessen some suspicion. The stuff had kept me awake for a good time but I think the crash was settling in early. I was just about to shut down.

"Well it's not a pleasure to look at you like this, but anyway," green eyes rolled, "Did you bring the stuff?"

Axel had decided when we got to school that the stuff should be left with me since he didn't have enough room in his locker. To answer his question, I turned around and brought forth the diorama. "All here" I reached back and held up the report.

"Good. So then we're ready to get this show on the road?" he leaned in closer.

"Sure, yeah. Do you want to hold or do something up there or what?" I laid my head in the palm of my hand. I wasn't expecting him to say yes or anything but if he was smart and wanted to get his grade raised he would do something up there instead of making me do more work than I could handle in my state.

"I'll run through the report. Hand it over" he held his hand out. I smacked over the packet of paper into his hand. Once in his possession, he skimmed through the lines and flipped through some of the papers like somebody who was cram studying. While he did that, I looked over to Sora and Fumito across the room. Since today was a work day, they were probably discussing their ideas about what to do. By the way they were smiling and laughing he was having a some fun with his partner, unlike Axel and I. The memory of waking up and seeing Axel on the bed would be burned in my mind forever...

"I got it, do you?"

I returned my attention to Axel. He was handing the packet over to me. I took it but didn't bother to open, "I'm the one who wrote it; I don't really think I need to memorize a whole lot. Plus, I'll be discussing the diorama anyway."

"Suit yourself then, Rock Ass," he sat back in his chair, arms crossed behind his back, "Shoot."

"Mrs. Clelia," I called, raising my hand to get her attention from her desk, "We're ready to go."

"Already?" she rose from her seat in surprise.

"Yeah, we wanted to get things done so it'd show up on our cards" I explained real quick.

"Alright then," she beamed a gentle grin my way, "we'll get you two started in a few minutes."

Saying that, she called for all the students to grab a seat somewhere where they could see. While they did that, I took another swig from my water bottle in hopes that it would wake me up some more. Then again, cool coffee didn't work that way for me. I handed Axel the report once more as he started for the front of the room, leaving me to take the diorama. Following after him, we ended up in front of Clelia's desk. Mrs. Clelia got her clipboard out with a grading sheet attached and escaped to the back of the room. Once everything was settled, half of my sleepiness began to melt away into nervousness at the realization that we were up in front of a crowd. When the others began to notice us, their voices lowered into whispers and then into nothing. Towards the front, Sora gave me a thumbs up as a sign of good luck.

"Okay, go ahead whenever you two are ready" Clelia called from the back.

"Oh, okay," I nodded anxiously, "Axel." The said student next to me leaned back against the edge of the desk, holding the packet below eye-level in one hand so that he could see the class. "Let's blow this thing" he brought his free hand underneath his other arm.

"War is never balanced. It's unfair, just like life"

I blinked dumbfounded when Axel said hook. Just the way he said it got to me; there was some emotion in there.

"Numbers are uneven, the odds are put up against the warriors, and sides can be outmatched. If one were to go outside and look for these signs, they'd be disappointed not to find any from a war so long ago."

At his desk, Sora let out a quiet "psh" and rested his head in the palm of his hand like Axel reading a report was the least amusing thing he had seen in his life.

A good five minutes of Axel reading went by with Sora in his same position and Mrs. Clelia in the back taking notes. I stayed up as much as I could, trying to fend off the sleepiness just so I wouldn't be docked points for not giving eye contact. My partner, however, was reading like a pro. He looked out to the class every now and then, no nervousness or trembling in his voice, no unwanted hand movements or tendencies like they would tell you not to do in English class. There was no doubt that he sounded a lot better than I would have. Xigbar was kind of right (though I hated to admit it); he did have potential.

"The remains of the past will affect us throughout history" he read the last line.

The room remained silent except for Mrs. Clelia clapping for us in the back of the room. Axel didn't look too affected by the lack of applause from the everybody else, nor was I surprised that he didn't get any. He hurt and mugged people; why would they clap for him? But there was a tinge at my heart that the silence from everybody else wasn't right. Sooner or later Mrs. Clelia was going to make them clap but the pinching in my chest wouldn't make me wait that long.

"It's a box!" I held the shoe box above my head.

Straightaway, everybody else clapped. By looking at their eyes, they were looking at me but since I was standing next to Axel it seemed like he was getting some of the praise too. Surely that would set things right if the lack of clapping bothered him on the inside.

"Excellent presentation, boys!" Clelia called as the clapping died down, "Roxas, would you mind explaining the model?"

"Uh, sure. We did a scene on one of the wars," I brought the box down to look at it, "The people are made out of pipe cleaners and clay. The background was made with tissue paper, paint, and some more clay, and these are just some little toys we gave for the soldiers" I pointed to each piece accordingly.

"Oh, I see," she wrote some more on her clipboard. What the hell?! She wasn't done grading us yet?!

"And you both worked on those two pieces yesterday after school?" she looked back to us.

"Yeah, yesterday afternoon" there was a sudden churning feeling in my stomach when she asked that and after I told a lie. Something wrong was about to come up.

"The _whole_ afternoon?"

"Right"

Axel was being really quiet. Just by his cool demeanor, he knew what was coming up too.

"Really? Cause it sounds by the report that it's one of your works, Roxas. Also, the way you pointed out everything in the diorama gives me the impression that you made it yourself. And don't think I didn't see you pass your report to Axel not too long ago" she gave us a hard stare.

That was the blow right there. She knew. Simple as that. She knew that I had done most of the work and that Axel had done nothing at all. Her eyes peered that fact into my head. That's one thing I hated about some women; they could tell when you're lying. Not that I hated women period but that was one trait I wish I could kill.

Deal is, I had to think of something fast cause Axel still wasn't speaking up about anything. He only gave his silence yet somehow I could tell he was nervous. I'm pretty sure it was my heart beating in my ears but it was almost as if Axel's was beating in mine as well. This was his problem too. If nothing was done, his grade would drop like a rock. There would be no way in hell he'd have the chance to spend some time with this dad if the note was true. He couldn't really help himself in that situation. Not now...

"But Axel did do his part!"

Sora shot up from his palm and mouthed "WHAT?!" I flashed him a face that said "Make a scene and I will be pissed" before turning back to Clelia.

"Axel did do his part. He worked on the clay models and everything in the diorama yesterday. He drew out what he was going to do and it was great" I spit out some lies.

"Oh he did?" our teacher tilted her head in almost an amusing way.

"Of course! And when he finished ahead of me, he helped me work on the report. We both took notes from the same book. He did his part" I ended with a discouraged tone on the last sentence. Another straight out lie and she wouldn't believe me. I was probably hurting myself by lying even though I wanted to help Axel. Peeking over his way, he was turned to me with a stone look but his eyes were telling me a different story. One I couldn't quite read...

"Well, sounds fair enough I suppose. Okay, you're both done! You can leave the box on the table by the windows and I'll grade it later" her suspicious appearance returned to her happy and cheerful expression.

"Right" Axel finally said something as he stood back up.

"And we'll see if it helped our grade on the report card tomorrow?" I looked back to her as I headed over to the table.

"Of course. It should be on your cards when I pass them out tomorrow" she nodded.

'Thank goodness' I sighed in my mind. After setting the box on the table, I went back to looking at Axel. By his expression I couldn't tell if he was relieved either, only slightly confused when our eyes met.

`~*~*~*`

"HEY! Get back here!"

"I gotta go!"

I ran as fast as I could with my backpack bouncing all over me. Behind me, Axel's footsteps came closer and closer in his sprint. With that fact, I picked up my pace as well in hopes that I could escape him.

"Cool it!" he grabbed my sleeve. Son of bitch.

"I gotta go! I've got work!" I tried to pull away from him.

"Not so fast!" he drew me close, "Explain to me what happened back there!"

"Later, okay? Later!" I slipped out of his grip, speeding down the hall. His steps came up from the rear again but I made sure the air picked up under my feet and I flew down the stairs to the door.

The minute I met up with Riku and the others out front, we left immediately for the Express. In truth, I wasn't in any real rush, I just wasn't for telling Axel why I had lied for his sake. No, not yet.

For the rest of the evening, I went around on several deliveries until we clocked out. None of the three were pleased that I may have saved Axel's ass but I didn't care. I couldn't tell them how I had peeked at the note in Axel's jacket. Something about keeping Axel's business between him and me was holding me back, despite me being a total hypocrite. From there, Sora and I got home and I spent out the rest of the night sleeping like a log. The feeling of returning to my _own_ bed in my _own _house was absolutely incredible. I felt relaxed, safe, and happy. Samba even came in and slept next to me on the pillow. Absolutely peaceful...

School went by fast on Friday. I didn't catch up with Axel and the Order that morning, instead spending my homeroom time with Kairi and Sora like I was supposed to. No catching up with the redhead between classes or my free time like I was suggested to since I felt like avoiding him until history. But even then, I didn't speak with him nor did he try to speak with me. I didn't think he was worried or anything, just somewhat mellow. He didn't even show or say anything when Mrs. Clelia passed out our report cards. My grade was an A+ so nothing went wrong with the project on my part but he didn't tell about his. We spent the rest of the hour doing nothing until the bell rung.

"I'm too nice of a guy" I lowered my head and smiled to myself. There was no doubt about that; lying on Axel's part was too nice for him. I could only hope he was going to get what he wanted over the weekend and not come back pissed as hell with guns blazing.

"Hey"

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, clutching my backpack strap. I turned my body sideways and looked over to Axel. It's not like he appeared any different, just dressed up with his usual black pants, boots, and leather jacket. A strange feeling welled up in my chest anyway, like something was about to happen. I don't want to say magical, but just something...

He raised an eyebrow, "What was up with that?"

"Up with what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," he shook his head, "You know what I mean. Yesterday?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I shrugged.

He sighed, putting a hand on his hip. It was then that I noticed his report card was in his other hand.

"Why'd you lie?"

"What?"

"You heard me," he didn't raise his voice but he did sound a little angry, "Why'd you lie for me?"

"Lie for you?" I echoed his words.

"You know very well that I didn't do shit Wednesday night yet you went ahead and told her I did my share. Why?"

"Well, you said you wanted your grade up so what else was I supposed to tell her?" I raised my hands questioningly.

"Yeah, but you could've easily not. My grade would have bombshelled if you had told her the truth. You still would've gotten the benefit for doing all the work. Why even bother to do something like that for me?"

Mentioning that, I knew that his grade must've been raised to an acceptable level.

"Maybe Axel," I turned back to him all the way and made a few steps toward him, "maybe I just wanted you to go home somewhat happy at the end of the week. So you'd have a good weekend knowing you had a good grade as of today. Stick it on the fridge if you have to." Thankfully enough he seemed to remain calm despite my tone sounding sarcastic and my smile not being the best though his eyes did widen for a short moment.

"So just enjoy it while it lasts cause it'll mostly likely drop by next week when you're sleeping in class" I started trailing away from him. "Just take it as a thank you for letting me sleep over at your house if you have to" I stopped and turned back to him.

He didn't even crack at me for saying that out loud though I doubt anybody cared unless Tidus was around. Instead he gave me a stone-ish look again as he stood there with time moving in between us.

Finally, he raised the report card up to his face and read it again. With that check completed he turned around, nodding his card toward me when he was sideways, and shoving his hands in his pockets as he strutted down the hall.

I huffed with a shake of the head. I really was too nice. He just better enjoy the time he has with his dad.

Shoving my own hands in my pockets, I felt a smile crawl onto my face.

I believe that was Axel's way of saying "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: **Just another mellow and messy chapter. Never really expected Axel and Roxas to end up doing a project together. Of anything, the diorama was supposed to be of the Land of Departure and the people were supposed to be like Keyblade wielders except...not. Oh, but Axel's not too mean of a guy by the end! Could mean something! Thanks for reading and please review!


	31. Treat Me Right

"Carefuuuul! Carefuuuul!"

"Be CAREful!"

The carving knife slipped out of my hand.

"Sora! Don't do that!" I slammed my fists on the table as I looked across the table to my cousin. He made one of those "tsk, tsk" sounds with his tongue and shook his head.

"You really have to be careful when carving pumpkins, Roxas" he waved his carver my way.

"You're the one who made me mess up!" I pointed at him.

"Psh, you're just jittery!" he waved his hand carelessly.

I threw some pumpkin seeds at him but he dodged them. Counterattacking, he picked up his bag of seeds and chucked a couple my way. This just led to us having some sort of weird pumpkin seed war that we had to clean up in the end. No victor, just two boys acting like idiots.

I hadn't realized how fast the semester had gone. The last week of October was coming up already. Temperatures were still dropping but with the drop brought that certain scent of "Halloween" into the air. With that coming along, Sora got really excited. He loved Halloween like loved Samba. A few times mom and dad brought me by to go trick-or-treating with him. One of those times, we were both dressed up as jack-o-lanterns. Yep, nothing like seeing two small orange balls of kids running around the neighborhood, high on unchecked candy, and screaming at the top of their lungs "Trick-or-treat!"

As fun as that was years ago, I had dropped the whole trick-or-treating deal when I was 13. Just got sort of tiring I guess; now I'd just either buy a bag of Halloween candy and spend time watching scary movies on the couch or go to an occasional Halloween party. Wouldn't be surprised if Sora still went around screaming at the top of his lungs for candy...or just mugging little kids _of_ their candy.

* * *

"I thought this was high school, not a kindergarten class" I carefully cut a curve in the paper.

Demyx flung paper everywhere as he finished his miniature arts and crafts project. The school was starting to get decorated with little Halloween decorations in the windows and the doors. Yeah, that happened back at Sanction and, in truth, I didn't have a problem with it. We may be in high school but we damn well acted like a bunch of kids.

"Jack-o-lanterns!" he unfolded the paper and held each end, revealing a line of the said grinning at me.

"Don't show off!"

"Aw, c'mon Roxas! Who doesn't like doing some decorating for Halloween?" he signed his name in the "corner" of on of the lanterns.

"Well yeah, that's fun, but since when does somebody from the Thirteenth Order do these little paper things? Thought you guys were supposed to be tough and 'manly'" I nodded over to across the room. Axel was there, as usual, conversing Zexion and Marluxia.

"Forget them! I'll be how I want to be" Demyx sniffed as he got another piece of paper to start another one.

"I guess that's right" I sighed, putting my paper and scissors down to lay back in my chair. "Is there anything you guys in particular do for Halloween?"

"Axel and the rest of us?"

"Yeah"

"Mm," he looked up curiously.

"Go out scaring kids? _Mug_ kids of their candy? _Kill people_?"

"Hell no!" he gave me a disgusted look, "We normally go out to haunted houses. Stop by the movies if there are any good shows playing and whatnot. We don't go around asking for candy; we're not little kids!"

"Nothing else? That's it?" I raised an eyebrow. It's not like I was expecting much else from Axel. I would've imagined him beating people at the door if he actually wanted to go trick-or-treating. Haunted houses and movies were typical though. Back at town, we'd do the same thing but the houses weren't all that scary. They just did some unexpected things is all.

"Well, sometimes I stay home back at the apartments and help the kids go trick-or-treating. I just take them around the complex, the shopping district, and sometimes out to the residential district if we can make it" the Nocturne explained.

"Aaaw, Demyx!" I elbowed him in the arm.

"Hey! It's just to be nice! Plus it's kind of fun. Axel sometimes helps-" he covered his mouth.

"Ex-cuuuuuse me?" I leaned toward him with a twitching eyebrow. Did he just say that Axel helps the younger kids trick-or-treat? Axel _helps _little kids? WHAT!?

"He's going to kill me for saying that," his best friend mumbled to himself, "_Yes_, Axel will come over and help me with the kids if he's in the mood. He's nice like that; he's not a complete bastard like you'd think."

"Not until he eats them" I chuckled to myself but Demyx rolled his eyes. "Anyway, it's better than going to the little events that go on here" he shrugged, getting back to his work.

Sora had told me that on the Saturday before Halloween, or whenever, they throw a sort party slash dance at the school. Most of the classrooms are open with food, music, candy, prizes, yeah then the gym is open for the dance room. It was basically a ploy to keep us juveniles from doing something stupid that night like teepeeing houses or playing pranks on unsuspecting people. From what he said it was fun and I was starting to get thoughts of going. Couldn't be all that bad, right?

"I can see parties as not being Axel's cup of ale," I let out a heh, "Just going to a haunted house this year?"

"Pretty much. Going to this new one on the mainland. Heard it's supposed to be really scary" he made a curve on his paper bat.

"Does Axel get scared at those things?"

"No, not really. Of anything, he scares the people that _work _there!"

I tried to keep my laugh to myself when he finished saying that. That's no shocker. The guy carries around a lighter and a screwdriver, maybe even his chakrams if they're in the trunk of his car. He was a walking soon-to-be murderer; I'd be shitting bricks if I saw him coming my way. But not anymore...

"Anyway, from what he's heard, this one is supposed to be really scary and he doesn't want to be disappointed" Demyx huffed, holding out his line of bats. "Oh, really?" I looked back at him slyly.

"Ch'yeah. Each one he's not scared at or isn't even moderately humored by, he walks out pissed. Denounces it as the worst piece of shit on earth and buys himself some ginger ale" he set the paper down and laid back in his chair.

"Yeah, that's Axel for ya" I crossed my arms, looking toward the redhead across the room. He seemed pretty content at the moment though I didn't know what he was talking about. I kind of had an idea though...

"Hey Demyx"

"Yeah?"

"How was Axel's weekend?"

"What?"

"You know, last week. We both went home with some good grades" I looked up to him with a cunning smile. He gave his thinking look as he swayed some in his chair, "Oh."

"Yeah?"

"When he called me, he sounded really happy. His dad took him out over the weekend and they spent the entire time together. He couldn't stop talking about how great everything was," he looked down to me curiously, "Why do you ask...?"

"Oh, just wondering. Sounds like his weekend went better than mine; I spent Saturday carving pumpkins" I crossed my arms behind my head with the feeling that I had just accomplished something. I would've been pissed if he didn't have the weekend I wanted him to.

* * *

"So, you going to the party on Saturday?"

"I'm still thinking about it"

I was skimming through some pages of my science book with Arashi and Faye on both my sides.

"Since it's your first time going to school here, you should go!" Faye pointed. "Depends. Are you guys going to be there?" I looked to the both of them. It'd be cool to go with the others but if they had other plans, what was the point of going if my friends weren't going to be there? "Of course, Faye and I are going with a group! I'm going to be a ringleader and Faye's going as a half angel, half devil girl" Arashi clarified.

"We _have _to dress up?" I groaned. It wasn't so much the dressing up part as it was the fact that I didn't have a costume and I'd have to go out of my way to buy one.

"It's not required but most of us do anyway. We're getting old! What're we supposed to do?" Faye fake huffed as she laid back in a pout.

"Not dress up like crazy juveni-OH wait!"

"C'mon man! It's kind of fun!" Arashi playfully shoved me. "Alright! It doesn't sound all that bad. I might just go if I can find a costume before the stores are sold out. I don't even know what to go as" I wrote down an answer on my worksheet. Almost done.

"Why not just slap on a black trench coat and walk around? Simple enough" Faye suggested.

"I'm going to a party, not a cult gathering. I don't want to get arrested!" I laughed.

"Buy some fangs, make yourself look pale and go out as a vampire"

"I can't even imagine myself looking that way and I doubt my aunt wants me going through some of her make-up. I'll pass on that idea" I wrote down another answer.

"Grim reaper?"

"Typical"

"You're so picky!" Faye hit me with her rolled up packet of paper. I couldn't help that I was like that when it came to costumes. If I was going to dress up, I wanted something casual but not common. Something that fit my style without making me look weird. Hell, I don't think _I_ even understood that. Just something that wasn't in stores or rarely found. I felt like I needed to make my own costume to make my point but I didn't even know of what or how.

"Or why don't you put on a red clown wig, a leather jacket, and go around as Axel? You'd scare the shit out of the whole school" Arashi smirked confidently. Yeah, that's not a surprise; I bet every year somebody tries to dress up as him but are too afraid to get the crap beat out of them. It's understandable the guy was cruel but dressing up as him to scare people was crossing the line. If I was in his place, I'd beat up anybody who dressed up as me too.

"C'mon, guys. I'm not like that. It's kind of mean"

"_He's _mean!"

"That's no secret, Arashi, but I wouldn't do something like that" I shook my head. 'Not after all I had been through with him.' My limits were there.

"He does have a point, Arashi. Axel may be a dick but doing that to a person is like stepping up to his level and we all know what happens when you do that" Faye looked to me like I had all the answers. I did, first-hand experience answers at that.

"Fine, fine, fine! I take it back" he waved his hand carelessly.

"And with that settled, I have to take care of some personal business" I rose from seat, slipping my finished packet into my book and exchanging it for my agenda. I was never going to drink soda at breakfast ever again.

"Mr. Vexen, may I use the...lavatory?" I held my passbook out on his desk. He was trying to get us into using scientific words here and there. Hey, after that Mole Day party we had on the 23rd, I was willing to let those words slide.

"Of course, Mr. Koizumi" he happily took the pass and signed me out.

Minutes later, I was trailing down the hallway to the restrooms. I tried to think up of something that was going to fit my style if I was going to dress up. As far as I knew, Sora was going to dress up as a vampire. He didn't show me the costume but he said it wasn't like any other kind of vampire. Riku said he was going, but didn't tell what he was going to show up as. Riku dressing up. The vision wouldn't come to my mind by how serious he was most of the time. Kairi and Namine weren't letting on to what they were going to put on either; they wanted to surprise us. Guess as long as they weren't showing up as prostitutes or anything then they could shoot. If they all dressed up, I didn't want to be the one left out or seem like I didn't have a child side. Hey, maybe it would be fun this time.

"Morning, Roxas"

"Oh, hi Mr. Saix" I nodded to my health teacher slash vice principal.

It had been a while since I held a real conversation with the guy (unless the time I crashed into him while being molested was one). He wasn't in the office with Xemnas the day I was "assigned" to look after Axel. Only health period was the time to ask questions and talk about things unrelated about the redhead.

"I assume things have been going well since the last time I've had to deal with Axel?" he shifted some papers in his arms.

"Y-yeah. He's been sort of 'good' since them. Not harming Sora and I in all" I answered with a sheepish smile. Being threatened to help him with an assignment was nothing! Neither was nearly getting beat up by him after taking my first trip to his house. NOOOO! Everything's fine!

"Good to hear," he smiled, "Xemnas and I are grateful to having you checking up on him when you can. Are you about to right now?"

"Oh, no. Just going to the restroom, but I can after I'm done" I shrugged. While I was out, might as well. It'd pass the remainder of the hour a lot faster looking for him and then seeing what he's doing. I'd have to check back with Vexen before I did things though, or else he'd be paging the office about me.

"Then I'll let you go to do your business," he bowed a little with his knees, "I'll talk to you more later, Roxas."

"Later, Mr. Saix" I gave a small wave as he started for the way I was coming from. That was my cue to go back to heading to where I was going.

"Oh, and Roxas,"

"Hm?" I looked over my shoulder to where he was standing with his back facing me.

"Be sure to let me know what Axel's up to every now and then. It'd break our hearts to know something had happened to you" he didn't turn his head to glance back at me or anything when he said that. His words were just leaving an enigmatic sense. Break their hearts? What, were he and Xemnas expecting Axel to kill me? When I thought about it, the idea was frightening.

"Okay...I'll be sure to let you know"

"Thank you, Roxas"

Settling the conversation, he went on his way down the hallway. I stood there in some confusion before getting back to where I wanted to be. If he wanted me to let him know then okay. No problem there I suppose.

I pushed the door of the restroom open and set my agenda on the shelf of the opposing wall.

"Geez, can't that guy just mind his own business?"

I automatically turned around to face the door. Axel was standing at the door with his back up against it. How he had gotten in so silently, I had no idea but it was creepy. Where did he get that ability? No doubt he had used it to listen in on mine and Saix's small talk. I thought I was the eavesdropper, look at him! Why hadn't I caught his scent of kerosene earlier?

"Then again, when hasn't he been all over me?" he mumbled to himself but I heard him anyway.

"Yes...?" I said, trying but not _hoping_ to get his attention. I knew he heard the conversation but I wasn't too sure if he knew I was in there.

His eyes were brought to mine, "Just the Rock I was looking for."

I backed up to the shelf as he came toward me. If there was anything that frightened me more it was one of Axel antics being done in the bathroom. What had happened the first time we were in the restroom never left my mind or my body for that matter. The only difference here was that the others weren't around and one of them wasn't willing to hurt me anymore.

"What?" he stopped almost toe-to-toe with me against the wall, "I'm not going to bite you. Damn."

"You're just getting kind of close is all" I hid my right arm behind my back.

He slammed his hand flat against the wall next to my head and bent over so that he was down to my eye level. "Close enough?" he smirked. Some blood began blooming around my cheeks and I turned to the side so he wouldn't see me blush. Why was I doing that again? Restroom times were bad with him! I shouldn't have been blushing!

"Anyway," he stood back up. I relaxed when he was back to his standing position and not pinning me to the wall like a call girl. He opened up his jacket and reached inside. My heart went into a beating frenzy as his hand shifted around. The lighter was the only thing I could guess he was reaching for. But even though my heart was in fear, something told me that that's not what he was going for. He was searching for something else, otherwise he would've slipped it out already. His jacket's organized that way.

"Why the hell do you keep giving me that face like you've just seen the dead rise?" he flashed a disgusted look as he grasped onto something in his coat.

"N-no reason" I shook my head in a jerky way.

"I'm not going to burn you! Damn!" he reached for my right arm and pulled it up in front of him, "I already marked you once. That's all you need."

At the sight of seeing the burn on my arm again, I became angered and glared up to him hatefully.

"Don't give me that look," he rolled his eyes, "here."

A black, folded piece of paper was slipped into my right hand. Some type of letter or note decorated with white skulls and written in a Gothic font. He let go of my arm as I opened it up to take a look. Inside was a description of a place with a date, a time, and some other details that weren't all that important except the _For Ages 15 and up_ part.

"What's this?" I looked up to him questioningly.

"It's an invitation, duh. You free Halloween?" he crossed his arms with a tilt of his head.

I looked to the side for a sec then answered, "Yeah, I guess."

"Then come with us. We're going up to Howling Plague, the new haunted house on the mainland" he thumbed toward the ceiling.

'Wha?' I looked the card over several times, 'Axel's _inviting_ me to go with him somewhere? _Axel_?!' It was just too good to be true, not that any trip with Axel was supposed to be good in the first place. "You're..._inviting_ me...to go with you guys?" my eyes widen as I stared up at him.

"Don't give me any of that surprised shit," he pointed, "I wasn't planning on taking you with me until recently. Just take it as a 'thank you' for helping me out in history," the leather-covered arms crossed and he turned his head away.

The smile from Friday came onto my lips, "So I guess you _did_ have a good weekend then."

He made a strange look to me like he was trying to peek into my mind but I shook my head as a way to denounce what I had said. That was my little secret even though I told him to go have a good time anyway.

"Alright, I'll be there" I slipped the invitation into my pants' pocket. "I suspected as much. Just meet us here at seven or seven thirty. We'll go from there. Simple enough, Rock Ass?" he put his arms out in a questioning manner. "Yeah, I'm not stupid" I crossed my arms. I really shouldn't have said something like that; after all, the guy was inviting me to spend a night with him and his gang. If all goes well, the night should end up being one we might actually like together. That idea gave me a kind of anxious feeling in my chest.

"I knew that, smart ass. Like I'd be asking you if you were an idiot. Yeah right" he set his hands on his hips with a sneer of his lips. Giving me the invite was his only real business with me by the way he went for the door afterward.

"Oh, and before I let it slip my mind," his hand was on the door handle as he looked over his shoulder to me, "Wear a costume."

"A _what_?"

It was like a short roadblock had risen from the ground and I didn't know how to get over it.

"Just throw something on," he waved his hands carelessly, "Faron and Scion want us to dress up and Xigbar's backing them up on it so go out and shop if you need to. I honestly don't give a shit what you put on!"

I blinked a couple of times to give my head some time to soak all this in. I was going to end up wearing a costume anyway even though we weren't going to the party?

" 'Kay, sure...Just out of curiosity," I scratched the back of my head, "what're you going to dress up as?" I don't even know what possessed me to even asked that question. Like he cared or was going to answer. As far as I knew, this could've been a trick for me to come dressed as something stupid so they could make fun of me.

"What am I going as?" he pulled on the door so that it was slightly opened. I leaned forward some, getting interested in what his answer would be. Something made me want to know what he was going to say.

"Hmph," he beamed a sly smirk, "You'll see."

My shoulders dropped in defeat. Great. I hated waiting.

Satisfied with the look on my face, he tilted his head up and swung the door wide open. Letting out a loud howl, he strutted out into the hallway to leave me with myself and a chilled spine.

`~*~*~*`

It was kind of hard to enjoy my break with everybody staring at me like I had just discovered an alien.

"What?"

"You're actually going to go through with it?" Kairi asked.

After school, we caught up with each other at the Express for work. I thought it'd be a good idea to let the others know what was going down on Halloween but I was horribly wrong. Riku wouldn't stop glaring at me like I had committed some type of pitiful crime. Sora looked like he was starting to get upset. Namine seemed worried and Kairi was just none too happy about what I was going to do.

"Well...Yeah" I answered, trying to eat some of my sesame seed chicken in peace. They were making me uncomfortable.

"But _why_?" Sora threw his arms on the table, "I thought we were going to the party!"

"Not this time I guess," I shook my head. As much as I would've liked to go with them, this chance with Axel and the others seemed like one I couldn't pass up. Not to mention I was still Axel's "ball and chain" in case anyone forgot; I was supposed to be following him anyway. This was one of the ways he was going to pay me back I suppose.

"How do you know this isn't just some type of prank for his enjoyment?" Riku set his hands on the counter, "He could be playing you for an idiot."

"Chances are he thinks of me _as_ an idiot, Riku," I took a quick glance his way, "But...I want to go along with what he's going to do. Prank or not, I just want to see" I sighed deeply.

"But that guy's such a creep!" the blond across from me suddenly burst out. A surprised look overcame every one of our faces when we turned to Namine. I wasn't expecting her to just out and say something like that. By the way she covered her lips with wide eyes, she didn't expect to either. "I mean," she started again in a small voice, "you'd be a lot safer with us."

"I'll be fine. Like they'd allow violence in a friggin haunted house even though there's gore all over the walls" I replied. There wasn't much of a hint in Axel's tone that it was a joke or that he was going to bring on any pain upon me. What sense would that make? He was doing this cause I helped him. Why decide to open a can of whoop ass on me afterward?

"But the party wouldn't be a party without you!" Sora groaned from the other side of the table.

"Since when do I get a party on? I can't even dance!" I twisted an end of one of my spikes. Please, I dance like an old man with arthritis. I can't help that I have limited movement cause I'm made out of wood! Unlike Sora, who gets all down on the floor to do the worm and break dance. He could actually draw a crowd.

"You don't need to dance to have fun" Kairi shook her head.

"You're making a mistake going out with those guys" Riku said as he focused on wiping the counter down.

I sighed, "Riku why do you get all defensive about me?" For sure, I thought I had said that to myself but the look Riku was giving me told me otherwise. His eyes were cold, freezing me from across the room. His face became dark and an uneasy tension formed around us. He looked absolutely pissed, like I had the nerve to even ask that. Thinking back to how he said he joined the Order to protect Sora, I could sort of see why he was getting like that. But I wasn't Sora! I could handle this and as far as I knew, he and Axel weren't making some type of commitment behind my back.

"Fine," he drew his hands off the counter, "Do what you want." The way his face still looked the same didn't convince me he was okay with what I was doing.

"Hey, if it makes you guys feel any better, I'll come straight to the dance afterward. I mean, how long could one haunted house take? Like an hour and a half?" I looked around to them with hands up like a comedian trying to convince a crowd his jokes were funny. "The dance doesn't end until, what, midnight? I'll be back before then and we can-"

"Party like a rock star?" Sora's face lit up.

"Yes, Sora. We can party like a rock star from there," I nodded, "Besides, what more would Axel want to do with me? Guy hates me so might as well just kick me to the curb."

"Can we go trick-or-treating too?" my cousin stood up from his seat, looking to me anxiously. I wasn't planning on that. "Uh, Riku?" I looked toward the counter pleadingly. My new proclamation may have had some effect on him. "I am standing in the driveways. The _DRIVEWAYS_!" he pointed hard at Sora.

"Yaaaaay! Free candy!" Sora became satisfied enough to sit back down.

"See? The night will go fine" I gave a final bit of confidence.

"I guess," Namine nodded, "Just promise you'll come back after the haunted house, okay?"

"You got it."

"And don't come back with blood all over your face cause I won't be able to tell if it's real or not" Kairi pressed her index fingers together uneasily. How about the fact that one smells like iron with the other one smells like something druggie?

"If you come back with anything on your face, I'll be sure to talk to Axel" Riku mumbled that to himself but I'm pretty sure he did it loud enough so that I could hear.

* * *

The days came and went like nothing.

As a benefit for Axel, I decided to keep my distance from him until Saturday. Just another "thank you" for a "thank you" though there was another reason for it. The five of us decided to go out for a little Halloween shopping. It was mostly for me to find a costume, but I thought I said what I wanted wasn't in a store...I just had to deal with it. Plus, Tifa wanted Sora and I to go out for some candy. _Another_ bag of candy that is. Cloud poured out the first bag in a bowl and left it on the kitchen table but everybody got tempted to take some (Sora especially) so we were out before Friday even came. Anyway, I couldn't find exactly what I wanted but I did buy some fake fangs for whatever and some Halloween makeup so Sora and I wouldn't be caught going through Tifa's drawer. Coincidentally for me, Cloud had received a box of old clothes that couldn't fit one of his friend's son anymore and inside was exactly what I wanted to wear.

"Vampires don't skateboard"

"YES THEY DO! _We_ do at least!"

"Can you even see right with that thing over your eye?"

"Yep!"

I shook my head but smiled anyway at Sora's antic. We decided to board our way over to the school instead of being dropped off by Cloud. Yeah, there were freaks and weirdos out at this time but it looked a lot better if we showed up in style instead of like elementary kids being dropped off in a car. Plus it was faster in that we didn't have to wait for kids to get out of the driveway or walk across the street. The school came up in no time.

"Hey!" he started waving his hand, "There's Riku and Kairi!"

He was right. The other three stood by the gate in conversation. We came to a stop and flipped our boards into our hands, deciding to walk the rest of the way. They became aware of us when we approached...and that's when I became aware of what they were wearing.

Kairi was dressed in a bright pink ball gown with a small gold crown on top of her head. Namine had a witches' hat on along with black leotards and purple rain boots. Riku...I had no idea what the hell he was wearing. Some purple-ish blue-ish, red-ish muscle looking deals covered his whole body except for his head and a heart shape on his chest. Then there was his boots that matched the same as the suit and...was that a skirt? What the fuck was all that?

"Wow, we came from the peanut gallery didn't we?" I chuckled.

"We don't look too bad...do we?" Namine scanned all of us.

"I say we're fine!" Sora flashed a thumbs up. Oh yeah, what we were wearing. Sora had bought a costume a while ago when he was on vacation last year. A black baggy jumpsuit with a mini jacket to match adorned with some type of white fabric on the shoulders. Clawed gloves, pointed shoes, he made the black and red leggings look good along with two bat wings and some type of winking jack-o-lantern over his right eye. A vampire, but not a typical one.

As for me, the outfit in Cloud's box worked just as well. It was a suit, a tuxedo almost but dark gray with white stripes running vertically all over. On my head was the matching top hat that seemed amazingly awesome I might add. I put my arrowed necklace on top of two whitish demon wings by my neck the same way Sora had done with his. Not much had been done for shoes, so I just slapped on some black ones. Sora had some extra bat wings in his closet so what else to do but to put those on. Lastly, there was the black makeup the both of us had put on with the fangs. There you have two vampires.

"Riku, what the hell are you?" I out and asked that. Can't keep a guy in the dark.

"I'm a demon" he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You don't look like one"

"Don't have to"

I gave him the evil eye to which he responded with the same look. Eventually we ended up laughing cause what we did didn't make any sense at all. I still didn't get what the fuck was up with his costume though.

"So, shall we get going?" Kairi nodded toward the school. Even from outside, the sound of music pounding inside could be heard while different colored lights flashed in the windows.

"I guess so" Sora put his arm up and bent it. Kairi did the same and they hooked arms.

"Ho-ly-"

"They're _friends_, remember Roxas? Fuh-_reeends_!" Riku lightly shook me as the other two made their way toward the door. I couldn't accept it! Sora seemed like he was annoyed by Kairi most of the time. I didn't get what I was seeing now.

"I think I just stepped into the Twilight Zone" I shuddered.

"He's got his eyes on somebody else anyway" his best friend let go of me and hooked his arm with Namine's. 'Convince me, I dare you,' I twitched my eyebrow as they headed toward the door. I wish I could've had a "date" to hook arms with but there was only the four of them. Anybody else I'd have to look inside for. Oh, but wait!

An orange speckle of light glowed from around the corner of the building.

"I'll catch you guys later" I started for where the light had come from.

"Axel's here?" Riku stopped. The shadowed look on his face really made him look like some type of demon.

"I think so" I peeked back to the corner. It flickered several times. 'I hope he's not getting annoyed,' I cringed.

"Be careful, okay?" the platinum said. "Yeah, don't get hurt. Be safe!" Namine called as well. "Don't worry about me," I started up again, "You guys just have a good time!" I waved as I headed to the corner of the school. I could still see the grim expression on Riku's face from far away but he turned back to his strut with Namine as soon as I ended up behind the corner of the school.

"Nice to see that you could make it, Rocky" Axel slipped the lighter away into his jacket, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

There stood the Thirteenth Order, adorned in dark dress under the moonlight. Demyx had on a leather, sleeveless jacket that was long in the back. Matching wristbands were on his wrists of course with black leather pants covering his legs and a microphone was tied to his hips by the chord. Zexion had on a long black robe lined with gold and purple decorations and frillings. A large book was in his hand though I don't see how he could read in the dark. Marluxia had a similar deal as Zexion only it was a plain black robe, he held a pink scythe in his hand, and the lower half of his face was covered in a black scarf. Finally there was Axel. A fancy suit with old time-looking charms and ornaments with a velvet cape wrapped around his shoulders. His eyes were glowing from I confirmed were contacts while two fangs were nicely done over his teeth. Seeing him like that brought a shudder to my body, not cause of how "scary" he looked but from the dream I had had of him being a vampire...and that one from a long time ago.

"You...you look nice, Axel" I hesitantly commented. As much as I hated to think it, he looked kind of sexy. Seductive.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Roxas" he set his hands on his hips as he laid off the wall and turned to me. I blushed. Just the sight of him fully facing me and looking like that suddenly got me excited. Like I was being enveloped in his darkness.

"Yeah, Roxas! Where'd you get the costume?" Demyx asked.

"My uncle got it from a friend. What're you supposed to be?"

"Rock star!" he did a little air guitar movement. So much for partying like a rock star with Sora. Looks like we'd be partying like...country singers....

"Nice. And what about...him?" I pointed to Zexion. Decided to let the emo part slide for the night.

"I'm a mage. A _mage_" he growled through gritted teeth. "Yeesh, I got it! I got it!" I waved my hands in a defensive manner. Why was he all bent out of shape? "And it's not rocket science to know that Marluxia's the grim reaper but the hell is up with the pink scythe?" I turned to the Graceful Assassin. "We'll just say the Reaper has reaped so many souls, he's stained his scythe pink with blood" he leaned against the pole. That didn't make much sense.

"And if you can't tell that I'm a vampire then it was a mistake to invite you along" their leader got eye level with me. I was expecting him to be a werewolf by the way he howled days ago but never mind.

"I guess that makes two of us" I shrugged.

"Right," he "heh"-ed as he stood back up, looking toward the gates, "Anyway, we gotta stop back by my place real quick so let's get a move on."

I turned back toward the gate to find the red convertible sitting there with Xigbar who I guessed was in the front seat. We followed the leader to the said car and hopped in, this time with no complaints from Zexion or Marluxia thankfully. The guard started up the car and we were on our way.

"Wow, don't you guys look like a bunch of knuckleheads?" Xigbar laughed as he looked at us in the rear view mirror. He was just saying that cause he was old!

"Hey, you told us to dress up!" Axel pointed.

"Yeah, but I didn't say dress up like a bunch of kids" his body guard countered with another laugh.

"I was almost expecting you to dress up as a cowboy or something" I snickered to myself at the thought. Yeah, Xigbar wearing a vest, some boots, and screaming "yee-haaaw!" at everybody. That made sense.

"What? A guy with a gun not scary enough for you?" the guard peeked back at me.

"A gun?! You carry a gun?!" I tried to draw away. "Two of them to be exact" Marluxia added, holding up two fingers. Like that made it any better. "Gotta shoot 'em up sometimes. Just be grateful I use mine with care" the guard chuckled. I didn't know whether to feel safe or threatened by that. He was there to protect Axel after all.

"He's not called the Freeshooter for nothing" Axel smirked back at me. Great. He had a title too unless that was just a mafia name. What? Did he have a leather jacket somewhere at the house?

We arrived at Axel's place after some brief traffic on the way. There was a nice line of cars going down their street which meant something must've been going on.

"There's a bit of a Halloween party starting in there so yeah," Xigbar turned off the car but didn't get out, "Get your business done and be back out in less than ten minutes."

"We'll be out before then" Axel swung himself over the door. The rest of us got out and followed him to the house. I was impressed with what they did with the decorations. Several jack-o-lanterns by the door, headstones in the yard, fake cobwebs, ghosts, and bats hanging here and there. Made my house look like a kiddie haunted house.

"Ammy!" I pet the dog after we had gotten inside. Although she was dressed in a mini kimono type deal, she was glad to see me nonetheless and didn't bark at me like Samba did. I was still me yet the little guy got all paranoid when he saw me. Didn't keep away from Sora, the crabby meanie.

"I'll be right back!" the redhead flew up the stairs to his room. What was he getting again? "I have to use the restroom" Zexion immediately went for the kitchen. It was hilarious to see him try to run in the oversize robe. Priceless.

"Happy Halloween boys!" Scion came from the left doorway. She was dressed as a witch but a lot better than what Namine came up with.

"Hi, Scion" the remaining three of us said in unison. That was disturbing. "Here, help yourselves to some candy and treats in the kitchen if you'd like! I'm kind of busy at the moment!" she scratched the back of her head embarrassingly. Next to the front door was a large orange bowl of Halloween candy. Not sure if anybody noticed but I was starting to get tempted.

"Scion" Faron called from the doorway. As far as I could see, she was dressed as an angel.

"Coming! I'll see you boys later!" Scion hurriedly headed back to the doorway, saluting back at us as she did so.

"I'ma go get some snacks!" Demyx darted for the kitchen. Marluxia followed after him, actually pulling up his robe like Zexion should've done, leaving me, Ammy, and the approaching witch cats Felicia and Tobi in the lobby.

"You guys won't tell if I take some Halloween candy will you?" I leaned down to them. Felicia pawed at her hat while Tobi stretched and Ammy sneezed. "I'll take those as a yes" I happily stood back up and turned to the bowl. Scion hadn't specified how much I could take. By how much there was, I guessed she was handing them out to any children that were in the neighborhood. But they had to be spoiled brats to live in a neighborhood like this! They could buy their own candy! They're taking from the peasants too!

Looking both ways like I was crossing the street, I picked one up. Swinging my arms up and then down, I took another. Both I shoved into my pockets but my heart said I wasn't satisfied. Going out with it, I grabbed a handful and stuffed it in my pocket. I thought I'd be done by then, but I took about twelve more pieces while paranoidly watching around should somebody see. One more couldn't hurt...

"Your blood is mine!"

I felt two arms wrap around my torso and something sharp poke at my neck.

"Ah!" I dropped the candy in my hand and turned around. Axel stood there laughing like he had accomplished something. I tried to stand up to him with an upset look but my flushing was overtaking me.

"Man, I got a kick out of that" he reached for a handful of candy himself and slipped them into his pocket.

"Ha, ha very funny" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"Please, you were just asking for me to do that" he pressed my hat down. I pouted but decided not to let the joke get in the way of the fun we were supposed to be having tonight. And the candy...I got some of that. But the way Axel grabbed me...I don't know why but I kind of...liked it. It was rough but not all that bad.

"You guys ready to go?" Axel called, looking to the kitchen doorway.

Marluxia and Demyx came scurrying out with paper bags and snickering like they had done something great. I'd be a hypocrite if I had told them to leave some treats for the guests. Zexion came out soon enough too with a much relieved look on his face.

"Good, now let's get going. I really want to check this place out" Axel held up what appeared to be the map of the Howling Plague.

"If this place is good, then it's a blessing I took care of my business here" Zexion said as he headed out to the car with Marluxia and Demyx. I followed after but Axel hung onto the door so I stopped.

"Ammy, say goodnight to Roxas" he called.

"Hm?"

Ammy sat down, positioned her paws, and let out a howl.

Oh yeah, that reminded me of Axel right there.

`~*~*~*`

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the place but we got there no problem. I was surprised by how there were almost no cars; that only gave me the impression that the place was either not opened yet or not very good at all.

"Scion'll be by to pick you up later so don't be there too long" Xigbar lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah. Later Xigbar" Axel closed his car door. His guard sped away down the hill and into the night, leaving us at the top.

The place around the house was pretty rocky but putting the building up at the top so "close" to the moon did give it a sort of ominous feeling. Whoever built it did a great job with making it look old and unstable. Windows appeared broken, wooden panels hanging around, and it just plain looked like it had been uninhabited for years. Was that really a haunted house or a death trap?!

"Let's go" Axel pointed, getting a head start. "I hope this place is good" I mumbled. "Axel said it was supposed to" Demyx looked to me.

"But he hasn't been here before!"

"I know, but Sho recommended it cause he works here"

"I thought he worked at the zoo!"

"He needed some extra money"

When we reached the front porch, Axel rung the doorbell. A woman's scream of bloody murder could be heard on the inside and Marluxia jumped at a piece of wood that almost got him. The door opened to a grim-looking "old" butler who only groaned and showed us the way in. The lobby was large and heavily decorated with cobwebs and glowing-eyed animal statues. Still, nobody was in there except us.

"Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Somewhere else," Axel unfolded the map, "I rented the whole place out just for us."

"No way!" I turned to him with a look of disbelief.

"I've got my ways, got it memorized? Now check this out" he held the map out. The rest of us went over to get a view of what he had.

"There are six levels of the place," he began, pointing out each one on the map, "and there are five of us. What're we gonna do? Have a race."

"A race?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. Axel nodded, "First one to make it through all the floors and outside wins. Last one out has to buy us all drinks at the gas station, so I hope you've got cash Roxy" he looked confidently down to me.

"Yeah right! I'll be in and out before that happens!" I held up a fist his way.

"Hah! I'd like to see you try! So to split us up, Marluxia you get the top level, Zexion you get the second, Demyx you get the third, I've got this one, and Rock Ass you get the basement" he pointed to each floor as he said our names. Just by looking at the map I could tell this place was going to be a huge labyrinth but I wasn't going to be wasting my money buying drinks at the end of the night.

"Everybody got it memorized?" Axel looked around to us. We nodded. "Then haul ass!"

Marluxia darted for one of the set of stairs while Demyx ran over to the other. Zexion took the "haunted" elevator and Axel went for the doorway under the stairs, leaving me in the dark lobby.

"Uh, basement?" I turned back to the "butler." He wheezed, pointing a "weak" finger to the door in the floor, "Over there...siiiiiiiir."

I recoiled, "Keep away from my kids. Thanks!" I said and trudged for the door.

Can't say I was absolutely pleased to start at the basement. Definitely not pleased. The place was pitch black and a nasty smell floated in the air. There was a creak every time I took a step but also by the sound of some type of squeaky window. Spooky music was playing, "fog" filled the air, and I could just sense something was down there with me. Oh yeah, this was great. It wasn't really different from any other haunted house I had been to but for some reason, I felt scared.

"Bah!" I got caught in some fake cobweb while going into another room. Below me I heard the sound of squeaking and something small moving across the floor. Mice, albeit mechanic unless they wanted to get sued.

"Agh, gross!" I finally got the last of the cobweb out of my face and threw it to the ground. Should've known half of it would've been made out of silly string.

Passing by a closet, the door shook and a loud groan called from inside. I jumped and slammed myself into the opposing wall. It appeared to be locked until a grisly hand grabbed onto the door, dragging it's claws against the wood.

_I want your soul..._

"HAAAA!" I picked up the speed down the hall. Somewhere in the floors above me, somebody screamed. Demyx.

"Oh damn!" I started running. Just hearing him scream made me more anxious to move up to the next floor. As I was passing by a door somebody inside pounded on it, nearly opening it. I flinched to the side where some arms nearly grabbed me. I screamed, breaking into a run down the hallway. There was the sudden sound of gunshots and I covered my head as I ran. The floor began to pound under my feet, threatening to make me trip.

A screaming woman cried out. In one of the side rooms, I saw the shadow of a man with a knife stabbing somebody with bits of liquid squirting up. I broke past it. With all these things going on around me, I couldn't quite understand why I didn't realize it was all fake. Plus, if one of the workers here were actually here to harm me, I could harm them back or get them back with the law. But I guess that's what real haunted houses actually make you forget; you're just there shitting bricks.

"Oh gosh" I stopped to catch my breath. One of the rooms I guessed was close to the end was the only one that didn't have all the ground rattling and freaky doors. It almost seemed normal if it weren't for the cobwebs and all that junk. All of the other stuff was screaming behind me. I had to admit though, if it made me scream then this place was good. As for Axel, I hadn't heard him at all yet.

There was a sudden humming noise coming from one of the couches in the room. It started out low and steadily became louder and louder.

"Who's there?!" I called.

A guy with a hockey mass and a chainsaw popped up from behind a couch. Not the answer I wanted.

He let out a loud howl and jumped from behind it. I turned tail and ran out of the room, his heavy footsteps behind me. There wasn't much I could do except run back down the hallway I had come from, but how was I supposed to get to the next floor? I saw on the map there was way but I forgot where. One of the rooms? Ugh, I'd hate to go through them to see any other scary things. Then again, what could be scarier than a guy with a chainsaw?!

He let out another cry behind me, raising up his chainsaw like he had won something. Automatically, I thrust myself into a corridor, shutting the door behind me. The sound of the chainsaw got further and further away before it became silent completely with everything else on the other side. That just left my aggravated panting in a small room with pale blue light shining down through the fog. Took me a while to absorb the fact that the stairs to the next floor were right in front of me. Thank goodness!

"I'm so out of here!" I sprinted to my feet, running up the stairs. If the basement was scary alone, the rest of the place couldn't have been good.

Everything was silent when I reached the top.

"This should be the floor Axel went through" I scanned around for anything that was going to jump out at me. Of course something was! Yet I had no idea if Axel had made it through the floor or not. It'd be like him to wait for me to make it up there only to scare me and then take off.

"Axel?" I called out. I wanted to be sure that if he was up there with me he was going to answer (not that he would if he wanted to scare me but still).

There was no answer to my call.

"Axel!"

Still none.

Obviously if he wasn't going to come out and scare me then somebody else was.

There wasn't much in the room the stairs had led me. No, it was the _next_ room that was the creepy part.

Apparently, I had wound up in the haunted kitchen! What place it was! The odor in there was a hell of a lot worse than the one in the basement. As for the room itself, the layout was like a round buffet room. A long curved table stood at the end of the wall with a set of dishes out. Gross-out dishes that is. A bowl of "brains" was the first one I passed by. Next there was a skillet of "eyeballs" and "noses." A cup of toes, plate of hearts, a punch bowl of blood and tongues, a shredder and...I'll just leave it at reproductive organs. A variety of body parts in different dishes and cooking tools liked you'd find at a kid's party only better.

"Ooh! Bowl of candy!" the sweet sight was at the end of the horrendous table of "food."

Happily, I went over the bowl and was about to reach in when-"AAHAAAAA!" I drew my hand back and held it when a demonic hand had risen up and tried to claw at me. Never mind then. To save myself the fright, I ran out the next doorway and down the hall.

Halfway down the hallway, I heard the unmistakable sound of a dog's growling.

I looked behind me to see a large dog hunched down with red glowing eyes. At that, I picked up the pace and kept my eyes shut in hopes that I wouldn't see anything else scary. All I wanted to do was get out of there! After my encounter with Ramsey and Prometheus, I wasn't going to risk running into another vicious doberman.

"Oof!"

"Ouch!"

I recoiled two steps after I had bumped into somebody. They did the same before falling over on themself.

"Who are you?!" I recovered as fast as I could to step over them.

"It's me you idiot!" he ripped his hood down. Zexion. "Zexion?" I reached my hand out to help him up even though I really shouldn't have. He looked at it like I was insulting him and got up himself without my help. Fine, be that way bitch.

"What're you doing here?" I brought my hand back to my side.

"I came," he dust himself off, "from the upper level just now. That's where the stairs in there led me. Why the hell were you in such a hurry? Actually scared here, Rock Ass?"

"Not so much this level but the basement..." I rolled my eyes. Ugh, what was the next level supposed to hold?

"Such a coward," he fixed his hair as much as he could, "all of this is nothing but smoke and mirrors. I could hear you screaming all that way from upstairs."

"Smoke and mirrors?" I watched angrily while he passed me, "I wouldn't call the guy-" Wait, wait Roxas. If he's going down there, let him meet the dude for himself. Then we'll see what's smoke and mirrors. "Place just gives me the creeps" I faced forward with crossed arms.

"Please, like there's anything here that'll-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Zexion!?" I turned back around. He wasn't there but his voice was echoing down into a hole. A trapdoor. I slid carefully over to the door and looked down. Nothing but pitch black and the guy was still screaming. Nothing I could do for him now but he was an excellent reminder that there were trapdoors here too.

"Oh gosh!" I broke into a run down the hall. Now I had to be extra careful where I was going. I supposed running wouldn't keep me on a particular foot too long so a trapdoor wouldn't fall open but Scooby-Doo had taught me otherwise.

Speeding through the rest of that level (and another horde of shaking doors), I finally made it to the third floor. Only three more to go! There was no way in hell I was thrilled.

The beginning to this one was just filled with moaning and groaning. Making my way down the hall, pictures of "family" members watched me or became see through to reveal skeletal versions of those members. Further down the hall, I found out where the moaning was coming from. There was zombies shlumping all over the place in wedding dresses, tuxedos, even clothes from the 1600s. Where was I?

_Oh, oh! My son, my son! _

One of the zombie women shlumped over to me with her hand reaching out. I curved around her on the wall as she kept walking out into oblivion. A man walked by me with his jaw hanging down lower than it should have.

_Wanna play?_

A little girl came up to me and held up the skeleton of a dead cat. It's eye sockets glowed and a mechanical "meow" came from it's skinless mouth. I creeped around her and picked up speed as I went down the hall. In one of the doors I passed by, there was screaming and pounding like a domestic fight going on in the inside. Another room held the screaming of a witch and another of somebody playing the violin. Although nothing jumped out at me, things were still kind of scary. All of it gave me the anxiety that something was going to jump out and take me at any minute or a trapdoor was going to drop me somewhere.

Several screams came from up above. Demyx again, and I think Marluxia this time. Maybe even Zexion from below.

That was when something fell out of one of the doors.

A dummy did.

Dressed in a tattered old ball gown, "blood" spilled out of the corner of its mouth. It eyes were wide open and dark hair wildly sprawled around its head. Dead pale, its arms were bent in odd fashions but would have been the signs of being crushed or hit by something hard if it were human.

Blood ran cold in my veins, heart slowing to a deathly beat. The world around me was turning dark and I could feel myself becoming alone again.

Pictures of that day my life turned around resurfaced in my head. My head became heavy, aching all over. I held it with both my hands, hat falling to the floor. It was happening again. The sickening feeling in my stomach told me so. But this time, I was alone. There wasn't really anybody there to help me.

Fear mixed with my stress, making me feel dizzy. Shutting my eyes, I sped for the nearest door and locked myself in. Fortunately for me, there was nothing inside. A utility closet, but that didn't help the fact that I was trembling in fear. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I held my arms and slid against the wall to the floor. Being in a haunted house and having to deal with that...I should've seen it coming. I knew it was coming...but why didn't I take something like this happening again into mind? Why had I been so stupid?

Riku was right, it was a mistake to go with them. I was being put through hell, not necessarily because of them but because of the place we went to. The night was supposed to be fun for all of us but maybe it was just going well for them. Forget about me. My night was done. I just wanted to go home, but as long as that dummy was out there I wasn't going to budge.

I was too scared.

`~*~*~*`

Things were quiet outside for a long time.

I suspected the actors had gone back to wherever hiding places they hid in when nobody was on the floor, apparently none of those places being the utility closet. My tears had stopped for a while as well but I still didn't want to leave. Axel and the others must've left but that suited me just fine; I'd rather call Riku to see if he would come and pick me up. If he and the others were with me then I wouldn't be so scared. I wouldn't be alone. But without them and with a guy who really disliked me, I felt he'd make things worse.

"This is the worse night of my life" I croaked with a choked throat.

A loud pounding came from somewhere outside the door. I held my knees tightly to my chest. From what I had seen, it seemed like nothing else in the house could've scared me more. I shut my eyes.

_Roxas!_

I peeked my eyes open.

_Roxas!_

I was wrong.

"Roxas!" the door swung open. I shamefully lifted my head and brought my eyes up toward Axel's. He panted heavily as he glared down at me, a sign that he had been running. I held my legs tighter, afraid of what he was going to do.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" he got down on his knees and clutched the collar of my suit. I closed my eyes and shook my head since I didn't know how to answer. What? That I had been hiding in the closet for the last 20 minutes? Like that'd make my situation any better?

"You know the shit I had to go through looking for you?!" he shook me with quick shakes. I shook my head again.

He gave me a final, hard shake and let go of me in defeat. "Damn, I should've never brought you. I should've known you'd get the shit scared out of you" he sighed angrily. "I wish you hadn't either" my voice choked again as I felt the urge to cry. Just like I had thought, he was making things worse.

"What's wrong with you?" he narrowed his eyes.

I shook my head again, "It's nothing. I'm fine." There was no way I was convincing him or me by the way tears were streaming from my eyes.

"Well that's a lie" he glared at me like I was a real pity.

"I'm fine, really," I settled my arms around my knees and buried my face in my knees, "You guys go on ahead. I'll just call Riku and he can pick me up. I'll buy you guys whatever drinks you want later" I said through my sobs. If he wasn't there to help me then he could leave though I didn't want to be alone. Still, the others must've made it out a long time ago and were ready to go outside. He could just lie and tell Scion that I wanted to stay a while longer. Whatever he said was fine with me, they could have a good rest of the night.

The door closed.

Something fell next to me, I assumed something from the shelf above me.

Yet when I lifted my head to check Axel was staring at me with an annoyed, glowing mint green in his eyes strengthening his look. At that, I buried my face in my knees again.

"What's wrong with you?"

I wiped my arm across my eyes to dry away my tears, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

I sniffed, "Everything."

"No you're not"

"_Yes_, yes I am"

"If you were scared of everything, I would've found piss on every fucking floor you've been to. Besides, Zexion said he saw you while he was going around and you seemed fine to him" Axel explained as he laid his head against the wall. "What really scared you?"

The thought of telling him about the dummy made me uneasy. I assumed he might get mad at me should I tell him. Call me an idiot for still being scared of those kinds of things, say I should've gotten over it a long time ago. But he was relentless to put down when it came to questioning. What else could I do?

"Didn't you see that dummy laying out there?" I nodded to the door.

"What? In the hallway?" he raised an eyebrow, "That one?"

"YES that one!" I raised my voice.

"What about it?"

"I did it again...I did it again" I sobbed, my voice cracking as I said it. Admitting what had happened made me feel so weak and pitiful in front of him. He could never understand what I was going through. Why say anything to him?

"That whole screaming thing that got me in trouble last time?" he sounded like he was complaining.

"Yeah, that" I nodded.

He let out a sigh but remained silent for a while, not looking at me. Maybe he didn't know what to say to that or maybe he thought I was being ridiculous again. Either way, I felt like disappearing into the darkness. If I was a real vampire, I'd change into a bat and fly out of there as fast I could. Away. I just wanted to be away from him.

"What can you do?" he sighed again.

I carefully turned my head his direction.

"Guess it's something you can't control" he brought one knee up to his chest. "Y-yeah. I wasn't...wasn't expecting this to happen" I agreed with him.

"How does it feel?"

"Hm?"

"When you go through your...thing?" he waved his hands in a freaky way, "How does it feel?"

"Terrible," I nuzzled my face into knees, "Just terrible. It's like the world isn't even there anymore. I feel like everybody just disappears and I'm the only one there. It's cold, there's no air, no sound. Only me and...dark memories. It's nerve racking."

"And that's why you screamed the last time you went through something like that?" he raised an eyebrow. I nodded, "I just come back from the place and realize what's going on and I just...it's just...scary. I can't handle it."

"Oh"

"It's like being taken away from this world and being thrown back without a chance to scream" I shivered at a sudden cold that had overcome me. Axel couldn't have been following what I was saying. It was hard to describe what I went through when that happens. There wasn't a way he could, not unless he had been there and had that connection I had with my mother. Otherwise, it was like I was speaking a different language.

Something touched my shoulder.

Axel's hand.

"Can't really say I understand what you're going through but...it sounds rough," he confessed, "I can get the fear part though."

"Fear?" I blinked.

"Yeah. Believe it or not but this place actually scared me" he shrugged.

"_You_ got scared?"

"A little! Not a whole lot! I'm no pussy!" he waved a finger my way, "But yes, I got kind of scared."

"Hm"

"I guess regular fear is just half of how that feels. Maybe not even half, less than that but they both can share that feeling of being alone or helplessness" he looked to the side.

"Mh hm" I nodded.

"But...you can overcome that fear"

"What?" I looked up to him curiously.

He flashed a face of full seriousness, his eyes telling me that I was going to do something. "You know that you can't keep going on like this forever. You must be an idiot if you don't know that" his tone was hard.

"Go on forever...?"

"Think of how your mom feels!"

A bullet hit my heart. His words got me like a homing missile and broke me to pieces. How my mom felt? I never thought about that much but if she felt anything watching me go through these episodes, I'd suspect she would be worried or sad.

"Do you think she enjoys watching you go through this shit every time you see a dead body or somebody who looks similar to her?! Do you think she isn't ashamed of you?! What do you think she thinks?!"

"I-I don't know" I shrank into the corner.

"Well I have an idea! She thinks you're weak! You're a coward! That without her, you really can't take care of yourself when it comes to these situations!" he pointed at me with his free hand, doing it hard with every point he made. What he said a verbal assault yet it felt true in every instance. Maybe not in her mind but all of it was right in mind. I really was weak, a coward. Seeing these dark-haired look alikes of her made me helpless. But I can't really control myself when I do these things! I don't know how to get back to the world when the darkness surrounds me and everything that happens while I'm in there...I just don't know how.

"She's wondering why the boy she raised hasn't become man enough to take care of himself! What a joke!" he laid off, instead holding his free arm up on his knee and laying his head in the palm of his hand. But he never took his other hand off my shoulder.

I trembled at the truth still shrunken in the corner, "So...what should I do?"

"What should you do?" Axel echoed my words in a sort of mocking tone, "I'll tell you what to do. You're going to go out there and take care of business!"

"Business?"

"That dummy. We'll see which one's the real dummy here" he rose from the ground, but I made a sudden grab on the side of his shirt. "Y-you're not going to...leave me are you?" I couldn't help but feel helpless. Having to go out there and then watch Axel walk off on me was the worse thing he could do. He needed to stay with me. I didn't want to be alone out there.

"Of course I'm not going to leave you!" he gently pulled me up by my arm and onto my feet, "I'm going to make sure you get business done!" Though he said it in sort of a harsh way, it made me feel better that he was going to stay by my side through this.

He grabbed onto the doorknob, turned it, and swung it open. Outside was completely quiet except for our breathing. I was gonna take a wild guess and say that the actors went home already or fell asleep in their hiding place. Either one was good with me since I didn't need anymore of their groaning for the night.

"Let's go. The longer we're here, the longer you'll have to deal with this" Axel led me down the hall. I stumbled to follow him but kept close behind him. If there was anything I could actually admire about Axel, it was how fearless he seemed. Not once did I hear him scream earlier even though he said he got scared. Now he was walking tall before me almost like he was going to protect me should something happen. I laughed half-heartedly in my mind at the thought of Axel beating the crap out of any one of the actors that would startle us.

"This is it" he pointed to the floor.

I didn't need to see it fully to see what it was. The dress was visible from where I was standing. Why the hell hadn't one of those actors picked it up and put it away?!

"What do I do?" I stood closer to him.

"You," he carefully grabbed my shoulders and stepped to the side of me so that we were next to each other, "are going to look it in the face and show it it has no control over you."

My eyes shut when he had moved but I peeked my eyes open to look at him, "How?"

"What would you do to somebody that scared the shit out of you?" he asked.

"What would I do?"

"Yes, what would _you_ do?"

"Hit them?"

"Really? Cause you know, I'd BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM!" he held up a fist. "Beat the shit out of them?" my eye twitched. "Hell yes! If you scare me unexpectedly and I didn't like it, I'm going to be the crap out of you until I'm satisfied with your bleeding corpse!" he stomped his foot to intensify his reason. Yeah, that I could understand; Axel is the violent type.

"So, you want me to beat that thing?" I asked to confirm where he was getting at.

"Yes, yes I do" he pointed at it.

I squinted my eyes as I stepped closer to it.

"That's iiiiit" Axel said behind me.

My leg lifted right above it, holding it there for five seconds before drawing back behind Axel, "I can't do it."

"Oh come on!" he looked back to me. I couldn't help it. My mom's face was still there. How could I beat her up like that?

"Tell me Roxas, does that thing look anything like your mom?" the redhead asked. My eyes slightly opened. "Does your mom look as hideous as that? Does she look anything like that? Cause if she does, it must've taken a lot of work in bed to make you come out the way you did" he tch-ed. Admiring his way of making points was another thing I liked about Axel. The doll didn't have any resemblance to my mother when I stepped forward again. It must've been the faulty lighting that made it even look human cause with Axel with me, it looked like any doll you'd find in a store, just with heavy makeup. My mom was a hell of a lot more beautiful than that. She didn't look like some type of drag queen.

"No, no she doesn't" my numb hands balled into fists.

"So take it out!" he pushed me forward.

I caught myself and lifted a leg above it. Bringing it down with all the force I could, my foot missiled onto it's face. Nothing really happened to it but I did it again and gave it another and another. With each stomp, more damage would form on it's face. An eyeball rolled out, dents would form, the nose would be sunken into it's face. Yet every stomp and damage felt amazing. A weight chained to my body dropped off and fell to the floor, leaving me feeling incredibly light. This was what I needed. A free feeling.

When I was done, I gave it a good kick and the mangled body rolled down the hallway. I stood panting from the rush but so happy for the adrenaline. This is what Axel must've felt like sometimes cause I about wanted to take anybody out!

"Good job, Rock Ass! You beat up a doll" Axel came from behind and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My hat was in his hand which he shoved onto my head.

"Yeah, I did" I laughed, wiping away a stray tear from my eye.

"Good boy, you're not stupid! Now let's go. We are through here" he got us moving down the hallway. I walked close up to him, enjoying the way he was holding me. There wasn't a clue as to why he was holding me that way, but I liked it. He never held me like that before, or held me at all for that matter. To add to this feeling, he smelled incredibly good that night. He must've showered off the scent of gasoline and put on some type of cologne. And his warmth...felt so good.

"Thank you for coming, siiiiiir" the butler bowed to us when he came down the stairs.

"Yeah thanks for the ride, SHO!" Axel shouted as we passed by him out the door. Behind us, I could hear the sound of growling and mumbling. _That_ was Sho? That creepy old butler-looking dude?! That was some good makeup cause Sho looked a hell of a lot younger than that.

At the bottom of the hill where Xigbar had dropped us off earlier were the others leaning against a black limousine, Zexion wringing out his robe.

"Roxas!" Demyx called.

"What the hell happened in there?" Marluxia asked with crossed arms.

"Not much, Roxy here was too spooked for his own good is all" Axel answered before I could even say anything.

"Well at least you didn't fall into a pool of slime!" Zexion picked up a towel and furiously scrubbed his hair. _That's_ where the door led to?

"Roxas?" Scion opened the drivers' door and hurried to the other side where we were, "Are you okay? Demyx told me Axel went back into inside to look for you when I showed up." She gently set her hands on my face like a mother would to get a good look at her child. I blushed, turning away so she wouldn't see. "Yeah, I'm fine now" I nodded quickly in hopes that the pink around my face would disappear.

"I got worried about the both of you" she looked between Axel and I.

"What? _You _were actually worried?" the leader tilted his head as if she was amusing him. "Of course I was!" she crossed her arms, "I was worried something happened to Roxas and that the workers in there were going to sue Axel for assault!"

"Oh thanks! Worry about the guy you barely know!" he playfully shook me.

She laughed with a wave of her hand to dispel she was kidding, "Alright! Alright! C'mon, we should get going."

"You read my mind" Marluxia opened the back door. The five of us slipped in, Axel never taking his arm off from around my shoulders. Inside, the seats were arranged in a square so it was Axel and I on one set, Marluxia and Demyx across from us, and Zexion got his own in the seat between the four of us. What a way to travel.

"So, where do you boys want to go next?" Scion asked as she drove away from the haunted attraction.

"I don't know. What do you guys want to do?" Axel looked to the rest of us.

"No idea. It's not like it's really late or anything" Demyx crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out his legs. "We could go see a movie or scare some kids" Marluxia shrugged. "You guys are mean" I pouted. "As long as it doesn't include falling into something disgusting, I don't really care" Zexion tried again to get the slime out of his hair. Ditto with Zexion; I didn't really care either. Hell, with my situation settled, Axel could've dropped me off at the school or something and they could get on with the rest of their night. However, the way he was holding me told me he wasn't going to do anything like that soon.

"Hmmm," he sighed in thought before snapping his head up. "I've got an idea!"

No secret that the smirk on his face told all that whatever it was wasn't going to be good.

`~*~*~*`

"Axel! Where are we going exactly?!"

"You'll see, Rock Ass!"

I groaned as we ran through the halls of the school. For some reason he wanted to come back to do something but by the way he seemed overly excited to do it meant it was something fun for him. Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia ran beside us, Demyx parting ways to go down another hallway. As for the rest of us, I was pretty sure he was leading us to the gym. Music was still playing all around and we'd occasionally see some costume dressed students cross out path. Oh boy.

"Now if everything's set up like I'd imagine..." Axel crossed his arms once we stopped in front of the closed gym doors. Oh noo...

"Marluxia, cut the music. Zexion, you still got those smoke bombs?" their leader looked back to them confidently.

"As always" the Schemer opened up his robe to reveal a hidden pocket filled with a pack of round things.

"Sweet!" the Flurry opened his shirt and tossed his lighter over to him.

"Ax-eeeeeeeel!" I looked to him to him accusingly. "Rock Ass, you're going to follow me to the stage. Don't fall behind, got it?" he beamed down to me like whatever he was about to do was right.

"Now wait a min-"

"Too bad! It's either this or I let Ramsey take you out!" he slightly opened the gym doors. Crashing a party, just like Axel to do that.

"Ready...Set..."

He took off into the inside. Once reality knocked on my door, I stumbled after him while Zexion had something lit in his hands.

Inside must've been hundreds of people dressed up and dancing to the music. I could definitely see Sora and the others dancing to the music, Arashi, Faye, and Milly were too. What was weird was that Xemnas and Saix were there too, no doubt chaperoning. Still, they dressed up. _Xemnas_ and _Saix_ _dressed up_. Xemnas looked like some kind of armored king while Saix was like a werewolf. The real point was that if Axel was going to go through with his plan, we were going to be in some deep shit doing it front of them.

Wait a minute. Was that Scion I saw dancing out there next to them?

Out of the corner of my eye, a cloud of smoke formed on the ground and rose into the area. Cries of surprise moved throughout that side and slowed people who were dancing to a stop. Several more colored clouds rose as the DJ's stand was cut so that all there was left was the sound of shocked screams in a smoke filled gymnasium. As Axel had told me, I followed him up to the stage next to the screen the DJ used to project the funky colors on. For some odd, odd reason, even though the school had rented a disc jokey, there were instruments on the stage. What the hell Xemnas?

"Demyx!" Axel called out into the smokescreen.

"Right here!" the Nocturne jumped onto the stage with his sitar in hand. Zexion and Marluxia followed after him, grabbing an instrument when they made their way up. The Schemer caught the keyboard and Marluxia the drum set.

"Ax-eeeeeel!" I called angrily after him again.

"Here Roxy," he thrust something into my hands, "you get the tambourine!"

"WHAT!?" I shouted as he proudly turned back around with the electric guitar in his hands. "No way!" I tossed the jingles to the side and picked up the bass. There was no way I was going to be caught playing the tambourine!

Quickly enough, the wall of smoke cleared up to leave coughing students in its wake. Saix and Xemnas looked none to happy at the back of the room as far as I could see. Oh, to get in trouble with them. My good student record was on the lin-Wait. Never mind.

"What is up bitches and hoes!?" Axel shouted into the microphone. That's when everybody else took notice of us. Oh that's a real way to start off a song, Axel. Real nice.

"Enough of this Monster Mash shit!" he held up his guitar. Wait! What song were we going to play again?

"I hope you know the notes to Billy in Despair, Roxy" his glowing eyes glanced back at me. "Yeah, guess so" I strummed at the bass a couple of times to see if it was tuned right. Occasionally I'd listen to some rock though I hadn't played the bass in a while so I prayed I wouldn't be killed by Axel at the end of the show.

As his mark to go, he brought his hand down on the strings. The rest of us followed after with the appropriate keys, letting out a nice barrage of sound. Everybody else on the dance floor seemed to stare at us like they didn't know what was going on. In my head, I prayed that nobody would recognize me or see me standing behind Axel. At least those who hadn't seen my costume wouldn't.

_A note of eternal depression, schemes flying by those eyes. No begging, dark deeds tied to hell._

Did my ears deceive me or did I finally go crazy? Now Axel was singing. _Axel, singing_. How do those words work in a sentence? More importantly, how did he learn to sing like that? His voice was so smooth and passionate, it was like the lyrics were floating on air.

Ugh, but I hated the hard screaming part. Even though his voice was still good, I just hated how his words sounded all jumbled and whatnot. I could barely understand what he was saying and I bet everybody else in the same. At least people were dancing.

_Conveying truths, poor Billy, standing in the everlasting rain! Broken morals, poor Billy, standing in the everlasting rain!_

Everybody on stage with us screamed into the microphones on the chorus except me. I wasn't expecting us to do anything; I thought Axel was the lead singer. Next chorus I decided to join in. They couldn't keep me out of the fun.

_Clashing truths, poor Billy, standing in the everlasting rain! Broken morals, poor Billy, standing in the everlasting rain!_

I gave it my all when I shouted into the mic. The others almost covered me up but I could hear myself loud and clear. Apparently Axel did too by the way he smiled back to me. He approved. That was good.

The song ended a little while after and we were able to escape through another round of smoke bombs. We met around the corner of the school and savored whatever victory we had accomplished. Whatever it was, it made us all laugh. For the first time since we had met, I felt like there weren't any real barriers separating us. No dislike, no complaining. All of us just had fun. We were happy. Together we had done something and it made us feel good. Exactly what I was hoping for.

Afterward, Scion was waving at us by the limo.

"That's our cue to head back guys" Axel looked to the others.

"Thanks for everything, Axel" I smiled up to him with heart pounding. He rolled his eyes with a sigh but looked down to me with a sort of relieved face, "Just for tonight, Rock Ass." Following the others, he started heading toward the car, "Things go back to normal Monday! Nothing's changed!" he called back.

'Yeah, that's what you think' I shoved my hands into my candy-filled pockets as I watched them board the car.

"Night Roxas!" Scion waved.

"Night!"

I continued to remain around the corner of the school as I watched them drive off toward the mainland bridge. So much had happened that night that I was still taking things in. Haunted houses, chainsaws, singing on stage. I think the part I liked best was the way Axel held me. Wait...what was going on with me? I liked out Axel held me? Why didn't I freak out about that before?

Not until Sora and the others came around the corner did I realize that I was bright red.

`~*~*~*`

The rest of the weekend came and went. For the rest of Halloween, I enjoyed the party slash dance with the others before we went out trick-or-treating as promised to Sora. Riku pretty much did stay in the driveways but made me take his bag up to the door so he'd get candy anyway. Sunday, Sora and Samba spent getting high off his candy while I called Olette up to tell her how I spent my Halloween. They said they went to another lame haunted house and a movie but I told them I had the time of my life. The pile of candy next to my bed said so!

Come Monday, everything felt pretty mellow again. The school was back to normal without any decorations or fliers talking about the dance. People still went around talking about Halloween, however, and how the Thirteenth Order had crashed the stage along with one person they didn't seem to know. I grinned secretly to myself at that.

"You should try a Ricola or something" Kairi suggested next to me.

That morning I decided I was going to spend the day with them instead of Axel.

"You should wear what the Ricola dude wears, Roxas! Riiiiicola!" Sora laughed. I pouted.

"And look who we have here" Riku crossed his arms with a smirk to himself. The Thirteenth Order was right before us, the other three gathered around Axel.

"Nice show you guys put on, Saturday" Namine turned away with a huff. "That's what we were going for" Demyx shrugged.

Hesitantly, I stepped forward ahead of the others. Axel did the same, but remained silent as he looked down to me with a blank face. It was strange looking at him now when he was a vampire not too long ago with me almost wrapped up in his cape. I could feel a blush coming on.

"H..ey Ax...el" I waved, my voice hoarse and dying. All that screaming, I swear. It wasn't until Sunday morning that I found out I was losing my voice.

"...R...ck...ss" he held his throat, frustratingly turning his head to the side. His voice was close to being gone by how he sounded.

Riku and Sora burst out laughing to which Axel shot them a nasty look. Too bad it didn't have much of an affect without a voice to bad mouth with. "Yeah, Axel's losing his voice so he gets to use a dry erase board!" Demyx flashed a marker and a board in his hand. Handing it to Axel, the redhead angrily uncapped the marker and wrote something on it. When he turned it around, Sora and Riku growled at him.

But I laughed.

Actually, it wasn't much of a laugh so much as a wheeze, but I was still laughing. They got the point.

Axel seemed taken aback since what he wrote on the board was nothing pleasant so I must've been crazy.

But then his shoulders made quick up and down movements. A smile was on his face.

He was laughing too.

* * *

**A/N: **This is why I'm here writing stories and not song lyrics...I'm not too good at both. The song was supposed to be Despair, Billy but I changed the lyrics to some lame ones. Just a chapter I thought of not too long ago. Originally, the Halloween stuff and the dance stuff were two separate chapters but I decided to merge them for time's sake. I don't own Ricola, Scooby-Doo, and the such. 'Nother cameo of Sho there. See! Axel shows some stuff in this one and Roxas reacts! Oh it's there! Chainsaw dude was an experience at...a skating rink. But a nice good chapter I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it (with sloppy mehs and overused words)! What will next chapter hold? Thanks for reading and please review!


	32. Ringing of Lead Notes

He was donning what must've been his version of a pout on his face when I came into the room. I wasn't surprised; he was still sort of upset. Couldn't say I wasn't either on the fact that barely anybody could understand me and I was on the verge of getting a board too. Cellphone conversations were murder though. How the hell was I supposed to talk to somebody when I barely had a voice!?

"H...ey Ax..el," I set my backpack down against the desk I chose next to him. He turned to me with a solemn look and did a small wave.

"How's...our voice?" I thought I'd be both curious and cruel enough to ask. Looking away from me, he cleared his throat so many times I thought he was getting a sore one. The other three around us waited patiently in their seats for whatever was going to happen next. Somehow I could just tell they hadn't heard Axel speak in a while.

"F..Ine-" he covered his mouth with his hands after hearing his voice crack. The rest of the Order covered their snickers but Axel seemed more concerned with hiding his face from me than giving them a displeased look.

"Suspected...s much," I cleared my throat too. Even _my_ voice hadn't reached the part of cracking, least not yet. Tifa had been giving me honey tea since Monday in hopes that my voice would clear up soon. She couldn't stand not understanding what I was saying and frankly, I couldn't either. What peeved me off more was that Sora made fun of the way I talked! Making jokes about Ricola's and Samba tilting his head when my words sounded broken to him. I _needed_ my voice.

"Y...Ou ju...st wait...R...ck..ss," he shoved his hands into his pockets, still looking slightly embarrassed, "My v...Oice'll g...t back to no...rmal soon." At least he didn't sound nearly as gone as he did on Monday. Hopefully he'd get his voice back soon too cause I don't think I could bear listening to him. On the other hand however...Not much sly comments or anything.

"To save him the trouble of explaining," Zexion crossed his arms on the desk, "Scion and Faron have been taking care of him. He's got a vaporizer in his room, a bag of throat drops, and he's supposed to be drinking a thermos of hot tea every two hours." Hearing that, it seemed like Axel was going to get his voice back faster than I was. Tifa didn't give me that much since she reserved those for if Sora or I got sick.

"Bet-TER in...no t...me," Axel crossed his arms confidently with a triumphant smirk.

"Hey, m...ore pow..er to ya. I'd ra...ther you h...ve your old voi...ce back than t...alk like this," I smiled, really wishing a glass of water would clear it all up.

"W...hAt? You l...Ike my regul-Ar voice more than thIs?" he did a sort of move that told he was amused. At that moment I wanted to claw my ears off so much. I couldn't take hearing his voice crack so much. It didn't sound like him at all! Nevertheless I felt my heart begin to race, pumping enough blood to my cheeks that I turned away. The four in front of me gave "hehs" of enjoyment at seeing me blush but I quickly shook it out of me so they'd stop.

"May...be I do."

His eyes continued to keep that look like he could read my mind. Like the other times, the rest of the Order chuckled to themselves though I noticed something odd.

It was Demyx.

Of course he was snickering a bit with the other two but something didn't seem quite right. He didn't look like he was really laughing. Calming down only emphasized this more by the way he looked kind of uneasy. He was hugging his arms in a sort of anxious way and his eyes dropped into staring at his lap. I couldn't tell what he thinking. It wasn't about what was going on between Axel and I at the moment. I couldn't catch it right away; he appeared fine on Halloween. Anything happen over the weekend?

`~*~*~*`

Fortunately for both Axel and I, our voices steadily came back in the next line of days and we were back to normal. Finally no more Sora making fun of me and everybody misunderstanding me! Good for Axel too since I preferred his regular voice instead of his barely audible one. It was good, it fit him like it should, and...I did sort of like it. He used it smoothly and...it sounded sexy. Wait! WAIT! What the hell was I thinking?! He may have sounded good but he still used it in a jerkish way! Spitting insults and snide comments my way! That was the downside! But still...

"Demyx not coming?" I asked as I closed the side door.

"No. Said he had to do something important. Wouldn't tell what," Axel crossed his arms behind his head after taking his seat. "He told me it was something for school so he stayed behind," Zexion wrote something in his book before stowing it away in his jacket. "What would he want to do that's school related?" Marluxia questioned as Xigbar put the car into drive. We were heading toward the shopping district of the mainland to one of Axel's favorite stores. Course, whatever store that was must've had to deal with punk, metal, black, and spiky type things.

"Maybe he had to do stuff for band? Or he got detention?" I suggested. "Yeah right," Axel sighed, "Band is important to him, that's reasonable but there's no way in hell he'd skip out on us to serve a fucking detention."

"Who knows? Demyx isn't all that bad like the rest of you," I scanned each member of the Order.

"Tch, in your dreams. You've just been seeing the good side of Demyx. He can go from happy to vicious in an instant! You just have to piss him off enough," the Assassin explained with an all-knowing like smirk.

"He was cutting out paper bats and jack-o-lanterns two weeks ago!"

"He's just using that as a cover up!"

"The kids at the apartment love him!"

"They don't know how he really is!"

"_He _made me _breakfast_!"

"Whatever!" the pink-haired member playfully gave up on me with a cross of his arms and turning away from me as much as he could. I laughed some while I took whatever victory was left over our argument. That wasn't so bad, but now I was kind of worried more over what was going on with Demyx.

Something told me that yeah, maybe he would serve a detention or two and then hang out with the Order the rest of the time. Okay, but what would he get a detention for? Not bringing his sitar? No, I saw him have it that morning on my way to homeroom so that couldn't be it. Failing a class? Gym I could imagine since he didn't like putting a whole lot of effort into what he does sometimes. His other classes I couldn't imagine him failing, Foods especially! So then what for...?

"I'll be at the casino across town," Xigbar said as we got out of the car in front of one of the stores, "Call me when you're ready to go."

"You're not going to go drinking are you? You're supposed to be the _designated_ driver," Axel leaned on the car door. His guard laughed to himself with a shake of his head, "No. How the hell can I protect you if I'm dead? I'm just going to play a round of poker."

"Strip poker?"

"You know it."

"I wanna see you with your patch off!" Axel slammed his hands on the door.

"As if!" Xigbar revved up the engine.

"Tell Luxord I said hi!" the redhead huffed, the sign for his guardian to leave. Who?

"Have you ever drunk beer before Axel?" I asked as he came up to us. I could understand Xigbar was supposed to be the designated driver but what I didn't get was why he was allowed to drive anyway. Scion told me he drinks! Plus he's got guns! Who the hell knows how he acts when he's stoned?!

"No, though I have drunk champagne before," he answered while he walked next to me, "wouldn't mind trying a drink once in a while but I'm too fucking young."

"Legal drinking age is 21 right? You're not too far away. You're closer than me," I looked up to him. It wasn't my intention to start drinking when I was of legal age. In fact, I didn't want to drink at all. Sure, champagne and wine weren't all that bad when dad gave me a sip when I was younger but after learning all that stuff in health class about it, the drug free programs that stopped by school, and just the horrible scent of beer, I wasn't up for ordering drinks anymore. My only purpose was to make sure my friends got home safely instead of being killed by Seifer back in town.

"He hasn't told you has he?" Zexion raised an eyebrow when he looked at me. I asked him about what but he turned away from me with a "heh."

"You're way closer than me to a drinking age," Axel shoved his hands in his pockets, "I won't be ringing up margaritas for 40-something years or so."

"What're you trying to say? Your dad, Xigbar, or whoever won't let you drink?" I was getting confused.

"No! I can drink, but I just have to wait longer."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm still a kid."

"What?"

He stopped in his tracks and stared heavily down upon me. At first I thought I upset him by my constant asking, but I couldn't help I wasn't getting what he was saying. He was still a kid? Yeah, part of that I could get by the way he sometimes acted. 40-something years? That's what puzzled me.

"I'm younger than you, you know?" Those were the first words that came out of his mouth.

I squinted, "Younger than me?"

"Surprise, surprise!" he waved his hands in an unenthusiastic way, "I was born on a leap year. I'm really _four_-years-old. Didn't Scion tell you?"

Staring at him seemed to be the only thing I could do as I soaked it in. His birthday must've been moved to the next month _legally_, but technically he was four-years-old. Okay, so we've got a four-year-old "kid" driving around a convertible, burning people, going to high school, carrying weapons around, going to a 15 and up haunted house, and mugging people. But just by looking at the guy, nobody would be able to tell if he was born on a leap year or not; he looked like any other teenage guy walking around.

Guess the weirdest part of all was that I beat up a four-year-old and _he_ beat up _me_.

"Wow," I cringed.

"Yeah, wow," he spat in a sarcastic tone as he tread ahead of me. I sprinted to catch up with him. "But I you're really 17 right? There's no way you'd be accepted into Atropos if you were four," I slowed my speed when he was next to me. "Yes, but I like telling people my real age since it makes me feel a hell of a lot younger than them," he stretched his arms. "But you're still closer than me when it comes to drinking," I pointed a finger, "that means you'll be drinking before me in no time if whoever allows you." His mint eyes rolled upward though not completely around. After his minute of thinking he nodded, "Yeah, s'ppose so."

The store Axel wanted to go to came up within the couple of minutes we spent walking together.

Spiral Reel. Yeah, that sounded child-friendly. Well, not all that much by the look. The sign was decorated with red, purple, and yellow zigzags with the building colored black. From the outside I could see it was black on the inside too. By the way I was still dressed in my school uniform, with the others dressed in almost all black, that I was going to stick out like a sore thumb in that place.

"Maybe I should stay out here? Y'know, wait until you guys are done? You probably don't want me to be seen in there with you guys, right?" I made up excuses in hopes that Axel would believe my sheepish smile. That's what he always wanted right? I mean, the first day I started following him he agreed with Marluxia that I was cramping their style.

"Oh, c'mon!" he grabbed my wrist. His grip was tight but not in a mean way, "It's not like anybody's going to bite you in there."

"_You_ bit me!"

"You want me to do it again?" he asked smoothly, his eyes giving an alluring look. My cheeks became hot so I shook my head fiercely so my heart would stop thumping so much. "Alright then!" he gently tugged me into following him inside.

Hard rock was playing overhead but thank goodness it wasn't on full volume. Shining down on us were purple neon lights, morphing my clothes into a light purple shirt and some freak-ish color of blue for my plaid pants and tie. Nearly every rack and shelf in the place had a black piece of clothing: pants, shirts, bras, skirts, wristbands. Only several things in there weren't black but they still didn't come through the darkness enough. At the counter were two workers, a boy and a girl, both dressed in the typical punk deal: tattoos, dark makeup for the girl, mohawk for the guy, rings, bracelets, and dyed hair. Everything made me feel sooooo out of place.

"Don't just stand there!" Axel shoved me in the shoulder, "Go look around for something you like. I'm buying you know?"

"Y-yeah. Got it," I chuckled nervously, heading over to a shirt rack.

How the hell was I supposed to know what to buy? This was my first time in a store like that. Most of my clothes were usually bright colors with the exception of some black shirts. Glancing over to Axel, who was looking at a rack of pants, made me wonder what went on in his closet. I don't think I've seen him wear anything else besides his leather jacket with the uniform shirt underneath, tight black pants, and black boots (and of course the vampire costume). Didn't he wear anything else, say, on the _weekends_? How about on the _beach_? He couldn't go running around in that stuff every day could he?

"First time here?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" I turned to the side to see another punk-ish girl standing next to me with turquoise dyed hair wearing a leather skirt. Camille was what was written on her name tag.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I smiled.

"I suspected as much. You're not a regular like Axel and the others are," she nodded over to Marluxia and Zexion both looking at wristbands. "Yeah, I just decided to go with Axel today," I chuckled nervously. "Well, you let me know if you need help looking for anything, though if I were you..." she turned to the rack and shifted through some shirts. Pulling out one that had a demon-like creature's silhouette on the front with demon wings on the back, she held it toward me. "I'd definitely see about trying this on!" She winked.

"Oh, uh, thanks." I blushed a little as she handed it to me. With her suggestion done, she went to go help another customer. Trying the shirt on, or anything for that matter, wasn't in my original plans. The shirt wasn't even really my style, but might as well just to impress her should she come around again.

"These would look sexy on you."

My head shot to the right where Axel had his head above my shoulder. He drew some black pants in front of my legs, a white dragon-like shape shooting up the right pant leg.

"Find something you like?" he stood back up as I recovered from him sneaking up on me. "Kind of. Got this." I held up the shirt. He examined it a couple of times before smiling a little. "Try it on. Changing rooms are over there," he nodded to a corner where the sign for the rooms were.

"Um, 'kay," I nodded as he handed me the pants too. Awkward, really awkward. All of a sudden he _wants_ me to change clothes. Duh, it wasn't in front of him but it was weird! He would've typically said something like "Whatever asswipe, just don't bitch and moan if you go home and they don't fit right," or "Don't give a shit," or something like that.

He was turning around to head back to the other side of the store when he made an abrupt stop.

"WATCH IT!"

Actually, he bumped into somebody.

"Watch yourself!"

And that somebody turned out to be Larxene.

At first they didn't seem to recognize each other but when they did, both appeared to have calmed down as greeting smiles grew on their faces.

"Hey babe!" The blond swung her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. "Hey, Larxene. Fancy meeting you here," he returned the hug with his arms wrapped around her waist. Right in front of me, they were doing that. Like two feet away, _hugging_ each other. I was almost expecting him to kiss her, but thank goodness that didn't happen.

On the inside, something stirred in my chest. Something that made my heart feel "gritty" I guess is a way to put it. The way she called him "babe," embracing him and him embracing her, all of that right before my eyes. I didn't know why, but I felt kind of offended. Maybe not even offended, maybe _jealous_. But what the fuck?! What the hell did I have to be jealous about? Him and Larxene? Was I beginning to forget the spawns of hell they were supposedly going to unleash upon the earth? Plus who would want _them_ as a partner anyway? They were male and female versions of each other with no benefits at all!

"Mmph, so," she finally let go of him and him to her, "what're you guys doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Just looking for clothes. How 'bout you?" Axel sheathed his hands into his pockets. "Same thing as you. Hoping to find a real push-up bra for my step-sister so she'll have a real chest to look at," she rolled her blue eyes. Geez, I knew Namine's chest wasn't all that...never mind. "I noticed," Axel's head tilted slightly back as a sign that he was doing the same thing as Larxene. Conversation wasn't going anywhere, to me it wasn't that is. Obviously I wasn't there anymore, but I was debating whether to stay at that rack or go to some other part of the store. Didn't matter really, I was supposed to be heading for the dressing rooms.

"And you brought _him_?"

I shot my attention forward to seeing Larxene staring dully my way. Axel turned sideways as he nodded to her. Having the both of them looking and talking about me made me all of a sudden feel like a kid who had no part in being there.

"H-hi." I rose my free hand a bit.

"Yeah, whatever," she crossed her arms and turned her head to the side like she was fed up with me. Bitch.

"Thought you were going to try that stuff on?" the Flurry leaned on the rack as he looked to me. That made me upset; it was like the signal for me to leave so they could continue their conversation. What a jerk.

"Right, I'll be out in a minute." I sighed in an annoyed way, storming toward the dressing rooms. I couldn't say the rooms were really any different than the rest of the store. Lights were still neon, most of the color around was black except for the "purple" stalls. At least the mirror was normal.

After witnessing what had happened outside I found myself changing out of my school uniform like an angry brat, throwing my shirt off and shaking my head out of its "mess." No benefits from either! Just a bastard and bitch; that's what they were. The only part where I was somewhat calm was when I was putting on the shirt and the pants. I wasn't about to pay a bunch of money or get arrested for tearing up store merchandise from being pissed. They wanted to talk, fine with me. My thoughts were getting confusing.

"Hey Roxas, let's see it!" Axel called from outside the rooms.

"Hold on!" I answered, giving myself one last check in the mirror. I thought for sure he wanted to make sure I liked what I saw in the mirror with no word input from him. Fine, he'd probably drag me out anyway.

I pulled the shirt down evenly as I turned the corner at the entrance of the dressing room door. Outside Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, Camille, and Axel were standing there like a show was about to go on. Wasn't expecting that. Thought it was just Axel who wanted to see. Why did the others care, especially Larxene?

"So yeah?" I scratched the back of my head, stepping my left foot behind my right. "Looks nice, looks nice!" Camille clapped while nodding her head. "I suppose it's okay, for an amateur" Zexion huffed. "I bet you could wear that better than him, Axel," Larxene looked up to him. His arm was around her shoulder. They were doing it again and so was my chest.

"Me? Maybe, but it doesn't look all that bad on him," he shrugged. Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment? I couldn't tell.

Afterward, we bought what we wanted and headed out to a cafe for something quick to eat. It didn't make me feel any better that Larxene decided to come with us there and to the music store. It wasn't until Xigbar came back that we finally got away from her. I was so done with her and Axel being all on each other, especially her on him. I guessed that the "gritty" feeling that I had was most likely due to me being single but my heart said that wasn't it. All I knew was that seeing Axel and Larxene as a possible couple bothered me. It bothered me _a lot_.

`~*~*~*`

The next day...I don't know. I didn't get what was going on at first. In fact, I didn't get what was going on _at all_.

My daily routine of getting ready was like any other day with Sora and Samba all over the place. Rode with him and Riku to school and met with Axel in homeroom. I was really expecting that Tuesday to go like any other day (like that was possible with Axel). The "clog" that was in me because of Larxene's intrusion was gone so I was really hoping the day would go well. But the moment I entered the Order's homeroom, I immediately sensed something wrong. A fog of tension was hanging in the air by how quiet it was. That wasn't normal. There was usually the sound of Axel talking with Marluxia and Zexion along with some other patchy conversations. At any rate, roughly everybody in the room was dead silent. I got a scared.

"Hey." I kept my voice low when I approached Axel.

What was wrong with me? I shouldn't have said _anything_ to him! Not because of the feelings I had at the store, but because of the look he had on his face. He looked like a lion about to fight for his territory. His teeth were bared slightly, face tight in a snarl. Eyes were cold in a scowl to something across the room, but there was nothing there that looked upsetting when I peeked in that direction. Not only was his look tight, so were his arms crossed over each other. His legs were the same way, like he couldn't hold his piss any longer. I don't think I had ever seen him like that before.

He didn't respond to my greeting.

"Everything okay?" I thought I'd be stupid enough to ask.

He turned his head away from me. Oh yeah, he was pissed.

Reluctantly, I looked to the other two for guidance. Zexion had his cellphone to his ear, his dark eyes staring at the ceiling. Marluxia was flipping through his black and pink phone but when he caught sight of me looking at him, he waved a finger his way. He wanted me to go over. I was taken aback a since that was probably the first time Marluxia wanted me to go near him without hostility. I went over nonetheless.

Wordlessly taking a seat across from him, we hunched down so that our voices would be however much lower. I asked in a whisper, "What's up with Axel?"

"He's really pissed at the moment" he answered.

"Well I got that. Why?"

"Something about Demyx," he glanced his blue eyes over to his leader. Either Axel didn't hear us talking about him or he really didn't care cause we weren't that far away from him. "You haven't seen or heard from the guy have you?" he brought his eyes back to me. Just then, I realized that Demyx wasn't in the room. Neither was his stuff in case he went to the restroom.

"Me? No, not recently. What? Did something happen to him?" My voice was on the verge of rising but I tried to restrain myself from going above a whisper. Couldn't help getting distressed if something had happened to him.

"He hasn't called at all and isn't picking up his phone."

"How do you know his phone isn't dead? It wouldn't be the first time it's done that."

"He would've at least tried to use the apartment phones to let us know he'd be coming in late or let Xemnas know he was staying home sick," he sighed like he was talking to an idiot, "There's a problem."

I winced when he said that. When I thought about it, yeah, Demyx did seem kind of like the responsible type; I mean, living alone in an apartment while still being a student in high school he pretty much would have to be responsible for that type of stuff. Not calling the others if his phone went out, however, that didn't seem right.

"And Axel already checked with Xemnas about him?" I asked.

"Guy said he hadn't received any calls from Demyx at all today," his pink locks swayed when he shook his head. That frightened me more. "Zexion's trying to get a hold of him, but so far he's not picking up. We're getting kind of worried, Axel especially," he sat back up, looking to the redhead. Axel I could believe would be concerned. They were best friends. I know if something happened to Hayner I'd be all up in arms too.

With the conversation over, I got up from the chair and headed back over to Axel. I wasn't sure if I could cheer him up or anything by how things were between us, but I'd be glad if whatever I did wiped that nasty look off his face. He wasn't himself when he did that and he didn't look like himself either. I didn't like seeing him that way.

Speechless again, I sat down in a chair next to him. He didn't bother to look my way once I was uncomfortably settled. Whatever I had up my sleeve had better have done something.

"Hey, Axel." I kept my voice low with him too.

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

Nothing.

"Is...Is there anything I coul-"

"Demyx lied," he finally growled something.

"What?" I blinked.

He huffed, "He lied. That dumbass."

Out of nowhere, I felt a shroud of confusion overcome me. Were he and Demyx having another fight? Did he do something to him yesterday that upset Demyx so that he wouldn't come? No, Axel didn't seem like he was too upset Monday otherwise he would've kicked me out of the car before I had my seat belt on. Demyx didn't seem all that bad either in homeroom. What was going on?

The rest of the day, I went through my classes pondering what could be going on with Demyx and what Axel meant when he said Demyx had lied. I took so many paths around the obvious answer that I became frustrated enough to question Riku about it in private. He said he didn't have the faintest clue about what could be going on with him, but he did say that after his festival meeting, he saw Demyx driving away in his own car. Said that the guy didn't have too much of a pleased look on his face when he sped by, but was sure his sitar was in its case.

He usually left his sitar at school during the week.

`~*~*~*`

"Ugh! Late! Late! Late! Late! Laaaaaate!" I ran through the hallway.

I hated it when Sora and Riku had to go in early to do stuff for school. Sora was like my alarm clock, just one that was loud and violent enough to wake the dead. He didn't come with a snooze button either which I constantly hit on my regular clock. It was that bad habit that wound me into being late the next day.

'Oh, I hope Xemnas doesn't count me being tardy for Axel's homeroom' I prayed in my head, the hallways nearly empty. Cursing the elevator to hell and wishing I was back on my crutches just to use it, I ran up the stairs. Exhaustion overcame my legs by the time I got up the first set of stairs, but I knew I didn't have much time before the bell rung. All I could do was push my legs as much as I could in hopes that I'd get to the top before the bell rung.

"Feet don't fail me now!" I shut my eyes as the top of the stairs got closer and closer.

Just one...step...leeeeft!

"Ah!"

I was nearly bounced back down the stairs from the impact of bumping into somebody. Damn it, there went my perfect...did it really matter anymore? Like I hadn't had been through enough that semester, was being late "once" really that big of deal? I wasn't going to have my ass kicked. To add to that, I ran into somebody just to get my "perfect" attendance back on track.

"Ooh, sorry." I scratched the back of my head embarrassingly.

"Talk about crazy," he turned around, "Oh, hey Roxas."

"Demyx!?"

There was no doubt it was him, the blond was standing right in front of me in the flesh. I just wish I could've said he looked better. His hair looked messier than usual, clothes too. Pink was filling his cheeks more than usual, even to the point of a dark color in a few areas. What shocked me the most out of all of the displacement, was his face. A good-sized bruise covered his right eye, swelling underneath. From how injured it was, he could barely open it and pink showed where the white should've been when he did.

"What the hell happened to you man?!" I really wanted to grab him, but my body couldn't help but hesitate.

"Huh? What happened to me?" he tilted his head.

"You've got a fucking black eye man!"

He raised an eyebrow then smacked his forehead when he realized what I was talking about. Like I needed to remind him!?

"Oh yeah. You wouldn't believe what happened last night. Friggin kid visiting with his mom was bothering Mina. Just went to help her, but the brat tripped me, I fell, and...that kid's got a good leg," he lightly tapped his bruise. "Dammit! Are you okay?" I got on my tiptoes to get a better look at it, but he flinched back when I did. "Yeah, I'm fine! Thing was so much better last night but I'm fine!" he waved his hands defensively.

"You should probably have Mrs. Harleen take a look at that."

"You know I want to keep what's left of my dignity right?" he sneered. "A bit grouchy today" I mumbled to myself, thankfully he didn't hear. "Besides," he crossed his arms behind his head, "Vitus already looked at it this morning. All I need to do is put an ice pack on it and treat it right."

"Oh yeah," I chuckled. How could I forget Vitus lived there? "Well, what about the rest of you? In a rush this morning or something?" I gestured to his unkempt state. Clocks can suck sometimes and wind up making us late but I don't think I've ever seen Demyx looking like he just got mixed up in a mini tornado.

"Rush? Pretty much. Fucking slept so deep I woke up late. I was in such a panic I forgot where my keys were...where my shoes were...ke-shiiIIIt!" he growled, "Forgot my sitar's still in the car."

The late bell rung. I sighed.

"No biggie now," I shrugged, "You could just run out to the parking lot and get it. More to the point is I'm just glad you're okay."

"You're excluding the black eye and a good chunk of my dignity gone right?"

"Well besides that," I made a sort of disgusted face, "Axel and the others were really freaked out about you yesterday."

"Why?"

"You didn't call or answer them at all yesterday."

"Well duh, my phone...was dead. And I didn't have enough...change for the pay phones."

I believed what he was saying, but the way his words were sort of broken apart was kind of weird. It made him sound like he was lying. Then again, some people could have short thinking pauses between their words.

"I'm just glad you're okay and I'm sure the others would be too. How about we go see them?" I thumbed down the hall. Seeing Demyx alive and well would definitely calm the others down, Axel especially. Maybe he could clear up what the redhead was talking about yesterday.

"Eh, can't right now. Once I get my sitar in the band room gotta...spend homeroom in there. Teacher wants me too," he thumbed the opposite way I was.

"Demyx, the band room is down stairs" I nodded to where I had just come from.

"That's what I meant: down there and to the left."

"To the _right._"

"To the left is the normal way I take!"

I turned sideways with a raised eyebrow, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes Roxas, I am _fine!_" He grabbed the railing, stepping onto the first stair, "I'll see you in gym."

"Just be sure to check in with Axel later, 'kay?" I called as he oddly walked down the stairs.

"I got it! I got it!" he called back up then turned around the corner.

A mix of relief and worry filled me on the inside. Relief for the fact that Demyx was okay after all, but worry for the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Yeah, kids can bite these days but he never went into detail with the story. Then there was the part where he didn't tell where he had been Tuesday. I was about to catch up on him about that but my feet wouldn't move down the stairs again, not after all the trouble I had gone through to reach the top. With uncertain feet, I stayed put until his footsteps were out of hearing range.

If only I had caught on earlier.

`~*~*~*`

"Hope you didn't have a rough time getting to scho-"

"HELL. YES. I DID!" I growled at Sora as we walked to English. His infamous cheesy smile flashed at me on his face. I was about ready to rip his liver out for not being there to wake me up, maybe Riku too since the both of them made me board to school alone. Being alone didn't always work for me.

"Aw, sorry Roxas," he said through puckered lips, "Want me to buy you a soda to make it up to you?"

"Please, I'm not a kid," I leaned away from him. It looked like he was trying to kiss me with what he was doing with his lips. There was no doubt he wanted his reputation ruined like mine once was.

"We've got time, how about it?" he put his hands out. "Well..." I thought, eyes looking to the side. If he was willing to even though I'd probably feel guilty afterward. But then the stairs weren't too far away either and right below where we were standing were the soda machines. Yeah, I suppose I could spare the time.

"Sure but I'm not paying you back anything!" I pointed. There was no way I was going to take that "pay me back" shit.

"Fine! Lets go!" he dragged me over to the nearest corridor. What kept him going during the school day besides the energy drinks and candy in the morning? I doubt those things were even giving him the burst of energy he had to slip through the crowd as we he flew down the stairs. He nearly got me killed the way he pulled me down and my feet were struggling to keep up with him. He's not human! He's not human!

"Okay, pick one!" he threw me in front of the soda machine, close to cracking my skull on the plastic if that was even possible. I caught myself before bad things could happen and began skimming the options the machine had while Sora brought out his wallet.

Coke? Pepsi? Sprite? Crush? Root Beer? Or maybe just a bottle of fruit punch? Damn I hated choices.

"Fucking bell!"

I drew my face away from the buttons to turn around. Even with all the people in the hallway, I heard Demyx's voice stand out. He was coming out of the band room just like a bunch of other students were. By the way he was angrily scratching his head and his left eye was closed, he was stressed about something.

"What's up with him?" Sora asked as he stared over to the Nocturne, hand still in his wallet. "Don't know. Something must be bothering him," I started over toward him, Sora following behind me. "How so?" My cousin caught up to me. "Can't tell. He seemed fine this morning. Uh, somewhat fine. He's got a black eye you know? Maybe that's bothering him," I explained. "Wait, wait, wait!" Sora got ahead of me a step or two, "Demyx, Demyx of the _Thirteenth Order_...has a _black eye_?"

I put my hand on his head and pushed him behind me, "That guy's been good to me so lay off!" No use in going into what he told me on how he got the black eye. He didn't want anymore of his dignity draining out of him and neither did I.

"Hey, Demyx" I called over the shroud of voices.

"What?!" he turned around like a paranoid woman, hand holding the side of his head over his ear, "Oh, hey Roxas."

"What's up? You seem kind of upset," I raised my eyebrow again. Why was he doing that?

"Upset? Yeah I'm a little pissed. Headache frigging blasted my head out when we started playing. Stupid trumpets sitting right fucking behind me," he rubbed his ear, "I'm going to h...te dealering with this for the rest of the day."

"Dealering?" Sora tilted his head like Samba would when trying to understand a word.

"Did I shay that? Dealing. There," he corrected himself but the "shay" part wasn't made up.

"You could go lay down in the health office or take some pills if Mrs. Harleen will allow it," I suggested. There was nothing worse than having to deal with a headache for a good portion called the rest of the day. Those things were straight from hell and who knew if it would evolve into a migraine. It'd be time to go home by then.

"No, I'm fine. It's probably cause I didn't eat anything tish morning. The music must've made it worse," he sighed. "Oh, that makes sense. You can stop by the snack machines on your way to your next class" I nodded down the hallway. "Coulda, shoulda, wouldsha, but I got Foods next period anyway so I'll-DUSTIN QUICK RINGING YOUR FUCKING BELL!" he yelled down the hallway.

"I don't even have it WITH ME!" A boy halfway down the hall gestured angrily.

"FUCKING BEAT YOUR ASS!" The junior flipped him off angrily before turning back to us.

"Geez, calm down." I stared to the side.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! Shee you lateeers" he waved, heading down the hallway where Dustin was. We watched him make a sudden stop partway between two hallways. His head turned to both sides as if deciding which one to take. First he strutted to the left wall, then to the right, and back to the left.

"Yeesh, what's up with that kook?" Sora finally drew a dollar out of his wallet.

"I don't know but...there's something wrong with him."

"How so, good sir?"

"You heard the way he was talking didn't you?" I turned back to Sora, "A couple of his words were strangely slurred. And then there was the bell part, there wasn't a one," my voice fell close to a whisper when I lowered my head. Going over what I had heard was really starting to eat at me. There actually was something more going on with him than he was letting on.

"So, what do you think it is, Roxas?" Sora lowered his head to look at me.

As much as I wanted to answer, I shook my head in defeat.

"I don't know, Sora. I don't know."

`~*~*~*`

For another chunk of the school day, I was troubled about Demyx. Fourth period, I excused myself so I could go out to the restroom and see if I could check up on Axel. I hadn't seen him, Marluxia, or Zexion that morning when I had gotten to homeroom. They were probably out skipping but they were back by the time first period started (out in the halls that is). No use in me staying in there, but I didn't feel like going back to my old homeroom so I just remained in my seat.

On my way to the restroom, I caught Axel and Demyx together in the hallway. I hid behind the corner mostly so that neither of them would see me and cause it looked like Axel was having a deep conversation with his friend. Where I was standing, some of what they were saying weren't very clear. I could barely hear at all in fact. Axel was whispering and Demyx was mostly mumbling.

_"What the fuck...to you?"_

_"...Hidunno."_

_"What?"_

_"Head kind of..."_

_"Demyx...keep your eyes open! Look at me!"_

_"I'm just tired. Damn!"_

_"I've never....like this."_

_"I'm fine, dammit!"_

Demyx brushed Axel's hands off his shoulders. Lazily, he fixed his hair and dusted his jacket off.

"I'm just worried about you, man," Axel shook his head, turning sideways as a sign that they were about to go. Demyx took a step to follow but stalled for about two seconds, stumbling to the side several steps. Catching himself, he stood up straight to continue ahead of Axel. The Flurry remained where he was standing for a while, watching his friend until he finally followed after him.

That was it.

That was definitely it.

'I need to talk to Demyx the next time I see him,' I thought as I sat at the lunch table a while later.

I couldn't wait any longer in the dark for Demyx to out and say what was wrong. If he was acting like that with Axel, and Axel had to be concerned about him then, I definitely needed to get in on what was bothering him. He wasn't acting like himself. The Demyx I knew loved playing his sitar, enjoying his time with Axel, and never was this tired during the school day.

`~*~*~*`

"You gonna get lunch, Roxas?" Kairi asked as she took her seat on the bench. When I got into the lunch room, I kept my seat at the table while the others left their stuff for me to watch as they got lunch. Demyx's dilemma left me that perplexed.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot my wallet in my locker this morning. Accidentally slipped it in," I smiled sheepishly. There was so much exchanging between my locker and backpack that something must've possessed me to put my wallet in with my other books. I needed to stop that.

Seconds later I was outside the lunchroom and trailing the hallways. Having the hallways practically empty was finally having a weird feeling on me. My first few weeks of school, Axel would be out waiting for me, polluting the air with the scent of gasoline. Of course he still had the scent, but at least he didn't do that anymore. While my thoughts were on the subject I realized how "close" we had gotten since then. He saved my life several times, it was him who laid the blanket on me while I was sleeping, we talked with each other privately, I had been over to his house a couple of times...he held me in his arms. I shook my head like a maniac. Those were thoughts I wasn't supposed to think about. Howbeit, it was amazing how less hostile he became toward me after a while. Yeah, he threatened me a couple of times but they were empty threats most of the time. I think I was really taming the "beast." We were close to being friends even if he said nothing had changed between us. Yeah right. He still kept calling me Rock Ass but maybe...

"Ah!"

It wasn't until I heard somebody shriek up ahead that I found myself in a virtually dark hallway. The power must've gone out in that part of school again. In front of me where the light was was somebody walking against the lockers. They were holding their head with one hand with the other feeling along the lockers. Their steps were slow and cautious like a baby still learning out to walk.

"Hey, you alright?" I sprinted up to them. As I got closer, their clothes became increasingly familiar and I came to realize the person who was struggling along the lockers was Demyx.

"Hey! Demyx!" I merely set my hand on his back when he collapsed against the sets of metal.

"There's something wrong with you isn't there?!" I got down to my knees, staring at him worriedly. His left eye was closed like he was trying to get some sleep against the cold metal but it slowly came open.

"Roxas."

"I'm getting you to the nurse's office!" I grabbed his arm and put it around my neck. There was no way in hell I was going to leave him in that state. No way in hell.

"That's shwhere I was heading to in the first place," he carefully got to his feet as I lifted him up with all the strength in my body. His legs were crossed at first, but steadily became undone as we vigilantly went down the hallway. It wasn't so much his weight that kept us from going faster as much as it was him dragging his feet.

"What is up with you today?" I looked to his head hanging over my shoulder.

He didn't answer me but I knew he was awake since his eyes were still open.

"Demyx!"

"What?!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"I'm just tired! Goddamn..."

"A tired person doesn't just collapse anywhere. At least you wouldn't normally," I glared at him as if that would force him to get the lead out and tell me the truth.

"Well maybe I will today."

"Oh give it a rest!" I rolled my eyes, "You've got a black eye, your really cranky, you keep holding your head, and now you're falling all over the fucking place! If you've got something wrong with you, then tell me!"

At the pace we were going at, it was going to take a while to get to the office, but just as bittersweet if Demyx was finally going to let me know what was making him act like that. I was so nosy and determined enough to get it out of him that I was just about ready to let him die in the hallway. If he wasn't going to tell Axel then he should at least know that I was there for him too. We were friends after all. He helped me, it was time I repaid the favor.

"Roxas," he shakily tilted his head to the side to that his left eye was looking to me, "I don't...know wh-" he began falling to the ground. I carefully laid him against the lockers to keep him up but I could still feel him slipping by the centimeters.

"I...My eye...it's not from the kid," he shook his head, "There was no kid. I made it up."

"So then what did do that to you?" I leaned in closer for more comprehending. Now that that was established, I was ready for the truth.

"Got it from...from...step-dad" he sighed in pain.

If I could've seen myself, I probably would've seen my pupils shrink to an unimaginable size. Like a rush of water, memories of what Demyx had told me about how his step-dad abused him and his mother came to me. He was abused, his step-dad has the house, Demyx lives alone, his mother lives in a women's home. Every piece of realization that entered my head made my heart beat faster and faster. Seeing Demyx's sorry state only made everything that had happened between Tuesday and that day make sense.

His uncomfortable position.

His absence.

_Demyx lied._

His eye, his falling, his speech.

Everything.

All because...

Because...

He had to go visit him once a month.

"Oh Demyx no!" I shook my head in disbelief.

He solemnly nodded his head, "My date with him was yeshterday but I left early Monsday."

"What the fuck did he do to you?!" My lip was close to trembling. I didn't want to cry, but I was definitely horrified at what I was seeing. I doubt I had ever seen him so beat up before in my life. The slap Axel had given him was nothing compared to this.

"He got drunk...got angry with me...chased me with a knife," he croaked.

"And he got you with his fists no doubt," I lightly touched his cheek. He stiffly flinched at the touch of my hand, "He picked up...Arpeggio...and swung it at me."

"That bastard!" I hissed, clutching his arm around me tightly. Now I was really pissed at that guy. What type of monster, real father or not, puts their son through this kind of abuse? For what? Kicks?! Sickening. Why the fuck hadn't any of that been settled!?

"But I think," he grasped my shoulder tightly and brought himself into a standing position, "that I'll be a lot better when I get to the health office. The pain in my head ish mostly what's got me now. Even though he got me pretty hard...I think some painkillers is mostly what I need. Everyching else should clear up by ishself."

"I think it's a lot more serious than that, Demy,x" I adjusted myself so that I was comfortable again.

He tch-ed the way Axel would with a shake of his head, "Trust me, this ishn't the firsh time he's gotten me like tish. Painkillers do the job and the rest do clear up on their ownsh."

Can't say was ready to jump on the boat and say I believed him. Was he saying it was normal for him to get like this? He wasn't like that the last couple of months unless his bastard-dad hadn't done that much damage to him. Just sad. However, I wanted to trust in his word that all he really needed was some pain medicine. Maybe lying down would start to clear up the rest of the symptoms as well though my heart wouldn't let me get my hopes up.

"We'll see what Mrs. Harleen has for you," I looked forward again to the light.

"Thanks, Roxas," he grinned.

"Just repaying a favor," I beamed, "I gave you an I.O.U. remember?"

`~*~*~*`

Leaving Demyx in Mrs. Harleen's care left me a lot more relaxed than paranoid. I still wasn't too sure about his condition, but I felt confident that she would take care of him. He didn't tell whether Axel knew what was going on or not, but I imagined his friend didn't know the truth. Least I thought he didn't. The rest of my classes went by smoothly without so much uncertainty on my mind though I was without a partner for gym. Then came history, the last class of the day.

Everything felt pretty comfortable in the room: people were talking softly, our work was done, a sort of calm mood was in the air. If I didn't have Demyx on the brain still, I would've fallen asleep.

"Hey." I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I turned around to Axel. He was sitting behind me with his arms crossed like I was supposed to do something, but I knew he meant more.

"You hear anything about Demyx?"

"Yeah, I got him to the health office," I answered.

"Good." His sigh sounded like contentment but his face didn't say the same thing. He still looked edgy.

"You know...You know what made him like that right?" I was careful to ask. "Course I do," he hissed, glancing to the side, "his fucking step-dad, that bastard." Don't know why, but hearing Axel say that made me feel better. Anybody who heard Demyx's story would probably say the same thing, but hearing it from Axel somehow made it more meaningful. I could feel some more common ground being formed, but I kept myself from smiling so that Axel wouldn't think I was being sick.

It was just a few minutes later that things changed incredibly.

"Hey, look out there."

"What?"

"Down there. See?"

Two girls were talking by the window. The room got quiet enough so that pretty much the whole room could hear them so it's not like they were being loud.

"What's an ambulance doing here?"

"Who knows? Maybe somebody got hurt."

I shuddered in my seat at the talk of the ambulance being here. Couldn't have been Demyx. No way. As much as I didn't want to wish bad things on people, I really wished they were here for somebody else and not him. Not him.

"What the hell are they talking about?" Axel rose from his seat behind me. He must've sensed that I was getting as uncomfortable as he was. He strutted over to the window next to the window the girls were looking out of. I uneasily got up from my seat as well but stayed at my desk as Axel leaned closer to the glass.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing.

His hands slammed on the glass. My heart skipped several beats from the jolt of what he did. The answer automatically came to me like a bolt of lightning. I nearly felt my chest ripping in two as I watched Axel pressed his head against the glass.

It was him.

Nobody else.

"DEMYX!" He shouted at the window.

The rest of the class turned their heads to the window only to see Axel bolt for the door.

"Axel!" Mrs. Clelia called from her desk but he ignored her, swinging the door open and running out.

"Axel!" I called after him. I ran to the window real quick only to see paramedics pushing the stretcher into the car. Other students rose from their seats to take a peek as well, Mrs. Clelia too, but I had no time for any of that.

Breaking through the crowd, I mazed my way around the desks to the door. When I got into the hall Axel was nowhere to be found, all he left behind was his odor of kerosene. Instincts overtook me, driving me down the stairs as fast as I could. I hadn't a clue why I was doing what I was but I assumed it had to do with the way Axel responded to the situation. He didn't waste any time running out the door. Why did I need to do the same? Why was I going to do what Axel was about to? Maybe it had to do with the fact that Demyx was my friend too and I, or anybody for that matter, would act the same if they saw their friend being loaded into a hospital car.

Running up to my locker, I fumbled with the combination until I yanked the thing opened. Lying against the wall of my locker was my skateboard which I immediately grabbed. Wasting no time, I dropped it to the ground and got on, pushing straight for the front door. I didn't give a shit who saw me or who told I was on my board during school hours with only about five minutes left of school. I needed to get outside and I needed to get out _fast_ before the ambulance left.

By the time I got the door open, the sirens of the car were a good deal away. A red car screeched into the street outside the gates, following after it at high speeds. Axel no doubt. Pushing my foot on the ground as hard as I could, I rode onto the dirt in hopes to catch up after them. Traveling on dirt made me wish that I my board had engines like the ambulance and Axel's car did. I wasn't going to catch up with them very fast unless I found a hill. Thankfully for me one came up to give me speed, however the other two were still a ways away.

An intersection came up as I got further down the hill, several cars driving by. The ambulance got by the stoplights easily with Axel following after just as the light turned yellow. That only let me know that by the time I got there, I could end up in the middle of oncoming traffic. Obviously I didn't want that, but neither did I want to end up waiting for the light to turn red. Gathering strength in my leg, I paddled my foot against the ground as many times as I could. Sweat trickled down the side of my face as I got closer to the pole, the other light turning red. The moment I was in the street, the cars across from me began to move but my wheels were still in motion. My board got me across from that side to the other in time before anything could happen.

My ride continued into people-filled sidewalks. They made way for me which made my work a lot easier despite my legs protesting. I'd switch feet every now and then when I got tired, but they were about to fail at any moment. Only when I had been chased by that car had a boarded so hard, maybe even harder after the ambulance.

About halfway through the district, after coming close to catching up with Axel, my legs finally gave up. I could only allow myself to go down a small hill before eventually coming to a stop somewhere. My legs couldn't take pushing me anymore, they only wanted to hold me up enough until I found a place to sit. That only frustrated me. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going. I needed to keep following Axel, to keep following the ambulance and Demyx. What else was I supposed to do if I stopped!?

A flash of red suddenly came up next to me.

I looked to the side to see Axel driving his car next to me in the street. My board couldn't have gotten any faster so it must've been him who decreased his speed. His car was so close I could hear the loud clicking sound of the locks in the car.

He unlocked the door.

I blinked in disbelief as he waved his hand for me to come. As much as I wanted to comment on that, I had no time. Screeching the board sideways, I was able to stop it for a quick second. Picking it up into my arm, I opened the door when he came to a stop and slid into the passenger seat. He got back on track once the door was closed and my seat belt was buckled. Even though we were together with so much going on neither of us said a word. I would have, but I didn't know what to say. Axel obviously didn't want to by the dead serious glare on his face. He was absolutely focused on getting to the hospital since the ambulance was well out of sight.

Minutes later, Axel was screeching into the nearest parking space of the Heart of Fate parking lot. Snatching his keys out of the ignition, he got out and jumped over the door. I did the same and followed him inside the sliding doors.

White coats and blue scrubs were everywhere throughout the hallway. There was barely any space in between except for at the check in counter.

Axel ran right passed it.

"Excuse me, sir!" A young, soft-spoken brunette secretary rose from her seat. Axel didn't stop when she called him but only when he realized that he had no idea where Demyx's room was did he stop. "You have to sign in first!" She pointed to a paper she had laid out on the counter. I couldn't tell what look Axel had on his face, but by the way he wasn't hesitating toward the desk, he wasn't going to be coming back.

"We're looking for a patient that just recently arrived in an ambulance," I came up to the calendar instead, "Demyx Fontaine. What room is he in?"

"Demyx Fontaine? Demyx Fontaine, Fontaine..."she picked up a clipboard at the desk and ran her finger along it, searching for the name. Even though she was being careful in looking slowly, I wished she could've picked up the pace. I had little patience ,but Axel was just about to shoot up any old direction in search of his friend. He had two conjoined buildings to look through if he couldn't wait.

"Room 405 on the ninth floor," she pointed up.

"405, ninth floor!" I called over to Axel. He jet for the elevators, but glanced back when he realized I wasn't following after him.

"Keep going! I'll catch up!" I pointed to the elevator. Without an ounce of delay, he got back to the elevator and pressed some buttons. Our eyes met briefly as the door closed in front of him.

As much as I wanted to go with him together, I got stuck with the sign in sheet. It was basically a bunch of information regarding my relation to the patient, occupation, blah blah just a load of bullshit. Around seven minutes later I was done with filling out as much as I could and turned it in. Though I hated having to take the time to fill the damn sheet out, I took it as a good thing that I filled it out instead of Axel. I knew how much he wanted to be with his friend. Because my legs were still worn out and jelly-like from the boarding, I took the sweet relief of the elevator. The wait in there was just as agonizing, but at least I got up there faster. Next came the task of finding the room. Luckily it didn't take too much work since all I had to do was follow the room numbers. Soon enough, I was a few steps outside his room.

The door was wide open when I got there, probably Axel's work. I spent a few seconds outside to catch my breath outside then headed inside when I was ready.

Things were pretty quiet in the room, so quiet that it was scary. All that really was heard was the beeping sound of the machine that kept track of heart beats. From the look of it, his heart was doing fine. A nurse was silently working with two machines next to the bed on two different shelves, glancing at Demyx every now and then. The blond lay motionless in the bed with his friend standing next to him.

Feeling somewhat like an intruder, I lightly stepped closer to the bed. Demyx's eyes were closed, head wrapped in a bandage, chest barely rising and lowering.

I sighed as I looked down to his close to motionless state, glad that he was still alive but lost in what was wrong with him, specifically his head. When the nurse headed out, I snuck up to the door and pulled out the stack of papers doctors put in that case thing. Hopefully there was something in there that would tell what was going on and it was. Written on a blue sheet of paper was Demyx's condition, symptoms, and suspected diagnosis.

"Concussion," I read aloud, setting the papers back in the case.

Axel didn't respond.

I walked back over to the bed and looked down with him to Demyx.

"I guess...he's just unconscious." I shrugged, not taking my eyes off him.

He still wouldn't answer me.

"We could ask the doctors when he'll wake up. If there's anything they ca-"

"He's going to pay."

My mouth shut when he said that. It wasn't so much what he said as much as it was the way he said it. His tone was incredibly dark with a large side of anger. How he could even keep himself under control, I had no idea. All of it sent hot chills up my spine so much that I was shivering.

He reached into his jacket and brought out his phone. Flipping it open, his thumb moved fast into pushing the buttons. Ring tone could be heard as he held it to his ear. Not even glancing at me, he turned around and held his elbow with his free hand as he waited for the receiver to pick up. As much as I wanted to ask who he was calling, I was too afraid.

"Ark? Listen up," he speed walked toward the door.

"Axel?" I looked to him with concern, but he didn't answer me. Instead he walked out around the corner to somewhere down the hallway, leaving me in the room with Demyx. Now the room felt even emptier with near dead silence. I couldn't follow after him and there wasn't much of anywhere I could go if I wanted to leave.

Across the room was a rolly chair at a desk. Grabbing it, I rolled it over to the bed. Sitting down, I let out a tired sigh and watched the unconscious Nocturne before me while his friend was outside making a call.

* * *

Can't say that the rest of Wednesday went smoothly, but maybe better than before. Axel and I eventually got some answers from the doctors on Demyx's condition. Mrs. Harleen called the hospital mainly because of Demyx complaining of some severe head pain and passed out. The doctors said he was going to be fine, that even though he had a bad concussion they were going to take care of him. They had scheduled to keep him in the hospital for next few days until he was well enough to get back out there. We stayed a couple hours longer until visiting hours were just about over. Axel really wanted to stay but he knew security would eventually throw us out if we didn't leave. It was around the evening time when we left. Axel dropped me off at the civilian bridge to the residential district with a barely audible "see ya."

From there on out, things didn't go too pleasant. Tifa and Cloud had gotten a call from the school about me leaving early without permission but when I explained what was going on, they lessened my punishment to being grounded for a week instead of two. Then there was Sora reminding me that I had missed work so I was going to have to make up for it Thursday which was supposed to be my day off. Whatever I suppose. I wouldn't be able to visit Demyx after school but at least I knew he was going to be okay. That was enough. I bet Axel would prefer going alone anyway.

Yet, the next day put me in an increasingly depressed mood.

Everybody was talking about how one of the Thirteenth Order was sent to the hospital or how an ambulance was out in the courtyard for some reason. Then there was the talk of how Axel and I had broken out of class but it was mostly Axel that was talked about. What annoyed me the most about all the talk was how some people were glad that Demyx had ended up in the hospital. They talked about "it's what he deserved" and "served him right." Positively disgusting people. Namine, Riku, Sora, and Kairi along with Selphie and Wakka seemed to have been the only ones who understood the situation he was going through and, for that, didn't criticize him. Knowing that kept me happy since they wouldn't have been the same way if I hadn't had told about what Demyx was going through. It was just difficult to keep my anger under control when I heard people talking shit about him.

Finally came my issue with Xemnas.

For cutting school, I was going to have to serve a morning detention Friday. He understood how I felt, but said it wasn't an excuse to cut the last five minutes of school even though I thought it was kind of ridiculous. At least I wouldn't be late for school and I already saw Demyx thankfully.

Also that morning, I decided not to go to homeroom with Axel. I felt that he needed some space and so would the others once they heard about what happened. My being there wouldn't have made the mood any better.

"Hey, Roxas!"

"Riku?" I turned around.

I wasn't expecting him to stop me on my way to second period. We usually didn't see each other until lunch since his classes were just all over the school.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going around doing a poll on what's wanted at the festival later on and the council wants your vote," he handed me a clipboard and a pencil. "Oh, so the new guy matters after all." I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I skimmed the choices. Choosing one, I checked the box next to it and handed it back to him. "Thanks for your support, sir." The platinum said in an equally sarcastic tone. "Your welcome, oddly-haired patro-"

"HEY!"

I laughed as he got slightly upset over the remark.

"Well you can make all those funnies while you're doing DELIVERIES!" He had his time of laughter once I was reminded of my work after school. Dammit.

"Fine then, oh swami!"

"Exactly."

He was about to walk off confidently when he suddenly drew close to me. I turned my head away when he got kind of close with me around the neck area. What the hell was he doing?

"You wearing cologne or something?" He finally drew away. "Nnnoooooo. It's just Cloud's body wash. I ran out of my own." I shrugged. "Oooooh, smells good. I might get a bottle," he shrugged. We said our good-byes for the moment and he trailed off.

Not even one minute after Riku left do I find Axel approaching me from around a corner. His face didn't look to pleased but I couldn't read it, that was for sure.

"Hey," I looked up to him.

"Yo," he set his hands in his pants pockets.

"Something going on...?" I asked. It was unnatural for us to meet during passing period though by the way he showed up gave me the impression that something was going on. Hopefully it wasn't Demyx.

"What was that all about?" he nodded to where Riku left.

"What? Riku? He was just giving me a survey."

"Not that. I meant him getting all close to you."

"He smelled the body wash I had on. Everybody kind of does it," I said with a slightly disturbed face. Yeah, going up and sniffing people really makes a guy feel comfortable. We all evolved from some type of animal.

Suddenly, he leaned down and sniffed next to my neck. He hardly gave me any time to turn away so I stood there with blush forming on my face. Just cause Riku did it, didn't mean he had to.

"It's not too bad" he stood up straight again.

"Okay...So, what's up? Did you want to talk about something? Is it about Demyx?" I tried to get the conversation moving again. My hopes were high for it not being about Demyx. The doctors said he shouldn't get any worse, but I'd die if I found out he did.

"It's not about Demyx," he gave an angry shake of his head, "it might be about you though."

"What do you mean?" I offered my full attention to him. Not that I wouldn't if it was about Demyx, but since when did things turn back to me again? I was getting used to looking at everybody else.

"There's been talk at my house...something about a 'kiddo' but I don't know what that means," he shook his head. "'Kiddo?'" I raised an eyebrow. "Just be careful. Something's going to happen some time soon, well, one part I already know," he mumbled that last part to himself. At first, it didn't occur to me what that meant but I took a wild guess and assumed it had something to do with that call he made.

"Or maybe it's just something I said. Either way, watch yourself," he pointed. Before I could question him further, he turned away and strutted down the hall. I didn't quite understand what he meant ,but I had an idea. Some "activity" was stirring. Not just any "activity" though, the kind from the people Axel knew. That made me nervous.

`~*~*~*`

School finished later on that day and the rest of us got to work at the Express. Riku was lucky there were several deliveries that needed to be taken care of, otherwise I would've been bored out of my mind. As the afternoon shifted to evening, business on in the inside started to slow. Only a couple of people were eating at the tables and deliveries just stopped coming altogether so it felt like a small group of people at the local bar at midnight only there was still some light outside. To kick off the rest of the evening, we just watched the T.V. hanging in the corner above the karaoke stand.

"Hear anything about, Demyx?" Namine asked, taking a seat next to me on the bar stool of the counter.

"Not today, though I would've if somebody hadn't-" I turned to Riku, but saw he was holding a knife. I canceled the sentence altogether. "Hope he gets out of there soon," Kairi played with a marble on the opposite side of the counter, "I'm still not too fond of the guy but nobody should have to go through something like that."

"Ditto." Sora came from the back, handing each of us a bowl of rice and chicken.

"Demyx is a strong guy even though he doesn't look like it."

We brought our attentions to Riku who was now cleaning out a mug with a cloth like a bartender. "You guys have witnessed it. He'll pull through in no time," he gave us a reassuring smile. 'I hope so,' I thought as I turned in the direction of the T.V. again. I'm positive Kairi must've been the one to change the channel to the news. Better than that girl crap we were watching earlier.

_"Breaking News! A man from the west side of the residential district on the mainland has been shot."_

"Hey Kairi, could you turn that up a little?" I pointed to the T.V. Shootings and violence weren't very common at the Islands, but they were still there.

_"A 45-year-old man had been found lying on the ground outside of his house when a neighbor passed by and saw that he wasn't moving," _the anchorwoman said as the volume on the T.V. increased, _"The man called 911 about seeing his neighbor with blood coming out of the side of his head. Paramedics arrived on the scene shortly after the call. The man is being taken to the hospital in critical condition as we speak." _They showed the scene of the crime as the newswoman talked about what was going on. Police tape was set up around the house with a large pool of blood in the driveway. Officers were talking with each other while forensic team investigators began analyzing the crime scene.

_"At this moment, police haven't released much information on their investigation though they do say that the crime could be a random shooting, but really aren't sure. Back to you, Meredith"_

Namine cringed, bringing her legs tighter together, "That scene looked really bad."

"No kidding. Did you see how much blood was on the driveway?" Riku pointed to the T.V., "That guy lost a lot of blood. Unless they get a blood transfusion at the hospital, then he's not going to make it."

"At least that didn't happen here but still," Sora joined in, "I don't think I'll be going to the mainland for the next couple of days, not the west side that is."

"Me either," Kairi held her arms.

"I hope I don't get any orders to go there tomorrow," I shrunk in my seat, "Who knows how it feels to get shot?"

`~*~*~*`

Friday ran better than Thursday did school-wise.

Talks and rumors about Demyx had finally calmed down enough that people got back to their regular blabbering. Since I had come in for morning detention, all I had to do was go to Axel's homeroom and wait for them. Sure I had given him space yesterday, but I imagined that after school he and the others went to go visit Demyx. An update from him on Demyx's condition was what I was really looking forward to. But the late bell rang and every one of the seats were filled with none that held the members of the Thirteenth Order.

They never came.

Although I was alone, it was understandable. I'd imagine they were up at the hospital already spending the day with their injured member like real friends would. Why not just skip the whole day to do that? Nonetheless, they must've been doing something else that morning since visiting hours didn't start until four in the afternoon unless they were able to sneak in. Either way, they were out.

So the school day came to an end later on that day and we met up at the Express just like we had done before. Weekends and Fridays were usually our busiest days, but we had a sort of small pack that day. Hey, better for them than for me right? I still had a bunch of calls to take care of, most that had to go to the residential island and two or three that went to the mainland. A sense of security filled me when I went to the residential district then insecurity overcame me on the mainland. Even if the shooting had occurred on the far west side of the mainland, the police guessed it could've been a random shooting. _Random_ shooting. That meant that another one could've occurred anywhere else. This left me uneasy when I had an order to deliver close by there. The neighborhood wasn't necessarily bad looking, but it did leave a gloomy mood. Once my work was done I sped back to the Express as fast as the skates would take me. I didn't want to go back there again.

When the calls decreased, I fell back on my lazy duty of eating while the others worked. Heh, suckers, but I was one to talk since I couldn't clock out until they did too. Just to keep myself occupied, I brought out my homework and tried to finish as much as I could at the counter. The books may have already been in my pack, but it was best if I got the work done there instead of taking it home and ruining the rest of my night.

Homework was the least of my worries that day.

"Hey Riku, you know how to do this pro-"

There was a loud scream of tires against pavement outside. It was so loud that Kairi almost spilled her tray of drinks and Namine dropped her colored pencil. Customers at their table turned to the door with only one or two bothering to go check it out.

"Who the hell was that?! That sounded pretty close," Riku squinted his eyes at the door. "I can go check," I set my pencil down and slipped off my seat. "Are you sure you want to do that?" His mint eyes had a serious look to them, "Who knows who was crazy enough to make that noise?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just peek around the corner to check. Probably those drag racers from school," I shrugged. There was a small group of seniors at Atropos and the opposing high school on the mainland that absolutely loved racing their cars on the second island. Their races would extend over here mainly because the second island was more spacial than the mainland.

Riku settled behind the register to help another customer, "Just be careful out there."

"Right, right!" I sprinted to the door. Peeking behind the corner was really all I was planning on doing. My plans changed, unfortunately, when I peeked around the side of the building next to the front door.

Axel.

The convertible had skidded onto the patch of grass in front of the Express, leaving tire marks on the ground. He was hastily moving his arms about the trunk of his car for something, moving all kinds of things from one side of the trunk to the other. It was ironic that I had delivered food to his house that he didn't even want, but he ended up coming to the Express anyway. What was his problem?

"Uh, Axel...?" I came up behind him.

He stopped abruptly and turned around. His expression was hard to read, one of relief and anger. What was it supposed to mean?

"Looking for som-"

"Get back inside, NOW!" he pointed to the front door of the Express. That didn't help in my confusion, but I could tell he was serious. Mint eyes were dark while tone was filled with authority.

"W-why?" I wish I had never asked that and just did what he said.

"Don't ask! Just DO IT!" he turned me around and gave me a push toward it.

"Hold on! Tell me what's going on!" I snapped back at him.

"There's no time! Just do it, you idiot!" he shouted, getting back to his trunk. In his hands, I saw the glint of something metallic. Drawing them into the light, his chakrams shone with the fierce gleam of the sun. It wasn't until he pulled those out that I knew something was about to go down. Something bad. I just wish I had caught on sooner.

Loud pops rang out from not too far away and coming close.

I dropped to the ground in fear while Axel stood behind the raised door of his trunk with head turned to the side. Were we being attacked? Seriously, we were being shot at?! No way. Just no way! None of it could've been happening. All of it was just a bad dream. A bad dream that we needed to be woken up from.

Shots rang out closer this time, so close I saw a bullet hit the trashcan on the side of the building.

Axel peeked from behind the trunk and threw one of his chakrams in front of it. Wind could be heard wrapping around it, but I couldn't see where it was going from where I was lying on the ground. Clutching his other chakram, Axel rummaged through his jacket and pulled something out.

"Call Xigbar!" he tossed his phone toward me then peeked behind the trunk to check on what was going on. A black car screeched onto the pavement somewhere in front of Axel's car. He sucked in air angrily between his teeth. His beast-like look was back again. When he glanced back at me, I scrambled on my body like a soldier under barbed wire to the phone. "What number?!" I looked up to him hopelessly once I flipped it open.

"Just press two!" he called, jumping up to catch his returning chakram. He must've missed.

I was about to press the button when something hot grazed my finger. The black and red phone flew out of my hand, into the air, and landed feet away from me. I cried out in fear and pain as the burn sunk into my index finger. They were shooting under the car now.

"Get off the ground!" Axel ordered, stepping to the side of the of the car so that the wheels were behind his feet yet so close to leaving him exposed.

Doing as I was told, I rolled over on my back so I was out of the way of gunfire. Despite being in the clear, something possessed me to start running when I got back up. Panic was what made me run away from the safety of the front doors out into the open away from the convertible. In front of Axel's car was a black convertible with four men dressed in all black business suits. Each one of them had a hand gun of what type I couldn't tell. Their shots stopped shooting at the car when one of them saw me sprinting from it.

Time came to an agonizing slow as one of the men slid his gun my way.

My heart beat slowly in my ears like I was dying while standing up. Legs seemed like they were coming to a stop before I could even command them to. Stomach churned so much that it hurt with the rushes of confusion running through my brain.

The man's finger pulled back on the trigger and a hint of black emitted at the center of the mini explosion. His colleagues followed in turning their guns on me and letting out a few shots. Each bullet sent an odd against me, decreasing my chance of living.

I was going to die that day.

There couldn't have been any doubt about that. The light of the sun glowing brightly above me told me so. There was nothing I could do...except take it. Make whatever peace I could with myself...and take it.

Take it.

Take it.

"ROXAS!"

My body slammed against the building with something squeezing my wrists. When my focus came back to reality, somebody was pressing its weight against me. A protecting warmth surrounded me, a thumping that I thought was my heart was really whoever was in front of me.

He flinched his waist to the side for a second, but quickly recovered.

"YOU SHITHEELS!" Axel let go of me to turn back to where the men were.

The bullets stopped as Axel picked his chakrams off the ground. Using all of his might, he threw each one toward the men. One man tried to shoot one out of the air while another one was able to throw the other off course. Both weapons missed their targets only to manage scratching at the car before returning to their master. He threw them again, taking a minute to make sure his body was right in front of mine to protect me.

"ROXAS!" Another voice called.

I turned to the side to see Riku running over.

"Get back inside!" I pointed blindly back to the front doors. I was in such a panic over Axel that I didn't want anybody else to fear for. My cousin's best friend kept in the area directly behind the car and watched with me as Axel retrieved his chakrams again then stumbled back and collapsed on the wall.

"AXEL!" I fell to his side. His weapons fell out of his hands and his eyes shut as his hands moved into clutching his left side. Letting out gasps of pain, he tried to sit up against the wall but fell into a bad position.

He'd been shot.

"AXEL! Axel don't move!" I held him up in my arms, trembling so much I was afraid I'd drop him.

An eye peeked open weakly, looking up to me with nothing but despair in it. Seeing him give me that look made me want to cry inside. Here was Axel, the fearless, spontaneous leader of the Thirteenth Order, hurt in my arms. He just took a bullet to save my sorry ass.

"Are you...alright?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm fine but Axel-!" I had no idea what to say after that. The both of us knew he was shot, there was no need for me to remind him.

"Axel!" Riku ran over and knelt down to him. At the black car, the men began to reload to shoot at us again no doubt. "Hold still! Hold still!" the platinum reached into the redhead's jacket. I was completely lost in what he was doing since Axel's injury was on his left side and Riku was rummaging on the right, but by the way Axel was allowing him to do so I could only guess it was alright.

A pistol was in Riku's hand when he drew it back out.

Taking quick and steady aim, he fired several rounds at the convertible. The men ducked down into their seats, continuing to take aim toward us anyway. Riku changed strategies to start aiming at the hands that were firing instead of at empty space.

"RIKU!"

It was Sora that time. He didn't come all that way out, instead staying behind the doors.

"SORA!" His friend drew his eyes away from the men for a minute to look at him, "Call 911!"

My cousin was quick to get the order and returned back to the inside. Assured that help would be on it's way, Riku went back to the fire fight with how many other rounds were left in the gun.

I kept my attention on Axel who appeared to be getting worse by the second. With him in pain, I could barely move us out of the way. Having him in my arms made me feel completely helpless. Where did it ever say that this was supposed to happen? Where did it say that I was going to end up holding him in my arms instead of the other way around? The twist in fate was ugly, positively hideous. Nowhere did it say that was supposed to happen. Heaven and Hell couldn't even have a say in it!

"You're not...ngh, hurt are you?" He clutched his teeth together. "Quit worrying about me! Look at yourself!" I felt my eyes becoming watery, not even bothering to take notice of something whizzing by my hair.

"I just...want to protect you," he sucked in another round of air at the pain, "To protect you...Roxas."

A horrible rush trembled within me. Blood raced through my veins so much my heart was shaking. Axel's weight felt like nothing in my arms as they went numb. Each of the five senses began failing except my vision. Every thought in my brain became instantly hushed. Teeth gritted together behind closed lips. My body shook from it all. I had never felt anything like it. An animal more fierce than a wildcat was inside me.

Carefully setting Axel against the wall, I shot up from the ground. Eyes scanned the grass so fast that my mind couldn't keep up. I must've found what I was looking by the way I shot right to the ground and grabbed it.

One of Axel's chakram.

Surging all the strength into my body as I picked it up, I let out something that sounded like a war cry and threw it toward them.

The spiked wheel veered off to the right in a sharp curve away from them. My hopes dropped in some location inside my adrenaline-filled body until I saw it curve downward straight for the car. Like a bird of prey, it shot down from the sky right into the man in the driver's seat.

A shot of blood sprayed onto the windshield from the man's head as he fell to the side in his seat.

I got him.

"Roxas..."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Riku looking up at me with a dumbfounded look. What I had just performed kept me from speaking, only panting. Just as the faint sirens in the distance approach did I wake up from my trance. Axel was still hurt. I rushed down to his side to find him still holding his side in pain. Opposing bullets had stopped as the sirens came closer and, I suppose, so that they could tend to their injured comrade.

What happened when the ambulance came felt unreal. My head must've been hazy from the adrenaline. What I do remember was seeing the paramedics strapping Axel to the stretcher and loading him into the truck. Riku and Sora held me back as I tried to pull my way out of their grips so I could ride with Axel to the hospital. The last bit I saw of him was him lifting his head to look at me as the doors closed.

All the while the paramedics were working on Axel, the men in the black car got away. By the way they were making calls on their phones and rubbing their heads, they seemed stressed about Axel being taken to the hospital. But I didn't care about them. They were the ones that got him in that position! They had only themselves to blame!

It was a while after all the cars were gone that Riku offered me a ride to the hospital.

I took it gratefully.

`~*~*~*`

Could an elevator go any damn slower?

I held my arms shakily while pacing the small space that was the inside. I never thought that I'd end up at the Heart of Fate hospital again, at least not for Axel. As if things weren't bad enough having Demyx staying there, Axel had to too. Who was next? Marluxia? Everything that had happened before the trip to the hospital kept me serious and focused so there was nowhere to make jokes. Riku came close to winding up in a room there.

Back when the ambulance was at the Express, Riku had hid some of his injuries so he wouldn't be asked about medical attention. He didn't have anything major, just some grazings and scratches. Said he could take care of himself. On the way to the hospital, he talked about how he thought something was wrong when I didn't come back inside. It wasn't until the gunshots started ringing out that he got worried. Everybody on the inside panicked some but he, Sora, and Kairi kept them under control. When everybody was as calm as they could get, he ran outside to see what was going on. There was a case under the counter with a gun in it but he said he forgot it on his way out. Bittersweet for him I guess; he knew that Axel carried a gun with him at times though he hardly ever used it. That's why he went for Axel's jacket the moment he saw him. Skipping from then to getting to the hospital, he agreed to stay behind and fill out the paperwork for me while I went to go see Axel. Before I could head for the elevator, though, he put something in my hand and told me to give it to Axel.

Axel's phone.

"Finally!" I stomped my foot as the doors slid open to the side.

Room 305 was where I needed to go, just a floor under Demyx's room. I was beginning to wonder if he, or anybody else from the Order for that matter, knew that Axel was here. I couldn't be too sure on Demyx being awake to hear the news though. The woman at the counter said that everybody at the Montag residence had been alerted about Axel's condition. I'd be damned if I was the first one there.

Weaving through patients and doctors, his room came up. The door was closed with the papers in the case thing, but I didn't need to read them to know what was wrong with him.

I grasped the knob and turned it.

"AXEL!"

He lowered the magazine he was looking at and glanced over to me.

"You're not the sexy nurse who was in here before."

I coughed out several pants of relief, "Axel..." He appeared pleased by the exhausted state I was in, but I couldn't say the same for him. Seeing him in blue patient clothes was surreal from his wardrobe. Because of what he was wearing I wasn't able to see his waist, but I suspected it was wrapped up neatly. The doctors and nurses there worked fast.

"I'm just...just-!" The words fell away from me. What I really wanted to do was run over to him and hug him tightly in my arms. Didn't matter to me if he would enjoy it or push me away, I was just glad he was okay. Miserably for me, my feet wouldn't move from the spot at the door. It was like I wasn't supposed to be in there.

"What? No 'glad you're okay'?" he smirked, "Get over here!"

The glue under my feet finally wore off and I started for him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight embrace. I could tell he wasn't prepared for that, but I could feel his arms lightly come around me like he didn't know if he was supposed to hug back or what.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow!"

"Oh, sorry!" I let go of him embarrassed. I touched his wound. Should've been more careful.

"I'll let it slide for now," he winced in the corner of his mouth as he inspected it. "I'm just happy that...that you're okay!" I picked up the energy to smile. "Yeah? Well I'm just happy you're alright too," he looked up to me. "I told you to stop worrying about me!" I crossed my arms. Secretly I was appreciating it, but I was fine. _He_ was the one with the bullet in his side.

"Please, I don't take orders," he crossed his arms behind his head and laid back against the head board. How could he look so relaxed after getting shot?

"Oh, your phone!" I reached into my pocket and drew out his cellphone. Everything was pretty much intact except for the gaping hole on the back that was exposing the inside of it. Yep, just needed to buff that out.

"Oh thanks" he took it and examined it over, "Those shitheels are going to be paying for this one."

"Who were those guys anyway?" I asked as I watched him check his messages. "Them? My dad's guys that are and are going to be seriously screwed in the head," he closed his phone and shoved it under the sheets. "Well what were they doing there? I thought everything was taken care of," I said. When Axel and I talked a while ago, he said they knew he didn't want me hurt. So why did they come after me again after all this time?

"I thought so too, but I guess some of them didn't get that the broken hood of a car was a message," he sniffed, running his hand through his hair. If I was one of them, I definitely would have. "But it doesn't matter now," he huffed, "My dad and Xigbar will be all up on their asses when they hear about what they did."

"I hope so," I leaned against the wall next to the bed, "You shouldn't have to go through all this again."

"I told you I was going to be there to protect you didn't I?" he looked up at me with his eyes.

"Yeah, you did. You just never mentioned at the expense of your life!" I shook my head.

"Why're you getting all worked up?" He sat up on his elbows, "I'm just doing what I said I was going to."

"But you got hurt this time!" I countered. Why he was being easygoing about it I had no clue but I wished he would realize how serious all of this was.

"It's just _one_ bullet."

"You could've been killed!"

"What?! You think I didn't know that?!" He sat up all the way, raising his voice.

"You should think about your own safety too when you take in account of mine!"

"If I did take my safety in account with yours, I would've never showed up at any of those times!" He brought his hand down on the bed. I wasn't trying to make him mad, just make him see how much danger he was putting himself into. My original beliefs were starting to conflict with itself in the back of my head.

"Since when does my safety concern you anyway?" he turned away from me, "Isn't leaving with your life good enough for you?"

"No," I downcast my eyes, "cause I want you to be okay too."

Lowering my head made my eyes water fast. Why my eyes were doing that and why my heart was getting fearful I could only say was because Axel was mad at me. The fact that Axel was hurt because of me was also there too and that I wasn't getting my way with him being unhurt. It was my fault he was in the condition he was in. If I had never come to the islands he would've been fine. Both of us would've been fine but more importantly, he wouldn't have taken a bullet to protect me. Terrible. Just horrible.

"Hey, why're you crying?"

"Cause it's my fault you're like this!" I held my arm over my eyes.

"Why're you getting so worked up over me?!" He must've slapped the bed again.

"I don't know. I don't know!" I removed my arm so I could shake my head.

He let out an annoyed sigh, but that only made me cry more. I wished there was a sign that told me I should leave. Somebody needed to come in and kick me out: security, doctors, anybody. Nothing happened though. My feet wouldn't budge from their spot with tears falling around them. What was I supposed to do?

"Calm down."

I lifted my head.

He waved his hand to the bed as a signal for me to come. Reluctant at first cause I didn't know what he was going to do, I obeyed eventually and got on my knees next to the bed. Reaching over to the nightstand, he brought back a tissue box. I took a couple embarrassingly and wiped my tears away so I wouldn't look and feel so shameful in front of him.

"Better?" he asked when I was quieted and my face was mostly dry.

I nodded like a child.

"Good," his voice was gentle, "Now, tell me what's going through your head."

"Wha?" I blinked.

"What do I mean to you? How do I end up making you cry like this? I want to know," he placed his hands together in his lap. "What do...you mean to me?" I echoed, "I thought...I thought we were...friends?" I didn't know for sure. "Friends?" he said in a curious tone. The way he said it sounded like he was just hearing a joke. He made it seem like we never had a friendship at all. Maybe he was right. I was getting the feeling he was.

"I thought we were...I don't know," I held my arms.

"How much of a friend am I to you?" He went on to his next question.

"I don't know. I mean, I like you...but I don't if we're-" My body was shaking.

"Don't know if we're..." he said in a tone that said "go on."

"I don't...I'm not sure."

"Are you trying to tell me...that you like me?"

The beeping of the heart machine fell dead quiet in my head when he said that. The place fell mute even outside in the hallway. In my skull, though, in some empty space, I could hear something charging straight for me.

"Or, are trying to say something else?" His eyes were piercing into mine.

Before I could even process what he was saying, a blow hit me in the back of the head. My eardrums blew out and my vision went blank right before my eyes. It wasn't so much physically so much as it was mentally but when my "vision" came back, I found myself bound to a board by my wrists and ankles. In front of me were two copies of me, one in my school uniform another in my casual everyday clothes. Both held two knives in their hands that glinted in the faint light above me when they drew close out of the shadows.

_What the hell are you doing?!_

_Don't you remember what that guy did to you?!_

The contradictions from almost every day since I had dealt with Axel came speeding out of their lips.

_He burned you! He took mom's anklet! How the hell can you say you're friends with him or even more than that!_

'But...But he returned it!'

_And what about the burn? He never apologized for that!_

'It does-I...!'

_And don't forget how he threatened your family and friends!_

'But I helped and protected the both of them as much as I could!'

_Protected them?! Sora got thrown down the stairs! You call that protecting him?_

_What about when he almost got _you _killed too! Holding a fake chain over the edge!_

'He ended up saving me!'

_Save you? Yeah after you strained your ankle!_

_Then there was the fight where he made you fight on that ankle and you eventually sprained it because of him!_

_Yeah, and then he made you crawl on the ground to get the anklet back!_

'He was just as hurt!'

_Quit defending him! He was in a hell of a lot better shape than you were!_

_Remember everything else that's he's done since then as well. Threatening you, his damn dogs, think about it!_

'Stop it! Just stop it!'

The scale balancing Axel's goodness and badness measured so unequal in my mind though him saving my life should've outweighed all of it. The specters disappeared into the darkness and I was dropped to the floor. I didn't really know what to think. Couldn't after all of that we had been through be put behind us so we could be friends? More than...friends? I couldn't tell. I didn't know what to feel or if it was even right to do so. All I felt was that being in the same room with him was becoming a taboo.

He tilted his head a bit in wait for my answer.

That whole "clone" scene must've been just for a short minute even though it felt like hours in an interrogation room.

Did I like him? If I did, how could I? Why couldn't I get an answer out? It was becoming so frustrated that...I...I...

I laughed.

Laying my head on the bed, I laughed. When I lifted it back up, Axel was showing a mix of concern and fear.

"You know what Axel?" I beamed, "It's nothing. Nothing at all!"

"What're you talking about?" he watched me rise up from the ground.

"It's just some bullshit from Rock Ass is all it is. Just crap coming from an idiot. It doesn't matter!" I kept smiling as I backed up toward the door.

"Roxas!"

"Who knew I could sink so low in being an idiot, huh? Who knew?!" I grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Roxas, wait," he looked like he was ready to get out of the bed.

"It's nothing, Axel. I'll just see you later, okay?" I opened the door.

"Roxas!"

"See you later, Axel! I'll just see ya!" I could feel something hot roll down my cheeks.

My first step out the door was a dash for the elevators. Keeping my head down while I ran was not the best idea since it was my first time on that floor and my eyes were blurry with water. I just couldn't help what I had gone through in the room. Maybe it was because I was embarrassed, I was frustrated, maybe I couldn't choose, or maybe it was all three and I needed time to think. The fourth option was best. During my run, I avoid near misses with dozens of different people. The bottom floor was no better. I ran by Scion and Xigbar without a second look. Marluxia and Zexion called after me when I ran into the parking lot but I didn't stop to talk to them. I only jumped into the passenger seat of Riku's car without a word to him either.

I needed some time to myself.

To think about...Axel and I.

* * *

**A/N: **-cough-closetopostingiton11/13/09-cough- Kind of...Hoooooo, second longest chapter? Yay! Originally planned to end the story on Nov. 13th but I'm not even close! Didn't think that talk between Roxas and Axel made sense. Had the scene in mind but I didn't think much on it. So, this chapter was another merge; originally meant to be two (A Demyx chapter and then Axel getting shot chapter) but put them together for time's sake again. So we now we're getting between the two some more. Roxas getting jealous and Axel caring about him is something! We'll see what happens next! Thanks for all the reviews so far and reading! Please review!


	33. Why or Why Not?

What happened after I got home...I can't explain, nor could I comprehend what happened in the days that followed. Out of the two, my experience after getting home from the hospital was the most confusing.

The moment Riku pulled into the driveway, I blankly got out of the car mumbling "thanks for the ride" and went inside. I was expecting Cloud and Tifa to be there but the house was empty. Not even Sora was home. After what happened at the restaurant, I assumed my aunt and uncle were speeding over to the Express to make sure their son and nephew were alright. Oh well, I wasn't going to be there. They could come home if they wanted to find me.

Trudging up the stairs made enough noise to make Samba come scurrying out of Sora's room to see who was there. Happily, he followed to the side of me as I dragged my feet to my room. I wished I could've been as cheerful as he was at the moment but after what I had just gone through I couldn't even manage a smile. When we finally made it to my room, I tossed my backpack to the side without a care of where or what it hit. Sora had stowed it in Riku's car before we took off for the hospital; same went with my "uniform" which allowed me to easily slip off my shirt and throw that to the floor too.

It landed on Samba.

He made a crabbing noise as I yanked off my socks and climbed into bed. I didn't care what he was saying through his glider talk. I couldn't understand what he was saying anyway.

Drawing the sheets over the head, I curled my legs up to my chest. Samba's light weight showed on the sheets as he jumped on them and climbed over to the wall where I was facing. A pink nose peeked through a "crack" until he fully emerged inside. Slipping up next to me, he curled up with his big, black eyes facing mine.

They say that animals can tell how you're feeling. Through looks, actions, or the sound of your voice, they take notice. I wondered if Samba could tell how lost and sad I was. My eyes may have been puffy or pink on the other hand it's not like I could tell since I never bothered to look in the mirror of Riku's car. The little guy hadn't heard a word out of me since I got home, maybe he knew by that? Somehow he knew, I could tell by the way he curled around my hand when I slid it over to him, holding on tightly.

"Samba" I croaked, feeling my eyes becoming teary again.

He let out a soft bark.

I sniffed, exhaling a short breath. "You've been with Axel for a while," I began, "what would he think if I told him how I really felt?"

For at least the rest of the afternoon and into the night I laid there. Tifa and Cloud came home around that time and so did Sora. I was expecting them to hug and kiss me and thank God that I was alright yet they acted like nothing happened when they peeked into my room. By the way I was feeling, I was angry that they even had the nerve to ask how my day was. Since it seemed like they hadn't heard anything about the shooting, I just said I had a bad day at school and wanted to be left alone. Thankfully they gave me my space to continue obliviously around the house, Tifa leaving me a cup of Darjeeling tea.

Sora came in a while later.

Samba and I peeked our heads out when he said he wanted to talk. First, though, he wanted to know what happened at the hospital. I didn't want to tell him much and he knew when I told him that things didn't go too well. He took the way I looked to heart and left that part of the conversation at that.

Then came the talk about the Express.

He said whatever I told him would explain why Tifa and Cloud were acting normal cause he could tell I was baffled. Apparently after Riku and I left for the hospital, he, Kairi, and Namine took care of the people in the restaurant. They told the customers that it was just some high school students messing with BB guns and somebody got hurt though the number of people they convinced was unclear.

A while after they said that, he said a man showed up.

He spoke with Sora privately (since Sora was "co-manager"), ordering that the place be closed. The guy wasn't being hostile or anything from what he described, he was actually really nice. So Sora and Kairi were able to get the remaining people out in no time since all of them didn't want to be shot with BBs from a bunch of juveniles. They knew how we were.

Once everybody was gone, the stranger brought out three other people dressed as construction workers who began thoroughly inspecting the place both inside and out. Sora and the other two were told to wait in the kitchen while they commenced with their search. They were in there for about 30 minutes from what the clock said. As they occasionally peeked out to watch them examine the place, he said they saw them carrying plastic baggies, tweezers, and gloves. Glimpsing outside, a woman brought out some type of repair stuff used for fixing nicks in buildings. Another time, they saw two of the men talking with each other out by the car however they couldn't tell what they were saying. None of the "workers," except for the man Sora had spoken with, talked to them.

Finally, the man from before allowed them to come out of their temporary prison. Before they could fully come out though, the man told them to wait until they heard the car horn before coming out. Also, they were to say nothing about the shooting or what had happened after the "repair people" showed up. All three of them did as he said and came out when they heard the horn. Curiously, all three of them searched outside to see what had been done. Although it was getting dark, Sora said he was sure he saw bullet holes in the sides of the building after the shooting. But when he inspected the side again, there was nothing there. Nothing was wrong with the trashcan in the alley either or even the patch of grass for that matter. It appeared as if the attack had never happened.

Riku came back from dropping me off and they filled him in on what went on while he was gone. Not even two minutes after he came back did a news truck stop by on a lead that there had been a shooting. All of them went on their previous lie that nothing happened except some stupid high school kids were playing with BB guns and one came close to taking his eye out. The team left after that without filming any scoop or talking about their story. With all that taken care of, they didn't really know what to do next. Kairi and Namine wanted to check up on me but Riku mentioned that I wasn't in the mood to be talked to. Instead, they decided to spend time at Riku's place to think about all that went on that day. Riku declared that nobody say anything about what happened to any parents or relatives. There was just too much oddities that occurred that needed to be contained to us. Everybody agreed since there wasn't much else they could do and parted ways shortly after that.

So because the "construction workers" had come and repaired everything, the news didn't have anything to report and therefore, nobody had known that there had been a murder attempt at the Express. That's why Tifa and Cloud acted like nothing happened with a mention from Sora that they were out having a day to themselves so they probably wouldn't have known until they got home or passed by a police-taped Express that something had occurred. Fine, they could have it their way. Everybody could go without knowing. I just wished I was one of those people who could've continued on with their day like normal.

There was one other thing Sora said that wouldn't let me sleep in peace that night. Riku said that the men that attacked us were definitely Axel's dad's men. Why they were attacking the boss' son in the first place was strange enough but he noticed that while they were shooting at us, they were specifically trying to shoot at me. A bullet even shot through _my hair _right above my scalp. Once they noticed Axel was shot, all bullets went away from them and toward me though the guys couldn't see much by the way they were ducked in the convertible.

Riku wanted to have a meeting over at his house Saturday morning. It was mandatory for me to go.

* * *

When Riku meant Saturday morning, I didn't think he meant Saturday _morning_. It was still dark when Sora and I left the house. Cloud and Tifa were still sleeping I bet, but we took Samba with us just cause Sora wanted him to play with Ricochet.

As we walked to his friend's house, I could just tell what he would want to talk about. Why were those men shooting at me? How did they know to come to the Express? What connection did I have to them? A billion questions I imagined he would hammer on me had only a handful I'd be able to answer. In order to answer everything, nonetheless, I was going to have to jump to something that happened way back when, something they didn't even know about. I was really hoping to forget about it all but there was no debate that it was time I told them the truth in order to move on. There was no use in me holding it in anymore after what happened on Friday. It was my turn to let go of a secret that time.

"Hey" Riku opened the door after Sora had done a sort of "secret" knock technique.

"Morning" Sora smiled. His friend smiled back and then turned to me when he saw my head slightly lowered, "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine" I whispered without looking at him.

"C'mon in," he motioned to the inside, "I made breakfast."

He led us inside to the scent of eggs and some other breakfast food cooking. Nobody else appeared to be awake from how the place was incredibly quiet. We followed him up to his room and he left us to go inside so he could finish breakfast. Opening the door led us to being greeted by Calypso and Ricochet. They followed us to the deck where Riku had told us to go to lead us into another set of greetings.

"Hey guys" Kairi yawned, stretching her arms of stiffness.

"Morning" Namine nodded.

"What a way to wake up on a Saturday, huh?" Sora chuckled as we sat down. I wasn't in much of a mood to be happy.

"Hi, Roxas," Kairi's cousin leaned toward me from across the table, "how're you feeling?"

"Still kind of crappy" I whispered again. Ricochet and Samba falling in my lap didn't do much, neither did Calypso licking my hand. I still had Axel on my mind; not only my feelings about him but also his condition.

I hadn't any word on him since I left the hospital though he appeared fine before I did. How could I? He didn't have my phone number and neither did I his. Marluxia and Zexion probably had him (I knew Demyx did but he was still in the hospital) yet where would they be on the weekend? Would they even _give_ it to me if I asked? Scion didn't have mine either and Xigbar didn't...There was just no contact with anybody. The only way I could check up on him was if I went back to the hospital...but I wasn't ready to go back.

"Yesterday was kind of wild" Kairi gazed down to her lap.

"Yeah, everything feels kind of weird now" Sora shrugged as he leaned down on the table.

Riku came back a few minutes later and dropped off some cups of orange juice and bowls of grits, bacon, and eggs before leaving again. I wasn't going to complain about my eggs being mixed in with the grits. I was just not for it that morning. At least it was better than Tifa's cooking. He came back again with a bowl of dog food for Calypso and some small fruits and seeds for Ricochet and Samba. This time he stayed, taking his seat like he was the head of the group. There was no doubt about it; he was older than the rest of us and the most mature. Nobody fought over the position anyway.

"Thanks for breakfast, Riku" Sora smiled as he scooped up a spoonful of grits with bacon bits.

"It's nothing" the platinum shook his head.

"It's a lot better than eating over at Larxene's place," Namine smiled after swallowing some, "We'd usually have cereal and expired milk."

"That's why you come stay over at my house!" Kairi thumbed her chest.

"Might as well permanently live with Kairi" Sora shuddered at the thought of living with Larxene. Not like anybody would enjoy living with that bitch. "She's not all that bad...much. I mean," the blond glimpsed down, "she bought me this...yeah" she gently pressed her arms inward. The bra.

I kept quiet for a good amount of time while they went onto discussing other things like what had happened at school yesterday. This gave me a minute or two of mental preparation for when the talk about the mafia came up. The glances Riku gave me while the others talked made me nervous nevertheless my emotions from yesterday were trying to balance that out. It was just the dark morning clouds behind him that were making his eyes stand out almost in a glow. Axel's were about the same.

"So Roxas," he said from across the table, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story" I kept my eyes averted from him as I toyed with my food. All other conversations between the other three came to a halt, nearly all blue eyes directed toward me like they were his minions.

"That's okay," a smile formed in the corner of his lips, "That's why we're all here. It's the reason I called this little 'get together' today."

"If there's something happening Roxas, you can always talk to us" Namine nodded.

"You know that. We're here for you" Kairi's eyes became filled with hurt like I had done something to her for not telling.

"Besides, we're 100 percent confidential," Sora hung his arm around my shoulders, "Nobody finds out anything unless told it's okay. Not even Tidus will get the chance to blab his head off if it's personal."

"I guess so" I mumbled. The looks they were giving me and the way they talked made me feel like I was getting an intervention. Their words were comforting but my heart wouldn't fully believe them in the state I was in. How would they react when I told them the truth I had been keeping from them for over two months? What would they do when they found out I was almost killed twice? Even more, what would they say when they found out Axel had saved my life each time?

"So can you trust us, Roxas?" Riku asked with a half intense, half soft light in his eyes. I scanned the table of everybody there, even Samba and Ricochet, as if it were going to be the last time I'd see their faces so hopeful. During my story, they were going to change drastically.

"Yeah, trust you guys," I winced slightly, "Just thought that what I had gone through was something I should've kept to myself...and Axel. Didn't want anybody to worry about it."

"We're worrying about you now, Roxas" Sora leaned off me.

"I know" my lips barely opened to answer that.

"So let us in on what you've been keeping inside of you. Let us know if there's anything we can do to help" Kairi put a hand to her chest.

"That's my plan" my voice was barely audible that time. Everybody got settled in their seats as if preparing for a blow.

"I guess the base for all this...happened a couple of months ago, a while after the fight with Axel" I started.

So breakfast went on as me as the storyteller. Every person sitting there except for the animals listened intently as I told of the days when we were out having fun. I explained how while they were enjoying themselves when I'd be away for one minute, I was actually trying to stay alive. The first encounter at the restaurant they didn't seem too worked up about. It wasn't until the second part came along did Kairi and Namine cover their lips in fear while Riku and Sora lean forward with eyes of disbelief. All four of them showed a kind smile when they heard that the cat that had nearly been killed was alright but their looks of horror returned when I went onto the chase. Of all of them, I kept my eyes on Riku with him doing the same to me. Although his look changed with the others at certain parts of my story, he gave a particular widening or short squint of the eyes whenever I talked about Axel saving me. Telling what happened and keeping my eyes on him kept me from trying to figure out what his face was saying; he seemed surprised, angered, and possibly thankful for Axel coming to my rescue. I couldn't tell for sure.

"That's pretty much all that happened" I laid back in my chair with a sigh. A tiny weight seemed to have been lifted off my chest though it felt a dozen more still remained.

The rest of them sat back in their chairs almost as speechless as I was when Sora and I first showed up at the house. By the bewildered strain on their faces they were still taking all of it in. After retelling my experience, I felt like I was soaking it in the same way they were. Because of my instincts and Axel, I was able to survive death about two times...three times after Friday. Realization shook me on the inside, bringing my arms to hugging each other on the outside. It was a scary thought. Even though he almost made me lose my life before, just the idea of having to avoid the end again and again was nerve-racking.

"Roxas" Sora's tone was filled with fear.

"Why...why didn't you tell us you were going through all that?" Kairi looked like she was about to cry. With her voice shaking, I wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Cause," I didn't want to start talking again, "What could have been done? What could you guys have done in your power to help against something like...that?"

"The police-"

"What could the police have done?" I cut Namine off, "They never showed up at any of the incidents. Those were mafia men that were after me. _Mafia_ men. They could've slipped through the cracks."

"But you depended on Axel?" Riku raised an eyebrow. It irritated me that he asked that. He made it seemed like the others weren't good enough or the right people to turn to.

"He was always there when they came. I don't know why I did but what else was I supposed to do?" I brought my feet up on the chair and held my knees to my chest. Fortunately, Samba and Ricochet didn't get squeezed between my legs since I had set them on the table during my story telling.

"Hm," my cousin's friend tilted his head toward the dark morning clouds, "I can kind of understand where you could be getting at there. After all, Axel is the son of the man those guys work for. He was the only one there that could go against them without resistance if there was any at all."

"I don't even think it was for that reason that I depended on him. I don't know, it's been a while"

"Still a reasonable thought" he shrugged.

"How did you even find out those were Axel's guys anyway?" Sora turned to me, "Did you ever confront him about the shit that was happening to you?"

I had really hoped that nobody was going to ask about me finally talking to him about it. It seemed that I would have to answer to where or when it happened and the "intimacy" of our conversation would bloom out somehow. To avoid that, I replied a simple "yes" and left it at that.

"What did he say about all that?" Kairi was hellbent on keeping on that subject.

Sighing, I averted my eyes away from her as well, "It was a hit."

"A WHAT!?" Sora shot out of his seat, slapping his hands on the table so hard that Samba and Ricochet dropped their seeds. His deep blue eyes were wide open with fear, fingers twitching with shaking arms. Seeing him like that made me curl up some more.

"Somebody was trying to purposely have you killed?!" Namine raised her voice to a level I had never heard before. By the way she slammed her sketchbook to the table, she was about to get up in arms too.

"For just a high school rivalry?!" Riku's eyes were burning with hot ice, "That's ridiculous!"

"It wasn't just because we fought," I shook my head, raising my own voice in hopes that they wouldn't overcome me. There was still more to the story that they weren't getting yet. "It was for more than our rivalry."

"How so?"

A shadow from Sora's hair formed over his eyes, making his orbs of blue stand out fiercely. His serious tone was frightening, same went with the way his hands were firmly on the table.

"All of it began when I cut Axel's jacket-"

"WHAT?!"

"-He went home with a tear and that's when they started getting active on me" I continued even though Sora had interrupted me.

"And I'm going to guess that the fight made things worse?" Riku glanced toward the ocean.

"He told me he passed out right after he stepped into the door. He got a doctor while they were probably planning their next move. From what Axel said, they weren't so much trying to kill me as they were trying to hurt me really bad though that last one looked like the former"

"But who was the one _giving_ those orders?" the flare in Sora's eyes hadn't calmed down at all. "He said he didn't know but it was somebody within the mafia," I nudged a bit. "His dad?" Namine was kind of calming down but her hesitance told me she was still stressed.

"No, he especially let me know it wasn't him. I don't know if he's even found out who was sending the orders yet"

"But he made his point clear that you weren't to be harmed when he broke those guys' car. That should've been obvious" Riku watched as Ricochet scurried toward him and gazed up to him curiously. His master poked the mammal's tummy area. "Sounds like that 'message' wasn't made clear enough for those idiots" Kairi huffed.

"Hmph, what can I do?" my knees were up to my lips now, "It's over now, least I think."

"How can you be so sure?" Sora finally sat back down next to me.

"I'm not entirely, but at the hospital he said that his dad and Xigbar were going to hear about what happened. I assume he'll tell them everything that happened yesterday and what had gone on before if he hadn't already. Maybe it'll end there"

"Hopefully it will," the dark-haired girl diagonal from me looked uncertainly to her near empty bowl. "You shouldn't have to go through that. Nobody should. You haven't done anything wrong" the blond next to her shakily picked up her sketchbook again. Sora didn't put in a final word on the topic, only kept glaring off into the distance like the ocean had committed some horrible crime.

"Really hope it does...for Axel's and my sake" I whispered to myself.

"I seriously doubt that"

My head rose again with eyes turning to Riku. He was staring off at the water again like Sora was. Although I could only see the side of his face, I could tell he wasn't full convinced of the hits possibly ending.

`~*~*~*`

We stayed a while longer until the sun rose when we parted ways. Sora and I returned home with Samba feeling close to the same as we were this morning. _I_ was feeling the same to be exact, Sora continued to be offended and angry at the fact that I had been closed to being killed so many times and there was nothing he could've done to help cause I never told him. There was that sort of faint light in his eyes that I had seen before; it was from that time after I got home from Demyx's place after the fight.

Of course.

The look he gave when he told me how pissed he was cause I was close to taking him as being weak. He said he would protect me back then until I got better. Dad told us to do that and he did do his part until I got back on my feet. I think he was more upset at the fact that he wasn't able to protect me in my time of need.

Once Samba and I returned to my room, I immediately fell back asleep with a plan to be like that for most of the day. Riku had talked about going to the movies later on that day but I said I wasn't interested, wanting to stay home for the day. Friday was still sucking my emotions out of me and though the truth had been let out to the others, not enough accomplishment came of it. Then there was the unknown knowledge of Axel's condition that kept me partially awake. I knew the next time I woke up I was going to be so messed up. If only I could sleep like Samba, not letting much disturb him unless it were worth investigating.

The doorbell rung.

I kept my eyes closed in an attempt to return to sleep or at least keep me in the sleep I thought I was still in. Inches away from me, I could hear Samba shifting like he was getting up. Unfortunately for him, he was going to have to stay there cause I didn't feel like lifting the sheets for him.

'A few more hours' I thought, my eyes tightening for a second as I heard voices.

_"Oh!...H-hi."_

Tifa.

"Let me go back to sleep" my words were muffled when I said them through slightly opened lips.

_"How can I help you?...You're here to see who again?...Roxas?"_

I couldn't hear the other person's voice but when I heard her say that, I knew I would have to get up and talk to them.

_"I don't know if he wants to talk right now, he's sleeping at the moment...I'll check"_

The sound of feet coming up the stairs became closer and closer. Reluctantly, I threw the sheets off from over my head and sat up. No use in pretending I was asleep or anything since Tifa could become persistent depending on who it was. Rather go and talk to whoever it was at the door even though I really didn't want to.

"Roxas-"

"I'll be done in a minute" I answered after she open the door. Slipping out of bed, I reached down and grabbed a random shirt that was lying close by. Going down wearing only my pants seemed fine with me at the time but I suspected Tifa wouldn't let me go until I made myself look at least half decent.

"I don't know about that guy at the door" she leaned against the doorway as I pulled the shirt over my head. "What about him?" I stood up, Samba jumping on my shoulder. "Just the way he looks, he's kind of freaky," she shivered, "I don't even know if I want you talking to him."

"I'll be fine" I fixed my shirt. I knew who she was talking about.

"You sure?" she watched to me protectively.

"Yeah, he's a friend of Axel's family and I've talked with him a couple of times. He's harmless"

"Well, you just let me know if you have any trouble down there," she punched her hand with the other, "Cloud and I will take care of him."

"It's okay, I got it"

We both left my room, Tifa parting into her and her husband's room seconds after we left mine. Samba held onto my hair as I trotted down the stairs while I thought about what was going on. Xigbar was showing up at my house. _My_ house. Why? Had something happened to Axel or Demyx? Was something going on? Or were those idiots after me again and he was sent to protect me in Axel's stead? I couldn't tell.

He stood leaning against the door frame with arms crossed. Nothing had changed in the way he looked, wearing his black attire and boots like he usually did as if it were a uniform. He lifted his lowered head when he saw me and a smile bloomed on his face.

"Hey, kiddo" he stood up straight.

"Xigbar" I came up to him weakly. It was almost deafening to hear his voice again.

"Damn! The hell happened to you?" he winced, "You look sick!"

"I'm not feeling too well"

"Obviously. You should see how pale you are!"

I groaned.

"Alright, alright," he raised his hands in defense, "Care to step outside for a minute?"

"Sure" my arms swung lazily.

Not bothering to put on my shoes, I stepped out onto the "Welcome" mat, pulling the door behind me. Even with my socks on, I felt the prickly parts of the mat under my feet though it didn't pest me much.

"So how're things going?" he asked, tilting his head curiously. Like he really needed to ask when he just commented on how I looked? "I dunno, kind of dull since yesterday" I shrugged. "Better dull than dead. I'm gonna guess you weren't hurt from what happened yesterday, right?" his only eye scanned over me in every imaginable direction to check my state. Nice of him to finally ask about me the day after the attack. Hey, he was Axel's body guard, not mine. Axel's status obviously came first. "From what I was told, a bullet nearly missed my head but otherwise I'm fine," I scratched the back of my head, "What about Axel?"

"No doubt you were going to ask about him" he set his hands on his hips.

"He's okay, isn't he?" that was the first time I got a bit worked up since Friday. He seemed okay the last time I saw him so things couldn't have gotten any worse, right?

"Yeah, he's alright. Not even the end of the world could stop that kid," the guard chuckled, "Doctors got the bullet removed and fixed him up. They're planning on keeping him there until tomorrow but he won't be back in class right away next week. Just don't worry about him too much or else you'll make yourself sick."

"I won't. Thanks" I smiled for the first time in about 24 hours. There was no better feeling than the relief of finally hearing more on what was going on with Axel. Even if it was something I should've expected, it was music to my ears.

"Wouldn't say he's doing all that good," he mumbled under his breath, "He's acting kind of strange." As much as I wanted to ask him about it, I kept my question to myself. The way I acted at the hospital was the obvious cause if he was acting that way.

"Well, how about Demyx? You checked up on him while you were there right?" I got to another topic. Demyx didn't leave my mind either but it put me to shame that I left him on the back burner when Axel got shot. "Demyx? Yeah, finally got to talk to him about what was going on at his place. He didn't hear anything about Axel until today, mind you" he sheathed his hands in his pants pockets.

"Not until today?" I shuddered.

"This morning to be correct. Poor guy was unconscious for a good two days until he woke up last night. His bastard of a step-father hit him that hard" he snarled as he turned his head away from me. "But he's okay right? The doctors took care of him" I looked up to him panickedly. It was just a concussion. He should've been better in no time. Yet I had no idea how severe it was. The look in the man's gold eye told me things weren't all perfect. "He's up and moving again but he's still got some of the effects from the beating: his speech is still kind of slurry, sort of slow to react, and he's really exhausted. Other than that, his condition's improving and his doctor will take care of him when he's released," he explained.

"Oh, then I guess that's better than him still being unconscious" I nodded. Despite me not showing it, I was happy to know the both of them were okay and were going to be fine even if they didn't behaved that way. It made me content enough to make me think that I should've started getting better again too. They survived physical injuries, I could overcome my emotional ones.

"Scion's worried about you, you know?"

"Scion?" I looked up to him.

"You ran past us when we got there without a word to her. Yeah, I was wondering what was up with you too" he poked my chest.

"Sorry"

"Be sure to tell her that the next time you see her. She thought something happened to you"

"Something kind of did" I peeked to the side.

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Have it your way," he looked down the driveway to where a black car was sitting, "You want to put on something a little more decent so we can go or would you prefer to go as you are?"

"What?" I asked. What did he mean by that and where did it come from?

"The hospital...?" he thumbed back toward the second island even though the hospital was on the mainland, "Axel wants to see you and I suspect you want to see him too."

"See him? Axel?"

He rolled his eye like he couldn't believe what I was saying. Frankly, I couldn't believe the question had come up. Seeing Axel at the hospital, yeah I wanted to go see him more than anything. Yet my heart was holding me back just as much as my emotions were. I didn't want to see him. I couldn't face him the way I looked, not after I abruptly left him while embarrassing and frustrating myself at the same time. I couldn't.

"I want to...I really do..." I put a hand to my chest.

"Then what's the problem?" an annoyed tone formed in his voice.

"I just...I can't. I don't want to see him. Not now at least" I shook my head.

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to, that's it," I felt tears come to my eyes, "Sorry, I'm not ready."

"You sure?"

"Positive"

The man sighed again, putting a hand on his forehead as he turned to the driveway. It scared me for a minute from seeing him do that since I didn't want to make anybody upset. I just wasn't ready to see him again. I wasn't.

"I see. If it's something that's bothering you then I won't pursue you on it if you don't want me to" he crossed his arms behind his head, making a start down the driveway. "Thanks" I peeped. "Axel's going to be disappointed when he hears you're not coming" he dropped his arms as he approached the driver's side of the door.

"Could you let him know I'm sorry and tell him I'll see him later?" I called from my spot on the mat.

"I guess I could spare some words" he swung open the door and slipped into the front seat. I remained in my place even as he turned on engine. "Catch ya later, Spiky!" he called out the window as he put the car in drive. I shyly waved him off until the car was down the street.

Once Xigbar left, I felt like I was standing in the middle of nowhere. I denied possibly my only chance to see Axel while he was recovering. Okay, so then what was I supposed to do? No use in worrying about him if I knew he was alright. Get back to my normal life? There was no way I could since Axel was part of my normal life. Hang out with the others? I still didn't feel like it. I had no clue on what I wanted to do. Things were making me indecisive.

`~*~*~*`

Because of my inconclusiveness, I continued on with my weekend as normal as possible. Riku had cut me off of work on Sunday so I was able to "relax" at home with homework and some T.V.

Monday, however, was not as relaxing at first.

A good deal of the day was people talking about how a shooting had gone on at the Express even though the news hadn't reported anything about it. Somebody from school must've been one of the customers on Friday and that's how it got around. He or she must've found out otherwise or was accurate in guessing what really happened so they spread it around like a virus. Everywhere I walked, there was talk about Axel being there and that he was the one that got taken to the hospital. Just like with Demyx, everybody was talking trash about how he deserved it, how he had it coming to him, even a few of them wished it had killed them.

Infuriating.

Absolutely infuriating.

Keeping my rage under control while they talked shit about him was unbearable. I wanted to scream at them so much. Scream, and grab them so I could shake a plea to take it back out of their sorry mouths. Nobody realized that I was there too and he had gotten shot to protect me. How ignorant could people be? How sick could they get? Being cruel and wishing death upon somebody made them just as bad as Axel was to them, maybe even worse. Why couldn't they understand that?

"Roxas!"

School had ended on a sour note with me being a nice of amount of fuming. Not even the others could calm me down, especially after the hint of depression I got from seeing Axel's empty seat behind me in history. One seat was left open in a couple of my other classes for Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx, yet his stood out the most out of the four of them. I couldn't help but peek back at it every once in a while.

"Oh?" I raised my head.

"Uh, Roxas. You know her?" Sora leaned close to me so it wouldn't seem like he was talking to me. "Yeah" I nodded, my rage beginning to lift steadily at the sight of seeing Scion by the gates. I didn't know why but I concluded that it was because she resembled my mother in several ways. Mom would always be waiting for me outside when class let out each day of pre and elementary school. "Who is she?" Namine leaned close to me so it was clearly obvious both of them were talking to me.

"She's the maid that works over at Axel's place" I carefully answered, deciding whether it was alright to tell them or not. I had already been to the guy's house so it couldn't have been that big of a deal, right? Or maybe I was contradicting myself again.

"Oh yeah, saw her when we were in the parking lot" Riku clutched the straps of his backpack.

"Looks like she wants to talk to you, Roxas," Kairi drew her hands behind her back, "You better go see what she wants. It's rude to keep a woman waiting!"

"I know, I know" I smiled to her before sprinting toward Scion. There were only two reasons why she would be showing up at school: either she wanted to pick up Axel's school work or she wanted to talk to me and possibly take me to...the house. Xigbar said they were keeping him there until Sunday so he should've been home by then or what if she was calling me over to ask if I wanted to go with her to pick him up?

"It's been a while" she smiled when I stopped in front of her.

"Ditto" I caught an ounce of breath.

"How've you been?" her expression became a briefly concerned.

"Not all that great since Friday, but I'm getting better" I looked away in bashfulness, "How about you?"

"Really worried but I'm good now," she hid her arms behind her like a shy girl, "I'm definitely getting my work cut out for me in taking care of Axel."

'So he's already home' I sighed in the back of my head. It was to be expected though it wasn't that big of a deal. "Speaking of which, I was on my way to the grocery store and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with. How about it?" she nudged toward the car. She wanted me to go to the grocery store with her?

"Sure! I've got time" I looked back to Riku. They weren't too far away so I guessed they heard our conversation. Riku did at least by the way he approved with a nod of his head. "Then let's go, shall we?" she started to move toward the black car.

We had a sort of quiet drive to the mainland except for a few words here and there about what was going on with the both of us. From what Scion was saying, Axel was doing great at home excluding the part of being choked up on prescriptions and painkillers the doctors had prescribed for him. Most of the day he'd be in bed sleeping and occasionally eating although he wouldn't finish all of his food at times. Ammy was by his side the whole time and so was his father too. When she mentioned him, I thought back to when I was running out of Axel's room. I hadn't seen Faron or Mr. Montag on my way out. She cleared that up when she said that the both of them were spending the day together further up the mainland so they were late in reaching the place.

"I have never seen Faron cry so much before" she sighed as she drew to a stoplight.

"I wouldn't think she'd cry that much after what he's done to her. That scar" I shook my head as I remembered the burn spiraling down her arm like a snake.

"Believe me, Axel's not that bad to her. He can be rude and quite the fool sometimes but he means well somewhere inside," she giggled, "He's got a caring side."

"Hm, really?" I looked forward to the cars in front of us. From what she said about Axel barely helping Faron, there was some support there even though I've never seen him do so. Him having a caring side period, yeah that I could believe. He already demonstrated that to me in a number of ways that made my chest feel warm every time I thought about it. Nothing changed between us. Yeah right!

"Hey, Scion?"

"Yes, Roxas?"

"Did you...were you crying when you saw Axel?"

"Was I crying?" she repeated, pressing on the gas pedal when the light turned green.

"Yeah, I mean, you've known Axel for a long time right?" I laid against the headrest.

A hint of pink came to her face when I asked that and I knew I had struck something. "Yeah, I did quite a bit when I saw him lying in the bed like that" she nervously admitted.

"He means a lot to you doesn't he?"

"Yes," she smiled abashedly, "I've helped taken care of him for so long, he's sort of like a son to me. I don't have any children of my own so what else can I do?"

"Keep doing what you're doing," I gazed up to her confidently, "it's only natural."

More pink came to her face and she tried to look away so I wouldn't see. What else could she really do? Anybody in her position of taking care of an ill woman and her step-child for several years would have the kid grow on her. It's only natural that she reacted the same way as Faron. Thinking about the three of them together trailed me to thoughts of my own mother, keeping me occupied with memories of her the rest of the way.

We arrived at the store not long after. Scion split the grocery list in half so that we'd be able to get the job done faster. It didn't take me long to gather up the items on my part of the list and turn them into Scion's cart when I caught up with her again. She was still getting things on her part but she said I could feel free to get something for myself if I wanted to. Her offer was nice but for what I was going to get, I wanted to pay for myself.

"Can I get a balloon to tie around it?" I asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," the dark-haired clerk set the bouquet down for a moment, "What do you want it to say?"

"'Get well soon'" I responded.

"You got it"

I didn't know why I was deciding to get so many things for him even though they weren't much at all. Just a bag of those cookies with the chocolate sandwiched in between, a balloon, and a bouquet of dahlias. In a way, it seemed like I was going overboard with the flowers; I didn't even know if Axel would even like them. The scent of gas would probably kill them instantly if he didn't trash them the second he saw the bouquet. What if he knew they were from me? Would he be so quick to throw them away?

"Thanks" I drew out my wallet and pulled out a couple of bills for the clerk. Happily, I picked up my items and headed to the check out counter where I had agreed to meet Scion when I was done.

"My, my. Looks like someone's quite the romantic type" she teased me when she saw what I was carrying in my arms.

"I just wanted to show him that I care. Speed up his recovery, you know?" I flushed so much that I'm pretty sure people were giving me odd looks.

Minutes later we were back on the road and I was feeling really unsure about what to do next. She was heading back to the school cause she somehow forgot to pick Axel's homework. That gave me the chance to let her know that she could head back to the residence without me. Getting Axel his "get well" gifts made me feel a lot better but showing up at his doorstep with flowers, a balloon, and cookies? The image made me hold back. I needed to be reminded that I didn't know how he felt about me yet especially after I blew him off. Sure, he may have wanted to see me, but he could've wanted to blow me off the same way or even worse if that was possible. I needed more time.

"You sure you don't want to come?" the sadness in Scion's eyes was eating at me on the inside when I stepped up to the driver's door. She was all packed up with Axel's books in the passenger seat with my gifts in the backseat.

"Yeah, I just don't feel like I can see him yet. My heart's kind of holding me back" I laughed nervously with a hand to my chest.

"I understand. I won't force you to go," she shook her head, "it's just that...I think him actually seeing you might make him feel a lot better is all."

"I don't know. Everything's got me in a loop" I looked to the sun as it was threatening to come down above the water. In the corner of my eye, she was still giving me her sad look which kept my head turned away from her until she gave up.

"Alright. I let him know these were from you and that you're a kind of iffy on seeing him" she motioned to the back seat.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll understand"

"No, I meant...Sorry, for worrying you" I brought my head forward again, casting my eyes to the side. Xigbar and my guilt pushed me to do so and just cause she's been good me. I'd be a real prick if I didn't tell her I was sorry for making her worry about me. What kind of person would I be?

The car door opened and she stepped out. Before I could react, she gently set her hand on the top of my head and gave me a light kiss on the forehead. I shut my eyes and turned my head away from her as she got back in the car.

"Thank you, Roxas"

"Your welcome" I still didn't look to her.

"You take care of yourself. I'll see you later"

"Same here. Bye"

I could hear her giggle some as she put the car in drive and speed off. I peeked open my right eye once she was gone then opened both eyes fully. After what she did, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be smiling and blushing so much.

Later on that night, I spent hours watching T.V. and only a slice of time doing my homework. Samba was lying in my lap asleep while I was laying out on my bed. He was spending quite a bit of time with me lately probably because he knew I wasn't completely okay. He was a lot smarter than he looked if that was the reason (he probably stayed with Sora for that same reason too which made me laugh). At one point while I was kicking back, Olette gave me a call. When I saw her caller ID on my cellphone, I finally realized that I hadn't called her in days and told her anything that had happened to me since the last time we talked. I was really slipping up on that. She was going to explode when she heard what was going on.

And she did.

When I first picked up the phone and when I told her about the shooting, she did. Yelling, screaming, crying, she did it all. Samba was beginning to protest her cries by crabbing at the phone. Neither of them calmed down so I was sunk for a good time. I told her that I was fine just beside myself at the moment after what had happened between Axel and I. Only took about an hour for her to be convinced by that but it did quiet her down. She told me to be careful, wished that I was back home or that they could be with me, and to call her more often. I promised her I would, told her I loved her and would call back the next day. Even though we said we loved each other at the end of each call, I felt strange telling her "love you" all of a sudden. Of course I loved her as a friend, nothing more than that. Thinking about that also brought up the kiss she gave me when I was leaving. She meant it in a friendly way yet now I felt it was the weirdest thing she had ever done to me. My thoughts about her actions were no doubt a result of my feelings toward Axel.

Only six minutes after Olette and I finished our call did my phone ring again.

The lights flashed on the sides and a "hard" vibrating sound came from my phone when it shook against the wood of my nightstand. When I leaned over to see who it was, the caller ID didn't show up. What did show was the caller's phone number, one I didn't recognize. I did keep a sort of policy to myself that said if the ID didn't show a name and only a number I didn't recognize, don't pick it up. For all I knew, it could've been one of those damn prank calls or those idiots that call to say I owed them something when I really didn't.

So I let it ring.

It did so for about ten seconds longer until it stopped to let the person know I wasn't going to pick up. At home, I put my answer machine on speaker just in case. Machine would take care of it.

_Hey, it's Roxas. Can't pick up the phone right now. Just leave your name, number, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!_

Then the beep. I was so ready to hear who the prankster was who called me or those annoying people who would say I owed them something.

Oddly, there wasn't a voice for the first few seconds so I was really expecting the person to hurry up and say what they were going to before time ran out. What prankster or person does that when they only had about five seconds left?

"...If you can hear me...say something"

"AXEL!" I snatched the phone into my hand just as the beep came on. Every good feeling I had in my body drained out of me and I dropped the phone. Had he honestly just called me? How did he get my number and how did know my phone was on? He probably didn't but I still wanted to know. Then there were his words. He sounded really tired with a hint of annoyed in his tone. Automatically I knew it was about me not showing up to see him. I had two times in which I could've gone to visit him yet I blew both of them off cause of my feelings. Well now I could tell his feelings through the short message he left for me. He really wanted to see me. If he couldn't see me, he wanted to talk to me. That was reason enough to somehow find out my number and leave that. He must've been upset when I didn't pick up and that's why he said something at the last minute.

My heart shot into a jump start.

Now I really wanted to see him, more than anything. All of a sudden, I had the okay from my heart to go see him. Ugh, the real problem was when. When should I go visit him? That night was too late and I had to go with Sora to take Samba to the vet the next day. Maybe I could go after? That would work. Crap, I had to go to the store for Tifa afterward. I'm pretty sure I had work the following day too so it seemed liked I'd have to wait until Thursday. How the hell was I supposed to wait that long? The night was already taking too long to begin with.

`~*~*~*`

"Who's a brave boy? Who's a brave boy?" Sora made those freaky "huggy goo-goo" sounds with his voice as he lightly poked Samba's nose with his finger. The glider made a bark.

"It was just a _check-up_. No need to treat him like a little boy" Riku rolled his eyes.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and I were strolling down the strip after taking Samba to the vet with an ounce of the jitters sprinkled on me. I really wanted to get the visit to the grocery store over with as if that would cause the next day to come any faster. Like that would happen. At the moment, I was in the mood for something mellow, something that would calm me down. I really wanted some ice cream.

"You saw the way he reacts when Dr. Rima looked him over" Sora looked to his friend comically.

"He was _fine_" Riku shook his head.

"Yeah, but you know how he gets when somebody touches his area," my cousin looked down to his pet, "he gets fidgety." For show, he poked his Samba's area to show what would happen. The glider shot his tail up as if in shock and nibbled as much as he could on Sora's finger to show that he was insulted. Hell, nobody _wants_ to touch Samba's little...thing. It'd be just as nasty as touching a dog's business. Have some respect for the animals.

"Lets just hope they allow pets in the grocery store and we don't get charged if he tries to eat anything" I put my hands in my pants pockets.

"Don't worry, they will!" Sora winked, "Donald's been in there several times so they allow small animals in at the least. Plus, Samba will behave, won't ya?" My mind drew a blank when he mentioned Donald but I slapped my head when I realized who he was talking about. The duck, of course. I didn't even know which one Sora had named that; there were tons of ducks and sea gulls around the place that any one of them could've been it. Seeing the two together was something I had never seen but if I did see him, I'd suspect he'd be white like the Disney character.

"That thing's mean" Riku shuddered.

"I wouldn't say that! He chased Zexion off once when I was out" Kairi smiled sweetly.

"He _snapped_ at me! I don't see how you and Sora survive" he rolled his eyes.

"You got any pets, Kairi?" I thought I'd ask while we were on the topic of snapping animals and vets. "Just my mom's ferret Blinky and my guinea pig Kibbles" she put a finger to her lips in thought. "And bits" Riku smirked next to her. "No! No! Noooo!" she playfully hit him, causing him to laugh and put his arm up in "defense."

"Why don't you ever bring it when we go over to Riku's house? The three of them can have a play date" I shrugged. That sounded like something Sora would say. How long had he been rubbing off on me?

"Mm, Kibbles always tries to escape me when I take her outside of the house without her cage so I tend to keep her at home" she let off her friend.

"Why not just bring her over in her cage?"

"It's way too big. I haven't gotten her a smaller cage yet," she smiled secretly to me, "Girls do need their space."

"And a muzzle" Sora mumbled but when he saw me giving him a look, he looked around like he didn't say anything. No need to be mean about it.

Riku made a "whatever" gesture when he suddenly double-took into looking back. In unison, there was commotion ahead of us from a growing crowd. Those part of the group made some surprised and fearful sounds about something we couldn't see. I tried to peer my eyes between people to get a better view as we approached yet there was always somebody there to move in my way. What was going on? Somebody get duck shit on their head or something? A biker gang coming? It couldn't have been Sho and even if it was, the last time I saw him in public nobody minded him. Couldn't have been Marluxia or Zexion considering they weren't ones to make a scene unless Axel was with them.

"Step aside people! Goddammit!"

I came close to shitting myself.

The crowd cleared a path in the middle as two people strutted through. Well, one strutted while the other walked briskly with all eyes watching.

"You nimrods act like you've never seen one before!"

"Oh hell. Not today!" Riku furiously rubbed his temples while tilting his head up. I would've done the same thing if I wasn't so distracted by the person coming up to us.

Larxene.

"Hey, guys"

And Namine.

"Oh, it's your freaky friends again" the older woman sniffed with a turn of her head. "And it's the bitch from hell" Riku countered with a glare in his eyes. "Whatever pipsqueak" she slicked some hair back around her ears even though most of her hair was slicked back already. Her opponent narrowed his eyes. Like Riku was one to be called a pipsqueak.

"Ah! What the hell is that?!" Kairi held tightly onto Sora while pointing to Larxene's waist. 'Did she gain weight?' was what I thought at first until I got a good look at what was there (though I totally would've laughed if she did since she deserved it). No, instead there was something else there except weight. Actually, it was weight. A living one. One that wrapped around her so many times as to hold itself up. It barely moved at all, either winding around her waist more or pulling itself out.

"What the hell?!" Sora recoiled a step, Samba scurrying from his arm up to his shoulder.

"It's a snake, duh. What, you live in a cave or something?" Larxene made a disgusted face.

"You must be if you're carrying something like that around" Riku kept his ground as much as he could but I could tell he was being wary. I was too; we had no idea if that was a poisonous snake or not. Common sense should've told her to have a nonvenomous snake however we stayed cautious.

The mix of olive and yellow with dark marks backed the top coil of itself out so that its' head was facing us. Two black beads on the side of its head turned toward us, brown ring barely visible on them. Poking its' forked tongue out, it hissed lightly like a devilish greeting. Samba let out a "greeting" of his own with an offended bark in addition to a glide to my shoulder and curling around my neck. I could understand why he would act like that.

"Ew, what the hell is that? Some type of rat?" the Nymph sneered when she caught sight of Samba on my shoulders. "He's a sugar glider, and his name is Samba" I put my hands up to where Samba was as if to protect him from the verbal insult. Who gave her the right? She was carrying a fucking snake around her!

"Ugh, lame," she rolled her eyes with a proud smirk, "not as badass as my snake."

"And just what type is it?" Kairi still held onto Sora with a threatened expression.

"Tiger, snake" Namine said slowly in a way that said she was embarrassed. I would be too if I were her. Why get one? "You know those things are dangerous right? Where the hell did you manage to get one?!" Riku put his arms out to the side. "Um, it's called the black market. Get out much?" she shook her head like she couldn't believe he asked that.

"Oh boy. What did she make you do this time?" Kairi turned to her good cousin. I didn't know if she meant sexually or generally, not that it made a difference since neither was good.

"We just met this shady guy on the street who was selling it for 20 bucks" the girl grimaced at the memory. I highly doubted the guy was part of the mafia but buying from either guys would be scary.

"Yep. Planning on stopping by Axel's place to show him what I got and see if I can make him feel better. He got shot you know?" she put her hands on her hips below the snake who was still eying us, me in particular. Our attention drifted to Namine who silently shook her head and waved her hands in a way that said "I didn't tell her anything!" That was believable enough for me.

"Marluxia told me" Larxene had obviously read our faces. Typical.

"Well we _were_ there so we know all about it" Sora growled.

"I'm not stupid. He said you guys worked at where it happened and, of course, Namine's been hanging out there lately" she gestured to her step-sister who looked away from us guiltily. It wasn't her fault though I don't see why Larxene would care.

"Yeah, and?" Riku asked.

"I find it absolutely amazing that out of all of you, he's the one to get shot" she said sarcastically. That brought back some doubtfulness from Friday. "Most of all though, from what he said," she leaned down toward me. I held my ground while protectively hugging Samba.

"I think whatever happened there had to do with you" her electric blue eyes glared at me fiercely.

Counterattacking her glare with one of my own, I remained wordless. My only reaction was taking a step or two back away from her. She kept her eyes on me until Riku grabbed her arm and spun her his way, giving me minute of comfort. What was her deal if I had something to do with it? She probably thought of me as scum anyway. A reason for Axel to end up in the hospital, yeah I got that but what was she going to do about it? Tase me? Nothing could hurt worse than what happened in Axel's room.

"Why don't you take your fucking snake and get out of here?" Riku growled.

"His name is Bolt and no, I won't. I want to have a word with that prick with the spiky blond hair" she pointed to me.

"Larxene, just leave him alone" Namine was hesitant to grab her arm. Larxene pulled it away in case she tried to.

"Piss off!" she huffed.

All the while Riku and Larxene were arguing did I notice Samba getting increasingly finicky. The snake, Bolt, was staring the both of us down especially at Samba. I had no idea what tiger snakes normally ate but if there was one thing I did know, it was that snakes ate small animals. The glider made what was his version of a bark toward the serpent who only inched toward us a bit. I kept my ground with another squeeze of Samba against me. Though barely visible, the brown ring on it's eye moved up to looking at my eyes. So hard then did I wish that my eyes could glow, shoot laser beams, something to let it know that it wasn't going to come any closer to me. The most I could manage was a scowl that said it would have to go through me if it wanted Samba. Seemingly reading my eyes, it "stood" upright like it had gotten the hint. A glimmer in the corner of it's eye wouldn't convince me all the way despite his move.

I knew.

"WOAH!" Sora suddenly flinched to the side.

Larxene moved as if she was pushed from behind but pulled herself upright to keep her from going any further. As much as I wanted to react, my body wouldn't do anything except freeze to the ground. It's jaw was wide open with fangs curving out as it darted for Samba. Fortunately, the mammal scurried out of the squeeze between the bend of my arm and chest to run up to my shoulder.

I wasn't as lucky.

"AAAAAH!" I drew my right arm away as two sharp pains entered it. The serpent held on by it's fangs until I pulled away far enough that the two curve pins slipped out. Stumbling back against a store window, I looked down to see two lines of blood forming from two small holes in my arm.

"Roxas!" Namine was the first one to reach me followed by Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Larxene was apparently too busy trying to wrap the tiger snake back around her waist to help.

"Are you okay?!" Riku held his hands out as if ready to catch me should I fall.

"I think so" I grimaced at the pain. It really hurt and the touch of the air was doing nothing to help.

"I'm calling 911" he drew out his cellphone as Sora took his place while his friend was starting for Larxene.

"Do you feel sick or anything?" Kairi put her hand behind my back. Coincidentally, I was beginning to feel lightheaded when she asked that. A little tingle was wriggling in the back of my head like a worm and everything was starting to get really warm. The venom was kicking in. "Yeah" I gasped, feeling my legs turn to jelly under me. "Let's lay him down for a bit. Easy now" Namine carefully lowered me to the ground, her cousin and mine. Around us, a crowd began to form of blurry figures and muffled voices. Feeling was being lost so much and so fast in my limbs that I was left to lay on the ground. The bite was the only thing I could feel beside the awkward pain in my lungs. My heartbeat became louder than everything else around me except for Sora's voice.

"Roxas! Stay with me, Roxas!" his face was barely clear above me.

"Stay with me, Roxas! Stay with me!"

"S...ora" I peeped, everything becoming dark.

'Axel...'

`~*~*~*`

How long I had been out, I didn't know. Feeling helpless and alone was the only thing I did know. It felt like I was somewhere cold even though I couldn't feel. I didn't know where my body was but it didn't matter; there was no sign that I could move anything. Finally, there was the darkness. Just pitch black all around me. I thought it was like that because I was asleep but my thoughts was leaning toward the possibility that I was dead. Was that seriously what it was like to die? To feel helpless emotionally yet feel nothing except cold physically. See only the darkness instead of the light at the end of the tunnel? Feel alone like there was nobody else going through the same thing as you? Horrible. A horrible experience to go through when dying. As if it weren't bad enough to see what put you in that state. Terrifying. Demyx probably went through the same thing when he became unconscious.

_"When is he expected to wake up?"_

_"Sometime soon is what the doctor said"_

I was slowly starting to come to at the sound of two familiar voices. My head was still disoriented while I woke up but I recognized the voices as not belonging to Riku, Sora, Kairi or Namine. They were male and a lot older than any of them.

_"The doctor did administer the antivenom a while ago, so I could believe that"_

_"A nurse said they might keep him over the next few hours to monitor him"_

_"Hm...I'd suspect so"_

The voices were so familiar yet I couldn't put my finger on who they were. It wasn't Cloud, not Axel nor Marluxia, Demyx, or Zexion. Who were they?! The suspense was killing me.

_"That's another student we won't be seeing in school for a couple of days," _one of them sighed, _"What is the world coming to?"_

_"So he sleeps"_

"...Dad..."

I wasn't sure if it was him but my disorientation wouldn't let me think otherwise. My head edged to the side as my eyes opened to blurriness. Blue, peach, tan, and silver colors stood out apart from the other dark colors that adorned the two people in front of me. Gradually my sight became clearer by the second to reveal Mr. Saix and Mr. Xemnas standing next to my bed. Okay, now I was just lost.

"Saix? Xemnas?" I squinted my eyes to be sure I was seeing right.

"Good afternoon, Roxas though I wish it were under better circumstances" Xemnas nodded his head in greeting.

"How're you feeling?" Saix placed his hand on the bed.

"I think I'm dead," I twitched one eye at the puzzlement, "Did something happen at school?"

"It happened after school, Roxas" my principal showed concern in his eyes. "Roxas, do you even know where you are?" Saix put his arm out to the side as a gesture to the room. My eyes rolled around in examination: white room, beeping noise, light scent of alcohol, people walking outside the door, I was lying in a bed.

"Hooooospital" I looked back to them.

My health teacher nodded, "Now do you remember what go you here?"

I averted my eyes away from them in thought before getting back to them, "No."

"Look to you right arm, it might ring a bell" Xemnas pointed to the bed. I raised an eyebrow but did as I was told anyway. A bandage was wrapped around my right forearm, ending with a tight bow. Steadily the memory was returning to me despite not taking it in quite right. My eyes turned to them questioningly.

"Perhaps this will help as well" he reached to the side of my head. The bewilderment from waking up had me in a funny mood since I expected him to pull a quarter out of my ear. Instead, he picked up something furry and put it on my chest. An adjustment of my eyes revealed Samba's wide eyes staring back at me. Looking between him and my arm brought everything back to me in the way it should've in the first place.

"I got bit!" I gasped, sitting up on my left elbow as I stared at my right arm.

"Relax, you're going to be fine" Saix put a hand out to me.

"Where are Sora and the others? How did I get here?!" I held Samba to my chest as if he would calm my racing heart. I was in such a panic about suddenly waking up in the emergency room yet there was no sign of the others from what I had observed so far in the room.

"Don't stress yourself," Xemnas put his hand to my chest. The feel of his hand against my breast was both chilling and calming. My intense breathing decreased into a smooth rhythm and I laid back against the pillow. "Now then," he began again, "Riku, Namine, and Kairi are over there" he pointed to my right. I had never looked that way but when I did, they were there just as he said. Riku was sleeping against the wall on the floor while Kairi and Namine were sleeping against the windowsill in two chairs, basking in the faint orange of the sun. Sora wasn't anywhere with them and neither was Larxene.

"Where's-"

"Sora? He went out a few minutes ago to get you a drink from one of the machines downstairs. He'll be back soon" Saix answered my question.

"Oh gosh" I exhaled heavily, turning my head toward the window. There was no doubt that I was relieved about surviving the whole incident; it was just the position that I was in now that got me stressed. The sun was almost gone outside. How long was I out? What happened to Larxene, and more importantly, what the hell were Xemnas and Saix doing in my room?!

"You must have a lot of questions" the silver-haired man walked over to one of the desks and pulled two rolly chairs from it.

"A lot, sir" I said without turning back to them.

"Then allow us to answer as much as we can" he rolled the chairs over, him and Saix taking their seats. I finally got back to them with a helpless look. What else could I do? If they were there then they must've known something. Might as well get it from them since the other three were out and Sora wasn't back yet.

"What're you two doing here?" that was the first question that came to my lips cause it annoyed me so much.

"Xemnas and I were in the area when you passed out," Saix crossed his legs and rested his elbow on the nightstand, "we wanted to help our students as much as we could."

'Finally got an answer to that' I blinked as I thought about it. Why hadn't I considered that?

"What happened to Larxene?"

"The blond girl with the snake? She tried to escape but police got to her before she could get away. She's in their custody and the snake is being sent to animal control"

Everything seemed to blur out after I heard that Larxene was in police custody. She got arrested? _Larxene_?! It couldn't be happening. No way...That bitch was finally getting what she deserved! Served her damn right for carrying around that damn snake and nearly tasing me too! I had the urge to run to the police station and hug the officers that slapped the handcuffs on her. My heart was filled with wishes that they would keep her in there for a while. Give us some peace and take the woman worse than the devil himself out of our lives for about a month or two! Shit, go the whole fucking year!

"...And how long was I unconscious?" I tried to keep my glee from showing.

"About two and a half hours" Xemnas looked to the clock on the wall.

"That long? Then...where are my aunt and uncle?" In that time, the two of them should've been there long before I woke up. Why weren't they?

"Your aunt and uncle were alerted a while ago of your condition. The two of them should arrive shortly"

"Why weren't they here earlier?"

"The two of us have been questioning that as well but we haven't heard anything from them" blue strands of hair swished from side to side as Saix shook his head. I groaned. Hopefully they were okay. Usually the two of them would be there in a millisecond if something happened to Sora or me. For them to not be there when I woke up meant something but I was really hoping it was something that didn't involve them getting hurt or worse.

"They'll be here soon," orange eyes gave me an assuring look, "don't worry."

"Hm" I nodded.

"We were beginning to wonder if we should call Xigbar" he chuckled, sharing a secret laugh with his vice. Either the disorientation was kicking in again or I was getting lost once more. "What do you mean?" I tilted my head as much as I could, lightly petting Samba.

"You weren't completely unconscious when the ambulance arrived," Saix shook his head, "when you were being loaded into the ambulance, though your eyes were closed, you get groaning Axel's name."

"Axel's name...?" I squinted.

"You kept saying it over and over until you fully passed out on the way to the hospital. That's what Sora said you were doing; he rode with you here."

"Over and over? Ooooooh!" I pulled the sheets over my head, turning on my side as Samba observed the change in scenery. That couldn't be right. I know Axel was probably my last thought before everything went blank...How was I supposed to know I was calling him out? How does a body that's supposed to be dead from the neck up do that? What made it worse and humiliating was that I was doing it in front of the others and people I didn't even know. I may have not been awake to see but chances are everybody around heard me. As if things couldn't get any worse.

"Is there something going on between you and Axel, Roxas?" Xemnas asked. I peeked my eyes out from under the sheets, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that you and Axel have had quite the history with each other since you came to Atropos. He hasn't done anything to you lately has he?"

I shook my head, "No. He's been good to me. I plan to visit him soon."

"That's right. He's been shot," Saix crossed both his arms and legs as he looked to the side, "He's doing fine at home from what I've heard, but you wouldn't happen to know any deeper information about the shooting would you, Roxas?"

That was strange, "How did you guys know it was a shooting and what if I do?" I looked at them carefully. The people that came to the Express afterward and the others made a cover up that almost everybody seemed to have believed except for the person who spread the story around school. Yeah, that was possible on how they knew but what principals would listen to a high school rumor?

"We already know about Axel's father's occupation if you're wondering how we knew. Also, Xigbar told us everything Axel told him though I feel Axel may have been leaving some things out" Xemnas put a hand up in defense. Well that made sense. Running the school, they must've had some information on his dad. I just wasn't expecting the guy to give his actual occupation.

"Then you know I didn't shoot him" I furrowed my brow.

"We never suspected you as the shooter. Xigbar already told us that the shooters were somebody else" Saix kept his voice calm. I was expecting him to get somewhat upset and raise his voice at me jumping to conclusions yet he was on ice.

"In that case..." I peeked down to Samba who was gripping onto my hospital clothes, "I don't know what else to tell ya if you got everything from Xigbar, except...the incident may have been my fault."

"How so?"

"Axel got shot...protecting me. That's all I want to say. I don't want to go into it anymore" I sunk into the sheets. Teachers were supposed to be there to help you but I didn't want them to get too deep into my personal business. Everything was troubling me enough.

"That's fine, Roxas. We'll keep it at that" my health teacher closed his eyes and nodded with a smile. Even though the conversation was coming to a close, there was still one thing that bothered me.

"Why was Xigbar telling you guys this?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Xigbar?" Xemnas gave a tilt of his head.

"Why would Xigbar reveal all this?" I emerged from the sheets enough so that my face and shoulders were visible, "Couldn't somebody have called in to say that Axel was injured? That's the only reason somebody would need if they were going to be gone from school for the next few days."

Their silence was making anxious. If you were going to be gone from school, all you needed was a simple reason. No need to go deeper than what's said, just an admit for when you came back. Those two were hiding something and I knew it.

"Why do you guys have information on Axel's dad's occupation with the mafia? Why would Xigbar tell you all this stuff? What do you guys know?" I felt close to jumping out of the bed and shaking it out of them. A friendly talk I guess would reveal all sorts of stuff, but the mafia? Since when was it okay for them to know? Since when was it okay for them to get information on them? How?

"Hmph, I suppose concern for a student wouldn't be the answer you're looking for" Saix smirked secretly to himself.

"Perhaps not" Xemnas smiled as well.

I clutched the sheets while Samba made his way up to my chest by climbing on my clothes.

"I guess you could call us 'Specially Privileged' to know such information" Xemnas rose from his seat. "Axel's been going to Atropos since his freshman year and we know everybody at the Montag residence so I guess you could call us friends of the family. Only difference between us is that I have known Axel longer than Xemnas has" Saix got up with a gesture to his superior. "And that's how you guys know all this?" I looked up to them. They were friends of the family? That was their reason for knowing all that?

"Just like you, I won't go anymore on the subject," Xemnas shook his head, "Axel will probably fill you in on everything the next time you see him anyway so there's no need for us to go on anymore."

"Fine," I sighed, keeping myself from going into an overdrive of questions they'd refuse to answer, "Where are you guys going?"

"Vending machines. We were planning to stay here until your aunt and uncle arrived unless you'd like your friends to have that job?" he motioned to the others sleeping against the wall. Couldn't believe they were still sleeping after all that.

"No, it's fine. You guys can stay" I shrugged.

"Glad to hear it" Xemnas nodded as he grabbed the doorknob. "I may have to stop by my place, Xemnas," Saix said as his superior opened the door and stepped out, "I don't want Artemis and Selene to go hungry."

Sora came in not even one minute after they left and made so much commotion trying to kill me in a hug that he woke everybody else up. All of them crowded around me with the same question of how did I feel. I felt fine, really. Confused but well enough to be awake and talking. They told of how I was hooked up to all sorts of machines when they got there with doctors all around me. The staff made them wait outside the ICU until I was stable enough. Things settled down soon enough and they were allowed in to watch me. The head doctor talked with Xemnas (since he and Saix were the only real adults there) to let him know I was going to be moved to the normal care unit in good condition with the news that I'd wake up after a while. Among that information, the doctor was baffled as to why he found Samba hiding under me while I was in the ICU.

"He said that Samba got really upset when he picked him up," Sora picked his pet up only to have him slip out of his grip and lay on me, "Samba did the same thing to the doctor."

"Animals aren't allowed in here which makes it really uncommon to find one hiding under some unconscious dude" Riku poked Samba's side.

"Samba?" I lifted my head to look at the critter. He barked my way, scurried to the side of my head near my ear, and laid down with a yawn.

"The guy doesn't want to leave ya!" Sora laughed, everybody else joining him.

I carefully felt Samba by my ear, stroking his fur.

He knew I still wasn't okay.

* * *

"Could these things go any slower?!"

I knew skateboards had a limit on how fast they could go but I couldn't stand it!

That sun was shining, birds were singing, and the day was warm despite the fall season. Perfect. Wonderful. It was a great day. The day I wanted for that special occasion.

I was going to visit Axel.

Days ago on Tuesday, Tifa and Cloud finally reached my room. The both of them swarmed me in hugs and questions to the ceiling of why the hell I kept getting hurt while Saix and Xemnas took their leave. Actually, I was wondering about that too though I assumed the universe was still pissed at me for my past "sins." Their reason for being late was car trouble. A flat tire was to blame so they had to go from the house all the way to the second island to catch a bus that wouldn't come for about an hour while a tow truck took care of the car. So Riku had to drive us home. They really needed a second car.

Continuing on, the doctors kept me overnight and released me early the next morning. Tifa kept me home for the next two days even though I felt well enough to make it to school. Those days were just filled with meals in bed, Samba all over me, and lots of tea from Tifa. Friday, I insisted I was well enough to go to school, even bringing up the ironic topic that I "cared" about my edumacation. Using that attack over and over finally wore her down into letting me go. I know she cares about me, but I was young and healthy. The doctors said I'd be able to go back to school Thursday yet she didn't let me go. There was nothing I could do, but I'm glad that she cared so much. I was like another son to her and she was like another mother to me.

Talk at school was...close to annoying. Everybody kept asking me about my bandaged arm which made me have to explain everything. At least it didn't have to do with Axel though I made sure (with my fist) that Tidus wouldn't turn it into an "Axel Did It!" fiasco. It sucked that I couldn't hide the thing with my uniform being short sleeved in all. What else could I do except put on my sweater which would look awkward to wear in such beautiful weather? No, I didn't do it.

During lunch, I got a talk in with Namine about Larxene. Ever since Tuesday, she had been apologizing every time I brought it up. All I wanted her to understand was that it wasn't her fault, it was her bitch of a step-sister's fault for Pete sake! Now Namine was staying over at Kairi's place since she couldn't be in the apartment alone. Larxene was still in the island jail with charges of harboring a dangerous animal, attempted fleeing the scene of the crime, and resisting arrest. Turns out she was going to be in there for a month due to the second charges with a fine of $546 in damages to me. That was supposed to go toward paying for my hospital visit but the doctor told us that...everything had been paid for. The medicine, the room, all that junk had been paid for already. When we asked who done it, they said an anonymous patron had already taken care of it. We were puzzled so I went to Saix and Xemnas Friday morning about it. They said they didn't do it. Had my life always been in the Twilight Zone or was somebody really generous to help a stranger? I had no idea about anything...So Larxene's money was going to Cloud and Tifa's bank account for them to hold onto. Yippie?

School went by fast with my anxiety taking over and all. Riku let me off work for the day so I tossed my backpack at Sora and headed straight for the mainland, letting Tifa know where I was going so she wouldn't freak. I hadn't heard anything from Axel since the message he left me Monday night. Butterflies were fighting in my stomach so much that my nervousness and fears melted right off. All I wanted to do was see him. See him and talk. It didn't perplex me if he didn't return how I felt though that was the most crucial thing to talk about. I just wanted to see him even if it were just a glimpse.

My heart was about to explode into fireworks when I came up to Axel's house. It was the same as ever with the cars out front, the fountain spurting out water, and the white of the house was glistening in the sun. Coming up to the front door felt like I hadn't done so in forever but I was so ready to ring the doorbell. Bursting into confetti was what I was about to do.

I pushed the button.

Barking came from the other side as Ammy came up to the window. When she saw me wave to her, her tail went from side to side in excitement. I'd be doing the same thing if I was a dog.

_"Coming!"_

Faron.

The door opened to the nicely dressed pale woman that was Axel's step-mother. It had been a while since I saw her but nothing had really changed except the fact that she looked slightly stressed.

"Oh, Roxas! It's been a while!" she smiled.

"Definitely. Is Axel home?"

I know it sounded kind of rude to jump from her to Axel but I was really anxious to see him.

"Oh, that boy," she sighed, "I think he ran off somewhere."

Hearing that made my heart crack. Ran off? To where? School was over, I didn't see his car on the way there, how the hell could he run off?! So the fucking much for getting my hopes up.

"Oh! Uh," I tried not to show my disappointment, "I could go look for him if that's okay."

"Could you?" her eyes filled with hope.

"Sure, I've got an idea of where he could be right now" I thumbed toward the hedges, not that he was hiding there.

"Thank you, Roxas"

"No problem. I'll bring him back on a chain" I laughed as I turned to leave. Running through the places he'd be made one stand out in particular. Why he would go out there I had no idea but it was worth a shot.

"And, Roxas" she called.

"Hm?" I turned back to her.

She leaned against the door way uncertainly before stepping away and coming toward me carefully. A soft hand was set on my shoulder, blue eyes looking sincerely up to me. My body relaxed as I realized she was going to say something. Women always do stuff like that when they're about to say something.

"Are you...okay?" she asked cautiously.

Her question took me aback, "Yes, I'm okay."

A weak smile came to her lips, "You sure?"

"Yeah, no scratches on me! Except this snake bite, but nothing that couldn't fixed!" I gave a reassuring grin. Inside I was praying she wouldn't ask about my bite. Already went through that at school, one more question and it was bye bye sanity.

"Alright" she removed her hand. Watching her head back to the door, I flipped my board into my hand and prepared to skate off.

"Roxas" she looked back to me.

"Hm?"

"Thank you...for helping Axel"

"Don't mention it" I gave her a thumbs up.

At that, I took off down the "driveway" and between the hedges. Why Axel had decided to run off was really bewildering me. I mean, c'mon man! You just got shot and should be in bed. Doesn't matter if it happened last Friday or if you deemed yourself "better" or not. From where it looked like it hit him, that bullet came close to his kidney area. He'd be lucky if he didn't come out with any lifetime damages but from what Xigbar said, he was okay. The whole situation was making me itch!

...Itch?

"What is up with...?" I scratched at something on the back of my neck. What I thought was a huge caterpillar that crawled onto the back of my hand was none other than Samba.

"SAM-BA!" I shouted, a nice group of birds flying out of the treetops above me. The critter countered my yell with a few loud barks of his own. "How did you get on me you little stalker?!" I held him to my face. He made a confused noise like he didn't get what I was talking about. Bringing my face closer to his intimidatingly, our noses touched. A tiny tongue touched my skin accompanied by a soft bark.

"What am I going to do with you?" I sighed, rubbing my left temple. The only explanation I could come up with on how he got on me was that he fell into my backpack again. He probably climbed on me when I gave Sora my backpack and hid somewhere before I scratched my neck. The unexpected problem made me want to turn for home to drop him off but I really wanted to see Axel still. Dammit! Why did he have to come?!

"You're a real handful, you know that?" I huffed.

He licked my hand. I smiled.

"But you're really cute. Fine, you can stay with me" I slipped him into my pocket. He peeked his head out and scanned the area. 'Guess I'll just have to be really careful with him' I asked. Samba would've brought trouble to himself considering where I was going.

Some minutes later did the landscape and air change from nice to vile. It had been so long since I had been there that I was forced to cover my nose from the scent. Samba was protesting all kinds of gibberish when we reached the gate but hey, _he_ wanted to come. _He_ was going to deal with it.

"Here we are" I laid my board against the gate of the junkyard. Axel had to be there, he just had to be. Afterall, his car was under the same tarp it was before in the same place. Using the same chain I had used before to tie my board to the gate, I fixed it tightly and reached for the gate latch.

Keeping Samba under control on our mini "journey" was unbearable. He wouldn't sit still at all, running all over me like a paranoid squirrel to a tree! Every time I reached to grab him, he scurried to another part of me each time. I know he was excited about coming to a new place and all, but he needed to take a chill pill! His freaking out all over me was distracting me from my walking. Especially when I came up to one of those split paths did I need some focus. I couldn't remember which way was the right one and Samba wasn't helping with all his barking at the demon-looking dolls. As much as I wanted to find Axel, I didn't want to spend too much time in that place. Taking a wick at it, I took a right path.

Together, Samba and I were led to a section of the junkyard I wasn't quite sure if I had seen the last time I was there. Debris and junk still piled around us, there seemed to be more tools there than when I first came it. Blowtorches lay scattered on the ground, gas burners here and there. Tanks of propane lay against the ground in "clear" areas though it was obvious they weren't in a safe place. Boxes of different bath and chemical salts were lazily piled on top of each other, different colors of the elements spread about the ground. The entire place felt new and surreal to me. It would've been a lot easier to find him in that mess if I could rule out the scent of gas from the place to find his individual scent.

I was considering turning back when a shack came up around the corner.

"That it?" I asked as I approached, the glider finally going for the ground. He led the way toward the shack excitedly while I examined it some more. Looked like the shack I had seen the last time: wood and metal slabs, playground parts here and there, general crap. Still, something about it seemed off, not quite right. Doubt hovered around me. What if that snake bite had some lasting effects after all and I was losing my memory?

"What is it?" I scratched my head as I opened the door.

Yep, I definitely made a wrong turn.

Inside the shack was close to empty except for some pipes and canisters along with the nauseating odor of gasoline. If I remembered anything, the "house" was nothing like that. "I should've taken that other path, huh Samba?" I glanced away for one second only to see him scurrying off to a pile of tanks. Not staying on one for more than a second, he jumped from tank to tank with an overlyactive nose.

"Samba! C'mon Samba! Those aren't safe" I strutted for him. He caught sight of me approaching and fled to another group of canisters. Chasing after a sugar glider is like chasing after a puppy; they run like madmen when trying to escape a pursuiter. I'd try to scoop him up and he jump onto something then go into a glide. Trying to catch him in the air was even harder since he was a natural at "flying," doing aerial tricks and maneuvers. Why couldn't Sora have gotten a gerbil?

"That's enough, Samba!" I called, not taking my eyes off the glider as he ran up a tall stack of tubes. The emptiness of the place was really creeping me out and I wanted out of there. Yet he stood at the top of the tubes, barking and crabbing like he was the king. In his dreams!

"SAM-BAAAAA!" I hestitantly stepped on the first tube and pushed myself up. There was no telling what was inside the tubes or what they were doing there in the first place. Grabbing the next one, I pulled myself up. Samba didn't flee as I made my way up the manmade "mountain," giving me time to think on how I would grab him. The thing was unstable enough, I had to keep both my hands on it. Partway up only let me know that if I got any higher the thing would collapse. There had to be a way.

"Sam-BAAAA!" my foot slipped in taking another step. Falling against the mound, I vibrated enough energy to cause the top to start shaking. Landing in a puddle, I looked back up to see several rolls of tubing falling toward me. I braced myself by putting my arms up above my face but a tube hitting them slammed my arms into my face. Bumping pain came across the rest of my body as I tried to recover from the blow to my face. The barrage of equipment didn't last long, coming to a halt after a few seconds with the sound of Samba's crabbing as the aftermath.

"Ouuuuuch!" I turned over onto my back as much as I could. On top of me was a pile of tubes covering me from lower torso to feet. Pressure formed in those areas in pinning me to a nasty puddle of lord knows what. Gross.

"Samba, remind me to maim you when I get from under here" I blew a spike out of my face.

He barked.

"You're such an ass Samba!" I dropped my head.

He jumped on my head.

Suddenly, the sound of large, hollow metal rang. Next to us, a metal canister toppled over from a tube that fallen onto it. Nothing happened at first until the cap on it fell off. A liquid poured onto the ground with the scent of kerosene following suit.

"Ugh, that's not good" I covered my mouth. Time to get out of there was a long time ago and I was running short on seconds before I suffocated on that stuff. "Ngh!" trying to get from under those things was going to be a tough job. Dammit to hell.

"What's up?" I twitched as I watched Samba twitch his nose. Wasn't the gas but something else. It took a while for my nose to get the hang of it too yet when I did, I knew something was about to go horrible wrong.

Smoke.

Out of nowhere, a side of the walls was beginning to burn on one of the wooden slabs. I watched in horror as it burned wildly from that board to the next. In no time, the far wall was on fire and moving on to the next. What was worse was that the air was getting hotter and hotter by the second. From the corner next to the door came a loud explosion. Flying metallic shards shot into the air. I covered my head and Samba to avoid getting hit even though a frightening sight awaited me when I looked up. A trail of fire snaked on a line of gas from the corner of the door over to me. Another explosion. And another. The next two walls were on fire. The fumes in the air were igniting everything meaning this place was going up in flames.

"WHAAA! HEEEEELP!" I screamed as hard as I could, trying to lift myself up but the tubes were still pressing me down. Samba was beginning to panic on top of me by barking and letting out long squeals.

'If only I could-...Could just...!' I looked around frantically for something. A whole, a crack, some type of opening for Samba to get through! If I couldn't get help then he had to some how. My eyes finally caught the sight of a sparkle of white light near the door. Just what I was looking for. I couldn't see how big it was from where my spot but what else could I conclude except that Samba could fit through?

"Samba! Go get help! Through there!" I pointed to the hole. He didn't get what I was saying at first which only panicked me more. Pointing to the light, I let out several squeaks like Sora would if he was trying to communicate with Samba. It worked for him and it was all I could do to save the both of us.

"EEEEp!" I stretched my arm as I pointed toward the door. The glider finally got the message as he ran on top of my hand and opened his arms to glide to the door. 'Go get somebody, anybody' I watched hopelessly as Samba flew to the door, avoiding bursts of flames and sparks. He landed behind a burning piece of wood so I couldn't see him at first, but my mind was at ease for a moment to see him climb the wall and poke his head into the light. I breathed a sigh of relief for a moment, not that it lasted long. All I could now was trust that Samba would come back with somebody to help me. If not me than at least he'd be safe. Sora would still have a good deal of happiness. What did it matter? Either of our deaths would depress him.

"What's the use?" I laughed to myself while tears dropped from my eyes. The air was practically on fire with not enough holes to vent the smoke.

I was dying in there.

Sickening.

Somebody must have really hated me in life. How many times do I have to come to so close to death? The friggin grim reaper must've been keeping me on the top of his list for kicks and giggles. That was made it funny. That time it seemed like he was actually going to get me. If that was the case, so be it. I was going to face him eventually, why not now?

"But Axel-!" I choked.

That was the depressing part. I still hadn't gotten the chance to see him, not since Friday. My soul was heading to the grave without even getting the chance with him again. Not him or Demyx, not even Marluxia and Zexion, I was getting so crazy. My last words were some fake gibberish to an animal. Dammit! But it was better than nothing. Somebody heard me and that's all that mattered. He'd carry something of me for the rest of his life or for however long he remembered me. That was enough.

Laying down and closing my eyes, I reached for my throat. The air was at a choking point now. If I had a choice, I would've chosen a more painless way to die but I'd just have to do with that. Heaven or hell, here I come.

A rush of air blew into my face. Peeking my eyes open to nothing but a barrage of oranges and reds, I gasped a breath. Footsteps were approaching me fast, the flames were blocking whoever it was. I coughed a few times while trying to raise my arm to them but I couldn't manage the strength.

Above me, a dark spectre appeared in the flames. My vision was still hazy so I couldn't see them clearly yet few things were visible. His eyes seemed to be glowing a bright green either naturally or the fire was really bringing them out. Either way, he was looking down at me. He stood tall and fearless against the flames as if they held no terror for him. I couldn't tell much from the hair, it looked like it was down kind of like how Riku would have his. Was that who it was? Riku? He followed me? His silhouette was dark so I couldn't see his face but it looked like Riku. Him or some god of fire.

"Ri...ku" I croaked with every ounce of my breath.

Hearing me, he immediately got to work on hooking his arms around my shoulders. His arms were bare. Yeah, it was Riku. No doubt about it. Carefully, he eased me from under the pipes with digilant speed. Pipes shifted under my sudden movement; I was afraid more would drop on top of me. Thankfully his cautiousness was enough to keep the ones still stacked up calm. In the end, I was free and swept into his arms. Unfortunately, the air was still killing me and my supply was running out. I gave one last glance up to the spectre of fire before things went black.

As far as I could tell, he was looking down at me.

`~*~*~*`

What an agonizing week.

Who ends up with that much bad luck in such a short time? It doesn't make any sense. Each experience made me actually want to die. No use living my life if I was going to have to go through that every week or once a month. However, I had some sort of purpose in life which was probably why I wasn't dead yet. That or I had an angel working overtime on my ass.

_"Hold it"_

_"Like that?"_

_"Yeah. Careful"_

Ugh, voices again. I couldn't stand not having my eyes open for those type of things. Weird thing is, I couldn't tell if my eyes were open or not. Felt like they weren't but maybe they were. Point is, my sight was coming back to me.

_"Turn that up a notch. I think he's coming to"_

A squeaking noise came from somewhere nearby. On my face was some type of blurry thing with something black on top of it, a Brandeis blue behind both. Softness came from under me and I noticed that things weren't scorching anymore. Where was I?

_"Roxas? Can you hear me?"_

I moved my eyes to the right. A figure clad in black was standing there who I didn't recognize for a moment. Then it came to me.

"Demyx?"

"Hey there!" he leaned in smiling. That was surreal. Surreal and creepy to be right. For sure I thought I was dead but why would Demyx be in wherever with me? He was still alive. Finding out where my arm was, I reached toward him and poked his cheek.

"I think the fumes may have gotten to him" Zexion's voice came from somewhere I wasn't looking. Oh well, I was just checking to make sure things were real.

"Demyx" I smiled.

"The one and only!" he beamed. He appeared a lot better than the last time I saw him. His black eye was gone, leaving only a pink mark around his eye. No bandages were around his head and there wasn't a slur in his voice. He was back to normal.

"Oh my gosh" I tried turning my head but he laid a hand on my chest. "Don't move too much. You're not well yet. We got you on some oxygen" he gestured to something across the room. I didn't turn to look, I was still taking all of it in though I did notice the oxygen mask over my face.

"You had us worried there for a sec" Marluxia came into my line of vision when I looked straight ahead again. "What the hell were you thinking?" Zexion slapped his hands on the oxygen tank. Why they were concerned was kind of weird but somebody else was in my thoughts.

"Where's...Riku?"

"Riku?" Demyx said questioningly.

"What? I couldn't be the one to save you?"

My eyes opened wide and I turned to the side. Axel was sitting next to me, holding the mask over my face. Though he sounded upset, a smile was on his face and his eyes were cool. I was about to have a heartattack looking at him. Was he really there? Right in front of me? The guy I was looking for came to me?!

"Axel!"

"Yo. How's it hanging?" he raised an eyebrow.

To the left, Ammy jumped onto the bed and laid down next to me. At the feet, two black figures also jumped up. Prometheus and Ramsey. And Samba...he was lying on my chest the whole time, sleeping. I couldn't believe it.

"You...You saved me?" I turned to Axel with absolute appreciation for the guy. "You could say that," he rolled his eyes playfully before becoming serious, "but what the hell were you doing in there in the first place? You almost died!"

"I was looking for you," I sat up and removed the mask, "but those pipes fell on me and then the place caught on fire. I was trapped!"

"Well that was obvious. Those things weigh a ton," Zexion sat on a small spot at the foot of the bed, "Next time Axel, lets look inside the thing before setting it on fire."

I tried to keep myself from becoming enraged when I turned back to Axel. He _intentionally_ set it on fire?

"What the hell was that all about?!"

"It's not like I knew you were in there!" he countered.

"I was crying for help!"

"There was a lot of noise with all that crackling and the damn thing falling apart. How was I supposed to hear you?!"

"I don't...! You could've...! Ugh!" I wrapped my arms around his torso, Samba slipping out for the bed. Fighting was not on my plans for when I met up with him again so I strictly wanted to avoid it. I just wanted to talk to him. Reveal my feelings and see how he would react. I didn't care if he would push me away while I was hugging him, as long as he was there.

"Guys, give us a minute"

His hand gently rested on my head. The light feel of it made adrenaline surge through every vein in my body. Gratefully, I nuzzled into the warmth of his chest. I heard Marluxia, Zexion, and Demyx taking their leave and closing the door behind them. We were alone.

"Hang on" he let go of me and I released him from my grip. I watched him go to the left of the room where the door was and put an ear to it. At first I didn't get what he was doing until he punched the door with the side of his fist.

"GAH! My ear!"

"Haul ass, guys! Down the hall!" Axel pointed as if he could see them. Disappointed grumbling came from the other side of the door along with footsteps trudging away slowly. I took the short minute to take in my surroundings. It must've been another guest room of the Montag house by how nice it was. The bed was round with velvety sheets. Two nightstands stood on each side with a small lamp to accompany both. A desk with a computer was positioned next to the bathroom just like the other room. Altogether, it was fancy as always.

"Good, they're gone"

I looked back to the door to see Axel peeking behind it then closing it. "Now, where were we?" he came around the bed and sat next to me on the bed. A burst of anxiety was close to killing me in the chest when he did that.

"Wha-What were you guys doing out there?" I avoided eye contact with him since I was so nervous.

"At the junkyard?"

"Yeah, I was looking for you. Faron was too. That's why I went out there" my voice was starting to shake so much I thought I was going to cause an earthquake.

"Ooooh, only go out if Pharaoh Faron asks you to" he was joking though I felt like I really offended him.

"No! No! That's not it!" I shook my head hastily. "Couldn't you have waited here for me to come back?" he laid his head against the headboard. "No. I wanted to see you really badly. I couldn't wait" I squeezed my dirty shirt. Like I could've sat still until he came back. Who knows how long that would've taken?

"Alright, I get it," he gently pet my head. Instinctively, I turned my body inward toward him. I felt like a dog.

"So you were wondering what we were doing out there?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Celebrating"

"What...?"

"I got shot in the side and survived. We're not old enough to drink, lets go blow something up" he crossed his arms behind his head and stretched out on the bed. If only Ammy, Prometheus, and Ramsey weren't taking up so much room...

"So you set a junky shack on fire?"

"Yeaaaaaah? There was no use for the damn thing; I certainly don't use it. Might as well have a bonfire"

"Oh"

"Yep, just weren't expecting Samba to come scurrying out of nowhere," he nudged the said critter with his hand, "The second I saw him, I knew something was off."

"And then you stormed in and saved me" I finished for him. "I came in and saved you" he echoed, nodding on each word. "Thanks" my face got hot. "It was nothing. I just wanted to get you out of there. That's it" he looked forward. "Yeah" I mumbled. An odd explanation as to why I was almost killed, kind of ironic at that. The guy who had been protecting me had come really close to killing me. Alright...

"So do I get my answer this time?"

"Huh?" I sat up.

He continued to look forward, "Do I get an answer to my question?"

I blinked confusedly, "I don't-"

"You left me with an unanswered question the last time we saw each other. Are you going to give me a straight answer this time or what?" he gave me a serious gleam in his eyes. Nervousness crept within my chest when our eyes met. He really wanted that answer just as much as I wanted to tell him. A week away from each other did that to us. It's just that I was so unsure of how I was feeling and how he would take it if I told him. Yet, by the way he was now, maybe he felt the same way? Was it okay to tell him?

"I just...it's hard to say," I laughed weakly, "I mean...the only reason I couldn't give it to you before was because I-...I was thinking of all the things you've done to me. How would telling you how I felt make sense after all that?"

"How does the two of us lying like this make sense after all that?" he gestured to how we were lying next to each other. I sunk into the pillow.

"But you are right"

"Hm?"

"After all the two of us have been through with each other since the day we met, does it make any sense for us to be this way?" he brought his arms over his head and laid them on his chest, "Arguing, fighting to the near death, cursing each other in every way imaginable. How does it work?" By the way he ran his hands through his head, he was finally getting the gist of what I was feeling on Friday. How do two unlikely guys who hated each other wind up together?

"That's why it's hard. My head won't let me say that I lov-" I suddenly stopped myself and he noticed. Green eyes stared into mine with increasing interest and hope like he was waiting for me to finish. Time stopped all around us and everything seemed to vanish except for the two of us. Fate's wheel was stopping for one minute. That minute was for me. For me to say what I had been thinking, what had been growing in me since a long time ago. Me and nobody else.

"That...I love you, Axel"

What sounded like something shattering into glass shards echoed throughout my brain. All that was left was my beating heart calling for Axel's answer. He was still staring at me with hopeful eyes which made me want to burst out crying. The way he looked at me made me think that the answer I gave him wasn't what he was waiting for. But how couldn't it have been? He was obviously waiting for me to say "love," what more could he want? I didn't know and I felt like I could do no more to satisfy him. If only I could've passed through the bed so that he wouldn't see me about to tear up.

"I'm stupid aren't I?" I shut my eyes and turned away but his hand caught me before I could fully turn my head. His other arm came under my back with his hand pressing me closer to him by pushing my shoulders. When I opened my teary eyes, I saw him lay his forehead against mine. Our eyes were centimeters apart from each other while the bridges of our noses were touching. The beating in my chest stopped.

"Do you," I croaked, "feel the same way about me, Axel?"

He removed his hand from my cheek, moving it down to my back instead to pull me closer. His eyes closed and I could see a light smile on his lips.

"Yes, Roxas. I feel the same way"

An incredible sensation of happiness swarmed throughout my body. It was like winning the lottery, a trip to an amusement park, reaching heaven and onward to paradise. No. No, those things couldn't compare. Winning the lottery couldn't produce the happiness I felt, nor could a fucking amusement park. Heaven's not enough and neither is paradise city. Those things could burn for all I cared. Axel just told me he loved me. There was no greater feeling. Everything paled in comparison.

"Are you crying?"

Trembling all over, I gave a shakey nod.

"I'm just glad. I'm happy. That's it" I sniffed as he drew his head back and pressed my face into his chest, relocating his chin on top of my head. Crying so much wasn't what I wanted to do but I couldn't help being happy. All those times he said nothing's changed between us. Yes, something had changed otherwise he wouldn't have been holding me in his arms.

Lying in that position for the rest of the day was something I was really hoping for but poopy Samba had to come and break us up by crawling all over us.

"Samba, give us some space" Axel laughed, nuzzling into my hair.

Something licked the back of my ear.

"Ammy!" I turned out of his chest to see the white canine panting at me. It was no surprise that Ramsey and Prometheus got up too to see what we were doing. Both dobermans came up next to me with wandering noses and growls in their throats. I held onto Axel.

"Guuuys, be good" he held me defensively. The hounds backed off for a minute like they were deciding whether to obey their master or not until Samba jumped up on me, letting out a round of barks.

"Samba!" I rolled my eyes.

The hounds growled at him and were steadily coming closer. That made me worry; they looked like they were going to tear him apart. I looked up to Axel to see him prepare to scold his dogs though he seemed like he was hesitating. I think he was waiting to see what would happen. A black nose edge toward the mini mammal, teeth bared.

Samba scratched at Prometheus' nose, making the dog back away with a whine. Didn't see that coming.

Ramsey received the same treatment when he came too close too and together the two dogs walked to the other side of the bed and laid down. We laughed at that. Two vicious dobermans got owned by a sugar glider. Really? Ammy was the only one who wasn't deemed "hostile" by Samba. The hybrid nudged the mini marsupial with her nose before picking him up in her tongue and going back to her place on the bed. Dumping him on the bed, she licked his back a couple of times like a mother dog would do to her pup. Amazingly, Samba didn't mind the tongue bath and responded by stretching out on the bed. Freaky...

"So, how do go on now?" I brought my eyes back to Axel.

"What do you mean?" he looked down to me.

"Now that we've...let out our true feelings, how do we go on about the others? What will your parents and my relatives say? I know my dad and mom wouldn't mind but-" I stopped and shook my head. It was an awkward topic but it was something we were going to have to face eventually. Just by that dream I had a while back, I knew my parents wouldn't mind if I was in love with Axel. Tifa and Cloud didn't seem like the type to mind either. My friends may have had a problem with it though it'd be more of the matter of being with Axel. They could go screw themselves then!

"Fuck that shit" he hissed.

I expected him to say something like that.

"We're about to be an item here. Fuck them and everybody else if they don't like it. If somebody has a problem with it, then I'll take care of them" he growled as he sat up. Hearing him say that made me feel better. His strength was a trait I deeply admired. He didn't give a damn what people thought or anything, as long as he got his way.

"But," he sighed, "if you want, we can keep it under wraps."

"I think we should for a couple of days or weeks," I shrugged, "just until we get used to each other. That okay?"

"Sure, I'm game"

"Alright. We've got our secret"

"Guess so. Now would you be so kind as to explain what the hell happened to your arm?" he nudged my right arm.

"My arm? I got bit by a snake" I lifted it up between us.

"A snake?" he raised his eyebrow like he didn't believe me, "There are no snakes here."

"Not unless you get one off the black market like bitchy Larxene" I made a face when I said that evil woman's name. Then I remembered something, "You're not...friends with her are you?" I asked. "Larxene?" he lightly felt the bandages, "Kind of."

"It's just that you all hugged her at Spiral Reel, she called you 'babe' and you even called her Larxy once. I'm not tearing you guys up am I?" I asked uncertainly. As much as I wanted Axel and despised the notion that Larxene might have been with him, I didn't want to suddenly squeeze between a relationship.

"That's just the way I treat her but I don't like her all that much to tell you the truth," he shrugged, "Marluxia's the one hitting on her. He can have her! I've got you," he held me as close as he could, "and she's annoying anyway. She had the nerve to call me asking for money. I hate it when people do that." Yep, she was a gold digger as to be expected. "I won't do that to you," I nuzzled up to him, "She probably called about that since she's in jail."

"Jail? On what charges?"

"Attempted fleeing of arrest, harboring a dangerous animal, and resisting arrest" I counted them out on my fingers.

"Serves her right" he suddenly lifted my arm and kissed it. Veins in my face were coming so close to exploding I could feel it. It was the first time Axel actually kissed me in real life. May have been my arm but good enough. Everything was starting to feel like a dream but I made sure I was wide awake by secretly pinching my side.

"Hmm," I grinned as he returned my arm to me then snapped out of it before I seemed to creepy to him, "Uh, what time is it?" He reached in his jacket and pulled out his phone. Flipping it open, he read six forty-five. "Ugh, I gotta get home soon. Sora doesn't know Samba followed me" I sighed, glancing over to the sleeping Ammy and Samba.

"Right now?" Axel groaned.

"I don't want to leave either but I'll have to eventually"

"Can't you just sleep over here? It's only the weekend"

"I don't know. I'll have to call and see"

"Well if you have to leave," he sat up into a sitting position, "Riddle me this: How would you like to join us?"

"What?" I sat up next to him.

"How would you like to join the Thirteenth Order?" he cupped my chin. I half expected a bullet to shoot my brains out. Was he seriously asking me to join his gang? The most feared group in the school? Me with them?

"I don't know. Why're you asking that?" I set my hands in my lap.

"Cause. Xemnas already has you following me around school, might as well join us. Or think of it this way," he leaned down to my ear, "if we're keeping our secret underground, we'll still be able to be with each other. Nobody will know and we'll still get to do...things." He made a sexy nod with his head and I shivered at what it could mean.

"What about on the weekends and all that? Xemnas' rule doesn't apply there" I came close to dropping my hopes.

"We'll go on the deal that I still owe you. Simple as that" he winked. Forgot about that part. "Axel, you repaid every bit of your 'debt' plus interest" I gently nudged my cheeks to make sure they were still there and not covered in blood.

"Who said I had to stop?" he lightly brushed his fingers on my side. I shuddered so gleefully I thought for sure I was going to pass out at all the blood going to my head.

"Think about it," he moved his hand from my side all the way up to my chin as he got up, "I'm gonna get some clean clothes for you cause you're as dirty as shit right now. Be sure to shower up" he pointed to the other door as he headed for the exit. Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus rose their heads when they noticed their master about to leave and jumped off the bed to follow him.

"Thanks, Axel" I nodded.

"Don't mention it, Roxas" he looked back with a seductive gleam, "Oh, and thanks for gifts. Really made me feel better" he brushed his hair back, pulling the door behind him.

I wanted to tear the place apart so much, I was still drowning in my happiness. The most I could manage, however, was removing my clothes and dropping them to the floor. Now there was that daunting question he asked me. Would I like to join the Thirteenth Order? He had some points when he mentioned how I could get away with it and we could still be together. I hated lying but hey, I had done it time and time again for some good reasons. Our relationship seemed like an okay thing to lie about. The max problem I would have to face was if Riku found out about us. Hell, he'd be pissed if he even found out I had join the Thirteenth Order. All of my friends would but I loved Axel. Wasn't love a reason enough?

Why or why not?

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! **I know that's what a lot of you were thinking, I'm that psychic. Took about 33 chapters to get to this point but that's okay! Kind of a sappy way to begin their relationship but I found this whole chapter awkward (and messy). My bleh-ness can be heard throughout a good portion of this chapter. But yes! Now we begin the love arc if it hasn't started already! On a short note, that tiny scene between Samba, Ramsey, and Prometheus was supposed to be in 26 but I saved it for later. Yeah, named the chapter after a song in Higurashi (still don't own!) cause I thought part of the song resonated in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!


	34. Fireworks Inside

"Samba! You're a bad boy!"

The glider made a crabbing sound of disappointment as Sora scolded at him. I stood there with the dumbfounded look of a guy in love as Samba kept his position on my shoulder.

"You're not supposed to follow Roxas to school! You bad boy!" he held out the back of his hand toward his pet. Willingly, Samba jumped off me and scurried up Sora's arm to his shoulder. I must've been deemed well again in Samba's mind for him to do that.

"No candy for you tonight! I dumping seed shit in your bowl!" he wagged his finger to the critter before turning back to me, "What's up with you?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my trance.

"You've just been standing there with that freaky look on your face ever since I opened the door. Are you okay?" my cousin squinted his eyes to get a better look at me. "Yeah! I'm fine! Really!" I scratched the back of my head.

"_Oh _really?"

"Really!"

"So then where'd you get the clothes?" he scanned my body from the neck down. A black T-shirt with red pajama pants were all I had on since my partially singed clothes were in my bag. I was surprised that the question didn't pop up when he first opened the door, only how Samba got on me. "And," he leaned forward and sniffed next to my neck, "Why do you smell so good?" The body wash, again.

"Did Axel do anything to you?" he crossed his arms.

"What? No! Uh, it's just that my clothes got a little messy and the maid gave me something to wear. The smell is just some cologne she let me use to smell nicer. No big deal" I shrugged nervously. By the way he kept looking me over told me he wasn't convinced. What more could I do? I couldn't tell him that I was almost killed again, not after how he reacted on Saturday. He'd only get more upset.

"Anyway, I've got some homework to take care of" I laid my skateboard next to the door and hurriedly headed up the stairs.

"So how was visiting Axel?" he followed behind me.

"Axel? Oh, it was good" I glanced back at him.

"Back to his normal self?" he asked. I didn't know why he took a sudden interest in Axel. "Pretty much. He was whatever qualified as being 'normal' to him again" I went into my room, tossing my backpack on the floor again with my clothes bag. He didn't stalk me inside, but remained in the doorway.

"He didn't touch Samba did he?" he asked out of nowhere.

"A guy just got shot in the side. Let him touch your pet!" I spit my tongue out at him.

"Sheesh, alright! Alright!" he raised his hands defensively, "So when's he supposed to be back in school?"

"I think he said next week"

"Oh boy" he playfully rolled his eyes, leaving the doorway. Once I heard his room door close, I got up and closed my own door. Returning to my bed, I laid down on the bed and stretched out every limb I had like I was ready to go to bed. Thing is, I wasn't tired.

Not much had happened after Axel left me in the room so I could take a shower. I did what he said I should and some clean clothes were waiting for me when I got out. Once I was dressed, I met up with him and the others in the living room. He gave me a choice of either staying over or going back home. Although staying over sounded nice, I chose none of the above and asked instead if I could just take a nap. I wasn't surprised that he gave me this odd look yet he let me do as I wished. For a good portion of the day and into the evening, I was asleep with Samba in the guest room. It didn't make sense for me to go back to sleep after just waking up from passing out. Maybe it was because the latter took so much out of me.

I woke up later on that night to him beside me, offering to take me home if I wanted to. There was no other choice except to agree, no thanks to Samba. Sora would've been freaking out into the next day about his pet being lost. There was also the fact that the other three were still there which meant a sort of uneasiness for me after what Axel had professed. So we got on our way, stopped by the junkyard to get my skateboard, and then headed for the residential island. He asked me again if I wanted to join the Thirteenth Order but I said I still wasn't sure. It's not like I think much when I sleep so I still didn't have an answer for him. I said I'd see about it on Saturday.

He dropped me off at the civilian bridge like I asked him to so we wouldn't be caught by Sora or Riku. It wasn't so much being seen with him as much as it was Riku would go postal as to why I was in Axel's car with different clothes on. Who knows what impression he would've received.

Anxiousness at the thought of visiting him Saturday was still running through me. We were going to be alone (except for Xigbar, Faron, and Scion around the house) since I was going in early but it'd give us the space we needed to talk alone. Because I went to sleep, I left no real time to talk to him like I had planned to; we didn't even say much on the drive home. I really wanted to see him again. I had to.

To keep bad things from happening, I called up Olette to let her know what had gone on that day. Can't say I was very detailed seeing as how I cut out me being trapped in a fire, Axel confessing his feelings for me, and me taking a shower and napping at his house.

`~*~*~*`

Waiting...Waiting...Waiting...

"Morning, Roxas. You're up early" Scion smiled tiredly once she opened the door.

Was eight o' clock when I left the house. Come on.

"I just wanted to see Axel," I beamed, "Sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?"

She was already dressed in her maid outfit so I assumed she was already up though her tired eyes said otherwise. "Me? No, you're fine. I was just up for a while last night" she stretched as she stepped to the side to let me in. Instead of Ammy being there to greet me, Tobi jumped from the floor into slipping between my neck and shoulder.

"Woah!" I fumbled with my hands to keep him on me, "Morning, Tobi."

"Tobi!" the maid set her hands on her hips only to smile to show she wasn't truly disappointed. "I guess Ammy's outside with Xigbar or something?" I looked back to her. "Actually, she's probably somewhere with Ramses and Prometheus," she put a finger to her lip in wonder. "Tobi and Felicia must be nervous with those two around the house huh?" I chuckled. "Kind of, but not really. My Tobi doesn't take anything from those dogs, do ya Tobi?" she scratched the feline's head. He purred. "Oh, Tobi's your cat" I glimpsed at the cat in my arms. "Yep. Felicia belongs to Faron but we take care of them equally just as they take care of each other. That's why Prometheus and Ramses won't bother either of you two, huh?" she lightly touched Tobi's ear. He shook his head to get rid of the touch and laid against my neck again.

"You haven't had any trouble with Ramses and Prometheus have you?" her eyes became worried.

"Not really, not for a while at least," I shrugged, "Ramses?"

"Ramses is Ramsey's real name but Axel has always pronounced it Ramsey. Anyway, it's good to hear they haven't hurt you or anything. Axel trains them for that sort of thing" she shook her head at the fact.

"Thought so," I kissed Tobi's cheek, "You and Faron haven't been hurt by those guys either have you?" Seeing as how vicious they were toward me the first time I met them made me think that Faron and Scion occasionally faced the same fate.

"Us? Noooo, they know who's boss around here when they're home even if Axel's here. They're pretty nice with Faron anyway; they know what she's going through" she nodded lightly. Thought so.

"Sorry! I won't keep you any longer! You must be waiting for Axel. I'm sure he's around here somewhere" she peered up the stairs toward Axel's room. I was sure he was in there too but was he awake at all?

"You can go up there if you want" she nudged with her head.

"What? Me? Up in..._his_ room?" I twitched. Axel had never let me go in his room in the past and I wasn't sure if the change in our relationship would justify me going in. He could be the same apprehensive self he was before.

"I'm sure it'll be alright! If you have any trouble with him, let me know! Gotta get back to work for now. C'mon, Tobi"

I handed her the feline then watched her head off toward the kitchen. 'Does she get any days off?' I thought curiously to myself, turning to the stairs. My anxiousness was replaced with nervousness as I stared up the steps. What if he _was_ asleep? I'd be disturbing him by just barging in like that. I wanted to stay behind in the living room but then my curiosity would start killing me. It'd be the first time I'd see the inside of Axel's room and I really wanted to see it. Maybe he wouldn't mind...?

A set of steps later, I was in front of Axel's door.

My first thought was knocking but my hand was shaking so much that I was afraid to even try. He probably wouldn't have heard me anyway by how gently I would do it. Wouldn't hurt to try anyway.

"Ax-el?" I called in almost a whisper, giving one soft knock on the door.

It edged open.

Hesitantly, I grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed in while hoping there wouldn't be a single creak form the hinges.

What I hadn't caught the first time I was in front of Axel's open door was overwhelming now. His room was big, _huge_ compared to my room and bigger than the guest rooms. Reason for it was that it was more wide than tall. Walls were painted a dark red all around with soft carpet to match the color. At the end of the room to my left was a bay window with a sort of bench to sit at. In the corner across from it on my side of the wall was a guitar stand with a black electric guitar sitting upright in it. Next to that, two sliding doors I suspected to be the closet. Beside the door was a wooden dresser and desk mix. On my right, however, was sort of wide screen T.V. and only inches away from that was a real dresser with an oval mirror connected to it. What I guessed was the bathroom door was open only a few feet away. In the next corner was another guitar and a nightstand then finally the bed. The round headboard was made out of some type of sleek black metal or shiny wood that made it look so smooth. Sheets looked pretty comfortable though what caught me off guard was that nobody was in it. As for the rest of the room, occasional posters were here and there on the walls. That's about it. He sure had a lot of space.

"He's so lucky" I sighed as I unknowingly walked over to the dresser. Accessories and gadgets were scattered all over it with a few things close to falling off the thing. One thing I found out of place, though, was the fact that there were a couple of shells in a clear box isolated from the rest of the junk. Above those, something caught my eye on the mirror. There were photographs on both the right and left side of the oval-ish mirror. Most of them were pictures of Axel with the Order. However one of them stood out from the others.

"Mm" I leaned forward some more, setting my hands on the dresser. I didn't want to touch it out of respect for Axel so leaning in was the next best thing.

In it were two people; one short, one tall. The tall person was woman with some visible wrinkles. Her eyes were a pale green but her smile was bright. Hair was tied down in a bun with chopsticks holding it together although it wasn't necessary with the two-eared hat she was wearing. She wore a Minnie Mouse shirt while the person next to her wore a Mickey Mouse one.

Speaking of the other person, it was a boy. My anxiety pushed me over the edge into actually taking the photo out of the mirror's hold so I could get a better look at who it was. Crimson bangs peeked out from under the same type of hat the woman was wearing. The boy's arm was up in cheer, bright eyes flashing and mouth wide open as if he were shouting what the woman was flashing with her fingers, peace. In the background appeared to be a castle shaped figure with fireworks exploding around it.

Axel.

That was him when he was younger.

But who was the old woman?

I had a guess though I flipped the picture over just to be sure if there was anything there that would tell.

A note.

_"Dear Axel,_

_Thank you for spending the weekend with me at Disney World! I had a lot of fun! Hope we get to do this again soon. Next time, _I _get to sit in the front on Space Mountain! Love you with all my heart you little fireball! -Nana"_

"Oh" I felt bad all of a sudden.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

My arms suddenly became unmovable at my sides as two arms crossed my torso. Despite this, I held onto the image. I knew who it was so there wasn't any need for panic though his tone scared me as much as the way he was holding me.

"Yo" I gazed up to Axel.

"Yo" he smiled.

Releasing me, he "dusted" himself off. There wasn't much to dust though; he was only wearing black pajama pants and he was shirtless. I gulped.

"So you made it into my room...?" he set his hands on his hips.

"Y-yeah. Scion said I could come in" I shrugged shyly. "I'm not surprised. She comes and goes as she pleases" he rolled his eyes. "Well she is the _maid_ after all. Picking up _your_ dirty clothes" I gestured to some pants on the floor. He "tch-ed" and shook his head before his eyes shot to my hand, "What've you got there?"

"This? I was just looking at the pictures you had. Sorry, about taking this one out" I shamefully held up the memory up to him. "Don't sweat over it. These things fall out every once in a while" he took it and examined it carefully. No shit that was precious to him.

"That somebody you know?" I watched him carefully set the picture back to it's original spot. Seeing his body turned revealed a small bandage on his waist. Queasiness came to my mouth. It marked where he had been shot.

"Yes" he replied with only a half glance my way. I was expecting him to tell me who she was but he didn't say anything while he fixed the thing.

"So...wanna talk?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. "That's why you came, isn't it?" he got back to me. I nodded. "Let's go downstairs. It's better down there" he motioned to the door. I went out first and he came up close behind. The feel of his arm occasionally touching my back gave me the impression that he was hesitant about putting it around me. I was kind of too since we had just found out we liked each other yesterday. Even though he held me in his arms the night before, I think we were both being a little jittery. Whole thing left an awkward feeling. Nonetheless, I was glad to be with him.

"Morning guuuuuys" Axel sung as Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus came walking out of the kitchen. Ammy stood up on her back legs to both of us in greeting while Ramsey and Prometheus gave him small nips at his pants and brushed up against him.

"Speaking of these guys, why're these two here anyway?" I pointed at both Dobermans, "I thought you left them at the junkyard."

"Yeah well, after I got shot I couldn't make it to the yard to feed them. Xigbar does sometimes but I really wanted my champs by my side" he scratched both dogs' head. "What? Ammy not enough comfort for you?" I chuckled, poking the hybrid. "No way! She's my little babe but she's a dictator! Stalking me around the house every time I got up" he knelt down and ruffled her face.

"Comes as a shock to know that these guys don't bother the cats" I knelt down and shyly put my hand out in an attempt to pet Prometheus. He eyed my hand and let out a throaty growl. I drew my hand back. Never mind then.

"Ammy's naturally good with animals so she's never had a problem with them. Picks them up and puts them somewhere is the most she'll do. Ramsey and Prometheus, on the other hand, aren't as kind to them as she is but they do get along. They just don't want to be scratched by their claws" Axel headed for the living room. The dogs and I tagged along. I had never seen Tobi or Felicia use their claws yet I bet they did when Prometheus and Ramsey were around. Tobi would for sure.

"Then there's the-HEY!" he snapped suddenly.

He was looking at me which made me freeze. Did I do something wrong? All I did was come in. Then I saw his eyes shift to the ground toward the dogs.

Ramsey was sniffing Ammy's...area.

"Ramseeeeey" he turned toward his dog. The Doberman lifted his head away from the clueless dog's behind and up to his master like a deer in the headlights. "You keep away from there" Axel snapped his fingers toward him. Ramsey shamefully walked beside his twin companion, eyes still on Axel. Ammy watched them without a hint of what was going on.

"What's up with that? Isn't he just saying 'hello' to her?" I plopped down the couch.

"You could say that but Ramsey's got this-RAMSEY!" he snapped again. I glanced back to the dogs again only to see Ramsey...getting ready to hump Ammy. What a disturbing thing to see in the morning, especially after breakfast. When the dog saw his master's angry face, he backed down and away from his "lover." Again, Ammy just looked like she didn't know what was going on, wagging her tail like she was happy to be oblivious.

"Neither Ramsey or Prometheus have been neutered and Ammy hasn't been spayed" he didn't take his eyes off the offending dog who did the same to him.

"Why not get that taken care of before they...get to gettin?" I raised an eyebrow. That was another term Sora used for sex.

"Too lazy to," he fell back on the couch, "besides, they've probably already done it somewhere when I wasn't looking. Ramsey I know would've since he's got the drive of a rabbit. Prometheus, not so much" he watched the other dog calmly lay down next to him against the couch. "I'm gonna be a grandpa soon. One bad ass grandpa that is" he smirked.

'At least they're not actually bunnies' I sat next to him. Back in town, there was this bush across the street from Pence's house. From what he said, two bunnies would go in and then twelve more would come out. Things multiplied like crazy. His neighbors were thinking of getting rid of the thing to stop the madness.

"So yeah" he stretched out his legs, laying his hands on his abs.

"Yeah" I tried to hide my blush.

"So anything specific you'd like to converse about?" he asked.

Any topics I wanted to get on him about were suddenly erased from my mind. I didn't know what to talk about now that I had him where I wanted him. 'Start out slow, think of something.' Anything that wouldn't be too weird.

"How about...we get to know each other a little more...?" I suggested. Something in his smile made my pants feel tight around my crotch area all of a sudden. "You know! Like our pasts and stuff. We've barely found out anything about each other since we met!" I speedily made up for the way I worded my question.

"Fair enough" he nodded.

We sat there in silence for a good two minutes, waiting for one of us to go. I thought he was going to start but he was probably waiting for me. Then again, I didn't want to be rude and go first or interrupt him when he was about to say something. Not to mention I was more interested in learning about him then telling him my story.

"So," he slowly rolled his eyes, "you should go first."

"Me?"

"No, Ammy. Of course I mean you!"

"I was kind of hoping you'd go first. You're such an enigma" I mumbled the last part. He must've heard from the pleased grin he was flashing. "How about we just alternate? I say something then you say something, Back and forth like that?" he suggested. "Sure" I beamed. That would make things a lot easier. Hopefully we'd get the same amount of information from each other.

"I'll go first, if that's okay with you" he thumbed his chest.

"Be my guest"

"Alright then. Uh...My name is Axel Montag and I'm one bad ass motherfucker" he winked. He was right about that.

"My name's Roxas Koizumi and I have a shit ton of bad luck"

He lightly pat my head to "comfort" me. I pretended to cry.

"As you well know," he began again, "I'm the son of a mafia leader. Been living on the Islands for about...six or so and so years."

"Where did you used to live prior to coming here?" I butted in. "Used to travel around quite a bit when I was younger so there's no definite place. Where I was born...I think 'garden' was in the name but we've moved so much, I can't remember. How about you?"

"I've lived in Twilight Town my whole life up until a couple of months ago when I moved here"

"Why?"

"My dad sort of sent me here to be happy," I downcast my eyes, "To him, I wasn't doing all that great back at home so he sent me here to start over with my cousin Sora."

"Oh. How're you liking it so far?"

"I'm liking it a lot more now" I nudged him. Holy shit, I didn't mean to do that! What the hell was I thinking?! I drew back in embarrassment when he let out a satisfied sound. Oh my gosh...

"G-go on" I stuttered.

"Oh, right. As you've already seen, Pharaoh Faron is my step-mom, Xigbar is my guardian, and Scion is the bossy maid around here" he spun his finger in the air.

"Where's your dad?"

"Out on business as usual"

"Seen him lately?"

"Course I have. He was with me all this week and ever since I got shot. He's not always away" he reminded me. Yeah, Demyx said the same thing. Basically what he was telling me so far was a recap of everything I already knew about him except for the where he lived part.

"Where's your-" I stopped myself and lowered my head at what I was about to ask. How could I have been so thoughtless? So stupid?

"Mom?" he finished for me.

I lifted my head with regret. His smile was gone and he appeared like he didn't know anything anymore. Why did I open my big mouth?

"I don't know"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine. I get that sometimes" he stared forward. I felt horrible now that I had the idea that I may have offended him. What gave me the right?

"Does it bother you?" I carefully asked. "A little bit but there's nothing I can do about it" he shook his head. "Have you heard anything about her?" I didn't know why I was getting so interested in what he had to say about her. I should've been more sensitive on the topic, not nosy as hell.

He narrowed his eyes. I hit a raw nerve. Despite me wanting to change the subject, I felt he would first.

"No. Not much from anybody cause they don't know either. Dad won't say much about her" he confessed. Not what I was expecting.

"But I know he's hiding something"

I watched him curiously set his cheek on his fist.

"Him...and Xigbar. They may not seem like it, but they're both weird on the subject. I'm gonna find out what they're hiding eventually" he hissed.

"What do you think happened to her?" I just had to ask.

"I can't say for sure but something tells me she's alive somewhere" he shook his head again.

"How do you know?"

"Don't know how but I can just tell. You know those shells on my dresser?" he nodded to the ceiling. "Yeah" I looked out the left doorway. "Somebody very dear to me said that she wanted me to have those shells. She gave them to me when I was a baby. Not only that, but I've got some blurred images that could possibly her. That's enough proof that she's alive to me" he finished. As much as I wanted to say that it was possible that she wasn't still alive, I didn't. No doubt he knew there was the chance of that too. I was already being shitty on the subject anyway. Time to change it. What was strange, though, was the he was letting me in on all of that. Demyx told me that he would change the topic if anybody asked yet he didn't when I talked to him. Why was I so special? What quality did I have that Demyx lacked?

"Hm, I don't have a mom with me either but you already know that. Dad's overseas for the military" I weakly said, looking away from him.

"I remember you saying that. That's terrible" a gloomy look was in his eyes.

"Got that right," I set my hands next to my sides on the couch, "but it's not all that bad really. I've still got Sora, my aunt and uncle. Then there are my grandparents that live here on the mainland."

"Your grandparents?" he said curiously.

"On my mom's side. They own a small souvenir store maybe a mile or two from here, Thalassa Works?" I tried to ring a bell. Since I moved to the Islands, Sora and I had slipped in some visits with them every now and then. Or at least tried; we've been so busy with what's going on around us that we've hardly had time to go up and say "hi" to them. What type of grandsons were we?

"And that's the only family you have here?"

"Pretty much. I've got a few relatives across the country I haven't seen in forever so beh. Do you have any grandparents Axel?" I asked. The picture in his room of him and an old woman pushed me to do it. She was probably his grandmother or, if not that, an aunt or some type of relative. He stretched out in his ab area a bit, making me stare at his six pack without even knowing it. "Only on my dad's side; I haven't heard anything from my mom's side" he went back to sitting normally.

"Was your grandmother in the picture I was looking at in your room" I pointed to the ceiling.

"She was my Nana" he responded almost enigmatically. "Your nanny?" I kept myself from twitching. Aside from him being too old for those people now, the idea of him having one was still kind of odd. Were those people still around anymore?!

"Just Nana" he shrugged like he honestly didn't know whether she was his grandmother or an actual nanny.

"Who was she if you...don't mind me asking?"

He used the term "was" which was an automatic giveaway that she had already passed on. The topic of his mom was sensitive enough; who knows about his "Nana?"

"She just came along one day a long time ago and BAM! We were instant buddies" he brought his right leg up on his left and set his elbow on it with his chin in his hand. "Instantly?" I rested on shoulder of the couch. "Maybe not instantly. Took me a while to get used to her but once I did, everything clicked" he snapped on the "click" part. "You guys went to Disney World" I laughed softly. He cracked a smile and chuckled too, "It was for her birthday so we went out there to spend it together. Space Mountain, Tea Cups, the friggin Dumbo rides, we even stayed in Cinderella's Castle before it was allowed. We used to do a lot of things together" he listed a few things out.

"Sounds like fun" I flashed a cunning smile. Axel said he was bad ass. He even acted bad ass after all the crap he put me through before things changed. Yet hearing him say that he went to Disney World and did all those things made his previous actions seem like a joke. Disney World would probably be boring as hell to him now.

When he saw the look I was giving him, he tried to look serious, "Tch I'm too old for that shit now. Who cares about a rat with pants?"

"I _do_" I put on a serious face of my own. Doesn't matter how old you are; Disney World is the shit.

He raised an eyebrow then shook his head, "Alright. I'm lying at that part."

"That's what I thought" I gave a confident nod.

"But it wasn't just there. We did a lot of fun things and went to all sorts of places when she was around. Best seven years of my life" he laid back and crossed his arms behind his head. I noticed a sadness coming to his eyes and just seeing it was crushing my chest. I was such an idiot.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah but nothing I can do now" he smiled wryly with a look away from me and back, "Lets get back to you. I'm through for the moment."

'Thank goodness' I sighed in my head when he said that. I don't think he could handle the subject anymore and neither could I. "Uh, well. You know I work at the Station H Express. Trying to make some money while I'm here" I shrugged. Not really something I should've shared since he knew already. I suspected he wouldn't need a job considering the son of a mafia head should be getting boatloads of cash.

"Oh yeah, the pizzeria thing" he spun his finger again. Why did I suddenly feel the stereotypical mafia stuff creeping up on me?

"Not just pizzas, it's multicultural too. Whatever you want, we pretty much deliver" I tried not to sound as enthusiastic as Sora did when he told me about it. "And you deliver wearing that stupid uniform?" he gave a mocking smirk. "I bet people laugh once I leave the door but there's nothing I can do about it!" I huffed. Anybody would react the same seeing a teenager in some robotic cat armor delivering food. Laugh their ass off.

"Why don't you apply somewhere else?" he glanced over to Ramsey to make sure he wasn't up to anything. The dog was over in the corner seemingly asleep. "I don't really know. Maybe it's cause of how convenient it is to work there: close to home, friends work there, pays easy, and it's not too hard of a job. I only get deliveries a couple of times a day" I listed. 'Not to mention Sora's got me on a ball and chain working there' I added to myself. There was no way he was going to let me quit, not while he had a baseball bat in his room.

"Sounds like a steal"

"Not really, just good work. I don't suppose...you'd want a job" I squinted one of my eyes on that one, not sure of how he was going to take that. "Nope. Not with the 530 dollars I get in my account every month" he answered confidently. The amount left me stupefied.

"530? That's a little less than what I ma-"

"WELL, my dad put a lock on my account for the moment since Scion and Faron proposed that 'I have to pay you back' thing to him so I wouldn't pay you back in actual money," he scratched his head annoyedly, "I actually get a hell of a lot more than that. Try 2,330 in the bank each month."

"Damn. That'd be," I cringed as I processed the equation in my head, "27,960 a year! What the hell do you do to get it?!" What? He still got that while being a jackass to me when we first met? Got paid to be a bully? Didn't look like he did any chores around the house. What the hell?! He made my pay look like a charity.

"Actually staying in school and not doing anything stupid is how he deems it. Besides, I don't get to keep all of it; Faron puts some of it toward college" he sneered as if college was such a bad thing. "Doesn't look like you'll have any problems paying tuition or anything" I shlumped in my seat. Dad's funds from the military mostly went toward college too but I'd still have to do my part.

"Please, I'd rather not. Though a job," he sat up in his seat, "doesn't sound like too much work."

"I'm sure Scion dies and comes back to life working here" I kept my place on the couch. "So much for that then but everybody else has got job: Marluxia is a part-time florist, Zexion works at a book store, and Demyx at his grandpa's aquarium. I've got nothing to do when they're working," he headed for the doorway, "I'll be right back."

Marluxia working at a florist shop was piece of information both surprising and not surprising. That bastard did leave some poison ivy on my desk and has some type of fetish for flowers from what Riku said. And Zexion working at a book store, that was half and half too. He did carry a book or some kind of diary around with him though that didn't automatically qualify him of being a bookworm. Finally there was the question of who the hell would hire them and how the hell do they act at work? Seeing as how Axel gets a bunch of money, they'd mooch off him but apparently not from what Axel told me the night prior about how he hated it when people asked him for money. But if he got all that money, why would he want a job? To make more? It didn't make sense.

"Yo"

I looked up in time to catch a bottle of orange juice. The redhead was back with a black shirt on and a bottle of orange juice of his own.

"Now, where were we?" he sat back down, unscrewing the cap off his drink. "Why would you want a job if you make so much money?" was the first thing I had to ask him. He took a sip of his drink before answering, "For the general work I guess. Got nothing to do around here when the others are out. Yada, yada, yada, 'what am I supposed to do?' and all that shit."

"Oh" I said flatly. There was small urge inside my chest to slap him. Not everybody takes up a job out of boredom; most take them up to make a living. Shit, I had to work at home to help dad pay rent sometimes. I'm sure my friends and his also had a reason to take up jobs too. Not everybody was as rich as he was. If he needed something to do, he could go to an amusement park or the movies.

"You know, I didn't always have this" he suddenly said.

"What?"

He screwed the cap back on the bottle, "Big house, sweet furniture, pets, nice clothes, nice car, basically everything you see here" he gestured to the room. "How so?" I surveyed the room at everything was there. I knew he meant the house in total.

"In my early years, my dad and I pretty much lived in an apartment," he gave me a stern look, "low-quality, barely built for two people, lame-ass apartment in the city. Just the two of us."

I was taken aback yet he got to the punch before I could ask why, "My gramps was the head of the family back then so he was the leader of the mafia. Usually the next blood heir is next in line to receive an inheritance but gramps chooses who takes it up next. He wanted my dad to prove he could make it on his own before he got any money."

"He obviously proved that" I scanned the room again. From an apartment to all of that? Who knows how long _that_ would've taken? Yet the way he made the apartment sound made it seem like he was living a lot worse than I was back at my apartment. I kept picturing a dark, musty room with a leaky roof and no heating at all. Imagining Axel as a child and living that mess was nearly impossible.

"You must be thankful to have all this, huh?" I half mumbled.

"Yeah, but it's not like we were completely poor you know. My dad had some money from the job he was working. I still got to go to school and all that shit," he shrugged, "just not great living conditions. Sometimes, I find this place to be a bit much" he poked at Prometheus. The dog peeked opened his eyes then fell back asleep.

"Seriously? People would kill to live in a place like this!" I held my arms out in motion to the room.

"It's a big house. So what? It's not like I totally hate it. Even I have to admit it's really fine," he shook his head, "it's just that a smaller place like the one you live in feels a little more, I don't know, comfy" he was hesitant on saying the last word. I could understand that; it wasn't a word that he'd use often. His reason made sense though. The place may have been huge but some of the empty space made it seem like it'd be cold if somebody was alone. When I thought about it, a modern-day Scrooge could've lived there.

"Have you ever lived in a smaller house like the one my aunt and uncle have?"

"I spent some nights over at Nana's place but I don't know if you'd call that 'living'" he cringed a bit in thought.

"Close enough"

"Guess so. That's why I'm able to adjust to different house settings so fast; I've pretty much lived or had a glimpse of it"

"Is that also why you built that shack at the junkyard?" I thought I'd ask since his home situations seemed like a reason to build it. "Kind of. I just needed somewhere to hang out" he laughed. Oh well.

"Lets drop this questionnaire thing for the moment. I'm getting kind of bored" he unscrewed the cap of his orange juice. "Fine with me" I tried to hide my disappointment. I was kind of expecting him to hammer me with a bunch of questions about myself after I questioned his ears off. Still, what mystery did I have? I was a normal kid like anybody else unlike Axel who had connections to the mafia. Compared to him, I had as many interesting features as an ant.

"I hate to burst your bubble"

I shot up to him when the sound of his voice broke my thoughts. He was done drinking another swig of his orange juice yet a dead serious look showed up on his face. Chills were suddenly running up my spine and butterflies were exploding in my stomach. His expression only gave me the feeling that he was going to tell me something bad. Something horrible. Was he going to make me leave? No, that wasn't too bad. Was he going to tell me that we couldn't be together? Then why keep me occupied with asking him questions?! Didn't matter, that speculation didn't make much sense. So then what? What?

"We got to talk about the present. Specifically last week" his eyes were filled with concern.

"L-last week?" I grabbed the fabric on the couch, "W-what about last week?"

An answer of being told that there were complications from the bullet after all chilled me and wasn't what I was hoping for. Something worse could've come up but what could be worse than bullet complications?

"You do realize," he sighed, "that you...almost killed somebody, right?"

"Killed somebody?" my anxiety dropped like a rock and I was relieved it wasn't bad.

Wait.

"When you threw my chakram at one of the guys in the car?" he pointed to his forehead like that was the spot where the person got hit.

For a minute I had to think about it yet when I realized what he was talking about, panic set in. At the time I had been so concerned about Axel's well-being that everything after he got shot disappeared. Following that, the next line of days I was moping around about him. Not once did I consider what happened to the guy I threw the spiked wheel at. I didn't even remember what condition he was in when they drove off.

"Oh my god. Oh my god" I shakily hugged my arms and leaned forward.

"Don't panic yet. Just calm down" he grabbed my shoulders and came closer. How could I? I nearly killed somebody? A major crime had been committed and the charges afterward would be unbearable. What was worse was that I'd have to live with the guilt the rest of my life. "I just killed somebody" my voice sobbed loud enough that Prometheus was up and awake. Ammy walked over curiously and licked my arm a couple of times in an attempt to get me to talk.

"No you didn't. I didn't say anything about you actually killing that guy" the redhead shook his head.

"I didn't?" I sniffed as I looked to him. Crying in front of him was becoming a real bother. I was tired of him seeing me like that.

"No, no you didn't" he shook his head, lifting me back into sitting up straight. I wiped my eyes to rid myself of the oncoming tears. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up" he averted his eyes to the side. His regretful appearance was suddenly making me feel guilty, like I had hurt him. Quickly, I calmed down as much as I could so that he could go on with whatever more there was to say.

"Thought you already understood all that, but it looks like you've only had...me...on your mind" he cautiously released my shoulders.

"Mm," I nodded, "g-go on with what you were going to say. Sorry."

He sighed in a way that said I didn't need to apologize prior to going on, "Like I was saying, it was a close one. One huge laceration to the edge: jagged edges, gory, almost saw the sku-" he stopped his description when he saw the uncomfortable position I was in, "Never mind that. Point is, the guy's still recovering in the hospital. He'll be fine."

"He will?" my voice still had some trembling in it.

"As long as he's in the hospital he will," he crossed his arms behind his head, "when he gets out is another story."

"Another story?"

For a minute, he squinted his eyes like he was trying to read something across the room even though nothing was there. "Remember how I told you Xigbar and my dad were going to hear about all that went on?" he asked without looking to me.

"Yeah" I confirmed it when I thought back to the hospital scene.

"'Daddy dearest' hasn't done anything to them yet but he's got that guy and the other three cornered. Major shit's going to go down when the other guy gets out of the hospital" he explained. A twist suddenly formed in my gut. It was bad enough that I actually had the ability to put somebody in that predicament--even though he deserved it and I did it out of protection--but his release had me on edge.

"What're they going to do to them?" I cringed.

"Don't know. Got an idea," he tapped his forehead, "but all I know is that shooting and injuring the boss' son is a serious and high penalty."

Shuddering, I turned away. Who knew what the punishment for all that would be? Courts had their way of justice but I had to remember that this is the mafia. Organized crime. Godfathers, hit men, guns, all that jazz. I was half expecting them to do the stereotypical cement-their-feet-and-sink-em deal. Doubt it would happen since it was the modern day but hey, maybe there were a bunch of dead bodies sunk beneath the surface around the islands.

"Mm" I was beginning to feel kind of sorry for the guys though there was no excuse for what they did. They put the both of us through hell: Axel with an injury and me with an emotional breakdown.

"Hey"

A light touch stroked my cheek in an up-down motion. I gasped, twitching my fingers on the couch and raising my right foot off the ground in pleasure. In an accidental effort to contain myself, I fell back with my cheek laying into the palm of his hand. Embarrassingly, I gazed up to him with shameful eyes at my act. Instead of showing a disturbed or disgusted expression like I thought he would he beamed a gentle grin, one that said that he liked how I reacted.

"Don't worry too much" he whispered.

I drew close to him while he reeled me in with his arms. Laying my head against his chest, he rested his chin on top of my head. A protective feeling overcame me as Axel pressed me against him in a tight embrace. I returned the favor by wrapping my arms around him, closing my eyes at the feel of his heart beating in his chest. He could make me feel so much better that way. The impenetrable feeling and the knowledge that I was his and he was mine.

"Better him than you" I heard him whisper above me. A chill rattled my spine when he said that; he probably didn't mean for me to hear. To relieve his words off me, I nuzzled into his chest and prayed we could stay like that for a while longer.

"Ammy! Time for you and your boyfriends to go outside cause your master's too lazy!"

My eyes shot open in anger. I wanted to kill Xigbar so much at that moment.

"Great" Axel reluctantly let go of me. The second his arms weren't around me, I felt exposed and cold. Dammit. One more minute would've been nice.

"C'mere ya little mutts!" the body guard called, walking into the room with only a pair of pants on. Prometheus got up to meet the man at the door but the other two...

"RAMSEY!"

Ramsey backed off Ammy and trotted toward Xigbar. Ammy care freely sat down to scratch herself before following suit. I was just about sorry for drinking orange juice after seeing all that. What freaked me out more was when I peeked at Axel. Although his eyes were calm, he had some sort of wild look hiding within his eyes from staring at the two canines. A frightened sensation bloomed in my chest when I caught sight of it looming in his eyes. I could tell what it was even though the answer didn't form right away. All I knew was that it was partially scaring me and partially making my anxious. As his mint eyes met mine, I blushed and turned away. Really?!

"Oh, and what do we have here?" Xigbar watched as the last two dogs trotted out of the doorway. He meant us. "Didn't expect you to be here so early, Spiky" he smirked my way. "Morning, Xigbar" I tried to sound cheerful within my mumbling. Fail.

"Geez, don't get to excited to see me" he rolled his only eye, turning tail and heading out the doorway. If there was one thing I wanted to do once I knew for sure he was gone, it was steal away into Axel's embrace. Hearing the door open and close was the signal to do just that. I was so ready to...

"So, do I get my answer today?"

Shit.

"Hm? Wha?" I double-took his way.

"I said," he cupped my chin and leaned toward me. I let out a peep of a groan as his face came close to mine. Both of our hearts were ringing in my ears. I just wanted to pass out right there.

"Do I get my answer today?" he whispered.

"A-answer?" as much as I didn't want to seem like an idiot to him, that was the only word I could manage. I was afraid he was going to sigh, roll his eyes, and say something smart.

He didn't.

"Are you going to join the Thirteenth Order or not?"

That was the topic I carefully thought through as I was getting dressed that morning and on my way to the house. The plan he made up the night before and me sorting through my thoughts seemed like it could be done. Only the consequence of the others finding out bothered me the most. How was I supposed to act with the Order when the others were around? What would they make me do to create the impression that we still didn't like each other? Yeah, I told them how Axel had saved my life a bunch of times and they saw how I was over the weekend said a lot, but that wasn't the automatic "go" for them to start seeing him as a good guy. They'd still be judgmental about him, Riku especially. Along with that would be the imbalance of my debt. Like the others would believe he still owed me.

"I want to, I do. It's just...that-"

"That what?" his voice became pressing.

"I...still have some doubts...about what might happen if I do join"

"Like what?"

"Riku" I instantly replied. He was my biggest concern out of all of the other results.

"What about him?" now he sounded threatened. His tone was really making me afraid to go on, but I knew that if I didn't finish my thoughts he'd pursue further. "What if he finds out? What if the others find out? I'm kind of worried" I hugged my arms.

"So what if he finds out?" he moved his hand from my chin to the side of my face.

"I don't-"

"If he has a problem with it, then I'll personally confront him about it" he kept his tone steady, anger lying beneath. His idea of "confronting" Riku was the next thing to bother me. Their confrontation would only end up being a fight that would separate them again. Even worse would be the part where Riku would have more time to chew me out on the whole deal and Sora would back him up as well as the girls. Aside from that, I didn't want either of them to get hurt over me. For once, I didn't want any tension between them. Yeah, when has _that_ ever happened?

"It's your decision if you want to join or not," he set his free hand on the couch and leaned forward toward me. I averted away a little as he moved his other hand from the side of my face up to my hair.

"What gives him the right to interfere with your choice?" his breath brushed up against my ear.

Blinking in thought, I squeezed the cushion of the couch. Feeling his warm breath was ravishing me. I loved it. Shifting my legs, nonetheless, brought me back to what he said. What right did Riku have on my choice? If it was what I wanted to do, then he should deal with it. I was in love with Axel and his opinion shouldn't affect what I thought. He could bitch and moan about it in his sleep for all I cared.

"Right" I nodded.

"I won't nag about it if you don't join but don't hold back because of him" he began stroking my hair.

Bringing my eyes back to him, our eyes met. I came close to him and he drew close to me so that the bridges of our noses met.

"You knew seducing me would work, didn't you?" I smiled. He laughed behind closed lips, "Worth a shot."

Closing my eyes for a second, I chuckled. I should've expected a lot of that to go on. He was so smooth and sexy. I'd end up jumping off cliffs if he asked me to in the manner he was doing then.

"Fine" I became serious again.

"Fine what?" he did the same, only asking so he could hear the words he wanted to hear.

"I'll join the Thirteenth Order"

* * *

Axel held me hostage in his room while he got dressed. Actually, it wasn't so much hostage as it was he allowed me to sit on his bed while he put on his usual wear. Prior to us even making it to his room, he called up the guys for some reason. He wouldn't tell me why though he did say it had to do with me saying yes to joining them.

Right, forgot about them.

When I thought about it, I realized I didn't know how they'd react to me suddenly joining their gang. Demyx I imagined wouldn't have too much of a problem with it, but the other two were leaving me uneasy. Zexion already acted like he had something against me and Marluxia...he didn't act too mean but he was still a bastard. Just cause they were there when I woke up after the fire doesn't mean that they liked me either. Things weren't going to be easy.

"So this is Nana" I scanned the piece I had previously looked at. Can't believe he was that happy. Since the day I met him, it was one of the few times I had seen him so happy without being sadistic about it.

"You're not planning on doing anything the rest of the day are you?" Axel called from the bathroom. A heavy scent was coming from inside. Cologne. It smelled nice.

"Noooo, don't think so" I squinted my eyes as I thought. Nothing else was planned for the rest of the day, I didn't think. Sora and Riku left for something earlier that morning, probably the shopping district. Christmas was coming up. Namine and Kairi...whatever girls did on the weekends when boys weren't around. The rest of my friends from school I don't hang out with on days off so I really had nothing to do.

"Good" he strutted out of the bathroom and toward the closet. Whatever he was planning was going to take some time. He pulled the doors apart and immediately picked out something on a hanger. His Order jacket. At least it made sense for him to wear that; it did get cool around the time Tifa gave me my sweater. Temperatures were dropping steadily. Must've been 30 degrees in Town.

"So, why did you call the guys?" I thought I'd give it a shot at asking.

"Cause" he responded in concealing knowledge, tossing the hanger to the floor and slipping on his jacket.

"That's not an answer"

"You'll see" he smirked, running his fingers through my hair as he passed by me to the dresser. Inspecting himself over, he straightened out a couple of wrinkles here and there in his jacket and fixed his hair where he thought needed. Seeing him prep himself like that reminded of me when I got ready for work at the Cafe. Lots of girls to please being the only guy working there.

"They should be here any-"

The doorbell rung. Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus were probably brought in while we were in his room considering Ammy was howling and the other two were barking at the sound of the bell.

"Speak of the devil" the redhead turned to the doorway. "Do I find out now?" I fakely groaned from the bed. "Yes, now you find out. C'mon, lets go meet the guys" he waved his arm for me to follow. I trailed after him down the stairs to the front door. At the sight of their master the three calmed down with wagging tails, awaiting the people on the other side.

"Morning guys. How's it hanging?" Axel greeted the others after opening the door.

"I hope you have a good reason to be calling us this early in the morning" Zexion put his hands together and stretched. He and Marluxia were standing before us while Demyx was taking the keys out of his car. "Can't you guys drive _at all_?" I shook my head. Zexion had to be the same age as me if not a year older so he should at least know. Marluxia was a senior so he should've been driving a long time ago.

"Nothing like carpooling to save the environment" Marluxia smiled proudly. Could've used _his_ car anyway. "Roxas, what're you doing here?" Demyx finally came up to the door. "I'm quite curious about this unexpected 'greeting' too, Axel. Care to explain what you didn't want to over the phone?" the Schemer observed his leader.

"Listen up guys, cause I've got some good news" Axel wrapped his arms around the back of mine and Marluxia's necks, bringing us out into the sunshine toward Demyx's car. Zexion moved a group of bangs out of his right eye so he could look at me. Already, I knew he was analyzing the situation and concluding that whatever Axel called him over for had to do with me. If only I could've read their presence to know what Axel had planned. My joining of the Order couldn't have been that big of a deal, could it? He could've easily told them over the phone.

"Sit" Axel lightly pushed Marluxia toward the car. The Assassin did as he was told by sitting on the car door while Zexion leaned against it and Demyx sat on the trunk. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stepped up behind me and puts both his hands on my shoulders, squeezing my protectively.

"This is the reason why I called you guys here" he pat my right shoulder.

"Yes, that is Roxas if I remember correctly" his pink-haired companion nodded with a fake dumbfounded expression.

"Axeeeeeel" Zexion groaned, not very patient for the real answer.

"Roxas here said he was going to join us. He's going to be our newest addition to the Thirteenth Order" Axel shook me a little, pointing to my chest. Just as I expected, Zexion and Marluxia groaned annoyedly, rubbing temples and pinching the bridges of their noses. Demyx was the only one who clapped but came to a slow stop when the other two glared at him. Although the bit of appreciation was nice, the two responses were depressing. I avoided looking at them.

"Oh, piss off guys!" Axel countered their groans.

"You can't be serious, Axel. You _cannot_ be serious" the dark-haired boy growled between his gritted teeth. "Really Axel?_ Really?_" Marluxia shook his head in question. "Oh get over it! Damn you guys complain way too much!" their leader shouted while comfortingly rubbing my shoulder. If he had given me a massage I would've felt better instantly.

"C'mon guys!" Demyx put his arms out, "It can't be that bad of an idea. Congratulations Roxas!"

"Thanks Demyx" I half smiled.

"What use could this guy even be to us?" Zexion got off the car, "He's weak, way too emotional, and doesn't have any special skills. He's nothing but a nuisance!"

"Not to mention he's friend with Mori. We'd have more 'visits' from him if he's to join us" Marluxia added. I wanted to sink into the ground so much. Zexion's mentioning of me being weak--despite me beating his leader--made me think I really was so. I was pretty emotional and I really didn't have any special skills. He was right. What use was I to them? Why did Axel ask me to do it anyway? He and I could've continued our relationship even if I hadn't joined them. Stupid idea to say yes. Completely idiotic!

"Will you guys shut the fuck up?!" Axel released me and stepped up to the two of them. Demyx averted his attention away from the others like a kid would do when somebody got in trouble. The redhead switched back and forth between the two of them with probably the baddest face he could put on. Watching him do that was beginning to make me feel better. Standing up for me...Was I blushing again?

"Last I checked, Zexion, you fought with a book" he hissed. Zexion remained silent. His offender turned his attention to Marluxia, "And last I checked, you work as a fucking florist." Marluxia didn't say anything either.

"Last time I checked, you were having some family problems at home, Zexion" he started backing away. The said boy lowered his head. "And you're ashamed of the way you live, Marluxia" he pointed to other member. The boy crossed his arms and stuck his nose up like a snobby girl.

"Last I checked, your guys' situations made you weak!" Axel shouted. I hid my face so as not to show my smile. "Everybody picked on the both of you guys because of the way you guys looked, acted, whatever else the fuck you guys did until I came along!" he pointed at the both of them. Only peeks his way were their answers. "Don't be giving Roxas shit when you were the ones getting it! Got it memorized?!" he let out a final yell. A warm feeling came to my chest.

Neither of them looked at him, only hid their ashamed faces from him.

"You guys are either going to like it or love it that he's joining" he returned to my side, stroking my shoulder with the back of his hand. "If any of you have a major problem with it, then you can take it up with me" he snarled.

The other two remained quiet while Demyx brought his face back to the conversation when everything was done. That was some information I never knew. Marluxia worked part-time as a florist, Axel told me that. Zexion and his book, yeah I first-hand witnessed that. But Zexion having family troubles at home? Marluxia being ashamed the way he lived? Never thought it was happening to them. However, looking at Zexion the first time I saw him only reminded me of somebody who was highly anti-social and a loner. Marluxia...there didn't look to be a problem with unless the pink hair was one.

"Fine" Zexion spat after a long moment of silence.

"I'm not too happy about his decision but I guess I'll have to get used to it" Marluxia huffed. "Either that or I shove your scythe up your ass" Axel sniffed. "Well, uh, congrats again Roxas," Demyx finally spoke up, "So we begin right away, Axel?"

"Whaaaaat?" I twitched my eyes curiously, looking up to...my lover...for answers.

"That's the plan. We'll start right away" Axel was barely able to keep his smirk under control.

"Ax-eeeeel!" I peered up to him.

"Make him walk around school in a dress" Marluxia jumped in as we headed for the front door. "I say you make him try to shoplift women's underwear!" Zexion also added. "Why not just make him get kicked out of Wal-Mart somehow?" Demyx walked up next to us. "What're you guys talking about!?" I widened my eyes in horror. Walking around in a dress? Shoplifting women's underwear? Getting kicked out of Wal-Mart?! What the hell!?

"You see Roxas," Axel stopped me in front of the door and turned me around toward him, "when a person wants to join the Thirteenth Order, they have to undergo a sort of...initiation."

"Initi-OH SHIT!" I stared at him in horror.

"THAT'S RIIIIIGHT!" he ruffled my hair. Dread crept up on me like a serpent about to strike. Well, like that hadn't happened before but an initiation?! Riku never mentioned going through an initiation when he joined the Order. That or he was too embarrassed to tell. Still, an initiation!? That was so Axel. I should've known something like that would've happened. 'Damn' I winced in my mind.

"A-Axel!" I peeped like a whining dog. I was in fear for my life. What was he going to do to me? If the suggestions the guys gave were used for them than surely he had something "special" for me.

"Don't worry, Roxas," he cupped my chin and leaned forward, "I promise I'll go easier on you. No humiliating gimmicks like these guys had to go through."

The other three groaned while I thanked my lucky stars. What if I had to do all that as initiation? I'd hide from the public forever.

"Then what _are _you planning?" I tried to keep the shaking in my voice under control.

"Oh, nothing you couldn't handle, Roxy" he gazed down at me confidently. That didn't sound like anything I could believe. "All you have to do is pass three little tests" he wiggled three of his fingers. The guys behind him glanced at each other with cunning smiles and barely concealed laughter.

That couldn't be good.

`~*~*~*`

"Somebody kill me" I groaned, twitching my fingers like mad around the "box" in my hand.

Standing in front of a door. And I thought knocking on Axel's door was exciting, this one was much more. Brown with a gold knob, like almost every other one in the house.

The only difference was that it was Xigbar's door.

'Axel why?' I tried to keep from clawing at my own face.

---

_"Get this, Roxas. Cause this is your first test," _he said, _"It'll be easy. All you need to do is get one little snapshot. A picture of what you see." _

He tossed me the camera. It was one of those cameras professional photographers used that instantly developed. Where he had gotten it I had no idea, but the way he explained it made it seem easy to use. He even set the thing up for me so I wouldn't have to mess with it when I prepared for the shot.

_"Got it?"_

_"I got it," _I skimmed it over, _"now what am I taking a picture _of_?"_

_"Trust me, it's cool! Look, Xigbar always takes a shower before he goes somewhere and he's planning on going to a poker game in about an hour" _he began explaining.

_"Yeah, and...?"_

_"Right after he takes his shower, he does all that washing his face and brushing his teeth shit. But what does he need to take off before _washing_ his face?"_

He gave me a minute to think, _"His eye patch?"_

_"Bingo! He's not stupid; he has to take that thing off at some point to change it. That's what you're going to take a picture of" _he smiled.

_"His eye patch?"_

_"Nuh uh! His _face _without the eye patch! You need to get a picture of that!"_

_"What?!"_

_"You wouldn't let us down if you wanted to join would you?" _he put his seductiveness on me again. I turned away to avoid showing him I was willing to give in but there was no doubt he saw my face ready to raise the flag.

_"No"_

_"Good! Be back out in 30 minutes with the shot or else you'll die!"_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Good luck, Roxy!"_

_---  
_

"Why would you do this to me Axel!?" I whispered slash yelled to myself. The rest of them were out front in Demyx's car, waiting for me to come out. If only I was done and over with it already so I could sit out there with them too. Yet there I was, trembling outside Xigbar's door, alone. Not even Ammy or the cats would stay with me. The desolation implied that his room was going to be a danger zone. Who the hell knew if it was actually like that inside?

Sucking in a deep breath I grabbed the doorknob. "Axel, you owe me big time when I'm done with this" I gulped as I pushed the door in.

Who leaves their door unlocked like that?

Ugh, never mind that. The inside was shell shocking me. His room was huge though only slightly smaller than Axel's. Diagonal from me was the bed with white tiger-striped bed sheets. Against the wall above it...guns. About three rifles to be precise. There must have been at least one gun of one type on the each wall. I felt like I was in a shooting range with a big old target right on my chest. Back to the room, a wooden dresser similar to Axel's was next to the door. Peeking from behind the dresser was a coat hanger with a black coat. Directly across from the door was the closet and next to that, the bathroom. Yellow light shown under the door. Yep, he was in there.

"I'm going to hell for this" I silently closed the door and took my first step in. My foot ended up in an empty box. Picking it up off the ground, the side of it read "Lead Projectiles." Bullets. "Yeah, he's going to kill me when he finds out I'm in here" I shuddered. How intruding could I be? I knew nothing about Xigbar when it came to how much I knew about him already. Here I was walking into a stranger's bedroom. Why couldn't Axel have done it?

'Okay, so how do I get the shot?' I thought to myself. He was in the bathroom at the moment. How was I supposed to get the picture? Just wait for him to come out and yell "cheese?!" Stupid. I could've waited in the closet but a new eye patch might've been on his face by the time I got out. Friggin open the door and do it? That wasn't right. Somehow someway I was going to get the shot.

"So stupid" I shivered, walking by the dresser. I stopped midway when something on it caught my attention.

A photo. Looked to be like one of those black and white photos but by the way Xigbar wasn't all that old, it was just the style of the image. In it Mr. Xemnas, Xigbar, some dreadlocked guy I didn't know, Mr. Vexen, an unknown bulky guy, and for some reason Zexion were posing at what appeared like some sort of outdoor party or something. What interested me the most was how everybody looked. The photo was probably taken years ago by the way Zexion looked like he was still in elementary school and Xemnas appeared to be slightly younger. Vexen and Xigbar seemed mostly the same though the two did have only a few wrinkles here and there.

'I'll be sure to ask Zexion about that later when he stops being an ass' I moved on to the closet.

There was a sudden click from the doorknob of the bathroom.

Panicking, the first thing I darted for was the closet. Hey, it was right there. What else could I do? Bringing the sliding doors together but cracked enough so that I could see, I sheathed myself within the shirts and jackets hanging on the rack. Outside, I heard the bathroom door open. Xigbar walked out around the bed to the dresser, carrying a heavy scent of cologne-like body wash.

What an eyeful.

He was naked. I mean, a towel was wrapped around his waist but other than that, he was walking around in the nude. Water was dripping from his hair and running down his chest. Wow...A real contrast from when I saw Axel naked. From what I saw, his patch was still on over his eye. Dammit. I had to wait until he was done shifting through his dresser before I deeming the coast clear. A crucial point that I noticed while he was rummaging through his drawers was that he pulled out another eye patch. He put it on top of the clothes he had in his arms but didn't notice it slip off when he stopped to check his cellphone.

He'd have to come back outside for his cover.

The walls in the closet were pretty thin; I could even tell when he was getting back in the shower. As disturbing as it was, I took it as an advantage. Closet made it a lot easier to tell whether he was in the shower or not and whether the faucet was running. By the way he was already wet, it wasn't going to take too long for him to be done.

Five minutes later proved me right. The water running through the pipes stopped with a "thump" coming from the bathroom. Time to make my move. I slipped out of the closet as quietly as I could up to the door. Since the eye patch was on the floor, I already had my mind set on getting the shot. All that was left was to get it without him mauling me to death. I'd have something to show Axel.

If Xigbar was like any human being, he would've brushed his teeth first before washing his face. My heart was beating like crazy hearing him 'I'm going to be scarred for life' I moaned. This is what a stalker does every night to the person they like to watch: stand there, watch, and listen. So disturbing. He should've called the police on my sorry ass. Hell, _I'd_ call the police on me!

Just for show and to calm me down for a short time, I took a picture of the eye patch on the floor. "A prerequisite to the finale" I whispered, stuffing the developing photo into my back pocket.

_"Damn thing fell out there" _

Xigbar.

Although my brain said hide, my feet rushed me right in front of the door. He was about to come out. My fingers were twitching and sweat was making the camera slippery in my hand. Knowing he was coming out made me afraid, anxious, and nauseous. Who knew what I would see when he stepped out? Sure, maybe a half naked guy but what about his face? What if there was nothing wrong with his eye in the first place; all he was covering up was a normal eye? What if there really was something wrong with it? What would it look like? I had never seen the "other side" of a cyclops before.

The doorknob turned.

I held up the camera, my finger on the shutter button.

The door opened.

Turning away, I shut my eyes.

"Now where's my-"

My finger pressed down. The click of the camera taking the portrait followed by the buzzing of the machine developing the picture was all I could hear.

Felt like forever to passed as I waited for something to happen. I was waiting for my feet to carry me out of the room yet I was still in the same spot when I opened my eyes. Even the picture was still on the floor. Why wasn't he doing anything? Did I turn invisible or something? He have a stroke all of sudden from the surprise of me being there? What?!

Lowering the camera and turning to him, I found a disturbing sight.

Xigbar looked half pissed and half I-don't-know-what-to-say but that wasn't the nasty part. His face was. It was clean and all but his eye...his left eye...I don't even. Nothing appeared to be there. His eyelid remained though only partially opened with several mini scar marks running across it. The eye itself...made me want to throw up. A black hole seemed to be past the eyelid without a trace of the eye. Either that or he had in a glass eye that was totally black and didn't leave a roundness to the lid. Breakfast was making it's way up my throat.

He narrowed his good eye, the bad one not even moving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I broke off in a run but he grabbed my leg and pulled up. I slammed on the bed, the camera slipping out of my grip. Before I could even get up to retrieve it, my wrists suddenly locked together behind my back. The bed flew away from me and the room spun in front of my eyes. Things only came to a stop when he pressed me against the wall. Feeling his body pressing against numbed the pain out of my face. His position was so awkward.

"You must be feeling pretty proud of yourself, aren't ya Spiky?" he came up next to my ear. Great. He was handling me the same way he handled Axel. I never knew how strong he was until he was squeezing my wrists. Vessels and veins were on the breach of bursting within me in all sorts of places. I was lucky not to feel his...thing pushing up on me but just knowing he had me in that form was enough to set me off.

I started crying. Not the condition I wanted to be in. I wanted Axel to be there, to tell his body guard to back off and put on some clothes. I didn't care about the stupid picture anymore. I just wanted the manhandling to end.

"Geez Spiky, thought you were manlier than that. Guess I was horribly wrong" he backed his body off mine but still held my wrists. Free at last!

"I don't like to be manhandled" I sniffed, looking back at him with foggy eyes. "Seriously?" he rolled his good eye. I was trying to keep his other one out of view. Turning sideways and holding my wrists with one hand, he reached for the camera.

"Want to explain this?" he held it up so I could see it.

Raising my left shoulder, I used it to wipe away my tears, "N-ngh, Axel." As much as I hated ratting him out, I didn't want Xigbar to beat the answer out of me.

"Should've known!" he instantly let go of me with hands in the air. Rubbing my wrists, I watched him toss the camera back on the bed. Reaching for the eye patch on the floor, he picked it up and tied it around his head, "That kid does not know when to give up."

"Give up?" I kept watch on my pink wrists. "This isn't the first time he's tried to see me with my eye patch off" he skimmed through the pictures. Only two were on it. "What is his problem?" he sighed. Setting the camera down, he reached under the bed for something. I continued to stand, still not sure what to do. Should I run or should I stay? Obviously I stayed since I continued to watch Xigbar take something out from under his bed.

A case.

"Please don't take me out back" I cowered against the wall. The first thing that came to my mind when I saw the box were bullets. He was going to load his guns, take me out back, and tell me to turn around. What a way to go.

"Chillax! These aren't bullets!" he rolled his eyes, "Sit." Hesitantly, I edged over to the bed. He didn't waste time getting up annoyedly to head back to the bathroom. "Look through those photos," he called from the bathroom, "there's a certain one that should stand out." Pouting my lips some, I did as I was told while he closed the door to finish getting dressed. I wasn't quite expecting him to keep a box of pictures much less hide them under his bed.

Flipping through them, I saw all sorts of things. Pictures with Xemnas and Saix, others with Xigbar and Axel, a couple with the guys I didn't know, and several group ones. One I caught, though it wasn't the one that Xigbar wanted me to pick out, was one with Axel and Saix. Only younger. Waaaay younger. Try maybe seven for Axel and somewhere in his teens for Saix. Neither of them had their signature markings on their face which made them look slightly off. Axel wore a yellow scarf tied around his neck, an orange sweater over a white shirt. Saix wore some type of jumpsuit inside khakis, a moon on his chest. Both had short-cut hair. Together, they were playing with some white puppies that looked kind of like miniature Ammies.

Sighing, I got back to searching for the photo. "I know Saix said that he knew Axel longer than Xemnas," I mumbled to myself, "but I didn't think it was that long." Not like I had a problem with them knowing each other for that long, but when I thought about it, they didn't act like they were at all friends. Saix was so authoritative and Axel was so rebellious. How did either of them end up being friends?

A little after seeing the Axel and Saix photo did the one Xigbar probably wanted me to find come up. In it, a man probably in his 30s more or less posed with two revolvers in his hands. He wore a military-style uniform with a tattered crimson scarf tied around his neck. White gloves reached midway up his arm with knee high boots covering his legs. The man's black hair was as neatly as it could be in being combed or slicked back. There were a couple of wrinkles here and there but that was about it.

"Find it?" Xigbar stepped back into the room. He didn't do much to get ready; all he did was put on his pants and, hopefully, some underwear.

"This one?" I held it up.

"That's the one" he pointed, coming over to take a seat next to me. Bending over, he picked up the developed picture and began ripping it apart. So much for that. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is you?" I shrugged. "Correct! That was me ten years ago and hot as hell" he poked at where his face was. His scars and eye patch weren't there. "Damn" I laughed. Strangely, he was right about him being good-looking. Not that he was as handsome as Axel or anything, but he didn't look too bad. In fact, seeing the portrait and then looking back at the guy made the present version appear better than before.

"So, why're you showing this to me?" I lowered it to look at him.

"Prior to becoming Axel's body guard, I had my eye then lost it a while before we met," he felt the patch, "since then, he's been doing all sorts of things to figure out what I've been hiding under this thing. Hell, he even stole all my eye patches and wouldn't give them back until I showed him my eye. I wasn't about to get fired for scaring the hell out of him or letting him know what was up period, so I kept it underground." After seeing what the guy was keeping, I'd stop bothering him about it forever. I'd stop looking at him altogether eventually.

"Point is, I want you to show him this," he slipped it out of my hand, "It may not be what he was hoping for you to get but it should make him content enough to stop bitching about me." He handed it back and I scanned it over like he had changed it into something new. "Thanks, Xigbar" I grinned. "Your welcome, Spiky. Now are there any other questions you'd like to violate me with while I'm still half naked?" he asked sarcastically. At first, I wasn't going to but one question was hovering over me.

"How'd you lose your eye if you don't mind me asking?" I hunched my shoulders like that would protect me if he suddenly decided to kill me. When would my snooping end?

"How did I lose it?" he got up and went back into the bathroom, "Guy took it out." Okaaay. "What do you mean by that? What, like you had it removed?" I held my hands up questioningly. Don't know why he would have it removed but hey, if there was something wrong with it that couldn't be fixed, might as well. "Noooo, guy pretty much cut it out" he came back out with a white T-shirt on. "Ouch" I cringed away from him. "Just one thing went wrong is all I'm going to say" he picked the black jacket off the coat hanger. On the backside it read "The Freeshooter." Like him having a jacket ever left my thoughts.

"Must suck having only one eye" I carefully waved the photo.

"Eh, it's not all that bad," he shrugged, "Sure, it sucks ass sometimes but hey, there's a benefit in everything."

"Like what?" as if everything around me didn't say enough.

"I'm not a real sharpshooter for nothing" he drew out the handgun from the holster on his pants and spun it.

My time inside was running short so I took my leave to let Xigbar finish getting ready for his poker game. Rushing down the stairs, I met the guys out front in Demyx's car where I had left them.

"Three minutes to spare," Zexion pressed the button on his stopwatch, "What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Does it matter?" I sneered at him, "I got something."

"Seriously?!" Axel sat up from lying across the driver's and passenger's seats. "Yeah, I guess you could call this something" I brought the picture in their view. All four of them sat up and leaned in like a pack of wolves to a lone sheep. "Um, what is this?" Marluxia gave me a curious look. "This looks like it was taken years ago" Demyx backed up and raised an eyebrow. "It is an interesting portrayal" Zexion put a finger to his chin. "This is the only thing he wanted you guys to see" I said.

"Good enough," their leader took it as I handed it to him, "Thanks Roxas."

"He was talking about how you never saw him without his eye patch on so yeah" I smiled weakly. "Old fart wouldn't let me see anything but this is better than nothing," he examined both sides of the picture, "Though you must've seen something before he gave you this, didn't you?" Prior to me leaving, Xigbar made me promise not to tell Axel or the others what I had seen. He still wanted to keep it a secret. If he ever found out I told, he threatened to shoot the shit out of me or have me raped to death. Didn't know how someone could be raped to death, but he said it was possible and I believed him.

"Nnnnoooooo" I kicked my foot behind me and spun away from them.

"C'mon Roxas! What'd you see?" he begged. Temptation was going to be his next move if I didn't tell him though I doubt he would do such things in front of his crew. "I don't know what you're talking about" I shook my head, continuing to face away from them. They started to complain about me not telling but my lips were sealed. I wasn't getting raped to death!

"Rox-"

The sound of a bullet speeding through the air cut Axel off.

"What was th-"

Another bullet.

Demyx fell into the back seats of his convertible. Zexion paranoidly searched for the source of the sound. Marluxia became jumpy but Axel and I remained mostly calm. After our experience of being shot at, you'd think we'd be flipping out about the sound of gunfire. Well I wasn't cause I knew where it was coming from and who was doing it. Axel probably knew the same thing, he was only worried about actually getting hit.

Up on the roof, a shadowed figure was positioned in front of the sun. A long object was held in his arms, pointing down at us.

"Xigbar!" Axel called up.

"You'll never find out, hothead!" his guard called down.

"Will too!" his boss' son countered, "This is just a start!" he waved the picture.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Seriously?

`~*~*~*`

For my next test, we drove to the junkyard. Ramsey and Prometheus were brought along for the ride. Originally thought they were going to be returned to their guard duties. Seeing the heaps of junk all around us only brought back bad memories of the Friday I was trapped in the abandoned shack. We even passed by the thing so they could show me the remains of their work. A large burn mark in the ground replaced the shack, melted steel plates and liquefied metal "ponds" were spread around the mark. Singed pieces of the wood stuck out from the dirt, even merged with the metals. The whole time, I stayed close to Axel. I didn't like seeing where I had almost been killed again. In response, he protectively put his hand on my shoulder and occasionally extended his arm across my back. We were both iffy about the others watching but at least we were getting each other's feelings.

"Here's the place for your next test, Roxy" Axel led us into the "room" area of the real shack. He took up his usual high chair while Marluxia and Zexion took the rolly chairs and Demyx took the "pansy" seat.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" I remained standing, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Ramsey and Prometheus," he pointed at the Dobermans sitting on the sides of Demyx. Their ears perked up from hearing their names. "You're going to fight them" their master finished.

I blinked, "Um, excuse me? Crazy person? Could you...Could you repeat that? I'm a little..." I spun a finger at my ear.

"_You_ are going to _fight_ my dogs" he said carefully.

"You can't be serious!"

He had to be out of his mind if he thought I was going to take on his hell hounds. We were just starting out to be a couple. Why did he want me dead all of sudden!?

"I for one would love to see such a spectacle" Zexion covered his lips to smother a laugh. "Axel, you don't really want him to fight the two of them do you?" Demyx pleaded with his friend. I was hoping he was right and it was just a sick joke. "Course I do" the redhead crossed his arms proudly. "Ramsey and Prometheus are quite vicious when they go into fight mode. It's a bit of risk" Marluxia tilted his head as he looked at the canines.

"C'mon guys! Roxas'll be fine!"

"What if I get bit?!" I held out my arms, "I could get rabies and sent to the hospital, again!"

"No worries, Roxy," he waved his hand carelessly, "the two of them have been vaccinated already. They won't kill you."

"But Ax-eeeeeel!" I groaned. Getting bit was the last thing I wanted to happen to me. My arm was still bandaged in case he forgot. His dogs may have been vaccinated but I might have needed another round of tetanus shots from them. In hell would that happen!

"Oh Roxas" he sighed.. "Ax-eeeeel" I groaned again, my voice quieter and rhythmic. He stiffened in his seat. My turn to be convincing. I didn't know how sexy I was to him--probably not as much as he was to me--but I needed to do something that would make him rethink what I had to do. If only the other three weren't there, it'd make my job a lot easier.

Setting my hands on the sides of my ribcage, I steadily let them slide down to my hips to feel my curves. I'm a guy, I don't have curves but Sora and I are "special" since we're so skinny. My right leg moved back and I tapped the toe of my shoe several times. Next, I flashed a half pout half serious face his way. The half serious thing was the only way I could stare at him without seeming to childish. To top it all off, I combed my fingers through the hair on the side of my head.

None of it looked at all sexy. I just looked like a nervous prostitute and his twitching eye was telling me so.

"Alright! Alright!" he turned away. Great, I poisoned his mind. He'd never look at me the same again and I'd never look in a mirror. "I'll lessen it down for you! You'll only have to fight Ramsey!" he pointed to the one with the red spiked collar. "Ramsey!?" I complained again. "Don't sweat it, Ramsey'll go easier on you than he would with an intruder" he spun his finger in front of the said dog. Ramsey stood up and turned around, bearing his teeth. "Ax-eeeeel!" I grumbled again, holding my right arm like an insecure schoolgirl. "Please!" he slapped his hands over his eyes, "Don't, do that, again."

"Care to count us off, Zexion?" Marluxia smirked to his companion. "With pleasure" the Schemer rose from his seat. "Oh, you guys are asses!" I pointed.

"Ready" he ignored me and raised his hand in the air. I got in a battle ready stance. As if it weren't bad enough that I had to fight the dog that had previously tried to "kill" me, I was unarmed. How was Axel expecting me to fight?!

"Set"

Demyx mouthed "good luck" to me while Marluxia slid his finger across his neck. I flipped the Assassin off. He was the one who should've been in the pansy seat. "I'll be rooting for you, Roxy!" Axel clapped.

"GO!"

I was so distracted with the guys that I didn't notice how battle-ready Ramsey had become. Saliva was dripping from between his teeth, his snout locked in a tight snarl. Was it me, or did his claws get sharper? His limbs were jerking with adrenaline, eyes bright with a lust for battle. Nose flared in and out anxiously. Growls would continually get louder and softer with every second that passed. Just taking all this activity in reminded me of Axel when we fought.

My first move was to turn and run. Getting outside to more space was what I was hoping for. There was no room in the shanty to fight; at least out there would be a bigger arena.

Failed.

Ramsey pinned me to the ground in one tackle, standing over me like a hunter to his prey. With teeth less than a centimeter next to my ear, Ramsey growled out moist breaths. Each growl told me that I couldn't beat him, there was no use in trying. He and Axel were the alphas. I had no place to take either of them down.

"Ouuuuch! Okay, Ramsey! I get it!" I shut my eyes at the feel of his fangs pressing against the back of my neck. He was claiming victory over me. Axel whistled, "Alright Ramsey! You're done boy!" Automatically, his pet backed off me and trotted back to Demyx's side. "Well that was certainly a lame show" Zexion sighed as I rolled on my back and sat up. "Was expecting a little violence but oh well" Marluxia shrugged in disappointment.

"You guys are dicks" Demyx came over and helped me up. Even with his help in getting up, I was feeling lousy. I failed the test. There was no way I was getting into the Order now. All cause of one "fight" with a dog. What kind of trial was that anyway? 'Hey, look on the bright side,' my thoughts weren't enough to change the defeated look I had on my face. I wouldn't be the "useless" part of the group like Zexion said. Axel and I would still be together afterward even though I would have him mauled by a steamroller for that nasty trick. It'd be okay, right?

So then why did I feel like crying?

"Axel?" I watched him rise up from his seat and step up to me. Seeing him standing right in front of me after that performance felt like I had suddenly broken our relationship. I was in for it now.

He set his hand on my head.

"Huh?"

"You did good" he ruffled my hair. Right away, I felt happiness return to my chest. At least I wasn't a total disgrace to him either. Knowing that the both of them were supporting me made Zexion's and Marluxia's comments like dust.

"And hey," Axel reached into his jacket and pulled out the photo, "getting this is wins two initiations, so you're still good to go."

"What?" Marluxia and Zexion said in unison. "Shut UP unless you want me to sick Prometheus and Ramsey on your asses!" Axel didn't bother to look at them as he stowed the picture away within his jacket. He already knew the two of them were showing fearful eyes while trying to keep their cool. I wanted to hug Axel so much right there...

There was a sudden vibration in my pocket.

"Yeesh, Roxas. Excited?" Demyx joked.

"Simple and Clean" was fuzzily playing in my pants. "It's Sora" I brought my phone into the open. Everybody I knew had an individual ringtone for when they called. With those in place, I wouldn't have to check my caller ID so much. Memorized them all so I could pick out who was who just like that. "You don't mind if I take this, do you?" I asked Axel. He was the boss. "Sure, whatever" he shrugged a shoulder, returning to his seat. I liked how they all sat there and watched me take my call. Going outside was what I wanted to do but if it was Sora, it couldn't be too bad I assumed. To make up for not going out, I turned my back on the group before me.

"Morning" I flipped it open.

"Hey Roxas!"

Well Sora sounded twice as thrilled as usual. "Where are you?" he asked. 'Crap, what should I tell him?' I cringed, glancing back at Axel for an answer. When he caught my concerned eyes, he began mouthing something. _Store. _Sure, why not? I told Tifa I was going out, I didn't say where. "Store, video games store," I nodded to Axel in thanks, "Why do you ask?"

"Aren't you coming?"

"Coming to what?"

"The festival!"

"Fes...tival?"

"Yes, _festival_! The one Riku and all those other nerds were working hard to plan out and set up since whenever ago! The fall festival!" he was practically screaming it. Had to hold the phone away from my ear. Hearing him talk about it, though, got me struck by lightning. Sora had been so pumped about that thing since the day he told me about. The day it finally comes up and I totally forget about it. I told him I would go with him and the others. "Right, I'll be there" I tried to keep my voice from taking a spiral downward. I thought Axel still needed me.

His cheering nearly blew out my eardrum, "Okay! Give us a call when you get close! We'll be by the-" he paused and I could hear him screaming at Riku about where we would meet. Riku screamed back and my cousin got back to me, "-By the food court! Hurry Roxas! It's so fucking awesome!"

"I'll be there. Check back with you later" I laughed. By the way there was a lot of noise, music, and cheering in the background. Didn't sound like something I should miss. Flipping my phone shut, I brought myself back to Axel, "Hey, uh, can we...take a break from this for a while? I...Sora wants me to go with him to the fall festival" I embarrassingly scratched the back of my head. As much as I didn't want to leave him, I had a cousin to spend time with. I was just hoping Axel would understand.

"We were planning on going there anyway, but sure" he shrugged casually.

"Oh, is that why...you asked me...?"

What a wrong time to ask that. I meant when Axel asked if I was free the rest of the day. Was he planning on taking me there?

"Kind of, half and half" he trailed his voice in thought.

"What're you guys talking about?" Marluxia looked between the two of us. "Well if you guys were thinking of going, then lets go!" Demyx shot up from his seat. "Might as well," Axel jumped out of his chair, "Was thinking of going later on today but longer we stay there, the more fun we'll have." The rest of the Order followed as we walked out the door, Ramsey and Prometheus taking over the rolly chairs. "Come back for you two later! You two be good boys!" Axel called back, receiving two barks in response.

Of all the days to be split between two people...

* * *

I don't think I had ever seen the court yard so friggin alive.

On normal school days the yard was like a barren wasteland, huge and empty. Yet when the festivities, booths, and stands were spread out everywhere the place became so small. Ring toss, balloon and dart games, gold fishing, hoops, fortune telling, whatever other games that were at a carnival they had! The delicious scent of funnel cake, cotton candy, etc. was flowing in the air.

"Man this place is great!" I watched a group of balloons float into the air. We were parked down the street from the school cause the lot was packed. Couldn't wait to get get in there.

"It's so-so" Axel was searching through the trunk of the car for something. The rest of them were gathered behind him while I sat in the backseat. "You guys aren't going to do anything to mess this day up are you?" I sat up on my knees to watch them. "You kidding? Axel loves the fall festival" Demyx gave his friend a push only to receive a friendly push in return. "Even though I'm more of a summer person" Axel stood back up with something on his arm.

"What're you guys doing?" I tilted my head as Axel slammed the trunk shut. They were jacket-less until Axel handed out three of the said to them. They weren't too different from the ones they formerly had on although they had three "claw" marks running down the fronts, each jacket having a different color for the marks.

"Just suiting up, Roxy" Axel zipped up his coat and drew the hood over his head. "We don't want anybody to know we're here" Zexion explained simply. "People usually think we're too bad ass for this stuff so they don't expect us to come. We do anyway just for the fun" Demyx added. "And you don't want Mori and your cousin seeing us walk in together do ya?" Axel stuffed his spikes under his hood. It was so far over his face that you'd have to be directly under it to see him.

He had a point there. If Riku and everybody else saw me walking in with them, they'd go berserk out like there was no tomorrow. "That makes sense" I nodded. "Exactly" he messed with my hair again as we made our way toward the school. Something small was pulling at the back of my mind but I didn't know what it was. Sure, I forgot that the fair was that day; I assumed the tinge was anxiousness. We had festivals back in town but the fall festival would be my first one on the Islands. Only when a booth at the gate come up did I remember what was pulling at the back of my head.

"Tickets please!" the girl in the ticket booth smiled brightly. "Sure" Axel made his voice low and quiet as he shifted through his pockets. I frantically pat my pants like it would make tickets suddenly generate out of my pockets. Sora bought me my friggin ticket, I was sure of it! Either he had it or it was still at home. Shit, I didn't want to leave.

"Roxas!"

"Hm?!" I shot up to Axel. In his fingers was a yellow ticket that said "Admit One" on it. He slipped it under the glass and received a roll of orange ones in return. "Already taken care of" he smiled as he handed me the orange tickes.

Seeing him do that killed me.

"Let loose guys. Have fun" he told the rest of the Order. They darted out in different directions like they were just as frantic as me. That only left him and me for a few minutes.

"Axel" I lightly grabbed his arm. "Roxas?" he turned his head sideways though I could tell he was looking at me.

"You...were you planning on spending the day here with me?" I asked nervously. Having that extra ticket made it official that he wanted to spend the day with me. That or he had an extra ticket, but it was too coincidental.

"Originally yes" he had a hint of growling in his tone.

"I'm sorry!" I nuzzled my face into the fluff of his jacket, "I love you." After realizing it, I felt that I should've stayed with Axel. He was getting upset that his plans had changed and it looked like it was my fault. Sora could wait, I wanted to stay with him.

"It's no big deal," he rubbed my back comfortingly, "we can spend some time together later." I raised my head from his jacket to see his partially glimmering eyes, "We will?"

"Course we will. You just have fun with Strife and his little friends. We'll catch up later" his reassuring smile was visible under the shadow of his hood. "Thanks Axel" I tried to smile too though it didn't make me feel all that better. "No problem. Gives me more time for the big surprise" he peeked at the school slyly.

"Surprise?"

"Don't worry about it," he quickly stroked my shoulder as he walked away from me, "enjoy yourself, Roxas and I'll see you later on tonight."

I blushed around my nose at what that could mean. My excitement moved from the events at the festival to what was going on that night. If only Sora didn't call me, then Axel would have me for the rest of the day. That'd be even better than the fair.

"Roxas!"

Sora and Riku came running toward me out of nowhere. "Oh, hey guys" I broke out of my thoughts, hoping they didn't see Axel. "Geez, where were you?" Sora took my hand, handing me a small roll of tickets. "Told you I was at the store" I rolled my eyes as he held up a bunch of suckers for me to choose from. Strawberry, thank you very much. "You have to see everything the council and I put together" his friend gestured to the booths. Rare for him to be so ecstatic.

I had fun though. Riku and the student council must've put in overtime to set the whole thing up. How they even raised enough money to get all the booths was what I questioned the most. Riku said that he tapped into some of the funds of the express while the council got some from the student and snack shops. Those sources left me skeptical since neither really raised that much money. Eh, I let it drop. I was having the time of my life. Namine and Kairi were there doing the mallet-bell game, both getting a pretty high mark. Riku, Sora, and I tried our hand at skeeball. Sora kept throwing the damn thing and nearly killed himself. I got a couple in the hundred slot but failed mostly into the tens. Stupid Riku got all of his in the hundred hole. Won a black, creature thing.

Games weren't just limited to the court yard; there were some inside too. Skits, hair dye, silent auctions, a bunch of indoor attractions. We stayed inside for a while to see one of the plays before getting our hair sprayed. Riku got blue, Sora got blond, I got brown, Namine got red, and Kairi got pink. We looked ridiculous but it was cool. I was more surprised that Riku even dared to get his hair colored. Later, we ate some funnel cakes and hotdogs while talking about all the prizes we got. Sora won a gazillion suckers and a couple of stuffed animals. Riku won nearly _all_ stuffed animals while Namine, Kairi, and I got smaller prizes. We tried.

The whole time we were walking around, I saw glimpses of the Order: Zexion I saw was at the auction, Demyx was at a match-the-duck game, and Marluxia was winning a huge pink bear last I saw him. Despite seeing them, I didn't see much of Axel. He vanished to nowhere after he had left me or at least wherever I was he wasn't. His absence gave me the impression that he had left upset or something, but his car was in the same place he had left it. There wasn't a stir or anything so he wasn't causing trouble. Maybe he was hiding from me?

"One please" I held out my ticket to the cotton candy girl. The festival continued into the evening as the sky got dark. Lights on some of the booths and the ones on the school were turned on. With the night lit up, it didn't look like the crowd that was there when I arrived had left at all. More people had showed up actually.

"Here you go! Nice ears" she winked as she handed my blue ball of fluff. Kairi had won some bunny ears in a whack-a-mole game. She dared me to wear them the rest of the night. "Thanks" I jerked my head so that they would move.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora came sprinting toward me, wearing the bear ears Riku dared him to wear. "What's up?" I took a bite out of my fluff. "Fireworks show is gonna start in seven minutes!" he motioned toward the school. Grabbing my wrist, he wasted no time in dragging me toward the building. Ever since it started getting dark, Sora had been talking about how the fireworks show was the greatest part of the festival. From what he said, they were supposed to be the brightest fireworks on earth. In _that_ darkness? We'd all probably go blind.

"You've never seen anything like 'em, I promise!" he dragged me up to the others. We were in the middle of the crowd with the school towering over us. Skimming the crowd, I watched out for any signs or hints of the Order. I doubted they wanted to miss the fireworks either, even if Zexion was as stiff as a board. Unfortunately, the array of people were way too rowdy so I ended up not seeing much of them. The one I was looking for the most was Axel. He never mentioned when or where we were supposed to meet up.

"How much time do we got left, Namine?" Riku acted like he was about to explode. What? He took chill pills to keep himself under control? "Three minutes exactly!" she looked at the pink watch on her wrist. "I hope I can hold myself until then!" Kairi squeezed her legs together.

"You can't be serious!" Sora shook his head.

"I'm sorry! I drunk too much soda in that chugging game!" she smiled sheepishly.

While they were bashing Kairi on how she should've gone minutes ago, something flashed in the corner of my eye. At the far side of the courtyard, something dark moved into one of the side doors of the school. Three more figures trailed after, each giving a sort of look around to see if anybody saw. Everybody was focused on the roof of the school, but I saw them.

"Where are you going?!" Sora called over the barrage of voices. "I'll be right back, I promise!" I shouted back as I pushed through the packs of people. No other people would've gone in that door except for the ones that I knew. It wasn't easy making my way through but I made it out anyway. I gave a peek around to see if anybody was watching me about to go in the side door. Nobody saw, nobody cared. In I went.

Stairs were the first thing to meet me after I opened the door. Footsteps were faint above me which made me pick up the pace. Not sure if I was right at the time or not, but I knew they were falling behind on purpose. While I was sorting through the people, they should've been far ahead of me. One of them was hooking me with the sound of their feet.

When I got to the second floor, I was alone. The indoor activities had closed down about an hour and a half after it got dark so nobody was there. The steps were fainter and as much as I wanted to catch up with them, I didn't know which hallway or corridor to go up.

Something clattered down one of the corridors of stairs. Something metallic.

Heading to the one to my left, I saw a shadow head up the stairs above me. On top of one of the stairs, I found a lighter. Decorated with an impression of Axel's face on one side, I looked up to the zigzag of stairs above me.

"Axel!" I called.

He laughed.

My feet flew up the stairs after him, clutching the lighter. He was definitely teasing me, trying to get me to pursue him. Yeah, my feet already got the message. The faster I ran, the closer his feet came as did the top of the stairs. A light shone briefly down the steps as he went onto the roof. Going into overdrive, I shot up the stairs and slammed open the door.

"Glad you could join us, Roxas!" he caught my wrists before I could fall flat on my face.

"Axel!" I gazed up to him happily.

"Hey Roxy" he rested his forehead against mine, his eyes brimming with energy. Oh, he wanted something.

"Ready for your surprise?" he whispered. My ears were about to burst; I couldn't believe I could hear him over the roar of the crowd below. Without a doubt, I would've died in his arms if the adrenaline hadn't been fighting against itself to keep me up. His tone was filled with excitement under the control of temptation. The combination of both made me want to scream, tear my hair out, whatever in a frenzy.

"Y-yes" I peeped.

He smirked, "You'll love it." Gently letting go of me, he turned toward the rest of the roof. Two operators were supposed to on top of the roof to do the fireworks but I didn't see any at the table with the lighter and the torches. Reason why, the Order had taken over. Demyx had this girl Lani bound by her wrists and Marluxia had Shan pinned to the railing. 'What's my surprise again...?' I slowly raise my eyebrow. I didn't know if the roof was about to turn into a sex dungeon or what.

"Lighter please" Axel held his hand out. I handed it to him cluelessly and watched him rush over to the table. 'Okay, now I get it' it became clear to me what he was about to do.

"Zexion, lights!" he called over to the boy standing next to Demyx. "Lights!" the Schemer held up a remote and pressed a button. The lights on the school shut off, leaving the people below near dark. Yet a group cheer rose from below, growing louder as the lights on some of the stands shut off as well. In seconds the court yard was as close to dark as it could get.

In the darkness was a click. Orange light bloomed in Axel's hands, barely breaking the night. He then chased the line of fireworks on the railing to the corner where they stopped. The air froze me in my place as he glanced back at me, the flame giving him an eager sparkle in his eye.

There was a small crackling sound. Three more groups of sparks formed with more on the way. Axel raced down the line of rockets, steadily and focused. The flames on the torches moved up and down with each one he passed. In no time, all of them were lit and ready to detonate. He blew out both flames like they were nothing and tossed them as he returned to my side.

Bursts of red shot up from the right side, blue shot up from the left. A spiral white trailed into the sky, ending in a shower of lights. Booms and bangs burst in my ears along with high pitched whistles. Colors exploded in all directions from one rocket that ended in a sort of floral assault. Like firy glitter, sparks rained down in front of my eyes. A large group of fireworks popped while others spun the wheels they were attached to. It was like going to Disney World.

"Axel" I gasped, keeping my eyes on the spectacle.

His hand squeezed my wrist, tugging my arm behind me. Without taking my eyes off the sky, I followed him until the door closed into my view. Wordlessly, he led me back down the stairs in a rush. The veins in his hands were throbbing with adrenaline like it was his heart. Feeling it got me aroused. He was going to have to hurry if he wanted to do something, otherwise I'd be dead before we got to the foot of the stairs.

He didn't even stop when we reached the second floor but neither did I. Across from the stairs, he went into an open room. My head started feeling light.

A step after I was in the room, he gently pushed me to the wall. My pants were feeling extremely tight. I liked it. He practically ripped off his jacket and pressed me against the wall with his body. "Axel" I peeped again, but he shushed me. Instead, he hooked the bottom of my shirt between his fingers. His hand ran up from my hip up to my chest. I groaned. His lips forcefully met mine. I returned his kiss as he drew back only for him to come in with a hail of continous kissing. Panting between each one, I held onto his waist. He laid is left hand against the wall next to my head, never stopping his repeating pattern. Outside, fireworks were still flashing above the windows. A perfect symbol of what each embrace felt like. Simply amazing.

He moved down my cheek. I turned my head to the side, sucking in deep breaths as if I had just rose up from drowning. Next thing I knew, he was nipping and kissing at my neck. I squeezed his side. Short cries escaped my lips. None of them were of pain, only joy. The feeling was just so...incredible. Words couldn't describe what I was feeling. Nothing could compare to what I was feeling then, not even when Axel revealed that he loved me.

I let out a howl-like moan.

He returned to my face and locked me in a long caress.

I ran my hand up from his waist to the back of his head and clutched his hair. He did the same with me.

Fireworks were in rhythm with the beat of my heart.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I must say, this is the first time I jumped to something like that. Fairly good for a start. Little scans about Birth by Sleep helped in this one. Originally didn't intend to have the two in the picture box but threw them in there anyway. Placement of this chapter might affect the next chapters but das okay. Don't own Wal-Mart nor its many ways to get kicked out! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	35. Flurry of the Season

I shot up straight from my bed, clutching the bed sheets.

Faint rays of light shown through the curtains, filling the room with a pale color. Everything was completely silent except for my panting as I scanned the room. My mind drew a blank as to how I got there and what had happened prior to me waking up. Something felt off but I didn't know what. All I knew was that I was feeling really lost all of a sudden. Excited but confused.

"There...was a festival, right?" I whispered to myself. The whole event and Axel kissing me...the wonder of it all felt like a dream. I wasn't sure if anything happened at all. It felt like the Saturday following the Friday Axel confessed to me. What was I supposed to do?

In the corner of my eye, a pair of bunny ears were lying on the floor.

Reaching over, I picked them up and held them my hands. Feeling the "fur" of it brought back the memories of the night before. The cotton candy, the five of us together, the fireworks, Axel's lips against mine. I smiled to myself when I remembered Axel holding me in his arms, giving me all he had of his love through each embrace. Embarrassed, I rubbed my neck where he had nipped me and giggled a little. Everything happened after all.

My cellphone vibrated somewhere.

The sound of its quaking sent me into a scrambling frenzy around the bedsheets. Where the hell had I put the damn thing? I didn't remember anything between when I got home to when I went to sleep. My craze worked in finding it as I saw it on the floor next to my bed. The caller ID wouldn't say who was texting me but I thought I'd answer it anyway. Flipping it open, I pushed a few buttons to open the message.

_Did u hve fun last nite?_

No doubt it was Axel.

Happily, I pressed another round of buttons to reply to his text. Like he didn't know already.

_I loved it._

Shutting my phone, I laid back in my bed to wait for his response. I still had no idea how he got my number but I didn't really care. I was glad he had it. Later I would definitely add him to my address book.

The phone vibrated. I almost fell out of bed trying to pick it up. Opening it up, I read the text.

_Good, cuz Im going 2 bed. Nite!_

Stunned, I stared at my phone in disbelief. Really? "Well, we did have sort of an exciting night" I shrugged, putting my closed phone on the nightstand. No surprise if the night had kept him up for a good seven hours past midnight. I don't even know how I got to sleep or who brought me home for that matter. Was it Riku or Axel? The gap made it look like Axel's kiss gave me a new type of hangover.

"Morning, Roxas" Sora yawned from the hallway. He strolled into my room stretching his arms and scratching the back of his head. Samba tiredly laid on his shoulder as his master drowsily sat next to me on the bed. "Morning Sora" I was the complete opposite of him following the text I had received.

"When did you get home?" he yawned again, stretching out his legs that time. "When _did_ I get home?" I raised an eyebrow in thought. By the way he asked, I must've gotten a ride from Axel but just to be sure..."Didn't I ride home with you guys?"

"Did you?" Sora tilted his head.

_"Did I?"_

"I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe I passed out?" he said the last part like he was no stranger to that happening. Eh, he did "crash" one or two times in the past. Point is, I didn't know who brought me home but I guess it didn't matter too much; at least I made it home safely. I definitely had a test run of what would happen if I got drunk.

"So, you wanna build a gingerbread house and put up the Christmas tree?" he rolled his shoulders.

"Huh?"

"Well, Christmas is coming up. Why not?" he poked at Samba's nose who was too tired to do much. All he did was turn his head away and close his eyes.

"Oh...sure. Lets get started" I nodded, slipping my legs out of bed.

"Splash some coffee in my face please" he lazily got up and leaned on me as we headed to the door. That Sunday was one of the rare times I saw Sora tired. Not only that, but I felt a reverse deja vu going on too.

Making the gingerbread house with Sora gave me a real wake up call. Even though I knew Christmas was coming, I didn't put much thought into it. Yet seeing Samba nibbling on the candy somehow reminded me that I was sort of in a squeeze. Out of all the things that were priority, it was presents. My plan for the year was to try getting everybody a present: Sora, Riku, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Tifa, Cloud, dad, Gram, Gramy, Demyx, Axel. One hell of a list. Originally, all I had to shop for were Hayner and the others in town along with Sora, but moving to the islands changed my agenda.

I knew it wasn't necessary to get everybody a present but it was my New Year's resolution to shoot for getting all my friends and family a present. I figured I wouldn't do much with the money I earned at the cafe so I put it away for savings. I may have had a small amount of money left over from dad. Tifa and Cloud also had some court money.

My sole question was would it be enough?

* * *

"Loooooove this time of the year!" Sora straightened the Santa hat on his head. Come Monday he was back to "normal" with a shot of holiday spirit. Aside from Halloween, Christmas was his favorite holiday. He decked out his Santa Claus hat and sweater to wear over his uniform. He really knew how to get into the mood.

"You only like it for the presents" Riku hooked his headphones onto his neck.

"NOOOOOO! I like it cause I get to spend time with family!" my cousin squeezed me in his arms. If only he knew how much circulation he was cutting off doing that.

"Liar!"

Sora spit his tongue out toward Riku.

"I like how you guys decorate around here" Namine was probably getting whiplash glimpsing at all the decorations. Just like October, there were festive decor all around: bells, Christmas trees, presents, candy canes, sayings like "Peace on Earth" and "Happy New Year," and cute images of Santa Claus. Xemnas and Saix didn't seem like ones to allow all that stuff by how serious they were, Ansem not adding any help. Then again, those two were at the dance and I'm pretty sure I saw them at the festival too. They weren't all that bad.

"Riku"

Coincidentally, we crossed Saix's path in the hallway. Weirdly enough, he was wearing a Santa hat too. Quite a few people were wearing holiday stuff actually. He just happened to stand out.

"Sorry, sir" the platinum was about to put away his headphones when the teacher slash vice principal held up his hand. "It's the holidays, Riku. You may keep your headphones on until first period," he smiled in the corner of his lips, "I just wanted to say thank you for putting on such a great festival."

"Your welcome, sir" Riku switched the volume down on his mp3 player so he could hear.

"Hey, Mr. Saix! What's up with the hat?" Kairi pointed to her head in motion to his. "This?" he pulled forward the pompom of the hat, "Mrs. Harleen dared Xemnas and I to wear these until break. She said we were sort of stiff."

"Looks good on you, sir" her cousin giggled. He turned his head to the side to hide, what I suspected, was a small blush.

Still, something was bothering me. Something was missing from the whole scene. It was bright and loud.

Where was h-

"WHAT IS UP, BITCHES!?"

Right on cue.

"Oh, gosh" Saix held his elbow with one hand, letting his head rest against the palm of his free one. "Oh yeah" Sora sighed, "I forgot."

"Forgot what?" Kairi cringed like she didn't know.

"Axel comes back today"

"Terrific" Riku glowered like I knew he would.

Down the hallway, herds of students cleared the way like a line of fire was coming through. He practically was one. Axel came strutting down the hallway, head held up high and walking tall. The rest of his pack followed behind him just as confident. All were proud to have their leader back in his place just like he was upbeat to be back. Passing people as he approached, Axel gave nods and winks with an occasional "how ya doin?" and "what's up?"

Seeing him coming closer left me with a blank face. Inside, I was overjoyed to see him after one day apart. The feel of every kiss that he gave me returned to my heart in mini explosions. For a moment, I wanted at least one more to last me the rest of the day. But then I remembered that I was forgetting something. Something important.

"If it isn't my favorite Rox and Roller?" he came to a stop at our group. Everybody except me was starting to feel the tension and annoyance he was emitting. As sorry as I was for them, I wanted to talk to the guy but when I opened my mouth to talk, he beat me to it.

"How's life been Rock Ass?"

I gave an uncertain expression as a sign that I was confused.

"...Uh, fine?"

"Well not anymore!" he shoved me in my chest, "Thanks for VISITS by the way. _Really_ got me back here!" he pushed me harder.

"Axel!" Saix stepped in front of me to keep him from doing it again. "Hey Moonface! How's it hanging?" Axel threw his arm around Saix's shoulders as if he were a good buddy. Watching him do that struck brought the photo of him and Saix back to my mind. Axel was acting as if Saix was one of the gang. I wasn't surprised the way the blue-haired man crossed his arms and looked away angrily. How were they ever friends?

"I suppose you're not planning on using a better attitude after all that has happened" Saix shook himself out of Axel's grip.

"Nope!"

"Then at least get in the holiday mood and treat the other students with respect for the next two weeks" the teacher growled. "Mmmmmmm, maybe" the redhead said playfully. His answer didn't make Saix any happier.

"The break was good while it lasted" Riku huffed. "Wasn't it, Mori?" Axel set his hands on his hips. My cousin's friend shamefully shook his head and sighed.

"And hey, check this out!" the Flurry pulled an object out of his jacket. It resembled a gray rock on a chain from where I was standing. "And that would be...?" Kairi asked, not even sounding like she was interested. I was. He wasn't wearing that when I was over at his house. "Nice memento to keep after I get shot, huh? Told the doctors to keep the bullet. Had it made into a necklace" he explained. "You must be feeling really proud of yourself huh?" Sora said sarcastically. "Maybe I should. After all, I took it for somebody else's ass" he eyed me. I flinched and pouted a bit in the lip. Already made that point earlier.

"Do I get another 'thank you for saving my ass, Axel'?" he weaved around Saix to cup my chin. I sharply pivoted my head, "I already thanked you once."

"I know, I just want to hear you say it again"

Quietly I held my ground. No need for me to say it out loud or at all for that matter.

"Wait. Since you saved Roxas' life, your debt should be repaid in full," Riku said thoughtfully, "that means you don't have to follow him around anymore, right?" he asked me. "Hey, that's right! Saving his life should've done enough" Kairi balled her fists in triumph. "And he wouldn't have to follow him around anymore, right Mr. Saix?" Namine asked. "Possibly, though I'll have to check with Xemnas to see if this really changes anything," the man tapped his right heel, "we do like how Roxas has been surveying him."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Axel twitched his eyebrow in a seductive way. Saix flashed a disgusted face and turned away again.

"Sorry to burst your guys' bubble but I may still owe this guy or, better yet, he owes me!"

"WHAT!?"

I wasn't expecting all five of them to do that nor to hear what Axel announced. After what Riku asked, I couldn't believe him actually believing what Axel would say about him still owing me. But _me_ owing _Axel?_ His follow-up needed to be good.

"And what would this be about, Axel?" Saix strained himself to look at the redhead. "What? It's not obvious?" the leader smirked, "I saved his ass. He owes me big time."

"What the...!" I fumbled with my hair, "I don't _EVEN_...!"

"But you were supposed to be repaying him anyway!" Sora stepped up, "He doesn't owe you anything!"

"Uh Strife, I almost died saving him. I think I deserve a little something in return" Axel rubbed his index finger and thumb together.

"Like you need any cash, but fine! I'll give you some if that'll pay you back!" I was hesitantly reaching for my back pocket in wait for his next follow-up.

"Nu-uh, no cash or anything like that at all!" he pointed at my offending hand. "Then what do you want?! I'm finding this whole deal ridiculous!" I stomped my foot. Teasingly, he rolled his eyes and looked away in thought. The three behind him had been pretty silent most of the time. Marluxia and Zexion were giving blank looks probably so they wouldn't show their displeasure about me to Axel or their "enthusiastic" grins to Saix. Demyx kept glancing around all over the place like the decorations were coming to kill him.

"How about...you do the same thing you've been doing to me for the past couple of weeks? You follow us and you repay my every whim when I ask? Simple as that" Axel finally came up with a solution.

"What the...?" Kairi stopped herself in time to keep from cussing in front of Saix. "That's stupid!" my cousin put his arms out to the side. "Hey, hell of a lot better than me following him around and having to deal with Mori every single minute, am I right?" Axel gave a fake questioning gesture. He was right about that. Good idea.

"And just who proposed this idea, Axel?" Saix willingly stepped up to the student.

"I did. If you need reference on the whole deal, I'm sure Xigbar could fill you in" the inferior said with a boat load of confidence. Saix asking about that made me worry a bit. The way Xemnas added the whole "keep an eye on Axel" deal was done when he heard what was going on between the two of us. This new "deal" would've been no different; somebody would tell them if it was really going on. I just hoped Axel's defense about Xigbar would work. He seemed ready for Saix to pick up the phone and call the guy.

"Hmph, I'll see about that" the scarred man apparently backed off. "But this isn't fair!" Namine pouted. "Life's not fair, deal with it" Axel said like it was that simple to understand. Coming over to me he grabbed my arm, "Ready for homeroom, Rock Ass?"

"Come ON, Axel!" Sora burst out, "It's the friggin holiday! Let him stay with us and do your crappy deal next year!"

Sora looked like he was coming to the brink of crying. In his furious face, his eyes were more watery than usual. Seeing him like that was making the deal feel sour. Christmas time was Sora's favorite time of the year and he really liked celebrating the family part. That year he wanted me to be with him, at least during this time. I couldn't hold out much longer seeing him like that.

"Geez Strife, don't have a cow!" Axel shook me a bit by the arm, "I'm not going to keep him all the time. Case you haven't figured, I still have fucking homework to do so I'm going to be held at home for a good time after school. He will be yours," he shoved me toward my cousin. I stumbled in front Sora but caught myself in time to flash one of his cheesy smiles. He showed the same grin of satisfaction. It was like staring into a mirror.

"But until then, he'll be my dog for the school day!" my captor pulled me back toward him by my other arm. "Or at least until I talk with Xemnas about this" Saix slipped that fact in real quick.

"Sorry, guys," I winced, "See you at lunch?"

"Sure, yeah" Sora answered half-heartedly. I sighed. Hopefully he wouldn't be too down about all of it.

"Let's go, Rock Ass!" Axel spun me in front of him, giving me a sharp push in the upper back. Reluctantly, I lead the way down the hallway with the rest of the Order trailing behind. Glancing back to the others, Sora was boredly kicking his foot, Kairi was talking with Namine, Saix said something before going down the hallway, and Riku was glaring straight at us.

`~*~*~*`

"Want one?"

Demyx held a box of cookies my way. All of them were holiday cookies decorated with something in some kind of way.

"Thanks" I picked out a chocolate cookie with peppermint pieces scattered all over it.

It was definitely homeroom again. Still the nice chunk of people either pushed toward the edges of the room or in another part of the school. In front of us, Zexion was reading and Marluxia was messing with his cellphone. Axel left for the restroom minutes earlier so it was just Demyx and I in the back.

"Feels like forever since we last talked huh?" I took a bite out of the cookie. So good, it was like one of those Girl Scout cookies that were all chocolate with mint everywhere.

"No kidding. So much has happened the last couple of weeks. We didn't get to say much at all" he nodded, picking out a gingerbread cookie.

"So how's life?" I asked, mouth full with cookie goodness.

"Good. I'm back with you guys again and playing with the kids at the apartment. Really good. How about you?" he answered the same way I did. If only we had some milk. "Oh you know, same old, same old" I glanced at all sorts of places in the room. I may have been part of the Order but I wasn't ready to outright tell Demyx that Axel and I were in love. Later, maybe.

"Like joining the Thirteenth Order is anything same old, same old?" he laughed. "Alright, so it hasn't been _completely_ normal" I admitted. Thankfully we were talking kind of low so as far as I knew nobody heard us.

"So, what made you want to join the Order anyway?" he finished his cookie and reached for another one.

"Me? I don't know..." I rolled my eyes halfway, "Axel wanted me to join for some reason. He didn't say why." When I thought about it, he hadn't really told me why I should've joined. Yeah, our relationship but the question came out of nowhere. Why did he want me to join all of sudden? "I'll have to ask him when he gets back" I reached for another cookie when he offered me the box again. Picked up a soft cookie with vanilla frosting, sprinkled with red and green stars.

"You make these yourself?" I needed to know. "Yep. Got kind of bored yesterday so I made cookies" he explained. "These are the shit" I tried not to show my absolute pleasure in the stuff. They were a close second next to Scion's cookies.

Suddenly, a question I had the urge to ask him came to my mind. I didn't understand why I didn't talk about it previously.

"Demyx?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" he squinted his eyes as he peered at the desk.

"I mean...what happened when you were in the hospital. After you woke up?"

Xigbar said that he didn't wake up until Friday night after Axel got shot but didn't find out all of it until Saturday morning. I hadn't seen him until the following Friday. What happened in that huge gap?

"Oh that," he said casually, "yeah things happened once I woke up. Found out Axel was in the room above mine from a gunshot wound. That sucked." Knew that much too. "Xigbar said you weren't doing too hot" I finished my cookie without going for another. "He was right about that; side effects from the beating left me kind of slow and almost zombie-ish. When Axel was talking to me, he'd say something that I'd take a minute or two to process before answering him" he grimaced.

"You guys talk much?"

"Basically. Talking to the nurses and doctors gets uncomfortable so I was glad to have him to talk to until my mom and great aunt stopped by. Not to mention we had a little wheelchair competition" he laughed. "Racing wheelchairs down the hallways?" I leaned closer to him like I was trying to get it out of him. "Security guards caught us twice" he laughed. If only my hospital experience had been as fun as that. Laying in a bed for hours with nothing to do except watch T.V. is boring. There was a play room I could go to but mostly kids were hanging around. A teenager coming in wouldn't have made any sense.

"Let's just hope you don't have to end up back there, period" I tried to make my face serious. He may have had fun but ending up there in the first place because of a beating was no laughing matter.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be going back there anytime soon" he slipped the cookie box into his backpack.

"What? The court finally caught up with your step-dad and is actually going to give what's coming to him?" I asked. That's one Christmas present I would definitely hope for. He needed to be put away for life.

"It's already been taken care of. I won't ever have to see his face again" he said in a solemn tone as he lowered his head. Something wasn't right.

"He was thrown in jail?"

He lifted his head and gave me a face that said "are you kidding?"

"Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?"

Sighing, his eyes became sad, "Roxas...he's dead."

My hearing was ready to block out every other voice in the room when someone's woke me up.

"Rock Ass!"

I turned to the door to see Axel peeking through the doorway. "I want to talk to ya!" he pointed to the spot in front of him. The way he said "talk" made it seem like he wanted to beat me up or rob me. As I got up, I glanced back to Demyx with a strained look. He shook his head with a weak smile, "I'll tell you more later." With that said, I nodded and headed toward Axel. He left down the hallway and I followed, not bothering to let the homeroom teacher know where we were going.

"Ax-"

"Shut up!"

I hunched my shoulders up to my ears. He sounded mad. About what, I didn't know but I decided not to talk to him anymore as he lead me down the hall. When the boys' restroom came up, I thought he was going to shove me in there but he didn't. He went right past it to a wooden door a short walk away from the restrooms. The janitor's closet.

"This looks like a good spot," he opened it effortlessly, "In."

Doing as he said, I stepped inside up against a mop. The closet was really small with barely enough space for two people. Cleaning supplies were lined on shelves with brooms, mops, and buckets on the floor. Horrible place to end up in but, at the same time, very exciting. A closed space with just the two of us. Who cared about the junk inside? That was another one of the times we were forced to be close to each other due to space. The air in the room was igniting just having him step inside.

Hitting the broom behind me aside, he pinned his hands against the wall next to my head. Every vein in my body was pulsing uncontrollably.

"Morning, Axel"

He locked me in a kiss. The feeling from Saturday came back. What was more was that I could feel his tongue. I groaned in pleasure.

"Morning, Roxas" he let off. I blushed. He was using his tone again. "So," I started, "you wanted me in here just for that?" I tried not to sound like I was mad. Hell, I was glad he stuffed me in there. I'd stay in there all day if that's what he wanted me to do. "Mm, no. What, you want more?" he tilted his head amused. "Please" I said it so anxiously, I was embarrassed. "In a minute" he pat my head comfortingly. Yeah right. I was praying that I could even control myself for a second much less a minute.

"Sorry I had to treat you so rough earlier" he nervously scratched the back of his head. "It's okay. Just part of what we agreed on, right?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. His nod confirmed it, "Just thought I'd make it a little more believable."

"So what's going on? About what you said earlier?" I thought back to what he said earlier. What was he talking about when he said he still had work to do and what was up with the bullet necklace?

"You mean the whole homework deal right?" he asked, "Just karma coming back to bite me in the ass."

"How so?"

"I didn't do my homework at all last week so everybody's gonna keep me home until I finish it. Have to go in during my free time to catch up on what I'm screwing up now. Whoopdie doo" he spun his finger with less enthusiasm than a sloth. "Oh" I lowered my eyes. That was bad procrastination right thar, "All week?" He sighed, "Said they were going to take my keys away and hide my car if I didn't get things done. Nobody's allowed to come over and if I try to leave, they'll put an ankle monitor on me. All that bullshit" he sneered. How strict could they be?

"Shit" I winced.

"Tell me about it. So I apparently won't be seeing much of you this week, not after school anyway" he lowered his head. Perfect. The time the guys at the house want me follow him and they block me and everybody else out. Irony.

"But Axel" I whined, hooking my arms around his neck and burying my face into his chest. His arms wrapped around my waist, hugging me close. "It'll only be for about a week hopefully. I can still see you here...occasionally" he nestled into my hair. I grumbled. Occasionally wasn't good enough. Real letdown.

"And what's up with this necklace?" I changed the topic.

"This?" he released an arm from me to lift up the bullet, "A trophy." He held the bullet between his bottom and top teeth. "Don't do that" I clutched the chain between my own teeth and gently pulled it out of his mouth.

"Why not?"

"Cherries belong in your mouth. Not bullets" I kissed his cheek. He pressed me back against the wall into another kissing session. Just when we're becoming a real couple and he has to be held up at home. Then again, a sort of window of opportunity was starting to open. I'd be able to spend time with Sora like he wanted me too. I may have wanted Axel but Sora needed me. In addition to that was my Christmas shopping...Maybe I could've gotten it done by then?

He was biting at my neck again. I shivered in enjoyment.

"You know," I began hesitantly since he was still at work, "we're moving...kind of fast."

"Yeah?" he stopped for a second before getting back at me. "I mean, we haven't even had our first date and we're already...DOING things in the janitor's closet" I gasped at one of his bites. As much as I enjoyed him being all over me, things were going faster than they should've been. I thought that in the beginning of my relationship with somebody we'd start out with a date first. A kiss could come ahead of time--I wouldn't mind--but a first date was typical. Would've worked fine except my partner wasn't a typical guy.

Stopping, he abruptly stood back up. I thought he was angry that I brought it up but he scratched his head as if to agree with me. "I guess..." he looked to the side. "It's just that, you know, shouldn't we have at least one date? Just so we're not jumping straight into things" I shrugged.

"So you want me to hold off on the hooking?"

"Oh hell no!" I suddenly grabbed on to him. Doing that gave me a sort of pathetic feeling but the exasperated groan he made set it right. "Just...I don't know" I laid my head against him as he pet my hair. There was no way in hell I wanted him to stop what he was already doing.

"I think I know what you're getting at"

I held onto him tighter.

"You just want a date in between so it doesn't seem like we're taking too many steps, right?" he asked. I nodded. That's what I meant. One date would make me feel better about what we were doing. Just one is all we needed. "What do you think?" I peeked up to him. His input mattered just as much as mine.

"It's a little late for a date but not too late," he replied with a confident smile, "we can do it." I burrowed my face into him in cheer, "Thank you, Axel." Now the one problem about that was when. Not that week, that's for sure. "When should we do it?" my words were muffled by his chest. "I don't know" he stretched his free arm, "How about next year? Sometime after the New Year? Doesn't have to be exact."

"Sounds good" I pried my arms from around him. Yet when his arms returned around my waist I grasped back onto him. "If we're done here, how about one for the road?" he brought his forehead to mine. "Yes" I brought my lips to his. Who knew if that'd be the last time I'd be able to kiss him for the rest of the week? During the school day he may have had me but would we get the chance to do that again? I had no idea of knowing.

A minute later, we reluctantly prepared to go back to "the way things were." But before we could go, I had to ask him something crucial.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"What?" his hand was on the doorknob. "Do you want anything special for Christmas? I'm gonna go Christmas shopping later" I explained. The way he squinted to the side in thought brought to my attention that his present was going to be tough. He was rich. For all I knew, he could've bought everything he wanted. What I bought him either wouldn't compare or was something he already had. I was on a budget.

"Surprise me"

"Okay" I said, hiding my nervousness.

"What about you?" he suddenly asked, refusing to open the door. His was a question I hadn't thought of for a while. "Me?" I crossed my arms. There wasn't much. Maybe a few more comics and video games plus something for my skateboard. Tifa and Cloud could've gotten me those things and so could dad if he wanted to.

"I don't know"

His phone vibrated. "I'll think of something" he took it out of his pocket. I heard a small, metallic object clank on the floor while he read his text. In the shadow, I picked up something silver trimmed with red.

"Your key?" I held it out to him as I stood back up. He looked at it as he put his phone away, "Yeah." Taking it back, he shoved it in the same pocket as his phone, "Car key. Probably slipped off the ring."

Cracking the door, clear light creeped in. "Five minutes til homeroom's over" he slowly opened it some more. I could tell he didn't want to leave.

"Right," I sighed, "See you around, Axel."

He kissed my cheek.

"See you around, Roxas"

* * *

The week took forever to go by.

As expected, I saw less of Axel during that time. In the mornings, I'd catch Demyx or Zexion wandering around but no sign of their leader. What was weird was that he didn't show up in history either. Of all the times to skip when he was _supposed_ to be in there learning. Plus, _I_ was there but I doubt I could've put up with his "insults" for a whole period. Granting all this, there was an advantage on my part; I had time to think of what to get him. Disadvantage, I was drawing a blank and break was coming up the week after. There were other presents I had to buy as well. I had to snag in some overtime between then and break which meant I had to go without seeing Axel for another week.

Finally holiday break came still without a sign of him anywhere. I was concerned but not too worried considering my situation. If I could have one wish, it was that I had gotten his cellphone number to ask what was up. Or at least have him call me...

"He's not rea-"

"HE IS!"

"No he's n-"

"HE IS TOO!"

Sora and Riku were eying each other intimidatingly while the rest of us watched. On Monday, the first day of break, we took a trip to the mall for some Christmas shopping. I wasn't the only one to haul in some overtime at the Express; Sora, Riku, and Kairi followed suit so they could get paid some too. If Tifa and Cloud had just given me some of the court money, I wouldn't have had to put in a week's worth of work but they said they were saving it for something "special."

"He is too real!"

"No, no he's not!"

As far as I was listening, they were arguing about...I don't know.

"Santa Claus is real, Riku!"

Oh yeah.

"No he isn't, Sora! He's fake!"

My cousin huffed in offense, "You're just like that cause you hate the world. This is why you're going to be murdered." His friend looked at him like he was crazy, "A guy fat guy dressing up and going around the world to shit presents sounds believable to you?"

"Hell yes! How do you explain the Playstation you got for Christmas when we were younger?" Sora pointed furiously. "My parents bought that for me" the platinum shook his head.

"But your parents said they didn't have enough money!"

"It's called _lying_. Heard of it?"

"Fuck you, Riku. He's real" Sora crossed his arms in defeat. "You guys are so competitive" Namine giggled when Sora suddenly grabbed both her arms. "Tell me you believe in Santa Claus, Namine! He's real!" he pleaded, coming close to getting on his knees. She looked like she was deciding whether to laugh or not do anything at all. "Of course he...is?" she didn't even seem sure of herself. "Exactly!" he cheered, "It's just people like Riku who ruin our dreams and destroy our childhoods with their lies!"

"What the hell?!"

"You guys" I rolled my eyes. I was trying to pay more attention to the stores we were going by than their mini argument. Sora and I were going to buy Tifa, Cloud, and our grandparents something that day. Frankly, I didn't know what to get them. Maybe gift cards or a food arrangement?

"So what're you gonna get me, Roxas?"

"What?"

Sora's face was all up in mine like he was planning on kissing my cheek. He did bring up a good point though: what _was_ I gonna get him? "I'm not telling" I stuck my nose in the air. "Oh c'mon, Roxas! Don't I get a hint?" he begged, shaking my arm. "No, you'll get my foot up your butt!" I spit my tongue out at him. "It is supposed to be a secret" Kairi paused from eating her candy cane. "Take that, spanky butt!" I pointed at him in triumph. "Don't side with him!" he glared at Kairi, using a dark tone. She immediately went back to her cane.

"What about you, Riku?"

"Get away from me!"

"So, what're you guys gonna get for your parents?" I turned to the girls while Sora ranted about not knowing what his gifts were. "Us? Well, my parents are leaving town for a ski trip tomorrow-"

"_Again_ a vacation?" I cut Kairi off. Even though their last vacation was months ago when I came to the islands, a second trip seemed kind of crazy.

"Yep, planned another one. It's supposed to be a romantic getaway," she waved her hands, "Anyway, we plan to get them a scarf big enough for them to wrap up in together." Romantic. Sounds like the kind of thing that you'd hear in a love story about being snowed in at a ski resort. However, replacing those two for Axel and I...ooooh.

"What're you blushing about, Roxas?" Kairi asked in a teasing tone. I broke out of my daydream with a shake of my head. "Nothing! Nothing! Just thinking...It is kind of romantic" I tried to save myself. "Aw, you want to get one to share with Sora?" Namine teased me too. He must've overheard by the way he looked back at me and winked flirtatiously. I turned to the side and pretended to throw up while he faked crying.

"But our grandma is going to keep an eye on us so we're gonna get her a present too" Kairi added. "Like what?" I thought I'd ask. She never really talked about her grandma much. I don't think I had ever heard her talk about her in the past. "We're thinking of something that has to do with flowers like an edible bouquet or glass flowers" her cousin explained. "And you guys are getting this money from where again?" I raised my eyebrow. Kairi had a job but Namine not so as far as I knew. She couldn't have been putting the bill on Kairi. "Well we've got my money" Kairi motioned to herself. "And I'm getting a share at Larxene's bank account. We'll have enough!" the blond beamed oh so proudly.

"Wait, you're getting money out of _her_ account?"

"The judge decided to give me a good chunk of what was in her account because he felt sorry that I had to live in such conditions" she hid her hands behind her back. "Shit. I'd give you more than half she had just for _living_ with her! Gonna actually get her a present?" I winced. Not like she really deserved anything after all she had done. If Santa was real, he'd live a mine of coal plus some dynamite. What a bitch.

"I don't even know what she'd want. She's never really gotten me anything except this..." she looked down to her chest, "but only if it's to her benefit. Either I'll get her a thong or nothing at all." I'd go with nothing at all if I were her. She didn't even deserve a thong; just imagining her in one came close to triggering my gag reflex. "Don't get her anything" I said to her in a low voice.

"Let's check in here!" Sora pointed to a store sign. JCPenny.

We must've spent at least half an hour inside searching for stuff, mostly because of Kairi and Namine. Sora and I settled on getting Cloud these navy blue pajamas with a yellow bird on the pocket while praying we got the right size. Riku settled with a fragrance for his mom and pajamas for his dad too. As for Kairi and Namine, they didn't find what they wanted for their parents or their grandma but they did spend a hell of a lot of time in the makeup section of the store. Why the hell girls spent so much time over make up was beyond me.

With that store taken care of we moved onto the next one. It was a body and spa store. There we picked up a body wash kit for Tifa and another for Gramy to which we included a pair Shea butter socks.

"I'd find it kind of offending if I got body wash for Christmas" Sora kicked back on the bench with one leg over the other. "Why?" I put my arm on the back of the bench. "Gives you the impression that you stink and people want you to wash up" he pouted.

"Sora, your hair still smells like chocolate"

"Leave me alone!"

Our shopping part was just about done, so the two of us waited outside on the bench while Kairi and Namine tore up the store and Riku went to the men's room. As I sat there, I thought about what to get Hayner, Pence, and Olette. By the way Sora and I were putting our money together to buy things, I still had some cash in my wallet. But it wasn't just them I had to worry about: Kairi, Riku, Namine, Sora, Demyx, Axel, and I was thinking about possibly getting something for Faron, Xigbar, and Scion. That was still a tall list to complete and I didn't even know what to get them. Kairi and Namine I would probably get something jewelry related, Riku...I had no idea, for Sora something that would curb his hyperness. Demyx...maybe something that had to do with swimming or for his sitar? Given his situation, I imagined he didn't get much so I wanted to make what I got him special. Axel...His present was killing me. How do you get something for somebody who might have everything he already wanted? As for the other three, I was going to have to improvise. Xigbar, for sure, would've shot me if I got him pajamas.

'Well, if there's one place to check first...' I looked up at a certain store on the floor above.

"Where are you going?" Sora noticed me get up.

"Just going to do a little exploring" I pointed to the ceiling.

"Gonna get me a present?"

"Hell no!"

I walked off while he pretended to cry again. As I got onto the escalator, I had something in mind to get him. Probably would be something he liked given his hyper personality. I just hoped I had enough money to buy or at least reserve it if it wasn't sold out already. My wallet showed that I had a couple of hundred dollar bills. What I really needed to do was convince Tifa and Cloud to lend me some of the court money.

"Welcome to GameStop. How may I help you?" the guy at the counter welcomed me as I walked up to him.

"Hey. Just wondering how much that costs and if it was possible if I could put it on some type of layaway or reserve" I pointed to the item on the shelf behind him. He glanced back at it then got back to me with an answer. I brought out my wallet.

The others were waiting for me by the time the escalator brought me down to the lower level. From there, we moved onto the next store for a gift for grandpa and still Kairi's and Namine's grandma. They were pretty much leading us around the store since most of our shopping was done. However, at each "girly" store we stopped by, I kept my eyes open for things to get for Scion, Olette, Kairi, Namine, and Faron. Nicely enough I found some things for them and secretly talked to the clerks about layaway. Olette's was the only one I took home, a Hello Kitty alarm clock from the Sanrio store. In another store I found Pence's and Hayner's presents, a nerdy shirt for Pence and a blitzball for Hayner. Stopping by a music store, I picked up a music generator for Demyx. I couldn't think of what else to get him but maybe he'd actually listen to it when he went to sleep.

"TELL ME THIS IS THE LAST STORE!" Riku didn't hesitate to scream that out.

"Promise!" Namine embarrassingly clasped her hands together in a beg for forgiveness.

As much as I wasn't done shopping, I was getting tired and so was Sora. We must've been there for three hours without even stopping by the food court for cocoa like we had planned. Sora isn't nice when he wants cocoa!

"It's in here for sure! I see it!" Kairi jumped anxiously at the sight of an item at the back of the souvenir store.

"If it's not, I'm putting you on janitor duty" Riku growled with grim eyes, dragging his bags into the store. Don't see why he didn't wait outside but whatever. "C'mon Sora!" I grabbed him by the arm since he refused to get off the bench. Grandpa and dad needed a gift but what better place to get something for them than a souvenir store? Dad at least would like it, grandpa would probably wail on us for turning traitor on their store.

"Welcome!" the girl at the counter flashed her brightest smile, lightening our mood. Actually, the whole store did that. With the walls a bright yellow, shelves were stocked with snow globes, postcards, stuffed animals, and all sorts of knickknacks. Everything seemed so happy and bright, it felt like Christmas would always be in there.

"See! Here it is!" Kairi pointed to what she had found. A tall, glass set of flowers bloomed from a white flower pot. Water filled the inside with a light at the bottom of the pot changing the color of the water's surface.

"Think she'll like it?" she turned to her cousin. "Absolutely!" Namine nodded happily. Didn't know what an old lady would do with something like that but all the power to them on giving it to her. Now if they could just find a place to hide it cause the thing was as tall as me, not including my hair.

While they figured that out, I wandered around the store. When it came to dad, I figured I'd get him something to remind him of home. Maybe not Town since the store mostly sold things about the islands but maybe of me. "Home is where the heart is," that was a saying he'd tell me when I was younger. In that case, home was at the islands and waiting for him to come back. Keeping that in mind, I picked up a snow globe of an island with miniature star fruits hanging off a palm tree. On the base under the globe it read "Destiny Islands." I'd feel a lot better if I had picked it up earlier that semester. It'd be weeks before he actually got it.

"Hey Roxas, look what I picked up for grandpa!" Sora laughed as he held up a "Foxy Grandpa" mug. That's something I'd want my grand kids to get me.

"I don't _even_...!"

"Think he'll like it?"

"Think he'll be slightly disturbed but okay!" I smothered a laugh. He may have been "foxy" back in his glory days...

We were about to head to the counter when something flashed in the corner of my eye. On the wall above the shelves was a sign that read "Imports." Checking it out, I skimmed the shelves to find items both familiar and foreign. Here and there, I'd find things that they used to sell back in Town like bobble heads and hats. But out of all of the items, one stood out the most. The way the lights glistened on its surface called out to me. Just by gazing at it I had a single thought.

This is the one.

This is what I've been searching for. No doubt about it.

Picking it up, I examined it carefully and observantly. I was astonished by how beautifully crafted the inside was in catching every detail there was. Even the tiny addition was something surprising. Holding it upside down I found a switch, but I was too fixated on the design to flip it.

"Woah" I whispered to myself.

"What're you looking at?"

Riku was peeking over my shoulder to what was in my hands. "It's a souvenir from Town" I held it up so he could see. His mint eyes scanned every feature though I doubt with the same interest I had. "That's what it's like there?" he asked. "There is more to it but this is just a glimpse of it" I set it back on the shelf.

"You gonna get it?"

"I think so. I have to check how much I have left" I snatched my wallet out of my back pocket and opened it up. Depressing. That's how it felt when I discovered how much was left in my pocket. All the shopping had burned a hole straight through my pocket and into my wallet. Nothing was left except a few five dollar bills and some change but even that wasn't enough to buy both dad's, grandpa's and what I wanted altogether.

"Shit" I sighed.

"Whatcha staring at?" Sora came over next. "This" Riku pointed to the item on the shelf. My cousin examined it preceding a playful grin my way, "Aw, Roxaaaas. You homesick?"

"No, but it is something I wanted to get" I shook my head as I took out the bills that would pay for both gifts. "Aw, Roxas!" Sora shook me playfully but he probably knew how I was feeling. "Nah, it's fine. I'll get it later when they restock" I slapped on the best smile I could give as I turned toward where the check out was.

It was the only one left.

`~*~*~*`

After paying for stuff, we finally made it up to the food court for a late lunch and cocoa. Although I was still bummed out over the souvenir, eating with the others reminded me of eating with the guys back at home. Exhaustion after Christmas shopping, drinking cocoa, the craze. Yep, that was home. All that was left was fitting the bags into Riku's car and then sneaking them into the house to be wrapped.

"Why don't we get a picture with Santa?" Sora thumbed toward the plaza where "Santa" was sitting with Christmas-y decorations all around him.

"What? Are you kidding?" Riku squinted his eyes.

"C'mon Riku!"

"You do know how old we are right?"

"So!?"

"So no!"

Sora set his bags down and strutted over to Riku. His friend did the same way and they met each other halfway, toe-to-toe and eye-to-eye. They looked like they were either going to start a fight or stare at each other forever. Kairi, Namine, and I kept glancing between them in wait for one of them to do something. It was just a picture. Might as well do it while the line was short. Besides, we were teenagers, we do crazy things all the time. Perfectly normal.

Riku cracked a smile.

Sora burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine!" the platinum ruffled Sora's hair, "We'll take the picture, but this is the last thing we're doing here!"

"Yay! Thanks Riku!" Sora went back to his bags and charged straight for the Santa look-alike. We followed behind him, winding up the first in line just as kids and their parents were coming over. Like one of kids, we took different spots around Santa: I stood on the left side of the chair while Sora stood on the right. Kairi and Namine were on the floor with Riku behind him, all with enough room for the big guy to fit in.

As our reward, we got five copies of our little feat and a bunch of kids giving us weird stares.

Later on that evening, Sora and I spent time together wrapping Hayner, Pence, Olette, dad's, and our grandparents' gifts. Getting to the post office on Wednesday to mail them was a must; it was the only reason why Tifa lent some money to me. As long as they got to their destinations wrapped and on time (except for dad's), then I was fine. Special for them, I chose Express mail so their gifts should've ended up on their doorstep Christmas Eve. Thing that annoyed me was the Cloud wouldn't stop bothering me about "waiting until the last minute" to do all that stuff.

"Do you usually get snow for Christmas, Roxas?" Sora asked as he taped a side of the box he put grandpa's mug in. We finishing up the presents on the floor of my room.

"Every year back in town" I taped the other side.

"Well, TOO BAD!"

"It sucks that it doesn't snow here," I sat up on my knees, "Paradise is good but what's one without snow for the holidays? I honestly don't understand."

"Hey, it's either sunshine and nice temperature all year round or nothing at all" he put his hands on his hips as he stood up on his knees too. "In all truth, it hasn't been sunny all year, least not when I started going here. Remember the rainy days and the storm?"

"Whatever," he reached into the bow bag, "we mostly get sun and that's it."

"Right" I brought Olette's gift over in a box and began taping it shut. Listening to that song "It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas" would be pretty lame being on the islands and all. I had previously spent Christmas on the islands but that was when I was younger. Back then, I didn't mind there not being snow on ground cause there was sand to play in. Living on the islands today, I had sand all around with weekends to go to the beach. A bit of snow would nice.

"Sora"

"Yeah?"

"Has it ever snowed here at all?" I looked to him. He crossed his legs, resting his head on his hand in thought. His answer should've been a quick and simple "no" giving the conditions of the islands but if it could snow in the desert...

"Maybe once but that was a long time ago"

"Oh"

"Not seeing it in so long is turning out to be a real bummer," he chuckled weakly as he scratched the back of his head, "I already forgot how it feels to be in the stuff. It's completely different from being on the sand."

"It's obviously cold but gives you the sense of being free" I put the box on the wrapping paper. Sand limits a person's abilities; you have to have moisture in order to build things out of it. What's worse is if you don't have any artistic ability than you can't do a lot with it. Unlike sand though, snow gives you more freedom though you can't do exactly the same things you'd do with sand with snow. Better snowballs than sand balls. Nobody gets sued.

"Next year, lets spend Christmas over at your place," Sora pouted, "Your place would be a lot better during this season."

"You got it"

* * *

Early Tuesday morning, I chose to go out searching for a present for Axel again. This time I tried searching the local shops on the second island so I wouldn't have to go so far. I thought for sure I'd find something just as good as the thing I saw at the gift shop, maybe even better. In spite of that idea, everything I saw couldn't compare. In fact every item I saw seemed mediocre or something I thought Axel wouldn't like or already had. My choices were becoming slimmer and slimmer. The whole time I was out, I was paranoid about the object on the shelf. It was the last one and I didn't have enough money to get it. I had to find a way to get it without resorting to stealing.

Unfortunately, it'd have to wait. That night, the others and I went to a Christmas party over at Arashi's house. While Sora was dancing with Kairi and Riku with Namine, I stood in the back guzzling down eggnog, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

"Thanks!"

"Sure thing, kid. Need any help?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks anyway!"

I stumbled into the post office with four boxes in my arms. Thank goodness there was a guy there to open the door for me when I arrived. All that I needed next was somebody to hold my packages while I waited in line. No, that was my job. Mine and everybody else's in the line. There must've been 30 people there with only two lines open. I was going to be a while.

"Excuse me, sir"

"Oh, sorry"

Behind me, I heard both a familiar and unexpected voice. I wasn't quite anticipating him to be there too but who else wasn't out? Hey, it was holiday break; in the two days I had gone out since it began, I already saw all sorts of people I knew from school. The difference about this person was that I was kind of hoping he wouldn't see me.

"Afternoon, Mr. Koizumi"

Please, my hair was an instant giveaway.

"Hi, Mr. Vexen" I strained myself into facing him. He stood next to me in the other line. Wearing a long, light blue coat with a dark blue scarf, he held a large box with smaller one on top and an even smaller box on top of that. I kind of wondered who those were going to.

"Getting close-to-last-minute errands taken care of, Roxas?" he shifted his arms to keep the boxes from slipping. "Yes. Sending three of these back home and one overseas for my dad" I nodded to the presents I had in my hands. Honestly, I didn't mind talking to him even though I didn't want him to see me. I was sort of forming that "bond" with my teachers. "Are you sending things to family too, Mr. Vexen?" I asked. "Correct. I'm sending a couple of gifts for the kids" he gestured to the boxes in his hands. Kids? What "kid" deserved that big of a box?

"Going to get some rest when you get back home?" I laughed. I know I was. Standing in line and holding the packages was taking a toll on my arms and legs. Not just that, the craziness of the holiday rush wore me out every time. When I got back home, I was jumping straight into bed. "Actually, Xemnas is hosting a staff party at his residence. I plan to go after I return home to prepare" he glanced to the front of the line to see if it was moving at all. Xemnas could party?

"Sounds like fun. Hope you enjoy it" I watched him move up in the line. Why the hell wasn't mine moving at all?

"What are you planning to do when you return home, Mr. Koizumi?"

"Me?" I stepped up as the line moved forward, "Wrap a couple more Christmas presents then take an early nap."

"Sounds 'luxurious' for a teenager"

"Yep!"

We talked a while longer as our lines finally picked up the pace. He told about how he was going to take a trip to the slopes the following week and see if he could make it to a science convention the next year. I responded with how Sora and our friends had been going around taking care of a business. For some reason, I told him about the item I had seen in the gift shop of the mall and how I needed to earn some money from my aunt and uncle if I wanted to get it. He said I probably could but I'd have to hurry if I wanted to. Christmas Eve was on Thursday and dozens of shops were going to close early, including the mall. I was going to have to haul ass if I wanted to get all the layaway stuff out of there before stores closed.

Then, out of nowhere, the conversation I had with Sora Monday returned. I don't know why I thought about it but it just hit me. Suddenly, I wanted to ask him about it.

"Um, Mr. Vexen?"

"Yes, Mr. Koizumi?"

"Do...Do you think it's possible for it to...snow around here?" I was very hesitant to ask. It was a stupid question. I nearly assumed everybody around me to stare and laugh. What made it more bothering was that I was asking a scientist, a _scientist_, if it could snow on an island. Felt so ridiculous.

"Snow on an island?" he tilted his head, looking like he was analyzing the question as if it were right in front of him.

"Stupid question, right?"

"Roxas, you know there is no such thing as a stupid question. I taught you that" he shook his head, continuing to look like he was figuring out the answer to my previous question. "I know. Just seemed ridiculous to ask" I shrugged it off. He did tell us that there was no such thing as a stupid question even though there appeared to be plenty out there.

"Nonsense, but the possibility for to snow out here is virtually none given the temperature, climate zone, and the conditions needed for snow even though it is chilly out there" he gazed out the front door. 'So much for that' I said to myself. I think I may have liked the answer better from Sora. Hearing a scientist's take on the question made it more depressing. Shouldn't have asked in the first place.

"A little snow is what we'd all like, isn't it?" he grinned.

"Huh?"

"I admit, I haven't lived here my whole life but some snow after living here a few years would be delightful wouldn't it?" he stepped up again in line.

"Uh huh"

"In that case, let it snow" he laughed, setting his boxes on the front desk and waving his hands for effect. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he really meant it since his enthusiasm was barely there. Furthermore, the way he told about it beforehand made me believe he really meant it.

By the time I made it to the counter, Vexen was already done with his order. He wished me a Merry Christmas and said that he'd see me next year. I did the same and waited a while longer until I got up to the counter. Now more than ever did I really want it to start snowing outside. Seeing the flakes falling from the sky would've been such a relief, maybe enough to take off the stress of worrying over Axel's gift.

The air wasn't enough to cool me off. I wanted snow.

I _needed_ snow.

`~*~*~*`

"Tifa? Tiiiiiifaaaaaa"

For a brief moment she tightened her eyes before rolling over next to her husband. Watching her do that, I was about ready to give up on trying to talk to her. Tch, who else would be awake at seven in the morning when there was nothing to do? Actually, who would be awake at seven in the morning while it was still dark outside? Nobody that's who...except me. Prior to me going to sleep last night, I set my alarm clock for six o' clock in the morning on Christmas Eve. I had to get to the mall right away if I wanted to get the stuff and still have time to wrap things. Slipped in with that agenda, I wanted to stop by the gift shop to make sure the object that I wanted was still there. If it was Axel's gift, it had to be. Yeah right. Even if it was, my chances of finding it in the same place were thin. I hadn't gone back to the mall in a day. For all I knew, it could've been gone already. But before I could leave the house, I needed money from Tifa. Her holding out on me was driving me crazy.

"Tifa? Aunt Tifa!" I poked at the bed. It wasn't like me to sneak into their room and bother them while they were sleeping but I was desperate.

"Tifa!"

She groaned behind closed lips as she peeked open her eyes. I smiled cheesily as she started waking up more, expecting her to be upset or confused about me being in the room.

"Mm, Roxas?" she squinted.

I was right.

"What're you doing? It's seven in the morning" she asked tiredly, stretching out her back.

"Tifa, can I get some money?"

"What?"

"Please!" I put my hands on the edge of the bed like a dog begging for food, "Just a couple of dollars. Like...15 at the max!"

Sitting up on her arms, she shook her raven-colored locks out of her face. I could see how pretty she was even if it was morning early in the morning. Not even her hair appeared to be out of place or frizzy like some women woke up to. How did she do it?

"Why have you been bothering me about the court money?" she ran her hand through her bangs. "Cause I need to get somebody a Christmas present!" I half whispered and half yelled in hopes to get my point across without waking Cloud. If only she knew how urgent my situation was.

"You do realize it's Christmas Eve and that a good deal of stores are going to close early right?" she rested her head on the palm of her hand. "I know Aunt Tifa, but what I want is at the mall and I'm planning on heading there right now to pick up stuff!" I looked to the door like it was a portal to the mall. Sighing, she laid back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. That reaction made me feel that she wasn't going to give. Her will was really strong; Sora was the only one who could break through it. I looked kind of like him. Couldn't I do the same? Ugh, waiting for her to get back to me made it seem like time was running out for me to get there. Forgot the mall didn't open until eight o' clock.

"What is this gift that you want to get so badly anyway?" she faced me again. I told her about what I had seen at the gift shop with exceptional details. By the way she appeared to be awake when I explained told me she was listening intently.

"And just who are you planning to give it to?" the corner of her lips curled up. She was either breaking or waiting for me to give the name of some girl. 'Oh shit!' I attempted to keep my cringe on the outside under control.

"A good friend of mine" I peeped. Her grin grew. She thought I really was talking about a girl. Oh well! Better a girl than her finding out too early about my boyfriend. "And you're sure this person is a good friend of yours?" she raised her eyebrow. If I wasn't desperate I would've up and left. "Yes! I swear they are! Please Tifa!" I was on the verge of making myself cry so I could be on my way. Tears always swayed women. Mine could've probably broke the barrier she called resistance.

"Don't you remind me of Sora?" she chuckled, reaching over to the nightstand drawer. Checkmate. "Fine, I'll loan you some money" she pulled it opened to reveal her purse. "Thanks Aunt Tifa!" I calmed down as she reached into her purse and counted out some bills. "Now remember, this is a _loan!_ You have to pay me back later _plus_ interest" she handed me a twenty dollar bill. "Of course! I absolutely will when I get back to work!" I took it gratefully.

"You be careful out there. No doubt there's still a rush" she sat up into a sitting position.

"Promise I will! Thanks Aunt Tifa!" I kissed her cheek then sped out the door. I felt the weight of the world lifting off my shoulders, only to hover above my head. Until I got the gift, my work wasn't done.

Grabbing my board, I flew out onto the pavement toward the civilian bridge as dawn broke. Tifa wasn't joking when she said the rush was still going on. On the vehicle bridge, dozens of car lights were lit up the darkness. Continuing into the second island were people already out running into shops and business like there was no tomorrow. The mainland fared no better as I could find parts of the lots filled up like they would be on Black Friday. What surprised me the most was that it was all happening so early in the morning. Sheesh.

Taking the entrance closest to the gift shop, I flipped my board into my hand and stormed in. With each person I came across inside, I became more nervous and paranoid. What if he already bought it? Or what if she did?! The item was a very detailed and valuable piece. Anybody would've bought it already, especially since it was an import. There was no telling when Twilight Town would export more or how many the store would get in stock the next time.

I skidded to a stop in front of the shop. They were just opening their doors though shoppers were already inside. Through the glass, I saw the familiar shape in the same place I had left it. My heart welled up with happiness. I still had a chance. Sadly the people wandering around the imports wouldn't.

Dropping my board, I darted inside.

So help anybody who tried to stop me.

`~*~*~*`

How I got home carrying all the stuff I had ordered...I don't know.

I suspect it was the adrenaline that allowed me to carry all of it in my arms despite the two miles I had to skate to get back home. Nevertheless, had I thought all that shit through in advance, I would have asked Cloud to give me a ride. Problem with that would've been the questions he would ask, such as the present I got for Scion or the ones I got for Xigbar. He'd probably turn me in to the police for being some kind of fiend.

Point is, I got home in a decent amount of time. Tifa and Cloud were up but Sora wasn't which gave me the advantage I was hoping for. Locking my door, I carefully dropped the gifts on the floor. Breaking out the wrapping paper and tape, I got straight to work with what needed to be done. Xigbar's and Scion's were going to be tough to wrap so I saved them toward the end, choosing to do Sora's and the others gifts first. Axel's I saved for last.

Once I finished my work, I took care to put Sora's present under the tree next to the fireplace. Another big gift for him. Cloud had already placed a large present for him under the tree and so did Tifa. I doubted they were the same thing I bought him due to the differing in sizes but it was sort of annoying. Being an only child earned him all those? Sure, I had a couple of big ones on my side of the tree but if he got those sized presents every year then he must've been one spoiled brat.

With deeds done and secrets hidden, I went back to sleep. Waking up that early in the morning on break was no easy task. I was gonna need some sleep before going out again. Everything was under control, all I needed to do was deliver the things. Kairi and Namine would be the first ones to get theirs. Next came Demyx since he lived further out and then Axel along with the rest of them. Riku on the other hand...I didn't need to worry about.

There was a hard shaking sound.

Groggily stretching my hand out from the sheets, I grabbed my phone and opened it.

"Hello?" I said in a tired as hell voice. What time was it again?

"Roxas?"

"Axel!" I was awake in less than a second. To hear from him after so long was a real wake up call. Questions formed rapidly in my head, threatening to burst out of my lips. Where have you been? Why are you calling me now? Why hadn't you called earlier? What have you been doing lately? Is everything okay?

"Yo, Roxas. How's it going?" he asked in his casual tone. "Great, I just finished my Christmas shopping earlier today. How about you?" I was anxious to know.

"Nothing much except decorating around the house is all. Did some Christmas shopping myself"

"I didn't see you"

"I went around last week with Scion and the guys. Not going through all that crazy shit for some presents"

I laughed. That may have been his explanation for not being around the other week. He was out shopping like everybody else.

"Well, I got your present" I felt my body sinking into the sheets at how comfortable I was.

"And I've got yours"

My cheeks felt warm.

"I'll be over there later on tonight and we can exchange both" I peeked from under the sheets to my clock. Five o' clock in the afternoon. I was going to have to leave soon.

"I've got a better idea"

"What?"

"How about instead of just exchanging gifts, you stay the night over at my place" he suggested.

"Stay over?" I echoed, curling my legs up to my chest.

"Why not? We can spend time in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate. Just you and me" he said rhythmically. He sounded tempting and so did his offer. The two of us on the couch with a roaring fire in front of us, drinking cocoa. Him holding me and...hm...Hell yes.

"Not to mention I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon. We're going on a trip" he added sorrowfully. Since when was he leaving?! And he chose to tell me that the night before he was supposed to leave!?

"Okay, I'll be there" I nodded. Awkwardly enough I wasn't as mad as I thought I would be. "Great! I'll be waiting for you, Roxas" he must've been smirking on the other end. The way he said my name made my heart explode. His tone was laced with love. Any minute I would've jumped out the window and run down the street if the fall didn't kill me.

"See you then, Axel" I hid my eagerness.

"See you then, Roxas"

I was incredibly reluctant to close my phone even though I knew I would see him again later on that night. He continued to act and sound like an enigma to me. The only cure I knew that would calm me down would be when I saw him again. My next task: find an excuse for going over.

Thought I could go back to bed and think about it but my sleep didn't last long enough. About three hours later the doorbell rung. No need to wonder who it was, I already knew. Time to make myself decent. Getting up, I threw on my pajama shirt without bothering to mess with my hair. I didn't need to look _too_ decent.

"Sora" I sung as I came down the stairs. He was motionlessly sitting in front of the Christmas tree, particularly in front of the present I got for him. Dressed in nothing but his black pajama pants with candy canes and mints all over it, he held his arms with back arched forward eagerly. 'Oh boy' I kept my face straight as looked at him. I couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw what was inside.

The doorbell rung again. Samba jumped out of Sora's pajama pocket and barked his head off as he ran over to the door. He was no Ramsey or Prometheus but he was hilarious.

"You gonna get that, Sora?" I walked up behind Samba and picked him up. "WHAT IS THIS!?" he held onto his present and stared at me with psychotic eyes. "Guess not" I turned back to the door after being slightly disturbed. Calming the glider down, I opened the door.

Nobody was there.

"Hello?" I called out to the darkness. Examining as much area as the door frame would allow told me that nobody was there or showed traces of ever being there. 'Crazy kids' I frowned. Way too late in the year for pranks. Friggin holidays for Pete sake!

"He-"

_Ack._

My foot touched something with an unnatural feel. Drawing back immediately, I stared down at what it was.

A duck.

With white feathers dabbed with hints of blue, it raised its orange-ish yellow bill up to look at me. I stared back down at it like I had discovered a new type of creature. What the hell was going on? 'Could a duck really ring a doorbell?' I glanced to the button next to the door. Ducks couldn't fly with that kind of precision could they? And why the hell would they if they could?

As much as I wanted to pick it up I didn't since I had no idea what it had been rolling in prior to me opening the door.

_Ack._

"H-hi" I barely lifted a hand. Samba was a lot more welcoming than I was; he was trying to wriggle free from my hand.

"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" a voice called out from somewhere outside.

"Riku?"

The said guy stuck his head out from a bush next to the driveway. Seeing him pop up in the corner of his eye, the duck turned tail with its wings open straight for him. "Oh shit!" the victim jumped up and starting running around on the lawn. He may have been fast, but the duck was faster. It would bite onto his pants every now and then, giving him a good pull when he did. Seeing Riku get chased by a bird was the first time I had seen him so helpless in a long time. How could he stand up to Axel but then run from a bird? I'm sure he could've picked it up and held it if he wanted to. I _could_ if I wanted to.

But what did I do? Nothing. Stood there and watched him get chased on the lawn. I wanted to help him, but I was being a germaphobe at the moment.

"Present?" Sora laid his head on my shoulder.

"S'just...Riku" I shrugged as the said fell and the duck got all over him, yanking at his hair.

"Oh hey! Donald!" the guy next to me waved his arms.

"Donald?" I widened my eyes.

The fowl raised it's head, mouth full of Riku's hair, and turned toward us. Realizing Sora was with me, he dropped picking on Riku and came waddling back calmly to my cousin. "Hi Donald!" he picked it up without fear of who the hell knew what was on it's feathers. I stepped to the side as much as I could away from him.

"It's okay Riku! Donald was just saying 'hi'!" he announced, slipping the bird under his arm. Riku turned his head to the side with a face that said "are you high?"

"It was trying to kill me!"

"Was not! He just wants you to cut your hair!"

"Lies!"

"I don't know..." I blankly turned around back inside and went for the stairs. While they got themselves situated, I prepared things for when I was to leave. Thought I'd pull a sort of Santa deal for when I went out, placing everybody's gifts inside a sack. I may have been a teen but it beat carrying everything around in my arms, specifically Axel's gift. His was something I absolutely _could not_ drop.

Order had been restored when I got back down stairs. Donald was still in the house and showed no signs of leaving by the way he planted his feather butt in the chair next to the fireplace but Riku had settled down. He was staying the night over cause it was something he and Sora did every year. Both of them felt kind of lonely being the only kids in the house anticipating Christmas day so they'd spend the Eve over at each other's house. Originally for this year, Riku suggested they talk over the phone or webcam each other since I was going to stay with them. Sora, on the other hand with his crazy butt, insisted on him staying over with us anyway. He said it'd make things that much better. His friend wasn't too fond of it at first but eventually gave in after Sora's "I love you Riku" act. How many times he's done that and it worked, I don't even...

"You were such a good boy in protecting Ricochet, Calypso!" Riku pet his dog as Sora laid out his sleeping bag.

"Ricochet _loves_ Donald" my cousin sat down on his bag.

"Psh, whatever"

"So you brought both Calypso and Ricochet?" I plopped down next to the rodent on the couch. He crawled onto my lap and laid down. "I usually bring Ricochet but Sora pushed me to bring Calypso" his friend rolled his eyes, coming over to pet his rodent. Riku had removed his sweater and scarf in exchange for only his black pajama pants with Christmas trees all over it, leaving his arms and torso exposed. I know I had seen Riku without his shirt on before but looking at him then made me realize that he had a similar build to Axel's: abs, arms, chest. They were close though Axel's was more "mature" in him being a year older than Riku.

"We got the whole gang together! Mickey, Goofy, and Donald!" Sora shot up from behind the couch with Donald on his head. How did he...?

"Listen, whatever we're going to do tonight, just be sure to keep that thing away from me!" Riku gestured to the duck on his friend's head. Donald quacked his way, making Riku turn away in offense. "Fine Riku, be a party pooper," Sora gave in, "we'll let the little guys stay here with each other while we go do stuff. Fair?"

"Fair"

"Then let's go play some video games!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand only to have it slip from his grasp when Donald bit Riku's ear. Ha ha.

For most of the night, we were down in the basement playing every single multiplayer game Sora owned: Mario Kart, Super Smash Bros., Dance Dance Revolution, etc. Occasionally, we'd take a break and drink some milk while tearing away at the gingerbread house Sora and I had built. I was careful not to eat and drink too much because of later plans. That and so I would be able to actually deliver the presents without passing out from fullness in the middle of the street. With our breaks over, we'd get right back to the games with turned down volume so Cloud and Tifa could sleep. Finishing the games, we'd watch some T.V. (mostly Christmas specials) until our eyes got tired. I came close to falling asleep until I saw the time. Ten o' clock. I had to go.

"You're leaving!?" Sora gasped in disbelief.

"I had no idea how much time had gone by. Thanks a lot, Sor-a!" I slipped on my sweater. The door was in front of me and the bag was next to the couch in the den. All I had to do was pick up my board and go.

"You know how late it is right?" Riku leaned against the couch. I was glad he was worn out from all the video games and T.V. If he was more awake, he would've been pissed at me for leaving.

"Yes Riku, I know what time it is but I gotta get out there and deliver this stuff!" I picked up the bag. "What's in there anyway?" Sora felt around the bag. Some parts were hard while others were soft. "Presents for friends!" I replied, "Look, I'll be back in time for Christmas I swear! Just that Demyx...might keep me over for a while" I made up an excuse. I never thought I'd use him as a defense but he was the only one I could think of who would sort of "keep" me over at his apartment.

"Prooomise?" Sora sung with his puppy dog eyes. Damn I wanted to hit him.

"I promise!"

"If Tifa and Cloud wake up, I don't know if we'll be able to cover your ass very much" Riku yawned. "I'll try to be back before then" I opened the door. "Be safe out there" he drowsily tried to keep himself standing. "I will" I knocked my skateboard to the ground. "Say 'hi' to Santa for me if you see him!" Sora gave a thumbs up. Riku put a hand to his forehead but I didn't stay to listen to them fray over the existence of Santa or not.

I was off.

* * *

Although it was Christmas Eve, the spirit appeared to have completely left the islands.

Of course holiday lights decorated homes and Christmas trees were visible in some windows. The way everything was quiet and the roads were empty was made it feel a lot less like Christmas and more like a desolate wasteland. Skating alone made everything around me seem much more threatening, particularly the darkness and the shadows. Nonetheless, I got to my route as fast as I could. First place to stop at was Kairi's house. At first, I didn't know which house was her's since we hardly went over to her place at all. It wasn't until I noticed the inflatable snowman with a sketchbook in it's "arms" did I find their house. Initially I was going to leave their presents on the doorstep, ring the bell, and run but I felt it would be better if I handed them to the girls personally.

"Merry Christmas girls!"

"Merry Christmas, Roxas!"

In return for my deed I received two gifts, one from each other them. First place was checked off. Two more stops to go.

Next, I went to Demyx's apartment. Rolling the empty streets made me more afraid than I was back in the residential district. It wasn't so much the shadows as it was getting in trouble with the law. Eve patrol didn't happen in Town but the cops did patrol the neighborhood on Halloween to watch out for troublemakers and the such. They didn't appear to have Eve patrol on the Islands either which settled me down a bit. I couldn't risk getting caught and sent back home when I still had some important things to give out.

I guess the only "law" I came close to getting in trouble with was Akiva.

When I got to the apartments, the lobby door was locked and Akiva was sleeping at the desk. Tapping on the door set him off when he awoke, probably cause I standing in the shadows looking like a burglar. He whipped out his baton, about to come at me when he turned on the light and saw it was me. Following my explanation, he agreed to give my package to Demyx. Before I could take off though, he said that Demyx had left a present for me under the tree next to the desk. Apparently, they get a guy to go around the complex delivering the presents under the tree from the residents, going so far as to make it out to the two islands. He hadn't started yet but I had come in time to lighten his load a bit.

Finally, the Montag house was all that was left. I was so hyped about seeing Axel again that my journey there appeared to have lasted about five minutes. My arms and legs were definitely taking the toll, but I didn't care. Arriving there cleared everything up. Blinking lights spiraled up the pillars, fake evergreen lined around the doorframe, two reindeer were out on the lawn, and everything was festive and bright. Looking at all the decorations made it seem like the house had sucked up all the spirit from the residential island and gathered it in one place. Right, until the light bill came in.

Stepping up to the door, the light was on in the window. They were still awake. As badly as I wanted to see Axel, I would've been cautious about ringing the doorbell if the light was off. Xigbar would've killed me.

I pushed the button.

Barks from three dogs responded to my call. I stood up straight and fixed myself as best as I could even though Axel wouldn't be the one to answer the door.

_"Who could it be at this hour?" _Scion's voice came close to the door. Light poured on me when the barrier swung back into the house, a sweet fragrance rushing into my face.

"Oh, Roxas!" she smiled. Instead of her usual maid outfit she wore a long, light green robe trimmed with red on the ends. Underneath the robe was a black nightgown and below the gown slipper-like socks covering her feet. When did she not look beautiful?

"Sorry, did I wake anybody?" I half winced, half grinned.

"Not at all! Everybody's awake here," she stepped to the side to let me in, "Axel said you were coming by. I hope you didn't have too much trouble getting here."

"How could I? It's like a ghost town outside. Nobody's on the street" I came in from the cold to the warmth of the room. "Woah" I gazed around the room. And I thought it was fesitve outside, it was a hell of a lot more inside! Fake evergreen spiraled down the railings of the staircases, scented candles were lit on the tables next to the door that were adorned with red and green, holly hung in various places around the room, and a line of Christmas lights were around the doorframe. The max we did over at Sora's house was put some silver frilly thing on the rail of the stairs. Woohoo.

"You like it? Axel set everything up" she winked.

"Axel?!" I kept my eyes on her as I set my board next to the doorframe. "Christmas is his favorite holiday so he usually goes all out when I bring out the decorations. Unbelievably, he actually sets things up pretty nicely" she put her hands on her hips. "No kidding" I was still stunned by everything. He didn't tell me he had a sense of style when it came to home decor. No doubt it was him who did all the Halloween decorations in October.

"Axel knows you're here," she turned sideways to me, "but he wants me to make you wait by the door. How about it?"

"Sure, I can wait" I carefully slid the bag down to the floor.

"May I take your bag sir?" she asked happily. "Nah, I'll keep it with me" I bumped my chest. "Then I'll get back to work in the kitchen" she started for the doorway across from us. I was suddenly hungry all of a sudden.

Once she left, I finally noticed Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus standing diagonal from me. Fake antlers were on the sides of Ramsey's and Prometheus' heads, something both dogs were trying to paw at. Ammy on the other hand was dressed up like a doggy Santa, panting just as happily as the old man would've been if he had been turned into a dog. Couldn't wait to see what Tobi and Felicia looked like.

"Santa!" I bent my knees and held my arms open. Ammy sprinted into my arms with plenty of kisses to plant all over my face. I returned her love with rapid petting and ruffling of her fur which she enjoyed. If only "Rudolph" and "Prancer" over there would have some love too then I'd be in business.

_"Oh the weather outside is frightful"_

A chill ran up my spine. I hadn't heard him sing in a long time nor had I heard him do it without shouting. His voice was serene.

_"But the fire is so delightful"_

His shadow came up behind me. Ammy looked past me to her master.

_"And since we've got no place to go"_ I rose from the ground.

_"Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow!"_ we sang together as I turned to face him. Not dressed in his usual leather he wore a green shirt with black pajama pants. Have to admit, it really suit him. His hair was already red so the green shirt made him look Christmas-y without trying.

"Merry Christmas, Axel" I clasped him in a hug. "Merry Christmas, Roxas. Sorry I haven't been around much" he held me in his arms, nuzzling his cheek on my hair. "S'okay. You're here now," I rested my head against his shoulder, "but where were you anyway? You haven't called me in forever."

"Out doing stuff," he twisted one of my spikes around his finger, "and preparing your present."

"Love you," I tightened my hold, "and you smell like cinnamon." The scent of the spice was so strong my eyes were getting teary.

"Want some?" he brought his face to mine.

"Yes please"

He caught me in a kiss. Any hint of cold that remained on me from the outside melted away. The scent of cinnamon was really getting to me; I thought for a moment that his lips were just as spicy as the powder. Why couldn't I deliver like he could?

"Oh ho hooooo"

Annoyed, we drew away from each other. Xigbar was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a box in his hands. He wasn't dressed at all festive, just walking around with his shirt off. A triumphant smirk was on his face like he was proud to have discovered us kissing. If I hadn't been afraid to be raped to death, I would've killed him right there.

"Wait until the boys at the office hear about this" the body guard went for the living room. "You don't even _work_ at an office!" Axel shouted. "Don't have to to tell the boys what the boss' son is doing!" the man called back. "Xigbar" I sighed. "Tell me about it" my redhead rolled his eyes. Even if Xigbar was really going to tell any other "employees" about what we were doing, I doubted it would've been that big of a deal. People at school finding out, that was another story.

"So, wanna check out the living room? I set things up myself" Axel brought his attention back to me. "Okay" I nodded as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Good. Close your eyes" he said as we started moving toward the doorway. I did as he said, shutting my eyes and covering them with my hands. If he had decked the outside and the lobby, I couldn't wait to see what he did with the living room. Below me, Ammy was happily panting along while the other two walked silently beside us. Thankfully they were behaving this time.

A greater warmth enveloped us as we stepped through the doorway to the living room. Already, I knew the fireplace was on.

"Hi Roxas"

"Hi Mrs. Montag" I turned my head in the direction where her voice had come from.

"Okay, you can open 'em!" Axel let go of me. Dropping my hands, I opened my eyes to a scene that looked like it had been taken straight from a Christmas book. A huge Christmas tree was in the far corner of the room next to the doorway. Decorated in a barrage of glittering ornaments, the tree stood part way from touching the ceiling thanks to the star on top. Underneath the branches, a hoard of presents enclosed around it like a battalion of soldiers. Across from the tree was the fireplace crackling with flames. On the mantelpiece were red candles with fake cranberries decorated around the edges. A green, oval rug was placed in the middle of the room, lined with gold frills. On the couch Faron sat with Felicia and Tobi, both pawing at the elf hats on their heads.

"What do you think?" Axel put his hands on his hips.

"You're too good" my voice nearly stuck in my throat.

"We'll be spending the night in here" he whispered into my ear. I shuddered happily. I could hardly wait. Yet, there was one thing in the room that bothered me: the presents. There were tons of them under the tree, most of the I guessed were Axel's. What if one of those presents held what I got him? Given how much money they had, they would've been able to get it for him no problem. What about me? I had to _beg_ for the money to get it for him. I probably put in more work and stress getting what I got for them while they only had to lift a finger. Despite that, they had to put up with his bad attitude longer than I did. Putting up with him was likely more work than I ever did in a year.

'Tell me it's not in one of those' I groaned in my head.

"It's done!"

"Seriously?" Axel turned around to Scion who was holding a frosting tube in her hand. "Yep! I finally got it all done, just like I said" she proudly turned around and headed for the kitchen. "What?" I looked up to him curiously. "Let's go see" he waved for me to follow him. We went into the kitchen along with Faron and the pets. If they needed to come along then whatever was in there had to be good. It had to do with gingerbread that was for sure. I could smell it inches from going in.

"TA-DAH!" Scion held her arm out to the left.

The round table had been pushed from the middle of the room to the stove. Why? For a gingerbread house. Make that gingerbread hous_es_ to be exact. On the stove, oven, and table was a neighborhood of gingerbread houses and people. Frosting was used on practically everything from the houses to the trees. Gumdrops, licorice, and other assortments of candy made up the details of the roofs, trees, people, and "lawns."

"Woah" I gasped as I took in all the detail. "Another fine work, Scion" Faron clapped. "I'll be sure to put this one next to all the other ones" Xigbar stood on the right side of the kitchen messing with a digital camera. "How many days did it take to make this?" I bent my knees to get a better view of the work. I think some of the gingerbread people were modelled after us. I already saw one with light brown caramel "spikes" on its head with a white chocolate board in its "hand."

"I've been working on it since the middle of last week so about ten days tops!" she held out five fingers on both of her hands. "Holy crap" I twitched. I doubt I'd be able to put in that many man hours to work on something like that. "The work shows" Faron pat the animals down to keep them from eating the treats.

"Camera's ready" Xigbar held the camera up to his right eye. Everybody moved out of the way except for Scion who casually stood next to her work with a simple smile on her face.

"Say cheese"

"Cheese!"

The flash went off.

"The rest of you can get in there if you want for this next one" he flipped the camera to show the result. We all posed for the shot like we were at some kind of family photo shoot. Scion stood in the same place as before with the single change of holding Tobi. Axel and I were on our knees holding on to Ammy who appeared to be pretty happy that she had too boys on her. Speaking of boys, Prometheus sat next to me while Ramsey sat next Axel. Faron, who held Felicia on the opposite side of the table as Scion , convinced Xigbar to join us. He didn't want to but he eventually set the camera down on the counter and took a spot behind her.

"Say Ammy!"

"Ammy!"

The said dog let out a bark as the flash went off like she was saying her own name. "Hope that turned out good" Axel stood up and helped me from the floor. "Take family pictures much?" I asked as we went over to the camera. "A couple every holiday or so. Took a few earlier this week. Should be ready to pick up tomorrow" he brought us around the camera with everybody else. For some reason I pictured Axel sitting on Santa's lap, pulling at the guy's beard so as to expose him for a fake.

"Aw" Faron beamed after seeing at the photo. It turned out great: nobody was blinking, no red eye, no blur, and Ammy's barking move didn't get into the shot. With the way I was in the shot, I looked like I was part of the family.

"Kodak moment" Scion tilted her head with a beamed.

Without warning, a loud crunch echoed throughout the room. Seconds after the sound, I realized Axel wasn't standing next to me.

"AXEL!" the three adults around me shouted in unison.

I turned back toward the table to see Axel turned sideways with what appeared to be a side of one of the roofs. Realizing that he had been caught, he cutely spit his tongue out.

"Same deal as last year" Xigbar switched the camera off. "Aw, Scion. All that work," I cringed, "I'd be pissed!"

"No, no. That's what it's fate would've been anyway" she sighed, not letting it get to her, "as long as it tastes good."

"It does" Axel picked off one of the gingerbunnies and gave it to Ramsey. "Don't let Ramsey eat me" I squeaked. The dog had been eying my gingerbread counterpart ever since we entered the room. "That one's mine" its master winked back at me. He would've sound a lot sexier if his mouth wasn't full.

"Honestly, sometimes I think your work of me is sick joke!" Xigbar strutted over and picked up on the people.

"What is this?"

"It's you" Scion laughed.

"You purposely gave it a frosting eyepatch!" he pointed to its face. Right over the left eye was an eye patch made of black icing. "I thought it was cute!" the maid held up her own person. Her opponent didn't seem amused but he was obviously kidding by the way he cracked smirked. They reminded me of kids.

"Can we open presents now?" the Flurry stepped up to them, mouth still full of gingerbread stuff.

"Just one! It _is_ Christmas Eve" Faron waved her finger. "Yes Pharoah Faron" her step-son said as if he were under some sort of spell. In retaliation, she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Roxas, you've got some gifts under the tree too" Scion walked with us back to the living room. "Really?" I blushed. "We pitched in to get you a little something" Faron bit into her ginger replica. "It's the least we could do since you had to put up with Axel for so long" Xigbar messed with my hair as he passed by. "Wow, thanks guys" my cheeks were hurting from all the smiling and blood in my face. I never thought about them getting anything for me. Season of giving I guess.

"I got things for you guys too if you want to open them now" I thumbed toward the door. The bag was still there. "Sure" Faron nodded. I suspected she was going to turn in early which meant it was a good thing to open their gifts now. Seeing their reactions was what I lived for.

Breaking from the group for a minute, I grabbed the bag and returned to the room. Axel was already by a stack of presents with his dogs anxiously waiting around him and the adults waiting behind them. I became anxious to join them. Being there, taking pictures, opening presents together made me feel like I belonged there. Couldn't have been the Christmas spirit alone.

"I hope you didn't spend too much. You really didn't have to" Scion got down on her knees as I dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "I think it was enough" I turned on my side and opened the bag. Reaching past the presents that were mine, I grabbed the hook of the hanger sticking out of the packages.

"Merry Christmas, Scion" I pulled out a dress in front of her. In a store we stopped by, I saw this dress that I thought would look perfect on Scion. It was a dark purple cheongsam lined with pale pink. White flowers ran up the front until halfway where it drifted flower bits up the torso.

"Ooooh, Roxas!" her voice became high-pitched as she inspected it. "Thought it'd look nice on you. I just hope it fits" I chuckled nervously. I was really hoping for it to fit out of all my worries about getting it. "I'll go try it on right now if you don't mind" she hugged it. "Be my guest!" I motioned to the left doorway. Wasting no time, she sped for it like a giddy girl.

"Faron, I got something for you too" I reached into the bag and brought out a box.

"Oh, Roxas! You shouldn't have" she shook her head as I handed her the present. "I thought you'd get a present even though I don't see you much" I smiled wryly as she carefully opened the present. She was calm at first but her astonished look made me pleased. She pulled out a purple, velvet box but the real stuff was on the inside. Opening it revealed two sets of brooches and a pocket watch on a "pedestal" in between the sets. Those I was able to get through a bit of haggling in one of the stores. Although the price was already low, hers was still the most expensive out of everybody else's.

"Roxas..." her eyes were watering up. We hugged before she could start crying.

"A real ladies' man I see" Xigbar stood above me as Faron went to put her brooches in her room. "Or should I say, _boys_ man?" he smirked as Axel brought a present he had picked out over to where I was. "Hey, I got something for you too, Xigbar" I practically reached my entire upper body into the bag to get his things. His...I got them for a bargain at an antique store. Management was weird but I was glad they didn't ask for any ID when I asked for them.

"AAAAAAGH!" I bent my back all the way to the ground pulling them out. The real pain about them was wrapping them.

The Freeshooter set me up straight and opened his gifts.

Seriously...

"SHIT!"

How do you wrap crossbows?

"That's what you get him?!" Axel squinted at me. I hid my head in the bag but Axel snatched the cover from my head. "You sentenced us all to a violent death" he hissed.

"Will you protect me from the arrows?"

"NO!"

"Don't wail on the poor kid" Xigbar said, examining the craftmanship of the weapon. The twin pair were designed really awkwardly. I had never seen crossbows that looked the way they did. Not just that, but they were the only pair in the store with none coming in stock.

"Very nice" he smirked, holding one of them straight up. "Sorry, no arrows were included with those" I was starting to feel a hint of regret about getting those for him. Who knew what he'd do with crossbows? "No problem, Spiky. I'm sure I could modify them in someway. Thanks, Roxas" he nodded to me in acknowledgement before heading to his room, probably going to hang them up on his freaky walls.

Just me and Axel left except for the dogs.

"So" he gazed at me.

"So" I reached in, clasping onto his gift with both hands.

"You want to wait until midnight to switch gifts?" he asked. "Midniiiiiiight?" I let go of the box to reach into my pocket. Finding the clock on my phone, it read 11:25. Oh yeah, I had time.

"Okay" I put it away. "Then how about some hot cocoa?" he rose from the floor. I took his hand and we returned to the kitchen. As I mosied over to the gingerbread village, Axel went into the cupboards. Everything on the table looked delicious, primarily the frosting. I didn't leave room in my stomach for nothing. My petty crime couldn't have been too bad; I mean, Axel already ripped a chunk off a roof. I took one of the people and bit its head off.

"Aiiiieeee"

Holding the head between my teeth, I looked over at Axel. "Just kidding" he opened the cap off a canister of cocoa powder. I finished up the gingerbread man with deep regret. They tasted amazing. Axel's kisses weren't matching up to what I was tasting. The realization left me heartbroken.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?" he plugged in a coffee maker.

"I'm sorry but," I gulped down a chunk, "these are a lot better than you kissing me."

"You bastard!"

"I'm soooooorry!" I stumbled over and laid my head on his back. Eating the stuff was a sinful. I lifted my head to peek at what he was doing. "You make hot chocolate with a coffee maker?" I looked up to him. Who does that? "Makes it taste better" he poured some water in a measuring cup. I looked over to the label on the canister. Foreign chocolate. The good kind.

"Should be ready in a few minutes" he poured the powder into the coffee bean part and closed it. "What should we do while we wait?" I stood back up. "Don't know. We could lay on the couch if you want" he put the canister away. A shot of pleasure bombed my stomach. He was asking me to lay with him? It wouldn't be the first time we would but this time seemed different. I...

He took my hand and led me back into the living room. The dogs were snooping inside my bag but I knew they wouldn't do much harm. Tobi and Felicia jumped into our laps as we plopped down on the couch. That was romantic.

"Okay, it's on!" Scion called from the right doorway.

"Xigbar! Faron!" Axel shouted to the ceiling. "You know you don't have to do that" Scion made her way to the middle of the room. Just as I envisioned, the dressed fit tightly and smoothly on her curves. Uh, not that I thought about her curves or anything! I just expected it to fit that way.

"Holy shit! The maid has curves!" Axel covered his eyes. "You're all kinds of rude aren't you!?" she balled her fists. "It's what I live for. I'm all kinds of bad. You know that" he removed his hands from his face, revealing a confident smirk.

"How's it-Oh Scion!" Faron stopped in the doorway and clasped her hands together next to her head in delight. "It fits!" the maid twisted her body in different directions for a better view of the dress. "I don't understand why you have to praddle around like some teenage girl and show off your ass but okay" Xigbar sighed. "You know you love it!" she rubbed her bottom and flashed a wink. "You do have to admit, her butt looks good. A lot better than mine" Faron said to Xigbar in a low voice though I could hear her from across the room.

"What. The. HELL!?" Axel shouted. I was getting uncomfortable about the conversation at hand too. "Get the fuck out of here if this is all we're gonna hear!" he pointed to the door. "Chillax, flamesilocks" Xigbar waved the command off. "Thank you again, Roxas!" Scion hugged her arms. "Your welcome" I beamed though I didn't know if I should've said that on Axel's part.

"This is from all of us" she scurried to the tree and retrieved a present. "You guys shouldn't have" I shook my head, taking the medium-sized box into my hands. "We did anyway," Axel added, "check it out."

After carefully removing the bow I cautiously began unwrapping the present. I was self-concious in looking like a jerk and tearing the present to shreds so I did it as neatly and quickly as possible. Opening the box, I felt around with my hands to something both roundish and square-ish. A chest. When I brought it out onto my lap, I found it to be a light blue with gold decorations around the outside. Not quite what I was hoping for but I beamed to Scion anyway. Silently, she made some hand movements like she was petting a cat's head or pinching and pulling at something. She wanted me to open it. I caught what she meant when I glanced back at the box. A lock. I winced in embarrassment, grabbing the lid of the chest and opening it.

So that's what they call the surprise inside.

Surrounded by the silk fabric of the inside was a load of accessories. Rings and wristbands were tied together in an assortment of colors and designs. About three necklaces were organized in one row, chains wrapped around the charms. A set of keychains were inside too, though they all looked like abnormal keys. In the pocket of the silk were a set of charms that could be put on the necklaces. What I noticed out of all of the ornaments was what at the bottom.

"Just a little reminder of home for you" Scion explained as I pulled out a bar of sea-salt ice cream. Obviously it wasn't real but it was a life size comparison of how big one really was. On top of the "bar" was a slit wide enough for a coin. A bank. That would explain the barely visible hinges on the side. Parting the sides, a miniature doll of me fell out. It was dressed in one of the outfits I typically wore out: my tan and black pants and mini jacket. Two eyes were the solitary things on its face but that was okay. I loved it.

"Scion..." I felt tears coming to the rims of my eyes.

"Faron made the doll," she gestured to the woman who had come across the room, "I got the bank for you. Heard that sea-salt ice cream was pretty popular there. The bank can hold the money you save up for when you want some again."

"Thank you, everyone" I blinked away my tears. Seeing the bank really reminded me of home even if I did think about it a lot. If my friends were the view of the town than sea-salt ice cream was the flavor. Going without it for so long made me realize that I could've really used some.

"Oh boy. You're not gonna start crying are ya, tiger?" Xigbar poked the back of my head.

"This isn't a voodoo doll is it?"

I shifted my attention to Axel who was poking at the doll of me with one of the key chains. "Die, die, die. Poking you in the stomach should kill you" he repeatedly "stabbed" the keychain into the abdomen area of the doll. When he saw the disturbed look on my face he laughed, setting both items back in the chest, "Kidding. I'm _kidding_."

Several minutes later after Axel opened one of his presents (a new mp3 player), the other three retreated upstairs to get some sleep. Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus were the only ones that stayed with us but it was better than having the adults remaining, notably Xigbar. Our cocoa finished heating in the coffee maker so we decorated our drinks with whipped cream and crushed mint candy. He was right. Coffee maker-made hot chocolate _does_ taste better.

"There's a blanket behind the couch" Axel said as he dimmed down the lights until the fireplace and the Christmas lights were the only sources of illumination in the room. A surge of adrenaline pumped through my veins. He meant business. "T-this one?" I stuttered as I reached down behind the couch and picked up a blue blanket.

"That's the one" he bit out of the gingerbread he swiped.

"Eww, it's been on the floor"

"It's not that bad"

"I bet Ammy's been rolling in it" I took my seat on the couch while he did the same.

"Will me being next to you take your mind off of it?"

He leaned so closed to me that I was forced into laying on my side so my cocoa wouldn't spill. "What if I said 'no'?" I pouted. Setting his cup down on the table next to the couch, he pinned me down. "I'll get Prometheus and Ramsey to rip you apart" he whispered with an intimidating gleam in his eyes. "You're positively evil" I turned my head away from him as he placed my cup on the table, laying his head on mine in the end. "So I've been told" he stretched out, spreading the blanket out on top of us.

"I take it that your dad's out?" I finally asked the question after the good 20 minutes or so I had been there. You'd at least think he'd be there on Christmas Eve.

"Yep. Said he was running some last minute errands," he took a sip of his drink, "he said he was supposed to be back early tomorrow morning."

"And then you guys go on your trip, right?"

"Yeah" he sighed bitterly. "When are you coming back?" I looked as far as I could into the corner of my eye. "Wednesday" he adjusted his legs. Four days. I knew I could handle it. I'd be busy with Sora and the others about the presents we got for the next four days anyway. "M'kay" I rubbed my cheek against the couch.

"So until next week," he backed off to rest his head against the armrest, "let's just enjoy this now."

"'Kay" I backed my head against his chest. Across the room, Ammy jumped onto her doggy bed next to the fireplace and laid down. The Dobermans did the same, laying their bodies around her as if she needed extra warmth. The rims of my eyes were stinging, eyelids getting heavy. Next to me, Axel's silence was giving me the impression that he was sleeping. His chest was rising and falling peacefully against my head despite the rapid pounding of his heart. It was almost rhythmic.

Satisfied with everything around me, my eyelids dropped and everything became dark.

So that's what's called a silent night.

`~*~*~*`

_"Roxas"_

I groaned, trying to press my body into the cushions.

_"Roxas!"_

"Not yet" I mumbled, attempting to force myself back to sleep. It didn't feel like much time had passed while I was sleeping.

_"Rox-as!"_

Something light slipped under my shirt and ran down the line between my abs. I shot up instantly, coming close to falling off the couch. "What happened?!" I dazedly scanned around the room. As far as I knew everything appeared to be the same.

"Thought I'd wake you up" Axel tapped my back.

"Wha?" I said disoriented. He took out his phone and pressed the button on the side. The time came up on the screen inside their group insignia. 12:00. Midnight. 'Oh yeah' everything came back to me instantly.

"Wanna trade presents now?" he motioned toward the bag and the tree. "You bet" I stood up. While I stretched out my body, Axel went for the tree. Finally Christmas. I couldn't wait for Axel to see what I got him. Hopefully he'd like it. Nonetheless, the thoughts about presents reminded me that I needed to get back home. Who knew what Sora and Riku were waking up to find except me not there? I told them I'd be back soon, but not coming home until a little after midnight...I was going to be killed. Worst case scenario would be if they told Tifa and Cloud that I had gone missing. The police would be on the search for me...again. I didn't need another Amber Alert or a bad school picture flashing on the news.

"Hey" I called as I reached into the bag.

"Yes...?" the tree ruffled its branches. He was behind it.

"Sorry, but I gotta get home after this," I answered regretfully, "I don't want to worry Sora or my aunt." It would've been nice if I could stay a while longer but he was going to be leaving in the morning anyway so there was no point.

"Sure, I understand," he came back into the open with a long, flat package, "Don't want anybody freaking out about you or your school picture showing up on the tube."

"You saw that!?"

"I watch T.V. too"

"Gaaaah!" I wanted to bang my head on the floor. Picture was so fucking ugly I wanted to shoot myself.

"Don't know what you're complaining about," he sat down in front of me, "I thought you looked cute."

"No way" I reached into the bag and brought out his present. We faced each other for a minute, quiet with gifts in hand. He was probably waiting for me to give him his but I was doing the same for mine. Unfortunately, I didn't have too much time to spend there anymore.

"Wanna give them at the same time?" I suggested to break the awkward silence. "Please do" he smiled.

"One"

"Two"

We switched packages and opened them. Since my box was the kind store people put clothes in, all I had to do was lift the lid. But I wasn't as excited about what he got me as I was about what I got him. Instead of getting to the good part, I held the lid over my gift while I watched him work at mine. Mimicking what I did earlier, he carefully went through the wrapping paper and into the box.

His eyes widened, firelight dancing in his eyes.

"Roxas"

The orange light cast into the glass from the flames wobbled on the floor next us like liquid fire. He twisted his wrist to its limit in an effort to get a good view of every detail. The glass globe sat on a golden brown base, embroided with gold spheres around the edges. Inside the globe, the familiar sight of the train station with its clock and double bells on top stood tall in the middle of the centerpiece. A slightly lopsided circlular ring was attached to the tower, a pathway for the miniature train circling it. A "snow storm" whirled around the tower when he held it upside down. Noticing the switch on the underside, he flipped it on. A twinkling melody played, two dim spotlights pointed at the station from below. Listening to the song brought back memories. It was the perfect sound of reminiscing. I was beginning to wish there was another one at the store I could've bought for myself.

"Do you...like it?" I asked, face blushing.

"Like it? I love it!" he set it on the floor as it continued playing, "But don't _you_ want this?"

"Nah," I lied, "I've actually _lived_ there. You haven't been there before right?"

"Actually, I think I might have" he brought his leg up and rest his arm on his knee. "Through your travels?" I gazed down at the snowglobe. "Yeah but I must've been a hell of young. Only thing I do remember specifically is that" he pointed to the station. I wasn't surprised, the station tower was one of the most prominent structures there. You could see it from wherever you were unlike the smaller version they had of it outside the city.

"Maybe sometime next year we can go back and see it together" I observed the train circling the tower a couple of times. I knew I'd have to anyway...

"Done deal," he agreed, "Aren't you going to look at what I got you?"

"Huh? Oh right!" I finally put the lid of the box aside. Who knew how I looked just holding the lid like that? Folded white tissue paper was all I had to go through to get to the "core" of the present. Flipping them back, I picked up what was inside.

I was speechless.

The fabric in my hands was all too familiar as was the slippery-like feel on the inside. On the sides within were custom-made pockets for holding small items. Unfolding the sleeves brought everything together in front of me. Turning it over left me more astonished than when I took it out. I couldn't stop thinking it over in my mind.

_Roxas. Key of Destiny._

_Thirteenth Order._

My own Order jacket.

"How is it?" Axel asked.

"I don't know what to say," I tried it on, "I love it!" It was a sort of big but nothing I couldn't grow into. I definitely felt warm and protected having it on me.

"Worked on that over break," he leaned back on his hands, "I don't actually make the jackets but I had yours custom-made. All I did was the backside."

"I can see the work" I removed it and looked over the back again. Every stitch was visible, altogether making the finish appear like it was done by a professional. When did he learn to sew?

"Too bad I won't be able to wear it around as much" I sighed, still admiring his work. "Hey, you wear it when you feel it's time to or when you're done worrying about what others think."

"Oh I will" I felt the wording. Eventually that is. First I'd have to get by Riku and everybody else but that was easier said than done. If the guy even saw me even holding the thing he'd burst a vessel in his eye. The day I stopped caring about what everybody thought about us was going to be a while.

As I thought about it, I took a peek at my phone. About seven minutes had passed. Nobody had called as far as my missed messages were saying. Sora and Riku were probably asleep so they didn't know how long I was out.

"Time for you to go?" Axel set the snowglobe back in the box.

"Yeah. Gotta get back before anybody finds out" I returned my gift into its case as well.

"Let me give you a ride," he picked up the box as he stood up, "I'll go get my keys."

While he went to his room, I took the time to load my bag with the rest of the gifts under the tree that were mine. Kind of felt like I was stealing but the presents were mine so I kind of had the right. What was bothering me was that I wouldn't be able to thank Scion, Xigbar, and Faron after I opened them at home. I'd have to give them my thanks when they got back. Finished with my work, I did the awkward job of drinking the rest of my cocoa. It was cold but was a hell of delicious.

"Don't forget this" Axel handed me a baggie of gingerbread cookies, his sugary counterpart staring at me with Skittle eyes.

"Thanks" I put it in the pocket of my sweater. He had his keys and jacket, ready to go. The dogs walked in to tiredly see us off.

"You gonna need any help carrying all that?" Axel pointed to the bag. "Uh..." I pulled the opening of the bag as hard as I could over my shoulder, going so far as to bend my back. The work barely paid off in lifting the bag only a two inches off the ground. "Yes" I half carefully let it fall back onto the floor. He carried the other end as I continued to pull on the twisted opening in my hands. We got out the door and were about to load the cargo into his car when something trickled down my face.

A snowflake.

Axel and I set down the bag at the same time, gazing up at the sky. Flurrying white specks drifted from the clouds. Was it seriously snowing? _Snowing_ on the _islands?!_ I couldn't believe what I was feeling or seeing. After what Mr. Vexen said, there seemed to be no way that snow could ever fall over our heads yet there it was getting caught in our hair. He was right about the conditions though; the snow barely, if at all, stuck to the ground. Despite this, it was a comforting sight to it.

"Wow" I held my hand out to catch a flake. The ice crystal landed in my hand then melted from my body heat.

"This is real, right?" Axel held his hands out too. "Nothing but the cold stuff" I gave him a thumbs up.

"I haven't seen snow in a long time" he gawked as a couple of flakes fell into his hands. I felt like I was in a story book watching the snow fall on him. Given that he was the "Flurry of Dancing Flames," the snow falling around him looked strange. But seeing him catch them in his hands completely dispelled the thought.

`~*~*~*`

We took off after standing in the snow for a minute longer. I was glad he offered a ride back to my place; I didn't know how I would've been able to make it back with the mound of presents I had in the bag. Following the time we had spent inside in front of the fire, the cold air was refreshing. Same as the other Friday, I asked him to drop me off at the end of the civilian bridge in case Sora or Riku would wake up. The house was only five minutes away. I could make it.

"Thanks for everything Axel" I unclicked my seat belt.

"Thank _you_, for the snowglobe" he winked.

Getting out, I went around and picked the bag up from the backseat as well as my skateboard. Next obstacle: get the bag into the house without waking the dead.

"Hey Roxas" Axel looked back at me. "Yo" I rolled up to him on the driver's side, the bag making me wobble on my board. He leaned toward me to give a quick kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Roxas"

"Merry Christmas, Axel"

He drove off once he made sure I'd be able to actually _move_ the bag further than the bridge. I struggled with it anyway. Thankfully I got into the house without making much noise. Using the light of the tree and fireplace, I saw that Sora and Riku weren't sleeping in the den. Perfect. I pulled the bag as best as I could up the stairs without making so much noise. Yeah, Samba and Calypso woke up to greet me at the top of the stairs but nothing else happened besides them. Reaching my room, I shed my sweater and stashed the bag in the closet. They could find out what I got from Namine, Kairi, and Demyx later, but everybody else's things were going to have to wait, Axel's especially when the time was right.

With that taken care of, I thought I'd go back to the den to make it seem like I had been sleeping there the whole time. Drawing a blanket over my body, I closed my eyes in wait for them to be down soon. From what Riku said, Sora always woke up at midnight on Christmas. He was running kind of late but the sleep was welcoming.

"ROXAS!"

Like it was _supposed_ to last long?

"ROXAS! ROXAS!" Sora violently shook me like a rolling pin, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ngh, what is it, Sora?" I asked in my exhausted voice, stretching my arms like I was really asleep. "It's Christmas! It's Chriiiiistmas!" he answered excitedly. "Seriously?" I sat up as he went straight for the tree.

"When did you get back?" Riku came around the couch with Ricochet in his hands. Dammit, he was more awake than when I left.

"I don't remember," I watched Calypso trot over to the tree with Samba and Donald riding on his back, "by the time I got back, the both of you were asleep but that must've been an hour or two ago." I was hoping he'd buy it but it'd all depended on what time they fell asleep. Sadly, the way he tilted his head, eyes glaring down into mine told me he wasn't all that convinced.

"Riku, open this one!" Sora shoved a present into his arms. Thank goodness. I didn't know how much more of his eyes I could stand.

"And you open this one!" my cousin shoved one of my presents into my hands while he picked up the one I got for him. I tore it open to find a new video game for the 360. Final Fantasy XIII. Cool...

"HOLY CRAP ROXAS! I LOVE YOU!" Sora began crushing the life out of me. It was getting hard to breathe but I knew he'd be this way when he unwrapped his present to find DJ Hero. "What possessed you to get that for him!?" Riku wacked me on the head with a newspaper he found.

"I thought it'd keep him calm for a whi-"

"Shame on your soul!" he grabbed the collar of my shirt.

Together we opened another round of presents. Sora got a set headphones, a couple new video games, clothes, a gift card to the Disney store, a Snuggie (I gagged), and a new skateboard. From Kairi and Namine he got two good luck charms, one was made of shells and the other was in the shape of a paopu fruit. Riku recieved a set of gift cards, some skateboard design stickers, and a huge Mickey Mouse plush with a deck of cards I bought for him.

"What is this?!" he pointed to the stuffed animal. "I thought it'd be something that you wanted" I smiled sheepishly.

"What gave you _that_ idea!?"

"You wouldn't stop looking at it when we were by the toy store"

He glanced between me and the plush then turned around, giving a silent "thanks" in return. That's what I thought.

As for me, I got just what I wanted: clothes, video games, comic books, a new set of wheels for my board, and a couple of gift cards. That was all I really needed cause I definitely didn't want to wear the fucking Snuggie that Sora was drowning in.

"There's one more" Riku pointed to a lone present at the far back of the tree.

"Really?" I got down on my knees with him. "Yeah, it's for you" he pulled it out and handed it to me. The medium-sized shape left me stumped since I didn't know what would be inside. Felt kind of heavy when I lifted it but I was clueless to what it was. Undoing everything, I folded the cardboard back and reached inside.

"R-Riku" I twitched.

"Go on" he smirked confidently.

I lifted the snow globe of the station out of the box, the same one I had given Axel. Frantically I scanned it over like I had never seen it before, flipping the switch to start the music. Holding the piece in my hand made me realize how badly I really wanted it.

"How did you...?" I stopped. There was only one on the shelf each time I went. "I bought it earlier before they ran out. Knew it'd be something you'd like by the way you looked at the other one" he hid his face. Was he blushing?

"Th-thanks Rik-"

"HEY! IT'S SNOWING!"

Sora was bouncing at the window, Donald and Samba freaking out all around him. "You're kidding me right?" his friend rolled his eyes. "NO I'm not!" Sora shouted at him, "It's really snowing!" The two of us got up to go over to the window but Sora swung open the door instead to reveal the white crystals raining from the sky.

"What in the world...?" Riku peered up at the sky as we stepped outside. "See! I told ya!" Sora started dancing and jumping in the stuff like a kid in a candy store. "Talk about crazy, huh?" I reached my hand out above me. Although I had seen it all before, seeing Sora so happy somehow refilled the happiness I had when Axel and I first discovered the stuff fluttering about.

"See Samba! Roxas brought the snow" he held his pet out to an oncoming snowflake. Samba freaked out when it touched his nose.

"Me?" I picked up Ricochet and held him up.

"Snow didn't come until Santa dropped your sorry ass here," he put his hands on his hips while the glider panicked at the new substance, "so _you_ must've brought it."

I was mostly flattered but partially pissed at his comment. Please, all I brought to the islands was a bunch of hell and grief.

But hey, if it made him happy...

* * *

**A/N:** No joke, this chapter came really close to kicking the bucket! Time constraints and writer's block really held me back on this one, mainly the part about what Scion got Roxas (I was blank for three days on that). Bleh and messy. But I made it important anyway by making Roxas' present his Thirteenth Order jacket! Don't own any real life products in this chapter. But yeah, never said it was a snow globe 'til the very end since you're not supposed to know what's in a Christmas present. The idea of it was inspired by the manga art of Roxas holding the Twilight Town snow globe. Thanks for reading and please review!


	36. One More 'til Midnight

6:30 a.m.

I stared at the screen as the past flashed before my eyes.

With each scene came a shot of nervousness in chest and the way my stomach hurt made it worse. Yet, seeing myself doing the stuff on the screen made it all the more worse.

The guys fared no better. Zexion sat there with his jaw on the floor from seeing what he had done. I suppose he did fulfill Axel's wish for that night though not in the way he expected. Demyx laid on the bed with his hand on his head, cringing every now and then from seeing what he was doing. Marluxia was the worse of them all, motionlessly bent over the trashcan and only making movements when he made a choking sound.

Blocking a couple of the screens were Scion and Faron. They were dressed in the same clothes they wore the night before, they were a mess. Scion's hair actually became frizzy with strands of hair out of place here and there. Her dress was wrinkled though thankfully not torn or ripped from as far as I could see. In spite of her unkempt state, she stood tall with authority, her hands crossed behind her back as she observed the show. Faron stood confidently as well though in a more tired stature. Her hair was disheveled too and her dress was just as wrinkly as Scion's outfit. Every now and then, they'd glance back at us with pitiful looks. As best I could, I responded with a face that said I was sorry, though I knew it wasn't enough.

I just wished Axel was as apologetic as I was. He was rolling on the floor, holding his side to keep his laughter from busting a gut.

'Damn, I failed,' I sighed in my head as I continued watching myself. Amazingly enough, I remembered some of my actions despite the chemical that was still circulating in my bloodstream. Pressing the hot water bag against my head, I thought back to the night before. With the recordings of us and my memory, I could piece together what happened.

All I hoped was that while I figured things out, Xigbar would remove the gun pointed at my face.

* * *

6:03 p.m.

"So what's this I hear about a sleepover?"

"I told you Cloud, Axel's inviting me over to his for the night."

Thursday evening was starting out really nice for the last day of the year. Sun was setting, stars were out, the rolled-down window was letting in a refreshing breeze. I was feeling pretty good, mostly because I was spending the night over at Axel's house...again.

"Is that why you're skipping out on that party Sora and Riku are going to? Sora said Wakka's party was going to be the best of the year," my uncle made a turn around a corner. "Yeah well, I could go next year," I shrugged casually, not bothered about the information. "I would've preferred you go to keep an eye on Sora so he doesn't 'crash' again. Guess I'll just have to hope Riku does it," he came to a stoplight, "Who was this Axel guy again?"

"He's the spiky, redheaded guy who spent the night over at our house the night of the storm," I pulled at my hair when I mentioned Axel's hair. "Oh yeah! That guy!" he nodded, remembering the teenager from so long ago. "And you said he lives where again?" he turned to me. "Further up the mainland, in the 'nobles' district" I pointed to the road that would lead to the bridge to the mainland.

"'Nobles' district? You mean that neighborhood where all the rich people live?" he tilted his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, he lives up there," I thumbed the light to let him know it was green.

"Sheesh. No offense, but when he came over he didn't look like he was one to live in such a high class area. More like a neighbor from down the street, but I guess you kids dress in any way you want to make a statement," he shook his head. "Just look at Sora on a normal," I rolled my eyes. What statement was Sora trying to make? "I suck in the sun by wearing mostly black?" Or what about Riku? "I'm not going to make any sense so I wear pants on an island." I couldn't understand those two.

Cloud made another turn, "So what line of work do Axel's parents work in to earn such an expensive place?" Crap, I never thought about that. Like I could outright tell him that Axel's dad worked in the mafia. What a joke or a disturbing fact if he actually believed me. As for Faron...I didn't know. She may have been a doll maker by how nicely she crafted the doll of me, but her CFS seemed like an obstacle that would put her out of work. What to say...

"Uh, his dad works for Disney," I bluffed, "and his mom...She's a doctor." I doubted she could even be a doctor with her fatigue. Collapse right in the middle of a surgery or working on people half asleep. That would just not work out...

"No wonder!" he flipped on the turn signal, "He must get a lot of presents for his birthday and Christmas!"

'Yes he does' I smiled knowingly in my mind.

The topic of presents returned my thoughts to Christmas day. After a whole day of breaking out our new gifts, we had Christmas dinner before shoving off for a little more gift use until we clocked out. Once Sora was out of my hair, I finally got the time to go rummaging through the presents the others had given me. Namine had bought me a sketchbook of my own including a pack of colored pencils. Kairi basically gave me the same gift as Sora except mine was made from paopu fruit skins instead of shells. Don't know how she made charms out of those kinds of things but she was really good at it. From Demyx I got a stack of CD's, a stuffed white seal, and a year pass to the aquarium.

What the other three got me I thought were special, Faron's and Scion's were at least. Faron had bought me a set of orchestral soundtracks she probably thought I'd like. Normally, orchestral music wasn't in the list of music I listened to, but after hearing the sounds of the instruments pump through my headphones for days, I changed my mind. As well as the soundtracks was a blanket, an outfit, hair care products like gel and shampoo, and a postcard book.

In one of the presents from Scion, I found a set of safety gear including a helmet and knee and elbow pads. Just by seeing what they were, I knew she wanted me to be more careful. It had been a while since I last wore equipment like those, but I was willing to throw them on if she wanted me to. Already fell off my board before, I didn't want the next time winding me up with knee replacements. Also from her were two handmade scarves, bedsheets, a set of manga, and a gift card to a well-known skate shop.

Then there was Xigbar...I don't even...

He gave me about four pairs of resin models to paint, all of them of girls. A pack of different colognes was in the mix too along with a month free membership to the local gym. I had no idea what he meant by those or his last gift for that matter. It left me...I can't explain it. He was horribly kidding around with me. Though truth be told, I actually put together the models and painted them anyway. He made absolutely no sense!

"You and Sora need to start getting in some driving lessons," Cloud turned onto the road that lead to Axel's neighborhood, "Skating everywhere isn't always the best way to travel, especially when it's raining. The two of you are supposed to be getting your licenses next year."

"Yeah, I know" I crossed my arms behind my head. As long as there weren't cute animals scurrying in the road then I could pick my ass up and learn how to drive. I wasn't about to risk running over Donald and I doubted Sora would tolerate me running over his animal "friend."

Cloud slowed to a stop next to the opening of the hedges. When he caught sight of the house, he let out a whistle in awe of everything. Since Christmas was over, all the decorations were down so he didn't get to see how magical it looked during the holidays. However, he must've felt as much wonderment as I did when I first saw the place. It could be overwhelming at times.

"Will I need to pick you up tomorrow morning or are you getting a ride back?" he snapped out of his trance as I got out of the passenger seat. "I think I'll get a ride back from Axel," I waited until he unlocked the backseat door to open it, "or I'll just walk. Either way works fine."

"Alright then. You kids have a good time," he watched me hook my backpack around my arms. "And you have a good time with Tifa!" I ended with a wink. He blushed, looking around uncomfortably. Come on, it was going to be two adults left at home with the kids out. What else were they going to do? Watch movies?

"Mosey!" I pointed down the street where he had came. With a wave, he took off like a bat out of hell. Either I embarrassed him too much or he really wanted to get some.

I headed for the house, anxious to start this sleepover slash party. That's what Axel called it when he called Wednesday night. Scion, Xigbar, and Faron were supposed to be leaving for the night which meant the house was going to be left to us. My immediate thought was that leaving the house to Axel couldn't be good since I had no experience with him "partying." I'd assume crashing the place and setting things on fire would be his style though I doubted he'd wreck his own place, especially if Scion was going to make him clean it up. On the other hand, if things turned out well, then maybe the five of us would have a little fun if only Marluxia and Zexion would let it be that way.

My shadow rapidly crept up onto the front of the house as a light shown behind me. I turned sideways to see a car slightly turning around the hedges. The light kept me from seeing what kind of car it was but I did hear somebody get out. The headlights began to recede as a figure came around in front, heading towards me. As he came close, I could see that he was carrying a backpack too. His height must've been about mine if not a little taller. Yep, it was him.

"I should've expected to see you here, Rock Ass," Zexion huffed as he stopped in front of me at the fountain.

"You're talking to a new member of the group now," I stood my ground, "don't I get a little respect?"

He slid past me with a confident smile, "'New' doesn't beat 'senior' in any group." I followed up behind him. There was no equal in "new" or "senior" statuses; yes, he had been in the group longer than I had, but I still thought I deserved a little respect seeing as how I wasn't any other kid at school anymore. Tch, when does a newbie ever get much respect after joining a group?

"But we'll see if I decide to start giving handouts of consideration your way," he stopped at the door, "if I want to overcome my dislike of you." He mumbled the last part though there was no need since I was _standing right next to him._ What a bastard. 'Yeah, well I bet Axel will speed that process right up,' I sneered, seeing as how he wouldn't be able to see me out of his right eye since his hair was covering it. My boyfriend, _his leader_, said that if he or Marluxia had a problem with me, they could take it up with him. I didn't like bringing Axel into the problem but he was going to be the first backup I would have in dealing with those two.

Ringing the doorbell, I was about ready to drop the topic and start a new one. The dogs were barking behind the door, but Scion was taking longer than usual to answer.

"Hey," I peered over at him.

"What?"

"What's up with your face?"

"What's up with yours?"

"That's not what I meant," I rolled my eyes, "I meant your eye. Your _right_ eye." He turned his head so that his left eye was looking at me. By the glare he had, I knew I probably offended him in a way. Just as guilt was about to overwhelm me, I remembered the time he stepped on my hand and laid out those porno magazines on my desk. I wasn't about to show any regret for asking.

"Why do you ask?" he crossed his arms, looking me over like I was a wise guy for asking. "Just want to know why you keep it covered all the time is all. Wearing hair in my face like that would get _really_ annoying, _really_ fast" I answered in an annoyed tone. Why did he need to question me like I was some sort of criminal?

Exhaling an irritated breath, he faced forward again.

"I'm color blind in my right eye."

"I'm sorry."

Those were the first words out of my mouth. I wasn't planning on saying it but finding out made me feel bad. Knowing about it triggered an automatic response. What made it worse was that I had said it after he appeared offended.

He glanced at me with a raised eyebrow before looking at the door again, "It's not that big of a problem. I keep it covered so it doesn't conflict with my good eye." His response didn't make me feel any better if that was what it was intended to do. A wad of guilt always dropped on me when I was inconsiderate about people, going so far as to reach out to a guy who hit me with a book. Now I felt like the jerk.

"How...is it?" I cringed in the right side of my face as I asked.

"How is what?" he rolled up his jacket sleeve to read his watch. It must've been around six something o' clock. I know he was anxious to get inside but barely two minutes had passed after he rung the doorbell.

"Are you...totally color blind in your right eye or you can see a few colors...?" I shrugged. In health, I learned that color blindness wasn't completely gray, black and white, or whatever they saw.

"I can see some blues but other than that everything else is a dull, dull color" he rolled his sleeve back down.

"Oh."

"It's not all that bad," he sighed as he crossed his arms. Footsteps were approaching on the other side of the door. I tried to get my wincing under control as I looked at him. "I've still got two working eyes with one that can see all colors," he adjusted his backpack with a bump of his ass, "I'm thankful I'm not totally blind."

The door opened.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the munchkins of the group?"

Xigbar was the one to open the door that time and not in the way I thought he would.

He opened the door like any other person would, it was just the way he was dressed threw me off. All he had on was a pair of black dress pants and a winged collar with a bow tie, leaving his chest and arms completely exposed. His scars were like an explosion in my face every time I looked at them. If Scion was the "sweet French maid" then Xigbar looked like the "buff butler." I was afraid I wasn't going to make it to sleep that night.

"I'm not short!" I pouted, hoping my stunned look wasn't too obvious. "I don't even understand why you think that in the first place," Zexion looked up to the guardian with a dull face. "Please," Xigbar stepped to the side to let us in, "you're both peanuts to me."

Entering the house, I found that the decorations on the inside had been taken down as well: no lights, no fake wreaths, the pets weren't dressed up anymore, not even the scent of cinnamon hung around. Despite the absence of those elements, I could still feel a sort festiveness in the house.

"What happened to Santa?" I bent down and ruffled Ammy's fur.

"You guys can wait in the living room with the other two. Axel will be down in a minute," the guard shut the door and sprinted for the stairs.

"I'm gonna guess Scion is getting ready too and that's why she couldn't answer the door?" I called up to him before he reached his room. Xigbar, Scion, and Faron were supposed to be going to a New Year's party for the night so it made that sense she couldn't get the door. She was too busy getting spiffy. "You know women. Take forever to look their best," he chuckled, retreating into his room. Like Scion needed forever to look good; she was a natural beauty.

"Let's go wait for him in the next room, 'kay Ammy?" I winked. She barked, turning with a start toward the room where Zexion was already heading. I followed behind her with Ramsey and Prometheus warily walking beside me. Couldn't they get over my existence already!?

"Hey guys," I waved as I came in though Marluxia didn't deserve my welcome. "Roxas, you made it!" Demyx waved from the couch, keeping a hand on Tobi who was lying in his lap. Marluxia nodded to himself as if to confirm that I was really there, keeping his focus on petting Felicia. "Axel wanted me to come. Why wouldn't I?" I leaned against the wall next to the doorway. I wanted to take a seat on the couch, but Zexion stole the last spot next to Marluxia. Fine. He could be that way. I doubt sitting next to Marluxia would've been a world of fun anyway.

"So it's official. This is the first gathering of the Thirteenth Order with Roxas as our new member," the blond beamed proudly, gesturing to me with his free hand. Zexion clapped with the enthusiasm of a sick person while Marluxia stuck one of those roll out noisemakers in his mouth and blew with little energy. If that was their reaction to that announcement, they were going to hate my next move.

"Seriously! I mean, look what he made me for Christmas" I pulled my Order jacket out of my backpack.

Marluxia and Zexion let out disapproving groans unlike Demyx who actually welcomed the sight. They were really going to have to get over themselves if they were always going to act like that around me. "Oh yeah! Axel said he was working on something over break," the Nocturne came over and got a good look at the backside. "Cool, let's see it on ya!" he suggested. Doing just that, I slipped my arms into the sleeves, pulled at the sides so they were straight, and did my best casual pose. "Looking sharp, Roxas," he said in an impressed tone, "you almost look as sharp as me."

"Hey!"

"Oh Roxas! You look so handsome!" Scion's voice swooned from lobby. I turned around in time to catch a glimpse of her leg going past the top step of the right staircase. How could I look handsome from behind!? That didn't make any sense! Not to mention I was supposed to look tough with the jacket on. It must've had to do with it being a bit big for me. Still...

"Demyx..." I whined as I faced him again. He shrugged like he didn't know what to do. Behind him, Marluxia and Zexion were snickering over what had happened. 'Whatever!' I huffed in my mind, clutching the collar of my jacket, 'Axel made this for me. I don't care what anybody says about it. It's special.'

"Please. You look so good." A hand stroked down the back of my neck all the way to my lower back. Although the jacket was on, the light touch of his hand was gentle enough to make me shudder in pleasure.

"Miles ahead of handsome."

"Axel!"

He ruffled my hair, "Glad you could make it to our little shindig." Dressed in a white tank top, black pajama pants, and his signature jacket, Axel winked at me as he leaned against the door frame. Seeing him again after several days apart was like seeing an old friend after so many years. As to be expected, nothing had really changed about him since the last time I saw him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I attempted to fix my hair, "how was your trip?"

"Boring as hell. No fun without you guys," he led the two of us toward the couch. "C'mon Axel. Spending time away from home must've had some high points somewhere," Demyx held his arms out. "No, not really. Sure, had a little fun here and got to see a few relatives there, but nothing beats home sweet home!" he pulled both of our shoulders toward him so that we were squeezed up next to him. "Be sure to send us a postcard next time" Zexion set his backpack on the floor.

"So what's the plan for this evening, Axel?" Marluxia smirked like he knew his leader had planned something good. There was a high chance that he did. What was his chaotic plan for the night? "Let's see...Adults are leaving, the house will be to ourselves, and awesome shit's gonna go down. No real need for a plan, Marly," Axel beamed assuredly. "What about you-know-who?" Demyx gestured to me in the most obvious way even though I was standing right next to him. "Oh yeah! One thing that's planned, we lay down the ground rules for Roxy here," the Flurry motioned to me. I suddenly felt like I had walked into a trap when I saw the Order smirking devilishly. I had no idea what they were going to do with me. Ground rules? What was that supposed to mean?!

"Axel! What're you gonna do with these packs of soda?" Scion called from the kitchen. Tiptoeing her way into the room with a 12-pack of soda, she set it down by the doorway and caught her breath. Adorned in the dress I had given her for Christmas, her hair was let loose as always with the bangs on the side of her head shaping her face. Black high-heels were on her feet and a silver necklace with a pink blossom charm hung from her neck. I had never seen her so dressed up before without counting Christmas. She looked more radiant than ever.

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed, "We're bringing them in here. Sheesh, when are you guys leaving?" Stretching her back out, she rubbed it soothingly to remove the pain, "As soon as Faron's ready we'll be heading out and honestly, that scares me."

"However so?" the boss's son raised an eyebrow playfully. Scion squinted at him as if attempting to read his face, but smiled in weak confidence when she turned away from him. "I've worked here nine years, Axel. Don't think I don't know what you've got planned."

"What ever could you mean?" the said asked in an innocent tone, putting a hand to his chest as if to appear offended. Seeing him react that way was starting to get me more concerned about what he was keeping in his sleeves. "I'm not stupid, that's what I mean," she crossed her arms while giving him a stern look, "I could only imagine what you'd do here while we're out."

"What? Reading me just like that?" he shrugged, posing in an overly innocent questioning posture. "Yes I am, and I'm pretty sure we've taken the right precautions this time," she narrowed her eyes, her smirk returning. "You really think so?" he did the same. The two locked into what seemed like a battle of will. I couldn't stop glancing between them as a faint cloud of tension formed. They were evenly matched.

"You look nice, Scion!" I broke the stare down.

"I owe it all to you, Roxas. If you hadn't bought me this dress..." she broke from their game and pinched the sides of the dress. "You bought her that...?" Marluxia peered at me like he could believe I had. "With my own money, yes I did" I answered proudly. Zexion lifted his back off the couch so he could see around Marluxia to the maid, "You...do look nice, Scion." Peeking at Axel, I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, Zeixon," she blushed madly, "And before I forget Roxas, can you do me a huge favor tonight?"I felt heat filling up my face, "Favor?" What kind of favor was she asking for? "Uh, sure. Okay, what is it?" I kept myself from stuttering.

"Could you watch Axel for me?"

"WHAT?!" Axel's voice echoed throughout the living room.

"Just for the night?" she winked, "I'd feel a lot better if you kept an eye on him and made sure he didn't do anything reckless."

"Quit using him as a watchdog!" Axel stepped in front of me although I could still see Scion across the room. "Please Roxas," she clasped her hands together and standing as high on her tiptoes as high as her heels would allow her. There was no doubt I was going to be on her side. Axel's way of partying was completely foreign to me and watching out for whatever he was going to throw at me was put at the top of my list. I wanted to stay as far away from a police visit as possible.

"I'll do my best, Scion" I peeked over his arm.

"Roxaaaaas!" Axel groaned as he looked at me sideways. "Thank you, Roxas! You're a lifesaver!" the maid flashed a bright smile. 'I feel the same way as you, Scion,' I thought. What type of precautions did they have to take anyway?

"Scion!" Faron called from upstairs.

"Coming!" the maid answered, hurrying out the doorway to the stairs.

"Thanks for ruining the night, Roxas!" Demyx huffed sarcastically. "Hey, it's not like I'm going to call the SWAT team if something breaks," I faced them, "As long as it's not going to make us spend the night in jail, them I'm fine with whatever we're going to do." I looked up to Axel with sincerest eyes I could put on in an effort to both believe me and convince him to fix his schedule if there was something horrible in between.

"We won't be doing any of that, will we Axel?"

He turned all the way around so he was facing me. His eyes were hard, not in anger, but like a defense to what he was planning. It was going to take a lot more power than I thought. I was about to start pouting my lower lip and clutch the collar of my shirt like a spoiled brat but, once again, the others being there was bothering me. All I could do was gaze up at him pleadingly.

A smile.

I held off my pouting.

"Fine, we'll play it your way," he proclaimed.

"Really?" I grinned hopefully.

"Sure, doesn't derail my plans at all," his smirk returned, "We're still on track." I sighed. Dammit to hell. "We've still got one hell of an evening ahead of us. No way something shitty like ending up in jail is gonna happen to us!" he spun on his heels and headed for the doorway Scion had left through, "Now help me get these packs in here."

The rest of us followed Axel into the kitchen as we were commanded to help him with the packs of soda. At least seven 12-packs were waiting in the kitchen, each a different brand of soda. He said he picked them up at the store earlier that day to "keep us up" the whole night. Along with the sodas were a pack of popcorn, bags of candy, and snacks like Twinkies and Swiss Rolls. As if the gingerbread village wasn't enough sweets already though not much was left of it since most of it was gone.

"I feel like you were planning on us getting high off of all this junk," I carried the last pack of soda into the living room. "It's the New Years, we have to live it up somehow," Axel unwrapped a Twinkie, "what's a little sugar going to hurt?"

"Just don't get fat or else I'll hate you," I pouted. He replied by throwing a Twinkie at me as a way to silence me. Those things are a _sin_.

"We may actually need this to get Zexion off the couch," Demyx picked up a pack of soda. "Ex-cuuuuse me?" the said Schemer stopped flipping through the book he had brought. "Look at yourself! You're reading a fucking book on the New Year's when we're about to party!" the Nocturne motioned to the dictionary-sized book in his hands. I wouldn't have been surprised if it actually _was_ a dictionary.

"I do too know how to party," Zexion shut his book, "I just don't do it a lot."

"Name one time you've actually partied..." Marluxia stared at him cunningly like he knew he didn't have an answer. He didn't. I knew he wouldn't cause frankly, I couldn't imagine Zexion on the dance floor and shaking his ass or actually having fun unless it had sadism in it. Complete opposite of Sora who was the life of the party. Hell, he _brought_ the party with his breakdancing and worming all over the floor. Zexion would be the type to totally end it.

"I CAN TOO PARTY!" he threw his book to the floor though immediately picked it up like it was his baby. "I rest my case," his pink-haired companion crossed his arms confidently. "Then Objective Number 2 of the night: Get Zexion to party his ass off!" Axel held up two fingers. "What's Objective Number 1?" I tilted my head curiously. "You'll see," he ruffled my hair again. Where did he keep his hair gel?

"You boys planning to have at each other tonight?" Xigbar stepped into the room fully clothed this time, "Don't leave a mess."

"Shut up. I'm sure you'll be getting as drunk as hell at the party." Axel rolled his eyes. "Hell yes I will. Hopefully not too tipsy that I can't drive," his body guard answered proudly. "You claim yourself as a body guard yet you're not even a designated driver" I frowned. He was such a hypocrite. "Lay off my case, kiddo," he chuckled, "Are you becoming a designated pet owner?"

"Wha...?" it took me a moment to get what he was saying but when I did..."WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH THAT?!"

He broke out in laughter while I stormed to my backpack by the couch. What he was laughing about had to deal with the last Christmas present he had given me. I brought it with me to confront him about it. When Sora saw me with it in my room, he wouldn't stop laughing for a good 15 minutes. Later that same day, he actually _stole_ it from my room and had Samba freak out about it.

"What the hell is this!?" I gripped the handle of the holed-box in front of him.

"Gee, it says 'Pet Rock' on the side" he calmed himself down for a moment to read it before busting his gut again. By then, he had the rest of the Order laughing along with him. Seriously, a _rock pet?_ I didn't even know they still _made_ things like that! Made no sense at all!

"Like that?! I named it Xigbar!" I picked the smooth black rock with googly eyes out of the box and held it for them to see. Honestly, I picked off one of the eyes after Sora returned the thing to me. Why not name something stupid after the guy who gave it to me? "And guess what? It already knows a trick! ATTACK!" I chucked it his way. Got him square in the ass; he was really nimble for a body guard. That was when he turned on me and got me in a headlock. It wasn't out of anger by the way he noogied my head. I swear that hurt a lot worse when he did it than other people.

"Don't be so sore, Spiky," he let me go. My scalp was burning like no other. "Shit, Xigbar. I knew you were evil but this..." Axel wiped his eyes. "Just wait until your birthday, hothead!" his guard chuckled. Oh what would he have in store then...

"You guys getting ready to leave?" Demyx asked. "Yep. Just need Faron to get her shoes on and a quick briefing for all of you. In here, boys," he waved for us to follow him into the lobby. A sweet aroma wrapped around us the second we stepped in. The two women were all dressed up and ready to go. Scion had added a light purple silk scarf-shawl mix to her shoulders. Next to her, Faron was dressed just as well. She went with the "little red dress" look only the dress flared well past her ankles. Diamond earrings hung from her ears to match the diamond necklace around her neck. On her breast was a bright, green brooch I recognized from the set I had given her. Everything, especially the dress, brought out her features. Her hair actually appeared to be the bright blond it should have and she seemed less pale. She looked gorgeous. The dress had to have done it. That or she attempted to get a tan and touched up her hair.

"Woah, Faron," I blushed.

"Hi boys," she spun, "Like it?"

"You look lovely Mrs. Montag," Zexion said as if he sincerely meant it. He probably did, though I hated his change in personality all of a sudden. "Very beautiful!" Marluxia agreed while Demyx nodded. I knew the girls were pretty, but they weren't actually thinking of getting a _date_ of them were they?

"You're not gonna pass out at the party are you?" Axel kept a straight face, "I don't want ANY of you guys coming home until hell freezes over past midnight."

"Relax Axel, I've already taken my medication so I'll be up for quite some time!" she put her hands on her hips, her expression bold. Yeesh, she even acted younger.

"And speaking of being up all night, we're going to lay down some ground rules," Xigbar picked up a set of car keys as he walked over to the ladies. "Here it comes..." Axel leaned against the wall. "Yes, here it comes, hothead," the Freeshooter mocked him.

"First off, no destroying the house," Scion spoke up first, "I clean up this house almost everyday. I'd like to have _one night _where I don't have to clean up after you boys."

"No loud music either. It's okay to listen to some, I just don't want the neighbors to complain about it being too loud," Faron spoke up next. "The nearest neighbor is like a block away! What the fuck!?" Axel thumbed the wall across from him. "Also, no pranks, gimmicks, or shit that's gonna wind you guys up in jail. Or bottom line: Stay your asses in this house." Xigbar pointed to the floor. "It's not like I had actually planned for us to go anywhere," the redhead shrugged. I hadn't either. The point of a sleepover was to actually _sleepover_ and not go anywhere.

"Lastly, before you get any ideas Axel, look what I have here," Xigbar shuffled through the set of keys he had, specifically holding up a gold one. As far as I could see it wasn't Axel's car key yet Axel's eyes widened a bit on his poker face when I glanced at him. Whatever it went to, it had an importance to him.

"This is staying with me," his guard dropped the key among the rest of the set.

"You boys have fun tonight and please stay out of trouble!" Faron said as she draped white shawl over her arms. "Be sure to take good care of Felicia and Tobi tonight. If you guys need anything, the numbers are right next to the phone in the kitchen." Scion nodded to the doorway past us. "Okay! We get it! Stop treating us like a bunch of fucking kids!" Axel pointed to the door. "But I thought you said you were four-years-old..." Xigbar glanced back at him as he opened the door. He did have a point. Axel just looked away, resting Xigbar's case.

"Later guys!" he called back as he stepped out. "Bye, boys!" both women waved. "Have a good time!" I gave a thumbs up, the others waving tiredly behind me. Once the door closed, Axel snuck over to the wall next to the window. Peeking outside the curtain, he watched them as they made their way to whoever's car. I wanted ask him about it, but it felt odd breaking the silence. We were all watching him after all. Outside, a car door closed. Axel pressed the back of his head against the wall as headlights shone through the curtain. The car went around the circle and the sound of acceleration diminished into the distance. He looked out the window again to make sure they were gone and when he did, he faced us with a smirk.

"Jackpot!"

"Oh shit!" I gasped.

"Guys, we are going to have one hell of a show!" he power walked back into the living room. "But Axel, I want to live!" I hurried after him with the other three following behind me. "No worries, Roxas. We won't do anything you can't handle," he directed us to sit on the couch. There wasn't enough room for us to all sit on it so I sat on the arm of it next to Demyx, keeping my distance from the other two.

"Look at this. We've got our new member Roxas, the house to ourselves, and a hell of a lot to do!"

"Yaaaaay" we punched our fists into the air unenthusiastically. Really people? It may have been just the five of us, but we were going to have a party here. "Seriously guys? Ramsey and Prometheus get more rallied up when they have to piss! Let's see some excitement!" Axel commanded. "Yaaaaaay!" we shouted louder than before.

"Louder!"

"Yaaaaaaay!!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I practically had to scream out for all of them.

"Are we going to fucking rock the house or what?!" he shouted. "Hell yes!" we answered. "Can't hear your sorry asses!" he put a hand to his ear. "HELL YES!" we shouted.

"Good! Cause tonight we're gonna party like it's 1965!"

Automatically, we all grimaced and shook our heads. I knew we were going to get high, but not _that_ high. "Shit, you guys are right" he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Fine, we'll party like it's 1985!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAAH!" we jumped off the couch. The dogs barked happily at seeing us rallied up while Tobi and Felicia wandered off as if to avoid an impending doom. Ah well, I was pretty hyped up for the night now. All I needed was the mini pep rally.

"First things first though. We're gonna need some supplies so Marluxia and Zexion," he pointed to the said, "there are some new mattresses down the hallway. Roll them in here. Roxas and Demyx, the freezer is down the hall. Swing by there and get every fucking tub of ice cream you guys can find. And as for me, I'm going to order pizza."

"Sure, give yourself the easy job," Demyx twitched his eyebrow.

"Please," Axel stopped himself from completely making it out the door, "I've got the hardest job of the night: Keeping you guys in line."

So the rest of us split into our tasks. Marluxia and Zexion went one way down the hallway while Demyx and I went down the other. The way we went was a part I had never been to before though looked about the same as the other part: lots of rooms, pictures hanging on the walls, little tables. Why have so many rooms if only four or five people lived there? Also, how were we supposed to know which room had the freezer in it? He said down the hall, that could've meant any room down the hall.

"Here it is" Demyx grabbed the doorknob of the last door before a corner. "How do you know?" I looked at him as my eye twitched. "Axel and I used to explore the place a bunch," he opened the door. The room looked like some kind of food pantry or storage room. The shelves were stacked with snacks, canned goods, and packages as if it was a store. A cupboard was next to the shelf with what I guessed was more food if not kitchenware. Our target was waiting at the back of the room next to a stack of boxes.

"Holy crap, what're they waiting for? A flood?" I scanned around the room. There was even a cooler in the corner! "Just emergency rations. It's not like they keep it all to themselves. They donate you know," Demyx opened the freezer, releasing a flowing chill into the air. "Donate to me. I could probably hoard some of this stuff somewhere," I chuckled, looking into the freezer. Stacks of frozen foods were inside, particularly several tubs of ice cream. He did say get each one.

"This guy is seriously trying to kill us," I picked up a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Prepare to be dead by the end of the night" the Nocturne picked out Rocky road. "Prepare to rot from the inside out before the end of the night," I scowled as I pulled out a tub of strawberry ice cream. Where was the sea salt?

"So how's life?" I set my two tubs in an empty box. Be a lot easier to carry them in that than with my arms. "Pretty good. Thanks for the sound generator by the way," he stood back up. "_Thank you_ for the year pass, stuffed animal, and CDs," I gave him a thumbs up. "Yeah well, I saw how you were cuddling that stuffed dolphin when we were at the aquarium..." he smiled. The thing was cute. Leave me alone. "Grand Destan let me to get both the seal and pass for ya for free!" he got back into the freezer. "Really? Tell him I said 'thanks'," I brought out a tub of chocolate. I thought since the guy gave it up to his friend that he didn't have any power anymore. Guess I was wrong.

"How about...at home?" my voice became soft when I asked. "Huh?" he tossed out some cherry ice cream.

"You know," I leaned against the wall, "with your step-dad being...dead?"

He stopped shuffling through the tubs. I knew I had hit something he probably didn't want to talk about and was ready to change the subject if needed. Despite this, I could tell he was going to give me an answer anyway.

"Things have been...quiet. Better I guess," he replied with a hint of sadness in his tone. "I'd suspect they would be. How do you feel?" I asked cautiously. "Okay I suppose though," he stood back up, "his death isn't what I wanted."

"What?" I tried not to sound like I couldn't believe he just said that. If I was in his position, I'd be somewhat glad he wasn't around, but I didn't want to be inhumane. He must've had another reason why he wouldn't have wanted him gone. "Why?" I cleared my throat. "It's not how I wanted things to go," he confessed, "What comes out of dying out of the blue? There's no justice, no punishment, no compensation for his crime. Hell, there's barely any closure after what he did!" He had raised his voice which frightened me a bit. On the other hand, I could see where he was coming from. After what that guy did, I would've liked to see a lengthy jail sentence for him and an apology for me if I were in Demyx's place. Death was his easy way out.

"How did he die anyway?" I brought the box off the floor to the rim of the freezer while he got back to the ice cream. Could I be any more inconsiderate?

"I thought you knew," he put a tub of Blue Moon in the box, "it was on the news."

"Well I've never seen the guy so I don't know if he's been killed in a car accident, died of natural causes, or what," I explained. He didn't give me any clue as to what he looked like really so how was I to know what he looked like?

Sighing, he continued stacking the tubs, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is it cause you don't like to ta-"

"It's not that I don't like to talk about it. Cause what happened to him has to with Axel."

"Axel?" I felt lightheaded as he hurriedly stacked the rest of the ice cream into the box. What did Axel have to do with it? I know Axel talked with somebody on his cellphone when we were at the hospital, but I didn't know what they talked about. What did he do? Did he...kill him? The possibilities bothered me.

"What did Axel do?" I demanded.

"I can't tell. Not tonight at least" he paced himself to the door.

"Demyx! What did Axel do?"

"Not tonight!"

"Demyx!" I struggled to keep my voice as low and steady as possible but it was hard. I didn't want Axel to suddenly hear what we were talking about and ruin the night for everybody else. Then again, I desperately needed to know what Axel had done to Demyx's step-dad. I wouldn't sleep peacefully at all until I knew yet my gut was telling me to hold back.

"Demyx!"

"Will anything change between you and Axel?" he abruptly stopped to set the box down and grabbed my arm.

"Axel and I?" I trembled. "Will anything change between you two?" he stared me straight in the eyes, "You just joined the Order, Roxas, and I know the two of you are starting this thing off right. I don't want anything to change!" To make Demyx act this way, Axel must have done something terrible to the other guy. The way Demyx was squeezing me and the tone in his voice were scaring me. I was beginning to wish I had never questioned what happened at all.

"Will you think of him any different?"

"N-no" I stiffly shook my head.

"Nothing's gonna change?"

"N-no."

"Promise?!"

"I promise!"

Even with my word, Demyx gripped me tighter. I kept my ground with him despite my fear of what was coming next. His answer would tell me the full extent Axel would go to help a friend. I just hoped whatever he had done wouldn't be used against me or anybody else who was close to me.

"He-" Demyx took in a deep breath.

I made a small terrified noise in anxiousness.

"He...had him assassinated."

"Assa...!" I couldn't even finish the word. Assassinated? Just like those guys at the Express were trying to assassinate me? No way...It just didn't seem possible. How could he? Nonetheless, the pieces of what happened since Demyx wound up in the hospital made sense. Axel called somebody to take care of business and business was taken care of.

"Ark took him out. It was on the news Thursday evening," he let go of my arm.

"You mean the guy they found...with the bullet in his...outside his house?" My sentence was so broken up when my mind drifted back to that Thursday. "That was the guy," he nodded to confirm my thoughts. "Axel," I blinked as I turned away. Despite the crime being heavy, I was thankful he didn't do it himself. I strove to keep my thoughts positive in that he did it for somebody else's sake. It probably would've worked if my conscience had given me peace.

"Roxas you promised!" the Nocturne stomped his foot. "I know! I know! I was just...I don't know!" I shook my head. I couldn't really tell him what I was thinking thanks to the promise. In fact, the most I'd have to do the rest of the night was to acknowledge the promise and ignore what I had just heard best I could so I wouldn't break our promise. I'd be lucky enough to forget about the whole deal.

"Rox-aaaaas!"

"Well, I'll get over it!" I got back to him with the biggest smile I could put on. "You will?" Demyx narrowed his eyes. "Eventually, but I don't want this to ruin the night," I picked up the box, "It's a party remember? We're supposed to be having fun."

"I guess," he sighed as he glanced to the side, "just don't make anything obvious."

"You got it. Now let's go!" I headed down the hallway. Actually forgetting about the thing was easier said than done, not like I had a choice. I just hoped I could pull it off without letting the fact that my boyfriend had given the order to kill somebody get in the way of the fun.

`~*~*~*`

6:15 p.m.

When we got back into the room, two mattresses were laid out on the floor. Down the hall, Zexion and Marluxia were retrieving the third mattress with limited success considering the thing was oh, a _square_. Axel was lying on the couch with Tobi under one arm and his cellphone up to his ear in his free hand. Seeing him lying there brought both happiness to my chest and a queasy feeling to my stomach considering what Demyx had told me. I knew he was evil at first, but I didn't think he'd ever go so far as to kill. Yet the way his face brightened when he saw us put my thoughts at ease for the moment.

"Thanks," he finished his call and shut the phone.

"How you guys don't have any sea salt ice cream here is beyond me," I glared at the assortments in the box. "I didn't even know that was a flavor before Christmas," he rose up from the couch and started for us, "What? You wanted some, Roxy?" Pouting, I turned away so he wouldn't see me puckering my lower lip, "Hell yes."

"And why are you holding Tobi hostage?" Demyx pet the feline's head since Axel was carrying him like a carry-on bag. "C'mon, Demyx. Tonight'll sort of be like a boys night out. No girls allowed," Axel held Tobi above his head, "except for my babe Ammy."

"Felicia wouldn't think so," I looked to the floor. She was purring up against my legs and pawing at the air toward Axel. She wanted Tobi. "Fine. No _human_ girls anyway," he set Tobi on the ground next to his mate.

"So we're gonna be sleeping on these things?" I walked over to the "arena" of mattresses. The two queen-sized cushions were positioned one next to the other. Just looking it over told me that they were going to be incredibly soft and that I was gonna have a hard time staying awake lying on them. Axel sprinted over and tossed himself on top of them, "Of course. No sleeping on the shitty ground and what would be the use if we slept in separate rooms?" Ammy trotted over only to jump onto her master and lay on him like he was a pillow. He cringed while Demyx and I laughed.

"I fail...to see...the humor...going on here!" Zexion panted as he and Marluxia rolled the third mattress into the room. With a final heave, they pushed it to the ground next to the other two. One more and we'd have a complete square. "Can we get some help with the last one? My back's about to break from all that rolling," Marluxia stretched out his back. Those things were huge so I could guess at how heavy they were. "Alright guys. Let's give 'em a hand!" Axel nodded to the doorway. Twisting their backs and shaking it out of their arms, the two led the way with Demyx following behind. Axel was about to go after them until I grabbed his wrist. Without looking at me, he stepped back into place as I held onto his arm.

"I missed you," I rested my head against him.

"Missed you too," he turned around and kissed me on the cheek.

Letting go of his arm, I locked him in a tight embrace. Finally some alone time...or about the only alone time we'd get that night, so I thought. "We won't be able to do much tonight, will we?" I laid against his chest. The sound of his anxious heartbeat was enthralling. "We can get our spots in here and there," he ran his fingers through my hair. "How?" I looked down to see Felicia and Tobi purring against our legs. Why were they mocking us?

"Maybe when the others are asleep? I'll find a way," he played with one of my spikes. I groaned when he did that, but he kissed me on the lips to satisfy me.

"You guys better not be stepping out on us!" the Graceful Assassin called from the hallway. "Keep your dick on! We're coming!" Axel looked back toward the door before getting back to me, "Don't worry. We'll get our time."

Together, we headed into the hallway and helped the others with the mattress. With the last one in place, we collapsed on all four of them for a break. Axel flipped on the T.V. above the fireplace and turned it to a specific channel. The news.

"We're gonna watch the ball drop?" Demyx stretched his arms and legs out. "Why not? It's not like we're gonna wait five hours for the friggin countdown," his friend spun his hand with the remote in it, "We're gonna be doing other stuff too."

"Like what?" Zexion asked, still looking at his damn book. "Getting you to party your ass off is one," his leader smirked over to him. The Schemer huffed and buried his face in it more like that would help his case any more.

"Then there's Roxas's-" Axel stopped when he looked at me, his cunning smile returning. "My what?" I rolled over from my back to my stomach so that I was looking at him. He still wasn't letting on to what they were going to do with me and I was getting anxious. Whatever it was couldn't have been worse than having to face Ramsey or going into Xigbar's room again. Their smiles, though, did nothing to help what it could've been.

"You know what guys?" the Flurry tossed the remote onto an empty part of the mattress ring, "Let's go downstairs to the basement for a while."

"Basement?" I blinked, "You guys have a basement?"

"No shit. Gotta keep things somewhere right?" he flipped off the T.V. before heading toward the doorway to the lobby. The rest of us (including the animals) followed him around the corner toward the front door. At first I thought we were going to go outside cause the door would be somewhere out there, but then he moved a chair that was sitting in the corner next to it. Revealing a cellar-like door, he spread them open. How did I miss that my first time around? And why hide it?

"Watch your step guys cause I sure as hell won't catch you if you fall," he said as he lowered into the floor by the staircase below. Hesitantly, I went after him and the others behind me. I didn't know how high up we were so I was careful about going down.

Axel hit the switch that turned the light to disperse the darkness. A long hallway was in front of us, silent and cool unlike the rest of the house. Dark blue tile came under our feet as did dark purple on the walls. "Damn, Axel," I looked all around us even though there wasn't much, "who needs this kind of basement?"

"We got a lot of things that need to be stored," he shrugged, "not to mention it serves as an underground bunker."

"What the hell?!"

"Thaaaat's right! When the rest of the world is being vaporized, we'll be chillaxing down here in the sauna," he thumbed one of the doors. Both unfair and fair for me. The thought of them sitting in a hot, steamy room with Xigbar was disturbing. I'd hate to be him when that happened; let me explode at that point.

Our leader fearlessly led us down the hall to the door third to the last on the left side of the hall. The lights inside instantly switched on once he opened the door, revealing tons of exercise equipment inside. A pair of treadmills were in one corner with an elliptical trainer in the other. All kinds of weight machines filled the room in between, some I didn't even know existed. Against the walls were sets of dumbbells, medicine and exercise balls, and kettle bells. Looking back at me was myself in one of the mirrors that lined the back wall. Now why the hell would Xigbar give me a membership to a gym on the islands when they had their own personal gym under the house?!

"I guess this explains why you guys are so ripped," I stepped onto the rubbery floor. "How else did you think I got abs like these?" Axel lifted up his tank top, showing off his perfect six pack. As if I couldn't be any more jealous.

"I can't believe you actually spend time down here with Xigbar," Marluxia took a seat on the stationary bicycle. "I've spent some bonding time down here with my dad too. It's fun!" the Flurry took his place on one of the benches. I sat next to him. "But all that sweat...Nasty!" Demyx shook his head as he leaned against one of the back mirrors. "Don't be such a hypocrite, fishboy," Zexion smiled, "they train you guys just as hard for swim season." "Yeah, but I don't actually have to try. I'm a naturally good swimmer!" the blond thumbed his chest confidently. That I could believe. Friggin Olympics.

"Nothing better than hanging out down here," Axel tossed up the remote from somewhere and turned on the T.V. next to the door I had neglected to notice. "I don't suppose anybody else comes down here except you three," I leaned back against the barbell. "Believe it or not, I've actually seen _Scion _come down here and work herself out," he kept flipping through the channels until he ended up on the news again. "Seriously?" I twitched. Axel and Xigbar I could imagine, but _Scion?_ I thought she got enough exercise just running around the house and taking care of everybody's shit. Why would she need to go down there?!

"Maybe we could get you down here for a workout?" his eyes looked to me seductively, "Work you out hard enough and you can get rock hard abs like mine," he lifted his tank top again. I felt them with the tips of my fingers and yes, they were rock hard. I sadly looked down to my own abs when I lifted my shirt. Not rock hard. He poked me and I giggled with a flinch. Embarrassing. I was the fucking Dough Boy!

"So Axeeeel," Marluxia looked to our leader with a sly smile. "In a minute. Goddamn, you're impatient!" Axel waved his hand at him with no real annoyance in his tone, "First, we bring the sodas down here and put the ice cream in the freezer."

Everybody except him groaned. After the trouble of moving them into the living room? Reluctantly, we did as we were told and brought down the packs. Since I was still paranoid about falling down the steps, I stuck with handing the boxes to Demyx when he was in the hallway until I came down myself. From there, they were put in a room that didn't have much in it except another freezer. Once that grueling task was done, we went back to the weight room when the lights suddenly shut off above me and the hallway went dark.

"What the hell?" I looked up into the darkness. The only light in the room was the T.V. yet that shut off too.

"Axel?" I turned every which way I could in the darkness.

"Demyx, hit that light!" I heard him say. Just when I thought he was fixing the "problem," only one light came on right above me like a spotlight. Even with the ounce of illumination he had given me, the rest of the room remained mostly pitch dark. The most my senses could bring me were the sounds of something moving.

"What're you gu-" I was cut off when something kicked me from under my feet, causing me to fall back. Luckily a rolly chair had been placed behind me before I could hit the ground, but I was still confused.

Where did it come from?

"Guys?!" I called out, slowly becoming scared. I really had no idea what was going on. They were pulling some kind of prank but what kind of trick is it when I'm sitting in a rolly chair, in a weight room, in the dark?

"Axel," I called out again in a meek voice, clutching the chair should it somehow save my life.

As I had hoped, Axel stepped into the light so that he was in front of me, yet something was up with him. His arms were crossed and a twinkle was in his eye as he looked down to me with a proud grin. I couldn't read him. On both sides of me, Zexion and Demyx also stepped into the light with a scary kind of happy look on their faces and I just knew Marluxia was behind me with the same smile. I felt like I was in a cult.

"I'm not gonna be gang banged am I?" I hunched my shoulders up to my ears to give off a sort of "sad puppy" face. He shook his head without losing his all-knowing smile. His response took me by surprise; I was sort of expecting a smart remark to follow.

"So," he spoke up, "you wanted to join the Thirteenth Order?"

I squinted at him in puzzlement, "Y-yeah?"

"Well now you're in," he uncrossed his arms to set his hands on his hips, "You should be proud of yourself. It's not everyday that we accept new members."

From what I had heard about them before, I wasn't surprised.

"But do you know what 'Thirteenth Order' means, Roxas?" he paced around the chair, not taking his eyes off me. "Not really? It's the name of the group isn't it?" I twisted my head to follow him until he returned to his spot in front of me. I wasn't sure where he was getting at or why he was acting like he was. "Yes, but let me lay some ground rules for you to help you understand better," he said with hints of excitement in his tone.

Oh no.

"Number One: Once you get in, you can never get out" he held up his index finger. "Number Two:," Demyx startled me after being so quiet, "Treat each other with respect."

"Number Three: Scion and Faron are to not be messed with," Zexion said as I turned my head to look at him. Axel already seemed to have violated that rule.

"Number Four: No stealing. We're not criminals," Marluxia announced from above me.

"Number Five: If called to a meeting, you're expected to show up. No exceptions unless you have good reason," the rules went back to Axel.

"Number Six: What goes on between us is to be held confidential unless it holds no extreme importance," the Schemer announced.

"Number Seven: Unless you have the balls, _do not_ get in trouble with Saix," Marluxia was pretty serious on that note. Like hell I wanted to get in trouble with Saix. I'd shit bricks.

"Number Eight:," it went back to Axel again, "Our business is strictly fun so don't be all uptight." That rule seemed to have contradicted most, if not all, that rules that were said already.

"Number Nine: If you have a problem, be sure to talk to us about it. We'll be here for ya, man," Demyx gave a thumbs up.

"Number Ten: Any knowledge of mafia business is to be kept strictly to yourself. Nobody outside of this house is to know what's going on," Axel heavily emphasized that. I had no problem there considering I hadn't seen any activity thus far. Not yet at least...

"Number 11: Traitors will be eliminated indefinitely. No questions asked," Marluxia twirled one of my spikes around his finger. "Axel," I looked to him frightened, hoping that he wasn't meaning that I was going to be killed if I ever turned the other cheek on him. "Don't worry, you won't be hurt," he shook his head, "not if you didn't disobey Number Ten. That's business you'll have to take up with my father." I nodded to hide my gulp. There'd be no way I'd step into that territory, especially since I hadn't seen the guy before. He could've been a body bruiser for all I knew.

"Number 12: Don't get thrown in jail. No criminal activity or anything. This ties to Number Four," Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose. Then why didn't they just combine those two?

"And finally," Axel stood tall before me, "Number Thirteen: If you're gonna go out, go out with a _bang_. Got it memorized?"

"Uh-huh" was all I could say.

Number Thirteen, I'd never forget that.

"Failure to follow these rules will get you kicked out and exterminated faster than you can piss-" he stopped when he saw me pucker my lip, "Don't worry! I'll just give you a swirly, okay?" he asked in a compromising tone. Better than getting killed. "Okay" I peeped.

"Do you accept?" he held his hand out toward me. Going over the rules again in my head, I realized I hadn't really broken any of them at the moment and a good deal of them I could handle no problem. Nevertheless, something was hanging in between and whatever it was had me worried. Maybe it was the thought that I wouldn't be able to follow all the rules or that something was going to happen even if I did. I wanted to go along with it anyway even though I couldn't sort much through. There was no way I was going to disappoint Axel or back out of it, not after he had gone through the trouble of making me the jacket. Not with what we were going through together...

"I accept!" I grinned, slapping my hand into his tight grip and giving him a firm shake. The other three pulled out their noisemakers and flicked confetti over my head. They called that a congratulations?

"Welcome to the team Roxy" Axel pulled me up from the chair.

"Now can we actually get this party started?" Marluxia asked as Zexion walked back into the darkness toward the door. "Damn, you were the one who was anxious to do this part," Axel gave him the look of "srsly" as all the lights came on. "I'm in the mood for some ice cream!" Demyx crossed his hands behind his head as he walked toward the door. "Toss me an ale, Zexion," Axel stood sideways, pointing to the unopened pack of ginger ale next to the T.V. The Schemer did as he was told before leaving for the bathroom. Like we needed to know. "I'm gonna get one of those mini heart cakes upstairs," Marluxia stuck his hands in his pockets as he strutted toward the door as well.

"Um, Axel" I grabbed onto the cuffs of the jacket. I had to ask him something that just occurred to me. Something I didn't understand.

"Yeah Roxas?" he turned back to me.

I glanced at the floor uncertainly for a second, "I kind of don't get how this happened."

"How what happened?" he asked curiously. "Remember how you said I for my initiation that I'd have to do three challenges?" I was now gripping the collar of my jacket in hopes that he hadn't forgotten. "Yeeeeeees," he rolled his eyes for as long as he held out his "yes."

"Three challenges. _Three._ I only did _two_," I was wary about asking the next part, "Shouldn't I have to do one more?" It only made sense that I finish my initiation to make things right. Holding off on the jacket and the rules until then would've completed things though the jacket did make a nice Christmas present. Did he make an exception for me or what?

"Nope!" he replied simply.

"Seriously?!" I gasped.

"Yep," he brushed his hair back with his hand, "you're off the hook with that one cause you've already done it."

"I have?!" I twitched. How had I already done it? I went through all the things that I had gone through since he asked me to join the Order, but I couldn't think of anything that I had done that would've been initiation-worthy.

"Are you awake? The last challenge would've been to face me in combat, but you finished that waaaay before I even asked you to join," he glanced over me to the mirrors for a moment. "Oh," I said, my tone and face down panning. Should've known. In that case, I was lucky to have survived that whole ordeal and not go through it again. I'd suspect not a whole lot of people would've gone through a showdown with Axel much less survive the fight. I was beginning to wonder if Zexion, Marluxia, and Demyx had to go through the same thing I did.

"But that doesn't matter cause I would never let you go through that again," he gently held my shoulders and leaned down to my eye level. "You wouldn't?" I laid my hands on his. I didn't mean to sound like I was anxious for us to have at it again yet I had to ask.

"Never again I swear," he rubbed my shoulders in an up and down motion, "we both almost bit the dust that time. I don't want us to end up in the grave when we're just getting things started." I doubted that if we had gone another round against each other that our attacks would've been so malicious. We were so edging to kill each other back then; a brawl between us again would only end up being a slap fight or even less if that was possible.

Pulling me close to him, we locked our lips together for a short moment until we heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. Why the hell did they have to be so damn quick?

"Were you guys just doing something?" Demyx asked as he came in with a bowl of mint ice cream. Axel calmly let go of me and turned around, "No, just telling Roxas how to pull a double-decker."

"Oh that's nasty, Axel!" the Nocturne made a disgusted face. "What's nasty?" Marluxia came back in, biting off a piece of his heart cake. "Axel was talking about double-decking," Demyx explained. "Doubl-" Marluxia didn't even finish his sentence after he began choking on his piece. Zexion actually fared better than Marluxia when he returned from the bathroom; instead of freaking out like he did, all he did was rub his temples.

"What's a double-decker?" I raised an eyebrow as I gazed up at him.

"I'll tell ya later," he pat my head, "let's just party for the moment."

Axel's way of partying wasn't what I was expecting but it was fun nonetheless. All of us sat around the T.V. and flipped through the channels, chowing down on the junk food we brought down. There wasn't much use in watching T.V. by the way Axel had his music on, nevertheless we stopped to watch a show or two. Frequently, we'd start up conversations about what happened over break up until recently which made me comfortable since I was getting to know them a little better. From what was said, Zexion stayed home while his parents went to a party, Marluxia worked overtime as the florist shop with the poinsettias, and Demyx hung out with the kids at the complex. I spent most of the time at home with the others, only occasionally going out to places. No real use in doing so since I was still broke. What a way to spend break.

"Damn, and I thought my break was lame," Axel laid back against the bench and took a swig of his ginger ale. "We had fun! The Longs and I took the kids ice skating!" Demyx argued, taking a bite of his Swiss roll. I didn't even know the Islands _had_ a skating rink. "Still sounds pretty lame to me. Ice skating, yeah right," Axel sniffed. Like I didn't know he was going to say something like that.

"Well what happened over your vacation, Axel?" Zexion glanced away from the T.V. to look at him. His book was buried under the ice cream in the freezer across the hallway; he had no choice except to watch T.V.

Axel shook his head after taking another sip of his drink, "I told you guys, nothing special. Went out, got a cottage outside the city, spent a few days there, came back, the end." Ugh. I hated how he made it seem so uneventful. Something interesting must've happened there that would've been worth telling even if it wasn't exciting to him.

"Was there any snow at all?" I stroked Ammy's fur as she laid on my legs, the other two sleeping on the edges of our group. "Unbelievably not. Piece of shit place to stay!" he sneered, crushing his can in swift motion and tossing it across the room behind him. Cottages always made me think of snow so to not see any would be pretty disappointing.

Marluxia made a sudden surprised gasped like he wanted to say something so we turned our attentions to him. "I heard that it snowed a bit Christmas morning," he choked down his drink, "anybody see it?" Zexion and Demyx shook their heads as did Axel and I just for effect. Like we were going to tell them about our night. Whatever.

"So aside from lame vacations and not seeing snow, what'd you guys get for Christmas?" Axel brought up a new topic. "I got a new sitar, tickets to an upcoming concert, and the sound generator Roxas got me," Demyx nodded to me on the last part. "And what did the kids get you?" the redhead raised his eyebrow intimidatingly. "A bunch of handmade Christmas cards. Damn Axel, the way you asked made it sound like what they get me is a bad thing," the blond slightly turned away. "Nah, the tikes are cool," Axel shook his head, "How about you Zexion, as if I couldn't guess already?"

"A new set of encyclopedias-"

The rest of us groaned like there was no tomorrow. Encyclopedias? Really? Only a nerd would ask for something like that. "I knew you were a geek, Zexion but seriously? _More_ books?" Axel facepalmed in shame. "As if you don't have enough books already! And didn't they get you encyclopedias _last year?_" Demyx sneered. "How many books could you need?" I questioned with gritted teeth.

"I don't see why you guys are against me getting books for Christmas," he quickly bit out of a chocolate bar. "Oh, we're not against you getting books for Christmas, Zexion. Or your birthday, or Thanksgiving," Marluxia listed out on his fingers. "Or New Year's, or Valentine's Day, or-"

"ALRIGHT, I GET IT!"

"Face it, Zexy. You're a bookworm sociopath," Axel happily rose an eyebrow. "I'm just trying to keep my class rank," the sophomore crossed his arms, "Ranked 18th in the entire sophomore class and moving up _fast_. I'm graduating with scholarships dammit!" I would've spoken up about my class rank, but I wasn't doing as hot as he was. Ranked 36th in the sophomore class and keeping a steady pace. I was smart, I just needed to get that C out of English. What's more surprising is that Sora is ranked higher than me. Ranked _29th_. What the fuck!?

Axel laughed despite Zexion's good reason for keeping his rank. I needed to start thinking about college too. "Well, what's your class rank, Axel?" Demyx asked while Zexion continued to fume. "Mine? Higher than Marluxia's," he thumbed the Assassin who responded with a growl. "Marluxia's an _idiot_," his friend shook his head. "HEY!" Marluxia shouted right in Demyx's ear. The Nocturne pretended not to notice. I tried to smother a laugh even though Marluxia was glaring right at me.

Our leader shrugged, sitting back on his hands. "Honestly, I don't know. Think last week Xemnas told me I was pretty high; I'm ranked somewhere in the 20s or 10s. 24th was it? I don't remember," he casually said aloud.

"20s?!" I gaped.

"But you don't even do the work half the time!" Demyx did the same. "You're supposed to be the idiot, not me!" Marluxia shouted again. "Gee, thanks for that, Marly," Axel closed an eye so as to squint at Marluxia with the other, "You guys make it seem like I'm not smart at all."

I sat uncomfortably as I thought back to the project we did for history. He didn't do a nice chunk of anything and I stood up for him so he could make the grade. By the way he acted with that project, I was beginning to wonder if he was the same any others. How could he be ranked in the 20s if he acted like that? How could he slack off _at all_ during his last year in school for that matter?

"Projects and shit like that I'll do. If it's regular assignments, then I turn that crap in before the end of the chapter or earlier if I feel like it. In the end, I still get the grade," he explained, reaching over to pet Ammy's head. "What about the quality of the work?" I asked quietly, scratching behind Ammy's ears. "I put work into that too. May not pay attention all the time in class, but once I see the material, I pick it up _fast_. If it weren't for turning them in late, I bet you that most of my papers would be straight A's," his eyes met mine with a sort of soft look. A hint of blush formed around my nose which I tried to cool it off by drinking some lemon soda.

Demyx chuckled, "I liked how we moved from Christmas presents to class rank." He was right about that. Weird. "Fine then. Back to presents. What'd you get, Marluxia?" Axel turned back to his pink-haired friend. "Flowers, concert tickets, and new clothes," the said grumbled. Flowers? What the hell?

"None of those seem too bad," I shrugged, still scratching Ammy's ears. Ramsey was not eying me very happily. "The flowers aren't the kind I wanted, I don't even like the band they got the tickets for, and the clothes suck!" he replied in a nutshell. "Oh, well never mind," I avoided looking at him.

"Your parents need to get their heads out of their asses," Axel commented before turning back to me, "How about you, Roxy?"

Before I could say anything, I grabbed onto the sides of the jacket. I lowered my head to hide my face, but I couldn't help peeking up to see Axel's gentle smile. From there, I told of what I got such as the comic books and clothes. Amazingly, they didn't make fun of me for the comics as I had originally thought. That or they were keeping the thoughts that I should've been picking up Playboy by my age to themselves. Of course they knew about one of the ridiculous presents Xigbar got me, but the part about what Scion got me was the best part; they seemed amazed that I'd get such a thing from her. I seemed like they either got less or nothing at all from her.

"That it?" Axel tilted his head like he expected me to have gotten more than what I got. "Actually, believe it or not, I got laptop too," I added as if that would satisfy his look.

Sora and I ultimately found out what Tifa and Cloud were saving the court money for. After the two of them woke up later that Christmas morning, they directed our attention to the garage. Inside were two presents: one for me and one for Sora. My cousin's was the most obvious but I had to do a little looking for mine. My present was a laptop that had been released on the market not too long ago. Came with a webcam, Internet, and all sorts of gadgets. Then there was Sora who got a moped. A _moped_. I don't...I just don't. It was a slick dark blue with light blue streaks running up the sides and written in small font on one of them was the word "Tron." Cloud said that normally those things would cost a lot but he got a discount because of that Zack guy again. While we watched Sora take it out for a spin, I was beginning to wonder if they were favoring him over me. Yet when I looked between the laptop and the moped, I found that they had gotten things about right.

"Nice. Give me your e-mail address sometime and we can talk," Axel lightly hit me on the shoulder. "Sure thing, but how about we exchange numbers too cause I don't know how the hell you're calling me," I beamed like a guy who was trying to hide his anger.

"Computer."

"Whaaaa?"

The doorbell suddenly rung above our heads. Ramsey's and Prometheus's ears barely had time to twitch before they were up on their feet and running out the door, barking all the way up the stairs.

"Pizza's here," Axel announced and looked up to the clock next to the door, "and 30 minutes passed ten minutes ago so it's free. I love living here!"

"Don't forget the crazy bread," Marluxia called after him.

"Oh, I think he's had dozens of those," Zexion mumbled to the rest of us.

He left for a few minutes and came back with three square boxes of pepperoni pizza and the crazy bread. Together we destroyed all three of them and the bag and sauce cup that came with. For the first time that night, I really felt like one of the guys. Eating pizza, laughing, talking, the works. Hey, even Ramsey and Prometheus were a little accepting at that point. When I handed one of them part of a bread stick, they gratefully took it. Sure, everybody else was feeding them too and yeah, they still growled at me but at least they weren't being so apprehensive about it.

"You guys are too much," Axel rubbed Ramsey's stomach area as the dog laid down on his back. "Just don't get fat," I hesitantly reached to pet Prometheus's head. Even with a growl still in his throat, he lowered his head to accept my hand.

Oh yeah, things were going great....

"So, how's it going being a couple?"

...Until that happened.

"What?!" Axel and I blurted out in unison. We stared at Zexion as he finished taking a drink of his soda. "You know. How's it going being in love with each other?" he rephrased his original sentence, keeping his cool as he said it. In an instant, I knew we were in trouble.

"What?! What're you talking about, Zexion? You are craaaaaazy," I tried to save face, but the tone in my voice was giving it all away.

"How's it going being gay?!" he slammed his fists down in frustration.

"Huuuuuuurr," I looked to Axel for help. He was too busy shooting Demyx this nasty look for some reason. The Nocturne held his hands up defensively and shook his head, still leaving me clueless as to why. Marluxia and Zexion were both staring at us for an answer, but so far there was nothing I could give. The cat was out of the bag. Although I felt closed in, I suddenly remembered what Axel had said about how he didn't care if anybody knew about us or not. If that was how he felt then I thought it was time for me to do the same, at least with the guys.

"It is going great," I sighed, squeezing my knees as if to brace for impact.

"Roxas, you sure you wanna..." Axel turned back to me with a concerned expression. "If they know, then we've got no choice," I smiled tiredly. What else could we do? The look in his eyes told me he was hoping I knew what I was doing. I nodded to confirm his thoughts. Acknowledging my answer, he turned back to the others and let out a deep breath.

"Yep. Everything is looking hot," he confessed, using his usual tone again. "That's all I was asking about," Zexion calmed down. Hearing Axel's response made me uneasy, but Zexion's demeanor was kind of puzzling.

"That's it?" I asked.

"You know, it wasn't hard to tell that you guys have been an item for quite some time now," Marluxia examined his empty can before tossing it behind him. "Oh really?" Axel propped his leg up and rested his arm on his knee. "There was some static at first, but it got more and more obvious. I mean there was the way you and Roxas were acting the week after you got shot, the way you were panicking when you found out Roxas was in the burning shed," Zexion shot a sly look Axel's way, "not to mention the way you laid next to him after we got him here."

"Then there was the carnival where you two ran off inside while the fireworks were still going. Lastly, there was Christmas where you got the jacket," Marluxia looked me over. 'Crap, we were easy to follow,' I winced to myself as I remembered all the events they had mentioned. Unfortunately for us, if we were that easy to recognize by them, then what about Riku and the others? Could they come on to us just as easily?

In defeat, my boyfriend held his arms up like he was surrendering to the police, "Fine, you got us." Again, he shot a look Demyx's way only that time it was an apologetic one. "But," he dropped his arms, "since you guys know about this, you **cannot** tell anybody else. Not at school, not on the street, nowhere!"

"We know. We know," Demyx pressed his index fingers together nervously. That just gave the impression that he already told somebody yet I highly doubted that.

"It's bad enough Mori might find out. Speaking of which," my redhead turned back to me, "you didn't have any trouble coming here tonight, did you?"

Honestly, I did. Sora kept bothering me about why I didn't want to go to, as he called it, "The Party of the Year." My answer was that I didn't feel like it and I wanted to keep playing Final Fantasy XIII, but he refused to buy it. Riku made it worse when he came over to pick "us" up, saying that I'd be missing out and I could come back and play more later. What concerned me the most about the conversation was that he said I had been acting weird lately. I told him I was fine, but his eyes said I was lying. For the climax, he asked me if there was anything going on with Axel that was making me act the way I was. I said I hadn't seen Axel since school and didn't care where he was. It seemed like he was believing that part though his eyes didn't convince me that he was.

"Kind of," I laid back against the bench.

"Lemme guess, Mori?"

"Yeah."

"That guy," Axel crossed his arms as he laid next to me against the bench, "he's all kinds of noisy."

`~*~*~*`

8:40 p.m.

The night dragged on with barely any evidence of closing in on the New Year. Anybody could tell we were getting kind of bored by the way we started messing with the exercise equipment or drowsily watched T.V. For a minute, I thought I wasn't going to be able to stay awake until midnight so I started putting on my pajamas. The crash from the sweets was setting in, and unless there was another way to keep me up, I wasn't going to make it. Then there was Axel, wide awake and alert as he walked on the treadmill. Even though everybody else was lying around the room, he had his game face on. An idea was forming under that bushel of red.

"Forget this shit."

There it was.

"Hm?" Demyx dropped his head on the bench so that he was looking at Axel upside down. I peeked his way too, not seeing much since I was using Ammy as a pillow. As far as I could tell, Axel turned the treadmill off and smoothly slid onto the ground. Marluxia picked himself off the stationary bike and Zexion stopped shifting through his cellphone on the rolly chair. We all gave our leader our full attentions as he strutted to the door.

"You guys want to have some fun? Come with me," he glanced back at us before walking out the door. Almost immediately, we got up from our places and followed him. He went further down the hallway to the door at the end. By the time we caught up with him, he was already turning the doorknob, but there was a problem.

It wouldn't open.

"Zexion, there's a screwdriver behind the ball rack in the gym. Could you get that?" Axel asked without looking back at him. Just like that, Zexion sprinted back to the room to retrieve the item. Okay, my curiosity was peaked, especially if he was planning on opening a locked door.

"Don't you have a key?" I knelt down beside him to take a look at the keyhole. He sighed, "Nope. You saw the key Xigbar was holding up, right? It goes to this door." As I thought back to it I realized yes, Xigbar talked about one key in particular. He also said that it was staying with him. Alright, but for what reason? What was so important behind the door that he needed to take the key with him so that Axel didn't get any ideas?

Zexion came back with the screwdriver and tossed it to Axel. With his tool in hand, he began to work at the lock. Seeing as how he was working, I was thinking about keeping my question to myself, but the anxiety was coming at me full throttle to bite me in the ass. I had to know.

"Hey Axel, what's behind this door anyway?"

"You'll see."

Well that didn't help. Another surprise. He dug at the hole a little bit more until there was a loud popping sound from within the lock. Standing back up, he turned the handle and the door swung open. A rush of cool air ran past us, making me thankful for still having the jacket on. Inside, it was dark except for the light from the hallway reflecting off a dozen shiny surfaces.

"Congratulations, Zexion," Axel smirked back at the Schemer, "you just sealed your fate."

The said boy looked discouraged as we followed Axel into the room. Instantly, a dim light blinked on above our heads once we stepped in. Various glass bottles were lined on racks beside us, different brands names labeling certain sections for specification. What worried me was that the bottles appeared dark on the inside and had fancy font on the labels. It took a minute for it all to click into place, but when it did...

"Welcome to the Montag's private wine cellar!" the Flurry raised his arms in gesture to the many bottles. "Wine?" I scanned over one of the bottles on the rack. Chardonnay. "Damn Axel, these are really exotic," Marluxia examined a couple. "Check it: imported, exported, white, red, Nuits-Saint-Georges, Coteaux du Layon," he pointed at where the two brands were, "you need a fucking audio tape to know what we got in here!" He was right about that; there were so many bottles that I was getting kind of annoyed. Who needs that much wine in one place? Sliding down the line, I carefully picked up a bottle and slid it out far enough that I could see the label. 12 percent alcohol. Oh shit.

"Does your family even make wine?" Demyx asked as he tapped on the bottom of a bottle. "Course we do. We make the best damn wine you'd ever drink," his friend reached up to a rack, pulling out one that had, as I later found out, the Montag family crest on it. "Have you even tried wine?" Zexion crossed his arms like he didn't believe him. "Once when I was younger," Axel shrugged as he put the bottle back in its place.

"We're not gonna be drinking any of this, right?" I blurted out. Bringing us into the the cellar in the first place must've meant he was planning on us drinking some. _That_ was why Xigbar had the key. No wonder Axel looked so confident after they left. He laid it all out.

Throwing back his head, he laughed, "No way, Roxy! My dad would _kill_ me if he found out I touched his wine. It's suicide!" I didn't get what was so funny unless he was just laughing to cover up a fear of his dad. If that was the case, then I was worried. No, instead of taking a wine bottle, he turned a corner near the back wall. We peeked behind the rack to see something black with a dim blue light shining out of it. Axel knelt down before it and took out his screwdriver again to work at the lock. The metallic square hit the concrete floor with a hard clink followed by the sound of a refrigerator opening.

"Lookie what I got boys," he turned back toward us with a 12-pack of beer. Except for Zexion and I, the rest of the Order cheered. Just what I needed. Never thought he'd stoop to that level. "Now wait just a minute...!" I hurried after Axel as he power walked for the door. This was the exact thing Scion was talking about when she mentioned watching over Axel. The light blacked out overhead in the wine room as Demyx closed the door behind us. Returning to the weight room, Axel slid to the floor in front of the T.V. with the others dropping down next to him.

"Ax-eeeeel! You shouldn't be doing this!" I remained standing with balled fists as Axel tore open the side of the box. "And why not?" he asked, not even looking up at me. "Cause! Xigbar kept you out of that room for a reason and I'm pretty sure this is one of those reckless things Scion told me to keep you from doing!" I watched him pass out the cans. "Relax, Roxy. We're not driving anywhere, there aren't any real weapons around, and all we'll be doing is staying down here watching T.V. Don't be so strict," he rubbed the side of his can against his jacket. I don't even know how he could say that. Sure, he'll be fine one minute, then doing something completely idiotic the next without even knowing. The party was taking a nosedive on my end.

"What if something happens?!" I pleaded as he flipped back the stopper, a flow of foam rising out of the can.

"Calm down, Roxas," Marluxia brushed me off, "Damn, you make it seem like we'll die by taking a sip. Nothing will happen drinking one can." I couldn't agree. As much as we were "partners" now, I was more concerned about Axel than I was about him. "All I know is that I'm not waiting 40 fucking years to have my first drink," our leader picked up a napkin to clean the foam off his hand.

'Great,' I sighed, 'I can't get to him.' At this point, there seemed to be no stopping him now. I had to face the music that he was going to do it and that Marluxia was right in that one can wouldn't hurt as much as ten. Even as his boyfriend, I couldn't stop Axel.

Getting the energy to move my feet, I crossed over the pack of beers and dropped my ass down next to Axel. "Just don't do anything reckless," I mumbled, propping my leg up and resting my arm on my knee. The most I could do while they drunk was to keep track of them the best I could in case they went over their limits. Hopefully I'd be of some use if that happened.

"Hey."

I turned my head toward Axel just in time to catch his kiss. A flame lit up in my chest as he kept at it, but it was brief since I noticed the other three were watching. I didn't think I could handle them seeing our intimate moments. "Don't worry," he brushed his lips against my ear. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and he pulled my self-conscious body against him. "I won't do anything stupid," he rubbed my right shoulder. "But you already are..." I eyed him suspiciously. Got him there. Knowing he had been caught, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged, "Then I won't go insane."

"You're at a loss there, Axel," Demyx laughed as he opened his can. Axel shook his head while the rest of us laughed. Oh yes, he needed an asylum. "What do you people want from me?" he looked around at us. "Just don't kiss me after your first drink; I don't want to taste the beer on your breath," I jokingly held my hand toward his face. "So then I should just get in all my love now!" he set down his can, attempting to pin me to the floor. That would've worked if Ammy hadn't been sitting in the way. I ended up laying against her chest yet she didn't seem to mind in the least. Sadly, he didn't do his "thing" to me at my neck, only sat back up to show it was a joke. Better luck next time.

"Well, this is a show," Zexion smirked while he wiped the foam away from his can.

"Yeah right. We all know you orgasm when you see this sort of thing, Zexy," his leader winked at him. "I do not! I'm just curious!" the Schemer countered with a blush around his nose. Psh, right. "Which reminds me," Axel brought his green eyes to the rest of the crew, "if you guys have some sort of problem with us doing this in front of you, you better hope I don't beat your ass." I flushed as he turned back to me with a more gentle look. "And if you have any problems doing this in front of them, you let me know," he gave a sharp nod. Shyly, I responded with a small "yeah" and averted my eyes to the floor. His sensitivity was killing me.

Demyx raised an eyebrow, "Geez, Axel. The way you act toward Roxas now is...astounding."

"Cause I love him," the redhead winked at me. My face was so hot, I thought I was on fire. "I'm almost jealous; you treat him better than us!" the Assassin huffed. "Cause I'm awesome!" I turned my head to the side, keeping my eye on them. I doubted Axel would always treat me so emotionally. There were still the other aspects of his personality.

"Damn straight. 'Kay guys, everybody on three," Axel held up his can, "One, two..."

The four of them of them downed part of the beverage like it was water. I expected all of them to gasp in enjoyment, but their cringing faces said they weren't going to. "Shit, that's not right," Demyx wiped his mouth with a napkin. "No kidding," Zexion wrinkled his nose. "What? What does it taste like?" I curiously looked to Axel though the way he looked like he was still choking it down answered for me. "I always thought the first sip would be enjoyable. I see was horribly, horribly mistaken," Marluxia shuddered.

"Tastes really bitter," Axel got to answering my question, "and leaves this shitty bread aftertaste." Never mind that then. Picking up the can he had just set down, I sniffed the opening of it. Hell, the stuff even _smelled_ bitter! Metallic and hard, it didn't even smell like it was meant to be ingested. "I'm not trying it," I swiftly put it back in it's place.

Axel picked up his can and stood up, a wince still on his lips from the aftertaste. "I honestly have no idea what Xigbar sees in this stuff. What a waste," he stepped around the others as he headed for the door, "I'm gonna get a better pack." I groaned in annoyance as I lied against Ammy's chest. Just when I thought the taste would keep them from drinking the rest of the night...

Keeping his word, he came back with a different pack of alcohol. "These should taste better," he set the six pack of glass bottles on the floor and handed them out. Glimpsing at the label, I found that it had a kind of fruity flavor. Not good. I was both hoping and _not_ hoping it would taste good so that they'd give up their quest for a good drink.

"Let's try this again guys," Axel unscrewed the cap off his bottle, "One, two..." Together, they tilted their heads back again, taking a drink. My worst fears were realize when I saw their smiles. Dammit.

"Now that's a lot better!" Demyx tapped on the glass. Everybody around him nodded in agreement. "A lot sweeter than what was in the cans. Hell of a lot better," Zexion smiled in content. "How's it taste this time?" I leaned toward my lover as he finished taking another swig of his drink. I couldn't take just their word for it."Sweet, just like Zexion said, but with enough...'seriousness' to keep it balanced," he tried to explain. "'Seriousness?'" I raised an eyebrow. What was he getting at? "It's kind of hard to explain. I can't put my finger on the flavor either," he turned the bottle around to look over the nutrition label for an answer. I couldn't tell what he was talking about either.

Curiously, I picked up one of the bottles left in the carrier. _West Tropics_ was the name, two of the ingredients being pineapple and ginger. I didn't know how the hell that worked out, but the guys seemed to have enjoyed it anyway. My interest was getting the better of me.

"Oooooh, Roxas," Marluxia purred when he saw me twist the cap on the bottle. He just had to say that. Soon, everybody else was looking at me.

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Gonna join us, Roxy?" Axel gestured toward me with his bottle. "Maybe..." I looked down to the open container. A sweet aroma was flowing from the drink, making me more tempted to try it. I just wasn't prepared for everybody to be staring at me like I was about to do something amazing.

"I'll be fine...right?" I peeped as I looked at them. "Hey, nobody's pressuring you to do it," Axel briefly put a hand on my shoulder, "you don't have to if you don't want to." Glancing back down to the pale yellow drink, I shook my head, "No, I'll try it, but it'll just be _one_." Lifting the bottle up to my lips, I tried to keep a straight face to hide my uneasiness. That would have worked if the others hadn't annoyed me by leaning toward my direction; my lips kept crinkling into a smile. I was about to call the whole thing off if they were going to keep doing that, but I didn't want them to think I was being hesitant.

Closing my eyes, I stuck the opening in my mouth and gave my head a sharp tilt back.

Holy crap...

A rush of bubbly sugar passed my tongue and left a bit of heaven. I had never tasted anything like it before. Within it, I could tell there was pineapple in it, maybe a bit of cherry too. Never before had I enjoyed such a combination. Any soda or drink was paling in comparison.

To keep my smile from slipping the bottle, I brought my head down to stop. The guys cheered as I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Why hadn't I kept going? "So how was it?" Axel smirked like he knew my answer. I giggled, "Really good."

"Atta boy! See, that wasn't so bad," he rocked me happily. No shit. I was sucking on the roof of my mouth to satisfy myself until I took another drink of the stuff.

To shorten the wait for midnight, we sat around drinking for a while longer. In that time, I finished my first and _only_ bottle I would have that night. Well, at least I thought it'd be my last drink. I was beginning to crave more after setting down the first glass. As best I could, I struggled to keep myself from looking at the rack that had the last bottle in it. Unopened, cold, and the others were still drinking their firsts. It was practically calling my name! Still, my conscience was trying to get back some control. To satisfy both ends, I picked it out and sat it beside me without opening it. I'd have my time eventually...

"I'll go get another pack," Axel got up for the door.

"Are you okay?" Zexion twitched his eye as he looked at me. I giggled like a schoolgirl and nodded, "I'm just happy." The candy flavor was still hanging around in my mouth so I couldn't help, but grin. "He does have a point," Demyx set down his empty bottle, "it does sort of give you that happy, warm feeling. I'm definitely feeling it!" Marluxia laid back with his arms crossed behind his head, "Ditto."

"Back!" Axel returned with another rack of the same drink. Just as he came in, Ammy shot up from her place next to me and ran up to her master with a pleading look. I hadn't seen her do that before all night, meaning she must've wanted something really bad. "What's wrong, babe?" Axel knelt down to her eye level. She let out several whines, tail wagging anxiously behind her.

"What is it, babe? You wanna go outside?" he set down the rack and put his hands on his thighs. Her ears perked up with whines going silent. "Outside babe? Outside?" he repeated in a more excited tone. She barked and darted at his face for a quick lick.

"Alright, baby! Let's go outside!" he stood back up. "Taking Ammy out?" the Nocturne looked up at Axel. As if on cue, Prometheus and Ramsey trotted over to Ammy's side to say that they want to go out too. "Taking all three out now. Any of you guys wanna come?" he moved quickly to scratch the ears of all three dogs. "I'll go!" I raised my hand cheerfully. Fresh air was beginning to sound good at the moment. Getting up, I set my bottle behind the bench like I really needed to hide it despite Axel bringing another rack. The others got up as well and followed us out the door.

Coming out of the basement, we passed by the front door and headed for the kitchen. When I looked up to Axel about it, he reassured me that we were still going outside. "We're taking them out back. They love it back there," he explained. Passing through the kitchen, we exited out the door on the right side of the room. From there, was another hallway that led to different ways. Like the rest of the house, it held a white color though the darkness of the night made it a dark blue. Somebody flipped a switch, causing a calm glow to flicker on from each of the flower lamps curving from the wall. Though dim, the lights revealed more tables and paintings on the right wall. On our left side was a wall of glass windows running down the rest of the hallway, revealing the great outdoors beyond the barrier.

Ammy and the Dobermans jumped up on their back legs as Axel opened the glass door. Happy to escape, the dogs ran out like their asses were on fire to the wide open space in front of us. Grass covered the entire area until the curve of the hill came along and the tops of trees took over. The only structure out there was one of those folly-like domes for tea parties, leaving the rest of the place bare. A row of flowers lined up against the glass wall and curved around the corners to the sides of the house. A cool breeze blew up against me as I stared out beyond the trees to the rest of the mainland shrouded in darkness. In a way, the scene reminded me of the field in my dream...

"This is all you guys have out here?" I squinted as I looked up at Axel.

"You were expecting more?"

"Yeah."

"In due time!" he put his hands on his hips, "My dad and Faron are talking about making a mix of a rose and strolling garden out here later this summer. Give it some class."

"As if the place isn't classy enough," I thought aloud, too optimistic to care if he heard. "I just hope they leave some space for my champs to piss," he pouted a bit as the dogs continued running down the hill. "Shouldn't we go after them?" I stepped out onto the grass with just my socks on. "Nah. They'll be fine. They always go down there to do their business," he shook his head. They were so lucky to be free. It was likely that sense of freedom that made me break out my next move.

Out of nowhere, I got this crazy idea to do something. There was an unnatural feel of adrenaline pulsing through me that made me break off into a run from the rest of them. I wasn't chasing after the dogs nor I wasn't heading anywhere in particular either. Instead, I broke into a slide against the softness of the ground like I was in a baseball game. I came to a stop about three feet from where I started and laid on my back, laughing.

"You okay, Roxas?" Axel called from behind me. Nope. Even with grass riding up my butt, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Shit, Axel. All this space and nothing to do!" Demyx ran out past me with his arms open. "I know! Doesn't it suck?" his leader came sliding down next to me. I rolled up next to him so he could hold me in his arms. The two of us lying next to each other like that had sort of an enchanting feeling even though I was ruining it with my non-stop giggling.

"Hey, Zexion," Marluxia ran backwards from us across the yard, "bet you can't pull a cartwheel!"

"Watch me!" the Schemer got a head start in running until he jumped with his arms out and pulled the gymnastic move.

Not even five minutes after getting out there, Ammy and the other two came running up the hill from the sound of our excitement. Each one of them came checking up on us before splitting off into different activities: Ramsey played with Demyx, Prometheus ran with Zexion and Marluxia, and Ammy rolled with Axel and I. Everything felt perfect. Who cared if it wasn't a topnotch New Year's party? Just the four of us together made it fun. We were all enjoying ourselves without streamers, noisemakers, or music. To top it off, I was with my man which was the best way I could spend any holiday.

Calming down, I rolled onto my back and stared up to the billions of stars above us. Resting his cheek on my head, Axel took my hand and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I whispered to him that I loved him and he told me that he loved me more. Coming closer to his chest, I listened to the rhythm of his heart beating in his chest.

From there, the rest of the night was kind of blurry...

`~*~*~*`

11:55 p.m.

Now I know I've been to some crazy parties, but this one started getting kind of weird.

After staying outside a while longer, we came back in for more drinks. Without hesitation, I downed the bottle I had hid like it was nothing. I don't know why, but it tasted a lot better than the first time I drunk it; as if going outside had enhanced my second drink. That reason probably passed onto my next one by the way there was a third bottle sitting next to me, open and halfway gone.

"Geez, Roxas!" Zexion was sitting next to me laughing.

"What?" I turned to him. He kept laughing. "What? WHAAAAAT?!" I hooked my arm around his shoulders and started cracking up again. I didn't get the joke of what was so funny. Was there something on my face?

I shrieked when somebody came up behind me and grabbed my torso. "Got you in the zone!" Demyx rubbed my stomach area, making me laugh so hard that no sound came out for a good 15 seconds. The blond was gasping for breath by how hard he was laughing.

"Guys, it is sooooo hot in here," Axel got off one of the treadmills, swinging his jacket above his head, "I think Marluxia's dead." We looked every which way we could until we found Marluxia lying up against one of the stationary bikes. His head hung down with a tilt to the side while his arms were hooked onto the bike. Demyx let go of me and dragged himself across the floor over to the Assassin. "Luxia? Are you alright? What's going oooooon?" he shook the guy so hard that his head swung. "WHA?!" the pink-haired boy sat up in shock. Something dropped from his shoulder which I'm pretty sure was Zexion's book. The minute he saw it fall to the floor, he scrambled to pick it up. "Hello? Is this Pizza Hut?" he mumbled as he held the book up to his ear.

Suddenly, the sound of popping rung in our ears.

"When did we get to Disney World?" Zexion pointed at the T.V. where fireworks were exploding on the screen. "Woooah," I grabbed onto him in fear. "No, no. That can't be right," Axel sat next to me and squinted at the T.V. I guess we failed to notice the answer in the middle of the screen considering it was the center of attention.

"It's the new year!" he shouted once he figured it all out. "Who said?!" Demyx shook his fist as he held onto Prometheus for support. "New year?" I tilted my head. It sounded like a foreign word to me at the time. "Happy New Year, Axel!" I hooked my arm around him and forced him into a kiss. "Happy New Year, guy!" Zexion grabbed onto my torso and rubbed up against me. I can't help, but shudder when I think about it.

"Guys, we should shoot some fireworks!" Marluxia slapped the book as if that was what the "people" from "Pizza Hut" told him to do. "Fucking great idea, man!" Axel pointed at him.

Stumbling as he got up, the redhead took my hand and dragged me to my feet. I did the same with Zexion and until all three of us were standing up. The other two followed us out as we attempted to climb the stairs. Axel and I got out normally while Zexion came out dragging himself on the floor as did the other two. Who the hell knew how we looked to the dogs? Tripping and crawling on the floor, what kind of people were we?

Somehow, I ended up in the living room as Axel and the others went out the front door. I looked like I was searching for something, but I don't remember what I was really in there for. "Woah! How'd I get in here?!" I screamed, dropping to the ground next to the doorway. For a minute, I sat there with a blank stare on my face until something caught my eye.

"Samba? Samba!" I got onto my stomach again and crawled toward something on the floor. It turned out to be my pet rock.

"Samba, how the hell did you get in here?" I picked it up, shaking it like I'd get my answers that way. Nothing. "Roxaaaaaaas!" Axel called from outside. "Coming!" I got back up and drunkenly went for the opened door. Bright colors flashed in the sky from both up and down the street, filling the sky with color. "Samba, look! Fireworks!" I jumped. There were so many pretty colors, I thought I could grab them in my free hand.

"Roxas!" Somebody grabbed me, who I later found out was Marluxia, and dragged me toward the side of the house. In the garage sat Axel's car, its owner carrying something into the light. "Check 'em out!" he pulled the opening sides back, revealing the explosives.

"Look Samba! Axel's got fireworks!"I held the rock toward the redhead.

"Roxas, that's a rock," Demyx said bluntly.

"A wha?" I held the stone closer to my face as if to get a better look. "...Then what happened to Samba!?" I shoved it in his face, making him laugh again. Confused, I brought the rock back to my face to examine it more when..."WOAH! Where did this come from!?"

Axel passed out the fireworks and handed each of us a match. "Careful not to hit the house, okay?" he lit his match while _facing_ the house. None of us were comprehensive enough to stop him as he lit it and threw it close the doorway. It burst into a barrage of white sparks, making the dogs go into a barking frenzy. I don't know how long it lasted, but it disappeared somehow while I wasn't looking. "What the hell?" I grumbled, probably hearing the sound of the cats meowing inside. We didn't do our fireworks any better but at least we didn't hit the house. I don't even remember where mine went.

"Hey guys, you know what'd be really funny?" Demyx tapped on Axel's shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

The dirty blond went over to the box and pulled out a stick-shaped firework. "Marluxia, pulled down your pants!" he could barely contain himself. The Assassin did as he was told, revealing his briefs. Getting another match from Axel, Demyx stuck the explosive in Marluxia's briefs and lit it. A fountain of sparks came flying out of the his ass, making him jump every time a spark hit his back. The rest of us stood there laughing at the spec until he pulled it out of his underwear.

"I'ma beat your ass!" he chased Demyx into the house. Curiously, we disregarded the fireworks to follow them inside to the kitchen. Demyx slipped on the floor and Marluxia cornered him with a pumpkin in his hand. I don't even know where that came from. Lifting it up with all his might he gave Demyx a good wack with it, automatically breaking it to pieces. Furious, the Nocturne got up and tackled him to the floor, holding onto his legs like that would do something. "Watch for Felicia!" Zexion made his way across the room to pick Felicia off the table. Seeing him do that made me go over and save Tobi from the impending madness too. Psh, I think I pretty much _brought_ it.

In fear, I ran for the basement and into the room with Tobi in my arms. I had no idea Axel was behind me until I saw him go to the medicine ball rack. "HAH!" he threw a ball at me and I dropped Tobi. Realizing he was getting another one, I attempted to crawl away but I was laughing so much I couldn't focus. Demyx came into the room just in time to take the hit as did Zexion to take the third.

Lying down in defeat, I giggled in wait for the next ball to finish me off. Nope, that apparently gave Axel time to go and get a bamboo sword. "Got ya!" he wacked me across the ass. Feeling the pain, I scrambled to get up and crawl out the door. He went downhill from there by wacking everybody except for the dogs. Once I got out the door, I grabbed onto something soft and held on for dear life. Amaterasu.

I sat out there for who knows how long as Axel screamed and threw all kinds of stuff inside. Luckily he was too drunk to go out looking for me which saved my ass for the rest of the night. I don't remember anything after I went back into the room. All I knew was that at some point in the night, I either fell asleep or blacked out.

`~*~*~*`

6:12 a.m.

I woke up with the worst headache I ever had.

Not even lying against Ammy's soft body helped relieve the pain pounding in my head or the nauseating feel in my throat. Though blurry at first, my vision cleared slowly as I stared at the ceiling. Ugh, could the lights be any brighter? Faint mumbling was close by which turned out to be the weatherman on the T.V. Aside from the sounds of Ammy's insides and the T.V., everything else was eerily quiet.

"What a night," I whispered, dropping my head to the side. Axel was sleeping peacefully next to me, his other two dogs lying beside him. That was a crazed difference from how he was acting the night before.

As for the other three, Marluxia was sleeping on the bench, Demyx was lying backwards against the stand of a treadmill, and Zexion was using his book as a pillow on the floor. All around the room were scattered items such as medicine balls, dumbbells, and bottles. What made things worse was there was a horrible stench in the air that made me sick. Somebody vomited.

"What day is it?" I ran my hand through my hair.

"It's January 1st."

Recognizing the voice, I shot up in fear. Immediately, I remembered the promise I made to Scion and felt terrible once I realized I had broken it. That fact closed in on me when I saw her, Faron, and Xigbar standing in front of the doorway.

"Scion," I felt tears coming to my eyes. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be my only problem; my stomach surged with pain and I felt like I was about to throw up. Coming to my side, Scion held me gently and rubbed my back. Holding back the impending yuck, I broke into a crying session like a kid realizing he got caught. I couldn't bare to have Scion be mad at me.

"Get the fuck up, guys!" Xigbar shouted, kicking Zexion in the ass. The Schemer sat up with a start only to slam his head back down on his book from the headache.

Beside Axel, Faron shook him furiously though I think it was my crying that really woke him up. "Mm, wha?" he peeked opened his eyes. When he saw my upset state, he got up like there was nothing wrong with him. "Roxas!" he gasped.

"You have no idea when to quit, do you?" his body guard strolled over with a pistol in his hand. I don't think I had ever seen Xigbar so pissed before in my life. Stepping up behind the redhead, he held the gun to the back of his spiky head, "You are in a shitload of trouble."

Dammit to hell.

`~*~*~*`

6:45 a.m.

So that was what happened that night.

Axel got all of us drunk and Xigbar brought us to hell when we woke up. Actually, he brought us to the surveillance room the Montags had in the basement _across_ from the weight room. I like how Axel failed to mention it; if I had known it existed, I wouldn't have drank and actually done more to prevent him from becoming drunk. Yet, it wasn't an excuse. I should have done more to stop him in the first place. I was prepared to take full responsibility for letting everything happen. Thankfully, the audio was broken on most of the cameras and the part where we kissed looked like we were whispering to each other. Our secret was safe from Faron and Scion.

"I'm sorry, Scion. I let you down," I croaked, feeling the tears run down the side of my face.

"No, no!" she smiled weakly, "It's not your fault. You were tempted. It's not all your fault. And Xigbar, would you please put that thing away?!"

"No way. They drunk my booze," he brought the gun closer to my face. It was my life lesson for the day: Never drink Xigbar's booze. "You do realize we can replace that, right?" Faron put her hands on her hips. "Well yeah, I know that. I just want to get my revenge real quick," he sneered, pulling the trigger. I cried out in fear only to hear a small popping sound. I expected my eardrums to be shot out. Wondering if I was dead, I opened my eyes to see bits of confetti falling on chest as a sign with the word "Bang!" on a flag came out of the barrel.

"Is this not the greatest party favor ever!?" he held it up for me to see. I had a hangover, a full bladder, and he had the nerve to scare the shit out of me? If I wasn't so afraid of him, I would've pissed on his bed.

Faron and Scion shook their heads in denial while Axel composed himself. "Hey, you guys are one to talk about getting drunk! I'm fucking sure you guys came home tipsy from that party!" he pointed sharply at them. 'Yeah, right,' I rolled my eyes. Like they would come home drunk. Yet they proved me wrong by the way the two of them giggled embarrassingly when they looked at each other. Coincidentally, one of the monitors showed the three of them stumbling into the lobby when they came back that morning. The Order and I stared the screen as it showed them tripping all over the place. The women blushed wildly though Xigbar shrugged it off as if it was something that happened everyday.

"Ahem, anyway," Faron cleared her throat, "we're letting your father deal with you."

"Oh great," Axel sarcastically waved his hands. "Don't act so carelessly. You should be thankful the police didn't show up on the doorstep about the disturbance," Scion slid in front of the monitor that still showed them being drunk. "People were shooting fireworks everywhere! Nobody would've heard us!" Axel countered. "But somebody would've seen the little 'bomb' you threw at the house," Scion retaliated. Failing to come up with a response, Axel turned his head to the side with a pout.

"And as for you knuckleheads, you guys are cleaning all that shit up downstairs," Xigbar scanned the rest of us. We groaned, more likely from the hangover than the punishment.

"Actually Xigbar, I'm taking Roxas home. He doesn't deserve any of this," Scion stepped up next to him. "Oh really?" he turned to her curiously. She nodded and shuffled back over to the monitors. "See this?" she rewound one of the tapes and let it play. It basically showed what we were doing in the gym. At one time we'd be in there and another time we wouldn't. The scene where Axel was throwing things came on and showed me shimmying out of the room for safety. When I went back in, I hid under the bench with the dogs while Axel continued throwing medicine balls at the guys and they fired back . Fast forwarding the tape showed that they eventually stopped and conked out soon after.

Stopping the tape, Scion crossed her arms proudly. "See?" she beamed, "Roxas didn't do any real destruction or show any violence. We shouldn't punish him when he was just trying to keep safe." My natural goodness saved my ass again. "And what about us? We weren't in control of our actions!" Axel put a hand to his chest in gesture to him and the others. "Yes, but you guys are naturally violent so I'm not surprised," Faron shook her head.

"Not to mention Roxas seems really sick and I want to get him home right away," she came to my side and put a hand on my forehead, "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Can I get bacon, chocolate milk, and a mint? I'm dying," I held my stomach. The runs were coming and they were coming _fast_.

"Uh, Marluxia..." the Flurry thumbed to where his friend was still gagging in the trashcan. "I'll take care of him, though I'd suspect Roxas would be worse. Marluxia drunk two bottles, Roxas came close to three," Faron rubbed Marluxia's back. Ugh, I was gonna be like him in no time.

"C'mon, Roxas. I'll take you home," the maid sat me up, "Axel, I think you owe Roxas an apology."

"WHAT?!"

"Apologize!"

Grumbling, Axel got up and walked over to me. Despite his complaining, he stopped completely when he saw my ill state. I think he realized that he had a part to play in me ending up like that, fueling his guilty look. I knew it too, but I didn't want him to feel like he had to take all the blame. Taking a deep breath, he knelt down by my side.

"Look, Roxas. I'm sorry this happened," he said in a sincere tone.

"I'm sorry too, Ax-"

"No," he surprised me by holding my hand, "It was my fault you got this way. I brought out the booze and you drunk some. I said I was going to keep everybody in line yet I couldn't even keep myself straight."

"It's my fault too. I didn't do enough to stop you," I shook my head, making my headache worse.

"No, it was all me. I'm the one who planned this shit out. I said no pressure, but you felt it anyway. Don't take any of the blame," he squeezed my hand. I squeezed back, trying to think of what else was my fault for that night. I couldn't come up with anything. It wouldn't have mattered what I came up with anyway; Axel would've continued to blame himself. To end the conversation, I let out a confirming sound to let him know it was over.

"And don't forget to apologize to the rest of your friends," his step-mother motioned to the other members of the Order. "I get it! I get it!" he threw his hands up as he stood back up. I didn't think they deserved as much of an apology as the one I got.

Later on that morning, Scion rode me back home with my stuff and everything I had asked for. She even went so far as to stop by a restaurant to pick me up some food that would supposedly "cure" my hangover. When we got to my house, she offered to help me to the door, but I didn't want to take the risk of ringing the doorbell and waking up Cloud and Tifa. Rather than taking the risk, I used my key to get inside and she helped me to my room. The way she showed hesitation while getting me up the stairs told me she really wanted to tell Tifa and Cloud, but I reassured her I'd be fine. Once she set me down on my bed, I wrote a note and asked her to tape it to my door. All it said was that I got sick and wanted to be left alone for the day. That hangover would clear up eventually.

She put the sign on the door, hoped that I got better, and left minutes later. I ate as much food as my stomach would allow before putting it on my nightstand and going back to sleep.

That was all I wanted to do.

`~*~*~*`

8:05 a.m.

Too much time couldn't have passed when I woke up to something on top of me.

"Hm, what?" I peeked open my eyes. The room was still dark, but I could make out whatever it was.

"Sora?"

"Ngh," he nuzzled into my shoulder. He was curled up on top of me, draped in his horrid Snuggie.

"Sora!"

"Mm, what?" he lifted his head and looked at me. What the hell...? "What're you doing in my room, Roxas?" he laid his head back down.

"I'm not in your room, Sora. You're in _my_ room!"

He lifted his head again and observed what he could in the darkness. Indeed, he _was_ in my room without leaving a clue as to how or why the hell he was in there. Yet, he sleepily ignored this fact and got comfortable again.

"Whatever."

* * *

**A/N: **2/23/10 - Another chapter that almost bit dust but not as much as the Christmas chapter. This chapter was waaaaay past its due date, but thanks to the Chinese New Year, it kind of wasn't! -raises glass of soda- This chapter was inspired by some videos I had seen, mostly in the part where Axel's attacking everybody. No idea what beer or any alcoholic drinks taste like (and I'll probably never will) so I kind of did my research and improvised for it. Doubt they would get that drunk. No means to promote the stuff! This chapter made me realize how important Fridays were in 2009 i.e. Christmas and New Year's both fell on Fridays. Picked a good year to do stuff though I missed a chunk of the dates! Thanks for reading and please review!


	37. Pictures in the Sky

"Ouch, my head...!"

I held my head as I hesitantly stepped down the stairs. Veins were still throbbing in the sides of my skull when I woke up, making the first part of my morning less than pleasant. It was still dark outside by the time I got up for something to drink. Getting from under Sora's weight wasn't easy, but I got out of the bed nonetheless and left him in my room while I made my way to the kitchen. Seeing me stumble into the hallway, Samba decided to accompany on my way down. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood for his antics because of the headache but I wasn't for messing with him either so I just let him keep his place on my shoulder. All he was really doing was lying there anyway.

My foot almost slipped on the last step. "Shit!" I hissed, catching myself as I came to the floor. The dizziness wasn't making my journey any easier. I was beginning to wonder if a cold shower would cure what was left of the hangover. Even if it didn't, I was willing to take one anyway; somebody vomited in the weight room but the surveillance cameras didn't show who. I wasn't going to walk around the house reeking of puke nor going around with the chills just by thinking about it.

Samba let out a tiny bark when we turned the corner. Somebody was sitting at the table.

"Morning, Roxas."

Cloud.

"M-morning, Uncle Cloud," I froze in the doorway.

Dressed in a dark purple robe with hair still intact, he looked just as surprised as I was. I didn't think he'd be awake so early in the morning to read the _Daily Destiny_. Seriously, it was still eight something in the morning. Despite this, I took what I was given. Better Cloud alone than both him and Tifa there. I was becoming paranoid about the scent of alcohol possibly being left on my breath. Brushing my teeth prior to going down wasn't on my mind so I was shit out of luck there.

He tapped on the table, "Take a seat. When did you get back?" I took the seat across from him at the table, "C-couple of hours ago," I tried to play it as smooth as I could. What he was going to ask next was obvious and I needed an excuse _fast_.

"A few hours ago?" He raised his blond eyebrow, "Isn't that a little _early_ to be coming home from a sleepover?"

"Uh, well...I crashed-"

"Roxaaaaaaas!" He smiled wryly. "I know, I know! Sora's bad habit rubbed off on me, but Axel bought so many sweets for the party...I was tempted!" I shoved my hand into my pajama pockets only to find something inside. Pulling it into the light revealed it to be a Twinke that appeared to be mostly intact aside from a few squished parts. Score. I was about to unwrap it when a spoon hit my fingers. "Ouch!" I dropped it, glaring over to Cloud. He reached over and snatched it away from me, unwrapping it for himself. "These are bad for you," he talked with his mouth full, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

"_I_ should be ashamed of myself? You _threw_ a spoon at me! _You're_ the one who should be ashamed!" I rubbed my fingers.

"I was saving your life."

"You guys are supposed to be taking care of me and yet here you are abusing me!"

Laughing, he finished off his prize while I "sobbed" in defeat. It wasn't fair; I really wanted it. On the other hand, I wouldn't have survived eating it while still suffering the effects of a hangover. I probably would've crashed for real after eating it, or worse. I could've actually died.

Following the tossing of the wrapper, he took a sip of his coffee, "So how was the sleepover?" I finished my sobbing to sit up straight, "It was good. _Really_ good at that. I had fun." He turned the page of the newspaper, "What'd you guys do?" Like cutting out half the things we did made it sound like fun. "Oh, the usual: ordered pizza, sat in front of the T.V., ate some sweets, and waited for the ball to drop. Nothing special," I shrugged.

"And then you crashed?"

"And then I crashed."

In disbelief, he shook his head. I could get where he was coming from; unlike Sora, I wasn't one to crash from the sugar so much. Sea salt ice cream sort of gave me a defense to that. Unfortunately, I was likely losing my touch each time I ate something sweet, seeing as how I hadn't tasted the salty-sweet goodness since I left town.

"That's the exact thing that happened to Sora when he went to that party! Crashed on sight and came home in his own version of being drunk," he sighed. What a son. "Speaking of him, when did they come home last night?" I asked curiously. Waking up to him lying on top of me gave me the impression that he came home after I did, but I needed to be sure. "Sora? He and Riku came by around two or so," he scratched his head. Crap. "Said they stayed out a bit longer to watch the fireworks and mess around at Wal-mart," he continued, "Bah! But both of them came home as 'buzzed' as ever. I had to give Riku a ride home so he wouldn't hurt himself on the way back."

"Did either of them ask about me?" I tapped on the table with the tips of my fingers to cover up a gulp.

"Nah, Sora went straight to bed after he came home and Riku just wanted to be taken home," he shook his head. I thanked my lucky stars for that one. I didn't need the two of them breathing down my neck about where I had gone. If Cloud had told them the truth about where I had gone, I would've had to skip town to evade Riku's wrath.

"Why do you ask?" He took another sip of his coffee. "Oh, just...cause..." I slowly rolled my eyes to the ceiling. Noticing my nervous state, he set down his newspaper and stared at me. That was his "special move" to get us to tell the truth. "Listen...Can you not tell Sora about it?" I asked, trying to think of another excuse in the back of my head. "Why?" My uncle tilted his head, attempting to get the rest of the answer out of me. "Uh well..." I couldn't think of anything when a good answer was lying right on my shoulder. Bingo.

"You saw the way he acted when Axel came over."

"Huh?"

I took a deep breath, "Look. I kind of...lied to Sora and Riku when they were leaving for the party. I told them that I was staying behind to play video games-"

"Rox-aaaaaas," he groaned. "I know! I lied but let me finish," I held my hands up defensively, "I told them that so they wouldn't know that I was going to Axel's sleepover, cause...you know. The way Sora acted when Axel had Samba on his shoulder." He crossed his arms with eyes looking to the ceiling in thought. I held my breath as I hoped that he would remember the ordeal. That was really my last defense.

"Oh yeah," his blue eyes met mine again, "that part." I nodded happily, "Yeah, that same night. Not to mention Sora isn't a big fan of Axel anyway so I didn't want him knowing I spent the night over at his house. He would've gotten all protective and stuff." My excuse was really looking up by the way he confirmed all of it with a nod. "I guess so," he admitted, "Fine, I'll keep your secret from Sora-"

"_And_ Riku," I added. "_And_ Riku...?" He peered at me questioningly. "He's not a fan of Axel either," I replied simply. "Him too then," he rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Cloud," I rose from my seat and went for the fridge, getting back to what I had originally gone down there for. "I think I'll head back up and try to get back to sleep if I can get Sora off my bed," I closed the fridge after pouring my drink.

"Gonna look into a change of clothes too?" he asked. "What?" I looked back at him. He gestured to my clothes. Panic was about to set in at the possible fact that there was vomit on my shorts and he was about to question me on it. Yet, when I reluctantly looked down to them, I found a green stain running up the side. It was a grass stain.

"Oh, yeah sure!" I laughed embarrassingly, "We went outside too, but I'll take care of it. Night, Cloud!" I waved when I stopped myself from going out the doorway.

"Something up?"

"Could you also tell Tifa what I told you just now? About not letting Sora know where I really was and all that?" I turned on my heels and pointed at him. "Of course," he rolled his eyes again. "Okay! Thanks again, Cloud," I waved again, strutting out the door. Having talked to Cloud about my situation made me feel a lot better. Hey, even my headache was beginning to diminish. As long as he kept my whereabouts a secret than I wouldn't have to worry about Sora or Riku.

However, I couldn't say I was in the safe zone yet. When Scion and I got to my room, I practically dumped everything I had brought on the floor, meaning my jacket was out in the open on the floor. My next task was to get it into the closet as soon as possible without waking Sora.

Even though he had crashed, heaven forbid if he saw me stuffing that into the double doors.

* * *

The next week came and went faster than I had liked. During that time, I had found out from a payphone call from Axel that he was grounded for the time being. His car, keys, and cellphone were taken away as well as the lock being returned to his bank account. And I thought Tifa and Cloud were strict. Once again, I wasn't going to be able to see him again for another week so all that was left was to hang out with the others. None of them would stop talking about how great Wakka's party was. They bragged about seeing everybody we knew showing up. There was cake, ice cream, sodas, and a mountain of other sweet things. Music was pumping and party favors were handed out at the end.

"I'm telling ya, Roxas, ya should've been there!" Sora playfully shook me.

"Yes, Sora! I get it! I get it!" I pulled at my hair.

Back in school the following Monday, we walked down the hallway for lunch. As I looked around, I noticed that decorations from December had been taken down. No more bells, Santas, or stockings were left around though a few snowflakes could be spotted here and there. Other than those school hadn't really changed for me, not my schedule nor my classes. Worked for me. Axel and the rest of the Order hadn't shown up that morning so I kept to staying in my old homeroom. I assumed Axel still hadn't gotten his phone back yet, otherwise he would've called me. Didn't matter much since I knew I'd see them eventually that day. I just hoped Axel's schedule hadn't changed much either so that he was still in my history class.

"Reaaally Roxas!" Kairi sung next to me.

"Will you guys stop talking about it?! It's been a week already!"

Riku smirked triumphantly, "Maybe we would stop if you had _come with us_." I rolled my eyes. If I had gone with them, then I wouldn't have had the magical night I had with the Thirteenth Order. Whatever they did at the party was either close to what we did or didn't compare.

"Yeah man! Why didn't you come?" Wakka beamed so proudly I thought I was about to tear his face apart. "Playing video games!" Sora answered before I could give him the excuse. "Oh please! I had all my game systems set up at my place. You could've just came over and played there," the ballplayer crossed his arms behind his head. "But he doesn't have _Final Fantasy XIII_ now do you?" I peered over at him. He looked like he was about to give a confident answer by the way he held up his finger, but nothing came out of his mouth. Just as I thought.

"Besides, I don't even know where you get the money to throw a party. Last time I checked, you work at the Express in a bird uniform," I eyed him suspiciously, "Where the hell did you come up with the money for that stuff?" I honestly had no idea. Axel's case I could understand, but compared to him, Wakka was a peasant. His boastful look grew, making me more pissed. "As long as I keep my grades up, my parents give me enough money for a party, ya?" he proudly put his hands on his hips.

"Your parents give you the money?" I squinted at him, "Like how much?"

"Try $250."

"What the fuck?!" Cloud and Tifa don't love Sora and I that much to give us cash like that. Yeah, there was the laptop and the moped, but just for keeping our grades up we didn't get shit. "All he really does is call the party store on the mainland to deliver the stuff. The rest is all him," Kairi thumbed at him with a wink. "That doesn't make me feel any better," I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Maybe you wouldn't feel so bad if you had just-"

"Shut up, Sora!"

Riku put his hand on my shoulder, "Next time you're going. No exceptions." Like hell I would. If my going would avoid all the bragging they were giving me, then yes I'd go. Just thinking about parties made me wonder if Axel ever threw one like Wakka did. He certainly had enough space to go around and enough money for the supplies. There were only two problems with it. One: he didn't seem to like _anybody_ at school. Two: after what happened on New Year's, I doubt Scion and Faron would leave him alone like that with a bunch of other people.

Entering the cafeteria, we got our lunches and took to our usual table. As the others talked, I scanned the room for the others. They weren't ones to show up so early, but I knew they'd be there. Until then, I jumped in and out of the conversations the guys were having. While we talked, I couldn't help but notice Riku's eyes taking quick peeks around the room. He was watching out for Axel too. Of course he would; there was still that proposal Axel had made before Christmas about me being in his "debt." Speaking of that, I had no idea what the results were of what Saix and Xemnas found out about it. Both sides were worrying me madly, especially with the threat of our secret being revealed.

"Sup, bitches?"

Speak of the devil.

"Oh look. It's everybody's favorite jackass, Axel," Riku mumbled. Automatically, the rest of the table sunk into a bad mood. Behind me, Axel pinned me by slamming his hands next to me on the table, cutting me off from Sora and Kairi. Across the room, I saw the rest of the Order taking their seats at their usual table. "Mori, as bitchy as ever I see," the redhead said sarcastically. Riku glowered by narrowing his eyes under his bangs. He always did that when Axel came around. I thought that one day he'd turn into a demon for sure. "Do you need something, Axel?" Kairi took a stand in the conversation. "Me?" he looked to her with fake surprise, "Well, Lard Ass Hamasaki, nothing really. Just came to check up on my favorite group of asses."

"Well ya did. Now piss off," Sora directed to his table. 'Yeah right,' I thought, 'Like that would be enough to make him leave.' The Flurry looked down to me at the same time I looked up at him. I kept a half angry, half pouty face as I stared into his eyes so I wouldn't look odd to the others. Yet, when Axel made a sexy twitch of his eyebrow, I gave up.

"Let's go Rocks Ass!"

Feeling my hair being pulled, I clutched my head and got up from the table. Did he need to pull so hard? "HEY!" Riku shot up from his seat, slamming his hands on the table. "Let him go, Axel!" my cousin swung his legs over the bench into his battle stance. "Whaaaat? Just getting my lapdog," Axel let go of my hair and soothingly pet my head. "I'm not your lapdog!" I twisted away from him. As much as I hated losing the feel of him petting my head, I had to defend myself. "How dare you even call me that!?"

"Really? Lapdog or not, you still owe me your ass," he put his hands on his hips, the smirk never vanishing from his lips.

"So what do you want me to do!?"

"Buy me lunch."

"Get it yourself!" Namine spoke up. Catching her remark, Axel glared back at her. Frightened, she squeezed her sketchbook against her chest and pressed up against Selphie. Knowing she was taken care of, Axel turned back to me, "You're buying my lunch and sitting with us today. Got it Rocks Ass?"

"Will you leave us alone for the rest of the day?" I motioned to the table.

"Depends."

"Bullshit!" Sora spat. "Yeah, that's what you're made of Strife. What of it?" Axel shrugged when he glanced at him. Sora bared his teeth, but I stepped between them before anything could happen. "I'll go alright! Just leave him alone!" I put my arm out to the side should Sora try to come around my left. "Good boy, Roxas! You haven't lost your step in obedience!" Axel's face lit up. "You know you don't have to do it, Roxas," Kairi tugged at my shirt. "Tch, might as well. Otherwise he's going to be an ass the whole time. He'll never leave!" I peeked back at her. "What can I say? I get what I want," he redhead shrugged.

"And to think," Riku crossed his arms, "that every time I see you, I consider thanking you for helping, Roxas."

"Wait, what?" Tidus all of a sudden became clueless. Sora shot a look his way to silence him. He, Selphie, and Wakka still had no clue of what happened. "Well if you're going to say it, then spit it out, Mori," his opponent turned to him. There was a sort of change in the way Axel looked after what Riku said. He kept up his tough guy image but he seemed like he was hoping for Riku to give him his thanks. No doubt a sly remark would follow, but he looked like he was really waiting for it.

Nonetheless, the result was that Riku remained silent.

"Let's go, Rocks Ass," Axel pushed me in the shoulder. Unwillingly, I picked up my tray, turned in the direction of the main lunch line and walked. Though I knew they were still watching us, once we got out of their range I snuck a peek at Axel. His expression was blank, showing neither satisfaction nor defeat.

"Take it."

His ID card slipped into my hand. Trying not to look obvious, I glanced down to it with my eyes to see all the information other IDs would have including a picture of him sneering. "Not low on funds after all?" I asked quietly in case he wasn't in his normal mood. "Not anymore," his tone sounded casual, "Lock was taken off my account. I'm home free." Walking up to the food line, I took out my own ID card as swiftly as possible. With that out, nobody would've suspected Axel was paying for his own lunch. "Good to hear," I commented silently as he got his tray.

After he got his food, we headed to the Order's table. Seeing us approaching, the guys turned to us with bright smiles. Eh, Demyx did anyway. Zexion looked like he was about to gag when he saw me and Marluxia didn't show any expression at all.

"Hey guys," I set my tray down, not showing any happiness on my face either. My gut was telling me that Riku and the others were still watching or occasionally glimpsing our way. Keeping a static appearance was my best bet of not looking like I was enjoying myself.

"Long time, no see," the Nocturne chuckled edgily. "It's only been a week," Zexion rolled his eyes. "More like forever and a day from this guy," Axel took his ID card back as he sat down, "Am I right?" Shyly, I nodded while he rubbed my shoulder. Why couldn't we be together for more than a day for once?

"Uh, speaking of which, how were you guys on Friday?" I asked.

All of them groaned, briefly flashing some embarrassed glances here and there. I wasn't surprised. They had already entered their vomiting stage once they woke up, I couldn't imagine them being any better later on the day.

"That day was the most...ugh," Marluxia covered his mouth like he was about to throw up. "Believe it or not, but I didn't feel like playing my sitar or anything for the rest of the week," Demyx dragged his hand down his face. Except for him, we did a sarcastic gasp to make it more dramatic. "I couldn't sleep for days," Zexion pinched the bridge of his nose then glared at me, "I still can't believe I rubbed up against you!" I put my hands up defensively, "Don't blame me! Blame it on the alcohol!" Although I was being protective, I could understand where the guy was coming from. I couldn't believe he did it either.

"How about you, Axel?"

"Me?" He laughed, setting his head in the palm of his hand. "We haven't seen you for a week so give us something good," Zexion lazily waved his hand. Guess he hadn't told them anything. Smiling embarrassed, Axel crossed his arms as he laid back against his chair. "Well..." he closed his eyes to avoid seeing our anxious faces, "I admit I upchucked here and there after you guys left so..."

He suddenly slammed his head down on the table. "Who the hell am I kidding? It was horrible!" I took a drink of my fruit punch, "That bad?" Lifting his head, he nodded, "Nasty way to end the break, not to mention the shit pulled on me at the house. Got my car taken away."

"And your cellphone..."

"And my _cellphone!_ I had to use a fucking payphone!"

With a satisfied smile on his face, Zexion shook his head, "And what was that you were saying to Roxas?" Axel narrowed his eyes as he watched Zexion and Marluxia prepare to re-enact what happened. "'Oh Roxas! It was _all my fault_!'" Marluxia put his hands together so it looked like he was begging to Zexion.

"'But Axel-'"

"Sh, no Roxas," the Assassin put a finger to Zexion's lips, "It was _all me!_ I'm gonna take all the blame!" Instantly they slipped into laughter. Their brief spec left Axel and I unamused though Demyx I could see snickering out of the corner of my eye. Seeing our faces, however, made them laugh even more. I failed to see the humor in Axel giving me a sincere apology for getting me drunk. "Ha ha, very funny," I rolled my eyes, reaching to take a bite of my pizza. "You guys are a pair of assess," Axel huffed, reaching for something in his coat.

Zexion shrugged once he and his partner became calm again, "Oh well. Have to amuse ourselves somehow." Our leader sneered for a second then turned to me with something in his hands. "Scion wanted you to have these," he set a bag of frosted strawberry cookies in my hand underneath the table. Tied with a white ribbon was a note a attached with my name on it. "What for?" I carefully untied the knot. "Says it's an apology gift for getting you drunk. Wants you to feel better, you know the drill," he explained, putting her hands together.

"She didn't have to," I took one out and handed it to him. Actually, yes she did. After taking a bite of the cookies, yes, she did need to give me those as a consolation gift. "You know Scion; she's always worried about us, yada, yada, yada," he chuckled.

"You're so lucky to have her as a maid and a cook, Axel," Demyx reached across the table as I handed a cookie to him. "It's okay," the Flurry shrugged, "Sure her cooking's good, but after a while it becomes a norm." A norm? I was wondering if I was hearing right. A _norm?_ How could her food ever become a norm when it was that good? "You're out of your mind," I bit off half of two cookies and tossed them at Zexion and Marluxia. There was my share to those bitches. Axel shrugged, "Hey, she's been like an au pair to me for years. What can I say?"

"And back to the topic of hangovers," Zexion frowned as he examined his cookie, "How was yours Roxas?" Taking another drink of my fruit punch, I thought back to Friday morning. "I vomited once or twice, had a headache for part of the day, tried to sleep most of the time, ran a fever. Yeah, mine was shit," I smiled sarcastically. Keeping all of it hidden from everybody else at the house was no easy task. Sora was up and walking around by noon; I didn't want to get up until about four. At one point, Tifa came into my room to see how I was feeling. Checking my head with her hand, she told me I was burning up. She was right about that; there was cold sweat all over my sheets, but none of it helped to cool me off. In the end, she just assumed it was from the "crash" and partying I had and gave me some medicine to cure it. Too bad I couldn't keep it down...

"You did have more cocktails than Luxia over there," Axel nodded to the Assassin, "makes sense that it'd be shitty." I chuckled in disbelief, "And it was only two and a half bottles. Who knew they packed _tha_t much alcohol in those things?" Sighing, he held his hands up like he didn't know what to say. "Well I hope you guys enjoyed your high, cause Xigbar is going to change the stupid lock on that door. Now it's gonna require some kind of voice command or card key shit. We may never be able to get in there again," he announced.

The rest of us made uncertain sounds since we didn't know whether to take that as a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm kind glad for that. I don't think I want to get drunk again," I smiled shakily should they suddenly go against me. "Ditto. I don't think I want to go home to the complex that way with all the kids around," Demyx fumbled with fingers, a guilty look in his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind drinking again as long as Roxas isn't there so I don't end up rubbing against him," Zexion flashed me the evil eye. I showed him a "WTF" look in response. For the last time, it wasn't my fault! "Yeah, you do that again and I just might have to kill you," Axel protectively wrapped his arm around my side for a moment. My heart jumped at the feel of him squeezing me. For one minute, I hated that the room was full of people. We barely got time to do anything on New Year's and I hadn't seen him for days! I just wanted one moment for crying out loud!

But when I thought of the concept of being alone, something else hit me.

"Axel," I gazed up to him uneasily. His eyes met mine and, after sensing my distress, became concerned.

"You've only got a few months, don't you?"

He blinked in confusion, but put his hands together on the table when he realized what I was talking about. "Oh, right," he mumbled with a frown. "That's right. We'll be graduating later this semester, won't we?" Marluxia added with a sort of happy tone though his face didn't look like so. Axel nodded grimly in confirmation, adding a cringe in the corner of his lips. "Dammit," I hissed. I still had two more years to go before I graduated myself. Until then, I'd only be able to see Axel occasionally and, from what I heard, junior year was supposed to be the hardest. I'd need all the time I could get if I wanted to survive.

I peeked over at Axel as he popped his soda.

"You...wouldn't be willing to stay behind for me would you?"

"Shut the fuck up."

His answer made me laugh, "Just kidding. Don't risk your edumacation over me." That'd be a disaster. We may have been dating, but failing a grade just to stay behind with me was not worth the trouble, especially since it was his last year. Still, the question of what was going to happen hovered over my head. I supposed I could always see him after school and on the weekends. If I made enough time away from homework, I'd have a piece left to spend with him. Same with weekends if things went as planned. Psh, when had that ever happened without something going horribly wrong?

"Let's just forget about it for now. That shit's not for months," he turned back to me with with a happier tone. "We've still got plenty of time before summer comes so you guys don't have to worry about that now," Demyx explained to brighten our moods. "Demmie's right, it's just the beginning of the semester. Got the fucking summer to play with afterward until school starts up again," my redhead grinned, "and we've got something special coming up anyway."

"Special?" I froze while my heart ran wild. In the corner of my eye, I saw the others leaning in toward us again in wait for the punchline.

"Our date."

The image of my neck snapping entered my mind, leaving my eyes shaking. On the inside, my organs exploded and the most I could manage was a high-pitched wheeze. Jokingly, he turned away from my disturbed stature and twitched. How could I have forgotten about that? It was going to be the most important day of the year!

"Oooooh, a date?" Zexion said seductively from across the table. The Schemer had his hand ravishingly placed on his chest. No doubt Axel was hating that. What Marluxia was doing with his eyebrow didn't make me feel any more comfortable either. And just when I thought Demyx would side with us...he put two of his fingers to his lips.

"Get your own guys. This one's mine," Axel put his black arm in front of me in defense. They were lucky I was more excited about our date than me making a comeback.

"So...our date?" I looked back to him hopefully. "You asked for it and I can deliver," he winked. I sat stunned in my seat with my mind drawing a blank despite the smile on my face. "Have you decided on anything?" I choked out. The way he sounded about it made me assume he had something planned, but the shake of his head bounced it. "I kind of thought you had something in mind, but I see that you don't," he took a swig of his drink. "Oh no. I don't," I laughed in embarrassment.

Marluxia ripped off a piece of his sandwich. "Have you two even decided on an actual date?" Shamelessly, we shook our heads. "Choose a Saturday, do the regular 'dinner, movie, kiss and goodnight' shit. Simple as that," Zexion suggested without really thinking. Despite the choice being typical, it did sound kind of good. I usually thought of my first date as going that way. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Hell no."

Apparently not for Axel.

"That's so damn cliche it makes me want to piss and hurl," he furiously motioned toward Zexion. Sitting back in his chair, he stared down into is crossed arms, "Just think about it. How many people use a Saturday to go rot in a theater, eat shitty food, and then leave their date at the door? Everybody does it!" Taking in his reason made me sink into my seat. He had a point, and it was making my idea of a date go up in flames. The way he said it made it sound so boring and obviously that wasn't his style.

"If it's going to be our first date, we should make it special," he gazed down to me hopefully. The glimmer in his mint eyes made me smile, "Yeah." His words made me change my mind. He was right. It _had_ to be special. The typical "Saturday Night Out" deal was out. We had to do something else.

"I don't know what we'll do but it'll be great, I promise," he grabbed my hand and squeezed it under the table. "You don't need to make any promises to me," I squeezed his hand back. "But I want to," he whispered. Even with the barrage of voices around us, I could hear his words and they made me shudder with glee. In reality, I really didn't care what he had in mind so long as I finally got the time to spend an evening alone with him. Anything else would be a bonus.

"Aaaaaaaw!"

"Will you guys piss off!"

Zexion and Marluxia were making fun of us again with their stupid kissing faces. I wondered if Axel would give me permission to take them out, or better yet, if he would help me.

`~*~*~*`

Then there was after school.

"Hell no!"

"What is your problem, Mori?!"

When it came time to leaving, I was split between Axel and Riku. Axel suggested in history I go over to his house for a little while with the others. We'd play some video games, eat some snacks, and eventually leave since we all had homework to take care of. But then Riku and the guys stepped in when it seemed like Axel was about to take me.

"Can't you go one day without taking him somewhere!?" Sora thumbed Axel's car sitting in the parking lot, the rest of the Order sitting inside. "Um, excuse me?! I've let Rocks Ass go with you guys since holiday break! In fact, I only stole him away from you guys once and that was homeroom!" Axel countered. There was no way Sora could break that, but I waited to see what he could come up with. The most he did was growl, but he kept his mouth shut.

"It's just one day away. Hell, it's a couple of hours really! What're you getting so bitchy over?!"

"How about the fact that he doesn't need to go with you at all!" Riku shouted so loud I was sure anybody left inside the school could hear him. "Yeah, uh...What? I saved this guy's ass," Axel pretended to clear his ear. "You're only using that bogus excuse so you can use him!" Kairi clenched her fists. "You may think he owes you cause you saved his life, but you forget that you owed him in the first place!" Namine peeked from behind Sora, "He doesn't need to do anything for you!"

I crossed my arms, glaring up to Axel wordlessly. What I was really doing was trying to think of a way for him to counter. Their words really bit at his defense. I couldn't think of anything that could help at that moment; the most I could do was stay quiet.

"Did I not say before that I saved his life?"

There it was.

He crossed his jacketed arms with a confident stand, "Pretty sure I did. And let me give you guys a quick refresher on this whole situation," he stepped passed me threateningly. The others held their ground as he stood tall above all of them. 'Here it comes,' I uncrossed my arms in wait for the rest of his comeback.

"What you ass wipes seem to forget is that the deal we had before didn't involve somebody nearly losing their life!"

"You almost killed him!" Riku stopped him before he could go on. I cringed. The fight.

"Seriously Mori?! I ALMOST DIED TOO!"

Except for him, the rest of us flinched. Sora and the others I could understand them doing that since that was a fact they never really heard of. Yet, neither had I. The day I met him at the junkyard, he did mention passing out when he got home but he didn't mention being close to death. I assumed either he was lying or actually revealing the truth.

"The fact of the matter is that I ended the fight before things could get worse. That shooting I had no control over, yet I still came to save him!" he explained further. "I didn't have to show up, but I wanted to cause I wanted to protect him. My life wasn't in debt to him in the first place, but now his is!" His tone was getting angry but barely controlled. I knew why. The longer he stood there arguing with Riku, the less of a story he'd have to cover us. I knew we'd have to explain ourselves at some point, but I didn't want it to be that early. Not so early when the new year was just beginning.

"No doubt he told you about all those times," he huffed, "I saved him at each one. I think him doing something for me as payback after all that isn't so bad." I sighed behind him, not knowing that he was going to mention that.

Riku narrowed his eyes, but kept quiet as he strived to think of another attack. The others, however, were ready to throw in the towel. It may have looked like we'd be able to leave, but I knew Axel's words weren't going to hold up for long. There were so many other things they could've came up with. Right then was my time to step in.

"Look," I broke my silence, looking between the group and Axel, "there's nothing..._completely_ wrong with this."

"What do you mean?" Namine moved behind the others until she was next to me. "I mean..." I didn't really know what to say for that, I just wanted to say what I wanted to.

"Look guys, I can take what he's throwing at me cause what he's doing isn't necessarily all that bad," I started out. They gave me odd looks like they were really expecting me to tell of the horrible things he had done to me only to get something else instead. "Seriously?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Seriously! You guys are forgetting that if he screws up again, he'll be doing things for _me_! Moreover, I'm not totally in danger," I glanced up to the school, "nobody's gonna let him bitch me out or anything there. If he does, he'll be in deep shit. Right, Axel...?" I looked at him sideways to see him turn his head away like he was insulted. Thankfully he caught on to what I was saying.

"And one last thing, I'm not even there for a good amount of time. Not since he got shot that is. My last visit with him was, what? When I _visited_ him? He's not asking for much," I lied. He really wasn't by that "gap" I left out after I had visited the week after he got shot. Joining him in homeroom wasn't much either since it was just that period and no other.

I turned on my heels toward Axel, "However, Axel. As grateful as I am for you saving my life, you fuck up once and I won't give a damn. We can go back to you kissing my ass!" Catching my "angry" look, he let out a chuckle. "Fine, but expect to be kissing my ass for quite a while."

"See, the only downside is that I'll have to put up with that," I said to the others in a "low" voice I knew he could hear. From the looks on their faces, they appeared to be believing me even if they didn't want to. It was just Riku who was the hardest to convince. He still looked doubtful.

"The reason I bring this up is cause you have work today and the last thing I need is for you to be dragged off with him," he motioned toward Axel who responded by flipping Riku off. "Work?" I squinted at the ground when I realized what he was talking about. We were heading back to work that week and I agreed to work on Monday. I had no choice but to do it, especially since I owed Tifa some money back plus interest.

Becoming distressed, I looked between the two sides with my eyes. I wanted to go with Axel so I could spend a bit more time with him. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt anybody. Resting my sights on him, I made sure my eyes met Riku's in a way that said I didn't know what to do. Hopefully he'd do what I wished when he noticed.

Riku sighed. Got him. Grabbing my wrist, he looked me sternly in the eyes. I kept my poker face on as best as I could despite how close he was made me crack a smile. "Roxas, be at the Express in 15 minutes. No more," he commanded in a serious voice. I gulped. I really hated it when he used that tone. The glare in his eyes didn't make it any easier. Because of those two things, I wasn't as satisfied with his answer as I had hoped.

"Be there!"

"I will! I promise!" I nodded anxiously. So damn protective. He continued his hard stare for a second longer before releasing his grip on my wrist. With the air wrapping around my cold wrist, I suddenly felt queasy in my stomach.

"Sheesh, Mori. We're not gonna rob a bank." Axel stepped up behind me. Riku discontinued the conversation with a grunt before leading the guys out the gate. Behind him, the other three gave me somber looks as they followed their leader, with Sora managing a small wave. I did the same, and stood there watching them until they were well out of sight up the street.

Axel's hand slapped on top of my head. "You guys make it seem like you'll never see each other again. What the fuck is Mori's problem?" He stared to where they left. "I don't know. Force of habit?" I shrugged. Shaking his head as he looked up, he turned me around toward the parking lot. "Let's go. Only 15 minutes or else Mori will blow a vessel," he said as we headed for the car. Brushing my hair back with my hand, I kept my eyes closed the rest of the way. Our situation was not looking so good.

"What was that all about?" Zexion asked. I finally opened my eyes to find the passenger seat open. Demyx was sitting in the backseat this time. "Nothing, just Mori acting up again," Axel answered as we both got into the car. "When does he not do that?" Marluxia crossed his arms behind his head in the back seat. "Never!" The driver slipped the key into ignition, flipping the car on. Despite being happy about being able to sit in the front seat again, I kept my head lowered so he wouldn't see my eyes. I couldn't help but think about the event that occurred because Axel wanted to borrow me for a few minutes.

"You okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

In the corner of my eye, I could see him scan around the area for a second before kissing me on the side of my head. "What's wrong?" He began pulling out of the parking space. Everything. Everything was wrong, or at least getting to that point.

"Riku...He's starting to scare me."

"No kidding."

I buckled my seat belt. "Of anybody to find out first, it would be him," I tried to relax against the seat, but it seemed impossible to do so. He was the one most suspicious about Axel and I, the first person that wouldn't leave us alone. The way he looked me in the eye made it appear like he was reading my mind or, if my eyes were that revealing, getting everything straight from looking into them.

Turning out of the lot, he pressed down on the gas peddle. "Hasn't he always been like that?" He took his hands off the wheel for a second to click in his seat belt. "Most of the time," I counted all the times Riku had been so apprehensive. There wasn't much since he started it just recently, but each time he was more pressing. "Getting harder to keep your guys' secret?" Demyx leaned in between our seats. "A minor transgression," Axel came to a stoplight, "we'll change tactics if need be. How does that sound?" I raised my head to look up to him, "It sounds great, but how?" Keeping his eyes focused on the road, he shrugged. Not the answer I was looking for; I was half expecting him to have some sort of genius plan. About to give into my doubt, I rested my head against the door to let the wind blow through my hair.

"I can't think of any way to do it without us having to see less of each other. But I'll figure something out and, when I do, it can be our backup plan," he reached over and pulled me toward him. I fell on him willingly, happy to feel the softness of his jacket against my skin.

"He's only going to get more skeptical. I almost want to let it all out," I watched his keys jingle against each other on the ring.

"Do you?"

"No!" I was quick to answer that one. "The way we've been acting since I got shot might be our advantage. Just need to find a way..." he trailed off into his own thoughts. 'The way we've been acting,' I repeated his words again in my mind. When I thought about it, he could be right. There must've been a way where we could've used it. We just needed to find it.

`~*~*~*`

Axel drove fast so we arrived at his house in a short amount of time. Coming into the circle, I was beginning to regret going with them at all given the time we'd waste driving up there and then picking up the time to drive back.

"So Xigbar didn't drive today?" Demyx asked as we got out of the car. "No, he wanted to stay behind with Pharaoh Faron and Scion," his friend shrugged. "Oh, so he guards them after all," I slipped off my backpack and tossed it into the passenger seat. "I still don't understand why you need a body guard when you're perfectly fine in taking care of yourself," Marluxia brushed back some of his pink locks. "I told you guys before, it's my dad's orders. He's been with me since I was a kid," Axel explained as he picked out his house key on the ring.

"For mafia protection and shit?" I shoved my hands in my pockets. Axel came to a stop before the house which we abruptly followed after. As I walked back to him, I noticed him narrow his eyes in thought.

"Actually, now that I think about it, he was suddenly put up with me some time after my dad got into the business," he mumbled so low that I could barely hear him. "'Suddenly'?" I echoed curiously. Hearing me respond first, he faced me with his explanation, "My dad had all his men together for about a month to a year after starting. Before, I didn't have a body guard but then along comes Xigbar out of nowhere." Zexion played with one of his bangs, "Your father must've taken in consideration of your safety once he got into this business. Maybe he was taking the time to find the right one."

My eye twitched at the thought of the guard selection that might have been done. Xigbar was probably the least threatening in appearance. "And he picked the drunk, trigger happy guy?" Axel waved his hand down to debunk what I had said, "He drinks, but he's not an alcoholic. He used to do something else, but he won't tell me what." Sure, he wasn't an alcoholic _yet_. He couldn't have forgotten how pissed he was when he found us drunk off his booze. Looking for another answer, I looked around to the others for it. To my dismay, they replied with shrugs and sorry looks.

"Still, I can't help but think there was another reason as to why he was hired to protect me," Axel sighed, taking a seat on the bench that circled the fountain. "Have you ever asked him?" Demyx took a seat next to him, waving his hand around in the water sparkling under the sun. "Tried it and he told me the same thing before when I first asked him about his about his eye patch," he took a deep breath.

"'That's none of your damn business,'" he and Demyx said together. "What about your dad?" Marluxia gazed up to the water spraying out of the marble bird's beak. "He wouldn't tell either, but," Axel rose up from his spot on the bench, "I'm not too concerned about it. He's a nice guy to have around and he keeps me from getting bored." For some reason my lips moved without me telling them to, "Like how?" As if I didn't know already.

Before Axel could answer, Marluxia shrieked like a little girl.

When I was about to see what happened, something popped by my foot in a bright flash. Surprised, I stumbled back and fell back on my ass. "What the fuck was that?!" Zexion pulled his hood over his head, looking around in paranoia. "Oh, shit..." Axel cautiously looked around for the source. Hastily I got up, not taking the chance of getting hit if whoever was doing that was aiming at the ground.

Out of nowhere, dozens of flashes and pops were scattered around our feet. They were small, but loud which threw us into a frenzy. Trying to avoid getting hit, we hopped on our feet like cowboys dodging bullets. I had no idea what the hell was going on or what the flashes were. For a second, I thought we were being shot at but the popping didn't sound like anything from a gun, at least not the guns I've heard.

"Over here!" Axel suddenly grabbed my hand. He pulled me to follow him to his car, the others following behind us. Never before had I been so thankful that the convertible had been so close to us; I couldn't ask for a better shield. Swinging the car door open, Axel ducked us behind it and rolled the window up. Behind us, the other three slid behind the trunk of car and ducked to avoid whatever was being shot at us.

In reality, nothing had fired at us as all.

"That was fun!"

"Xigbar you dipshit!"

The said man came laughing from the side of the house with his hands in his pockets like he just enjoyed the show. "Xigbar!?" Demyx shot up and slammed his fists down on the trunk. "What's up?" The Freeshooter waved, still laughing it off. "Anybody want to fill me in on what the fuck just happened here?" I twitched as I looked up to Axel. To my amazement, he didn't look mad or frightened at all. In fact, when Axel dragged me over to the car, I'm pretty sure I saw a grin on his face.

"If this is a set up, I'm going to kill you," I trembled anxiously. "No set up, just Xigbar," he helped me up, giving me a kiss to make me feel better. I still felt like killing somebody. "How'd you like the mini flash grenades?" The body guard came up to us when we were all back to normal. "That's was terrible," Zexion attempted to fix his hair, not that it was messed up that much. "Really? Anybody piss their pants over it?" He examined all of us with an evil smirk. Who would admit to something like that?

"You're an evil, _evil_ man," Axel laughed. "I do my best, and didn't I tell you watch yourself today?" Xigbar pointed at him.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Marluxia fumed as he came from behind the car. "I didn't know what he was gonna do and I didn't know why!" The redhead turned back to his partner.

"It's called revenge for taking my booze!"

I pulled at my hair in frustration. "What the fuck?! I thought it was already taken care of!" I shouted. What sense did setting up mini flash grenades as revenge make? Absolutely none! "Yeah, it has. I just love messing you guys," the man headed for the front door, beaming so proudly that I wanted to scream. "How can you live with him?" I huffed as I peeked up to Axel. "You get used to it," he happily answered. Was that even possible?

Opening the door was the cue for the dogs to come running toward us. However, it was different this time in that Ammy was the only one who came to greet us. "Where are Prometheus and Ramsey?" Zexion looked around for the other two. "Groomers. Hopefully they haven't killed anybody," Axel went straight for the kitchen while I stayed behind with Ammy.

"Ammy, you wouldn't believe it. Xigbar's a dick!" I got on my knees and gave her some furious petting around her neck. Oblivious to what I said, she panted heavily and rolled onto her back with tongue hanging out the side of her mouth.

Something popped in front of my face.

"Don't think I didn't hear that," Xigbar pushed the "Bang!" sign back into the barrel as he left me for the stairs, his smirk remaining on his face. How many times was he going to keep messing with me with that thing?

Getting back on my feet, Axel came back from the kitchen with something in his hand.

"Here," he handed me a juice box. My eyes widened as I took it into my hands and ripped the straw off the back. I loved those things almost as much as I loved sea salt ice cream. "This is one of the best things you given me since the jacket," I unwrapped the straw and stabbed it into the speck of foil. "Should I give you a pack to take home then?" He sipped some of his own. "Yes," I peeped.

_"Mmm, right there. A little more! Right there!"_

I held off on drinking my juice and gave a confused look over to Axel. He was doing the same, haltingly slipping the straw from his lips.

_"Oh, lower. Just a bit lower, please!"_

Disturbed, I set my drink down on the table next to the door, not really sure of what I was hearing. Axel cringed, looking to his right. It was coming from the living room. Behind him, I could see the guys peeking their heads into the doorway of the kitchen in wonder of what was going on. I shrugged to them, holding my hands out as a sign that I didn't know either. Axel tilted his head a bit like he was trying to figure out what was going on just by listening. The most I could tell from the groaning was that Scion was the one making it but for what purpose, I had no idea and didn't think I wanted to know.

"Sounds like hot sex!"

Anxious to see the real answer, Axel turned around and went for the living room doorway. "This is nothing I want to hear when I come home you know?!" He shouted into the doorway. Automatically, I sprung up next to him to see what he was talking about. At first I recoiled when I thought I saw somebody naked, but came back to make sure my eyes were telling me right.

They were wrong.

"I can't help that I like a good massage," Scion gave a carefree smile. The maid was happily lying on a massage table, dressed only in a white shirt with a towel draped on her from her waist down to her feet. With her hair pinned up in a ponytail, she crossed her arms and rested her head on them. Next to her was Faron, dressed in a white t-shirt and a long, pale blue skirt. Turning to us, she winked without removing her hands from under Scion's shirt.

After taking in what was going on, I dropped my head. Even though they weren't naked or anything, I still felt incredibly embarrassed for intruding in on them. I knew I didn't have to be, but my body just reacted that way. Next to me, Axel wasn't affected in least from what he was seeing. "And you couldn't do this upstairs _why?_" He pointed to the ceiling. "A massage calls for a room that isn't so closed; it has to be wide-open and airy, that's why," Faron explained, putting her hands on her hips in confidence from what I could see.

"It's my day off, Axel. Can't you be a _little_ giving today?" Scion stretched out her back. By then, I had my head all the way up with nothing to think of. "Since when do you get the day off?" Axel put a hand on his side, leaving the other to hang down.

"Since I spent forever trying to clean up your guys' mess!"

Like another automatic reaction, I pressed my index fingers together in guilt. "Sorry," I said in the smallest voice I could. Although I didn't do much wrong, I bet I'd apologize for every time somebody brought it up. Getting up, Scion rolled off the table on to her feet. Thankfully when the towel fell off, a pair of white pajama pants were underneath. Happily, she swung on a robe that was hanging from one of the stands of the table as she walked over. "I'm just happy that this one is the most apologetic out of all of you, even though it wasn't his fault," she pat my shoulders.

"He's naturally sensitive so he doesn't count," Axel pat my head, "Nice of you to pick the guy you barely know."

"Well he is the angel of the group."

"He's not innocent!"

"I have done some things I'm not proud of," I pressed my index fingers together again. "But you're a joy to have around," she beamed, hiding her hands behind her back. Taking in her comment I lowered my hands, "Thank you."

Axel made a loud clearing of his throat. Scion sighed, keeping her smile as she looked up to him. "If you want the table gone, then you have to help us carry it upstairs," she announced. "Fine, let's do it," he didn't waste anytime going over to Faron. Together, they removed the oil bottles from the stands and folded the legs underneath the board. We made room in the doorway as Axel came through with the table held under his arm. Faron followed behind him the bottles, mouthing something to Scion that I couldn't read.

"See, he helps."

I turned to Scion curiously, yet her only answer was a nod. For a second I had to think about what she meant by that until it hit me. "Ooooh," I nodded too, remembering the talk we had about him. It felt seemed like forever since she had mentioned that.

"So, I've noticed you and Axel have gotten really close."

My body turned to stone and I was wondering if I was hearing right. 'Did she honestly just ask me that question?' I thought, feeling like my ears were about to blow out again. Did she mean friendship or lovers wise? She could've meant either way, but I didn't know which. How was I supposed to answer if I didn't know which she was asking for?!

"Y-yeah, we have...Is it obvious...?" I kept myself from stuttering, but I was anxious to know what she meant. "It really is actually. I started seeing it around Halloween," she moved some strands of hair behind her ear. 'Halloween...We weren't a couple then,' I thought back to those times. Yeah, we were starting to be friends at that point, maybe more than that but we didn't officially become a couple until afterward.

"Then there was...after the incident, and Christmas time...It was noticeable," she finished on a happier note. "I guess it was," I laughed to cover up my nervousness, "Yeah, we've really gotten close. I'm surprised."

"Likewise. I think you might've changed him actually."

"Changed him?"

Putting her hands together, she nodded. "I don't think I've seen Axel so sensitive in a long time. I know he tries to hide it, but I can still see it." I agreed, though his sensitivity appeared to be one of the few things changed in him.

"I'm sure he still bothers people at school."

"Yes, there is still that," she giggled, "but I still think he's still different in a way. I'm glad he has you as a friend."

I offered a weak smile, "Yeah, a friend." Hearing the phrase brought me back to the hospital room the day Axel got shot. I questioned him about us being friends but I didn't really know if I got an answer that day. Evidently we turned out to be something more, but I couldn't stop wondering what his answer was. Did he ever consider me as a friend? We had such a short time between then and that Friday that I don't even know if anything had really formed.

"Sci-OOOOON!"

At the sound of her name, Scion made a cross between a cringe and a smile on her lips. Axel's heavy footsteps came stomping down the stairs with the sound of his jingling car keys mixed into the beat. "It's set up, alright?" he tossed his keys in the air. "Thank you, Axel," she said like a child, playfully patting his shoulder. "Yeah, well thanks a lot Captain No Help," he put his arms out as she passed by him. Stopping in her steps, she turned around to make a fake salute before continuing on her merry way.

"She's almost sounds like you."

"I know. She's one of the few people that makes living around here interesting."

Sighing deeply, I shoved my hands back in my pockets. If I ever made it big, I'd want a maid like Scion. They'd be upbeat and trustworthy, not like some of the typical maids the robbed or did their work without any speck of enthusiasm.

"So, you ready to go?" he tossed his keys again, "I want to get you back before Mori blows a brain casket."

"Sure, whenever you are," I nodded. I had only been there less than ten minutes. If Xigbar hadn't done his stupid mini grenade trick, I would've been there a lot longer. That ass.

Catching his keys again, he shoved them in the pocket of his jacket, "Good. I'll set you up with a pack of juice boxes and we'll head out."

"Sounds good," I was about to turn into the doorway when I felt my back hit the wall. A gasp of air escaped my lips then drew back in as I caught my breath. Before I could even question Axel about what he was doing, I felt his hand running up my side under my shirt. Slapping his other hand next to my head on the wall, he came so close to me that his eyes were the only things I could see.

"You're so cruel," he purred, stroking his hand against my chest. I groaned in pleasure, enjoying his touch. "To leave me like this after so long," his forehead rested against mine. "Then you must be just as cruel," I turned my head to the side, "Blaming me for being so callous when you did the exact same thing." He couldn't have been leaving me entirely at fault. I made damn sure he didn't. Satisfied with my answer, he dove in and locked me in a kiss. How long had it been since we shared one of our lasting embraces? Coming back from the break made it seem like something new. I absolutely loved it.

Filling up with courage, I had the urge to grab something of his. I didn't know what or where, but I wanted something to hold onto. When I reached out to do so, it turned out to be the arm that had my side. Doing so only made him forceful, giving me a quick hard press into the wall after feeling me squeeze him. I made a tiny noise as a sign that I wasn't prepared for his counterattack, but enjoyed it for the most part. What I was eagerly expecting was for him to move down to my neck and have at me there. Yet again, to my dismay, he backed away before we could even get to the good part. As he came away from me, I gazed up at him to pleadingly, silently asking him why he stopped. His response was within the smile he gave as he stood up straight.

"Sorry Roxy, but we gotta head back out."

* * *

Keeping his word, Axel dropped me off at the Express with about 30 seconds to spare. With my juice box pack in hand, the first thing I did when I came in was hide it in one of the cupboards. There was no way in hell I was gonna let Sora find it and then drink it all. He could wait until we got home for that. Checking the task off my list, I slapped on my uniform and got to business.

I really had my work cut out for me.

The phone rung so many times, I was sure it was going to haunt me in my sleep. Delivering order after order to both the mainland and the residential island was exhausting. I was hoping at one point for the skates to have a breakdown so that Riku would end up delivering them while I handled the register. They never did. Damn military technology.

Come later that evening did the calls finally calm down. Nobody was in the restaurant by eight o'clock, meaning closing time was coming real soon. It's not like many more orders could've been taken anyways; we were low on supplies after all the people who had come in. Sora, Kairi, and Namine left for the grocery store up the street, leaving Riku and I the only ones there. While he checked the registers and did some math his head, I did my homework on the counter. As normal as it should've been for the two of us to be there, it was really awkward for me. We didn't say anything to each other. Nothing. It wasn't the first time we had been alone before, but I hadn't felt so nervous about being alone with him since that day I got detention.

Tapping my pencil on the marble counter, I stared intently at a math problem in my book. I figured that if we weren't going to talk to each other, then I should focus on getting my work done. He appeared to be thinking the same thing as he looked over the money several times.

"Divide by two and carry the six."

I was so surprised to hear him speak that the pencil slipped out of my hands. Hastily, I picked it up as he continued his work. "Th-thanks," I quickly wrote down the process. Replying to my thanks, he nodded. Although we had finally said something after the ten minutes of being alone, I felt responsible for starting a conversation. I had to say something. It was just that as much as I was eager to get rid of the silence, I was kind of uncertain about talking to him despite Riku being my friend.

"So..." I tapped the eraser of the pencil against the counter. Like a robot, he glanced over to me. I was annoyed that I caught his attention. Now I had to go on from there.

"So...What does the 'H' stand for?"

"What?" he knelt down to one of the shelves on the counter. "You know. The 'H' in Station _H_ Express. What does it stand for? I never asked," I spun my finger as he brought the cash box before him. I honestly had no clue what it meant and had been wondering about it every time I had to take a step into the place. Figured it was about time I found out.

"Heart."

"Heart?"

"That's what I said," he shuffled some bills around in his hand. His tone was so flat. "So the Station Heart Express? Why not the _Heart Station_ Express?" I asked in an attempt to keep the conversation going. What I suggested sounded so much better. "Hey, I didn't choose the name. My dad's friend did," he kept his eyes on the bills as he shuffled them around. "Oh," I mumbled, lowering my eyes. We weren't getting anywhere at that rate. I was just about ready to pull out my secret weapon though I was hesitant about bringing it up. Riku was like a ticking time bomb.

"Riku."

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about Axel these days?"

The metallic sound of the cash box slamming shut echoed throughout the room. There was the bomb. Instantly, I began to wish I had never asked him. His answer through the box summed up that he was still pissed at the guy. I could've stopped there, but the show had to go on.

Kneeling down again, he slid the cash box back onto the shelf. "I still don't like him," he growled as he stood back up. "I'm not surprised," I chuckled nervously, "He has been kind of a jerk lately." His eyes met mine with a sort of curious gaze in them. Just by peeking at them, I could tell what he was thinking. "Where did that come from?" he pulled up the bar stool behind the counter. "Oh you know, just thinking aloud," I smiled sheepishly.

"Just thinking aloud..." The tone in his voice as he repeated my words gave the impression that he didn't believe me. Frankly, I wasn't expecting him to. The way I brought the topic up should've been a start already. However, I still needed to reel him in. "I was just thinking about earlier. I didn't expect much to have changed," I nonchalantly skimmed over the problems in my book.

"That's cause he's a prick who doesn't know when to quit," he sneered at the wall, baring his teeth on the word "prick." I glanced back down to my book for a second, "He has been kind of a like that lately."

"Lately? Try forever."

"Most of the time," I corrected myself for a more acceptable answer for him, "Can't imagine what makes him like that."

Riku got up and walked over to the drink dispensers. "Well let's see: he's cocky, arrogant, annoying, sadistic, prideful, cruel, and a real pain in the ass. Those are the basics that make him who he is. Need I go on?" He slipped two paper cups from the stack and pressed them against two of the drink levers. "And he's always been like that? Even before I got here?" As if I didn't know already by his and Axel's story.

"Well, the only instances I've actually heard about him having some humanity," he capped the cups and took out two straws from the straw dispenser, "are from you."

"From me?" I repeated. There was no doubt Axel had been as evil as fuck when I first met him. Hell, I complained about his barbarity everyday since he took my mother's anklet. Yet, it was the concept of what he had done for me being his rare acts of kindness was what made it bewildering. "Weren't there any other times that showed him being nice?" I took the straw and drink he offered to me when he came back over. "Never before, maybe never again," he ripped the tip off his straw wrapper. "Guess I should consider myself lucky then, huh?" I chuckled halfheartedly.

"You could say that," my cousin's friend bent his straw four different ways, "but I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

Stabbing his straw into his drink, he twirled in between his fingers. "I don't like the way he's treating you. It's not as bad as before, but it's still annoying. How you can even put up with him is beyond me," he huffed, finally taking a sip of his soda. I took a drink of mine as well.

"I think it's probably because he saved my life."

"That I can believe."

His answer was quick and blunt, nearly offending me in that I wasn't done yet. "No, what I mean is...Like what he said earlier," I searched for the right words. He raised a platinum eyebrow as he took a long drink from his straw. "You know...He saved my life...and for that, I'm very grateful," I began carefully, "so grateful that...I don't really mind how he treats me." He finally dropped the straw out of his mouth, but instead went to swishing the ice inside with the tube. "Really?" he whispered. "Seriously. I mean, yeah, I won't take some of the shit he's giving me, but he's not giving me much. In the end, whether what he said is true or not, I kind of do feel like I owe him."

"That's how you feel?"

"Yes. He may have owed me before, but I sort of feel like my debt is a slightly bigger." I made a strange laughing sound behind my lips. When I was thinking about talking to Riku, I wasn't exactly planning on telling him what I felt. Knowing that I was doing so made me feel a mix of embarrassment and a dash of fear. It wasn't close to telling him our secret, but it felt like something outside the area. What Riku thought also concerned me; I was feeling regret creep into my chest with the other two.

For one or two minutes, the place was silent except for the sounds of us sipping on our drinks. Riku stared intently at the soda machine or something in that general direction. Unsure, I averted my eyes from his. Not hearing or seeing his reaction bothered me more and made my regret grow. Maybe I shouldn't have told him.

"You're such a weird guy, Roxas."

I shuddered at the sight of Riku smiling all of a sudden. A grin wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting; I was actually waiting for him to say something to counter my words. Yet there he was with a soft smile on his lips. Seeing him do that reminded me of my dad when I caught him in a corner or I said something silly.

"What?"

He waved his hand to excuse himself. "It's nothing. You just reminded me of Sora there for a second," he took another sip of his drink to cover up his smile. "Sora?" I held my arms and leaned against the counter. Chuckling to himself again, he took the straw out of his mouth. "It was a while ago...after I joined the Order. I did some things I'm not too proud of," he regretfully looked to the side. "Like the underground events and going to Axel's 'get together'?" I added. Smiling weakly, he nodded. "Yeah, those times," he chuckled. The way his voice sounded made it appear like he was kind of uneasy about what he was about to tell me. I was willing to tell him not to if he didn't want to, but I held back.

"I came to regret my actions and for enjoying things I shouldn't have. When I finally left them, I had no idea how I was going to face Sora and everyone else after what I had done but," he stopped.

"But...?" I tried not to sound anxious.

"But Sora...He outright forgave me for everything," he continued, "Didn't question anything, didn't hold any ill feelings toward me, nothing. He just forgave me."

I smiled, "That's Sora for ya. Always ready to forgive a friend no matter how much shit you've done." He was always that kind of happy-go-lucky guy. I couldn't imagine what else Riku had done with the Order that was so major that he had to look so guilty every time he talked about it. Whatever he did apparently wasn't so huge to Sora. That, or maybe he'd forgive Riku right away so Sora could let go of any anger or sorrow he was holding onto behind that bright smile.

"That's what's going on between you and Axel, isn't it? You forgive him?" Riku stretched his neck toward me. Squeezing my arms, I nodded. "Yeah, I forgive him," I responded in such a small voice that I wasn't sure if he heard me. Hey, that was how I felt. After all Axel had done for me, I had no other option but to forgive him. Honestly, I wouldn't have had it any other way.

"I forgive him, but can you?" I mumbled again in my tiny voice. It was as if the question was a completely different subject. Just like that, Riku's weak smile melted away but he kept the softness in his eyes. By what he did made me think that he was going to give me his usual disapproving answer. Knowing what was coming, I braced for the inevitable while trying to think of my next counterattack

"Well," Riku began. I squeezed my arms tighter. "I can't say that I forgive him. Not yet but," he took a deep breath, "I can say...that I _trust_ him."

"Trust him?"

"Yeah. I may not be able to forgive him just yet, but I can trust him to protect you when Sora and I aren't around. It's the max I can give him for the moment." Fair enough. Trust was the next best thing. Not quite in the area of answers I was searching for, but a good answer nonetheless. And they do say friendship is built on trust. Maybe if they started out on trust, they could actually lead to some sort of relationship and then eventually forgiveness without necessarily having to become friends. Of course I'd have to keep myself out of some parts, but maybe it could happen. Once that was established, maybe our secret wouldn't be met with so much hostility if they found out...

"Is that good enough for you?" The platinum finished off the rest of his drink. The way he said it made it like he already new part of what I was thinking. "Yeah, it's good enough," I replied, hesitantly letting go of my arms. Slipping off the bar stool, he beamed as he picked up his cup. I returned his smile with one of my own, concluding that our conversation was over and that whatever tension in the air was gone.

The door suddenly opened, the bell above it ringing to say someone was coming through the door.

"Welcome back!" Sora called as he and the girls entered with bags full of groceries. "Get everything on the list?" Riku tossed his cup into the trash, seeing that everything was back to normal. "All except the leeks. They were all out," Kairi closed the door behind them. "So lame. Now the hell am I supposed to spin when I'm bored in the kitchen?" My cousin pouted, strutting toward me while Kairi and Namine followed Riku to the back to put away the groceries. "I don't know. How about a fork?" I picked one out of the tray on the counter when my finger and thumb suddenly went limp. The thought of Sora twirling a fork the way he did a leek was like playing Russian roulette.

"Nah. The last time I twirled a sharp object, Riku deducted ten dollars from my pay for almost killing him," he laid my hand against the counter. I could picture that. "So, what'd you and Riku do while we were gone? Have hot sex?"

"No! We just had a little talk."

"About hot sex?"

I slid the fork out of my hand and gave him a hard look. He rested his cheek on his knuckles and did the same, staring me straight in the eyes. A showdown. This would've been an easier battle if Sora hadn't been wearing his work uniform. How he had the courage to walk out like that at night, I will never know. But it was that stupid getup he had on that made a smile creep onto my lips until I broke out laughing. He was able to keep his composure a couple of seconds longer until he burst out laughing too. How was I supposed to win against somebody who could've been my twin?

`~*~*~*`

"Aquarius."

"Draco."

I chewed slowly as I squinted my eyes so I could analyze the sky some more. "Orion!" I pointed though not sure if he saw what I was seeing. Sora leaned toward me and turned his head in the same direction as mine in hopes of a better view. "Oooooh, yeah there it is!" he lined his arm up against mine.

The two of us sat outside in the backyard, eating pot pies and staring up at the stars. Once we closed up shop for the night, did our homework, and were left with nothing to do an hour before we were supposed to go to sleep, Sora and I went outside to do some constellation watching. When we were younger, we used to go out with our parents in an attempt to find as many constellations as we could. Most of the time we'd remember what or where the pictures were every time we looked, but as I grew up, I found the positions and locations fading from my memories. That night was a good for both a refresher and for spending some quality time with Sora.

"Scorpius."

"Libra."

Using my fork, I fended Samba off from my pie. He had been hanging out in my sweater for some reason, but now I knew why. To keep him going for a while, I picked a pea out of my bowl and gave it to him. It looked small enough for him to eat.

"Leo."

"Leo Minor."

"Cheater! You can't pick out the smaller one! The bigger one calls out both!" Sora pointed his fork my way. "Does not. That just calls out the _bigger_ one," I jabbed my fork into a piece of chicken and broccoli. "But they both have 'Leo' in their names. That calls out both!" he spit his tongue out at me. "But if you don't put the 'Minor' at the end of the smaller one, than you're not calling out both," I answered calmly, keeping my food to one side of my mouth so I could talk and eat at the same time. "Whatever...cheater," he huffed, lying on his back in the softness of the grass with his bowl on his torso. He looked so cozy the way he was lying; I would've joined him, but I was afraid Samba would get into my dish.

Putting his bowl on the tray Tifa brought out for us, Sora turned on his side toward me, "So, have you made your New Year's resolutions yet?" I bit into another piece of chicken, "Where did that come from?"

Propping himself up with his arm he went on, "Riku and I make New Year's resolutions every year. Don't you?" Thinking the question over, I stirred the vegetables in my bowl. When I thought about it, I hadn't really. I'd just go on with my year as usual; any improvements I needed to make, I'd do when the time called for it. Announcing what I wanted to do at the beginning of the year wasn't necessary.

"No, not yet."

"Hmm."

Leaving my fork in the bowl, I leaned back on my hands and sat gazing up at the stars. "Well what do you think I should resolve to do this year? I don't know what," I looked over at him. There were probably dozens of things I could've resolved, but I couldn't think of any. Rolling back onto his back, he crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head in thought. "Maybe you could...You know...." he calmly rolled his eyes like the answer would eventually show up in his view.

"How about you and Riku? What did you guys resolve to do?" I asked. Maybe hearing their resolves would help me decide on what to do for my own. "Riku and me? We want to finish the semester with all "A's" and have an awesome year," he said it so simply. "Nothing else? Like individually?" I shrugged. "Eh, I want to get my learner's permit this year and...get a car. What else....? Oh! And make a bunch of new friends at school!" he stared off into space, probably visualizing him and his new friends. I didn't see why he would need any more; he's friends with almost everybody at school and everybody knows who he is. "Riku wants to get Ricochet some new play equipment and he wants to be top athlete at school. He's going out for track this year," he further explained. I wouldn't be surprised if he did end up being top athlete in track. The demonstration of everything he showed us last semester proved he was ready to take that title.

"What about now? Thought of anything?" he looked back over to me. Sitting back up, I thought about all the things I could resolve again. "Yeah, the permit thing is on the list. Same with the good grades too," I stared down into my lap where Samba was climbing all over my legs.

Crossing my legs once he was on the tip of my shoe and setting my hands on my chest, I lied back on the ground. "Staying happy until dad gets back from overseas-"

"Are you gonna go back with him when he does?"

I snapped my head toward his concerned face. Sora sounded so worried about that, but it didn't come as a surprise. He didn't want me to leave. It was true that we were having some fun together after years of being apart. The days were just flying by being with him and the others, especially Axel. In all actuality, I didn't want to go back solely because of them. As much as I hated to admit it, I was having more fun on the Islands with my new friends than I was with Hayner and the others back in town. What made it worse was that I had no desire to go back there yet, at least not a lot.

Turning my head back to the sky, I sighed. "I'll have to see if dad will let me stay here an extra year or two when he gets back."

"Yaaaaaaay!"

I knew he'd be pleased. Might as well stay on the Islands until after I graduated from Atropos. Come time for college to roll around, I wouldn't be seeing much of them anyway...or Axel. The thought suddenly bothered me.

"And," I stretched out my arms, "to stay with a very special person for as long as I can."

"Ooooh, Roxas," Sora sat up and sexily ran his hand down his chest, "So suave. Got somebody in mind?"

Pretending to gag, I turned my eyes back to the stars. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't," I pouted. "Don't be so uptight! I got somebody in mind too! See, I can be just as suave as you!" In the corner of my eye, I could see him run his hand through his hair like he was at a beach photo shoot. By suave, he must've meant letting his partner be the smooth one. Bringing our attentions back to the stars, we scanned over the vast amount of lights for more familiar pictures.

"Ursa Major."

"Ursa Minor."

"Virgo!"

"Cancer!"

And at the same time we called it. "Gemini!"

* * *

**A/N: **By golly this chapter was tough. I had such bad writer's block on this one which is kind of why it's the way it is. We haven't been seeing much of Riku, so this one was kind of good for him (and Cloud too), but the argument between him and Axel after school almost killed me. I let out a little bit more info in this chapter than I wanted, but it's not too bad. Points to anybody who caught The World Ends with You and the Utada Hikaru references. I doubt all those constellations are located in the same area, but hey, they needed to be looking for something! As always, I don't own any Wal-Mart, Final Fantasy XIII or any other real life products. On an ending note, pot pies are good. Thanks for reading and please review!


	38. The Schemer's Lair

"What'd you get? What'd you get? What'd you get?" Sora asked the same question at a mile a minute.

"Keep your tie on!" I took my house key out of my pocket. My words had no effect on my cousin who was eagerly jumping on the corner of my desk. To make him stop, I flipped the key onto my desk and gave him a good stare. If he wasn't going to calm down, then I wasn't going to open it. He could just deal with the agony of wondering what was inside for all I cared! It took him a while to stop bouncing, but after getting a good look at my face, he calmed down just enough to satisfy me.

"Are you done now?"

"For the moment."

Okay, so his answer didn't settle me completely but I picked up the key again anyway. "So you said this was from where again?" Riku scooted his chair closer to the desk. "My dad sent it to me from the border," I handed him the postcard that was strapped to the box. For the first month of the year, I got a postcard from him. There was no question that the thing was late in writing, but I cherished it and each one I got. Taking it into his hand, Riku looked over the front side that had an aerial view of a lake surrounded by mountains, the sea barely visible under the dusk sky in the background.

"_'Dear Roxas,'_" he read aloud, "_'How are you doing? Great, I hope. I pray that you're enjoying your time on the Islands with your cousin and all your friends. I wish my days here could compare. Here it can be nice temperature-wise, but then rocket or drop at a moment's notice. But I don't want to trouble you with my experience other than the fact that I'm doing fine. I'm sorry I couldn't get these to you by Christmas, but everybody was trying to get their packages in before the plane took off and carrier was full before I could do the same with yours. I hope that you enjoy them and had a Merry Christmas! Until the next time I write, you and Sora better be taking care of each other. You're all I have left and I all have to live for. Knowing that the two of you are smiling thousands of miles away gives me the strength to endure everything here. Don't every lose that energy, and maybe coming home for Christmas won't be just a dream. -Love, Dad."_

"Aw, Roxas!" Kairi clasped her hands together and nuzzled her face against them in joy. Rolling my eyes, I got back down to the box in front of me. While Riku read the letter, I took the time to slice through the tape with the key and bend back the flaps. Inside was my real gift, wrapped in white tissue paper.

"A crown?" Namine looked up from her sketchpad. "Yeah, that's what it is," I held the gold headpiece in my hand. The crown wasn't quite what I was expecting, but I was grateful for anything he sent. Turning it in my hand, I found that it didn't look too different from any other crown although it did have a unique design. The shape and simplicity of it reminded me a lot of the crown necklace Sora always wore.

Sora caught the small piece of paper that was hanging down from the piece and took it into his hands. "That's not a price tag is it?" I looked up to him as he flipped it between his fingers. I'd be pissed for sure if Dad was pulling my leg. "Nope, it's some kind of message. It's says that a warrior who passed three given challenges received this crown as proof of his ordeal. Says this thing is made out of solid gold!" he flicked the crown, causing it to emit the familiar, metallic sound as a sign that the thing was the real deal. "'Warrior'?" I let Namine take it out of my hand and set it on my head. I fixed it accordingly around a group of my spikes. Not only did it look nice, it easily stayed on my head.

"How's it look?" I turned my head as much as I could so they could get a good look at it. Their approving faces said it all, making me laugh a bit. "Hey, there's another one in here!" I failed to notice that Kairi had gotten hold of my box. From it, she pulled out another crown exactly like the one I was wearing. She passed its glimmering shine from her hand to mine, which I passed to Sora. "I think this is supposed to be for you," I smiled. "Me?" he looked like he didn't know what to do. Why else would Dad have sent two? I nodded, and nudged it toward him in wait for him to take it. But for some reason he hesitated. Taking the crown wasn't rocket science yet he was treating it like it was. Comically, he looked between me and the crown as if deciding on who to save in a life or death situation.

Choosing for him, I shot up from my seat and hooked it around his tallest spikes like I had done with mine. Trying to see his forehead, he beamed, "Thanks, Roxas!" Giggling, Kairi sat back in her seat with arms crossed, "So you guys are a couple of 'warriors,' huh?" Glancing at each other, Sora and I pushed our crowns closer to our foreheads so that our bangs covered our eyes. "You know it!" We put our backs together and crossed our arms like a couple of bad boys.

"You guys do that at work, and I won't hesitate to fire you," Riku deadpanned.

Laughing, we took our crowns off and put them back in the box. "You be sure to keep those safe Roxas," Kairi's cousin lightly pushed the box toward me. "Don't worry, I will," I flipped the box flaps back over to the opening. "Yeah, who knows what Axel would do if he got a hold of those," Sora rolled his eyes. "I doubt he'd do much," I mumbled to myself. I couldn't have imagined Axel messing with them a bunch. The fact that his family probably had a gold mine somewhere always came to mind.

I was about to put the box back in my backpack when I took notice of the address on the box. The return address read something I couldn't pronounce, more proof of the foreign field he was in. Just looking at it reminded me of the Christmas present I had sent him: the snow globe. He probably wouldn't have gotten it for another month or so after I had sent it. The same went for the crowns; he must've sent them a few months prior to Christmas.

"I wonder..." I set the box into my lap, "if he'll get it."

My fingers jerked as I tried to keep my grasp on the box. Tears filled my eyes, but I shut them in an attempt to hold them back. There was no hiding my sadness, especially from the guys must've seen my lips trembling. Kairi came around from her seat and gave me a hug. "Roxas..." the blond came around and did the same, embracing me on my other shoulder. "C'mon, Roxas!" Sora pinched my cheeks. He wasn't pinching them too hard, but the pressure still kind of hurt. Smiling, I shook free of his grasp, but he became forceful and stuck his index fingers into the sides of my mouth so he could pull them into a grin.

"He told us to smile!" he hung his head upside down in front of me. "Gwuys!" I growled, some spit rolling down my chin. Sora's fingers tasted positively nasty. "Yeah, Roxas! You gotta smile!" Riku ruffled my hair. As much as I liked the affection I was getting, my face was starting to hurt and I was tired of accidentally touching Sora's fingers with my tongue after who knows what he had touched. Shaking them off, I slapped on the widest smile I could like his plan had worked. "Alright! Alright! I'll smile, okay?" I gave a quick rub of my cheeks. From what I saw they didn't seem convinced but it's not like I could've opened my mouth any wider. What more could they want? A show tune?

Soon enough, things started to calm down again toward the end of homeroom. We sat around doing a whole lot of nothing except talking about what had happened at school the other day and what we were planning to do once we got out.

"I might as well hire you. I don't see why not," Riku shrugged as he stared at Namine. The platinum had brought up the idea of hiring Namine to work with us at the Express. She hung out with us there everyday after school so I couldn't agree with him more. "Me? N-no way! I couldn't!" she shook her head. "You practically live there with the rest of us after school come work time. Why not?" I asked. "Y-you guys know how I am; I'm not good with people. I'm too shy," she stared into her lap where her sketchbook was likely located.

"But you've got us working there with ya!" Sora's arm came around my neck so quick and tight that he came close to choking me. What was his problem? "We've got your back!" he flashed a thumbs up. I weakly did the same in hopes that if Sora saw me he'd let me go. "And it doesn't even have to be register duty; I could set you up in the mail room and you can separate the letters or janitor duty if you think you can stomach it," Riku mentioned, showing her a reassuring smile. Janitor duty? Who offers a new worker janitor duty? That was appealing in the least! I've _done_ janitor duty and, thanks to it, I prefer using the girls' restroom when nobody's looking. The boys' restroom...just no. At that point, I just hold it in until my shift's over. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy for the world.

"C'mon, Namine! We've hardly had time for karaoke! It'll be fun!" Her cousin seemed the most convincing out of all of us. _Karaoke,_ I flashed a grim look Sora and Riku's way. They answered with similar looks at the thought of them getting back up on the stage of singing everyday. "Well..." she thoughtfully rolled her eyes when the intercom beeped above us.

"Good morning students. These are you announcements for today." Xemnas' voice rung through the room and echoed throughout the hallway. "Sign up sheets for various sessions have been posted in the main hallway. Those sessions include: track and field, baseball, wrestling, fencing and archery. Sheets have also been posted for cheerleading, color guard, dance, step..." My mind blurred out the rest of our principal's monotone voice when he began listing the events that were mostly for girls. Why listen in? Still, out of all the sports he had listed, one caught my attention.

Baseball.

Like an adrenaline rush, memories of my Little League days came to the front of my mind. Dad set me up with the sport so I'd get some exercise and work out the little bit of chubbiness I had when I was younger. Being five-years-old I was placed on the Twilight Town Sunrise team. In the beginning, I wasn't so good with the ball or the bat but with some practice I worked my way up to being the second best batter on the team (Seifer was the first). I remember my parents would come to all my games, holding up signs that said, "Go Roxas!" or have my face on them. With their support and my skills, I was able to hit almost all the balls thrown at me. Of course that didn't mean that our team won every game, but we won some pretty good ones. A few medals or so were still back at the apartment in Town. Those were the days.

It was shortly after mom died that my morale steadily decrease. My swings were still top notch, but my heart wasn't in the game anymore. Eventually, I stopped going to practice in favor of swinging by myself. Dad would always ask me if there was something going on, yet every time I'd say I was fine. Days flew by until the games finally lost their shine. I put my bat away to save it for when I felt like doing some swings or playing some catch with Dad. Yet, hearing the word "baseball" brought back the "little me" that once cherished the game like there was no tomorrow.

Like a bat out of hell, I shot up from my seat. I was determined to get my name on those sign up sheets; I'd run like my ass was on fire if I had to.

"Going somewhere, good sir?" Sora looked up at me just as Xemnas finished the announcements.

"Hell yes! I'm about to sign up for some baseball!" I reached into my backpack for a pen, forgetting that they'd probably have some pens by the sheets. "Why don't you wait until lunch? After what Xemnas just said, there's no doubt that a crowd is about to show up in the main hallway," Riku suggested, tugging on the sleeve of my shirt so that I'd sit down.

"But what if the spots are all filled up by that time?" I whined as much as I hated it. Who knew how many people wanted to play baseball? I knew I was no different, but I still wanted to be in a hurry. The most I wanted to do was get on the list just like everybody else. "Relax. Somebody will put up more sheets if it comes to it," Kairi casually waved her hand, "Besides, they're just tryout sheets anyway. Not everybody who writes their name on the list is going to be on the team." Her words were hard to absorb as anxious as I was though she had a point nonetheless. There may have been a lot of people who wanted to be on the team, but how many of them who thought they were "good" were actually bad? "Yeah, you're right," I calmed myself down into my seat. _I guess I can wait,_ I sighed in my head, though I couldn't guarantee that I wouldn't be jittery.

"You're not alone you know?" Riku kicked his feet up on the desk so he could lean back in his chair. "If I knew those lists were actually picking people for the teams, then I would've been at the bulletin boards in a heartbeat. I wouldn't give a damn who I pushed down the stairs."

"So if it were Xemnas or Saix that got in your way..." Namine started.

"They're the only exception."

"Oh, well thanks ahead of time for pushing us down the stairs, Riku!" Sora slapped his friend upside the head. Riku counterattacked by grabbing a spike of Sora's hair and pulling his head down into the desk. Neither of the "attacks" bothered them as the proof was when they laughed it off. Watching them swing their arms around each other's neck reminded me of Hayner and I. We were always like that with the fake punches or messing with the other's hair. I was beginning to wonder how they were doing; it had been a while since I last called Olette and I knew she would be pissed when I picked up the phone again. So much had happened since our last talk that I didn't really have the mind to call her. Then again, when I had checked my cellphone, I found that she hadn't called me either. I assumed that they were busy with their lives just as I was busy with mine. One call wouldn't hurt.

_I'll have to remember to do that,_ I took out my agenda and jotted down the note to myself.

*~'~'*

My day went on pretty ordinarily after homeroom. I hadn't caught sight of Axel or the rest of The Order that morning, but that was likely cause they were spread out around the school. If not the hallways, then I'd see them at lunch. But it was the thought of lunch that made me wonder about the redhead. Would Axel "force" me to sit with them again or would he let me stay with the others? I had no idea what he had in mind for that or for Plan B.

"I don't want to go to English today," I shifted my arm so my books would stay in their grip.

"Why not?" Sora took a bite of the chocolate bar he bought from the snack machine.

"I have to get stabbed today."

"Aw, c'mon, Roxas! Who doesn't want to get stabbed with a bunch of retractable knives?" _Wow. That doesn't sound fun at all saying it like that,_ I stared at him in disbelief. Snatching the candy bar from his hand, I bit a chunk off of it before returning it to him, "Only cause you're the one who's going to be having all the fun!"

We were "re-enacting" a play in English and Ms. Gainsborough had chosen me to be the guy who gets stabbed to death. Of course the guys who did the killing part had fake knives, but I hated that I had to read one of the parts. Back to the "stabbing" issue, the fact that I was being "killed" was almost like a mockery of all my near-death experiences. If Gainsborough had known what I had gone through when I wasn't I school, she wouldn't have been so quick to pick me.

"At least it's just for today. After this, you only have a few lines left in the book and then you're done!" he suspiciously eyed the part where I had bit into his candy. If he was going to keep looking at it like that, I was fixing to either take another bite of it or just take the whole damn thing. "I still don't want to go up there. Why don't I get to be one of the guys who gets to stab somebody!" I complained as we turned into the English room. "Cause she doesn't like you," Sora answered flatly. "Then maybe I don't like her," I pouted a bit.

"Morning, Roxas. Morning, Sora!"

"Hey Milly." We greeted the girl in unison.

"I got here kind of late from a morning appointment, but I heard some sports sheets were put up in the main hallway. Are either of you gonna sign up?" She asked as we rested our backpacks down by our desks. "I'm thinking of trying out for baseball," I swung myself into my seat. "The Lil' Sluggers? Sounds great. I didn't know you played baseball," she smiled, putting one leg over the other as she sat in her seat. "I used to play Little League back in Town," I rested my head in the palm of my hand.

"Great! Bring our team to victory. How about you, Sora?" she turned to my cousin. "Me? I think I might try out for fencing. Work on some sword skills," he moved his hand around like he had a sword. "'Fencing'?" Milly and I said at the same time. I had never seen or heard of Sora taking interest in sword fighting. Where did that come from? "You're not going out for baseball again?" Milly questioned. "You went out for baseball last year?" I turned to him curiously. He nodded, "I tried out last year and made the team, but work completely messed with my schedule and I had to drop it. In fact, I might not go out for any sport this year if that's gonna happen again."

_Dammit, work,_ I furrowed my brow when I thought about it. That was something I hadn't thought of; I still had a job to do. _Then how come Riku was going out for track?_ I pouted some more in my head, _Practice would have to conflict with the days he worked too, wouldn't it?_ On the other hand, he was the manager. He could adjust his work schedule and do whatever he pleased. And if he could do that for himself, than he'd have to do the same for us. But the real problem was whether or not I had enough to handle.

"You trying out for anything, Milly?" Sora asked while I still thought through my dilemma. "Color guard," she spun her finger in the air like it was a small victory. "Nothing like standing there and spinning a flag," Sora looked like he was tying an invisible knot by the way he moved his hands. Milly rolled up a packet of paper and lightly wacked him with it. I couldn't blame her. Color guard sounded like one of the easiest things to do if somebody wasn't flexible enough for cheerleading or the dance team.

"Morning everybody!" Ms. Gainsborough strutted into the room, taking a sip of her diet soda. My mood automatically dropped as the realization that I had to go up in front of the class came back to me. How I wished we had a substitute that day.

After taking attendance, the teacher read off the parts that we were supposed to play. Like I said, I was the guy who was supposed to get stabbed to death. Sora was one of the assassins along with six other people, one of which was Zexion. While everybody else seemed happy to be handed a fake knife, The Schemer didn't seem so friendly. The way he looked the "blade" over while smirking at me was creeping me out. It was just a play. What the fuck was he thinking?

"Got your toga on right, Roxas?" Ms. Gainsborough asked from her desk like an amused spectator. That's what also came with playing the parts; a curtain was draped on all of us while I got a crown that looked like it was snatched from Burger King. "Yes, it's on," I answered through gritted teeth, tying two ends of the cloth behind my back. Once I finished making sure my "dress" was secured, I picked up my book and began to read my lines.

"_'So knights...You trouble me once again with that unbearable question? Haven't I already given you my answer?'_" I read in my best authoritative tone.

"_'Your answer will never satisfy us, nor our kingdom,'_" Sora followed my line with his. There he was using his serious tone again. I only heard it when he was angry or actually serious, yet to hear it when he wasn't was odd. Either he was getting into character or he was actually serious about something I had said earlier.

"_'How is it so that the kingdom isn't satisfied if I am the voice of our kingdom? Shouldn't I be the one to speak of...dissatisfaction?'_" I squinted my eyes in an attempt to read the question. The text was so fucking small. How could anybody have read it? If there was anything to like about what we were reading, it was the way the sentences were worded.

"_'You are no voice of our kingdom.'_"

We all turned to Zexion. "_'With your army, you are powerful. Without it, you are weak. You hold a sharper tongue than you hold a sword, a fatal contradiction that cannot save your life. Is this not so?'_" he turned his head to the other student, Biggs. "_'It is so,'_" the other boy nodded. Behind his back came the "shing" of the knife. Although it wasn't real, my heart was starting to flutter.

"_'The workers scream out their sorrows,'_" The Schemer began again,"_'while their children cry out into the night of fears of the future as death no longer frightens them. The cattle bear nothing other than the bones and dust of what was to be and the fields are nothing but a land of lifeless food. How could this be?_'"

"_'Because you live in such luxury while the rest of us live in misery. An unforgivable crime,'_" another student, Wedge, added his characters two cents.

"_'So then what do you wish for me to do to try to remedy this incurable sin?'_" I twitched around my eye. The part where they were supposed to thrust me with each of their knives was coming up. _Just a few more lines..._I gulped as quietly as possible.

"_'Die,'_" Sora answered simply. Behind me, Stephan comically came around with his knife out to the side and removed his thumb from over the "blade" so that it shot out. He acted like he was about to mug me. Everybody in the audience giggled while I sighed uneasily. I was beginning to wonder if he could hold his urge any longer.

"_'Your blood will pay the price of all your crimes. As well, it will save any future generation of yours from holding up the shame and hatred that you have created,'_" Zexion read his line, the group of students stepping closer to me as they formed a circle. It looked like they were really going to mess me up by the way they all took out their knives.

"_'To die without a proper trial for my t-trial for my life?'_" I stumbled on my words, losing the authority I had in my voice. Then, out of nowhere, Sora laughed darkly behind his closed lips. Hearing it sent chills down my spine. I had never heard him cackle like that before. The way he looked at me with his eyes made it that much scarier. There was a gleam that said he was still there, but just barely. Most of the dimness said he was anxious for the next part. He got to stab me first. I was in some deep shit.

"_'What foolish man deserves a trial? If you wish for such an event then Judgment awaits!'_"

Flinging his knife out and tossing his book, he charged straight for me. With a shriek, I dropped my own and pressed my body up against the whiteboard. I don't know what had caused it, but my cousin was running at me like a madman. We were only feet away from each other, but it felt like forever for him to reach me. Staring into his eyes made things worse as his were locked on to mine and told me I couldn't escape. In the corner of my eye the knife seemed real, ready to pierce me at any second. Using my last bit strength, I made a sharp turn of my head to the side so as to cut off a scream.

The blade slid back into its plastic case.

Unleashing his sinister laugh into the open, he brought his head down next to mine. "_'May the devil have mercy on your soul, you dictator,'_" he hissed next to my ear. I all of a sudden felt the urge to piss myself. It took a second for reality to tell me that I was still alive and that Sora hadn't meant to actually kill me. Then why was my body shaking so much?

"S-Sora...?" My voice was barely audible.

"Scared you didn't I?" he giggled, moving the handle of the toy toward and away from me playfully to show that the knife hadn't done any damage.

"I hate your damn guts!" I hissed quietly enough so that Ms. Gainsborough wouldn't hear me. He edged my book toward me using his foot, a sign that it was my turn again. As less noticeable as I could make it, I eased down and picked it up. I couldn't believe I still had lines to read despite "dying." Couldn't I have just finished myself off with my own words?

"_'Augh! Why...? My peace...!'_" I slid down the whiteboard. Honestly, from another person's view, I probably looked like a drunk stripper the way I did it. My back was still against the wall with my ass shaking because I was trying to adjust my legs. I might as well have just yelled out, "Come and get me!" Hey, the character I played was a womanizer. That was justice enough.

As I came closer to the floor the others caved in, each giving me a good jab in the side. The knives didn't hurt but they really did get annoying five seconds in. One of them even gave me a quick "kick" in the side once I had made it onto the floor. I mean, what the hell? Lulling my head to the side, I closed my eyes and stuck my tongue out to signify that I was dead.

"_'Rejoice my fellows, for tyranny is dead! From here on out, all that is to be well, will be well!'_" Wedge cheered. "_'Indeed. Heaven smile upon this day in which the people of this kingdom will suffer no more!'_" Sora added, nudging my foot to make sure I was "dead."

"_'Yes. Let us return to the town to let our brethren and good people know that this devil hath-'_"

"Zexion, what are you doing?"

Before I could react, my "partner" in The Order began stabbing me with the knife. Initially, I kept my "dead" state in wait for somebody to do something. But when he started jabbing at me harder, I finally opened my eyes and fell on my side.

"Overkill! Overkill!" I held my right side since he had jabbed me there the hardest. The guys came around to help me, but even with aid coming he wouldn't stop his assault. He pulled away from them to get in a couple more blows before finally throwing the toy at my head. He was so damn lucky it was made out of plastic.

"Zexion, what is the matter with you?" Ms. Gainsborough rose from her desk while three of the guys held him back.

"I was making sure he was dead."

"Fat chance," I held onto Sora as he helped me up. "Oh look, he's alive. Because the knife I used," Zexion pointed to the toy next to my foot, "wasn't real. So there was no real harm done at all."

Not taking his bullshit, Ms. Gainsborough opened one of the drawers to her desk and pulled out a stack of pink passes. Principal passes. "There's still no excuse for barraging another student in such a manner. I'm sending you to see Xemnas," she started writing it out. "I don't need one cause I didn't do anything. I'm out of here," The Schemer shook himself from the guys' grip and made his way for the door. I like how he said he didn't do anything even though there was a classroom full of witnesses to say he did. Dusting himself off, he passed by me with a triumphant look in his eyes. "See you later, Roxas," he purred in a low voice. I shuddered, watching him proudly strut out the door.

Our English teacher held her arms and shook her head, "What is the matter with that one?" I didn't have any idea, so I didn't know why she was suddenly looking at me. "Is there something going on between the two of you? I know last semester he was harassing you, but he stopped for a while. What's making him pick the habit back up?" Picking up my book, I closed it as a sign that my part was done. "I don't have the faintest idea what his problem is. We've been on whatever you would call 'good terms' for a while now," I began untying the toga.

"This wasn't something Axel set up was it?" Sora eyed me suspiciously. Silently, I denied his question. Why would Axel have Zexion suddenly attack me in the middle of class? Axel and I were on incredibly good terms. Zexion, not so much. The whole shebang was him flying solo. _But for what?_ That was the question that bothered me.

Frustrated, Ms. Gainsborough sighed as she slammed the passes back into her desk. "I think I'll ask Xemnas about this. I'll have to report it to him anyway since I know he won't be heading there. Just don't understand that boy," she took a seat in her rollie chair. Taking a sip of her drink, she scanned the audience to look for a replacement for Zexion since he left his character with a dozen more lines to finish.

"So who wants to be an 'actor' for the rest of the period?"

Nobody, that's who.

Seeing as how nobody wanted to play his part, she didn't argue with us and announced that the rest of the period was free time. Anybody could guess how grateful I was for that. As I returned to my seat, I snatched the partially eaten candy bar off Sora's desk.

"Hey! Roxas!" he tried to grab it from my hand, but I dodged the swipe. Not willing to continue the fight, he pouted my way. Too bad I didn't care! That was what he got for changing personalities and scaring the shit out of me. And to spite him for it, I shoved the whole damn thing into my mouth. I made sure of the terror in his face before giving him the evil eye so that I looked like a madman. He shifted in his chair and struggled not to look at me, but I could see him glance my way every now and then. Served him right.

*~'~'*

Why Zexion had attacked me like that left me baffled. I couldn't stop thinking about it all through math. _What had I done lately that made him blow up like that?_ Nothing reasonable came up unless he was still pissed about the fact that he was all over me on New Year's but even that didn't make sense. I had to think back for a minute to think if there had anything last semester that I did to upset him whether he deserved it or not. Was it my joining The Order? He had fumed about it before though he should've gotten over it by then. That, or maybe he was waiting for the right time to release his anger over it when Axel wasn't around. Since Axel and I became a couple, every time Axel was around so was Zexion. Or was it the fact that we were together was what bothered him and he took it out on me?

_But there are still some holes in it,_ I cupped my chin as I thought it through. Zexion didn't seem like the type to love at all. Given he was, he could've been with Axel way before I came along. To back that up, he seemed perfectly fine with us telling him and the other two that we were in love. So then what was his problem? Why do what he did? If I couldn't get it out of him, Axel surely would.

"Roxas!"

"Wha?"

I had been so deep in thought that I failed to realize that I had followed the guys to the main hallway by the cafeteria. Everything they were talking about had been blurred out by my senses yet I somehow kept up with them without making the mistake of going into the girls' bathroom.

"Having fun in Wonderland?" Sora poured himself some Skittles he bought from another snack machine. I snatched the box away from him and poured a handful into my palm before giving it back to his pouty self. "Has anybody else noticed," I picked up a yellow berry-flavored Skittle, "that Sora can channel demons? He can do that crap."

"I wasn't channeling anybody! I was just acting!" My cousin proudly stood his ground.

"You don't switch over to the dark side when you're acting. Not like that," I picked up another Skittle and ate it.

Namine and Kairi looked each other curiously then looked Sora over like a pair of wandering dogs. Not believing what they were doing, he rolled his blue eyes and held his arms out as he was searched. It was the voice, not how he was dressed unless he had some drugs to help him. "How did it sound when you did it?" Kairi clutched the strap of her purse. "If Roxas had to be scared, then it must've been good. Let's hear it," Namine beamed.

"No, no, no! I don't want to hear it again!" I poured the candies into my pocket so I could use both hands to cover my ears when Sora did it again.

A piercing, malicious laugh broke the silence of the hallway. I was too late.

"What's wrong, Roxas? Do I strike fear into your heart?" He steadily came toward me. The closer he got, the more I stepped away from him in case I needed to bolt. I didn't need his freaky state in my personal space. He finally came so close that we were almost nose-to-nose with each other. "Perhaps I should do this more often, huh Roxas? Give Samba a bath for the next month and maybe I'll stop!" My manic cousin leaned close to my ear. Things were getting uncomfortable at that point; I was afraid I would accidentally retaliate by punching him.

"If I shit a brick, it is coming for your face," I hissed.

"It's called acting, my dear cousin." The feeling of his hot breath against my neck made me twitch in areas I thought could never twitch. It was just plain disturbing.

To keep myself from hurting him, I slid behind Riku like he would protect me. Kairi and Namine couldn't be trusted for protection which made Sora's best friend the next best thing. I didn't get why he hadn't joined in the conversation earlier...Not until I saw him put the pen down.

"What're you guys doing?" he looked to me for the answer. "Have you heard Sora's voice at all? I'm about to piss over here!" I pointed to the said, who was no chugging down his Skittles like he normally would. "He had me convinced," Kairi put a hand to her chest like she was about to have a heart attack. "Maybe you should sign up for the theater or drama club. I'm sure either would accept you," Namine pointed to the two sign up sheets. "Naaaah! Both are so boring and I hate memorizing lines," Sora handed her a Skittle. He didn't say anything about that when we were going to English.

"I won't deny you. Sora has pulled that voice out on me," Riku mumbled to me, "but it sounded a lot worse the day he hit puberty." From what I was hearing then, I would've preferred whatever he sounded like that day. However, hearing Riku's side of the story didn't make me want to go near my cousin any more than before. Concluding that I wasn't giving him up as my shield, he shook his head and got back to what he was saying before.

"See these?"

I peeked my head around his shoulder to where his finger was pressing up against a white sheet of paper. About a dozen names were written down one column of lines, but many more were left unfilled. "I told you waiting wouldn't hurt anybody," he ran his finger down to an empty line where I was to write my name. _Thank goodness. _Excitedly, I scribbled my name down so hard that I thought for sure the pen would either run out of ink or break. My mission was accomplished. I felt like I had already scored the winning home run for the team I wasn't even on yet. All the school had to do was wait and I'd bring home a trophy case full of awards.

"Ooooh, mascot club," Sora slid up to the board with his candy box curiously placed against his lips.

"Hey!"

Three students swinging around the corner distracted us from all the slips on the board. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka. "Hi guys. Come to sign up for a club too?" Namine nodded to the boards. "Nothing but!" The scar on Tidus' cheek curled when he smiled. He and Wakka filled the spaces in between up as they looked over the boards. "Let me guess, you guys are gonna sign up for baseball and that little water game you guys do?" Riku stepped to the side as they eagerly picked up their pens. _Did he say baseball?_ I raised an eyebrow, feeling a tinge of competition.

"No duh, Riku. You know we've been signing up for stuff like this since elementary school," the blond held his pen up over his head and let it go so that it hit the board like a wrecking ball. "'Since elementary school'?" I mumbled so lowly that only I could hear...or so I thought. "That's right, Roxas! You're gonna have some competition getting on the team," Sora nudged me with this elbow, "these guys have been playing as long as you."

"Oh, you're signed up for baseball too, Roxas? You never told us you played," Wakka double checked the list again for my name. "I played Little League back home and stuff," I did my best to seem like I wasn't trying to cover something up. "Hopefully you've got enough Little League to beat us," Tidus swung his arm around his friend's neck, "We're top in the school at baseball." A bolt from the blue to the back of my head bloomed the the mixed feeling I had in my chest. Was he challenging me with those words? What did he mean 'Hopefully I had enough Little League?' I may not have stayed on the team, but I gained enough experience from the years I played. A hell of determination swam in me.

"But hey! If all three of us do well, then we can all be on the team!" The sandy blond declared. "Hell yeah! We'll show those other schools what happens when they mess with the Lil' Sluggers!" Wakka stated proudly. In an effort to keep an outburst in I nodded silently and smiled as best I could, _Great, competition._ Not like I wasn't competing with anybody else on the list or those who hadn't signed up yet but Tidus and Wakka left me intimidated.

Attempting to get my mind off them, I looked over to Selphie and Namine. "Aren't you guys signing up for anything?" I asked. They were the only two there that hadn't said a word about signing up for stuff. "I'm already on the kickboxing team with Kairi and I don't really have the time for anything else at the moment," Selphie sighed with a shrug. "And I don't really know what to join. You guys remembered how I tried out for the Edges and they turned me down," Namine quietly explained, smiling although her voice sounded slightly saddened. "Aw, those girls are nothing than a bunch of snobs!" Kairi huffed as she lightly shook her cousin by the shoulder. "Not to mention they dance like a bunch of sluts too. You're nothing like that. Don't be like them," Riku beamed gently. With blush coming to her face, Namine held her cheeks and looked away from him in an attempt to hide them. For a second, a lightheaded feeling came to me. I didn't know if I had ever seen her react that way to something Riku said. It gave me the impression that they might have had something going on.

"Getting suave, Riku?"

"Shut up, Sora."

The brunette playfully nudged his friend as Riku rolled his eyes. "I don't know. Perhaps I could try out for something if I have the time," Namine skimmed over the lists. "Are you athletic?" I checked the lists for her. What better thing to do than to get involved at school so it'd help in the long run?

"No."

I leaned against the bulletin board so as to block out the athletic portions which was most of the sheets. "That eliminates a good chunk right there," I thumbed the slips behind me. Only five papers were left for her to choose from, none having to do with sports.

"Why don't you join the newspaper staff with me?" Tidus came around, thumbing his chest confidently. "Wait. You're on newspaper?" Sora scanned the newspaper committee list as if his name was supposed to be on it. "Of course I am! Why do you think I'm always asking Riku for days off?" The boy gestured to our manager. "Yeah and I would give you a day off, _Tidus_, if your newspaper club actually worked after school!" The platinum fiercely rubbed his temples.

"We do sometimes! You just gotta wait a while."

"You're the photographer! You don't need a whole fucking afternoon off to get stories that are supposed to happen during the day!"

Tidus stared at the ground for a minute to think of his next counterattack. Seriously, he couldn't have had any other excuse. Newspaper may have worked after school, but the stories and articles they made during homeroom. There was no other choice except to give in to Riku's "Force."

"...Can I have an afternoon off anyway?"

"No."

Defeated, the blitzball player made the right decision and didn't continue his battle. "So Namine, if you ever want to help out with newspaper then you can join that," Riku thumbed the boards, "there's also yearbook, key club, all sorts of things to do." Accepting his words, she happily nodded, "I'll think about it." Selphie swung around to her side and lightly tapped her shoulder, "You've got time until these go down or you don't have join at all. Nobody's forcing you, yo-"

"That's right, Namine, nobody's forcing you."

Somehow without making a sound, Axel had snuck up behind us with the proof being that he was leaning against the corner. How Riku, Sora, and I hadn't noticed, I had no idea but I was glad to see him nevertheless. I needed to talk to him about one of our little members.

"After all, the clubs here are filled with shit." He stretched his coated arms up and crossed them behind his head. "What do you care?" Kairi stepped in front of Selphie and Namine as if she could protect them. Given that she roundhouse kicked Zexion into a wall the previous semester, she probably could take Axel out or at least do something. "I honestly don't give a lying fuck, but if Roxy here is going to join something, I gotta make sure it doesn't interfere with the debt time he owes me," he held his hand out toward me.

_Aw dammit to hell!_ I came so close to blurting that out, but my face would've told all if anybody had looked my way. I completely forgot about hanging out with Axel. _If I made the team, who knows how many days practice would be held?_ Although the games were during the day, sessions were held in the afternoon. The season extended until around the end of the semester. If that was the case, I was sort of hoping that I didn't make the team. As if work hadn't cluttered up my schedule enough. But I wanted to play so badly...

"Signing up for anything special, Roxy?" The Flurry eyed me cunningly. He probably wasn't expecting me to considering what we had going on at the moment. For a second, I felt intimidated when it came to letting him know what I had just done. _What if he bursts out at me right here, right now?_ My lips twitched in worry. I knew he wouldn't, but he could switch gears in a heartbeat. Without changing the look on his face, he tilted his head in wait for my answer.

"I...signed up for baseball," I answered, my voice low.

"'Baseball'?" He echoed. His tone was the same as before with a hint of curiosity. Just as I thought; he wasn't expecting my answer. "Yeah. I used to play baseball as a kid, figured I'd pick it up again," I shoved my hands in my pockets and shrugged. "That isn't a problem for you is it, Ax-el?" Sora huffed, taking a protective stance next to me. I can't say I was completely comfortable with him so close to me after that nasty voice he pulled.

"Piss off, Strife. Who said I had a problem with it?" Axel sneered. For a minute, I calmed down. I wasn't certain on whether he meant it or not, but I had a reprieving moment. "So Roxy, baseball. Hope you're better at that than you are at fighting," he moved his hands down to his hips. "Second. Best. Back in Town," I shook my fist at him. We may have been in love, but I wasn't about to let him talk shit about my batting skills.

Tidus flashed a look of disgust Axel's way, "What? Are you thinking of joining something?" I don't even know why he thought he could act tough. He wasn't any good at it. Without warning, Axel appeared to charge at him but made a short stop on his first step. Just as he planned, the other boy flinched with his arms up in defense and his feet turned in preparation for running like hell. In victory, the redhead threw his head back and laughed. Tidus should've never went through with it. Truthfully, I came close to laughing too. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the grin that was creeping onto my lips. I was just thankful that nobody saw.

"Fucking coward. Anyways, why should I join another fucking team when I already got one of my own?" Axel calmed down, putting his arms out in question. "I think the real question is why join if you can't work with anybody else, ya?" Wakka mumbled low enough for us to hear. Although Selphie and Sora giggled, I didn't. It made sense. I couldn't visualize him working with anybody else whether they be seniors or juniors. He'd more likely want to do things for himself.

"You're right," the brunette huffed, "saves everybody else the trouble." At her remark, Axel shook his head like he couldn't believe what she just said. I halfway rolled my eyes, _Yeah, right. _That was when I noticed him looking at the boy next to me. "Mori, you haven't said anything. Something going on?" he called out to Riku. I peeked at Riku from the corner of my eye to see how he reacted. Speechless, Riku shook his head calmly while averting his eyes from Axel. By the way he responded, I knew he was thinking about the talk we had the night before.

"Nothing, Mori?"

"All I want to talk about," Sora's friend finally spoke, "is your little 'pet' Zexion and what happened in Sora's and Roxas' class."

Axel looked genuinely surprised when Riku mentioned The Schemer's name. "Zexion?" he raised a curious eyebrow. Riku nodded. "Your little partner went psycho on Roxas, for no fucking reason! Wanna explain that?" Sora blurted before I had a chance to explain myself. Tidus, Selphie, Wakka, Kairi, and Namine stared at us wide-eyed. "I thought for sure this stuff was over!" Kairi narrowed her eyes, glaring back to Axel. Unfazed by Kairi, my leader stared me dead in the eye. He looked like he was in total shock though he kept most of it hidden from the others.

"Roxas...is this true?" Even his voice sounded stunned. Automatically, I felt a sort of threat all around us in the form of my friends. The way he was acting almost made it seem like he was about to let out our secret by showing he cared. In the position I was in, I was afraid to answer should he have shown more concern. Yet, my silence didn't make things better either should he have gotten demanding and gotten increasingly angered. To keep that latter from happening, I nodded. "I got jabbed with a toy knife for no reason. Know anything about it?"

During the short time it took for him to think about it, I prayed that he didn't have anything to do with it. I already knew he didn't, but I found it more reassuring he I heard it from him. Just when he made it look like he didn't know anything at all, Axel chuckled to himself. Keeping one hand on his hip and letting the other hang by his side, he hung his head a little with a look that asked if we were kidding him or not. "Well I sure as hell didn't tell him to do it so I don't know why the fuck he did. But I'll call him out on it if you're going to bitch and moan," he beamed comically. His eyes, however, said he was both worried and hellbent on finding out what was going on. The other part of the act was for everybody else.

"Please do. I don't need another outburst like that happening again," I rubbed my stomach area. "That's all I wanted to know," Riku turned around so that his back with facing Axel. I thought for sure that as he did he said the words "thank you." Whether he meant for me to hear or not, it made me smile to myself all the same. _He really was thinking of last night._ Just the knowing that seemed to put me more at ease.

Across from us, Axel appeared to be getting a look at Riku or at least attempting to. Trying not to look weird to the others, he simply tilted his head to the side or back like he was looking over a crowd. When that didn't work, he got back to the rest of us. "Well did you at least fight back? You said it was a toy. I thought you fucking grew a pair unless your balls just shrunk on you," he held up his fingers like he pinching the air. Next to me Sora was about to make a comeback, but I held my hand out in front of him to prevent him from doing so. I could _handle_ it. "Do that again, Axel," I held up my index finger toward him, "one more time, and the deal's off."

"Alright, alright. I leave your gumballs alone."

_"One more time!"_

Ending the conversation, Axel threw his head back in laughter as he turned the corner and strutted away. Once the others made sure he was gone, or at least appeared to be, the air around us went back to normal.

"What the hell was that all about? What do you mean Zexion stabbed you?" Tidus turned to me questioningly. _Here it comes,_ I groaned in my mind as the girls, Tidus, and Wakka, closed in for the story. "It's just as I said; the freak was handed a toy knife and went all crazy on me when the acting was done," I re-explained myself. "But why would he do that if Axel didn't tell him to?" Namine bounced anxiously on her heels. "That's what I want to know. I don't know if it's because I'm around their group or what but I want an explanation," I threw my hands up in the air. The guessing was driving me mad.

"If it is because you're hanging around with their group, then maybe it's best that you stop for a while."

"True, but let's wait on what Axel finds out," I turned sideways to Riku. He still had his back turned yet he was looking back at us with a scary look in his eye. "I still don't understand why you do things for him. Saved you or not, he's just a giant creep," Kairi clutched the strap of her purse. "Don't you remember what I told you guys yesterday?" I was just about fed up with them questioning why I hung out with Axel. If the truth weren't so deep, I would've told them a long time ago. On the other hand, if they were going to keep talking about how Axel was a jerk -which he kind of was- even after he saved my life, then they weren't ready.

"I do things for him because I feel-"

"That you still owe him."

I glimpsed back at Riku when he finished the sentence for me. His face seemed a lot gentler though a glare remained in his eyes. "For getting...shot?" Wakka asked carefully. "Who told you guys?" I didn't waste any time looking back at them. I knew it happened months ago, but I didn't need them -especially Tidus- blabbing it out all over the fucking school. We were lucky enough to keep it secret from them until that point; nobody else needed to hear about it. To save himself, Wakka pointed to Tidus, who in turn pointed to Sora to which my cousin made an innocent shrug of the shoulders. _Sometimes Sora, I wish you weren't around for some of this stuff,_ I twitched my eyebrow. After the first time he told Tidus a secret that the guy yakked around the school with his own exaggerations, why would he tell him a second time?

"Tidus, you tell anybody else and I'll put a fucking knife through your eye," I growled at him, despite holding my hand up like I had a gun to the side of my head.

"Okay! Okay! I wasn't planning on telling anybody anyway! I just found out last night when Sora called me," the blond pouted, peeking at my cousin like it was his fault. "Why didn't you tell us something like that happened? Don't we have the right to know?" Selphie pouted too, jumping at me like an angry child. "Specifically for that reason," Riku turned around and pointed at Tidus who only made a "WTF?" move at the gesture.

"You guys do realize that nobody's supposed to know about it, right? Absolutely nobody!" Sora took charge, "We already had enough trouble just trying to cover it up so the news crew wouldn't find out. We don't need them coming up to our door for an interview."

Like a couple of scouts, the three promised that they wouldn't tell anybody. It's not like we were giving them another choice. Selphie and Wakka I could sort of believe, but Tidus was a another story. I know I hadn't known him for long, but the most I could assume from him was that he must have problems keeping secrets. I couldn't imagine him hiding it for long. And what would've happened if the school found out would've been a disaster; Axel and I would be harassed forever. Endless questions would've follow us everywhere and Axel's reputation would've been tarnished. Hell, he probably would've went after us once he found out who said what. It'd be chaos. In addition to the news about the guy, I'm surprised it didn't end up on the school paper. I didn't need anybody like him getting in my business.

"And back to the topic at hand," I brought the conversation back on my side before the other three could start asking me personally about the shooting, "I'm positive Axel will find something out. Nobody knows his own crew better than him."

"I hope so." Riku brushed some of his platinum locks behind his ear. "There's no trusting a guy who can't get his own group organized."

*~'~'*

I hadn't seen Axel for the rest of the school day. Not at lunch nor in History. His absence made me assume that either he was skipping or he was somewhere around the school looking for Zexion though I had guessed the guy would've been with him in the first place. All in all, it gave me some more time to speculate what was up with my "classmate." I couldn't come up with much; my guesses led me to the same assumption that he hated me and my sudden joining of The Order. On the other hand, I couldn't say that the answer was complete. It felt like there were holes in it that needed to be filled, but with what I had no idea. _What more was there to it? What more of a reason would he need?_ The questions were mind-boggling.

"Roxas..."

"Sora, will you stop it?"

Frantically, I broke his hands off from around my waist and dusted myself off like I had touched the most disgusting thing in the world. If there was one thing I had figured out during the day, it was that Sora and his freaky voice were getting annoying. During lunch, he had stopped with the voice but during History he would not stop showing it off to everybody. Girls talked about how it sent chills down their spines yet it was surprisingly sexy while the boys talked about how creepy it was. If Axel had been there, he probably would've countered with a darker tone. I know he could; I had "witnessed" it once even though the vision wasn't real. Now it was after school and Sora still hadn't quit with it.

"But Roxas, your hips are so sexy, I could just..." he made the motion with his hands of boob-grabbing even though he was talking about my hips. Pouting, I "defensively" covered my breast area with my arms and moved to the other side of Riku. _If he wants to grab anything, he can grab Riku first,_ I spit my tongue out at him. The last thing I needed was for people to see me being sexually harassed by my own cousin in the middle of the courtyard.

That was when Riku came in to save my ass, "Sora, can you keep the sexual tendencies for later? I don't want to see how a restraining order works out between you two." Taking his friend's word, my other calmed down although he refused to stop the "sexy" smile and wink my way. I shuddered as I averted my attention from him, but still thought about what Riku said. _How would that work?_ I curiously looked between the two of them. Living in the same house and sharing several classes...How _would_ that have turned out?

"So," Riku looked to me, "heard any word on Axel and Zexion?"

"Can't say that I have. Haven't seen any of them since earlier today," I peeped back at the building. The afternoon sun appeared to have intentionally helped cast a shadow over Riku's face at that point. "That could be a problem," he said in a low voice. I didn't know if he meant for me to hear him, but it made a lump form in my throat when I did. The way he said it and the way he looked made it like he was going to kill Axel for it. I couldn't doubt that what he said earlier and again in the courtyard was a sign that his trusting Axel was going to be strained.

"You should probably check with Xemnas tomorrow to see what he has to say," Kairi suggested from the other side of Sora, "Ms. Gainsborough said she would let him know didn't she?" I nodded, "She said she would, but I don't know if he even got a chance to talk with the guy. Zexion most likely didn't go to see him when she sent him down." That I knew for sure. He could've alluded his authority just like Axel used to do. He'd have to be caught sometime. When was the real question.

"Just be sure to get an answer, any answer for that matter. There's no excuse for what he did," Namine looked at me from across our cousins. "I'll try though I can't guarantee much. He's a 'schemer' after all," I made the quote signals with my fingers. The guy mostly kept to himself. What could I do?

"Rocks Ass!"

That was when my prayers were answered.

We were about to reach the gate when we turned back toward the school. Next to the corner of the building was the leader of The Thirteenth Order. He leaned against the concrete nonchalantly with Zexion standing motionlessly in front of him. Standing behind them were Demyx and Marluxia, both standing by to see what would happen.

"And there he is," Riku sniffed, eying only their leader. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat, but it felt stuck. All of a sudden, I wished Axel hadn't showed up so we could've done what was needed in private...like we always had. The reminder that we didn't get to have our "time" that day made me grunt.

Holding his right arm out, Axel gestured for me to come. I was willing to do so, but hesitated when I looked at Riku. For some reason, I felt like I needed his approval first before I did anything. Adding to that, I thought he would've came over with me for an answers too. Of anybody who would've wanted just as much reason to know, it was him. But when he looked down to me, he nodded with a small smile on his lips that said for me to go get him. He was going to stay behind. I flashed a grateful beam to him before sprinting my way across the courtyard.

As I neared the group, I got a better look at The Flurry and The Schemer since they were my main focus. Axel had Zexion by his shoulder, his fingers clutched into his jacket like a bird to its prey. Already, I could tell that Axel was or had been pissed for what he did. The younger member hadn't taken on any noticeable injuries unless they were all under his jacket. He should've considered himself lucky that he didn't. Knowing what Axel could do, he should've been thankful to make it out without a scratch. I was slowing down into a walk when Axel leaned down to Zexion and whispered something in his ear. I didn't catch what he worded with his lips, but just the fact that he did it made me slightly...jealous. True, he had done it before with Demyx, but the fact that he was doing it again with Zexion began to refuel my other theory that he and Axel had something going on. The Schemer nodded wordlessly when Axel was done just as I came up to them.

"You're mine." I said it without thinking. The culprit was right in front of me yet I didn't even bother to look at him; my eyes were on Axel. I wanted to make sure the message got through as clear as possible. Nobody else could have him. The mint green eyes twinkled in amusement as he smiled back down at me. At the appearance that he was making fun of me, I pouted.

"That's right. I'm yours and nobody else's."

I kept my pout up, but loved what he was saying. He switched hands on Zexion so that he could lay his left arm against the building. "Just like you're mine, and nobody can have you," he tilted his head, resting it against his left arm. My pout fell into a smile as I calmed down. That's what I wanted to hear.

"Dammit to hell! Can we get this over with? I've got to get to work soon," Marluxia thumbed toward the mainland. Axel cut the mood and sighed as his eyes briefly glanced at the sky then fell back on me. "I called a group meeting and he's bent the hell out of shape cause his girlfriend's still in jail," he peeked at the Assassin from the corner of his eye. The said huffed as he turned away from us. That really didn't help his image.

"Anyways," Axel got back to the situation at hand, "so I caught this little boy earlier today in the boys' restroom." Upon hearing the word "restroom" I winced, "Did you at least let him wash his hands?"

"Of course I did! Now then," our leader let go of his victim but shoved him toward me before giving him a slap upside the head, "Don't you have something you'd like to say to Roxas, Zexion?" The boy in front of me rubbed his head and glared at his superior before turning to me with an expressionless face.

"I, Zexion, apologize for stabbing you even though the knife wasn't even rea-" Axel smacked him in the back of the head again. Zexion twisted back to him with a sneer but Axel countered with a more threatening look of staring at him with wide eyes. Defeated, he turned back to me with a pissy look, "I apol-o-gize, for my actions." Axel stood up off the wall, "And...?" Taking a deep breath, my aggressor calmed down, "Will you accept my apology?"

Before I said anything I looked him over. He didn't look regretful in the least not to mention he didn't seem like he meant all of it. The sole reason he was doing it was because Axel was making him. Chances are he probably wouldn't have apologized if Axel hadn't have been there. Unfortunately for me, I could forgive but my main purpose there was for the reason I'd get in return.

"Yes, I accept your apology," I sighed, not really accepting it all the way. "Good. I don't get what's up with the formality deal but whatever," Axel sighed in content. I didn't get it either; I thought he wanted us to do it that way. Guess it was the leftover stuff from elementary school about apologizing. That never leaves.

"Now kiss and make up!"

Demyx and Marluxia broke out in laughter at The Nocturne's remark. Together, Zexion, Axel, and I peered back at them. Like hell I would. We'd have a better chance of rotting in hell before that happened. Ignoring their feat, I returned my attention to the boy in front of me. "What I really want to know is why you did it. What the hell was up with that?" Heat suddenly built up in me so much that I almost yelled at the guy. He had no idea how desperate I was for an answer nor how badly I wanted to get back at him for what he did. Having the guy right in front of me offered soooo much opportunity. I doubt Axel would've minded...

Zexion tilted his head back so that his left eye was gazing back at me mockingly. My fingers twitched anxiously as he casually blew at the steel-blue hair that covered his color blind eye. I gritted my teeth behind my closed lips. I couldn't believe how relaxed he was! It was so fucking annoying! I hadn't stopped thinking about him the entire day only to meet up with him to see him to do that. Seriously.

"The truth is," he crossed his jacketed arms, "I did it to release some anger."

My hearing seemed to have blocked out completely after that from his answer. _Anger? Anger? What the hell?_ My words echoed loudly inside my head.

"What do you mean 'anger'?" I couldn't control the twitching around my eye.

"Call it some pent-up anger I've been holding onto since last semester. And now that it's out, I feel much better," he pulled out the most sarcastic "happy-to-see-ya" face I had ever seen. It only made his answer that much worse. _So, what? I was just used as a stress ball? A source to release his heat?_ I felt like I was about to foam at the mouth. What made it more incriminating was the fact that he used what he was given: a toy knife. Had it been real, would he have still done it? The realization and the possibility was pissing the hell out of me.

"You know what'd make me feel so much better? You shitting my shoe out of your ass!" I was so revving to go at him but Marluxia and Demyx grabbed my arms to hold me back. Not letting them faze me, I continued to make grabs at anything I could reach. Jacket, hair, face. If only they hadn't pulled my arms back at each reach then I'd have a fist full of something in a matter of seconds. Pleased with the position I was in, he smirk triumphantly. That was infuriating. Utterly infuriating. The guy was right in front of me yet all that could reach him was my breath. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't get my hands on him. He was lucky. I probably would've killed him.

Before he could bother me further, he was flung back into the wall. I automatically stopped when I saw Axel's hand was on Zexion's chest, pressing him against the wall. Demyx and Marluxia loosened their grips on my arms when they took notice. I'm pretty sure we were all a little stunned that Axel had done that. It was the first time he had ever hurt one of the guys for me.

"Yeah, I might release some pent-up anger on you too if you do that again," Axel nodded back at me.

"Everything okay, Roxas?" Sora was calling back to me. Looking back at the guys by the gate, I concluded that by the angle they were at and the position of Marluxia and Demyx, they probably couldn't see that Axel had just hurt one of his own members again. "I'm fine!" I called back, though the way Demyx and Marluxia were holding onto me should've raised some questions. Taking my word for it, my cousin hesitantly nodded.

"I'd hate to give you another run-down of something you should've already memorized, but I love Roxas." I turned back to Axel who was pushing hard on his victim. The Schemer cringed at the pressure on both his back and chest. A nasty combination. "I don't want to hear or see that you've messed with him again. That goes for...you, Marluxia," Axel eyed Marluxia suspiciously. "What? Why me?" The Assassin dropped my arm and put his hands to his chest like he had been accused of something. "The way I see it, you're the only one left who may have a problem with Roxas. Demyx doesn't," the redhead motioned his friend. "We helped each other's asses," The Nocturne playfully ruffled my hair. As much as I didn't want to, I smiled at the "love." There was no doubting that.

"So I'll say it again: you bother Roxas again, and you'll end up right back here," The Flurry stared threateningly at The Schemer. I would've done what he said in a heartbeat. He sounded like an adult: mature and trying to get a point across. Yet his motions weren't like one. He was pressing harder on the boy's chest, his hand even shaking to keep still on the jacket. Zexion sucked the air in between his teeth, shutting his eyes at the torture. I know I didn't like the guy at the time, but I was beginning to feel sorry for him. I had never seen him in so much pain before. It was...scary.

"Axel, don't," I looked up to him pleadingly. Enough was enough. I wanted to get him before, but Axel had done more than what I wanted. I'm not saying I wasn't still pissed at the guy, but I things were done. Axel held out a second longer before snatching his hand away from him. With the pressure gone, Zexion coughed as he picked himself up off the wall. Despite struggling to stay up, I considered it better than what would've happened if Axel hadn't stopped.

"Got it memorized, Zexion?"

Still coughing, the said nodded as he held his chest, "Understood, Axel."

Axel's intimidating scowl shifted into a pleased smile. That was plain disturbing. "Good," he suddenly set his hands on both mine and Zexion's shoulders. We curiously looked up to him in wait for an explanation. He just went from bad parent to good parent though I didn't imagine him too good with kids. "You guys are my Number Six and Number Thirteen," he shook us respectively when he said our numbers. I was Thirteen apparently. He glanced over to the gates real quick before continuing, "My fourth- and fifth-in-commands. I don't want to see either of you guys trying to kill each other. You're members of The Thirteenth Order so act like it. That's an order." I knew I would follow Axel's instructions, but I was really wondering if my "partner" would. Anxious for his answer, I looked to him to confirm it for myself. He was still recovering from the torture but was well enough to cringe at me. _I'll take that as a "yes,"_ I averted my eyes from him.

"Let me hear it."

"Yes, Axel."

"I love you."

Axel winked at me for my remark. It was just as good as any answer I would've given.

"Yeah, fourth and fifth. I hate being second!" Demyx pouted as he threw his hand up, "Marluxia and Zexion never listen to me when you're not around!"

"Fine, you don't want to be second-in-command anymore..." Axel eyes shot at each of us as he decided who else would fill the position. I didn't even know Axel wouldn't be around sometimes excluding the week he got shot. Hell, I didn't even know we had positions! Nobody really acted important or did anything special for as long as I had been in The Order. I couldn't imagine the "glory" second-in-command would have in trying to get Marluxia and Zexion to do as you say.

Like a game wheel, the mint eyes came to a slow resting point on one of us. In that instant, I took a quick look at Zexion. He couldn't have been it. The guy may have been calm and a smart ass, but he just assaulted me. I wouldn't have called that leadership material. My eyes followed up to Marluxia. I didn't know much about him except flowers and his status as Axel's fellow senior. He could've taken over if he wanted to. The sole reason as to why he was third-in-command was probably because Demyx was Axel's best friend. Then there was me who had just joined the gang and hadn't done a piece of anything except get drunk.

"Roxas, you're second-in-command."

"Oh, tell me I didn't see that coming," I blurted as I ran my hand through the hair on the side of my head. If anybody hadn't seen how obvious it was, then they didn't know anything. I was surprised at the promotion but how was I supposed to control Marluxia and Zexion? Both were older than me, the latter by several months. How was I supposed to tame them?

"Don't worry, Roxy. They'll listen whether I have to beat their asses or not," he chuckled, glaring between the two. "Alright! Alright! We'll do as he says, now can we go now? Work!" Marluxia rolled up his sleeve and pointed to the black watch with our insignia on the dial. He had his own car; if he was so anxious to leave, he would've went off by himself.

With a snap of his fingers, Axel sighed, "Dismissed." And just liked that, Marluxia bolted for the parking lot so he could hop in a car and go to the flower shop. _What a pitiful job,_ I shook my head before looking back up to Axel. "Thanks, Axel," I beamed. "Anytime Roxy, though hopefully not again," he glimpsed at Zexion for a second as he stepped up to me.

Without a second thought, he shoved me in the shoulder. Startled, I caught myself before I could fall to the ground. _Where did that come from?_ I thought as I glared back at him with a pout. That was when I saw the gentle appearance in his both his face. Right then, I knew he didn't mean it. It was also at that time that I remembered we were still being watched by the others. I peeked at them from the corner of my eyes to confirm they were there. They hadn't budged. It was my turn to play along.

Smiling, I flipped him the bird as I walked strutted backwards across the courtyard. Approaching them, I turned around with the best disappointed face I could put on for the guys. They couldn't have expected that a "peaceful" confrontation had come out of that seeing as how they should've had a clear shot of me being held down and shoved. It would've ruined everything.

"You okay?" As always, Riku was the first to question my condition.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing really bad happened except that," I re-enacted how Axel shoved me. "Better than a fight breaking out," Namine shrugged with a nervous grin. "I'm surprised one didn't break out. I would've expected you guys to have at it," Kairi stared at me in surprise, "Then again, Zexion isn't really the type to fight."

"Lucky he didn't," I rolled my eyes. Fighting I hadn't really seen him do. However, up against me, I probably would rip him apart.

"So, did the guy cough up an apology?" Sora crossed his arms, peering at the as The Order left around the corner.

"Oh he coughed up something," I strained a smile, "and you won't friggin believe it."

*~'~'*

Night had finally cast its shadow over the islands. It was the end of the day, just like everything had to come to an end.

Yes, everything...except Sora and his creepy ass voice.

The guy wouldn't stop using it for one minute. Sure, he stopped when picked up work at the Express, but the minute we got home he brought it back up again. I'd be in my room watching T.V. and still hear him in his room saying ominous phrases and laughing maniacally. I couldn't watch anything or concentrate on my homework the way he was so loud, not to mention he was doing it on purpose to annoy me. To save myself from losing my sanity, I moved myself down to the basement where I luckily didn't hear him as much. Sitting alone down there made me wonder how Cloud and Tifa could tolerate it. I hadn't heard them say anything about it though they must've been hating it. Every time I walked by them while Sora was shouting in his room, they'd shut their eyes at each word or shake their head as if to say "kids these days." I wouldn't have minded if they had sat down there with me; I could understand not wanting to be around a maniacal son.

As if things couldn't get any worse that night, they did.

"Too much juice...!" I held myself as I ran up the stairs. It was later on that night when I had to take a leak. Cloud had bought a pack of juice boxes earlier that day. Big mistake. I went through half of them without noticing it. If anybody went down to where I was at, they would've found a dozen of empty boxes in the trash can. I couldn't help myself, but I didn't want to waste too much time getting something to drink with my cousin laughing like a madman up in his room. Now I had to piss and Cloud was using the only other bathroom on the first floor. My only other option was the hallway one upstairs or the master bathroom in Tifa and Cloud's room. Heaven forbid what I would've found in there.

By the time I got up to the stairs, I noticed that things were amazingly quiet. There was no evil cackling, no psychotic boy talking to himself, no quoting of villains from movies. Nothing. Hey, silence was what I wanted, just not the eerie kind I was "hearing." Just didn't seem right. I peeked down the hallway toward Sora's room. Light shone through from the cracked door but I didn't see any movement from inside. Either he had fallen asleep or he got tired of the voice. Whichever one worked for me so long as nobody had to hear it again.

"For Pete sake," I exhaled, flipping the switch in the bathroom. The only thing that would make the relief better was more relief.

"AAAAH!" Falling on my ass didn't compare to the carpet scratching up against it as I scrambled to the back wall. I hadn't expected what was inside. Seeing it almost made me piss myself, but thank goodness I didn't. I wouldn't have been surprised if I did since my pajama shorts were already pulled down thanks to the floor.

Standing in the corner of the bathroom was my deranged cousin. Wearing only his pajama shorts, he stood with his back facing me while he faced the corner. He hung his head like he was looking at feet. That or he was using his eyes to trace where Samba had run up the front of his legs. The glider had already made its way up to his elbow and was looking at me like he didn't know what was going on. Still in shock, I shakily waved at him with my index finger in hopes that he was normal. In response, he barked just as his master picked him up to move him to his left shoulder.

"Sora! What the hell are you doing in here?" I picked myself up and stormed into the bathroom. Just when I thought his freakishness had ended, there he was standing like a zombie in the bathroom. He had kept his breathing so quiet so I wouldn't have known he was in there before I turned the light on. Even when I was standing right next to him, he kept the sound of his breath below audible standards.

"You scared the shit out of me!" I shoved him in the arm, keeping my voice low in case. At that moment, I was in such a rush from being startled that I was about to wring him by the neck. He knew how much I hated being scared like that. Yet, despite my attempt to communicate, he didn't say anything. He didn't even seem fazed that I had just shoved him. "Hey! I'm talking to you, Sora!" I shook him by the shoulder. He didn't react to that either, only kept his stiff body anchored to the ground. It was like trying to move a pole.

Scowling, I crossed my arms and glared at him. "Get out! I'm not pissing with you in here!" I nodded to the door. We may have not been in public, but I didn't like it when somebody watched me take a leak. It made me nervous whether whoever was there was turned around or not. When he didn't answer, I took charge of getting him out myself. Grabbing his arm, I pulled as hard as I could toward the door. One way or the other, he was getting out. Behind me, I could sense him still in the same position as before although he was trying to pull back. _So he's still in there,_ I grunted while I tried harder to get him to move. He'd have to do something if he didn't want me to drag him across the floor. Struggling to keep from slipping on the tile floor, I put myself at an angle to keep myself up.

_What is up with you?_ I huffed, glancing back at him to see that I only moved him about a step. For a guy who was putting up a fight, he wasn't doing much of it. He was using less force than I was after a few minutes. I had no idea why before but then I realized it when I had an urge to go. Sora knew I had to piss really bad and that I was about to pee any minute. My body couldn't take any more of labor of trying to get him to move. I was about to burst all over the floor. Cloud should've been done in the other restroom, but I doubt I would've made it. His and Tifa's room was out of the question again.

"Ugh! Forget this!" I dropped his arm. Making a dash for the door, I shut it as fast as I could and got back to the toilet.

"If you watch me, I swear I will beat your ass!" I eyed him suspiciously as I dropped my shorts. He was back to his original position, remaining as wordless as ever. That didn't make me feel any more relaxed. It felt like a stalker or some sort of pedophile was behind me. Every second made me hate him more and more.

Shuddering, I made some quick maneuvering and started relieving myself. Swiftly, I peeked back at Sora to make sure he wasn't watching. Thankfully he wasn't, only Samba cause...well he was a perverted animal that way. Bouncing on the heels of my feet I got back to my business. Finishing as quickly as possible was my main goal. My cousin's silence was really worrying me in there. I was ready to let his parents know that I had had enough altogether. There was no way I was going to tolerate it any longer.

I was about to finish up when Sora finally did...something.

"Roxas!"

"AAAAAH!"

With his arms hugging my torso, Sora rubbing up against my back. His move was so sudden that I hadn't heard him before. The second I felt his arms around me, I automatically jerked up. It was almost like New Year's all over again only I was fully aware of what was going on. Luckily for me, I finished without making a "mess" anywhere, but I hated that he completely disrupted my concentration. Had I done that to him, he would've been on his knees cleaning the floor.

"So I heard you like mudkips," he purred, rubbing his finger in a circle in the center of my chest. He didn't even use his evil tone that time.

"You know what?" I hastily pulled my shorts up to my waist, "That's it! Fuck this shit!" I made no hesitation in shoving him off me. I wasn't taking anymore bullshit antics from him for the rest of the night, especially when I almost missed my target. Making a beeline for the door, I made a short stop to the sink. It didn't matter how pissed or frightened I was; I wasn't about to walk out of the bathroom without washing my hands. Giving them a quick wash, I dried my hands on my shirt before opening the door.

_Oh, he's done it now,_ I headed for the stairs, ignoring Sora's calls from behind me. I know he said something about getting me back for candy, but I really didn't care. _If he wants to play that way, fine. I can play that way too,_ I made a sharp turn around the fish tank and into the kitchen. The only thing about the way I was going to play was that I wasn't going to do anything.

Sitting in her pink robe and bird slippers was Tifa, watching the mini T.V. on the counter. _Perfect,_ I smirked to myself. Of the two, she was the one I needed the most. Spotting me in the corner of her eyes, she smiled sweetly my way. "Hi, Roxas. Is everything going okay up there? I thought I heard some noise," she looked to the ceiling. The second she finished, I mentally prepared myself for my next move. It was something I hadn't done for a long time, but I bet myself I could've swung back into it in a heartbeat. She would say things about it and compare it to how I normally was later, but I was willing to take that risk. It was for a desperate situation.

Taking a deep breath, I stared at her with the most sincere eyes I could put on and...

"Tifa! Tifa! Sora's being mean to me!"

That's where my dignity took a nosedive.

I was cautious to going over to her at first, but when I did, I latched onto her in a tight hug. Not expecting what I did, she held her arms up in surprise. "W-what? What's wrong?" she asked, still taken aback from my move. Forcing the tears out of my eyes, I gazed up at her with the most heartbreaking expression that'd make any mother drop to her knees.

"S-Sora was in the bathroom and I r-really had to go," I purposely stuttered, "and he wouldn't leave so I-I-I went in while he was in there, and he...he..." I "sobbed" some more. "He did what now?" her voice sounded panicked. She wrapped her arms around me, her chocolate-brown eyes staring deeply into mine for the answer. All of it together, for a moment, made me feel like I was in my mother's arms again. I know most mothers hug their children that way, but I couldn't help but feel like she was my mom. After all, she took care of me, loved me, and was related to my real mother. With the worried look she was giving me, I felt like ending the charade. I didn't want to lie to her...to my mom. It was in her. I could see it...

When she saw my delay, she tilted her head in wait for my answer. My grip around her loosened as I was about to up and do things normally...when I heard Sora still calling my name from the second floor. Immediately, the reminder of what he did to me got me back into the groove. I wasn't about to show any mercy on his sorry ass!

"He scared me while I was peeing!" I sobbed out the rest of my story.

"Sora did what?" My aunt slammed her left fist on the table. I'm pretty sure the table almost broke when she did that, only making me slightly more excited about what was going to happen to Sora. Frowning, she looked to the doorway of the living room, "Sora!"

"Roxas, you buttwipe!"

"Sora, what did you just call your cousin?" Cloud's voice demanded from upstairs. A double whammy.

Following Sora's "capture," he was given a "strict" talking to about scaring the shit out of me and invading my personal space all wrapped up in a warning to never do it again. I listened in on the whole thing from the bathroom until Tifa and Cloud finished. _Peace at last!_ I sighed contently as I slid to the floor against the wall. As if things couldn't get any better.

Actually, they didn't.

With Sora seemingly out of the way, I took it upon myself to bring everything I had brought to the basement back up to my room. _Maybe I can get some sleep,_ I adjusted my arms so that my video games and school books wouldn't fall out of my arms. I got bored at times. At that hour of the night, I was pretty worn out. Six deliveries at the Express, having to deal with Zexion and, last but not least, Sora's voice. I wasn't ready to conk out on the couch in the basement and wake up to a spider on my face.

The minute I stepped into the book, I set my games on my dresser and dropped the rest of my crap on the floor. "I'll get it in the morning," I smiled to myself as I closed the door. So long as I didn't trip on the stuff later on that night, I was fine with it.

Stretching my arms and legs, I was about to turn on the alarm for my clock when I noticed something on my bed. I had no idea what it was at first, but it looked familiar. What was really weird was that I hadn't seen it around the house before. With my hand still on the clock, I squinted at one part of it in particular. _What the hell was up with the wooden magnifying glass?_ I raised my eyebrow. Out of nowhere, a bullet of realization left a gaping hole in my chest. My body shivered uncontrollably as I carefully backed away from my bed. I started out slow at first, but when I picked up the pace, I fell against my door. On my bed, the wooden board was clearly visible...and as menacing as hell.

"Shit!" I gasped, holding my hand to my chest. Around me, it felt like my room had instantly become a prison. I thought that if I attempted to turn the knob, the door wouldn't open or if I tried calling for help, nobody would hear me. In all actuality, I hadn't done either but there was no doubt in my mind that they would work. Just when I was beginning to feel powerless, a familiar cry got me worked up again.

Down the hall, Sora was shouting at something on the T.V. in his room.

"Oh that's it," I hissed, peering at the board. It was _his_ doing. He was messing with me again and in the most distressing way ever. "Oh, he's going to..." I growled as I picked myself up from the floor. Knowing that he was responsible for the planchette made the eeriness of the room melt into nothing. I still had my doubts about the board itself, but my rage was fighting my fear again. Pausing several times, I walked over to the bed for the object, each step making me wonder more and more about it. _Were the rumors about it really true? Did things that people say about it really happen?_ I didn't think I believed in it before since I had never seen one in real life, but the way I reacted said it all. The thought of something actually happening whether it was messed with or not was horrifying.

My shadow loomed over the board. _Then again, it was just a toy wasn't it? It wasn't an authentic one, right?_ I observed the small magnifying glass enlarging the Gothic-styled letter "M" on the board, wondering if that was where it had been prior to my episode. I couldn't remember, but the belief of it moving on its own sent chills running up my spine.

Reaching for it, my hands wouldn't stop trembling. _Get a hold of yourself, Roxas!_ I bit my lower lip. It was just a stupid board. Nothing had happened since I entered the room so why would something happen when I was just picking it up? It wasn't like I was actually trying to contact anybody. Nothing was going to happen. Grasping my fingers around the smooth piece of wood, I picked it up. _More importantly, the only scary thing in the house is Cloud and the huge sword he got from his friend Zack._ Standing with it in my hands, I raised an eyebrow to myself. _Scratch that. _Tifa _was the scariest thing in the house given she could knock any man out with one punch. _That sounded a lot better.

Not wasting anymore time, I charged out of my room and headed straight down the hallway to Sora's. I was ready to give him a piece of my mind.

Kicking open the door, I viciously looked around for my cousin. He wasn't hard to find since he was sitting on his bed and staring at me with the look of "WTF?" Tossing the board to the ground, I tackled him to the floor without mercy. If there was anything I could say about him, it was that he's tough when he's being jumped. I held him down the best I could yet he wouldn't stop kicking and flailing like a little kid. Every time I grabbed onto his arm or leg, he'd break free and make it twice as difficult to grab him again. I would've tried grabbing his ass to make him stop, but I feared him being aroused or unleashing some sort of secret attack because of it.

When it came to it, I gave up on his arms toward the end of the struggle. Instead, I grabbed a handful of his brown hair in my clutch and pulled his head up. He continued to kicked, but he was more worried about me ripping his spikes out than defending himself. To claim him as my own, I quickly switched positions so that I was sitting on his back. If he wanted to get up, he was either going to ask me or force me off.

"Roxas! Stoooop!" he held his head as I pulled at his hair some more.

"Sora, what is that?" I calmly directed his attention to the board I tossed to the floor. Despite throwing it, the magnifying glass hadn't moved much. That almost convinced me that there was evil in that thing.

"I said what is that?"

"An Ouija board...?" His tone was like that of a kid who knew he was about to get in trouble. I couldn't stand it.

"And just what the hell was that doing in my room?" I pointed at it.

"Sitting on your bed...?"

I scratched the back of his head to relieve some stress. Anybody could tell that I was about to fucking explode. Why did he keep doing things like that after Tifa and Cloud told him to cut the act? Pulling at his hair some more, I felt like ripping off the whole damn package. "And just where the hell did it come from?"

Somehow, he broke free of my grasp and dropped his head to the floor. I didn't know how he did it unless he had been keeping some spare energy in his neck. In my hand were dozens of hair strands thought not enough to qualify him for a bad hair day. Not even close. I threw them to the floor and was ready to grab another handful again when he suddenly shook under me. His quivering was short, but each time he stopped he'd get right back to it. Now I was terrified in a different way. I couldn't tell whether he was doing that cause I was suffocating him or not. I wasn't lying directly on his chest, but I was still over his lungs. I couldn't rule it out, possible or not.

"Sora! Sora!" I slid off him and shook him in the shoulders. I wasn't about to be charged with manslaughter nor face his parents when they found me sobbing over his body. There would go one of my two reasons for staying on the Islands.

To my happiness, Sora rose his head from the ground. I sighed in relief when I saw that, but it didn't last long. Dismally, when Sora looked at me, the light in his eyes were gone. The azure color looked darker than usual, like he wasn't himself anymore. A Cheshire cat-like smirk was planted on his lips when he saw me. It felt like a hole ripped open in my heart when I saw him. I was both terrified and worried that I had lost my cousin to some stupid board. Or maybe I had lost him even before I went into his room. _What if it was responsible for the way he was acting? What if he had actually tried to contact the dead, but found something else? What the hell was he thinking?_ The questions made my head feel incredibly light.

Turning on his back, he held himself up on his elbows as he observed my terrified state. I felt trapped again at the feel of his bed against the back of my neck. He could've done anything to me at that point. Then, out of nowhere, I was worried about Samba. Where was he the whole time? What if he already fled when he sensed something wrong with Sora? Or what if Sora had already taken care of him? I was about ready to cry at all the ideas when the boy threw another bombshell at me.

"So...do you really like mudkips?"

I can't comprehend what happens after that.

The most I could remember was somehow ending up in the kitchen and throwing the Ouija board on the table between Tifa and Cloud. Pissed, I watched as the magnifying glass slid over to the "E" on the board when the two parts slid onto the table. Both adults appeared to be stunned when they saw the two parts together. Together, they looked up at me for the answer but the most I could give them was some unclear word of frustration.

"SORA!"

My memory always jumps to what happened past Tifa and Cloud literally dragging Sora down the stairs.

Out in the backyard, Cloud tossed the last pieces of firewood on top of the Ouija planchette. I was down on my knees when he strutted past me, mumbling to himself something about being tired of his son's tricks. He told me to do it but wouldn't say why. Next to me, Sora was bound by his wrists and ankles thanks to Tifa's work.

"Roxas, I want you to hold this and recite this prayer until I tell you to stop," my uncle handed me a pale green orb and a slip of paper with a poem on it titled "Holy."

"Daaaad! I'm not possessed! I was just kidding!" Sora tried to shake free from his mother, but she had a strong grip on him. He wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "You know what? I don't care! You know I hate these things and the concept of possession! Now you get to see however much money you spent on this damn thing go down the drain!" The blond-haired man came around in front of his son, a match in his hand.

"Then do I really need to do this?" I held the sphere up.

"Just to be sure that that thing hasn't done anything, yes!"

Sighing, I rested my head against my folded hands and looked down with my eyes to the prayer below me. _We're burning an Ouija board, not stopping a meteor,_ I rolled my eyes. As I began to recite it, Cloud struck the match and tossed it onto the lumber. It goes without saying that the firewood instantly lit up on our patio, giving off just as much light as the lamps from inside the house. While Sora's father moved some of the wood around, I took a glimpse at the planchette. The magnifying glass hadn't burned all the way yet. In fact, it was still "working." Without any explanation, it carefully crept across the flames to one last letter, the letter "L" before the flames completely engulfed the board.

"What am I going to do with you kids?" Cloud moved into my view to nudge another piece of firewood.

Although Cloud hadn't told me to stop yet, I figured my part was over. Not only that, but I couldn't stop thinking about the board. I figured Sora hadn't really tried to contact the dead with it, though when he bought it was still questionable. Yet his main reason for bringing it out was most likely to scare me. He should've been proud that it worked, but ashamed that he really scared the shit out of me.

"The other side," I whispered to myself. If there was one thing I couldn't get off my mind about the board, it was the magnifying glass. When I came into my room, it was already on one letter. Thanks to me, it landed on two more. Altogether, they spelled out something I hadn't seen written down in a long time. Even if Sora hadn't done anything with the board, maybe something or somebody had tried contacting us.

Thinking of the three letters over and over again, I rested myself back on the heels of my feet as I stared into the inferno, ignoring the sight of Sora looking at me in the corner of my eye.

*~'~'*

"Roxas! Roxas!"

"No! Just go away!"

I sprinted ahead of the group but Sora was catching up to me fast. Weaving between other students, I peeked back at him only to see that I had made little distance between the two of us. Cursing his speed, I kept going in an attempt to allude him.

"Roxas!"

"Get away from me!"

Saying I had forgiven Sora for the shit he pulled the night before would be an understatement; I was as mad as hell at him the next morning. He stopped pulling the menacing voice since that night, but I couldn't rid myself of the things he had done to me and how I was so afraid of them. That last move was as crazy as hell. And what happened to Samba...I was just glad he was okay. Nothing had actually happened to the little guy; he "survived" the whole ordeal by sleeping in his cage. Still, I was plagued with so many images of the Ouija board that I barely got any sleep that night. I woke up just as spiteful as Sora made me that night and left for school without him. Of course it didn't take him long to catch up with me since he and Riku _drove_ after me like cops to a criminal. By the time we got into the school, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

"Roxas!"

Without answering him, I picked up some more speed. It didn't help that we shared the same homeroom and several classes together, but if I could use my excuse of checking up on Axel to get away from him than I was more than willing to do so. I just wished there were more ways out.

Somebody's hand grabbed my shoulder.

Stopping on the soles of my shoes I turned around, ready to explode on Sora about how he acted. To my surprise, it wasn't him. It was Riku. I didn't even know he had caught up to me nor that he was chasing after me in the first place. He was incredibly stealthy.

Making me face him, Riku put both hands on his hips. "Mind telling me what's going on with the two of you? I thought you could handle Sora's hyperactivity," he gestured to the approaching boy, the girls still trailing after us. "Yeah, thought I could too until last night when he acted like a complete ass," I glared at my cousin on the last word. "I said I was sorry!" he balled his fists in anxiety. "Yeah, you should be," I spat when Riku put his hand on my chest to hold me back. I wasn't really going to hurt him but the way I was acting probably convinced Riku that I was.

"Are we going to hear the story or what?" he looked between the two of us, his eyes serious.

"You wanna know what happened last night? Fine! You know Sora's crazy ass voice?" I looked at my cousin's friend. He glanced to the side in thought before coming up with a nod. "First off, he wouldn't stop with it last night. Second, he wouldn't leave the bathroom so I could piss and grabbed me while I was doing so. Lastly, he left an Ouija board on my bed last night and acted possessed!" I listed what he did on my fingers, coming close to shouting at each one.

"Roxas, I was joking!"

"I hated it!" I took a step back from them. Offense appeared on Sora's face, but I didn't care. For a split second, I didn't give a damn if he was my cousin or not. What he did was not funny. It bothered me so much that it ruined a decent night's sleep. I almost considered taking my pills back out for that one.

"Hated what?" Kairi panted as she and her cousin finally caught up with us. Riku signaled to them and said something about telling them later then turned back to us. "Look Roxas, as annoying as Sora's pranks can sometimes be, you've got to realize that he's just jokin-"

"Oh, I knew he was joking," I cut him off and turned to Sora, "but I actually thought there was something wrong with you. I was _worried_ about you." My last sentence struck a chord in him. It was written all over his face. Guilt surged through him as he diverted his eyes from mine. Seeing him like that meant that my point got across, but the drop of adrenaline in me wouldn't stop me there.

"And what's more is that you know stuff like that scares me yet you still did it!"

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay?" He raised his eyes to mine again. They were pleading with mine, begging me to accept his apology. "I know I scared you and I'm sorry for it! Can't you accept that?" he begged some more, going to far as to take my hand. I stared at him, trying to keep my poker face on, but it began failing me in a matter of seconds. I was torn between forgiving him and still wanting to be mad at him. Looking around at the others didn't help either. Riku looked like he would've hurt me if I didn't and the girls appeared to be just as pleading when they didn't even know the whole story. Staring back into Sora's eyes made it even more compelling to forgive him. That's all he really wanted from me, but I didn't want to give.

_"Roxas Koizumi, please report to the principal's office. Roxas Koizumi, please report to the principal's office. Thank you,"_ the speaker above us called. They looked up to it to listen then back down to me for my answer. In all actuality, I didn't want to give one at the moment. I just didn't.

"I gotta go," I gently broke from Sora's grasp when Riku grabbed my shoulder again. "You're not gonna give him an answer?" he growled, threatening to squeeze at my arm. His move didn't help Sora's case at all as I was even more anxious to leave.

"Later," I replied, nudging my shoulder from under his hand. Feeling that nobody else was gonna make a grab for me, I made my way down the hallway. I couldn't quite say I was happy to be away from them although it made me feel a lot better. Despite my eyes still being fixated to the ground, I could still see everybody around me.

"Roxas."

Including Axel.

Hearing his voice, I lifted my head to see that I had passed him a few feet away. The smile he had quickly faded when he saw the state I was in. _What's wrong?_ He mouthed the words. When I made them out, I shook my head. Down the hall, the group was still in the same place as I had left them and apparently still watching me. Right then was a bad time for him to start talking to me. _I'll tell you at lunch,_ I mouthed back, offering a weak smile that I was still okay. Although I wasn't feeling up to being with anybody, I was willing to be with Axel.

_Alright,_ he shrugged, accepting my answer though his face didn't seem all that reassured. Barely making a nod, I turned back to my trek to Xemnas' office.

*~'~'*

Carefully opening the door, I peeked my head in around it. "You wanted to see me, sir?" I picked up my polite tone again. Xemnas raised his head from the paperwork on the desk and smiled cooly when he saw me. "Yes, Roxas. Come in. Take a seat," he gestured the chair in front of his desk.

Nodding, I cautiously stepped inside. That was when I noticed Zexion was sitting in the other seat behind the door. Dressed in his usual attire, The Schemer sat with his arms and legs crossed like he had been waiting for me to show up. Yet he didn't even so much as look my way when I took my seat. Huffing quietly, I waited for Xemnas to go on with what he called us down there for. It was no secret why; the _real_ secret was what he was going to do to us.

"Alright then," he pushed his stack of paperwork aside, "let's get started shall we? I want to make this as brief as possible." Wordlessly, Zexion and I was something we wanted too. Taking it as a sign for him to go on, Xemnas crossed his arms on his desk and looked between us with his abnormally orange eyes.

"So Zexion," he began, turning to the other boy. The said uncrossed his limbs and sat up straight in his chair when he realized Xemnas wanted his attention. "I heard that you assualted Roxas here with a toy knife, did you not?"

"Yes I did," Zexion answered calmly with a hint of pride in his tone.

"And you were to report to me afterward but you didn't, did you?"

"No I did not."

_He's a lot better than Axel was,_ I tried to not look at him. There was no mistake about that. By then, Axel would've been cracking all sorts of things Xemnas's way if not Ansem's. I doubted Zexion was the only one of The Order who would act so "polite" in front of Xemnas; Demyx was likely would too only with real politeness if not fear. The casualness between the two made me feel out of place.

"And Roxas," the silver-haired man turned to me. Stiffly, I sat up in my chair to pay attention. "You acknowledge that you were attacked, correct? There's no denying that is there?" he asked, turning his rollie chair to the side so he could cross his legs. "Y-yes, I was attacked," I looked down toward my abdominal area. When I thought about it, I realized I hadn't checked on it or anything. I was too preoccupied with my freakazoid other from the same bloodline to see if any damage had been done and it wasn't like I looked at my body when I changed into my pajamas. Curiously, I lifted my shirt up just above my stomach area.

"Oh look! There are marks!" I didn't mean to say it out loud nor for Xemnas to see. How high his desk was made me assume he wouldn't see but his leaning over the furniture gave him a full view. Zexion also stole a glimpse to see what I was talking about. Thin, pink marks surrounded by an even lighter color of pink were dabbed here and there around my abdomen to state where my "partner" had got me. Gently, I poked at each one to see if they would hurt. I hadn't felt any pain before so it made sense that when I actually touched them they didn't hurt. Just when I was about to give myself another poke, I saw that Xemnas was still looking at me. _Okay, that's just _weird_,_ I made an effort not to show my uneasiness as I slowly put my shirt back down. _What was he...? Nooooo._ The thought of what he could've been thinking was gross enough.

"Then let's get down to the depths of this situation." Xemnas sat back in his seat, "Roxas, let's hear your side of the story."

Nodding, I shifted in my seat like I was about to recount an entire war story. "There's not much to it, sir. We were just performing our roles for English when Zexion suddenly up and 'gashed' me with a toy knife." There really wasn't much else yet Xemnas tapped his foot against something behind his desk as he furrowed his brow in thought like there was a lot to analyze. His unsettled look made me hold onto the chair like I was preparing to be yelled at for no reason.

"You say you were 'performing roles' at the time?"

"Yes, sir."

"Were his actions part of the acting?"

"No sir, they weren't." At his question, I felt a hint of offense. I knew he was just trying to get the story from me, but it almost sounded like he was defending Zexion. The guy probably had somewhat good grades to be ranked 18th, but the guy was a _known_ member of a gang. Even though he was obviously going to "rule" in my favor, I wanted it so that he was defending _me_.

With a light smile on his lips, he closed his eyes and nodded. "And did you attempt to fight back or retaliate in any way?" he asked another question. "No I did not. All I really did was take it," I explained, loosening my grip on the bottom of the chair. The grin on Xemnas' lips became more obvious, making him more enigmatic than before. What was he thinking? I couldn't read his face. The way he did it made it seem like he was enjoying the talk of a boy hurting another like it was his own little amusement. As if the way he kept staring at my abs wasn't disturbing enough.

"Thank you, Roxas. That's all I needed to know," the man made a final nod my way as he turned toward Zexion. The boy next to me made himself as comfortable as possible, going so far as to plant a confident grin on his face like he knew he was winning an award. I couldn't say that it didn't piss me off. He was going to be punished; you're not supposed to smile when you're in trouble.

Shifting his kind look to a more stern one, Xemnas peered at the other boy. "And you Zexion. You don't deny attempting to hurt Roxas. So then what was your motive for doing so?" The principal questioned the student next to me. _Oh, I could've told you that one,_ I stopped myself short of rolling my eyes at the thought. If Xemnas had seen me do so, I probably would've been pressed with more questions and the last thing I wanted to do was stay a minute longer in that room with the two of them. I just wanted Zexion to spit out his reason, get his punishment, and have Xemnas dismiss us so I could get the hell out of there.

"I don't know, sir. I guess I just have some anger problems or something of the sort."

A tiny creak screamed from the underside of my chair as I had somehow manage to damage school property. I just couldn't believe what he said. _'He didn't know? Something of the sort'?_ I ran what he said over in my mind. He damn well said what his motive was the day before. How did he all of a sudden not know what made him do it? Obviously he was trying to play a kind of innocent card so he wouldn't seem less accountable than he really was. Yet, just from his remark, I found a boatload of information. His politeness, his denial, his answer to Xemnas' question. My lips twitched excitedly as I attempted to keep myself from baring my teeth.

He was trying to sway Xemnas.

"'Anger problems'?" The man narrowed his eyes, looking as if he didn't believe him. Nodding, Zexion continued, "Yes. My outbursts are rare and sometimes I just get stressed enough that I'll take it out on just about anybody." My fingers twitched at every word he said. That couldn't have been the right answer. Yeah, he said he was mad. What was hiding behind it?

Picking a pen up off the desk, Xemnas twirled it playfully between his fingers although his face showed no signs of amusement. "And do you think any of these so called 'outbursts' may have something to do with the fact that you are part of Axel's gang?"

"Oh, no sir. Axel doesn't have anything to do with it. It most likely has to do with family matters," The Schemer explained with a bright tone in his voice like he was happy about everything.

Beneath the chair, my hands loosened some more in their grip. _Family matters?_ I finally gained control of my mouth. He hadn't said anything about family before when he was up against the wall. In fact, he hadn't mentioned anything about family before. As I thought more into it, I remembered Axel had said something about it earlier. Back in November, Axel mentioned Zexion having some sort of family issues prior to joining The Order. _Perhaps that was what made him act the way he did?_ I kept my hands down so I wouldn't cup my chin in front of them. There was no excuse for it, but the background sounded reasonable for bottling anger. At that point, I probably would've accepted that if there wasn't another side to it. Zexion said it was pent-up rage from last semester, _last_ being the key word. If he was so mad at his family for doing whatever then he would've settled it long before he went dark side on me. That or the problem persisted a lot longer than he originally said and he made up an excuse for that too. Whatever his deal was it still had to do with me.

Our principal, with his eyes fixated on the tip of the pen set the object back down and sighed. "Knowing your family, this done seem believable." All of a sudden my jaw felt incredibly heavy as I tried to keep it from dropping. _So there really was something going on at his house,_ I took a glimpse at him from the corner of my eye. Xemnas' words confirmed something for me but my earlier ideas still stood.

"But, seeing as how no incident like this has come up before unless Axel told you to do so, I can say that I really don't believe you," he turned his rollie chair back toward the desk so that he was facing forward again. I almost let out a "heh" but stayed quiet though the look showed on my face.

"Frankly, I don't understand what's going on between the two of you," the enigmatic man hunched his shoulders up to his ears as he leaned on his desk. Seeing that he was talking to us, our troubled looks returned to our faces. "Last semester, Roxas, I know you were troubled by all of Axel's friends, but you had a deeper conflict with Axel himself. I haven't heard of you having another problem with Zexion," his orange eyes settled on me. "Well I haven't had much of a problem with him since later last semester. I don't know what's going on now," I was quick to defend myself. Seriously, he was fine with me at the party and the day we came back to school. Where was all of this coming from?

"Believe me, Roxas, I don't have a clue what's going on either," the silver locks swayed when Xemnas shook his head. "And Zexion," he continued, looking to the dark-haired boy next to me, "I know you've attacked other students before under Axel's demands, but going after one in particular doesn't seem like you at all. Actually, none of this is you Zex-"

"I know, Mr. Xemnas," Zexion held his hand up to keep him from going on, "What can I say? I've changed." Despite his stopping Xemnas, I swore a lot more information about him was about to come out of Xemnas' mouth. Something about his past, how the guy really was, his grades, something. Seeing as how I still hardly knew the guy, I was anxious to know. Any information in addition to his punishment would've been a bonus.

Shaking his head like he was out of options, Xemnas pinched the bridge of his nose. It may have seemed that way, but the man obviously had something up his sleeve. "Moving on...As far as a punishment goes: Zexion, you are to serve an afternoon detention for the rest of the week."

"Yes si-"

Holding up his right hand, Xemnas stopped him from finishing his interruption. "And...You are to apologize to Roxas," he motioned to me. Next to me, Zexion stared at me blankly. He already apologized to me before by force so I doubted he wanted to do it again even if Xemnas just wanted to be sure he did it. Uneasily, I cringed in the corner of my mouth in wait for another apology. But when it didn't come right away and Xemnas appeared to get impatient, I stepped in.

"That's alright sir." The words rolled off my tongue, "Zexion already apologized yesterday." A silver eyebrow raised comically on Xemnas' face. I wasn't lying for somebody else's sake again in that part so I shouldn't have felt nervous. It was just the way the man was looking at me that put some pressure on my mind. "He did now?" he rested his right cheek against the fist he made with his right hand. I confirmed his question, "After school yesterday. He came up to me and apologized. I accepted it and that was that." The ember eyes began to smile cunningly at what I said. Surprised, I shuffled in my seat again. I didn't get why he was doing that but I was on my last straw with his awkward expressions.

"Are you sure that he came up to you and apologized?"

He trapped me in a corner with that one. I had completely thrown out the possibility of surveillance cameras being around for the event. Several were placed around the sides of the school to catch anybody trying to break in after hours or to see who was trying to smoke in the parking lot. They were on every corner and had at least two along each wall. For all I knew, whoever was in the camera room got a full view of what went on. But it didn't stop there; Xemnas could've gotten a peek as well. _Ugh, what now?_ My grip returned to the underside of the chair, _If I tell him no, then I'll have to either tell what really happened or make something else. If I say yes and he saw the camera footage, then he'll know I'm lying._ Both choices left me iffy, but the latter gave me the benefit of the doubt. Had Xemnas seen what had happened on the tape, at least he'd know I was "defending" the guy despite what he did to me and how I behaved when I got his answer.

Speechlessly, I confirmed his question. When he saw my response, he chuckled knowingly to himself and smiled. "I'll go with that," he turned back to Zexion. Even with Xemnas' eyes off of me, his answer didn't make me feel any better. After that, there was no question about him seeing the tapes.

"And as far as a relations go between the two of you," his eyes suddenly darted to me then back to Zexion. _Wait, where is this going?_ I sat up as straight as I could in my chair. Where did the "relations" part come in? As far as I knew, there wasn't really a "relation" to speak of between The Schemer and The Key. He couldn't have just stuck one in there.

"I'd like for the both of you to take some time outside of school to resolve whatever differences you may have."

A loud crunch echoed throughout the room.

Xemnas and Zexion turned to me with puzzled expressions. I returned their looks with a shock appearance of my own. Breaking off part of the chair was never supposed to happen yet I had somehow accomplished that without even thinking. Ignoring the splinters in the palm of my left hand, I quickly hid it between my legs and flashed a guilty look. I had another place to stop by once I got out of there: the nurse's office. Sighing in disappointment, our principal got back to what he was talking about. "As I was saying, I'd like for you two to put your issues away for a while if not for good. I don't need another rage event like this occurring between two of this school's best academics," he beamed at the two of us. Psh, if he wanted to talk about academics, he could've brought Sora into the room considering he was ranked higher than I was.

"Not to sound rash, sir," I spoke up with my injured hand still bleeding between my legs, "but you make it sound like I've done something wrong." I couldn't help feeling like he was accusing me of something. If he was going to talk about me like that, then of course I was going to get defensive.

"My apologies for making it sound that way Roxas, but in a sense, you actually are. I can still sense some tension between the both of you," his voice slightly rose to another level, "And to be honest, I can't rule out the reports about you two last semester. In fact, the reason why this happened could've been just because of those events." I sunk my chin into the area above my chest in guilt. Never before had Xemnas risen his voice at me before, but once he did, it sounded frightening. He wasn't to the point of yelling, but it was making its way up there.

"Now then," he pulled out a drawer from the desk, "Is there a specific date you two would like to do this? I'd prefer to have you do it today, but if there's another time you'd like, then by all means." Using my eyes, I looked up to see a notepad and two hallway passes in his hand. "Why today?" the sophomore asked the question before I could even open my mouth. "It just so happens that today Ms. Gainsborough is going to give out a joint assignment for her sophomore classes. I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to work this thing out," he set the slips and notepad down in exchange for bringing out a teacher's agenda. That was convenient. If there was any day to resolve things with The Schemer, then it might as well have been the one with an additional reason for doing so.

"What about my detention for today?" Zexion crossed his arms, "Will I have to serve it if we do this today?"

"No."

In thought, he covered his mouth in thought as he looked over his options. While he considered it, I looked down to my left hand. Sure enough, there were a few pieces of wood lodged into my skin, all bleeding from the stinging slivers. Clutching my wrist, I bounced in my seat in wait for the meeting to be over.

"Are you okay with this?"

"Huh?"

Zexion frowned at my answer to his question. Hey, I was in pain. He wasn't the one with a dozen of unwanted piercings in his skin. Nonetheless, I understood what he was talking about and it really didn't sound that bad of an idea. _Better to have taken care of things today then to wait until later,_ I gave it some thought. My only question about it was when the whole "negotiation" process would take place. Making up my mind, I turned back to the boy with an approving look. "Fine. We can take care of this today so long as I don't have work-"

"I'm ready to make that call if needed," Xemnas pulled the desk microphone toward him, setting his index finger readily on one of the two buttons. _What is up with this guy?_ I couldn't help raising an eyebrow. I knew he wanted us to go through with this thing but there was no need for him to get so jumpy about calling Riku down. "T-that's okay, Mr. Xemnas. I'll just let him know what's going on myself," I smiled sheepishly with my hands up in defense. "Very well then," he calmly removed his hand from the button, returning his hand back to his lap. To me, that wasn't enough. I wanted to snatch the device to keep him from doing that again.

"So then we're all done here?" Zexion exhaled like he had just finished some exerting task. "You two are dismissed," Xemnas laid out our hallway passes out on his desk, "I hope neither of you end up in here again unless it's for something good." There went the tinge of accusation in his voice again. Thanking him, we snatched our slips as we rose from our seats and headed for the door.

Out in the hall, Zexion left me no parting words as we went our separate ways. While he went to class, I headed for Mrs. Harleen's office to see if she had anything that would fix a splintered hand. Since I had been there so many time in the past, my feet knew where to go. This allowed me some time to think. First off, there went my evening. Secondly, how were we supposed to make up exactly? Do the assignment and just sit there and talk? I doubted he would even try to speak to me much more keep me silent the whole time. It appeared that there would be no making up with guy. How was I supposed to work with that?

As the nurse's office came into my vision, I squeezed my hand with hopes that I had more of an idea of what to do...and that Mrs. Harleen had a pair of tweezers.

*~'~'*

The cool air blowing through my ears wasn't enough to block out the sound of the door closing behind me. Returning to that very spot felt kind surreal. The sun was shining the same way it had the very same day. Nothing had moved or could be moved since everything up there had been bolted to the ground. I directed my eyes to one spot in particular. There was no mistaking it; I could point it out just like that. Staring at it made it seem like what had happened was forever ago.

"So yeah. Like I said, I think it's a great opportunity for you guys to get together."

"Oh yeah?"

I didn't want it to be obvious that I hadn't heard anything Axel had said before that. Unfortunately, the look he was giving me said it was no secret. When he saw my cheesy smile, he sighed and instead diverted his attention to our surroundings. "You sure you're okay with coming up here?" he asked, the wind barely playing with his spikes as it came from behind him. For a minute more, I took in our environment like it was something new. Being up there with Axel was fine, but had the rest of The Order been there, I probably would've felt threaten. Stepping sideways toward him I gave an answer to his question.

"Yes."

"Then let's eat."

Unable to rub off Sora's act, I continued playing a blank face with him for most of the day. I wasn't as mad at him, but I was still upset. A few minutes into school and I already had to go to Xemnas' office and then to Mrs. Harleen to get my whole hand bandaged. I didn't really feel like talking to anybody except Axel or Demyx, more the former than the latter. In the end, I made up the excuse that I had to retake a test in math during lunch so I could eat alone with Axel. Normally, I'd enjoy spending any time with him; it was just the location that sent chills down my spine.

We were on the roof.

"It's so high up here," I walked over to the railing, making careful steps toward the bars. Each stride gave me the feeling of walking on glass and that the slightest tap would bring the entire building to rubble. I didn't get why I was so shocked about being up there again; we had been on the roof before in November for the fireworks. Maybe the reason it was okay then was because the conditions weren't the same. The setting and who was up there was different, The Order wasn't threatening me, and there were fireworks. Things were back to they way they were when we went up there together.

Surprisingly, I rushed to the rail when I was just inches away from it, but what it brought was bittersweet. "I can't believe you guys come up here to skip sometimes." I tried to keeping my focus on the ocean that peeked from behind some of the buildings across the street instead of the ground. "Every now and then we do," I heard Axel set down the plastic bag he brought. Losing the fight to see what was below me, I looked to the courtyard beneath us. Nothing had changed on its part either. Dirt covered a majority of the space with benches and miniature brick walls here and there.

My feet weren't hanging on the bars, yet I felt like I was going to fall anyway. Out of nowhere, Axel was going to betray me and throw me over the edge. _He wouldn't do that,_ I grabbed onto the railing, _he'd never do that._ All of it was put away. There was no bad blood between us anymore. Yet my vision couldn't care less. The ground was appeared to be slowly coming toward me despite just standing in place. Wind rushed around me like I was really falling. A hint of panic set in as I froze in place and expected my body to hit the ground in a bloody pulp.

"I got you."

Snapping my head up, Axel entered my view from above me. During my slight "episode," I failed to notice him come up from behind me. His arms hugged my chest while his heart beating in my ear replaced the sound of the wind. Gazing into my eyes, he smiled gently and hugged me tighter. "I wouldn't let you fall then, and I won't let you fall now." He sealed the promise with a kiss on the cheek. Beaming happily, I grabbed onto his arms and bounced on my heels. Of everything that happened up there, I enjoyed the way he held me on both occasions although the second one was better.

Letting me go in exchange for taking my hand, he led me over to the door where the plastic bag was sitting. "Scion make your lunch?" I asked as we sat down against the wall, chuckling a bit. "Yes," he glared at me as riffled through the bag. I wasn't expecting that. He was 17 after all; he could've made his own lunch. On the other hand, with a maid like Scion around the house, I'd have her make my lunch everyday. To save myself, I switched gears and played some saddy, sad eyes.

"Can I have some?"

"No!"

I pretended to cry as he laughed it off. From the plastic bag he pulled out two items about as long as the lower half of my arm. "Pastrami or pepperoni," he waved one of them on their respected contents. "Pepperoni, please," I said like a kid asking for chocolate milk. Supposedly satisfied with my answer, he handed me my "prize." What seemed like a long piece of bread was what I found after I unwrapped it although I could tell there was more. Pressing my hand around it, I could feel various shapes inside of it. Despite not seeing a sandwich like it before, I was more than happy to try it. Pointing one end toward me, I bit into it.

_Shit Scion,_ I held the food in my mouth, _you got me again._

"You're not choking are you?"

"I'm just savoring it," I almost started crying.

"Good, cause I don't know the Heimlich maneuver," Axel got back to his sandwich while pulling two bottles of soda out of the bag.

"You mean you'd let me die?"

"Hell yes."

Pouting, I continued to eat the rest of my sandwich. Had I really choked to death, I would've came back from the dead and dragged him down with me. "So when are you and Zexion supposed to do this thing?" He swallowed a bite of his sandwich. "I have no idea. He said he wanted to do it today. I haven't heard anything else from him since," I shrugged, choosing one of the two sodas I wanted to drink. We may have agreed to work things out later that day, but there was nothing said about where or when we'd do the thing. We could've stayed after but I didn't want to be in school after dark. I nearly choked gulping down another piece of sandwich at the thought of him coming over to my house. Having Axel over there when I hated him was bad enough; I didn't need Tifa and Cloud to meet all four of them nor have Sora freak out at each one who came.

Unscrewing the cap off the cherry soda, I took a sip. "The only place left to go would be his house," I accidentally said my thoughts aloud. Axel picked up the sparkling ginger ale with a nod, "That doesn't sound bad. I can drop the two of you off after school." _Yeah, his house,_ I curiously tilted my head at the drink in my hands. The thought of Zexion living in a house was almost foreign to me. Demyx lived in an apartment, Axel lived in a huge house that might as well have been called a manor. What was there for Marluxia and Zexion? A condo and a high-rise? And what about his family? Demyx lived alone with his mother at a women's home while Axel lived his step-mother, body guard and maid. _Who knows who Zexion lives with?_ _The places I've been to thus far don't have any relatives or anything. Maybe he has a little brother or sister,_ I made a tiny grin at the thought, _so long as they didn't have attitude problems._

As I pondered it some more, I noticed something in the corner of my eyes. A wobbly, green light cast on my face as Axel held his soda bottle up against the sun and chugged the thing down in less than a minute. With the soft drink drained out of the bottle, he brought his head back down and gasped for breath.

"Have fun?"

"Of course," he grinned at me slyly, "What? Were you having some kind of fantasy or something?"

"What?" I pouted again, "Was no-AAHT!"

A sudden softness under me almost made me drop my sandwich. Startled, Axel drew his hand back from me, his eyes wide and a crinkled smile on his lips. "What? Were you born kinky?" he shot his hand at my butt like he was about to do it again. For no reason at all, I brought my knees up so that my crotch was "protected." That didn't help me at all. Axel threw his head back in laughter at my reaction while I blushed my shame out. I couldn't help that I was unprepared. Still...I liked it. I liked it _a lot_. It was a nice, firm grab. If I wasn't as in shape as I was, it would've been a disappointment.

"Want me to do it again?"

"Later! Later!" I wasn't even sure if that was the answer I wanted to give, yet I hoped with all my soul that it would happen again. "Back to the topic at hand," he tossed his bottle up and caught it, "Zexion's place is cool. It's kind of like yours with only a few people living there. His parents are nice and all. Stuff like that." I bit off another piece of my sandwich, "You've been there before?" Already, I was liking the insight he was giving me so far. Anymore would've prepared me for what to expect. "Been there?" he looked at me comically, his eyebrow raised, "I drop by his house to pick him up almost everyday. No shit I've been there."

"Does he have any siblings or anything over there?" I unscrewed the cap off my drink again. Everybody else was a single child so I was especially curious about that. Axel made a sound like he was thinking "hard" about the question as he made several faces. Instantly, I knew he was messing with me. No doubt he was probably deciding on whether to tell me or not. When he finally stopped, his eyes were narrowed with a smile that said he just wasn't going to tell me.

"Oh Roxas," he shook his head, "I'd hate to kill the suspense."

Defeated, I puffed out a sigh before getting back to my sandwich. I was just going to have to find things out for myself. "Hey, let's move onto what was up with you this morning," he took a quick bite of his lunch. Taking another gulp of my drink, I remembered "saying" I would tell him later and switched gears. "Right. Sora was being a real prick last night," I glared at my food like it was something hateful, "He scared the shit out of me."

Disbelief covered Axel's face as he peered down at me, but I dispelled it. "He freaked me out the whole day; at school, at home in the _bathroom,_" I held up a finger his way, "then he pulled out one of those Ouija board things and acted like he was possessed." Upon hearing about the Ouija board, he was quick to raise a red eyebrow about that. Using my right hand, I spun my right index finger at the side of my head. "You mean one of those boards used to contact the dead?" His voice sounded harsh in a way, like he couldn't believe I was scared of one of those. Guiltily, I averted my eyes from him. I doubt he would've been so scared of them. Axel was too cool to be scared of something Sora would pull.

Rather than mention my fear of those things, The Flurry rubbed my shoulder affectionately. "You okay?" he asked, his voice dabbed with worry. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm still kind of pissed but I'm fine overall," I beamed weakly. Something told me he wasn't done. Maybe it was the way he cupped my chin so that I was looking at him. "It didn't...do anything to you did it?" he asked carefully. "What do you mean?" I asked carefully. "I mean...with your mom and all...?" he asked just as cautiously as before. I didn't quite get what he was saying at first but I shook my head when I did. "No, nothing like that. Nothing really happened...except I ended up praying to Holy in case some kind of spirit was in the house."

"'Holy'?"

"It's this crystal thing my uncle got a while back. It's supposed to have some kind of special power."

"Sounds like fun," he chuckled lightly. _Yeah, fun if you like being on your knees for a good ten minutes until they bled,_ I winced at the thought. Getting up afterward was murder. I was about to tell him more about of what I saw when I stopped short, leaving an unfinished word to leave my lips. No, I didn't want to tell him about what the planchette ended up saying in the end. As much as I trusted Axel at the moment, I felt that was something I should've kept to myself. I was bothered enough by what I saw anyway.

"Your cousin sounds 'hilarious,'" he laid his head against the wall, staring up to the sky, "he didn't know that you were scared of that stuff did he?"

"Oh, he knew, but that didn't stop him."

Even though he said it under his breath, that didn't stop me from hearing him mumble "That ass." Hearing him say that sort of made me feel better in that somebody besides Sora's parents was taking my side. Sora had Riku. I had Axel.

"You ever need me to go over there and take care of business..."

"No, it's fine. I've got his parents backing me up," I laughed, raising my sandwich again to finish it off. "Well, it's like what Xigbar used to tell me when I was younger about him being the scariest thing in the house," he was about to reach for his bottle when he realized it was empty and drew back. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. That was true. Xigbar had guns, strength, and one nasty looking face. Anybody who isn't scared of him at first obviously isn't human. "And then he'd grab me by the hair and run me into the wall, just like that," Axel proudly crossed his arms behind his head and crossed his arms, his sandwich between his torso and legs. "Seriously?" I regained my composure. "Yep!" He answered like it really made him happy. "Sheesh, what's up with you guys?" I went for another bite of pepperoni, cheese, lettuce, and sauces.

"So you just keep me in mind the next time he decides to pull shit like that," he thumbed himself with nothing except pride in both face and voice. "I definitely will," I held one hand up like I was swearing myself in. He was one person Sora couldn't beat. Unfortunately for me, I already knew how scary Axel could be and in ways he himself didn't even know. Then there were the situations we went through that were terrifying in themselves. Nothing else could compare.

After that part of the conversation, we took the time to finish our lunches. By the time we were done, we still had a few minutes of lunch left until the bell rung for class. Despite this, we decided to stay up there a little while longer. Resting my head on Axel's shoulder, I closed my eyes for a little bit. The breeze against my skin was relaxing. Had the plastic bag not been ruffling in the wind and the sun not so bright, it would've been more peaceful.

"You know," Axel began, his voice quiet, "you've changed."

"I have?" I barely opened my eyes.

"Compared to when you first showed up here, I'd say you have."

Opening my eyes some more, I sat myself up closer to him. "How?" I asked, not denying what he said. "Well, you're not as bad ass as you were when you talk to me on your first day," he adjusted himself so he could wrap his arm around my shoulders. _Oh yeah. "Jackass alert!"_ I beamed to myself. Those were my first spoken words to him. "You're not so fearful of me anymore," he sighed contently. "I've no reason to be scared of you anymore," I nuzzled into him some more. Not a whole lot of reasons anyway. "And," he stretched his legs out, "you don't seem to cry a lot lately."

"New Year's?"

"Okay, so maybe that hasn't changed so much."

Laughing, I accepted his words as the truth. I really had changed a lot since I first arrived on the Islands. My pride from Town was gone; I was somewhere in the blank area of being a teen. Despite Axel scaring the living daylights out of me before, there we were sitting on the roof, lying against each other. Then the crying thing hadn't stopped in a long time and likely wouldn't stop anytime soon.

"Don't think about excluding yourself from this either," I looked up to him with a proud smirk, "you've changed too." At my remark, he rolled his eyes while making a face that said "here it comes," then prepared for what I had to say.

"You're a lot kinder than before."

"Dipshit."

"Seriously," I playfully punched him, "I never thought you could be so nice before." Hey, if Scion saw it, then it was there. Prior to getting to know Axel more, I thought for sure he wasn't human. But after spending more time with him, I found his gentle side. "Yeah, well, I only do it for you," he huffed, trying to keep his tough guy image up. _Please, you're a teddy bear,_ I let out a small chuckle. "And I've noticed you're not as aggressive," I continued, enjoying what I was saying. "Yeah, well..." he scratched the back of his neck, likely trying to think of an excuse for that one. _Gotcha,_ I narrowed my eyes. "Aaaaand," I went on before he could make up an excuse, "I haven't heard of you mugging people anymore." Briefly, he opened his mouth like he was about to counter that notion, but when the words didn't come out, he closed it. When I thought about it, I didn't understand it either. _What was his reason for mugging students in the hallways? He was already rich, why take what others have?_ It was like trying to figure out the most complicated problem in the world.

Squeezing me closer, he gazed back up to the sky. "I guess we really have changed," he sighed, observing a flock of birds flying over us. "No kidding and in such a short amount of time too..." I held my hand up above my face so that the sun wasn't in my view. Things hadn't changed until several months ago yet time made months feel like days.

Over our heads, a feather drifted down toward us from one of the passing birds. Lifting his free arm, Axel reached up to catch it. "And I think we both know who to blame it on," he caught the snow white fluff between his fingers. "'Who'?" I echoed it in puzzlement. It almost sounded like he was talking about me.

"Me?" I pointed to myself, clueless. If it weren't for my coming here, none of what happened would've happened. Without saying anything, he shook his head. "You?" I went to the next person I could think of. It seemed like he was crediting only himself. However, he was the one taking care of things most of the time. Again, he rejected my guess in the same way he had before. With the two of us ruled out, I couldn't think of anybody else who had a major impact on us coming together. Everybody around us barely did anything that either did or didn't help us come together. We were the ones who did most of the work.

Giving up, I looked up to him and shrugged. A warm smile spread across his face when he saw my defeat, telling me that he knew who it was all along. Leaning closer to me, he kissed me lightly on the forehead before leaning down to my ear. I listened closely as he whispered a single word into my ear: a name. I didn't believe it at first until I ran through all the instances that had to deal them. They really were responsible. A grin formed on my lips as I deemed myself eternally grateful to them.

*~'~'*

"Can't believe you can't come to work again."

"It's only the second time in one week. You know we'll be swamped with work Saturday so I'll be there," I held the phone close to my ear so that the wind rushing in my face wouldn't interfere. "Tell Mori to get the anchor out of his ass and deal with it," Axel laughed next to me. Sighing, I shook my head to say that I wouldn't. Talking to my manager was bad enough; I didn't want to be the middleman to an argument between the two of them.

The school day finished with me barely saying anything to Sora and hopping into Axel's car with the guys the minute the bell rung. Zexion kept as quiet as he did when we left Xemnas' office without looking my way. While he was being as bitchy as he wanted, he needed to get over the fact that it was mostly his fault we were in that mess. That was by my standards anyway, not Xemnas's. Besides Axel being my boyfriend, I think I was sitting in the front seat again cause taking Demyx's place between Marluxia and Zexion would've made it worse.

"Well, besides that fact," Riku went on after a brief pause, "why didn't you ask me to give you a ride? I could've swung you by real quick."

"You would know where he lives, wouldn't you?" I rested my elbow on the edge of the car door. Although I didn't mean to, I think I sounded more accusatory than I originally meant. Riku's quieted response of, "Yeah, and?" reflected him being offended. "Look, Axel already deemed me his hostage for the day and he has to drop Zexion off anyway. Two birds with one stone," I explained in a less offending tone in hopes that I was convincing.

Unexpectedly, I shrieked and almost dropped the phone at the feel of something between my butt and the cushion of the seat. "That's right! You're my prisoner for the day," Axel cackled evilly as he drew his hand back onto the wheel. I shuddered so much that I'm pretty sure I almost had an orgasm. He did exactly what I wanted only it was at the wrong time.

"What was that all about?"

"He pinched me!" I shakily reassured Sora's friend while cursing my weak body for submitting so easily to his touch. A tiny pinch I doubt would've made somebody freak out like that, but it was the first excuse I thought of. Whether or not Riku believed me, I went on to finishing the conversation, "Look, I'll come back to work tomorrow. Hell, I'll work overtime if it's such a big deal. Just take it again for today. No worries." Annoyed, the platinum made me more uneasy about my response by sighing loudly. What more could I promise? At least I wasn't hanging out with Axel; what Zexion and I were doing was required by Xemnas.

"What's your problem?"

"I guess I'm just a little peeved with all this 'attention' you're getting from Axel and his crew these days," he confessed, trying to keep himself from getting all uppity at me again. _Attention?_ I raised an eyebrow at the phone, _What is he? Jealous?_ The way he worded it made it sound like _he_ wanted The Order to be up in his case. I didn't ask for Zexion to do what he did and I didn't ask Xemnas to tell us to figure things out for ourselves. "It's only been three days," I said as Axel came to a stop at a red light. "I know, but it's still annoying. I hate the fact that you can't..." he stopped for a second to search for the right words. That puzzled me for a minute. "Can't be with us," was what I guessed he would say. Didn't see what was so hard about saying it.

"Can't...be here to work because you have something to do with The Order," he finally rushed through his words like he was in a hurry. He was calling from his cellphone so I wouldn't have been surprised if he was putting on his "uniform" at the Express.

The car accelerated the second the light turned green. "Then get this," I started, watching as the mainland bridge disappeared underneath the car, "We'll hang out together for the next few days. No interruptions, no kidnappings by Axel or having to be dragged away from work for anything."

_What the fuck am I saying?_ I gritted my teeth. Those were the same things that I wanted to happen so I could hang out with Axel yet there I was saying I wouldn't allow it. Nervously, I turned to my lover for his input on it. His reaction was kind of what I expected. Mint eyes were heavily focused on the road with a slight scowl in his face, the skin on the bridge of his nose wrinkled like he was about to growl at just about anything. Not only did he look upset, he was steering with one arm straight out toward the wheel, the piece of leather covering his hand tightly gripping the leather of the wheel. When he saw me out of the corner of his eye, he sighed and waved his free hand as a sign to go on.

_What have I done?_ I cringed as I got back to whatever Riku was saying. I missed out on part of it but assumed he said something along the lines of "Really?" or "Is that so?" Whichever one, I picked things up from there. "Yeah, it'll be just the five of us. You just say the word," I said in a half mellow-ish tone. In response to my answer, he made a "hm" sound like he _had_ to think if I could do any of the things I had "promised." Heck, _I_ was wondering if I'd be able pull them off without Axel getting more upset than he already was.

"Fine."

"We're good?"

"Yeah, we're good," Riku sounded happy although I sensed some still-not-convinced in his tone. _What does it take to please this guy?_ I sighed heavily in my mind. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, so ready to hang up. "You bet," he sounded a lot chipper there.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

"Does Riku always have to get in your business like that?" Demyx leaned in the space between the passenger and driver seats. "Isn't it obvious that he still doesn't like you guys?" I slipped my phone back into my pants. "Mori's main problem is with Axel, not the rest of us," Marluxia chipped in. "Hey, don't forget what you guys did to me and my friends last semester," I turned around in my seat to look back at him, "That's probably reason enough for him to hate you and Zexion as much as Axel." I didn't see how he could let what occurred slip his flower-filled mind. Just because they hadn't done anything since last semester didn't make them any less innocent.

Facing forward in my seat, I rested my right arm on the edge of the door again. "Of anything that has to do with you, he says that he can trust you to take care of me," I glimpsed over to the redhead. He was now driving normally with both hands on the wheel and the frown on his face replaced with a more amused expression. "Oh really?" he looked down to me like he was trying to keep cool despite really being in awe, "When did he say that?" I stretched my legs out, "I talked to him a few days ago about you and, although he said he still doesn't like you, he says he can trust you to protect me."

The car made another sudden acceleration that threw us all off guard. My head came close to slamming back against the headrest. Everybody in the back seat shrieked at the sudden move. I glared at Axel for an explanation as to why the hell he did that but found something else. A pleased smile was on his face. Whether it was from freaking us out or that he found out that Riku trusted him, one of them made his face seem soft for a moment.

"I don't see why," he chuckled, "he has a problem with the wolf taking the sheep he always returns."

It wasn't until later into the drive did the scenery take on a more neighborly-like setting. Buildings and shops dissipated into houses and yards. What once was a double road turned into a single street. Trees came up on the sides as we drove through a certain neighborhood by the name of Cicada Compendium. I didn't get why it was called that at first until the constant cries of the bugs reached our ears. Leaning against the edge of the door, I watched the houses of various blues, reds, browns, and other colors pass by with one or two kids playing in the yards.

Seeing the houses lined up instead of dabbed around like where Sora lived reminded me of Town. Hayner, Pence, and Olette, lived in condos that were in a similarly structured neighborhood so seeing something close to that on the mainland was nothing all that new. Nonetheless, I was getting increasingly excited. It was most likely because I knew we were getting closer to Zexion's house. _Red, blue, brown, or white. It had to be one of these houses,_ I anxiously scanned the area. When the car's speed slowed down, I took a quick glance back at The Schemer to see how he was taking it. His head rested on the edge of the door with his arms lazily hanging out the sides. A dull stare was in his eyes while a sigh made his back rise for a short time every five seconds. I can't say that his expression made me any less excited although it made me wonder what was going on inside his head. He must've either hated the fact that I was going over to his house or he knew there were things he didn't want me to see. Both seemed like the right answers; it was just the one he was more for that I couldn't tell.

As we came up to the last house on the street, Axel slowed the car down to a stop. Next to us were two Mustangs sitting in the driveway of one of the houses. The house was built a little bigger than Sora's but was still small nonetheless. Pale blue covered most of the outside while a darker shade colored the wooden frames that lined the house. Green filled the lawn on both sides of the house, one containing a soccer ball without anybody around to play with it. _Kids?_ I thought, glancing at Zexion when I saw it. The possibility was coming true, but since the ball on the grass between his house and the next, it could easily have been the next door neighbor's.

"Here we are guys," Axel put the car in park before kicking his legs up on the wheel and crossing his arms behind his head.

"This is it?" I gasped in disbelief, trying not to sound like I was disappointed.

"Yep! This is where Zexion lives so prepare to be amazed," Demyx held his hand out the house. "O-okay." I couldn't take my eyes off the house as I picked up my backpack and fumbled with the car door. Now my excitement was filled with nervousness. Why I hadn't expected to go into his house before was beyond me; I was "all of a sudden" expected to do so once we got there.

Behind me, the car door slammed shut. "Thanks for the ride, Axel. Let's just get this over with," Zexion went around the back of the car as he headed for the house. "Y-yeah. Thanks, Axel," I finally managed to get the door open and followed Zexion up around the front of the car. "No problem guys. You want me to pick you up afterward, Roxy?" The Flurry called from the car as we trekked up the driveway. "No thanks. I'll just give my uncle a call," I waved at him as he brought his legs back down in preparation to drive again. "Then I'll see you guys tomorrow! Don't have too much fuuuuun!" He started the car again, singing out that last part teasingly. "What's that supposed to mean?" I was about to run up to the car when he sped away down the street. Like I could really have had fun with a guy who had some kind of bone to pick with me.

"Are you coming or what?"

Zexion was already at the door when I turned back around. "I've got no other choice," I mumbled as I walked up next to him. Standing on the "Welcome" mat, I waited for him to get his key out. For a split second, I had a sense of deja vu with a hint of fear. Just being in front of his door made me nervous, especially with the knowledge that I was in his domain now. I had nowhere else to go if I wanted to leave. All I could do was standby and go through with it.

Before he could even stick his key in the lock, the door swung open.

"Welcome back," a woman greeted us, "Oh, you must be Roxas."

"You know my name?" I was stunned. Since when did people all of a sudden know who I was? I hadn't expected Zexion to talk much about me at his house so I was wondering.

"Yes well, Xemnas called and told me everything. It's nice to meet you," she flashed a bright smile. She looked like she was in either her late 20s or early 30s. Whichever one, she looked pretty young for her age. Dark hair about the same color as Zexion's -if not darker- reached down to the middle of her back. Two large groups of the locks were each tied together with a red bow and hung down on her shoulders. Despite the darkness of her navy blue eyes, her gaze held a kind of brilliance. She wore a white, sleeveless turtleneck with a bright green brooch and a lavender pencil skirt. On her legs were either black stockings or tights. Altogether she looked pretty despite her unique fashion sense.

Stepping to the side, she beckoned for us to come in. "Hello, Athena," Zexion said boredly as he stepped inside while I followed close behind. At first, I thought he was talking about somebody who was coming toward us but when nobody did, I realized he was talking about the woman who opened the door. _Maybe she's the maid,_ I thought as she closed the door behind us. When we entered the house, I was sort of expecting a dog or cat to come running up to us to give some sort of greeting. Yet, I didn't hear the sounds of any kind of animal approaching us or making any noises in the background. Everything was pretty quiet except for the sounds coming from the T.V. in the next room.

"Would you boys like anything to eat or drink? I made cupcakes and sandwiches," the woman, Athena, offered with her arms crossed her arms under her breasts. "Uh...sure?" I asked with a strained smile, not sure how I was supposed to reply. "I'll have a cupcake with some milk if you please," Zexion took off his jacket and tucked his gloves into the pockets before hanging it up on the coat rack. _Sheesh,_ I came close to having a stroke, _where did _that _come from? I know he pulled the formalities out in front of Xemnas, but does he always talk like that at home?_ Compared to how he treated me, I felt like I had to be an adult to get some respect from him.

"Very well. Make yourself at home, Roxas," she gave one last beam my way. "Thanks. I'll try." That last part was not meant to slip out, especially in front of her and Zexion. Nevertheless, she seemed happy with my answer and dismissed herself down the hallway.

"Hey!"

I felt something flick at my shoulder. Frowning, I turned to Zexion who was about to climb up the mini stairs next to us. "This way, you dumbass," he pointed to the room ahead of him I suspected was the living room. "Whatever," I sighed annoyed, trailing behind him.

The trip up the stairs almost killed me several times by the way I kept looking around. My neck hurt like crap at the end, but they had so much stuff to look at. The pale blue color from outside faded to white on the inside. Tables, couches, and furniture were arranged professionally around the living room and into the hallway. A grand piano sat in one corner of the living room while incense burned on a table next to the couch. Zexion said the sofa was a canape, one similar to the one Axel had at his house. Speaking of the guy, the whole living room area looked like something that would've showed up in one of the rooms at his house. A fancy rug on the floor in the style of a "red carpet" ran up the stairs past occasional vases and decorative dishes. What they had going on was something of Axel's budget and Riku's parent's designing style.

In the hallway at the top of the stairs, the walls took on a sudden solid dark blue color. Six doors -three on each wall- lined down the path to a lone door at the end. With all of them looking the same, it felt like we were on a game show and just now getting the okay to choose a door. Who was behind those doors was what bothered me the most. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins. They could've been sheltering homeless people for all I knew. What I hoped the most -no matter who else lived there- was that they didn't come out. I was shy enough.

Without warning, one of the doors on the right side of the wall opened just a crack. The creak in the door startled me, but Zexion only made a "psh" sound to dismiss my actions. I would've got on him about it. Then again he knew the place better than I did. He had an explanation.

"Zexy!"

The door swung open all the way to a young girl maybe around the age of five or six. Her raven black hair was pinned up into two ponytails on the back of her head, reaching down past her shoulders. Dressed in a pink nightgown and carrying a stuffed bunny in her hand, she made a mad dash for Zexion. "Good afternoon, Vedi. How are you?" he knelt down to pick her up. I couldn't believe what was going on in front of me. _Zexion showing affection? He had a sister? He was actually good with kids?_ My brain was about to blow out the side of my head at the rate at which this stuff was coming in. Just a minute more and I would've fainted.

"You'll never guess what I saw to-" the girl stopped mid-sentence when she caught sight of me. Smiling sheepishly, I waved wordlessly just to show I was friendly. Like she didn't get what I was doing, she made a slight tilt of the head prior to tugging on Zexion's school shirt. "Zexy, who's that? Is he your friend?" she pointed at me. "Vedi, you know it's not nice to point," he turned sideways so that they both had a better view of me.

"Now then. Vedi, this is Roxas. He's a boy from school," he explained while I waved my hand again in hopes of gaining some more acceptance. "Hi, Roxas!" she flailed her arms so much that her carrier was having some trouble keeping her up in his arms. The term "boy from school" left me less than pleased but it was better than nothing. "Roxas, this is my little sister Vedi," he nodded to the girl in his arms. "I'm gonna eat yoooou!" she beamed happily. I didn't know which way to take that, but I kept smiling nonetheless.

After being set back down on the ground by her brother, the little girl still had enough interest to come running up to me. "Pittan says 'Hello'!" She held the rabbit up to me excitedly. Ugh, I couldn't stand it! If there was anything as irresistible as Axel's sexiness and Sora's convincing skills, it was children. "Hi, Pittan," I knelt down to her and shook the "paw" of the toy.

"So what're you gonna do with Zexy?" She turned to follow us into the door Zexion had just opened.

"Well...Your brother and I have homework that we have to work on together."

"Boooo, homework is poo!"

"Then you should enjoy your youth now while you have it," Zexion tossed his backpack onto the bed, "Cause when you're older, you'll have a lot of homework to do." To her brother's prophecy, the girl made a disgusted sound. "Well I'll stay out of the way and make sure that nobody bothers you guys, okay?" she saluted us while attempting to stand up straight. "Aww, thank you, Vedi," I ruffled her hair. What I wouldn't give to have her or one of the kids from Demyx's apartment around. Too bad Sora already filled the role of ecstatic, explosion of fun and ignorance.

"But first, how about we get some cupcakes?" Zexion picked her up again. Bouncing in his arms, she let out an excited cheer as they headed toward the door. "Roxas, why don't you stay here and I'll go get the food?" The Schemer beamed the most bubbly smile I had ever seen. Just the mere sight of it killed half my soul. There was no trace saying that he could do it unless he was being sarcastic. The only difference that time was he wasn't. It looked genuine. Yet his reason for doing so was what he was carrying out the door.

That just left me alone in Zexion's room.

Standing on the soft carpet, I shifted my weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Not only did the fact that I was in The Schemer's lair bother me, but the setup of his room did too. It wasn't the "all black, emo tight" deal I thought it would've been. Yes, the walls were black but pretty much everything else in the room wasn't, like the cool gray carpet for instance. Then there was the twin-size bed; the sheets were a dark shade of green. Unsure of whether to sit or stand, I playfully skipped my feet toward the bed while taking a better look around the room. On the wooden dresser next to the bed was an oval-shaped mirror with a wooden frame. I barely took notice of that no thanks to the mother lode of trophies sitting in front of it. There must've been at least 30 awards sitting there. Next to that was a tall bookshelf, the top reaching as far up to just a few inches below the ceiling. On it were, of course, books of various sizes and status. From what I saw, most of them were encyclopedias with just a handful of them being regular books. Nonetheless, each one had something to tell as some ranged from appearing brand new to looking like they were made in the middle ages. I was afraid to touch them for the fear of my print staying on the new ones or my light touch obliterating the old ones.

Bringing my attention to the right of the room, I saw a white work desk next to his bed. A desk lamp curved up from its platform while the chair that accompanied the furniture was turned out. Diagonal from the lamp was a tank filled with gravel along the bottom and two tree-like objects placed in the corners of the habitat. A small, plastic bowl sat next to the glass wall of the tank although there were no visible signs of life. Lastly, there was the space across from his bed. A closet emerged from the wall, its doors shut as if to keep me out. In the nearby corner was a mini T.V. on a small shelf of its own with one or two books on the second shelf. "With all of these around, I wouldn't guess that he watched T.V.," I picked up one of the books that read _When the Seagulls Cry_.

Just when I was about to open it, the sound of footsteps approached the door. _That was quick!_ I hastily put the book back exactly as I had found it. I had no idea if the guy was that nit picky about how things were organized, but I wasn't going to wait to find out. At the same time I threw my ass onto the bed without thinking, the door opened.

"Well looky what I found."

A different woman opened the door this time. Dirty blond hair reached down to her back as the locks in the front were flared just over her shoulders. A large bang crossed above her emerald green eyes, covering her entire forehead. She was dressed in a pair of red Santa Claus pajama pants and an extremely loose, white crop top. I'm pretty sure I saw both bra straps the way she stood so casually in the doorway. A lit cigarette was in her right hand while her left hand held her right elbow in case it suddenly fell off. By the look in her face and the fact that she was smoking said that she was somewhere in her early 20s. What I wanted to know the most was her role in the family. _Cousin? Sister? Aunt? Godmother? Second mother?_ _I wish Zexion had told me about everybody who lived here,_ I clutched the rims of the bed as she slipped the cigarette between her rosy-colored lips.

Smiling, she blew out a thin line of smoke into the air. The toxic cloud was quick to make its way over to me as I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and coughed. _What a rude bitch,_ I shut one eye for a second as she took in another puff. Who just does that to a house guest, especially if that guest isn't yours? I was planning on either leaving or calling for somebody though I was hesitant to do both for fear of what she would do in return.

"You Roxas?" Despite her smoking, her voice was as clear and as youthful as anybody else around her age. She mustn't have been smoking for long if she could still sound like that. "Yeah," I managed to cough out a response. By the way she asked, I assumed that either she had listened in on the conversation between Xemnas and Athena or she was psychic. All my bets went to the first option.

Puffing out another trail of smoke, she winked my way.

"You should be proud. He's a gift to the world."

I blushed uncontrollably while my eyes darted around the room for a third person. _Who was she talking to?_ I didn't have the faintest clue. Nobody else was standing beside me and, after another quick inspection of the area, nobody had come from a hiding spot like the bed or the closet. When I stared back at her, everything about her just seemed to be smiling. Her eyes, cheeks, and lips. That completely changed my perspective of her. She may have smoked and looked like a junkie, but she appeared caring and loving.

"Metis, take you're smoking outside."

Zexion returned to the room with a tray full of sandwiches, cupcakes, and two glasses of milk. "Ooooh, what's wrong Zexy? I can't say anything to your friend?" Her demeanor took a 180 when she teased him. "I don't like that you do, but do I have to remind you that I don't want the smell of smoke in my room?" The Schemer glared back at her as he set the tray down on the bed. To his response, she giggled and blew another puff into the air. "Alright, alright. I'm going," she held her hands up defensively, the cigarette pinched between her middle and ring fingers. "That's right, Metty! You take it outside!" Vedi stood outside the door, pointing strictly down the hall. "Oooh, aren't you Ms. Tough today?" The woman picked the girl up as she closed the door.

"Was that your sister?" I asked as Zexion settled himself on the bed. "You could say that," he stretched himself out on the mattress like a cat. Letting out short gasps of content, he held himself up on his arms and stretched out his back. His steel-ish blue hair stayed the same, but it did look kind of sexy from the side. I didn't take it upon myself to stop watching him as he threw his head back and let out one more orgasmic-like sigh. _Like a cat,_ I blushed to myself. If it weren't for what happened earlier, I probably would've ran my hand up and down his back. _What the hell?_ I shuddered at the thought.

Finished with his stretching, he laid on his left side and looked up to me.

"Are you ready to do this?"

"Ew." That came out completely wrong. The cringe in the corner of his lips said it did. "Why would you even _think_ that?" he pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled over onto his right side so that his back was facing me.

"I wasn't! I was just-"

"Thinking without speaking?" he finished the sentence for me, rolling onto his back as he did so. Those weren't the exact words I would've used although they did sort of sum things up. I sneered his way though the fact that his eyes were closed didn't help me get the satisfaction I wanted. "We all know you're in love with Axel and all, but please refrain from putting me in his place while you're here. Vedi sleeps in the next room," he pointed to the door. "That's not what I meant!" I reinforced my original statement. _Damn! If I love Axel then why would I do it with you?_ I growled as I picked up my backpack. It didn't make any sense.

"Back to the homework part," he dragged his backpack into his view.

"Yeah, whatever."

The assignment Ms. Gainsborough had given us was to basically write a joint character analysis on one of the characters from the play. Together, we were supposed to explain the pros and cons of the character as well as compare him to another character from a different story. Despite not wanting to do it, the task was sort of simple enough. Unlike the assignment Axel and I worked on together, there was no presentation. Oh, but as a special "bonus" for Zexion and I, we had to compare some of the traits of the character to ours. Way to piss two guys off. She was one of the few reasons why I wanted to transfer to the Morta high school on the mainland, but the benefits of staying were too great for that.

"So," I crossed my legs as I let the bag drop to the floor, "Which character do you want to do?" I thought I'd sort of make it an all-about-you situation; I was in his house after all. Plus, I didn't have any preferences on a particular character anyway. "Any will do, but let's not forget that he has to have some of our traits too. So what we need is somebody who cries, whines, and gets easily angry a lot like you do," he pulled his book out and began to nonchalantly flip through the pages. _Yeah, like that wasn't bothering,_ I peered at him. "Oh, so that also means we need somebody snobby, nerdy, reads a lot, and looks like an emo. I'm sure there's somebody like that in the book," I smiled sarcastically as I got out my own book. So much for being "nice" to him. Just two minutes into the conversation and he was already getting on my nerves.

Flipping the pages back towards the beginning, I skimmed over the lists of main characters and their descriptions. With each person came at least one or two traits that either I or the both of us shared with them. It's not like we had to compare every characteristic, just a few. In that case, Zexion was right in that anybody would do.

"How about Amicus?" I suggested with a slight growl in my tone. The guy was a major part of the story as he had ties to both the king and the conspirators. Holding his head above his face, he didn't say anything as he ran the pages back toward the beginning. His silence left me slightly more annoyed, but hey, if he was willing to play the silent game with me for the rest of the time then I was all for it. All I needed out of him was who we were going to do then I was set to go.

"Fine, we'll do Amicus."

"Okay then. And if you don't have any issues with it," I continued, turning my body in his direction, "I've got an idea on how to do this-"

"Or, I have an even better idea," he stuck his hand in front of my face. Swatting it away, I waited for his "better idea" to the position we were in. Rolling over onto his stomach, he skimmed through the pages of the book again. "See, we can both work on this, but we don't have work on all of it together," he began, his tone casual, "We can both write our own analysis, compare both of our traits, and in the end see what each other has. If mine is better, we'll use mine. If yours is better, we'll used yours." On that last part, he did a little giggle-snort that annoyed the hell out of me.

"What? You don't think my writing's good enough?" I snarled, ready to toss my book to the side in case of a fight. "No, no. Just saying whoever could be better," he replied slyly, but the giggle remained in his voice. It was clear that he was favoring his writing skills over mine. In all actuality it probably was. The thing that I loathed the most about it, however, was that he was calling my work inferior without really saying it. Heat was building up in my chest at his words, but I did my best to let it go. There was no use in getting so worked up over it. If it was what he wanted to do, then fine. I'd thought I'd try the "your house" plan again so long as he didn't forget the other purpose of the assignment.

"Whatever. Just don't forget that we're supposed to be settling things too," I dragged a notebook out of my backpack. "Of course, of course," he waved his hand carelessly as he turned on his side again and began to read the book. What he said didn't convince me of his "commitment." I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't say that I wasn't fully cooperative on it either so there was one thing we shared right there.

Opening the notebook in my lap, I got to brainstorming about Amicus. Lying down across the bed usually helped me in those kinds of situations, but the way Zexion was stretched out across the bed gave me the impression that he didn't want me to lay down like he was. _Ugh, just don't want my work to go to waste,_ I was reaching for one of the sandwiches on the tray when my hand stopped short. He didn't try to slap my hand away or anything like they were his. As odd as that was, it wasn't the only thing questionable.

"These aren't poisoned are they?"

"What the...? I don't even...!"

As tempting as the food looked, Zexion was in the kitchen long enough to do something to it. I wasn't really suggesting he poisoned it -heaven forbid he hated me that much- but he could've slipped something like hot sauce, salt, or some kind of trick that would've turned out bad on my end. To add to that, he likely knew which ones he put them in so as to avoid it. Picking up the glass of milk, I spun it around in the glass. "And you didn't lace this with anything did you?" I eyed him suspiciously. To that, he rolled his eyes like he was talking to a child. "There is nothing wrong with the food. Just shut up and eat," he laid the book on his face and rested his hands on his chest. Instead of counterattacking that like I wanted to, I let it go and picked up one of the cupcakes with green frosting to go with my milk.

It was going to be a long night.

*~'~'*

Half an hour later, I was bored as hell. Barely anything was written down on my paper though it probably didn't compare to what Zexion had. The guy had been on his side writing non-stop. I couldn't tell if he was actually doing the assignment or writing things about me. How he could work was the real mystery; I felt sort of out of place in the "silence." It really wasn't all the quiet since Vedi's door was open across the hall and I could hear pretty much every line of Mickey Mouse Club House, but the inside of Zexion's room was like a graveyard. It was the complete opposite of what had happened with Axel, although it was what I wanted that night. With all the "noise" going on, I was ready to actually start a conversation with the guy. I mean, we would've had to eventually if we wanted anything to report back to Xemnas.

"So, uh..." Breaking the quiet was like shattering glass. To me, my voice sounded like car horn to his pencil. Despite this, he barely responded to my words. I just quit at that point as far as getting his attention went in hopes that he was still listening.

"Um...what's up with that tank over there?" I used my pencil to point to the empty tank on the corner of the desk. Of the only interesting thing in the room to look at, that was it. Nothing was there though it appeared that he was keeping something in it. What I was wondering was if the pet was alive or imaginary. _Or what if whatever was in there got out?_ I peeked around the floor in search of any sign of the animal. I had been so distracted by the room before that I had neglected to check if the thing had gotten out.

Zexion finally lifted his head to see what I was talking about. "My iguana," he gave his answer and got right back to work without any hesitation. "An iguana? That's kind of cool," I put my work down as I turned my body toward him some more. Prior to meeting Zexion, I had never known of anybody having a pet lizard. In Town, Hayner has two dogs, Pence has a turtle, and Olette has a bunny. On the Islands, Sora has a sugar glider and two koi fish, Riku has a chinchilla and a dog, Kairi had guinea pig, Demyx had koi fish too, and Axel had three dogs. Barely any of them could be considered exotic, so Zexion's revelation got me kind of excited.

While my mind was on the thought, I realized that I didn't have a pet to call my own. Tenants weren't allowed to have large animals in the building and Dad didn't like cleaning up pet hair so that greatly limited my options. By the time I was considered responsible enough to have a pet, I didn't like any type of bird or reptile at the time. Any other pet that was small enough and didn't shed I was afraid to lose. In the end I let the decision go, but now that I was living on the islands, I was beginning to wonder if Tifa and Cloud would consider letting me have a little buddy of my own despite Sora already having three.

_I'll have to ask them about that later,_ I switched my thinking back to the iguana. "What does it look like? Does it do any tricks?" There was no better topic to get us on the negotiation track. Not to mention I couldn't help wondering about the thing. _Where was it? How long had he had it? Where did he get it and why?_ Questions were building up like a cup being filled to the brim with water.

Yet, he turned around to me with an annoyed look in his face like he couldn't believe how stupid I was. "It's a green iguana and no, it does not perform any tricks," he turned back to his notebook, "I don't even know why you asked that last one." Mumbling the last part didn't mean I didn't hear it. I was just curious; Samba and Ricochet knew some tricks and apparently Ramsey and Prometheus knew a thing or two. Who's to say an iguana can't do anything?

"I was just wondering. Sheesh!" I changed positions so that my left leg was on the bed and my right was hanging along the side. "And I'm just saying there's not much to say about it. And to answer the other question you're thinking of, Toma took him to the vet for a check-up. He should be back shortly," he replied with a softer demeanor than before but he sounded like a know-it-all when he did.

"And Toma would be...?"

"My father."

"Oh."

Our "conversation" from there died away into silence for the next 20 minutes. Figuring Zexion wasn't going to give me some nice answers to my questions about his pet, I no longer asked him about it. If I wanted to know anything more about the reptile, then seeing it for myself should've done most of the work. However, one thing I couldn't understand by seeing was Zexion calling his dad by name. Hey, I could understand if he actually called his parents "mommy" and "daddy" while at home and by their names when company was over. There was no hate in that nor if he wanted to seem "sophisticated" by calling his parents by name. I mean, I don't call Tifa and Cloud "auntie" or "uncle" when I talk to them. But a "mom" or "dad" would do just fine. He could act sophisticated all he wanted, but he shouldn't have forgotten that we were juveniles.

Just as I was hitting around the halfway point of the paper, a knock came at the door.

"Come in," Zexion called without even looking toward where the knock came from. The door slowly crept open to Athena and Vedi standing in the doorway. When the little girl's dark blue eyes fell on me, her face lit up like I had been a friend she hadn't seen in forever. "Hi, guys! Are you gettin' your tough-y work done?" she scurried over to the bed, nearly slamming her toy bunny down on the mattress as she tried to pull herself up. _I thought kids were supposed to like their toys,_ I helped her up since I figured that was what she was trying to do.

"Yep! We're working really hard, aren't we, Roxas?" Her brother finally switched sides with a face full of delight. Just his false attitude was making me sick. I wanted to say he was lying, but the way he worded his sentence didn't make it that way. Nonetheless, he was hiding the other side of what was going on in there. _Why would you say that?_ I flashed him a quick glare before switching faces for Vedi. "Yep, we're getting a lot of work done. See?" I picked up my paper and showed it to her. Holding the rabbit in front of her lips, her eyes widened as she stared at all the work I had done so far. I didn't know if she could read or not, but I was pleased with her amazement of seeing so many words down on one paper.

"I'm glad you two are getting some work done together," Athena walked toward the bed for the empty tray of sandwich crumbs, cupcake frosting, and glasses. "Yeah, we're getting something done," I hid a slight cringe in the corner of my mouth. "Well that's good. Will you two be needing the computer soon?" she picked the tray up into her hands. At the mention of the machine I thought to myself, _Why aren't we using the thing if he has one?_ At Axel's house, I never wrote a rough draft down. We could've done the same there had I known they had a computer.

Finishing another line, Zexion did another cat-like stretch across his section of the bed. "Not yet, but I'll let you know when we do," he crossed his arms and rested his head on them, closing his eyes like he was about to go to sleep. To his answer, the woman nodded and brought her eyes back to mine. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Roxas? You're welcomed to have a seat at the table when time comes to it," she nodded to the door.

"Yeah, Roxy!" Vedi took my arm in a light grasp, "Mama makes really good food and you can sit next to me and Zexy!" The happiness in her face was killing the rest of my soul. How could I resist? Looking deeper into the offer, I realized I was sort of nervous about it. It had been a while since somebody had offered me to stay over and eat with their family. The part I was iffy on was that I'd be sitting with the whole family. I peeked over to Zexion to see what he thought, but his eyes were still closed. There was no doubt he was listening though; already I could sense that he most likely didn't want me to stay over for that. I was intruding more than he'd like in his domain.

"If we're not done with this by dinnertime, then sure," I smiled gratefully. _He's just gonna have to deal with it,_ I picked up my pencil again. Dinner would be the most I would last for before leaving. I wasn't going to stay over as long as I had done with Axel. I could finish the rest at home if that were the case.

Downstairs, the sound of lock being undone followed by the front door opening could be heard from our room.

"Daddy's home!" Vedi was the first to identify who it was as she slid off the bed and sprinted down the hall, calling "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" like he wouldn't have heard her the first time. Next to me, Athena followed silently after the girl with a grin on her lips. Zexion remained unchanged when I checked back on him.

"And he has really spiky hair! And big blue eyes...!"

Vedi's voice was the first I heard coming back up the stairs with several other footsteps. My stomach churned in circles as the footsteps approached. There was no question they were heading our way. My heart started to race. I had no clue of what to expect from Zexion's dad. What did he look like? How did he act? Would he even mind me sitting around his house? More importantly was the fact that it would be the first time I would personally meet the father of one of The Order's members. This only made me more worried about my encounter with Axel's father.

"Well I can't wait to see him, Vedi." The deep voice of a man was coming closer. Just by the sound of how close it was, I could tell he was right next to the door. I peered back at Zexion for a second to see what face he had to make about it. His eyes were open, but just barely. Other than that, his face didn't say anything. He was just waiting to see what would happen next. Seeing somebody step in the doorway in the corner of my eye, I wanted to see too.

"Hi there. You must be Roxas, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

The man smiled, huddling the reptile closer to him. He was a tall, lean man with short, blackish-gray hair. His kind blue eyes looked us over behind a pair of black glasses. Seeing as how he had a few wrinkles on around his mouth and on his forehead, I judged him to be somewhere in his 30s. Dressed in a slate gray business suit, he hugged the clash of greenish-blue against his chest. Its brown eyes rested on me when it curled its body up against the man to get a better view. The creases of its scales around its neck and legs area gave it that rough appearance it was known for. A row of spikes followed the curl of the tail around the arm and up its back, going so far as to end with a group of longer ones on its head to give it an abnormal look. Honestly, I would've gotten up off the bed to shake the man's hand if that hadn't been on him. The way it was climbing up his arm made it seem like it didn't want to be near me.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Toma."

Too late. The guy had already taken the liberty of walking over with an outstretched hand, thankfully with the iguana-less arm. Nonetheless, the reptile took a place on the man's shoulder without taking its eyes off of me. Although the move didn't make me feel any better, I gratefully took his hand. "Roxas Koizumi, but you already know that," I beamed, wondering when he was told about our little problem. "Indeed. And I see you've already met Vedi," he motioned to the girl at the door who only waved when he mentioned her name. "My wife, Athena," he winked back to the woman standing in the doorway. "Zexion you already know." We looked back to the said boy only for him to let out an annoyed huff.

"Hey, don't forget about me!"

Toma chuckled embarrassingly when Metis walked by the door. "And Metis. I pray that everyone has welcomed you warmly," he adjusted the iguana when it tried to crawl to his other shoulder. "Very," I nodded happily. Aside from Zexion continuing to be "out there" and Metis' earlier comment, everybody was really nice.

"Daddy! Daddy! You should let Roxas hold Rogue!" Vedi scurried over, jumping up and down next to him, "Rogue likes new people!" The way it kept acting like it was trying to get away from me made me doubt that. "Hang on, Vedi. We need to ask Roxas if he wants to," he ruffled her head before looking to me for the answer. "Sure, why not?" I don't even know why I said that. The thing was scaring me the way it was trying to avoid me. I thought for sure that if I picked the thing up, it would've scratched my face off or bite me. Take the teeth and the claws out of the picture and I was totally fine with holding it.

"Alright, Rogue. C'mon," Zexion's father picked the animal off his shoulders, its legs stretched out in wait for the next thing to grasp onto. I figured that it mustn't have been too bad to hold the thing if he could. On the other hand, the guy was wearing a long-sleeved business suit. The claws wouldn't have touched him. As for me, they would since I was still in my school uniform.

"Hold him carefully. He gets a little iffy around new faces," he brought it into my opened arms. For a moment, I closed my eyes like I was about to see the scariest part of a horror movie. Scales brushed up against my skin as well as some of the spikes on its back. Ten curls of the claws touched my chest through my shirt while the other ten clutched onto my shoulders. Having the pet in my arms was like holding a baby only this one had incredibly rough skin and a tail slinking down next to my thigh. Not sure whether I could pet its back with all those spikes, I merely pet the tip of its nose with two of my fingers. "Hi, Rogue," I smiled the best I could but the jitters were making hard. Blinking every five seconds, it tilted its head back to open its mouth. I actually thought it was about to say something back the way it did that; like it was about to let out a throaty "Hi." But instead...something else happened...

"EYAAAAAAAH!"

I fell back on the bed, still holding the reptile with the only difference being that I was holding it in my hands instead of my arms. When it saw the way I reacted, it tilted its head like he was trying to understand. How couldn't he have? A trail of saliva was running onto my face from the tongue he stuck to my cheek. _Now I know how it feels to be a fly to a frog,_ I twitched around my eye, the liquid sliding down the side of my face toward my ear. As if things could get any worse, the tip of his tail was doing weird things by my crotch. I couldn't stop shuddering as I feared a sudden orgasm backfiring like mad.

"Aw, Rogue likes you!"

"Yeah, Vedi. It must be because of my hair or something," I shook the words out as Toma removed the pet from me, the tongue pulling my cheek as it was lifted away. I still sensed something was about to backfire even with the thing off of me. It was an inevitable event.

"Sorry Roxas, but that is the way Rogue greets new people," Toma went over to the desk to place Zexion's pet in the tank. With a final shiver, I sat back up. "Nah, it's fine. I was just caught off guard," I continued to shudder as I wiped the slime off my face with the back of my arm. Thankfully, Athena had already retrieved a damp paper towel from the bathroom for me to use. It was fine and all to get it off me, but I feared the stench of it would stay with me forever. It had a musty, mildewy-like scent.

"Well we'll just let you two get back to work," the man picked Vedi up into his arms, "If you need anything Roxas, just ask."

"Thank you. I will."

"See ya later, Roxy and Zexy!"

"Bye Vedi!"

The door closed behind the rest of the family whose footsteps split into different directions down the hall. I sighed in relief to have gotten the meeting with Zexion's father over with. From what he said, there was nobody else the lived there except them which made things a lot more comfortable for me. What made things better was how nice Toma was, but I guess that was how most parents were supposed to be when they had a guest over. _If only Xigbar were that nice,_ I twitched an eyebrow, _instead of laying flash bombs out in front of somebody's house._

Thinking I'd take a slight break myself, I laid back on what little space I thought Zexion would offer. "Your family's really nice," I crossed my arms behind my head. "Aren't they?" he lazily rose his head without even the slightest hint of delight in his tone. "Seriously," I looked over to him some more. It was the first time he was talking to me without the sarcasm or annoyed tone since we got started so I was willing to make conversation with him.

"Your mom's nice, Vedi's cute, and your dad's cool too. I don't see how you could be having family prob-"

I stopped myself short of finishing the sentence, but it was already too late. Zexion was staring me down with a nasty sneer in his face. Even with one eye covered, the other gave a cold stare that made up for the other. His lips were tight and the skin on his nose was wrinkled like a snarling beast. His hands were now fists as he held himself up on his arms. Automatically, I shrunk away from him to escape any fury he would unleash. I don't think I have ever seen him so angry before, but that he could blame on me. I didn't mean for the last part to slip and his reaction confirmed that he was having issues. He was probably trying to hold the thought back until I brought it up.

"Sor-"

"No."

His expression was erased with the swaying of his bangs when he shook his head. When he looked back up to me, his look had returned to the usual poker face he wore most of the time. "It's not your fault and has nothing to do with you," he returned his fists back to lazy hands and his arms fell back onto the bed for him to lay his head on. The change didn't make me feel any better, but I kept lying on my back to watch him. "You're right. My family is nice," he sighed as he closed his eyes again. The way he got back onto that topic made me iffy about continuing it. He was so apprehensive before. "Yeah, really nice," I reached over to my notebook.

"I'm surprised how happy we all are."

At that remark, I raised my eyebrow. "What...do you mean?" I was cautious about asking it. I didn't want him to get worked up like he did before. Curiosity was attacking me like a rabid dog, so I couldn't keep the question to myself. Weren't most families supposed to be happy? Except for his dullness, everybody else had a smile stitched onto their face.

My partner stretched his back out again only for a second before running his hand through the side of his head. Lazily, he brought his notebook over to him but didn't bother to pick up the pencil. Taking another deep breath, his dark eyes looked over to me.

"I don't share blood ties with anybody in this house."

My eyes widened at the blow to my chest. He was quick to switch his gaze from my eyes to his elbow.

"I'm adopted."

*~'~'*

Zexion's revelation left me speechless.

My mind wouldn't stop buzzing when I worked. Some things were explained, but a lot more questions were raised. _Maybe the fact that he was adopted was his problem at home,_ I tapped my pencil on my notebook. At the rise of another thought, I tapped the tip of the utensil even faster. _If he's adopted, does that mean Metis and Vedi are too? _That would've explained the difference in hair color. Vedi's was fine, but Metis' and Zexion's looked too natural to be dyed. _And just when was he adopted?_ There was another idea that racked my concentration. If he was having problems already, he made it seem like the process had just happened. But then there was what Axel said about him "coming along" some time later although he didn't say when. Still, it made it appear that the adoption was recent. I didn't understand any of it.

Resting my pencil, I stared long and hard at him. I doubted he could see me the way his bangs were covering his right eye. Even if he did, he didn't say anything. There were a lot of things I wanted to ask him, but I felt the time for that had passed. I couldn't tell which was becoming more of a mystery to me: Zexion's situation or The Schemer himself.

All the thinking had made my bladder as full as it could have ever been. But, for once, I didn't feel like getting up to take care of it. I felt that if I looked at him some more, the answers would come out without him saying anything. Unfortunately, I didn't want to mess up his bed and make what we were doing worse.

"Um, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I set my pencil down as I rolled off the bed. Letting him know I was going to the restroom after not talking for about an hour felt like an insult.

"Okay. It's right next door," he responded dully, pointing the tip of his pencil behind him to show where it was. "Thanks," I dusted myself off prior to head for the exit.

Outside in the hallway, everything seemed to be at a sort of peace. Vedi was still watching her Mickey Mouse Club while I suspected it was Metis listening to some cool jazz next to Vedi's room. Behind the door down the hall -which I assumed was the master bedroom- came the soft sounds of the T.V., most likely the news from what I was hearing. A similar sound was going on downstairs from the kitchen. Compared to the silence I left, walking into the hall was like going to the fair. Either his room was built soundproof or I had blocked practically everything out while I was in there.

Taking just five steps, I made it into the bathroom before my bladder could give way. Incense burned in there too as I made my way across the purple bathroom rugs to the toilet. Lifting the lid, I was careful on aiming after I dropped my pants. Their bathroom was too nice to make a mess. As I relieved myself, I couldn't help but think about Zexion again. _How are we supposed to work things out now?_ I tilted my head back so that my eyes were on the ceiling. After what he had just told me, I had a feeling that he may have not wanted to keep going. Same went for me; I would've liked it a lot if we had waited for the next day to finish things.

"Tomorrow." The word sounded foreign to me. We were supposed to report our "agreement" back to Xemnas. From there, I don't know what would happen. Then there was The Order: Would anything change between us? Would he be over my joining? I didn't know what he was thinking just as he probably didn't know what I was thinking either. If there was one thought we possibly shared, it was that we should've never ended up in the place we were in.

A knock at the door broke me from my thoughts.

"H-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I realized that the knocking was coming from the next room. And thank goodness for that too; I was finishing up and was just about to tell whoever was knocking to hold on. That would've been rude.

_"Zexion? We need to have a talk."_

It was Toma calling from the hallway and by the tone in his voice, his "son" was about to get a talking to.

_"About what?"_ The Schemer called from inside, his tone annoyed.

_"You know what."_

As quietly as I could, I set the toilet lid down on the seat. They were about to have an argument, and if the walls were that thin that I could hear them, then I didn't want him to know I was in the bathroom. I even zipped up my pants as quietly as I could. Taking a seat on the toilet, I listened in as the room's door opened. With what was going on, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back in there.

_"Pardon us, Rox-"_ Toma stopped short when he saw that I wasn't in there. _"Where's Roxas?"_ he asked, a brief hint of curiosity in his tone. _"He said he'd be right back and went downstairs. What do you want?"_ I envisioned Zexion now sitting up as he faced his father, an upset look on his face from being disturbed. _I didn't say that,_ I cringed as I looked at the wall behind me. The bathroom was where I went, and now I was trapped in there.

_"Then I'll make this a brief as possible. You need to cut with the act,"_ Toma's voice took an angrier turn, but wasn't to the point of yelling.

_"What act? I'm not doing anything!"_ His son wasn't to the shouting part either although he was probably trying to hold it back in his chest.

_"Then what is this I'm hearing about you attacking Roxas at school? What is that all about?"_ Toma must've been standing with one foot forward and his fists balled when he said that. _"Yeah, I did it. What of it? I have time to serve and this to take care of!"_ I visualized Zexion motioning to our work. The way he said the first part made me frown. That's how he acted earlier when Axel forced him to face me on the matter. Hearing him say it to his father the same way wasn't anymore satisfying.

_"'What of it'? 'What of it'! I'll tell you what of it! This is the same boy you were harassing last semester, isn't he?"_ Toma sounded a lot scarier now. His words didn't even sound like they were being spoken anymore. They sounded like they were being barked out.

_"What do you care? I stopped didn't I?"_

_"If you stopped then what is this all about?"_

_"I was angry, alright!"_

_"Oh, so that justifies harming him again?"_

Zexion went silent at that point. By the door, I heard his father stepping around in place like he was waiting for a comedic answer. I was waiting for what his son would going to say next. At that point I felt like I had to stop eavesdropping, but my curiosity was too strong.

_"Fine then. Let's get back to the other part of this event. Just what was the spark of this 'anger' you said that made you attack him."_

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"You don't want to talk about it,"_ Toma repeated his words mockingly. It didn't take much, but the way he said those words was beginning to make me rethink my opinion about him. _"Well I _do_ want to talk about it! And don't tell me that somebody else put you up to it like you did before!"_ he went down another level anger-wise but now below the barking mark. Aside from everything else said, the word _somebody_ stood out the most. Just that word made it seem like he didn't know that Axel had put The Schemer up to do some of the stuff he did my first few weeks of school. I imagined he wouldn't have told, otherwise Axel wouldn't have been too welcomed to pick the guy up in the morning.

A creak of the springs in the room signaled that Zexion had fallen back onto the bed, probably with his arms behind his head. With the way his father was talking to him, I visualized him turning his head to so as to avoid the brunt of the scorn.

_"Don't turn your head away from me. Answer the question!"_

_"How about what you said last night?"_

Something slapped down on the bed which I suspected was Zexion's hand. Nervously, I picked up a shell-shaped soap bar from the basket on the back of the toilet. Their conversation was making me anxious unfortunately. I was afraid of what would happen to my partner without me being in there. His father didn't seem like the abusive type. Vedi, Metis, and their brother didn't appear to have any visible wounds. Not to mention Vedi was happy when the guy came home. Twisting the soap between my fingers seemed to be the only thing to soothe my anxiousness

_"Why won't you let me do it?" _Zexion's words sounded strained, like he was saying them through gritted teeth while a vein throbbed in his neck. "_Because you're treading into waters you don't even have the faintest clue about!"_ Toma exclaimed, standing his ground._ Do what?_ I peered down to the "shell" I was spinning between my fingers. What they were talking about was still in the dark, but I had a feeling that it was the real reason why he came at me. It didn't have anything to do with me; things were between them after all, but Zexion took it out on me anyway. That was the most I could assume from what I was hearing. The actual problem was elsewhere.

_"Oh, I know what's in those waters," _The Schemer countered angrily, _"I've had a glimpse of what's there. Vexen and I have talked about it. Now why won't you let me go through with it?" _My plaything slipped out from between my fingers but I caught it before it could hit the floor. _Where did Mr. Vexen come from?_ His name seemed to have come out of nowhere. _And just what did Zexion talk to him about, or better yet, _why_? __He's just a regular science teacher isn't he?_ That was when the photo Xigbar had in his room came to mind. Vexen and Zexion were in it for some reason. I never got an explanation for it yet I felt it that the answer was floating somewhere within The Schemer's words. Their intense argument kept me from questioning it further. I was beginning to wonder how long it would be before I would have to step in either to cut it short or take Zexion's side for whatever reason._  
_

_"Really? Cause I've talked to Vexen too and we both agree that you should wait until you're an adult before doing something like that!"_

_"But you haven't even heard my plan!" _I trembled at the sound of Zexion's voice. Desperation pulled his voice down to the point where it sounded like he was losing it, like he was about to cry. Never before had I heard him sound like that which made it that much more chilling. I couldn't imagine the next possible scene of him crying. There was no way. Toma must've been shaking his head when he said the next part. _"I'm sorry, Zexion. But it's not right for you. The most I'm trying to do is protect you."_ His voice returned to a more serene level despite a spark or two of frustration in it.

Things went silent in the room for a minute. When I didn't hear anything, I suspected they were either whispering or had actually stopped talking. Whichever it was, it was quiet enough for the sound of the soap hitting the floor to be heard. The cause: a small groan came from the bathroom door. It wasn't something I was expecting -but thanks to Sora's antics the night before- even the tiniest moan was enough to freak me out. With wide eyes, I watched as the bar hit the edge of the toilet seat with a "clink" then completely missed the carpet beneath it and hit the tile with another "clink." I stayed dead quiet as I kept staring at the piece, not even bothering to pick it up.

_Shit, they probably heard me!_ I covered my mouth from saying it out loud. I had really wished something louder had happened at the same time so that they wouldn't have heard it. At the same time, I was loathing whoever made the noise at the door. I was gonna end up in deep shit for sure. But then came the realization that _somebody_ was at the _door _and probably wanted to _come in_. Looking between the soap and the door, I was hesitant to open it. It was important that I opened it for whoever, but my curiosity was killing me to listen out the rest of the conversation.

_"C'mon. We'll finish this discussion in my room."_

Unfortunately, things were decided for me.

Next door, Zexion roughly got off the bed and stormed across the room until the door closed behind both. I listened for the door at the far end of the hallway to creak twice before I got up from my spot. As quickly as I could, I rushed over to the door.

"S-sorry," I opened it as carefully as I could. Nobody was there as far as I could see. _Maybe I hearing things?_ I turned around and went for the sink, seeing as how I hadn't washed my hands yet. Just as I was lathering the soap, I heard the sound again. It was a teeny, gentle moan like that of a dog or a child.

"Wait," I stood up straight at what was really going on. "Vedi?" I dried my hands real quick, never taking my eyes off the door. Sure enough, the little girl stepped sideways into the doorway from her spot to the right. Her hands were hid behind her back in a shy manner as was her head down. She looked like she was all of a sudden afraid to look at me. I was about get down on my knees to ask if she need to go when I got a good look at her face. Her lips were tight like the corners were being pulled by an invisible string. Tears ran down her cheeks from both corners of her eyes.

"Vedi, what's wrong?" I knelt down to her. Shutting her eyes, she shook her head while making a tiny peeping sound. "Are you okay? Did you wet yourself? It's okay. I'm sorry. It's my fault; I took too long," I brought her into my arms, trying to comfort her the best I could. I figured she must've been waiting for me -and at her age- wetting herself was inevitable. Yet she shook her head as she sunk her face into my shoulders.

Feeling that she wanted to be picked up, I put one hand under her bottom and lifted her up into my arms as I stood up. "Then what's wrong? Something scare you?" I rubbed her back. There wasn't too much I knew about cheering up kids, but I was willing to try my best for her. Again, she shook her head. "Then what is it?" I asked to see if I'd get something different. Sniffling, she attempted to get words through her whining.

"Daddy...and Zexy."

Automatically, I knew what she meant. _So, you heard the fight too?_ I hushed her when she began to cry more. The guys weren't that loud, but she could've been listening in on them from outside the room for all I knew. Seeing her tears made me wonder if they were her response to their fighting. _Zexion said they lived happily together, but was that a lie? What if he got along with everybody else, but his dad was an exception? _I hugged her against my chest.

"Wanna go see Mama?" I asked her in hopes that her mother would do a better job than I was. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she nodded before resting against my shoulder again. Ready to grant her wish, I was about to turn toward the stairs when she waved an arm back toward the bathroom. For a second I thought she meant to tell me I forgot something, but I saw the real reason when I turned around. Pittan was lying on the floor next to the door. Without delay, I went back for the toy and offered it to her as we descended down the stairs. Regardless of taking the bunny, she continued to look to me for as her main source of relief.

From the living room -or the bathroom for that matter- neither of us could hear the rest of the argument between the father and the son. Suited me just fine. Deep in my chest, I was harboring a sort of hatred for the two of them. If their arguments had to get so heated that Vedi had to cry about it, then they could just lock themselves in that room forever. Yet, there was still Zexion on the other side of that door. There was a boy who desperately wanted to do something despite being constantly denied. He was somebody I couldn't help but feel sorry for.

Rounding the corner of the living room, we found Athena sitting at the kitchen table. Her attention was on the T.V. on top of the fridge until we walked in. A welcoming smile swung into a concerned frown when she caught sight of Vedi in my arms. "Roxas? Vedi?" She rose from her seat as I approached. "Mama," the girl peeped as I transferred her from my arms to her mother's, Pittan following along with her. "Vedi, what's wrong?" The woman returned to her seat but slid it until she was still facing me. Instead of answering, she made sobbing noises into her shirt. Athena brought her eyes to mine in search for the answer the girl wouldn't give her.

"Zexion and Toma are up there," I thumbed toward the living room, "having a fight."

Upon hearing the last part of my sentence, the woman let out a sigh. "Again," she whispered furrowing her brow as she rocked Vedi in her arms. _So this happens quite often,_ I stared back out the doorway. The sole word seemed to have confirmed that conflicts like the one Toma and Zexion were going through happened quite often.

"I suppose you heard what they were talking about, right?"

My gaze fell back on the woman rocking in her chair. Her voice was low like she didn't want Vedi to hear what we were talking about. Despite the girl growing quiet, I doubted she cared. At her age, she likely wouldn't have understood too much.

"I heard some stuff," I scratched the back of my head nervously, "but I didn't quite get what they were talking about." Everything was so jumbled up in their words. The only way I could possibly understand was if I actually lived there and had the time to hear other parts of the fight. Resting her head on Vedi's, Athena closed her eyes. "They've been at it for about three days so I'm not surprised that you've heard things," she began rubbing the little girl's back.

Shuffling my feet in place, I set my hands on my hips. "Three days," I echoed the words to myself. _What argument carries on that long?_ I peered down to the peach-colored floor tiles. Whatever they were talking about in the bathroom sounded important, but why couldn't they accept each others' ideas? If it meant harassing a boy at school, then I'd sort of just let my kid do what he needed to do if it was really that important. Put the conflict away. _Or,_ my eyes began to hurt as I thought deeper into it, _what if there had been a compromise but Zexion used me as an excuse to continue the fray?_

"If you don't mind me asking," I relaxed my eyes some, "what are they arguing about anyway?" I figured that if she knew that much, then she would know a lot more considering she was his adopted mother. On the other hand, it was a family matter so I couldn't have bet on a mother lode of information. As she was opening her lips to say something, Vedi interrupted her with a short peep. "You wanna go watch T.V. downstairs, Vedi?" Athena rose from her chair, "I'll get you a blanket and a juice box if you stop crying." Sucking in a quick gasp, the girl nodded into her mother's shoulder. As she turned around, Athena mouthed the words _"I'll be right back,"_ to which I confirmed with a nod. Getting the signal, the two took the short stack of stairs to the den.

Doing just as she said, Athena laid Vedi down on the one of the two couches in the den. She flipped on the T.V. prior to retrieving a blanket for the girl. When that part was done, she sprinted back up the stairs with a grin for me as she went into the fridge. For a second, I wished I was Vedi as her mother drew out a yellow juice box but that faded away quickly. All the while, I couldn't help thinking that Athena had really put her down there so that she wouldn't hear the conversation. Maybe not so much about Zexion, but the possibility that the conversation would turn to adoption and that maybe, just maybe, Vedi finding out that her mother wasn't really her mother.

"Sorry about that," the dark-haired woman flipped one of her group of bangs behind her shoulder, "Vedi gets upset whenever they get into a fight."

"Has she been crying for the past few days?" I felt that if their quarrel had been going on for three days then Vedi must have been doing just as much crying. "Not really. The first two nights she was a little uneasy, but it wasn't until today that she's reached this level," Athena went over to the fridge again. "Poor Vedi," I mumbled as I glanced over to her lying on the couch. The T.V. was blaring Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, but she didn't look even slightest bit amused as far as I could see. Pittan continued to be squeezed up to her mouth, the light reflecting in her watery eyes.

On the counter next to the stove, Athena poured two glasses of lemonade. "I'm worried about her," she sighed, putting the container away and reached for a nearby jar. Seeing her open the olive container and slipping one into her glass made me cringe, but I tried not to let it show when she came back my way. Handing me my glass, she motioned for me to take the seat next to her.

"It's too much for her," she shook her head. "Right," I took a seat like she had asked. You'd usually see children crying when their parents are fighting, not when their sibling is fighting with one of the adults. Yet it didn't matter to Vedi; she'd cry either way.

"You see, Ienzo-"

"'Ienzo'?" I eyed her curiously when she said that. She seemed caught off guard when I did so, but lightly laughed it off. "Oh, that's right. He probably hasn't told you. Ienzo is his real name but prefers to be called 'Zexion.'" _Ienzo, got it,_ I was still stunned but nodded to show her that I understood, _Zexion's real name is Ienzo._ _Shit, I feel like I'm learning something new about this guy every two seconds! _

The piece of fruit lightly rolled to the side when she turned her glass with her hands. "I can't go into the depths of the matter because it's personal, but what's mainly going on is that Zexion wants to do something both Toma and I don't approve of," she explained, watching the fruit move ever so slightly. Watching the olive discouraged me from drinking my lemonade for the fear of tasting an awkward olive flavor. Yet, it didn't distract me from the answer she had given. It was something I already knew except for the small addition of her disapproval.

Hesitantly, I lifted my glass, "Does it have anything to do with school or just here, or...adoption?" At the same time she appeared shocked by my last word, I lifted the glass to the lips and drank from it. To my relief, the olive taste wasn't there like I had imagined. "So you know about that," she regained her composure, finally picking up her glass. "Zexion told me about it," I rested my glass back down, half of it gone. She seemed a bit more accepting thanks to my knowledge of that.

"In that case, I think I can tell you a little bit more."

"Okay but first, can you tell me if the same goes for Vedi?" I held her off before she could go on, "It's just been nagging me for a while."

Glancing back to the girl in the den, she turned back to me with a small nod. "Yes. Vedi is adopted. Same goes for Metis," she looked to the ceiling with her eyes. "Do either of them know?" Now she got me messing with my own glass. My fingers were compelled to spin the thing like mad despite her stopping. "Metis knows, but Vedi doesn't. She probably doesn't even know what 'adoption' means," she shook her head. "Not at that age," I glanced back down into the den. The girl seemed to be slowly enjoying what she was watching. A giggle here and a snuggling of the bunny there said she was coming around. That made me feel better.

"Oh, sorry," I snapped out of my gaze, "Go on with what you were going to say before." Beaming, she took another drink from her glass. "Like you mentioned before, the subject does have to deal with adoption. Supposedly, Zexion wants to go to the adoption agency but for what is not for me to say," she explained, swishing the liquid in her cup so that the olive was bouncing around. Although her response didn't solve all of my questions, it did open a door of a dozen possible reasons why he wanted to go through with it. Maybe he wanted to find his original family or find some lost family member. Lack of information stopped them short.

"And he wants to do it for himself?"

"Mmhmm."

"Then -if you don't mind me asking- why don't you and Toma approve?"

Her lips became tight as she turned her head to the side. Instantly I knew I was treading into personal territory that I needed to back out of. Unfortunately for me, she caught me before I could do so. "He's just not old enough for it. You may have seen how mature he acts sometimes, but that doesn't mean he's ready for something like this," she put her hands together in her lap.

"Do you think he'll ever be ready for what he wants to do?" I knew I shouldn't have been diving deeper into the affair, but my curiosity peaked from the hollowness of her answers. My mind was trying to piece both possibilities and her answers together in hopes of making sense of everything. However, each time I did, something wasn't right. Dozens of things were missing that I couldn't find.

"'Do I think he'll ever be ready,'" she repeated what I said, "Kind of. Maybe in a few years. Honestly, I don't think he should go through with it at all." Finishing my drink with her words in my head, I concluded that whatever Zexion was planning may have not been best thing. My ignorance of the issue didn't help on my part, but what Athena said made what he wanted to do appear dangerous. The whole process of adoption and the agency itself was crazy enough. Who knew what he would find or if what he found would even be what he was looking for in the first place? _At the max, he should just wait until he's older,_ I set my cup to the side, _The more understanding, the better._

"I just don't want to see that little boy get hurt," she picked the olive out of her drink and popped it into her mouth. Setting the glass down, I turned my head toward the darkness of the window. The sun was gone over the trees, leaving behind a trail of blues in its wake. _Wonder if they're done up there,_ I let out a deep breath, _Gotta get back home soon._ But it wasn't getting home that was my greatest concern, it was how Zexion would act when I returned to the room.

*~'~'*

Zexion wasn't there when I got back to the room. I didn't find it too unusual; I had only been in the kitchen for about seven minutes. Yet, without him, I felt like I was stepping into his room all over again. Rogue was curled up in his tank with his eyes wide open my way. The sight of him made me wince but not for long. There were other things going on that were cringe-worthy.

"Hopefully he'll be okay," I crawled onto the bed where I had left my work. Everything appeared unmoved from what I saw. Writing was where had I left it too. As for Zexion's...I didn't get a look of what he had before so I took the liberty of checking up on his work while he was out. Words were scribbled up and down his notebook to form sentences of pure class. I didn't take the time to read each one, but just by glancing at some phrases, I could tell that his paper was better than mine. _He really is good,_ I blinked as I cautiously lowered the paper away from my eyes. Despite all the work I had, I was more convinced to use all of his or at least add my two cents in with his. That was if he still cared.

At the sound of the doorknob turning, I dropped the notebook and scrambled to my side of the bed. I didn't know who it was or why, but I didn't want to see me being weird. A "click" reached my ears prior to the door cracking open. Picking up my pencil, I watched as somebody quickly slid themselves in between the space before closing the door.

"Zexion?"

The said rested his back against the door with a long, exhausted sigh. His gesture didn't make me feel any better about being in the same room as him nor did the way he dragged his hand down his face until his left eye was mostly covered. I sat uneasily in my spot while he stayed in the position for a moment more. Whatever the outcome of the argument was, it wasn't in his favor. I was afraid that -if he was like everybody else- he'd be too angry to work with me.

"Did you get any work done?"

I came close to falling off the bed at the sound of his voice. Looking back over to him, I saw that his index and middle fingers were peeked open so he could look at me. Now, that wasn't to unusual except for the fact that he was using his right hand to cover his face and his _right_ eye to look at me. The bangs over his eye were pushed to the side so he could see me with his colorblind eye.

"I'm almost done," I shrugged, diverting my sight from his. The tone in his voice was the same as before, but I could just tell that he wasn't in the mood to do anything. I couldn't say that I was either with the way he was acting. We didn't have to say much to each other if he didn't want to. Silence was likely the best option for us to work in thanks to the air created by him, his father, and what I had heard and seen.

Removing his hand from his face, he lazily dragged himself into standing up straight. "Let's just finish this thing cause I really want to go to bed," he mumbled as he came over to the bed. Although I wasn't very close to where he was lying before, I moved away from his area some more to give him some space. Like a tree that had just been cut down, he fell onto the mattress, causing both his notebook and pencil to make a small jump into the air. _Wish I could go to bed,_ I gazed back down to my work. I really wanted to lie down again, but the mattress didn't seem as soft as it used to.

"So," I felt the need to ask him about his work since he asked about mine. He probably already knew I checked up on his paper so there would be no point in asking. But I guess the main reason I asked, was so I could hear one of his smart ass remarks to tell me he was okay. "How much did you get do-"

"Did you hear us?"

"What?"

The Schemer stretched out his back again and, for a second, I thought I heard him make a muffled "meow" sound. I shuddered away a possible orgasm as I watched him cross his arms to lay his head down again. "Did you hear Toma and I?" he closed his eyes while his words were mumbled into his arms. "Wait...You knew I was in the bathroom?" I pointed to the wall with the bathroom on the other side. I thought he hadn't heard me when I said I was going there. To my inquiry, he nodded as much as his position would allow. "I'm colorblind in one eye. I'm not deaf," he appeared to be rolling his eyes under his eyelids. _Well, there's the smart ass remark,_ I rolled mine too, but in a sort of "happier" way I guess. His answer was the sly comment I was hoping he'd give to say he was getting better. The only bad thing about it was the slight rise in anger on the last part.

"Yeah, I heard you guys," I turned away from him, mumbling my words as I did so, "What of it?"

Rolling onto his right side, he continued to rest his head on his right arm while his left arm laid against his side. "Did you understand any of what I was talking about?" He turned his head up a bit so he could "see" me. _Where are you getting at?_ I raised any eyebrow while I fiddled with my pen. If he knew I was in there, then he must've known that I didn't get too much shit out of what they were talking about. "Not really. You guys didn't really say what you were arguing about other than you want to do something your dad won't let you do," I played with one of my spikes, wondering whether or not he was gonna give the real answer as to what the hell they were fighting over.

"Not that."

"Huh?"

With an annoyed sigh, he curled his legs onto the bed. "I didn't mean what we were talking about. I meant what I said earlier when we were in Xemnas' office. About what sparked my outburst."

"About your anger problems?" That was the first thing that came to mind. "NO." It sounded like he said that with his teeth gritted. _Well sor-ry for missing out on the grand prize,_ I huffed. Crankiness was already starting to set in for him so I tried to be careful with my next guess.

"The family issues part?"

At that, he let out a long sigh like he had been keeping it the whole time. For a minute, I thought I got it wrong again and that he was about to make another annoyed comeback. To save myself, I tried going through the whole conversation again to see if I had missed something else he had said. Nothing came up. Whether I found the right answer or not wouldn't have mattered anyway as I soon found out.

"Can you believe it?" He laughed out the question like it was a joke in itself.

"Believe what?" I let the pen drop from my fingers when I turned my body around to face him.

"The audacity," he laughed more words out, "the sheer audacity...! I'm arguing with somebody who isn't even my real father!"

His words were scary with his behavior even more frightening. Just hearing him reminded me of how Sora acted the night before only Zexion meant it. "He's your adopted father," I mumbled under my breath, halfheartedly hoping the fact would settle him down.

"What? And that makes it any better?" He turned on his side with both eyes wild with fury. I cleared my throat as I looked away from him, feeling awkward in my place. "Arguing with him...Dammit it to hell, I wouldn't even call it arguing cause I feel like I'm talking shit with a total stranger!" In the corner of my eye I could see him run his hand through his bangs. "Be quiet," I growled as low as I could, "Vedi might be out there." She was likely still in the den, but it didn't matter; I didn't want him cursing just in case she would overhear. As well, it was the only thing I could find to "counter" his words. I didn't fully understand what he was talking about.

Shooting out a breath between his teeth, the bangs swayed from side to side as he shook his head. "Sorry," he panted.

"And what do you mean by 'talking with a total stranger'?" I grabbed onto the edges of the bed, "Try being more specific."

Giving himself a hard twist, he flipped onto his back and crossed his arms behind his head. His bangs spread out between and around both eyes, giving him an appearance I had never seen before. With both of his eyes gleaming along with the softness of his face, he had the appearance of a worn out angel.

"You're lucky, Roxas."

"Huh?"

"I said you're lucky," he restated what he said before. _Really?_ I raised my eyebrow, _Last I checked, I was the unluckiest boy on the planet_. After all I had gone through with the fights, attempted murders, and the near-death experiences how could I have been lucky? "And just how am I luck-"

"You actually have a father."

I clenched my teeth when he said that. Already, I knew where he was about to get at: the whole "you have a father, but I don't" deal. But he had an _adopted_ father. That was better than not having one at all. What's more is that he actually gets to see him everyday. "Yeah, I do," I turned my head so that I was breathing it into the collar of my shirt, "and he's not even here."

Clutching the back of his head, he growled. "That doesn't matter! The fact of the matter is that you have a father. Shit, you even had a mother-"

"Don't talk about my mom!" I shot back at him, feeling the anklet on my leg with the back of my hand. It was bad enough that he brought it up, but it bothered me more that he put _shit_ in the same sentence. "M'sorry, but it's just that," he rubbed his temple like he was under so much pressure, "It's just that...For nine years, I haven't been able to call Toma a father."

"'A father'?"

Sorrow filled his eyes when he glimpsed my way. "I've known him that long and yet I still feel uneasy. Same goes for Athena. I can't get over the two of them." Again, he sounded desperate, ready to cry at any moment. Same as before, my pity for him returned. Setting my work to the side, I gave him my full attention by turning my body toward him. He wanted to talk; that much I could tell. What was more was that I wasn't even asking a lot. The least I could do was listen to what he had to say. Only thing that made me nervous was the way he clutched his head. I couldn't tell whether he was getting stressed out or if he still had more bottled in that he wanted to let out. _Just take it one at a time,_ I hunched forward so I could rest my arms on my crossed legs.

"You said you've been living with Toma and Athena for nine years?" I began, keeping my voice as steady as I could.

"Yeah," he dragged his hand down his face, his voice returning to a more relaxed one but the tiredness remained.

"Then what was up with your real father?" I narrowed my eyes, "What made him, no, what made the _both_ of your parents suddenly unable to care for you when you were just a kid?" Were his parents killed? Were they no longer able to take care of him? There were plenty of answers to choose from. Seeing as how he said he had been living with his current parents for nine years made it appear that he and his family were doing fine until then.

However, he shook his head to my question, "I wasn't living with them before coming here."

"You weren't?" I was taken aback by that. My mind began reeling at the other "possibilities." Maybe he had been living with other family members or he had run away, but each one didn't fit. Thankfully, I didn't have to go through too many before he gave me the answer.

"How could I? I was too busy being bounced around other people."

"'Other people'?"

Rolling onto his side so that he was facing me, he picked up the book we were working on. "You're like a broken record. I was a foster child before becoming adopted," he sneered as he stuck his fingers between the pages. "You...were?" I blinked, careful on asking it should my voice break something fragile. That realization sort of made things a lot worse on my end as I was coming to realize that something must've been going on with his parents. "How long were you fostered for?" I rubbed the fabric of my plaid pants between my fingers. "For as long as I can remember," he rocked the book with his fingers until he tossed it off the bed, "Four homes. Nine parents. All of them willing to take care of me, yet none of them willing to keep me."

"Sounds rough." Chuckling the words out was just as bad as the answer I gave. Being sent around to a bunch of different people who weren't one's original parents could really get to a guy and by the looks of him, it already had a long time ago. I couldn't help wondering how many of the parents may have been in it for the checks they'd get for housing him. From what I heard in Town, people got a lot of money for doing that.

"Rough?" he laughed it the same way I had only his chuckle was false, "That doesn't even begin to describe it."

His response was what I wanted for what I said earlier. _Four homes,_ I smiled to myself weakly as I tried to imagine what that would've been like had I been in his shoes. _What if there were no other kids living with me? What if the parents weren't as great as they were expected to be? Of those nine parents, who would've considered adopting me for real?_ A jolt sent me into sitting up. _Wait, nine?_ I subconsciously did the math in my head. Where did the extra parent come from?

"Wait. You said nine parents," I started out, "There should only be two parents unless..."

"Vexen."

"Vexen?" I watched him make a short, non cat-like stretch. "He was my last foster parent before Toma adopted me. He's not married," he clarified. _Vexen used to be Zexion's foster parent?_ I blinked in amazement, _My science teacher?_ It wasn't too stunning that he used to take care of Zexion; it was just that Mr. Vexen never mentioned anything like that. The only speck of information I got out of him was at the post office during Christmas time. He said he was sending some presents for the "kids," but he didn't go into that.

Hesitantly, I stretched my body out on the bed, "Was he a good father to you?" His bare arms crossed in front of his mouth as he looked progressively relaxed. "He was," the words sounded muffled against his arms, "I wouldn't call him perfect, but he is a father figure." Smiling, I crossed my arms under my head. "How good was he?" I assumed the topic would be a great place to start in calming him down some more. Had to get his mind off the other parents. Stretching his back out again, he made a pleasing sound.

"You see those trophies over there?" he nodded to his dresser. _No shit,_ I looked over to the rows of achievements on the furniture, _Can't get those damn things out of my sight._ Swiftly, he rolled onto his back and held himself up with his arms.

"Vexen helped me earn a good portion of them."

"No way!"

Shimmying off the bed, he stepped over and picked up one of the prizes with a golden book on top. "Way," he smirked confidently. Although I was pouting at his look, I was happy for the return of his "normal" behavior. I didn't care how brief it was; it was a ray of sunshine. Dark, emo-looking, book-reading sunshine.

Setting the one he had in his hand back down, he stood at the end of his dresser and looked along the lines of gold and silver with his left eye. "'Academic Achievement Award,'" he pointed to one on the other end of the furniture, "'Brave Achievement Award. Spelling Bee Extraordinaire. Junior Award of Science. National Quiz Bowl." He went down all three rows of awards, naming each one without having to pick them up. I was both stupefied and jealous. There was no way I was as smart as him. I never did value academics so highly. Anyone could tell he did by the way he named each trophy with pride.

"'Lord Fortune Future Planner. Codex Award. Fantasia Symphony for Violin-"

"You play the violin?" I hadn't seen an instrument the entire time I was there. The trophy itself had been covered behind some of the books and silhouettes of the others. Baring his teeth in the corner of his mouth at my interruption, he nodded to the closet. "It's in there, let me finish," he strained his words there. Avoiding getting upset about it, I allowed him to continue onto the last two trophies. "_'Knowledge,'_" he read the inscription on one of them, "_'A power above all else.'_" Sitting up straight on the bed, I stretched my arms up and behind my head. "Sounds like you're quite the smart ass," I complimented.

"I'm not called The Schemer for nothing," he bumped his bangs with a sharp nod of the head. _You don't have to tell me twice,_ I restrained myself from saying that out loud. "And you said Vexen helped you earn most of them?" I kept my eyes on him as each of the shining pieces was becoming an absolute eyesore. "Hm, maybe not most of them," his tone took a downward turn when he picked up two of the awards, "It's true that even as a child I was pretty intelligent, but almost none of my foster parents were interested in that. Some of the competitions I had to charge through on my own." A hint of tension in the air made me clutch onto the bed like I was preparing for a roller coaster ride. "On your own," I whispered the words to myself. The lack of support from the parents was disheartening, especially for something he appeared to love. _Weren't they at least proud of what he had to show for it?_ I peeked back at the winner's proofs.

"But Vexen was different."

Turning his head to the side, he gripped the tokens tightly in his hands. A hard glare made his eyes appear cold, fitting with the snarl he made that made him look heartless. His fingers twitched at the exertion he was putting on the objects. The skin around his left eye twitched with anxiety.

"Vexen wasn't like them. He actually cared about what I thought. He knew about my smarts and showed me ways to put it to good use. He was the first one to call me a prodigy!" When he finished his sentence, he held the corner of his trembling lips open to bare his pearly whites. Stiffness rendered me motionless and him trembling to be released. The only difference that time was that I felt there was nothing else I could do to return him to his somber state. I couldn't think of another topic to go back to; homework was an idea, but I felt more trouble would come out of it than I wanted.

"I'm smart. I get incredible grades in school. I may not be all that athletic but my knowledge pushes me through in the long run. I excel!" His voice was hoarse in a growl, the skin on his nose twitching in and out of sneer. On the bed, I pushed myself backwards inch by inch as the boy in front of me no longer looked like a boy but a ticking time bomb. Even worse were the possibilities of what he would do if he suddenly "exploded." Would he suddenly become violent and attack anything within reach or would he let out one long stream of curses whether Vedi was outside or not? There was no telling what'd he do.

"So then why...Why?" he hissed, "Why...?"

Shutting my eyes, I turned my head away in wait for the bomb to go off. _Three. Two. One..._I gritted my teeth.

Instead of the massive "explosion" I was expecting, I heard two loud "thuds." Peeking open my eyes, I saw that the trophies had seemingly slipped out of his hands or, more likely, he dropped them on purpose. His hands were left empty and shaking from the release, the trembling following up the rest of his form. His mouth, as well as the rest of his face, was relaxed now. Not moving from my place, I took in the full view of his state. He looked like he had been shot by an invisible bullet, his body still deciding whether to fall back and die or to keep standing up to take the pain.

"Why...?"

"Zexion?" I whispered as lightly as I could.

"Why...?"

A tear dropped off his face.

My heart nearly burst when I saw it. At first, I thought I was just seeing things, but then another fell and another. Bending forward, he rested his hands on what little free space he could find the dresser. "Zexion!" I shot out of my spot, darting over to his side. Suddenly, I felt I had to do something, anything, to keep him from crying. He was The Thirteenth Order's Cloaked Schemer. He was known for his cocky attitude and tricks. Crying wasn't anywhere in there. He'd say that was my job.

Putting my hand on his back, I turned him toward me in preparation to do what I could. There was just one thing that was hindering my determination, and that was his face. When he rose his head, tears were streaming down from both corners of his left eye and the eye hidden behind his bangs. His lips were trembling in wait to let out one loud cry after another. As much as I hate to admit it his face appeared soft as well. Pink spread from his cheeks to around his nose. _That's the little boy,_ I tried to keep myself from crying too as I felt my face becoming hot. I couldn't fail on him there.

"Why didn't they want me?" The words came out like a rock skipping along the water. Tears came in rivers as lips shook even faster. Inside my chest, my willpower was fading to The Schemer's sorrow yet I held it up as best as I could. In a way, he reminded me a lot of Vedi when she was upset. She was about to cry, he was already crying. She was upset about something, he was upset about something. All they wanted was some sympathy. Whether it be telling them that it was okay, giving them a hug, or just making them feel better without words, they wanted something to make them stop.

"Zexion," I started, my voice as relaxed as possible. Sucking the air, he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand but it failed to stop the tears. His dark eyes looked into mine as I made a tight grip on his shoulders. Somewhat bewildered by my move, he stood up as straight as he could although his crying made him slouch. With his focus on me, I glanced away for a split second before looking back at him.

"You're not a bad guy."

"Huh?"

"You're right," I didn't take my eyes away from him, "You are smart. Smarter than _me_ at that. And you got the proof to show it," I thumbed the trophies next to us. He shakily looked to the awards on the dresser before turning back to me, sinking further into confusion. "Not only that, but you're kind, good with kids, fun, and a part of the most amazing group in school: The Thirteenth Order," I continued. Using his hand again, he wiped the tears away from his puffy eyeballs. He was likely hanging on the edge of his seat in his mind. That was good. I wanted that. The suspense was good cause I wanted him to take in all of what I was going to say next. I wanted it to soak in like water to a sponge and make him realize something in important, something he should never forget.

Loosening my grip on his shoulders, I took a few steps in place to make myself more relaxed. "You've got two amazing parents that care about you whether you believe it or not," I started, coming up to my grand "entrance." He looked even more puzzled than before, but with a little patience, it'd all become clear. "So to your real parents and all the other foster people from before that you've had to deal with, I've got two words for them." Sheesh, even I was hanging on the edge of my seat in my mind too. A cliff for that matter. I was ready to get it over with.

"Fuck them."

"What?"

"You heard me!" I let go of him. "Your second-in-command says fuck all those other ass wipes!"

My words didn't make him automatically switch faces but a little more explaining and he'd get it. I turned my attention to all the gold and silver on the dresser. Looking over each one so close dazzled my eyes, but things were clear enough for me to pick one up. In the mirror, I saw him get a little apprehensive about me picking it up. Too bad I didn't care. Disorganization would be good for him.

"Look at these," I held it up while gesturing to the others with my free hand, "What parent can say their son has over a million academic trophies and be proud of it?" He sniffled as he became progressively quiet. "I mean, Athena and Toma support you all the way on these kinds of things, right?" I waved the one in my hand. He nodded silently. "Yeah, parents who care do that kind of stuff," I set it back down in the exact place I found it. "And you said yourself you were as smart as fuck. What parent wouldn't want a kid that excels in school?" I crossed my arms, giving him a stern but comical stare. A surprised sound escaped his lips like he was trying to say something smart but couldn't get anything out. "They're not asking anything else from you are they?" I tilted my head to the side. "No." His voice finally came out short and quick.

"More importantly, cause you said it yourself, you get along with them, don't you?" I kept going.

"Well..."

"Sure, a few scuffles here and there are something, but for the most part everything's okay, right?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he tapped the toes of his foot. "Yeah," he whispered. "So do you get what I'm trying to say?" I stepped back over to him, confident that things were looking bright. "Somewhat," he wiped his eyes again with the sides of his hand, "your logic is off." _Whatever,_ I grabbed his shoulders so that we were face-to-face with each other. He could hold his smart complaints for later. "Then just get this," I rolled my eyes. He gave me his full attention again though I could he was a little more iffy about me having my hands on his shoulders.

"You've got all these awards, praise, and some pretty high class," I started. He nodded like I had asked him a question although his face demanded I get to the point.

"You must've known that your real parents are missing out."

As I had liked, the answer shot his eyes wide open. _Oh, don't tell me you didn't know that, Smart guy,_ I smirked. "I mean, come on," I let go of him, "they put you up for adoption and miss out on all of this? What idiots!" I gestured to both him and the trophies. For a minute, he just stood there and blinked as he thought about it. Crossing my arms, I waited patiently for him to do something, anything. He got the idea, all that was left was for him to reply.

Cautiously, he moved his feet over to the dresser and lowered his head like he was looking at the awards but he was really looking at the mirror. "A lot of parents would like a child like me, minus the violence that is," he stated in a soft voice. _You can't even fight you ass hat,_ I beamed. "And you got two parents that are thankful to have you," I continued, "they're just concerned for your well-being is all, but that's probably more than the other parents could show."

Flipping some of his stray bangs over to the right side of his face, he smiled. "A lot more," he agreed. "So to hell with the others cause you've got two parents who do love you. That's all there is to it," I walked around him and picked up the two he had originally dropped. Handing them to him, he put them back in their respectful places. As I watched him, I noticed the pink in his face had faded and that his puffy eyes were slowly going back to normal. Finally, the air felt a lot better than before. Talking about it was probably all he needed to do and, after he did, he released most of what was stuffed up in him.

"So, what do you think?" I set my hand on the dresser and leaned against it. So far, he had mostly been agreeing with me so I was kind of anxious to hear what he had to say without me asking a "question."

Returning to the bed, he flopped back down on his stomach, "You're a terrible sympathizer."

"Shitheel."

"But," he shimmied to the other side of the bed to pick up his book, "I must admit that you did sound like Axel there for a minute."

Now he had me stunned. "I did?" I took a seat on the bed with him. I didn't think too much of sounding like him; I just wanted to get my point across. Wouldn't anybody else have told it to him like that? "Truly. He told me something similar when I spoke to him about it some time ago," he came back up with the book in his hands, trying to find the page he was on before. "Really?" I reached over to my notebook when it struck me. "Wait. So you mean to tell me I went through a whole bunch of something you heard before?" That annoyed me. If he had heard it before, then why hadn't he told me unless he just wanted to giving me the running confidence. He could've just heard it from Axel again if he wanted an esteem boost.

"He hit a few points you were talking about," he looked back at me, "but maybe what I needed...was to hear it again from somebody else."

Blinking, I picked up my pencil and laid down next to him on the bed. _Were my words more meaningful than Axel's?_ I know the redhead had helped me out before, but I didn't his words would help somebody else out. "Was I any better?" I looked back down to my paper. He stretched his arms out in front of him as did another back stretch, making strained sounds behind closed lips. "Maybe a little better," he confessed. I couldn't help smiling at the warmth that had bloomed in my chest. Even if it was just a tiny bit better, I was happy that I could help him out. In addition to the happiness, I felt a sort of bond forming between him and I. Maybe we weren't so much enemies anymore. I wasn't so sure if he was ready to call me a friend yet, but the next best thing was acknowledging me as his partner.

In the corner of my eye, I couldn't help staring at him while he was stretching again. Carefully, I lifted my hand over to him and prayed that he couldn't see me from his right side. Then, as quickly as I could, I ran my hand down his back. He stopped stretching with a jerk and glared at me accusingly. Smiling sheepishly, I curled my hand like cat. Seeing my gesture, he blushed wildly and turned back to his work. Flushing got to me too as I had realized what I had done, causing me to turn back to my work as well.

Axel would've kill me if he found out what I had done.

*~'~'*

Not too long after our discussion was it time for me to go. We got a bit more work done in the time it took for Cloud to pick me up, but not enough to the point of making a final draft or deciding whose we would use if Zexion was still enforcing his earlier rule.

"Cloud Strife. Nice to meet you."

"Athena Patchouli. Likewise."

The two shook hands until Toma came along and introduced himself as well. While they stood on the inside of the doorway, we stood in the light on the outside. Cicadas echoed a song so loud I could barely hear the short conversation the adults were having. We didn't get too many of the bugs on the island, but there were enough to make up their own miniature chorus.

"So, Roxas. It was a pleasure to have you over," Athena leaned down to my level, her hand out in goodbye. "Thanks! Maybe I can come over again sometime," I gratefully took hold of her hand. I wasn't really expecting to, but I had guessed that maybe Vedi would've liked.

"Roxy! Roxy! Roxy!"

And as if on cue, the girl came running down the hall and up to me with Pittan in her hands. As I had hoped, her eyes weren't filled with tears anymore. "Are you going back home, Roxy?" she jumped up at me to get my attention. "Afraid so, Vedi," I leaned down to her, holding my arms open so that she could give me a hug. She ran into me so hard, I almost fell back on my ass. She reminded me a lot of kids at the apartment; they just love me. "Come back again soon, okay?" she continued to jump even in my arms, "Then you and me and Zexy and Metty can play together." She was so damn cute. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sure thing, Vedi." I let go of her as she transferred her hug to her bunny. With my reassurance, she smiled sweetly.

"Yes, do come again, Roxas. Zexion needs more relaxed friends like you, unlike that Axel," Toma cringed slightly in the corner of his mouth. "Of course, sir," I stood back up. I couldn't help but give him a stern stare for what happened earlier. He was just as much responsible for making Vedi cry as Zexion was even if he didn't have an ill intentions. His dark eyes seemed flabbergasted when he saw me, but I switched to a mellow look before he could ask about it.

"Vedi, bedtime," Metis broke between the adults. Typical of kids her age, Vedi protested but willingly let the other girl pick her up. The woman was about to turn back inside when she stopped sideways, her eyes on both Cloud and I.

"She's really proud. Good work, Roxas," she pointed at me as she held her sister with one arm. I raised an eyebrow at her like she was crazy. What she said wasn't making too much sense. "Also," she turned her finger to Cloud, "she says the dress looks nice." For some reason, she winked at him sexily for that. Can't say that the rest of us fully understood what that meant either except for Cloud. His jaw was dropped wide open like he had just watched the whole house collapse in front of him. _Dress?_ I looked up at him curiously as the girls retreated inside. Together, the two parents shook their heads in embarrassment. "Sorry, about that," Athena apologized, "she's supposedly psychic."

"Roxas."

The two in front of us parted to the side as Zexion came walking down the hallway. Originally, I thought he didn't want to watch me leave the way he didn't follow me down after the doorbell rung. Turned out he just made a change of clothes. A _huge_ change of clothes. His black jeans and school shirt were replaced with a set of turquoise pajamas. I couldn't believe my eyes as he walked up to the edge of the doorway, just one step from reaching the outside. Visualizing his Order uniform and then looking him over again in his pajamas...just wasn't possible.

"Don't you look cute?" I snickered, observing how his sleeves almost covered his hands and feet. Huffing, he shook his head to restrain himself from giving a nasty comeback in front of Cloud. "Nah, what's up?" I asked, adjusting my backpack. "I just wanted to say that I'll finish the analysis tonight with both our papers," he held up the two sheets in his hands. It was then that I realized that I had forgotten my sheet on his bed when I was getting ready to go. "Oh, well, thanks," I smiled. "Yes, and..." he sighed as he put one of the sheets in the same hand as the other. I rocked on my heels as I waited for him to go on with what he was saying.

"Thanks...for earlier."

"Whoa." I stared down at his hand sticking out toward me. He hadn't done that before so it was something completely new. It felt like history was in the making again as I grasped onto his hand and shook it. _I'm gonna sleep awesome tonight,_ I laughed in my head. I couldn't wait to tell Axel the next day.

"Hopefully we won't have to go through that again," I chuckled as we let go of each others hands. "Hopefully not," he replied simply. Looking between him and Toma, my hard look returned. Now that I had the two of them in the same place at the same time, I could finally say what I wanted to say. "I mean it," I growled, "Don't argue so much anymore. For Vedi's sake." Athena's grin widened as the other two looked at each other in embarrassment. If they had even took a look at how Vedi was handling the problem, they would have had second thoughts. Instead, they got some stranger telling them to behave. May not have meant as much, but it was good enough.

"Oh, and one last thing Zexion," I caught his gaze with a short wave of my hand. Flushing, The Schemer looked my way. "What was the reason for, you know?" I carefully asked since Cloud was still there. The boy peeked his left eye up to the man next to me before beckoning me forward with his index finger. Leaning forward, I turned my head to the side so he could whisper his reply. Cupping his hand on the side of my ear, he gave me his response in one quick sentence.

I furrowed my brow.

"What the...?"

"Don't make him feel guilty again," his lips curled in enjoyment, "he's unbearable at that point." _But was that any reason to stab me?_ I felt my eyebrow twitch. Pouting, I clutched the straps of my backpack while the adults looked between each other for the answer. And the conversation we had earlier made it seem like it was so much more.

With the conversation over, Cloud and I turned toward the car as we said our goodbyes.

"Night, Zexion," I waved as I got in the car.

"Don't drop the soap!" Nothing else but a smirk could've been on his lips when he said that. "What was all that about? Your friends are weird," Cloud put on his seat belt. "It's a long story," I smiled comically back at him as I put on my own seat belt. Can't believe he knew about that.

Back at the house, I lazily tossed my stuff on the floor, switched into some pj's, and threw myself in the bed. I had had enough revelations for one day or week for that matter. Everything had worn me out so I was thankful that Zexion was going to finish the paper for us. As I lied in my bed watching T.V., I couldn't help thinking about him and The Order as a whole. He was adopted. Demyx was abused. Axel was a mafia boy. _So what's Marluxia? Some escaped convict?_ It seemed like everybody in our group had some sort of story to tell. So what was mine? Incredibly bad luck? I wouldn't have been surprised if it was.

"Roxas."

"Hm?" I turned my head to the right. Sora was standing in the doorway with Samba gliding toward me. "Hey," I sat up, catching the glider on my chest. I had barely thought about him while I was over at Zexion's house. Over there, my anger about what had happened the night before died down. "How was Zexion's house?" he asked, leaning against the wooden frame of the doorway. Setting Samba on my shoulder I waved him over as a sign that it was okay to come in. Beaming, he didn't waste any time appearing at my bedside. "It's was alright. Things got kind of edgy for a while, but it was okay," I explained, poking at Samba's nose. "You didn't sleep over this time?" he reached over and scratched at his pet's back. The critter stretched out on my shoulder like he was in absolute pleasure. That was disturbing. "Nope. He said he would finish it," I replied, crossing my legs under the sheets. "That's good," he shrugged, bringing his arm back to his side.

Okay, it was obvious he had something to say. His tone had been filled with mellowness since he said my name. Whatever it was, I wanted him to go through with it so I could have my cousin back. Lying up against the pillow, I poked him on the shoulder. "Sora?" I asked, waiting for him to go on. His eyes looked unsure for a moment as he gazed down to his hands. He looked like he was contemplating doing it or not. I didn't see why he wouldn't, even if it was a second time. That was when I realized that I had something to say too. I couldn't let him apologize without me having to as well.

Suddenly, he leaned over to me and wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I was stunned at first, but I returned the hug with one of my own. Samba, seeing the bridge made between us, crawled onto our arms. My cousin's chest was incredibly warm, just like Axel's. I felt his heart beating in unison with mine. Our hugs were great, and after going through an afternoon of unrelated people, it was all the more meaningful.

"I'm sorry for scaring you last night," he rested his head against mine. "And I'm sorry for avoiding you earlier," I apologized as well. "I promise I won't scare you like that again," he shook his head as much as I could. "Thanks," I squeezed him tighter, "I won't run from you like that again either."

"I swear it, Roxas. I won't do it again."

Unexpectedly, the dark tone from before returned to his voice. At first, I thought he was about to pull off another prank again until I noticed the way he was using it. It was him, that was for sure. There was just something different about it then from the other night. Meaning was underneath it. A seriousness that said he was only using it to make a point. And, amazingly enough, I liked it. Although I didn't need it, it had a sort of protectiveness to it. It said he cared about me.

"Thanks, Sora," I gave him a final squeeze before letting him go. His bright smile returned to his face, a sign that all was mostly well in the world. "Don't mention it. How about we play some Dance Dance Revolution?" His tone was gone when he thumbed the door. "You know it!" I threw the sheets off my legs. So maybe I wasn't tired enough to avoid playing some video games. I could spare an hour or two before clocking out.

I was just getting out of the bed when he noticed something next to the window. "So where'd you get these?" he picked up the mini me out of the treasure chest. I had placed some of the gifts I had received on the wall-shelf next to my bed including Riku's snow globe and Scion's treasure chest. The resin figures I hid in my closet like a real shut-in. "Oh, some friends gave 'em to me for Christmas," I shrugged, feeling heat flutter around my face. Playfully, he made it walk around prior to rubbing it on Samba like it was hugging him. The sugar glider turned on its back like it was surrendering to the doll. _Oh,_ that _doesn't suggest something,_ I didn't bother to hide my wincing.

"Well, let's go!" He set the doll back in the chest before hightailing it off the bed. "You go on ahead; I'll meet you down there after I get something to drink," I waved for him and Samba to go on without me. Taking the hint, he took off down the hall to get things set up in the basement.

Just as I was about to get up, I looked back at the chest. Aside from the doll and everything else inside, I started placing all the postcards Dad had sent me in it as well. Better there than where I used to put them: unorganized on my dresser. I picked up the card I got earlier that week and looked it over once more. After hearing about Zexion's situation and having to talk to him about it, I was even more thankful to have him as a father whether he was by my side or not. In addition to that, I was even more thankful to be living with people I was actually related to: Sora, Cloud, Tifa. They were everything.

So...

"Dad..."

Falling to my knees, I hung my head and covered my eyes with my arm. So many tears came rolling down my cheeks that I thought there was no way I could possibly stop. My chest hurt incredibly like I had taken a punch directly to my heart. Behind my lips, my teeth slid and gritted against each other.

Why couldn't I stop crying?

* * *

**A/N:** -crawls under bed forever- I'm going to hell for this chapter. As far as Zexion's real parents go, they didn't want him so they put him up for adoption. 'Twas sad, but that's what made writing parts of the chapter iffy. Changed some words around and took some stuff out so it wouldn't seem so harsh (no offense meant!). And the argument between Zexion and Toma...I dunno. There are plenty of things they could've been talking about, but there's no definitive one. Didn't think this would end up being such a long chapter (probably longest yet), but Sora's deal stole the show. Points to those who caught the Higurashi and Umineko references!

If you're wondering about the answer Zexion gave, head back to chapter 26. That's where the whole "since last semester" and stabbing deal comes together. As for the play, I was kind of going with a _Julius Caesar_ kind of thing cause I read it at the time I got the idea. Could I have made Roxas any worse in this chapter? Little whiny pants. Thanks for reading and please review!


	39. Sick Dreams

"Roxas! Roxaaaaaaas! C'mere!"

"NOOO! NO! NOOO!"

With each step I took down the stairs, my socks threatened to slip me up. Several times did I come close to losing my balance, but I didn't care; there was no way in hell I was going back up to his room. Making a sharp turn around the fish tank, I made a dash into the kitchen. Big mistake. My speed and socks meeting the wooden floor slipped me into a fall, causing my side and the floor to collide with each other soon after. Pain shot up my left hip from taking the brunt of the impact, but that was the least of my worries.

Gritting my teeth together, I sucked in the dry air as I got up. _Can't stop, not now,_ I rubbed my hip to rid myself of the pain. The thought would've sounded a lot better had I been able to get out of the house. My only option was the basement, yet even there I wasn't safe. _Oh well,_ I thought. I was willing to take my chances. Taking a more careful approach, I headed for the fridge. From there, I picked up a supply of juice boxes and lunch kits Cloud had bought earlier that week. They may not have been the best of food choices, but they'd last me for a while.

"Roxas! Rooooxaaaas!"

Panicking, I fumbled with the packaged food in my arms as I headed for the cabinet. There was one last thing I couldn't go downstairs without and that was fruit snacks! My hand was about halfway to grabbing the handle when a sound behind me made me stop. It was small, but easily recognizable. Inside my chest, my heart went into a beating frenzy when the noise came again. _Dammit,_ I drew my hand back as careful as I could. Never before had I wished to be Riku at the moment, to have the ability to drive off to where I pleased. I would've been out of there long before they ever caught me.

"Roxas." Tifa sounded so stern. What mother wouldn't be disappointed in what I had been doing? Without even turning around, I knew what she must've looked like: arms crossed, foot tapping, a slight glare in her dark eyes. The typical mom stance.

"Roxaaaas!"

Never before had Sora's voice sounded so shrill.

"But I want to live!" I turned around, coming close to crying. "That's no excuse for not being there for your cousin," Cloud came around the table and took the supplies out of my arms. _N__o excuse? That's plenty of excuse!_ I angrily watched him place the food back in the fridge, _There goes living in the basement forever._ "C'mon, Roxas," my aunt came around, setting her hand on my shoulder, "Sora's a little sick and he just wants his cousin by his side. Is that so wrong?"

"'A little sick'? He's got the stomach flu!"

"And...? Wouldn't you like somebody by your side if you were sick?"

"Frankly, no," I hissed in the corner of my lips. If I had the stomach flu, I wouldn't even wish for my worst enemy to be near me. I'd pretty much hate everybody. "Well it doesn't hurt to at least help him out until he gets better," Cloud pulled a tray out of the space between the microwave and the fridge, "At least bring him up some breakfast and sit with him a little while." Can't say that didn't annoy me. His son was throwing up chunks while he was about to go in for work. He didn't have to stay home all day and listen to his son make gagging noises or hear the toilet flush every five minutes.

"But I don't wanna get sick," I pouted as he and Tifa prepared breakfast for their son.

"Roxas! Where's my cousin?"

"I love you, Sora!"

That was the most I could give him. I wasn't too sure if I fully meant what I had said. "Here, take this up to Sora please," Tifa handed me the tray of cereal, juice, and toast. "Fine," I huffed, accepting the fact that there was no getting out of it. Tifa had a point about if I were to get sick; I would want somebody to be there taking care of me. It may not have been me lying in bed, but he still wanted somebody by his side. Nonetheless, I was reluctant to go up to his room. The bacteria were swimming everywhere.

It had been about a week and a half since Zexion and I had worked together on our assignment. It goes without saying that the next day, we both got an "A" for our work and had something good to say to Xemnas -while omitting the parts about the adoption and crying parts. Despite that, Zexion appeared to be his regular self when we had met up again with The Order. He acted as if the whole event hadn't happened. Nevertheless, he gave me a sort of look every now and then that said he was kind of "acknowledging" me. Even the smallest glance said something. Just by that, I could tell that something good was going to come out of it. Maybe not right away, but soon.

Aside from that, the main thing that was going on at school was the stomach flu. One nasty bug started going around about three days after the assignment. Seeing as how there were a lot of people who went to our school in close proximity, the illness spread quickly. Within days, I was hearing from Namine and Riku about how three to five kids would be gone from their classes and then five to seven from Sora and Kairi. I had similar numbers to give in some of my classes. People were dropping like flies. What was worse was that a good portion of the school was probably contaminated so hand sanitizer and cleaning agents were all around. Too bad it didn't stop both students and teachers alike from falling victim to the virus; soon enough, Sora became one of them. Tifa and Cloud had been taking care of him as best they could with some assistance from me. Helping him wasn't so bad, it was just the fact that his sickness was contained to the house and we were all at risk of getting it even though he was locked away in his room. Actually, I was more worried about Samba possibly getting it. Whether or not the critter could pick up human diseases was beyond me, but the way he had been in Sora's room most of the time concerned me.

Standing at his door, I grasped the wooden handles of the tray tightly between my fingers. Groans echoed from the inside like he was in pain. Automatically, I envisioned him lying in his bed with the sheets pulled up to his nose, his skin pale with a green tinge around his cheeks. His hair would've lost its perk while his dim eyes peeked from behind his limp bangs. That was how I found him every time I went into his room. I didn't think it was possible for him to get that way, but there he was before my eyes.

Seeing the door open in the corner of his eye, he turned his head toward me. "R-Roxas!" he beamed as much as he could, his voice weak and sounding like it was being weighed down by the next round of gag. "Morning," I sighed, stepping into the room. I can't say his room was the freshest ever. Regardless of Tifa's occasional going in to clean it, the room still reeked of something foul. There was no question as to why.

"My cousin came to see me!" He happily tapped his feet together under the sheets. "Yeah, even though he wanted to hoard myself away in the basement," I strained a smile, maneuvering my way around the trashcan by his bedside. I sure as hell didn't want to see what was in there nor did I want to catch the odor rising up from it. Holding the tray up as carefully as I could in one arm, I released the stands under it before setting it on his bed. With food in front of him, he eased himself up from the sheets as much as his strength would allow. Seeing his arms tremble just to push himself up made me cringe. When he's not sick, his arms are filled with so much strength regardless of their skinny appearance. Once he was sitting up, he happily took the spoon full of cereal bits and stuffed it in his mouth.

He looked like he was about to gag.

Flinching, I put my arm up defensively as if that would've saved me had he vomited my way. A disgusted expression was draped over his face as he slowly dragged the spoon out from between his lips. He winced around his nose with his eyes wide open. Even with the utensil out, he still held his sick look like he had the tasted the nastiest thing in the world. Setting the spoon back down in the bowl, he sunk himself back into the sheets without a second thought.

"Never mind breakfast," he groaned, bringing the sheets back up to his face again, "I hate it."

"How can you hate breakfast? They're Lucky Charms!" I took the tray and placed it on his desk, "And weren't you the one who said that even breakfast needed breakfast?"

"Well not today," he growled, making a slight choking noise when he finished, "I hate everybody."

_Yeah right,_ I let out a "tch." He had been saying that for days. Thankfully, there was one way to get him to love again. "Let me check your forehead," I willingly drew close to his bedside. He never turned the offer down. At the realization of what I was going to do next, he sat up a little bit again. Scooting the trashcan away with my foot, I knelt down next to him and leaned over. Instead of using my hand, I brought my forehead down to his. Groaning in content, he closed his eyes. I know I was being a hypocrite in not wanting to get close to him, but the disease wasn't on his forehead.

"I wuv you, Roxas," he shuddered like he having an orgasm. _That's what I thought,_ I smirked secretly to myself. When I pressed my head a little harder against his, he let out another groan, not of pain, but of pure satisfaction. "Your head's so warm. It feels really good," he shuddered in enjoyment. Just by the way he shook, I knew he had the chills. After all, his forehead was burning a hole into mine. "Still feels like you got a fever," I wiped my forehead of his warmth as I stood back up, "A little medicine should bring it down."

Submerging himself under the sheets, he huffed at my statement. "The medicine only brings it down so much. I'm never getting out of here." _So depressing,_ I stretched out my back from the slight pain I felt. "People die faster thinking that way. Just stay positive and you'll get better soon," I sighed, wishing I could believe in my own words. It wouldn't be too long before he threw up all of his organs.

"I hope everybody dies before then," he grumbled, seemingly turning over onto his stomach -as if that part hadn't been through enough. "Has Riku called?" He stretched out his legs.

"Yeah, he called earlier. Why didn't he call your cellphone?"

"I don't wanna charge it. It's all the way over there," he peeked his hand out, pointing to his plaid school pants on the floor. "Oh, but you have enough energy to run to the bathroom," I shook my head as I made my way over to his pants. He bolted to that place like he was in a marathon. It was just his timing in there that would've gotten him the boot. "You're so mean. What did he say?" he asked. While I was rummaging through his pants, he picked the charger up from the floor. "He said he'd be by later. He's doing some homework and running some errands, whatever those are," I took his phone out of his side pocket. We're teenagers. We don't run errands.

My cousin let out another moan as he handed me the charger. "Hopefully he'll bring by some soup," he whined before making another choking noise. "Or not...?" I smiled wryly. He was just gonna throw it back up anyway. Just as I was plugging the charger into the wall, Samba came scurrying out from under the bed. "And just where have you been?" I watched him run up the leg of the desk. "Samba," Sora lifted the sheets to let his pet in, "You're my best friend today."

"Oh, I see how it is!"

Pretending to be offended, I got up and gave him a light slap on the head. I would've done it a bit harder, but I feared it would've triggered a gag reflex or something. He emerged once again only to rest his head against the pillow. Closing his eyes, he moved his head so that Samba could curl up against his neck. "I think I'm gonna take a nap for now," he sighed, moving his legs around until he could settle in. "Sweet dreams," I grabbed the remote he left out on top of him and flipped the T.V. off. I would've liked to see him try to sleep, but any rest was good.

After tossing the remote on the bed and making sure his phone was set on the desk, I took my leave.

"Night, Roxas," he called from his spot, his eyes still closed.

"Night, Sora," I called as I closed the door behind me.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon...and about five minutes after I had left, he made another dash for the bathroom.

* * *

Monday came along as fruitless as ever.

Sora was still sick, which meant that I had caught a ride with Riku alone. I have to admit, it was kind eerie being alone in the car with him; that hadn't happened since Axel got shot. Neither of us were talking to each other, but that was because of what was saving my ass: he was talking to Sora on his phone. Even though I couldn't hear his voice very well, Riku translated the conversation pretty clearly: his friend was asking him to get him snacks from the machines and for me to pick up a list of his assignments. He already had all of his books back at home, so I was lucky that I wouldn't have to lug each one on my back. However, their conversation lasted for about half the ride. Dead silence followed soon after. It didn't feel too bad thanks to us hanging out with each other days after the assignment was completed, but it just felt weird not having Sora there.

"What the hell?"

The same could be said about lunch.

"Riku, what happened here?"

Blinking, the platinum examined both ends of the table like he was searching for something. When he couldn't find what he was searching for, he turned back to me with a blank face.

"Everybody's dead."

Clutching my head, I brought it down to the table and pretended to sob.

The stomach flu.

It was understandable that morning when Namine and Kairi didn't show up. That we could handle. But at lunch, we were sort of expecting Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and some of our other friends to at least have shown up. Nobody was there except one or two kids we didn't know. Other than them, the rest of the table was empty. _Freaky as hell,_ I scanned around the room, seeing that several other tables were suffering the same fate. Back in the classrooms, there appeared to have been more people present then gone; lunch just showed how big the hole was of people gone. Things were getting nasty.

"This is weird," I rubbed my arms, "Don't you guys shut down the school for this kind of problem?" That's what I would've done. I had heard of some classes not even holding studies because so many people would've missed out. "Not really. If we get a major epidemic, then we'll talk," Riku was still glancing around the room in awe of the near empty tables. Opening my milk, I sighed, "Yeah, when everybody and their mother is having a heart attack." He appeared to be stunned by my remark the way he looked back at me with a blank stare. For a second, I ignored it but I could still see him out of the corner of my eye. _What the hell's his problem?_ I took a quick swig of my milk, _Is there something on my face? _When he still didn't stop after a few seconds, I finally confronted him._  
_

"What?"

"Why don't you sit here today?" He patted the spot next to him.

"Why?"

"Just a suggestion."

_Suggestion?_ I took a minute to think about it. When everybody's "alive" they tend to sit around him since he was such a likable guy. But the day everybody's "dead," I had gotten the opportunity to sit next to him. His offer was sort of enticing, but what bothered me the most was the fact that he was closing in on Axel and I. Sure, the days we spent with the others after the assignment calmed me down and made me a lot more willing to be around him, but the uneasiness seemed to have returned once again.

"Uh, sure," I shrugged, picking up my tray. He made an unnecessary scoot to the side as I made my way around the table and took a seat next to him in his previous spot. "Seat's warm," I kicked my legs under the table. "Cause I obviously left it that way for you," Riku peered at me with a sarcastic smile. I knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but sitting in his spot was equivalent to sitting on a warm toilet seat.

"Gross!"

"Bow to your sensei!"

Together we broke out in a short laughter although it didn't last for long. Sure, it was natural for people to laugh in the cafeteria, but without a whole lot of people there and the conversation level low, it was like breaking the sound barrier. Once we saw the awkward looks we were getting from other tables, we cut ourselves short. "We really need people," I said solemnly, hunching my shoulders up to my ears as I scanned the room. "Yeah, I almost feel like kidnapping everybody from their houses," Riku leaned forward on the edge of the table, hunching his shoulders like I did. "I'll be sure to alert the police," I beamed, spitting my tongue out in the process. "Like they can catch me," he smirked proudly, "I'm pretty stealthy in the dark."

"Creeper!"

"Mori! Rocks Ass!"

Just as things were getting good between Riku and I, Axel came along. Amazingly enough, he and the rest of The Order were one of few that hadn't gotten sick yet. I wasn't too surprised; since my first meeting them, I hadn't seen anybody of the group get sick -minus the problems Axel had thanks to me. Not that it was a bad thing that he wasn't sick, but I wished he had been for the time being. In a matter of seconds, I sensed Riku's usual bitterness returning as did his usual "pissed-to-see-ya" face. Without the others there, it seemed like Riku would have an opening to go all out on the guy.

"What the hell is this?" Axel came around the table and slapped his hands down with a smack that echoed throughout the room. "What is what?" I held my hands up in question. Taking control of the conversation was what I had in mind while Riku was "charging." Chances were if it had just been Axel and I talking, Riku would hold off a bit on the comments. He knew I could put up with him.

"Your friggin crew too?" The Flurry spread his arms out to the sides in gesture to our empty table. The two other kids from before had taken off the moment they had seen Axel coming our way. "I don't even...!" A laugh was in his voice like he couldn't believe it. "Everybody's getting the stomach flu. Have you not noticed people suddenly running off for the bathrooms?" I explained, peering down both ends of the table before turning back to him. That did happen a couple of times; somebody would suddenly bolt for the door, never to be seen again...until maybe a week or two later.

Putting his hands on his hips, he rolled his eyes at my explanation. "And everybody at this table got it except you two?" Curling the corner of his lips, he examined us in disgust as if we were more disturbing than the people that were throwing up. "No. Not yet anyway," I mumbled under my breath. We were okay for the moment, but with all the close proximity stuff and me living with a sick cousin, catching the bug was unavoidable.

Letting out a loud sigh, Axel dropped his right hand off his hip so that it was hanging by his side, "Isn't this fun?" He sounded tired the way he said it although I could hear the disappointment in his tone. Shrugging, I kept my eyes on him as he glanced around the room. I didn't have too much of an idea of where to take the conversation from there. With Riku reeling to make a comeback, all I wanted was for Axel to steal me away into the janitor's closet again.

"Just a word of advice."

Riku and Axel seemed startled when I spoke up again as both sets of eyes were on me. I believe it was more of what I said than what I had done. Whichever one, my words were more for Axel than for the platinum. "You should take care of yourself if you don't want to get sick," I finished my sentence, keeping my voice low. What Riku's reaction would be was what made me struggle to keep my voice down.

"Ah, lookin' out for me, Rocks Ass?" Axel tilted his head back a bit, his expression of both surprise and sarcasm. Next to me, Riku was eying me with a sort of blank look, waiting for me to go on. His face said he understood where I was coming from, but he was offended just for caring about him. Shaking my head his way, I turned back to The Flurry in front of us.

"If you don't want to kill yourself by throwing up what's left of you," I came up with a weak comeback.

"Yeah right," he shook his head like what I was saying was pure nonsense, "For your information, I don't get sick."

"There's a first for everything."

Hearing Riku's comment, Axel turned his attention to the boy next to me. The platinum was sneering at first but when Axel caught him in his sights, his smile turned back into a frown.

"Hey boys!"

Riku and I jumped upon hearing The Flurry shout across the room. Smirking down at us, he waved for the others to come over, "C'mere. We're sitting with Mori and Rocks Ass today!" _What the hell?_ I shot a glare at the redhead. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was in front of us, he wanted to bring the rest of his crew. _Love you,_ he mouthed the words, but thanks to him not moving his lips very much, I was barely able to make them out. Had he shown a soft face when he did so, Riku would've caught something but thankfully my lover kept his bad ass complexion on for him. Fire was burning in the platinum's eyes from his opponent's move. Shifting his gaze to the opposing pair of mint green, Axel made a small shudder.

"That's right. Keep glaring at me with those bestial eyes," Axel kept his sights on Riku as he took his seat, "I gave you those eyes."

Sora's friend kept quiet as the rest of The Order took their seats on Axel's side of the table, trays and all. Shaking my head, I hugged my arms and glanced around the room. Most of the other tables were staring over at us like we were aliens or whispering about how The Order had suddenly sat down with us. What I was wondering was why Riku hadn't pulled me away from them the moment they sat down. He was still fuming in his place and glaring at everybody across from him.

"Be careful, Roxy."

"Huh?"

Smiling confidently my way, Axel ripped the seal off the bottle of punch from the tray Demyx had brought him. "He may not look it, but you've got a real beast here with Mori. Got it memorized?" he unscrewed the cap. "I'll say," Marluxia chuckled next to to Zexion, "after all, he was one of us once upon a time." The heaviness in the air was beginning to make me sick. _Why are you guys provoking him?_ I looked the two over as I fumbled with my fingers in my lap. I couldn't wait until Axel and I had some private time for me to confront him on the whole deal.

"The Thirteenth Order's Number Three," Axel lowered his voice so that only our group could hear, "The Way to the Dawn."

I swear I felt my organs trying to explode on me for the fear of what would happen next. Both Axel and Riku were suffocating the rest of us -namely Demyx and I- who didn't want some sort of fight to break out. They just made eating lunch that much harder for the rest of us. When neither of them said anything, I took the opportunity to change the topic.

"Demyx!" I held his name out like it was a musical note, "How's life?" I was nervous on starting the conversation up since either Axel or Riku could've spoken up at any time. Thankfully they didn't, but the chance that they could remained. "Life? It's going great," the guy across from me simpered, anxiously poking at his Jell-O. "How are things at the apartments?" I sounded like one of those middle-aged men that ask about everything just to keep a topic going. "Awesome actually," he perked up, "We're planning a huge cook-out again soon. I was actually about to ask if you wanted to come."

"You bet!" I beamed. There was no way in hell I was gonna miss another cook-out, especially since my first one there was so magical. "Speaking of which, how are the kids doing? Have they gotten sick too or what?" That was another concern of mine. There must've been several other students besides Demyx that lived at the apartments but came to Atropos. With everybody getting infected, I wouldn't have been surprised if some of the kids started blowing chunks. "Yeah, they've gotten a little sick but it's more of the common cold that's going around with them," he explained, a sorry smile on his lips. "Tell them Roxas said for them to get well soon," I fumbled with my fingers some more.

"You guys are completely killing the mood over here."

"Stop being a prick, Axel."

The Nocturne's words were no effect as Axel beamed happily to the both of us. Aside from his comment, Riku appeared to have relaxed a little bit. At least he didn't appear to be fuming as much. That may have made things feel a little better, but it didn't stop me from feeling like a sitting duck in a den of lions. "They do bring up a good point though. Everybody seems to be catching the flu," Zexion glanced around the room at one or two tables, "It won't be long before we're next."

"That's a depressing thought," Marluxia sighed, dragging his hand down his face, "I don't need to be bringing that home with me." _I doubt any of us want to bring that home,_ I shuddered at the thought. Sora was already sick so I may have been at a higher risk than everybody else at the table. However, I couldn't stop thinking about Zexion's little sister, Vedi. She and the kids at the apartment were so cute; I couldn't imagine how they'd look so sick and frail. On the other hand, if Zexion had caught the bug, I'd see her trying to take care of him like a little nurse. A tiny grin came to my lips at the thought of a little sister trying to take care of her big brother.

"What the hell is up with you?"

Automatically, I dropped the smile as I brought my attention to Axel and the others who were now staring at me like I had something to say. Trying to fend off a pout, I crossed my arms while I came up with an excuse. "I was just thinking about what it'd be like if you got sick," I sniffed, turning my head away just enough so that I could only see them in the corner of my eye. The redhead exhaled behind closed teeth and rested his head against the hand he had propped up on the table. "Did I not say that I don't get sick?" he asked like he had said it a million times before.

"Hey, like Riku said, there's a first for everything. Not to mention, that'd be a special day for me."

His eyes narrowed slightly but the smug look never left his face. "How so?"

"That's a day off!"

Sniffing, he switched positions so that both arms were crossed on the table. "You're so cruel. Would you even bother to visit me?" I can't say that didn't catch me in a corner. He was asking the question in the cunning tone he always used, but there was more to it. In his voice was another tone that asked me if I really would. A similar thing was going on in his eyes; they were playful, yet appeared to have been longing for an honest answer. Had we been alone, I would've given him what he was asking for. Unfortunately, the one thing holding me back from giving him a straight answer was Riku.

"Hell no!"

"Seriously?" A red eyebrow raised like he knew that wasn't my real answer. "I don't know. Maybe," I peeked up to the ceiling as I shook my head, "I wouldn't want to catch whatever you get. I've got my hands full with Sora being sick." Getting sick was my last priority. Taking care of Sora was enough; taking care of my dying body with his would be unbearable. But the worst part would probably be lying around all day at home and listening to Sora do his business in the bathroom. The weekends and after school were times for that.

"What're you doing? You his caretaker or something?" Marluxia joked.

"Of course. He's my cousin and his parents can't always take care of them. He needs me," I explained, using a stern tone to emphasize that it was no joke.

Demyx began shaking the punch bottle. "Well it's just Strife, right?" He smiled sheepishly, "It can't be that bad. Not as bad as taking care of dozens of kids. Right?" His words made me want to rip my hair out. _"Not that bad"? Yeah right,_ I rubbed my forehead like I was becoming exhausted just by talking to them. "You have no idea," I rested my head in the palm of my hand. "I do." I barely heard Riku when he murmured that. When I peeked at him, a disturbed expression was on his face like he had just seen something that had scarred him for life. I couldn't help wondering what he had seen when Sora was sick, especially if it was worse than the stomach flu.

"Rocks Ass, you talk like taking care of him is killing you on the inside," Axel took a bite into his pizza, "Just how hard could it be?" Fiercely rubbing my temples, I let out an annoyed growl that appeared to have surprised everyone. They sat back as much as their seats would allow as I crossed my arms on the table and stared them all down. No doubt Axel was the most shocked in that he probably thought I was mad at him. Honestly, I wasn't; I was just tired.

"Try holding down a meal while your cousin is gagging his up in the bathroom," I furiously began rubbing my temples. That was one of the disturbing parts. For some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about what the food I had brought up for Sora would look like when he tossed it into the toilet. Every time I shuddered at the images; the thoughts were nasty enough to make me lose my appetite. From the winces everybody on the table was giving me, I knew they were starting to lose their appetite as well.

"Or how about trying to sleep at night while he's dry heaving in the next room?" The heaviness that I couldn't relieve from the night before returned to my eyelids as I all of a sudden felt like falling asleep. It wasn't that he kept me up all night, but getting to sleep in the first place was a challenge in itself. I couldn't help worrying about the next time he would get up to make his normal "rounds." Even though he tried to be quiet as he did it, the choking and heaving noises could still be heard thanks to the effect of the bathroom walls.

Already, Demyx was getting uncomfortable the way he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Goddamn, Roxas. How loud is he?" He cringed, likely trying to get whatever he was imaging out of his head. "Loud," I peeped, actually enjoying some of the reactions I was getting. Zexion scooted his tray away a little ways away from him. Marluxia set his silverware down in disgust, eyes closed while he tried to keep a straight face. Riku was faring a lot better than the Assassin albeit eating a lot slower than before. Lastly, there was Axel who had kept his bottle tilted up like he was drinking it since I began talking about Sora. The hint of sadism I felt from seeing their reactions tickled me into a smile.

"Fucking nasty," The Assassin scooted his tray towards Zexion's as a sign that he was done as well, "Why would you even tell us something like that?"

"Cause Demyx asked," I picked up my drink, not as affected by my own words as they were, "and maybe to taste some of that sadism you guys love so much."

From down the table came a snicker from Axel. The Flurry had finally put his bottle back down having recovered from my little tale of merriment. "I wouldn't even call that tasting. That was more like a shy lick," he smirked, brushing his spikes back with his hand. His last two words made me shudder in delight, but I kept up my pout to the low score he gave me. He had to have been churning somewhere in his gut and was just covering it up with his cool attitude.

"If you think that's bad," Riku suddenly spoke up, poking at his food, "you should've been there when Sora had hookworm."

Except for Riku, the rest of us lost our appetites as we broke out into a group "Aw!" That automatically beat my story in spite of mine sounding a lot worse. I had remembered Dad letting me know about that when Tifa had called, but that was a long time ago. After going through school and seeing all kinds of horrifying spectacles in science and health class, I had a nasty idea of how that would've turned out. And as if things were bad enough already, that day was spaghetti day. Everybody else must've had the same idea the way each member of The Order, including Axel, pushed their trays away as a sign that they were done -even though Axel was the only one among us with pizza.

"Why Riku? Why?" I set my arms in a circle around my tray, "I actually wanted to eat today, but you're depriving me of food." Using every fiber of my being, I flashed my best saddy, sad face at him in hopes that he would make me "unhear" what he had said. Instead, all I got was a small pat on the head as an apology. Running his hand through his bangs several times, Zexion glared at the platinum. "I did not need to hear that," he growled, pushing his bangs back so that his right eye was visible. "Really?" A smirk grew on Riku's lips, "Cause, ya know, I thought that while we were on the topic, I'd talk about it. Like when I was about to used the bathroom after he did and he had forgotten to flush the toi-"

"Shut up! Ju-just shut up!" The Schemer held his hands over his ears like that would make things better. That never works. Satisfied, Riku crossed his arms in triumph, happy that he had gotten his piece of satisfaction. Oh, he got that from Zexion and more. Axel appeared to have completely blocked out the conversation by staring out the window but the cringe was still in his face. Demyx really did look like he was about to throw up and Marluxia...He picked up his tray and ran to throw what was left of his food in the trash can. As for me, I was still trying to block out any disturbing images as I attempted to eat more of my lunch.

"See! You're so hurtful, Riku," I sobbed, the taste of the food suddenly turning sour in my mouth. Again, he gave me little apology for his remark, causing me to give up eating lunch entirely as some unsightly images swirled in my head. "Just be careful the next time you take a walk on the beach and step in dog shit from one that hasn't been de-wormed," he beamed so gleefully like he actually enjoyed talking about that kind of stuff.

Across from him, The Schemer removed his hands from his ears when he realized Riku wasn't talking about gross things anymore. Still upset, he made a small attempt to fix his hair before winding up with his arms crossed against his chest and a pissed look on his face. "Simply disturbing. Like any of us needed to hear that," he sniffed, a tiny snarl crawling onto his face. "'Disturbing'? You thought that was disturbing?" Riku switched gears so that he was back into his normal attack mode, "How about that mindfuck you pulled on me way back when? Now that was disturbing!"

"Oh yeah," Axel turned back to the rest of us, a chuckle in his tone thanks to the topic, "I remember that."

I looked between the three questioningly, "Remember what? What're you guys talking about?" Riku seemed to have pulled the topic out of nowhere. What was more was that I had no idea that a mindfuck could be pulled. All I had seen were those creepy pictures on the computer that actually did keep me up at night.

With a sniff, Riku placed his foot on the bar under the table. "Don't even laugh at that. That bothered me incredibly for two weeks," he flashed his teeth from the corner of his lips as he turned his head to the side. His comment simply made Zexion shift into a smile like he was glad that Riku had experienced whatever they were talking about. "What? You're still upset about that?" The dark-haired boy rested his cheek against his fist as he rested his elbow on the table. "Hell yes! You don't pull something like that and think that it's not gonna bother me for a while!" The platinum barely got his words the way he hissed them through his teeth. I could understand why he would be doing that; he didn't want anybody to know he was once part of The Order, full room of students or not.

"What? What did he do? I don't...! Demyx!" I whined like a five-year-old who wasn't getting the answer he wanted. If the others weren't going to tell me anything, then the blond was the next best thing. The Nocturne's expression to me was a mix of disbelief and uncertainty, unsure if he should tell me or not.

"Well...It has to do with-"

"Don't tell him!"

The two of us jumped at the sudden snap Riku made. He was so quick to say it and his voice was brimming with anger. I could even see the throbbing anger in his neck as one of his veins beat wildly in his skin. His eyes flared with fury, like the one he hated the most out of The Order was Demyx. Terrified, the blond gripped his seat and lowered his head, wordlessly giving a solemn expression to say that he wouldn't say anything else about it. Without me knowing, I had done the same to save myself from any fury Riku hadn't released on Demyx that he might've turned on me.

"What? Cause it had to do with Strife and Hamasaki?" Marluxia asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Riku didn't hesitate to turn on him with a sharp point of the finger.

"See what Mori's been keeping from you, Rocks Ass?" The Flurry purred from the other side of the table, "Oh, he's been keeping a lot to himself since his time with us." _I can relate,_ I shrugged with a brief glance his way. Since I had joined The Order, I had kept a lot from the others with excuses being the only things covering my ass. Riku had done the same before, though he may have been more open than I was considering Sora had known that he had joined the guys. All in all, we weren't too different. I was able to get that thought across to Axel thanks to the uncertain appearance in my face. When he caught sight of it, he took a different route with where he was going.

"Of course, not everything that happened was bad," he mischievously interlocked his gloved hands together, "In fact, some of those experiences were enjoyable, weren't they Mori?" Next to me, Riku had returned to his "cool" state, despite his dark aura eating away at my skin. _Do you really need to bring up more shit to make him angrier?_ I sighed, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

Zexion nodded, brushing his bangs to the side only to have them return in front of his right eye. "Like when we went go-kart racing," he beamed, still pleased about Riku's state. "Or went to that night club," The Graceful Assassin added, twisting some of his pink locks around his finger. Demyx probably would've added something had he not been afraid of what Riku would do to him. He probably wouldn't have done much, but hey, even I was scared to speak up at the moment.

"And how you enjoyed it all," Axel finished off for them, a seductive gleam in his green eyes. I couldn't help becoming a little jealous over that stare. Riku didn't even want it, but Axel was giving it to him. I was the one who wanted it.

"Can we cut the crap already?" The ex-member snapped, holding up his hand as a sign for them to shut up, "I thought we agreed not to talk about this shit anymore." That's what I was thinking as well when I thought back to the day when Riku had revealed his secret to me. Why were they still talking about it? It was supposed to be under the bridge. However, I didn't get my answer thanks to Marluxia and Zexion snickering between themselves and Axel flashing a poker face that said he just wasn't going to stop.

"What's wrong with reminiscing of old times, eh Riku?"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"That's it!" Riku slammed his hands down on the table as he prepared to get out of his seat. The moment I had been waiting for. He was going to shoot up from the table, snap at Axel, and tell me to follow him. Honestly, it wasn't too bad of an idea; had we stayed any longer, I just knew things would've gotten worse. As I had assumed, Sora's friend was falling through with the plan by flipping Axel the bird and leaving one last remark that didn't seem to have affected The Flurry at all.

"C'mon, Roxas!"

It was then that I felt something foreign wrapping around my arms: Riku's arm. He was swift to do so to make me get up, but my reaction was long-lasting. Right away, I felt a burst of heat burning up my face. An explosion of sudden euphoria left me breathless, leaving my heart to skip three beats in a row. I didn't know why I reacted that way to his gesture; I'm sure I had seen him make a similar move to Namine, Kairi, and even Sora when it came time for us to leave lunch. It appeared to be just a friendly gesture that he did. So then why was it so different for me? Was it the fact that it was the first time he had done it to me or was it because of the way he had squeezed my arms? It was a lot tighter than it had appeared when he did it to the others.

Whatever it was, Axel noticed everything I was going through and was quick to make a reaction. A mix of anger and jealousy quickly replaced his boastful expression. His face was tight in a snarl as were his eyes narrowed. I wasn't fast enough to react to his look as the most I could do was watch him rise from his seat just as Riku and I were about to leave.

"What the hell, Mori?"

Stopping short in his leave, Riku glowered back at the leader of The Order. He was obviously in no mood to hear anymore of what Axel had to say. The redhead countered an equally fed up appearance to the way his nemesis was taking me away from him although his arm wasn't around me anymore.

"Just gonna take Rocks Ass with you? Just cause you're done doesn't mean he is!"

As nice as Axel's comment was, I wished he had just let us go. Riku turned to me, his face still reeling with anger as if I had suddenly done something wrong.

"Are you done?"

"I d-don't know," I stuttered, constantly glancing back down to my feet to avoid looking into his eyes, "I g-guess?"

"There's your answer!" Riku made a final glimpse Axel's way before dragging me out of there. I wished I could've given a parting glance to the redhead too, but with Riku already in a bad mood, I was afraid to do so. What made it even less likely to happen was the fact that my wrist was being tightly gripped in Riku's fist. It was already squeezed in a way that said he wasn't going to let me go; I feared that if I took even the slightest glance back that his grip would become tighter as a sign of something worse.

*~'~'*

Although Riku had ripped me away from the lunchroom, I didn't see him again until after school. In that time, I had received a couple of texts from Axel asking me if I was okay. I told him that I was but also took the opportunity to press him about what he and the others did at the table. He said they were just having some fun with Riku, but I told him to be more careful next time. He knew that Riku trusted him. Why was he pushing his luck?

Then, out of nowhere, he asked me about the part when Riku put his arm around me for a split second. I had a feeling that he would question me about it eventually. My reply was, although it was unexpected, it was something that he regularly did so it was nothing. He asked me a sly question about if it felt good or not, but I responded with a "srs?" face on my phone. _Yeah, right,_ I thought as I narrowed my eyes at my phone. Axel could be as nonchalant as he wanted but we all saw how he reacted at the table. His actions were so sudden and the look in his eyes showed offense. Letting Riku touch me again the way he did, even for a second, was not going to happen again while he was around.

"You have such a strong grip," I rubbed my wrist as we walked down the hall, "I'm still feeling it now."

"Sorry about that," Riku stopped next to the door at the end of the hallway, "I forgot to put the safety on these guns." Beaming, he held his right arm up to and gunned it so that his muscles would show more. "Ugh, don't ever say that again," I lightly rubbed his arm, "you're putting me to shame here." _Seriously, I need to use that gym membership,_ I glared down at my own arms. If they didn't buff up soon, I was ready to chew them off.

"Yeah, Kairi bet me half her paycheck that I wouldn't say that. Wanna vouch for me when she comes back?"

"Sure, and while we're at it, remind me to never make a bet with you," I grinned so much that my cheeks hurt. Like I was going to lose half my paycheck to whatever bet I would make with him. I needed some of that stuff. With a sly smile, he knocked on the door, "I'll be sure not to." On the other side of the door, was the sound of ruffling fabric probably coming from the bed. A feeble "come in," came from the other side along with the sound of Samba's crabbing noise. Taking the doorknob into his hand, Riku opened the door.

"Wiku and Woxas! You guys came to visit me!" Sora came up from under the sheets with Samba on his head. "You seem to have forgotten that I live here," I said as we stepped into his room, "Of course I'm going to visit you." He also seemed to have forgotten that I "visited" him every so often when I needed to check his temperature, bring him food, or just each and every time he made a break for the bathroom.

"And I see that lying in bed all day, has affected your speech," his friend, "Wiku," put his hands on his hips. "I can't help it! Being sick makes me talk like this," my cousin nuzzled against the pillow, bringing the sheets up just below his eyes. "Seems more like a matter of choice to me," I stretched out my arm when Samba took a sudden glide toward me. The critter landed on my arm and ran all the way up to my head before plopping down in my hair. Up there, he wiggled his body in my spikes, glad to be from under those stomach flu-infested sheets. Had I been him, I would've been too.

From his place in the bed, I could tell Sora was pouting by the look in his eyes. "You abandon me, Samba?" He drew the sheets over his head again and wiggled around like he was trying to get comfortable. Seeing as how it wouldn't be too long before the next time he'd have to throw up, moving around so much wasn't a good idea. "C'mon, Sora. He's been in bed with you all day hasn't he? Give him some air," I poked at the pet on my head who returned it with a slight nibble on my finger.

"No! You all hate me! I can't help being sick! If I was better, then I'd be hanging out with you guys, but you reject me in my time of need!" The lump in the bed grew together as I assumed he was curling up under the sheets. That was an even worse idea for his stomach. Shaking my head lightly so that Samba wouldn't be disturbed, I gave Riku a "WTF?" look. "He's been this way since Sunday. I'm waiting for him to break out in a monologue any second," I whispered, doubting Sora would've heard me anyway by the way he kept ruffling the sheets. "Just when he's in a nasty situation," Riku giggled lightly as he took a step forward to do something about it.

"Hey, Sora. Do you need your temperature checked?"

"No!"

My cousin's friend knelt down and lifted the sheets from his friend's head. "C'mon. When's the last time you had your forehead checked?" Riku remained so serene and bright in spite of Sora's refusal. "I'll throw up on you if you come any closer," Sora growled, trying to get the sheets out of Riku's grip. Unfortunately for him, his powerless state and Riku's already strong arm kept the sheets tightly grasped between his friend's fingers.

"Just let me do it. It'll make you feel better," Riku leaned closer to him.

"No! I don't want my forehead ch-HOOOOOO!"

And just like that, Sora was tamed.

As far as I could see, Riku putting his head against my cousin's had the same effect as the last time he had come over; Sora closed his eyes and drew closer to him like that would give him more of what he was getting. Closing his eyes as well, a smile crept onto the platinum's face like he was enjoying whatever his friend had to offer fever-wise. From where I was standing, it was almost like their version of an ethnic kiss and I was just the guy in the room who was supposed to take it all in.

"Oooh, Riku. Let's just go out and get married now."

"Excuse me!"

Riku peeked open his right eye my way. "How do you go from taking a walk on the beach to marriage? What about me? I feel sort of left out here!" I crossed my arms like a jealous second girlfriend. Last time Riku felt Sora's forehead, the brunette wanted to "take a stroll on the beach" with him. He wasn't supposed to suddenly jump to marriage. Huffing, I pouted in fake offense. "But Roxas, we get married after Riku and I have our honeymoon," Sora groaned in an attempt to make up for what he had said.

"And the reason we can't get married at the same time is...?"

"I've only got two arms!" Riku turned to me with his arms out, "How am I supposed to carry the both of you?"

"Sora and I fuse together. Problem solved!"

I couldn't even keep a straight face at that one. Sora and I merging together to become one? What the hell would that look like? Would he have my hairstyle and go around wearing my clothes or would it be reverse for me and I'd be kicking things with Mickey Mouse-like shoes? My thoughts -and possibly theirs- brought made us crack up. Of course Sora couldn't do much since he was curled up and sick, but it made me happy to see him trying to be his old self again.

Without warning, the door suddenly creaked opened behind me.

"You guys," Cloud looked each of us over like we were the strangest things he had ever seen, "stop being weird."

"Daaaaaad!"

"I love you, Sora. You mean the world to me." And at that, my uncle took his leave back down the hallway to his room. I have to admit, had I been standing by and heard the conversation, I'd be questioning some things myself. Still, the whole deal was hilarious. Scoffing, my cousin made a face at the door, "Sure, let's hear him say that when he let's me back into the driver's seat again."

"Well, Sora. Just wanted to stop by to see how you were doing before we headed out to work," Riku ruffled his friend's hair as he got up. "Oh, and we brought you some snacks too," I reached into my backpack and pulled out two bags of chips and a couple of sweets. Sugar was supposed to help energy-wise and, as much as I didn't want to admit it, Sora needed the the energy.

"Don't leave," my cousin's weary, blue eyes watched as I set the treats to the side on his bed. "Sorry, Sora, but we have to. I'll be back later," I rested my head against his for his "acceptance." The moaning he made was his approval, though he still wasn't ready for us to leave. "Hey, I'll get you something while we're out," Riku cupped the critter on my head into his hands and delivered him to his master. Stretching his neck as Samba crawled over it to the other side of the pillow, Sora gave a hard stare up to his friend.

"It better be good or I'll just marry Samba instead."

"There's no winning with you is there?"

Turning his neck, the brunette gazed down to his pet, "Samba, you'll marry me right?" To that, the sugar glider made a small crabbing sound in response. None of us had any idea what that meant, but if it was a sound of confirmation then I was going to have some more "competition." If that was the case, then I was ready to bring it on.

"Just take a nap and we'll be back before you know it," I reassured him as we made our way for the door.

"Yeah, right. You try taking a nap when you have to gag every five seconds-"

"Good night, Sora," Riku pulled the door to a close behind us. _Thank you,_ I strained a sigh of relief. Riku may not have had to deal with it, but that would be all I would hear the minute I got back home. "He's going to kill us for that later; you know that, right?" Riku peeked down at me with a cringe on his lips. "Probably, but what's he gonna do? Throw up on us?" I countered half-confidently. To that, he gave me a hard look of the eyes to confirm my question.

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

_Open._ _Open._

Straining my eyes at the door and the clock on the wall, I blindly popped another piece of sesame chicken into my mouth. Waiting for the bell above the door to ring was so agonizing that my helmet was actually beginning to bother me. Staring at the door made me wish I had telekinesis so I could've swung open the door and dragged somebody inside without having to lift a finger. The only problem after that would be keeping them in there without having the police show up. Nonetheless, reality gave me a swift kick to the back of the head as the door remained closed and the clock kept on ticking.

"Roxas, give it up."

"Not until somebody comes through that door!"

I had never been so desperate for a customer before. It wasn't clear as to why, but I had assumed it was my hypocrisy kicking in again, looking for a reason not to go home. That or the idea of not having anybody to serve would take away from my paycheck.

"Rox-_as_!"

Underneath my wrist, I felt the edge of my bowl slowly being pulled away from me. Without looking, I tossed my fork at the offender with a quick flick of the wrist. "GAH!" Riku drew his hand back. I didn't see if I had hit him or not, but by his reaction I either did or came close. Served him right for trying to take my food. "What is your problem?" I could see him protectively clutching his hand. "That's what you get for trying to take my chicken!" I slid my cardboard snack bowl back my way. "Keep that up and I'm afraid I'll have to restock," he sniffed, but kept his playful tone. "That's what you get for taking my lunch away from me!" I turned to him and "hugged" my bowl with my hands, "This has been my only real meal of the day!"

"Oh, c'mon! You ate some of your lunch earlier."

"Yeah, until you started talking about certain _things_!"

"Well you started it!"

With that last line, I took the defeat but not without one last strike. Using all the power I had in my body, I prepared for my next attack. Lowering my head and bringing my eyes close to closing, I made some sharp gasps so that my chest and shoulders would jerk like I was really about to cry. In front of me, Riku appeared to be unconvinced of my "skills" by the way he crossed his arms like a parent just waiting for his kid to break out in tears. If that was the one way to tug at his heart strings, I was willing to go the distance. I was ashamed to say that all the crying I had done had made me somewhat of an "expert" on fake sadness. Gathering what was left of my strength, I forced out some tears from the corner of my eyes.

"Roxaaaaaas." The way he said my name automatically said that he still wasn't buying into it. _Oh c'mon!_ I struggled to keep my chest and tears going, _Tifa would be crying buckets at this point! _There was no getting to him. He had no heart.

"Rox-"

"AAAAAUUUUUUUUU!"

Turning toward the counter, he set his arms down on the surface. "See, this is why I don't want to have kids. They can just go eat themselves for all I care," he sniffed. "You're an evil man!" I wiped my eyes as I gave up the act. "Yeah, I guess I am," he beamed like it was something to be proud of. I assumed it was so long as the police didn't come after him.

"So let's just close up shop for today," he suddenly changed topic, "it's obvious we're not going to get any customers, not with that stomach flu going around." Finishing up the rest of my meal, I nodded. The place couldn't get any emptier, not until we left anyway. What I didn't get was why other students or adults didn't stop by. I mean, come on! If they had been healthy, they might as well have stopped by; it's not like we had it. Then again, people knew Sora had gotten sick and, seeing as how I lived with him, I could've passed it onto them. To make matters worse, there was also this rumor going around that said the food at the Express had caused it. But, had that been the case, the health department would've shut us down a long time ago. Whatever it was, I was still expecting at least a few people to have stopped by.

"Do we really even need to clean up?" I turned around in the bar stool as I watched Riku head to the back. "Not really. Just turn off a few things and we'll be set for...oh, I don't know," he answered, not having the slightest clue as to when we'd come to work again. Given the circumstances, I didn't have too much of an idea either.

"Back to Sora then," I sighed, scooting myself off the stool after finishing my last piece of chicken. There wasn't anywhere else I could go anyway, not with the fact that I still had homework to finish hanging over me.

"Why don't you come with me into town for a little bit?" Riku asked as he returned to the front after turning off the light in the back. "Really? Why?" I asked, tossing my empty bowl into the trash. It's not like I had much of a problem with it, but wondering never hurt anybody. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he gave a small shrug, "Why not?" I gave a shrug in return as I removed my helmet. _I guess. Least it'd keep us away from Sora for a little bit,_ I thought as I removed my chest plate. It wouldn't hurt; all I had to do was keep things from getting too weird while praying that Axel and the others weren't out either.

Taking his keys out of his pocket, he opened the door and locked it. "Ready to go?" he glanced back at me with a soft smile. "Yeah," I came around the counter and hurried to the door so he wouldn't lock me inside.

From there, Riku and I hit the town like a couple of...teenagers on errands. All we did was pick up some groceries, stop by the mall for some clothes, and stop by Cid's store to get something for Sora. But I do admit that we had a little fun. While at the grocery store, I rode in the cart while Riku pushed -this was something he and Sora did every time they went grocery shopping- and we did stop by the music store and slipped on some headphones while we were at the mall. I'd be lying if I didn't say a bit of that uneasiness from earlier that day hadn't come back, but I got over it as quickly as it had come.

*~'~'*

Eating dinner was horrific.

It wasn't the food.

It wasn't the atmosphere.

It was the sound, the sound of Sora throwing up. Given that he had tried to avoid eating pretty much most of the day, I don't know how he was able to upchuck anything but he found a way.

Tifa wanted us to eat together as a family that night for some sudden reason but, seeing as how Sora was still sick, it was just her, Cloud, and me at the table. _Poor Sora,_ I glimpsed back at the kitchen doorway as she gave us each a bowlful of her infamous seasoned stew, _this is his favorite._ The way Tifa wanted us to eat together seemed like an insult to him since he couldn't be with us. Just sitting there in my seat, I had a feeling he wished to be with us like he would've been had he been feeling better. Aside from a few heaving noises, the guy had been pretty quiet since I had returned. All he had been doing -or could do for that matter- was watching T.V. and taking a nap. Last I had checked in on him, he still seemed pretty weak with a fever that could only be temporarily tamed by putting my forehead to his.

"Thank you, Tifa," I happily scooped up a spoonful of the food. Across the table, my aunt gave me a warm smile in return. On the other hand, I wasn't all that sad for him. Given how little I had eaten that day, I was still hungry and most of what had kept me from eating had to do with him.

"I remember the guys liking this stuff a lot. Why don't we invite them over again sometime?" Cloud suggested to his wife. "You mean that creepy, black-haired guy?" I eyed him suspiciously. Aside from Zack and Cid, Cloud had this one other friend from way back when. He was this tall, pale-ish guy with long, black hair and reddish eyes. From what Cloud had said, he has an incredible job in a restoration organization although he didn't say what. Still, it didn't stop me from thinking the guy may have been moonlighting as a vampire or something.

"Hey, Vincent is not at all creepy," my uncle turned an accusing finger my way, "he is a nice guy."

"He only comes out at night."

"He does not."

"Then why is it that I always see him out at night but never during the day whenever me and my friends go out?"

Although my uncle was giving me a nasty look, he couldn't come up with anything to counter my remark. "He is not creepy," he mumbled before taking in another spoonful of his stew. _That's what I thought,_ I smiled triumphantly. Savoring the meat and the vegetables I popped into my mouth afterward made the "victory" better. After what I had been through that day -as far as eating goes- Tifa's cooking was trophy. However, Scion's cooking would've been a better treat -not to put down Tifa's cooking or anything- but Scion's meals must've been incredible; I was jealous that Axel got to have her as a cook as well as a maid. Nonetheless, regular home-style cooking was a blessing in itself.

"I'm going to take a bowl up to Sora." My aunt stood up from her seat with an extra bowl prepared for my cousin. Without hesitation, I shot up from my seat to stop her. "You can't be serious, right?" I cringed, imagining what would happen should Sora had even one bite of the meal. Turning her attention to me, she raised a black eyebrow in disbelief of what I had just asked.

"Of course."

"B-but he's still sick! He'll just throw it back up!"

"I know he's sick, Roxas. But he needs to eat something," she gazed down to the bowl lovingly as if it were her son. Her dark eyes were narrowed and her lips became tight in an attempt to hold back her tears. "He's been avoiding food all day because he won't keep anything down," her hair swayed lightly when she shook her head. Setting my spoon down, I guiltily fumbled with my hands for words. She had a point; Sora certainly wasn't going to die from the stomach flu, but not eating anything wasn't an option either. His body still needed the nutrients that the food had to offer. And her, being his loving mother, had the duty to give him what he needed until the bug passed over. She had to do for him as my mom would've done for me when I was sick. Where was my place to hold her back?

"Sorry," I mumbled under my breath, lifting my head to face anything else she had to say. Hearing my apology, she gave me a gentle smile to say that all was forgiven, although I wasn't so sure. "Then why don't you bring this up to him, Roxas? He hasn't seen his cousin for a few hours, right?" she set the bowl on the table and scooted it my way. "I saw him after I got home from hanging with Riku, but okay," I rolled my eyes. As much as I disliked her shifting the job over to me, I had to remember that she had been taking care of him all day. Sora had only seen me three times prior: before and after school and after I came home from "work." There was no doubt she was exhausted. Then there was me, the guy who had barely done anything that day that required hard labor.

After breaking out a tray, I set the bowl and a cup of juice on it before my trek up the stairs.

"Hey, Sora," I tapped the door open. "Yeah?" he answered, shifting under the sheets. Even with the T.V. and the ceiling light on, the guy was curled up under the sheets like it was his sanctuary from an angry world. Only when I had stepped in did he peek his head out to see what I wanted. "Here. Tifa sent me up to give you this," I set the tray on the bed as he fully emerged from the covers. His hair could hardly be called spiky anymore; even his bedhead was diseased. Annoyed, he flicked what was left of his bangs to the side to see what was going on. There wasn't much of a difference with his face or physical state in general; he appeared just as fatigued as before with dim, distant eyes. If there was anything that concerned me, it was the way he kept swaying when he sat up and the "heavy" appearance in his cheeks. Both were signs that he was ready to throw up again.

"You okay?" I put one of my hands on his back and the other on his stomach like that would keep him from vomiting. His skin was scorching against my hands. The medicine hadn't brought his fever down. "Yeah! I'm fine!" He shot at me with a rare burst of enthusiasm. Sure, he lied about that but his stomach wasn't about to let him get away with it. Under my hand, I felt a nasty, "bubbly-like" movement and at the same time, Sora cringed with a sickly sigh.

"Okay, maybe I'm not all that hot."

"That's an understatement," I motioned to the food on the tray, "So, you think you can eat this?"

"Is this Mom's stuff?" He picked up the bowl and stirred it a little bit. "Who else could've made it?" I tapped his head as he took in a spoonful. "Well Dad tried making this before and...Let's just say he's not the best cook when it comes to this stuff," he explained with his mouth full. _Don't remind me,_ I shuddered when I remembered a day when Cloud had tried to cook dinner for us. The night ended up with take out.

Following a few more spoonfuls of meat and carrots, Sora gave a few nods of the head. "I think I can actually keep this down," he announced. "Really?" I knelt down to him, "Are you sure?" I didn't want to leave the room only to be pushed down the stairs when he made a break for the bathroom; I wanted to know for sure. But he gave me a reassuring smile to say he was positive. "Yeah. My stomach doesn't feel all gross, not right now anyway. I think I'll be okay," he picked up the cup of juice. _"Not right now,"_ I shuddered. Those were three words that concerned me no matter what he said. Nonetheless, I was glad that he felt okay for the time being.

"Alright then. I'm gonna head back downstairs," I said as I made my way for the door, "Call if you need anything."

"'Kay."

I was just about to step out the door when he made a sound that told me to wait a minute. "Yeah?" I turned back around, ready to do whatever he needed me to do. He swallowed the pieces he had in his mouth and took another swig of his drink before turning to me.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Roxas."

Heat filled my face when I realized what he had said. It wasn't really anything to flush at, but I wasn't expecting the sincerity in his words. Every time I did something for him, I usually got a groany "thank you" or an even weirder "tankies." Shifting in my spot, I tried to hide the redness blooming in my face. "Your welcome, Sora, but you know there's no need to thank me. I'm your cousin and I'm here to take care of you when you need me."

"I know, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

"You're not going to throw up a will and die are you?"

"NO!"

Beaming, I took my leave back down the stairs to the kitchen table. Knowing that he was well enough to take my jokes made me feel a lot better about eating with the other two. I still wasn't so sure about him keeping his meals down, but knowing that he was getting what he needed kept me from worrying about it too much. Having returned to the kitchen, I happily slipped back into my seat and continued eating. Yep, everything was fine for a while.

Until...Sora threw up.

Just as I was slipping a spoonful into my mouth, I heard the brunette's footsteps dashing down the hall above us. My fingers twitched at what I knew was coming next. Following the loud "clank" of the toilet cover hitting the back tank came the agonizing sounds of him vomiting. It wasn't so much what he was doing that bothered me as much as it was how _loud_ he was doing it. The way he kept taking deep breaths and making choking noises made it sound like whatever was in him was at the bottom of his soul. Using all the strength I had, I tried to chew my food and rid my mind of what was going into the hallway toilet. By the sound of the splashes, I could tell they were large and heavy but that was likely due to the chunky food.

Trying not to cringe, I glanced at the other two to see how they were taking it. Cloud appeared to be okay at first, but every now and then he made a disgusted twitch around his nose. Tifa was faring better than him except for the occasional glance up at the ceiling, probably eager for him to stop. But no, the noises didn't stop. In fact, they got worse. When it seemed like my "other" had finished his "business," he started up again with more disgusting noises. The "plops" of the vomit had stopped but were replaced with more agonizing sounds. After each heave, he made a cry like he had been stabbed in the gut and was sobbing his heart out. Other times, he'd let out a throaty cough but he did it so much I figured he was trying to get rid of his own stomach. It was then that Tifa and Cloud started to show more disgust as their concentration was broken.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Sora cried as if it was his fault that he was sick.

And that's when I had had enough. "I just can't...I'm sorry," I set my spoon down in the bowl and stood up. As happy as I was to be eating with my family, there was just no way I could keep the images I was envisioning and what I had in my mouth apart. "Roxas..." Tifa pleaded with me as I picked up my bowl and made my way over to the fridge. "I can't," I shut my eyes as I set the bowl on one of the shelves. I figured that I'd it eat the rest of it later when Sora wasn't blowing chunks.

Snatching a juice box, I closed the door and made my way for the basement. I loved my cousin, but so long as he was being that loud, I couldn't be around him. Giving one last parting glance to my aunt and uncle, I opened the basement door, my cousin's gagging noise haunting me the whole way down.

It wasn't until an hour or so later that I went back up stairs to my room. By then, things had become quiet again excluding the sounds of the T.V. and Tifa chatting on the phone with one of her friends. In my room, I kicked back on the bed and worked on my homework until I felt it was "safe" enough to go to sleep. It never was, but I preferred not trying to sleep when Sora had another one of his fits. I would've had incredible nightmares at that point.

Earlier, I had been working on my math when my phone made a sudden vibration. "Axel?" I gasped to myself, setting my pencil down as I did so. I was so used to him sending me texts that I assumed he was the one who wanted to talk. Yet, when I flipped open my phone, Sora's name was on the message. My gleeful mood dropped half a level at the realization, but I shrugged it off. _Maybe he needs something?_ I pressed a button to open it. That was understandable considering how bad of shape he was in.

"Roxas!" He wrote it like the fact that I had received a message didn't get my attention enough already.

"Yes?" I text him back and set my phone back down in wait for his reply. Less than a minute had passed when it vibrated again. "Watcha doin'?" He asked. "My hmewrk," I text him back with a shrug, not completely sure what he was getting at. I was about to start on another problem while I waited for the text, but he responded so quickly that I let my pencil loosely fall from my fingers when I had just picked it up. Opening my phone up again, I found a message I wasn't quite expecting.

"I'm sorry."

"Ur srry?" I text back with a raised eyebrow. For a minute, I thought he was about to have another episode and that he was just giving me an early warning. But I could tell by the way he wrote it that there was something different about it. He may not have said it to my face, but I could sense the sincerity again. But, same as before, there was no need for him to apologize. There was no helping it.

"4 erlier."

"Its nt ur fault."

"I knw bt I jst wantd 2 sy srry."

"Its ok."

* * *

As much as I would've liked to say the next day started out as it normally did, it didn't. Tifa woke me up early that morning to give me a very important announcement: Riku had caught the stomach flu. As depressing as the news was, I wasn't all that surprised. After all, the guy came over when Sora was sick, everybody at school was sick, I was sick of the sickness; there were a lot of possibilities as to how he caught the thing. Nevertheless, thanks to that notification, it meant that I'd be traveling to school alone, the single member of my group of friends to be in attendance. As lonely as it sounded, there was the bright side I was looking forward to and it included a certain redhead.

"Thanks, Uncle Cloud," I undid my seat belt while he unlocked my car door. I figured I'd hitch a ride like I would've done had Riku not gotten sick. Skateboarding alone was stupid, especially in the cool weather that morning.

"You just have a good day. I know I won't," he mumbled with a slight bare of his teeth. Seeing him snarl like that, I squinted my eyes at him as to ask what he meant by it. He wasn't staying at home all day with a sick son; he was just going into work. When he caught sight of my eyes, he shook his head and waved for me to go on. "Have a nice day, Roxas," he strained my name like I was something hateful. "Right, bye Cloud," I stiffly turned my head away from him.

"And don't forget to stop by the pharmacy after school," he called after me. "I won't," I waved as I closed the door. Getting the message, he quickly sped away down the street. Swinging my backpack onto my back, I made a dash for the entrance. If anything, I had felt that the day would've gone a lot smoother since Axel and Riku weren't in the same building. For at least one day, I wouldn't have an awkward moment with my cousin's best friend and he wouldn't get into a confrontation with Axel. What I had liked the most about the second part was that the possibility of the two having another "sit-in" with each other was brought to zero.

I was heading toward my locker when I saw three figures clad in black: Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia. At first, the way they were standing by my locker made me nervous since it was completely unusual for them to meet up with me so early in the morning, especially without Axel. Speaking of the redhead, there appeared to be no sign of him around. Out of the four of them, I would've noticed him first. Zexion was the first to see me even with his right eye hiding behind his dark bangs. With a small gesture to the others, he was able to bring their attentions to me.

"Hey," I came to a stop, keeping my voice low so that nobody else would hear, "What's up? Where's Axel?"

"Oh, you know..." Marluxia rolled his eyes teasingly at the secret he was keeping. "What?" I tilted my head like a lost cat, "Don't tell me he caught the-"

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pants. "Right on cue," Demyx checked his own phone with an anxious smile. Keeping a suspicious eye on him, I drew my phone out into the open and read the outside screen. "A new voice mail?" I flipped it opened, starting to access it. I typically never received voice mail since my friends would either send me a text or call me. The way the guys were acting and the sudden message made me worried that it was going to contain something else like those messages that flash a scary face on the screen after a few seconds. Warily, I pressed the play button and held the phone out in front of me.

"I THREW UP!" I jumped at the sound of Axel's voice shouting out of my phone. In front of me, the guys snickered amongst themselves like it was the funniest thing they had seen. I didn't think it was, especially under the conditions we were in. There were still plenty of people walking around in the hallways; I didn't need anybody to find out that I had Axel's number on my phone or that he was sending messages like the one I had opened up. Pausing the message for a second, I had the guys "drag" me to an empty corridor before I could let the message continue.

"So..." Axel's voice went on, "You're in charge until I get back." _Oh, shit,_ I winced at the realization of my situation. I was second-in-command of the Thirteenth Order and Axel was out of commission for the moment.

"Which means-"

"You guys do whatever he says!" His voice finished the rest of my sentence. "Right," I sighed, closing my eyes in distress. Why he thought he was so free to put that in a voice mail was beyond me, but I hated that he did, especially if he had known I'd open it the minute I got to school. And for the guys to encourage me to open it even though they knew our situation...I don't even know.

Flipping my phone shut, I took a gander at my "inferior officers." _Okay, how do I do this?_ I shoved my phone back into my pocket. Demyx, with his lit up face and attentiveness said he was willing to do whatever I said. Zexion appeared gloomy as usual, but his eyes were still on me. However, I could sense that he wasn't too happy about taking orders from a guy that was in the same grade as he was. Then there was Marluxia who, with his dishonest eyes and proud smirk, didn't even look like he was going to do anything I said. Honestly, regardless of all that they were showing me, I didn't want to order anybody to do anything. It wasn't really in my nature to boss people around; ordinarily, I expected others to go with the flow if I wanted them to do something. The kind of power Axel had was one I wasn't sure I was ready for.

"So Mr. Leader," Demyx stepped forward, "what're your orders?"

"Don't talk like that," I shook my head, looking up to him with the saddest eyes I could put on, "You're my friend."

"I know, but I wanted to make you comfortable," he grinned, patting my head. "Believe me, I'm not," I mumbled under my breath, "I'm so used to Axel being around for this. How does he operate anyways? Don't you guys just do what he does? I'm still a newbie here." Aside from his authoritative stance, I had no idea how Axel got them to do things other than just declaring things out of the blue. I had no idea what else he did. "It's not so much orders as it is him suggesting things that we'd all like to do," Zexion gave me a quick brief. "So then what do you guys want to do?" I shrugged. I figured that if they wanted to do whatever they wanted to do, then it'd make my job a lot easier.

"Aquarium."

"Library."

"Flower shop."

"You guys suck! You especially!" I pointed sharply at Marluxia. He made a "WTF?" move at me, but I didn't need to explain to him why. "You guys do know I can't drive, right?" I started, "And...Put your hand down, Demyx!" The Nocturne tried not to giggle as he put his hand back down by his side. We all knew he could drive, but I had one more reason as to why we wouldn't be able to do anything.

"And," I began again, "I have a cousin to take care of. Him, and now I'll have to find some time during the week to visit Axel. So I don't really have the time anyway."

Marluxia flipped his pink locks back, "Then what do you want us to do?" Pulling at my backpack strap, I mumbled an answer for him, "Not stalk me around the school, that's for sure." I knew they didn't do that when they were with Axel, but I certainly did not want them to suddenly switch gears and follow me around to my classes in wait for an order. There was just one other option for them, and frankly, I believed it to be the best for us since it was my first day in power.

"You guys are dismissed for the day," I swept a flat hand in front of me, "For the rest of the week for that matter. Go do whatever you guys want. I've got nothing for you."

The Schemer flipped some of his bangs to the side just to have them fall in front of his face again. "Seriously? This is what you want for us to do with your first day as the leader?" he asked with a hint of curiosity. "Well, it's as you said: my first day. I'm going easy on you guys. Is that a problem?" I crossed my arms in an attempt to show some authority. "Not at all," he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned against the wall. "Now I can play on my sitar some more," Demyx clapped anxiously. "Doesn't matter to me; I had work anyway," The Assassin shrugged it off as if the order was coming from somebody below him. If there was anything I could enjoy about the position, it was that I was higher than him despite him being a 12th grader and me being a 10th.

"Fair enough?" I asked, just to be sure we were all on the same page. There wasn't too much else to get.

They all made nods of approval which was enough for me.

"Dismissed."

The day had very little events after that. Given that most of my friends were sick and there was nobody to talk to, it was just a dull, dull ride. I didn't even sit with the guys at lunch to keep up appearances. Had Axel been there, it would've seemed like I was forced to sit with them. Since he wasn't, it would've looked like I had done it of my own free will which would've raised more suspicions than I needed. Still, sitting with them beat sitting at a nearly empty table with three other kids I didn't even know. If there was one "highlight" of my day, it was the text Sora had sent me.

I was sitting in History, doing my work as usual when I got a text from him.

"Roxy I frew up!"

"We all knw wat uv dne," I narrowed my eyes at my phone. I had no idea why he sent me that considering I had known he was sick and that he was blowing chunks every hour.

"U wanna knw hw mny tmes?" He text me back.

"No."

"Ovr 9,000!"

At that point, I took a quick picture of me spitting my tongue out and sent it to him as a sign to end the conversation. _Memes,_ I rolled my eyes as I got back to my work. After that whole Ojia board incident, he wouldn't stop; I had been hit with a barrage of those things before he became sick. They weren't that bad, but I knew soon enough that they'd get annoying. Looking up their origins was also getting bothersome.

*~'~'*

Trudging up the stairs, I took in several gasps of breath at a time. The stairway wasn't even that long yet I was already dripping sweat on the seventh step. My arms were killing me but it was my backpack that was doing most of the murder. About five books of varying sizes -two of which were mine- were in my pack with two more I had to carry myself. I swear I didn't get why Riku took so many classes at school, especially those that had phone book-sized textbooks. Of course I knew that he didn't use them everyday, but to carry them all around in one day was terrible, especially when I had to squeeze my books in with his. _Oh, but he doesn't have to carry them home,_ I panted as I finally reached the top of the stairs, _he's got a car!_ I couldn't wait til the day I could drive -or at least when Sora could drive- so that I wouldn't have to lug my backpack home when things like that happened.

Rushing down the hall, I gave a few knocks on the door while trying to keep my balance with the load on my back.

"Come in," Riku replied weakly.

Finally fed up with my pack, I swung the bag off my back. Instead, I dragged it by the handle as I walked in. "Afternoon, Mr. Flu!" I covered up my anguish with a smile as I stepped down into the "pit." A groan from the lump in the bed was the first response I got from him. Peeking his head out from the sheets, he let out a huff, "How dare you call this old man such a name." Dragging the bag down the last step, I slid it over to his bed. "Well sorry, saggy diapers, but of all the people to get sick..." I knelt down to open the luggage.

Sitting up, he took the books as I handed them to him. "There's math, science, history," I switched to the ones in my arm, "philosophy, and whatever the hell that is." He separated his books into two piles and set them down on the other side of the bed. "Thanks, Roxas," he turned back to me with a grin. "No problem, but really," I stood back up, "What do you mean your parents are out of town?" When Riku had called me earlier to pick up his books, his answer to my question as to why was that his parents were out of town. I couldn't believe it.

"Just that: my parents left town a few days ago," he reached for the cup on his nightstand and took a sip. "And they left the whole house to you?" I cautiously sat on the edge of his bed as if the disease had spread there as well. "Ricochet, Calypso, and me," he set the cup back, his arm shaking. "That's not right," I crossed my right leg over the other, "Did you tell them you got sick?" Had my dad been out of town -and not out of the country- and heard that I had gotten sick, he would've been back in a heartbeat or at least had one of the neighbors take care of me until he got back. "Yeah, I told them the last time they called," he slipped back under the sheets so that only his eyes and the top of his platinum head were visible, "They said they'd be back in three days."

"Your parents hate you, don't they?"

"Yep."

Giving him some friendly pats on the head just made him go back under the covers. "Just trying to help," I pat his head a little bit more. From under his navy blue sheets he continued, "But they did call up Tifa and Cloud earlier. Should anything crappy happen to me, I can stay over at your guys' house." I gave him a small whack on the head, causing him to peek his eyes out once more. _As if I didn't have enough sick people to take care of already,_ I pouted. "Then you can sleep in Sora's bed or stay in the basement until you're better again!" I pointed sharply at him, "Keep your disease away from me!"

"And where will Calypso and Ricochet sleep?" He sleepily tried to counter my statement. "They can sleep in my room cause animals love me," I set my hands on my hips, beaming proudly. _Except for Prometheus and Ramsey,_ I rolled my eyes in my mind. There seemed to be no way to win those two over unless they were given food...and I was drunk.

Tossing the sheets off from over him, Riku carefully slid his legs over the side of the bed as if the slightest movement would make him throw up. Just as cautiously, he lifted himself into sitting up and, sporting only a pair of white boxers with purple fringes at the bottom, he started for Ricochet's cage with a slight wobble in his walk. "You let Calypso out before you got up here, right?" he asked, opening his other pet's cage. "Yeah, just like you said. I'll let him back in on my way out," I confirmed his answer. Seeing how fragile Riku appeared, I wasn't too surprised that his pets hadn't gotten much attention. In that case, I wouldn't have minded him and his pets staying over at our house.

"Ricochet," he picked the mouse-like creature up, "Do you love Roxas?"

The chinchilla lazily lifted its head as I came around the bed for the "test." I wasn't expecting anything less from the little guy, especially since he didn't have a problem with me like Prometheus and Ramsey did. Holding my hand out to the rodent, I allowed him to curiously sniff my finger before he gave it a small lick and a nibble. "See. Nothing but love," I beamed in triumph as Riku handed him to me. "You're just lucky he has the friendliness of Mickey Mouse," Sora's friend chuckled sickly.

As I held the fur ball in my hand and gave him a few kisses on the head, I took the time to get a good look at his master. He was no different than Sora, although, thanks to his light skin tone, his paleness made him look like a ghost. His hair wasn't messed up from lying in bed, but it did have a sort of droopy appearance to it that made him seem weak in the face. A greenish tint were in his heavy-looking cheeks. His eyes were filled with exhaustion that pleaded with me to take his misery away every time he looked at me. His torso seemed slightly thinner than normal while it appeared that he had lost some muscle in his arms. Every time he breathed, he trembled like the slightest breath would knock him over. How he had become so drained in such a short amount of time was beyond me; my guess was that he had gotten sick immediately after we had returned home the night before. Then he flushed his weight away the whole next day.

"You look tired," I set Ricochet on my shoulder, "You wanna lie down and take a nap? I'll leave."

"Oh, uh, yeah sure," he snapped out of his daze. Following him over to the bed, I made sure he got in between the sheets alright before setting Ricochet down next to him. "I think this is all I need for today," the platinum held his arm out, letting his pet crawl up his arm. "You sure? You don't want me to get you any medicine or anything?" I stepped up next to him and felt his neck with the back of my hand, "You're running a fever." Feeling the spot where I had touched him, he felt the rest of his neck and his forehead just to be sure. As if he really needed to; I still felt the heat even after removing my hand. "Nah, I've got some medicine right here," he pointed to the medicine bottle next to his drink. With Ricochet making it up to the space between Riku's neck and shoulder, the boy nuzzled against his pillow.

"Then I'm off. Call me if you need anything. We all know I'm available," I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the part of taking care of him that bothered me, it was the fact that I would have to run through the neighborhood to get to his house just to do something for him.

"Oh really? In that case, could yo-"

"DON'T CALL ME!"

Smirking, he let out a "hmph" as he closed his eyes. With him falling asleep, I went back to the other side of the bed and swung my backpack on, happy that it was lighter than before. However, just as I was about to leave, I took one more glance at Riku. He seemed so peaceful lying in his bed, undeterred by the sickness surging through him. Something within me pulled on my heartstrings in an effort to get to me to do at least one more thing for him before I left. It was weird, I know, but I thought I'd try it out on him. Setting my bag down again, I went back to the left side of the bed where he was facing and knelt down. Getting as close to his face as I felt comfortable, I closed my eyes and lowered my head.

"Mmm."

The way he scooted closer to me surprised me a little bit. "That does feel good," he sighed in content. I opened my eyes with the expectation that he would open his, but he kept them closed as he enjoyed the "coolness" of my forehead. "Count yourself lucky; this is a cousin-exclusive offer," I smiled, not removing my forehead from his. "Mm, thanks, Roxas," he adjusted himself again. I lifted my head a little bit to give him some room when his face suddenly came close enough that the bridges of our noses almost touched, but I returned when he was done.

"Your welcome, Riku."

*~'~'*

Saturday had come a lot faster than usual. I supposed the partial loneliness I had felt at school plus my sick cousin and boyfriend had a hand in it. Nevertheless, I was looking forward to it. After days of taking care of Sora and helping him with the homework I had brought home for him, I finally got a chance to get away from him. Cloud had volunteered to take care of his son while I took a breather and Tifa was over at Riku's place for the moment. _A day to myself,_ I thought happily as I got dressed. The one thing that contradicted that statement was that I was going to spend it with another special person. Unfortunately, he was going through the same thing my cousin was. I couldn't bet on things being too different.

"Sora! Do you need anything while I'm out?" I called, as I slipped my sweater over my head. I didn't tell him where I was going except that I was going out. Cloud on the other hand, I had let known that I was going over to Axel's place, but he couldn't tell Sora -he knew very well why. Still, it didn't hurt to get him something on my way back. I figured he'd want something edible even though he most likely wouldn't have kept it down. But I couldn't keep Tifa's words out of my mind so I was willing to do it anyway.

"Oooooooh," he groaned from his room just as I was leaving my own, "a good shampoo...and..."

"'And'?" I raised my eyebrow curiously, already confused by his first request.

"Freedom!"

Shaking my head, I sprinted down the hallway toward the steps, "Maybe later." A fake sob echoed down the hallway as I made my way down to the front door. "You're so mean to me!" he cried out. "I love you, Sora!" I called up with the most seductive tone I could do. Sora had gotten all "upset" the day before when he was talking with Riku, but when the platinum used an amazingly sexy voice on my cousin, Sora melted like butter. I didn't think he'd buy it, but he proved me wrong. It was so smooth and light; even though his voice was coming through the phone, I could still feel the warmth in it. As much as I hated to admit it, I felt a little buttery too, but thank goodness Axel wasn't around to see it.

"I-I love you too, Roxas!" He answered with the hesitation that he'd get when he was about to sneeze. The answer made me frown considering it wasn't like the sexy groan he gave Riku, but I considered it better than nothing. Not to mention, I didn't want Cloud to be hearing his son sound like he was "in love" with his cousin. But just to be safe, I took off before he could question me.

The day was beautiful. Blue skies, calm ocean, cool weather. I just wish the same could've been said for the town. Skating onto the second island was like riding into a ghost town. Compared to the weekends, there were a lot less students walking about the shops that day. The same thing could be said for the adults; there was a scarce number of them walking around though a lot more of them than the kids. I assumed they were at home taking care of their stomach flu-infested children. That's where Cloud definitely was thanks to him taking a day off at work. However, if there was one place that was definitely getting some business, it was the local clinic with its parking lot full of cars. That and the pharmacy not too far from it.

Axel's place finally came into view after a while of pushing myself up to his neighborhood. Skating around the hedges, I brought my skateboard to a stop as I noticed something off. Axel's car was parked by the garage while Scion's car idled inside. Xigbar's car wasn't there, but another car was. A sleek Jaguar XK8 was sitting in its place, the glare of the sun on its blue paint.

"Wooaaaah!" I cautiously came around to it though I kept my distance. With its hood down, I could see the shiny leather seats and the steering wheel with a crescent moon embedded on the leather over the horn. Just looking at the vehicle as a whole made me jealous of whoever owned it. As if everybody at the Montag estate didn't drive nice cars already, that one came along. And what would Sora and I be driving? Tifa's car. Cloud had his own motorcycle that he used when he didn't have anybody else with him. But just as I was about to fume about not having a motorcycle, something crossed my mind.

_What if this is Axel's dad's car?_ The thought turned my spine into ice. It wasn't so much that he could've owned the car as much as it was that the guy could've been in the house: the mafia head. _It makes sense,_ I took a step backwards toward the fountain. The king had to be by the prince's side when he was sick. It was only natural. However, the thought of meeting him scared me. It scared me _a lot_. He had always been an ominous figure to me just as his son had been before I fell in love with him. All I had ever heard about him came from those that knew him, but all of a sudden, I felt like I didn't know anything about him. Not seeing him around the estate made things even more uneasy as I couldn't see him for myself. Yet, there was the chance I could've met him on the inside; there was my opportunity to see the real Mr. Montag. But everything about it made my head light, making me uneasy about going forward. With my phone at hand, I came close to calling Axel to see for sure if the guy was there but I didn't want it to seem like I wouldn't have gone in just because he was there. I would've done it either way, I was just scared.

"Ah!" I flailed my arms as much as I could until my left foot was back on the ground. Thanks to me being so caught up in my thoughts, I failed to realized that I had backed up all the way to the fountain. One more step and I would've been drenched. Thankfully nobody was around to see my stupid mistake...or so I thought.

I was playing it off as best I could when I noticed something, or rather somebody, staring at me from the car. A pale girl that appeared somewhere around Axel's age was staring at me from the other side of the car. Her arms were crossed around the passenger side door, the lower part of her face partially buried behind them. Raven black hair was cut short a little below the ears and, speaking of ears, a pair of fake rabbit ears drooped on her head. Despite the distance between us, I could make out the reddish-brown in her eyes as she gawked at me like she couldn't believe who I was. When I first saw her, I froze since I hadn't noticed her before. Hiding on the other side of the car was the best answer I could come up with as to where she was when I was looking at the car. I just hadn't noticed her.

"H-hi," I nervously gave her a small wave. There was no telling what the girl would do. I had no idea who she was, why she was there, or why she was staring at me for that matter. For all I knew, she could've been one of Mr. Montag's "men" even though she didn't look it. To my surprise, she smiled cheerfully in response, offering a more enthusiastic wave than I did. This put me at ease to know that she was friendly, but that didn't keep me from being cautious about her.

"Uh, is Mr. Montag here?" I asked. Seeing as how the car could've belonged to her, I asked just to make sure. Regularly I would've introduced myself before jumping into things, but seeing as how she didn't do it -and with the possibility that she really could've been one of Mr. Montag's pawns- I played it safe and skipped it.

Remaining silent, she gave two whimsical shakes of her head as a reply. "Oh, okay. Thanks," I tried to put on my best happy face. The answer cleansed me of any doubt and hesitation in my mind. _Thank goodness,_ I heaved a sigh of relief. I really had no idea what I would've said had I ran into him in there. After getting the information I wanted, I was just about to head for the front door when I stopped short. I had one last question on my mind.

"It's okay to go in, right?" I pointed to the house while looking back at her. I had guessed since there was a guest's car in the circle that something else was going on inside. _Maybe they have company over?_ I glanced up to the house, but made a slight wince when I thought about it some more. _But who would want to be a guest over at somebody's house when somebody is continuously blowing chunks?_ That almost gave me the "okay" to go in, but I stayed still in wait for her answer. Should something really have been going on, I didn't want to intrude.

Wordlessly, she nodded as I had hoped she would. "Great! Thanks again!" I flashed her a thumbs up before dashing for the door. Adjusting the skateboard in my left arm, I rung the doorbell. As always, the sound of barking approached the door. In the window next it, Ammy peeked from behind the curtains and panted happily when she saw me. "Hi, Ammy," I knelt down and waved to her. As if reaching out to me, she put her paw on the window. I couldn't stop smiling although the reminder that the other two dogs were behind the door did cause me to falter for a second.

"Good morning," Scion's voice greeted me as she opened the door. "Morning, Scion," I stood back up as quick as I could. It had been a while since I last saw her and her maid uniform. Nothing had changed except for the fact that she had put her hair up in a ponytail and slightly spiked the locks that flowed down from the rubber band.

"I assume you're here to see Axel?" she asked as Prometheus and Ramsey came around the sides of her legs. Seeing as how I wasn't anybody important, they drew back and left toward the kitchen. Instead, Ammy took their positions of interest. "Yeah. Came to see how Mr. Upchuck was doing," I shrugged. "Oh, he's doing the usual throwing up and cursing every time he has to make a break for the bathroom. C'mon inside," she stepped to the side to let me in. Setting my skateboard down against the wall of the house, I graciously stepped inside, expecting a barrage of gagging noises. To my relief, things were pretty quiet but I took the silence as the calm before the storm.

"Oh, and uh, Scion, if you don't mind me asking," I started as she closed the door behind me, "what's up with that car in the-Woah!" Just as I was turning around to face her, I noticed somebody standing next to the door. Seeing my surprise, the maid quickly motioned to the girl standing next to her. "Oh, Roxas. This is a friend of mine-" she stopped suddenly at the sound of what I assumed was a timer going off in the kitchen. "Oh! Excuse me, but I'll be right back!" she made a dash for the kitchen.

With her gone, I couldn't help staring at the girl that had hidden behind the door. She appeared a little older than the one I had seen outside. There was no doubt she had a connection to the other girl; a pair of bunny ears were standing up on top of her head. Her reddish eyes appeared to have been glaring at me while she stood perfectly still in her place. Reaching all the way to the back of her thighs was her long hair the same platinum color as Riku's although hers had a touch of lavender to it. The navy blue coat with a crescent moon on one of the flaps made it look like she was strictly business, but the casual gray skirt and the dress shoes with the lazily rolled up socks said otherwise. In her hands was a box of items I didn't quite recognize. All I could see was that they were small and creamy in color.

Shuffling my feet to the uncomfortable silence, I crossed my hands behind my back. "So, uh," I shot my attention around the room. When my sights landed back on her, she had a welcoming smile on her lips. That tiny gesture had calmed me down a little bit though the way I acted when I first saw her still left me slightly embarrassed.

"Um, so what are those?" I pointed to the box she had, "You know, if you don't mind me asking?" What she had was beginning to bother me incredibly. She glanced down to whatever the items were as if she had forgotten she was holding them. After she was done examining at them, she made a soft "hm" sound and held the box out toward me, offering me to take a look. "Seriously?" I scratched the back of my head, "You don't mind?" Although she seemed hesitant for a moment, she was quick to give me an answer. That made me suspicious about what she had. What mafia member would be so willing to show off stuff like that? Wasn't that against the rules? On one hand, I was hesitant; on the other, my curiosity was peaked.

Taking some careful steps toward her, I peeked into the box. Sure enough, I was right in that they had a cream-ish color but the shape confused me. They were long, capsule-like things that were thin on one end and thicker on the other. Hesitantly, I picked one up between my thumb and my index finger to get a better look at it. They appeared to be some kind of special bullet.

"What is it?" I shrugged, hoping she would give me the answer.

"Sorry about that!" Scion came rushing back into the room, "I was making something in the oven."

"Uh..." I turned to the side so that both her and girl could see what I was holding up. Scion leaned forward just a little bit to see what I was holding up but quickly drew back with a knowing expression on her face.

"That's a suppository."

"Ew!" Without a second thought, I dropped it back into the box. Even though I hadn't seen one before, I definitely knew what it was. "It's not like they've been used yet," she set her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, "But Axel is taking those to help with his stomach flu." _Could've told me first,_ I groaned, wiping my hand on my pants like there had been something on the medicine. I had no idea people still took those.

"See, Reisen works at the local pharmacy and...didn't she tell-" the maid looked from me over to the girl, Reisen, "Didn't you tell him they were suppositories?" To my dismay, the girl giggled behind closed lips, satisfied with the trick she had just played on me. As if I wasn't annoyed enough. Although she shook her head, I could see the smile on Scion's lips. "Sorry for that, Roxas. You can go ahead and see Axel now. He should be in his room," she motioned toward the stairs. "Yeah," I tried not to show the lingering disgust in my face as I headed for the stairs, Ammy trailing behind me.

"And if you don't mind, Roxas..."

I put my foot down on the first step before turning to Scion. "Reisen and I are going out to the store for a while. Would you mind watching Axel for a little bit? Xigbar's not here and Faron's trying to get some sleep," she explained with pleading eyes. "Uh, sure," I shrugged. Staying for a while had always been my plan, but depending on how long they were going to be out was changing my plans. Still, I felt I could spare an hour or two seeing as how Scion must've had her hands full with Axel. "Thanks, Roxas! You're a life saver!" she clapped and bent her knees in thanks. With a nod, I continued up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was Ammy, wagging her tail as she watched me climb to the top. Smiling, I picked up the pace so I wouldn't keep her waiting. "You anxious for me to see him?" I came up to the last step and pet her head. That's how she appeared anyway: anxious. But when I turned toward his door, I heard the most unusual thing. The minute I put my hand on the doorknob, I heard a low, throaty growl. "Ammy?" I sharply turned back to her, wondering what was wrong. She didn't seem upset at all by the way she was standing; she appeared as cheerful as she always did. _Maybe I'm hearing things,_ I shrugged and reached for the doorknob again when I heard the growl once more. That time I knew for sure I wasn't hearing things. Ammy was growling, but for what reason, I couldn't tell. Keeping my hand on the doorknob, I allowed her to keep growling until I could make my move.

"Ammy!" I swiftly turned back toward her. No doubt I caught her in the act that time, but I was beginning to wish I hadn't. Snow white hackles were raised as Ammy pressed her ears against her head. All four legs were spread apart in a stance to say she was going to lunge at me any moment. In her aggressive stance, her tail continued to wag around in a circle though she didn't seem happy. In spite of everything that scared me the most, it was her face. Her gold eyes flared with a sort of anger, telling me not to go in there. Then there were her yellowish-white teeth, she was baring them to say she was going to bite. Just the snarl in her face was enough to chill me. I had never seen her like that before.

"Ammy? Ammy, c'mon," I hesitantly stretched my hand out to pet her. I didn't have the faintest clue what she would do to me when I had done so, but I was hoping to gain her trust by doing it. With trembling fingers, I drew closer to her head. Her gold eyes kept glaring at me but I could tell she could see my hand above her. Clenching my teeth, I turned my head away in preparation for the worse.

She licked it.

Peeking back at her, I saw that she had reverted back to her normal self. Hackles were down, teeth were sheathed, and she appeared clueless as to what she had just done. "Ammy?" I took a step toward her and brought my hand onto her head. Tilting her head up, she let her tongue roll out to the side as I petted her. "So that's your game," I knelt down to pet her around her neck. She wasn't actually aggressive, she was just defensive about me going into Axel's room; she had just shown it in a "vicious" way.

"C'mon, let's go see Axel," I got back up to try again for the doorknob.

Again, she growled.

"Ammy!"

"AMMY!"

She barked happily and wagged her tail at the sound of Axel calling her. "Quit being a fucking dictator, babe! Let him in!" He threw something at the door, but by the way it squeaked, it was likely one of Ammy's chew toys. At that, she anxiously pawed at the door, desperate to get in. "Alright, alright!" I chuckled as I opened it. She ran in as fast as she could and picked up the chew toy before dashing off to the left part of the room. With her over there, I could finally turn my attention to the reason I had gone to their house.

"Hey."

"Yo."

A ghastly version of The Flurry of Dancing Flames was lying in bed when I went in. Just like Sora and Riku, he had a paleness to his skin, like somewhere along the line he had lost a great amount of blood. His eyes appeared to have lost just as much color as his skin, leaving behind a grayish green hue. His cheeks had that look in them, prepared for another round in the bathroom. Even his hair seemed to agree with his body by the way it was limp and unkempt. He lied in the bed with his shirt off, allowing me to see the weakness in his chest. It rose and fell with a sort of shakiness, like it was difficult for him to breathe. His arms were lying on top of his sheet-covered legs while he loosely held onto his Xbox controller. A smile barely crossed his lips when he saw me, but I knew he was trying.

"You look terrible."

"Shut up."

Smiling, I leaned to see what was going on on the T.V. "What're you playing?"

"_Limbo._"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? They make a video game for tha-GAH!" I shuddered at the image I had seen on the T.V.: a boy had just been killed by a bear trap. That was definitely not the limbo I was used to. "What kind of limbo is that?" I stepped away from the door to get a better view of the screen. By then, he had started over from a point prior to the bear trap part. "It's _Limbo_. As in edge of hell, _Limbo_," he smirked as slyly as he could. "That makes sense...I guess," I winced, watching his eerie character making his way through the brush. The image on the screen didn't last long as Axel picked up the remote and flipped the T.V. off although his Xbox was still on.

"Yo," he pat the space he had made for me on the bed. Without a hesitation, I left my shoes by the door and headed for the bed. "You're not worried about getting sick?" He asked as I slid onto the mattress. "I've been sitting with my cousin all week; I'm bound to get it sometime but I have been holding it off as best as I can," I explained, settling into the mattress. Sure, I had laid on the same bed as the guy before, but never when he was sick. That and I never had to lay with Sora back at the house. "How?" he tiredly stretched his legs out under the sheets. "Aside from all the other stuff that prevents getting it, I swung by the pharmacy so I could get this," I rolled up the left sleeve of my sweater to show him the Snoopy band-aid the doctor had stuck on me. He squinted his pale eyes at the mark, an unimpressed frown showing up on his lips, "You honestly think a shot in the arm is gonna protect you?"

Shrugging, I carefully rolled the sleeve back down, "It was worth a shot. No pun intended."

"Ah ha ha ha."

"I said no pun intended!"

We shared a small laugh as he ruffled my hair into a mess. Even then I could tell that his laughter wasn't all that strong, but the fact that he was trying was good enough for me. "So what have you been doing all day? Just that?" I pointed to the game controller in his lap. "Yeah. Playing video games, watching T.V., trying to eat and chucking it back out. All that and having to shove a shitty piece of medicine up my ass. It's so fun to be here!" He purposely strained his lips into a grin, his eyes twitching. I couldn't even fathom what it would be like to shove something up my ass but the thought was terrifying.

Putting a pale hand to his forehead, the redhead sighed. "This is why," he slowly dragged it down his face, "you never go to Eirin's pharmacy when you have the stomach flu because she will give you medicine that will fuck you up." _Don't worry, I won't,_ I hugged my stomach area. The name didn't sound too familiar -not that I got to know my pharmacists or anything- but I guessed that she worked at the pharmacy that we had stopped by the previous semester. Being rich and all, I wouldn't have been surprised if she was his private pharmacist.

"Feel like you're losing your manhood there?" I joked. In a matter of seconds, I was being overwhelmed by a barrage of rolled up newspaper whackings. I tried covering my head to block the hits, but they came anyway with a hollow-ish smack. "That's the way you talk to a sick person?" he tossed the newsprint to the ground on his side of the bed, "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"At least I don't hit people with newspaper!" I shot back but flinched when he made a move like he was going to pick it up again. He faced forward but narrowed his right eye as he glared down to me. "You know, you're right. Fuck the newspaper," he turned on his side so that his entire body was facing me. "Wait, what're you thinking?" I shuddered as he faced me. I didn't like the way he had suddenly turned toward me, shirt off and eyes filled with seduction. That scared me more than anything and my instincts were telling me to run. But just as I was about to bolt from the bed, he made his move.

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

The feeling of something hot and wet against my cheek killed me on the inside. The moist heat ran across my cheek and back again, the air cold when it touched the trail. As much as I wanted to fight back, I couldn't; he had my arms pinned to the bed so that there'd be none of that. Once more, he dragged his tongue against my face but stopped midway with a look of shock in his eyes.

"I'll be right back!"

"Sicko!"

Sliding off the bed, he blew me a kiss as an "apology" before slamming himself in the bathroom. In a panic, I tried wiping his spit off my face with the back of my hand. When that didn't work, I headed for an available bathroom in the guest room area. As far as I knew, those rooms were the only ones that weren't tainted by Axel. After giving my cheek and hands a long, soapy wash, I got back up to his room just as he was coming out of the bathroom. _So glad I wasn't here to hear what he sounds like in there,_ I crossed my arms and pouted. When he caught the look on my face, he offered an apologetic smile.

"I love you."

"You hate me!"

"Well I can't have you making me look cuddly now can I?"

Lifting the sheets, I huddled under the covers. "Now I'm gonna get sick for sure!" Thinking the soap hadn't done its job, I was completely fine being a hypocrite and going under his germ-infested sheets. "Sorry, Roxas," he put his hand on my back and rocked me in an attempt to gain my acceptance. My reply was a groan, an answer that said I was being indifferent at the moment. Giving up, he lifted the sheets on his side and slid into the bed.

Under the sheets, the ridges of his abs touched my arm with a sting of heat. "Damn!" I drew my right arm toward me in surprise. "What?" he lifted the sheets, his head tilted so that he could see me. "You're hot," I crawled toward the opening so that my head was sticking out.

"Why thank you. You're not too bad-looking yourself."

Sitting up, I reached to touch his forehead, "I meant your skin. You're running a fever." His head was no different than his abs; incredibly hot. "Yeah, I know," he laid back against the headboard as I felt his forehead some more with the back of my hand. I knew he had a sort of natural warmth, but what I was feeling was ridiculous. Drawing my hand back, I shook it a few times to rid it of the warm feeling.

"Do you need any ice or do you want me to get you a supposit-"

"Hell, no."

Taking a different approach, I slipped out of the bed and went back to lying on top of the sheets. "Do you want me to leave you alone so you can take a nap?" I suggested. Like with Riku, I was willing to leave so he could have some peace and quiet even though I hadn't been there long. Closing his eyes, he stretched his arms up above his head before bringing them back down to his sides. "No, stay. I'm not ready to go back to sleep anyway," he set his game controller on the nearby nightstand. "If you say so," I made myself snug against the pillow. "Besides, can't sleep after the last time I took a nap," he turned on his side again but without the malicious intent, "had the greatest mindfuck of a dream ever."

_You__ had a weird dream?_ I tried hard not to let my thoughts show up on my face. Since the day I met him, I had all kinds of weird dreams about him. Now he all of a sudden had a weird dream? I couldn't believe it. "What was it about?" I scooted up next to him, anxious to hear about it. It couldn't have been any more bizarre than the ones I had seen.

"Ugh, had to do with you and me and...things..."

"'Things...'?" At the sound of me repeating him, he shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, like fire and...light and...things like that, but anyway!" He rushed through that last part, a sign that he didn't want to talk about it, not in front of me anyway. Sighing in defeat, I took a moment to think of what could've happened with the things he had told me. _Fire and light?_ I narrowed my eyes at the thought, _What could've gone on in a dream like that?_ "So, uh. Have you had any weird dreams like that?" he quickly shifted the subject to me. Without thinking, I let out a groan and rolled my eyes.

Actually, the night before had been another dream-filled night. Sora, Kairi, Namine, Riku, and I were this open field out in the middle of nowhere. Green grass was waving in the wind, the sound of sheep were bleating close by. I was wondering why when I noticed something on my head. My hair had been put into an afro. Same thing had happened with Sora, Kairi, and Namine. But it didn't stop there, we were wearing platform shoes and capes. At first, I thought I was having one of those retro moments until I saw Riku. He seemed fairly normal minus the white dog ears sticking out of his head and the tail. That was when I realized that we were sheep and he was the dog that watched over us.

I was out wandering in the pasture when I heard this loud bark. My first thought was that it was Riku, but when I looked up, Axel and the rest of The Order were in front of me. Lucky them, they didn't have afros or were wearing ridiculous clothes; they had on their everyday attire with the small additions of wolf ears and tails. I was so happy to see them, but when I opened my mouth to talk a bleat came out. Covering my mouth, I gazed up to Axel in embarrassment as I realized I couldn't talk to him, not with words anyway. But to my relief, he just smiled and pet my head, to which I let out a long, somewhat orgasmic bleat.

When he was done, he made a nod to the rest of the pasture behind him, asking me if I wanted to go. Of course I wanted to, but before I could answer Riku came out of nowhere and stepped in between us. With his back toward me, he made a threatening growl at Axel. The redhead merely scoffed at the attempt and stepped up to him so that they were toe-to-toe with each other. Sadden, I let out a low bleat, letting my sheep ears hang down by the sides of my head. When he saw this, Axel flashed a wink my way even though his opponent was right in front of him. That was when Riku struck out a clawed hand his way. Axel dodged it easily and took off running down the pasture. Riku darted after him, clashing with him whenever he saw an opening. Instinctively, the rest of The Order took off after them while I stayed behind to watch in despair. Then came the exceptionally weird part when I felt something messing with my ear. I turned my head to see Sora happily nibbling on my right ear. However, the nibbling felt more real than I had originally thought. Seconds later, I woke up and who else was doing the nipping but Samba? That one got a front row seat with my other freakish dreams.

"Yeah, I've had some weird dreams before," I followed up my gesture with the truth, "and all of them were extremely psychedelic." Just looking back on some of the ones I had had prior to getting to know Axel made me shudder. Whether they had been the hilariously sexy ones or the nightmare of that barren world, I was ashamed of my subconscious for creating such images by the way each one messed me up.

"Sounds like fun," he tried to hide a smile, "Was I in any of them?"

At that, I hunched my shoulders up to my ears and nuzzled my head into the pillow in an attempt to become smaller. "Yes," I peeped. Raising an eyebrow, a seductive smirk came across his face. For a second, I thought I had set the timer for a bomb by the way he reacted. I never thought I'd tell him he had been intruding in on my dreams. "And was I sexy at all in any of them?" His voice purred in wait for the inevitable truth. I couldn't stop wondering why the blush coming to my face couldn't have been his answer. Turning my head away from him, I made a small nod. And just like that, he was on top of me with hands pinned next to the sides of my head. Automatically, I had the feeling that I was melting into the sheets as a sort of lightheaded-ness came over me that even the pillow couldn't cure. Instantly, the vision of when he stood over me without any clothes on came back to me faster than I had wanted.

"Anything like this?"

"Down, boy."

Like a dog, he rolled back onto his side of the bed. That made me shudder more seeing as how he had been a wolf in most of my dreams. "Fair enough," he crossed his arms behind his head. "Have I been in any other dreams besides the one you mentioned?" I shot up at him, daring him to tell me that I had. "Almost everyone of them," his cool attitude never faltered, "and you looked so good every time." My cheeks felt like they were going to explode from the heat building up in them. _How can he be so chill about it?_ I turned away from him again, _I just don't get it!_ Things couldn't have been all that perfect in his dreams; something had to have gone wrong with me in his head just as he had within mine. "Anything 'interesting' happen to me?" I asked, slightly huffing on my words.

"I don't suppose you know how to purr, do you?"

"What?"

He slapped his hands on his face and slowly dragged them down. "I swear, in one of my dreams you were like a cat with the ears and the tail," he flapped his hands on his head to signify cat ears, "and you wouldn't stop purring your words every five seconds."

"A cat?" I giggled embarrassingly, the blush burning my face. To me, he was always a vicious beast in my dreams but to him I was a cat. There was no denying that I was somewhat weaker than him so that's what our minds threw at us. Still, it was hard to picture myself as a cat boy. "Did you like it?" I actually felt like purring when I looked up to him. What he had done before with his hands made it seem like what he had dreamed of was so terrible. "N-no," he crossed his arms, a hint of pink coming to his face, "but I guess it felt wrong at the time."

_Oh, really?_ I sat up. "Did I ever do anything like this?" I sat up like a cat would, holding my right hand up with my fingers curled. Putting on my best alluring eyes, I let out a purr. Impressed with my act, he kinkily raised a crimson eyebrow. "Exactly like that," he reached over and ran his hand through my hair. Feeling the satisfaction of a job well done, I crawled over to him until my hands were pinned next to his sides. With my head above his, I gazed straight into his pale eyes. "Mrow," I held up my "paw" again.

"You're incredibly kinky today."

A soft grab on my butt made me drop the act and roll back onto my side of the bed.

"If I weren't sick, I'd be turned on."

Laughing, I laid back against the pillow. "Just trying to act the part," I raised my hands and feet like a cat playing with a ball of yarn. "But you can't do that with a sick person!" He rested his left arm on his forehead, mimicking a damsel in distress. "I tried," I gave up the gag and lied down normally. At least I got my kicks out of it. "So, what was I doing in your dreams?" he wrapped one of my spikes around his finger.

"Ugh, it's crazy but," I slapped my right hand onto my forehead, "you were a vampire." At the sound of the last word, he bared his teeth with a hiss. I can't say that made what I was talking about any sexier. In fact, it reminded me of the ridiculous things I had said just before he tried to bite me. I was ready to hide under the sheets at that point. "Halloween didn't leave you?" He let go of my spike. "No, I'm sure it was before Halloween when I had that dream," I shook my head, "but that doesn't stop it from being as freaky as hell." In even more despair, I put both of my hands on my face and left them there.

"Your SCENT IS LIKE A DRUG-"

Adjusting my fingers, I glared up at him.

"But you taste like biscuits!"

Deeming that the "final straw," I buried my head under the pillow. "And then one other time, you took my ass to court," I continued my story from under there, "Xemnas was the judge, Demyx was my god-awful lawyer, and you were the freaky guy on the other side of the room." I was about to crack up, but I couldn't tell if it was because of my dream or because I was picturing the "WTF?" reaction I was expecting from him. The pillow was quickly snatched from my hands to reveal Axel staring at me with the most confused face I had ever seen.

"What did you drink before you went to sleep that night?"

"Everything!"

It wasn't until I sat up did he return the pillow to its place against the headboard. "It was insane. Everybody was dressed weird, I was accused of adultery and drinking, Xigbar called me Bozo the Clown-" I stopped to pout at him when he snickered at the Xigbar part, "and I was found guilty of everything! Not even my virginity could save me!" Unfortunately for me, telling the rest of my story just made him laugh more, completely different then the reaction I was expecting to get. Offended, I crossed my arms but not before giving him a quick slap to the back of the head. Settling down, he kissed my cheek and slid off the bed for the bathroom.

_Hmph, he deserves all the vomiting and shitting he does in there,_ I was ready to leave the room so I wouldn't have to hear him. Just as Axel was beginning his business, the doorbell rung. At the sound of the bell, Ammy sat up from her toy and bolted out the door. I followed after her only to be met with the sounds of Prometheus and Ramsey barking their heads off by the front door. "Coming!" I called as I rushed down the stairs to calm the dogs. How I was going to do that was beyond me.

Reaching the last step of the stairs, I quickly straightened my clothes and fixed my hair as best as I could. It would be my first time answering the door at the Montag's house and I was really fidgety. I had no clue as to who would be behind it; a mafia agent could've been swinging by for all I knew. The thought of it made me just as nervous as when I had shown up to the house and saw the extra car. _What if there _is_ a hit man behind the door?_ I felt my head becoming light as I called Ammy away from the window next to the door. I supposed my worst fear wasn't so much as encountering one of those agents as much as it was what they would've done to me. The worst I could think of him/her doing would be shooting me on the spot for not recognizing me. Then again, that wouldn't have been the most logical thing to do; I was a guest who had been let into the house for a reason.

Grabbing the doorknob, I tried to be as chill as I could.

"Hello."

"Afternoon, whipper snapper."

Seeing who was in front of me blew my mind out the side of my head. At first, I thought I was seeing things but a quick rub of the eyes told me that I was seeing true. Yawny, as in Yawny the _yanitor_ from our school, was standing before me. The sight of him without his usual janitor attire on was new, but what he wore fit him more than that dirty suit. Chocolate brown slacks covered his legs ending in an even darker shade of brown for the Oxfords that he wore on his feet. A white dress shirt with vertical blue stripes could be seen peeking out from the gray overcoat that hung around his shoulders. To top his look off, a brown fedora sat atop of his head to cover up his balding white hair. He looked like a regular mob boss.

"Hey, Yawny," I blinked, "Nice outfit."

"Oh these?" he stretched out a strap of his suspenders that had been hiding behind the jacket, "These are just my weekend clothes."

"Pretty snazzy if you ask me," I moved my legs as Prometheus and Ramsey pushed by me to see who it was. Surprisingly, they began to wag their tails when they saw the school worker. "How ya doing, boys?" The old man reached down to pet their heads. Graciously, they took the petting without growling or attempting to nip at him. _Wish they would do that when I come over,_ I sighed, watching them happily retreat back to their spots somewhere in the kitchen. I didn't know how many times Yawny had been by the house, but I assumed he had been by a lot to gain the respect of the two Dobermans.

"So what brings you here, Yawny?" I moved my legs again for Ammy even though she didn't push through. "Oh me?" he said as he reached down to pet the wolf-dog, "I heard that the little youngster here was sick so I got him these." Reaching into his coat, he brought out two comic books and a bag of fruit snacks. "Really?" I asked as he handed me the items. It was no secret that Yawny was fond of us students, but bringing stuff over for when somebody was sick? Where had that come from? "Thought those would help the kid feel better," he grinned, his dentures showing. "Oh, they should," I beamed confidently, "if not stop him from throwing up his lunch then definitely help him forget that he's sick."

I took a second glance at the items when he gave me a light tap on the shoulder. "You know, back in my day, a hot bowl of soup and some orange juice used to cure just about everything," he crossed his arms. "Aw, really?" I sighed, "Nowadays we're taking drugs and shoving bullets up our butts. All soup and orange juice are good for these days is a cold." That was the sad, sad truth. It almost made me wish I could've grown up back in Yawny's time, but the problem with that would've been living without the awesome technology of video games. He gave a wheezy chortle. "Isn't that the truth? Well, I better be on my way. I've got some grocery shopping to do and thought I'd stop by," he adjusted the coat on his shoulders.

"Okay. Thanks, Yawny!" I nodded while he gave Ammy a parting pat on the head. "You two take care of yourselves!" He winked as he turned around, heading for an incredibly nice car that had the same feel I got from him: old, but classy. I watched him drive away before closing the door and heading back up the stairs with Ammy. Just like before, Axel came out of the bathroom just as I made my way into the room.

"Did the doorbell ring?" He took his place on the bed. "Yeah, it was Yawny. He wanted you to have these," I walked around to my side of the bed and handed him the treats. "Oh, really? Yawny stopped by?" he sounded more surprised than I was when I saw the guy standing at the door. "He said those should help you feel better," I got under the sheets as he skimmed over the gifts. "Like hell they will. I'll be sure to give him my thanks later," he set them on the nightstand but kept the fruit snacks on his lap.

"Do you have some kind of...connection with that guy?" I asked, careful on how I worded my question. "Yawny? Yeah, we go back several years," he lied down, bringing the sheets up to his chest, "he's like a grandpa to me."

"You don't see your real grandpa much?" Again, I was cautious on asking the question. The conversation we had the day I joined The Order was still hanging around in the back of my mind. He hadn't heard anything of his grandparents on his mother's side, only his father's. Furthermore, it was still in question on whether the woman known as "Nana" was really his grandmother or not. Numerous things were left open on that case. Then there was his grandpa: the previous mafia head. "Not really," he ripped open the bag, "He may not be the head of the 'family business' anymore, but he's still got other matters to take care of. We see him every once and a while."

"Oh."

Shrugging, he held the bag my way. "I've seen Yawny more than I've seen the other guy. He's been more of a grandpa to me than my real one," his gaze seemed to fall on the blank T.V. "So you're lucky to have to have him around," I nodded as I took a small handful of fruit snacks. "Yeah," he reached into the bag, "Him and-" he stopped short just as he was putting his hand in the bag. "Huh?" I stopped short of picking up one of the fruit-shaped sweets. Holding his hand outside of the bag, he stared at the sack of treats. A look of sadness came to his eyes, an appearance of guilt. He tilted his head to the side a little bit, appearing as if he had just hurt somebody and felt terrible about it.

"Axel?" I was hesitant to tap his shoulder. I didn't want to make him upset or anything had I bothered him, but I was worried about him at the same time.

"Axel?"

Still in a daze, he continued what he was doing and picked up a piece from the bag. Setting the snacks on his nightstand, he lied back against the pillow and chewed slowly in deep thought. "You okay?" I laid back as well, not taking my eyes off him. He was quick to snap out of his trance at my question and looked down to me with a weary smile. "Sorry about that. Just thinking a little bit," he chuckled lightly. "Maybe you shouldn't think so little...?" I countered, though I was still concerned about what was going through his head. "Maybe you think too much?" he countered, reaching over to the snack bag and taking a handful from it. "Touche," I pointed, popping several strawberries and bananas into my mouth.

"You know..."

Chewing happily, I looked up to him.

"I'm pretty sure I had one of those crack dreams like the one you were talking about earlier," he put his free hand on his forehead, feeling the hilarity coming on. "Oh really?" I raised my eyebrow. He was quick to change the subject, but I was interested in whatever he had dreamed about that had to do with crazy shit. "It was so fucking weird but so hilarious," he started, "I was driving a car sideways." I nearly choked on a fruit snack, but caught myself in a laugh. "You mean you were driving straight but the car was going sideways?" I used my hands as a model for what he was talking about. Cackling, he pointed at my hands to say that I got it right. That was hilarious. "Ugh! And then Demyx, Marluxia, Zexion, and I jump out to fight these monster things and I'm handed the only gun that doesn't work!" He popped another snack into his mouth. "Aw, poor Axel," I said sarcastically, imaging the look he must've had on his face when he was handed the crappy weapon.

"But here's the twist," he gazed down at me slyly, "You were the bad guy."

"Aw!" I gasped, putting on my best fake offended face. Then again, I had told him that he had been the crazy plaintiff in my other dream, so it only seemed fair. "That's right! You kept sending these weird monsters at us while you sat in a lawn chair at the end of the battlefield," he spit his tongue out at me. "Oh, so I wasn't one of those bad ass villains that get an awesome throne; I was one of the wimpy ones that get lawn chairs," I huffed jokingly, "thanks a lot!" I knew wasn't too much of a threat to him, but really? A lawn chair? To make me feel better, he pat my head and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "But you put up a nice fight; bit me on the shoulder," he grabbed the part of his shoulder where I had actually bit him, "and clawed at my chest. All that good stuff."

"Did I win?"

"No."

Scooting closer to him, I lied on my side as he slid his arm under me to rub my arm. "But just when I got you down, you got all forceful, brought me to the ground, and started kissing me," he scratched the back of his head. I giggled, "Aside from the crappy weaponry and driving sideways, it doesn't sound too crack-ish to me." He gave me a look of disbelief as if what he said wasn't crazy enough to me. "I'm pretty sure there was a part where a bunch of squirrels surrounded the truck and starting bowing to us while chanting, 'Feed us your parents!'" he explained while making a small bowing gesture. Narrowing my eyes at him, I tried to scoot away but his arm prevented me from doing so. "Wow," I cringed, "I think I might have to worry about you now."

"Why thank you," he let go of me to stretch his arms out. "Sheesh! What is wrong with us?" I ate the last of the fruit snacks I had. "I'll tell you what's wrong with us: we've got two fucked up minds," he answered simply, poking both my forehead and his. "No kidding!" I rested my head against his side, slowly breaking into laughter. He began the same way and in no time we were cracking up. It was kind of funny to see how we had both affected each others dreams -well that and whatever other insanity we were dealing with at the time. Still, not everything about our dreams was good.

The Flurry collected himself with a yawn and closed his eyes as he rested his head back. "Getting sleepy, old man?" I rubbed his shoulders. "A little bit," he peeked his eye open to show that he wasn't completely ready to fall asleep. "Then I guess I can stay a little longer," I crossed my hands behind my head. Sensing that he was going to fall asleep at any minute, I had been planning to stay around until Scion came back which wouldn't be too long of a wait.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"About those dreams," he opened his eyes more though they still had a laziness to them. "Yeah? What about them?" I asked. "In any one of them...Did you have...any nightmares about me?" The exhaustion made him form the question carefully. "'Nightmares'?" My happy mood dropped. When he looked down at me, he had a mix of desperation and sadness on his face. That weakness I had ignored since we started talking came back, making him seem even more exhausted than before. His eyes were pleading with me again for an answer. That scared me so much that I didn't want to answer.

By the way he talked about me in his dreams, he made it seem like he never had a nightmare about me; if anything, they were just weird. I, on the other hand, had had at least one dream that had made me hate him for a good time after we had first met. In it, my new home had been brought to ruin, bones and dust were all that I had left of my friends, and he had done the unbelievable crime of tricking me over the edge. There was nothing positive to say about it. But to tell him that, even if I wouldn't have had to explain it, was like an insult. It's not like I could've told him anyway, not with the way he was staring at me.

"N-no."

Then again, lying didn't really make anything better.

Cupping my chin, he drew his face closer to mine, "Really?" His eyes seemed drowsier than before as he was barely able to keep them open. His head nodded a little, a sign that he was ready to fall asleep right there. "You've been getting really sleepy," I quickly changed the subject, "Did you take something while you were in there?" I nodded to the bathroom. He lazily glimpsed at his bathroom door then back to me. "Yeah. Friggin...ass bullet," he rested back on his pillow, letting out an exhausted sigh. "Gross," I winced, "Do you need anything before you shove off?"

"Can you get me...something to drink real quick?" He peeked his eyes open again, "There should be a bottle of ginger ale in the...fridge." Happy that my plan had worked, I slid off the bed. "You got it," I made my way out the door. Sure enough, there were several bottles of ginger ale in the fridge when I got down there -like I had been expecting anything less. Grabbing one, I sped out the kitchen and jogged back up the stairs. Didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Got i-" I stopped short when I saw him. His head rested against the mattress, appearing as if he had slid off his pillow. Small shudders appeared in his torso with each rise and fall of his chest. I had a feeling he normally didn't sleep like that by the way he had left his arms by his sides, yet where they lied showed just how worn out he was. The sound of my voice didn't even appear to reach his ears or rather he had already blocked everything out. Taking notice of the situation, Ammy had risen from her chew toy and trotted over to the bed where her master lay sleeping.

"You fell asleep that quick?" I asked as I went around the bed, setting the bottle on his nightstand. I wasn't just speaking my thoughts aloud for me, but I also did it to see if he would give me any reaction as I figured he could've been playing a trick on me. He didn't stir. Resting her head on the bed, the snow white canine gave it a try by letting out a small bark. _That probably worked,_ I twisted open the bottle cap. If I couldn't get anything out of them, I figured that Ammy could. Unfortunately, his eyes remained closed in slumber.

Getting a good grip on the bottle, I took in the coldness on my hand and placed it near his temple. "Axel?" I knelt down a little. At the feel of my cold hand, his shoulder made a small jerk and a light sigh hissed out from between his teeth. _Did the medicine make him fall asleep or did he pass out from the fever?_ I lightly dragged the back of my hand down to his neck. It wasn't abnormal for people to sleep that way. However, I had been hoping for more of a response when I tried to talk to him. On the other hand, I was enjoying the view he was offering. Even with his hostile nature, a hint of innocence shown through when he slept. Both the scared complexion in his face and the position of his body made him appear helpless despite his reputation of being able to hold up on his own._ A nightmare,_ I confirmed it to myself. The only place where he was truly powerless, where not even his weapons could save him. I couldn't stop myself from pitying him since I couldn't help him drive away whatever was bothering him there.

I had been running my hand through his hair when the thought made me make a sudden stop. _Unless I'm the one that's bothering you,_ I lowered my gaze, feeling a nice amount of guilt landing on my shoulders. Maybe I wasn't the bad guy in his dreams nor the one making it weird, but there was always the possibility that I was the cause of his nightmares. He could've been in a situation where he had to help me because I was unable to help myself.

From downstairs came the sound of the front door opening. Ammy lifted her head to the sound, but took no interest and instead jumped onto the bed to be by her master's side. _That must be Scion,_ I brought my hand back to my side, _My cue to leave._ With her back in the house and Axel fast asleep, I really had no other choice especially since I had no idea when The Flurry would reawaken. "Well, I'll see you later Axel," I gave him a parting ruffling of his hair. Leaning down to his side, I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"-Xas...H...ai" To my surprise, he let out a louder a hiss although it wasn't loud enough to wake him up. However, it was proof enough that he may have been dreaming about me. Smiling, I looked over to the dog who had curled up next to him. "Ammy, you take care of him, alright?" I pointed at her. She appeared to have understood what I was saying by the way she wagged her tail. "And you," I knelt down to his ear, "get well soon." He didn't give any reaction but I was plenty happy without it. "And..." I gazed back down at him as the guilt from before hadn't vanished just yet. "I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you the truth." What was supposed to stay as my thoughts came alive through my lips.

Taking my leave, I headed around the bed for the door. But before I left the room, I took one more glance back at the Flurry of Dancing Flames. "Sweet dreams," I smiled, taking the doorknob into my grasp and pulling it behind me.

*~'~'*

Following my visit to Axel's place, I swung by Cid's convenience store and picked up some stuff for everybody back home. I already knew I was getting something for Sora, but it didn't hurt to pick something up for Tifa and Cloud. Even though I helped in taking care of my cousin, they were the ones to carry the load -well Tifa did most of that anyway- so I picked them up something nice.

I just wish things had been nice when I got home.

Rolling up toward the front door, I noticed a second car in the driveway. A simple, dark pink car stood in the driveway behind Cloud's bike. "Whose is that?" I flipped my board into my hands. As far as I knew, we hadn't been expecting company that day so the sudden appearance of the car was odd. What was even more bizarre was the fact that I had seen that same car before at the school; I just didn't know who it belong to. It wasn't until I walked up to the front door that I got my answer. Just as I was about to grab the knob, the door swung open.

"C'mon Clo-Oh! Roxas, you're back!"

"Yeah, Tifa. I am back," I answered with broken words, no thanks to the scene in front of me. My aunt was dressed up in a short, sleeveless evening dress. Lavender in color, it bore a turtleneck and an open area over her chest to expose just the right amount of cleavage -and with her bust size, that was the only dress that would do just that. Wearing matching high heels, jewelry, and makeup, there was no doubt she was ready to hit the town.

"Um," I couldn't stop looking at her, not because of her bust, but because I hadn't seen her so dressed up in a while. "Oh, um, Cloud and I are going out for the night," she blushed, hiding her arms behind her back. _No kidding,_ I slid the store bag onto my arm. "You don't mind do you? Being here with Sora?" She asked it like a nervous school girl. "No, not really. I knew I was going to hell anyw-" I stopped when I heard two other voices coming from behind her, both of which I recognized. One of them was Cloud's and the other was...puzzling.

"Aunt Tifa...What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. Obviously something wasn't right; if it had been just the two of them going out, then there shouldn't have been the third voice. That, and there was no need for a second car if it was just them. "W-well," she rolled her eyes playfully.

"C'mon, Cloud! Let's go!"

"I have every reason to hesitate!"

I was about to peek behind her to see what was going on when somebody else came into the open.

"Oh, hi Roxas!" She smiled, waving her hand in greeting.

"M-Ms. Gainsborough?"

For a minute I thought I was going crazy, but after doing a double-take, my eyes confirmed it to me that my English teacher was standing in my doorway. To make things even stranger, she was dressed up too. I knew teachers let loose after a school day, but this woman really let loose. The brunette's hair had been undone into a wavy ponytail held up by a pink ribbon. A crimson evening dress was draped over her, revealing her nice figure. Just seeing each curve put a nasty feeling in my stomach. What blew my mind the most continued to be what Tifa, Cloud, and now Ms. Gainsborough were supposed to be doing. One of the possibilities made me shudder; I knew Cloud as a cool, compassionate person but never knew he'd turn out to be such a dirty, dirty man.

Fixing her dress, my teacher simpered down to me in slight embarrassment. "You're probably wondering why I'm here," she started out as poised as possible. "Yeah, wondering why my English teacher is standing in my doorway while I'm about to throw myself off a cliff," I scratched the back of my head, not bothering to hide the bit of anger in my voice. Next to her, Tifa barely covered her mouth with her hand to smother a giggle, "Should we really tell him, Aerith? Or should we let Cloud explain things from here?" A cunning smirk I had never seen before appeared on my teacher's face. Behind her, something dashed by the door, but she quickly caught whoever it was.

"Cloud, or..."

She swung whoever it was into the open.

"Claudette!"

That was when my I felt my brain explode inside my skull, leaving nothing but a lightheaded feeling in its wake.

"Uncle Cloud..."

"Hello, Roxas."

What was in front of me I wasn't even sure of except that yes, it was my uncle. A tall man, with a face as red as a tomato stood before me. He was dressed in a traditional-like dress with long sleeves and a skirt part that reached down to his brown boots. _Thank goodness for those,_ I cringed. If there was one thing I was sure of, it was that I didn't want to see his legs nor him in high heels. With a cringe, I took in the fact that the makeup he was wearing gave his face that soft appearance most women had. And to top it all off, he was wearing hair extensions as clue to the braids on the back of his head. From a far away view, he most likely did look like a women even with the remaining spikes at the top of his head.

"So, Roxas," Tifa came around me and put her hands on my shoulders, "What do you think about your Uncle Cloud?" Looking him over again, I felt my lips hurting from all the wincing I was doing. In response to my look, his strained a smile in hopes that I'd give him a positive mark. Unfortunately, I couldn't do that.

"Who are you?"

"I hate my life." The man buried his face in his palms. "Now, now, Miss Cloud. You'll smear your makeup," Ms. Gainsborough didn't even try to hide her sadistic pleasure. "You see, Roxas," Tifa started as I grabbed part of the dress, "this is why you don't make a bet with women. We will always win." _I'll be sure to keep that in mind with Riku's bet,_ I felt the dress between my fingers. "What is this? Cashmere?" I pointed to the fabric as I looked up at her. She nodded excitedly, "Feels soft doesn't it? If you look closer, you can see that it shimmers too." Doing as she said, I squinted my eyes a little and sure enough there was some shimmer to it. "Sheesh," I felt my eyebrow twitch. "Claudette picked it out," the brunette shoved him jokingly, "We were there when he had the dress custom mad-"

"CAN WE GO NOW?"

"How sexy!"

All of us turned toward the street where another man rode up on a motorcycle. The black spiky hair, muscular arms, sleeveless turtleneck, and cargo pants were an automatic giveaway as to who it was. "Take it off!" the man, Zack, called almost like he was about to orgasm. That kind of freaked me out but not as much as it did Cloud who was now clutching onto his dress with his head turned away. "Or how about one date?" His friend asked in a sexy tone before riding off toward the bridge. "I am going to kill everyone," the blond mumbled between his teeth. As much as I wanted to help him...There was just no way I could.

"Midlife crisis!" I opened and closed my hands to emphasize the severity of his situation.

"Hey, we better get going. We'll be back later on tonight, Roxas," Tifa grabbed her husband's arm, leading him toward the driveway. "I'll see you in class on Monday, Mr. Koizumi," Ms. Gainsborough winked at me before following after them. "Yeah, you guys have a good time with...whatever you're about to do," I waved after them as they got into Ms. Gainsborough's car. Just as she started the engine, I cupped my hands around my mouth for a parting word.

"Have fun, Miss Cloud!"

To that, my uncle stuck his head out of the backseat window with a glare in his eyes. "You're grounded forever!" He shouted before sticking his head back in the window. "No, you're not, Roxas!" Tifa stuck her head out the passenger side window and waved at me, "Love you!"

After seeing what I had seen, I didn't waste anytime getting inside. I knew what Cloud was going through; I didn't want anybody seeing what had just occurred. However, I did get the feeling that I should've expected it. A certain someone had proven the ability true. Once inside, I set the champagne bottle of sparkling grape water in the fridge for Tifa and Cloud to enjoy later -that is if he had the guts to after whatever his wife had done to him. From there, I chopped up an apple as best as I could before heading upstairs.

"I'm back!" I swung open the door, "And you won't fucking believe what I just saw."

"What'd you see?" My cousin rested against the pillow. I wasn't surprised that he was trying to sleep, but I had to tell him. "Oh my gosh," I walked over to his bed and set the plastic bowl of apple slices down in his lap. "You got me an apple?" he picked up one of the slices like he had never seen one before. "I'll give you what I really bought you later," I picked a little plastic packet out of my pocket and carefully pulled the lid off of it. Handing him the caramel dish, I took a quick slice out of the bowl and dipped it for myself. "Caramel apples?" He dipped a slice and bit it off.

"The caramel hates me!"

"No, it doesn't!" I pat his head as he finished the piece. "So, what'd you see?" he gazed up at me with his curious, blue eyes. "You won't friggin believe it," I set my hands on his warm shoulders. "Believe what?" he whined. _Poor Sora,_ I sighed, a sick feeling rising in my gut. He had no idea, though I wondered how he didn't know. Either he had been asleep when Cloud was getting ready or he really hadn't seen or heard anything. To tell him the news was to kill his soul.

"Your dad," I started slowly, "just walked out of here in a dress."

At that, his eyes widened while the rest of his body trembled in disbelief.

"You're kidding...!"

"I kid you not. He walked out of here wearing a purple dress with braids, makeup, and-" But before I could finish my sentence, Sora was under the sheets in a heartbeat. Catching the bowl of apple slices, I rubbed what I thought was his back. "MY PARENTS HATE ME!" he sobbed. _Isn't that the truth_? I heaved a heavy sigh. As much as I wanted to comfort him more, I couldn't. And as much as I wanted to laugh, I couldn't. In fact, I didn't feel like doing any of that. Instead, I just had this weird feeling in my stomach, an ominous feeling.

"Roxas?" Sora peeked his head from under the sheets just as I was covering my mouth. Immediately, he reached for the trashcan and dragged it my way. I turned to it accordingly and knelt down just as I was releasing my hand.

_Oh, great,_ I gasped after I had finished.

*~'~'*

The next few days were a bonanza of horror.

Same as my cousin, I was having trouble keeping any meal down for very long, but things didn't stop there. No thanks to us being sick, we both had lost access to our rooms. Instead of having us compete for the hallway bathroom, Tifa and Cloud threw us into their master bedroom while they took -and disinfected- our rooms. With the bathroom in there and the one across the hall, we wouldn't have to do too much running. Nevertheless, that didn't make the fact that we had to share the same bed any better. With our feverish bodies in the same place, there was not one cool spot in the sheets, something we desperately needed. What made things worse for me was when Sora got the chills and thought it'd be a good idea to wear his god-awful Snuggie to bed -as if that thing didn't needed to be destroyed enough. But I took it somewhat as a blessing anyway considering I was stripped down to my underwear and didn't need my nearly naked cousin lying next to me.

"Ugh, Cloud!" I called as I nuzzled into my pillow, "Can you get me something to drink?"

"I'm on it, Roxas!"

With that confirmation, I anxiously awaited whatever he would bring me plus the ice that would hopefully be in it. Anything to bring the fever down. "It's probably gonna be more of that sports drink stuff Mom made," Sora shook his head. Since I had gotten sick, Tifa did some research and bought a sports drink mix that was said to help with our stomachs. We didn't have too much of a problem with it except for the fact that it tasted bitter. But hey, it was a sports drink. So long as we didn't have to take any more of those Alka-Seltzer tablets, we were fine.

"Hey boys!" Tifa called from the hallway, "I'm making shrimp and crab bisque. Is that alright with you two?" Sora turned to me with a look of disgust on his face but I knew it was just because it didn't sound good and he knew he wouldn't have been able to keep it down. Still, we had to eat something. "Bisque is fine!" I called back. "Hate bisque," he stuck his head under the sheets. "Sorry I can't help you, sir," I rolled my eyes at his complete lie and sunk into the sheets. _You're just gonna have to get over that,_ I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"I HATE BISQUE! Let me feel your forehead."

"What?"

Peeking my eyes open, I saw my cousin making his way over to me. Given that I had just as high of a fever as he did, I wasn't expecting my forehead to have any magic. I scooted away from his as best as I could, but the edge came up fast and I had nowhere else to go. That and I didn't feel like getting out of the bed. So in defeat, I received his forehead to mine with the hopes that the heat would drive him away. Strangely, it didn't. In fact, I felt coolness coming off of _him._ "Oh, Sora," I gasped, pressing my forehead against his. "Roxas," he groaned, closing his eyes and bringing his Snuggie up to his nose. I have no idea what it was, but it may have been the fact that both of our fevers had made it seem like the other's forehead was cool. But logic wasn't important to us then, just the relief we were getting from each other.

"I'm back," Cloud opened the door with my drink in hand. "Thank you, Cloud," I adjusted my position to make myself as cozy as I could. He came around my side of the bed to set my drink down when he stopped and stared at us. "What're you guys doing?" he asked, probably raising his blond eyebrow. "Daddy, Roxas feels so cool. I love him," his son nuzzled into the mattress. "I love you too, Sora," I groaned, not even bothering to take a drink of the liquid my uncle had recently set down. By the way our voices were filled with sexual overtones and our bodies were so close together, I was expecting us to have at it at any moment -thankfully we didn't. Returning to the doorway, Cloud shook his head, "You two are so strange."

Sora let out a sigh as his dad left the room, "I think Riku said he's back in school now." Yawning, I adjusted my position again so that I wasn't hanging on the edge of the bed. "Really?" I kept my eyes closed. "I don't remember," he sighed when he suddenly sat up. "Bathroom!" He bolted for the door in five seconds tops. "Hurry up," I called after him with as much strength as I had in my body. It wasn't just cause I felt like I was going to be the next one in that bathroom, but also so I could feel his "coolness" again. As I took a sip of my sports drink, I was sure that I had hallucinated hearing the doorbell but with Cloud doing something out in the hallway and the sounds of pots clanking against each other in the kitchen, I shook off the idea.

Hugging my arms, I snuggled back into the sheets and closed my eyes. _Hate being sick,_ I tried in vain to find a cool spot on the bed. It wasn't just the feeling I hated, it was everything that came with it: getting backed up on homework, not hanging out with my friends -then again, everybody was sick-, and just being confined to two rooms all day. Being sick was exhausting in itself. I just wanted it to be over.

"Come in," I called when I heard a knock at the door, not even questioning why Tifa or Cloud would knock when it was their room. The hinges of the door, creaked open as somebody stormed in with something that sounded like a plastic bag. I was just about to peek open my eyes when the sheets suddenly flew away from me.

"He-Ah!" The feeling of something cool against my cheek silenced me before I could finish. That time it wasn't anything with an equal amount of heat as me; it was something genuinely cold. Opening my eyes, I found a green soda bottle next to my eye, but it was quickly removed by the figure holding it.

"Morning, sunshine!"

"Axel!"

Setting his sunglasses on his head, he winked back down at me, "None other!" In spite of it being risky for him to be in my house again, it was a tremendous relief to see him well again. Mint green had come back to his eyes in full force. His hair was no longer limp, instead having that upbeat look to match his attitude. The paleness in his skin had vanished under his normal, radiant skin tone. Black jacket, tight pants, and gloves were the toppings to his usual self.

Smiling, I sat up as best as I could with my aching arms, "You're here." Not wishing me to strain myself, he lightly pressed me back down to the mattress. "Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?" He rested the drink on my chest. The feeling of cold was grand. "Uh, maybe because," I peeked at the clock, "It's ten in the morning on a Tuesday and my cousin is having an episode in the bathroom. Shouldn't you be at school?" There was no doubt Axel was known for skipping classes, but to come to my house to skip? I was beginning to wonder if Tifa or Cloud had questioned him at all about showing up on a school day.

"Tch, fuck that shit," he knelt down to me, "my little cat's sick and I wanted to be with him." _Cat?_ I thought, blush blooming in my face. The increase in heat only annoyed me more. "Is it so wrong to be with someone you love?" he kissed my cheek, then brushed his lips down to my neck. A sudden nip made me gasp in pleasure. If I hadn't been sick I would've enjoyed it more. "No but...Sora," I whispered, pointing at the door. We had been talking in low voices since he had entered the room, but it didn't occur to me until then that Sora could've heard. "Please," he paused for a minute, "you think he can hear us over all that?" From the bathroom came the sounds of Sora straining himself to do something. I couldn't tell which he was trying to do nor did I want to know. Unfortunately, the mentioning of what he was doing was starting to kill the mood.

Lying my head back to expose my neck was a sign for him to keep going. "So depressing," I turned my head to the side as he nipped at me a little bit more. "Sorry I can't take it away from you," he finished his work, "but I did bring you a little something to help you out." Sitting up again, I watched as he brought the bag onto his knee and revealed to me the contents. "Some drinks, fruit snacks, comic books," he held up the contents as he said them before stowing them away under my side of the bed. "And..." he peeked into the bag at the last thing that was in there, but stopped short and put the bag back on the ground. "You can check that out later," he winked. "You're so nice," I held the bottle on my chest, "And I didn't get you anything. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. You just get better soon," he pet my hair, "We can't have the gang back together until you're up and walking again."

"I'll try."

The sound of the toilet flushing brought our attentions to the bathroom door. Sora was finished with his business. "That's my cue. I'll see you later, Roxas," The Flurry knelt down to me and kissed me on the lips. "Later, Axel," I took the sheets he handed me. "Sweet dreams," he ruffled my hair before making his way to the door. Flushing filled my face so much that, for a moment, I put the bottle on my face to dispel the heat. _Had he...?_ I watched him close the door through the watery, green bottle.

A minute after the door had closed did Sora come back. "You look terrible," I quickly removed the bottle. "You think I look terrible? You should see the bathroom!" He lazily came over to the bed and slipped in between the sheets. Shuddering, I gave my body one last rub over with the bottle before setting it down on my side of the bed. "Hey, do you want some fruit snacks?" I leaned over while trying to keep my stomach in check. As nice as it was for Axel to bring stuff for me, I couldn't keep it all to myself, especially with my sick cousin lying next to me. "Fruit snacks? Where'd you get those?" he stuffed the rest of his Snuggie into the bed. "I bought some when I went to the store last week," I ripped open the bag then took a handful for myself. Passing the bag to him, I lied back and enjoyed the same kind of fruit snacks Yawny had bought for Axel. "You bought them?" Sora took a bunch out for himself as well. "Did I?" I eyed him suspiciously in hopes of tricking him. For some reason, his memory was backfiring on him. "I don't know! Why are you being so mean to me?" He threw the sheets over his head again.

While he "sobbed" on his side of the bed, I picked up the bag that Axel had left on the floor. Reaching inside, I pulled out an embroidered box covered in oriental patterns. _Woah, seriously?_ I turned the box around to examine it from all sides. For getting sick, I wasn't expecting to get such an "elegant" gift. Without having to second guess myself, I already knew it was one of those boxes they sold at the pharmacy but it was still kind of fancy. Holding my ear to it, I gently shook it to see if there was anything inside. Sure enough, several things made a sound when they hit the lid of the box. Sora poked his head out from under the sheets, "What's that?" Shrugging, I pushed the wooden fang that held the box closed out of its loop. _Candy?_ I lifted the lid to see what was inside.

The second I saw what was in it, I shut the box.

"What?" Sora tapped my shoulder, rolling over on his back so he could get a better look at what I had seen. Opening the box again, I caught sight of something under the lid and quickly ripped it away and let the lid fall back into place. After handing Sora the box, I took the time to read the note.

_"Get well soon, Roxy! These should help! -Axel."_

_That bastard,_ I twitched my eyebrow and gritted my teeth as Sora opened the box containing two rows of suppositories. What a sick joke The Flurry of Dancing Flames had played. _And to think I had thanked him earlier,_ I shoved the note into the nightstand drawer. There was no way I was going through with those things.

"Can I...have one?" Sora pointed into the box, not even bothering to ask what they were.

"S-sure?" I shrugged, not really sure if I wanted to tell him the truth of what they were or not. Picking one out of the box, he held it between his fingers and took a closer look at it.

"So can you eat them? What do they taste like?"

"...Um..."

* * *

**A/N: **Zo my gosh this one! I apologize for my sluggish writing. 'S been a while. This chapter was based on a nasty stomach flu that broke out at school earlier in the year (and, ironically, before I posted this chapter, I had gotten the stomach flu a few months before). So I decided to incorporate it into one of the grossest (and longest) chapters here! Points to whoever got the Touhou references in this chapter and the last chapter (Patchouli). Reisen practically made this chapter. And yet, Sora stole the show again. Thanks for reading and please review! Also, major thanks to a reviewer who gave me the idea for the dream part (you know who you are)!


	40. Boys' Night Out

Why?

Why?

Why did I deserve what I got?

I never understood the question; it baffled me for hours on end but the answer never came. Not even the giver of such a cruel gift gave me the answer I craved. There was just no clear answer. I thought I had been a good person. For the record, I was generous, kind, smart, and loving. Those weren't the qualities of a bad person yet I had been given a "gift" as if I was just that. And the remainder of that gift was being cleaned out of the carpet by an incredibly loud carpet cleaner. The whole situation started with one cruel, cruel joke.

It was a warm, quiet evening. I had been lying in my bed, trying to get some sleep. There was no questioning my state at the time: I was sick and miserable. Lying curled up under the sheets, I hugged my stomach area in an attempt to soothe the next disaster stirring within me. Which way it would come out was beyond me, but I had a feeling that it'd be my mouth. My throat was already preparing for the next round of gag as were my cheeks for when I'd hold it in for that brief moment. Groaning, I nuzzled my face into the pillow as I felt it making its way up to my esophagus.

_Okay,_ I sighed, _time to go._ Despite my body's objection to getting up, I had to make it to the bathroom early to avoid making a break for it like my cousin had done days before. That's what he got for holding it in too long. Peeking my eyes open, I was just about to sit up on my elbow when I heard the creak of the door behind me. I didn't think anything of it at first; for all I knew, it was Samba squeezing through the door to come see me.

If only it had been just that.

Feeling the offensive substance suddenly recede, I swallowed the bile taste I had in my mind with a shudder. It may have been gone for a short time, but it'd be back again soon enough. The prediction frustrated me so much that I made a position change and shoved my head under my pillow. "Sucks being-" I stopped when I thought I had heard something. It sounded like feet against the carpet, but with the pillow against my ear, the creaking of the bed, and the ruffling of the sheets when I shifted positions, I thought I was just hallucinating. Yet, when I lifted the pillow away a little bit, I knew for sure that I heard it a second time. Then again and a fourth time. Now I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. _Somebody's coming,_ I narrowed my eyes. I had an idea of who. There was no need for Tifa or Cloud to come in so silently unless they weren't trying to wake me up but even then, their footsteps would be closer together. There was only one other person in the house that would do such a thing.

Another footstep. He must've been about two steps from the bed. Normally, I would've been ready for the attack, ready to jump him before he even came that close. But due to my weak state, I wasn't. In fact, I wanted nothing of it. My body wanted nothing of getting up to move or anything. It was basically telling me to take it while my mind protested. Shutting my eyes, I hugged my stomach tighter in preparation for what was to come.

"Rox-aaaaaaas."

A chill ran up my spine at the sound of his voice. He whispered my name like a note, his dark tone hiding beneath it. For a second, my body found it seductive, but the feeling immediately went away thanks to the grumbling in my stomach. There'd be no feeling like I could have at him again. I didn't respond, choosing to wait and see what he'd pull off next. A few more steps and he was at my bedside.

"Roxas."

I could hear him kneeling down behind me. _Oh, just go and get it over with,_ I cringed, waiting for whatever he was about to do. A tingling went through my arm as I sense him hovering over me.

"ROXAS!"

"Aaaaah! SORA!"

The feeling of his fingers poking me in the sides completely destroyed any "defense" I had prepared. Fumbling with the pillow, I struggled to get out of the sheets while he went all-out with one of his tickle attacks. Even with the sheets on top of me, I felt his fingers as clearly as I would've had I not been covered. As much as my body disapproved of the action, I couldn't stop letting out an occasional laugh.

"Sora! Stop!" I finally reached an opening to my sheets. It was too late. The round that had receded earlier was coming back in full force thanks to my funky movements. I had to get to a bathroom.

"Sora! I'm gonna...!" I suddenly found myself under the sheets again. "Gonna do what, Roxas?" he asked, not even stopping with the "attack." _Oh, crap!_ I cringed, putting my hands to my mouth as I felt it make an unexpected leap into my throat. I was running out of time, but every time I tried to get out of the bed my stomach complained with a nasty bit of pressure. "No! Sora! I really have to go!" I grabbed onto the side of the bed as if that would help me hold it back.

That was when the tickling stopped too little, too late.

The sides of sheets opened a bit so that my cousin was looking in on me. "Really?" he asked, his eyes curious. Unfortunately, I couldn't respond reply with words to his question. The minute he saw my cheeks fill up, he darted away in time for me to let it all out on the carpet and sheets. Not even a minute after I had thrown up the vile substance did the foul smell rise up from it. "Oh, great," I sighed, resting my chin on the pillow, my hopes and dreams completely destroyed.

"Sorry, Roxa-"

"HATE MY LIFE!"

Pouting, I glared at him as he sat in surprise by the door. "And you hate me!" I growled, tears coming to my eyes. His prank made me want to cry as much as the fact that I was sick of throwing up. "Oh, Roxas! I'm sorry!" he got up as I buried my face in the pillow to sob. I could tell that he was hesitating when he was walking over thanks to me vomiting on the side of my bed. Who could blame him?

Not long after I had gotten sick did Sora start feeling better. Following a couple of days in bed, he was back to his usual self again. I was happy for him, but only for a moment; misery quickly took over my mood. What made things "worse" was when he told me that people were starting to show up back at school. I hated the world at that point. Just as soon as he had gotten better did Tifa and Cloud put him to work. In no time, he had a feeling of what I had gone through when I had taken care of him: sleepless nights, bringing me food that I would barely keep down, the works. The only difference with him was that his friend had been better too so he had somebody to hang out with during his free time. Things were different at that part, however. Instead of just the two of them going out to do things, they sometimes stayed with me in my room and we'd watch T.V. or play some video games. Of course they'd bring by some snacks, but they'd also stay and help me with my homework if I didn't get it. But most of the time, they'd be out working or having fun somewhere while I fumed in my bed.

What really helped me feel better was the support I was getting from Axel. We spent a good amount of time texting each other thanks to Sora being at school and Axel skipping a class period -or just texting in class. He'd talk about what he and the others were doing or about what was going on over at his house. His visits were what really lightened my mood although he was barely able to make two stops by my house. The reason for this was that he didn't want Tifa and Cloud to get suspicious as well as the fact that once Sora was home, there'd be no way he'd be able to get in without some kind of confrontation. I told him that it was okay and that his texts were enough.

So long as he kept talking to me, I'd be better in no time.

*~'~'*

Friday rolled around a little better than the other days I had been sick.

Throughout the day, the intervals between my breaks for the bathroom had gotten wider and wider. The amounts of "rounds" I released also decreased, albeit not by much. My body continued to ache, my joints sore from lying in the different positions for hours. My fever remained high enough to affect my dreams with terrible images of being in hot places. The part of me that objected the most was obviously my stomach as it gurgled and bubbled like it was trying to explode. Tifa had been giving me medicine around the clock to keep things under control. Regardless, I was fed up with everything going on with me. I had actually thought about taking one of those abominations Axel had dropped off. He said that as uncomfortable as they were, they did help to an extent. I knew it was risky considering I had never taken one before and I had no idea of the side effects it would have, but I was desperate and bawling my eyes out every time I threw up.

I will never do it again.

"So sick of this," I groaned, lightly running my hand through my hair.

For most of the afternoon and into the evening, I had been under the sheets of my bed. In the beginning, I was struggling to fall asleep but every time I tried to lay on my side, my stomach disagreed. Lying on my back was the only way to keep it under control but the way I was doing it didn't help at all. Defeated, I just lied there whilst the sleepiness that I had melted away from me. Time passed over me, revealing itself in front of my face. The light blue sheets may not have been that transparent, but I could tell when the evening was coming around when hints of orange showed up behind the covering.

Just as I was about to close my eyes, I heard an ominous sound come from my door. It was hard to describe, but it sounded like the light breathing sounds horror movies would have when the bad guy was near. Steps started heading for my bed as I remained lying on my back with my right arm across my chest. There was no need to fear; I had assumed it was just another one of Sora's tricks. In a sense, I was close.

The sheets lifted away from me to reveal a bizarre character staring down at me. The yellow and white vest with the black tank top underneath was familiar along with the jeans he wore, but the Darth Vader helmet over his head was baffling. Sadly, I couldn't really come up with anything to say with the mood I was in. Wearing a leather glove over his hand, he brought the back of his right hand to my forehead.

"The Force is strong in this one."

"Where's your cape?"

Giving up the jig, he removed his helmet and placed it under his arm, shaking his hair free. "The rest of the costume doesn't fit me anymore," Riku chuckled, setting his hand on his hip. "No excuse," I spit my tongue out but quickly drew it back in when I realized the risk I was posing to myself. There was no way I was about to throw up in front of him -or _on_ him for that matter. "So how's Roxas feeling today?" he knelt down next to me. "Like crap, same as always," I huffed, stretching out my legs just a little bit so as not to aggravate my joints. "Have you been taking your medicine?" he asked, eyeing the bottle of purple medicine Tifa had left for me on my nightstand. "Every so often, just like it says on the directions," I nodded to it as much as I could, "barely helps though."

"Just hang in there."

His forehead met mine in a burst of coolness. My body shuddered in response at the feeling he was transferring to me. In an instant, my fever seemed temporarily relieved when his forehead touched mine. Now I had a real sense of what Sora experienced whenever Riku or I touched his forehead with ours. "Thanks. Can't friggin wait to get out of here," I smiled a little, "Get back to work and make a million deliveries." Work was one of the top reasons I needed to get better soon. When Riku got sick, it was pretty obvious that nobody was going to get paid; understandable, but still a break in the wallet. Plus the exercise from running around town would do nothing but good to me when it came to working out my joints.

"And don't forget practicing for the baseball team," the platinum added as he removed his forehead, "Tryouts are coming up."

"Oh yeah. That too. When is that again?"

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and flipped it open. "It's supposed to be next week on Wednesday and Thursday," he pressed some buttons on his phone to check his calendar, "Then you know about the dance coming up the following week." _Oh, the dance,_ I cringed slightly at the thought. The event was a bad thing, but I continued to be iffy on a couple of things. There was no doubt that if I was going, I was going with my friends. However, it was the first time I had wondered what Axel was going to do. He did mention it coming up, but he didn't say much else about it.

By the way he acted at the Halloween party, he made it seem like those kinds of events weren't his thing unless he was there to crash it. To add to that, Xemnas could've banned him from going to dances after the way he had stolen the show with his performance. _But does it even matter?_ I watched Riku put his phone away. Having one moment alone with each other seemed impossible, outside of the gymnasium or not. The school may have been different but things were always the same when it came to dances: couples would be out in the halls somewhere making out or having sex. We'd have eyes all around us.

"In other words, I need to practice for baseball, find a date for the dance, and get back on top of work," I counted them out on my fingers, "And the result of all that is sweet death!"

"Relax!" He ruffled my hair. As if my diseased case of bed head wasn't bad enough, he went and made it worse. "I'll give you some time off work to get prepared for baseball. I gotta take some time off to get ready for track anyway. But as far as finding a date goes, that's your own problem," he put his hands up to say he wasn't going to touch on that. "Yeah, lucky you guys! You got Kairi and Namine while I got-"

"Samba Attack!"

Without warning, Sora showed up in the doorway with his arm right arm out. Running down the extended hand was Samba, who jumped off and came gliding toward me. The sugar glider eventually came to rest on my chest with a small bark. "That wasn't cool at all," Riku looked back at his friend, shaking his head in shame. "Yeah. And now, just cause you did that," I swung the sheets over my head, "you don't get him back!"

"You're just all kinds of grumpy today, aren't you?" I heard him come over to the bed. "You made me frow up!" I swung the sheets off my head, preparing for some oncoming tears. Even though that had been days ago, I was still upset. "I said I was sorry!" he pat my head lightly but that didn't make me feel any better.

"So, you ready to go, Riku?"

"Yeah, let's go."

At that, the two of them head out for the evening. From what they told me, they were just heading out to a couple of places before returning to Riku's place although Sora wasn't sleeping over. Before they left, though, Sora decided to slip my headphones on over my head and leave me listening to the mix CD he had made the year before. At first I was against listening to it just because I wasn't in the mood, but I wasn't going to fight it either and eventually I came to liking some of the songs. It was just the part about me having to make a swift dash for the bathroom that made me unplug the headphones so that the music filled the room. I can say that I was pretty relaxed by then. What with the cool evening blowing through the crack of my window, the light of sunset filling my room, and the sound of music settling me into sleep, my stomach didn't seem to bother me anymore.

A small sound woke me up.

"Mmm," I groaned, nuzzling my face into the pillow. I didn't know what it was, but the laziness I was feeling kept me from getting up to inspect it. At the time, I thought I was having an incredible dream and I didn't want anything to disturb me. Just acknowledging the sound was starting to break the images apart.

The noise came again only louder.

I tightened my already closed eyes. The images were disappearing into nothing for sure that time. _Dammit,_ I shook my head as if that would bring the dream back, but all I was seeing was black. There was no getting it back, not without some concentration. A hint of anger flared in my chest for a moment but was extinguished thanks to the lazy feeling I had and "Fireflies" playing on the radio Sora had left me. The CD must've had a scratch on it somewhere because that song had been playing about five times over since it came up.

Sitting up on my elbows, I perked up my ears in wait for the noise again. I already had the feeling of what it was, but I just wanted to be sure.

Again, it came and it confirmed what I was thinking. Something small was hitting the window, something with force. I assumed it had been a bug, but what bug would've been dumb enough to keep bumping into the window? Rising up so that I was sitting on my knees, I wiped my eyes of sleep as the sound came again but there were several more that time.

"What the...?" I turned around to the window in time to see four pebbles hit the glass. "What the hell?" I quickly turned around and grabbed onto the window handles.

Just as I was pushing the window open, a book came flying past my head.

"What the fu-"

"Axel!"

"If that didn't wake him up, I am going to kill somebody!"

I double took at the book that had nearly nailed me in the head before looking down into the driveway. "Axel!" I gasped, feeling a mix of anger and astonishment fill my chest. "Yo!" The redhead waved from his car, ignoring the fuming Zexion behind him. Sure enough, the whole crew was there with Demyx sitting in the front seat and Marluxia and Zexion in the back. It had seemed like an eternity since I last saw them in person so I was glad to say the least. It was just their approach that made it half celebratory.

"What are you guys doing here?" I gazed down the street toward Riku's block. The guy may not have lived next door and he may have been out with Sora, but the possibility of him, or anybody else for that matter, seeing them in my driveway was incredibly high, especially on a Friday when a lot of people were going to be out doing something. "Yeah, kinda," Demyx crossed his arms and sat back in his seat. "'Kinda' isn't good enough," I puffed.

"Is your cousin home, Roxas?" Zexion called up, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. "No," I answered, glancing back at the black book that had landed on the floor. There was no mistaking that it was the one Zexion always carried around. _Axel must've gotten desperate,_ I slid off my bed and picked it up, _Though he could've just knocked._ Holding it my hands, I was tempted to look through it when something struck me. Without putting it down, I went back to the window and glared down at them. "Why would guys come over without even knowing if Sora was here or not?" I growled, holding Zexion's book up like I was holding it for ransom.

"Forget that, Roxas! C'mon!" Axel rested his against the windshield of the car, "Boys' night out!"

"What?"

"Boys' night out!"

_Boys' night out?_ I twitched my eyebrow angrily. "No! No boys' night out! Not for me anyway!" I called back, "Did I not tell you that I was still sick?" I didn't know what gave Axel the impression that I was well enough to hang out with them. Yeah, I may have been feeling a little bit better, but that didn't mean I was ready for some intense activity. Seeing as how that was what Axel was all about, there was no way I'd be able to handle whatever he had planned. "You seem well enough to me," Marluxia rested his legs over his door, his arms crossed behind his head as he rested against the back seat. Even from that distance, I could see his cunning smile. "That doesn't mean anything!" I shook my head.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Axel pleaded though without the pleading tone.

"I said, 'no'!"

Shutting the window, I lazily tossed the book on the floor and threw my blanket over me. As much as I wanted to go out with them, my stomach was putting up a fight with me again. "Maybe later," I mumbled to myself as I rested my head against the pillow and closed my eyes.

Sleep seemed to have overcome me within minutes of me closing my eyes. Despite my ears being awake, my body was beginning to return to the peaceful state I had before the guys had woken me up. I was ready to go back to catching the dream I had lost earlier. It was about me and Axel sitting on the station tower, watching the sunset...

Feeling the warmth of the sunset, I grinned to myself as I ignored the sound I dismissed as being Axel throwing another pebble at the window. Funny thing was that it didn't sound anything like it. In fact, it didn't even sound like it was coming from the window; it sounded more like it was coming from below me. I didn't know what the sound was thanks to the muffling of the pillows. I just didn't think of it being anything.

Until the door flew open.

"Let's get this cargo out of here!"

"Wah?" I shot my eyes open in time to see the blue blanket wrap around me. Before I could even sit up, I found myself rolled onto my back as the sheet was brought together at a point above me. "What the...?" I kicked in an attempt to break up an opening, "Axel!" Underneath me came a tender squeeze on my butt. "Ah!" I flinched, feeling where he had just groped me. "Who else?" he laughed. "What're you guys doing?" I tried to stretch out my legs.

"Kidnapping you, of course."

"WHAT?"

"Anything you want me to get out of here?" Marluxia's voice asked from the outside. "Don't know. We got a half naked boy here. Does he need anything else?" Axel was probably smirking when he said that. "Wait what?" I kicked at the sack again. "We're going out, whether you want to or not, Roxy. Need anything?" he shook the bag to get my attention. "Axel..." I growled, ready to give up the effort. There was no other way out of it, especially when I was in a bag at his mercy. Whatever we were going to do, we were going to do which was Axel's bottom line. I just wished he had asked me about it first.

"Ugh, fine," I crossed my arms as much as the space would allow.

"I knew you'd see things my way," Axel rubbed the side of the bag was my shoulder was. "Yeah, whatever. Could you just get my sweater out of the closet? And maybe the medicine over there?" I asked, not even pointing to where those things would be located. "Consider it done. Marluxia," Axel left the task to getting the items to The Assassin. From in the bag, I listened as the closet door opened and Marluxia shuffled through the clothes.

"Such tacky clothing."

"Shut up! Nobody asked you," I pressed my hand against the bag, flipping him the bird. With a huff, he unhooked something from the closet that I hoped was my sweater. "And the medicine over there," I pressed my finger against the blanket in the direction I assumed the medicine was. I had a feeling that we were going to be out for some time and I had to take something for my stomach every so often so there was no question there. "Yo," Axel as the one to pick it up, "I'll just keep it in my pocket for you. Anything else, Booty Cheeks?"

Blushing, I scratched my head in thought, "Maybe...my backpack?" My back suddenly met the bed and the blanket fell around me to reveal The Flurry peering down above me. "Homework, Roxas?" he raised a crimson eyebrow, his eyes narrows in disbelief.

"You do know we're going out to have fun right?"

"Yeah, I know. But-"

"So there shouldn't be any objections," Marluxia cut in as he examined the things I had on my dresser. "Well sorry, but I'm still backed up on homework. I got stuff to do in every subject and I'm not about to slack off when I've got stuff coming up!" I explained with a frown. Homework definitely was something I wanted to get out of the way, especially with everything Riku and I had talked about earlier. I couldn't let it get in the way of all the other important things I had to do.

Above me, Axel didn't appear the slightest bit impressed. His dead serious face right above mine while his hands were pinned next to my head appeared to be threatening me to change my answer. Dismally, I couldn't. As much as I would've like to party with them the whole night, I had to find time in between to work. That was just going to have to be the way it was.

Turning my head, I blushed at the fact that he wouldn't stop staring at me. "I'm sorry but...I have to..." I peeped, unsure of how my voice had gotten so small. His intense stare didn't stop until his eyes came to a close. "Fine then," he sighed as he stood up, "but that just means you're gonna party your ass off when you're not doing that crap. Got it?" Sitting up on my elbows, I nodded, "I'll try." A look of amusement crept onto his face when he leaned down to me again. "Besides," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath alluring, "you're spending the night at my house again."

"So long as it doesn't turn out like the last time," I rolled my eyes as he stood back up and picked up my backpack. "Back in the sack you go!" He winked, the "walls" of the blanket coming up around me again, except that time I had some room for my head to stick out. "We done here?" The Assassin asked, stretching his arm up. "Yep!" Without warning, Axel hoisted me under his arm so that I was facing the floor. "Wait! Axel! Don't!" I wiggled my feet. Of all the ways he had to carry me, it had to be that way. My body wasn't up for it. Like that, I feared leaving a trail of vomit down the stairs.

Adjusting me under his arm, Axel wiggled his fingers under me in an attempt to tickle me. Can't say that worked. "Stop freaking out, Roxy. It's just a short walk. You'll be fine in no time," he reassured me, but I wasn't so sure. From my room out to his car was an incredibly long walk, to me anyway. I didn't think my body could take it. Picking up my backpack, he single-handedly swung it over his shoulder, shuddering at the weight. "What the hell do you have in here, Roxas? Bricks?" he had a slight strain in his voice. "Well, I'm sorry, old man," I huffed, feeling a small amount of blood rushing to my head, "I didn't mean for me to have homework in almost all of my subjects!"

Readjusting me in his arm and the bag on his back, he stood up straight. "No need to worry, Roxy. This four-year-old has been working out," he purred as he started to walk, "Luxia, get the door." Behind us, The Assassin did as he was told during which we headed for the stairs. The pace he was moving at was less than enjoyable in that he speed walked in the hallway then galloped down the stairs. My insides bounced around on each step with an additional taste of bile coming to my mouth. I was ready to blow at any moment.

"Let's head out," the redhead turned his body so that he was facing Marluxia. "Wait, Axel! My shoes," I wiggled my feet to show that all I was wearing were a pair of socks. "We got 'em. We got 'em," he pat my back with his free hand while motioning to Marluxia to go pick them up. His partner did so with a disgusted look on his face as he picked them up by their backs.

"Disgusting."

"Shut up! They don't even smell!"

"Okay, Mrs. Strife! We're heading out!" Axel called, interrupting Marluxia and I before our conversation could get heated. Just as Tifa was coming from the kitchen, Axel set me right side up in his arms like he was carrying his bride. The thought made the heat in my face burn me from the inside out, but I suspected the gesture was so that my aunt wouldn't have seen how rough he was handling me. On the other hand, if that was the case, he could've just set me down on my feet...

Settling in his arms, I watched Tifa come out of the kitchen with a glass mug in one hand while the other was inside of the glass with a washcloth. "Okay. Try not to be too rough with him or else his stomach flu might start acting up again," she commanded with a light smile on her lips. "We'll try to keep him from having too much fun," the mint green eyes met mine with a small wink. Glaring his way, I spit out my tongue. What a lie. Howbeit, my pouting wasn't just directed at him; I was wondering about Tifa.

"Aunt Tifaaaaa! I thought you loved me!" I whined, trying to make my eyes as pleading as possible. "Oh, c'mon, Roxas," she started, "some air might be good for you. You know Sora never got out when he was sick." _T__hat's cause we weren't going to do anything crazy with him,_ I made a slight shudder. She had no idea what kind of things Axel and the others liked to do, but I knew they were a lot different than the kind of stuff Riku and Sora usually did.

With a quick wipe of the outside of the mug with her cloth, she declared it dry. "Not to mention," she began again, "you've been getting a lot better lately. I'm beginning to get the feeling that you've been holding out to avoid going to school." She eyed me with an expression of fake suspicion. "Have not!" I was quick to defend myself. Avoiding school was the last thing I wanted to do and she knew that.

"Ooooh, skipping school, Roxas," Axel laughed above me.

I was about to fire back at him, but Tifa's being there stopped me from saying anything. Instead, I gave a hard stare his way that told him that he had no room to talk. Next to him, Marluxia chuckled lightly, but my hard stare had no effect on him. And as if that wasn't enough, Tifa made a small giggle too. Had she really known Axel, she wouldn't have been so quick to laugh.

"Just try to have a nice time, Roxas," she stepped up to us and lightly pressed her fist against my cheek. "I'll try," I hid my face under the blanket. "Don't worry, Mrs. Strife. I'll get him back to you in one piece," Axel leaned toward her with a confident grin. "Okay then! See you boys later," she held up her hand in goodbye. "Have a nice evening, Mrs. Strife," Marluxia bowed slightly before making his way to the door. "Right," Axel turned toward the door, when he abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned back around.

"Oh, and thanks for the other day last semester."

A genuine look of surprise came over Tifa's face when he mentioned that. I didn't think that she would've forgotten something about that; I actually did a couple of times but still. When the memory came to her, she nodded, hiding her hands behind her back. "Your welcome, Axel. I just hope everything turned out okay. You left so early and with that storm going on, I was worried," she confessed, hiding the hint of blush that came to her face. _Look who's the guilty one now,_ I glared up at him. When I thought about it, I can't say I was all that happy with the way he had left without telling anybody except me. My aunt and uncle had taken him in from the outside -despite the silent objections from both me and my cousin- and he left without giving them one word of thanks. Although he did tell me to thank them for him, it just didn't seem right.

"Yeah, everything turned out fine. Sorry to worry you," he replied in a tone of pure sincerity. The warmth in it stopped me dead in my tracks with my stare, instead, setting me to shame. Feeling guilt standing on my head, I allowed the blanket to fall over my face so as to hide my remorse.

"It's quite alright, Axel. I'm just glad you made it out fine in the end though I would recommend you at least leave a note next time," she said with a demanding, but sweet tone. "Will do, Mrs. Strife. And again, I can't thank you enough," he beamed, adjusting his arm again probably because they were getting tired. "Your welcome, Axel. Now, off with the two of you," she waved her hand for us to leave. Giving her a nod, he turned toward the door. Just as he was doing so, I thought I heard Tifa say something about a check, but dismissed it as we headed out the door.

In the passenger seat, Demyx sat up from lying against the door as we approached. "Yeesh, Axel. What took you guys so long?" he complained half-heartedly. "Keep your shorts on, Waterboy. We weren't even in there for ten minutes," Axel came around to the driver's side door, "Besides, I had some unfinished business I had to take care of."

"So you say."

"So is true. So what'll it be, Roxas?" My carrier switched to another topic, "Front or back seat?"

"Mm, back seat," I groaned, trying to stretch out my legs. As nice as the space would've been had I sat in the front seat, I believed like the backseat would've been the better place for me. "You heard him, boys. Move it," Axel said, leaning down to open the car door. Zexion was the only one who needed to move a seat over, but he did so without putting up a fight. I was slid in next to him and had my seat belt buckled by Axel. "Hey, Zexion," I smiled weakly. "Good evening, Roxas. Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he buckled the seat belt. "Kind of," I lightly kicked my legs when something struck me. "Oh, and here," I reached into my blanket and pulled out the book Axel had chucked at the window. "Ah, thank you, Roxas," he gratefully took it and slipped it into the pocket inside of his jacket. _There it is again,_ I smiled to myself. There was that hint of Zexion's kindness. He was treating me a lot better.

"Demyx, pop the trunk," the redhead pointed to something on his dashboard. Behind us, the trunk made a small pop open and Axel went around to put my backpack inside. When that was taken care of and he was in the front seat, we were out of the driveway in no time.

"Zexion?" I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Yes, Roxas?"

"You don't mind if I lay against your shoulder, right?"

With a sigh, his shoulder moved in a way to say that he was shaking his head, "No, I guess I don't Roxas, considering you're already do it." Nuzzling my face as much as I could into his jacket, I groaned in content. "Okay, thanks. It's just that I'm still feeling kind of sick and your shoulder feels really nice." I didn't think I could help myself at the time. Having the cool wind run through the locks of my hair that were peeking out from under the blanket felt good, but I wanted a cushion and the backseat just didn't deliver.

"Zexion, you better not touch the merchandise," Axel called back. From what I could see when I peeked open my eyes, he was staring back at us through the mirror. "Where are we going anyway?" I lifted my head a little bit. He may have said boys night out, but he didn't give me a clue as to what we were going to do or where. "I don't know," he shrugged, turning the wheel as we headed onto the bridge, "Anyplace in particular you guys wanted to stop by first?"

"Can we stop and get something to eat? I'm starving!" Marluxia crossed his arms behind his head, stretching out his legs. "Me too. I didn't eat anything when I got home after school," Demyx laid back in the passenger seat. "And no doubt you guys are hungry too?" Axel beamed at us through the mirror. Crossing his arms, Zexion shrugged, "I was going to make something when you stopped by, so yes." With a nod, The Flurry's eyes peeped back at me for my answer. I was hesitant to reply since I didn't know if I'd be able to keep anything down. Despite this, I was pretty hungry from lying in bed all day. And who was to say that a little take out wasn't going to help my stomach? "Yeah, I guess," I barely moved my lips. "Then let's stop somewhere and get a bite." His eyes returned to the road as we came onto the second island.

Passing by the school, we pulled into a plaza of restaurants. I wasn't too focused on what was what; all I knew was that we pulled into the parking lot of one of them. Axel pressed a button on the dashboard so that the roof of the car crept up behind us until it was in place over our heads. The windows rolled up around us and the engine shut off.

"Okay," the redhead slipped his keys out of the ignition, "Let's go."

"'Go'? As in inside?" I sat up as Marluxia opened his door. "That's technically what I meant by 'go,'" The Flurry peeked back at me as he unbuckled his seat belt. Groaning, I lazily unbuckled mine too. "Can't we just stay in here and eat?" I whined, reluctant to get up. "If there's anything that annoys me more, it's trash and shit in the car," he slipped out of his seat and came around my side to open the door.

"But Axel," I continued to whine, "What if somebody sees me?"

Without a second thought, he pulled the "hood" of the blanket over my eyes. "There. Problem solved," he said, convinced that it really was. _Yeah right,_ I lifted the hood a bit so I could see him. "I look stupid. Everybody's gonna stare," I turned my head away from him. As if wearing a blanket over my head wasn't disturbing enough. It might've been less distracting to bring a king-sized mattress in while I was at it. More importantly was the possibility that somebody from school could've been there and have taken notice of me. My lover simply rolled his eyes as he set his hands on his hips. "Yeah, you or the guy in there wearing the robe like he just got out of bed." He thumbed the window where, sure enough, there was a man somewhere in his thirties with balding hair sitting in one of the booths.

"Or how about the girl with the corset piercings?" Demyx stepped in, thumbing the window.

"Or the guy with the giant ear plug piercings."

"And tell me those girls dancing in there are wearing fake mustaches."

"And those two chicks with the cat ears."

With a small laugh, Axel turned back to me with a positive smile and a raised eyebrow to say that I had competition. "I think you're a little less distracting than those guys," he held up his right hand and held his index and thumb up like he was pinching something. "C'mon Roxas! You know everybody dresses like shit on a Friday night," Demyx tapped my head before heading toward the entrance with the others. "And if you're a good boy," Axel grabbed my hand and pulled me up, "I'll give you a special treat later." As appealing as his offer was, I was more horrified by the descriptions I had heard. Every time I looked at the window, surely enough, there were people in there that appeared as Demyx and Axel had described.

"What kind of restaurant is this?" I asked as he closed my door and set the locks. Keeping a hold on my hand, he pulled me toward the entrance where everybody else had gone. Despite the interesting characters Demyx and Axel had noted, I couldn't help hiding my face as we came through the door. The inside looked like any typical sit-down restaurant with the booths and barstools at the counter.

"Hey, Roger!"

Hearing Axel's voice so loud in a mostly empty place made me grit my teeth. The last thing I wanted for him to do was draw attention to us. Behind the counter was a dirty blond-haired boy somewhere around Axel's age, reading a magazine. When he glanced up at us from behind his bangs, a grimace came to his lips as if we were the last people he wanted to see, or at least Axel was the last person he wanted to see.

"Need some more business? We'll give you some," Axel casually rested his elbow on the counter, the rest of us standing beside him -well, except for me of course. The minute we got to the counter, I let go of Axel's hand and hid behind him like a child to his mother. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I stood out like sore thumb with the blanket over my head. I was beginning to wish I had left the blanket in the car, but the risk for was too great. I was just going to have to keep it on over my pajama shorts-wearing self. That fact alone made me wish Axel hadn't thrown my sweater into the trunk.

The cashier, Roger, simply rolled his eyes and sighed at the question. "Like we need more characters here," he shook his head, "But whatever. It's Friday night and I don't give a damn. What'll it be?"

"I'm still choosing, but what about you guys?" The redhead looked us over in wait for our orders. "I'll have the chicken sandwich with the small fries and an ice tea," Zexion stood on his toes and squinted at the order board hanging on the wall behind Roger. "Can I get some of those pocket sandwiches with a medium lemon lime soda?" Demyx asked carefully as the cashier finished punching in Zexion's order and began on his. "Sauce or no sauce?" Roger asked, not even taking his eyes off the register. "No sauce," The Nocturne shook his head. "I'll have the shrimp salad with the spring rolls and some green tea," Marluxia ordered right off the bat. "And I'll have a panini with a small cup of that onion soup. Oh, and make the drink a ginger ale," Axel answered so slyly.

Roger punched in the last of Axel's order before turning to me. "And what'll yo-Okay...who is this?" he gestured to me with a curious look at Axel. I had the feeling that he was gonna ask about me sooner or later, and what better time than when we were ordering?

"This guy?" Axel shook me a bit by my head albeit lightly so as not to upset my stomach. "Just a little guest on our little midnight adventure. Gonna show him a kickass time before dropping his ass somewhere," he explained while I drew the hood of my blanket further down my face so that only my lips were visible. "Wow, Axel...That sounds terrible," I could hear the slight strain in Roger's voice, "So what? You kidnap him or something?"

"You could say something like that..." The redhead pat my head. I rolled my eyes under the sheet. "You know what," Roger started, "I don't want to know. You guys do some crazy shit that I don't want to get involved in. So...whatever." By the way he stopped talking, I assumed he was looking at me. "So what'll you have?" I attempted to peek my eyes out from under the blanket as best I could without giving away my identity, "Uh...something that won't upset my stomach." As good as everybody else's orders sounded, I couldn't say I was as willing to order the things they had in my condition.

"Ugh, is that still going around?" Roger crossed his arms, "Friggin threw up like crazy. You might as well X-out everything chunky on the menu." _He's got a point there,_ I nodded in agreement. Amazingly enough, chunky food hadn't crossed my mind in the least so I was glad he had reminded me. I would've hated for one of the workers to clean up after me due to my choice of food. Yet, I had no idea what else was left on the menu with all the chunky foods crossed out.

Shuffling my feet, I was just thinking about getting a small drink and leaving it at that. But Axel wasn't going to have it...

"How about a shrimp and chicken salad for this guy with some light ranch and a small mocha latte for a drink."

"Axel!"

He patted my head while I did a little fuming under the blanket. It wasn't so much that he had ordered for me as much as it was it wasn't what I wanted...at first anyway. The salad part was beginning to sound good as Roger messed with the register, but the latte seemed like an accident waiting to happen. Of all the people in the world, I thought he would've at least considered a ginger ale for me. The irony was mind-numbing.

"The total comes to fourteen ninety-eight and if you promise not to kill the guy at the end of the night, I'll throw in a free dessert," the blond finished the order in a pleading tone toward Axel. "I'll consider it," the redhead took out his wallet and handed him his card. After sliding it through and paying for our meals, he directed us to a booth near the window.

"Do you know that guy?" I adjusted the blanket as I slid into the booth next to the window. I was beginning to settle in with the fact that I was already in with a crazy cast of people already in the restaurant; there was no real reason to be nervous anymore. To add to that, Axel had me fuming so much that I didn't care who saw me. "Who? Roger? Not personally," he shrugged, crossing his legs under the table, "he's in my Algebra class." Crossing my arms, I slumped down in my seat as I got comfortable myself. "Oh really?" I shrugged, "Kind of surprising."

"What's surprising?" His green eyes stared down at me with glimmer of curiosity. The slight hint of demand in his tone made me nervous about answering, but I figured he was going to keep asking if I didn't answer. "Well, you know...I guess I'm not used to you acting so familiar with other people from school," I shrugged, carefully choosing my words, "you know, besides these guys." I gestured to the three sitting across from us who responded with their own little signs of acknowledgement. Rolling his eyes in thought, he uncrossed his arms from behind his head so he could interlock them across his chest. "This may be a surprise to you, but I'm on pretty good terms with seniors," he confessed, "Being at the top of the food chain means nobody above us. Got it memorized?"

"Other than the teachers and staff being above you, it all makes sense."

Petting my blanket covered head, he beamed, "That's it. You know everybody when you're up here. Besides that, I'm not really in the mood for going after a fellow 12th grader...You know, unless they're asking for it."

"Like Riley."

"LIKE Riley," The Flurry pointed at Marluxia when he mentioned the name. "Riley?" I gazed up to my lover curiously. I had heard the name around school, but had no idea as to who the guy was. "You don't know?" Axel stared down at me in surprise, but didn't give me that chastising look. "He's this ass wipe of a senior who's always trying to show me up every time he gets the chance," he ran his hand through his locks of red. "Never works, does it?" Demyx beamed from the other side of the table. "Never works!" his friend smirked. "I'm not surprised," I scratched my head under the sheet, "but how come I've never seen him around."

"He's at the youth detention center in the next town over."

"What the hell...?" I cringed. The last time I had heard of anybody being sent to a detention center was my first year at Sanction. _And to think that Axel should've ended up there a long time ago,_ I gave him a quick scan. If that guy had to be sent there, then I imagined he had been a lot worse than Axel. "What the hell sent him there?" I came close to raising my voice, but kept it low enough for the five of us.

On the other side of the table, Zexion scoffed. "For being stupid of course," The Schemer answered simply. "Like how?" I looked the three of them over for an answer before turning back to Axel, "For doing the things that you did?" To my remark, he made a short chuckle and winked at me. I narrowed my eyes; was I supposed to be impressed? "Just for being stupid!" he slapped his hand on his forehead, "Guy was dumber than a box of hair. He does one stupid move and-"

"His parents were strict. Xemnas was strict. District was strict. Judge was strict," Demyx listed them off on his fingers, "In the end, they sent him to the detention center."

"Serves the dumbass right. I don't feel sorry for him at all!" My main captor waved his hand carelessly. "But what did he do?" I asked again, on the verge of yelling. The way Demyx made things sound at the time made it seem like he had gotten sent there for something way less than what Axel would've done, but I still wanted to know what he did dammit. Axel knew curiosity was my weakness.

Demyx tapped on the table to get my attention. "Roxas, just a word of advice: Anytime a beer belt is the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow," he gave me a hard stare, "skip it." At that, everybody lost face and burst out snickering, leaving me in the dark. "Oh, you guys are asses," I growled, turning my head sharply toward the window. I didn't get what the big deal was about telling me. Thankfully, Demyx reassured me that he'd tell me the whimsical tale later.

"Order 35. Order 35," Roger called from the counter, "Order-Axel, come get your damn food!"

"Be right back," Axel was still snickering when he got up to get our order. It was bad enough that I didn't catch what the inside joke; worse yet was when Axel got up to the counter, Roger started laughing soon after. _Of course he would know,_ I made a slight wince in the corner of my lips. Returning to the table, he passed out our meals before taking back his seat. "You guys suck," I mumbled, opening a packet of ranch. Holding his spoon in his mouth, Axel pat me on the head but I wasn't having any of it. I shook my head when he touched me and continued dressing my meal. Not taking offense to my move, a pleased smile spread across his face as he got back to his food.

"You boys look like you could use some company."

The sudden sound of a female voice startled me. I hadn't even noticed that somebody had come over to our table thanks to the blanket blocking my view. Yet there they were, the two girls that were dancing on the other side of the restaurant, their mustaches absent. Seeing them up close gave me a better look at the both of them. The one who had spoken first was a tall girl about Axel's height with long blonde hair and reddish-brown eyes. On her wrists were a pair of silver bangles and in her right hand was a red water bottle. Wearing a red and white shirt with a blue skirt, she stood proudly in front of us. Next to her was a girl maybe a little bit taller than me with long orange-ish hair that was tied into a loose ponytail at the end. Two bows sat on her head, a red one on the back of her head and a dark blue one on the side. Another bow was on the neck of the sleeveless shirt she wore. A belt held up her purple skirt and, apparently, the purple and red water bottle on her hip. Just like the other girl, she wore two bangles on her wrists.

"Hey, cool guys," the taller one smiled, taking a swig of her drink. "Oh, yeah. You two are Shanghai's friends, right?" Axel crossed his arms, but pointed thoughtfully with his right index finger, "Watermelon and Bear."

"I like how you don't miss a beat, Axel," the blonde winked at him. Axel took the compliment with a gratifying nod before turning back to the rest of us. "You guys know Suika and Yuugi. You two know the guys," he motioned to the said people when he spoke to them. Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia gave their own signs of acknowledgement as did the girls. "Who's the blanket guy over there?" The younger girl pointed, to which I put down my fork in the salad bowl. "This guy?" Axel motioned to me as I pulled down the blanket just enough so that my face was visible, "friend of ours we're taken out tonight."

"My name's Roxas," I whispered, fearing that Roger or anybody else in the restaurant would recognize my name had I said it normally. "Heeey. Never seen you around before. You just move here?" The girl who had pointed me out, Suika, asked. "Last semester yeah," I nodded, still keeping my voice low. "Ooh, from where?" Yuugi hid her hands behind her back like a schoolgirl. "Twilight Town. Somewhere...over there," I spun my finger toward the counter. "Nice! Well I hope you're enjoying the islands with this schmuck around," she pointed to Axel.

"Excuse me?"

"So what're you two doing this evening?" Zexion picked up a handful of fries from his fry box. "What every respectable teen does on a Friday night: partying," Yuugi shook her water bottle in front of us. At first, I didn't get why until I noticed the flushing around their cheeks. I cringed. "You guys are walking, right?" Demyx asked the question I had been thinking of. "Of course! There's no crime against that," Suika beamed. _Yeah, not yet,_ I took a drink of my latte. The more people who thought of things like that, the faster the law was going to slam into their face. "Well don't you two know how to party," Axel grinned as if that was something to be proud of. "No doubt. We're really gonna start something tonight," Yuugi beamed before taking a huge swig from her bottle. "Just be sure to take care of yourselves," Marluxia crossed his arms, barely showing any hint of concern within his relaxed expression. "Will do...maybe," Suika winked to her partner. "Just don't do anything stupid. See ya!" Axel was the first wave them off as they headed toward the door.

The rest of us gave them our signs of goodbye before returning to what we were doing before. "They don't go to our school do they?" I peered up at Axel for the answer, taking another sip of my latte. "Yuugi and Suika? No, they go to Morta," he explained with a twirl of his finger. "Oh," I nodded, almost forgetting that there was another high school in the area. Scanning the restuarant, it seemed like the teens that remained -save for us and Roger- might've also gone to Morta since I didn't recognize any of them.

"What? Do you want them to go to our school?" Axel shoved his face into mine so that all I could see were his eyes.

"What? N-no! Not that..."

"Really?" he got closer.

"No! I mean-"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

"You seem kind of nervous..."

"Maybe cause you've backed me up into the window," I growled, feeling the strain in my back as I tried to remain in a sitting position while lying against the window. He had gotten so close in so little of space in the booth, I didn't know what to do. Satisfied, he sat back in his spot. "Good thing too," he smirked at me as I got back up, "those two really know how to rock and sing. You'd friggin spin." _I'm not surprised,_ I rolled my eyes, thinking back to what was swishing around in their water bottles. "And aren't they on the kickboxing team at Morta?" Demyx spoke up. "Oh yeah..." Axel sat back, staring up at the ceiling in thought, "I think they are." Across from us, Marluxia covered his mouth to hide a snicker, "'Masters of the Drunken Fist'?"

_Ah hell!_ I came close to choking on the pieces of shrimp I had just put in my mouth,_ Kairi's gonna have her work cut out for her when the tournaments come up!_ My mind already had the scene playing right before my eyes: Kairi on the floor, trying to block punches with her arms. Yuugi and Suika beating her to a bloody pulp long after the bell had been rung. The fight ends with the two girls picking up their water bottles and taking a long, long victory chug while Kairi is carried off on a stretcher handled by Sora and Riku with Namine crying by her side. Shivers aided me in swallowing my food. "You okay, Roxas?" Zexion raised an eyebrow at me when I started chugging my latte down like it was water. "Y-yeah, I'm fine!" I coughed after setting my drink down, putting on a weak smile for him.

Sometime later, we were finished with our meals but sat around in the booth as we waited for the fullness to wear off. I could honestly say for the first time that night that it felt like what I had eaten was going to stay down, though I couldn't make any guarantees. The slight piece of anger I held toward Axel for choosing my meal had dissolved only to be replaced with a sort of thankful feeling that he had made the decision for me. Had we not been in public, I would've rested my head on his shoulder.

"And are you lovely ladies finished?" Roger came around to our table with a tray in his arm. "Yeah, I guess..." Axel shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head, "We'll be out of your hair in a few minutes, after Zexion comes back from the bathroom."

"Awesome! Here are your complimentary chocolate ice cream pies for you if you get the fuck out of here as fast as you can!" He picked the triangle shaped boxes off the tray and passed them around to us along with some forks. I was about to open mine when something extra was slid my way: a capped take-out soup bowl. "And that," Roger pointed to me just as I was about to question him about it, "is complimentary of that sweet chick over there." He pointed back to the counter where a brunette with two ponytails stood waving my way. "Thanks!" I called, lifting up the cup of soup while at the same time hoping my voice wouldn't give away who I was.

"It's got come onion, some leek, a little bit of fish and chicken. That good stuff," The blond explained with some enthusiastic gestures. "In short, it should make you feel a lot better really soon, okay?" he finished. "Really? Thanks!" I smiled under the blanket. "Yeesh, Roger. Why doesn't your girlfriend every make something for us?" Axel raised an eyebrow to our "waiter."

"Because she thinks you stomp on cats on the weekend!" Roger confessed with a slight shake of "rly?" as he said it, then headed back to the counter. "Felicia and Tobi would beg to differ," Demyx smiled as he cut into his pie slice. "I don't see why people would think that. I love animals, and besides," the redhead placed his hand on my head and pet me slowly, "Sho would kill me if I killed an animal."

"And wouldn't we all like to see that day," Zexion laughed as he returned from the bathroom. "Yeah, maybe," our leader opened his pie box. _Maybe,_ I cheerfully stuffed a forkful of pie into my mouth. The stuff was so good, I didn't even bother debating whether or not it would stay down -not that my stomach was holding any protest. Despite that, I did expect it would sit like a rock in my stomach thanks to the latte I had earlier.

Not even two minutes into our cakes did Axel stand up and announce that he had to go to the car for something. Normal, so I thought, until he said that I had to go with him. "What for?" I gawked, protectively shielding my cake. "Cause, I said so," he placed a hand on his hip, letting the other one hang free. "But I wanna finish my cake," I huddled close to my dessert, pouting my lips in hopes that what cuteness I showed would convince him otherwise. "Demyx will watch it. Trust me, it'll only take about five minutes," the redhead shook his head like he couldn't believe that I was protesting. I could sense that he wasn't annoyed just yet, but I had a feeling that he was getting to that point. There was just one question on my mind.

"What're we doing in there again?"

"I just want to show you something real quick," he sighed, "Thought it'd be something you might like."

"Oh you mean..." Demyx stepped into the conversation, "Oooh. Yeah, go with him, Roxas. I saw it! It's cool." Gesturing to Demyx as if to say "ta-da," Axel gave me a look that told me that it was something I had to see, in his opinion anyway. Seeing that there was no getting out of what he wanted to do, I reluctantly gave up the fight and put my fork down. "Just don't eat any of my cake, Demyx or the rest of you!" I pointed to Marluxia and Zexion as I got up from my seat. "Oh, I'll be sure to leave you some chocolate chips," Marluxia reached for my pie box but withdrew it quickly when I slapped it. That chocolate pie was mine.

Tapping my shoulder, Axel motioned me toward the door, "This way, sir." Suspicious, I followed him out to the car. While we were in the restaurant, the last bit of the sun had fallen over the horizon, leaving darkness and a small trail of stars in its wake. It was so dark, I could hardly see the inside of the car until we approached it. With the angle that Axel had parked, the lights from the restaurant didn't do anything to light the vehicle.

That's when I noticed Axel. Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could see the allure shining in the corner of his eye. His hand had grabbed mine the second we had stepped out of the building. His grip wasn't tight, but his fingers had wrapped around my hand with a soft, almost sensual, feel. My free hand clasped the opening of the blanket over my chest, secretly striving to stop my heart from beating so much. Just as I was realizing what he wanted I realized that I wanted it to. The alone time I had longed for, the man that I wanted. It may have not been in the best of spaces, but I wasn't going to complain. He had me going and I wasn't going to stop.

Opening the back door, he motioned for me to go in first, his eyes smiling.

"I love you." He already seemed to have stolen my breath as I turned around and jumped into the back seat. I landed just a few inches from the other door, but I scooted myself into sitting up as Axel made his way in, shutting the door behind him. Finding my left hand on the back of the seat, he interlocked the gloved-fingers of his right hand with it as he pinned me with his left hand. "But I love you so much more," he groaned, desire swimming in his tone. I turned my head a little bit when our lips meet. My hold on his hand tightened, my fingers tapping the back of his hand in joy. Content filled him just as much as it did me; I could tell by the way he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. A slight shudder overcame me when I his tongue came between my lips, but I recovered as fast I could so that I could do the same to him.

Groaning, he slid his lips down to an area even more pleasing to me. The feel of his soft lifts brushing against my neck made my heart skip several beats before getting back in motion. "Mm," I let my head fall to the side as he nipped at my neck, his teeth giving me a sting of pleasure with each bite. My right hand, which had been squeezing the headrest of the passenger seat, slowly found its way to the back of Axel's jacket. He was treating me right the way he nipped and kissed my neck; I had hoped I could repay the favor by stroking his back or walking my fingers down the back of his neck. If his jacket hadn't been in the way, he would've been all mine.

"So glad I found you this way," he breathed, pausing from kissing my abdominal area. "W-Why?" I lifted my chin up in pleasure, seeing as how the door was keeping me from letting my head drop the way I wanted. Giving me a few more caresses, he paused as I ran my hands through his hair. It was the least I could do.

"No struggling to get your shirt off."

"You bestial perv."

With a cunning laugh, he returned to my neck with a final kiss then laid to my side against the seat. "Didn't you say I was one in your dreams?" he countered, his eyes glistening with the trickiness of a fox. I averted my eyes, blush filling my face at the remark and the look he gave. It all pointed back to the dream I had of him. "Yeah, I guess," I answered, but my voice was so small it barely sounded like I was talking. That only made him chuckle and he dived in to kiss me on my forehead. My flushing appeared to have melted away as he rested his head against mine. Turning on my side, I buried my face into his chest while he nuzzled his head against my hair.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you, Axel."

A kiss sealed our declarations, lighting a small spark inside my chest at the same time. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I lightly pulled myself closer to him so that our bodies were as close to each other as possible. Smiling, he worked his arms so that they were locked at my waist.

That was when I felt something...furry on my leg.

"WOAH!" I jumped, losing my hold on Axel. "What's wrong?" He had asked it so calmly, but I could sense the hint of worry in his tone. When I looked up to him, for a second, I thought I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes like I hadn't enjoyed what we were doing. I sure as hell did, but just as I was about to apologize, I felt the hairiness disappear from my leg but a light weight appear on my shorts.

"Crap! Something's on my leg!" I threw what was left of the blanket to the side. The weight was gone from my leg but I was still worried about what it was that was on my leg. Next to me, Axel broke his hold on me to sit up and help me move the blanket. "Are you sure there was something there?" he asked as I got up and threw the rest of the blanket onto the floor of the car. "Yeah, I'm sure," I hesitated to bring my legs up to my chest out of fear of looking like a pansy in front of Axel. I couldn't help not knowing what had just crawled on me: an animal, something the guys had left behind, a bat. I had no idea, but I knew my mind was in a rush.

There was a small movement in the blanket. I flinched, automatically wrapping my arms around Axel's waist. The Flurry simply giggled, wrapping his arm around me to keep me close. "Don't be scared, Roxy," he sat up and leaned over to the blanket. Snatching it, he gave it a sharp pull into the air so that something came somersaulting out of it. But before it could reach the ground, it opened its' tiny arms and glided toward me.

"SAMBA!" I growled, watching the little marsupial land on my abs with a small thud. "Well, look who showed up," Axel didn't seemed bothered at all that Samba had ruined our moment, "Hey, Samba." Feeling the redhead poke him in the side, the sugar glider turned toward him with a bark. "Dammit. He must've hidden in there when you picked me up," I concluded, dragging my hand down my face. "You ruined everything, Samba," I sighed, pissed that our time had to be messed up yet again by the same furball that had broken us up before. "Don't be so sore, Roxy. We would've had to stop soon anyways," he nodded toward the restaurant, "We can't keep the guys waiting."

_Oh yeah,_ I cringed in the corner of my lips. Couldn't forget about them as much as I had wanted to. That, and the rest of the night ahead of us. "Wait here. I'll go get the guys," Axel directed me, straightening out his shirt as best as he could before getting up. "Oh, and while I'm at it," he picked something off the floor of the car. It was a newspaper. "You might find something in there you might like," he winked. I made some room for him to leave, all the while thinking about the little monster that was attempting to crawl up my bare chest.

The glider may have destroyed the time I was having with Axel, but just presence of the little thing had dumped a mother lode of worry onto my shoulders. Sora wasn't sleeping over at Riku's place; he was going back home afterward. I had no clue as to when but I knew it was going to be sometime that night. And with Axel declaring that I was spending the night over at his place, Sora returning home to find that both me and his pet were missing seemed imminent. That thought only shifted my mind to another worry as to how was I supposed to explain my not being home when he came back. As far as he knew, I was still lying around in my bed, sick as hell and ready to barf at any second. But for him to go home, check on me and see that I wasn't there...The thought hit the side of my head and grinded alongside it slowly.

_And what's Tifa going to tell him?_ I rested against the back seat, though I found no comfort. Next to Sora finding out that I was gone, him talking to her was up there as being a red flag. She probably would've told him straight out that I was out and who I was with. By then, the grinding realization had shredded my skull and was up against my brain. There was just no way I would've been able to explain myself. There'd be nothing to help me cover up my going out. Well, there was the excuse I -and probably Axel- would've come up with that Axel decided to "kidnap" me again, but even that didn't go without the consequential "Why?" behind it. Sora and Riku both knew I had a sort of trust in Axel and that we were on somewhat okay terms for the moment, but kidnapping me as sick as I was and then keeping me overnight? There was just no clear explanation for it, not without some kind of heavy questioning afterwards. I was beginning to face the facts that unless I did something that night, I was trapped.

"I really don't know if I want to go in there."

"Relax, Zexy."

Breaking out of my thoughts, I watched through the windows as the guys came around to the side of the car, Zexion and Axel reaching it first. "It's not like we hit past first base or anything," Axel reassured him, although his simpering was hardly convincing. "Give me one good reason why I should believe that," the younger member asked, leaning against the car and peeked inside at me. "That's right, Zexion," I called back, "We did it all over the seats!" I have to admit that I wasn't really thinking when I said that. The slight panic I had received from all the thinking I had done made me do it.

Getting my joke, he narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "Seven minutes isn't enough time for sex, Roxas," he said flatly. "How do you know?" I picked up my blanket. "Because I just do," The Schemer finally opened the car door as Marluxia was getting slightly impatient behind him. "Then enjoy the back seat," I opened my door after I had wrapped the blanket around me, "I'm sitting up front."

"Suit yourself," Marluxia said as he buckled his seat belt. Holding Samba to my chest, I got out of the car and headed around the back to the front seat. "Oh, and here's your soup and your's and Axel's pies, Roxas." Demyx handed me a bag of the said items as he was heading around to the back. "Oh, thanks! Nobody ate any of it, right?" I asked as he was just about to get into the side I had gotten out of. "No, I swear," he briefly held up his right hand before getting in the back. Taking his word for it, I got into the passenger seat as Axel got into the driver's seat.

"Now, Marluxia and gentleman," Axel started. From the back seat came a loud huff from Marluxia. "We continue our bad ass night with another member to join our party," the redhead motioned to me. Getting what he meant, I took Samba out from under the blanket and held him up for the guys to see. "Aw, it's Samba," Demyx swooned, poking at the little guy in the tummy-ish area. The furball made a crabbing noise as a response and pawed at his finger. "Where did he come from?" Zexion reached to pet his head with his finger. "He was hiding in the blanket when Axel picked me up. Which reminds me-" I turned to my lover, "we have to talk."

Stopping his hand from putting the keys in the ignition, he turned to me with a somewhat shocked expression. I knew it wasn't the best thing to say especially after what I had said earlier when Samba was creeping along my leg gave him a bit of panic. However, my mind was picking up a rush, and I needed to talk about the situation at hand as well as the things that were at stake.

"I can't stay out with you guys," I tried to switch gears, "not all night anyways."

"Why not?" he rested against the seat, not bothering to try the ignition again. "It's this whole 'boys night out' thing." Again, the wrong words fell out of my mouth and I could tell they were the wrong ones by the way Axel narrowed his eyes while letting out an exasperated sigh. "No! That's not what I meant," I shook my head fiercely, wishing I could've taken back what I said. "I mean...Sora may have been out when you guys came around, but from what he said, he's going to be heading back home later on tonight. And with me gone and this little guy," I held Samba up toward him. The Flurry reached up to pet him, but the disappointed look on his face didn't fade. "I don't know the exact time of when he's supposed to be coming back, but I know that I have to be back before him," I felt a little lightheaded toward the last part but I knew I had to get it out. He had to know that there was too big of a risk for me to stay out all night with them.

Without losing face, he held his palm out, asking for Samba. Shaking, I set the critter in his hand in wait for his answer. But he remained silent as Samba ran up his arm and into his jacket. Crossing his arms, he stretched his legs out in what appeared to be thought. The awkward silence in the car was killing me in all kinds of ways. For a second, I thought about turning to the guys for a solution but by the way that they hadn't said anything, I assumed that they didn't have an answer for me either. So I sat quietly as Axel's pressuring quietness dug into my side along with the feeling that Sora was going to show up at the front door of his house at any minute.

"Huh."

Hearing him speak just about made me jump out of my seat. It only had been about six minutes, but those minutes were unnerving. Turning to him, I watched as he sat back up and slipped the keys into the ignition. "Alright," he started the car before reaching for his pocket, "Call your folks and let them know what's going on."

"You brought my phone?" I stared at the device in his hand as if I had never seen it before. "Figured you'd want it, so I snatched it," he reached for his seat belt, buckling it as carefully as he could so as not to disturb Samba. "Thank you," I gratefully took it from him and flipped it open. To my relief, there were no missed calls, not that I was expecting any, but I wasn't taking any chances. "We'll just drive around for a little bit until everything's situated." His voice sounded a little more uplifted as he began backing out of the parking space. Moreover, I could sense that he'd be disappointed if the answer I gave him wasn't in his favor.

"I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, he set the car into drive. "Don't be sorry. If we have to, we'll pick another day to hang out. Otherwise, I still got these assholes to hang out with if I have to drop you off," he thumbed the fuming guys behind us. "Uncalled for Axel," Demyx growled, "I should've eaten your pie."

"Love you, Demyx," the redhead winked at him through the rear view mirror. The Nocturne didn't take in any of it, instead flipping him the bird through the mirror. "I could've stay home and studied just as much," Zexion pouted, crossing his arms. "Oh, come on, Zexy. We all know you need to get out of that antisocial library you call a room every now and then," Axel peeked back at him as we drove out of the lot.

"I don't believe that."

"Fuck you, Marluxia."

Feeling some of the pressure drop off my shoulders, I regained the ability to call Tifa. I doubted the fact that Sora had returned already given that we had only been out for about 45 minutes, but I still sensed the tension in calling his mom. Putting the phone up to my ear, I listened to it ring a couple of times before somebody picked up.

"Roxas?"

"Hi, Aunt Tifa."

"Hey, Roxas. What's up? Are you feeling okay? Do you need to come home?"

"No, I'm fine for now."

"I told Axel that if you felt uneasy or anything to bring you back home so if you feel sick at all, you let him know."

Blinking, I peeked at the redhead as he drove onto the road. He didn't mention anything about talking to Tifa ahead of time. He just kidnapped me. "Y-yeah, I'll let him know if I do," I nodded like she could've seen me do that. In the corner of my eye, I could see a smile creep onto the corner of Axel's lips. He knew what I was talking about. Shaking my head a little bit, I got back to Tifa.

"Um, Tifa. Do you know when Sora's supposed to be coming back?"

"Sora? He said that he'd be back around twelve or two, if he doesn't decide to sleep over that is."

I furrowed my brow as I tried to believe what she was saying. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. He actually just called ten minutes ago to let me know that. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, uh. No reason. Just wondering." A wave of relief had washed over me, clearing away any doubts I may have had. Knowing that Sora was going to be out later than I had expected meant that I could be out with The Order a lot later, that was if my stomach didn't object. The possibility of Sora sleeping over at Riku's place made things even better as I could sleep over at Axel's place again. Fate appeared to have been smiling on me that night.

"Do you need anything? You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, Tifa. Thank you. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Closing my phone, I let out an exhausted sigh and slammed back against my seat. "So how did it go?" Axel peeked at me, his smile all-knowing. "Okay. Sora's not supposed to be back until later on tonight so I don't have to go back right away," I explained, forcing myself to relax. "I had a feeling that was going to happen," he chuckled a bit. At that, I turned to him with a suspicious glare. Had he known what the situation was? _Did Tifa tell him more before he picked me up?_ I furrowed my brow again as I glared at him. Was he always two steps ahead of everybody?

"Did Tifa tell you about all of this before you got me?" I shoved my phone into the pockets of my pajamas. It wasn't so much if she did or not that was getting to me as it was he made me do all that worry over nothing. To my dismay, his grin became wider when I asked him the question. An annoyed rage began rising up in my chest when I saw him do that.

"Axel!"

"Chillax, Roxy! She didn't tell me much. Not about Sora anyway," he explained, keeping his eyes on the road. A frown came to my lips as I wasn't believing too much into what he was saying. Although he had no idea when Sora was going back, he was still oh-so-confident on stealing me away for the whole night. The guy was unbelievable.

When he caught a glimpse of my face, he let out a playful sigh to say that he knew I'd react the way I did. "Just relax and enjoy the rest of the night, Roxy," he reached over to pat my head. For a second, I considered dodging his hand but in the back of my mind, I wanted it.

"Trust me, Roxy," his smile became reassuring, "you're gonna like what I have in store."

*~'~'*

"I make the boys go bad, so stand back! Wait...What the fu-"

"When those girls go bad, they never come back!"

Giving a disappointed raise of the eyebrow toward Axel, I rested against my seat, pressing Samba against my chest. "I don't want the girl part anymore," I turned my attention to the road running by the sides of the car. "You know you liked it, Roxy," Axel had sung next to me, probably giving me some sort of sensual look. "I loved it," I rolled my eyes, a good portion of my mind agreeing with what I had said. Only the sudden grab of my ass made me fully commit.

"Shouldn't you be driving?" I snapped.

"Shouldn't you be chilling out?" Axel counted.

"And before we go any further with this, let me ask that are you sure it's okay to have the roof off while Samba's in the car?" Demyx pulled himself up between mine and Axel's seats. Not long after getting onto the road did Axel set the roof back into its compartment. Air seemed to have been rushing at us from all sides, running through our hair and blowing through our ears. I didn't even bother to keep my blanket over my head; by then, I was ready to take it off. But there was still the matter of Samba holding onto my chest.

"No, he should be fine," I nudged at the little thing that had dug his claws into my chest, "He's not really a fan of the wind so he should feel safe with me." Below me, Samba gazed up at me with his tiny, black eyes and let out a bark. He didn't appear to agitated by the fact that the wind was whipping around him, but he did appear to be trembling a little bit. As best as I could, I bent over to kiss him on the head and pet his back. "It's okay, Samba. I'll keep you safe," I whispered, stroking his back with my finger. A crabbing noise was what I got as in answer, but I assumed that it had held some sort of affection within it.

"Aw, Roxas."

"Leave me alone, Zexion!"

From behind me, Zexion jokingly rubbed my shoulder, not even bothering to hide his snickering. "Lay off, Zexion!" I shoved his hand away, "I'm not even joking! Sora would kill me if I let anything happen to Samba!" I had already been committed to keeping Samba safe since the day I arrived on the island -despite the little buttwipe not making it easy for me. Following the near loss of him at school and almost getting killed with -and because of- him, I was determined to make sure that nothing happened to him. Through the rear view mirror, I could see Zexion cross his arms across his chest, a sly smile on his lips. "Really? Honestly, how much does that little guy mean to Strife?"

"More than you?" Marluxia chimed in. "Probably. Samba means the whole world to him! I'm not kidding when I say he's had him for the longest of time!" I glared back at him. There was no doubting that Sora had had him for years. Should anything happen to Samba...I can't even imagine how Sora would take it nor what he would do. All I know is that he would be broken.

"Axel, didn't you say that Strife went all postal when he saw you with Samba?" Demyx chuckled from the backseat. "No kidding! The guy practically had a heart attack when he saw me with Samba," Axel reached over and poked the said critter in the side. "Only because he sees the spawn of evil in you," I snickered, petting Samba's sides with my index finger and thumb. "Says him. But, I'll admit, I can somewhat respect Strife for caring about Samba," the redhead nodded to himself as he turned onto a street, "If anything happened to my dogs, I would set the whole world on fire." _That I can believe,_ I strained my lips when I noticed the determination in his eyes. I hadn't heard of Axel lighting anything on fire since the day we confessed our love for each other. But all he need was one reason, one thing to go wrong, one thing to really piss him off to send the world to hell in a hand basket.

Pressing my hand against Samba's body, I thought of another topic to switch to. "So, where are we going again?" I asked, hoping the question would clear his mind of anything happening to his dogs. Not to mention that I had figured that I would ask considering that he had been driving for about 25 minutes. To my relief, a smile crept onto his face and the fire in his eyes had died down. "You'll see," he winked as he turned a corner.

It wasn't for another five to ten minutes that I finally saw where we were heading. The familiar scene of unwanted furniture and appliances piled on top of each other came into view as Axel drove straight ahead. The scent of decay and the light scent of gas slowly filled the air. Beneath my hand, Samba lifted his head up to sniff the air. I had figured that he recognized the scent from before and came out revving to explore.

Something unusual caught my eye as we slowed to a stop in front of the gate. I know that I had been to the junkyard twice before and that I may not have recognized everything there. Yet, there was one thing that I knew was off and that was the second car we parked next to. A sleek black convertible with two grayish-white flames lining the side sat next to Axel's convertible, hood down in all. As I started getting out of the car, I didn't take my sight off the car next to us. Nobody was in it, giving me a full view of the tribal tattoo-patterned seats and steering wheel.

"Is somebody else here?" I followed Axel as he opened the gate.

"You could say that." He stepped to the side to let us through. "Who?" I turned around to him in wait for him to lead the way, guarding Samba with my hands. It was one thing to not mention where we were going, it was another not to tell who else was going to be there. I already felt the embarrassment coming around for not asking Axel to get me a shirt before we left so that I wouldn't be walking around shirtless in pajama shorts. For a second, I wanted to run back to the car for the blanket or my sweater, but figured that either wouldn't have really helped me look any better. I was on my own for that one.

"Embarrassed about being naked, eh Roxas?" Marluxia beamed in amusement. "Sort of," I jogged up to Axel's side. "Don't listen to him, Roxy," my lover put his arm around me and pulled me closer, "you look fine." A slight blush came to my cheeks that I tried to hide by turning away. "R-really?" I asked, close to letting my hand falter from protecting Samba. "Of course! And I bet the others would think so too," he slid his arm across my shoulders until he ended up gently cupping my chin.

"Others?" Given that the rest of The Order was walking with us, I took that he meant the people we were going to meet. That only made me more nervous of the fact that there'd be more people to see my shirtless body stroll in next to Axel. Then something popped into my mind that I hadn't thought of before: what if we were meeting up for a fight? The possibility made me shudder. Aside from Samba randomly showing up, I definitely wasn't ready for that.

Staying close to Axel, I put both my hands over Samba. "We're not going to be...fighting anybody are we?" I asked, trying to keep my tone sarcastic when I asked while feeling my heart lightly beating against my fingers. "Fighting? No, of course not," Axel shook his head, "Why are you so paranoid tonight?"

"Cause I have no idea what you have up your sleeves."

"But you know that's just me."

"I forgot." My eyebrow twitched as I averted my eyes. He had a point in that I was being a little paranoid that night, but I was only that way because everything left me on edge. He had no idea that I wished that I could be as relaxed and all-knowing as he was. For once, I wished that I could be the one who was two steps ahead of everybody.

Without warning, his arm wrapped around my shoulders again and pulled me close. I nearly tripped when he did that but that close call didn't compare to the feeling that I was in some sort of trouble. In spite of my previous assumption, the look on Axel's face said nothing of disappointment. His eyes were calm and his smile wasn't hiding anything behind it. If anything, he appeared to be reassuring me. "Then get this memorized: you're going in with me. And do you think I'm going to let anything happen to you?" he asked, whispering in my ear. "No," I answered in a small voice, feeling like a kid in trouble. "You're gonna be fine," he lifted his head, "Forget about worrying over everything and have some fun. Alright?"

"Alright."

"That's my little Key of Destiny!" He gave me a rough noogie.

"Whatever. So long as this doesn't turn into a West Side Story type thing and we have to dance."

Giving me a final pat on the head, Axel put his index finger and thumb in his mouth and whistled. Everybody came to a stop as he let out three short whistles followed by a long one to finish them off. It had been a long time since I had heard Prometheus and Ramsey bark at the junkyard. In a matter of seconds, the two Dobermans came running toward us with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Like clockwork, they took notice of their master and the others but gave me a weary eye when they saw me. Samba took notice of them too by letting out several small barks their way to which they either tilted their heads or took a few steps away from me. He was my little guard dog.

"Took you long enough!"

My attention turned from the dogs to what was coming toward us from the shadow of a heap. A tall figure about Axel's height came around with his hands shoved in the pockets of his pants. Coming around the same mountain of junk came three more figures stepped into the shadows: one boy, one girl. I assumed the third was a boy although the hair left my weary.

"Please. You weren't even waiting long," Axel countered, crossing his arms as his dogs returned to his side. Despite being in the shadows, I could see the first figure hold out his arm and wave his finger in a way that said to come at him. That small motion gave me the idea that I had been tricked and that there really was going to be a fight. Be that as it was, I wasn't about to forget Axel's words of how he was supposed to keep me safe. Keeping my doubts in the back of my head, I stood motionless in my place in wait for Axel to handle everything. I just wished that my heart had calmed down and put a little faith in Axel too.

"Let's go then." Axel popped his knuckles as Marluxia, Demyx, and Zexion stepped up next to him. Standing my ground, I defensively held my hands over Samba to protect him from the chaos.

With Axel taking the lead, The Order "charged" at them sideways like they were dancing. And just before they reached the others, they jumped, and not the typical jump people usually make. They jumped with their legs curled up and arms out like they were about to fly. Together, they landed just steps away from the shadow of the heap. In response, the group from the shadow did their own little stunt in which they kicked their legs into the air as they spun toward them out of the darkness. It was then that I finally got a good look at who was in the darkness, but I was too preoccupied with what had just happened.

"Axel! You said there wasn't going to be any dancing!" I shouted, dropping my hands from covering Samba. There was no need, not after that. The redhead turned his head back my way with an amused look on his face and automatically I knew what he was going to say next. "Now I wouldn't say that," he laughed, rocking "innocently" on his heels. _What this is I don't even,_ I shook my head as I buried my face in my hands. At that moment, I had dropped all of my doubts. Nothing had appeared to be a threat anymore.

"So zetta slow, Axel. You really know how to keep a crowd waiting!" The first figure, I recognized as Sho Minamimoto, shoved his hands in his pockets. It had been a long time since I had seen him without any mask or fake butler getup, but the tattooed arm quickly brought back the memory of him. "Oh, whatever! You guys got here not too long ago; I can tell by the tire tracks!" The Flurry thumbed back toward the gate. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys passed us on our way here," Zexion intervened. "You just have no patience," Marluxia said boastfully as I came closer to the group. I figured I would to avoid ending up as the odd man out even though I already felt like it.

Just as I was stepped up next to Demyx, Sho caught sight of me with fangful smirk and piercing eyes. "Well, if it isn't the little hectopascal from the haunted house!" He crossed his arms so that it looked like darkness was crawling up his left arm. "I'm a what?" I scratched my head. "Oh yeah! I haven't actually introduced you guys before," Axel came around to my right side and put his hand to my back, "Sho, this is my bad ass boyfriend, Roxas." To my dismay, a little blush returned to my face at the worst possible time. It was the last thing I wanted to do in front of somebody who appeared as mean as Sho. "Hey," I peeped which was even worse, "Thanks for the haunted house."

Removing his hand from my back, Axel switched sides so that he was standing next to Sho. "And Roxas, this is Sho. He goes to Morta and obviously has some sort of math fetish," he gestured to the guy next to him. "'Fetish'?" his friend turned his fangs toward him before looking back at me. "And no problem about the haunted house though I suggest you stay around next time and FOIL it out!" He gave me a hard point. I had to give the last part of what he said some thought as I had no idea what he was talking about until my brain fart had passed._ Math_, I smiled sheepishly, _he really does have a fetish._

"Now if you'll Please Excuse My Dumpster Assistant Scott, I'll introduce these guys," Sho stepped to the side so that I could see the three people behind him. "The Pinky over there is Uzuki, " he pointed to the girl with short, pink hair and wearing a long-sleeved shirt but sporting a pair of short shorts and go-go boots. To Sho's introduction, she flashed a snide look his way but he didn't take notice. "Next to her his Kariya," he thumbed to the guy with orange hair wearing a sleeveless hoodie with a skeleton design on them and beige pants. Biting the sucker stick in his mouth, he adjust his glasses and waved cooly my way. "And lastly," Axel's friend brought his last member forward. Sporting shoulder-length grayish hair, he wore a short-sleeved dress-like shirt with black pants. Out of all of them, he seemed the most normal. On the contrary, the way he dressed made him look the most abnormal. At least we had something in common.

"Joshua," the boy stepped forward, holding his hand out and greeting. "The best hide-and-seek player in the world," Sho actually slapped his butt when he said that. "Oh, uh. Nice to meet you," I took his hand in mine, "I'm Roxas." He smiled warmly at my introduction which sort of put me at ease; I didn't know if it was because he was being nice or if it was because I was half naked, but I preferred not to know since I was in a good mood.

"Oh, and I see you've got something on your chest," he pointed to the said area. "Chest?" I lowered my gaze, completely forgetting Samba was down there. I'm sure that had raised some questions. "Yeah, what the hell is that?" Sho leaned forward to get a better view of the thing, "Is that a sugar glider?"

"You would know, Sho."

"Just like I know all the fish at the aquarium, Demyx."

Scooping Samba into my hands, I cautiously held him out for him them to see. "Yeah. This is my cousin's pet, Samba," I beamed. "Aw, he's adorable," Joshua swooned, "Can I pet him?" Nodding, I demonstrated with my finger just how to do it. Beaming, Joshua pet him the same way I had with his index finger, much to Samba's delight. "These guys kick ass," Sho gave it try himself, going so far as to let him nibble on his finger. "Sick," he smirked, sounding very pleased. "He's a beast isn't he?" Axel included himself in the fray by lightly poking Samba's nose, "How about we take it over to the shack?"

I can't say that we did much around the shack. We didn't even really go inside. Instead, our gang and Sho's gang, The Reapers, hung around outside the little shanty. Axel brought out some sodas from the cooler and Koriya passed around some suckers. Paper lanterns were lit so that we wouldn't be sitting in the dark.

Marluxia and Demyx kept Uzuki and Koriya busy while Axel took to Sho, leaving me and Zexion with Joshua. I have to admit, he was a pretty cool guy. He reminded me a lot of Riku by how chill he was when he talked. It was the hint of arrogance that set him apart from Sora's best friend, but I had the mind to ignore it. We took it upon ourselves to explain how we ended up with the posse we did. Apparently, he had something Sho wanted, although he wouldn't go into specifics. Soon enough, Josh was playing hard to get with him both in and out of school. Eventually, Sho got what he wanted out of him in exchange that Josh got to join as _second-in-command. _I winced at the thought of him and Sho negotiating that; he must've had something Sho really wanted. My story, however, was a little different than his.

"Oh, you really are dating him?" Joshua screwed the cap off the iced coffee he had gotten out of Sho's car, "I thought he was just joking."

"No, we really are. Pretty crazy, huh?" I laughed nervously. I had bet that the other Order members were still dumbfounded from us becoming an item. "I'll say. He's a hard catch," he gestured his bottle toward the redhead. "And all it took was a couple of fights, a couple of threats, and several million tears," Zexion eyed me with amusement, taking a sip of his grape soda. "Ugh, don't remind me," I cringed when I thought about all that had happen, especially the crying. I can't help that I'm a somewhat sensitive person. "Aw, Roxas," Joshua joked, putting his hand delicately on my cheek. I was more embarrassed than surprised that he did that despite us just meeting. But, although his hand was cold, it was kind of nice.

Shaking my head, I laughed it off to keep myself from blushing. "W-whatever! I got my man in the end and he got me," I concluded, poking at the Samba who had ran up to my head and made a bed there. "Oooh, so we both got what we wanted. Cheers to that," he held up his bottle. "Yeah. You got your second-in-command and I got Axel," I beamed as I tapped my bottle of cola against his coffee. "Actually, I got a little more with that," he chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee. "How so?" I took a drink of soda just as he was finishing up his coffee. "Well, you see that guy over there?" He pointed to someone behind me. I took a peek back only to see Sho spurting out math terms to Axel every three words.

"Yeah?" I took another sip of my drink.

"I'm tapping that."

Coke choked up in my throat and it must've shown up on my face by the way The Reaper looked at me. "Surprised?" he tilted his head playfully with a sneakiness in his smile. "Y-yeah," I coughed, clearing my throat as fast as I could. The revelation wasn't as crazy as Axel and I coming together; it was just that he didn't seem like the kind of guy to date somebody like Sho. "Yeah. We started dating after I joined," he set his coffee down, lying down against the pipe we had been leaning on, "everything's going just fine."

"I'd hope so," I glimpsed back at the maniac who had unbuttoned his jacket and was pointing something out to Axel. "Not to mention...Roxas," Joshua crossed his arms behind his head. "H-huh?" I asked, trying to keep on a straight face. "You remind me of somebody else I know," he closed his eyes, "He's got spiky hair too, but he's nothing like you. So anti-social and depressive." Glancing up at my hair, my smile became more unhinged. "Don't tell me," my voice became small, "You're tapping him, too?" Peeking an eye open, he giggled.

"How'd you know?"

"Joshua!"

"You're a whore, Joshua," Zexion glared down at him, "A man whore."

Giggling, he closed his eye and adjusted himself to get more comfortable. "I can't help that my heart has been caught by the love of two men," he sighed dreamily. Leaning in closer to him -as much as I didn't want to do it- I took another glance back at Sho before turning back to him.

"And does Sho know?"

Another giggle chilled my spine in the most awkward way. "Not yet," he peeked his eye open again. I just about threw my hands up in the air when I heard him. It was odd enough that Sho and him were together. Why go the extra mile and add another person? _Why_ have them meet? I could only hope that whoever he was seeing had the balls to handle meeting Sho. "Don't worry you two," he sat back up, "I'm sure they'll like each other. Then we can take things from there." _I don't think I want to know how that's gonna go_, I averted my eyes from him, hoping to think of something to change the topic.

"Hey, Roxas!"

I was thankful to hear Axel's voice calling me away from the conversation. Only when I looked back at him and Sho to see them shirtless was I no longer thankful. "C'mere! We need your opinion on something!" he waved me over. Shuddering, I turned back to Josh like I needed his approval to do so. Given that Sho was involved, I felt I did. Smiling, he only gave one nod. "Permission granted," he winked. Reluctantly taking his word, I got up and walked over to them.

"Whatever this is, Axel's hotter. Please don't hit me," I rushed through my words, covering Samba with my hands should he actually have tried to hit me. "Why thank you, Roxy, but that wasn't what I was talking about," he winked at me. I really didn't know what else they could've been doing; there were two half-naked guys sitting in front of me. What else could they have been doing?

"We need your opinion: who has better abs? Me or Sho?"

"I don't like where this is heading."

"Don't sweat it. You're allowed to touch," Sho said as they leaned back on their hands. That didn't say "Touch me!" at all...More like "Take me now!" Nervously inspecting the two of them, I wanted to make my decision as quick as possible. It was already weird enough that I had to do it, but it made me even more uneasy that Axel was okay with me touching him. Leaning down, I hesitantly stretched my arm out toward Sho and the massive tattoo he had on his torso. Sure enough, his abs were hard, well-built, and sexy. I couldn't help glancing back at Josh as I did so. _Now I know why he likes you,_ I watched my hand lightly touch the tattoo. I was more willing to touch Axel's pack with my other hand to feel the similar but hardier results. After getting the feel from the both of them, I stood up to give them my opinion.

"Axel's got it."

"WHAT?"

"Hell yes!" Axel shot his arms into the air in victory, "Got you sensei!"

"You're out of your radian!"

"Wait. 'Sensei...'?" I stopped the laughter between them. As glad as I was to be done with it, I couldn't help that little snippet. "Oh, didn't I tell you?" Axel looked up at me, still holding onto his triumphant smile, "Sho used to be my math tutor."

"Tutor...? What the fu-"

"And I still am!" Sho recovered from the blow with a harsh point Axel's way, "Anytime he doesn't get math, he doesn't go to the teacher. He comes to me!" Picking up his jacket, Axel shook his head, "Just one more semester and we're done. I doubt I'll need anymore math help!"_ To have such a high rank in your graduating class, I doubt it,_ I rolled my eyes as I headed back to my spot. Annoyingly enough, I had been replaced by Ramsey who had taken my spot to be petted by Joshua. "What the hell? Ramsey!" I snapped my fingers, completely forgetting that the dog hated me. He was quick to remind me by growling at me when I came near. Hearing the threat, I made the wise decision of keeping my distance although that didn't clear up my being upset at the dog.

Still petting the dog's head, Joshua eyed me curiously. "Ramsey doesn't like you?" he tilted his head, glancing down at the dog. "Not one bit. You heard the way he growled at me," I pointed at the dog who was baring his teeth my way. He acted like I was going to hurt Joshua or something. "Prometheus too?" Josh asked, motioning to the dog who was by sitting by Demyx and Uzuki. "He acts better than Ramsey but he doesn't like me much either," I shook my head, not really sure where I was gonna sit next.

"How are you so friendly with Ramsey?" I crossed my arms, growing a little jealous of the fact that Ramsey had his approval.

"Ramsey?" Josh looked down to the dog that was keeping weary eye on me, "I'm naturally good with animals."

"That's not fair!"

"If you really want Ramsey and Prometheus to like you, Roxas," Zexion chimed in, sitting up against the pipe, "then you're gonna have to take them on."

I raised my eyebrow at his suggestion, "'Take them on'?" _What like a fight?_ I watched as Prometheus stood up from his spot and came walking over to his companion. I didn't have the faintest clue as to what I was supposed to do if that was what he had meant. Rolling his eyes, Zexion looked over to Axel and Sho who finally had their jackets back on. "Hey, Axel!" he waved him over, not that our group was that far from them. The Flurry paused his conversation with Sho to get up and strut over to us, much to my hopefulness and dismay.

"What's up?"

"Roxas wants to take on Ramsey."

"Who said that? I didn't say that!" I shook my head when his green eyes turned to me. "But you did ask about it, so you might as well get it straight from the source," The Schemer laid back with a smile. "You really asked about it?" Axel set his hands on his hips, a grin appearing on his face. "Kind of," I tapped the toe of my shoe against the ground, "What is it anyway?"

"Are you gonna do it?"

"Maybe. Tell me what it is and I'll consider it."

"Remember that whole initiation thing and how you would've had to fight Ramsey?"

It took me a bit to remember it, but the vision of Ramsey standing over me came back without fail. "Yeah, I remember," I admitted shamefully. "You're basically doing the same thing here: just fight Ramsey," he explained in a nutshell. "What exactly is fighting him? You saw what happened last time," I glanced over to the yawning mutt. "Yes I remember, Roxas," he cheerfully shook me by the shoulder, "but hey, it's not as hard as it seems. All you really have to do is restrain him until he gives up."

"Easier said than done you jackass!"

"Hey, it's either that or no," he shrugged, "And it's a lot better to get this out of the way now then never. Otherwise Ramsey and Prometheus will tear you to shreds." Turning on my pout, I stared up at him with teary eyes. "B-but...you wouldn't let that happen right?" I asked, my lip trembling. Blush filled his cheeks, but he lowered his head so that I wouldn't see. I almost had him! "Of course I would," he leaned in next to my ear, "you know I would." His words and hot breath made my heart flutter. "But!" he lifted his head back up, the flushing gone, "Say you should show up here and I wasn't around. Prometheus and Ramsey wouldn't waste a minute killing you." My puppy face melted away only to be replaced with a look of terror. _So that's how it is,_ I groaned in my head. He had a good point there; I doubted the two even realized how much we were in love to at least consider me his friend. Aside from training -which already seemed out of the question- they wouldn't get used to me any other way.

"Okay, fine."

"That's a good boy, Roxas!" He beamed, patting my back since he couldn't pat my head. "I hate my life," I groaned. "Don't be so down about it!" Axel gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I loved it, but it didn't feel like enough to give me that extra boost. "This test is to demonstrate dominance, loyalty, and strength so you're getting a lot more out of it than you think," he reassured me. "Yeah, I doubt that," I stared up at him plainly. "Just don't sweat it. But you might want to get your sweater out of the car," he popped out his keys and handed them to me, "Ramsey's nails are sharp."

"Oh that's reassuring!" I rolled my eyes as I took the keys. Trudging down the path, I couldn't help wondering why he couldn't have gotten them trained or made them recognize that I was his "friend." That would've cleared up a lot of the tension I had with them a lot sooner. Only when we were laying together or Samba was with me or, heaven forbid, when I was drunk would they lay off the hate.

Arriving at the car, I came around the back and slipped the keys in the lock. My backpack was one of the few things that stuck out to me when I was rummaging through the trunk. The only thing that didn't stick out to me was my sweater. As far as I could tell, it wasn't mixed in with all the other stuff he had back there, and there wasn't much. I knew for sure that it wasn't in the back or front seats of the car so I didn't understand what was the problem. That was when I saw the dull shine coming from the jet black fabric and the title that peeked from behind my backpack.

_Marluxia, you bastard,_ I twitched my eyebrow. Snatching the hanger of the jacket and a pair of pajama pants, I closed the trunk and hurried back to the others.

"Okay, I'm almost ready!" I called as I slipped my jacket over my arms. All eyes were on me when I returned to the group. Even Ramsey and Prometheus gazed upon me like I was prey. Beaming, Axel caught the keys that I tossed back to him. "Also, I stole your pants," I pointed to the black pajama pants I had rushed to put on. I had figured I would need them thanks to that comment he had made earlier. I was just glad they fit.

"S'alright. Are you ready?" He asked, nodding toward Ramsey.

"As much as I'll ever be," I reached up and gently lifted the sleeping Samba off my head. Handing him over to Axel, I turned to face my opponent who appeared just as ready as I was. Ramsey was up on toes, his legs spread apart, back crouching, and eyes narrowed. His teeth weren't bared yet, but I knew he was just waiting for Axel to give the command.

"Alright then, Roxas. Let me run this by you again," Axel put his hand on my shoulder, free to use his hands since Samba had made a second bed on his head. "All you have really have to do is restrain him. You don't have to punch and you don't really have to kick. But do everything you can to hold him down," he gave a more thorough explanation. "Well that doesn't sound any better than what you said before," I chuckled nervously, "I'm at a disadvantage."

"Not so." His hand moved down to his back. "Since you've been at a disadvantage before, I'm giving you a bonus: you have 20 seconds to figure out what you're going to do and how you're going to do it," he took out his cellphone to access the timer he had.

"Just 20?"

"21. Does that make it better?"

Sighing, I shook my head, "Right." Once again, there was no winning with him. Nevertheless, I had to consider I was in a better area than I was before on the account that I got to time to think. Taking my grain of salt, I looked back up to Axel with worry in my eyes. "And what if I don't restrain him and he gets the upper hand?"

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'll step in before anything can happen to you," he answered gently, "What did I say earlier?"

Blinking, I nodded silently. I couldn't lose my trust in Axel, not with all the sugar running through my body and the coffee finally taking effect. "You'll do fine," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before I took my place in the "ring." As soon as I made my stand, the canine's lips rolled back to show off the fangs that were waiting to bite me. Behind me, Axel pressed several buttons on his phone, setting the timer. As he set the clock, I took the time to take a look around at my audience. Sho stood across from me to my right, arms crossed and teeth flashing in a smile. Next to him was Uzuki who hugged her chest and looked on anxiously. Kariya stood next to her with a relaxed appearance that said he already knew the outcome of the fight. On the other side of me was Marluxia, who had taken out his phone and was holding it up to take photos. Demyx merely held a thumbs up to me when my eyes met him which I took in tow with Axel's kiss. Still lying on the pipe were Zexion and Joshua who waved to me when I spotted them. I was glad to have a little support with me.

"Time's started."

Immediately, I started examining Ramsey, mind in a rush and barely thinking. When my mind finally started working, I believed I had lost about three seconds in time. It's not like I was given much to work with in the case of Ramsey or Dobermans in general. His tail was short so there was no hope of grabbing onto it. Even if it had been long, grabbing it probably would've gotten me bit. Another thing were his legs; they were long. Given his size, I couldn't imagine getting him into a hold and keeping him detained. Grab one pair of legs and I would've either ended up getting kicked or bit depending on which pair I grabbed onto. _Then there are his ears,_ I heaved out a breath, feeling ten seconds had already passed. The way he kept them up all the time made them an easy grab what with how long they were. _It's just grabbing them that's that hard part,_ I clenched my fist,_ there's no doubt he'd be defensive about those._

_That just leaves the snout, _I eyed his mouth. It was the most reachable and dangerous thing to catch. Closed, it was safe to move in. Open, and his fangs were ready for me. There was no stopping that. _And he'll probably keep it open the whole time,_ I let out a deep sigh. My time was winding down faster than I could think. I had to make a decision and I had to make it fast, but my mind was diving into the usual rush that was there before.

It was sink or swim.

"Go!"

Just like that I made as dash for the dog. He did the same, taking off in a run toward me at full speed. Frankly, I had no idea what my body was doing cause my head was protesting the whole time. Just when we were feet from each other, I dodged toward the side to avoid meeting his teeth. This came at the price of crashing to the ground with no time to get up. Ramsey was already on me. Before he could jump me, I threw out my foot in a hard kick. Sure enough, that stopped the dog right above his chest but that didn't stop him from snapping at me. Saliva flew at me as he tried to snap at me, hoping to bite onto me. All I was trying to do was think, but I couldn't even do that for long enough; Ramsey had snapped onto the pant leg of my right foot. Better that than my actual leg. With several sharp pulls, he jerked his head every which way in an attempt to pull the pants off. In an instant, my body was being dragged across the ground.

_Now's my chance!_ I made a mad grab for his snout. What better time to snatch it than then? But just as I was grabbing onto it, his teeth grazed against my palm as it slipped through my hand. He had let go of my pants to escape my hand. This gave me time to pull my leg back but I wasn't about to stop there. "No!" I lunged at him, my hand wide open. The adrenaline had already begun surging through all my limbs and prevented me from stopping. His dark eyes had a wild sparkle the minute he spotted my hand. He tried to move out of the way.

Bad move.

My hand caught onto his collar. The needle in the haystack. Around me, cheers filled my ears until my mind blocked them out. The minute he realized his collar pulling the other way, he let out a yelp and turned his head toward me with his face in a snarl. I showed off my own snarl with a flash of my teeth and a narrowing of my eyes. _You're mine!_ I threw out my hand toward his face.

His snout vibrated in my hand when he growled. My fingers had automatically locked around his mouth the minute I felt his fur under my hand. By then, it was a matter of subduing him. With part of his face caught in my grasp, he started thrashing around in my hands. The pull he had with his body snatched the collar out of my hand though it was his snout that I was more worried about. His neck was strong when he tried to pull it away from. Unfortunately for him, there was no way my right hand was going to let go of his face. Even when he made one incredibly sharp jerk that brought me to the ground, I wouldn't let go. I'd get no other chance.

"Good job, Roxas!" I had pointed out Joshua's voice in the blur of voices around me. "Just hold on," I panted as I got back up. Ramsey kept jerking around in my hand, but I could tell that he was beginning to realize that it wasn't working. That was when he made a final jerk that allowed him to step on his back feet. His front paws ended up on my right arm, his eyes blazing with fury. It was his final strive at freedom. Too bad for him, cause I wasn't going to let him have it. Clenching my teeth, I tightened my hold on his mouth. He responded with a growl, digging his nails into my jacket. Thankfully for me, the coat protected me from any real pain, just as Axel said. All he had left were his teeth and his nails, both of which were unusable.

Not feeling my hand loosen, he tried to dig his nails deeper into the jacket but I just kept holding on. We kept at this game for a little longer until I finally heard what I wanted out of it.

A whine.

Ramsey was whining.

My hand had tightened and stretched around his mouth so much that his mouth was closed shut. Just the slightest growl would hurt him. I couldn't say that the ordeal hadn't taken a toll on me either; my hand was starting to hurt and I could tell that my hold was beginning to weaken. It was his small whimper that said he finished. That, and the look in his eyes. In the pitch black-brown of his eyes was a reluctant declaration of defeat filled his eyes alongside the reflection of Axel. On the shiny surface, he appeared somewhat hesitant to step into the fray, whether to declare me the winner or to tell me to stop. Although the guy had put me up to the fight, I doubted that he wanted me to hurt his dog. He loved him just as much as he loved me. I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already did not matter how much of a jerk he had been to me.

Loosening my grip, I allowed Ramsey to slip from my hand. "Get out of here," I lightly pushed his nose away, a small smile on my face to tell him that I was showing him mercy. The mutt tested his mouth out with several gnashes at the air then stalked away toward Axel, tail down against his butt. "Alright, Roxas!" Demyx cheered from the sidelines as I got up. "Thanks," I wiped my forehead of the sweat that had gathered. "You sure do know how to put on a good show," Joshua clapped, standing next to Demyx with Zexion.

"Show's not over yet," I shook my head, eyeing a second black figure standing by Sho.

"Prometheus!"

The said dog's ears stood up more than usual when I called him. Kneeling down, I put my hand out and whistled for him to come. He seemed hesitant to do so at first, taking a good look at his companion before walking over to me. Keeping still, I watched as the dog sniffed my hand of his friend's scent before resting his snout in my palm. His glossy eyes stared up at me to say that he wasn't going to put up a fight. To that, I grinned and, to reward him, petted his head with my free hand. As cowardly as the move may have seen, Prometheus showed that he was a lot wiser than his friend.

"That's a good boy!" I gave him a final petting before standing up. With a small wag of his tail, he retreated over to Ramsey who was lying down by Axel's side. "So," I followed behind him, "how was that?"

"Outstanding," The Flurry replied, a proud smile on his face, "that couldn't have taken any longer than five minutes." Feeling my softness returning, I bashfully scratched the back of my head and smiled. It had felt like forever in that mess.

"And while you're still in the mood," he ran a hand through my hair, "how about we try something else?"

*~'~'*

"Are you sure we aren't gonna get arrested?"

"Of course not!"

Under my palms, I felt sweat forming under my hands. Clutching the steering wheel, I let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"I don't believe that."

During my victory high at the junkyard, Axel and Sho had somehow convinced me into another crazy scheme: drag racing. It was just going to be me against Joshua in a short drive on an empty road about four blocks away from the junkyard. According to the rules -set up by Sho and Axel of course- each driver was allowed one passenger to aid. Nobody else was allowed as they were counted as a distraction. We were lucky that it was nighttime, meaning there was a scarce number of people actually out on the road. Nevertheless, this didn't help me much in the other areas of driving.

"Do you know how long I've had my Learner's Permit?" I glared at my passenger, "I've only had it for a few months!" With a casual wave of his hand, Axel dismissed my claim. "That's nothing to worry about. I doubt you're that bad of a driver," he tried to reassure me with a few pats on the shoulder. "Well I can tell you that I haven't practiced for QUITE a while," I heaved out another sigh. I seriously had no idea what he was expecting of me. I knew driving down a straight strip of road was simple enough, but I hadn't stuck a key in the ignition of a car in the longest of time. It wasn't so much that I didn't know what to do as much as it was that I was going to be a little rusty was what worried me. But of course, life had to make things worse with the additional fact that I had never driven at night before, especially on a road like the one we were on. There were no signs, no streetlights, nothing. Only the millions of stars were lighting the way.

"Relax, Roxas. I wouldn't trust you with my car for nothing," Axel patted the dashboard. "I'm surprised you even trusted me at all with this thing," I mumbled under my breath, flexing my fingers against the wheel. It was hard to believe that only several months ago, I had been tossed into the trunk of his hot rod; all of a sudden, I was the one at the controls.

"Roxas!"

My eyes were drawn to the hand waving from the car just two lanes away from us. It was Joshua. Sitting up on the driver's door, I could see the smile on his face as he waved my way. "It's alright if you don't know how to drive! I don't know how to drive either!" he called with the utmost confidence. _That_ didn't destroy my hopes. Now I was beginning to fear getting into a wreck. "Let us know when you hectopascals are ready!" Sho called as Joshua slipped back into the driver's seat. Remembering that Sho was in the other vehicle only made me more worried. I had no idea how the hell he drove.

"Alright, Roxas. So here you've got your basic controls," he gestured to everything within my reach, "Can you name some of them for me?" I was able to point out the basics such as the turn signals, speedometer, the brake, and the gear stick while he pointed out other things like the actual gears and headlights. When we cleared those up, he explained to me everything that I would need to know in a nutshell: what to look out for, keeping in my lane, the works. My mind was still in a fuzz from the coffee but I heard most of what he said. Compared to my dad, he made things sound a lot simpler than they actually were. Too bad for Axel, I had continued to put my dad's words over him considering he had more driving experience.

"Yada, yada, yada. In the end, your finish line is gonna be that old bus stop shack down there," he pointed to up the road though I couldn't see the shack. "And you said to just go as fast as I can, right?" I asked carefully, putting my foot on the brake even though the car wasn't even on. It just made me feel a little safer. "Hit 80 if you want. Just don't slow down until I tell you to," he answered, pointing to the 80 mark on the speedometer through the glass.

"Yeah, no?" I shook my head. That was based off my estimation of the distance and my judgement of a comfortable position. I hadn't even hit 60 before then and I wasn't planning to without my dad, Cloud, or Tifa by my side._ Sorry, Axel, but you're not enough,_ I gritted my teeth regretfully. I mean, I really shouldn't have been driving at all; I didn't even have my Permit with me and Axel was well below the legal age of an accompanying adult passenger.

His leather-covered hand gently rested on mine. "Then just go as fast as you feel comfortable with. There's no real rush." His tone was comforting, emphasizing the way his hand was over mine. "But," I turned to him, guilt filling my chest, "I don't want to lose." There was me switching in and out of my head. I knew I wasn't too anxious about going so fast, but I didn't want to end up losing and disappointing him. "It's fine," he shook his head, "I mean, how do you think Joshua's taking it? He hasn't driven before either," he nodded to the other car. Peeking back at the other car, I saw Sho with his head turned toward Joshua, probably giving him the basics as well._ Maybe the same way,_ I blinked.

"You can do it," Axel wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close, "I believe in you." Nuzzling against his neck, I nodded and held onto him. I may not have been so prepared to drive, but so long as I had his support, I felt like I could do anything.

"Are you guys gonna race or what?"

All it took was Marluxia's nagging voice to ruin a perfect moment. He and the others had been sitting up the road at he midpoint between the starting and finish lines. They hadn't been sitting there five minutes and the guys was already complaining. Sighing, Axel reached into his pocket and produced a set of keys with one held up in particular. "You ready?" he brought his eyes down to mine, a trusting look in them. It took me only a second to look at the keys before I pinched the car key between my fingers.

"Ready."

Kissing me on my forehead, Axel sat up with a quick wink to me. "We're ready go! How about you, Sho?" Axel called over my head to the other senior. "Been ready!" he called back. On cue, Uzuki strutted out to the middle of the road with a makeshift flag in her hand. "Get ready to start your engines, boys!" She looked between the two cars. With key in hand, I quickly shoved it in ignition, switching it on. The car came to life with a bloom of vibration all around me. All of the monitors, gauges, and meters lit up in a multitude of colors. In front of me, the headlights flashed on with a bright stream of white light casting onto the road. I can't help but be amazed at how a tiny little thing turned on such a powerful device. Instantly, I felt a lot of power flow into my hands. Across from us, Joshua had turned on Sho's car, causing a flash of blue light to fall onto the road.

"On your mark!" The pink-haired Reaper lifted her flag up in the air.

Putting my foot on the brake, I shifted the gear stick from "Park" to "Drive."

"Get set!"

With both hands on the steering wheel, I glanced over to the other car. Joshua had his hands on the wheel too with his focus tightly on the road. It was only when he saw me looking over at them from the corner of his eye did he break his focus to wave at me. I offered a quick wave myself before putting my attention back on the strip of black and white in front of me.

"Go!"

Seeing the flag fall, I immediately went to the gas. The car lunged forward in a burst of speed. My body fell into the seat just a little bit from the sudden movement, but I quickly sat back up. After a stint like that, I couldn't help but look at the speedometer. _Forty?_ I gawked for a minute,_ How the hell did that happen?_ We had only been driving for about thirty seconds yet were already at forty with the needle still rising. Embarrassingly enough was that my body had reacted as if forty was such a high speed. Really it wasn't, but in the driver's seat it seemed like a-whole-nother story. From the passenger's prospective, the road seemed to have been flying by on the sides. Yet the strip of black and white appeared to have been gliding smoothly under the car from the driver's seat. The shack was still a little ways away, but I knew it'd be coming up a lot faster than it would've had I been in the passenger's seat.

"Nice start, Roxy! You're doing just fine," he nodded in the corner of my eye. I knew he didn't want to talk much to break my concentration, but I appreciated the compliment. The needle had stopped at fifty despite my slight hesitation on the gas pedal. Sometimes my foot would slip because it wasn't on there all the way or felt that I was going to fast and would let off on it for a little bit. Either way, my speed always returned to fifty when I got myself together.

We had left the start in a with a pretty good start, but already I was seeing Joshua catching up in the corner of my eye about two minutes in. Sixty seconds later and we were matched. Glaring over to them, I gave the gas pedal a little more gas in hopes of passing them. In response, Joshua did the same, the accelerator putting them even further than us. I noticed Sho doing something with his face, but I was too focused on the road to notice. All I knew was that Axel replied in a similar way.

Narrowing my eyes, I saw the shack at the end of the road. "There it is," I growled, feeling the real heat of the competition come down on me. I took it that Joshua had noticed it too when his car passed ours. _Oh no you don't!_ I pressed on the gas some more. From under me, the car lunged again with a more prominent sound of the engine roaring my ears. Steadily our car crept up alongside the other one, gaining speed with every second until we were neck and neck again. By then, the burst of speed had disappeared and we were traveling at normal speeds again. The shack lit up in the headlights of the convertible as we drew closer to it. For a second I contemplated slowing down so that I had time to stop so I let off the gas a little bit. Yet, next to me I could see Axel shaking his head in silence. It wasn't time for that. Not yet.

Tightening my grip on the steering wheel again, I hit the gas with a final thrust of my foot. The car jumped again with the activation of the accelerator. Sho's car fell behind as we sped forward, eventually passing the shack.

"Alright, Roxy!" Axel clapped his hands next to me as I took my foot off the accelerator. With a delighted sigh, I started bringing the car to a stop when he told me, using some increasing pressure on the brake. We ended up stopping not too far from the shack by a lone, aging tree on the side of the road. Putting the car in park, I gratefully met my passenger with a kiss and locked hands with him. The adrenaline was still surging through me, but I was happy to have the race over with. To add to the victory was what Axel had told me afterwards: I had hit seventy-five. That was a lot faster than I had planned to go, but I was both surprised and proud that I had reached that speed during one of my first few times driving.

Next to us, Sho's car came to a slow stop. "Nice job, Roxas!" The Reaper unbuckled his seat belt and got out. "Yeah, Roxas," Joshua came from the driver's side, "You're quite the driver."

"Thanks," I smiled, resting up against the seat, continuing to take in the victory. I was still panting when I felt something soft against my cheek. They were lips, I was sure of that, but they weren't Axel's. No, instead they belonged to Joshua who had just given me a quick peck on the cheek. Stunned, I watched him smile sweetly. "To the victor, a kiss," he confessed, enjoying my reaction.

"Really?" I touched the spot where he had kissed me, "Why?"

"Well, Sho promised me a kiss had I won, but since I didn't, I figured I pass it on to you," he answered happily, a laugh in his tone. _A kiss,_ I kept touching the place where he had gotten me. I'm sure he could've gotten a kiss anytime, but that was the first time I had heard of a race determining whether he'd get one or not.

Gathering up my strength, I darted in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Oh, Roxas!" He playfully hid his face behind his hand though I could see the purple of his eyes flashing me a happy glare. Standing happily in my spot, all I had to do then was confirm to myself that I had ended up kissing a guy I barely knew.

To celebrate, we headed back to the junkyard for another round of drinks. That time, Axel brought out a set of fireworks from the shack. They weren't anything too flashy, just a couple of smoke bombs, saxons, fountains, sparklers, and a rocket. The minute I saw him bring them out, I was worried that the gas in the air would bring the whole place up in flames, but he comforted me in the fact that the fumes wouldn't light the air on fire. My doubts weren't put down until I saw the array of colors both on the ground and in the air. A rainbow of lights fell over us in a shower of stars and the popping of fire. Ramsey and Prometheus ran around in a flurry of barks at the display during which Samba merely watched the lights in what appeared to be "awe." When one speculation was over, the scent of the night came on the wind to blow it away, clearing the stage for the next one. It was like each firework let out some sort of magic.

That was when I heard the sound of police sirens.

As the last saxon burned out, the noise of a single police siren came from the direction of the gates. Panic returned to my chest as I stood up from the pipe Joshua, Zexion, and I had been sitting on. Everybody pretty much stopped what they were doing when they heard the sirens die down to a stop. Ramsey and Prometheus were silenced, Samba had his head up in alertness. It was just Axel who remained the calmest of all us.

"Axel," I looked over to him in anxiety. I didn't want to sound whiny, but that was how it came out. I had become really worried about the police being involved. All kinds of questions came to mind as we waited for the officer to show up. What had we done? Was it because of the car race? Had they seen that? Or was it the fireworks? I knew we were supposed to be firing them off, but we were doing it in private. There wasn't anything wrong with that was there? I couldn't stop thinking that the end of our night would be us getting arrested and everybody finding out. Cloud, Tifa, Riku, Sora...

Just as the air was becoming deafening without sound, a honk came from the gate.

"Oh," Axel appeared slightly surprised.

"Oh?" I looked up at him curiously. _What was that supposed to mean?_ I raised an eyebrow. "Oh gosh!" Demyx heaved a sigh of relief, "Scared me there for a minute." _Who did?_ I peeked back at him. All around me, the tension started to loosen as everybody calmed except me. I was still the one in the dark about the police showing up. I began running through the possibilities why everybody was becoming calm. Maybe it was another of Axel's friends? Or maybe somebody was playing a prank?

But sure enough, a police officer came around a mountain of junk.

"Officer Akira!" Axel shoved his hands in his pockets, his cool attitude returning faster than the speed of light. With a blank face, the officer nodded toward Axel in acknowledgement, "Evening, Axel." Taking his police hat off, he shook his short hair free and held the cap between his hands, "And it's Deputy Chief Akira now."

"So you did get the promotion?" The redhead eyed him merrily.

"Got it about two months ago," the officer rested against the cushions of a couch sticking out from a heap. Just like every other officer I had seen on the islands, he wore a light blue uniform shirt with the usual badges and patches on them along with the usual black pants. Around his hips as an assortment of pockets and weapons, specifically a gun and what may have been a taser. As for the officer himself, he appeared to be somewhere in his early thirties with a tan similar to Sora's. His hair was a sleek black at mid-neck length. When he came closer, I noticed the tiny black strands that hung in front of his dark brown eyes. He appeared to be pretty young for a police officer.

Setting his hands on his hips, he stopped in front of us. His eyes scanned over us, but without that trait that made it look like he was searching for something in particular. His eyes eventually fell back on Axel with the cross of his arms. "Anyway, I saw the lights two blocks away and thought I'd check up on this place. You guys weren't doing anything were you?"

"Just setting off some fireworks," Axel brought out a couple of leftover saxons from his pocket, "What? Want to fire up a couple?"

"Hardly. But you know that setting off fireworks within city limits is against the law, at least without good reason," the policeman explained, picking up the charred remains of a smoke bomb. "I dunno. We're pretty much outside of city limits aren't we?" Axel raised his hands up in question. "Just barely, but the state wouldn't see it that way," the officer tossed the firework over his shoulder, "But I'll let you off the hook this time."

With a boastful smirk, Axel leaned toward the guy in a mocking way. "You just have the softest spot for me!" he winked. "Believe me, I don't," the officer looked away with a strained cringe. If I had been him, I probably would've too. Stepping up to the officer and swinging an arm around his shoulder, The Flurry looked back my way with a confident beam. "Bet you were pretty worried, huh Roxas?" he called me out, the officer letting out an annoyed sigh. "Hell yes," I came close to pouting. I felt left in the dark by how casual the two were talking to each other.

"This is Officer Akira, the best officer in the Destiny Islands Police Department!" Axel poked the guy's chest. With an embarrassed shake of the head, the officer smiled sheepishly my way. "And I remember you," he waved his hat my way. "You...do?" I furrowed my brow. I hadn't really encountered a lot of police officers around the Islands since moving there, but I definitely would've remembered him had I seen him before.

"Yeah. You're the boy who got bit by the snake," he clarified. "Snake? Oh! Yeah that," I flashed an embarrassed smile like it was my fault. "You got bit by a snake?" Joshua eyed me with a curiously. "It's a long story, but it happened while I was protecting this guy," I pointed to the sugar glider resting in my lap. The excitement had destroyed him. "You probably don't remember me because you were unconscious," Akira came toward me and knelt down before me, "but I was the first officer on the scene. I'm also the one who arrested the girl with the snake."

Rolling up the sleeve of the jacket, I took a look at my arm. "Really?" I rubbed the bite area with my thumb. All that was left behind were two tiny discolored areas where the scars had been. "Yes. I wanted to check up on you after all the reports were filed and court procedures were finished, but I got caught up in other cases and never got the chance," he examined the area for a second. Finishing up, he flashed a friendly smile. Closer up, I was able to catch the small X-shaped scar on his right cheek. Despite it having healed already, something told me that it had been there for a long time.

"I'm doing a lot better than I was when I got bit. Thanks," I nodded, rolling my sleeve back down. "No need, it's my job," he shook his head as he stood up, keeping the grin on his lips. Although it was kind of a random thought, he reminded me a lot of Mrs. Harleen. Caring more for others than was needed -not that there was anything wrong with that. "That's a policeman for ya," Axel shook his head, letting his right arm hang by his side while his left stayed at his hip. "That's what few of the best do," the officer turned back and pointed at him.

"No kidding. So, you going to stick around a while?" Axel motioned to the area around him, littered with junk and debris. "Sorry, but I can't. I'm still on duty," he set the hat back on his head. "Graveyard shift, huh?" I chimed in. All the casual talk had loosened me up.

"My work is never over," he turned his head to the side to look at me. Pinching the visor of his cap, he cast a fearless look. "Neither is mine, so I guess I'll see you soon," Axel strolled over, hands in his pockets. "Hopefully not," the officer pointed at him as he headed toward the direction of the gate. About half of us declared our goodbyes as he left, though I had a strange feeling in my gut about the guy. Something, just _something_ said I'd be seeing him again.

*~'~'*

"We're all alright! We're all alright!"

Holding our glasses in the air, we tapped them together in unison in a toast. Bringing my bottle of grape soda back down, I took a swing of it as we pulled around the fountain at the front of the Montag estate. Maybe about an hour after Akira had stopped by did The Reapers and The Order part ways. Joshua promised to catch up with me again sometime along with the promise to bring his other boyfriend. He brought up the possibility of us going on a double date together, but I said I'd have to get back to him on that. I didn't know if I wanted to go too much into that. Axel's place was our next destination for the night, or so it seemed for everybody else. Whether I was going to sleep over or not still hung in the balance.

Parking the car, Axel slipped the key out of the ignition. "Are we going back in the basement again, Axel?" Demyx tapped on his friend's shoulder. "Of course. We'll watch some T.V., play some games, the works." Our leader unbuckled his seat belt and was just about to get out of the car when I stopped him. "Can you pop the trunk?" I tugged on his jacket, "I need to get my backpack."

Obviously, what I had asked for wasn't what he wanted to hear. With a roll of his eyes and a sigh that said he couldn't believe what I was asking, he sat back down in his seat. "Seriously, Roxas?" he looked at me like he was hoping I was kidding, "After all that?" I had been expecting him to react that way. Truthfully, I felt the same way. All of the sugar and caffeinated drinks I had drunk were putting my body in a frenzy of excitement. I had a good chunk of energy that hadn't been spent yet so staying up with the guys was a tempting offer. Nevertheless, I had things to take care of.

"Well sor-ry, but I can't fall behind anymore in math, science, and whatever else crap I have in my backpack," I explained, taking off my seat belt.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Marluxia shoved me in the shoulder, "You've got the whole weekend to work!"

"Says you. I've got to get back to work, practice for baseball tryouts, study for tests," I listed them all out on my fingers. I didn't get why he thought I wasn't in a hole nor why he even cared. "There's just not a lot of time right now," I announced regretfully. "How long is it gonna take?" Demyx tapped me lightly on the head. "I can't say for sure. Maybe a few hours or so. Part of my homework is writing a paper after all," I shrugged. In unison, everybody around me let out a groan like a paper was the worse thing in the world. Frankly, if I worked fast enough, I could have one done in about an hour and a half. It was just the other stuff that was going to take longer.

"It all comes with the package of 'I'm Feeling A Lot Better Again,'" I sat back in the seat, resting a hand over my stomach area. Over the course of the night, the nasty feeling in my stomach had begun to fade with a lot of my other stomach flu symptoms. I couldn't say that I was 100 percent better, but I was in a better place than I was before. Come Monday, I figured I'd be well enough to head back to school.

Letting out another disappointed sigh, Axel pressed a button next to the dashboard, popping the trunk. "Fine. Get your shit and lets go," he mumbled. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'll just get through the important stuff tonight and then I'll hang with you guys," I attempted to make him feel better, "that's about half my homework." As much as I didn't want to, I settled that much in hopes of not putting Axel in a bad mood. He had no idea how torn I was.

"Whatever gets you through the night, baby," he opened his car door and headed toward the front door.

"Are you mad?" I got out as fast as I could to trail after him, the others following behind me. _Great,_ I slowed to a stop next to him,_ I already put him in a bad mood._ In the light of the windows, I saw a slight scowl on his face. His eyes were narrowed, his lips tight, and the way he fumbled with his key said that something was bothering him. It felt like we were back where we were four months before.

Wrapping my arms around his right arm, I buried my face in his jacket. "I'm sorry!" I cried, the leather muffling my words. I wasn't even really thinking when I made the move, but it happened so quickly that I was okay with it. The heat of his jacket was comforting. Leaving his keys in the lock, he wrapped his other arm around me as he turned in my direction. "I'm not mad," he rested his head on my hair.

"I'm sorry," I nuzzled into his jacket some more.

"Don't be."

Lifting my head up from his coat, I was surprised to be met with a kiss. When he drew away from me, a strong smile returned to his face to say there were no hard feelings. "Just get done with your homework so that we can keep having a good time," he cupped my chin. "I don't see why you can't have a good time without me," I laughed lightly. "Please, you're the life of the party," he turned back toward the keys, unlocking the door.

Pushing open the door, we were met with the barking styles of Ammy running down the stairs and up to us in excitement. "Hey babe," Axel knelt down next to the door as Ammy greeted him in a fit of whines and barks. That immediately woke Samba up from the nap he was taking inside me jacket. I had to lift open the right side of my jacket so that Samba would stop squirming around. The minute he saw the dog, he sprung out and glided toward her. "Samba!" I set my hands on my hips as he landed right on her head. Couldn't say that didn't distract her from Axel right away. Taking note of the familiar critter on her, Ammy made several enthusiastic barks then took off around the corner.

"Oh my gosh. She's going to eat him," I said jokingly, staring off in the direction of which they ran off. Standing back up, Axel merely shrugged as he went along with the joke. "Hey, he'll come out one way or another," he chuckled. "That or she'll kill him," Zexion said simply, to which I responded with some fake sobbing.

"Scion! We're back," Axel tossed the keys back in his pocket. From upstairs, Scion came out of the middle door toward the balcony. Seeing us from the railing, she smiled. "Evening boys," she waved. "Evening, Scion," I called the most enthusiastically out of our entire group. I blame it on the sugar. Though, I had to say, Scion wasn't dressed the way she usually did. There was no maid outfit to speak of; in fact, she was dressed pretty casually that night. All she had on was a black half-sleeved shirt and jeans.

Resting her chin in the palm of her hands, she eyed us contentedly, specifically Axel. "Going back down into the basement again?" she asked, her tone saying she already knew the answer. "Hell yes. Is there a problem?" The redhead crossed his arms though not looking the least bit angry. "Not at all," she shook her head, "but you're gonna have to stay put up here for a little longer." Putting her left hand on her hip and holding her right hand out, she pointed at her teenage opponent.

"We need to talk."

"Oh, dammit," Axel put a hand to his face and dragged it down slowly. I was going to ask him about it when he peeked back at me from the corner of his eye. "This is going to take a while. You wanna go get your backpack?" he asked. "Uh, yeah!" I almost forgot about it. With the door was still open, I headed back around his car for my backpack. Aside from being shaken in the trunk, it had remained in the same spot, resting on a black tarp. Grabbing one of the straps, I swung it around onto my back and headed back inside. By that time, Faron was at the balcony too with a tired look on her face. She was dressed to head out too with her white blouse and blue skirt.

"Are you guys heading out somewhere?" I stepped forward, "You know. If you don't mind me asking?"

"Yep. Actually, we're going out to the hospital," the maid started, "Faron has to go to therapy." _Therapy?_ I raised an eyebrow. "This late at night?" I spoke the rest of my thought. It wasn't so much the way she said it as much as it was what she said that made me think that she was lying. "We did go in earlier today, but the doctor wanted me to come back again later on tonight to do some more tests," Faron explained picking up the white feline that had walked up next to her. "Cause your doctor's weird as fuck," Axel said flatly. I wanted to sigh out loud at his attitude, but I held it back. "It's medicine, Axel," Scion scowled toward him.

"Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Axel turned away from her in silent defeat. Victorious, she raised her eyebrows as if to say "gotcha."

"Once Xigbar's ready, we're leaving. But this gives us enough time to talk to you boys," Scion lifted Tobi up into her arms when he walked up next to her. With cat in hand, she came down the stairs toward us. All at once, I felt like we were in the military the way she looked us over. Her eyes were serious and face straight. Even Tobi looked over us like he was in charge.

"You guys do remember what happened last time we left you guys alone, right?" she asked, pressing the question on us. It was the first question, and already we were under her thumb. The evidence was the way we reacted with embarrassed shuffling of our feet or by turning away to avoid her eyes. Just like that night, I felt truly ashamed. After taking in our responses, she nodded to herself, "Thought so."

"Well there are gonna be a few changes around here," Faron called from the balcony.

"Exactly," Scion nodded. "You already told me," Axel mumbled under his breath, but Scion was close enough to hear it. "Well you're going to hear it again," she leaned toward him, a mocking smile on her lips. She bent down to let Tobi go -who calmly walked over to me- then stood back up like she held all the power in the world. From all the times I had been over to his has, I wouldn't have been surprised if she did.

"First off, if you're going to make a mess, clean it up," she stared each of us down. Blinking was my first reaction to that. I knew she was ready to give us a good talking to, but that was something weird to start out with. "I'm sure you boys remember the mess you left behind given that I made you clean it up," she narrowed her eyes for a split second. Shamefully, all of us -except for Axel- nodded our heads. Well, luckily I didn't have to help clean, but I didn't remember making too much of a mess on my part.

"Second," she held up two fingers, "leave the animals out of it." With Tobi down at my knees, meowing at me, I knelt down to pick him up. "I'm not too concerned with what you guys do down there given there's not much to do at all. But please don't do anything that will harm them." Her voice was just as pleading as her eyes when I looked up. She seemed to be specifically looking at me since I was holding her cat. _We won't hurt them. I promise,_ I tried to show my thoughts by toughing up and giving her a nod. That seemed to be relieving to her the way she appeared relaxed.

"Which goes along with my next point. No fireworks, Axel!" she pointed at the redhead. "Yes, I know!" he groaned, "I already got that out of my system!" Briefly crossing her arms, she flashed a triumphant smile. "Good!" she barely said the word. Turning back to us, she held up her hand again.

"And finally," she held up four fingers for the final count. "No-"

"Alcohol."

Scion turned around just as we were looking up toward the balcony. Xigbar was just closing the door to his room, his golden eye peering down on all of us. Reaching into his right pocket, he pulled out a set of keys. "Already taken care of," he smirked, shaking them so that they jingled. "Keys again?" Marluxia asked, not sounding the least bit concerned. "Not just any set of keys," the body guard motioned for Faron to follow him as he came down the stairs, "A master key."

"'Master key'?" I asked, petting the Bengal's head. "You got it, Tiger," he pointed at me, "See, we did something a little different this time with the lock on the door." A smile curled onto his lips when he looked toward Axel. It was only natural that the redhead cringed when he caught sight of the guy. "Why don't you share what we did with your friends, Axel?" The Sharpshooter purred, just waiting to hear what Axel had to say. All of us directed our attention to The Flurry only to see him shake his head and roll his eyes.

"My dad added a voice activated lock to the door. The key Xigbar has unlocks it in an 'emergency,'" Axel shook his head from left to right mockingly, "I don't see why you make it seem like such a big dea-"

"It means you keep away from my booze!"

Using Tobi, I covered my face with his body to hide my cringe. Never before had I seen somebody so defensive about hiding their alcohol. "In other words, there will be no drinking, no drunkenness, no hangovers, and no passing out tonight," Faron waved a finger at us on each act. As ashamed as I was, I was glad to here about the lock. Without the alcohol, that meant there'd be no crazy Axel and no Zexion getting pissed at me the next morning for rubbing up on him. Then there was the semi-silence that I needed to go along with my homework. Absolute bliss.

"We got it already! Damn, we weren't going to go near it anyway!" Axel held up his hands defensively. "Even if, that still means that you don't go near it," Xigbar stepped up to him, his pointing finger right in his face, "I don't want to come back and find that the locks has been picked or the computer busted."

"We won't touch it! Chillax already!" Axel pushed the hand out of his face. I had to admit that I probably would've done the same thing. Xigbar seemed more concerned with saving his drinks than the wine in the cellar. "And we're counting on Roxas," Scion stepped toward me with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, "to keep an eye on you guys once again to make sure you all follow through." _Me?_ I blinked. After what had happened that night, I was surprised that she still trusted me with that job.

Blinking blankly, I nodded my head. "Y-yeah, sure," I stuttered. "Favorite!" Axel spat playfully. "Oh come on, Axel. I like all of your friends," Scion beamed at him lightheartedly, "I just consider Roxas the most sensible and most responsible." Taking the compliment, I smiled sheepishly, sensing the others' eyes on me. _Why'd she have to say that?_ I twitched an eye. "Uh, is it okay that I do my homework while I watch?" Turning to the side, I revealed my backpack to them, "I've got homework to do." A look of disgust overcame Xigbar's face when he looked at my pack. "Really, Tiger? You're going to be doing your homework after being out with this guy?" he pointed Axel.

"I've got things to do! I had the stomach flu! Leave me alone," I pouted, holding Tobi up to me an attempt to look cute. What right did he have to question me about doing homework? At least I wasn't drinking his booze. Not impressed with my display, he shrugged it off and rolled his eye.

"That's fine," Scion hid her hands behind her back and nodded.

Taking a stand of her own, Faron stepped forward. "Now, do we all have that clear?" she asked, gazing around at us, "No drinking, no messing with the pets, no leaving a mess?" In unison, all of us nodded our heads except for Axel. All it took was a sharp glare from Xigbar to get him to go along with it albeit reluctantly. "That's what I thought," the body guard sniffed.

From there, The Order and I went our separate ways. Axel and the others retreated to the basement while I headed down the hall. In the guest room area, I happily took the room Axel and I had used for our project. Tossing my backpack on the bed, I just found something comforting about the room despite Axel and I hissing at each other the last time we were in there. Taking out my English notebook, I hopped into the computer chair and got started. It wasn't any real big assignment, but it did take some thinking time.

Crossing my arms behind my head, I rocked the chair with my foot in thought. Thinking seemed like something I hadn't done in forever thanks to all the days I was out. My mind was foggy from flu as well as the sugar that was still whirling around my brain. A headache began blooming in my head as I stared up at the ceiling, ruining my concentration. My eyes were starting to hurt but I found that closing them didn't help in the slightest. I wasn't even tired._ Maybe I should go check if they have any medicine?_ I thought, holding myself up in the chair with my foot. Axel wasn't too far away so there wasn't a problem about asking him. It was just getting up to do it; I didn't feel like it.

A knock came at the door.

"Roxas?"

"Come in," I answered. Scion carefully opened the door, holding a plate of what looked like pastries. "How's work coming?" she asked as she stepped in. "Okay so far. I'm just starting so..." I chuckled embarrassed. There wasn't much else I could say. "Well I made a you some sandwich pockets in case you get hungry," she set the plate down next to the computer on the desk. "Thanks," I picked one up. I knew that I had eaten earlier, but I was still hungry. The stomach flu was to blame. "Anytime. We're about to leave so I just wanted to make sure that you're set," she explained. "Pretty set," I nodded, taking a bite out of it. It was packed with chicken, cheese, broccoli, and tomatoes, the works. "But, do you know where Ammy is?" I looked up to her curiously. "She's in the basement with the others as far as I know," she put a finger to her lips in thought. "Okay, thanks." That was all I really needed to know. Knowing Ammy and her "motherly" instincts, Samba was safe with her.

"If there's anything else you need while we're gone, ask Axel to do it cause you are his guest after all," she started again. I made a small laugh. "Feel free to anything in the fridge or in the pantry down the hall," she continued, "Faron and I will be out all night, but Xigbar will be coming back later on tonight so don't worry too much about Axel or anything."

"Sure, but can I ask you one more thing before you leave?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Can I get some painkillers?" I smiled sheepishly, "I have a headache."

Giggling, she nodded, "Of course."

She ran by the kitchen and came back with what I had asked for. Maybe about five minutes after I had taken the pills, I heard the front door open then close. A car started out front then slowly drove away from the house. That just left me and the others there alone. Finishing up my sandwich pocket, I turned back toward the computer in hopes of getting my paper done.

*~'~'*

The night couldn't have gotten any worse than it already was.

About an hour and a half in, I had finished my paper up to work on my math. Horribly, I found it hard to concentrate thanks to the loud music and the sounds of the T.V. coming from the basement. Considering the layout of the basement, I concluded that they were right below the guest rooms...or somewhere around there. That was another thing that was bothering me: sleepiness. The sugar and caffeine in my body had finally came to a halt and died somewhere in my stomach. All that was left of my little rush was the exhaustion that was thrown at my body. My eyelids were heavy, fatigue spread throughout my limbs, everything was leaving me cranky. I even took Scion's words by grabbing a jug of cranberry juice out of the fridge to stay awake. I was a wreck; if I didn't look like one, then I felt like one.

"Felicia," I groaned, my face pressed against the bed, "What're they doing?"

At one point, Felicia and Tobi came into the room to be with me. That, or to escape the loud noises beating against the walls below us. Either way, I found Felicia lying next to me and Tobi lying on my legs next to my butt. As for me, I was just punching random numbers into my calculator in hopes of finding an answer to some kind of problem. I found math to be a lot harder without someone there to show me how to do it. In class I usually caught onto things as soon as they were taught. Since I had become sick, Sora was tutoring me or at least showing me what he had learned in class. Miserably, he didn't get the chance to show me anything when he came home that day so I was at a standstill. I did get the idea to ask one of the guys to see if they could help, but my laziness put up a protest.

"Tobi," I closed my eyes, "go tell them to keep it down."

A small "mrow" was all I got for an answer. Sighing, I lightly shook the cat off and sat up. _If I don't check up on them, no one will,_ I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Yawning, I headed out the door and down the hall as fast as I could, grabbing my drink as I headed out. The faster I went through with it, the faster I'd be able to get back to my "homework." Trudging down the staircase, I paced myself all the way up to the gym door.

"This place is a toilet!" I swung open the door.

Demyx seemed to be the only one who responded to that. Glancing around the room, he looked back at me with a shrug, "It's not that bad...is it?" Aside from him sitting on the floor in front of the T.V., the rest of The Order were sitting around the room. Zexion was in a chair by the mirrors, Marluxia was on the treadmill, and Axel was on the bench. "Hey, Roxy," Axel looked up from his cellphone to me, "done with your homework yet?" Rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand, I shook my head. "I can't concentrate with all the noise. Can you turn it down?" I asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Why don't you just skip the homework and come down here with us?" Zexion asked, turning every which way in the rollie chair. "Cause, I already told you," I stretched my arms up, "and to be honest, I think I might fall asleep up there anyway. I'm way too tired to work." It was hard to keep my focus just talking to them. I was beginning to wonder how they were even still awake. Sure, they didn't have as much soda or coffee as I did, but they did take in quite a bit of sugar. _Why am I the only one who's sleepy?_ I tried to keep my eyelids open.

"Take a nap, finish your homework, and come back down here with us," Axel suggested, not even showing a hint of exhaustion in his voice. "If I don't fall asleep first," I groaned, swaying by the door. "We'll turn it down for you," he set his phone down and came over to me, "Okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I nodded. With that settled, he sent me on my way back up to the room. Carelessly, I shoved my math book to the floor to give me and the cats some room. Tossing my jacket over to the chair, I sunk myself in the sheets and rested my head on the pillow. I quickly set an alarm on my phone to wake me up in an hour. By then, I had hoped that a good chunk of my tiredness would be gone so I could get back to work. _All I have to do is sleep,_ I snuggled into the pillow, the cats lying by my side. Closing my eyes, I took just a few breaths of sleep, rest coming to my mind.

My cellphone rang.

_Fffffffuuuu,_ I sneered, reaching for my cellphone within the sheets. A tired anger had crowded my head so much that I didn't care who was calling me. That was until I saw the caller ID.

"Sora?" I flipped open the phone, my tone drooling with exhaustion.

"Hi, Roxas!" Hearing his voice filled with so much energy made me jealous.

"Hey."

"What's up with your voice? Are you sleeping?"

"I was about to." I dragged my hand down my face at that one. I was about to. _About_ to. "But it's only 10 o'clock! What're you doing sleeping?" he asked it like that wasn't something normal people did. "I'm tired," I pulled some more sheets up to my chin. "How can you be tired? You've been sleeping all day!" he countered. "I didn't question you when you had the stomach flu, Sora!" I growled, just about ready to hang up the phone. What he had called about almost didn't matter to me anymore. I was ready to conk out. He paused for a little bit on the other end before finally saying something.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Whatever. I called to see if you can help me with a bet," he announced. "A bet?" I furrowed my brow as I closed my eyes. "Yeah! See, Riku and I are going to down bottles of Tabasco. Whoever drinks it the fastest and keeps it down wins! Loser has to dye their hair. What do you think?" he ran through it for me. Honestly, I didn't have much to think on. It wouldn't be until later that I'd wonder why I didn't ask who thought it was a good idea to do that. At the moment, however, I figured that Sora's absolute craziness would keep him from losing, completely forgetting his addiction to sugar. "Go for it," I mumbled into the phone. "Really? Thanks Roxas!" he cheered into the phone. "Yeah, no problem," I groaned, falling into sleep again. Luckily, the conversation ended soon enough so that I could close my phone and put it back into the confine of the sheets before I could fall asleep with it next to my ear.

*~'~'*

An hour did pass, but I intentionally reset my alarm so I could sleep for 30 minutes longer.

After that time had passed, I woke up a little more awake than before but kept that exhausted feeling. To my surprise, I found Samba sleeping next to me and Ammy lying on the floor next to the bed. They must've came in at some point. "What a night," I sat up, scratching the back of my head. From what I could hear, things seemed just as quiet as they had been when I had gone to sleep. A little too quiet...

"I better go check on the guys," I kicked my legs over the side of the bed. I had reached down to grab my jug of cranberry juice when I noticed that nothing was there. "Where did I...?" I glanced around for it quick, "Shit." _I left it with the guys,_ I headed for the door, _Hopefully they didn't drink it._ Following the path I had taken before, I went back down to the exercise room. Sure enough, it appeared to have been left by the door where I had put it down. Even better was that it seemed like nobody had drunk any of it. It seemed alright.

Too bad I couldn't say the same thing for the guys.

The minute I climbed down the stairs, I could hear Demyx's laughter bouncing off the walls. When I got down to the actual room, I found The Nocturne lying on the floor, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Sitting on the bench were Zexion and Marluxia, both looking into Zexion's book with crinkled smiles. Occasionally, they'd smother a giggle like something really funny was inside. Axel, unfortunately, was nowhere to be found.

"What're you guys doing?" I knelt down to Demyx who rolled on his side to "talk." The minute he saw me, unfortunately, he rolled back on his stomach and covered his head. "Demyx? Demyx!" I shook him. "WHAT?" he gawked at me, anger in his eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I pointed to the other two who were now in a laughing fit. "Us?" The blonde appeared to struggle to sit up. After dragging his hands on the floor, he sat blankly in his place, squinting his eyes as if to see something invisible on the wall. "Well, they're reading a funny story," he pointed across the room then over near the guys when he noticed they weren't there.

"Where's Axel?" I raised my voice, getting an ominous feeling in my gut.

Right on cue, something loud smacked against the door behind me. I turned around to find Axel in a heap on the floor, shirtless and recovering from the "attack" he made on the door. "Th-th...There he is!" Demyx pointed to the dead man on the floor before falling over himself. "What the hell did you guys do?" I stood back up, dragging my hands down my face. There was no question that they were drunk as fuck; it was more of a question of how they got drunk. My answer stood by the T.V.: Twelve cocktail bottles, all of them empty. "Oh you guys didn't...!" I glared at Marluxia and Zexion. "Didn't do what?" The Assassin looked up at me blankly.

"Oh, you guys are ridicu-"

"R-Roxas..."

I nearly keeled over the way Axel just fell on me. He somewhat caught himself when he attempted to fix his footing, but that didn't help that he was still leaning on me for support. "Y-Y-You done with your...homework?" he wrapped his arms around my torso. It was the first time I had actually seen Axel drunk while I was sober enough to see it. His eyes appeared glazed over, the light that was usually there diminished. Pink covered the area around his nose while the rest of his skin was plain pale. When he breathed, I caught the scent of something fruity as well as the underlying scent of alcohol. Yeah, he was drunk.

"Axel!" I turned around and shook him, trying to get him to snap out of it. "W-what?" he snapped, his expression only half angry. "Oh my gosh," I slapped my hands on my face again. I didn't know what to do at that point. There were four drunk guys and sober me in a house all alone with no adults. Xigbar was coming back soon, that much I knew, and when he did he would handle them. But as for what to do until then, I didn't have the faintest idea except to keep them calm.

Dragging my hands down my face, I glared back at Axel. "Where did you even get that?" I asked, gesturing to the bottles. "Those?" Axel caught what I was looking at after a bit of searching, "S-Sho gave 'em to me." I groaned, "Sho?" Nodding like a kid, Axel pointed at them, "He gave 'em to me before we left." _Nice going, Joshua,_ I anxiously ran my hands through my hair, _Your boyfriend got mine drunk. _Then again, I wasn't all that surprised that Sho made that move. He looked like the type that would do that.

Taking a look around the room, I strived to make a decision. From what it looked like, the guys hadn't done any real damage to the room -if they had done any damage at all. Some of the barbels had been locked up in a case and so had the exercise balls in another. The floor wasn't really a mess except for some of the red liquid dripping from the cocktail bottles. Without the exhilaration of running outside, they were pretty calm, tired even. All of them had a droopiness in their eyes that said they were ready to sleep it off. Sadly, I couldn't rely on that.

"Look, if I turn the T.V. on, will you guys sit down and watch it?" I asked, not really expecting an answer. "Oooh, turn it to Disney!" Demyx beamed in drunk bliss, "I want to watch Spongebob!" Shaking my head, I snatched the remote and turned on the T.V. That got the attention of Marluxia and Zexion as they put down the book and crawled over to the T.V. All that was left was Axel who was still hanging around me. "Axel!" I shouted, "Go watch T.V."

"Come down here and stay with us," he groaned tightening his hold on me. "No!" I shoved him off. He stumbled backwards and likely would've fallen had I not caught him. Pulling him around to my side, I got him to sit next to Demyx. He flashed a pair of sad eyes my way like I had hurt him, but I ignored it. Picking up my cranberry juice, I headed back to the room. _I'll just have to check up on them more often,_ I sat back down on the bed. I couldn't really say that it would've been better if I had stayed with them. The most I could've done was try to stop them had they tried to hurt themselves, but it was four against one. Aside from the already assembled equipment, there wasn't much else down there that could hurt them.

All I could do was sit back and wait for Xigbar to come home.

*~'~'*

Babysitting some drunks wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Most of the time, they were sitting quietly in the basement watching T.V. Every ten minutes or so, I'd went down to make sure that they stayed that way. Watching them fall asleep almost felt like one of those old-fashion movies. One time I'd find one of them sitting up, the next time he'd be shlumped over, then he'd be lying down the next time after that. By the fourth checkup, he'd be asleep or passed out -whichever one came first. Throughout the time, I attempted to work on my homework but found I was having just as much trouble working on it than when I was working on it earlier.

It may have even been worse.

I could hardly concentrate between reading the words and writing them down. The cranberry juice began disappearing a lot faster than before. My headache came back with a vengeance. Taking two more capsules, I tried to get back to my homework but became fed up with it in the end. I couldn't work. It seemed like everything around me was ruining my concentration despite how quiet it was.

"I'm going to fail school guys," I laid back on the pillow, the animals all around me, "Shoot me now."

Samba merely yawned and crawled onto Tobi's head. Staring at him made me realize that he hadn't eaten in hours. He probably had been dying of hunger. I was thinking about running out to Axel's car to get the soup I left behind when I heard a knocking at the door followed by something rubbing up against it.

"Which one of you guys is it?" I crossed my arms behind my head.

"Eh...Axel!"

Annoyed, I got up from the bed to open the door. The Flurry of Dancing Flames rested against the door frame, face still flushed with blood and eyes far away. He wasn't much different than before. "What do you want?" I growled, wishing he would hurry up so I could go back to bed. "Can I lay with you?" he asked, his eyes barely on me. _Why?_ I groaned, but decided not to fight it. "Sure, lay down," I motioned toward the mattress. Somewhat happily, he followed me to the bed and collapsed on the mattress. Tobi and Felicia immediately took off with Samba like they knew he was drunk. Seeing them leave, Ammy trailed after them. Once they were all out, I closed the door behind them. If only I could've left as well.

Taking a seat on the bed, I laid back and closed my eyes. I wasn't expecting sleep, just some time to close my eyes.

"Roxas."

That wasn't going to happen.

"Roxas. Roxaaaaas."

"What?"

Rolling on his side, Axel eyed me in confusion. "What're you doing up here?" he mumbled. "Nothing," I sighed, keeping my eyes shut. "Why wouldn't you come down stairs with us?" It seemed like he had asked that question a million times. "Because you guys are drunk," I turned on my side.

"But you love me don't you?" The redhead sat up.

"Yes, I love you."

"Don't you want me?"

"What?"

"You want me?"

My eyes opened only for me to narrow them. The alcohol was really getting to him at that point I assumed. I had hoped that the nap would've cleared some of it up, but it didn't seem like much had changed. It was frustrating being the only sane guy left in the house. Forever I was waiting for Xigbar to come back, yet there was still no sign of him. Not even so much as a call. Everything was frustrating. Dragging my legs onto the bed, I nuzzled against the pillow, "Just go to sleep, Axel."

"But you want me..." he laid back down again, only closer.

"Go to sleep, Axel."

"Roxas..."

"Shut up!"

"But, Roxas...!"

"Axel will you please just shu-"

Before I could finish, my body was roughly turned over. When my eyes came back into focus, I found Axel's eyes right in front of mine. He was holding me down by my right arm, his grip tight on my wrist. His eyes continued to have a dazed look to them, but there was also a clear sign of seriousness in them. He seemed angry. Really angry. My heart stopped beating for a moment as I found out that I had done something terrible in his eyes. Normally, I would've been able to take his anger; I had done it dozens of times before. But that time was different. That time included alcohol. It was a whole different kind of anger. A drunken rage.

"But Roxas." His other hand crept up to my cheek. I was still in terror as he sat up over me, his eyes staring straight into mine. "Thought you wanted me," he mumbled, leaning down closer to me. The green of his eyes appeared to have been growing darker and darker, screaming to me that the real Axel was no longer there. He was somewhere else, millions of miles away.

"Do you," he dragged his hand down from my cheek to my side. The fingers on my trapped hand twitched in fear. Axel leaned down closer so that the bridges of our noses were touching. "Do you...want me too?" The tone of his voice said that the he wasn't giving me any other choice: either I did or I didn't. But I was too scared to answer. When he didn't hear a response, he tightened his grip on my wrist. I cried out in pain, but he didn't seem to care. All he wanted was his answer, though I couldn't guarantee that he would let go when I told him. Nonetheless, it was best to just go along with it.

"Yeah, Axel," I sucked the air in between my teeth, "I...want you too."

"What?"

"I want you too!"

Hearing my words, he loosened the grapple he had on my arm. Quickly, I snatched it away only to be thrown into the middle of the bed. I was about to get up when he pinned my legs by sitting on them. Using his knees, he stood over me with a dark look on his face. His eyes flashed a sinister smile, his teeth gleaming in a toothy smirk. His reaction made me wish that I hadn't given him the answer he so desperately wanted. All I had done was drag myself into a deeper mess.

"Then let's do it."

"What?"

Without answering me, he grabbed my pants and started pulling them off. I held onto them in hopes of keeping them on, but he tore them away from me. In one final pull, he ripped them out of my hands and tossed them across the room. Thankfully, I still had my pajama shorts on, but I knew those would come off as well. But instead of going for them, he started working at his own pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them right in front of me.

There was my chance to escape.

Without a second a second thought, I made a lunge for the side of the bed. I didn't care if I fell off or made it over a little bit, so long as I was able to get up and run afterwards. But he saw what I was doing and grabbed me around my waist. My fingers barely made it to the edge of the bed. Using all the power in my hips, I tried to shake him off with couple of thrusts. It didn't work. He held on tighter, using more power than me to pull me back toward him. Holding onto the edge of the mattress, I pulled myself as hard as I could away from him to get out of the dangerous game of tug of war. All the while I was crying out for help. Demyx, Zexion, hell even Marluxia. I was crying out for all three of them, but most of all I was crying out for Axel. Not the one who was trying to hurt me in the worst possible way, but for the one who was sleeping deep inside him. I wanted him to help me. He was the only who could. Sadly, to all my cries the only answer I got back was Ammy barking helplessly outside the door.

It wasn't until I felt his hand reach for my shorts that I had reached my limit. Reality had hit me with the fact that nobody was coming. Not Axel, not the three passed out in the basement. Nobody. With tears streaming down my cheeks, I realized that I was going to have to help myself, that I was going to have to take care of things. Feeling part of my shorts being pulled down, I balled my hand into a fist. And the only way to help myself was the only way I knew how.

Fighting.

Twisting my back, I turned around toward him. My nails dug deep into my skin with sweat threatening to undo my hand. It was rage that kept it together and launched my fist toward his face. A loud smack echoed throughout the room, bouncing right back to my ears. Axel flew off the bed as my fist continued along it's directed path, curving to the side from where I had gotten him on the cheek. His arms released me from his hold as they fell back with him. He seemed to have been falling forever when I watched him. His left eye was shut from when I had hit him, his teeth clenched shut. A pain-filled grunt escaped his lips before he hit the ground with a thud.

Sitting up, I clutched my trembling hand, staring wide-eyed at the other side of the bed. He was still awake. That punch wasn't hard enough to knock him out. But the fact that I had punched him was what shook me the most. I had never thought that I would have to do such a thing to him again, not after the way we had fallen in love.

"But you..." I hissed.

Hot tears fell onto my bare legs when I lowered my head. "You...provoked me," I coughed, coming close to hating myself.

A hand made its way back onto the other side of the bed. An arm followed after and soon enough Axel had gotten himself back into sitting up. It didn't matter to me. I was in too much despair to even defend myself; I was just hoping that he'd go away.

For once, my wish was granted.

Looking around blankly, he got back on his feet and headed for the door. He didn't even seem to notice the large pink mark on his face nor what I would've assumed the surging pain in his cheek and teeth. No, he just went for the door without another word to me. Ammy met him happily as he left but he didn't even say a word to her. I got up after him when I made sure the door was closed to lock the door. Feeling the exhaustion from earlier that night overcome me again, I laid back on the bed to take in everything that had happened. Replays of the punch swarmed my head in another vicious headache that I didn't even feel like medicating.

All I wanted to do at that point was go home. But Axel was out there. He may not have gone back to the basement, but I knew he was out there. And so long as he was lurking somewhere in the house, I wouldn't be able to leave. I had found myself trapped in his house.

*~'~'*

Lying in the bed, I didn't do anything else except stare at the ceiling for most of the time.

There was nothing else I really could've done. The guys were sleeping for all I knew, my homework was a mindfuck, and Axel was wandering somewhere. Occasionally, I'd open the door to let the animals in, but other than that, I didn't want to do anything. Not after what I had been through. One doesn't just get back to business after something like that. I was still forcing myself to believe that it had just happened. What it left behind anger.

Closing my eyes, I nuzzled my face into the pillow when I heard a knock at the door.

"Roxas...?"

It was Axel. Growling, I practically shoved my face into the pillow. I didn't want to talk to him, not unless he was sober. Not until he realized what he had done and how I felt. Then I'd be willing to converse.

"Roxas?" He knocked again.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?"

"Depends. Are you sober?"

"Kind of..."

"Fuck you!"

Upset, I pulled the sheets over my head. "Please, Roxas...C'mon!" he whined, knocking on the door several times in succession. "Go away!" I shouted from under the sheets. The knocking didn't stop. "Stop!" Tears came to my eyes. I had wish I could've gotten the fact that I was mad through his thick head, but I couldn't; he was drunk. That was frustrating as well as the fact that I felt so helpless in his house. I just wanted to be alone.

"Roxas!"

"Shut up!"

He knocked a few more times before finally coming to a stop. Shortly after, the sounds of him stumbling down the hallway. _Maybe he'll stay away this time,_ I peeked my head out. How wrong I would be. He came back about five minutes later and started knocking on the door again. Fed up once more, I shoved my head under the pillow in an attempt to block out the sound of him knocking on the door and calling my name.

When all became silent, I began to hear a familiar sound. The small clicking of gears, the turning of a locked knob, the metallic sounds. My eyes shot wide open. He was picking the lock. Just as I shot up from the bed, the door swung open and Axel with it. The redhead stumbled onto the bed and landed face first in the sheets. I curled up my legs and held up the sheets like a damsel in distress when I saw him. Really, I didn't know what surprised me more: that he had gotten in or that he was able to pick locks while being drunk as hell. Neither helped the fact that he was back in the room with me while I was still reeling from what had happened earlier.

Axel was in a daze for about a minute until he looked up at me. It goes without saying that something had changed in him. The glimmer in his eyes was back, faint but back nonetheless. His skin wasn't so pale and a pink spot around his nose was all that was left of his flushing. The pink on his cheek was still there but wasn't has harsh as it was before. I wish I could've said that his breath was back to normal; I could smell the alcohol from just being feet away from him.

"Roxas, I..." he reached out toward me, squinting as if the words were floating right above my head. "You..." I rolled my hand, getting him started again. "I-I'm...I'm sorry!" he confessed, then falling onto his side. That was when I saw something I had never seen before. His eyes were glossy with tears, the darkening of his eyes aided in bringing out the light in his eyes. Bottom lip trembled, fingers twitched on the sheets. His expression struck a chord in my chest. I know I had seen him cry before, but that was the first time I had actually see him cry for attention. It seemed so genuine.

"Do you...love me too?" A tear ran down his cheek. Closing my eyes, I let out a defeated sigh. I couldn't turn down that face, even if he was drunk. But that didn't mean that I was ready to forgive him after what he did earlier. With a wry smile coming onto my lips, I nodded. "Yes, I love you Axel," I answered. A grin spread onto his face as he took that as the okay to come onto the bed. Crawling onto the bed, he laid down next to my legs. The cats instantly took the floor after his intrusion. Samba did as well except he went for the sleeping Ammy's head. With the animals on the floor, I was able to lay back and give Axel some more room.

Snuggling up against the top covers, The Flurry randomly squeezed my right ankle.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah."

"C-can I see your ankle?"

"What for?"

"I wanna see the bracelet."

"You mean my anklet?" I furrowed my brow. Continuing to squeeze my ankle with his fingers, he nodded. "Are you going to steal it again?" I peered down at him. That was the last thing I wanted. It was bad enough that he stole it a first time; there was no telling what he would do if he stole it whilst drunk. I might never have seen it again. Looking up to meet my eyes, he shook his head. Not really taking his word for it, I reluctantly did it anyway. The charms jingled against the chain as I brought my leg out for him. He didn't seem to take an immediate interest to it, but he eventually started poking at the animals. One in particular that he was interested in was the rooster.

"And you said your mom made it?" He held the rooster between his fingers. "Yeah, each one," I sighed, not sure why he was bringing it up. "Huh," he tilted his head, his red locks sprawled out on the bed. Laying back, I kept my eyes on him as he fumbled with the anklet. "Are you going to go back home and see your mom?" he started poking at the sheep.

"My mom's dead."

"I'm sorry."

I shrugged as much as the bed would allow me, "It's fine." He didn't appear to have heard my reply the way he kept fumbling with charms. Oh well, I didn't expect him to. He was drunk after all. Reaching over to the side of the bed, I picked up the jug of cranberry juice. _Crap, I really went through this thing,_ I cringed, seeing that there was about two cups worth left. Unscrewing the cap caught Axel's attention, making him sit up in curiosity.

"Can I get some of that?" He asked.

"Zip up your pants first," I pointed to his pants as I began to drink. It wasn't until I had a clear view of his pants that I saw that he hadn't taken care of it. Squinting his eyes, he made it seem like such a perilous journey to find his zipper. When he finally found it, he took his time zipping it up. Even better, he buttoned them up too, and I didn't even need to ask him. Finished, he sat up plainly in wait for his turn. "Here," I handed it to him after I was done, "Don't spill it." Carefully he took it into his hands, not taking his eyes off the liquid inside. Shakily, he put it to his lips and dipped his head back. Making sure he didn't hurt himself, I kept a close eye on him as he finished off the juice. The only time I had to step in was when he kept "drinking" after the thing was empty. He didn't put up a fight when I took it away from him, just laid back next to my leg to mess with the charms again. Taking back my original place, I went back to watching him.

"So your mom made these?"

"Yeah."

Messing with the rooster again, he nodded. "You're really lucky." _No, not really,_ I shook my head. All he needed to do was remember what had happened that night to see just how "lucky" I was.

"You knew your mom."

I immediately sat up at that._ I knew my mom?_ I peered down at him, _what's that supposed to mean?_ He didn't seemed fazed by my sudden movement, he just kept messing with the charms. "What's up?" I lightly pat his cheek to get his attention. "My dad won't tell me anything about her," he crossed his arms on the bed, resting his head on top of them. "W-why...?" I set my hand on his shoulder. It was the first time Axel had actually brought up the conversation of his mom without me starting it. I had the feeling I wasn't going to get more information out of him when he was drunk. If he wanted to talk, I was there. Narrowing his eyes, he gave two small shakes of his head. "I don't know," he whispered.

"Have you ever asked him why?"

"No."

_Oh._ I slid my hand up to the back of his head. He appeared to have liked that the way he peacefully he closed his eyes. I figured he was about to fall asleep soon -I didn't mind going along with him. Keeping my hand on the back of his head, I started to lay back down when I heard an unfamiliar sound.

A whimper.

His head made a small jerk against my hand.

Sitting back up, I looked back down at him. What I saw tore at my heart. His face was filling up with pink, tears running across the bridge of his nose. His lips were opened just enough for me to see him clenching his teeth. His fingers clutched the sheets in his hands in a show of despair. From the bottom of his throat came short sounds of him crying out. Every now and then he'd shut his eyes, letting more tears rush across his face. Curling up my legs, I stroked his shoulders in an attempt to get him to sit up. Slowly he came around, scooting up until he was lying against my chest. Pressing the locks down with my hand, I rested my head against his head. As much as I was still comprehending the fact that he was crying, I understood that he needed me.

"My dad doesn't want me to know..." he sobbed, "He doesn't want me to know anything..."

"Axel..."

"He's such an ass!" He repeatedly pounded his fist against the bed. Only when I slipped my hand between the two did he stop. "Why doesn't he want me to know? I don't get it!" he growled, squeezing his fist so hard it trembled. "Axel, stop," I put my hand over his, keeping a firm but gentle grasp on his hand. For an instant, I got a sense of deja vu. _Getting mad at your dad,_ I let the sensation wash over me, _just like I got mad at mine._ Our fight may have been petty, but my anger at him felt large. He had sent me away from the only home I had known. Axel's dad wouldn't tell him anything about his mom. Both did something we found terrible. But the difference between my situation and his was that my dad had a reason. He wanted me to find happiness. It goes without saying that I had found it. As for Axel's dad, I hadn't heard of a reason. Not yet, but I didn't mind hearing it straight from the horse's mouth. If there was any reason at all...

Wrapping my arms around him, I held Axel as close to me as possible. Fury was written in his all over his face, but he had quieted down a little bit. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and held him protectively in my arms.

*~'~'*

The rest of the night could only be described in one word: hell.

I can easily say that I didn't remember much after Axel's episode. It was sometime after Axel stopped crying that he led me into that post-apocalyptic room he called a basement. I wasn't really sure about why I was following him down there. All I knew was that I was feeling pretty swell. The exhaustion wasn't hanging on me, my head was swimming. And I guess I felt that after all that crying, Axel needed some kind of pick-me-up which I believed was in the basement. Kicking the others awake, everything was set back into party mode. The T.V. was turned on, the music turned up, and everybody found themselves in a swing. Out of all of that, the pets, thankfully, didn't get caught up in that mess; I made sure by closing the door and locking it the best way I could. From there, I knew things got all kinds of crazy.

At one point we put an empty beer box on Marluxia's head when he had passed out against the wall and started throwing things at him like empty cans or more empty beer boxes. Demyx had been crazy enough to set a bike on the guy. Marluxia didn't even stir. Another time, the treadmill was turned on and Zexion was dumped on it. Rolling on the strip, he struggled to stay on until he flew into the wall. Even after taking that hit, he was still laughing on his back.

My worries were carried away with them until I heard a door open and close.

"Xigbar?" I sat in the middle of the floor. Out of nowhere, I remembered the fact that I needed to get home. I doubt I even remembered Sora's situation; I just had an urge to get home. Getting up I stumbled toward Demyx, my legs flying to the side every time I moved them like I was walking on a crazy train. The Nocturne was lying down by the door, twirling and constantly dropping some sort of ball.

"Demyx," I practically fell on him, "We gotta...we gotta leave." Dropping his ball again, he eyed me like I had just woken him up from a nap. "Right now?" he tilted his head so far that he was laying it on his shoulder. "Y-yeah," I tried to pick up the ball, just to have it roll away from me. Grabbing onto my arm, he got up against the wall to keep him from stumbling. "L-Let's go find Xigbar," he pointed to the door. It took us some time to undo the lock thanks to how "well" I had locked it. Nevertheless, we found ourselves in the lobby after a treacherous journey.

Stumbling up the stairs, Demyx held onto the railing as he climbed each step. "Y-you go find...S-Samba!" he pointed down at me when he was about halfway up, "I-I-I'll go get, Xigbar!" It took a while to process what he had said, but it eventually came to me. "S-Samba!" I called, patting my thighs like he was a dog. I don't even remember if I thought he was one. Somehow I had made my way back to my room and found the little guy as well as my shoes.

I must've forgot what Demyx was doing at some point because I soon found myself outside, wandering around in the dark. The air had been cool that night, but I must not have been bothered by it the way I never complained. It was just the road that got to me. Everything seemed to have been swaying around me: the street, the trees, the houses. There was a surreal sense all around me, like I was walking on air. My head certainly felt that way, and Samba nesting in it didn't make me feel any better.

Going down the hill, I noticed a bright light had come up behind me. I didn't take much notice of it at first until I was about to go into town. A black mass was all I found when I looked back at it. Two lights stared me down in the darkness, illuminating me. I didn't know what it was though I caught the familiar sound of an engine. Other than that, there was no other sound. That was the max that I took in of it as I continued my way into town, the lights never leaving me.

Most of the stores must've been closed because I found myself in almost complete darkness except for the street lights and the light of the mass behind me. My pace slowed as I finally found the sidewalk. Dazed, I took in all the sights around me, struggling to find a way out. It didn't matter to me if it led back to Axel's neighborhood or to the residential district. I just wanted to find an exit. Strangely enough, I don't think I found myself in a panic. I was more tired than scared though finding a way out was something I wanted.

Soon enough, though, my footing gave out and I found myself lying against the side of a building. I didn't know where I was nor did I care. My vision was getting darker as my eyelids came to a close. Immovable were my arms and legs as I sunk against the wall to spot on the ground. Samba's crabbing filled my ears as did the sound of a car door opening and closing, but I didn't open my eyes to either. It was then that I had passed out.

Some part of me must've been awake enough to feel the wind rushing into my face. The feeling under my body was something soft, but smooth. Something was running across my chest, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was. In my ear was the rushing of the road, the heavy scent of salt water filling my nose.

It was some time later that I felt my body being carried by someone. My body was curled up, my left arm was hanging in the air. The rhythm of a heartbeat flowed into my right ear and echoed into my left after traveling through my head. The scent of sea salt was still heavy, but the wind had stopped altogether, allowing me to hear the soft sounds of footsteps in the grass. Peeking my eyes open, I saw part of a house go by. The sky was still dark, and in that brief moment, I saw several stars. With time unknown, I assumed it was still the same night although it was most likely early morning.

The footsteps came to a stop and I felt my body being set down.

"Hn...no," I groaned.

"Shh."

A soft surface came under me with a small swaying motion as I was set down. Automatically, my legs spread out and I turned on my side with a relaxed sigh. Something furry came scurrying onto my shoulder then settled next to my neck. With the sinking feeling of sleep falling over me, I nestled into the softness of the cushion, listening to the sound of the grassy footsteps walk further and further away.

*~'~'*

Somewhere at sometime, another presence came along.

My body was lifted up once more, another heartbeat ringing in my ears. The furry feeling ran up the side of my face until the weight settled somewhere on my head. Unlike the last time, my arm was no longer left hanging, instead, pressed against my body by the presence. The grassy footsteps crinkled beneath me for a while until they shifted to dusty ground. A sound of strained breaths came from above me, the grunts running down a throat before ending up in their chest. That was when I my sense of worry came around. For once that night, I was worried about who was carrying me and where I was being carried to. But the problem sat in my immovable limbs; my body had already fallen into a state of helplessness.

The sound of dirt faded underneath me, eventually turning into nothing at the sound of a creak. The air no longer smelled of sea salt nor did I feel that sense of open space that one would feel outside. No, things had become compacted by then. My feet and head were lifted up and down just a little bit as my body ascended against the figure. Only when the ascending stopped did my body go back to the way it was.

Another creaking sound.

A descending feeling came over me only it was shorter that time. Seconds later, my body met something incredibly soft. It was a lot more comfortable than the last thing I had laid on with more space for me to stretch out. The weight on my head disappeared as I snuggled into the cushion, heaving out another sigh as I caught the scent of ginger.

"D-Don't...Don't...leave me," I groaned when I heard the sound of the footsteps fading. Despite not knowing who had picked me up, I didn't want them to leave me. They had already put me in a comfortable place so I assumed they didn't want to hurt me. Protection was what I wanted from them, and I knew they had that much to offer. Weakly, I stretched my arms out in front of me, hoping that whoever it was would come back to grab them.

"Don't leave me..."

"Shh."

Instead of taking my hands, a hand was placed on my shoulder in a light grasp. More weight came onto the surface behind me, though the hand never removed itself. In fact, it softly rolled me over until I was on my other side. Something light was placed over me all the way up to my shoulders, providing me with warmth and security. I rubbed my face against the cushion again, the hand still on my shoulder.

"Don't leave me..." I whispered, my voice fading.

"I won't leave you."

The hand moved up from my shoulder up to the side of my head.

"I promise I won't leave you, Roxas."


	41. Shark in the Water

In the darkness, my senses slowly awakened to my surroundings. The faint sound of birds chirping came to my ears. There was something underneath me. Soft, smooth, warm. The feeling brushed up against my skin from my fingertips to my cheeks. The scent of salt hung lightly in the air, mixing with the aroma of something sweet. Everything set me at a sort of peace. The sense of security from the night before revived itself inside me as I lied there, still hanging on a dream.

Until I opened my eyes.

The instant the light had entered my vision, a sharp pain struck the side of my skull. Scratch what I had said about the headache from my first hangover; that was the worst headache I had ever had. Nausea began running from my stomach to my mouth. The taste of something rotten touched my tongue and rolled around between the insides of my cheeks. A burning sensation bloomed in my throat like a sudden fire. It wasn't from thirst and it wasn't dry either; it just burned. To cure them, I made a small cough from the bottom of my throat. This only worsened things as a sour taste came to my tongue, warning me not to do it again. The senses that had originally brought me peace betrayed me. The chirping sounds became overwhelming louder than they actually were. The aroma in the air overloaded my nose so much that it made me even more sick.

"Mmm." My parched lips opened.

My vision began to clear away the light, leaving behind a view of blurry objects. Various colors were blotched everywhere I looked. Then fear clung onto my thoughts when things became clear. The T.V. across from the bed. A guitar on its stand. The dresser with the huge mirror on it. Everything was where it was supposed to be yet all of it seemed so unfamiliar me. I knew what I was seeing; I just didn't understand what I was seeing.

Then there was the mass lying next to me. An animal. The black mass rose and dropped as it breathed. The small, pink of its tongue stuck out from the white around its mouth. Dark eyes opened when I attempted to sit up. Tail began swaying from side to side against the bed as it followed me with its eyes. His delighted expression didn't comfort me in the least. In fact, he only made me more fearful of where I was.

"W-where..." I gasped, pressing my back against the headboard like the room was closing in on me.

To my right came the familiar chattering of two critters. Lying across from me, the dog never took its eyes off me. He became more intimidating every time I peeked down to him. A prison guard. He was like a prison guard, keeping an eye on me to make sure I didn't do anything funny. The chattering was like the sounds of other inmates. Watching the show, they knew that they were safe from the guard's darkened gaze.

And just as I forming the answer of where I was, the door opened.

"Oh good, you're awake."

The warden stepped in.

Despite my vision already being clear, I squinted my eyes to make sure I was seeing right. The hair, his shirtless torso, his frosty gaze. Next to me, the dog rose its head toward him, wagging its tail and panting. I couldn't do the same. Not because I wasn't a dog, but because his sudden appearance had destroyed any enthusiasm I had.

"R-"

"'Riku'?" He finished for me as he came over to the bed, "Yeah, it's me."

Tossing what looked like a potholder onto the bed, he took a seat next to me on the mattress. Instinctively, Calypso rose from his spot to lay with his master who gave him a friendly petting on the head. Unfortunately, even their friendly gesture didn't appear real to me. Even though he was petting his dog, not even a hint of a grin came onto his lips. His eyes occasionally glanced back at me like he was waiting for me to do something. Turning my head away from him, I was waiting for _him_ to do something. I didn't have the faintest clue what he wanted of me. If anything, I wish he had wanted me to tell him to stop staring at me the way he did.

"...Breakfast?"

Snapping my head back toward him, I found him turned toward me with Calypso resting his head in his lap.

"Um, sorry. I didn't catch that," I scratched the back of my head, feeling more uncomfortable than embarrassed, "What did you say?"

"What would you like for breakfast?" He repeated, gesturing like he didn't get why I wasn't getting it. Honestly, I didn't. The words had passed through my ears without meaning. When I did understand, I didn't have much to say.

I set my hands in my lap, "I don't know..."

"'You don't know,'" he echoed my words mockingly except there wasn't a hint of amusement in his voice. Clutching the sheets with my other hand, I shook my head. The pressure in the room was starting to build.

"Then I suppose you don't have the answer to my next question..."

Lowering my gaze to the sheets, I shrugged, "What?"

"What were you doing out there last night?"

My head flew up to meet his eyes. A serious, even demanding look was in his face. He was threatening me to talk.

"Where?" I gasped.

"Out on the swing behind Sora's house," he pointed to the door like that was where it was.

_I was on the swing?_ I mouthed the words. It was baffling. Last I had remembered -before my memory came back to me in full- I was sleeping at Axel's house. Coming to that thought only made things more confusing. I believed that I had fallen asleep at Axel's place yet when had I woken up, I was at Riku's house.

"The swing." I heaved a breath in an attempt to wrap my head around it.

He brought his legs onto the bed with a nod toward the cage, "Samba was with you when I found you."

Taking a quick peek over to his dresser, I saw the sugar glider inside the cage. He was trying to play with the chinchilla who was licking his ears.

"Samba," I whispered to myself as if to confirm that he was there. All the while, I was trying to come up with an excuse for what I was doing. Thinking was hard enough. I was still lost in the fact that I had somehow ended up on the swing. Hoping to relieve some of the pressure, I rested my back up against the headboard of the bed.

"I went out for some air."

Those were the first words that came to my mind and escaped through my lips. I didn't know what else to say other than that.

He turned all the way toward me, suspicion in his eyes, "You went out for some air?"

"Yeah," I answered, wishing I had sounded a little more convincing, "I went out there and must've fallen asleep."

It wasn't the best excuse but it was the only one that made the most sense.

"When did you find me?" I asked. I had hoped to turn the tables on him. If not give me answers, at least it would shift some pressure on him for a moment. Casting his gaze down to his pet, he ran his hand over the canine's head.

"It must've been about two hours ago," he concluded. _Two hours ago?_ I glanced around the room for a clock.

"What time is it now?" I rested my eyes back on him.

"Eight."

_Eight,_ I glanced at the balcony. Outside, an array of blues and pinks had spread across the sky from the sun sitting on the edge of the ocean. The way I was thinking made the scene seem strange. The time was right though. Narrowing my eyes, I turned sharply to the platinum sittting next to me.

"What were you doing at eight in the morning?" I asked. As far as I knew, the Express didn't open until ten on Saturdays.

"My dad makes me walk Calypso while he's getting ready for work on Saturdays," he explained simply, lying down against the headboard as well.

"That early?" I eyed the dog who was nonchalantly licking its foot.

He crossed his arms, "He caught the scent of something and pulled me toward Sora's house. When we got there, he found you."

By the icy glare in his eyes, I knew the pressure was shifting back to me. Before I could let that happen, I swung it back over to him.

"W-where is Sora?" It had finally occurred to me that my cousin wasn't anywhere in the room. Alongside that, came the memory of what he had said the night before about how he wasn't spending the night. I was supposed to get have returned home before him. The heavyset weight of panic returned to every part of my body. My limbs were immobile from the pressure.

"Back at his place," he replied without a care in the world, "He left around three in the morning and probably crashed by the time he got there." Stretching his legs out as much as he could without touching his dog, he crossed his arms behind his head.

He shrugged, "I guess you didn't see him."

"Yeah. I guess I didn't," I laughed halfheartedly, weakness filling my body. All the lying and tension had begun to take a toll on me. I didn't know how much more I could take. In the corner of my eye, Riku was still going strong. His face was made of stone and his eyes were brave. He knew he was breaking through my defenses. All he needed was to push a little bit harder.

"No, I don't believe that."

And there was that push.

Giving him my full attention, I found him glaring at me as intensely as he would if I had been Axel. Hatred danced in his eyes, his lips were tight. Just the mere hint that I was lying appeared to have set him in that mode. The minute I had caught the gleam in his eye, the whole room became a hazard once more. A shadow cast over half of Riku's face, bringing out a slight glow in his eye. My head was light. I felt my body sink into itself.

I swallowed the lump that forming in my throat, "W-why?"

"Because," he turned on his side, "I caught the scent of something when I picked you up."

Sweat began to form on the side of my head under the sudden heat. For a second, I tried to think of all the possible scents that could've caught onto me while I was over at Axel's house, but not one made sense. Even the scent of gas from the junkyard couldn't have stuck to me for long. Either Riku was smelling something else or he had the nose of a beast.

"Do you want to know what I smelled?"

"W-what?"

"Alcohol!"

The word seemed to have blown open my skull the way he shouted it out like that. As if I wasn't lost enough, I was stranded in the desert with that one. Remembering how the guys were drunk the night before made me realize that some of their drinks might've caught onto me somehow. Thing was, I didn't know right away.

With a small grit of my teeth, I weakly stared Riku down. "W-what?"

It wasn't the best thing to come out of my mouth at the time, but I needed to say something.

"When I picked you up," he hugged his leg up to his chest, "I could smell the alcohol on your breath."

_On my breath?_ I furrowed my brow even more confused than before, _I wasn't even drinking that night._ Nothing was making sense to me anymore. How I ended up on the swing, the supposed alcohol on my breath. Nothing. And what with my body feeling so shaky and aching, I didn't have it in me to make up excuses, not with Riku cracking down on me. All I wanted to do was run all the way back to Sora's house, lock the door, and go to sleep.

"Want to explain that?" The platinum growled. Even though he wasn't looking at me, I could still sense his eyes all over me.

"Uh..." I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I don't know. There may have been alcohol in the medicine I took. Or, now that I think of it, I remember accidentally grabbing Cloud's beer out of the fridge."

His eyes fell back on me with narrowed suspicion.

"My hand was covering the label. Took one sip of it and I nearly throw up a cow," I chuckled shakily, feeling more sweat bead on my forehead. I was really starting to burn up.

"Really?"

I sunk into the pillow, "I barely remember the rest of last night. I guess my fever started acting up so I went outside to cool off. Maybe I fell asleep out there?"

I shouldn't have asked the end of my sentence like that. It sounded like I was asking him if he was actually believing what I was telling him. I know I wouldn't have believed it. Some of it must've made sense. Cloud always left two or three beers in the fridge and Riku knew as well as I did that my fever had roasted me from the inside out. And as far as he knew, I was still sick. In spite of what I had said the night before, I was beginning to think the same. My body was betraying me all over again.

The suspicion never left his eyes.

"Makes sense," he huffed.

It was hard to keep myself from heaving a relieved sigh.

"It does...If you were born yesterday."

That was the blow that knocked me out. I knew he wouldn't believe me. A sudden chill touched my bare body. A hint of silent anger had bloomed in his eyes. His frown appeared to have grown at the realization of my lie. His expression as a whole was menacing. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been able to see all the secrets I had been keeping from him just by looking at me. But the most he was doing was leaving me breathless.

"You don't sound so sure of what you're talking about," he came closer to me. I had pressed up against the pillow so much that I was back to lying on the mattress with Riku hovering above me. I shouldn't have sunk down like that; there was no escape for me.

"R-Riku..."

"And I like how you pulled several excuses out of your ass regardless of that," he leaned over me, his eyes shooting daggers straight into mine. His looks were intimidating but not as bad as his tone. The anger was obvious and well controlled. That was the worst part. Knowing that he had blown up before, I was expecting him to blow up again.

"So tell me why I have the feeling Axel's name is written all over this?"

That nearly sealed my fate. I didn't see how he thought that Axel had something to do with it. Sure, he and I had a secret. But why did every misstep have to point back to him? He wasn't responsible for everything going wrong in the world. I turned my head to the side so that I could give him a hard look.

"I don't know. Why _do_ you feel that Axel has something to do with it?" I countered, trying to put up a tough look in my tight position. A platinum eyebrow raised ever so slightly at my question.

"Well, why not?" he huffed, "That guy's been responsible for a lot of things that happened to you before."

I didn't have to think much about what Axel had done to me, but hearing Riku's answer made me squint. It basically said that he was basing his assumption on Axel's past.

"What about the trust you said you had in him?" I asked, feeling a vein throbbing in my temple. After what he had told me at the Express that night, I was disappointed to hear him accusing Axel of something. Even worse, to him, Axel was the reason everything bad ever happened to me. I thought that he would've thought things through some more before coming to that assumption.

"Yeah, I know I'm supposed to be trusting him," he sharply turned his head away from me, giving me some peace from his cold eyes.

"And I know you do too," he hissed.

I had him there, but not for long. His bangs hung over his face when he turned back to me. His expression had changed.

"I just...I just get my feelings..." he breathed, his face becoming soft all of sudden. His eyes were no longer piercing me with ice shards. Instead, they emitted a soft glow in the dark. He didn't seem as angry as he did before; concern had taken the place of his rage. With his animosity gone, the tension should've died down. It was just the look in his eyes that kept me on edge.

"I mean...How am I supposed to know what he's doing to you when my back is turned?"

"Riku..."

His face tightened into a small pout. "Every now and then, the guy just whisks you away without a legit explanation. What am I supposed to think about that?" he shook his head.

I didn't really know. It hadn't been that many times where I had been "taken" away from our group to hang out with Axel. What's more was that there had been fewer times that Riku had known I was with Axel. However, what he was saying allowed me to see through him some more.

"You're being paranoid," I mumbled.

He huffed again, "Am I? I had no idea what you had gone through when you had a target on your head. Am I really being paranoid?"

"It's not anything like that!" I shook my head. What had given him that idea was beyond me. He knew that if anything like that had happened again that I would talk to him, Sora, Kairi, Namine. I'd tell all of them about it. How many guesses had he jumped to?

"I'm just worried about you, Roxas!"

My breath left me in one fell swoop. I hadn't noticed how close Riku had gotten to me. He was now on top of me, his face hovering just above my face. His eyes were staring directly into mine as mine were his. But I saw something more. I didn't think he was worried so much about me being with Axel. There was something else. The truth was there in that tiny gleam of passion.

"Riku..."

"I'm...just..."

My heart stopped for just a moment.

What breath I had regained quickly blew away the moment I felt Riku's lips against mine. My grip on the sheets repeatedly tightened and loosened at the slight tinge of adrenaline. Everything in my head became so fuzzy that all I knew was that Riku was embracing me. His lips were soft and his breath warm. My eyes closed slowly, head sinking into the pillow. I made a small sound at the feel of my shorts becoming tight. It was a lot like kissing Axel.

_Axel,_ I clutched the sheets. The mere thought of him sent a wave of guilt over me. How could I let Riku kiss me? I was in love with Axel and nobody else. But when I tried to lift up my hands to push him away, my arms wouldn't move. Unfortunately, it wasn't because of my weak state.

The kiss only lasted for a moment. Silently, Riku drew away from me so that his face was above me again. A rush of shame came to my eyes as tears, but I quickly wiped them away.

"Riku," I croaked, not exactly sure where to start. What else was I supposed to say after that? Curse him for doing so and proclaim my love for Axel? Attack him for how he really felt about me? I didn't know.

"Riku...Don't worry about me."

He didn't say anything, just stared down at me in wait for me to say more. I tried to look up at him, but his eyes were bothering me. I couldn't even look at him straight after what he had just done. I averted my eyes to the space next to him.

"Axel's not hurting me or threatening me or anything. All we're doing is just talking most of the time," I mumbled.

"If anything, he's still treating me the same way he has been since the shooting."

From what I could see in the corner of my eyes, he was taking it all in with a blank expression. I preferred that than what he was showing before he kissed me.

"Roxas..."

"Riku, I'm still feeling a little sick right now..." I turned my head to the side, hoping my statement would end the conversation. A sudden coolness on my forehead made me briefly peek back at him. His hand was on my forehead.

"Your fever does seem pretty high," he drew his hand away. Climbing off the side of the bed, he threw the sheets back over me and headed over to the door.

"I'll go get you some medicine," he grabbed the doorknob, "you know where the bathroom is."

"Thanks."

His absence gave me a minute to take in what had just occurred. I was still in disbelief that he had kissed me. Of all the people in the world, it had to be him. I had no idea that he even liked me in that way. Thinking back a little bit, I had supposed there were signs. Offering a seat next to him, I supposed the Christmas gift was one as well.

_So is the way he acts around Axel part of it too?_ I stared at my wrist where he had grabbed me the week before. I didn't think so. Most of it had to be his past run-ins with the redhead and because of the way he had treated me. Without Axel showing affection to me in public, I couldn't tell for sure. Rather than looking for the affection, I thought back to the big fight we had and how we treated each other at school. If anybody had kept those things in mind, then there was no way that they could guess that we were together. That was especially the case for Riku; he was closer to finding out the truth than anybody else.

Riku came back soon enough with some medicine and a glass of water. Things were mostly quiet between us by then. While I downed the glass, he set out a clean shirt for me to wear with few words. His silence was a dead giveaway that he was too disturbed from what he had done. He wasn't so sure anymore. As selfish as it was for me, I was kind of glad that he felt that way. Now he knew how I felt. He just had the benefit of going on without the remorse, or so it seemed.

He took his leave a second time to go back to making breakfast. The moment he left the room, I started planning my escape. I couldn't stay in his room -or his house for that matter- any longer. Just being on his bed made me feel like I was in the danger zone with missiles, tanks, and every other kind of weapon aiming straight at me. I needed to get out of there.

_But how?_ My eyes ran over the room for an escape route. There was the front door just down the stairs. All I would've had to do was make a break for it right up to the door and I'd be home free. _If only it were that easy,_ I squinted my eyes at the exit. There was still that gap that went by the kitchen. What with Riku making breakfast, I couldn't have made it. Then there was the back door except I didn't know exactly where that was nor did I have the time to search for it. And finally, there was...

"The balcony."

The door was open like a gateway to freedom, the silk curtains flowing in the breeze. Lifting myself up, I slid my legs over the side of the bed. The soreness in my joints made my knees put up a protest, but I ignored it as my feet touched the floor. The sudden weight shift made me stumble for a second. I came close to falling flat on my face after a couple of steps.

"Crap," I heaved a breath.

Getting up alone made me doubt that I could even attempt an escape. My body just wasn't ready for it. Nevertheless, I edged myself toward the door, the edges of the shirt lifting at the slightest breeze. By the door, Samba and Ricochet barked in excitement from seeing me get up. I would've offered them my gratitude had I not been busy.

Faint sunlight met my eyes once I made it out the door. The still waves appeared to have been coming closer as I made my way over to the edge of the balcony. I knew the platform wasn't directly over the ocean; there had to be some land down there somewhere. Surely enough, I found it when I looked over the railing. Just several feet below the deck were a group of bushes as well as the grass and dirt that was the Mori's backyard. Just a short jump would send me into the cushion that was a bunch of leaves and branches. It was just getting to that point that left me fearful. I had never jumped from something that high before...Well, I had, but that was when I wasn't thinking and there was somebody there to save me when I had done it.

"Okay, how am I gonna do this?" I tried lifting my right leg over the railing.

The mere movement of my leg in such a way made my stomach gurgle like it was trying to talk me out of it. Turned out I wouldn't have needed it as I had already brought my leg back down.

"G-give me a minute," I panted, backing away from the railing.

It wasn't even that warm out and I was already sweating. To add to that, I wasn't even sure if I still wanted to do it. Aside from the drop scaring me, there was also Riku to consider. As far as I knew, he wasn't going to kill me. Hell, he was offering me a place to stay for a bit until I was well enough to head back over to Sora's house. There wasn't much harm in staying for a bit.

_Except for that room,_ I gritted my teeth. I couldn't stand his room anymore nor his bed. Not after all the questioning that had gone on in there and my loss of security. His kiss. I couldn't wait around in that place for another minute. And what if he was to have interrogated me some more when he'd come back? Then how much more comfortable would that place have been?

With another gasp for breath, I summoned all the energy I had left in my joints to turn back around and go inside. The moment I had stepped back into the room, I spotted my shoes at the foot of the bed. Quickly, I slipped my feet in them and tied the laces. When I got back up, I thought about bringing Samba with me. He may have been in safer hands with Riku, but I still sensed that weight of responsibility. That, as well as the fact that Sora still thought that I was sleeping over at his house. I had no idea what Riku was going to tell him, but I knew that I couldn't go back without him.

"C'mere Samba," I reached into the cage. The sugar glider happily jumped onto my hand and ran up my arm to my head. Ricochet playfully pawed at my hand and tilted his head when he gazed up to me.

"You be a good boy, Ricochet," I pet him lightly with my index finger. I took one last look around the room to see if I had forgotten anything. Seeing that I had been brought there as I was, I didn't think there was anything left for me. With a single nod to myself, I made a break for the balcony.

Getting over the railing was the single most awkward thing I had ever done. I got my leg over the edge fine; it was just being on the rail that was the weird part. The smoothness running right under my butt made me just a _tiny_ bit kinky. But the feeling under my crotch dismissed any kinkiness there. Holding onto the railing with both of my hands, I lowered my body toward the side so that I was closer to the bushes. My foot hung about two inches or so above a leaf that was sticking out.

In my head, I had kept changing my plans from jumping to just climbing down then to just stepping onto the bush. My foot didn't even touch the thing. When I let one hand go off the rail, my body leaned to the side some more, making grasp the thing again. My weight had shifted too much so that I couldn't sit back up on the railing. I was stuck.

Regardless, Samba thought that with all that was going on, it was a good idea to start climbing on my shoulder.

"Samba! Samba, no!" I yelled through gritted teeth.

Not taking notice of me, he ran down my right arm before jumping onto my leg.

"Gah! Samba!" I gasped as he ran up my shorts.

Keeping my grip was really hard with him unintentionally tickling my thighs with his fur. I tried to keep my fingers wrapped around the metal, but they were gradually wiggling free. Then came when he ran up my chest which made me completely lose my grip.

"Ah!" I made a short fall into the bushes.

My plan should've ended perfectly right there. It didn't. In fact, things became worse. What I thought was going to be a cushion of leaves was actually a barrage of sharp branches puncturing me from every angle. Not only that, the fall had left me at a weird angle. My right leg was sticking out of the bush with my arms resting in uncomfortable positions. The rest of my body had sunken within the bush. Turned out, it was a lot deeper than I had expected. Pain ran through my right side all the way to my back.

"Dammit Samba," I tried to move my neck away from the branch that had been poking me in the back of the head.

On cue, the critter peeked its head out from my shirt and barked. Shaking my head, I worked my way out of the bush which involved rearranging the position of my legs and arms. He took his leave back into the spikes of my hair to avoid getting hurt. When I was as free as I could be with my limbs, I wiggled my way out, eventually rolling out onto the ground. Success seemed to have smiled down on me, but not without its consequences. Exhaustion filled my limbs as if that was the hardest thing I had ever done. The pain in my side was really getting to me; I couldn't get up when I pushed myself up with my arms. I had been scratched up just about everywhere bare skin showed.

_Why?_ I sighed, pushing myself up with my right arm and holding my side. For a little bit, I'd have to make do with crawling. It took a while, but I was able to crawl/drag myself around the side of Riku's house without much interruption from Samba. From there, I was "well" enough to make it on foot despite my side still aching.

Once I had reached the dirt path, it was just deciding where to go from there.

Up the street was Sora's house, a sanctuary for me from Riku's dungeon of a room. There I could get cleaned up, rest up, and clear things with the platinum later. Also in that direction was the bridge to the mainland. Past that was Axel's house. With everything that had happened since the previous night, I felt he had to know what had happened on my end. My waking up at Riku's house, ending up on the swing, everything.

_Which one?_ I clutched my right side to cover up the pain. _If I go home,_ I started out my walk, _then Sora won't find me gone._ Sora wasn't exactly a morning person. Whatever time he went to sleep, I couldn't guarantee him waking up so early._ But if I don't go to Axel's place, then nobody will know what happened to me,_ I slowed my pace to a stop. _Hell, I won't know what happened to Axel and the others,_ I groaned. Again, I had forgotten my responsibility to Scion to watch over the guys. It wasn't my fault that I had bypassed reality and ended up on my cousin's swing. _Or is it?_ I rubbed my forehead. I didn't know anymore. All I knew was that I had two choices to make, each with their own risks. It was all a matter of choice.

Without thinking, I took off up the street.

*~'~'*

It was surreal pacing up the sidewalk so early in the morning.

I suppose it's what those morning joggers experience when they're jogging up the street with their dogs in tow. Only a few shops were actually open or just starting to open. Several streetlights were still on. There were a lot of cars heading every which direction with tired drivers inside them. I wish I could've been the same tired as they were from waking up so early in the morning.

But I wasn't.

If any thing, I just wanted to lay down and let my body rest. Yet, I felt that wouldn't even help me. My fever continued to feel like it was off the charts. Stomach pains had somehow spread throughout my body. The soreness in my knees worsened from all the jogging I was doing. It made every step that much more bothersome. I was panting loudly, my left hand still holding my side. I had sweated so much that the shirt I was wearing was drenched in cold sweat. I took it as a mixed blessing; it was only thing keeping me cool.

I had decided to make the effort for Axel's house. There was just no way I could go home with a million questions and one sense of guilt on my mind. _What happened last night? How did I end up on the swing? What happened to the guys?_ I held my head for a bit when I became slightly dizzy. As some of my memories gradually returned to me, I figured that at Axel's place would I find all the answers. That was what was driving my legs to get up there.

I hadn't kept track of the time on my way up, but I eventually found myself jogging up that same familiar neighborhood. The sun had started its path up the sky by then, leaving me with more light to see. The pain in my side had diminished enough that I didn't need to hold it anymore. Be that as it may, the rest of me was the same as before. I was just about ready to collapse at that point. And what better place than in front of Axel's house?

"Made it!" I gasped as I slowed my pace in front of the Montag estate.

Dragging my feet along the path, I tiredly grinned to myself at the reality that I had made it. Sora was still on my mind, but I had the feeling that once I had found out the truth I'd still be able to make it back home. I was nearing the end of the circle when I noticed a car parked on the side. The model was blurred in my head though I knew it was one I hadn't seen before in their driveway. At first, I didn't think anything of it...

Until I had turned my attention to the front door...

Somebody was walking away from it, somebody I didn't know. Sporting a blue suit, a man with chocolate brown hair strutted away from the door. His right hand had been casually slipped into his pocket. His bangs were parted so that only his left eye was visible. I saw that same brown eye stare down at me when he had passed me. I know I saw a stern look in his face, but something told me that he wasn't anybody bad. He wasn't to me anyway.

"H-hey."

The word didn't even sound like it was coming from me. But there I was, wobbly reaching out to him for a question. The man stopped by the fountain. He didn't turn back around. Rather, he peeked back at me from the corner of his eye to say that yes, I had his attention. Clearing my already dry throat, I brought my hand back to my side.

"D-did...Did you see anybody come out of here last night? Or were you even here last night?" I still couldn't believe I was asking a complete stranger that. Sure, a person could go up to a stranger and ask them a question, but I felt as if I had crossed some line. Like I wasn't supposed to ask him anything. He was different. And how was I supposed to know if he would give me an answer or not?

Just as I was beginning to regret my actions, I got my answer. He shook his head wordlessly, his eye still on me until he faced forward again.

"Oh. Thanks," I tried not to sound so downhearted.

Speechless, he removed his hand from his pocket to give me a quiet wave as he went for the car. Sighing, I made my way to the door as the stranger drove away. With a quick flick of my finger, I rung the doorbell then rested against the door frame. Behind Ammy's barking was the sound of a distressed yell. At the sound of that, I regained a small amount of energy and quickly cleaned myself as best as I could. I didn't know who was yelling, but I didn't want to mess with them when I got in.

"Hello?"

The door swung open to reveal a slightly stressed out Scion. Her hair was messy with several hairs sticking out of place. The whites of her eyes had a hint of pink to them. White knee-highs were the only thing covering her feet. Absent from her black dress was the apron. She was still getting ready for the day was what they told me. Still, she looked fairly normal.

"Good morni-Oh Roxas!"

Surprise took hold of me when she suddenly wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"G-good morning, Scion," I laughed lightly in her hold, not sure if I should hug her back. I ended up doing so as Ammy came wandering around our legs.

"Oh. I'm sorry," she wiped a tear from her eye when she backed away from me, "It's just that...I had no idea what happened to you last night. What with the boys all passed out and we couldn't find you anywhere. I just..." She smiled in embarrassment as she tried to calm down.

"Sorry to worry you," I grinned weakly.

"It's fine. But what happened to you?"

_Uh,_ I looked myself over again. My cleaning didn't do much. Dirt and grass stains were scattered about my shirt. An occasional twig stuck out of my shorts. There were some pretty obvious scratches on my arms. Had I looked in a mirror, I probably would've seen worse. Flashing one of Sora's infamous cheesy smiles, I shrugged wordlessly.

"Come in! Come in!" She didn't give me any other choice as she grasped my hand and led me inside.

"You didn't walk all the way here, did you?" she led me into the living room.

"K-kind of..." I followed close behind her.

She led me to the couch and had me sit down so that she could get a good look at me.

"Oh, Roxas," she said in a high-pitched voice. Shaking my head, I went on with the sheepish smile.

She touched my forehead with the back of her hand, "And you're burning up!"

There wasn't much else I could do to help ease her worry.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Don't be so modest, Roxas. Wait here and I'll get you something to drink."

At that, she hurried to the kitchen. Resting against the back of the couch, I mindlessly kicked my shoes off and laid down. My tired muscles swooned at the feel of the soft cushions when I stretched out my legs. Just lying there made me realize just how tired I was. Lying flat down brought heaviness to my head along with the searing pain of a headache.

"Hey girl," I smiled when Ammy came trotting up to me, tail wagging and all.

Had I not been so tired, I would've pet her head but my arms felt dead. She took advantage of my defenselessness by licking my face with her floppy tongue. And just like the night before, Samba peeked his head out and barked.

"That's right, Samba. Abandon me again," I huffed as the glider climbed out of my shirt to "talk" to Ammy, "you're terrible!"

It had seemed my words had reached the little critter as he didn't jump on Ammy's head as I had expected. He looked back at me with his dark eyes, nose twitching. With a bark, he climbed over to the middle of my chest and lied down. Keeping his eyes on me, the light in his eyes twinkled. Ammy understood what he did as she too lied down by the couch, but not without giving me one more lick. _Thank you,_ I exhaled.

"Here you are!" Scion came around with a glass of ginger ale.

"Oh, thank you," I adjusted myself so that I was sitting up. The bubbly liquid was a welcoming drink to my throat. After all the running and panting I had done, there couldn't have been a better drink. Even Riku's glass of water didn't compare.

"I don't even...I just don't understand," she sighed vigorously, taking a seat on the floor against the couch.

"Are you okay?"

Following what had occurred with the guys the other night, I wasn't surprised that she was freaking out. She appeared more stressed than usual though. That, and the way she said it made it sound like she wanted me to ask her what was wrong. Running her hands through her hair a couple of times, she rested her head against the arm of the couch. Her eyes were still tired when she looked at me but a smile on her face said that she was okay.

"How would you like to help me on a scavenger hunt?"

"'Scavenger hunt'?"

Nodding, she hugged her legs up to her chest, "Yep. I'm looking for two boys and a four-year-old who's in a world of trouble."

_Oh, boy,_ I cringed in my mind, _What happened after I left?_ I had to skip what had happened to me and think about the guys. What Scion had said gave me the impression that they had wandered off the same as I had. That, or had gotten lost around the house.

"You can't find them?" I sat up some more, setting the glass on the floor.

"No, don't worry!" she shook her head, "Nobody left the house. But I thought I'd ask if you'd like to see where they are."

In my head, I sighed in relief. Since that was the case, I was slightly relieved to know they hadn't traveled as far as I did. I was just hoping they hadn't hurt themselves.

"Only if you want to," she put her hands up defensively, "I don't mean to pressure you or anything."

"No, I'm alright," I pushed myself to get up, "I'll go."

Seeing me get up, she flew to her feet. "Are you sure?" she asked, putting her hands together underneath her chest. Stretching my back out, I kicked my legs over to the edge of the furniture.

"Yeah, I'm not as bad as I was earlier," I got up. My throat problems had been relieved, but my stomach was still taking in the ginger ale. As for the rest of my body, it needed some more down time. With Samba scurrying up to my shoulder, I dusted off my shirt some more.

"Plus, I owe you one."

She seemed stunned by what I had said. I expected as much.

"For last night," I continued, "I didn't keep my promise...again."

As soon as I finished, I felt the guilt begin weighing down on my head. Her face softened with turquoise eyes becoming almost apologetic. A small smile appeared on her lips.

"I...I don't really know what made me leave, but I'm sorry that I didn't fall through last night," I gave a sharp nod of my head. In my heart, I knew I could only set things right with an apology.

"No, don't worry about it. It's not your fault and I know Axel is a lot to handle. There's no need to apologize," she smiled a little wider. Hearing that made me feel a little better. Howbeit it didn't release me from the responsibility I had continued to feel.

"Besides," she took my right hand and put her other hand on top of it, "whatever happened since this morning is punishment enough." My cheesy grin returned alongside an embarrassed laugh.

"C'mon," she winked, "let's go look for some boys."

We paced down the hallway toward the guest room area, Ammy wandering around us. I gave her a brief on what had happened since I had woken up as well as my recovering memories. She listened intently to what I had to say with an occasional question or two. Other than that, she seemed to have understood everything that I said. As I talked, I could see the worry fill and drain from her face a few times. By the end of the story, she appeared more relaxed.

"So I see," she nodded, "So that would explain this little guy." With her finger, she scratched the underside of Samba's chin. The critter stood on the tips of his feet at her touch. She swooned.

"Yeah. I couldn't leave him alone," I smiled, watching him wag his tail.

"He's adorable."

The first stop on our trail turned out to be the Montag's laundry room.

"Here?" I opened the door, allowing her to go in first. From what I had seen, everything appeared to be in order. Some towels were neatly folded, the smell of scented dryer sheets hung in the air. I didn't get what was going on.

"Yep. I heard some noises in here earlier," she stepped into the center of the room, "Why don't we check around?"

Stepping inside, I looked around while listening for the noise. It didn't take long for me to hear it, but where it was coming from was confusing. Peeking back at her curiously, I pointed to one of the machines. Without saying anything, she nodded. Squinting my eyes, I turned back to the machine and stepped up to it. Grabbing the lid, I carefully opened the washing machine.

I immediately shut the lid. With a strained look of shock on my face, I glanced back at Scion. _Are you serious?_ I asked with my mind. She merely covered her lips with her hand to smother a laugh. Turning back to the machine, I opened the lid again.

"Zexion's in the washing machine."

My eyes weren't fooling. At the bottom of the washing machine was The Cloaked Schemer. Topless, his body was curled around the turner with hair sprawled against the wall of the machine. His snoring echoed throughout the bin as he laid there asleep. I was in absolute awe from what I was seeing. Their washer was big, but how he had ended up in there was what I wanted to know. I suppose anything's possible when you're drunk, but who just decides to climb into a washing machine? I expected that more from Marluxia than Zexion.

"I...I..." I shook my head as I looked back at Scion. By then, she had uncovered her laugh and was letting her laughter echo throughout the room. I wish I could've laughed, but I was too confused to even crack a smile. Zexion was in the washing machine for Pete sake!

Staring back down into the machine, I tapped on the side of the bin.

"Zexion? Zexion!" I tapped repeatedly in an attempt to wake him up.

He didn't stir.

"Zexion! Zexion!" I rose my voice, slapping the inside of the wall.

Still nothing.

"ZEXION! ZEXION!" I finally reached down and shook his shoulder. He didn't have much space to sleep in, so shaking him against the wall helped in waking him up. His dark eyes lazily opened until they were glaring tiredly up at me.

"R-...Roxas?"

"Morning, sleepyhead."

Dazed, he sat up as much as the machine would allow which wasn't much.

"Where...?" he scanned his "bed" until he recognized where he was. Panicking, he slapped his hands against the walls. I backed away as he struggled to get out of the bin. Despite being in a panic, he groggily hung himself over the edge of the washing machine.

"What happened?" he held his head, his disheveled hair shielding his blind eye.

"That's what I'd like to know," I crossed my arm, slightly amused by what I was seeing.

"As would I," Scion grew serious as she stepped up next to me, her hands on her hips. Gritting his teeth in realization, The Schemer climbed out of machine.

"Yeah. Can I just get some aspirin please?" He grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

While Zexion got out of the washer, I couldn't help eyeing the dryer. If Zexion was crazy enough to have ended up in the washer, then I had expected somebody to have ended up in the dryer. The two seemed to go together.

"Is there anybody in there?" I pointed to the machine while looking at Scion. Leading Zexion out of the room, she shook her head. I was both relieved and saddened that there wasn't anymore hilarity to be seen in there. Following that revelation, we "merrily" returned to the living room. There, Zexion was allowed to rest and take all the pain killers he needed.

"Roxas, how about you go check out in the backyard?" Scion asked as she handed Zexion a bottle of aspirin.

"Sure," I said, slightly uneasy.

"Great!" she beamed. I was told to sit tight while she ran out of the room to get something. When she came back, she had a fleece blanket in her arms. I had to raise my eyebrow at that. It was when she came my way that I began to worry.

"You're gonna need this," she handed it to me.

I gulped.

While she tended to Zexion, I went around to the back of the house. Following the path Axel had led us down on New Year's Eve, I found my way out the back door. Along the outside of the back wall was a row of rosebushes, all of them beginning to bloom despite the fact that it was still winter.

And among the bushes were long, pink locks.

I nearly gagged. Lying within the bushes was a passed out Marluxia. He was lying on his stomach with limbs spread out in a more comfortable position than mine had been earlier that day. Sleeping beneath the flowers, the Assassin breathed easy at the rose before his face. Red petals were scattered across his body in a "glorious" display of "beauty." Or at least any other girl would've thought so on the account that his body was bare. Really bare.

As in, he was naked.

I had hoped that I would've found him in a lot better condition than Zexion, but I guess I had jinxed myself.

"How did this happen? How did this happen?" I slipped the blanket under my arm so that I could drag my hands down my face. What could've made him get naked much less end up in the rose bushes? The sight was melting my eyes. I saw why Scion sent me out to take care of him instead of doing it herself. He was a guy after all. _But why couldn't she get Xigbar to do it?_ I undid the blanket and laid it over him. At least he would've handled the situation a lot differently than I had.

Using my foot, I poked him through the blanket, "Marluxia..."

There was no way I was going to touch him.

"Marluxiaaaa!" I poked him harder, moving my foot toward his butt. He let out a disturbed snore, but refused to wake up.

"Really?" I griped, thinking about leaving him out there. How ever much they had drunk that night must've been ridiculous for already two members of The Order to be passed out in weird places. I couldn't wait to see where Demyx and Axel were.

"Marluxia!"

"Wha?"

Twitching himself awake, Marluxia rolled over in the blanket so that he was facing me. Blue eyes tiredly opened and limbs slowly realized where they were.

"Wha...? Roxas?" he blinked, carefully getting up.

"Yeaaaaah," I turned away as he got up. The blanket had started to reveal some things I didn't want to see. Thankfully, he adjusted himself before I needed to gag again.

"W-what happened last night?" he clutched the ends of the blanket together.

"You tell me," I turned back around with clenched teeth.

Two down, two to go.

"Marluxia!" Zexion covered his eyes and turned the other way when the Assassin entered the room.

The Assassin huffed angrily as he paced over to the spot Scion had made for him on the couch. Seeing him sitting there made me swear that no matter how tired or bored I was, I would never sit on that couch again. Without looking at his partner, Zexion passed the painkillers to Marluxia and Scion offered the naked man a glass of water.

"Thank you for getting him, Roxas," the maid beamed my way.

"Your welcome, Scion," I chuckled halfheartedly. For a second, her smile almost looked sadistic. Since the couch was "filled," I took a spot against the doorway.

"I won't have to go through something like that again will I?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," she put her hands together in promise.

"By the way, where are Demyx and Axel?" The Schemer rested against the back of the couch.

"Both of them are upstairs," she pointed to the ceiling, "Specifically, Demyx is in Xigbar's room and Axel's in his own room."

I shook my head, "I think I had talked to Demyx about Xigbar last night." The memory left me stumped as to why I had asked him to get Xigbar, much less why I had asked him in the first place.

Scion shrugged with a slight wince in her grin, "You can go check on him if you want."

"Uh, sure," I nodded, heading for the stairs.

In spite of being worried about Axel, I wanted to save the best for last. Besides, I already knew The Flurry was sleeping by the sound of his snoring from behind the door. At least he had ended up in a better place than the other two...and the third.

"Xigbar?" I lightly tapped on The Freeshooter's door.

The minute I had finished tapping on the door, I heard a series of muffled words from behind the door. Sure enough, there were two voices on the other side. Demyx was in there alright. The blurred conversation went on for a little while longer until I heard the footsteps of somebody coming toward the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Xigbar."

"Don't 'oh, hey' me like you didn't expect me to come to the door," the body guard beamed, "What's up, Tiger?"

From what I was seeing, The Freeshooter had woken up not too long ago. The signs were his shirtless torso and his hair out of its usual ponytail. Peering down at me with his gold eye, he crossed his arms in wait for me to talk. Thanks to both his and the door's positions, I couldn't see past him. I was sure The Nocturne was in there somewhere. I just didn't get why he wasn't coming up to the door too.

"Ooooh, a lot of things." I hid my hands behind my back and rocked on my heels.

"I can tell," he pinched one of my spikes between his fingers, observing my wrecked state. Smiling sheepishly, I scratched the back of my head in an embarrassment.

"So what exactly happened last night?" he asked after recrossing his arms.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Fury flared up in my chest.

"Where were you? Do you have any idea how much I needed you?"

Cringing, his eye fell to the side in thought.

"Yeaaaah, about that," he said quietly. _Go on,_ I frowned. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to say about where he was. The time from that night was completely gone although I knew that he shouldn't have been out so late. Had he been there and watching, I doubted that the guys would've ended up where they did and I wouldn't have wandered off for no reason. And Axel wouldn't have attacked me...

Still grimacing, he ran his hand through hair as he searched for words.

"Well could you at least help me next time?" I growled, clutching my fists.

He nodded with an anguished look in his face, "Count on it."

"Anyway, is Demyx in there?"

"Um..." he carefully opened the door so that the rest of his room became visible. What stood out the most was the lump in his bed.

"SHUT THE DOOR!"

Startled, the man stepped out and shut the door behind him. Dread filled my face as I stared at him with the image of Demyx in his bed still in my mind.

"You didn't..." I blinked, pointing to the door behind him. Embarrassed, he offered a small laugh. It wasn't really a laughing matter. _Poor Demyx,_ I twitched my eye. That was more awful than how I had ended up. All of a sudden, the man in front of me was incredibly dirty.

"I'm going to check up on Axel."

"Yeah you do that."

With a shudder, I paced for The Flurry's room while Xigbar returned to his cave. _I will never get drunk here again,_ I opened Axel's door. Stepping into the room made the snoring louder but it still sounded muffled. It probably had to do with the fact that Axel was sleeping...under the bed. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was sleeping under the bed with his legs the only things sticking out. Thankfully, he wasn't naked like a certain someone had been. He had his pants on anyway.

"Axel?" I knelt down behind him, trying to see under the bed. There wasn't much to see since the sheets were blocking my view. My lover didn't even stir at the sound of my voice. I had supposed it was because he was snoring so loudly. It made me wonder if he normally snored so loud or if he snored at all for that matter.

"Hey," I leaned against the foot of the bed as I poked at his leg. I hadn't noticed how tired I had become just looking for the guys; I was panting like there was no tomorrow. Then there was my stomach that was gurgling almost as loud as Axel was snoring.

"Axel? Axel? C'mon, Axel. Wake up..." I groaned, giving up on poking him.

"Need some help?"

Xigbar strutted into the room, appearing a little more decent with the addition of a shirt to his appearance. That didn't change my previous view of him; he was still a dirty man.

"I guess that's my cue," he sighed, messing with the gun in his hand.

"WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! What're you gonna do to him?" I winced, watching him kneel down to the bed and lift the sheets.

"Relax," he waved the gun at me. Like that didn't scare me for a minute.

"It's an air soft gun. He's been hit with the bullets before."

"BULLETS?"

"BBs. What did I say?"

That didn't make me any calmer. To make matters worse, he was trying to look for a target in the dark with his only eye. Anxious, I watched the man search for a good spot while hoping for Axel's safety. After getting a good look under the bed, the marksman quietly stretched his arm out under the mattress, the gun still in his hand. A sharp, short whizzing sound came from within the darkness as well as the sound of an injured grunt.

"There he is!" Xigbar quickly got back up.

I sat back when I saw Axel's legs scramble under the bed, expecting something to happen. Seconds later, something did. The Flurry literally pounced out from his cave. His arms were outstretched and teeth clenched shut. I caught the brief look of fury in his eyes when he had passed me. In half a second, he had the body guard lying on the floor.

"XIGBAR! WHAT THE FUCK?"

Grabbing Axel's arms, Xigbar rolled over so that he was on top of him.

"Good morning to you too, Spiky!"

The redhead didn't seem too happy to his reply as he bared his teeth with a growl. Clutching onto Xigbar's arms, The Flurry rolled over so that he was on top again, but he wasn't finished there. He grabbed the collar of the marksman's shirt and slammed him against the floor. Automatically, Xigbar picked him up and threw him onto the bed without breaking a sweat.

"Look, I don't exactly have the stomach for this so early in the morning," the body guard leaned down to pick up the gun, "So why don't you chill out and pay attention to your guest?"

"Guest?" Axel calmed down at that. After darting his eyes around the room, he finally noticed me at the edge of his bed. Still kind of shocked from what I had seen, I blankly waved my hand.

"Roxas!" He jumped to the edge of the bed while Xigbar took his leave.

I laughed lightly, "Hey, what's up?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you," he kicked his legs over the side of the bed, "What happened to you?"

"Hasn't everybody asked me that?" I nearly laughed when I felt the urgency from before return. Standing up as fast as I could, I nearly lost my balance from being lightheaded. I would've fallen over had Axel not caught me.

"You okay?" he chuckled, helping me stay on my feet.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine! But listen," I grabbed onto his arms. Immediately, he took a stern look to his face. His eyes stared straight into mine and his ears perked up to listen to what I had to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you notice that I left last night?"

"You left?" He squinted his eyes at me, "When did you leave?"

"That's just it! I didn't know that I had left either! Not until I got here anyway," I explained. I knew that I hadn't asked anybody else about my leaving. It didn't seem that anybody had noticed. Then again, they had been drunk so I shouldn't have been too surprised.

"Wait, so...Where did you end up?" he blinked, a tiny hint of panic in his voice.

I wheezed, sweat running down my face, "That's the bad part." The room had become an oven. My footing betrayed me again and I pulled him with me to the wall when I stumbled backwards.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he felt my head with the back of his hand. Closing my eyes, I shook his hand away. Granting I wasn't feeling my best, I felt that what I had to say was more important at the moment.

"I kind of had to make a jog from his place," I swallowed an ominous lump in my throat, "from...Riku's place."

"Mori's house?" he shouted, taking a tight grip on my shoulders.

Out of breath, I nodded wordlessly. I didn't get what was going on with me except that my body was acting up...really bad. My stomach was giving me the same feelings I got when I had the stomach flu. Sour bile was hanging in my mouth as a fair warning that I was going to throw up really soon. Dizziness was in my vision and my footing had already given up on me.

"Roxas..."

"But I didn't go straight to his house," I shook my head with my last bit of strength, "he said he found me...he found me...on the..."

My hand went straight to my mouth.

"Easy! Easy!" Axel put his hand on my back.

He rushed me over to the side of his bed. Using his foot, he pushed the trashcan toward me just as I removed my hand. The canister instantly became my friend after the first round of vomit. Falling to my knees, I grabbed onto the rims of the can and hung my head over it as I felt another round coming just seconds after the first. Then I threw up a third time and a fourth. I was barely breathing between each round. With each breath came a pain in my sides.

"Hold on, Roxas," Axel rubbed my back, "I'm gonna get help."

As much as I wished I could've responded to him, I was beyond speaking. By the time he had ran out of the room, calling for Scion, I was reduced to dry heaving the nothing that was in my stomach. Now it wasn't just my sides that were hurting, my lungs were too. Taking such short breaths to push up what was in my stomach had taken a toll on me.

Still tasting bile, I fell to my side and dragged myself to his dresser. There was nothing else I could put in the can. I needed to sit up against something. My heart was beating so hard inside my chest that I thought it was going to explode. Soreness spread throughout my throat. All of my senses except for taste were fading away. My vision slowly turned the room dark. Letting my head lull to the side, I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Roxas!"

Axel's voice sounded so far away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him dashing toward the room. Scion and Xigbar were right behind him.

"...el..." My voice was virtually dead in my throat. The redhead knelt down to me on my right side while Scion came down to me on my left, leaving Xigbar to stand behind her.

"Roxas! Roxas! Stay with me!" I could barely make out Axel's words.

"Roxas!" Scion cried, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand. Cringing, she turned back to Xigbar, "Get me the phone!"

Taking a few more breaths, I closed my eyes as the rest of my body began to go numb. My ears still picked up the muffled calls of my name from Scion and Axel for a little bit longer. Then their voices faded away.

I was completely out.

*~'~'*

I had never passed out like that before.

New Year's Eve had nothing on the way I had passed out that day. A large portion of it had to do with the fact that I was aware of it and that my body had pretty much caused it all. But it didn't just end there. Although my brain was "asleep," I was starting to regain more of my memories of that night. Working on homework, Sora's call, some of the antics the guys had done while drunk, leaving the Montag estate, and someone picking me up and setting me down. Not everything was recovered but most of it had played back in my head while I slept. Still, I didn't have much to go on as to who had put me on the swing. All I had was the scent of the ocean and the swing itself.

"Is...going...okay?"

My hearing suddenly returned. It wasn't back at a hundred percent though. What I had heard was projected just above a whisper. Yet, my vision was still dark and all my other senses were useless. For the moment, I was just a brain in an empty body.

"He's got...fever...happened?"

There wasn't much to make out on the voices. All I knew was that one was male and the other was female.

"Told me...left...and that...jogged his way back."

_Axel,_ I finally recognized his voice within the muffling. My hearing progress seemed to have stopped somewhere below normal, but it was good enough so that I could start picking out voices. Blindly trying to perk up my ears, I waited eagerly for someone else to speak so that I could catch their voice.

"I found...cocktail bottles in the basement."

_Scion,_ I nodded in my head.

"But Roxas didn't drink any."

"So then how does...alcohol in his system?"

There was the female voice that I hadn't recognized before. From what I could tell, it was older much like Scion's voice. She spoke with authority, and knowledge was within every word. From the way she sounded, she seemed to have been criticizing Axel.

"There was an...jug of cranberry juice in the..."

"Could you...that for me, Scion...?"

Coming to my head were the faint footsteps of somebody leaving the room. Everything seemed to have gone quiet for a moment -that or my hearing died again- until she came back. More silence followed until the other woman spoke up again.

"...Like alcohol...but it isn't the only thing..."

"What do you mean?"

"I think...might be poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

A numb feeling came to what I suspected was my forehead. Something was being placed there. That apparently awakened my sight. My head was aware that I had eyelids and put in the effort to open them. I barely got them to peek open, though my eyelashes kept me from seeing much. Nonetheless, I was able to make out someone in front of me. Their hand was placed on my forehead. I had assumed it was the woman who was talking before as I took note of her long hair and gentle face. I thought for sure that I was seeing things when it came to the hat on her head as it was two different colors. That was the most my mind was able to make of her.

"Did he take anything else last night?" She turned to her right. Somebody else was standing there.

"No, not that I know of," Scion replied, "All I gave him were some pastry sandwiches and some painkil-"

She stopped mid-sentence with a gasp. To what she said, the woman turned back to me and lowered her head, eyes closed. In my head, I pictured that Scion was standing there, hand over her mouth, tears filling her eyes at the realization of what she had done. It wasn't her fault though.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked over to Scion without a trace of disappointment in her face. "Could you bring me the pills?" she held her hand out. I suspected that Scion only nodded as all I had heard were her footsteps leaving the room. The woman then turned to something on the floor. The sound of items being shuffled around came from below us. Without warning, my left eyelid was forced open only for a bright light to come shining in. The same was done with my right eye until both fell back to their near-closed state.

"Is he going to be okay, Eirin?" Axel's voice came from behind me.

"I've got something for this," she nodded a little bit to the left of me, "I just need to see what pills he took so I know what to give him."

He heaved an uneasy sigh. "Can't believe it got like this," he mumbled.

"I wish I could say that you're lucky it was just one of you who got this bad while the rest of you got mild hangovers. But I guess I can't, can I?" Eirin shook her head.

"No, not really."

Something warm came over my back and part of my right shoulder.

"Not this one," he breathed, his voice a lot closer that time. Lying there, I wished that I could've said something to him. Let him know that I was alright. However, my voice was still stuck in an unreachable area of my chest. My senses were just barely turned on, leaving me to work with what I had. I knew he was lying next to me, caressing me. That was good enough. It let me know that everything was going to be alright. Everything I wanted to tell him, I could tell him later.

"Here," Scion's light footsteps reentered the room. Eirin turned to her right to receive the bottle of pills. It only took her a second to read it over before she nodded to herself.

"Yes, I've got a cure for this," she set the bottle down and reached down for something again. This turned out to be a medical bag; I saw it when she stood up.

"I'm going to stop by the pharmacy to pick up the prescription," she said, adjusting her white lab coat.

"Thank you, Eirin," Scion said, her voice tight.

"We haven't checked the surveillance tapes yet," Faron's voice entered the conversation, "but we'll see what might've caused all this while you're out."

"...ease do...on,"

My hearing started to fade out again. A tingling feeling came to my mind as my eyes began to close and my sense of touch started to fade. I knew I was falling asleep again. Oddly enough, I was sort of ready for it. The sleep from before was somewhat comforting and the return of that sleep felt kind of good. Although it took me a minute to process all that had been said, I knew that I was going to be okay.

All I had to do was sleep.

*~'~'*

"I don't want to go down there."

The sound of Axel's voice had automatically woken me up. That time was different though. Feeling surged throughout my body so that I was aware of every finger and limb. My stomach felt like a rock but I at least knew that it hadn't completely melted down. Underneath me, I knew that I was lying on something soft and that somebody was beside me. Peeking open my eyes, I found the woman from before was no longer in front of me. Nonetheless, I kept my eyes peeked open to glance around the room. My sights eventually landed on the two figures by the door. One was wearing black and the other, white.

"I really don't want to go down there," Axel laughed though he didn't sound amused in the least.

"You know he's not going to make things easy," Scion, the one in black, shook her head.

The boy next to me groaned angrily, "That's what I hate about talking to him after these kinds of things."

"Yes, but you know how this could've been avoided," Faron, the one in white, tiredly leaned against the door. That only made Axel groan more.

"Yes, I know, Faron!" he growled.

"Then you might as well head down there before he comes up here," Scion crossed her arms.

"Believe me, I don't want him anywhere up here."

The warmth of Axel's hand touched my shoulder. _Axel,_ I was close to mouthing his name. Even with my body lying useless where it was, I could sense his nervousness. To know he was anxious was both a surprise and not a surprise. Who wouldn't be scared after what had happened to us?

Scion peered out into the hallway, "Just be glad you aren't the only one who'll be getting a tongue lashing."

The sound of a door slamming echoed from the hallway.

"Axel..." Faron hugged her arms, pure worry in her tone.

"Alright! Alright! Shit! I'm going!" Axel huffed. Beside me, I sensed his weight next to me diminish until he was completely off the bed. Faron took her leave while Scion stayed by the door. Axel crossed over to his dresser and began rummaging through it for something.

"I just wish I didn't have to talk to him with such a hangover," the redhead drew out a white t-shirt, furiously pulling it over his head.

"Are you feeling any better?" The maid asked.

"Not really," he pulled the shirt at the ends after he had finished putting it on. He was just about to head out the door when he stopped next to Scion.

"Scion."

"Hm?"

"Could you look after Roxas while I'm gone?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. Uncrossing her arms, she brought her hands together under her breast.

"Of course," she nodded. I could only imagine that she was smiling warmly at that.

"Thanks," he waved casually then made his way out the door. She had probably watched him go down the stairs the way she had stared out the door. Once his footsteps vanished from the stairs, she walked over to the bed and sat on the other side. Two small thumps hit the floor as more weight shifted onto the bed. At first, it seemed like she was lying down with her feet straight out on the bed. Then the weight moved. I had guessed that she had brought her knees up to her chest.

"Oh, Roxas," her voice shook.

Just like with Axel, I felt the heat of her hand on my shoulder. I had no idea who Axel was talking to, but by her reaction, I knew it was somebody the both of them feared. _His dad,_ I confirmed it to myself. Seeing as how Faron didn't appear as the kind to give harsh criticism, he was the only other person who could aside from Xigbar. _Or maybe he is going to talk to Xigbar?_ I shifted my gaze to the edge of the bed. I didn't really know anymore, although the first option was more convincing. I blamed my jumbled thoughts on my continuing sleepiness and hazy head.

Closing my eyes, I dragged what feelings I had with me to sleep.

That time, it was of my own will.

*~'~'*

It didn't take long for the sleep to wear off.

The feel of the bed that I had taken with me back to sleep had turned on me. My body started getting the urges to turn over to find a more comfortable position. I wanted to turn my pillow over to the cooler side where everything was better. All the joints in my body were sore and I wanted to stretch them out to relieve them. Most of all, I wanted to hang onto that sleep I had. With a small stretch, I shifted my weight toward my left in an attempt to get me to roll over. Back at Sora's house and my house, I was used to there being a wall to my left side so that there was no worries off rolling off the bed.

There was no wall on the left side of Axel's bed.

"Oww..." I grunted.

Had I thought that through some more, I wouldn't have been lying on the ground. But there I was, enjoying the soft itchiness of the carpet. _That hurt,_ I propped myself up on my arms when I felt something soft next to my elbow. It may not have been the cooler side of the pillow, but it was better than the floor. Blindly, I edged myself closer to it and rested my head down on it. It was almost what I wanted...excluding the furriness.

"Ammy?" I shot my eyes open to the vast white fur before me. The canine made a small bark in greeting. Propping myself up, I watched her for a minute. Her tail was wagging and Samba was lying on her head. Then I gazed around the room, nearly forgetting where I was and how I had gotten there. Everything had come back to me almost instantly, leaving me with an urge to look for Axel. He wasn't on the bed when I checked back up there.

_Where is he?_ I climbed back onto the mattress. The top sheets were wrinkled to say that somebody had been lying there. The heat that I felt when I touched it said that a person had lied there recently.

"Ugh, what a mess," I collapsed across the bed. I still felt sick in several different places. All I wanted to do was go home. What had happened to me the previous night wasn't as important to me anymore. I could always ask later. Right then, I wanted to lay in my own bed and watch T.V.

"Roxas?"

I turned my head in the direction of Axel's voice. He was standing by the doorway with a blanket and a cup of what looked like tea in his hand.

"Oh, good you're awake," he hurried in, setting the cup down on his dresser as he did so.

"Yeah, I guess," I sat up on my arms again. Undoing the blanket, he laid it out on top of me. What I was expecting was going to be a toasty thrill ride turned out to be the exact opposite.

I peeked my head out from underneath it, "It's cold."

"I know," he smiled, "Scion put this in the freezer for about an hour." When I gave him a weird look, he told me not to ask about it. From what he had said, it was something that was supposed to help with fevers or just cooling down.

"That makes sense," I laid up against the set of pillows.

"She's weird like that," he took a seat on the bed. Reaching for the cup, he handed me a mug of ginseng tea.

"This isn't yours is it?" I asked when he handed it to me.

"Nah, it's yours," he shook his head, "I don't drink tea." Reaching down, he pulled something from under the bed.

"Ginger ale," he shook the bottle in his hand.

"Of course."

"But seriously," he twisted the cap off, "You gave us a real scare there."

Staring at my reflection in the tea, I watched myself frown in shame.

"Sorry," I peeped, taking a sip from the cup.

"Don't be," he shook his head then took a sip of his drink. His answer didn't exactly make me feel any better. I didn't like it when I made other people worry about me. Wordlessly, I took another drink from the cup.

"Are you okay?"

"U-uh, yeah!"

His question had nearly passed through my ears.

"Are you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Me?" He chuckled, eyebrow raised, "I wasn't the one who had an episode and passed out."

"But you _were_ the one sleeping under the bed," I smirked, knowing that I had caught him. He knew he was cornered too by the way he smiled sheepishly.

"Touche. Though that was some party last night," he dragged his hand down his face. Scooting back up against the pillow, I propped up my knees in excitement. I felt a story coming on.

"Care to explain?" I patted the space next to me. Smirking, he took my hint and crawled next to me on the bed.

"I suppose," he purred, slipping his legs under the sheets. From there, he told me just about everything that he could remember from that night and then some. While I was sleeping he, Scion, Xigbar, and Faron had watched just about everything in the surveillance room. They got a good look at the guys getting drunk, my constant ins and outs of the exercise room, and my sudden leaving.

First was what had happened to me. He started out asking me if I had remembered my gallon of cranberry juice. When I told him that I did, I got the nice little answer I had been craving. Apparently, The Graceful Assassin had caught sight of the container and had decided to add a little "fun" to it. What was that fun? A whole cocktail he had stashed away.

"I think I remember him saying you were all kinds of stiff. I guess he wanted you to loosen up a bit," Axel rolled his eyes.

_Oh, I loosened up alright,_ I mouthed the words, _right out of the house. _What he had said did make sense; I thought I was a little drunk that morning. I just didn't think something like that would happen to me a second time. But it had connected everything from the blur of memories to Riku saying that he had smelled alcohol on my breath. Thinking about it made me glad that I hadn't pissed myself while I was gone...unless I did and Riku had cleaned me up. The idea made me shudder.

"So that nice mix of cocktail and those cute little painkillers you took made up for your own sick smoothie," he explained, motioning to me lying in the bed.

"I'm not surprised," I shook my head. Knowing that my drink had been spiked was enough.

"The doctor said," he started, "that you running here and already having been sick probably aggravated what was already mixed up inside of you."

"And all of that happened," I finished for him.

"All of that and some nice medicine for you to take until you're completely better," he beamed.

"Really?" I asked as if I hadn't known what he was talking about.

He nodded, "Scion's holding on to it. It'll help drain out that mix in your system."

"That's great!"

"She also added a pack of suppositories for you to take!"

My smile faded away to which he laughed. _So I really have to go through that again,_ I trembled. As if the first time wasn't bad enough.

"Better that than ending up at the hospital. We almost took you there," he ruffled my hair.

"So I see you have the best of the best on hand here," I laughed.

"No other," he gave me a final pat on the head. _Lucky,_ I smiled cutely.

Bringing my hands from under the blanket, I held up three fingers. "Okay, so that covers what happened to me. What about you guys? I found Zexion in the washing machine!" I stared at him questioningly. I didn't expect him to know, but a guess at it would've been nice. Combing his hair with his hand, he strained a smile in thought.

"I think we might have been playing hide-n-seek or something...Or we went looking for you cause I think Zexion mentioned you," he shook his head, "I have no idea."

_Gee thanks,_ I scowled. He must've seen me do that as he kissed me on the cheek. I instantly went back to loving him.

"Where are the guys now?"

"Downstairs, sobering up in the guest rooms," he gave a thumbs down.

"You sobering up?" I flicked one of the locks on the side of his head.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "My head's not swimming as much."

"And what went on with Xigbar last night?"

Cringing, he rolled his eyes to the side, "Oh, Xigbar."

What he had told was amazing. The body guard had gone out drinking after he had left the hospital. Should've known. That explained why he hadn't checked up on us. And Demyx...That's what had happened to him. _Figures,_ I rubbed my temples, _Xigbar looks like the kind of guy who would do that._ Would it have killed him to put the bottle down at times like that?

"You pissed?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty pissed."

"Not as pissed as Scion!" he beamed, "She was about to blow a casket over Demyx and Xigbar." Shaking my head, I found that I had no pity for Xigbar. He did it to himself.

"I would be too if I was her! Had he been here, I wouldn't have wandered off and Demyx wouldn't have had such a nasty night."

"Poor Roxas," he pet my hair soothingly, "But you got to admit, I feel kind of sorry for Scion too." Swooning under his hand, I scooted up against the pillow.

"How come?"

"Cause, her boyfriend just slept with somebody else."

Everything seemed to have come to screeching halt. A grin grew from ear to ear on his face as a horrified look came over mine. Was I hearing right? _Boyfriend?_ I accidentally mouthed the word.

"That's right!" he answered proudly, "Scion and Xigbar are dating."

"_That_ guy?"

He nodded. I made a nasty shudder that time. _How old is Xigbar? In like his forties or something? He's got gray hairs doesn't he? A bunch of them!_ I sorted through my thoughts. Seriously, I had no idea how old he was. Scion appeared to be somewhere between her late 20s and early 30s, but she didn't have a hint of age on her. It wasn't the age that bothered so much as it was the guy himself. All somebody had to do was look at him and ask why. _Why?_ The guy had a room full of guns, was obviously a drinker, and liked playing sick jokes on people. Then again, he wasn't that bad of a guy. What with mine and Axel's situation, I had no room to talk. I guess it just seemed...weird. _Xigbar and Scion?_ The expression must've showed up on my face as Axel simply nodded.

"No worries," he casually waved a hand, "they've only been dating for a little while. Don't know what they're gonna do about this sudden love triangle though."

_Hopefully nothing,_ I cringed in the corner of my mouth. It explained the yelling I had heard earlier. In the back of my mind, I was hoping that she hadn't been too hard on Demyx about it or hard on him at all. In school, I had seen how girls got when they found out their lover had cheated on them. They turned into lions and tigers. I had guessed that as they got older, women would lose the whole clawing thing. From what I've seen on T.V., no, that doesn't happen. So in Xigbar's case, he could have all of Scion's wrath and a barrage of nightmares for all I cared. He was a grown man; he could take it. Served him right for what he did.

"How's Demyx taking it?"

"I gave him a tub of ice cream to chow down on."

"You're terrible!"

Chuckling, he took another sip of his ginger ale. I tapped three fingers on my right hand, "Okay, so that explains me, you guys, and Xigbar."

I couldn't help squinting at the rest of my fingers in confusion. In the corner of my eye, he looked at them too.

"So then, how did I end up on the swing at Sora's house?" I finally asked. That was the one piece that didn't connect with everything else.

"Well, what happened after you left?" he turned on his side so that he was facing me.

"All I remember was walking through town and this huge black thing following behind me," I let out a sigh, "then there was the smell of salt water and lying on something soft. That's about it."

Setting his head in his hand, he stared at the ceiling in the thought. I took the time to do some thinking myself. A car was what was following me. I could make that conclusion anyway. _Okay, so_ w_ho could've been in the car?_ I turned on my side as well. It wasn't Xigbar or the guys since they were as drunk as hell. _It couldn't have been Scion because she was at the hospital with Faron,_ I came close to shaking my head, _And Riku's out of the question._ The guy may have brought me to his house, but it didn't make sense for him to go into town, pick me up, set me on the swing, and then come back for me later. Thinking about it brought to my attention that whoever had set me there knew where I lived.

"Any idea on who it was?" He finally cleared the silence. I shook my head in defeat. I just didn't have a clue. Flipping back on his back, he let out a groan as he stared at the ceiling. I kept my position on the bed and nuzzled into the pillow.

"You know, I did see this guy coming out of here when I got here," I nearly mumbled. He took immediate interest in that the way his head snapped toward me.

"Did you?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yeah," I blinked.

"What did he look like?"

"Uh...He was wearing a blue suit, dark brown hair, brown eyes," I motioned to the features I was describing.

"Uh huh," he returned to lying on his side again.

"I thought he might be...you know, one of your dad's guys...?" I peeked up to him shyly. His interest in the subject reminded me of when I had talked to him about Riku. He just seemed so alert and offended. I felt like I was crossing a line again.

"But when I asked him about it, he said he wasn't there," I shrugged, "so I don't know who could've...done it."

When he had finished taking in all I had to say, he let out another sigh. I knew he wasn't mad at me; the sigh said that he was somewhat annoyed. I anxiously pulled the blanket up to my face and nuzzled into the pillow some more. I figured that he knew something, he just wasn't telling. If it was about the mafia, I understood. I just wanted an answer was all. When it seemed that he didn't want to talk anymore, I closed my eyes and prepared to fall back asleep.

"Roxas?"

"Hm?" I peeked my eyes opened. Letting out a quick breath, he turned back on his side to face me.

"You know...I don't think we were ever alone."

"You're not about to give me that whole 'alien spiel' are you?" I laughed lightly at my bad joke. He shared in the humor by giving me a quick flick of my hair.

"Not any of that shit, I swear," he smiled, "but you could say it's kind of like that. At least the way they keep to the shadows is kind of like that."

_There it is,_ I nodded. There was the mafia mentality.

"After that first night of drinking, nobody has been keen to the idea of leaving us alone. So chances are, there was somebody out there to watch us," he explained, seriousness returning to his face.

"One of your dad's guys?" I spoke without thinking. Without saying anything he nodded. I shrunk into the blanket at the feeling that I had done something wrong. I didn't get why I couldn't stop. My curiosity was getting the best of me. When he saw me shrink, he reached under the blanket. I jolted straight into the pillow at the feel of him grabbing my butt.

"Don't think too much into it. The guy was nice and took you home before you could hurt yourself."

Still blushing, I nodded. Even though I didn't get my answer as to who had helped me, I felt slightly better. Knowing that there might've been somebody out there to watch over us was comforting. It gave me the idea that I hadn't done too bad of a job that night excluding the part of me getting drunk. Still, it would've been nice of them to have at least helped me with the guys. What with them being "top men" I couldn't have counted on it.

Letting out a relaxed breath, my mind drifted off to something I hadn't thought of for a while. When I did think about it, I looked to Axel with a blank face.

"And that was all you guys saw on the cameras...?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hm?"

"That was all you guys saw in the camera room?" I repeated myself, "The exercise room, me leaving, all of that?"

He nodded. "Yep! That's all we got to see. There aren't any cameras in the guest rooms so if you were doing something freaky, we wouldn't have seen it."

"Oh."

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked over to me, "You weren't doing something cute without me seeing were you?"

Blush wouldn't come to my face that time, so I turned away in my typical fashion. His answer wasn't what I was waiting for. I was hoping that there were cameras in those rooms. Or at least one in that room where I had worked. That way, Axel could've seen what he had tried to do me. I wanted him to see what he had looked like when he was on autopilot. Since there was no evidence of him doing it, there was nothing I could do. We were both in a mess of trouble which was why I chose not to bring it up. I had already gotten what I wanted from him. I mean, getting the answers to the most confusing questions was enough. At least I thought it was...

*~'~'*

It was sometime around noon when I got home.

After getting some more rest at Axel's place, Scion took me home. She was still persistent about telling Cloud and Tifa what had happened, but I was able to talk her out of it once more. It was bad enough that I had worried everybody else at Axel's house; I didn't need them to worry either. And Axel's promise, I couldn't forget that. I wasn't about to make it seem like he had let Tifa down. He already had to me, but I wasn't going to chastise him about it.

Walking up to the front door, I could honestly say that I didn't care that I didn't have an excuse for Sora as to where I had been. I didn't care if he had asked Tifa, Cloud or even Riku for that matter. On the other hand, Riku's problem was slightly different from Sora's. The main difference was that I had escaped from his house. I gave more of a care to that while deciding not to stress myself too much over it. I'd sort things out later. For the moment, I had to focus on clearing out the rest of the toxins in my system.

"So nasty," I stepped into the house.

Despite taking some medicine before I left the house, I was still icky all over. I wanted to go up to my room and lay down in my own bed. There'd be no sleeping though. I had gotten all the sleep I needed over at Axel's house. The house was really quiet when I had arrived, leading me to believe that everybody was still sleeping. I had expected at least Tifa to have been awake. They must've had a long night with both kids out of the house.

_Perfect,_ I attempted to keep the bag as quiet as I could going up the stairs. I didn't want to give any clues to anybody that I was just getting home. It wasn't my aunt and uncle I was worried about, it was Sora. For some reason, I believed that he had the ears of a hawk when he slept. It was going to be either me waking him up or his lazy pet who was dashing across my shoulders.

Luckily, I made it to my room without any problems. Just what I wanted. My backpack seemed to have slid off my arms when I stepped into my room. I set my bag on the floor and shoved it under the bed with my other medication.

"Samba," I pulled the shirt from over my head, "don't tell anybody about last night."

I knew he couldn't talk. It was just in case he decided to turn into a human someday or learn how to talk. I wanted him to know that. I mean, the guy already understood me. The critter barked as he climbed out of the right sleeve shirt. Making a crabbing noise, he glided over to my bed and stretched his small body out on the mattress.

I took off my shorts and tossed both into the hamper in the corner of my room. In spite of my best efforts to clean them off, there were still traces of dirt and grass on both. Plus, they were just dirty. I wanted a change of clothes before getting into bed. I rummaged through my dresser to find a clean night shirt and pajama pants before getting into bed. Samba climbed onto my head as I laid back and flipped on the T.V.

It couldn't have been more than an hour when the scent of food entered my room. While I was watching T.V., I knew I had heard Tifa pass by in the hallway. Sora too. It was strange that he hadn't come in to see me like he usually did after he woke up. Knowing him, he must've been drained from crashing around two in the morning. With a mid-morning breakfast cooking, he was probably really hungry.

And so was I.

"C'mon Samba," I kicked my legs over the side of the bed. I wasn't a hundred percent better, but I was hungry enough to ignore the things that were holding my body back. All the vomiting left the fallout of inevitable hunger. I sped out of my room as fast as my body would allow and galloped down the stairs. I gave a quick greeting to the koi fish before turning the corner for the kitchen.

"Hey Tifa! What's-Oh!"

I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed somebody sitting at the table. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face. Sporting a familiar dark blue nightshirt, he sat upright in his chair with tan arms resting on the table. His hairstyle was familiar too, but the color put me off. It was jet black with tiny, very faint hints of brown to it. When Tifa noticed me, she smiled in greeting.

"Oh, are we having guests over?" I asked carefully, hoping the person in the chair wouldn't be offended.

"Guests?" she blinked. I was confused as to why she didn't know. I had figured she did; somebody was sitting in the chair right in front of me. That was when she caught sight of said person and shook her head.

"Sora!"

The person in the chair swiftly turned around.

"Did I fool you Roxas?" My cousin playfully spit out his tongue. There was no mistaking him; Sora was sitting in that chair. I didn't see how I had missed him. In my defense, it wasn't everyday I looked at my cousin in the back of the head.

"You dyed your hair?" I stepped over, running my hand through his hair. It wasn't that the texture had changed. I was just checking to make sure it was real.

"Yeah, I lost the bet," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. _The bet?_ I thought back to the other night when it came to me. _He did call about a bet,_ I dropped my hand from his head. Giving him a hard look, I stared him straight in the eye.

"The next time Riku asks you to do something like that with him," I poked him on the nose, "burn his house down." He puckered his lower lip in sadness. That only made me sneer.

"Good morning, everybody."

"Good morning, Cloud!" I snapped my head back to my uncle before shooting it back toward Sora.

"Morning, honey," Tifa said cutely as Cloud came around the corner.

"Oh! Dad! Dad!" Sora broke his gaze from mine to wave his arms like his dad couldn't see him.

"How do you like Sora's new hairstyle?" Tifa motioned to their son. Cloud stopped in his place the same way I had when he caught sight of Sora.

"Yeah, Dad! How do I look?" The former brunette bounced in his chair. His dad only stood there for a minute longer in silence, gazing upon his son with a poker face. But then his lips parted in which both Sora and I tensed up.

"You look like your mother's son."

"Daaaaaaad!"

"You're not my son!" The blonde huffed, taking a seat in the chair across from the boy. I took a seat too, next to my sobbing cousin. Honestly, I didn't think he looked too bad. I was just so used to his chocolate hair. Maybe if he had been a littler paler, he would've looked a lot better.

So after a nice brunch of bacon and grits, Sora got dressed and was off to work. Tifa stayed behind with me in the kitchen to talk to me about the other night. I told her about how we had eaten out, hung out with some of Axel's friends, and then spent the night over at his house. I completely omitted the parts of The Order getting drunk, Axel almost having his way with me, and that I had ended up at Riku's house. In place of those parts, I filled it with talks of me working on my homework and taking my medicine at every interval when needed. To work her over that last bit, I told her that I was still icky on the inside and wasn't planning on doing too much the rest of the day. To my relief, she believed every word.

"By the way, Roxas," she stopped me as I was heading up to my room, "there's a letter for you on your dresser."

"Okay. Thanks!" I gave her a nod then trotted up the stairs.

Sure enough, it was there. Yet, I didn't take too much notice of it; instead, I got to my homework. What with all my freaking out that night, I figured I might as well have finished what I had started. It didn't take too long, but it seemed to have dragged out forever. I didn't have much to look for afterwards other than another sip of medicine, another suppository to slip in, and nothing else. I played a couple of games and read a few comics until I had conked out at some point.

"Roxas..."

"Roxas..."

Someone tapped my shoulder. Lazily, I turned over on my stomach and shoved my head under the pillow. I wasn't for waking up just yet -even though it was eight at night. It was just a lazy nap. _Five more minutes,_ I nuzzled into the mattress, not realizing that I had only thought it.

Another tap on my shoulder made me groan.

"Roxas!" Sora rubbed my back. I adjusted the pillow over my head so that I could peek out with my left eye.

"What?" I asked groggily. For a second, I thought that it was somebody else. It was my cousin's black hair throwing me off again. He stood gleefully with his hands hiding behind his back.

"We got something for you..." he sang, shaking his hips. _'We'?_ I raised an eyebrow. I was about to adjust my pillow some more when I noticed Riku standing next to him. Mint eyes beamed down at me and he waved when I caught sight of him.

He was scaring me again.

In a flash, I remembered all that had transpired earlier that day at his house. I had woken up with a hangover, he had pressured me with questions, I made a daring escape without telling him. And his kiss. Especially his kiss. His friendly smile next to Sora only reminded me of how warped he looked in the darkness. It made him appear crazed and evil. He didn't look anything like the Riku I was used to; like Axel had been the night before, the real Riku was far away.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora must've noticed that my eyes were glued to his friend. Only when he called my name did I look back at him. Messing with something behind his back, he stepped closer to me with an anxious smile.

"Tada!"

Brought into the open was a nice swirl of vanilla ice cream on top of waffle cone. All I did was stare at it in front of me. Normally, I would've been a little enthusiastic despite my favorite flavor being sea salt -vanilla came third after strawberry. Even then, I just stared at it like I didn't know what to do with it. Without my knowing, my eyes drifted back to Riku.

When Sora didn't get a reaction, he attempted to get one out of me.

"It's for you!" he started, "Ya know, for being all sick and stuff." My eyes returned to him, but I kept glancing at Riku.

"Yeah," the platinum knelt down to my eye level, "And you've been stuck in here all day for about a week. We thought you deserved a little treat."

His gleeful look was poisoning me but his words hurt more. He knew that I had left. Of course he knew. A person couldn't just disappear from somebody's house without them knowing, especially when that person knew that somebody was there. But he was making it worse. He actually brought it up without mentioning any part of it. And his smile...his smile just said he had done it on purpose.

My lip trembled.

Clutching the pillow, I forced it back over my eyes and started sobbing into the cushion. I had known that I was going to have to face Riku at one point or another. I just didn't think it'd be so soon. I didn't want to see him, not yet. Maybe a week or so later, but not then. I had already been through a lot that day; I couldn't deal with one more thing as a result of the previous night.

"Told you he didn't like vanilla!"

"Sora! You're the one who told me he did!"

"Well...He likes things with chocolate on it! There's chocolate syrup downstairs!"

The two of them left for a few minutes only to return with a newly modified cone. Chocolate syrup had been added along with chocolate chips, M&Ms, cookie crumbs, mini marshmallows, sprinkles, and a nonchalant cherry on top to look down and wonder what the hell happened. Despite the new modifications, I didn't taste true satisfaction until Riku had left with Sora outside to the backyard. Soon after, my shy licks became normal enough to finish the cone. With a cold feeling in my stomach, I turned on my side and stared at the wall. Just by how I had reacted to Riku then, I knew the next week wasn't going to be easy.

*~'~'*

Sunday night, Sora and I were sitting in the basement playing video games. Well, I was doing most of the playing; Sora was on the floor with a notepad and pencil, trying to come up with a new name for himself.

"Why?" I asked him when he first started out while turning the Mario Kart wheel every which way I could.

"Don't you think I need a new name to go with my hair?" he tapped his head with the tip of the pencil, "I want to create a dark persona of myself!"

He pouted when he saw me trying to keep myself from laughing.

"A dark persona of yourself?" I had to pause the game to give him a weird look.

"Yeah!" he kept his bottom lip puckered. That right there convinced me that he couldn't do it. He was too happy-go-lucky to be any sort of dark. Only when he was angry could I see him really start crossing over to that side. But he had to be angry 24/7 to achieve that. Above all, he didn't need another persona just because he dyed his hair.

"What? Don't think I can do it?" he asked.

"No, not real-"

A piercing laugh made me drop the controller and grit my teeth.

_Not this again,_ I growled. How could I have forgotten about _that. _His "acting" was back again. I was ready to leave at that point, but he had already anticipated my next move. Darting toward me, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me to my feet. We ended up so close that our noses touched.

"Still don't think I can be dark?" he smirked, his tone sinister and alluring. I shook not only at his words but also because of the sudden pleasure I felt deep down. He knew just how to get under my skin.

"Alright! Alright!"

"Great!" His tone went back to normal as he let me fall back on the couch, "Now help me come up with a name."

I asked for the notepad which he happily handed over. Various names were scribbled down. _Dante, Neo, Izaya, Death,_ I glanced over the names with a slight twitch in my eye. It wasn't so much that the names were bad as much as it was none of them seemed to fit him. I had always known him as Sora the same as everybody else had. It _fit_ him.

"What're you looking for in a name anyway?" I flipped the sheet over to see if he had more ideas on the next page. I didn't know how much I could help him, but it was worth a shot.

"Well, I want something sexy," he beamed, spinning his finger in thought. _Sexy,_ I tried not to twitch at that. Like he needed that either! Physically, he was already sort of sexy. Why did he need a name to go with it? But when I thought of Axel, I had to put that thought aside.

"Okay..." I tapped the pencil on the notepad, "How about...Shadow?"

"Nah! It sounds boring. I don't want a boring name," he casually waved his hand at my suggestion. _Could've told me that before,_ I wrote the name down and crossed it out.

"Phantom? Wyvern?"

"Mm...No."

"Chimera? Runemaster? Necromancer?"

"No."

"Mandrake? Raven? Shade? C'mon! I'm thinking of some good stuff here!"

"Eh, I kind of liked the first one," he rested his head against the couch.

Fed up, I shoved the paper back into his hands then picked up the controller. He was on his own with that one. I thought that I had come up with some cool names despite my ideas of dark things were lacking. If he really wanted a dark name, he was better off asking Riku. After all, the guy had said before that he had some stealth in the dark. From what I had seen that Saturday morning, I had believed him.

For another hour, I'd see him still messing with the names. He'd write one down then scribble it off or be biting the tip of the eraser. The fact that he couldn't come up with something had started to bother me given how creative he usually was. I was ready to tell him to give it up, that he didn't need a name. Yet, I wanted to see what more he could come up with.

"Got it!"

His voice made me jump. By then, it was ten at night and I was ready to get some sleep. I was already about to time out when his voice woke me up.

"Picked a name?" I yawned, looking to him tiredly.

"Yeah!" he turned to me, wide awake. He took a minute to write something on the notepad then showed me the results. I leaned in for a closer view and squinted my eyes despite it being right in front of me.

"'Vanitas'?"

"Yeah!"

Sitting back against the couch, I took a gander at him in tired awe.

"Where'd you get that from?"

Even I hadn't heard of such a name. Bringing his notepad back under his pencil, he wrote something else down to show me.

"See!" he held it out in front of me, "My middle name is Satinav. When you write it backwards, you get Vanitas!"

Blinking, I nodded to myself. He was right. It was a really clever idea. I hadn't given much thought to his middle name except that it sounded weird. From what I had learned from Tifa, it was supposed to be our great-grandfather's name spelled backwards. She just hadn't said what it was.

_Vanitas, huh?_ I watched him stare proudly at the paper. It was certainly unique and had a sort of sexiness to it. Most of all, it sounded dark so it had everything he wanted in it. As for fitting him...I had to admit that it kind of did. Maybe not right away, but I could start put the name to his face.

*~'~'*

Monday morning had dissolved a lot of perks for me.

I woke up about half an hour earlier than I usually did to get ready for school. It was kind of weird seeing my cousin still sleeping in his bed. I would've woken him up too had I not been so focused on his best friend. There was no way I could stand going to school with Riku, not anymore. His kiss had been stuck in my head all weekend, gnawing at every thought I had. Being with him for more than five minutes would've been agony.

_I'll have to see him sometime,_ I groaned, switching my books in and out of my locker. Aside from working out my delivery schedule, I knew we'd have to talk to each other sometime to work things out. Until then, I wasn't so quick to jump on the communication bandwagon.

Just as I was finishing up, my locker door suddenly slammed shut. My hand flew straight to my chest. I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Morning, Roxy!" Axel flashed a grin my way.

"Don't do that!" I was still trying to catch my breath. He had come up so quietly and I had been so focused on Riku that I didn't even notice him come up. Laughing, he gently grabbed a few spikes of my hair and tugged at them as a sign for me to lift up my head.

"All part of the ac-"

He leaned down to my eye level and squinted his eyes.

"What the hell's going on with your eyes?" he blinked.

"Well..." I simpered. The conversation I had with Sora Sunday night had ended with me getting a little present for my efforts. A pair of yellow contact lenses was my gift for helping him come up with a name. He said that they looked cool on me and suggested I wear them to school that Monday. I nearly forgot about them that morning.

"Contact lenses," I pointed with a proud smile but it quickly vanished from my lips.

"Do you...Do you like them?"

Leaning against the lockers, Axel crossed his arms. "They're okay," he shrugged. I sighed happily.

"But, you know, blue's my favorite color."

A rush of blood came to my face, making me turn my head away so that he wouldn't see. _Blue?_ I tried not to smile, the warmth spreading to my chest. I didn't understand why I got so giddy like that after all the times we had gotten together. I assumed it was fact that it was the first time he had said that he liked my eyes.

"You're so coy," he purred.

"Stop," I held back my giggles. The last thing we needed was for everybody to see him making me act like a schoolgirl.

"So how've you been?" he asked while I reopened my locker.

"Okay, I guess," I winced. With all that had happened that weekend and how I had to deal with it, I guess one could say I was okay.

"Lemme guess: Mori's bothering you?"

"Like hell," I slammed the door. There was no way I could tell him about my lingering thoughts about Riku without having to mention the kiss. What was worse was that I was so ready to tell him about it at that moment. I felt that he needed to know but at the same time, I didn't want him to. Axel was already an unpredictable person; revealing it to him would've been explosive.

When he looked at me with interest in his eyes, I quickly turned away.

"Roxas!" Sora's voice called from behind me.

We looked back to see Sora waving at me from across the hall, our friends by his side.

"Oh, great." Axel and I sighed at the same time. We spared a second to smile at each other as the gang approached us.

"Where were you this morning? I thought we were gonna walk to school together." My cousin came up to me first.

"I had some things to take care of for my classes. You know, my absences?" I lied. I didn't keep myself from glancing at Riku when I said that. Thankfully, the platinum's eyes didn't meet mine.

"Axel's not giving you any trouble is he?" Kairi whispered.

"He's not dead, is he?" Axel snapped at her, "And besides, what would you have done if he was?"

Kairi let out a huff at his remark and turned away from him. Lucky for her, Riku stepped in front of her to be her shield.

"Anyway, what's up with your hair Strife?" The Flurry turned his attention to my cousin. Sora merely glared at him, his gold eyes giving him a more menacing appearance. I took a second to peek back at Axel to see his reaction. I was amazed at what I had found. The Flurry of Dancing Flames appeared slightly taken aback from what he was seeing.

"Obviously he dyed his hair," Riku answered for his friend.

"No shit, Mori. I can see that," he pointed to him.

"Then why did you ask, you idiot?"

I nearly crapped myself at the sound of Sora's voice. The guy was standing right in front of me but his voice sounded like it was creeping up behind me.

"Excuse me, Strife?" The redhead peered down to him, not sounding the least offended by his remark. My cousin barely raised his head to him, his bangs casting a dark shadow over his eyes. He was beginning to remind me of Riku whenever Axel came around. I could actually feel an aura start to come off him.

"What? Are you deaf too?" The former brunette coolly slipped his hands in his pockets. Axel's eyes widened only a tiny bit at the performance Sora was putting on.

"Oh ho ho! So Strife thinks he's a bad ass just cause he dumped some paint on his hair," he cocked his head playfully, an amused look showing up on his face.

"Say what you want. It doesn't change the fact that you're an idiot." My cousin flashed a cold smirk of his own toward Axel. Had he acted that way when Axel was still the bad guy, he would've been my hero. However, both his looks and his tone didn't faze the redhead very much at all.

"Oooh, whatever you say, Strife," Axel waved his hands in fake fear.

Sora leaned against the lockers, just as undeterred as Axel.

"It's Vanitas now."

"Whatever. I'm bouncing. See you later, Rocks Ass!" Axel waved as he turned to leave.

"Yeah," I mumbled under my breath. In a sense, I was both glad and sad to see him leave. Glad so that whatever tension was going on between him and Sora would die down. Sad because it was the first time I had seen him since Saturday. I hadn't heard anything about how things were going on his end since then. Lastly, there was an underlying feeling in my gut that said I wouldn't get to talk to him for a while.

Once Axel was out of sight, Sora turned back to me with his usual cheesy smile.

"How was that?" he asked, anxious for my answer.

Namine clapped lightly, "That was really good, Sora." He beamed at the praise. It didn't match his new look. If he wanted to smile, he was going to have to stick to the cool smirks, evil sneers, and everything else that went along with being "dark."

"Pretty ballsy if you ask me," I crossed my arms. Chances are if I hadn't changed Axel -and if Riku hadn't been there- Sora would've had his ass handed to him.

"Well," Sora started when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. Dumbfounded, I let him take my hand and swing me against the lockers. When my back hit the wall of metal, he pinned his free hand against the side of my head. I still didn't get what was going on. I glanced at the others to see the same clueless looks that I probably had on my face.

"I'd do anything to get some alone time with you, Roxas," he purred. I was about to spit my tongue out at him when something behind him caught my eye.

"Oh, hi Mr. Xemnas..." I grinned cheesily.

Automatically, Sora dropped the act and turned around to the principal with the cheesiest smile he could put on. Everybody next to us also gave the teacher some quick, nervous greetings. Xemnas stood there, eyes wide and fingers frozen above the stack of papers he appeared to have been going through.

"Good morning, Roxas and Sora," he replied slowly, looking between us. The two of us laughed in embarrassment which barely helped the man calm down.

"I see that you dyed your hair, Mr. Strife," he put his hand down.

"Yep."

"And are wearing contacts."

"Uh huh!"

With a small chuckle, the man nodded. "All within the school's dress code. Just no more of this," he waved his finger between me and him.

"Y-Yeah! Sorry, sir!" Sora waved his hands defensively. With a nod, the principal took off with what looked like a jitter. I would've walked off that way too had I seen two students who were related pulling moves like that.

*~'~'*

Most the day was easy to get through except for lunch. There was Riku to deal with then. I had evaded him with the excuse of having to make up a test for a class. Everybody had believed it so easily that I had decided to use it for the rest of the week for when lunchtime came around. It wasn't a total lie; I did have a few exams in one or two of my classes, but it did keep me away from Riku.

The slyness of that excuse couldn't cure my constant sighing by the time we got out. I had returned home with a small stack of homework and a slightly depressed mood. The reason: I hadn't seen Axel the rest of the day. He was either skipping or doing something else. The feeling lasted through my homework, but eventually lifted when Sora suggested a game of Just Dance. At first, it started with just the two of us, then it escalated to Tifa and Cloud joining in.

"C'mon Cloud! Move your arms some more!"

"I'm trying! This game is hard!"

Tifa threw her arms up to shake them to the beat. I tried not to look at the huge distraction that was her chest. Meanwhile, Cloud was just trying to keep up with the silhouette on the T.V., but only made the words "Good!" and "Bad!" show up on the screen. And putting them both to shame was Sora who was busting out moves like he owned the place. In a sense, he did.

As for me, I had taken the time to sit out and have a snack. Competing against somebody as hyper as Sora had worn me out. My limbs were like jelly by the time I had plopped down on the couch. And watching Cloud fail so bad was hilarious.

"You lose, old man!" Sora pointed at his dad when the results came up on the screen. A blond eyebrow twitched on my uncle's face when he saw his and Sora's scores.

"You're grounded!"

"WHAT?"

Tifa comforted her "sobbing" son while Cloud searched through the selection of songs for the next round. I was finishing my own round of snacks when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it!" Sora took off up the stairs, apparently "recovered" from his bout with Cloud.

"Roxas, why don't you choose the next song?" Tifa picked up my Wii remote, holding it my way.

"I dunno. I don't want to put Cloud through anymore shame!"

"Rox-aaaaaaas."

Flashing a confident smile Cloud's way, I happily took my remote back.

"Hologram, please" I stretched my arms out in preparation to whoop my uncle's ass. I may not have been as good as Sora, but I was fairly sure I could beat him.

"No, we're dancing to World is Mine," he ran through the selection until he reached the song. I stared at him in a mix of bewilderment and a hint of bitterness. It wasn't the song so much as it was the dance. I was embarrassed to do it despite being in the comfort of my own home.

"Have you seen the way she dances?"

"Even more reason for you to do it."

Not wanting to put up a fight, I went along with it. The music started and we began following the moves of the manikin on the screen. At first I was popping up "Goods!" and "Bads!" thanks to my uncomfortableness, but settled in so much that "Excellents!" started showing up. The same couldn't be said for Cloud; he was just as fidgety with the moves as I had been and continued being iffy throughout the song. Tifa had been the opposite of us the whole time, even taking the lead in point value. She looked better doing it, but only because she was a girl.

At one point, I noticed somebody coming down the stairs but didn't grab a second to look at them. I suspected it was just Sora coming back down although he didn't say anything. _Figures,_ I thought to myself. He knew how weird I danced to the song. I tried playing it alone once and he had sneaked down only to scare me at the end.

"Winning!" Tifa beamed proudly when the results came up. Obviously she came up in first place while I was in a close second and Cloud was dead last. The blond shook his head in disappointment to which I spit my tongue out at him. He had brought it upon himself. I was so proud of my second-place victory that I took up the job of looking up the next song to dance to.

"Nice failing, Dad!" Sora finally spoke up behind us.

"Hey Sora, how badly do you want me to disown you?"

"Daaaaaad!"

"Mind if I play?"

My thumb froze on the directional pad.

Tifa finally glanced back at the couch where the familiar voice had come from. "Oh, hi Riku," she greeted warmly. I was reluctant to look back at the boy. I did so anyway with stiffness in my neck. There was Sora's best friend, dressed in casual clothes with a gleeful smile planted on his face.

"Evening Mrs. Strife. Hey, Roxas!" he greeted us when he looked our way. My aunt may have acknowledged his greeting, but I sure didn't. If he wanted a greeting, a half-smile was enough for him.

"C'mon, Roxas! Let's tear up the dance floor together!" Sora held up another Wii remote.

"We'll let you guys have the basement," Cloud restarted the Wii, "besides, I have to get back to work."

"Have fun boys," Tifa set her remote on the T.V. Once they departed, I felt the room become ridiculously small. Anxiousness rose up in my chest just looking at Riku. The platinum merely beamed confidently and stretched his arms out to the side.

"I hope you can keep up," he said mockingly, picking up a remote. By then I was ready to follow the message my heart was sending me: leave.

"Actually, I'm kind of tired," I started, setting my remote on the T.V.

"Whaaaa?" Sora objected.

"Keeping up with you takes a lot of work," I smiled tiredly, "And now the both of you? You've got to be kidding me."

What I was saying was almost the honest truth. Sora knew how to wear a guy out. It was a good excuse to get out of dancing with Riku.

"Yeesh, Sora. What'd you do to him?" Riku turned to his friend while I threw away the trash I had left on the couch. Sora only shook his head to his friend's question.

"But Roxas..." My cousin groaned as I made my way up the stairs.

"C'mon, Roxas! I promise to go easy on you!" Riku said in a mocking tone. That made me shake. It wasn't his tone, just what he had said. After what he had done to me on Saturday, I had expected him to choose his words more carefully. I guess that didn't happen. Glancing back down at them, I gave one more parting smile.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like it." Sora let out another moan, but didn't bother to fight with me anymore. At that, I finished my trek up the stairs.

That night, I went to bed with the music flowing into my head. Sora's and Riku's laughter would occasionally cut in as did Cloud's complaints and Tifa's cheers when they rejoined the game. It wasn't so much the music that kept me up so much as it was my thoughts of Riku. To know that he was enjoying himself below me was annoying. Even more bothersome were his words. They had kept floating around my head until I had fallen asleep.

*~'~'*

I let the pages run from under my thumb as I walked onto the stage. Keeping the book in one hand, I reached for the object I had been holding tightly against my ribs. With a few coughs, I cleared my throat and looked to my opponent.

_"It is time we settle this,"_ I drew my sword.

Across from me, the boy stepped forward while drawing his own sword. He flipped a page over in his book, peered down at it thoughtfully, then turned his attention on me.

_"As I had hoped. It seems like I've been waiting forever this moment."_ A smirked curled onto his lips. _"It's time the two of us became one."_

Adjusting the book in my hand, I lazily held up my sword. _"That doesn't sit quite well with me. How about I just destroy this eternal bond?_" His sadistic laugh clawed at my ears then shot down my spine.

_"You're a fool!"_ He held up his sword, his gold eyes running up the blade all the way to the tip. _"This is what binds us together. Destroy it and you're sure to be dragged down with it."_

_"It matters not to me!"_ I stepped forward, _"So long as harm does not come to the ones I keep!"_

My arms loosened as I gazed out to the seats, "Ms. Gainsborough, do we really have to do this?"

Sitting in the front row was our teacher, following along in the book the same as everybody else had been. When she heard my question, she looked up at me and nodded.

"You two are really giving us an authentic feel to the protagonists' struggle. Keep going!" she beamed. I blew at one of my bangs to her answer. _How authentic do we need to be?_ I brought my eyes back to the book for my next line.

"How can you not like this, Roxas?" Sora happily swung his plastic sword around like he was fighting an army. Peering off stage, Sora waved his sword at the people at the stage controls.

"Can we use the harness now?" he asked, jumping anxiously. _So much for being dark,_ I rolled my eyes.

It was English class and, yet again, we were acting out another play. Ms. Gainsborough wanted to shake things up by having us actually perform on stage. I don't know how, but she was able to steal the stage from the Theater class for our period so that we could bring her vision to life. Not much else was given for us to make it a special performance other than toy swords and a harness for Sora. The part that annoyed me the most was that she had chosen Sora and I to act out the parts. I had a feeling that we were selected thanks to Sora's hair change making him stick out like a sore thumb. Seeing as what had happened last time, Zexion wasn't cast in our performance. Instead, he sat several rows back from the rest of the class. From what it looked like, he was reading his book.

"C'mon, Roxas!" Sora called.

"Alright!" I waved my sword at him.

_"Is it always about the ones you keep?"_ Sora huffed, his sinister tone returning for his lines.

_"Well what of the ones you keep?_" I countered, _"So long as I have their faith in me, their power shalt be mine as mine is theirs!"_

To that, we ran at each other to put on what was probably the lamest sword fight ever. All we did was swing our swords around so that they clashed a bunch with a plastic-like sound. We tried making it somewhat flashy by adding some "awesome" moves to our shtick but it didn't do much for us.

Dropping our books, we picked up the circle of stain glass that had been placed to the side for later use. Apparently, it was part of the scene in the book. We held it up together and signaled for a guy named Reed to come over and break it. He did so anxiously, using the pair of scissors Ms. Gainsborough had told him to use to smash the center of it. Glass shined in the stage lights as the pieces fell to the floor in a multitude of colors.

"Woah!" Sora looked around as he was lifted off the ground. The students at the controls raised Sora up so that he was hovering a few inches off the stage. _Cool,_ I thought. But not cool enough to save our performance. Our sword act hadn't really changed even with Sora floating in midair.

"This is so lame!" I backed away from Sora so that I could laugh it all out. Thankfully, I wasn't the only one. Sora had dropped his sword so that he could hold his sides to laugh. Our audience was giggling too with Ms. Gainsborough failing to hide a chuckle. I couldn't really tell if Zexion was laughing or not, but I assumed that he must've gotten something funny out of our act.

"Excuse me?"

Our laughter died down when we turned to the auditorium door. Standing in the light of the hallway was a figure with long hair and bright eyes. It goes without saying that my breath had slipped away when I saw who it was. _It would be him,_ I thought, lightly gritting my teeth. Who else would it have been?

Riku.

Calming down, Ms. Gainsborough looked back at the student.

"Yes?".

"Our teacher didn't show up for class and we already reported it to Xemnas," he started, other students showing up behind in him.

"Is it okay if we chilled out here for the rest of the period?"

"Of course. Come watch the show with us."

I bit the inside of my cheek when she said that. Not only were we a show now, but one of the few periods where I could get away from him had slipped away. With a nod of his head, Riku waved for the rest of his classmates to follow him inside. They immediately began filling the seats that our class hadn't filled already, prompting Zexion to get up to move to the other side of the room. As I watched Riku sit in one of the front row seats, I felt all of the humor I had in my body drain away.

"Back to work boys," Ms. Gainsborough waved to us after getting the auditorium quiet.

"Right," I mumbled, picking up my book and sword once more.

_Why does he have to sit so close?_ I took one last peek at him. I finished the rest of the show with only 80 percent feeling. With the platinum sitting so close, I couldn't help glancing back at him every so often. Nothing changed when I hS looked at him; he appeared really interested in the show. _In the show, or me?_ I thought to myself at one point. I tried not to think about it.

*~'~'*

Wednesday had temporarily taken the spot as the most stressful day of that week.

Baseball practice, studying, and the dance. There was so much on my plate, that I had to throw my problem with Riku into the backseat. I started tackling the things I wanted to get done, specifically baseball. There was a bat in the garage that I had been using to practice my swings Tuesday night. It was also my excuse to avoid Riku that morning. I told Sora that I had left early to try the batting cage at school. He accepted it without much protest but seemed somewhat suspicious about it.

"That's all I can do for now," I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I trudged toward my locker. There wasn't much I could do to practice swinging, but it did take a small toll on me. It had seemed like forever since I had swung a bat like that. The morning may have been cool, but I was nearly drenched in sweat by the time I was finished. All I could hope for was luck.

I was about to turn a corner when somebody's arms wrapped around my torso. I shrieked when my feet were briefly lifted off the ground. At first, I thought it was a teacher, but what teacher treated their students like that? When I looked up to my captor, the familiar red locks relieved my beating heart.

"Axel!"

"How's it hanging?"

Immediately after he set me back down did I jump into his arms. It felt like forever since I had seen him much less got some alone time with him. To be in his arms was comforting until I had realized what I was doing. We were still at school, out in the open, where anybody could've seen us. Automatically, I slipped out of his arms and scanned the area for anybody who might've been around.

"Relax. Nobody's here," he grabbed my head and turned it so that I was looking at him.

"Are you sure? What about the people who have clubs or sports this morning?" I couldn't help examining the area again. I wasn't the only person who had shown up so early. Aside from the staff, there were other clubs or practices that went on before school. Detentions and tests were served around the same time. We were not alone.

"Chillax," he pet my head, "Clubs are down the hall. Sports are outside or in the gym downstairs, and the teachers wouldn't give a fuck."

He pointed to the said directions of where the places were. I was beginning to take his advice and relax when I looked back at the classroom behind us. He must've seen the anxiousness in my face as he leaned down to my eye level and pointed at the room.

"Blindspot," he whispered. My mind was still a little blurry, but I understood what he was talking about. We were at a corner diagonal from the corner of the classroom. It may have had windows, but nobody could see us from where we were standing. Even better was the fact that even if somebody was in there, they wouldn't have heard us either. We were out of hearing range too. We were actually safe.

_Thank goodness,_ I wrapped my arms around him once more. For once, it seemed like fate was smiling down on me. After a couple of days of shining down on Riku, I was due for some love myself. Just the thought of the guy made me half-expect him to come around the corner to break the both of us up.

"So what're you doing here so early?" I let go of him.

"Tch. My dad has been the biggest prick in the world. He makes Xigbar drop me off here so damn early for no reason," he explained, taking a spot against the lockers.

"You don't go anywhere?" I took a spot next to him. Knowing him, I wouldn't have thought of him staying around very long if Xigbar made sure he went inside. He could've just taken off down the street to the shops then come back when school started.

He shook his head, "Nowhere _to_ go in such a short amount of time without a car."

Made sense. I got the impression that Axel had arrived not too long after I had finished practicing for baseball. In that time, he couldn't have really gone anywhere. Not unless he ran really fast.

"What about you?" He peeked down to me.

"Me?" I blinked, "Came here to practice for baseball. Tryouts are this afternoon."

"That all?"

I was about to tell him that it was, but there was a knowing look in his face. He knew there was more. Shaking my head, I rested my back flat against the lockers.

"And to get away from Riku," I mumbled in hopes that he wouldn't hear me.

"He's not bothering you is he?"

"What? No! No, he's not," I held my hands up defensively. Axel hadn't really gotten pumped up when he asked me about it, but I saw the flames in his eyes that said otherwise.

"It's just...I guess I can't get the feeling that I woke up at his house off my mind," I hugged my arms. Since I couldn't tell him the whole truth, I had expected that part of it was good enough.

The redhead shifted uncomfortably. "It's my fault," he crossed his arms.

"N-no! It's not!" I fiercely shook my head. Although he did bring the drinks to the party, I didn't completely blame him for what had happened that night. He wasn't himself.

Smiling, he ran his hand through my hair, "You go too easy on me."

"Let's just say I'm in a generous mood," I winked, only taking in half the goodness I would've felt when he pet my head. His hand fell down to my chin so he was cupping it.

"Well I absolutely love it," he whispered seductively. I shook with the urge to jump back into his arms. It was the nagging feeling of Riku unexpectedly showing up that kept me from pouncing him.

"It's just that," I started without thinking. He removed his hand and stared down to me, anxious to hear what I had to say.

"That...Ugh, I haven't had a break from the guy all week," I finished.

"Well seeing as how he's your cousin's best friend, I wouldn't imagine it," he rolled his eyes, "I mean, you guys hang out all the time."

I shivered, "Yeah, but now it's getting ridiculous. Yesterday, the guy brought his whole class to the auditorium when their teacher didn't show up!"

What Riku was doing not out of the ordinary, but I felt that him showing up where I was was him trying to get close to me. He may not have made any advances, but he did bring with him the insecure feeling I always got. All the while, he acted like nothing happened that Saturday. I just didn't have feelings for him.

A sneer showed up on his face. "Are you sure he's not bothering you?" he growled.

"No, he hasn't said anything about it since then."

"Then get this." The redhead grasped my shoulders. His mint eyes were brought down to my eye level so that his face was the only thing I could see. A hint of giddiness came to me if only for a moment. I knew what he was going to say was going to be important.

"If Mori does anything to you, anything at all, you let me know," he whispered, "I'll take care of it."

"Axel..."

Letting go of my shoulders, he casually ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not about to let Mori keep bothering you just because of some stupid thing that happened on a Friday night," he huffed.

As risky as it was, his words set me at ease. For about half the week, I had the sense that nobody was on my side and that I was the only one who could defend myself. Hearing Axel say that he'd help me take care of things made some of the anxiousness in my chest fade. There was just the idea of how he would do it without revealing our relationship.

My thoughts must've shown up on my face again, as Axel rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret," he winked. Unable to hold back any longer, I jumped back into his arms and gave him the tightest hug I could.

"Thank you, Axel," I nuzzled my face into his shoulder. He returned my feelings in an even tighter hug.

"Anything for you, Roxas," he rested his chin on my head.

I wish our moment could've lasted longer but time was catching up to us. Axel had noticed the clock on the wall saying there was a minute left before the bell rung. I still had to get to my locker and prepare for another day of not staring Riku straight in the eye.

"Ugh, we better go," I mumbled.

"Well, if you're still in a generous mood," he hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Flushing filled my face at the unexpected move. He tilted his head and cocked an eyebrow. I knew what that meant, but with less than 30 seconds before the bell rung, I wasn't so sure. I was expecting a flood of students to show up in the hallway the minute the bell went off.

"But Axel..."

"We're safe. I swear."

His voice wasn't pressing me to do it, but I didn't want to keep him waiting. He already knew that I wanted to do it too. We wrapped our arms around each other and I went in for the kiss. The feel of his lips against mine had sealed everything we had talked about. It didn't mean that I still didn't have my questions. For the moment, however, I was content with what we had discussed.

The bell rung above us. I held on a few seconds longer. After all, I didn't know when the next time I'd be able to kiss him like that would be. Not long after the bell had begun to ring did I hear a weird click sound. I had assumed it was one of the doors down the hall. Other than that, nothing else seemed unusual. We reluctantly parted ways with the promise to meet up sometime the next day. Before, I couldn't wait for that day.

*~'~'*

Throughout the rest of the day, I felt as if Axel's kiss had given me a spark of good luck.

I was able to get through the rest of the school day without crossing paths with Riku. Even better was the feeling that even if we had run into each other, I didn't think seeing him would've bothered me so much. Knowing that Axel was backing me up gave me the confidence to just brush off all my worries. By lunch, I was already planning my main objective for the next week: to put all of it behind me. I actually thought that I'd have the strength to pull through the next two days.

Then baseball practice came around. By then, my luck had run out.

We were given a briefing and a warm-up that afternoon before Mr. Leon had us out on the field to practice. For the first test, we were supposed to do was hit the balls when they were shot at us from the machine. There was the speed test in which we had to run around from base to base as fast as we could. Lastly, there was the arm test which tested us on how well we could catch and throw. Given all the practice I had done that week, I didn't expect anything to be a challenge for me. I may not have done much work on my speed or my arms, but I had believed I was in well enough shape for both.

Just as we were getting things underway did I see my friends in the bleachers. Kairi and Namine were holding up a sign that said "Go Roxas!" which I was pretty sure was written in glitter. Sora was waving his arms around like I maniac every time it was my turn for a test. Then there was Riku who almost seemed like he was putting his hand up on the side of his face to shield himself from the others.

"Why do you get all the praise?" Wakka shook me by my shoulder after going up to bat.

"Believe me, I have no idea," I mumbled to myself.

I was about to head into the dugout for some shade when Tidus passed me with a snobbish hit with his shoulder. My brow furrowed as I watched him walk on without even so much as a glance back at me. He kept his head down, ball cap shading his face, and lips sealed shut. Times like those usually called for a "sorry" or "excuse me," but I knew he had to have done that on purpose.

"Excuse you!" I called back, some irritation in my tone to remind him of what he had done.

Once again, I didn't hear an apology come out of him. All he did was turn around and scowl at me from under his visor. I was taken aback for a second at how weird the shadow of his cap made his eyes look. He looked like he absolutely hated me. But then he quickly shifted into a knowing smile with a pair of playful eyes to match.

"You're in for the surprise of your life, Roxas!" he announced, pointing his baseball bat at me.

Originally, I had taken it as a challenge. He was up for bat next and I thought he was just going to show me off. In that case, I was up for the test. Holding up my own bat, I pointed it at him and flashed my own confident smirk.

"You're on!"

Yeah, if only I had been on too.

I was so pumped by the time it was my turn to bat that I felt like I could hit a million home runs. When I had stepped up to the plate, it was a completely different story. I set off some pretty good hits but got a lot more misses than I had expected. My bat would swing forward without me even telling it to and the ball would fly right by my head. Sometimes I'd see the ball coming in one direction only for me to accidentally swing in another.

Every time I'd get a miss, Sora and the others would call out with something like "you can do it!" or "you were close!" or something of that nature. Just as much, they'd cheer each time I got a hit. As much as I appreciated the sympathy, it ruined my concentration like there was no tomorrow. After several misses, I was sitting in a bad mood with my teeth gritted and my eyes squinting at the machine across from me. In the corner of my eye, I had seen Leon mark something down on his board. His gesture just made me more determined to get a hit every time I saw a ball come at me.

Once I was done, I found myself drenched in sweat once again and my arms feeling like they were about to fall off. All around me were balls that I had either hit or missed, rolling around in the wind. And in my head was the disappointment that all I had practiced for had barely shown.

"Nice hitting, Roxas," Mr. Leon called, "take a break, kiddo."

With my teeth still grinding against each other, I trudged back to the dugout. The whole time, I couldn't take my eyes off of Tidus who was grinning from ear to ear when he looked at me. I only sneered slightly before taking a seat on the other side of the bench. Letting my bat drop to the ground, I took off my hat and shook my hair free of what sweat had formed. If I wanted to be on the team, I was going to have to do a lot better than that.

I didn't really know what had put me in such a weird spot when I was up to bat. At first, I had believed it was because I was actually showing off to a coach in place of a machine or because of what Tidus had said to me earlier. In the end, I came to the conclusion that it was because of Riku again. He was 30 feet away from me and his presence had still bothered me. How did I know it was him? Sora had text me after batting practice was done to say that they were leaving. Once Riku was gone, I had excelled in the other two tests. I couldn't put all the blame on the guy, but I had to assume he had some part in screwing me up.

Two hours later did I go home sweaty and craving for a bed. Never before had the journey home been like hiking across the Sahara. As if carrying a bat wasn't enough for me, my backpack was threatening to break my spine. At the front door, I kicked off my shoes, dropped my backpack next to the wall, and let my bat slip out my hand.

"Is that you, Roxas?" Tifa called from upstairs.

"Yeah," I answered, just about ready to head to the kitchen for something to drink.

My aunt galloped down the stairs with a book in her hand. I didn't think much of it until she came over. I was praying that it wasn't for me. And thankfully, it wasn't.

"Could you run over to Riku's house real quick? Sora said he was going to go study over there and one of his books fell out of his bag," she held it out to me.

"Do I have to? I just came from baseball practice. Can't Cloud do it?" I whined. As much as I didn't want it to come out like that, I was exhausted. That guy ran around on a motorcycle almost everyday. Or Tifa could've done it since she was at home all day. Then again, when Tifa usually asked me for a favor, I wasn't one to pass it up.

"Sorry, Roxas. Cloud's still at work and I've got a doctor's appointment. Could you do it...pretty please?" she held the book up to her face like a child.

My eye twitched. I hated when she did that. Reluctantly, I took the book from her and slipped on my shoes again. She beamed like there was no tomorrow and promised to pick me up something at a restaurant on her way home. That I could live with. I let my complaints go as soon as I got out the door. It was just one little thing. I had to be thankful that his house wasn't clear across town like some of my deliveries were. As for seeing Riku, I figured I'd be able to handle it. I was too exhausted to let him get to me, especially since I was only going to be there for five minutes. My plan was to go in, throw the book at Sora, and get out so I could jump in the shower and die.

"Hi, Mrs. Mori," I waved as I approached the house.

The woman was kneeling down at her garden next to the front door. Smiling, she gave me a small wave back.

"Nice to see you, Roxas. You here to hang out with Sora and Riku too?"

Shaking my head, I held up the book, "Nah, just here to drop this off for Sora."

She pointed to the door with a trough, "Go on ahead inside. The door's unlocked. I think they should be up in Riku's room."

Thanking her, I went on inside as she had said. I picked up speed going up the stairs, so ready to chuck the book at Sora with an angered yell then run back home. The memory that Riku's room had once been a prison for me had completely slipped my mind. Even if it had surfaced, I wouldn't have let it get me down. I was on the outside of it and free to leave as I had pleased. Neither him nor his dog could keep me from going. The door was coming up and so was the end to my task. I was about to grab the doorknob when I heard the sound of the bed creaking on the inside.

"Okay! You win! You win!" Sora's voice tiredly announced.

Something light had hit the floor. I awkwardly stared at the doorknob. _What're they doing in there?_ I drew my hand away from it. The door was cracked opened just enough for somebody to see inside. That somebody had to be me as I couldn't help wondering what was going on in there. Leaning down, I closed my left eye and peeked into the crack. Inside, I could see Sora's legs hanging off the foot of the bed, his head occasionally coming in and out of view. On the floor was a blue, plaid tie and one of the school's uniform shirts.

"I told you that if I won, I'd keep my place on top," Riku's voice chimed in although I couldn't see him.

"Yeah, I know," Sora's head came into view again, watching something near the balcony, "just don't think you'll be so lucky next time!"

"Oh, I will," his friend answer confidently.

I didn't have the faintest clue what they were talking about. Video games were the first things that came to my mind. Sometimes Sora would tell me about how he would lose to Riku at all kinds of games. I had thought he had just lost again. Then there was the shirt on the floor; I didn't think much of it. I concluded that Riku had changed clothes when he got home. Coming to all of those answers, I was ready to go in and surprise them with a math book.

I was about to grab the handle when I saw Sora take his pants off.

The light coming from the other side of the room diminished, leaving most of the room in the dark. My heart jumped at the sight of a shadowy figure also sliding something off from around his legs. On the bed, Sora had slipped another article down his legs and let it drop off his feet. The object hit the floor with a light thud. My cousin let out a content sigh as I saw his feet creep up the edge of the bed until they were out of my view. Lumps formed under the sheets while the shadowy figure took one last thing off before going over to the bed himself.

And that was about all that I could stand.

I rushed down the stairs as quietly as I could. On my way out, I had slipped into the kitchen for a second to leave the book. I don't really remember what I had left it on, but I didn't care. I just needed to get out of there. The jitters had begun following me out the door. I hid them as best as I could when it came to talking to Mrs. Mori again. With rising anxiety, I told her where I had left the book before speeding off back to the house.

All the while I had completely forgotten about my exhaustion. I was just wishing there was some bleach lying around at home so that I could dunk my eyes in it. Or possibly some pepper to throw in my eyes. Anything to erase what I had seen.

*~'~'*

In the end I settled with a shower.

A long, scalding hot shower.

The minute I had got up to my room, I stripped down and ran straight for the bathroom. I turned the dial on full blast and let the water pound against my skin. There was no skimping out on the body wash; I squeezed out a good chunk of the bottle every five minutes or so.

_How could he?_ I growled. I just didn't understand it. Riku's and Sora's relationship had never been anything deeper than what I had seen. They hung out together, laughed, played games. It didn't look like there was anything underneath it. That was because I had never bothered to see what else there was. When I did see them that day, it almost came as no surprise to me. Even if it had shocked me, I would've still been okay with it. After all, I had my relationship with Axel. Who was I to judge?

What really got to me, however, was Riku.

I couldn't believe the guy had betrayed Sora and kissed me behind my cousin's back. That was what really infuriated me. Here was the guy you've known longer than I have yet you went for his cousin. It didn't make any sense. And just what did I have that Sora didn't? Granted, we were similar, but we were different too. And just where did these feelings come from again? It was so confusing and frustrating at the same time. Then there was Namine. What about her? What was up with taking her to the Halloween dance if you had been dating Sora? Then again, Sora had done the same to Kairi so I got the idea that they were both covering up. But did Kairi and Namine know? Had they any idea that they were being used? And again, what was up with covering it up? Of all the things I had been told, I had at least expected Sora to tell me about it.

But it was what they were doing that had made me set the shower on high.

How many other times had they done _it_ in that particular bed? Sleeping with each other like that? What was more was that they had dared to do it while his mom was home and with the door ever so slightly cracked open. For a couple, that was a pretty bold move on their part. Anybody could've walked in on them at anytime. I would know; I almost did. But just knowing that they had done it in that bed was the worst part. Riku had lied me down and kissed me on that same mattress. Who knows how many times those two had made love under those sheets? It was a joke. A bad joke on mine and Sora's end.

_Dirty. Just dirty,_ I fiercely scrubbed at my skin with the loofah.

Maybe I was just overreacting at the time, but I couldn't get the feeling of being covered in filth off me. I had taken a shower Saturday afternoon, but the dirty feeling was back on me again. The mentally, dirty feeling. I watched my hand move back and forth against my arm. Even while the stinging pain appeared, I still kept scrubbing as hard as I could. I did this to every reachable part of my body. Once I was done, I'd do it again. And again. Using my shampoo, I practically tore at my hair in an attempt to get it clean. It was just everywhere and nowhere, even beneath my skin. I just couldn't get to it.

I must've been in there at least 30 minutes trying to get clean. The air stung when I had stepped out of the shower. Dismally, the towels I had wrapped around me provided no comfort. I had scrubbed myself until every inch of my skin was a bright pink. It was like I had made my own version of a sunburn; almost everything I touched hurt in some way. But I ignored the pain. It was the least I could do to feel clean.

_I can't believe him,_ I opened the door.

I was stepping out onto the carpet when I bumped into somebody.

"Woah! Sorry, Roxas!"

"WHAT?"

Sora put his hands up defensively with a frightened look on his face. I didn't really see that it was him until a few seconds after. Along with that came the fact that my anger wasn't aimed at him. He had no idea what his friend had done behind his back. Still, I couldn't quite look at him the same way.

I dragged my hand down my face, "Sorry."

"No problem," he cautiously lowered his hands, "Baseball practice got you down?"

"Kind of," I lied, knowing it was the last thing on my mind.

"Well don't worry about-What happened to you?" he grimaced when he finally saw the state I was in.

The hallway was dimly lit, but my pink skin must've made me glow somehow. That, or the slight glow of his golden contacts helped him see me. I shrugged wordlessly and turned away, not sure how to explain it to him. I could've made up the lie to say that it was because of baseball. Honestly, I didn't feel like talking to him or anybody else for the rest of the night.

"You were in there a while. Are you okay?" he crossed his arms.

"Yeah. Just with baseball and all..." I shrugged, lightly feeling my right arm.

My arms had hurt the most.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it!" he lightly grasped my wrist, "I'm sure you'll make the team!"

His words brought the tiniest of smiles to my face. It was nice to hear something encouraging after all I had been through that afternoon. What made it better was that it was from Sora. Nonetheless, I still had the haze in my mind about him. I had an idea of where he had just come from.

"Thanks," I nodded, taking some steps away from him.

"Oh, and Roxas."

I glanced back at him curiously in wait for what he wanted to say next. He stood there, seemingly unsure of what he wanted to tell me. His lips were tight in a frown and he was hiding his hands behind his back.

"Do you think...Riku's been acting weird lately?"

_Riku?_ I raised an eyebrow. As if it wasn't enough seeing him, now we were talking about him too. Still, to hear a question like that from Sora sort of caught my interest. Aside from my paranoia, the guy appeared to have been acting as he usually did. But to hear possible trouble in paradise? That was something new.

"No, not really," I shook my head..

"Oh, okay," he resumed his cheerful stance.

"What? Is there something going on?"

He shook his head fiercely at that, "No! Nothing! I just had a feeling is all!"

Shrugging, I turned around and started heading toward my room. If Sora had a feeling about it, then that told me that the platinum wasn't handling what he had done so easily either. That made me smirk. _Serves him right,_ I huffed to myself. He deserved as much for what he had done that past Saturday. I was hoping he had gotten the same uneasy feelings I had at some point. I didn't see why he shouldn't have.

"But in my opinion," Sora started again, his voice dark once more. I stopped in front of my door, frozen in step by his downbeat tone.

"You're both acting weird to me."

I turned back around just in time to see him go into the bathroom and lock the door. It didn't come as a total shocker that he had said that. Some of how I had been acting was more obvious than other times. But to hear him say that the both of us were acting strange? That's what worried me a little. I was almost expecting him to connect the dots about me and his boyfriend in a distorted love triangle.

*~'~'*

Thursday.

One of the worst days of my life.

It had come without warning, or maybe it did and I had ignored it. Either way, it was one day of the week that I wished hadn't happened.

The day started out like any other day. I woke up, got ready in the bathroom, got dressed and headed out. Miserably for me, since baseball tryouts were over, I had no excuses to leave early. Boarding to school with Riku and Sora was my only option. It sucked, but there wasn't much I could do. While they chatted with each other ahead of me, I silently pushed my board along.

It wasn't the best way to go, although it did give me plenty of space to glare at Riku once in a while. Watching him from so close put my stomach in a twist. He didn't look the same as usual. His smile, his tone, his carefree attitude toward Sora. I was disgusted. Completely disgusted. Look past that pretty face and you'd find a whole mess of secrets.

I guess it wasn't all that bad. Namine and Kairi were with us which took some of the tension off my shoulders. Even though I didn't talk to them, I was more comfortable having them around rather than just Sora, Riku, and I.

Homeroom started off normally as did my first period class. But as second hour was rolling around, I began to notice some changes. Not in the scenery, but in the people around me. During passing, I was getting some pretty nasty looks from all kinds of people. Cold stares were shot my way while quieted snickers entered my ears every time I passed by someone. At first, I didn't think much of it. There were just a few people doing it after all. But soon enough, a whole hallway of people would be eyeing me oddly or flipping me off. I had no idea what was going on. At one point, I checked behind me to see if they were looking at somebody else. Nobody was there. There was no doubt that I was the one randomly put in the spotlight.

"Prick." Some guy I didn't even know brushed past me on his way out of the restroom.

"Um, okay," I pushed open the door.

Inside were a group of guys whispering and giggling at something. I didn't take much notice at that as I set my backpack down by the door. The moment they heard the shuffling of my books, they immediately ran out of there with some parting laughs and glares at me. _What's their problem?_ I entered a stall, _What's everyone's problem for that matter? _All the looks I was getting was starting to put me on edge. I didn't know if it was from what had happened at baseball or if there was another rumor going around or what.

That was when I heard about the school newspaper.

Two guys came in while I was still in the stall. One asked the other if he had seen the school newspaper that morning. When the other said no, he talked about there being something very interesting on the front page. _Front page?_ I quietly zipped myself up after they had left. I had to assume that was where everybody was getting something on me. Following my trip to the restroom, I concluded I'd make a quick stop by the office where I knew one stack of newspapers would be. Ignoring the smug looks I got, I picked up one the papers and took a gander at the front page.

What I saw stunned the hell out of me.

My eyes didn't even go for the main headline or the article below it. No, my eyes went straight for the photo plastered on the front page.

A picture of me.

And Axel.

Kissing.

A sick feeling arose from my stomach and gradually began chocking me. My fingers felt numb while barely keeping their grip on the paper. Behind my trembling lips, my teeth chattered. All the while, my eyes repeatedly scanned over the picture to make sure that it was true. There was no denying it. My lips were locked with his, our arms were around each other. It was there. The shot must've been taken several feet away from us given the angle and how far away we were from the camera. Nonetheless, it was a clear view of us.

As a group of guys walked by and cursed me out, my eyes finally began to process words. Next to us on the picture were the words, "Secret Lovers?" typed out in bright pink ink. I dropped my sights to the editorial for the story. It spurted out mine and Axel's previous background and questioned just how us kissing each other had happened. I had barely skimmed through the words. One thing had caught my eye and one thing only.

The author.

Tidus.

The minute I saw his name did the words he had told me the day before come back to mind. _"You're in for the shock of your life,"_ I thought, my chattering coming to a stop. The memory of Axel and I kissing came next. The click I had heard. I thought it was the bell or a door. My grip tightened on the paper. _So that's what it was,_ I hissed.

His camera.

He had spied on us.

The paper abruptly ripped in half in front of my face. In both of my hands were the torn remnants of the front page, the paper trembling a bit from my shaking hands. My fingers were digging into my palms, my teeth tight in a grit, and my face heating up. But what I really felt the most was a scorching rage building up in my chest that slowly climbed to my head. Up there was nothing but absolute clearness with one distinct thought in mind.

To kill Tidus.

Without telling them to do so, my legs started off down the hallway. I didn't exactly know where I was going or where to find him, but I trusted my feet to do the work. All around me, I saw students stop talking with their friends to glare at me as I made my way through. I didn't care that they were staring at me; in fact, I kind of wanted it. With every person I glanced at, my temper got even hotter. They should've considered themselves lucky they weren't the ones I was after.

At the end of the hallway, I sharply turned a corner for the stairs. Even there, people cleared the way for me and the ire I was dragging behind me. When I got to the bottom, all I had to do was look to the left. Down the hall was Tidus alright. That was when my hatred peaked. I paced his way like a bat out of hell. About halfway down the hallway, I shook off my backpack and threw it at the set of lockers next to me. I didn't care where it landed. In fact, I didn't care about a lot of things. That he was talking to all of our friends, about the voice calling my name somewhere far behind me. Nothing. Only he was in my sights.

I found myself in a run soon enough, bolting straight for him. My footsteps were loud, my feet pounding against the floor. My fists were locked, sweaty and dying to make that first punch of the day. I was ready to get him, and nobody was going to get in my way.

Except for Sora and Riku.

My footsteps must've been pretty loud. Just as I was ten feet away from the guy, Sora and Riku turned around to catch me in their arms. That only made me angrier as I was swinging my fists at the guy who was so close yet so far away from me.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed, struggling to get out of Sora and Riku's hold. The blond cringed when he saw me and took a careful step back. I could almost assure him that wouldn't have done anything. Had Sora and Riku not been there, I sure as hell could've assured him of that.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP!" I opened my fist in hopes that my fingers would reach him.

"Yeah, that I could believe," he said shakily, rolling his eyes.

What had given him the idea to do that, I didn't know, but I wasn't taking it. I struggled some more to get away from my cousin and his friend. But then they started trying to pull me back. I planted my feet to the floor to hold my ground. There was no way I was leaving without getting a beating in.

"ROXAS! WILL YOU CALM DOWN?" Sora grabbed my left arm, catching me in a hold.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU ASSHOLE!" I growled, feeling spit run down chin.

"And this is no time to be acting up, Tidus!" Selphie scolded, stomping her feet to get his attention.

Kairi shook her head next to him, "Definitely not the time."

Then the unexpected happened.

Out of the corridor next to us, Axel bolted from the stairs and crashed into Tidus. He was so fast that I didn't even process what had occurred until he was right in front of us. But there stood the Flurry of Dancing Flames, standing tall, his hatred swirling around him, and the collar of Tidus's uniform in his grip. On the floor behind him were Kairi and Namine from when he had pushed them out of his way. Selphie stood on the other side of Axel, her hands covering her lips in shock. Behind them was Wakka in mid-motion to help the cousins up, his eyes on the spectacle in front of them. The blond grimaced from the pressure the redhead had put on his chest and from the lockers pressing up against his back.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" The Flurry shouted.

I had never seen Axel so angry before. His eyes were nothing but ice, glaring straight at his victim. His free hand was balled in a fist, ready to attack whoever came close. Hushed were his breaths, but his chest visibly rose and fell and nostrils flared. He was ready to kill too. To start out, he slammed the boy in his hand against the lockers five times.

"AXEL!" Riku automatically let go of me to dart at The Flurry. But before the platinum could reach him, Axel grabbed the collar of his uniform too.

His head jerked toward Riku, "DON'T YOU FUCK WITH ME, MORI!"

The platinum had seemed taken aback, but fearlessly grabbed onto his arm. As this was going down, I was finally aware of where I was. When Axel had come along, I had stopped fighting with the two holding me. Now that one of them was absent, I could've gone after Tidus again. I was sure that Sora couldn't have held me for long. Instead, I remained where I was and let Axel take care of what was going on. He already had the guy in his grip.

Axel turned back to Tidus with a sneer, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Depends," the blond coughed, "what's wrong with you guys?"

"You say that again!" I was starting for him, when Sora got a hold of me. I couldn't help glaring at him, but he shot one right back at me with his gold eyes. That just made me angrier. How could he defend him?

"Let go of me, Sora!"

"Would you look at yourself, Roxas?" He tightened his hold on me.

"THAT ASSHOLE IS GOING TO PAY!"

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend!"

Just hearing him was building my storm up again. I couldn't believe my own cousin was defending that piece of scum. Protecting his friend mattered more than what had happened to me.

Behind him, Axel gave another slam of the lockers to Tidus. That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Riku. He broke free of Axel's hold by ripping his shirt. The minute he was out of his grip, he spun around toward Axel with his fists balled. But just as quickly as Riku got free, Axel reached into his pocket and drew something shiny out. Riku stopped midway when he saw his opponent hold the lighter just below Tidus's chin.

"Don't even think about it!" He growled, messing with the level of the flame.

Something snapped inside of me when I saw that light. I didn't know why; it just did. The time I had been burned didn't suggest that it was anything traumatic. At the same time, I had no desire for anybody to go through what I had gone through. So to see somebody else over that same flame must not have processed. Tidus was no longer in Axel's grip. No, it was another blond. It was me.

"Don't!" Riku shouted.

"You just wait!" Axel leaned closer to his victim, "You're gonna-"

"Put it away."

I had barely whispered it, but it was loud enough to catch everybody's attention.

"Put it away. Put it away. Put it away."

"Roxas?" Sora set a hand on my shoulder.

Shaking free of it, I took a step back and resumed my demand. Each time I said it, I got louder and louder. For some reason, I felt that Axel wasn't listening to me. In my head, he was still holding it up to me, the tip of the flame right under my chin. In truth, I wasn't even checking to see if he had done it. My eyes had been planted to the floor. All I could do was repeat it in hopes that he would follow through.

"Look Roxas! It's gone! I put it away!"

I hesitantly lifted my head to the scene in front of me. The redhead had his hands up with palms facing me, showing that the lighter was no longer there. His grip on Tidus had also vanished although the boy was still leaning against the locker. Everybody who had been doing something else was now staring at me. Namine and Kairi were back on their feet, Riku wasn't attacking Axel anymore, Wakka and Selphie were looking past everybody else to get a better view of me.

Waking up, I took a step to the side and leaned against the lockers. The feeling that I had done something wrong came over me as did the guilt. Still hugging my arms, I took a couple of breaths and flipped onto my back.

"Sorry," I heaved another apology.

"Roxas."

My ears perked up at the sound of Riku's voice. As if I hadn't been apprehensive enough before, I was getting worked up again. The platinum carefully came around in front of me, his arms out to the side and his eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" he carefully stepped toward me.

I snapped again. I knew the sure cause of it that time. All that stress I had built up because of Riku throughout the week had finally made itself known to him. Every time I had seen him flashed in my head. Him coming into the bedroom, the basement, the auditorium. Then there was that iconic scene between him and Sora that was burned into my memory forever. It all led up to the memory of that fateful Saturday morning when he had kissed me. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take _him_ anymore. During the scenes, my vision was blanked. My arms were the only things I was aware of. Drawing back, they gave a sharp push forward.

It was the sound of something slamming against the lockers that woke me up.

I blinked, thinking that Axel had gotten back to Tidus. But in the corner of my eye, I saw that he still had nothing in his hands. No, the sound had come from a little ways in front of me. Say, about ten feet in front of me...where Riku had crashed into the lockers. Sora's friend weakly sat against the set of metal, his arms limp and legs clumsily propped up. With his head hanging, he coughed hoarsely and repeatedly. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, but I thought I saw a few drops of blood coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

The regret was coming on even more. I didn't mean to hurt him so much. I just didn't want him near me. Slowly, I rose off the lockers, taking several careful steps toward him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Riku," I whimpered, my voice trembling.

Then I stopped. Stopped apologizing, stopped walking, stopped everything.

Because Sora was blocking my path.

His arms were spread out to the sides in defense, his stance strong. An expression of shock was in his face. His eyes were wide in a glare made just for me. In those eyes, I saw the connection he and I had break. He no longer cared about me. I was no longer important to him at that point. They told me to keep away from him and his friend or else he was going to come at me.

In disbelief, I fell back to my spot on the lockers. The cold metal against my skin forced me to be aware of the rest of my surroundings. Everything that had gone down had been in an unbelievably quiet setting. My fury had blocked out most of the noise. The rest was due to what was around us.

Unbeknownst to me, a crowd of students had circled around our group. Passing had ended a long time ago, yet there were still students out to watch us. The shock of what had happened before them had kept them mute up til then. One by one, their whispered voices came to my ears. Even the people I swore were at the far back of the crowds were whispering loud enough for me to hear. They were talking about me, about how hard I had pushed Riku, about how I was having a total freak out.

I didn't disagree with them.

Realizing where I was and what I had done hit me at full force. At the front of that strike was the newspaper that had caused it all. I suddenly felt like I had hurt everybody there. It was like almost everybody had become my victim.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

They started out so softly, but rose with each apology. Tears were running uncontrollably down my face as I blindly apologized to the voices hovering around my ears. My body was so weak. I felt like I was going to collapse at any moment. Even if I had the strength, there was nowhere for me to go. I was trapped at the center of a crowd like an elephant at the circus. There was nothing for me to do except apologize for such a pathetic act on my part.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sor-"

I blanked out again. It couldn't have been for more than a few seconds but I certainly missed what had occurred. One minute I was up against the locker, the next, I was on the other side of the crowd. The people who were once at the back were now at the front, staring at me. Sora was the only one I could see on the battlefield from the small path the crowd had formed. My left arm was hanging around what felt like shoulders while my head resting against something hot. A black arm was holding me up by my torso. My legs were leaning clumsily against the body that was supporting me.

It was Axel.

I barely glanced up at him as I was still recovering from what had happened. He was staring down the crowd with a look that would kill a thousand people.

"Listen up, guys!" He shot his free arm into the air.

In the corner of my eye, I saw several shuffles in the crowd. The familiar pink locks ruffled, blond spikes peaked over, and a gloved hand waved over the crowd. Acknowledging the signature features, our leader brought his hand down to point at the group.

"Battle Royal. I don't give a damn who you get or how. Just make sure every one of these guys walks away half-dead," he growled, moving his finger over the bunches of heads.

Instantly, the crowd began to panic. Everybody was scrambling for an exit. They wouldn't dare come mine and Axel's way nor the other way thanks to their concern for Riku. They were freaking out in place until they finally decided to go for the way of Sora and the others. During the confusion, the other Order members made their moves. They grabbed hold of collars, arms, and hair and began carrying out their orders. They were swift, giving a kick or a punch there before moving on to somebody else.

"C'mon, Roxas."

My feet were flying across the ground. Axel's arm was no longer around me; I was being pulled by his hand instead. Clumsily, I followed after him, the wind adding to the fuzzy feeling in my mind.

*~'~'*

It felt incredible having a pillow against my head.

After all the metal that had been behind me, something soft was welcoming. It was smooth and fluffy; the exact kind of pillow I wanted to lay down on every time I had to go to sleep. Turning over on my side, I snuggled into it. It was warm too. Just like the redhead who was sitting across from me. He lazily pushed himself back and forth in the rollie chair, eyes glued to the floor. When he caught me looking at him, a small grin spread across his face.

"I'm no doctor or anything, but I think you should get checked out by a psychiatrist," he said bluntly.

"You think?" I answered with a small giggle.

It was the first laugh I had made in what seemed like a long time. It made my head feel light again. But he had a point. My mental state was out of line. The evidence was from around the first time we had met to the day our secret got out. All of it had to have stemmed from my mother's death. The stress had really got to me. I should've seen somebody a long time ago.

His smile grew a little wider as he turned his attention toward the person on the other side of the room.

"Yeah...Kind of just went for the first room I saw Mrs. Harleen."

"I'm sure you did," huffed the nurse.

I laid back on my back to see the nurse at her desk. Her arms and legs were crossed in disappointment. Blue eyes were narrowed with lips in a small pout as she peered at Axel. To top it all off, her left index finger was tapping her right arm. During our dash down the hall, Axel opened the nearest door and threw me inside. I landed comfortably on the bed while he fell in the chair, something we both desperately needed.

The nurse sat back in her seat, "But did you really need to lock the door?"

"I don't want anybody coming after us," Axel countered, crossing his arms as well.

With a roll of the eyes, she turned her chair toward me. Her expression automatically became one of concern as it always was for me.

"How are you feeling, Roxas?" She uncrossed her arms.

"I don't really know," I shrugged as much as I could.

Since coming into the room, I felt amazingly relaxed. I was out of the danger zone and temporarily away from my problems. In addition to that was the relieved feeling that I wasn't hiding such a big secret anymore. Everybody knew. Even those that didn't know would know soon enough. The only secret I was really keeping was the one about Riku. I felt that I had relieved the stress from that with the push I had given him. Speaking of which, even that wasn't bothering me either. It seemed as if my entire freak out had melted away in the nurse's office. I just wasn't sure if what I was feeling was necessarily alright.

"Just rest up and take some time to cool off," she smiled happily, "I'll be here for as long as it takes seeing as how this turned into a hostage situation."

She flashed The Flurry the stink eye to which he shrugged. Seeing it had no effect, she turned back to her desk. Lifting my head a bit, I could see her reading the school newspaper. I could only sigh at the sight of the newsprint.

"Still," she shook her head, "this is a terrible article. He didn't even ask you two for permission."

"He asked for a beating," Axel mumbled, pushing himself across the room.

Just by his actions, I could tell Axel was nervous. He knew of the storm we had started, the hurricane he had caused, and the maelstrom that coming for us next. I saw it too. I couldn't even imagine what the next day was going to look like. It was like the entire world had been turned upside down, flipped over, and turned inside out. Of anything, I had wished that Saturday was going to be the next day of the week and forever until the end of time.

Above us came the beep of the intercom.

"Mrs. Harleen, are Axel and Roxas in there?" Xemnas's voice came over the speaker.

"Uh..." The nurse put a finger to her lips, not sure whether to expose us or not.

"Yeah, we're here!" Axel rolled over so that he was under the intercom, "I'm not talking to anybody!"

"Axel, you know good and well that this isn't just your issue; it's Roxas's too!" Xemnas's voice thundered over us.

"Believe me, I know it is! But I sure as hell don't want to talk to anybody until this shit is taken care of!" The Flurry shouted out to the speaker.

Xemnas went quiet for a minute. It seemed as if he had given up. _No way he'd go down that easily,_ I stared up to the speaker in wait for him to come on again. To our surprise, Axel's phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket and drew the device out. Not even checking the caller ID, he flipped it open.

"I don't want to talk to you either, Saix!" he said bluntly then flipped the phone shut.

I couldn't agree with the way Axel was handling things. Then again, I understood why he was acting like that. If I was as upset as him, I wouldn't have wanted to talk to anybody either. What was more was if there was a problem to be fixed, I wanted it to taken care of first before anything else. In this case, it was the newspaper.

A beep came over the intercom.

"Then may I at least speak with Roxas?" Saix's voice came over the speaker.

The Flurry was about to answer back when he looked at me.

"You want to?" he asked in a hushed tone so that the vice principal wouldn't hear.

Sitting up, I nodded, "Yeah."

Unlike Axel, I was willing to hear what he had to say. I'd have to hear it eventually. Plus, I had figured that I wouldn't be in as much trouble as Axel was, not that I wanted him to be in so much trouble. Axel rolled away from the speaker back to the side of the bed. I got myself into sitting up so that I was closer to the ceiling.

"Mr. Saix?" I called up.

"Roxas. We heard what had happened from one of the students there. We already called up your aunt to take you home. Is that alright?"

_Cloud and Tifa,_ I groaned in my head. I had completely forgotten about them. After what I had done, I didn't know how they were going to handle it. Aside from everything else, it was the part about pushing Riku that bothered me the most. Well, that and Sora's account. I had no idea if what he was going to tell them was necessarily going to be the same.

"I want to but," I looked over to Axel. What had transpired was partially my fault. I didn't want to leave him behind. It sure as hell wouldn't have been the first time he had gotten in trouble. At the time, however, I had felt like I had to be there with him. When he read the look on my face, he shook his head.

"You go on ahead. I'll stay here and make sure that things get taken care of," he waved his hand to shoo me away.

"But-"

"'But' nothing!" He chuckled, "You've gone through enough for today. Take a breather, alright?"

Sighing, I silently agreed with him. Just sitting there, I felt the energy draining out of me. To make it through the rest of the day would've been hell. And then to have gone home with Sora and the others? Well, I knew that was impossible but I wanted to avoid another encounter with them.

Nodding, I turned back to the speaker.

"Okay!"

*~'~'*

A little while after the talk with Saix, Tifa showed up at the school.

Axel and I parted ways at the office. While I was going home, he was going to take the heat from Xemnas and settle the newspaper problem. I took in the good sight of him heading for Xemnas's office as I felt I wouldn't see him for a while. I figured that I would get whatever punishment I was to receive the next day. Before I left, I was handed my first consequence from Saix: my beat up backpack.

The ride with Tifa was a pretty quiet one. She had asked if I was okay and what had happened to which I answered as best I could. After she had heard my account, the ride went silent after a while. I had guessed that she must've been confused at some parts like my pushing Riku or just why Axel and I were so upset. She didn't ask about them though. That suited me just fine; I didn't want to talk much else about it.

At home, I kicked off my shoes at the front door and trudged up the stairs. Slinging my backpack off my back, I began stripping down to my underwear. At my bed, I slipped on my pajamas like I normally did when I got ready for bed. Honestly, that's what I wanted to do. To go to bed and sleep forever. As I was climbing in the sheets, I reached under my bed for my headphones and the album Faron had given me for Christmas.

Lying down, I closed my eyes and held my legs so that my knees were touching my chest. I had picked a random track called "Lillium" on the CD part of the radio. It was one I hadn't heard before, but it matched the mood I was in at that moment. It had that feeling that things were over. Technically, on my part, they were. There'd be no more hanging out with my friends, no playing games with Sora, and just no more ordinary days at school. They were over, all of it.

All of it was gone because of some stupid paper.

* * *

**A/N: **Woah, I'll make this note short and quick! First, sorry for the messiness! This was one of the chapters I had thought of a long time ago, but wasn't easily able to write! It's pretty obvious that I was really struggling with this one, not only in story but also in structure. I was thinking of making this two chapters, but decided against it. It wasn't easy making Riku the bad guy, but I had to do it (please don't hate me)! And I just love how I've made Roxas crazy. And Vanitas...love him. I hadn't planned on adding him to the story, but you'll see where I'm going with this. Thanks for reading and please review!


	42. Daydream Generation

Music was my only friend that night.

It was soothing and comforting. Through song, it told me the words I wanted to hear. The slow melodies reminded me of how hurt I was. The vocals shouted my anger at the best parts. It did everything and then some. When Tifa had left me a cup of tea, it kept me from hearing her. It shielded me from the sound of Cloud coming home from work. For the rest of the night, it appeared to have protected me from everything.

That is, until one of the songs ended.

Just as "Lillium" was finishing up for the tenth time, I heard Sora's voice as he was passing by my door. I think Tifa might've been talking to him as I heard a second voice coming from outside the room. My door was shut so his voice was already being blocked off. Lying under the sheets with headphones over my ears should've made it more difficult for his voice to reach me. Still, I heard what he had said as if he was standing right next to me.

"He's not my cousin anymore."

Those words were a harsh reminder of how bad my night got. I hadn't budged since I had returned home that Thursday morning. I stayed in my room in the same position I had put myself in. The CD player went through all the tracks multiple times. Every time it finished the last song, it started over again. I never left my room for anything. There was no need for me to go to the bathroom thanks to my empty stomach. My hunger was incredible, but I had chosen to ignore it. I even payed Tifa no mind when she had left me dinner on my dresser. My stomach may have been hungry, but I wasn't. All the while, I was lying there with my eyes closed. I wasn't sleeping, just listening to the music. And hoping. Hoping that I could get through the next day without another breakdown.

*~'~'*

I could already tell the day was going to be bad just by the way it had started.

My hours of lying there with eyes closed had ruined my sleep pattern. I had completely lost track of time. When I had fallen asleep, it had felt like I had only been sleeping for five minutes. The sun was shining through my sheets when I had opened my eyes again. Cloud was calling my name from downstairs. I had barely heard him through the headphones.

"Cl-Cloud?" I mumbled.

Reaching for the phones, I felt every joint in my body scream in agony. Just moving my fingers made me wince in pain. I had to stretch myself out for a few minutes before I was well enough to start moving again. When that was cleared up, I threw the sheets off my head and looked to the clock on my nightstand.

It was 8:15.

I was late for school.

"Shit," I hissed, kicking my legs out bed. Sora hadn't woken me up. I had expected as much from him. After what I had done the previous day, I didn't expect him to care too much about me. He hadn't talked to me, he hadn't text me. He didn't do anything that had to do with me. From there on out, I knew I was on my own.

Getting ready for school was a fruitless endeavor. At first, I had an urgency in my step. I was brushing my teeth and washing my face as fast as I could in the bathroom. But by the time I had returned to my room, my drive was gone. I lazily picked up my pants and put them on as clumsily as I could. The same went for my shirt; I even got my head stuck in the hole from not unbuttoning it first. There was nothing that could motivate me to go to school that day. I even asked Tifa if I could stay home, but she refused. She said that after missing all those day the week before, I couldn't afford to miss another one so early.

Reluctantly, I got in the car with Cloud. We didn't say much to each other. I had guessed that Tifa had already told him what had happened on Thursday. He told me that he wasn't mad at me, but I wasn't so sure. The look in his face said that he was slightly disappointed. I had only guessed that Sora had told him something else.

By the time I had arrived at school, homeroom was already halfway over. The hallway had become such a bizarre place for me; just walking in them made me feel like I was in a dream. All the people that had crowded around me were gone. Their voices were no longer hovering around me. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of people in the classrooms. But I knew things were going to get worse. They had to. And what better place to have started than my locker?

When I had got there, I was shocked at what I had found.

Scribbled on my locker were all kinds of words. Bastard. Liar. Asshole. Prick. One word was so cruel and evil that I couldn't even comprehend it. I had expected things from the rest of the school, but nothing like that. What everybody really thought of me: it was right there on my locker. Even worse was when I tried to rubbed it away: none of it came off. All of it had been written in permanent ink. Giving up, I switched my stuff in and out of my locker before heading to homeroom.

That was terrible.

The minute I walked in the door, everyone's eyes were on me. In their faces, I saw the exact same words that were written on my locker. Some even bothered to have said them out loud. In the top left corner of the room with their desks pushed together were Sora, Kairi, and Namine. The two cousins peeked back at me with looks of resentment. Sora barely looked at me at all. When he had heard me come in, he glanced back at me with a huff then turned back to his friends. That hurt. It hurt a lot. I could tell by the way a gaping hole had formed somewhere in my heart. Lowering my gaze, I walked toward my seat in the back of the room. Along the way, I heard the whispers of hatred and bitterness. Keeping my head down helped to keep voices from being put to faces. Yet, I was able to match up some.

Reaching my seat at the back of the room, I slid my backpack off my arm and propped it up by the desk. Immediately, the people sitting around me either got up for the few empty desks there were or scooted their seats away from me. Lifting my head, I found what was like a moat between me and the rest of the class. Everybody had formed their groups and I was not part of any of them. I had no place in them. Closing my eyes, I crossed my arms on the table and buried my face in my arms.

*~'~'*

Proceeding to my other classes wasn't easy.

Switching periods had progressed just as they had on Thursday. Smug looks were shot at me from all over the place. Snickers were so loud that they might as well have been one huge group. In almost all of my morning classes, everybody did the same thing with their desks. Some scooted out so far that they were crowding up by the walls. Eventually, they were told to move back in place when the teacher stepped in. From those closest to me, I received the nastiest of looks. The worst of them had to have come from my friends.

"Faye," I said, my voice so small that even I could barely hear it. The girl sitting next to me merely stuck her nose up in the air and turned her head the other way.

Shoving my hands in my lap I stared at my desk for a little bit. Then I turned to my right side where Arashi was sitting. It didn't take long for him to catch me staring at him. Wordlessly, he shook his head and turned the opposite way. There was the cutoff. The ones who had once vowed to have my back were now against me. I should've known it was too good to be true. I just wish they hadn't done it in such a cold way.

During second passing, I was able to get some information among all the hushed voices. The newspapers had been thrown away despite the damage already being done. Axel had been suspended although I didn't know if it was ISS or OSS. The same had been done with the rest of The Order except for me. It didn't matter that I hadn't been punished. I was going to get it soon enough.

English was the only class in which I wasn't met with angry eyes, not right away anyway. Upon entering the classroom, I heard the faint signs of crying. By my assigned seat, a crowd of girls were gathered around somebody. My visibility was limited by the way the crowd kept shifting around. When I did see who it was, I was kind of surprised.

"Milly?" I stood on my toes to see over the multiple heads. Her face was buried in the palms of her hands, her hair swaying a bit each time she let out a cry. When she looked up, her face was pink and tears were running down her face. The minute she saw me, she buried her face in her hands again. As if on cue, several of the girls turned around to me with the scowls that could kill a man.

"You creep!" Cindy came at me, her finger pointed in a way that said she was going to scold me.

"What?" I took a step back.

Aneira came up to me next, "How could you do that to Milly?"

Soon enough, I had a whole crowd of girls in front of me with the ones who had tossed me up front. All of them were screaming about how I had done something wrong, but I didn't understand what among all the voices. The most I could get out of them was that I had done something. It was my fault that Milly was crying.

It was Jasmine who made it clear for me. She stomped her foot, "Milly really liked you!"

"She was going to ask you out to the dance!" Alice grabbed my shirt.

"She was?" I blinked, still overwhelmed by the girls.

Belle gave me a nice slap on the face, "How could you go around for a guy like Axel? He's such an asshole!"

"Milly actually has feelings and you just left her behind!" Aurora kicked me in the calf.

Words soon turned into action as I was met with a barrage of slaps. From my head to my arms, I was hit everywhere. Hard. They were really putting a lot into it that time around. The only difference was that nobody was helping me. Sora, who I had seen with Milly was still around her when I had looked back at them. He stood next to her, comfortingly rubbing her back. Not once did he look up at me.

To get out of it, I carefully edged myself toward the open door. It wasn't easy. The crowd had circled around me so I had to push through some people. But when the slightest opening to the door came, I darted out to it.

Stumbling into the hallway, I felt my body bumped into someone.

"Watch it!"

I was automatically pushed away. My body hit the ground with a hard thud. Once I had recovered, I looked up to see three boys in front of me. One had blond hair spiked up in a fauxhawk, another had bowl-cut black hair, and the last had long brown hair. By their looks, they appeared to be eleventh graders, but I didn't know for sure. Above me, the blond one sneered.

"Hey, look! It's that dick Roxas," he pointed, a smirk crawling on his face.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, it's him."

His two goons came around my right and left sides. Trouble was pressuring me all around. I think that was what kept me from getting up. I remained where I was, watching them carefully. His partners' hands were still in there pockets. That worried me a bit. I had no idea if they had weapons or not. It wasn't a question of if they were going to attack. I knew they were going to. It was a question of what they were going to come at me with.

"You know, you're a real sicko man," the one in front of me playfully stepped around me.

"Kissing that dick of guy. What's wrong with you?" Bowl-cut started walking around too.

"And who knows if he's banged with him yet," the last one laughed.

All of them were circling me menacingly. I kept my place on the ground, fists clenched and teeth gritted. In a three on one fight, I knew there wasn't going to be much that I could do, not without some weapons. Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Both were out of my reach. They must've seen my hands as they suddenly seemed amused. The pressure had closed in on me.

"Get him!"

I didn't even see it coming, but somehow I had ended up with my back against the lockers. The back of my head hit the wall the hardest. I shut my eyes at the pain, but it didn't last long. My attention was then brought to the pain in my stomach. One of them had punched me. Next up, my cheek was aching from a punch. They were getting me almost everywhere. And I had thought dealing with the girls was bad. I knew I could've fought back. I knew it. But I didn't have it in me. Not the will, the strength, not anything.

Then came the agonizing part. With each half breath I took, I cried out Sora's name. I knew he wouldn't have heard me. My voice was barely above a whisper. Each time I tried calling out, they'd cut me off. But I tried as hard as I could. I knew that he had left me on my own, but I wasn't ready for it. I needed my cousin at that moment. I needed his help. But he never came. Not once. Knowing this hurt more than the punches I was taking. So I took the beating as it had come to me. I suppose fate was on my side by making the beating short. If only it had made it less painful.

I was left against the lockers, barely breathing and aching everywhere. My legs were wobbly and I was sure my lip was bleeding. Holding my gut, I carried myself down the hallway. I didn't know where I was going, but I sure as hell wasn't going to English anymore. I wasn't going anywhere there was people. If that was what the rest of my day was going to be like, then it was best to get away from it all while I still could.

Down the hall past Axel's homeroom did I find the janitor's closet. It was the same one Axel had taken me to in December. Thankfully, the door was unlocked just as it had been that same day. Swiftly, I threw myself in and slammed the door shut. My back hit the wall of the closet. I threw my head up so that the tears would run down my face a lot easier. Below me, my legs slowly gave out until I was sitting on the floor.

_Why did I have to come? Why?_ I hugged my arms. I had never seen how much people hated Axel. Most the time he would come around, people would run away in fear. Sometimes I'd hear a snicker about him or something, but not much else. But just being associated with him was unbelievable. Never before had I seen such cruelty. I didn't even want to compare it to what Axel had done to me. He never had the whole school against me. Sure, Zexion had put me up against a class, but that was cleared up with a fight. My situation wasn't anything that could be wiped away. There was no truth behind it. It was what it was. And people hated that. They hated Axel. They hated me.

*~'~'*

I stayed in the closet for a long time.

There was no point in me leaving. Outside was a school full of vengeful students who were out for blood. Without anybody to help me, I was safe where I was. So I ignored the sounds of the bells and the secretary that was paging for me over the intercom. I blocked it all out until it was quiet enough for me to fall asleep. It was sometime in the afternoon that I had finally decided to leave. I had believed that it was sometime after school by the way nobody was in the classrooms I had passed by on my way out. That suited me just fine. There was nobody out there which meant it was okay for me to go.

After a long walk home, I found myself collapsed on my bed. Tifa and Cloud were out and I had assumed Sora was at work. Once again it was just me, the fish and Samba. When I had got there, I found the critter running around in his cage. I could only guess that Sora had put him in there so that I wouldn't be able to get him. It didn't really do much as I went in there and let him out for some exercise. How could I deny him? He was pawing at the cage when he saw me. Plus, he appeared to be the only friend I had that day.

Lying on my bed, I stared up at the ceiling while Samba ran around on my chest. I didn't have the faintest clue on how to survive the rest of the school year. I just couldn't do it. Eventually, the newspaper thing would die down but when it would was bothering me. _I'll just go through more of what I did today,_ I shook my head. That's what everyday would've been had Axel not been with me. Then there was Sora. I had no idea how he was going to treat me. He wasn't going to help me when I need him. That was for sure. Our bond was broken. I wasn't anything to him.

Turning my head to the side, my eyes fell on something on my dresser. The letter. I had completely forgotten about it that week what with the newspaper and the stress Riku had put on me. Staring at it then, I was more curious than ever to open it. I wasn't expecting much, but anything would do then.

Holding onto Samba, I got up to retrieve the envelope. The thing was addressed to me, but the return address left me stumped. I couldn't even pronounce where it was from. Returning to my bed, I let Samba go so that I could open it. Inside was a note with just one line of text.

_"Friday at 6:30 p.m. Be on your webcam. TwilightThorn will be waiting."_

_Um, what?_ I raised an eyebrow at it. It was the first thing that day that had distracted me from my troubles. But that was only because it was so bizarre. For starters, I didn't know who it was from. Then there was the part of how did this "TwilightThorn" guy know where I live much less that I had a webcam? All the signs pointed to a prank. Somebody had to have been pulling my leg; that or I had a creeper stalking me.

"Then again," I stared down at the note. I couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a joke. Somebody legitimately wanted to talk to me. What had left me wary was the webcam part. Why did they need to see me? Why couldn't I have just talked to them in a chatroom? Most of all, I was nervous about what I was going to see. There were some sick people out there.

I glimpsed at the clock on my nightstand. It was about a quarter after six. With a sigh, I reached under the bed for my laptop. _Might as well,_ I dragged the thing in front of me. I had assumed that what I was going to see couldn't have been lousier than what I had already seen that day. I signed in as SunsetSeaSalt and gave it a wait. Nothing happened for a few minutes which left me in a slight doubt. I was sure that the note had meant that Friday. _Maybe I was wrong?_ I peeked at the clock in the corner of the screen. It was 6:35. Thankfully for them, I had decided to give them a few more minutes. It wasn't too far past our meeting time.

During the wait, I made a quick trip to the bathroom. Might as well have cleaned myself up before showing my face over the webcam. I knew I was a mess. I didn't need to look in the mirror to see that. At the sink, I merely splashed some water on my face and dried myself off. After ridding myself of all the dirt and grime, I returned to my laptop. About a minute later, a notice popped up on my screen.

_"TwilightThorn would like to chat. Accept?"_

Pressing the "Yes" button, I sat up straight and adjusted the screen so that the webcam was pointing directly at me.

Who I saw left me completely stunned.

"Hey, Cappuccino Head!"

My hand instantly grabbed the side of the screen.

"Dad!"

He flashed a bright smile, but my eyes had become so watery that I could barely see it. I couldn't believe it was him. The man who had left me there months ago. There was my dad on the other side of the screen. It was the first time I had seen him since he had visited our class. When I had wiped away some of my tears, I caught some of the differences in his appearance. He had gained a tan and his hair had grown out so that it was no longer in the slight fauxhawk I was used to seeing. Rather, it was parted so that most of his bangs hung over the right side of his face. Nonetheless, it was still short and had that slight sway motion my hair did. As far as I could see, he was wearing the uniform he had worn when he had visited.

He chuckled, "Hey kiddo!"

"Dad! Daddy!" I held the back of my hand to my lips. So many tears were running from my eyes. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. All I had been through seemed to have completely covered up my thoughts of him. But when I saw him again, they all dissolved away to reveal him underneath. Most of all, he came around when I needed him the most. I had no idea how much I needed him at that moment. But I was happy. I was happy to see him, to hear him, to talk with him. I was happy.

Choking back more tears, I attempted to dry off my cheeks. It took a minute or two, but I calmed down enough so that I had been reduced to sniffling. With all the strength I had, I grinned back.

"That was quite a show," he chuckled.

I sniffed, "Y-yeah."

"Hi, Dad," I leaned forward.

"Afternoon, Roxas. Or is it evening over there?" he tilted his head.

"Evening."

"I was close."

With a small giggle, I gripped my ankles. I felt so small in his presence even though he wasn't physically there.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "Sorry I wasn't able to do this earlier. There's a long line to do this."

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I'm glad we can talk."

"So," he appeared to lean closer to the screen, "What's going on there?"

I couldn't help myself at that point; I had to tell him everything. How couldn't I? So much had happened since that last time I had seen him. I went back to the days after he had visited. I told him of how a certain redhead had been protecting me, of the times Samba had been more than a handful, and how I was finding out more and more about my former enemies. When I had told him that I had fallen in love with Axel, he cocked his eyebrow in a kinky way. Blushing, I went on with my story. It eventually led up to the big reveal I had had the day before which had partially explained my tears. I must've been talking to him over an hour as I saw my room slowly darken. Soon, only the light of my laptop and the faint glow of the disappearing sun outside were my light. Nonetheless, he listened to each word like he would had I been his commanding officer.

Of course, I had to cut out some parts like I usually did for Tifa or Cloud. The hit, the fire, and the shooting all had to be omitted or altered in some way. I kept the part about the shack catching fire to myself, leaving it at the tubes pinning me. Along with those omissions were the recent ones about getting drunk twice, Riku kissing me, and what had happened that day. What I had already told him seemed like enough for him to handle. When he had heard some of my tight spots, his eyes narrowed with a flicker of anger. It was bad enough he wasn't there; I didn't need him suddenly breaking his computer.

"Sounds like you've had it pretty rough," he took a sip of water the had picked up off screen.

Without saying anything, I nodded.

"How's Sora been?"

"He hates me," I flipped away an oncoming tear.

He shook his head, "He doesn't hate you. He's just a little upset."

"Yeah right, " I averted my eyes from his, "You should've seen the way he looked at me yesterday. He practically disowned me without saying it."

There was no shaking the glare Sora had given me off my mind. Every time I had seen him that day, I remembered it. My feelings had been disposed a long time ago, so it seemed. His friends mattered more to him than I did. That wasn't a bad thing; I probably would've done the same. But of all the people there at the time, I had hoped that he would've understood me the most.

A knowing smile spread onto his lips, "C'mon. I know you two can't be without each other when you're together."

"Tell that to him."

"Give him some time to cool off. You'll see if you give him another chance."

_I'll try,_ I winced in the corner of my mouth. I honestly didn't want to. He had already proven that day he was still spiteful. What with his previous hatred of Axel, I couldn't expect him to cool off very fast. However, I had hoped that he would prove my dad right.

"I just wish the school would do the same," I sighed.

"Give it time and they'll settle down too."

"They can't do that fast enough."

Bringing my knees up to my chin, I wrapped my arms around my legs. "I had never realized how hated Axel was," I mumbled.

It was one thing for me to be beaten up for loving him, but what about the others? I had never seen Marluxia, Zexion, or Demyx in my situation minus the occasional run-ins with Riku. Marluxia I could understand since he was a senior and older than the rest of us, Demyx was the same despite him not being much of the fighter. But what about Zexion? He was in the same grade as me, yet I hadn't seen him get hurt like I did. I didn't understand why I was so different.

"It's things like this that brings out the worse in people."

"But is it so wrong for me to be in love?" I couldn't help it. He made my heart beat everyday. I couldn't help being with him whenever I got the chance. Seeing him brightened my days and gave me a relief from all that was going around me. And his voice sent chills running up and down my spine. What was so wrong about that?

"Of course not," he crossed his arms, "I couldn't help being in love with your mother."

I smiled.

He went on to tell me some of what had been going on his end. The border conflict was going along pretty well without much violence. He'd seen a few scuffles here and there, but nothing really major. He was getting along with his roommates and tried to enjoy himself whenever he got the chance.

Not long after he had started talking did the sound of a motor come from outside. I didn't take much notice of it at first; for all I knew, it was just Zack on his bike again. But the sound didn't diminish at all which was kind of weird. Then I heard something clink against the windows.

"Huh?" I sat up.

Pushing open the glass, I curiously looked down below. In the driveway was a motorcycle. It was one of those sporty bikes with the glass windshield and speedy designs. Crimson was the color that decorated the seat and the front of the bike while the rest was clad in black. Standing over the seat was the driver. He was in all black as well except for his helmet. It was just as red as the bike with the exception of the face shield. Using his right foot to hold up the machine, he turned off the engine. The white glow of the headlights died and the purring of the engine ceased. When all was quiet, the rider looked up at me and removed his helmet.

That night was just full of surprises.

"Axel?"

"Yo!" He waved my way.

I leaned so close over the window pane that I was nearly hanging out the window. He was a sight for sore eyes too. After the hurt I had been through that day, seeing him was a relief. However, he didn't compare to my dad showing up. He was more of a bonus.

"What're you doing here?" I glanced up and down the street. I was still in a slight shock that he was in my driveway. That, and I had some remnants of paranoia; I was worried that somebody from school would see. Smiling, he slid the helmet under his arm and kicked the stand out from the side of his bike.

"What? I can't pick you up for our date?"

"'Date'?" The word sounded absolutely foreign to me. Forget it sounding foreign; it didn't even sound like a word. But it was. Why I hadn't recognized it was on my part. All the events of that week had completely drowned it. Axel had merely brought it to the surface. It just seemed like a long time since either of us had even mentioned it.

"You mean...just the two of us?" I held up two fingers.

He laughed. "Yes, Roxas. That's typically what a date is."

"But...What about the-"

"'Others'?" he finished for me, "Demyx is at the aquarium, Zexion's at the bookstore, and Marluxia's at the flower shop. It'll be just the two of us."

_Just the two of us,_ I felt the blood flooding my cheeks. It wouldn't have been the first time we got some privacy. That time, however, sounded incredibly romantic. What was more was that it was official. We were free to go wherever we wanted.

"And to top it all off," he lightly leaned against the bike, "everybody at school is most likely at the dance. The city's ours, and what better day than the worst days of our lives?"

He didn't appear downhearted at all by that last statement. He was beaming like he didn't have a care in the world. Staring down at him, I couldn't help but be jealous of him. I had wished I could've been like that. He must've felt some pain that Thursday too, but he had slapped on a happy face just for me. I wanted to drop what had happened behind me too. I wanted to get what he was feeling.

I wanted to go.

"You up for it?" he waved.

"Yeah! But I-" I turned back to the computer sitting on my bed. When I looked back down to him, his head was tilted a bit in curiosity.

"It's just that...I'm talking with my dad." My words trailed off into a mumble.

That was the only downside to him showing up. It was the first time I had talked to my dad in such a long time and Axel was about to sweep me away. And who knew when the next time I would've been able to talk with him like that? It had already taken him months to get the opportunity to talk to me face to face. I felt the date idea already crumbling before it had even started.

Before he could respond, I held up a finger, "Hold on!"

When I saw his nod, I fell back to the bed. Dad was still there, even smiling when he saw me return to the machine.

"Uh, Dad. Um..."

"You going on your first date?" He found the words for me. I blinked in astonishment then scratched the back of my head to relieve some tension. Had we really been that loud?

"Yeah."

"Get outta here!"

I sat straight up, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "After what you've been through, you need this."

I was overjoyed to hear his response, but couldn't help the doubt I was feeling.

"But what about you?" I grabbed my ankles again.

"We'll talk some more later. Don't let me keep you back, okay?" he beamed, "Same time tomorrow sound good?"

"Y-yeah," I felt some tears returning to my eyes.

"Good! Now hit the road, Cappy! Go have some fun!" he shooed me away.

Wrapping my arms around the computer, I leaned in as close as my back would allow me. Resting my head on the keyboard, I let out a small whimper. He had no idea how happy he had made me. To hear someone else be so supportive of us was a dream come true. Had he been there in front of me, I would've been able to grip him in the tightest hug I could pull.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Your welcome, Roxas."

Signing off with a "love you," I didn't waste any time giving Axel the green light. Before I could hit the bathroom though, I went back to Sora's room to put Samba in his cage. As much as I hated doing it to the little guy, I couldn't risk him messing up my time with Axel nor him getting in danger. He didn't seem to resent my action though. In his cage, he curled up in pile of shredded newspaper and stared up to me lovingly. Wishing him a good night, I gave him one last pet on the head with my finger.

From there, I got ready as fast as I could. Who knew preparing for a date was so stressful? I thought it only happened with girls, but I couldn't have been more wrong. The first thing I did was brush my teeth like a maniac and wash my face like my life depended on it. Then my hair I had to fool around with for a few minutes as all my spikes were out of place. All that hibernating under the sheets had done its work on my locks. I brushed it, combed it, and gelled it up as best as I could.

I went to my closet for the hardest part: deciding what to wear. There were so many outfits in there that didn't appear date appropriate. On the other hand, what Axel was wearing wasn't exactly "sweep me off my feet" attire either. In the end, I had to settle with my casual checker wear under my sweater. Checking myself one last time in the mirror, I sped down the stairs. I was about to head out the door, when I grabbed a pencil and the closest piece of paper I could find. Racing up the stairs, I left the note out on Tifa and Cloud's bed. With that task done, I slipped on my shoes and swung open the door. There wasn't much to be said about where I was going. If it had to deal with Axel, it was pretty obvious. That was why I had left only one line of text on the paper.

_"Out with Axel. Back whenever! - Roxas."_

A smile grew on the redhead's face when he saw me sprint out the door. The same went for me. I was anxious. There was no waiting to see what he was going to do first. He turned back for a moment to grab something off the seat of the bike. When he turned back to me, he held out a yellow helmet with what looked like cat ears on top. Seeing me pout, he ruffled my hair with an amused look on his face. Without a protest, I slid on the helmet and walked around to the other side of him.

"Hold on to me," he said as he started up the bike. He didn't need to tell me twice. It was the first time I had ever ridden on a motorcycle. I had an idea of what would've happened to me had I not hung on. The minute I got settled on the seat, I wrapped my arms around his torso as best as I could. He placed his hand on mine and glimpsed back at me with a confident smile. I merely nuzzled into his back at that. He didn't need me to tell him that I trusted him.

Once he had slipped on his helmet, he put both his hands on the handles. I found the back of his helmet mimicking those of a cockatoo, his locks barely peeking out from underneath. Feeling the bike back up only made me squeeze onto him tighter. I tried to control my grip so as to not disturb him while he was driving, but I couldn't help being scared. Closing my eyes, I put all my faith into him as he backed out of the driveway. The growling of the engine remained low until he turned the bike to what felt like my right. Hearing the growl become louder, I hugged him as tight as I could while we drove toward the civilian bridge.

*~'~'*

Riding a motorcycle wasn't so bad.

Once I had settled in, I opened my eyes. I could tell we were on the mainland just by watching the passing lights. Walking around to see the sights was one thing, but to be on a motorcycle seemed entirely different. Wind was rushing through the sleeves of my sweater and through my pant legs, chilling me. The only thing that was keeping me warm was Axel's body which I gladly rested against the whole time. To add to my pleasure was the helmet; there were speakers inside. The comforting lyrics of "Life in Technicolor II" were vibrating in my ears. For the first time that day, I felt free. What troubles I had carried with me seemed to have been blown away in the wind.

After turning a corner, the motorcycle began to slow down. Raising my head, I checked around where we were. It was a restaurant area, one I hadn't been to in a long time. I could tell I had been there before because the Metal Leaf was about 30 feet to my left. But we weren't going there. No, Axel turned the bike in a different direction. Together, we rolled up to another restaurant. Parking in front of the side windows, he shut the engine off and kicked out the stand.

"We're starting here?" I removed my helmet.

"Yep. You are hungry aren't you?" he cocked an eyebrow at me after he had taken off his helmet. Right after he asked that, my stomach let out a huge growl. Embarrassed, I slapped my hand to my gut. He smirked at the fact that I had just proven his point. _Now that he mentions it,_ I peeked down to my hand. I had been ignoring my hunger that whole day. I didn't even grab a quick snack after I had returned home. My stomach was practically eating itself.

"Okay. Let's go."

"That's what I thought."

Carrying our helmets under our arms, we headed around the corner of the building. _Frozen Fortune,_ I glanced up to the neon signing decorated with ice cream and fruit. I had remembered seeing the place the first time I had gone by the Metal Leaf, but didn't think much of it. Examining the sign up close gave me the impression that all they were going to have was ice cream. It was a disheartening thought. I loved ice cream as much as the next guy, but I didn't consider the stuff food to an empty stomach. I might as well have been drinking milk.

Inside, we stepped up to the reservation podium. Nobody was there at the moment, which gave me some time to check out the place. It seemed like a pretty big restaurant. The room was dimly lit but had a warm glow thanks to some of the lanterns hanging from the ceiling. Decorated on some of the walls were different kinds of ice cream with some I had never seen before. There weren't a whole lot of people there. Maybe a few couples here and there but not much else. Thankfully, they weren't anybody I had recognized from school.

"Psst!" Axel whispered, suddenly shooting his hand into the air. That snapped me back into place. But he wasn't doing it to me. He was doing it to someone else.

Following his gaze, I found who he was calling for across the room. There was a girl on the other side of the restaurant. Adorned in a pink and black lolita-like dress, she wrote something down on the notepad in her hand. I had assumed she was one of the waitresses by the silver tray she had under her arm.

"Shanghai!" The redhead whispered again. That time he caught her attention. Upon seeing Axel, she made a little shriek and buckled her knees. Slipping the pencil and notepad in the pocket of her dress, she hurried over to us. It was the first time I had seen a girl scurry over to Axel so giddily. I was completely dumbfounded.

She slid the tray under her arm, "Sorry! Right this way!"

Taking my hand, Axel led me in the direction the girl, Shanghai, was going. We ended up at a nice two-seater table next to the windows, with Axel's bike sitting right outside. Taking our seats across from each other, we slid our helmets under our chairs.

"Sorry about that guys!" She pressed the tray against her chest.

"Don't sweat it. We just got here," Axel shook his head, not even a hint of disappointment in his face. Still embarrassed she scratched the back her head a little bit.

"Roxas, this is Shanghai," The Flurry waved me over to her, "she goes to our school." A shy smile spread on her face when she saw me. Her hair was a long, glossy black, ending in neon pink tips. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown, bringing out the brightness in her soft face and rosy cheeks.

"And Shanghai, this is-"

"Roxas. I know." She finished for him.

I sighed, "I'm not surprised." After the newspaper incident, I wouldn't have been surprised if those who didn't know who I was knew me by then.

"No! It's just that...!" she actually seemed nervous about her misstep. Pink was filling up the area around her nose and her grip was tightening on the tray.

Across the table, Axel slapped a hand to his face, "Shang-haaaaaai."

"It's just that...I'm with the school's newspaper," she started, regaining her composure. I tried not to appear shocked, but I couldn't help darting my eyes up to her. _She's on the newspaper?_ I blinked.

"Senior President of the newspaper, actually," she uneasily averted her eyes from mine. Her status didn't really change much for me on my end. After what Tidus had done, I was ready to claim everybody on the paper my enemies.

"And...I'm sorry for what happened!"

Axel let out an exasperated sigh.

I just blinked. I was still taking in what she had said. She said she was sorry? That was the first apology I got from anybody associated with the article. After what had happened earlier that day, I had figured it would be the only one I was going to get.

Lowering her head, her eyes hid in the shadow of her bangs, "What happened yesterday wasn't supposed to happened."

"What?"

"We make the papers in the morning than distribute them during homeroom," she started, "As president, I'm supposed to approve all the stories before we print them."

She lifted her right hand to wipe away a tear, "But...I had a doctor's appointment yesterday morning." I didn't quite get what she was saying at first, but it all came together soon enough. It was her duty to read over all the articles before they're printed. _But since she wasn't there,_ I squeezed my hand under the table.

"Tidus printed the story without my permission and yesterday happened." Tears were flowing from both eyes by then. She had to use her sleeves to dry her face. She held her arm up to her eyes, but that didn't stop the streams of anguish from running down her cheeks.

"So..." she choked, "I'm sorry you had to go through that yesterday. You and Axel."

"Shanghai, I already told you I forgave you!" Axel let out another sigh, though it wasn't one of annoyance like earlier.

"I know but...!" She choked again.

"Thank you."

Her struggle came to a stop as both of them looked at me. Standing up, I placed my hand on her shoulder. She gave her cheeks a final wipe before lowering her arm. Astonishment filled her face as one last tear fell from her eye. I merely smiled and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you for letting me know that," I nodded. I meant it. Here I had thought that I was going to blame the entire newspaper staff for what had happened. Then there was Shanghai who was on our side. At least she had the guts to let us know the truth. I couldn't bet on the other staff members being so innocent. No doubt the rest of them were in on the project.

Sniffling, a smile came to her lips.

"She's also the one who told Saix about what happened," Axel added. Upon him mentioning that, her grin became bashful.

"Seriously?" My grin grew wider.

"Well...I was trying to get your attention when you were going after Tidus and stuff..." she shyly turned away again. I had to think back to the other day for that one. I had remembered hearing somebody call my name while I was seething with rage. _That was her?_ I gave the girl another look over. Matching up the voice from that day with the girl in front of me, I was able to confirm that it was.

"Still, thank you again!" I caught her in a hug. The tray was in the way, but she let it slip out of her hands. Her arms found their way around my torso in a semi-tight hug.

"But...for what...?"

I let go of her, "You're one of the few people I've seen today who's actually okay with us being together."

Realizing this, she beamed happily and hid her hands behind her back. That made me glad too. I couldn't stand seeing her cry. She had taken up so much of the blame. I didn't want to leave her like that.

"But for tonight," Axel took hold of my wrist, "he's my date."

With a sheepish smile to her, I shrugged. He had a point. We were just getting started on our date. As much as I didn't want to admit it, we couldn't worry too much about our situation.

"Of course!" she bounced on her feet. As I took my seat again, she ran off toward the counter at that front of the restaurant. Replacing the tray that had been in her hand were two menus. Handing them to us, she asked for our drinks before heading back to the counter. After ordering our appetizers, we looked to the meals.

"Order anything you want," Axel winked my way, "I'll take care of it."

That was easier said than done. There were so many choices to pick from, some I hadn't even heard of before. On the other hand, I didn't want to get something too expensive. Axel was rich, but since he had been grounded the week before, I hadn't bet on him having a lot of money. But even if he hadn't been grounded, I didn't want to order something pricey. That would've been rude. All the while, my stomach was growling like a mad. Hunger and decisions were driving me crazy. Shanghai coming back only added to the pressure.

"Can I get the bacon-wrapped sirloin steaks with the potatoes and green beans?" I eyed our waitress every now and then to watch her write the order down. In the end, it seemed to be the best decision I could make in both portion and price.

"Damn, Roxas."

On the other side of the table, Axel's eyes widened ever so slowly. Rattled, my eyes darted all over the menu for something else to order. When I had said my order aloud, it _did_ sound like a lot. But after the look Axel had given to me, it sounded so unattractive. I was beginning to think that the minestrone I had ordered as an appetizer was enough.

"Uh, I'm sorry! If that's really expensive then I'll just-"

"No, it's fine," he shook his head, "I just thought all you ate was, I don't know, candy and cupcakes." Chuckling lightly, I handed Shanghai the menu. I took his words as a compliment.

"Steak with the shrimp fettuccine Alfredo. Burn the steak, toss it out, and make it again." He flashed a teasing smile Shanghai's way as he handed her the menu. Hearing Axel's order put me a little more at ease. Neither of us really looked like steak guys. With a tiny giggle, she finished what she was writing on the notepad then took off. Once I was sure Shanghai was gone, I turned back to Axel.

"So, how do you know her?" I gestured in the direction of the kitchen.

"Shanghai?" he peeked back to where she had been standing, "Childhood friend."

_No wonder,_ I shoved a spoonful of soup into my mouth. That had explained why she was so casual with him and why he wasn't going off on her. I had no idea that he had a girlfriend or, more correctly, a friend that was a girl. So much for what Riku had told me about him.

"How'd you guys meet?"

Swallowing the dumpling he had been holding in his cheek, he sighed. "We met in my karate class when I was like, I don't know, six?"

She _takes karate?_ I looked back toward the kitchen. She didn't really look like the type to be honest. Her body was pretty skinny but that wasn't the point. It was her personality. From what I had seen, she appeared pretty feeble. I couldn't have imagined her taking a karate class much less know Axel.

"Her and her twin sister, Beijing."

"They're not your side chicks are they?" I eyed him suspiciously. Taking my expression as a challenge, Axel kinkily raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

I pouted to which he laughed.

"I love you, Roxas."

Huffing, I crossed my arms and looked away.

"How do I know you're not bi?"

"Pft. Even if I was bi, it'd only be for Roxanne, the girl version of you. Oh, but wait! I already got the girl version in you. So it's a two for one."

I didn't know whether to have taken all of that as an insult or a compliment. Sadly, my body had already chosen for me. My face was so hot around my nose and my cheeks that it had felt like I was going to start gushing blood out of every pore on my body. Trying to cover it up by looking away didn't help cause Axel had already gotten an eyeful. The proof was in his triumphant smirk.

"So, uh..." I shot my hands into my lap, "yeah..."

With a small shrug, he brushed his hair back with his hand. "Yeeees?"

"Um...Kinda ruined everything with our talk back at your house," I gave up the ghost. He silently agreed. That Saturday after he had gotten shot had pretty much taken all of the conversation out of our first date. I had more questions to ask him, but having already gotten the basics out of the way felt out of place.

"Uh...so when did you get a bike?" I found myself staring out the window, "Or how long have you had it?" That was one thing I had on my mind. I had never known he had a motorcycle much less knew how to ride one. He had never talked about it.

He turned to the window. "Must've had that thing for about...three years now."

"And the helmets?"

"Scion got them for me."

_Figures,_ I peeked under my chair to my helmet. There was no way Axel had ever put that thing over his head. I had assumed it was for Scion or for another girl, possibly Shanghai. Or else the maid had played a pretty funny prank on him.

I shrugged, "You use it much?"

"For personal use, yeah. Otherwise, I'm out with you guys in my car," he thumbed toward the bike.

"Pretty convenient," I took a quick sip of my drink, "beats driving a car everywhere."

Picking up his drink, he nodded as well. "You wanna drive a motorcycle, Roxy?"

I cringed in my mind at the thought of it. Riding with him was amazing, but alone? As in _me_ driving it? There was no way in hell I'd get on one of those things. Knowing that I was exposed on all sides was frightening. An accident while driving one of those things would've been catastrophic. Then there was steering and leaning on it while driving. Forget about getting in a crash; I wouldn't even get out of the driveway.

"It's not as scary as you think," he winked my way before taking a swig of his drink.

"So I've heard," I rolled my eyes to the side.

"You want to go for a test drive?"

"NO! No thanks!" My voice had suddenly jumped to a shout. Only a few people had turned around to catch my reddening face, but they didn't care much. Nonetheless, I wasn't going for another drive like I had done with Axel's car. That time was pretty fun, but I wasn't going to do it again with a bike, especially if Joshua or Sho was going to be my competition. A chuckle escaped from my lover as he went for another dumpling.

Taking in another spoonful of minestrone, I tried to think of something else to talk about. The last thing I wanted ask was "how was your day?" That was the be all, end all question for the night. I didn't want him to hear about my mess of a day, nor did I want to hear his. He may not have looked it, but I knew that he must've had one hell of a day.

"So you said the guys were all working?" I picked up another spoonful of vegetables.

"Yep!"

"Where do Marluxia and Zexion work anyway?" It wasn't the best thing to come up with, but it was the first thing that came to mind. When I thought about it, I didn't really know where those two worked. Zexion I had an idea for, but Marluxia was another story. The whole time I was there, I had never seen a florist stand or store on the islands nor the mainland.

A crimson eyebrow raised at that, "Those two?"

Seeing me nod, he crossed arms.

"Zexion works at the bookstore and Marluxia's at that florist area at the grocery store up the street," he explained.

"Oh really," I blinked. For some reason, I couldn't picture the guys in anything but their Order jackets. Yes, there was Halloween and Zexion in his pajamas, but Marluxia? No. Couldn't even see him wearing the florist's signature green apron and carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"He's a pansy like that."

"Close," I pointed, "but at the same time far from it."

We shared a small laugh at that.

"You look like you want to ask something else. What's on your mind?" he tilted his head curiously.

"Well...There is something else I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Why did you choose me to join The Order?"

He paused midway through picking up his last dumpling. Only a tiny bit anxious, I brushed down the hair on the back of my head. I knew it was an awkward question. We both knew the main reason I had joined was so that we could be closer and shelter our secret together. But there had to have been more to it. He had seemed so ready to ask me to join.

"I mean," I started again, "aside from us becoming an item, why else did you choose me?"

Smiling, he rested his head on his palm of his hand. "Why did I choose you? Alright I'll tell you."

"Aside from our love, I was pretty impressed with your strength."

"My strength?"

His smile crinkled at bit. "Yeah. You were the only guy besides Mori who actually had the balls to stand up to me," he hesitantly met my eyes. A hint of flush returned to my cheeks.

"I mean, yeah, you had other reasons for standing up to me," he briefly looked away from me at that.

"But you hide a lot of power behind that cute thing you call a face," he winked. By then, heat had spread to various parts of my body. I felt like I was glowing. I knew I was strong, but I didn't think I was all _that_ strong. But to know that Axel had thought of me that way meant a lot.

I turned away. "Wow...Thanks, Axel."

Just as we were finishing up that part of the conversation did our food arrive. Everything looked and smelled really good. Only when I saw my plate did I realize just how hungry I was after the soup. It had barely filled anything. But that was the worst part. I had begun digging into my plate so quickly that it had felt like I was eating really fast. One minute, all three of my mini steaks would be on my plate then an entire one would be gone the next. The same went for my side of potatoes and green beans; it appeared as if they had never existed. When Axel's eyes met mine, I couldn't help feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry! Am I eating too fast?" I put my fork down. Seeing that he still had some food on his plate only made me feel bad. He had been taking his time while I was destroying everything in a matter of seconds.

"What? No, you're not," he chuckled, "You look pretty normal to me."

"I'm sorry! I didn't eat much today," I shoved another piece of steak into my mouth to keep from saying anything else. The curious look he had given me made me regret mentioning it. It was bad enough I was trying to avoid the conversation; I didn't need him to worry.

"Relax, Roxy," he twirled some strands of pasta around his fork, "Is it good?"

I happily raised my fork, "It's delicious! How's yours?"

"Awesome, as always."

I picked up another piece of meat, "Do you come here often?"

"Occasionally. My dad likes to take me by here sometimes," he picked up his fork.

"I can see why."

Had I had the money, I would've eaten there a bunch too. The meal tasted a lot better than any other restaurant food I had tried. I had no idea why I hadn't gone by there before.

"So, uh, speaking of the guys earlier," I started again, "I have some questions."

"Shoot."

I took in another bite before leaning back in my chair. "So...What's up with you and Zexion?" That was something I had recently thought of. During my initiation into the Thirteenth Order, I had come across a photo of Xigbar, Xemnas, Vexen, Zexion and some guy I didn't know. I had been meaning to ask Zexion about it, but never got around to it.

He put his fork down and quickly raised an eyebrow at that.

"Zexion?"

"Or more over Vexen _and_ Zexion, I guess."

He had to think about that for a moment. With a small sound, he confirmed that he knew what I was talking about. I had figured he would've known at least a little bit about it. Even if he wasn't in the photo, he had to have some info.

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," he said his thoughts aloud, "But where did that come from?"

"I just remembered seeing a photo of them in Xigbar's room. You know, when I was supposed to get the picture of Xigbar without his eye patch?"

A smile crept onto his face when I mentioned it. My face stayed straight. There wasn't much to laugh about when a naked sharpshooter manhandles you onto his bed and makes you cry. That was the worst initiation phase ever.

"I remember that picture. Yeah, Vexen used to work for my dad," he said it in a matter-of-fact way.

"He, _what?_"

He nodded, "Yeah. He used to be part of my dad's underground department. Of course, he's since quit."

_Vexen?_ I felt my fingers twitch. Mine and Marluxia's science teacher? It wasn't anything like him. He was a science teacher for Pete sake! How could he have been in the mafia? He must've been in some interior department or something. I couldn't even picture the guy holding a gun or working out in the field. _But sheesh,_ I shuddered.

Axel smirked, "Surprised?"

"Uh huh," I answered, still stunned.

"Believe it. He just so happened to have been taking care of Zexion at the time. I'm sure Zexion told you about his story."

"Yeah," I looked to the side. When I thought about it, Vexen must've had a lot on his plate. Being part of the mafia while taking care of a foster child. When I had thought of Zexion, I immediately remembered all the trophies and awards on his dresser. He must've had to invest a lot of time into helping The Schemer get a lot of those. But then I had to wonder if Zexion knew of his work...

"So was that when you guys met?"

"Zexion and I?" he crossed his arms, "Nah. It must've been a couple of years after that when we met."

"You never talked to the guy?" I leaned forward, "Not even a little?"

"Well, I remember talking to him once, but that was a long ass time ago," he rolled his eyes, "He was always that kid 'over there,' if you know what I mean."

_Oh, I do,_ I quietly agreed. Before I had gotten to know him, he really was that kid "over there." That kid who had flashed lights in my eyes and placed dirty magazines on my desk. I still had no idea as to how he even got those things much less snuck them into the room. _I'm going to have to ask him about that later,_ I took a quick drink of my lemonade.

"And what about Saix...?"

At the time I had asked that, Axel was taking another drink from his cup. He automatically choked and started coughing away. I felt a hint of regret for asking at that point. I didn't think it was that big of a deal. From how he had reacted, I was wrong.

"Saix?" He slapped his chest a couple of times. Puckering my lower lip, I nodded. Catching his breath, he gave his chest a few more slaps to be sure everything was clear.

"Yeah, we've had a past together. He was a friend of mine back in the day. Kind of a babysitter too," he rolled his eyes at that last thought.

_That explains a lot,_ I confirmed it to myself. There was the answer to that other picture and why Axel had acted so casual toward him during Christmas time. Saix, on the other hand, hadn't seemed to have felt the same way. He had really taken on his role of a teacher and a vice principal at that.

"You say, 'was' though. Are you guys not friends anymore?" I asked carefully should he suddenly have another episode.

He shrugged, "Not really. After he hit college and met Xemnas, we haven't had much of a connection since. Of course we occasionally do have our moments."

"Of course."

He took another sip of his drink. "And you've seen how the guy acts at school. He's a werewolf! He's a nut! He's a Looney Tune!"

"Look who's talking," I raised my cup toward him. To that, he relaxed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, he's worse. Him and Xemnas. All of this after working for my dad," he trailed off into a mumbled. I would've got on him about that, but I had the feeling I was going into tread uncharted territory. Not to mention, I already had the idea that they were both in the mafia. If Vexen was, why couldn't they have been?

"I swear Roxas, you're filled with all kinds of questions tonight," he shook his head, "I might as well ask you what your three sizes are."

Pouting, I crossed my arms over my chest. _I only have two sizes,_ I watched him laugh it off.

"They're just some things I've had on my mind for a while."

"I told you that you think a lot," he pointed.

"I can't help it."

"Then allow me to ask you a question that's been on _my_ mind for a while," he tilted his head in amusement. Stunned, I asked him to shoot. I had completely forgotten that I had been asking most of the questions that night. He was due to ask me at least one. But for some reason, just the thought of him asking me a question sent blood rushing to my face.

He seemed kind of hesitant in asking. He'd open his mouth like he was going to say something then stop short of saying anything. Then he'd stare at the ceiling or the side in search of the words. Those were the telltale signs of a difficult question. I tried to gulp as quietly as I could.

"Roxas," he began, "Why...Why do you love me?"

And there was the answer to his fidgeting.

"Why do I love you?" I repeated it carefully.

"Just out of curiosity!" he held his hands up defensively, "I'm not looking for a complicated answer."

_Good, cause I don't have one,_ I grasped my knees. There was no question that I loved Axel. No question at all. And I had my reasons too. But after he had asked that question, it was like all of them had scattered throughout my mind. It was just a matter of finding them and putting them into words. I was just hoping that what I was going to say wouldn't offend him.

"Uh, well," I tightened my grip on my knees, "I just do. I mean...You make everyday even better than the last."

"Really?"

I nodded gleefully. "I get every emotion with you, and with you, they're at their strongest. I always look forward to seeing you everyday. Your smile, your voice, everything." My eyes had been fixed to the side when I had started talking. But after getting some momentum from what I had said, I brought mine up to his.

"And...You really broke me out of my shell. I don't think I'd be doing the things I am now had I not met you. You're not like other people. You're so fast-paced and outside the box. I really admire that."

"But I was a jerk to you."

"Yes, you were a jerk to me," I huffed at the memories, "but...I can't help being in love with you."

Despite leaving it on that note, I felt there was still so much left unsaid. I had so many other things to say, but there weren't even words for them. But what I had said was enough. On the other side of the table, pink had filled most of Axel's face. He tried to cover it up by turning away from me, but he couldn't hide his cheeks nor his growing smile. It was so unlike him, but I absolutely loved it. Every time I would see him blush, I would embed the scene in my memory forever.

"Gosh, Roxas," he shoved his hands in his lap. I beamed happily from his reaction.

"So...Why do you love me, Axel?"

"Way to ask that after you take all the good stuff, Roxas," he huffed playfully. That only held up my grin. I couldn't wait to hear what he had to come up with.

"I love you because...You're somebody entirely new."

"'New'?"

"Yeah, I mean...I've never met anybody like you," he ran a hand through his hair, "There's something in you that I don't see with other people. I can't explain it, but it really sets you apart from the rest of the group. Hell, I don't even get that with Demyx."

"Something in me?" I shyly peeked down to my chest.

"And you...make me feel things I haven't felt in a long time. You're practically my inspiration to push any boundaries I haven't pushed already."

"I don't know why, but...I can't help being in love with you either," he shook his head.

My head was so light then, but I didn't mind. He may have struggled to find the words, but I liked that was going to say the same things as me. He had kept it simple. I had always known that I couldn't compete with Demyx for knowing Axel the longest. So it was nice to know that I had something he didn't. And to hear that I was practically a muse to Axel made me feel really good.

"I love you, Roxas."

"I love you too, Axel."

On that note, the two of us finished up our meals. I had to admit that that conversation made me feel amazingly warm on the inside. I already knew that the two of us were having a hard time putting our feelings into words. But to have gotten that much out of what we could muster? There weren't even words to describe how great _that_ was.

"So all they have here for dessert is ice cream?" I scanned up and down the dessert menu.

"Not just any ice cream, but _the_ best ice cream on the islands. And that's coming from somebody who isn't much of an ice cream person."

_I hope so,_ I examined the menu once more. They had an "interesting" set of ice cream choices. Rockin' Crunch, Fabracadabra, Honeybunny. I hadn't even heard of most of the flavors, though I clued in on them naming some of them after Disney characters. What was more was that I couldn't even fathom what they were made of.

"What the hell is a 'bizarro bean'? What the hell does _that_ look like? What the hell?"

"The restaurant makes their own ingredients, but don't be intimidated," he winked my way, "they make some pretty awesome shit with them."

"Yeah, I'd like to see what they can make with...a wedding cake and apple pie," I cringed slightly. I was about to give up. There was nothing on there that was made out of something normal. Everything was crazy.

"Dessert guys?" Shanghai scurried over with a tray in her hands.

"I'll have the Bueno Volcano with the strawberry syrup," Axel handed her his menu. Automatically, I had to check out what that was made of. Supposedly, it was veggie-flavored ice cream with spicy syrup. It sounded positively disgusting. Who had ever heard of a spicy ice cream much less one made of vegetables?

"And you, Roxas?" The waitress turned to me.

"Uh..." I peered at my menu again. It would've been so much easier to choose if they had sea salt on the list.

"Why don't you try the Double Crunch, Roxy?"

"'Double Crunch'?" I peeked over my menu toward him. Checking the choices once more, I found it under the Goofy Parfait. It had given the impression of being fairly normal although, as usual, the ingredients were far from it. But at that moment, I was willing to try anything.

I handed her my menu, "Yeah, Double Crunch for me."

She pouted, "Nobody ever wants the Daisy Sorbet. I don't get it!"

"Of course we don't want the Daisy Sorbet! Have you seen that thing?" Axel sighed, "And who wants grape-flavored ice cream anyway?"

"I do!" she answered perkily, not deterred at all by Axel's comments, "I love eating it while I'm listening to music!"

"Grape-flavored. Ice. Cream," Axel repeated himself in a slower tone, "Anything grape-flavored is an automatic 'don't eat it.'"

With another pout, Shanghai returned to the kitchen. Not long after did she come back with two bowls of ice cream. I had to admit, my dish looked even better in person. The same went for Axel's; at least his wasn't actually spewing lava.

"You're really gonna like it, Roxas," he beamed proudly.

"What? Have you tried it before?"

"No."

Digging his spoon into his bowl, he happily shoved it in his mouth. That wasn't too reassuring. Gazing back down to my own dessert, I picked up my spoon. _Here goes nothing,_ I picked up some of the pink cream. Closing my eyes, I put the spoon in my mouth.

Wonderful.

The title of Double Crunch was misleading. It wasn't crunchy at all. Instead, it was very smooth like regular ice cream. Strawberry was the first flavor I got, but it didn't taste like all the other strawberry ice creams I had tasted. It was sweeter, but not too sweet. To add to the greatness, in that one little scoop, there was a multitude of fruity bits. Peaches, strawberries, cherries. I think there may have been a hint of chocolate in it too.

"How's it taste?" My lover asked in a tone that said he already knew the answer.

"Mmm, wow! It's great!" I beamed, picking up another spoonful, "How's yours?"

"Better than that," he narrowed his eyes playfully, "Try some?"

I scooped up some more of my treat, "Only if you'll try some of mine."

Together, we exchanged ice creams before sitting back down. I had to admit, his wasn't all that bad either. True to it's name, it was spicy but that coolness of it countered that. Thanks to the strawberry sauce that covered it, the taste of the vegetables didn't come through all that much. What I could taste of the veggies wasn't to shabby either. Still, I had to admit mine was better. It was right up there with sea salt ice cream.

We finished off the rest of our dessert in a matter of minutes. Axel paid the bill and we got ready to go. I pitched in with the tip for Shanghai; while Axel laid down a hundred, I left her a cool twenty. She deserved it. If there was time for a second date, I knew exactly where I wanted to eat out.

"Thanks guys. These are for you," she bounced on her heels after leading us to the exit. In her hand were two coupons for a free dessert the next time we stopped by.

"Try the Milky Way with me next time?" I flashed mine at him as we headed toward his bike.

"Only if you try the Donald Fizz," he countered.

"You're on!" I put my coupon away. I had to admit, the Double Crunch made me more willing to try all the other flavors on the menu. Vanilla Glitz, Royalberry. Hell, I'd try the Daisy Sorbet if it would please Shanghai.

I shoved my helmet on over my head, "So, what's next on the list tonight?"

"Oh, you'll see," he put his on, keeping his sights on the sky.

"I know the perfect place to digest that meal."

*~'~'*

I was right about him making everyday better than the last. And he was right in knowing the best place to go after eating.

"A meteor shower!" I gasped, my eyes fixed on the sky.

From the restaurant, we went to this field outside of town. Leaving his bike and our helmets out by the road, we ventured into the grass. At first, I didn't get what we were doing. But then he told me to look up. What I found was a multitude of stars showering down over our heads. I'd see one falling in one direction and another in the corner of my eye. They were shooting in every possible direction. I couldn't follow them all.

"Why go out and see a movie when you've got a show right here?" Axel beamed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"How did you know?" I asked anxiously.

"Didn't you see it in that newspaper I gave you last Friday?"

"Well..." I crossed my arms to think about it. The paper did mention something about a meteor shower, but I didn't take too much interest into it. Now I saw what he was talking about when he had said there'd be something in there that I might like.

Taking his left hand out of his pocket, he pat my head.

"No matter. This just makes the surprise even more special," he said happily.

"You're telling me!" I went back to watching the stars. Honestly, that was the first time I had seen a meteor shower. I had heard of them happening at different times during the year, but most of the time it was on a school night. I didn't have the time nor the energy to stay up and watch them. And what with the city lights clogging up the sky, I wouldn't have seen much anyway.

"That's about a million wishes up there," he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"That's way too many to make!"

"Then you better make at least one."

Staring up at the sky, I didn't really know what to wish for. There were a billion wishes in my head, yet I couldn't even think of one. Maybe it was cause I didn't need a wish. I already had what I wanted going on around me: a magical night with Axel. If there was any wish to make, it was that the night would keep getting better. As if I needed a falling star to make that to happen.

Axel playfully stepped around me, "You know what I wish for?"

"What?"

"That we'd have a race. One, two three, go!" The Flurry took off down the field.

A little fazed, I darted right after him. All that ice cream was being put to good use. The sugar gave us a burst of speed to keep us running for a good ten minutes. What energy I hadn't had earlier that day had come to help me match Axel's speed. By then, we had made things a competition. Every time he got ahead of me, I sped up ahead of him and vice versa. We eventually circled around back toward the road. I slid feet first and landed on my back in the grass. Axel slid down next to me. Exhausted, we were left laughing like a couple of goofballs. Didn't matter. We just had fun.

"Hey Axel," I crossed my arms behind my head, "You ever wonder what stars are? Where light comes from?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I dunno. Just a question." I figured I'd ask since stars were raining down over our heads. Snuggling into the grass, he crossed his arms behind his head as well.

"Don't know. Science says gas and shit. That's pretty boring," he sneered.

"Yeah."

"I used to think they were things you can catch."

"Huh?"

Lifting up his right arm, he reached out toward the sky.

"Nana and I used to play this game where you jumped up with arms stretched out toward the sky." He demonstrated by raising his left arm next to his right. His fingers were stretched out as if he were trying to grab the sky itself.

"You closed your hands when you dropped back to the ground and shoved your hands in your pockets," he brought both arms back under his head.

"Why did you need to put them in your pocket?" I raised an eyebrow. As fun as the game sounded, it didn't make much sense. I could only imagine a young Axel aimlessly trying to grab at the sky.

He stretched his legs out. "Cause, you don't want the stars to escape."

"The stars?"

"They weren't really stars," he chuckled, "Nana would just put some sprinkles of glitter in my pocket when I wasn't looking."

He sighed, "Loved that game."

"Aw, Axel," I reached over and pet his red locks. I couldn't see if he was flushing or not, but the content sound he made gave me my answer.

"How about you? What do you think stars are made of, Roxy?" he shot the conversation back to me. _Stars,_ I watched a pair of them flicker in the darkness. There was no doubting that the science definition had stuck with me for a while. But I had always thought they were something more. What with mythology and constellations, there had to be something else.

"I dunno. Maybe they're hearts?"

"'Hearts'?"

I shrugged, "I know it sounds weird, but hey. It's possible." Sitting up, I crossed my legs and sat up straight.

"Maybe they're the hearts of everybody in the world? I mean, there are a lot of stars," I explained further. I didn't see why not. There were probably more than enough stars for everybody alive and those yet to be born.

Uncrossing his arms, Axel shot up next to me, "Better yet, why not the hearts of other worlds?"

I gave him a questioning look that I doubted he could see in the darkness. He must've caught it somehow as he continued on with what he was saying.

"It's a long shot, but you never know," he looked to the sky, "there could be other worlds out there."

"Like aliens?"

"I wouldn't go that far, but it could happen."

"Hm." I laid back on my hands. His idea was surprisingly comforting. The possibility of other worlds being out there was something I hadn't thought of before. Observing the sky, I could only assume there were countless worlds hanging out in space. Sparkling down on us like a million lanterns were their hearts. Still, I couldn't put down my own theory. Everybody's hearts up in the sky was absolutely fascinating. It couldn't be put away so easily. But our ideas together sounded a lot better than what science had to offer.

*~'~'*

After watching the show, we headed for the next town over. I had the feeling that he didn't know what we were going to do next, so we were just going for a drive. It was kind of a long trip, but one that I could stand. So long as my arms were around Axel, I was fine. Racing against the stars was pretty cool. My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't stand it. The grassy fields soon became lined with rising buildings and neon lights. People started filling the sidewalks while cars were popping up here and there. For a city, it looked pretty odd. Nearly everything was clad in darkness. The neon signs were the only lights around yet they barely lit the streets. The brightest of lights had come from the moon.

"See that building over there?" Axel pointed when he had stopped at a stoplight. I followed his arm up to the building at the way back of the city. There must've been a hill back there to make it seem so tall. It was practically floating above all the other structures. And that unusual white color jutting out from all those dark buildings really made it glow.

"Xemnas and Saix live there," he looked back at me, "Wanna go pay them a visit?"

"No!" I stuck my tongue out even though I knew he wouldn't see it.

With a tiny giggle, he revved the engine and took off the minute the light turned green. Further into the city were all sorts of sights. At what I had assumed was the heart of the city was probably the tallest skyscraper there. With bright neon lights at the base and yellow lights spilling from the inside, it had to have been the brightest building there. On the roof were a set of giant T.V. screens, all of them showing something different. One would be showing some T.V. commercials while another showed the news.

"Wave to the camera, Roxy."

"What?"

Raising his arm, Axel pointed to the biggest JumboTron there. On it was a close up image of us sitting in the middle of the street. _Oh!_ I started waving my arms like a maniac. I had no idea where the actual camera was or how it was getting such a close up of us. Nonetheless, I waved in the direction of the big screen to see myself waving back.

Given the two paths to take on the side of the skyscraper, we took the left one. A flipped semi was blocking the other side. It looked like we were heading toward the apartments Axel had been talking about earlier until he took a swift left at the last second. Taking several more twists and turns, we found ourselves on the highway outside of the city. When I looked back at it, I saw the dim glow just above the buildings that had created it. Only where the skyscraper was came the real shine. There, and the Ferris wheel just outside the city.

"Ferris wheel," I mumbled to myself.

"You wanna go?" Axel glanced back at me.

"Can we?"

"I don't see why not."

Squeezing the handles of the bike, Axel stepped on the gas and went for the nearest exit. As we got closer, I kept my eyes on the wheel. The spokes would light up and change to random colors. It'd mimic a pinwheel or the sun coming up. I had never seen a Ferris wheel like that before. Up close, it was a lot bigger than I had originally thought. It had to have been as tall as that skyscraper.

"Two please," Axel handed the man in the ticket booth ten dollars. After receiving the tickets, we moved on to the guy at the wheel himself. Taking our tickets, he opened the door to one of the hot air balloon-shaped carriages. Inside were two seats sitting across from each other. I took the seat on one side while Axel took the seat on the other. Once we were settled inside, the wheel started to turn.

"We're moving," I giggled, looking out the window.

"I take it this is your first time on one of these?" Axel took off his helmet.

Removing my helmet, I nodded. "They don't have any of these back in Town."

"Well, relax and enjoy the sights," he held his arms out in gesture to the windows on both sides of us.

He didn't have to tell me twice. As the ground moved further and further away from us, my eyes had no choice but to watch the the skyline take over the view. I'd scoot from one window to the other just to see everything. On my right was a view of the city while on my left was everything else. Up in the air, there was so much to see. Out the left window, I could see the twinkling lights that were the islands and part of the mainland. On the right, I could see just how expansive the city was. The buildings appeared to have stretched for miles.

"You can stand up if you want."

I looked back to Axel who was already standing freely in the middle of the carriage. With his hand stretched out to me, he offered to help me up. I was a little hesitant at first. It was one thing for it to be my first ride; it was another to suddenly stand in it. The whole trip up, I had felt the thing swaying at even the tiniest of breezes. I knew that was typical of a wheel, but it still left me uneasy.

"We won't fall?" I glanced between him and his hand.

"Promise we won't," he winked.

That was the boost for me. I wasn't about to doubt his word, especially when he was giving me so much that night. I stretched out my hand and laid it in his. Grasping it, he carefully pulled me up toward him. As fate would have it, my right foot made a slight slip and bumped me into Axel. My hand was no longer in his as both my arms were wrapped around him. It had happened so fast that I didn't even get the chance to close my eyes.

"I gotcha."

His voice was soothing as were his arms when they held me. Hearing his heart beating by my ears, I nuzzled into his chest and sighed. I couldn't have asked for a better excuse to hug him. He pressed his hand to the back of my head and pet my hair.

"Hey, look," I pointed to the window. Taking his hand, I carefully led him over to the window. The wheel was beginning to reach it's peak. We were as high off the ground as we'd ever be on one of those things. I didn't need to look long to see what it looked like down below. Everything seemed to have shrunk below us. The people had turned into ants while the ticket booth had become a little box. The sky was where everything was at. With the meteor shower still going on, it felt like we were actually up in the sky.

"Woah," Axel stretched his hand out. Following his lead, I did the same. It may not have seemed like much, but I got what he was feeling. Being so close to the sky, it felt like we could've caught the stars. I couldn't help giggling at the thought. I actually thought we'd be able to catch some. But being where we were was just as good.

*~'~'*

What island-side date would be complete without a walk on the beach?

Of all the non-cliche things we had done that night, that was the one that Axel had slipped in. But it didn't bother me one minute. I was glad to get the chance to take a walk with him. After the Ferris wheel, we headed back out toward the islands. To avoid the neighborhood, we took a back road down to the beach. The sand was deserted, much to our delight. Not only had the city been ours but the beach too. Carrying our shoes, we went down to enjoy what the shore could offer.

"This stuff's everywhere!" The Flurry kicked a small mountain of sand with his foot.

"Well it _is_ the beach," I chuckled, digging my bare feet into the grain. Thanks to the sun and the cool night, the stuff wasn't too hot or too cold. For once, it was okay to walk on the beach.

Axel huffed, "Yeah, but I see this stuff all the way out on the mainland. It doesn't make any sense."

I let out a small chortle, "I take it you're not much of a beach person?"

"Oh, I like the beach," he held up his boots, "but I don't come here very often."

"How come?"

"Cause. You know the people who come down here and who live over here," he motioned in the direction of the road. _That makes sense,_ I sighed. A good chunk of the people that went to Atropos lived on the residential island. There wasn't one person who hadn't heard of Axel.

"And frankly, I hate having to hand somebody's ass to them when I'm trying to relax," he finished, giving the sand another kick.

"You come down here a lot?"

"Not really," I shook my head, "only a few times."

"Huh. What with living so close," he gestured back to the road again, "I'd think you'd come down here all the time."

I shook my head, "When I first moved here, I thought so too. I was planning on walking home every night with sand in my hair and up my ass."

"What kept you?"

"So much happened," I stared down at my feet.

Digging my foot into the ground, I scooped some sand onto my foot.

"Not to mention," I gave my leg a swift jerk, "The beach gets so boring after a while!"

What I thought was going to be fun in the sun 24/7 had quickly dissolved. I had only been to the beach a few times since I had come to the islands. Both times were fun, but that was about it. I knew school was going to stand between me and the ocean as would a bunch of other issues. Soon enough, the beach had become so mundane. I didn't feel like dancing on hot sand or splashing in salt water anymore. It was just somewhere to go when I was actually in the mood which was very rare.

"You were really looking forward to it, huh?" he ruffled my hair.

"No kidding! Back in Town, my friends and I would always look forward to going to the beach," I watched the waves. By night, the water was calm. The waves washing up against the shore were the only sounds we heard. It was a stark contrast from seeing them crash up against each other during the day.

"You don't have a beach where you're from?"

"Nope. It's all field outside the town. The nearest beach was about three hours away," my sights turned up toward the full moon.

"We'd do everything we could to get out there. Odd jobs, save up money, beg our parents for funds. Anything!"

"You guys ever make it out there?"

With a shake of my head, I sighed. "Not even once. So many things would come up. Homework, my real job, financial stuff."

It was sort of hard when it came to holding onto that money when we actually got it. I had known for a fact that Hayner would go out and buy sports stuff or video games once he got it. The same would happen with Hayner in that he'd go out one minute only to come back with something computer-related the next. Then there was me having to occasionally help Dad with the rent. In the end, Olette was really the only one who was able to keep her savings.

I stopped to pick up a shell, "Hell, we even had our money stolen from us one time. And we had just enough for the tickets and everything we wanted to buy there!"

That had to have been the worst part. It was bad enough that some of the jobs didn't pay very well and that our parents would sometimes be reluctant to give us money. But the one time we had all of our money together, some jerk throws a stick at me and steals it. I didn't even comprehend how it had happened, but it did. And we were pissed.

"But this'll probably be the last time I'm out here. School and all," I chucked the shell as hard as I could.

"Aw. Will my dream of seeing you in only a pair of the world's sexiest swim trunks ever come true?" He put the back of his wrist to his forehead and closed his eyes in dramatic fashion.

"Maybe," I blushed, "Next time we come down to the beach, I might consider it."

Smirking, he gave me a nice peck on the cheek.

"So, what can you tell me about what's over there?" he pointed toward the ocean. I instantly caught what he was talking about. The island.

"That's just a stupid island Sora and Riku like to go to," I rolled my eyes. They were the last people I wanted to talk about. Just mentioning their names brought back the memories of the newspaper, my breakdown, and Riku's bed. But for Axel's sake, I pushed those thoughts to the furthest part of my mind. There was no way they were going to ruin my date with him.

"Ah."

"There's nothing really out there. Just a rickety obstacle course, a tree house, and a cave with a bunch of drunken scribbles," I huffed, keeping my eyes off the huge trees jutting out from the piece of land.

He laughed, "Funny. What about those things?"

His attention fell on something else. I had to bring my eyes back to where he was pointing. Thankfully, it wasn't the island. No, something was floating in the water just offshore. Something yellow.

"The paopu fruit?"

"Yeah! Heard there was some sort of story behind them or something?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Eh, Sora told me about it which he heard from Riku where who knows where he got it," I shuddered, my thoughts all of sudden falling on Selphie. I thought I had heard her saying something about it.

"But there's a legend that says if two people share one, then their destinies become intertwined," I watched the fruit drifting in the waves, "They'll be part of each other's lives forever."

"Hmph. Sounds romantic," he purred. I would've shuddered in orgasmic pleasure had my thoughts still not been on Selphie. _She said something just like that didn't she?_ I blinked.

"Share one with me?"

_Share one?_ My face became so hot I had thought for sure that it was going to explode. Yet it had cooled down just as fast as it had lit up. The idea was pretty romantic. Even if the legend wasn't true, it would've been awesome to share one with Axel. But there was one slight drawback.

"Sure, but get this," I held up a finger. With his eyes on my hand, I led him right back toward the island.

"As far as I know, they only grow on that tree," I moved my finger so that it was on one spot in particular. Aside from the one big island, there was a second one. A much smaller isle sat not too far out from the bigger one. On that island was a bent tree with several, barely recognizable paopus hanging from it.

Seeing what I was talking about, he cringed. "Forget that. Might as well just share it my dad's way."

"'Your dad's way'?"

"You know part of my dad's business is wine making. He's made several kinds of paopu drinks."

_Paopu wine?_ I had to take a second to take it all in, Y_ou can make wine out of paopus? _I had heard of all kinds of weird drinks; nobody had to remind of cucumber-flavored beer. But paopu wine seemed to have been the strangest one of them all. Heck, it even made me question the whole wine-making process.

"Have you ever tried it?" I tilted my head.

"Nope. They're only made for special occasions. But I could see why if they only grow on that tree," he motioned back toward the island.

"Unless your dad plants the seeds. He could have a whole orchard of them."

The redhead shrugged. "If he does, I haven't seen it. All I've seen are the grape vineyards and that's it."

_Then maybe he doesn't after all?_ I glanced back to the tree. From what I understood, paopus were pretty unique to the islands. For them to have only grown on that particular tree had to mean something. At the thought, it made me content that his dad would only make them for special occasions.

"Have you ever tried a paopu?"

"Uh...I think so?" I said carefully. It was a long time ago, back when Sora and I were still in elementary school. My memory's still blurry about the event, but I remember us jumping and climbing at a tree trying to get one of those things. Eventually, Cloud got us one and split it in half for the both of us to eat. _Or maybe it was a banana?_ I furrowed my brow. Something yellow.

"You remember what it tastes like?"

"No. That was a long time ago," I swung my arms, "What do you think they taste like?"

"I dunno. I always thought they'd be sweet or something," he playfully kicked his legs up as he walked, "I mean, they look like they'd be pretty sweet, right?"

"They do."

"What do you think?"

"Mmm, I always thought they'd taste like apples or some kind of cross between strawberries and oranges."

Upon hearing that, Axel made a disgusted sound. I giggled to myself, "Or hey! Maybe it tastes like all the fruit in the world in one awesome mix."

"Like some packaged smoothie," he rolled his eyes, still sneering in disgust.

"Maybe not like that. It'd probably be all crunchy and stuff, like an apple," I smiled, "It does look kind of crunchy."

He laughed again, which brought me to a stop. I stared at him with a look that asked him what was so damn funny. I was hoping he wasn't making fun of my ideas. Catching my face, he ruffled my hair and kissed me on the cheek.

"You have such a big imagination, Roxy," he beamed, "I'm jealous."

"Look who's talking!" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him, when I suddenly shivered. The cold air had rolled in.

"Cold?" he asked. Wordlessly, I nodded.

"C'mon. We'll head back to my place."

Taking my hand in his, he lead me back toward his bike. As we walked, I couldn't resist looking back to the ocean. The fruit was even further out by the time we had reached the hill of the road. Floating motionlessly in the water, it appeared to be the heart of existence. Drifting between the island, the water, and the sky, it seemed to have connected all three. Yet there it was sharing its precious flavor with the ocean.

"Hey, Axel?" I asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Hm?"

Picking up my helmet, I shoved it on over my head and got behind him on the bike.

"Promise to share a paopu with me sometime?"

"Wine or fruit?" he looked back at me through his helmet.

"Either one will do."

Facing forward, he brought the machine back to life. The lights blared on, revealing the concrete of the road. The activation of the engine made it shudder. Rubbing the handles, it let out a growl of noise.

"You got it."

*~'~'*

After a long, enjoyable ride through the city, we ended back up at the Montag estate. Axel brought us to a stop in the garage next to the house. Taking off our helmets, we left them with the bike and walked around toward the front door.

"So, nobody else is home?" I examined up to the white building. None of the lights were on in any of the windows, not even by the door.

"Yep! Faron's out with my dad, Xigbar's at the casino, and Scion's, well..." he chuckled at that last part, "Anyway, we've got the whole house to ourselves."

_All to ourselves?_ I blushed fiercely. It was a crazy thought. The last time we had some alone time -with absolutely nobody else around- was at the junkyard. Now that time in that little shack had grown to a full on manor. No interruptions, no hiding, no worries. It was just going to be the two of us, and only us.

"Go get him, boys!"

"Huh?"

Just as I was turning my attention to the door did I see three canines speeding my way. A white blur was the first to knock me over and attack me with a barrage of kisses. I turned my head every which way to avoid her tongue, but to no avail. The situation became even more "dire" when a blur of black joined in the fun. Sniffing my face all over, he offered some licks of his own at my forehead. The only way I got them to stop was when I reached out to scratch their chests.

"Ammy! I missed you!" I fiercely rubbed the the sides of her face. When she sat back on her bum, I went over to the next dog.

"Aw, Prometheus! You love me now?" I did the same to him. He gave me a couple loud barks with a wag of his stubby tail. There was just one more dog who needed some attention. I found him standing just a few feet away from our group. Frozen in place, his eyes glimmered as he watched us. Catching sight of me, he lowered his head and nervously adjusted his feet. He was asking if it was okay for him to join. Were we okay now? Was I going to hurt him? I smiled.

"C'mere, Ramsey!" I waved him over.

Without hesitation, he bolted over and ran straight into my open arms. I gave him the same treatment I had given the others: a scratch of the chest here, and a face rub there. Happily, his jaw hung open and tongue lulled to the side. Panting and whines of joy were all he could manage to say thank you. That was all I needed. So long as he liked me, that was all I wanted.

"Aw, Prometheus and Ramsey like you now," Axel swooned playfully.

Gleefully, I pet the said dogs, "They're little teddy bears."

To my remark, Axel rolled his eyes. "Not teddy bears! They're vicious beasts! They could tear a man apart in a matter of minutes! If anything, Ammy's the teddy bear."

"Teddy bears!"

Seeing that he wasn't going to win, he waved for me to follow him inside. Getting up, the dogs and I happily trailed after him. Inside, I found that the house really was empty. There weren't any other noises other than the sound of us stepping in and the jingling of dog collars. The cats hadn't met us when we arrived, but I had figured they were somewhere around the house. Even with our small group inside the place, it still felt empty.

Our destination ended up being Axel's room. Once inside, Axel removed his jacket and set in on the doorknob. He snatched up the remote on his bed and flipped on the T.V. With his task completed, he turned around to me and motioned toward the bed. Smiling, I followed his lead and took off my shoes at the door. I removed my sweater and the mini jacket I had under it so that all I was wearing was my black tank top. Taking off in a run, I jumped and landed lying down on the bed. He did the same next to me, giving me a quick kiss on the temple. The dogs joined us too, taking places around our legs until they were comfortable.

"So what do you wanna watch?" he looked down to me. I rolled my eyes up in thought, but ended up shrugging.

"Whatever you want is fine," I answered confidently.

On that note, he started flipping through the channels. He eventually landed on a random sitcom. I didn't watch them much, but I didn't care. It's not like there was much on at 11 at night. For a good while, we enjoyed the show. Thanks to me lying on my side, Axel lied up close behind me. His right arm was across my chest.

"Oh! Let me check on something," he got up when the commercials came on. The dogs adjusted their positions to let their master up.

"What's he doing, Ammy?" I rubbed her back. She let out a small yawn. I honestly had no idea what else could've been going on. But hey, I was ready for another surprise if he had one.

"Look what I found!" The Flurry returned. In his hands were two plates, both with a swirl of white and brown with cherries on top.

I sat up to get a better view of them, "What are they?"

"Baked Alaska," he came around to his side of the bed. He handed me the plate in his left hand.

"Ever had it before?"

"No, never," I picked up the spoon, "Is it good?"

"Like hell it is. It's practically my favorite dessert and Scion makes the best baked Alaska," he settled next to me on the bed.

There was no arguing with that; Scion could make any dish delicious. As for the dessert itself, I had heard of it, but didn't know what it was. Ready to give it a try, I shoved the spoon into the treat and scooped some up. I was met with a warm outer shell and a cold center.

"It's...ice cream?" I blinked, looking at the strawberry ice cream peeking out. We were really having at it ice cream-wise, not that I was complaining.

"Good, huh?"

"Hell yeah!"

We ate those things like they were candy. I sort of wished we hadn't seeing as how we were pretty much pining for more when we were finished. But, nothing a little mind-numbing television couldn't have cured. At one point, Axel flipped on his Xbox and we were tearing away at some games. After some fun, we returned back to watching T.V. Lying against the pillow, I was enjoying what comfort and what space his bed had to offer. The dogs had moved to the floor where they slept around each other. It was just the two of us then. He had continued to lie up against me with his arms protectively wrapped around me. Beating against the back of my head was his heart, occasionally speeding up and slowing down.

As the show went on, I felt my eyelids becoming heavy. All the excitement the night had brought and the fullness in my stomach was getting to me. I was about ready to fall asleep at any moment. _But not yet,_ I shut my eyes briefly to rid them of the heaviness. I wasn't ready for it. My body was only settling down because we weren't doing anything fun. Give me something to do, and my body will wake up. I knew there had to be at least one more thing Axel had up his sleeve. It wasn't like him to leave me on a such a calm note. _Please, please,_ I watched my vision gradually darken, _just one more thing._

His hand touched the inner side of my thigh.

I gasped, my body waking up in an instant.

The second he had heard me, I felt the warmth of his hand disappear. To replace it, the heat from his breath appeared behind my ear.

"Only if you're ready," he whispered, placing the offending hand on my shoulder.

_Only if I'm ready,_ I nuzzled into the pillow. I had to do some thinking about that. I think my body was more ready for that question than I was. I mean, I had expected it but just didn't know how to answer it. Yes, I wanted it, but at the same time I didn't. My reasons trailed back to that ominous Friday night. Back then, I wasn't ready. That time, he tried to come after me when I didn't want it. He had come onto me with an attack, an attack I swung right back at him. But that time was different. He wasn't himself. At least he was actually aware of what he was doing the second time around. Hell, he was even polite enough to ask. How many guys just jumped into bed with their partner without even asking first? Coming from Axel, that said a lot.

But I was still wary. Not just because of what had happened last time, but in general. Despite us being an item for several months, I was still new to having a relationship. This was the first time I had been with anybody. We had taken a first date, just like I had wanted. But were we still moving too fast? Was this actually the next step? What else could possibly have filled between then and later? I didn't have the answer to any of those questions.

Turning to lie on my back, I gazed up to him. His eyes were staring straight into mine, questioning me carefully. There appeared to be worry in them, as if he was scared I was going to reject him. The evidence was also in his lips. I could tell just by looking at his bottom lip that he was biting it on the inside. He was just as worried as I was doubtful.

Yet, as I stared into his eyes some lighter thoughts came to mind. If I was going to do it, I was going to do it with the man I loved. Nobody could stop me. My heart knew this to be true as did his. He was mine and I was his. A small rejection wouldn't break us, but going through with it would only make us stronger. There was a lot of passion in our hearts. All we had to do was release it.

Taking his hand, I held it up against my cheek.

"Yeah," I whispered, "I'm ready."

Genuine surprise filled his face only to be replaced by a clever smirk and his know-it-all expression. I flashed a prideful smirk of my own back at him before we went our separate ways. He stood on one side of the bed while I stood on the other. Together, we started removing our clothes. I didn't really know where to toss my clothes other than his dresser, but I didn't want to mess up what he already had there. I settled with just leaving them where I stood. After all, that's what they did in the movies, right? It was better than on those commercials where all you'd see was a trail of clothing leading to the bedroom. _Gosh, if Scion saw that,_ I tried not to blush at the idea. To envision the maid getting ready to do laundry in the morning only to have seen that...beyond embarrassing.

"Um..." I stopped pulling down my pants for a minute, "so is this your first time?"

"What? You want me to have some experience?" he cocked an eyebrow at me as he was taking off his shirt.

"No! No...it's just...uh..."

"Did try practicing out on Demyx. That didn't work out to well," he mumbled.

"You WHAT?"

He threw his head back in laughter, "I kid! I kid! This is my first time too. But don't worry, I have an idea of what to do."

I unzipped my tank top, "You do?"

He tossed his pants to the side, "I've looked at some things on the Internet. Can't be too bad."

"You pervert!"

"Kidding, Roxy!" he waved his hand to dispel what he had said.

Completely naked, I slid into the bed. It was one thing to have lied in his bed, it was another to be naked in it. The feeling was so new to me. I was giddy all over. My anxiety only got more intense when Axel entered the sheets. Once he was in, I was just about ready to go crazy. I had only seen him naked twice before hand, once at school and again in my dream. I tried to hide my shuddering when I had thought about that dream. I was different then. I didn't want much of anything to do with Axel back then which was why it had been so creepy. But that night, he was all I wanted. I was just going to avoid saying something as dorky as what I had said in my dream. Still, I had to wonder what he had to think of me. It was the first time he had seen me naked. For a second, I was embarrassed. I wasn't as impressive or as sculpted as he was.

He turned on his side and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"You ready to do this?"

I nodded with a small peeping noise.

"You okay? You're all pink."

"I'm fine!" I answered a lot quicker and louder than I had wanted. He scooted closer to me and I nuzzled back into the pillow. I had hoped that doing so would make me grow smaller and smaller so that I could hide under the sheets. However, I felt my view under there wouldn't be much different.

He sat up, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

I shot up next to him, "No! I want to! I do!" Again, I was more anxious then I would have liked to have appeared.

"I'm just...nervous is all," I admitted, gripping the sheets. What else could my answer have been? It wasn't like I did that on a daily basis.

To my relief, he smiled and rubbed my head. "Don't worry too much about it. I'll take it slow, so that we're both comfortable," he said sincerely. I swooned to his hand, and rested my head against his chest. Hearing him say that made me feel a lot better. I had to take into account that it was his first time too.

"I'll do all the work. That okay?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Good! Now just relax," he ran the back of his hand down my face.

Doing as he said, I shrunk down into the mattress. Just as I was becoming parallel with the ceiling did Axel appear over me. Pinning his hands next to my sides, he stared down into my eyes. It was at that moment that I had felt all my feelings rise to the surface. Every bit of love I had for him came racing forward with an extra boost from my other emotions. In my chest, it felt like I was feeling my heart beat for the very first time. It was going so fast. There were dozens of times when I had felt my heart racing, but that time was different. All of it was for the same reason, but in a new way. I really did want it. His mint green eyes, I loved them. His chest needed to be up against mine so that I could feel that which was beating within his body. His lips needed to be pressed against mine to seal the deal of love.

I got exactly what I wanted. Leaning down, his lips met mine. A flame lit up in my chest, like kissing him was something new. I didn't understand how that could have been. His lips, his tongue, his groans. They weren't anything new to me.

Closing my eyes, I turned my head away as his trail of kisses followed down to my neck. The pinch of his teeth joined in with his embraces. Taking in small gasps, I grabbed onto the sheets. His nips were becoming bites. Even more, he was doing it right at the nape of my neck. I got what he was doing. At school, I had seen several girls walk around with marks on their necks.

"Ah!" I dug my fingers into the bed. I knew something inside my neck had popped. It was small, nothing major. But the mark was there. I knew it was there. He had just finished branding me as his.

"Axel," I peeked open my eyes. With one last kiss, he drew away from my neck and looked down to me. Lightly, I lifted my hand to touch the bite, wishing I could see it.

"Shouldn't I...Shouldn't I...give you one too?" I turned my head back toward him.

He cocked his eyebrow again.

"But don't you remember?" he lifted his right hand and stroked his shoulder.

"You already gave me one," he ran his hand exactly over where I had bitten him. My eyes widened. There was one of my dreams coming back to slap me in the face. Hell, that wasn't a dream. That was a prophecy.

"I was just returning the favor," he winked.

"Ooooh," I let out a longing sigh.

He rested his head on my chest, "I was always yours."

_Mine,_ I gasped happily. That word sounded so empowering. _He_ was _mine._ To think that what was meant to be an attack was suddenly my way of claiming him. Absolutely perfect. There was no way I could've done the same thing again out of love.

Raising his head again, he got to work on my chest. His teeth returned to nipping me everywhere there was skin. I couldn't help but groan. With one hand, I ran my fingers through his hair while lightly pressing him toward me with the other.

He started heading lower. I shuddered happily. Closing my eyes, I let out an exasperated moan. He made a pleasurable sound and drew the sheets over our heads. Getting back up, he returned to his position above me. In the darkness, I saw him smile. I smiled right back, asking him to go on. The ruffling of sheets came to my ears followed by a sudden pain. I choked out a cry, turning my head to the side once more. The pain came again only not as hard. That one was more enjoyable. I let him know that with a groan of content. He made a satisfied sigh and did it again. I stroked his chest with the back of my hand. Taking my hand, he kissed it and placed it on his chest.

We continued to have at it for the rest of the night. I really couldn't say I wanted it to stop. I didn't. All of my anxiety had melted away. The both of us were enjoying it so much. And the only thought in my head was so help anybody who opened the door.

*~'~'*

I didn't know what time we had fallen asleep nor when I had woken up. All I knew was that it was dark and Axel's arms were wrapped around me. I didn't want to open my eyes. His warmth was enticing, returning me to sleep. Stretching out my legs, I let out a content sigh and prepared to return to sleep.

"Roxas?" he mumbled.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry...for everything."

* * *

**A/N: **First, I must say you have to listen to the English version of Daydream Generation. I had planned on naming this chapter the said for a while, but hadn't heard the actual song prior to making the chapter. It fits pretty well for the beginning. Oh the ice cream...I never really understood it in Birth by Sleep. Points to those who caught the Durarara! reference. And the game Axel was talking about was inspired by the flash game A Pocketful of Stars. Don't own anything! Sorry for some of the short, jumpy, or just weird parts. I was kind of scatterbrained writing this. And the sex scene...yes. Need to work on that...Thanks for reading and please review!


	43. Black Over White

I was awaken by the familiar feeling of something leathery and wet pressing against my face.

Grunting, I waved it away with my hand and cuddled into the mattress. _Just a few more minutes,_ I let out a comfortable sigh. The feeling came again by my temple to which I pushed it away. Seeing how that had failed, the culprit begun sniffing around my ear which made me groan. Enough was enough.

"Ammy, go away," I peeked my left eye open.

The said canine gave me a parting lick on my cheek before jumping off the bed. I was about to settle back into sleep when I heard the sound of rustling fabric across the room. Assuming that Ammy was sniffing around mine and Axel's clothes, I closed my eye again. That was until I heard something heavy being set down and the sound of a gasp. Curious, I carefully broke free from my lover's grasp. The Flurry didn't stir, remaining peacefully asleep. I peeked the rest of my head out from under the sheets and rubbed my eyes to get a clear view of what was going on.

Had I been more awake, I would've turned red in a heartbeat.

Scion was standing in the doorway. Her hands covered her lips while eyes widened in disbelief. She was showing the embarrassment I should've shown; her face turned a bright pink. Yet, there I was in the bed partially wondering if I was seeing right. By the look of the basket at the foot of the bed, she had come in to get Axel's laundry. Her workday had just begun, and what a show to see so early in the morning.

"S-Scion..." I blinked.

She remained in her place, not taking her eyes off me. I really started to feel some anxiety then. The realization that she had found us sleeping together had finally hit me in the face. Nervous, I peeked back down to Axel. He was still sleeping without a care in the world. He had no idea how badly I had needed his help then. How was I supposed to explain to the maid why I was naked in his bed? _I should've just stayed asleep,_ I clutched the sheets. At least then, I wouldn't have had to face her right then and there.

"Um..." I sat up straight. I didn't have the faintest clue as to what to tell her. I had just hoped that she would awkwardly turn around and leave, but she was still standing there with her hands over her mouth.

She made a light sound. A giggle.

I shrunk down like she had just yelled at me. But she hadn't. She had laughed behind her hands. It was sort of high-pitched but certainly one of delight. She even closed her eyes to show it. I was scared. It was bad enough that she had walked in on us sleeping; now she was laughing. I wanted to ask her why, but I was too afraid. I had never seen her act so creepily before. I was thankful that the sheets were covering the rest of my body. It would've been worse had I been uncovered from the waist down.

Trying to keep her lips closed, she had reached down to pick up the basket. Her dress twirled as she spun around on her heels and walked out the door on her tiptoes. Holding the basket with one hand, she gleefully closed the door. Even as she was heading down the hall, I could still hear her laughing. With a shudder, I slowly rid myself of my uneasiness. That just left behind a tired feeling. We had stayed up so late and it was so early in the morning. I was ready to go back to sleep. But I couldn't do so without a trip to the bathroom.

Heading to the edge of the mattress, I was about to get up when I saw the corner of a blanket peeking out from under the bed. Grabbing it, I pulled it out and wrapped it around my body as I got out of the bed. Although Scion had left the room, I wasn't going to take my chances if she had come back. I stretched myself out for a bit then headed into the next room to handle my business.

I had felt a lot lighter that morning, and it wasn't from me using the bathroom. A baggage had been dropped off my shoulders, leaving me feeling kind of bouncy. Had I not just woken up, I bet I could've ran a mile without breaking a sweat. I was free.

While I was washing my hands, I couldn't help but stare at myself in the mirror. Aside from my messy hair and tired eyes, there was something in particular that I couldn't take my eyes off of. On the right side of my neck was a dark, purple blotch about the size of a bottle cap. Outside of it was a pink ring that had yet to turn violet. With a crinkled smile, I lightly touched it with my fingertips. It stung some, but didn't hurt as much as the kink I had to work out of my neck. Most of all, it didn't deter the fact that I absolutely loved it.

Returning to the bedroom, I had found Axel finally awake. Sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, the redhead was looking through his phone. It was no surprise that he looked the same as I had. The spikes of his hair were disheveled, I'm sure I had seen some exhaustion in his eyes, and he was rubbing his neck. Covering him from the waist down were some of the sheets. Dropping the blanket on the floor, I crawled under the sheets on my way to him. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I pressed up against his back.

"Good morning," he purred, setting his free hand on mine.

"Morning," I stretched out my back.

Pressing up against him, my eyes caught something unusual. Light, red marks were running up and down his back. Upon a closer inspection, I had realized that they were scars. But they weren't any ordinary scars. These were _claw marks_. For a second, I thought he had received them from the cats at some point. I wouldn't have been surprised given the first time I had seen him and Felicia together. That was until I had felt them with my fingers. To my touch, he made a satisfied sound that I had half-ignored. Comparing my hands to the marks and the spacing between them, I was stunned. _My_ hands had made those marks. The thought made me blush. I knew I had liked what he had done, but I didn't think I had enjoyed it _that_ much. Forget Scion seeing me naked; what if she had seen Axel's back?

He finally put his cellphone away, "So how did you like last night?"

"I liked it. I liked it a lot," I immediately put the claw marks in the back of my mind. I didn't know which he was talking about more: the date or the sex? It didn't matter which; I had enjoyed both equally. I wasn't afraid to tell him that.

From his scars, my eyes fell on something I hadn't seen before. On his back, by his hip were solid black markings. When I had moved my left arm, I found the marks connecting to a series of shapes. All of them eventually connected to form a familiar image.

"Chakrams," I whispered, studying the pattern as a whole. A silhouette of his weapons was there, clearly defined in black ink.

"Hm?"

"Is this a tattoo?" I poked my finger at it to make sure it was real. Twisting his torso around, he gazed down to what I was looking at.

"Yeah. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I'll say," I traced my finger along the lines, "How'd you get it?"

From what I had heard around the islands, you had to be at least 18 to get a tattoo. As Axel and I both knew, he was waaaay below the age of being eligible for one. Obviously, that hadn't stopped him.

"Sho did it for me," he answered proudly, "He does tattoos too."

_Why am I not surprised?_ I frowned at his answer. Sho had seemed crazy as hell already. I knew he had worked at the zoo; why not throw in some tattoo work in there as well? The evidence was on his arm, though I still didn't understand why he did that to half his limb.

"You want him to do one for yo-"

"No!"

Smirking, he grabbed one of my spikes and lightly twisted it around his finger. "Really? Cause I think a pair of crowns by your hip would be pretty sexy," he lightly broke from my grasp as he got up.

"Or maybe a pair of black angel wings or that arrow shape of that necklace you wear. That'd be pretty hot," he stretched his arms up.

Feeling the blood fill up around my nose, I reached over to my side of the bed and picked up the blanket I had used. As I handed it to him, I took a good look at my back as best as I could. Getting a tattoo had never crossed my mind before. As cool as they were, I wasn't a fan of needles nor getting something that would require a laser to remove. On the other hand, if the job could be done well, I could reconsider.

As he tied the blanket around his waist, I couldn't take my eyes off the black symbols. They had seemed so new. I had no idea why I hadn't noticed them prior to that day. Then again, I hadn't really seen him bare down there prior to that night. Either he had gotten them recently or I was terrible at noticing such things. But seeing them brought my mind back to an earlier time. Something I hadn't thought of in a while.

"Hey, Axel. Whatever happened to those guys?" I sat back up.

"'Guys'?" he gave me a puzzled look.

I shrugged uneasily, "Yeah. Those guys who attacked us? Whatever happened to them?"

Aside from the fact that I had nearly killed one of them, I had never heard of what had been their fates. Based on what Axel said in the hospital, their future hadn't looked bright. After hearing what I had just asked, I wasn't so sure about my question anymore. What bothered me more was the way Axel had reacted. A curtain of uncertainty fell over his face, his eyes narrowed and avoided mine. The moment I saw him do that, I had wished so badly to take the question back. Problem was, the wishes had never left my lips.

Picking up his cellphone, he quickly punched some numbers while walking to his dresser. His action both scared me and frustrated me at the same time. He had already been on his cellphone for about five minutes prior to getting up. What more did he need to say to whoever he had been talking to before? But what stopped my thoughts was how quick he had punched the keys prior to setting it down on the dresser.

"I'm gonna take a leak," he gave me a quick squeeze on the shoulder as he passed by me.

The minute he closed the bathroom door did my phone vibrate from its spot on the dresser. I was thankful that Scion had been kind enough to remove it from my pants before taking my clothes. Using the sheets to cover my waist, I got up for my phone. Once I had it in my hands, I plopped back down on the mattress and flipped it open.

"They're dead."

The instant I saw the message did my heart jump. The lid flipped shut without me thinking. After what they had done, I had expected them to get a pretty harsh punishment. If not because of me, then because they shot at the mafia's prince. But to know that death had been their fate was disturbing.

Those two words had reminded me of what Axel had told me the week after the shooting. I had almost killed a guy when I had thrown one of his chakrams. He had told me that he was going to be fine. Yet, a couple of months later, I hear that he's dead. Was it from when I had thrown the chakram? Did I actually kill someone? Had Axel lied to me about his condition that day? I shook my head until a small headache throbbed somewhere in brain. I didn't want to believe that. I couldn't. He had been so good to me. _But what if he had_? I hugged my knees. The thought brought a cloud of fear and guilt over me. In that case, I was glad that he had lied to me.

The bathroom door opened to reveal The Flurry leaning against the doorway. Arms were crossed and his face was solid. The reluctant gleam in his eyes was silently egging me on to talk to him about what I had just found out. Letting my knees go, I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it, not at that moment anyway. I wanted to change the subject to something slightly more upbeat. Anything to wipe the look off his face.

"Axel...about what you said last night," I began. The instant I said that did his expression change. Now, he was anxious. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I can't forgive you," I shook my head, "not without apologizing for what I had done too."

Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head in a way that was asking me what I was talking about. Taking a deep breath, I turned to him with the sincerest eyes I could put on.

"Axel, I'm sorry for what I had done to you."

"What're you talking about?"

"You know!" I got up, "With the jacket, the fights, and all that. I'm sorry."

A grin crept onto his face which really frustrated me. I had meant what I had said. It didn't help that he had appeared amused by my attempt to give him a heartened apology. I didn't do that to him when he apologized, not that he would've seen me anyway.

"Really, Roxy? Don't you think what I did was a lot worse than what you had ever done?"

"Yeah, but...I still want to say I'm sorry! I mean, you said your jacket meant a lot to you and..."

He stepped up to me and set his hand on my cheek. I placed my hand on his and pressed it up against me.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," I mumbled, "for everything I've done."

"And I forgive you," he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do," I gave him a peck on the cheek.

Before I could completely draw away, he caught me in a heartfelt kiss. Closing my eyes, I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could. He did the same, nearly lifting me off the ground. We both needed it. The instant I had apologized did I feel the sudden guilt for part of what I had done. Only his forgiveness could wash it away. Neither of us could've gone on without the other's absolution. Finishing our kiss, we continued to hold each other in our arms.

"But next time, pick a better time to your sorry," I winked.

"Don't worry. No more apologies after hot sex," he laughed, "Care to take a shower with me?"

I couldn't really say that I had objected. The room was already filled with steam by the time we had reentered the space. As I walked over to the stall, he picked me up and set me inside. It sort of made for an awkward shower. I had never taken one with another person, not even in the boys' locker rooms at school. But, I was relieved that it was with somebody I knew. I was even more thankful that it was him scrubbing my back instead a total stranger.

"I can't believe that even after taking a shower, you still smell like gas," I adjusted the collar of my shirt. Following the shower, Axel had given me some temporary clothes to put on while mine were being washed: a large t-shirt, some pajama shorts, and some socks. I was practically wearing the uniform of a person who just had sex. The same could be said for him with his pajama pants and t-shirt.

"What can I say?" he ran a hand through his hair, "Kerosene is like perfume to me."

"That's not healthy."

"Can't help it. All those fire tricks have really worn off on me," he purred.

"Those and the junkyard."

"That too. I'll take you by and show you how the magic happens."

I beamed, "Please do."

Nobody had really told me what he did there. Riku had hinted to me about his little experiments but he had never went into depth with it. The most I in-visioned him doing was setting off bottle rockets or just dowsing things in gas then setting them on fire. I had had a first-hand account of him doing that.

At the bottom of the stairs, we turned the corner for the kitchen. Inside was Scion, vigorously working at the stove. She'd be doing one thing with one skillet then reaching into the cupboards for something else. Being in the same room as her made me jittery. In wake of the awkward moment we had shared, I wasn't up for seeing her again -as much as I hated to admit it. But with Axel by my side and hunger pulling me into the kitchen, I had no choice. We took our seats at the table like we we supposed to wait for her to serve us breakfast.

Sitting by and watching from the floor were the pets. Ammy stopped by me and Axel to give us "revenge" kisses for the licks that she wasn't able to give earlier. The Dobermans and the cats passed by as well to give us their morning greetings. That is, until they had taken note of the newly put food bowls on the floor.

I couldn't keep myself from watching Axel. There was still some tiredness in his eyes, but other than that he was his confident self. He made it seem like sitting his boyfriend down for breakfast was completely normal. _Had he even told anybody that I was coming over?_ I shoved my hands in my lap. It was that question that had left me uneasy. The only other times I had spent the night there were when the rest of the gang was with us. To make things worse, my change of clothes certainly would've brought up more questions.

"Thanks," I picked up my glass after he had poured me some orange juice.

"What's up? You seem kind of edgy," he brought his own glass forward.

"'Edgy'?" My voice suddenly cracked. My hand shot to my lips. I had no idea where that had come from. For a second, I thought it had been the orange juice. I was so ready to throw the glass at the wall. But he only chuckled which made me laugh too. That put my edginess away.

"Good morning!" Scion turned around from the stove. Her voice almost made me jump. I know that she sounded pretty happy most of the time, but that morning she had taken it to another level.

Axel cringed slightly around his eye, "Morning...? As you can see, Roxas is our special guest for breakfast once again."

I waved shyly when he motioned to me.

She bounced on her heels, "So I see."

In my head, I sighed in relief. She had given the impression that she had "forgotten" what had happened that morning. That or she wasn't going to bring it up. I had preferred it that way.

"I'm making pancakes," she turned back to the stove, "Short or tall stacks?"

"Short please," I put my hand down.

"Make mine a medium," Axel picked up his glass.

In a matter of seconds, she had two plates of apple cinnamon pancakes. Swiftly, she set the syrup and butter out on the table then got back to work. But just as we had finished dressing up our cakes, she slid something else our way.

"Parfaits?" I picked up my spoon, "Axel, you are so lucky!"

My lover narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Tell me about it. What's the occasion, Scion?"

"Nothing, really!" She hid her hands behind her back, "I'm just in a good mood today!"

_I wonder why,_ my eyebrow made a sudden twitch. I swear, Scion was burning a hole through my skin with how happy she was. It had literally felt like something with the intensity of the sun was standing in the kitchen. When I gazed up at her, she glowed radiantly with a warm smile. It was like she had soaked up all the happiness in the world. All in all, she had done a good job of making herself look terribly suspicious.

"C'mon, Tobi!" she gleefully swung the cat up into her arms as she left the room on her tiptoes. I had thought for sure that I had heard her giggling on her way out. Like that wasn't unsettling.

"Sheesh, what's her problem?" Axel winced to where she had left, "I haven't seen her this happy since I brought Shanghai over for sex."

"You WHAT?"

To keep me from protesting, he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're my one and only, Roxas!"

"I better be!" The words slipped out. He calmed me down by flicking some extra berries into my parfait. The thought of him and Shanghai once being an item didn't even seem possible. Her, so feeble and gentle while he was a friggin steamroller. The image just didn't come to my mind.

"It was just the first time I had brought Shanghai over. But that was years ago. Can't imagine what has her like this now," he picked up a spoonful of strawberries and cream.

Using my spoon, I mixed around the granola with the whipped cream.

"Probably has to do with the fact that she saw me naked earlier this morning," I mumbled without looking up at him. Not even after I was done finishing my sentence did I hear him make a choking sound. I looked up in time to see him down his glass of orange juice and slap his chest.

"She saw you?" he stared at me wide-eyed.

"It was just from the waist up. She didn't see anything else."

Cringing, he set down his glass and slipped out of his chair.

"I'm gonna be right back."

Shoeing him away, I was about to get back to my breakfast when I noticed the animals were staring at me. It was as if they had understood the entire conversation. That was something I had expected Samba to do.

"That's right guys!" I pouted to each one of them, "Axel and I had sex! What're you guys gonna do about it?"

Prometheus yawned, showing that he didn't care one way or the other while Ramsey wagged his tail. Felicia simply rubbed up against my legs and purred. _Glad you guys are taking it so well,_ I shoved another spoonful of parfait in my mouth, _everybody else is acting weird. Or at least Scion is. _

"Yep, Scion's weird," the redhead said as he returned minutes later.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so," I had a sudden spaz attack at the thought of the maid.

"Morning!"

Coming through the kitchen doorway was Xigbar. He was in his usual morning attire of being shirtless, hair down, and scars a-flashing. Though there was something different about him that morning. It particularly had to do with the pinkness of his skin.

"Yo," Axel waved, not even bothering to look up from his food.

"Morning, Xigbar," I had figured I would offer him a greeting. He was going to notice me at some point. Seeing me sitting at the table, he smiled. I gulped down some strawberries.

"Hey, Spiky. What's got you over here so early?"

I held up my plate, "Scion's cooking."

"Oh, really? Cause I see that you're wearing Axel's clothes. What'd you do? Have sex?"

I was helpless to the blood rushing to my face. As badly as I wanted to turn the other way, I knew that it would just confirm his suspicions. Not that I needed to anyway; a cunning grin had already grown on his face.

"Do you need something, Xigbar?" Axel jumped in to change the subject. I was thankful that he had done that because I sure as hell knew anything I said wouldn't have changed the matter. To my dismay, Xigbar's smirk hadn't left his face.

"Just came in for some breakfast," he pointed to the counter where Scion had left an extra stack of pancakes.

"Get it and get out," the redhead picked up his fork again. _Please do,_ I added in my head. It was bad enough he had already found us out. I didn't need to hear anything else from him. He was just as nerve-racking as his girlfriend.

While he got his breakfast, we got back to ours. However, I couldn't keep my eyes off the man. I was anxious for him to leave, but that wasn't the only reason why I couldn't stop staring at him. He had been nudging open one of the drawers under the counter. He'd pull at it a little then suddenly draw away like something was about to snap at him. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he'd start doing it again. I didn't know if he was drunk or just plain stupid.

"Uh...You guys didn't see Scion do anything to the knife drawer, did you?" he glanced back at us with his good eye.

"She didn't do anything to it!" Axel glared at him, "What? Do you need me to hold your hand?"

Turning back to the drawer, the body guard huffed fearlessly. Grabbing the handle, he quickly pulled the drawer out, grabbed a knife, and shoved it back into the slot. Setting it on the plate, he snatched his food and hurried out of the room. With him gone, I could finally say what I had been thinking since he noticed my clothes.

"Great. Now Xigbar knows," I toyed with my food, "Might as well wake up Faron to say, 'hey, we just had sex!' Call up your dad and let him know too!" I ended it all by throwing my arms up in the air. Axel simply laughed and told me to drink some more orange juice.

"Where is your dad by the way?" I asked.

'"My dad'?"

"Yeah. He's almost never here."

"Correction: he's never here when _you're_ around," he pointed.

"Right. That's pretty much it. What's up with that? Does he not like me?"

"I doubt he has any real opinion of you since he's never seen you before," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh."

"But even if he had, I bet he would. I mean, everybody else in this house has taken a liking to you," he rubbed my head.

"Yeah," I quietly slipped Ramsey and Prometheus a few berries. Hopefully Axel wouldn't have been too angry that I was messing up their diet.

"As for my dad, he's just a busy guy most of the time. But he does come home every so often. I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough."

"Hm. Is he anything like you?"

"He's a character, I'll tell you that," he sniffed, "But you could say that he and I are alike."

"Does he know why those guys attacked us?"

Setting his glass down, he sighed loudly. I hunched my shoulders up to my ears at the sound. I didn't mean to make him mad, but I just wanted to know. The trail of the earlier conversation had returned when we had started talking about his dad. I just wanted answers.

"You're still thinking about that?"

"I'm sorry. I just...want to know. I mean, don't you?" I stared up to him pleadingly. We were both attacked. I couldn't have been the only one that had wondered why his dad's guys had attacked us. Since his dad probably had the chance to look into it, I had assumed that he would've had more information on them than I did. The guy had already told me that they were dead.

Dragging his hand down his face, he stopped it so that it was covering his eyes. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So...?"

"Look," he set his hand back down at his side, "Even though my dad has done an investigation, he still hasn't told me much about it."

"What?"

"All he's told me is that it was due to either misunderstanding orders, egoism, or they were part of a rival sect disguised as my dad's guys. Whichever one, they were taken care of in the end."

"Oh."

He poured some more juice into his glass.

"And...that guy...the one I threw the chak-"

"No."

He stopped me dead in my tracks. Staring down to me, he gave a me a piercing look. It wasn't so much that he was angry as it was that he was trying to make me understand.

"He went with them. Standard procedure for traitors."

"W-what?"

"You don't want to know."

The slight shaking in his voice on the last two words frightened me. The way he had looked afterward wasn't comforting either. His eyes were fixed on something across the room, the rest of his face solid. Just by that reaction, I was glad that he hadn't told me how it went. What the procedure was or how they were killed. It was time to switch to something else.

"So what's Xigbar's problem?" I finished the last of my pancakes.

"Nothing. He's just paranoid that Scion's out to get him," he said simply. I smiled to myself in my head that he had switched gears so easily. The fallout from the previous conversation was smothering me.

"Scion?"

"Yeah. You know, for last week?" he nodded in the direction of where the maid had left. I cringed slightly. How could I have forgotten? Xigbar had slept with Demyx. Of course Scion was going to be pissed about that. Hell, any girl would've been pissed if she had found out her boyfriend had slept with somebody else.

"Oh."

"Yep. She's a bat out of hell. That's why his skin is all pink."

"What'd she do?"

"Dumped a bucket of hot water on him."

I stopped midway in picking up some of my parfait. She _dumped a bucket of hot water on him?_ I felt my eyebrow twitch, Scion _did that?_ I knew Scion could get mad, but never _that_ mad. I had never heard of a girlfriend doing that to her boyfriend. Her mostly sweet demeanor had practically destroyed any possibility of her having a dark side. I was wrong.

"What the hell?"

Axel finished drinking some of his juice, "Yep, nothing says 'get the fuck away from me' like a bucket of hot water."

_In that case,_ I shoved the last of the pancakes in my mouth, _I prefer her happy then mad at me. _Shuddering, I glanced at the knife drawer. I could see why Xigar had been so careful about opening it. She could've rigged it so that all the knives would have fallen on his feet. That idea brought me to the question of whether she was trying to get back at him or kill him.

Later, we went back up to his room to take care of the bed sheets and the blanket. He didn't want Scion to be the one to mess with them and frankly, neither did I. As we took off the sheets, I didn't have to imagine what we had left in the bed. Balling up the sheets, we took them down to the laundry room and started the wash. When we saw the steel machine, we snickered to ourselves as the thought of Zexion hovered over our heads.

While those were being taken care of, Axel brought out some fresh ones for us to put on together. Kicking back on clean sheets, we had lied back to watch some Saturday morning cartoons and play video games. Lying against his chest, I had sensed the magic from the previous night return once more. I was half expecting us to have at it again, but I doubted he wanted to end up washing a second set of sheets. That, and there were too many witnesses around.

*~'~'*

That morning was beautiful. The sun was shining brightly, the warmth of it's rays touching my skin. The wind came rushing past us, bringing with it the scent of sea salt. When I had glimpsed at the ocean, I found the deep blue moving steadily along with the wind. Resting my arm on the door, I closed my eyes and smiled. It had felt as if part two of the date was the next morning. Aside from what had happened at breakfast, it was perfect. The drive back to my place felt like the best ride of my life. I had really hoped that it wouldn't end.

But that thought hadn't come until we were rolling up to the driveway. The car was set in park with the engine reduced to a purr. Gathering the bag Scion had given me with my clothes inside, I undid my seat belt. Just as I was about to open the door, Axel hopped out and hurried to my side of the car.

"After you, good sir," he jokingly held his hand out as he opened the door.

"Very funny," I took it happily.

Letting him lead me to the front door, I happily swung the bag in my other hand. For the first time, I didn't care that we were out in broad daylight holding hands. That was everybody else's problem. I was just happy to be with my lover. The one who had given me the best date one could have. Anybody who saw was just going to have to deal with it.

We stopped short at the doorstep for the usual parting that came at the end of dates. I turned to him as he turned to me, our eyes meeting as if on cue. I dropped the bag to take his right hand with my left. We were practically toe-to-toe with each other.

"Thanks for last night, Axel," I started, feeling incredibly giddy.

"Anytime, Roxy."

"So...does that mean there'll be a second date?"

"Maybe. Give me some time to plan it out."

"Please do. When will I get to see you again?"

"Tch, probably not until next week. I know my dad's gonna chew me out for breaking out when I was supposed to be grounded."

"Oh, yeah."

"But I promise it'll be soon," he cupped my chin and drew close. Smiling, I let out a small giggle. I knew what was coming next. Stepping up closer to him, I closed my eyes as our lips met for the last kiss of the day.

"See you later, Roxy," he winked as he headed back to the car.

"Later, Axel," I waved.

Turning around, I drew the key out of my back pocket and shoved it in the doorknob.

The first person I saw was one of the few people I wanted to see.

Coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand was Sora. He hadn't seen me at first since he was messing around with his food. But the instant he did, he froze in his steps. I had to say, he if wanted to pull off a "dark" persona, he had to work on his attire. His black and red Mickey Mouse pajamas did not go with what he was trying to pull off.

Those were the last things I noticed however. I was too busy focusing on the faux gold of his eyes. Watching him stare back at me, I felt the tension from that week set in once more. The glare he gave me once I had hurt Riku, the way he had ignored me when I had stepped into homeroom, and his words from that Thursday night. All of it came settling back into my mind. For a second, a look of astonishment was in his eyes only to be replaced with indifference. "Oh, you're back," was what I had read in his face. Obviously, he was still bitter about what that week. There was no helping that.

But as I watched him, I had remembered what my dad had said the night before. _I'm supposed to give him another chance,_ I briefly averted my gaze. Honestly, I didn't want to, not with the way he was giving me attitude. But in the back of my mind, I still wanted to go with what my dad had said. Not only that, there was a tiny speck of light in my chest that hoped it would work. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't putting all my faith into that dot of light. I knew he wasn't just going to jump back to being my friend again, not after all he had done.

_You've got one day,_ I mouthed the words as I directed myself toward the stairs. If I was going to give him a chance, it was going to be done my way. I wasn't going to approach him; he would have to approach _me_. If he wanted to make up with me so badly, he was going to have to do it fast. I had given him the whole day to do so.

Once upstairs, I shut myself in my room. Dropping the bag by my bed, I happily plopped down on the mattress. No thanks to Sora, I couldn't do the typical "dreamy sigh" that usually came after the guy drops the girl off at her house. But I had found it better to do it on my bed. There, I got the sensation of being on cloud nine without having to imagine the softness.

The feeling that Axel had completely swept me off my feet wouldn't leave me. Hell, I didn't want to let go of it. I carried it with me throughout the rest of my day, from the nap I took to the video games I played in the basement. It was such a good feeling. I wanted to make it last.

Around 6:30 p.m., I opened my laptop. Within minutes, I had found my dad on the screen once more. Almost immediately, I began pouring out all kinds of information about the date to him. I even went into the fine detail with it. The only part I really couldn't tell him about was the sex. Instead of us sleeping together, I told him about how we had just gone over there to play games and then he had brought me home the previous night. The last thing he needed on his mind was that his son had lost his virginity and he wasn't there to protest it.

When I was finished, he offered another kinky cock of his eyebrow. I blushed wildly which made him laugh. He asked how things were going with Sora after the whole "incident." I wasn't about to lie to him about that, though I did tell him it was a work in progress. It was just a small window for progress to be made, but I didn't tell him that.

Finally, I gave him a chance to tell me about his time overseas. From what he had said, everything was going alright so far. The locals were friendly and he had only been in a few scuffles, but they weren't anything he couldn't handle. For the time being, he was on standby awaiting orders which was how he had obtained the free time to talk to me. From what he had said, the least he would be home was the end of the year unless complications arose. It'd be up in the air from there. On the bright side, he said he would try to get more times to talk to me over the webcam. With that in mind, I told him that I was looking forward to more conversations with him and receiving his postcards.

By the end of the day, I hadn't heard a word from Sora. In fact, he had left not too long after I had come home. I didn't know if he had left for work or what. One thing I did know was that I had been the reason for his leaving. By the time the streetlights had come on, he still hadn't come back home. He had most likely slept over at Riku's place. The thought made me snicker to myself. There was no question of what they were doing over there.

As I lied in my bed, staring up at the ceiling, I watched that speck of hope grow dimmer and dimmer. Dad had told me to give him some time to let him come around. Well, I had given him a day -two days if he counted Friday- and I still got nothing. I was probably supposed to give him a little more than a day, but I had figured it wouldn't do much. He hated me Thursday, ignored me Friday, and shunned me Saturday. What else was I supposed to expect? It had appeared that things weren't going to change. I didn't matter as much as his friends did, or rather, as much as Riku did.

Turning off the light, I got comfortable in my bed. Closing my eyes, I envisioned that tiny piece of light shrink into nothing.

By Sunday, I had finally kicked my ass into high gear in order to finish my homework.

Following what had happened the previous week, I found myself with a stack of work that needed to be finished. I was able to get through it without much consequence. Some stuff I didn't know, but it didn't bother me too much. It had taken most of the day to finish it all, but I was glad once more when it was all over with. It had left me with just enough time for myself before it was time to hit the sack.

*~'~'*

Monday had finally come.

Another school day. Just like Friday, Sora had neglected to wake me up. He was out of luck if he wanted me to be late for school. I had set my alarm clock Sunday night, ready to go off at the right time. Hell, I was even anticipating it going off which had partially kept me awake that night. When it had woken me up, I was bright and early, dashing straight for the bathroom. I had made sure to wake up at a time so that he was already done with his morning routine. I had figured that he wouldn't have wanted to see me, but it was also a fail-safe in case he was planning on hogging the bathroom.

No matter how prepared I was to wake up, I still wasn't ready for what was to come. There was no telling what I was in for that day. I had assumed it would be the same stuff as Friday: the bullying, the shunning, the closet retreat. I hadn't expected anything to be better. That was what I had thought when I observed myself in the mirror on my dresser.

_Everybody will be coming after this,_ I buttoned the last hole on my shirt. For a minute, I didn't really know what I was supposed to be looking forward to. There was homework, teachers, and an entire school that hated my guts. Asking Tifa if I could stay home just one more day was really biting at the back of my mind. I knew she wouldn't have let me do it, but I at least wanted to try.

But then I had spotted the closet. _Then again, maybe I'm not alone,_ I steadily walked over to it. I couldn't make any guarantees that Axel or any of the other Order members were going to be there. But I knew that I could depend on them to protect me. If not that, then I knew they would back me up. Those thoughts comforted me a lot.

I opened the double doors. Inside was a line of shirts, pants, and outfits. I already had on my school uniform. All I was looking for was one more accessory. My hand brushed past my sweater on its way down my set of clothes. One piece of clothing stood out to me the most. It was the one I had been searching for. So sleek and black, it was practically calling my name. There couldn't have been anything better to put on such a cool day.

If the Order wasn't there, the least I could do was make a statement. I wasn't going to take anything anymore.

Whipping it off the hanger, I donned black over white.

*~'~'*

After Sora had left early, I caught a ride with Cloud on his way to work. I wasn't going to be late that day. The ride was silent, but I didn't mind. I was too busy staring out the window. My mind shifted between doubt and positivity, both due to my earlier thoughts. Yet, when I had reached the courtyard there was no turning back.

"Thanks, Cloud," I swung my backpack out of the seat.

Turning around, I held it close behind my shoulder. I ducked my head low enough so that I could still see where I was going. That, and to see what other people were thinking. For a moment, all I'd see were confused looks and others stepping away. It wasn't until I had walked past them that I began to hear some reactions. Gasps, whispers, an occasional shriek. Pushing open the door, I smirked to myself.

Inside, I went straight to my locker to switch out books. The writing was still on my door with some new words written in. Nonetheless, that wasn't my main concern at the moment. Closing it tightly, I paced myself through the hallways as fast as I could. Although there were many faces in the hallway, I didn't want anybody inside to see me, not yet.

Running up the stairs, I turned the corner. Axel's locker was down the hall. Just what I was hoping for, my man was there. Not just him, but the other three too. They were there after all. The giddiness returned to my chest as I began to slow down. I felt like a kid ready to show off to his parents. I couldn't wait for them to see what I was wearing. Axel was the first to notice me. A grin grew on his lips which made my smile crinkle in excitement.

"Yo!" I shot my hand up in the air, catching the other guys' attention. Upon hearing my voice, the others turned around. Their mellow expressions quickly changed once they had recognized what I was wearing.

"Woah! Roxas!" Demyx's eyes widened as he looked me over.

"Good morning, Roxas," Zexion tried to cover up a smile by putting his hand over his lips, "Don't you look different today."

Marluxia crossed his arms, "I'll say. Welcome to the club."

I laughed happily. But it was Axel who made me stop for a minute. He was covering his eyes with the back of his hand and making small whimpering sounds. The way he was turned away from me made it appear as if he was crying.

"Something wrong, Axel?" I tilted my head.

"No, nothing," he beamed, showing that he had been faking it.

"I'm just so proud. I didn't think you'd wear it."

"I figured I would. You know, after what had happened the other day," I shrugged, turning my head away when I had felt a sudden surge of blood come to my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was doing that. I had come to school with such a tough demeanor only for my cheeks to melt it away.

Axel grasped my shoulder. "Nothing to be ashamed of Roxy. We're all here for you," he beamed. His tone said he was half joking, but I was glad he said it anyway. I needed to hear him say it.

"Thanks, Axel. Oh, and you guys too!" I quickly turned around to the others. How could I forget what they had been through? Even if what they had done was because of Axel's orders, I felt the need to thank them.

"Are you guys okay? I heard you guys got suspended." My eyes darted to each one of them. I had asked some pretty useless questions considering what had happened was on _Thursday_ and I was asking them on _Monday_. What made it especially stupid was that I had asked it as if they were the ones that had been getting punched out. Each one of them appeared fairly normal.

"Yeah, we're okay! Just a day's worth of boredom is all," Demyx was the first to speak up.

"Gotta say, that was pretty fun though," Marluxia crossed his arms behind his head, "It's been a while since we did something like that."

Zexion shrugged like it was nothing. "I have to admit, I don't mind getting my hands a little dirty for your sake, Roxas."

A hint of warmth came to my chest from hearing that. If I couldn't get all three of them on my side, then two out of three was the next best thing. What made it better was that it had come from Demyx and Zexion. Their words made me glad that I had chosen them to be my friends.

"Thanks, Zexion."

"Just don't expect it to happen a lot."

"Wha?"

Marluxia snickered, "Aren't you two just the cutest?"

"Shut up, Krysanthe," Zexion was quick to counter The Assassin.

"Homeroom's about to start," Axel's eyes went from a nearby clock back to me, "So Roxas, are you ready to turn your back on the world?"

Adjusting my backpack, I nodded. "No going back."

I had already done so minutes earlier when I had crossed the courtyard. I couldn't have been more ready to get it over with. I wanted everybody to know that I was with a new crowd, a better crowd and that they had pushed me to do it. Whenever they were ready, I was ready.

"Something to remember," he cupped my chin with his index finger. Standing on my tiptoes, I stared straight into his eyes.

"You wear your jacket with pride," he finished on a serious note.

Clutching the sides, I smiled cutely for him. "How can't I? You made it for me."

When pink had begun filling his cheeks, he turned away to hide his face. _Got you there!_ I giggle in my mind. If I had to blush that morning, so did he.

"You guys ready?" he asked once he had recovered.

"Ready!"

"Let's go!"

Trailing behind Axel, I made my first walk as one of the Thirteenth Order. It wasn't much starting out. The hallway had been kind of empty when I had first got up there. But it was when we entered the more crowded areas of the school that people took notice. Girls had practically slammed themselves up against their lockers while the guys merely stepped to the side. Looks of uneasiness were in their faces before pure shock took over. That was when I had known that they had noticed me. Why else make that face? It was the same crew that would come through everyday. They just had another addition.

Glancing around at them, I couldn't help a small grin. It was interesting to see their faces when I wasn't the victim. Those that had called me names were now dumbfounded at my appearance. People that had glared at me had disbelief filling their eyes. I don't think it was their reactions so much as it was how they had changed. I had assumed that the way I felt was the way Axel had felt whenever he walked through the halls. I wasn't looking for power, but to be in the position of the said had felt somewhat good.

Then came the next hallway where Sora and the others were. I had been a little worried about going by them. It hadn't been so much because Sora was there, so much as it was Riku. I hadn't heard anything about the platinum since Thursday. I had no idea how badly I had hurt him or what. But the thoughts were put to rest the minute I saw him by his locker. He was smiling as he talked with the others. There were no signs of injury on his back or head. He was completely fine. _And I had already apologized,_ I closed my eyes, _he doesn't need anything else from me._

"Roxas?"

But apparently, he didn't think so.

"Roxas. Roxas, wait!"

Keeping my eyes closed, I kept walking as the sound of several pairs of feet scuffled around. They were coming after me. I wasn't too concerned. Amazingly enough, I was pretty calm. My body had known what was going to happen and had prepared me for what was to come.

"Roxas!" Riku's voice was a lot closer that time. When I opened my eyes, I found him blocking my path. The others were scattered around me as if to cover all bases.

"Out of the way, Mori," Axel growled.

Riku shot a look his way, "You piss off!"

Axel remained unfazed and held his ground. When Riku was done scolding him, he turned back to me.

"Roxas, what the hell is this?"

Huffing, I turned my head away, "What the hell does it look like?"

"Roxas, why are you wearing that?" Kairi asked ever-so-carefully. I couldn't believe what an airhead she was being. I had thought everything was obvious, but it looked like I was going to have to spell things out for them.

"Y-yeah, Roxas," Namine's voice was shaking, "W-what's with the jacket?"

"Roxas..." Sora's voice had sounded so unfamiliar that time. Following the speechless weekend, it had sounded like a voice from the past. But, just like Namine's, it was shaking. He didn't get what was going on either. No, they had known what was going on. They just didn't want to believe it. _So it really is up to me to make it clear,_ I eyed the two.

"I'm done."

"What?"

"I'm don't want to hang out with you guys anymore!"

"What?" Riku was absolutely dumbfounded.

Adjusting the flaps of my jacket, I looked away from them."I want to be with Axel now," I mumbled. I had no idea how I was supposed to make it any simpler for them.

"You're kidding right?" Kairi stepped in front of me, "Tell us you're kidding."

"Obviously, he's not Hamasaki," Marluxia chimed in, "Or are you that stupid?"

I could tell that she had made a face in Marluxia's direction, but he must've shot something back by the way she shuddered.

"Roxas..." Namine stepped in front of me, trying to get a good look at my face. I looked away when she did so, but she was persistent in trying to catch a peek at me. Grasping the sides of my jacket, I turned around and started heading for the direction we had originally been going.

"Roxas, wait!" Riku grabbed my arm. The minute he did, I tore out of his grasp. Within seconds, Axel had him pinned against the lockers. That was the only time I glanced back at him. He wasn't looking at me though. He was too busy snarling at the redhead who was giving him an equally fierce look.

"Don't you ever touch him, again!" The Flurry growled, squeezing the collar of the platinum's shirt.

"Roxas!" Sora was the next to make a grab at me. But I was quick that time. I swung my arm away from him before he could even touch the leather.

Staring him down, I glared at him. I gave him a look that had corresponded the one he had given me on Friday and Saturday. _You had your chance,_ I narrowed my eyes, _You had it, and you blew it._ Confusion filled his face. That was the first time I had seen him look that way with what he was wearing. His gold eyes and dark hair. For a person who was supposed to be "dark," he sure wasn't supposed to look so dumbfounded either.

"Let's go guys," Axel walked between Sora and I, waving his arm for the rest of us to follow. Giving one last parting glare to my "former" cousin, I followed behind my lover. Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia followed behind us once we were far enough from Riku's group. When I had glanced back, Sora and the others were still in their places, watching us leave.

"How was it?"

I turned back to Axel to see him gazing down at me. For a second, I had almost lost my footing. Just like that, he had reverted me to my nervous, schoolgirl-like self. He laughed when I had tried to save face.

"Pretty good, actually," I nodded. I was glad that they knew who's side I was on then. Since they had turned their backs on me, I had let them know that I was doing the same to them.

"I don't get what their problem was," Demyx shoved his hands in his pockets, "they acted like you had just killed somebody."

"They obviously have a problem with the obvious."

"They'll get it eventually," I raised my hand back at Zexion.

Further down the hall, I saw another familiar set of faces. The minute I had seen that dirty blond and bowl cut hair, anger warmed up in my chest. It was the guys from Friday. The ones who had beaten me up. My pace began to pick up as I got closer. _And these guys,_ I tightly grasped the strap of my backpack. I wasn't about to let them get away with what they had done to me. No, I was going to remind them what they had done to me.

"Hey!"

The second they had heard me, they turned my way with looks of indifference. That soon changed when they had seen what I was wearing and who I was with. By then, I had made my way ahead of Axel and was darting straight for them.

They broke off in a run. I shot off right after them. Bowl-cut and the brunette got away but I caught blondie. Catching the collar of his shirt in my fist, I thrust his back into the cold steel. Grimacing, he shut his right eye while peeking at me in terror with his left. It had been a long time since I had had someone in my fist. The whole situation was a rush.

"Hey, guy! What's up?" I squeezed the fabric like I was crushing the life out of it.

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered.

"What's going on, Roxy?" Axel came up to my right.

"Nothing much. Just this guy gave me a little trouble on Friday," I stared hatefully into my victim's eyes. Hearing that, his eyes grew wider and his teeth clenched shut at the memory. Axel slammed his hand against the metal next to his head only made his eyes shift between me and the redhead.

"Oh really?" The Flurry's voice grew dark, his cold eyes piercing straight at him. His gaze must've been frightening, as I was the only one the blonde wanted to focus on.

"My, my, my. That's a shame," Zexion's voice mocked from behind us.

I pressed my fist against his chest, "You remember Friday, right? That was fun, huh?"

"Please let me g-go! I'm sorry!" he bit his lip, turning his head away from us like I was going to punch him. In reality, I did want to throw a swing at him. He and his buddies had thrown about twenty at me the previous week. But I had considered myself easy to satisfy. Having him in my fist to get a message across was enough for me. Had I caught his other two goonies, I would've been a lot happier, but their leader was enough.

Slightly pulling on his collar as I did so, I let him go. He brought his back off the metal but continued to stand against it since Axel was still a threat. Still on the defense, he cautiously calmed down. His breathing was loud and short while his eyes were focused on the ground to avoid meeting ours. Axel raised his eyebrows. In response, I shook my head then met my victim's eyes in another fierce glare.

"I'm feeling generous today, so get the fuck out of here," I pointed down the hall.

Still shaken, he merely shook his head. But before he could bolt, I slammed my hand against the locker space next to him. _Damn,_ I tried not to cringe. My hand had smacked right onto the metal, shooting a nasty pain into the palm of my hand. Nevertheless, I kept my angry face going so as not to seem fazed in front of him.

"But I'm not taking your shit anymore. Be sure to tell your friends!" I swiped my hand back to my side. Without a second thought, the guy took off down the hallway. He stumbled just a few steps in, but he was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Marluxia he clapped slowly.

Shaking my hand free of the pain, I beamed in near embarrassment. Excluding the newspaper incident, it had felt like forever since I had threatened someone. Not only that, but I had threatened someone I hardly even knew. Aside from the satisfaction, I had sensed a touch of uneasiness. At the time, I wasn't so sure of the cause. I didn't know if it was because of the "rusty" feeling I had received from not doing such things in a long time or what.

"Roxas Koizumi, please report to the principal's office. Roxas Koizumi, please report to the principal's office."

"'Principal's office'?" I gazed up to the speaker. _What already?_ I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't been in the school for 15 minutes and I was already being called down to Xemnas' office.

"Aw, bummer," Demyx shrugged.

"So much for a good morning strut," Marluxia pulled his cellphone out of his pocket.

"You go on ahead, Roxy," Axel shooed me away, "We'll catch up later."

Still shaking my hand, I smiled his way prior to heading down the hallway for Xemnas' office. I had to admit, I was actually afraid about meeting with the silver-haired man. I wasn't exactly sure what I had done wrong. If there had been anything he could've gotten me for, it was walking around with Axel. On the other hand, that was what he had wanted me to do for a long time. Whichever one, I was hesitant about meeting with him. I had never really been in trouble with him. I had never had his wrath directed toward me. Sure, I had seen him deal with Axel but given how long Axel had been at Atropos and whatnot, he would've been worn out by the redhead.

Reaching his office, I knocked on the door. Hearing a faint "come in," I carefully opened it. Inside, I had found Xemnas at his desk as usual. He was going through some papers when I had stepped in. In front of his desk were the two chairs for his guests. Only one of them was available though; the other was being occupied by Tidus. When the blond glanced back at me, his eyes widened in disbelief when he saw my jacket. Glaring at him, I sniffed and took the seat to his right. Putting his papers down, Xemnas took one peek at me with a loud, annoyed sigh. Dragging his hand down his forehead, he pinched the bridge of his nose like he was trying to ward off a headache. To top it all off, he had mumbled something along the lines of "I knew this would happen."

I couldn't say that I had felt bad for him. If he had known what would happen, then he shouldn't have been all that taken aback. Sitting up in his chair, he glanced between the two of us. His eyes scanned us like he didn't know where to begin: with why Tidus was there or with the way I was dressed. He was anxious to get both over with.

"Alright, I'll bite. Roxas," he turned his chair in my direction, "Why're you wearing that jacket?"

Grabbing the sides, I found myself unsure of whether or not I wanted to meet his eyes. I had to keep my cool, but I wasn't ready to get in trouble with Xemnas just yet. So I briefly looked away from him prior to giving him my answer.

"I'm just...doing something different," I said quietly, rubbing my thumb along the inside of the jacket.

"'Doing something different.' And I shouldn't have to guess that Axel has something to do with it?" he crossed his arms. I dropped my gaze from him at that point, unsure of what to say. Of course Axel had to do with it, but did I want to answer that question? Not really.

"I'm not surprised," he shook his head, "Moving on. I called you both down here for a reason."

I brought my eyes back up to the man across from us. He leaned forward in his chair so that his crossed arms were holding him up on his desk.

"Roxas, Tidus would like to apologize for what had he had done last week," he eyed the blond sitting next to me. _I bet,_ I turned to him. I knew he really didn't want to apologize. He was only going to do it because Xemnas was forcing him to. If he had been really sorry, he would've come over to the house to apologize anytime between Friday and Monday. Better yet, he wouldn't have made my love for Axel public.

Turning in his chair, he hesitantly peeked up at me. He was reluctant to apologize, just as I had figured. Only when Xemnas cleared his throat did he actually say something.

"Sorry, Roxas," he said quietly, barely looking at me as he did so.

I almost laughed. I knew he was lying. I'm sure Xemnas knew he was lying too. But he just wanted the make sure that he said it. After he had, the man turned his orange eyes on me. Now I had to say something, something Xemnas knew that I was going to lie about as well.

"I forgive you," I answered, keeping my emotions at a minimum so as not to sound fake or angry.

Personally, I didn't think I'd ever be able to forgive him. What he had done was crueler than anything Axel had ever done to me. He had made a secret public. I would've rather just our small group find out than the whole school. But in a way, I had to thank him for that. I had received the freedom to be with Axel in public as well as private.

"Alright. Tidus," he paused to go through his desk drawers. Pulling out a pink slip, he scribbled something on it and handed it to the sophomore next to me.

"You will serve a week of Outside-School-Suspension. I don't want the two of you within three feet of each other for a while," he sat back in the chair, looking the two of us over once more. _Don't have to worry about that,_ I huffed in my head, _I don't want to go near him at all._

"Tidus, you're dismissed," he nodded to the blond, "Roxas, stay for another minute, will you?"

I sat back in my chair while Tidus took his leave. Once his footsteps were gone down the hallway, Xemnas leaned forward once more.

"Mr. Leonhart asked me to tell you that you didn't make the baseball team," he announced.

"Oh well," I shrugged. I hadn't really expected to make it given how bad I had played that day. I hadn't been good enough to impress him nor myself. But it was whatever. I hadn't really cared about it since that day.

"He said you would've made it had you not behaved the way you did on Friday," he continued.

"Wait. What?" That snapped me back into place.

The man laid back in his chair. "He didn't like the way you reacted to the newspaper. He said that he can't have that on his team," he shook his head.

"'The way I reacted'?" I tried to keep my voice steady, "I had the right to get mad at Tidus. He invaded mine and Axel's privacy!"

"Yes, you did have the right to be mad at him," he started again, "but you didn't have the right to try and attack him, did you?"

He had me there. I had let my rage take over me that day. My guns were blazing when I had gone searching for the guy. But what else was I supposed to have done? The story was out and I had known who had made it.

"What's more is that what the two of you had done, although private, was done in a public place," he continued hammering down my defense.

I gritted my teeth behind closed lips. He had got me again. We did do it in a public area. Hell, Atropos High School was a _public_ school -not that that made any difference. On the other hand, I still would've considered the act private. Nobody else was around and we had done it in a partially private place. It wasn't like we had kissed in the middle of passing when everybody was walking the halls.

He made the smallest of nods, "On the other hand, I'll give you that he was supposed to ask you two for permission prior to taking the shot."

That was a small relief, but not enough to help what he had already brought down.

"That aside, Mr. Leon said that he didn't want any of that tension which is why you didn't make the team," he finished.

"So, wait," I paused for a second, "He kept Tidus?"

To his silent confirmation, I fell back in my chair with a loud groan. For the first time, Mr. Leon had really gotten on my nerves. Tidus may not have done as much wrong as I did in his eyes, but he still did wrong. He had published a private moment in the newspaper without our consent. Sure I wanted to kill him, but I never got the chance to put my hands on him. Hell, I had stopped Axel from hurting him further. Sure, I would've hated having to work with him, but it's not like I would've wailed on him everyday.

Nuzzling my cheek into the collar of the jacket, I breathed out my nose. _Forget it,_ I cast my eyes to the side. The whole baseball thing had blown over my head after tryouts. I already had a feeling that I wasn't going to make the team. Maybe not for the ridiculous reason Mr. Leon had given, but because of my overall performance. The spot on the team had lost its luster. I could deal with giving it up.

"Whatever," I shook my head.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's move on to your attire," he had added something to his tone to say that he was eyeing my jacket.

"Yes?"

"You know full well that the dress code for Atropos is the school uniform since your aunt has ordered one or two of them since you've come here," he narrowed his eyes. Remembering the times she had ordered me a new uniform made me giggle a bit. Everything that had happened to me _had_ to have happened while I was still in my uniform.

"Only minimal accessories are allowed. Jackets are fine," he adjusted his chair, "but start dressing like Axel and I'll start issuing detentions."

"Yes, sir."

"I also don't want to see you harassing other students the way Montag does. Do I make myself clear?" He had raised his voice for that last line. I was actually kind of scared at that point. I had never had him yell at me either.

Without another word, I nodded.

"Unlike with Axel, I don't have to be so lenient with you," he sniffed. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out another slip of paper. With a pen, he scribbled some words on it then handed it my way. Taking it in my hand, I found it to be a pass to class.

"You're dismissed."

By the time I had gotten out of Xemnas' office, homeroom had started. As I was walking down the hall, I was sort of torn between which homeroom to go to. There was my old one where I had gotten an eyeful of everybody and everybody had gotten an eyeful of me. Then there was Axel's room where the others were. Decisions.

"Hey buddy!" Demyx waved me over to the group as I walked into their homeroom. The rest of the guys greeted me with welcoming expressions as I walked over. They were assembled in a chunky semicircle thanks to the desks. It was a stark contrast from the rest of the room. I found almost the same thing I had found on Friday. Students quickly turned away once they had seen me. Most had already moved their desks as far away from my group as possible.

"Hey, guys!" I took the empty seat between him and Axel.

"So what'd Xemnas want?" The redhead kicked back in his seat.

"He just wanted Tidus to apologize. Oh, and tell me that I didn't make the baseball team because of that guy. But Mr. Leon wanted to keep him! How awesome!" I said the last part in the most sarcastic tone I could.

"What?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, unimpressed with the news.

I rolled my eyes, "He said it was because of 'how I had behaved on Friday.' That shit."

"Oh. Sorry, Roxas," Demyx put his hand on my back.

I shook my head, "No, it's fine. I probably wouldn't have made the team anyway."

"Mr. Leon is an ass like that," Axel waved his hand, "If he can't have you both, then he'll pick, according to him, 'the lesser of two evils.'"

"I'm not evil...am I?" I hunched my shoulders up to my ears in an effort to look innocent.

"You're a monster."

"Nobody asked you Marluxia!" I spit my tongue out at the Assassin.

Axel threw his head back in laughter, "You're too cute to be evil!"

I crossed my arms, "Bet I could be."

"You're not gonna try that thing that Strife's trying to pull are you?" Zexion drew his black book out and begun flipping through the pages.

"Sora? Pft, no," I sniffed at the thought.

"He's not fooling anybody with whatever he's trying to do," Demyx chuckled.

"Really, Demmie? Cause I thought I had seen you shiver the other day when he glanced at you," Axel cocked an eyebrow.

Sitting back in his chair, The Nocture avoided his leader's eyes in embarrassment. That hadn't really helped his case.

"Besides, I'm sure you could pull off a better...whatever than Strife could," the blonde beamed my way when his eyes had fallen back on me.

"You really think so?"

"Go ahead, Roxy," Axel sat up, "Give us your best 'evil' persona."

The others offered their small bits of encouragement as they waited for me to give it a shot. I didn't really know what to do. Aside from the new look, all Sora had really done was change the tone of his voice. The only time I had really done that was when we were acting out on stage, but I had never really given it my all. To add to that, it had always happened when I was the good guy. I had never really played a bad guy before. But I was willing to give it a try. Taking a deep breath, I had made myself as comfortable as I could in my seat.

"Is this dark enough for you?" I flashed an evil smirk. My voice had practically vibrated against my throat in a way it never had in the past. My heart had jumped for a brief second as I spoke the words. I had spooked myself.

"Ohoho, I'm shaking," Marluxia put his hand on his chest mockingly.

"Mm, needs more work," Zexion shrugged.

"It was good," Demyx pat my head. I wasn't sure if he knew it, but his hand was shaking.

"And you sir?" I eyed the redhead next to me.

"That was more sexy than evil," he kicked back again, "I think I might be turned on."

_I guess cute's better than evil,_ I threw my arms up. As I did, I finally took note of what the homeroom teacher was doing. He was trying to turn on the T.V. in the corner of the room. The pitch that came from the T.V. turning on automatically made everybody in the room lower their voice.

On the T.V. the school's news broadcast came on. It was something that they did on occasion, but nothing more. Sometimes they'd talk about the school news, current events, and then that was it. We hadn't really been paying attention to the broadcast that day. Everything they were talking about was boring.

"And now, a special message from the president of the school newspaper," said one of the reporters.

That was the only thing that had caught our attention. Looking up to the T.V., I hadn't really seen a change in who was on screen. One of the reporters was still there, but the other had left, leaving an empty seat at the table. Following an uncomfortable silence, there was a small "peep" sound. Somebody's elbow came in view of the camera but quickly vanished. There were some hushed words before somebody was pushed into the empty seat at the desk.

"H-hi, I'm Sh-anghai. Pr-president of the s-school newspaper," the girl stuttered.

I had to squint my eyes at first, but it was her no doubt. She had looked so different in the school uniform. The shirt had seemed sort of big on her as the ends of it reached further down her skirt. On her face were a pair of rectangular glasses. Visibly shaking, she gazed down at the note card in her hands. Almost every ten seconds, she adjusted her glasses either because they were falling off her face or cause she was nervous. I couldn't believe she was friends with Axel.

"O-on behalf of the school newspaper, we'd like to issue a formal apology to Axel and Roxas for the article on Thursday."

I could barely understand what she was saying. When she wasn't stuttering, she was running through her words in an increasingly high-pitched voice. What I did understand made me groan in annoyance. I understood how Axel had felt that night at the Fortune. _We already forgave you,_ I dragged my hand down my face.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks for that, Shanghai," the guy reporter next to her eyed her oddly.

"YOUR WELCOME! I'll be going now," she finished her last words in a whisper. Wearing an uneasy smile, she practically ran off the set like the camera was killing her. It probably had.

Once she was off the screen, I couldn't help but stare at Axel with a look of disbelief. He flashed the same expression back my way and together, we shook our heads.

_Shanghai..._I closed my eyes.

*~'~'*

Surprisingly, I got through my morning classes like they were nothing.

First period was a breeze since nobody wanted to bother me. In science, when my usual seat had been filled, I walked over to the empty one next to Marluxia. I can't say he was thrilled to see me but he offered the seat next to him without complaint. Not once did I glance at Arashi and Faye.

English was sort of a different story. Stepping into the room, I had sensed that morning repeating itself when it came to the girls. Jasmine and her friends, huddled together while giving me disdainful looks. _Not gonna toss me this time, huh?_ I sniffed.

As I walked toward the back of the room, I couldn't help but notice Milly in her seat. The minute she had seen me by the door, she had ducked her head down as a sign of resentment. Yet, when I had walked past her, she glimpsed up at me. Of all the people in the school, she was one of the few I hadn't really had any ill feelings for. She hadn't really done anything to hurt me. I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings by falling in love with Axel. But at the same time, I couldn't help myself. I didn't love her, I loved Axel. Yet I had felt sorry for her which was why I offered her a sympathetic look to her as I passed by her desk.

She was lucky she hadn't been Sora; him I didn't even give a second look. I happily took the seat The Schemer had offered me. Of course, some arrangements had to made about the seating chart in each class. The teachers were lenient in letting me sit with my partners so long as we didn't cause any trouble. When I was on their side, I didn't see what trouble there was to be had.

There was no respite for me in my math class though. None of The Order were in there with me. Thankfully I didn't have to make any real changes. Sora's seat was already on the other side of the room. The class was packed to the max so nobody really had a choice.

Once math class was over, I had found myself wandering the hallways. I had thought about going to lunch, but my stomach wasn't up for it. I think all the excitement from that day had somehow dropped to my intestines. Hunger wasn't an issue, but boredom was.

"What to do..." I shoved my hands in my pockets.

I was going down the theater hallway when I noticed the double doors that led to the auditorium. Upon closer inspection, I found the doors cracked open just a tiny bit. Pushing it open, I found nobody inside. The place was empty except for the grand piano sitting on the stage, a stage light curiously focused on it. Looking both ways, I stepped inside. I had never been inside the auditorium without other students or teachers. Being in there alone, I had felt so out of place. Stepping up on the stage, I stepped over to the piano and took a seat on the bench.

Using my index finger, I started pressing on some of the keys. I could feel the notes vibrate under my finger and through the stage. Pressing the foot pedals, I let the notes draw out for a few seconds. Smiling, I dragged my left hand from the low keys to the high ones like the cartoons on T.V. I did the same thing with my right hand, dragging it down the line so that the high and medium notes would play out.

It had been a while since the last time I had messed with a piano like that. The feel of the keys had brought out a little inspiration in me. Adjusting my fingers, I started pressing them down to listen to the sounds they made. When they didn't sound right, I adjusted my fingers to the keys that would possibly cure it. Carefully, I began pressing the keys down in order. It took a few tries, but I eventually got what I wanted.

_"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are."_

I couldn't help smiling as I sung. The song was sort of cheesy to sing. In addition to that, it was the first time I had sung to myself in a long time. I liked my voice. It had a smoothness to it that made it great for singing. Of course, there were things I wished I could've improved about it, but I liked it overall.

_"Oh, I come full town, from the blue. Fate steps in and sees you through..."_ I watched my fingers move along the keys.

_"If your heart is in your dreams, no request is too extreme. When you wish upon a star, like dreamers do...Oh when you wish upon a star, your dreams come true..."_

The sound of clapping made me jump. It was the last thing I had expected at the end of my performance. That was another thing about me singing in private; I got embarrassed when others heard. I had no problem singing with others when times called for it, but to myself was a different matter. When I was younger, the minute I heard somebody sneak up behind me while I was singing, I'd either stop or switch to humming until they had left. It was no different as a teenager. I was about ready to bolt when I saw who it was coming from. In the darkness of the auditorium doors was a tall, shadowy figure. Squinting my eyes, I watched him step into the light.

"That was amazing, Roxas," Axel smiled as he came toward the stage.

Holding my chest, I breathed easily. For a second, I thought he was teacher. I was still embarrassed about him hearing my singing, but I had preferred him than anybody else. Clapping aside, I had thought that I was going to get in trouble. I may have joined the Order and had my bout with Xemnas, but I was still uneasy when it came go getting in trouble.

"Axel..."

"I've never heard you sing like that. What're you doing in here?"

"Oh, just messing with the piano," I played a few random keys.

He hopped up the stairs, "I can see that. You're not coming to lunch?"

"Nah. Not really hungry. Were you guys waiting for me?" I made some room for him.

"Nope! The guys all had work to catch up on and dining alone's no fun," he shrugged.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," he ruffled my hair, "you found something way more interesting. How long have you been playing?"

"Not very long, believe it or not," I continued messing with the keys.

It wasn't like I had taken actual lessons. Back in Town, I'd occasionally go over to Olette's house after school. There was a big piano in their living room. She had been taking lessons and offered to show me what she had learned. It'd mostly be short, simple songs, but as we got older, the songs sounded more complex. Whenever she got the chance, she offered to teach me how to play. It goes without saying that I sucked at first and was still shaky with the keys. Of all the songs she had taught me, it was "When You Wish Upon a Star" that stuck with me. It was a simple and slow enough song for me to perform although my playing still needed work.

"But you sound good for somebody who hasn't practiced a lot," he cocked an eyebrow, "Mind if I give it a try?"

"Sure."

"Alright!" he adjusted his fingers on the keys.

Although he could play a guitar, I hadn't expected him to be much of a piano player. The traditional instrument didn't appear to be his style. In fact, I was hoping he would've been just as bad as me. But when his fingers began gliding across the keys, my hopes had been put to rest. He played with such precision and grace. He even closed his eyes like one of those pianist on T.V., like he was envisioning the song in a physical form.

_"I wonder if we'll be able to reunite with those precious things that were broken. The scars left behind won't go away. Now we must depart, to where we belong,"_ I couldn't help singing along with the melody of Dramatic.

With a few gentle taps at the keys, he finished the rest of the song. Opening his eyes, his sights fell back on me. His warm smile quickly became wry when he saw me pouting at him. I had been put to shame.

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled.

"No, that was amazing," I cleared my face to reveal the amazement that I was hiding.

"How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was...what? Six?" he tapped a few more keys. Even that had sounded like a song. _No wonder,_ I shyly pressed some keys myself. It was no offense to Olette, but Axel had made her skills sound like crap. She still had two years to catch up to him, but even if she had improved during that time, I doubted she would've sounded as incredible as he did.

"Yeah, Faron made me take lessons," he played a scale with his fingers.

"You're really good."

"Wanna hear more?"

Seeing me nod, he stretched out his fingers and started playing again. The melody was filled with numerous soft, low notes with occasional hard notes at certain points. It was fast at times, but I knew it was a slow song.

_"Try to find out, what makes you tick. As I lie down, sore and sick. Do you like that? Do you like that? And I don't mind, if you say this love is the last time. Just let me say that I like that. I like that,"_ he danced with his shoulders.

_"Something's getting in the way. Something's just about to break. I will try to find my place, in the diary of Jane,"_ I joined in to sing the chorus with him. A smile came to his face when he heard my voice sing with his. I wasn't about to give up the chance of singing a duet with him.

Together, we finished the song while he ended the melody on the piano.

"But just who is this Jane person?" I glared at him playfully.

Catching the joke, he cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "What? You want it to be about you?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then," he began playing the chorus again, "I guess..._I will try to find my place, in the diary of...Roxas."_

Straining his lips, he shook his head to say that it wouldn't work.

"Can't do it with two syllables. Do you even have a diary?"

"Wha? No!"

"Aw. Now how will I find out your deepest, darkest secrets?"

"By asking me! What other songs do you know?"

To my question, he responded by changing the tune. His fingers became quick, darting up and down the keys while making quick taps of the white bars. While one hand played the background, the other played the part of the vocals. The song was so incredibly familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it at first. It wasn't until he got to the chorus that I recognized it as the song we had played at the Halloween dance: "Billy in Despair." I didn't think that any hardcore punk or rock song could get a piano rendition. But I had to hand it to him, he made the song sound just as awesome on the piano as he did when he played it on the guitar.

At the end of the song, he switched to another one. This one was a slower, sadder one. His once flying hands were now focused on a particular set of keys with a slower motion. I could imagine the song involving more instruments, but he managed to fill in all the parts with just his two hands. The sadness of the melody nearly brought tears to my eyes which I quickly wiped away in hopes that he wouldn't see.

"Too sad for ya?"

_Dammit,_ I shook my head.

"Can you catch this one?"

His hands sped for the next one. This song combined a series of fast and medium notes to make a more upbeat song. It had actually worked in curing my sadness from the previous song.

_"To the angel basking in the sun, good morning,"_ he gazed down to me.

_"Good morning,"_ I responded.

_"To the sky dancing water drops, good morning. Good morning."_

_"To the land of marmalade, good morning,"_ I beamed up at him while tugging at one of his spikes.

_"Good morning,"_ he replied with an impressed grin.

_"To you inside of my memory, good morning. Good morning,"_ we sung together.

With another song down, he kept the show going by starting another one. This one was started out with a faster tune as he played both high and low notes. It gradually began to slow down so that both sets of notes were going at almost the same speed. Automatically, I recognized it was a jazzy song, but not just any old one. This one I could imagine listening to in a smokey bar somewhere. Seeing him play the keys with such precision gave me the urge to lay against him while he played. I really didn't want to out of fear of disturbing him, but I couldn't resist. Gently, I rested my head against his shoulder. My move hadn't bother him at all. In fact, I had felt his head gently resting on mine. At the feel of that, a teasing warmth appeared in my chest. I loved it.

*~'~'*

Axel and I had parted ways after a few more songs and the ring of the lunch bell. Once more, I had found myself pacing the halls. The difference was that this time I was actually heading to my next class. As I was doing so, I noticed a certain someone at their locker.

"Shanghai!" I called.

With a small squeak, the girl buckled her knees again but relaxed once she saw me heading toward her. Gathering some books into her arms, she lightly closed her locker.

"Hi, Roxas," she beamed, adjusting her glasses by the rims.

"What's up? I saw your report this morning," I grinned.

"You did?" she lit up.

"Yep. And so did Axel," my smile turned into a cringe, "Why...?"

Chuckling nervously, she shrugged.

"We already forgave you!"

"I know! But I felt it needed a more formal thing too! And Xemnas made me do it anyway," she swayed her hips. _No wonder,_ I sighed at the thought of the principal talking to her about making an apology on T.V. When it was like that, I felt sort of bad that she had to be the one to do it.

I made a fed up sound, "That aside, you were kind of edgy giving it. Camera shy?"

Her blushing had confirmed my suspicions. "I'm not good in front of cameras. That's why I joined the newspaper."

"So you could report the news without anybody seeing you do it?"

She pointed to the ceiling with a confident smile. I had hit the nail on the head. Things added up with that confirmation. She wasn't made for T.V. personality-wise, but the paper was perfect for her. I just wanted to know how she had become it's president.

"I guess I should start picking up the school paper more often then, huh?" I playfully rocked on my heels.

Her hands clasped together as she leaned toward me, "Will you?"

"Depends. Are there any comics?"

"Er...no?"

My smile melted away to reveal a frown underneath. _No comics,_ I twitched. That was the best part of the paper. I read for the news, but stayed for the comics. Any paper that didn't have comics wasn't a newspaper at all. When she saw my despair, her enthusiastic pose shifted to one of prayer.

"I'll consider it," I offered a tiny smile.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Roxas!" she made tiny jumps in her place.

"No problem, Shanghai," I chuckled.

"Oh, time to head to class," she pointed to a clock above the lockers. There were only two minutes left until passing was over. We both had to go.

"Right. See you, Shanghai," I waved.

"Later, Roxas!" she darted down the hall.

I prepared to to do the same when something vibrated in my pants. Taking my phone out, I flipped it open. I had a new text. Starting a slow walk, I examined my phone. Opening the letter, I read the single line of text within it.

"Meet at the Express after school. We need to talk. -Riku."

The more I narrowed my eyes, the tighter my grip became on my phone.

*~'~'*

Axel and I reunited later on that day for history. With Sora on the other side of the room, I was glad to have Axel there to keep me company. At the last bell, we met up with the others as a complete group once again.

"So what's the plan for the rest of the day, Axel?" Demyx turned to his best friend.

"Whatever the hell we want, unless anybody's got any plans?"

The majority of them shook their heads, but I couldn't do the same. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my phone and opened my inbox.

"Nah, I've this thing to do," I waved my phone.

"What's that?" Zexion asked, trying to peek at the message.

"It's just this stupid text Riku sent me earlier," I showed him the message, "we apparently need to 'talk.'"

Marluxia made an annoyed sound, "That guy still...?"

"This time I'm gonna make sure they get the message that I don't want to hang out with them," I shoved my phone back in my pocket when Zexion was done reading it.

"Please do," Axel crossed his arms behind his head, "before they all go in denial."

"Oh, hey Yawny!" Demyx waved.

Ahead of us was the old man with his trashcan equipped with cleaners, rags, and other cleaning utensils. He was at my locker with his hands on his hips, inspecting it and probably trying to figure out what to do next. When he saw us coming his way he waved.

"Afternoon, whippersnappers," he greeted.

"What's up, Yawny? I heard you were supposed to be going on vacation today. What're you still doing here?" Axel put his arms back down by his sides.

"I was, but I got one more assignment to do," he pointed to my locker. Stepping up next to him, I took another look at it. The writing was still there with a few more words added in what tiny spaces were available. I had been at such a high that morning that I had completely ignored them.

Rubbing his chin, the old man sighed, "I don't think I've seen this much meanness come from young adults like yourselves."

"People are monsters," Zexion lightly touched some of the words.

"And they're making _you_ clean this up, Yawny?" Demyx winced at the old man. When the balding man nodded, The Nocturne let out a strenuous sigh.

"No way. This stuff's gotta be in permanent marker," Axel examined the writing, "You'll miss your flight!"

"It's okay, Yawny. I'll clean it up," I grabbed one of the sponges hanging off the trashcan, "It's my locker after all."

The old man's eyebrows raised in astonishment. "You want to clean this up? But I couldn't..."

Tossing the sponge around in one hand, I used the other to grab a bottle of dish soap off the rack.

"I'm the reason for this. And I'd hate for you to miss your trip. Let me handle it," I smiled proudly.

"I'll help too," Axel snatch up a rag and some spray cleaner, "we all will."

A tiny groan came from Demyx to which Axel playfully threw a sponge at him. That automatically changed his mood as he and the others happily picked up some cleaning supplies.

"Really? Well thank you, sons," he nodded, "It's nice to know there's some good left in this school."

"Anytime, Yawny," Axel tossed his sponge around between his hands, "Now get the hell out of here! Go drink margaritas somewhere!"

After giving us some cleaning tips, the old man left us with his supplies and we got to work. It was the first time in a long time that I was really happy to clean something. Even though I was practically clawing at the steel, I was happy. It had to deal more with my friends helping me clean it up than actually getting the words off my locker. What Yawny had said about us was also a motivator. Who'd have thought that the most bad ass group in the school was doing good? Though that made me wonder one last thing about Yawny.

"Does he have any idea about what we've been through this year?" I suspiciously eyed Axel.

"Just keep cleaning, Roxy," he beamed.

"What is this? Were people just randomly passing around permanent markers or something?" Marluxia ferociously scrubbed one corner of the door.

Demyx dumped his sponge in a bucket of soapy water, "Tell me about it. People are weird."

_Got that right,_ I slowly scrubbed up and down on a set of words. I was relieved to finally see some of the writing finally starting to scrape off.

"We're gonna need something to speed this up. I'm gonna got get some more cleaner," Axel took off down the hallway.

In the corners of my eyes, I saw that the guys were watching Axel vanish down the hall. I hadn't really taken note of it until all of their eyes were on me. My scrubbing slowed as my suspicions were raised. _What're they looking at?_ I pretended not to notice.

"So," Demyx said nonchalantly.

"So," Marluxia said in the same tone.

"So...?" I eyed the two of them curiously.

"So how'd the date go?" Zexion clarified for me.

"The date? Wait, how'd you guys know about that?" I stopped cleaning for a minute.

"We may have played a part in timing," Marluxia winked.

_In that case,_ I shrugged to myself. But before I could start on the date, there was one thing I had told them that I hadn't told Axel: Friday morning. By explaining what had happened that day, I was able to connect them to why I had attacked that blond kid earlier and my anger toward my old friends. However, I made them swear that they wouldn't tell Axel anything about what had happened to me on Friday. When they questioned me about it, I told them that I would tell him myself later. In the back of my mind, later was anybody's guess.

From there, I told them about the date. Just like with my dad, I went into fine detail about the whole thing. Every now and then, one of them would cut in for a quick comment or make kinky sounds, but they got most of the story.

"Sounds like you guys had quite the night," Demyx swooned, making my flush.

"Hmph, the only thing that would've made that night better was sex," Zexion squeezed the excess water out of his sponge. Upon him mentioning that, I coughed out a laugh on accident. That immediately caught Marluxia's attention.

"_Did_ you guys have sex?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..." I turned away from him when he tried to get a good look at my face. It was Saturday morning all over again.

"Why yes, Marluxia. We did have sex," Axel replied. The redhead was strutting down the hallway with two more bottles of cleaner in his hands.

"And it was pretty damn hot," our leader set the bottles down by the trash can.

Demyx playfully shook my shoulder, "Ohohoho, Roxas."

I didn't know if I was supposed to smile or not, but I did anyway. I hadn't really thought of it as something to be congratulated on. It was just sex. We had just done it because we loved each other.

"That explains the mark on your neck," Zexion nodded to himself.

Blinking, I put my hand to my neck where the hickey was. I had completely forgotten about it. It had healed some over the weekend, but not very much. The whole thing was purple in color when I had checked it in the mirror that morning. I had thought for sure that the collar flaps of the jacket had been covering it up.

"When did you notice?" I rubbed my neck.

"Just a few minutes ago," he answered simply.

"Take it as a sign guys," Axel wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "This one's mine."

"And this one's mine too," I lifted my hand to where I had bitten him.

"Nobody's after your guys' unsightly, chapped asses," Marluxia growled as he dunked his sponge in the water again, "Can we get back to cleaning now?"

With the additional cleaners our leader had brought us, we were able to see more progress a lot faster. It still took some scrubbing but words were disappearing. _Won't be too long now,_ I shook my arms as I took a short break.

"Has this ever happened to you guys?" I glanced around to the others. That was something I had been wondering since Friday, and what better time to ask them?

"Maybe once to me, but I think it had to do more with my sitar than being in The Order or loving Axel," Demyx snickered on the last part.

"Your sitar?" I raised my eyebrow. I didn't see why people would make fun of him for having it. So it was kind of an unusual instrument. Big deal.

"Everybody's just mad cause I play the most bad ass instrument in the school," he answered proudly.

Axel flashed him a challenging glare, "Nothing's more bad ass than a guitar."

When The Nocturne couldn't come up with a comeback, he silently passed the victory to his friend. The redhead merely offered a victorious smirk in return. I had to side with Axel on that one. Guitars were pretty cool, but sitars were unique as well.

"I haven't had this happen cause I caught the guy just as he was about to do it," Axel sprayed some more cleaner on his spot, "Made him understand that I don't take that shit. Haven't seen him around my locker since."

_No wonder,_ I chuckled. That explained a lot. Who would want to mess with Axel knowing what he could do? Even people who would've done it behind his back dared not to for fear of getting caught.

"I've never seen any writing on my locker," Zexion scrubbed the spot next to mine, "but that's because I rarely go by my locker. I assume nobody knows where it is."

"Yeah, I can't deny this stuff," Marluxia shook his head, "But it has to do more with my like of flowers than this."

The slight snicker the rest of us made only made him scrub harder as he gritted his teeth.

"The bottom line here is that we've all been at this stage at one point or another. You're not alone," The Flurry shook his head.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm not alone."

Nearly two hours later, my locker was finally clear of any writing. Axel went as far as to give it a nice waxing at the end. I couldn't have thanked them enough for helping me. By myself, it probably would've taken a lot longer to get rid of. As we left the school, the only thing I could hope was that the words wouldn't be there again the next day.

*~'~'*

"Are you gonna need any help while you're in there?" Axel asked as I got out of his car.

"No, I should be fine," I shut the door, "Hopefully this shouldn't take long either."

"We'll be right here when you come back out," Demyx kicked back in the back seat.

Flashing a thumbs up, I headed toward the front door of the Station H Express. Inside, I knew that Sora and Riku would be waiting for me. Keeping that thought in mind had made the walk toward the front door seem agonizingly long. I could only blame how I was feeling at the moment. Despite what had happened earlier, I was actually dreading having to face them again. Without Axel and the others beside me, I had felt my defense drop a good deal. Yet it was what I had said earlier that had made me really fearful about what I was to expect inside.

Steps away from the door, I flipped the collar of my jacket. I had to realize that I couldn't always depend on Axel being by my side. I needed to start standing up for myself when nobody else was around. I had already proven that I was as tough as him. I just needed to let everybody else know that too. Feeling my anxiety diminish, I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it open.

Seeing as I had showed up two hours late, I hadn't really expected to see the guys there.

But there they were.

Riku was behind the counter, putting down a glass he had been cleaning. Across from him on the bar stools were Kairi and Namine. Sora was sitting at the second booth closest to the door. Yeah, the gang was all there, but they hadn't been the only ones. In the seats across from Sora, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka turned around to greet me with accusing looks. Then there was me, still at the door with all of their eyes meeting mine. Now the gang was all there.

_What the hell is all this?_ I narrowed my eyes slightly. It was like I had just walked into an intervention. Nobody said anything for a while which made me let out an exasperated sigh. They weren't going to make things easy.

"So, I guess when you said that _we_ needed to talk, you really meant that _I_ needed to talk," I glared at Riku. He was practically the mastermind behind the whole gathering.

"Yes, Roxas. You do need to talk," he countered, anger in his tone.

"What're you thinking being with Axel?" Kairi sat forward in her seat.

"Gee, Kairi. I think that I love him. I thought last week's news already showed that!" I growled the last part toward Tidus.

My target cringed, shrinking in his seat so that I wouldn't see him. I don't even know why he tried; he was still clear in my sights. If there was anybody else who should've been talking, it was him.

"Honestly, Riku, I had always thought that you'd be the one to find out about us," I huffed toward the platinum.

"Yeah, well I had a feeling something was going on between you and Axel, but I wasn't completely sure," the boy huffed himself.

His answer hadn't left me too bewildered. I had always known that he had known something. To hear him say that he had his suspicions was sort of a load off my shoulders. But to hear that he didn't know what was going on between Axel and I made me briefly raise my eyebrows.

"And just how long have you been keeping this from us?"

"Oh, finally deciding to have a conversation with me Sora?" I shot at him next, "That's a stark change from how you were treating me like shit this weekend!"

He appeared to be taken aback by that. The golds of his eyes stared down to the floor like he was finally acknowledging the fact. That or he didn't want to meet my eyes at that moment. Either way it didn't last for long.

"What about what he's done to you? What he's done to me?"

"What he's done doesn't compare to how you treated me, Sora!" I shouted, shooting his words down again.

Again, his eyes avoided mine once more.

"Enough about that!" Riku shouted, his arm out like he was defending Sora. That was just what I had expected him to do as his lover.

"Let's get back to why the hell you were keeping this from us!"

"Gee, Riku! Maybe it's because of how you're all reacting!" I yelled, my heart absolutely racing.

"'How we're reacting'?"

"Yes Selphie!" I shot a yell at her too.

Not even five minutes in the room and I was ready to shoot my anger at anybody who entered the conversation. It was practically a free for all at that point. Once the room was quiet, I took a few quick breaths to gather myself.

"Yes, Axel and I have been dating for the past three months!"

"I didn't tell you guys because I knew that you'd be pissed and the rest of you would freak out!" I pointed at Riku and the others respectively.

"We're all pissed!" Sora shouted.

"And I wonder why?" I turned my sights back on Tidus cowering in his seat.

Riku shook his head, "So you thought it was best to keep it as a secret? How long were planning on doing that?"

"I don't know! Seeing as how everybody in here hates him, I was planing on keeping it forever. But that didn't happen now did it?"

I couldn't help glaring at Tidus. As much as I wanted to keep my rage him under control, I found it hard not to shift the tension over to him. He was the reason everybody had found out. He was the reason everybody had hurt me on Friday. He was the reason we were all gathered at the Express.

"The secret was going to come out," Namine hid her lips behind her sketchbook.

"Yeah, but did you think I wanted it to come out like this?" I growled at her.

Shaking, she hid her entire face behind the book. I would've felt sorry for her at the time, but I was trembling myself.

"Don't get mad at her!" Kairi held her cousin in her arms.

"What I don't understand is what Sora said earlier. How can you love him after all he's done to you?" he put his arm out in defense of Kairi and Namine.

"That's the guy who burned you, took your mom's anklet, fought you several times, and nearly killed you! We had to fight him for you!"

"He's also the same guy who wants to stand by my side now!" I blew his words right out of the water.

"Yes! He has been bad to me before! He's been the evilest guy I've ever met. But I've forgiven him for that! Something I haven't seen you guys do!"

"I can never forgive him for what he's done!" Sora shouted, "To both you and me!"

"What the hell do you care about me for Sora? I'm not your cousin anymore!" I landed a final blow his way.

That time, I caught him completely off guard. He must've really thought that I hadn't heard what he had said about me. Like I hadn't heard what he said right next to my bedroom door. Well I had made sure that what I said was as loud and clear to him as he had been to me.

"Talking about him being bad. He's also the same guy who just helped me scrub all the hate off my locker. Where were you guys?" I eyed each one of them.

Their gazes dropped whenever I met their eyes, making my point even stronger. By that, I could almost assume that some of them had written some of what I had seen. The real hitter, however, was that they knew they hadn't been there for me at all that day. Had they been by my side to clean my locker, I might've reconsidered their friendship. But there had been no trace of them after school. And they wanted me to back on their side? They had to have been kidding.

"I had been keeping our love a secret to keep both sides happy but Tidus ruined everything," I clenched my teeth.

"Then you shouldn't have had a secret at all," Riku mumbled.

I shot a frozen look his way. _Secrets,_ I felt my eye twitch. I had had about enough of him at that point. There had been an air of hypocrisy circling him ever since I had started talking about Axel and I. He was one to talk about secrets.

A smirk crawled onto my lips, "You wanna talk about secrets Riku? Okay! I guess we should since we're all being honest here!"

I had his attention there. I could tell by the way he was eyeing me warily. I knew what he was thinking. _No,_ I shook my head mockingly his way, _not that one._ Before I could reveal that one, there was another one that had to come out into the light. It would connect the disfigured triangle that he had formed between our little group. My eyes shifted from him to the girls on the barstools.

"Hey Kairi and Namine! I hope you guys don't have any plans for getting with Riku and Sora cause they're gay for each other!"

Sky blue eyes peered at my in disbelief. Only when I nodded my head and pointed to the said boys did their eyes widen. That had shocked them so much that they sat straight up in their seats. Namine turned to Riku who looked as if he had seen a ghost. Kairi turned to Sora who had sunken in his seat with a look of pure loss.

"Is this true Sora?" Kairi slipped off her seat.

"You're lying!" Riku almost stuttered on his words. I almost wanted to shake my head at him, but I was on a roll. I could easily prove that I was right. All I had to ask was one teeny, tiny question.

"Of course it's true! Hey Sora, ever wonder how one of your books ended up in Riku's kitchen?" I leaned in his direction. He squinted his eyes in thought about what I was talking about. It had only taken him a few seconds to figure it out. The realization made him grasp the side of his seat.

"Roxas, don't!"

"It's cause I left it there after I saw you guys getting ready to have sex!"

"ROXAS!"

"They were using you two for the Halloween dance!" I pointed at the two girls at the counter. Namine held her sketchbook to her lips, but her uncovered eyes were shaking. Kairi was staring intensely at Sora with a growing look of anger.

"You were _using_ us?" she balled her fists.

"It's not like that...!" Sora started, but he and everybody else knew that he had nothing to back himself up.

Keeping the smile up, I turned back to Riku. "Oh, and Riku! You were right! Axel's name was written on all over what had happened to me on Saturday!"

"Wait, what happened Saturday?" Sora was still gasping for breath, trying to avoid Kairi's glare.

"I was drunk Friday night after partying over at Axel's place! I ended up on the swing but Riku took me to his place."

"SHUT UP, ROXAS!" The platinum hissed.

"Your boyfriend kissed me that morning!"

"He WHAT?" Sora's yelled, making a short echo in the room. Turning pale, the former brunette eyed his lover at the counter. Riku was no better, he was absolutely stunned.

"You _kissed_ him?" Sora stood up.

"I-I..." the platinum was speechless.

"How could you do that to us!" Kairi stepped up in front of Sora, still wanting to carry on with the earlier revelation. With all the drama going on in the room, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka could only watch between us to follow whatever disturbed love shape that had been created.

"Roxas..." Riku growled, his hateful eyes resting on me.

"DON'T GET ON MY BACK ABOUT HAVING SECRETS WHEN YOU GUYS HAD ONE TOO!" I yelled so loud that my voice had practically grated against my throat.

The excitement and the anger had finally pushed it's way through. It was the part my heart had been waiting for. To end all of the hypocrisy, the lies, everything. I had dispelled any perception of innocence left in the room. The only thought in my mind was that they had brought it upon themselves.

"Now that that's all out in the open, I'm fucking done here! In case you need that spelled out for you, I quit!" I said as I turned around for the door.

There was no use in staying there. With Sora arguing with Kairi and Namine while Riku fumed in his place, I had concluded that my work there was done. All that was left was to let them wallow in their hate. I was about to push open the door when I gave one last look to the platinum at the counter.

"Oh, and one more thing Riku. Axel's a way better kisser than you'll ever be!" I winked at him as I headed for the door.

That was the line that sealed the deal. I had made it so that they wouldn't want to hang out with me again. I also made it clear that I was done with them. I pushed open the door as I gazed out into the sunlight with all the confidence in the world. But all of that quickly fell away when I heard the shrill cry of Sora's voice.

"RIKU!"

Stopping midway out the door, I felt something sharp strike the back of my head. Half a second after it had hit me did my vision go black. All my senses quickly turned off except my sense of touch. Falling, I had felt the side of my head hit something metallic before hitting the ground. In pain, I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but I didn't hear anything come out. Then came the pain came to the top of my head from what I had thought was the door. It had swung back only to hit me on the top of my head. The impact had felt like it was taking forever as the glass pressed harder and harder on my skull. Pressure was coming from both ends. When the glass could no longer take it, it had begun to crack. My ears couldn't have been too close to the glass, yet I had heard the cracking as if it had been right next to my eardrum. Or maybe my eardrum really had been breaking? Each crack was absolutely deafening, unlike anything I had heard before. With each one came a throb against my skull, as if my cranium had been threatening to burst open too.

All the while, I felt myself still screaming from the pain. I just couldn't hear it. My head was threatening to implode on my brain. Either my head or the glass had to give. Whichever one was anybody's guess. It turned out to be the glass that time. A breaking noise signified that the glass had finally broken apart albeit into tiny bits. That had sounded even louder than the cracking. There might as well had been a giant, glass vase breaking right in front of me. I had thought for sure my ears were bleeding. I was just about ready for my whole head to obliterate off my body. Anything to stop the pain, anything.

That was when I had felt air flowing all over me. If I could've thought anything at that moment, it would've been disbelief. A rush of air was flowing over me from that tiny hole my head had made in the glass. Coolness washed over my body, touching every joint and socket I had. In my ears, the wind blew into one ear and ran out the other. All the while, it felt like it was healing my eardrums. I hadn't known for sure, but it had also felt like it was tickling brain. It pushed my screams back into my throat and rushed over my heart. It was soothing. The most soothing experience I had ever felt. I almost didn't mind that I was still lying on the ground.

Then the air suddenly disappeared. What sounded like the shuffling of glass shards came to my ears, followed by the cracking. I didn't know if the glass was being pulled away from me or if I was being pulled away from it but either way the pressure was no longer on my skull. There was still the pain in my head, but at least things had gotten quiet.

"Roxas..."

"...Eh?"

"He's coming to."

"Roxas...Roxas, can you hear me?"

"Hm?"

Steadily my vision came back to me as I opened my eyes. I could tell I was lying down with somebody's soft hands under my head. Above, I saw the afternoon sky hovering over me. As my vision came back into focus, two faces were staring down at me. One was to my left and the other was above my head. At least I had recognized one of them.

"Officer Akira...?" I mumbled.

"Hey, Roxas. How're you feeling?" he knelt down closer to me.

"I don't know," I blinked.

"Can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" he held up his hands. It took my brain a few seconds to register his fingers. I saw them, but it looked like there was a second set of them. Carefully lifting my arm, I grabbed his hand and held it closer to my face.

"Three," I let go of it.

"Good, good," he nodded.

Looking around with my eyes, I noticed that I was surrounded by grass. Wiggling my fingers by my side, I felt the green blades between each one. _I'm lying in the grass,_ I nodded to myself. I could make that much out.

"What happened?" I turned back to the officer.

"You got a concussion," the other person above me, a woman, answered.

"Concussion?" I said the word slowly as if I had never heard it before.

Nodding, the policeman stood up and moved toward my feet. Using my eyes, I looked to the left where all of the "action" was. We were on the "lawn" just outside the Express. Sitting in the grass a little ways away was Axel with his hands behind his back. Next to him was Demyx while Marluxia and Zexion stood next to them with their hands at their sides. To my right, I found everybody else who was in the Express. Sora was talking with another officer while Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Namine, and Kairi sat on the curb. The squad car that was parked next to them held a certain platinum who was sitting in the backseat, his door opened.

My eyes fell back to the guys on my left.

"Ax-shel, what'd you do?" I slurred my words.

"Oh, you know," he shrugged, "the usual ass kicking thing."

He messed with something behind his back then brought his arms _over_ his head and down in front. That was when I noticed the handcuffs glistening around his wrists.

"Ew." For some reason I was more disgusted with him bringing his arms over his head than what he had said. He grinned sheepishly and rocked in his spot on the grass.

I looked back to the police officer, "Can I go home now? I'm tired."

"In a little bit, Roxas. They're gonna run you by the hospital to do a few tests, alright?"

I shook my head even though I had meant to nod. "Fine."

"The ambulance is right over there, Roxas," the paramedic pointed to the vehicle outside of my vision. After calling her co-worker, I was carefully loaded onto a stretcher and headed for the truck.

"I'll be by later to know if you'd like to press charges against Riku Mori," Akira said as he walked alongside me. Blinking, I glanced back to the squad car. Riku was still sitting in the back, his head down as we walked past him.

"No, don't."

"Get checked out and tell me again later when you're sure," the officer stopped next to the truck as they begun loading me in.

"No, I'm positive," I gave him one last look before I was completely inside the car.

Despite my brain trying to get back on track, that was one thing I was sure of. Riku may have pulled an asshole move, but I wasn't looking for him to be sent to jail. I had already gotten what I wanted off my chest. I figured the truth was enough punishment for him that day.

*~'~'*

Following the ride in the ambulance, I was checked out into the hospital. Cloud and Tifa arrived with Sora so that he could tell them specifically what had occurred. Riku had thrown his uniform helmet at the back of my head. I had blacked out, hit the handle of the door and ended up on the ground. After getting his account they went ahead with the tests. They weren't all that complicated, just a few tests to make sure everything was working alright. I didn't really think any of them were necessary; I had felt fine about five minutes into the hospital though my head still hurt a lot. I didn't even think the stretcher was necessary either. But they told me that they just wanted to be careful, and that it was part of their protocol anyway. Yet, their last reason had scared me.

Apparently, I had stopped breathing for a few minutes.

From what Sora had said, I had been screaming and gasping for breath seconds after I had fallen to the ground. He said I had suddenly stopped moving with my mouth wide open. When I didn't respond, he called 911. As thoughtful as the gesture was, I could tell he was still mad at me. He didn't look at me at all when he was explaining it to the doctor. To that, I didn't look at him.

Not long after the tests had finished did Officer Akira stop by to talk with Tifa, Cloud, and me. He had basically asked the same question he had asked me earlier. I told him that I still didn't want to press charges against Riku and neither did my aunt and uncle. With that down, he told us that he would release the redhead and the platinum to their parents. Riku was to issue me an apology later which I was totally fine with. I knew he wouldn't mean it anyway.

As he was getting ready to leave, I grabbed Akira's hand. I had to ask him about the Express, specifically the door. He had seemed slightly confused when I had asked him if there was anything wrong with it. The door had appeared to be fine to him, minus the bits of blood spatter. When I asked him if he was sure, he pulled out his digital camera and ran through the pictures. Landing on the picture of the door he showed it to me. He was right. The door was completely fine. There wasn't a crack on it.

After checking out of the hospital, we took the long, silent drive home. Well, it had been silent between Sora and I as we sat together in the backseat. Up in the front, Cloud and Tifa were making it official that Riku not come over to the house for a couple of weeks. Sora had probably bitched about it in his head but I was fine with their decision. It served them both right and I had had enough of Riku for one day.

That night, I ate a small dinner before ending up in bed. My head was killing me and I was hoping that sleep would get rid of it. It had been the only thing I was looking forward to since I hadn't flipped on the T.V. That is, until my phone rang.

"Hello?" I cautiously held the phone to my ear. Even sounds were aggravating me.

"Yo!"

I smiled, "Hi, Axel."

"You okay? Sorry I didn't get to ride with you to the hospital but Officer Akira held me up," he used a teasing tone when he was talking about the officer.

"No, it's fine. It's not like we were there long anyway," I let out a small laugh. Even that had made my head throb.

"I had a feeling things were going to go bad in there, but I didn't think they'd be _that_ bad."

"I didn't expect to find _you_ in handcuffs."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"So I've heard."

He chuckled, "You know me so well. So I assume Mori didn't like what you told him?"

"Yep," I carefully rolled onto my side, "A total jackass. But at least I set the record straight for them."

"They had better get it memorized. What did you tell them anyway?"

I was about to open my mouth when I shut it for a second. I may have outed Riku and Sora in front of their friends, but there was still one secret left between us: Riku kissing me. Despite my anger at Riku, I still wasn't ready to let Axel know about it. I may not have seen what The Flurry had done to him while I was unconcious, but I figured it had been bad. Had I told Axel that Riku had kissed me, it would've been worse. A lot worse.

"I told him I wanted to be with you more than I wanted to be with them," I said simply, "I know who my friends are."

"Good answer. We're here for you Roxas and we're gonna take care of you. I will take care of you."

"I know."

"You sound tired. Were you sleeping?"

"I was about to."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I can stay up and talk if you want."

"Nah, it's best if you get some rest. You've had a rough day. When Demyx had a concussion he had a hell of time talking to me. Even though you're doing the same, it must be a pain in the ass."

"Hm, head's more like it," I laughed lightly.

"Then let me leave you with this last question: how was today?"

"Today?" I drew the covers up to my neck. My eyes darted across the room and eventually fell on the jacket hanging on the door handle. There were still some grass pieces sticking out of it. Other than that, it was fine. In the dark, my eyes traced over the lettering on the back.

_The Key of Destiny._

"Perfect."

"Good night, Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Axel. I love you."

"Love you, too."

Flipping my phone shut, I tossed it to the floor and rested my head on the pillow.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**A/N: **Introducing douche bag Roxas! -people leave- Okay, maybe he won't be a complete jerk but he was pretty jerkish in this chapter -sees people leave anyway- Sorry if this chapter was bleh though. Down times between chapters does that to me. Roxas sings! And what's even better is that you don't even have to imagine him singing "When You Wish Upon a Star" cause Jesse McCartney actually sung it! But he didn't sing the other ones.

The songs Axel played were Dramatic (Honey and Clover), Diary of Jane (Breaking Benjamin), Billy in Despair (Death Note), Star-Stealing Girl (Chrono Cross), *Hello Planet (Hatsune Miku, yes he _did_ play a Vocaloid song), and Adieu (Cowboy Bebop). Don't own any of them! Now go listen to them! On a side note I suggest you look up the Doomsday Bird series in order before watching Hello Planet cause that's the way it's done. But watching HP will make it clear why Roxas tugged on his hair.

I had been waiting forever to write the Express scene, albeit the argument may not have turned out the way I had wanted it to. And the door scene...is an explanation for another time! Thanks for reading and please review!


	44. Boys' Night Out: Take Two

Ever since what had happened that Monday, I was kind of giddy to go to school. Knowing that I had taken gotten my issue with Sora and the others out of the way felt great. What was even better was that nobody was willing to mess with me. I was free to hang out with Axel and the others as I pleased. I still hadn't gotten around the idea of skipping my classes just yet, but the idea never left my mind.

Adjusting my jacket, I jogged up to my locker with a growing smile on my face. It was clean. Clean as in nobody had written anything else on it. It had stayed that way just as I had hoped. Without thinking, I lightly touched the metal with my fingers tips. The cleanliness was just another reminder of who my real friends were: Axel, Demyx, Zexion, maybe even Marluxia. We had worked together to make it clean, and I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

"He really has gone to the dark side."

The hallways had cleared up enough that I was able to pick up a girl's voice. A familiar one at that, but it didn't sound very close. In fact, it had sounded somewhat hushed.

I stole a quick peek behind me then continued on my way like I hadn't noticed a thing. On the other end of the hall were Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie. By the way they were looking at each other, they hadn't noticed me yet. Just by what the brunette had said, I instantly knew that they had been talking about me. I had passed the last classroom at the end of the hall prior to darting around the corner. Thankfully, the restrooms were there and I quickly made my way into the boy's door. Inside, I took a quick look around to make sure that I was alone then leaned slightly against the door. I could only hope they would pass by.

"Who would've thought they were like that, ya?"

As luck would have it, they did come my way.

"Not me. Although you did see how they were with each other sometimes during passing."

I heard the sound of a locker opening. When I thought about it, I had remembered that Wakka's locker was around that area. _Perfect,_ I leaned on the door some more.

"Yeah, but I thought Axel was just holding him hostage or something. But the evidence was in the paper." I frowned upon hearing Tidus' voice. I had all kinds of reasons to be pissed at him, and he knew it.

"You still shouldn't have been mocking him like that!" Selphie raised her voice, "I wouldn't have been surprised if Axel had killed you for saying those things!"

"Well, you know if Beatty were here, none of this would've happened!" The blond had raised his voice some too.

_Beatty?_ I blinked, _Who's Beatty? _The guy had pulled the name out of nowhere.

"No, it wouldn't have happened. But you remember how that guy is, ya?" Wakka spoke, "If you ask me, things would've been ten times worse."

"Yeah, I know. But with those two going after each other's ass now, it'd probably be better to have him back."

The only thing that had kept me from bursting out of there was my curiosity about this Beatty person. Otherwise, I would've shown Tidus whose ass I was after. My foot was twitching to be shoved so far up his butt that he would've coughed up my shoe.

The locker slammed shut.

"But you remember how that guy acted when we were out at night." It was most likely Selphie who had stomped her foot.

"I know! I know! But at least he wouldn't have put up with..." Tidus' voice started to fade as they moved further away from me.

I peeked out the door to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing that it was, I slid out to head around the corner. I hadn't been inside the school for ten minutes and I already had some questions about what I had learned. Who was Beatty? How would things have been worse with him here? Did he do things like Axel did when I first came to the school?

The thought of the redhead made me settle on a growing decision: I was going to have some questions for him later.

*~'~'*

Following four boring periods was lunch. I was pretty happy to sit with the guys that day. I was finally eating with them without having to put up the facade that I was being forced to. Not only that, but I didn't have to act like I wasn't enjoying it.

"So how's your head today, Roxas?" Zexion asked as he ripped open a packet of salt.

"A lot better. Thanks," I smiled.

"Whatever you said in there certainly didn't warrant something like that," he shook his head, "especially if you didn't throw the first punch."

"What _did_ you say in there anyway?" Demyx looked to me curiously.

I twisted cap off my juice, "Just some...stuff."

I was still a little hesitant about telling them about Sora and Riku. I didn't know why, but I just did. It was kind of weird considering I had no problem blurting it out to the rest of their friends about it.

"Whatever you said must have done some sort of damage. Just look at them," Marluxia nodded to a side of the cafeteria.

The usual table that the others and I had sat at was being used by somebody else. The previous occupants were scattered around the room. Sora was sitting with another group of kids on one side of the room while Riku sat on the other. Kairi and Namine sat together with another group at a table by the door. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka were spread out between them: Wakka with Riku, Selphie with Namine and Kairi, and finally Tidus with Sora. I couldn't tell whether or not they were trying to place peacemakers or siding with them, but I honestly didn't care.

Zexion shrugged, "I've never seen them like this before."

"That's what happens when you can't take 'no' for an answer," Axel paid them no mind.

"But be honest, Roxas," Marluxia started, "What _did_ you tell them?"

I eyed him suspiciously before I realized everybody was staring at me.

"You guys really want to know what I said?"

"Yeah," Demyx nodded anxiously.

"You guys'll never guess what I found out last week."

"What? That they're gay for each other?" Axel asked before taking a sip of his milk.

I stared at him silently. It was his first guess, and he got it right. He had asked it so nonchalantly, like he had known that they were in love with each other. _So much for the surprise,_ I sighed loudly his way to which he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked carefully.

"I didn't know for sure, but for the longest time I've had a strong feeling that they were into each other, if you know what I mean," he winked.

"I'm not surprised either. You'd see how defensive Mori would get if we even so much as glanced in Strife's direction," Zexion glimpsed back to the platinum across the room.

"And Strife has made it clear that he is more than capable of holding his own for a little while against each of us," Marluxia shook his head, "Mori didn't need to keep rushing in."

Demyx blinked obliviously, "I thought it was just cause they were friends. But I guess not."

With a sigh, I sat back in my seat. It wasn't that I was sad that they had already known or had feelings about Sora and Riku. But they had made the two of them seem so painfully obvious. I had always thought of them as being good friends, not "good-_good_" friends. By the tones in their voices, they made it sound like I should've found this stuff out earlier.

Axel must've caught the look I had because he tapped on the table to get my attention.

"Hey, but at least we've got a confirmation on all this. All thanks to you, Roxy," he smiled. That perked me right up.

"But how exactly did you find out they were an item?" Zexion picked up his fork.

"Okay, so my aunt asked me to go over to Riku's house to drop off one of Sora's books," I started.

"I'm heading to his room when I hear them talking about video games or something. The door was cracked open and I was just about to go in when I saw them getting ready to...uh..." I stopped to make some hand gestures. What I had said and did brought a cross between shock and disgust to their faces. I would know. I had been the same way when I had seen them.

"It is official then," The Assassin breathed like he was trying to keep himself from completely freaking out. "It is official."

"Damn," Demyx cringed, "And they just left the front door open for _anybody_ to catch them?"

"Oh, no. His mom was home and the door was unlocked," I answered simply.

"Oh, like that made it any better!" Zexion immediately set his fork down, refusing to keep eating. He had probably started envisioning the stuff they had done in that bed.

"To be doing that with his mom home? They're either incredibly bold or incredibly stupid," Axel chuckled.

"That's what I thought," I laughed. Who knows what would've happened if I had actually walked in on them? Then what would they have done? Riku would've been speechless. Sora probably would've given the excuse that they were sleeping over or something. I would've laughed more had I still not been bothered by the fact that I had lied there after all that had gone on in that bed.

"No wonder Mori was so defensive about his boyfriend. He was probably scared you were going to steal him away." The Assassin used his fork to point at our leader.

"Yeah, right."

"Would you?"

Axel's attention shot right back to me. Seeing his bright eyes on me made me shrink down into my seat a bit, but I wasn't backing down from my question.

"Roxy, why would you ask that?"

"Because. Sora and I are almost the same. We both like a lot of the same things, we can act like each other at times, and we almost look the same," I stopped short of going on. As I was saying these things, I had found myself remembering Riku's kiss and the scalding shower I had taken. I still hadn't an answer to those questions from him, yet I was so close to mentioning the whole issue to Axel.

Shaking my head, I stared intently into his eyes from across the table. "I just want an answer. That's all."

"Roxas."

The sound of him saying my name made my flinch.

"You know I wouldn't choose anybody else but you. Even before you came, I wouldn't have chosen anybody else to love more," he said in a gentle, but firm tone.

I nodded only the tiniest bit.

"It's true that you and your cousin may be similar in some ways, but you're plenty different too," he began.

"Unlike your cousin, you're more collected, cooler, and caring..."

"And a crybaby," Marluxia snickered. I glared his way while Axel tossed a plastic spoon at him.

"Anyways. I prefer you way the hell more than I ever would your crazy-ass cousin. Mori can go all the way he wants with him," he finished with a confident smile.

A warmth lit up in my chest and I couldn't stop the oncoming grin.

"Your cousin's too preppy for my tastes anyway. And you know I have a thing for blond, blue-eyed boys with tight asses and pink cheeks," he winked. Flush immediately filled my cheeks. Down below, I tried not to make it obvious that I was trying to feel my butt. _Is it really that tight?_ I glimpsed down with my eyes.

"Aw, there he is!" Demyx laughed, pointing to my cheeks. I hunched my shoulders to my ears and tried to cover my face with my hands but that did not help my situation at all.

"Ooookay," Marluxia peered my way in slight disgust, "That still doesn't explain why Hamasaki and her cousin are bent out of shape."

I pat my cheeks a little, "Oh, yeah. I kinda announced their whole affair with them in there. They didn't take it too well either."

Demyx let out a small laugh, "No wonder! Kairi's been flashing her ass at him for years."

"Oh, he saw some ass, but it wasn't hers," Axel said in a tone that made us all laugh.

Zexion calmed down first, "So have you got any plans for this week, Axel?"

"Pft, I wish," the redhead stabbed his fork into his food.

"What's up?" I asked, getting ready to start eating again.

"My dad's been on my back ever since I got arrested yesterday. Holy hell, you should see this guy!" he shook his head at the thought.

"Oh yeah," I laughed nervously, completely forgetting about the bandage wrapped around my head.

"My dad was pissed out of his mind. That's what I get for helping you," Marluxia sighed angrily.

"Now that you mention it, what happened at the police station?" I asked, "All they told me was that you were released."

"Released to a world of hell that's for sure," The Flurry mumbled loud enough for us to hear, "Staying at the station would've been better than facing him again."

"To answer your question, not much. They just asked for our account, took fingerprints, yada yada yada, that shit," Marluxia explained very blandly.

"After that, they had our parents come get us and we all went to hell," Axel finished for him.

"But...you didn't need your fingerprints taken did you, Axel?"

"No, why do you ask?"

I crossed my arms and rested them on the table. "When I first came here, Riku told me that you had been to jail before."

"Did he now?" His green eye flickered with interest. He had a cunning sound to his voice that made me laugh a little.

"Yeah, he has," Demyx said without a care in the world.

"A couple of times before, yeah. Part of that whole 'scare you straight' thing," the redhead rolled his eyes on the last part.

"Does it?" I asked.

"It is intimidating. But it's not like I've done anything hardcore criminal-like," he shook his head. I shot him a questioning look as if to say "o rly?" An embarrassed smile crawled onto his lips as he tried to look away from me. He knew what he had done. He couldn't have denied it.

"Roxas, did you listen to everything Mori spurt at you?" Marluxia flipped some of his pink locks out of his face.

"Well who else was I supposed to listen to?" I raised my hands in question, "You guys were crazy as hell and he had known you guys longer than I have." He couldn't really blame me for listening to him. Riku had been the only guy I could rely on back then. Some of what he had said had been pretty spot on.

"Then let me break something to you, Roxy," Axel put his arms on the table, "Mori hasn't told you the entire truth."

"He said you might be involved with the mafia."

"Okay, maybe he's told you _some_ true things. But I doubt he's spilled everything to you now has he?"

I shook my head.

"That's what I thought," he sniffed, "I wouldn't be surprised if he downright lied to you at some points."

"Lied," I whispered. Seeing as how he had lied to me about other stuff, I could believe he would lie about Axel.

He nodded, "Tell me something Mori told you when you first came here."

"Well...he told me you don't have any friends other than you guys," I motioned to the others around the table.

"Wrong. Shanghai is proof. I've also got Sho, Joshua, Uzuki, Kariya, the list goes on," he listed the names on his fingers.

"Now that you mention it, I'm think he's at least seen them at some point or another," Demyx looked up in thought.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to dumb you down with lies," Marluxia grinned at me mockingly.

"He said you had some sort of flower fetish," I shot at him. The Assassin turned his head a little bit so that I could only see the glare he shot at me from his eye.

"Get ready, Roxas," Axel pointed at me, "So long as you're with us, we're going to debunk and clear up anything Mori has ever told you."

I laughed, "Please do!"

After listening to Riku for so long, getting The Order's side of things sounded refreshing. I wouldn't have to put up with Riku's anger whenever I asked him a question about them. I could get a clear story. I had figured that I might get some lies from Marluxia, but I could depend on the others to clear it up. So long as I was getting the whole story from the horse's mouth, I was fine.

_Speaking of which,_ I eyed my lover in particular.

"Axel?"

"Hm?"

"Who is Beatty?"

Out of nowhere, everybody at the table froze. Eyes were looking to each other and then to mine which gave me an unsettling feeling. The only one who hadn't seemed affected was Axel. He was glaring down at his tray like it had done something horrible to him. Then he had set his sights on me, and I wanted to die in my seat.

"You know what? Sorry! Nevermi-"

"Roxas," he started. The way he had said my name turned my stomach inside out. It was the tone he had used when we he still hated me. For a minute, I had a feeling that time was about to shift us back to the past and I would be in for another beating.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"Um, this morning..." my voice was so small, "Tidus was talking about us and he mentioned Beatty."

"And what was Tidus talking about?" he didn't let off the tone. In fact, he came down a little harder with it.

"H-he was talking about how he had wished Beatty was back." My voice was practically hiding in my throat at that point. I didn't want to go on. I wanted to jump up from my seat and bolt out of the room. The way the guys were still stunned hadn't helped the situation in the slightest.

He picked up his drink and took a long swig of it then let out a loud sigh.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about Beatty."

"You don't have to!" I put my hands up.

"But you asked." A smile showed up on his face and his tone returned to normal. Together, they put me a little bit at ease, but I was still wary of him.

"So...who is he? Did he used to go to school here or something?"

He put his hands together so that his fingers interlocked, "Not quite. Beatty was a former police officer at the Destiny Island's police department."

"Just a police officer?" I asked. Axel shook his head.

"He was the worst, Roxas," Demyx unfroze from his position.

"He needed to stick his nose in everyone's business. Even in situations where the police weren't called for," Zexion spoke up as well.

"Not to mention, he was an arrest-happy man who used his position to practically corrupt the whole justice department," Marluxia growled.

I was dumbfounded. Their answers certainly wasn't what I was expecting. I had thought the guy was some kid who used to go to the school. What they were saying sounded like something off a T.V. show. I know I had heard of there being bad cops, but they were making him sound like he was pure evil. I hadn't had many run-ins with the cops, and whenever I did, they were usually really nice.

"He couldn't have been all that bad, right?" I turned to each one of them for an answer.

The Schemer shook his head with a grim look on his face, "Wrong."

"He's the reason-" Demyx cut himself short. He bit his lower lip and averted his gaze from me. From what I could see, his eyes had looked like they were starting to water. A load of guilt had dropped on my shoulders upon seeing Demyx like that. I was really regretting the question. Actually, I was regretting bringing up Beatty in general.

"Demyx..." Zexion said calmly, squeezing his hands as he put them together.

"Sorry," The Nocturne said quietly.

"And don't forget that he hates you, Axel," Marluxia chuckled lightly. He had probably done that to bring a lighter mood back to the subject. I had been thankful for that. We all needed something to ease the tension.

"And I'm sure he knows plenty that I fucking hate him," Axel laughed a bit himself.

"Oh...So, what happened to him?"

"Gone," The Flurry said gently.

"He moved a couple of years ago and transferred police departments," Zexion clarified.

"Hadn't heard about him since. Not until you brought him up of course," Axel shot a half playful glare at me.

"I said I was sorry!" I pointed, trying not to show my pouting.

He shook his head, "No, it's not your fault. You were curious. I'm sorry that I freaked you out."

"You're lucky though, Roxas," Demyx started, "you don't have to put up with what everybody else did when he was here."

"Chances are he would've been all over you the day you got here," Marluxia crossed his arms.

I gulped. I had a faint idea of what this Beatty guy was like thanks to their descriptions, but I still didn't have a clear image. But I had to wonder what would've happened had he been there? With what Axel and I had done, I wouldn't have been surprised if we had been arrested. But something told me it would've been a lot worse on Axel's end.

"You guys ready to go?" Axel picked his tray up. Picking up our trays, we followed him to one of the trashcans at the back of the room and dumped our trash.

As we headed toward the door at the front of the room, a sudden feeling made me twitch. Using just my eyes, I glanced around the room. At one table was Kairi and Namine's sky blue eyes glaring in my direction. I shifted my sights to another table where Sora's faux gold eyes were shooting ice cold daggers at me. Lastly, there was Riku who was probably trying to make me combust by just giving me an intense stare. Assembled in a triangle of hate, I was the one meant to be frozen in the middle.

Zexion chuckled lightly, "Looks like all the hate is on you, Roxas."

Catching everybody's eyes again, I kept my head up high. I wasn't about to let them get to me. Not when I was already in a good mood. Facing forward once more, I uttered a simple word.

"Runpappa."

*~'~'*

From downstairs came the sound of the doorbell surging throughout the house. Turning a page in my comic book, I had paid mind to it. I had known that either Tifa or Cloud would get it. Not long after the bell had rung did one of them answer the door. Down below came an exchange of familiar voices. That caught my attention right quick.

"Roxas, could you come down here please?" Tifa called.

Setting down my comic, I got up for a trip to the dresser. Whoever was at the door definitely wanted to see me. I had just wanted to make sure that I looked somewhat decent. Observing my pajamas in the mirror, I shrugged and headed for the door.

The first person I saw after trotting down the stairs was my aunt. She was standing by the door, blocking my view of the visitors. Coming out of the kitchen to stand by her side was Cloud. For the two of them to be standing next to each other had meant something important.

"Roxas, we have somebody who'd like to say something to you," she nodded. Her stepping out of the way had allowed me to see who it was. The first thing I saw, however, were those familiar platinum locks.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mori, good afternoon," I put on a happy face. It was for them and only them. There was no use in shooting it their son's way.

Held in place by his father's grip, Riku hardly looked at me. I wasn't surprised. But when our eyes met, that was when things kicked off. I could see the absolute coldness in his eyes. Cold darkness to be corrected. The scowl he was giving me was supposed to freeze me solid then suck me into whatever rage was going on in his mind. _Go on,_ I shot my own look back his way. I had made it brief, a devious one to remind him of the position he was in. _We all know why you're here,_ I purposely touched the bandage around my head.

"Good afternoon, Roxas," Mr. Mori nodded.

"Well, Riku," Mrs. Mori glared down to her son with a look she probably hadn't given him in a long time. He caught the face with a cringe. Sighing, he lifted his head and his eyes fell on me. Or at least something in my direction. I could tell he wasn't looking directly at me.

"I'm sorry for throwing my helmet at you yesterday."

The reluctance was thick in his voice. No, he wasn't sorry for throwing his helmet. If he had really been sorry, he wouldn't have thrown it at all. Yet, it was deja vu all over again. Just like with Tidus, he was only saying so because someone older than him was making him. Deep in his chest, I knew was kicking himself in anger.

"It's okay, Riku. I forgive you," I nodded with the best "smile" I could put on for him. It was poisoning him; I could tell by the way his eye twitched.

"Why don't you two shake on it?" Cloud crossed his arms.

He had said it more as a command than a suggestion. Sticking my hand out, I offered the platinum a face that said there were no hard feelings. He was hesitant at first but took my hand anyway. His skin was freezing, just like the look he was secretly sending me as he squeezed my hand. Seeing the look on his face brought me close to laughing; it had reminded me of something Axel had said.

_That's right. Keep glaring at me with those bestial eyes. I'm the reason for those eyes,_ I replied, purposefully scratching him as he let go.

Mrs. Mori let out a sigh of relief above us.

"Honestly, thank you guys for not pressing charges. We just don't understand what this is all about," she shook her head like she didn't understand any of it.

"It's alright. Riku's as much family as you two are. But we're as clueless as you guys," my aunt hugged her arms.

"It was just a small fight. Nothing more," Riku spoke up, never taking his eyes off me.

Cloud stepped on the side opposite of Tifa, "But over what?"

"Just school stuff. That's all," I replied, my gaze never breaking from my opponent.

While the adults talked above us, I caught the sounds of somebody coming down the stairs. I had stepped sideways in time to see Sora coming down on the last step. He was about to turn into the kitchen when he stopped to look at us. His face was pretty vacant, like he was just seeing who was at the door. Glancing back at Riku, I saw that an unsure smile kept flickering on his lips. He had no idea if his former lover was happy to see him or not. But he got his answer when I looked back to Sora. The ex-brunette narrowed his gold eyes in a look of disgust before storming into the kitchen. Turning back at Riku, I saw his uncertainty drop completely only to be replaced with an accusing look my way. The fact that I had been standing next to him probably hadn't helped his case.

"Well, we'd better get going. We'll make sure that Riku follows through with his punishment," Mr. Mori clenched his teeth on the last part as he leaned down to look at his son. The younger Mori merely grimaced and nodded to make his father back off.

"Of course. And we'll make sure that there's no more anger between you two," Cloud set his hands on both mine and Riku's shoulders, "Right?"

"Yeah," I looked up to him, Riku nodding quietly in the corner of my eye.

"Thank you guys again. Please get well soon, Roxas," Mrs. Mori lightly touched my shoulder.

"Will do."

"We'll see you guys later," she waved as she, her husband, and son turned around to leave. Their parting didn't go without one last death glare from Sora's ex-boyfriend. But I wasn't about to let him have the last look as I bared my teeth in a smirk.

*~'~'*

The days slid by without much change. I happily spent lunch with The Order at school then spent quiet evenings at home. Without Sora bothering me, I was able to get through my assignments no problem. During that time, I was anxious to know when Axel would get his freedom again. He hadn't said how long he would be grounded for but I had assumed it would be for a long time for getting arrested. To have been grounded twice within a few weeks of each other made me wonder why the hell his dad hadn't put him on total house arrest. If it were my dad, he would've killed me on the first offense.

Then came Friday.

It was just a typical evening for me. Homework was somewhat done, T.V. was on, and I was mindlessly watching it on my bed. Just as the show went to a commercial my cellphone rang. I anxiously rolled onto my side and picked it off the floor where it had been charging. With all of Sora's friends hating me, I knew there was only one person who would call me.

"Axel!" I put the phone to my ear.

"'Sup, Roxy?"

"Nothing much. What're you up to? How are you even calling me?"

"So full of questions, Roxy."

"Well you are grounded," I sat back on the bed.

"True, true. But now let me ask a question of my own."

"Shoot."

"Feel like going out with me and the guys tonight?"

"'Tonight'?"

"You heard me."

"Uh, yeah sure. Let me just ask my aunt," I nodded like he was there. With his approval, I darted out of my room and down to the kitchen where I knew I'd find her. Sure enough, she was at the stove, probably getting dinner started. And who else would be at the dinner table other than Sora. He had been sitting there boredly going through his phone until I stepped in. From the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at me as I walked over to his mother.

"Tifa, can I go out with my friends tonight?" I asked sweetly. I had said it that way partially because that's how I would talk to her and because I knew it would annoy Sora.

"Are you sure, Roxas?" she turned around to me with worry in her eyes, "Are you feeling okay?" She put her hand on my forehead to feel for a fever. I lightly shook her hand away. I had removed the bandages days ago once the pain was no longer throbbing in the back of my head.

"Fine!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"If you're feeling alright then I suppose it's okay. Who're you going out with?"

"Just some friends from school is all." I was about to turn around for the door when she gently grabbed my arm. I turned back around to find her leaning down to my eye level with her face just inches away from mine. I blushed lightly, but gave her a serious face knowing she wanted to tell me something.

"You wouldn't mind taking Sora with you, would you?" she whispered, gesturing to her son. That wasn't quite what I was expecting.

"Him?"

She nodded, "He's been kind of down lately. Well, not really down, kind of...I don't know what to call it."

I glanced back to him sitting at the kitchen table. His back was toward us as he angrily pressed some buttons on his phone. He was either texting his anger to his friends or deleting messages from his former boyfriend. Or maybe it was just the fact that I was in the kitchen that was bothering him.

"I don't know, Tifa. There's not enough room in the car and he doesn't like the guys I'm hanging out with," I shook my head. All I said was the truth, but the underlying message was that I didn't want him to come. She and Cloud were still in the dark about the hate going on between us. I wasn't about to let Mr. Darkside jump in Axel's car with me and I had doubted Axel would've either.

"Please, Roxas," she clasped her hands together to beg.

"Just forget it, Mom."

We both turned around to the former brunette who was still sitting at the table with his back toward us.

"I don't feel like going anywhere tonight. I'll be fine," he said flatly without looking at his own mother.

_That's what I thought,_ I sniffed. I wasn't sure if Tifa had caught the message in his words, but I did loud and clear. He sure as hell didn't want to come along.

"Are you sure, Sora?" she asked, hiding her hands behind her back.

"I'm sure."

"Well, okay. Have fun, Roxas," she lightly pat my head. I flashed her a parting smile before walking back around the table for the door. As I did, I couldn't stop myself from stealing a glance at my former cousin. He shot me another one of his hateful scowls, his gold eyes only enhancing it. If looks could kill, I probably would've turned into a skeleton right then and there. I just sniffed silently before pacing out the door. I jogged back up the stairs to my room and swiftly picked up my cellphone.

"I can go!"

"Great! We'll be there in, oh, I dunno...two seconds?"

"WHAT?"

On cue came the sound of a car horn from outside. Dropping my phone, I scrambled up to my window. Sitting in the driveway was Axel's car, guys and all. Down below, I could see Axel laughing while on my bed came the sound of his maniacal laughter. Laughing a bit myself, I shut my phone to end the call. I got straight to getting ready. I threw on a white shirt, jeans, and my Order jacket to top it all off.

I was on my way down the stairs when I noticed Sora standing by the door. Leaning against it, he stared out the window with nothing but hatred in his eyes. Upon reaching the last step, he had briefly turned that look on me. I countered this time around, giving him the best glare I could muster. Picking up the pace, I slipped my feet into my shoes and threw open the door.

"Bye, Tifa!"

As she responded I quickly turned to Sora with a smirk.

"Buh-bye, Sora."

He bared his teeth at that, but before I could give him a chance to answer I closed the door. With that out of the way, I anxiously ran up to the car. Axel was standing beside it with open arms to which I happily threw myself into. Unlike the last time, I couldn't wait for what he had in store. I could already tell the night was gonna be good.

"You ready for an awesome night, Roxy?" he asked cunningly.

"Yeah!" I stepped back from him, "As long as, you know, there's no drinking."

"Oh don't worry. There'll be none of that with this one around," he gestured to the car with a sneer. Confused, I followed his hand to the car. Demyx and Zexion were sitting in the backseats while Marluxia sat in the front passenger seat. The driver's seat should've been empty since Axel had been standing right in front of me, but it was already being occupied.

The front door opened and a slim, bare leg stepped out followed by another. The driver arose gracefully from their seat, hair swaying ever so slightly from their movements. A smile crossed their face as they turned around. For a second, I thought it was Shanghai getting up from the driver's seat. That was until I caught the woman's eyes.

"S-Scion?" I tried not to look too surprised.

"Hello, Roxas. Wonderful evening, isn't it?" she asked sweetly, hiding her hands behind her back.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Standing in front of me was Scion. The Montag's maid and Axel's former au pair. But I think it was what she was wearing that really got me. She was sporting denim shorts and a black halter top. Under her arm was a wine-colored purse. Dangling from her ears were a pair of dark pink jewels. Her hair was let loose nicely and makeup had been lightly applied to her face. To top it all off, a pair of black high heels were on her feet. Had I never seen her before, I would have never guessed she was a maid.

"Wow, Scion," I said absently, still taking it all in.

She giggled sweetly, "I look pretty nice, don't I?"

"Y-yeah. You look...hot. Holy hell," I couldn't stop myself from mumbling that last part. _Did I honestly just say she was hot?_ I turned away to hide the twitches I was making.

"Must I remind you that you're gay?" Axel poked my head, "Anyways, this is what you get when Scion wants to go out. I swear this isn't right."

She pouted with a cross of her arms, "Hey! I'm just doing what your father asked me to do, so don't get snippy about it."

"But did you _really_ have to dress like that?" the redhead pointed to her getup.

"Hey, I need to get out of that outfit every now and then. Since this is a boys' night out, I might as well dress like I'm going out," she looked down to her clothes and twirled on her heels.

He dragged his hand down his face, "Not much of a boys' night out anymore."

"What? Would you rather me come out in my maid uniform and follow you around? Or dress up in jean pants and a sweater like those women on the commercials?" she asked teasingly.

The Flurry shuddered, "That would've been worse."

"Exactly. And I think that dressing this way makes me look younger. Don't you think? Roxas certainly thinks so," she smiled triumphantly. I blushed wildly and looked away from Axel when he looked down to me. Scion only giggled at my gesture.

"Then again, he's also the one who thought I looked like a high school student when we first met." I could hear the laughter in her voice.

That made me turn all the way around to avoid Axel's gaze and to hide my tomato-red face. I know she was just trying to prove a point to Axel, but she was making it worse on my end.

"I think you look hot, Scion!" Marluxia called from the car.

"Me too! Please don't hurt me!" Demyx ducked in his seat.

"Uh, I'd say something, but I don't want to sound weird," Zexion winced as he looked up from his book.

I turned back in time to see Scion give Axel a victorious look to which he sighed loudly.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave it alone. Can we just go now?" he crossed his arms.

"You've just never seen me like this, but you'll get used to it," the maid returned to the driver's seat.

"Never dress like this when you're going out to see Broadway," he mumbled as he scooped me up in his arms, making me peep. Smiling down to me, he got in the back seat and carefully set me down in the space between him and the door.

"Sorry. I'd let you get in first, but Zexion doesn't want you sitting next to him if we're going to be sitting together," he said as he fastened our seat belts.

I raised an eyebrow at The Schemer, "It's not like we're going to be making out on you."

"But I don't need all that PDA up in my face either," he sniffed, closing his book.

"Aw, Zexy's just upset he doesn't have a girlfriend yet," Demyx spit his tongue out at him.

"I AM NOT!"

"So defensive, Zexy. You know you could always hang out with me and Roxy sometime," Axel said seductively, holding me close.

"NO! Marluxiaaaa!"

"I'm not going back there for those same exact reasons, Zexion," The Assassin chuckled, barely peeking back at the Schemer.

"So where to first?" Scion asked, pulling out of the driveway.

"Dunno. Any of you guys hungry?" Axel glanced around to us. When we voiced our approval he nodded.

"Let's get something to eat first. But let's get something quick. I don't feel like sitting down this time," he sat back against the seat.

"Aw, why? You don't want to be seen with me?" Scion flashed some puppy-dog eyes into the rear view mirror. I didn't think she was all that joking; part of the look was sincere.

"The hood's down isn't it?" he growled.

He put an arm around my shoulders as I laid against him, "No. We've got things to do tonight."

"Any preferences?"

"Mm, you choose since you're the one driving."

"How about I just make something when we get back to the house? If everybody can hold on until then...?" she looked back in the mirror.

"How about it guys?" the redhead asked. None of us turned the offer down, making Scion cheer. Who would pass up her cooking? Fast food could kiss my ass.

"Speaking of going places, how were you able to pull all this off? I thought you were grounded," I motioned to us sitting in the car.

"Yeah, this is the only thing my dad would let me get away with, but only cause Scion's tagging along," he said in a hushed tone, gesturing to the woman in front of us.

"Why?"

"Cause. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened last time. So she's here to make sure we don't pick up any drinks."

"Oh."

"Honestly, I don't want a repeat of the other night either," he lightly kissed me on the forehead.

I took his free hand and kissed it, "Me neither."

"He didn't need to force her into this just so we wouldn't pick up anything. I'm not doing that anymore," he whispered.

"Aw. Snuggling back there?"

"Shut up, Luxia!"

The Assassin flashed us a smug look.

"Besides," Axel crossed his arms behind his head, "I had to get out of there. I swear, I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight."

Scion rolled her eyes in the mirror, "You and your father."

"I can't help that he's goes halfway to crazy when I'm stuck at home." The redhead sighed.

She giggled, "You two are so alike. So where to first, _Master_ Montag?"

A smirk crawled onto his lips at the sound of his nickname.

"How about the casino?"

*~'~'*

The casino turned out to be located in the city Axel had taken me to on our date. Like before, the place was bustling with activity. People were walking everywhere, lights that hardly met the sky were lit up. I was still surprised to see that even though the sun was still on the horizon, the city continued to seem so dark. It was so odd.

The place was in the more "festive" part of the city though. There, all the stores and hotels had bright lights shining all over the place. Scion rolled up to a large one story building. On the sides of the front doors were a pair of bunny girl statues, each holding a tray and some playing cards. At the top of the building were three neon cards that lit up one at a time. There was only one light up there that was always on: Trick Fantasy, the name of the casino.

"Axel, are you sure it's alright for us to be here?" I asked as we got out of the car, "We're underage."

"Not a problem, Roxy. My dad owns this place. We're good," he thumbed the building as he got out.

"Really?" I took a look at the light up cards.

"He sure does," Demyx beamed from the other side of the car, "C'mon, Roxas! It's really cool inside."

_If you say so,_ I jogged up to Axel's side when he started walking toward the entrance. He swung an arm around my shoulder and I grasped the hand that came with it. I was still wary about the whole thing. Minors weren't allowed to be around things that involved gambling like slot machines. I had thought for sure that we'd be turned away at the door, regardless that Axel was Mr. Montag's son.

On the other side of the door was a large man dressed in black with the word "Security" printed across his chest in bold, white letters. The minute his eyes met mine, I felt like I was going to piss myself. _Why do they always have to look so scary?_ I turned my head away, but didn't stop taking an occasional peek at him.

Scion and Axel just flashed him a friendly smile with a wave. That made the smallest simper show up on his face and he nodded us through. I wanted to sigh so loudly when we had walked past him but held my tongue lest he heard.

The inside was stunning. The lights were dimmed down, but that made things even better. Different colored bulbs from slot machines or signs flashed around the room, lighting up the place much like the neon signs did outside. Celebratory bell sounds were going off at random parts of the room. The metallic clinking of coins spilling out of machines would occasionally follow. As we walked through the room, I saw that there were more than machines around. The sound of a somebody calling out random numbers brought my attention to what was probably a poker table. A group of people were gathered around it, watching for their number. Right behind that table was a roulette wheel, and behind that a huge wheel at another station. Of all the excitement that was going on, the one thing that had bothered me was the smell of smoke. The pollutant filling my nose had me sneezing on occasion.

Axel had been leading us toward the back of the room. Underneath a neon palm tree in front of a pink-lit wall was a bar. Bar stools lined the counter, some filled, some empty. Behind the counter were three bartenders and behind them, shelves of glasses and drinks. There were two women serving drinks, but I noticed the third bartender in particular. He had platinum blond hair with a beard that circled his lips. Glistening from his ear were the jewels of earrings that lined his lobes. The sleeves of a white dress shirt covered his arms with a black vest on top. Behind the counter, he looked like the stereotypical bartender, wiping a glass clean with a rag.

When the blue of his eyes caught the sight of us, a small smile showed up on his lips.

"Hey, Luxord. What's up?" Axel took a seat on the bar stool in front of the man. He patted the one next to him for me to sit on. I cautiously took it. Not only was it my first time in a casino, it was my first time sitting at a bar. I had felt so exposed too. Everybody else had taken a seat on the other side of Axel. I had sat on his left with an empty seat next to me for anybody to take.

"And if it isn't the prince, his friends, and the lovely Ms. Scion," he said smoothly, nodding toward the maid.

"Evening, Luxord," Scion blushed slightly.

"Luxord, you've met Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia," he gestured to the three guys to his right. When the blond nodded, green eyes were turned to me.

"This is my boyfriend, Roxas," he pat me on the back.

The bartender set the glass upside down on the counter and leaned toward me for a better look. I smiled shyly, shrinking just a bit in my seat. The man's face was serious, but his eyes said that he was friendly. Knowing that made me ease up a bit, making a smile cross his face.

"Nice to meet you Roxas," he held a hand out, "Luxord's the name. Son of Lord Fortune and Lady Luck at your service."

That made my grin wider, "You gamble?"

The sound of Demyx snickering with the guys made me glance their way questioningly.

"He's only the best gambler in the world," Axel added, "He's beyond professional."

"I'm not called the Gambler of Fate for nothing," the man smirked to the Flurry. Without even looking, he tossed the previously ignored glass up in the air and caught it right side up with ease.

"Ah, nice!" I clapped.

"Thank you, kind sir."

"So if you gamble, what're you doing back here?" I asked.

"A good question. You see, Roxas," he leaned on the counter, "While playing the game is my favorite past time, there's nothing like sitting back and watching others try their hand."

"Really? How so?"

He gazed out toward the play area, "From back here, I see everything. You see some win, you see others lose. You see some give up on their first try and others stay until we're ready to lock up for the night. Whatever happens, they come back here for a seat on the bar stools with either winnings or losses."

"They complain or express excitement. I offer advice or encourage them for later. By the time they leave their seat, they've shared more than a drink. Watching yourself win does take it's toll. Seeing others lose is a great reminder that there are still others who aren't as fortunate."

I had to blink a few times when he had finished, not realizing how wide they had gotten.

_Wow. I've never thought of it that way,_ I glanced over my shoulder to the people all around the room. I had never thought much of people who gambled. They had just seemed like people who were trying their luck. But after hearing what he had just said, the customers had all seemed so different. I could instantly see what he was talking about.

Axel tried to smother a laugh, "Oh yeah. He also happens to be a great philosopher."

"I wouldn't call myself a philosopher although all adults do have some wisdom to offer," he grinned modestly, "In that case, all adults are philosophers."

"Isn't that the truth?" Scion said in a proud tone.

"And aside from that, he also makes the best drinks," Demyx smiled from the other side of Axel.

"Speaking of which, can we get six of your Finest Fantasies?" The Flurry held up his fingers.

_Oh, I don't like where this is going,_ I slowly began to cringe.

"No dice, soldier. I've heard of your little adventures with alcohol. You're not going to pull any of that here," Luxord gave him a stern look to match his voice.

"I meant the non-alcoholic kind," Axel sighed.

"I'm not even sure if I should give you that. From what your father has said, you haven't been on your best behavior lately," the bartender crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! Does he tell you everything? Can you at least do it for Roxas?" Axel gestured to me, "He's never had one!"

"Woah, what's going on now?" I all of sudden noticed I had been dragged into something again.

"The Finest Fantasy is the signature drink of the casino," Scion began to explain, "It's a personalized drink that varies from person to person. You never get two that are the same!"

"Personalized, huh? That sounds pretty cool!" I smiled back at Luxord.

"Believe it, Roxas. You can't leave here without trying it," Zexion shook his head.

"That is if Luxord will actually stop holding out," Axel scowled at the man in front of him.

"Tell you what," the blonde reached down behind the counter. He came back up seconds later with a small box in his hand.

"This is a new deck of playing cards," he opened it, sliding out a deck of fancy playing cards. He began shuffling them between his hands, performing some small tricks as he was doing so. At one point, he laid them out on the counter, dealer style before scooping them back up. He ended his performance by taking a handful of cards into his hand and shoving the rest in his pocket. With the cards still in hand, he spread them out between his fingers.

"If I can't guess the correct card, then you'll all get a Fantasy," he turned his hand so that we could see the card faces.

When we had seen enough, he began shuffling them again, "If I guess right, then you're all walking away empty handed."

"Luxord, can I get one anyway just cause I'm an adult?" Scion peeped.

"Of course, the lovely lady gets her drink."

"You're supposed to be the designated driver!" Axel peered at the maid.

"I'll get it alcohol-free. You just have no faith in me," she playfully winked at him.

"Okay, I'll play," I turned back to Luxord.

"Do you know the rules?" the bartender asked, finishing his shuffling.

"Pick a card, slide it back in without telling you. That stuff?"

"Good."

"Don't screw this up, Roxas!" Marluxia held up a fist.

I was about to make a face at him, but I noticed the cards were in front of me, faces down.

"Pick a card, any card," Luxord beamed.

Nodding, I hesitantly grasped a card between my fingers and pulled it from his grasp. There was really no need to be nervous since there was no right or wrong card, but I couldn't help but shake when I took it. Using my other hand, I hid it from the bartender's eyes as I took a look at it. When I was done studying it, I slipped it back between his fingers. He went through another short round of shuffling.

"By the way, I'm quite the professional at guessing games," he said coolly.

Nothing short of doom covered my face.

"Oh, shit," I accidentally said aloud.

"Yeah. He's guessed right every time I've played with him," Demyx smiled sheepishly.

"Me too," Zexion hung his head.

Marluxia didn't say anything, but I could only guess that he had lost as well by the depressed look on his face. _And he had told _me_ not to screw anything up? _I sniffed in his direction.

"He's a master," Axel shrugged, pretty much admitting to prior defeats, "He uses a new deck _every_ time."

"I do have quite the winning streak. Ninety-nine point nine percent accuracy."

I gulped. That didn't help me at all. As if I hadn't already been nervous about what I was playing for, now I was hearing that I had practically no chance of winning. _And just when I was starting to actually want a drink,_ I sighed.

When he was done shuffling, he gathered the cards in his hand and grasped one between his fingers. My nervousness was at its peak then. I had no idea if he had my card or not. My head said he did, causing my heart to beat faster at the thought. I was clutching my fists so tightly I had a feeling I was going to have blood in my hands soon. It wasn't even a real game, yet I was feeling like my life depended on it.

"Is this your card?" he pulled out the card and held it up in front of me.

It took me a second to register what was before me. It was the ten of spades. I had recognized the familiar design as well as how many were on it. Nothing had changed since he had started shuffling.

"No."

I almost wished I hadn't had said that. As if everybody hadn't been staring so intensely at me before, it was like their eyes were about to explode all over me. Even the few people who weren't part of our group were staring at me like I had done something wrong. Most of all, Luxord appeared absolutely stunned. Hunching in my seat, I merely shook my head.

"That's not my card."

Still shocked, the bartender looked back at the card before slipping it back into the deck.

"No lie, Roxy?" Axel asked, his voice nearly gone.

"Honest. My card was the Ace of Hearts," I nodded, gazing apologetically up to Luxord.

But he shrugged.

"Fate certainly turned the tables on me this time," a smile returned to his face, "Finest Fantasies for everyone!"

"Oh, bitchin!" Marluxia fist-pumped.

"All on this guy," the bartender pointed at the redhead.

"WHAT?"

"You're not mad, Luxord?" I watched him turn around to retrieve several glasses.

"Why would I be mad?"

"Um..."

"It's true that I usually win at that game," he said, "but there's no shame in losing. You learn something every time. And after winning so much, a loss here and there keeps you humble."

"Oh, thanks Luxord," I smiled, feeling a lot better.

"Besides, you're not the first to have beat me at that game. It's been a while, but I was beaten by somebody else a long time ago."

"Who?"

"The person to your right knows," he said without turning around.

Axel sat up straight, "My dad?"

"That's the one."

As he and the other bartenders got to making our drinks, we waited patiently on the other side of the counter. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a couple of guys take the seats next to me. I tried not to look at them, but I couldn't stop peeking at them every now and then. Two of them I didn't know, but the one sitting next to me was incredibly familiar. The more I looked him, the brown hair, the darkness of his left eye, the blue suit, and the cool appearance.

It was the guy I met at Axel's house.

He must've sensed me staring at him cause he turned his head to face me. I turned away from him as fast as I could, but it was already too late. Our eyes had met for the shortest of seconds. Giving up, I turned back to him and smiled in embarrassment. A grin appeared on his face, making me relax. Once more came the feeling that he was no threat to me. Even if he was, I had doubted he would've done anything in a place like that.

"And for the victor."

I had failed to notice that Luxord had been passing out our drinks. I turned back in my seat just in time to see a curvy cocktail glass slide my way. The drink was a light blue with a pineapple chunk wedged on the edge of the glass. On top of that was a bright red maraschino cherry. It was a work of art.

"Thanks," I picked up the glass.

"I propose a toast," Axel held up his drink. It was a mixture of oranges, reds, and yellows, like liquid fire had been poured into his glass. Wedged on the edge was an orange slice and a strawberry.

"To Roxas," he beamed down to me.

"'Me'? Why?"

"Duh. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to do this. But it's also cause you finally completed us as a group."

I blinked. "I did?"

He nodded, "For finally turning your back on the world."

Everybody in our group raised their glasses, including Scion. A tap on my shoulder made me turn to the guy beside me. He too had his newly gained glass raised a ways off the counter as did some of his buddies. Beaming, I raised my drink toward Axel's.

"Cheers."

Bringing my glass back down, I happily put the straw in my mouth. What I had tasted was incredible. The flavor had been the familiar mix of sea salt and vanilla, but with a slightly tropical spin on it. I got cherries and a slight citrus-y taste to it. All the while, I got a light, airy feeling just drinking it. For a minute, I thought he might've secretly added some alcohol to it. Had that been the case, I don't think I would've minded much. My legs were kicking under the counter and I was smiling like a little kid.

"How's it taste?"

"It tastes a lot like sea salt ice cream," I smiled up to Axel, "How about yours?"

"Strawberries and mango, just the way I like it," he winked.

"Luxord, how'd you know to make me this?" I shoved the straw back in my mouth again.

"The first thing I noticed about you was your hair. The golden color reminded me of the sun setting on a beach. Your eyes said you were kind but you could be quite unexpected. And you had a certain sweetness to your voice. As a whole, I saw that you looked tough, but was quite the opposite. The words were quiet, but I heard them loud and clear: ice cream."

"Ice cream? _Sea salt_ ice cream?"

"Exactly."

I blushed and took some more sips of my drink. The way he had described me made me feel like I didn't even know myself nor what I had looked like. Yet he had taken the simplest of my features and composed them into a physical form I could see. _I'm drinking myself,_ I tried to push that disturbing thought as far back into my head as possible.

"Trying to win my boyfriend over, Luxord?"

"Unlike this joker over here who looks like he'd eat fire and spit out poison," he thumbed the redhead next to me.

"Hey! That's not what you told me!" The said boy sneered.

I laughed with my mouth closed as I couldn't stop drinking my Fantasy. It had tasted even better than the cocktails we had on New Year's Eve. Just like back then, I had ended up drinking the whole thing in less than five minutes. I had thought about asking for seconds, but the feel-goodness in my stomach and the lasting taste in my mouth said there'd be no need.

"Compliments to the bartender," Axel handed Luxord a hundred dollar bill, "keep the change."

"I'd take the compliment if I knew you weren't going to rob the game machines," the blonde said, but there wasn't a trace of anger in his voice. In fact, he sounded kind of amused.

"What can I say? It's what I do...and my dad keeps taking my wallet," he slid his glass toward him.

"Shall we play the games?" he tapped my shoulder.

I grimaced, eyeing the slot machines behind us. _He couldn't be serious,_ I brought my attention back to him.

"Arcade games to be specific. The casino's somewhat family friendly so there's an area for kids to play while their parents are gambling away their savings," he explained.

"Ah, sure!"

"On that note, we'll be leaving. Thanks again for the drinks, Luxord," Axel said as he slid off the barstool.

"Anytime, Prince. And it was a pleasure meeting you, Roxas," he held a hand out toward me.

"Likewise," I shook the hand he offered.

"If you boys don't mind, I'm going to hit the slots," Scion pulled out a hand purse, "and try to double my week's pay. Come get me when you're ready to go."

"Good luck, Scion," Demyx called as she headed for the machines.

From there, Axel led us to a room at the back of the casino. It wasn't as big as the actual casino area, but it was pretty spacious. There were lines of video game booths ranging from the ones with the joysticks to the simulators. Pool tables, skeeball, dance machines, the place had the works. There weren't a lot of kids in there though. In fact, there were a couple of adults probably in their 20s hanging around in there.

As we walked in, Axel deposited some money in a machine. In response, the thing emptied out a mother load of tokens. There was so much that we had to help him keep them in his arms. When we had all of them gathered in a bunch, he split them between us.

"Twenty tokens for everybody," he counted them out, "Go crazy."

"An arcade in a casino," I slipped my savings into my pocket, "that's pretty strange."

"It used to be just an old arcade that was about to be shut down. My dad bought it and he gave the place a total face lift. New look, new machines, all of it after they had built the casino around it," he explained, pointing things out as he did so.

Hearing that his dad had done something like that, brought a small warmth to my cheeks.

"You're dad sounds pretty generous."

"He is. He's not like those typical mafia guys you see on T.V.," he shoved his hands in his pocket, "Granted, he did also buy this place to drop me off at when he did his dealings."

I eyed him suspiciously as we began walking, "Just you?"

"Well, me and them," he pointed to where Marluxia and the others were walking off.

"This _whole_ arcade?" I pressed him further.

"And some of my dad's guys," he pointed to a few of the older guys who were cheering on one of their own at a dance simulator. The guy was barely trying at all and "bads" were starting to show up on the screen. We laughed to ourselves quietly.

"They're suckers for arcade games. And I like me some of this classic stuff myself," he pointed to a booth, "How about you?"

"You bet. I loved going to the arcade back in Town. Though a good chunk of the machines were always broken," I laughed.

"It's the same thing here sometimes. At least we get them back up and running as fast as we can with none of that boring waiting shit."

"Lucky."

"Indeed I am. Which is why I bet I could beat you at that fighting game over there," he pointed to the one ahead of us.

My eyes narrowed, "Are you issuing me a challenge?"

"I'm issuing you a chance lose!"

"Bring it!"

We darted at the machine with tokens in hand and got to work on the booth. There was nothing like working with the classical joystick and buttons. We were pounding each other pretty viciously with our characters. Although I had played a couple of fighting games back in Town, this was one I had never played before. It took some getting used to, but at least Axel had given me some intervals to practice during the first game. But after that one, it was on. I was throwing kicks and punches while he was using whatever weapons and special attacks his character came with. It didn't help that he had played the game before and I was still new at it. Twenty minutes later, he had beaten me at eight games.

"You've been taking all the good characters," I groaned, "and all of them have huge boobs."

"What can I say? And at least your character has a weapon this time."

"Yeah, a violin."

"You can commit some pretty good bad assery with a violin. Am I right, Zexion?" he called without taking his eyes off the screen.

"What?" The Schemer called from across the room.

"Whatever. Your chick is ridiculous though. Huge boobs _and_ boxing gloves? What the hell is this?"

"It's a fighting game, Roxas."

I had gotten his health down a good deal, but my character was on the brink of death. As I kept running and jumping away to avoid him, my character's health bar was blinking red like nobody's business. I had been a good sport since we had started playing, but I had figured that I would give up if I didn't win that round. There was no beating the guy no matter how much I got used to the game.

His character had finally caught mine in her grasp, ready to land the final punch. I dropped my hands from the controls, waiting helplessly for my girl to be finished. That was when a hand entered my vision at two of the buttons. Two fingers pressed the controls. On the screen, my character flipped Axel's over and began barraging her with musical notes until all of her health was gone.

"Fucking Manhattan!" Axel grabbed his head like it was about to explode.

I was so stunned by what happened, that I mindlessly turned around to see who had aided in my victory. To my surprise, the man standing behind me was the same guy who had sat next to me at the bar. A smile had spread across his face as he gazed down at me. Once the image had processed in my mind, I grinned as well.

"Who said you could join?" Axel turned around to the man, his voice angry but his face showing amusement.

The man didn't answer. Instead he laughed his way out of the arcade, Axel launching a tirade of insults after him. In the end, I had been pretty satisfied with my first victory against him, even if I hadn't really landed the final blow. _Meh, I'll get him on my own next time,_ I watched my girl playing a victory tune on her violin.

As much as Axel wished for a rematch, I wasn't willing to be beaten to pulp for the ninth time that night. We started checking out some of the other games in the place. While Marluxia and Zexion were playing pool, we were at the racing booths or playing a dance simulator with Demyx.

Oddly enough, in one of the far corners of the arcade was a photo booth. The thing seemed really out of place considering it was in an arcade. But somehow I had managed to subconsciously drag Axel over to it.

"Let's take a picture," I tugged happily on his hand.

"You got it," he dug into his pocket for some real money.

We took a seat inside the booth and he slipped the quarters in. For a good five minutes, we were in there messing around like it was another arcade game. Axel would pinch my cheeks so it would look like I was smiling. I grabbed his hair in a way that made it appear that he had pigtails. He took off his jacket and pulled it over my head so that I couldn't see. Another time, I made a goofy face and he pointed at me then we switched it up so that he was the one making a silly face. He kissed my cheek. I kissed his.

A few more shots later, we came out laughing like a couple of maniacs. Out of the dispenser came a roll of our crazy antics.

"Two for you, two for me," he handed me my set of pictures.

"I'll treasure them forever," I carefully put them into my wallet then slipped my wallet into my back pocket.

"Sure, you say you treasure them, then put them right next to your ass," Axel frowned as he put his copies in his own wallet.

"My ass will safeguard them," I stood proudly.

He made a sudden reach for my butt which made me grab onto his arm. We were locked in an "intense" wrestling match as I tried to bend his arm out of a booty grab. He was persistent though, attempting use his other hand which I had to block off as well. He was strong, but I had a trick up my sleeve. Letting go of his hands, I slammed my back against the photo booth, making sure to press my butt up against it.

"HAH!" I shouted, shooting my arms down by my sides so there was no chance he could touch me.

"You win this time," he smirked, "But your ass will be mine again someday!"

We spent a little more time together before I kind of broke away from him to look at more of what was there. I had messed with several more game booths such as a another fighting game and a racing simulator. There was slot machine that deposited either tokens or candy. I had played it a couple of times and ended up winning ten more tokens as well as a handful of candy.

I was heading toward the dance simulator to show Axel and Demyx my winnings when I passed everybody's plush-filled nightmare, the crane machine. In it were tons of colorful stuffed toys like bears and dogs with some that barely looked like animals at all. I usually tried not to pay them any mind when I went into stores just because I knew how much of a rip off they were. But this one really caught my eye just cause it was in the shape of a carousel. The prizes were piled up high enough in some of the cases that the claw should've easily been able to grasp them.

"Maybe I could try winning one of them," I drew out a couple of tokens and slipped them into the machine. The claw awoke from its sleep as it begun to mimic every move I made with the joystick. I set my sights on what looked like a penguin toy buried among the other animals. I hit the button to drop the claw. It was just my luck that it landed right on top of it without falling over. I hit the button again to pull it up. But that was where my "luck" ran out. The thing didn't even try to grab onto it; it just slipped back up to the top of the machine.

"Shit," I mumbled, trying to move the claw back to where the penguin was. I hit the button again only for another failed attempt. I was ready to walk away from the thing, but I checked back into my pocket. I still had a good amount of tokens left.

"One more time," I took out two more and forced them into the machine.

"One more time" was terrible. Terrible on the account that I had tried at the machine several more times with no success. By then, I didn't even want the penguin anymore. I just wanted something. Anything. But the claw would decide I wasn't worthy of any of it and leave me fuming in my spot. I had known the game was rigged. Everybody knows that. But I kept at it until I was down to my last two tokens and no such hope of going on until I got something out of there.

"Working the skill crane, Roxy?" Axel's voice came up from behind me. I had just failed at another attempt at getting a yellow, starry-eyed bat.

"Why does it hate me, Axel. Why?" I turned around to him, biting my lip.

"It hates everybody, Roxas. But you just gotta know how to work it," he drew out some of his own tokens.

I moved out of his way as he tried at the machine. I was still so down about my attempts that I didn't even watch him do it. I just rested against his back and waited for his results. If the game was rigged for everybody, then even he couldn't get one of those no matter how long he had been in the arcade. Seeing as how some toys were of old cartoon characters, I had to assume it had been a long time since somebody had to refill the thing.

"Here you go, my love."

"What the fuck?" I turned around to see Axel holding a plushie out toward me.

"Got it for you out of the machine, or did you forget you wanted something out of there?" he tilted his head.

"Yeah, of course," I carefully took it from it. I had a feeling that if I had mishandled it, it would've been sucked right back into the machine.

"But, how the hell did you get it? You hack the crane or something?"

"'Hack the crane'?" he raised an eyebrow, "Even I can't do that. Nobody wins at this game, but only cause the manager sets the settings too damn high."

"Why would they do that?"

"Cause they love messing with me around this thing. But luckily, I've found ways to get what I want," he waved something in his hand. In the light from the toy machine, I had recognized it as a screwdriver. I hadn't even noticed that he had unscrewed some parts. It didn't even take him too long to do it. _Or maybe it was my spacing out that made it seem so short?_ I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"So, what exactly is this?" I examined down to my prize. It was a blue and white animal with yellow spots on its side. It sported a black and pink tail with a horn to match. Above it's big, puffy mouth were yellow-crossed eyes.

"It reminded me of you," he replied lovingly.

"I remind you of some blue dog-cat-gerbil-thing?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well if you don't like it, I'll take it back," he reached to take if back, but I swung it away from him.

"No! I love it," I hugged it tightly to my chest. It partially had to do with the fact that I had finally received something out of the machine that I didn't want to give it back. But it also had to do with the fact that he had worked to get it for me. Even if he hadn't played the game fairly, it was something special.

"That's what I thought," he cupped my chin and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I caught him by his jacket before he could get away and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you, Axel," I hugged him.

"Your welcome, Roxy."

"Ooooh, I want the penguin. Or maybe the rabbit. Oh, but which one?"

We broke from our moment to turn around to the machine. Scion was standing there were her hands on the glass, gazing at the toys like a kid outside a candy store. I hadn't even heard her come in.

"Excuse you!" Axel snapped.

Scion broke her attention from the machine to look at us like she hadn't even noticed what we were doing. Beaming innocently, she tapped on the glass.

"Axel could you get that one for me?" she asked sweetly, tapping on the surface near one of the rabbits in the case.

"Are you my boyfriend?" he let go of me to cross his arms at her.

"Pleeeeaaaase, Axel. I really want one," she asked even more sweetly.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh! You're just getting your way with everything tonight," he went up to the case and began undoing some screws.

"I do my best," she giggled as I showed her what Axel got me. Within a few minutes, he turned around with a pink and yellow rabbit wearing a cape and a party hat.

"Thank you, Axel," she happily took it and spun on her heels.

"How old are you again?" he asked, but the maid didn't seem to hear him.

"Anybody else want something out of the toy grab before I close this thing?" The redhead called over the machines, his hand ready to close the case. Nobody had said anything, not that he was actually waiting for an answer.

"Ah, fuck it. Might as well make this a bank heist," he started grabbing several more plushies prior to shutting the case. Scion was quick to fetch him a large bag from one of the dispensers on the wall. He dumped the load inside then hoisted it over his shoulder like some crazed, teenage Santa Claus.

"Let's go guys!" he headed for the exit. Scion and I caught up with him as did the others when they realized we were leaving.

"So Axel. I really have to ask now: do you spend _any_ money in there?" I scanned him suspiciously. After watching him unscrew the toy machine, there was no doubt that he could've done that to any of the machines that had required actual money.

A cunning smile grew on his face, silently confirming my suspicions. To make it even more obvious, he had begun walking in such a way so that I could hear the change jingling in his pockets.

"Oh, Roxy. You know me so well."

_Should've known,_ I sighed. When we had split up, he must've been robbing several of the machines. I had finally understood what Luxord had meant earlier.

I had faced forward in time to see myself about to run into somebody. Thankfully, Axel was two steps ahead and grabbed my shoulder before I could collide with them.

"S-sorry about th-" I stopped upon seeing who was in front of me. I had recognized the gray skirt and the fake ears, but the bartender shirt and vest left me baffled for a minute.

"And if it isn't Suppository Girl," Axel got the answer before I could.

"Hello, Reisen," Scion beamed happily.

There was no mistaking the girl who had been at Axel's place the day he was sick. What had thrown me off was the lack of her business jacket and a box of suppositories. Her hands were filled with a silver tray carrying a multitude of snacks shaped like rabbit heads.

"Hello all," she returned the greetings. Her voice was gentle but had a sternness to it. I was pleasantly surprised to even hear it. I hadn't seen many of the unknown characters that came around the Montag estate, but to hear one talking made me slightly more comfortable.

"Roxas, you remember Reisen," Scion gestured to the girl who was offering me some of what was on the tray.

"Yeah, the suppositories," I took a toothpick with a rabbit-shaped pineapple at the end of it.

"Sorry about that," she smiled sheepishly.

"Your other friend here?" I asked.

"Yep! Over there by the slot machines," she pointed to the other girl that was with her that day. She was dressed in a similar style as Reisen with the bartender vest and a frilly shirt. She was clapping happily at the man in front of her who appeared to have won some amount at the machine.

"Oh...So you two moonlight at the casino?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I could use some extra money," she fumbled with her ears in embarrassment.

"She secretly works here for the games," Axel thumbed back toward the arcade.

"Duh! And I hope you guys weren't playing on easy mode in there," she pointed at us accusingly.

"No faith in us at all," he huffed a fake sigh, "Everybody knows easy mode is for children. We're always in overdrive."

"That's what I thought," she put her free hand on her hip, "and I see you made out like a bandit with the toy grab."

"Yeah, and we're about to make out like bandits before we get caught. See ya, Rei!" Axel winked as he walked passed her.

"Nice seeing you again, Reisen. We'll see you later," I smiled to her before catching up with my boyfriend.

We quickly regrouped in the parking lot before hopping in Axel's car. Sitting back in my seat, I nuzzled against my lover with my stuffed animal in tow. As weird as the thing was, it was really starting to grow on me.

"So where to next?" I put on my seat belt.

"There's somebody we've got to rendezvous with," he wrapped his arm around me, "you up for that?"

"Sure. Who is it?"

"Sho."

*~'~'*

Axel directed Scion past the junkyard to the road Joshua and I had raced on the last time we had met. Instead of stopping there like I had originally thought, we went further down the road. Past the rickety bus shack and even past the dying tree we had stopped at before. The road widened by two more lanes under the car once we were in the outer limits of the city. Even though I was in the backseat, I could see the approaching glow of streetlights. Odd thing about them was that the lights were blue. The color of the glow against the near black of night sky had added to the already eerieness of the empty road.

We had parked on the shoulder across from the black convertible that was Sho's car. At first glance, it looked like the guy was sitting alone in his car. That was until Scion shut off the engine. From the back seat popped up the familiar grayish hair that was cast in a blueish glow.

"Hey, guys. Waiting long?" Axel asked as he got out of the car, picking up two of the plushies as he did. Hugging my own to my chest, I followed closely behind him.

"Only forever. I just got done taking a nap," Joshua replied, and I could see the smirk he was wearing the closer we got. I waved to him to which I got a wave back.

"Fifteen minutes, fifty-eight seconds, and nine milliseconds, you hectopascal," Sho bared his teeth in a smile.

"Sorry about that. Here, gifts," he tossed the two plushies. Sho caught one the looked like a lion and Joshua caught a six-legged cat that had a music note for a tail. At least it looked more like a cat than mine did -not that I was complaining.

"You're lucky I'm a sucker for these things, Axel." Sho inspected the stuffed animal some before putting it in the passenger seat.

"I love it," Joshua hugged the animal happily, "What'd you get, Roxas?"

"This," I held it out toward him.

"It suits you."

"I'm not fat!"

"No, but you are cute," he purred, petting my hair. I turned the other way in embarrassment, but the kiss on my cheek brought me back to him.

"Wouldn't you agree, Zexion?" he looked to my left.

I nearly jumped when I finally noticed The Schemer standing next to me. To The Reaper's question, he simply closed his eyes and shrugged.

"He's alright, I guess."

Smirking, I swiftly ran my hand from the back of his neck to his ass. He shuddered like he was having a spaz attack as I did so then glowered at me when I was done. The "anger" was in his eyes, but the blush was dusting his cheeks. I stuck my tongue out at him to which he growled and turned the other way.

"Hi Sho and Joshua," Scion waved as she walked over.

"'Sup, Scion. Didn't factor you into this evening," Sho leaned onto the passenger side door as she approached. I didn't know what that sounded like more: a statement or an insult.

"I got grounded again so she's been chauffeuring us around," Axel crossed his arms as he made way for the maid.

Joshua chuckled, "At least she's doing it in style. I must say, you look lovely tonight, Ms. Scion."

"Thank you, Joshua," she beamed, "Just making sure Axel doesn't get into any trouble alcohol-wise...SHO!"

The leader of The Reaper's crossed his arms and lowered his head. However, his smirk never left his face.

"You solved the equation. But I didn't bring any tonight, I swear," he said reassuringly.

"So then what did you bring us out here for?" Demyx came over.

"Only the best thing to do on an empty road like this," Axel gestured to the road.

"Drag racing?" I asked.

"Close. Drifting."

"'Drifting'?" I tilted my head, "Isn't that pretty much drag racing?"

"Not quite, Roxas," Joshua held up a finger, "Drifting involves more use of the steering wheel than normal drag racing."

"Don't spoil the surprise, Joshy," Sho kissed his lover on the cheek.

"'Drifting'?" Scion's voice took on a stern tone, "With these cars?"

"Relax. Sho and I have done it before," Axel waved his hand as he headed back to his car.

"I'm not surprised," Scion crossed her arms, "but it's still dangerous."

"I'm still in one piece aren't I?" Axel turned around, flapping his arms.

"Just be careful," she finally relented with a sigh.

"I will. Wanna take the passenger seat, Roxy?" he called, pointing to said seat.

"Uh, sure," I nodded with a glance back to Scion. She had a weak smile on her face as she watched Axel get in the car. I could tell she wasn't all that trusting in what Axel was doing.

"Don't worry, Scion," I held up an assuring fist, "I'll be with him. He won't do anything dangerous while I'm in the car."

"I don't know, Roxas. Drifting can be dangerous if he's not careful," she held her hands to her chest.

"I've had worse," I scratched the back of my head. After all, I had ridden in the trunk of that thing before. No seat belt, barely any air. Whatever drifting was, I had believed that it couldn't have been as bad as that.

"Just make sure you both wear your seat belts," she winked.

"Will do," I winked back before jogging over to the car.

"Took you long enough. What were you two talking about over there?" Axel watched as I hopped in the seat next to him.

"Nothing," I peeped. As I was putting on my seat belt, I made sure to check and see if his was on. When I saw the strap running across his chest, I held a thumbs up for Scion when he wasn't looking.

"Sho, take 'em a little ways up the road for a good view," The redhead called.

"You got it!" Sho flipped on his car. Joshua opened the back doors and moved over in his seat to make room for the others. The rest of them filled up the back seats while Scion took the one next to Sho. Within seconds, they were speeding up the road.

"So what exactly is drifting?" I settled into the seat, "Joshua mentioned something about the steering wheel?"

"Yep. It's just driving and maneuvering the wheel this way and that," he demonstrated with his hands.

"And just how dangerous is this?"

"Not very. It's not like we'll be flipping cars or driving through rings of fire or anything like that," he answered. I frowned at his vagueness which only made him laugh.

"You'll see," he rubbed my shoulder.

Holding my toy up to hide my lips, I glimpsed into the back seat. For the first time in what had seemed like a long time, we were alone in his car. I wouldn't have counted the first time we went out with the guys since Samba ruined everything and the guys were with us. I wasn't in the mood right then per se, but staring at the back seat was tempting. If not _that_, than at least one make out session wouldn't hurt.

He kissed me out of my thoughts, "Not tonight, Roxy."

"It doesn't even have to be back there. Just somewhere," I spoke my thoughts without thinking.

Realizing what I had said, I hid my face with the toy. He laughed which made my face feel hot under the synthetic fur. What I didn't expect to hear was his seat belt be undone and him moving in his seat. Sensing some extra weight in my seat, I put down the toy only to be met with Axel's lips pressing against mine. I moaned as I took him in. His hand running underneath my shirt to touch my side made me drop the toy completely.

The feeling of his tongue brushing against my lips prompted me to open my mouth. He explored me while I explored him. Our tongues danced in a flurry of flavors that made my skin crawl in a good way. The fruit from his earlier drink tasted fresh in his mouth. I had only hoped that he had tasted my drink as well. The belief that he had convinced me that we were sharing a second, more personal round of Finest Fantasies.

From my mouth, he moved down to kissing jaw then my neck. I was just about to open my jacket some more when the sound of a car engine broke our moment. Immediately, Axel dropped his head on my shoulder with a loud sigh.

"Dammit, Sho. I swear he breaks the speed limit every time he drives," he mumbled into my shoulder. _No kidding,_ I sighed to myself, wishing that guy had driven a lot slower.

He rolled back into his seat, "Sorry, Roxy. We'll put in some more time later. Besides, if we had kept going on I bet we both would've ended up going crazy in the backseat."

"Yeah," I rubbed my neck, shlumping dreamily in my seat. It hadn't been as long as I would've liked it to be, but it definitely tided my over.

Upon coming back our way, Sho did a quick spin of the wheel so that his car spun back into its somewhat original position.

"You two ready?" he called.

Axel flipped on his car, and revved the engine, "No shit!"

I leaned across the seat and grabbed his seat belt. Pulling it across his chest, I made sure to pay attention to the loud click it made.

Giving him one last once over, I kissed him on his cheek.

"Now we're ready."

"Thanks, baby," he gave me a peck on the forehead.

At the sight of Axel raising his hand, Sho took off up the road. We immediately followed. In a matter of seconds we were hitting speeds as high as 75 mph. It was one thing to be driving and hitting those kinds of speeds, but it was another experience to be in the passenger seat during all that. The scenery was whizzing by and the streetlights were running all over us. Our hair was being whipped around so much, I could barely see at times.

"Are you supposed to be going this fast?" I called over the roar of the engine and the howling of the wind.

"Maybe a little faster. You're gonna want to hold onto your ass for this next part though," he said nonchalantly. Just seeing that anxious look on his face set me on edge. Right away, I reached down to the floor and picked up my toy. Not even half a second after I started squeezing it to my chest did Axel begin messing with the steering wheel.

He spun it several different ways faster than I could comprehend. In response, the car turned this way and that, acting like it was about to fishtail or spin out. I struggled to keep from jerking around in my seat. The seat belt was the only thing keeping me from falling out over the car door or flying into Axel. Just as we were beginning to see the others come up on the side of the road, Axel shifted the wheel again. The car was at a diagonal angle so that we were skidding down the road sideways. On the other side of the road, Sho and Joshua were doing the same thing.

During that time, I noticed the others waving from their safe spots. I would have waved too, but I was holding on to my plushie for dear life. Like hell I was going to let that thing go.

Once we were past them, Axel regained control of the car so that we were no longer at an angle. But further down the road, Axel messed with the steering wheel again so that the car spun in a circle. I screamed then and wouldn't stop screaming the rest of the way. Even when the car was done so that it was pointing back to where we had come from, I couldn't shut my mouth. Both cars accelerated again so that we were heading back the way we had come. Again, the car was whipping from one side of the road to the other. How we hadn't hit Sho's car was beyond me, but I didn't really have time to think. The car was spinning out again into skidding down the street.

Past them again, we went down to the other end of the road and spun back into place. We headed back to where the others were but without the near-fishtailing effects. However, Axel did do the side-skidding thing he had done earlier. As we slowed down, so did my screaming, making me realize that Demyx and Marluxia were laughing at me. We came to an eventual stop by them with Sho and Joshua parallel to us on the other side.

Axel pet my head, "Too much for you, Roxy?"

"We're still alive?" I shook, still squeezing my plushie.

"Why, yes we are!" he answered sarcastically.

"I feel like if I get out of the car, the ground will move," I clutched my door.

"That's what happens when you drift."

Getting out on his side of the car, he came around and helped me out. Scion was congratulating me on sitting through with him while the others were laughing or taking pictures of my freaked out state. Joshua was rubbing my back as we walked to the side of the road and sat down. His hair was a lot messier although he hadn't seemed fazed at all by what had happened. However, there was one thing on my mind.

"Are my pants wet?" I asked.

"Not at all, Roxas," he sat down next to me.

"Take care of him, Joshua!" Axel shouted as he got back into the car.

He and Sho were soon speeding it off down one side of the road to come back and do it all over again. Sitting in the car was pretty scary, but watching from the sidelines was something else. It wasn't as scary although it did look like they were going to come flying at us at times. But most of the time, it was really cool. I could finally see the tricks they were puling off.

During the show, I took the time to talk some more with Joshua. He told me about his ongoing relationship with Sho and the second guy he had mentioned before. I told him just about everything that had happened since the last time we met. The drinking, the terrible week thanks to Riku, and my secret affair with Axel that was revealed to the whole school. He petted me soothingly and occasionally kissed me throughout all of it.

"But it looks like you two made it out alright in the end," he said, his tone somewhat uplifting.

"Guess we did," I smiled as we watched our lovers swerve back to the side of the road.

"Just keep you and your beloved important and you two should be fine," he rubbed my back.

"Thanks, Joshua."

"Okay guys. Last ride of the night. Anybody willing to take me or Sho on?" Axel beamed, holding up his keys in challenge.

"Alright, hotshot, you've had your fun," Scion started nonchalantly toward the two boys, "I'll give it a go if Sho is willing to let me use his car."

Sho slapped the keys into her hand, "If you think you can handle this lion of a car, be my guest. Just don't be surprised if it's out of your radian."

"I used to work at the circus, Sho," she smirked at him as she got into the driver's seat.

"To me, even lions are little more than kittens."

"Oooooh," Demyx and Marluxia turned to each other at the remark.

"Damn, hombre. You've certainly got spunk this evening," Axel nodded her way.

"Must be from hanging around you too much," she replied.

On Joshua's mark, the two of them revved their engines. The instant they saw his hand drop, they took off down the road. When they had first driven off, they had pulled off similar stunts. Axel would fishtail this way and Scion would fishtail the other. It was when they had come back that we saw a mix up. Axel had whipped out his usual moves while Scion had been pulling off some stunts of her own. She went into multiple spins only to come out whipping the car from side to side into another spin. Their cars would fall in sync with each other so that they were both skidding on the sides of the vehicles before tearing off into another motorized dance. It was more majestic than the competitiveness that had been going on between Sho and Axel.

The air filled with one loud screech as both cars skidded to a stop. Smoke was lightly drifting from the tires as both competitors shut off the cars. What had followed was laughter. Scion was giggling as she got out of the car while Axel was laughing in his seat. I sprinted over to him and leaned on the door.

"How was it?" I smiled.

Lying back in his seat, he looked up to me happily.

"That was really fun."

*~'~'*

Following the final race, we parted from Joshua and Sho to end up at the Montag estate for the rest of the night. Scion went straight for the kitchen and got to work on making something for us. In the meantime, we went for the living room. Axel brought down his 360 and we got to work on playing some video games. Four players was the max most of his games could handle, so we'd take turns switching in and out on some of them.

"Hi, Roxas."

"Hi, Faron. We're not being too loud are we?" I watched as she took a seat next to me on the couch in her pink robe. I was watching the guys work on a racing game, one in which Demyx was losing shamefully. Earlier, the animals had decided to join me on the couch. The dogs were down by my feet while Tobi and Felicia were in my arms. Upon realizing her master was beside me, Felicia got up with a purr and stalked over to the frail woman.

"No, not at all," she watched the cat curl up in her lap, "I kind of forgot what I was doing anyway. So I wandered down here."

"Well we're down here doing...this," I gestured to Demyx sobbing as he came in dead last.

"Oh, another guy's night out?" she clasped her hands together.

"Sort of."

"With no alcohol," she emphasized the last part with a glare I had never seen her do before.

"Nope! Scion's-"

"Made sure of that."

The maid came in through the doorway with a tray in one hand and a pack of glass bottles in the other. She had apparently made a change of clothes while we were in the room as well. She was wearing more casual clothing such as black yoga pants and a white blouse. The tray she set down on the table by the couch was full of mini quiche and pizzas decked out with mini toppings. The glasses she put next to it were filled with juice.

"All according to plan," she winked as she handed me one of the glass bottles.

"Good work, Scion," Faron clapped, "Somebody's getting a bonus!"

"Yeah, ride with us for the evening for a stupid pay raise," Axel leaned to the side as he was steering his character.

"Please. I watch over you guys because I care," the maid said simply as she handed a bottle to Faron.

"Oh you care alright...about Roxas."

"Woah! Don't drag me into this!" I held up my hands.

"I care about all of you equally," she said, The Flurry's words not bothering her. Tobi suddenly jumped from my lap to her shoulders in one bound. Kissing him on the head, she pet him on the back.

"But I care about Tobi a lot more," she rested her cheek on his ears.

Marluxia shook his head, "You know it's a sad day in hell when we matter less than a cat."

Out of nowhere, the doorbell rung. Ammy, Ramsey, and Prometheus immediately took off barking toward the front door.

"At this time of night?" Faron glanced at the clock in the room.

"I got it!" Xigbar called as he strut from the stairs to the door.

"Oh, and by the way Xigbar, your boyfriend's here!" The maid called, handing the last bottle to Zexion. His only response was an annoyed growl. Demyx on the other hand, burst out bawling on the floor.

"Scion! You said you weren't mad anymore!" The Nocturne cried. She happily bounced over to said boy and gave him a few friendly pats on the head.

"Axel," the bodyguard poked his head in, "your girlfriend's here."

"'Girlfriend'?" I sat straight up, "Um..."

"Oh, right. Your, what is it called, 'sidechick' is here." He continued to joke.

"Stop calling her that, especially in front of my boyfriend!" Axel walked over to me and handed me his controller, "Cover for me."

"Axel has a boyfriend," Faron beamed, clapping her hands in joy.

I blushed slightly, "We've been going out for a while."

"You should've heard about what they did last week," Xigbar popped in again, "They had-"

Before he could finish, a black boot hit him square in the face. Slapping a hand to his cheek, he shot a look to where The Flurry was surely fuming.

"They had-" he stopped again to dodge another boot. The only thing he couldn't dodge was the rock that hit him right in the side.

"Will you shut up about it!" Axel came back with another rock in his hand.

"What? What did you guys do?" Mrs. Montag looked to me curiously.

"Uh, nothing," I tried to focus on the game. Remembering how Scion had reacted when she found out, I would have hated to see how Faron would take it. She probably would've done the same thing or, given how weak she was, I wouldn't have been surprised if she had fainted. In the end, we didn't need our sex to be water cooler conversation.

"Let's all just shut the hell up about it, huh?" The redhead snarled as he came back in, bringing someone in with him.

"Hi, Shanghai," Zexion greeted her.

"Hi, guys," she meekly waved to the boys on the floor. Sporting a neon pink sweatshirt with a stretched collar and black skirt, she slipped her feet out of her gray boots as she headed toward me.

"Hey, Shanghai. What're you doing here?" I made room for her on the couch. I was actually curious about her showing up. Not only was it kind of late to be coming over to somebody's house, but it was the first time I had actually seen her at Axel's place. How she had known we were there left me a little suspicious. Not that Axel wasn't at his house at night -as far as I had known- but something about it made me...uncomfortable.

"It's terrible, Roxas!" she hugged her arms.

"What?"

"I was home alone at my house and it's dark and scary! My parents are out of town, Beijing's at work, and I don't want to be along in the dark!" All I got was the last part as she started sobbing away. She had spoken so fast, I had barely understood what she had said.

"So you ran here _all alone_ in the _dark_...What?" Axel rubbed his temples.

"But it's not all that dark outside. Not with the streetlights."

"Why didn't you turn on the lights at your house?"

"Cause I'm afraid I'll run into a murderer!" she broke down again.

"Shanghai..." he facepalmed, "Fine, stay here for the night if it'll make you feel better. But I'm not calling Beijing for you."

"Thank you, Axel," she wiped some of the tears away from her eyes. That was when there was a loud grumbling sound that echoed throughout the room. We didn't have to search far for the source though. The girl next to me had put her hand to her stomach.

"There's no food at my house either," she smiled sheepishly.

"You know you're always welcome for meal, Shanghai," Scion picked up the tray and offered us some of the mini meals.

"Thanks, Scion," she gratefully took one of the quiche while I took one of the pizzas.

Gratefully eating some of the treat, she turned my way. "So how's life, Roxas?"

"It's going pretty great. We just got back from doing stuff," I took a bite of my pizza.

"Sounds fun."

"How about you?"

"Doing okay!" she held up the "ok" sign when she noticed something going on behind me.

"Hey, what's that?" she pointed to the floor.

Ramsey, Prometheus, and Ammy were pawing at my plushie. I had set it on the floor to see how they would react. Ramsey had been growling at it a little while Prometheus had been licking at its "cheeks." Ammy had been turning it over with her paws as if to examine it, but she still appeared as oblivious as ever. Even Felicia and Tobi had been over to purr up against it before losing interest. _It made friends with the dogs and the cats,_ I laughed to myself, _if only we had a gerbil...Or Samba._

"A toy Axel got me," I picked it up to show her.

"Aaaaaaaw, it's soooo cute!" she swooned, "I wish I had one!"

"That reminds me...I'll be right back," Axel headed back to the front door. He was only gone for a minute or two before he came back and tossed something our way. The nervous girl flailed her arms as it was heading for her and caught it somehow. It was another rabbit plushie similar to the one he had gotten Scion only this one was yellow and green with a yellow and pink scarf around its neck.

Her eyes grew bigger and bigger the more she studied it. Holding it upright in her hands, she gazed into its heart-shaped eyes before emitting a glass-shattering scream that sent even Ramsey reeling. I had thought I had seen him roll his eyes too.

"It's sooo cute! Thank you, Axel!" she hugged it so tightly its head probably would've popped off.

"Knew you would like it, though I'm kind of regretting it now," Axel rolled his eyes as I handed him his controller back.

"Noooooo! I love it! I'm gonna name her Mimi!" she nuzzled her face into it, "Oh, Mimi! I'm gonna take you home with me!"

She was digging her face into that thing until she noticed me staring at her. I stiffened at the sight of her eyes watering up as she put the thing down.

"Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Huh? Oh..."

"I'm not weird! I just love cute things! Is that so wrong?"

"Wha? No! I was just-"

"Mimi's gonna beat you up!"

Using the rabbit's plush paw, she pretended to punch me with it. Grabbing my own toy, I pretended to stab her by continually poking her with the horn on its head. We ended up having a some sort of fight with our plushes for a short time. But our little "battle cries" soon turned to laughing as we rested on the couch.

Zexion rubbed his temples in annoyance, "Axel, why does everything have to turn weird half past seven o'clock at your house?"

The redhead plopped back down on the floor and answered in a matter-of-fact tone, "Because this is my house, bitches."

"So all you guys have been doing is playing video games?" The girl next to me held her toy in her lap.

"Yep," I watched Demyx prepare to lose again.

Scion leaned on the table, "Hmph, back in my day, we didn't have video games."

"Not until the 80s came around," Axel countered.

"Those days were fun," she continued, "But if you want a _real_ game, then I present you with a challenge."

The game on the T.V. came to a pause, much to Marluxia's and Zexion's dismay. Setting his controller down, Axel turned back toward the maid. She smirked at the attention he had given her.

"Go on," he said, interest littering his tone.

"A little game of Twister," she crossed her arms.

"Easy."

"Ah, ah, ah," she held up a finger, "It's _my_ game of Twister."

"What's the difference?"

"I'll show you," the maid strutted out of the room.

"Ooh, you guys are in for it this time," Xigbar laughed.

"At least we're not getting a bucket of boiling water thrown at us," Axel pointed at him.

"Don't even joke about that! You'd be screaming bloody murder if that happened to you," the bodyguard actually _pouted_.

The maid returned with a box under her arm. Opening the lid, she drew out what had looked like a plain white mat. But when she spread it out onto the floor, there was a multitude of colors on it. She reached back down into the box and pulled out two more items: a spinner divided into four sections and a set of cards.

"Let's see how you go up against this," she giggled mischievously, using such a confident tone I had never heard her use before. It almost sounded like she was mocking him.

Holding her bunny in one arm, Shanghai got up to examine the mat.

"There's got to be at least ten different colors on this thing!" She gaped at the colors surrounding her feet.

"Didn't regular Twister have, like, four colors or something?" Marluxia did some gawking too.

"What type of Twister is this?" Zexion knelt down to one of the circles.

"_The Artist's Game of Twister_," Scion flashed him the cover of the box.

"And lemme guess: you're gonna have to say 'right nut green, left nut blue'?" Axel pointed at the spinner in her hand.

"Just the regular hands and feet," she showed him the board, "Anybody else want to play?"

"Sure, I will," Demyx raised his hand.

"Count me in. I'd like to see where this goes," Marluxia said as he slipped off his shoes and took off his jacket.

"I'm not very flexible, but I'll give it a try," Zexion started taking off his jacket as well.

"How about you, Roxas?" Scion grinned so sickeningly sweet my way. It was almost as if she was begging me to join so that I would lose. _What is up with her tonight?_ I got up off the couch.

"Okay," I stood up to take off my shoes and jacket.

"What about you Shanghai?" Marluxia eyed the girl on the couch, "Care to disrupt this total sausage fest?"

"Oh, I would if I could," she waved her hands, "but I'm wearing a skirt...I don't want anyone to see my panties!"

The Nocturne snickered, "So much for checking out that upskirt, huh Marluxia?"

"It was worth a shot," The Assassin smiled with no regrets.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Zexion took his spot on the mat.

"Nobody said I couldn't check other girls out!"

"You ready, Roxy?" Axel tossed his jacket to a nearby chair.

"As much as I'll ever be," I nodded, scanning the mat. It had been the longest time since I had last played a game of Twister. I had loved playing the game with my parents and my friends when I was a kid. I even remember playing one game with Sora at one point. I usually never won because I was so small and my arms and legs were so short. But I had fun nonetheless. If I didn't get any fun out of that game, the most I could get was nostalgia.

"I'll join you guys on the next game," Scion happily took my seat on the couch.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Xigbar took the spot next to Faron. Like that phrase ever came before anything good actually happened. I was just about to have second thoughts about playing.

"To start things off," Scion spun the spinner and randomly picked a card out of the box.

"Right hand, red," she showed us the card.

We all easily found the color although it was in a different spot for all of us. The reason for that was because all the colors were spread out randomly in several lines. It wasn't like the normal game where each color had it's own line. Judging by how some of the guys were standing, we were already at the "twisting" part. For Zexion, it was right in front of him so all he had to do was bend over. Demyx had to reach toward the far edge of the mat while Marluxia had reach toward the middle. Axel easily reached toward the side and I had to crouch down by my foot.

"Go, guys! Go!" Shanghai waved her hands and kicked her legs.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Axel beamed brazenly.

"Speak for yourself," Marluxia stretched his back.

"Left foot, Harvest Gold," Scion held up another card.

The closest gold was right out in front of me. I immediately shot my foot out at it like it was about to disappear. Unfortunately, so did Axel. Both of our feet were on this little circle.

"You can't do that, Axel," I half smiled, half cringed at my boyfriend.

"Sorry, Roxy. But I got here first," he beamed.

"No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"Axel, I'm your boyfriend. You have to let me have the space," I flashed some teary eyes his way.

"But Roxy, I gave you that toy earlier. Don't you think I should get a little payback?" he countered, returning that same look.

"I'll give you payback!" I laughed. With quick use of my hand, I grabbed his ass. He shrieked just a little, but it helped a lot. His foot slipped from the color into the white space. With the rest of the color free, I happily claimed the space as mine.

"Damn you, Roxas!" he found another one further away, "You're so dastardly."

"I want to win too!" I laughed, giving his butt another grab. He let out another shriek that made everybody snicker. I had never heard him make such a sound before so I was going to get the most out of it.

"Left hand, Jade Green!"

I didn't have time to search the entire thing so I took the green at the way other end of the mat.

"Right foot, Sky Blue!"

Within minutes, we had become pretzels. I was using all the strength in my body to stretch my limbs to reaching the spots Scion was calling out. Some were close while others had seemed miles away. It was like we were doing a yoga workout. My legs were crossed over each other in the most unnatural of ways. My right arm was under my legs while my left was inches away on another color and the only thing holding me up.

Faron shook her head when she had seen what I was doing, "People shouldn't be able to do that."

"Ew, you're right," Xigbar cringed, "Hey, Roxas! Looks like you won't survive the night!"

"Don't tell me that!" I cried, trying not too move too much.

"You should work out, Roxy," Axel let out a content sigh, "it'll make you more flexible."

He wasn't in as bad of a position as I was, but it still didn't look all that right. Nonetheless, he held the pose with ease which made me jealous. He obviously had a good spot on the mat. A handful of the colors Scion had called were within his reach. Even if it had seemed far away, he barely reached it. As for the guys...they weren't so lucky.

"My shoulder blade hurts," Zexion whimpered. His feet were spread out to the sides on two colors but he had to twist his torso to reach the ones behind him.

"Oh god, why?" Marluxia gasped, trying to hold his position. He was sprawled on the floor, right hand set on a color at the far end of the mat. His left hand had to reach underneath him to reach the color on right side. His feet were crossed to reach their assigned colors, leaving his toes the only things keeping him off the ground.

"You know, Axel, I've never told you this before but your arms and legs make me self-conscious," Demyx groaned. His position wasn't as bad as the rest of us. His legs were positioned like he was going up a mountain. But he had to reach far behind him with his left hand and the right had to stretch to the other end of the mat for another color. It really looked like he was just stretching.

"Also, I can't feel my sides," he winced.

Zexion lifted his head the best way he could and sighed, "It's cause Axel's so lean that he's able to do that."

I slapped my hand down to keep my balance, "Axel, if there was ever a time I wished you were fat, this would be it."

"Of all the times I wished you were naked," he mumbled low enough so that the others couldn't hear. I growled at him threateningly.

"Down, kitty!"

"Right hand, Moss Green!"

Whimpering, I had reached my right hand out for a random green color.

"Close, Roxas! That's Grass Green! You're looking for _Moss_ Green!" Shanghai held up the card my way.

"WHYYYYYY?" I cried.

Another round of color calling and I was surprised that none of us had fallen yet. Our positions would go from comfortable to twisted with just one color making all the difference. Axel finally showed some signs of strain, but he was still beating the rest of us. Forget nostalgia; the game promised nothing but a slow death.

"Oh yes! I like this position," Axel purred sexily in my ear.

I reluctantly flushed. My position wasn't necessarily bad, but I was still in a twisted spot. Axel on the other hand had to reach over me for several colors. It sure didn't help that my ass was in the air right under his crotch.

"Don't you, Roxy?" he laughed, bumping his groin into my butt. I didn't know which he had attempted to do: try to turn me on or knock me over.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Zexion cried. He and Demyx were in a similar position to us with Zexion on the bottom and Demyx on the top.

"I'm sorry, Zexy," Demyx whimpered, trying to hold his position.

"Could you at least move your crotch away from me?" The Schemer sighed.

"I don't even think I can move my back," his partner gasped in pain. The Nocturne had raised his back just the tiniest bit when a bone-cracking sound reverberated throughout the room. The blond let out an ear-piercing scream that had sent shivers down my spine.

"Sausage fest!" Marluxia cried. He was between the both of our groups in a position I couldn't even begin to describe.

"This got disturbing, didn't it?" Scion shuddered, spinning the spinner again. The rest of them on the couch nodded silently. Shanghai was holding her hands up to her face like she was watching a horror movie. Faron had appeared visibly distraught. Xigbar on the other hand was on the edge of his seat like he was watching a good show.

As the game continued, we were finally reaching the end. The exhaustion and bodily limits had us dropping like flies. First it was Marluxia, then Zexion and Demyx. I had finally caved and nearly died in a heap on the mat. Axel came afterward, but he didn't appear as exhausted as the rest of us.

"Round One complete," he smirked over to Scion, "Bring it."

"You asked for it," she returned the look, handing the spinner to Faron.

I put a hand to my back as I got up, "I will definitely be feeling this in the morning."

"You boys played a good game," Faron clapped from the couch. Xigbar was just laughing at our messed up states. Zexion was the floor. Demyx was shimmying his way over to the couch. Ammy was trying to help Marluxia up by pulling on his shirt. Yeah, we were all fucked up.

"Are you okay, Roxas?" Shanghai still had her hands covering her mouth.

"I think so," I removed my hand. Right then, my back made a sickening crack. I couldn't hide the pain in my face. She made space for me on the couch so that I had the support of the arm.

"You ready, old woman?" Axel asked as he stretched out his limbs for another round.

"Whenever you are, little boy," she countered, stretching her arms out over her head.

"Daaaaaaaamn," Marluxia sat up.

"Oooooohohohoo," Demyx laughed weakily.

"Faron, the first color, please," Scion bowed to the woman sitting with us on the couch.

"Let's see," Mrs. Montag spun the spinner.

"Right foot, Salmon."

It goes without saying that the game turned into a catastrophe from there on out. The two of them were competing heavily against each other, even throwing playful insults to one another. Their bodies twisted and turned with each color change and limb switching. I could barely watch. To think that I had felt bad doing all of that; seeing other people do it was even more cringe-worthy. The bone popping and cracking didn't help either. How Axel still had the energy to do all that was out of my head. As for Scion...I didn't even know.

"Sooooo, Shanghai." I turned to her in hopes of distracting me from the horror show that was going on.

"Y-yes, Roxas," she used all her willpower to tear away from the scene to look at me.

"Soooo...uh...I've never seen anybody who looks like you around school," I started, the words falling away from me. I had been so spaced out by what we had been watching that I didn't even know what I was saying.

"What?"

"Uh, Axel told me you had a twin sister."

"Oh! You mean Beijing!" she turned her body toward me, giving me her full attention.

"Yeah, her."

"Well, Beijing goes to Morta high school here on the mainland," she explained.

"You guys live on the mainland?"

She nodded, "Yep, down the road from here."

"How come you go to separate schools?"

"Well, Morta is more of a school for smart people," she held up a finger.

"Smart people? Is it more advanced or...?"

"Kind of. Academic-wise, Beijing says it's more challenging than Atropos. You have to have really good grades to be eligible to get in there," she tapped her head.

I sat back against the cushions, "Sounds tough."

"It is. That's why Beijing's in there," she dropped her head, "I'm not very smart."

I put my hand on her head and she perked up.

"You seem pretty smart to me," I pet her hair.

"Really?" she hid her lips behind her hands again.

"No kidding! Hell, you're a senior! You're probably way smarter than I am!" I added, trying to ignore the screaming next to us.

"Thanks, Roxas!"

Axel let out another agonizing cry that neither of us could ignore. We turned back to the redhead to see him in another abnormal position. Scion was doing better than him, but only so much. She looked just as exhausted as the boy above her.

"Wonder if Axel's ever enrolled there..." I wondered aloud.

"Well..." Shanghai began, but Axel let out another cry.

The game had certainly reached a climax by then. Scion was under Axel as he was reaching over her for different colors. Thankfully, she wasn't in the position he and I were in before. She was upside-down in an arch with her legs crossed. Axel was the opposite so that they both formed an "X."

"What's wrong, old woman?" Axel sucked in a breath between his teeth, "Back hurting?"

"I used to work with a contortionist. This is cheesecake," the maid had a weak smile on her face.

"You used to do fire breathing! What is this contortionist bullshit?" he said between gritted teeth then gasped at the pain.

"You can't say I tried," her smile turned to one of embarrassment. Somebody's bone made another loud pop which made us all shudder.

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Axel reached out toward Faron, "Next color!"

"Uh, okay," the woman shakily spun the spinner again.

"Right hand, violet."

Scion let out a pain-filled gasp.

"L-left hand, yellow-orange."

Axel let out a loud grunt.

"Right foot...Turquoise."

They both let out a loud cry. Everybody else in the room was speechless. Zexion was clutching onto Demyx who was cowering up against Ammy. Marluxia was just staring there wide-eyed at the two. Shanghai was still covering her mouth only she was using her plushie by then. I was covering my eyes, but I couldn't help peeking through my fingers. Xigbar was eating like nothing was happening. Faron, visibly shaking, spun again and pulled out a card.

"Left foot...Passion Blue."

That last color ended up destroying them both. In their painful efforts to reach the color, they collapsed on each other in a dead heap. Axel rolled off the maid and lied dying on his back. Scion slammed her face into the mat in nothing but defeat.

"What're we going to do?" Shanghai looked at everybody else in panic.

"Hide the bodies," Xigbar laughed.

"I'm never playing Twister again," Demyx grabbed his jacket and shoved it over his head.

Just then, the doorbell rung. Xigbar got up to answer it while Axel and Scion recovered on the floor. I got up as best as I could and walked over to them. Grabbing their hands, I used all the strength I had left to pull them up. I succeeded, but ended up on the floor. Together, they helped me back up on my feet only for me to collapsed onto Axel's chest. That part wasn't all that bad actually.

"Shanghai!"

"Beijing!"

I had brought my head up from Axel's chest to see Shanghai happily looking toward the doorway. Standing there was her double. She had all of the girl's facial features except for the hair. Raven black hair with dark blue streaks ran from her head into the twin ponytails that reached down to the middle of her back. She wore a gray sweatshirt with a stretched collar and what looked like black tank top straps underneath. Peeking out from under the shirt was a short pink skirt. Black knee-highs were reaching up from her brown boots. She was palette swap of her sister.

The new girl put her hands on her hips as she peered at the girl on the couch. "I had a feeling you'd be here."

"Hi, everyone!" she waved as she walked in. Everybody gave their own greeting although most of it were moans coming from us.

"I'm sorry, Beijing! But I told you I don't like to be home alone! It's all scary and dark!" Shanghai began rambling again, her voice rising an octave with each word.

"I know, I know," the girl crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She hadn't seemed at all impressed with her sister's excuse.

"Axel said I can spend the night," Shanghai said meekly.

"Don't tell her that! She'll want to stay too!" Axel growled, wobbling as he stood. I held his hands to keep the both of us from falling.

"Sounds good to me," Beijing smirked, "Got room for one more?"

"Sure," Faron answered happily.

"Who asked you?" Axel snapped at her.

"Make yourself at home, Beijing. I'll go make some more food," Scion started to hobble toward the doorway.

"Hang on, let me help," Xigbar walked over to her only to hoist her over his shoulder.

"No! I hate you!" the maid cried, pounding on his back.

"Don't let him help you cook! We don't want to die from eating live shit," Axel called.

"I'm not that bad!"

"I'd rather swallow an acid smoothie than eat your cooking!"

"You must be Roxas."

I turned to the girl who was now standing beside me. To say the least, she didn't look like she was all that pleased to see me. Then again, she had walked in and talked to her sister with that same expression. I was a little intimidated honestly.

"Y-yeah."

"Beijing. You already met my sister," she thumbed back to the couch. Her twin was now fending off Prometheus and Ramsey as they tried to bite at her rabbit's long ears.

"So you're dating Axel?"

"Duh, Beijing. Why do you think I've been holding him this whole time?" My lover answered bluntly.

"I was just asking him a question, butthead!" she pouted up to him.

"Oh," she suddenly leaned in really close to my face. I blinked some, feeling my face getting warm. I know she was just checking me out, but I had to wonder if she had to do it that way. It was the second time that night! She stepped closer so that all I could see was the brown of her eyes. Finished, she drew away so that she was standing up straight. I could've sworn that as she was doing so, she said "pretty."

"You had better take care of him, you jackass!" she pointed right in Axel's face.

"Duh! I am!" Axel countered, "And who put you in charge?"

"This chick!" she thumbed her chest.

"Yeah, this is Shanghai's sister who thinks she's all that," he gestured to the girl.

"Whatever! I'm just being the mature one! I am older than you and Shanghai," she huffed as she spun on her heel and began stalking away. She suddenly stopped on the mat.

"Also..."

She whipped back on her heel and pointed at Axel.

"I knew you were gay!" she shouted triumphantly.

"Welcome to the club," Zexion chirped.

"Get out of here!" Axel pointed to the door.

Feeling the floor, Beijing finally took note of the mat below her.

"So, you guys were playing Twister?"

"Uh..." Marluxia glanced around nervously.

"Can I play?"

"NO!" Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel and I said at the same time.

*~'~'*

T.V. helped us waste away the rest of the evening. Not only did it help our minds but also the pain. Scion's chicken fajitas aided in our exhaustion in making us all sleepy. Xigbar brought out the extra mattresses we were going to use on New Year's so we had something sleep on. In the meantime, Faron had brought out several blankets for us prior to her and Xigbar parting ways for the evening. It was a good thing too, cause there was no way we would've made it to any of the guest rooms in our condition.

I conked out next to Axel on the mattress with Demyx and Zexion next to us and finally Marluxia at the end of our three mattress-long bed. Shanghai and Beijing shared their own mattress next to ours.

"Roxas. Roxas."

With a groan, I turned my head to the side. I was still so tired. I know sleep felt short, but we couldn't have been asleep for very long.

"Roxas." Somebody was lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Mm, Ax-shel," I mumbled, refusing to open my eyes.

"Yo," he whispered into my ear.

"Time is it?" I rolled onto my side and pulled the sheets over my head.

"Five in the morning."

"To early," I nuzzled my face into my stuffed animal.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something."

"Right now?"

"I promise I'll buy you breakfast."

"Want Scion's breakfast," I pouted.

"Fine. I'll help Scion make your breakfast."

Yawning, I carefully began to get up. I was right about being in pain the night before. My arms and legs were aching like hell. I wasn't surprised when my back made an occasional pop, thankfully not loud enough to wake the others. My eyes were still closed, but I sensed Axel move off the mattress. His steps were silent both when he was walking away and coming back to the bed. I only knew when he was back when he set several things on the ground.

"C'mon, Roxy," he gently took my hand and helped me onto my feet. I peeked open my eyes and looked down to see my shoes there. I lazily put them on then hobbled after Axel as he led the way. He left me by the front door only for a minute before coming back.

"Here." He slipped something over my shoulders: my jacket.

The front door opened and the cool morning air rushed into my face. It wasn't enough to open my eyes, but it was gradually beginning to wake me up. He led me along the dirt path a little ways before picking me up and setting me on something that ran between my legs.

"And just what are you up to?" A male voice asked.

I was thinking about responding but Axel beat me to it.

"Just heading out for a little bit," he replied.

I was opening my eyes to see who it was but the most I actually got to see was the blue of someone's pants. The rest was covered up by the darkness of the motorcycle helmet that had been slipped onto my head. With darkness shielding my eyes, I once again closed them.

"You got a pair of handcuffs on you by the way? I don't want him falling off," Axel asked.

There was a small shuffling noise then the sound of metal clinking on metal.

"Yo!" The other man said, and by the sound, he had tossed it to Axel.

"Thanks. Roxy, are you gonna hang on?" he asked although his voice sounded muffled.

"Yeah," I yawned, instinctively wrapping my arms around him.

"Well, just to be on the safe side," he started. That was when I felt something cold and metallic wrap around my forearms. I groaned, but he pat the top of my helmet.

"I'll let you go once we get there," he chuckled. The jingling of keys precluded the vibration of the motorcycle turning on. I nestled against his back as the melody of a slow song filled my helmet. In an instant, we were on the move.

I didn't know where he was taking me, but it didn't look like anywhere familiar. The wind whipping around me had finally woken me up enough to see where we were heading. There were fields of grass on both sides of us. The only buildings were way out in the distance, not that I could tell which city it was. The light of dawn was of overtaking the fading twilight. I was a little confused, but happy. Wherever we were going, we were guaranteed the alone time I had wanted us to have. What we were going to do was beyond me but at least we would be alone.

The light of the approaching sun had cast the darkness behind us just as we were reaching a heavily wooded area. The motorcycle slowed to a stop on the cobblestone path below us. Killing the engine, he pressed something against the cuffs. Two clicks later and my arms were free.

"You know, I told you I was awake about halfway here," I rubbed my forearms.

"I wasn't about to take my chances," he shoved the cuffs in his pocket, "I'll just save these for later."

"If you end up handcuffing me to the bed, I will kill you."

"Mm, what a sexy idea, Roxas."

Taking my hand, he helped me off the bike and led me down the path. It didn't appear that there was really anything there. It was just a bunch of trees. The close calls of birds hung in the air as did the scurrying of small rodents below us. The stillness of the wind was calming, serene even. It was all really interesting, but I still didn't understand why we were going to be alone in that particular spot. I didn't have to wait long for a reason.

Further in, he led the way up some stone stairs to a breath-taking scene. A bench was sitting before a beautiful lake. The crisp scent of the water filled the air, making me take several deep breaths. Out on the water came the occasional plopping sound of fish whipping around within its depths. The trees lined the sides of the water but decreased in size toward the other end. There, they appeared to be hugging the gold light of the rising sun.

"Woah," I sat down on the bench.

"So what do you think?" Axel kicked back next to me.

"It's...incredible," I looked around the place with new-found admiration.

"Thought you'd say that," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I was going to take you here after our date but we woke up pretty late."

"I'm glad you brought me here today," I smiled.

"This isn't your first sunrise is it?"

"No, I've seen some back at Town, but nothing like this," I watched the sun glittering in the water. All of the sunrises I had seen had arrived over buildings and cars, man-made things like that. To see a sunrise in nature was not only natural but calming. Out there, I didn't feel my worries even come close to me.

"Why'd you choose this place?"

"My dad has brought me out here ever since I was a kid to watch the sunrise," he stretched his legs out.

"Oh...Does he anymore?" I looked up to him.

"He's not here is he?"

"No..."

He ruffled my hair, "He does sometimes, but he can't help being busy."

"Oh," I relaxed against his chest, "It's really nice out here."

"I told you we'd get some alone time," he purred into my ear.

I felt my face light up like the sun before us.

"We're not about to have sex on the bench are we?"

"And desecrate my childhood memories?" he peered at me suspiciously.

"But you sounded so kinky just a few seconds ago!"

"Believe me, I am. But it's way too early in the morning for hot sex."

"Got that right," I laughed halfheartedly. It must've been about six something in the morning. My head was awake, but limbs were still groggy and sore. Had he made a move on me, I would've died for sure.

"Scion messed me up so bad last night. My arms are ready to just fall off," he shook the feeling out of his free arm.

I laughed a little bit when a sudden chill in the air made me shiver. He must've noticed as he gazed down at me with a small smile. He pulled me closer to him and nestled his head into my hair.

"But I wouldn't mind keeping you warm for a while."

"Please do," I wrapped my arms around him as he did to me. The warmth of his body spread from my head to my feet in the most soothing way. Letting out a content sigh, I closed my eyes to just enjoy what he was giving me. I hadn't expected to fall asleep but I had anyway. He hadn't said anything so I had only guessed that he had fallen asleep too. It was fine though. I liked lying with him like that. His arms around me made me feel safe and his silent breaths made me love him more.

But my stomach ruined everything with a growl loud enough to wake us both up.

I peeped in embarrassment. I wanted to punch my stomach so hard it would come out my backside so we could be in peace. But no. Now I was hungry and there was no use in trying to sleep with hunger bothering me.

"Must've fallen asleep," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm hungry!" I sat up.

"No biggie. I'm kind of hungry myself," he beamed, "We should head back so I can make you breakfast."

"My breakfast?" I chirped as he helped me up.

"That is what I promised, isn't it?" he took my hand as we started heading back toward his bike.

"Well, what can I have? What can you cook?" I swung our hands.

"I don't know. What do you want?"

"Bacon!"

"Okay..."

"And...toast! No, a cinnamon roll!"

"Cinnamon roll sounds good."

"Grits too! And so help you if you put eggs in it!"

"Ew!"

"That's what I want for breakfast!"

"Hmph, and here I thought I could tide you over with cupcakes and syrup."

"Oh, and I want you shirtless!"

"My, my, Roxas. So kinky in the morning..."

* * *

**A/N:** D-d-d-d-douchebag Roxas! Dream Eater plushieeeeeees! You know you want one! And you know you want Square to make one of every Dream Eater. Face the facts. Sorry about my writing and the ending sounding a bit rushed. This chapter included a lot of what I wanted since I started the story. Luxord works at a casino (no surprise)! Axel knows how to drift (Lord knows I don't so sorry if those descriptions aren't very accurate)! That last scene was inspired by The Curious Case of Benjamin Button which just shows how long I've had these ideas! -sighs-

The Twister scene was inspired if not totally ripped from an episode of Honey and Clover, hence why it's called The Artist's Game of Twister. It's hilarious. Zexion saying that the hate was on Roxas and Roxas' answer both come from the song Invisible by Gumi and Rin, albeit it's the opposite of what's going on with Roxas. The fighting game Axel and Roxas were playing was one my sis and I would play at an arcade at the mall, but I can't remember for the life of me what it was called xD Points to those who caught the U2, Dissidia, Touhou and book references! I own nothing!


	45. February Five

My foot tapped anxiously against the floor as a sat at my desk. With another quick glance at the clock, I leaned forward on the table, arms crossed. Of course one glance wasn't enough as I took another. Then another. Then five more. I had been doing that since class started.

I was going to do it.

I was finally going to do it.

_No backing down. _The tapping of my foot becoming more rapid. It really wasn't that big of a deal, yet my stomach was twisting into one big knot. I had no idea what was going to happen.

The teacher was typing on the computer at her desk. Earlier in the period, she had left us with some free time to work. Nobody was really paying attention to me except for maybe those who had still felt the need to gossip behind my back. Every time I heard the voice, I purposely glared back at that person. In return, I'd get either a nervous look or they would stare down at their desk. That shut them up real quick. But then I'd go right back to looking between the time and the teacher.

My eyes flickered to the clock again. Another minute had passed but just barely. I was so ready to get it over with. Hesitance was the only thing holding me back and with good reason. I was sitting toward the front of the class where she could've easily seen me. On the other hand, the teacher wasn't looking and neither was anybody else. I didn't know when I'd get another chance to do it. _Time to go,_ I carefully reached down for the strap of my backpack.

Taking one final glimpse at the clock, I quietly shot up from my seat. Clutching the strap, I swung my backpack around my shoulder while trying to make as little sound as possible. All of my work had been packed up for the day so all I had to do was head straight for the door. Without stopping, I headed toward freedom. I had hesitated for a split second but when I hadn't heard the teacher's voice behind me, I proceeded through.

Out in the hallway, I had felt seven different kinds of naked. Class hadn't let out yet so I was one of the few people out in the hall. Nonetheless, it wasn't unusual to find one or two people walking around. I could be heading to the office or maybe I was heading home. Those ideas steadily put my anxiety to rest. No one would've guessed that I was actually heading to the roof.

Swinging around to one of the corridors, I jogged my way up the stairs. The exercise worked away what little agitation I had left in my body. Nobody had seen me which meant nobody had known where I was going. Grasping the door, I pushed it opened and stepped out into the light.

"Yo, Roxy!"

Once my eyes had adjusted to the sunlight, I smiled over to Axel. He was sitting on one of the the vents, Marluxia sitting up against one of its sides. Demyx lied on the floor, strumming his sitar. Next to him was Zexion who was going between his textbook and a piece of paper.

"I thought I'd try skipping at least once," I closed the door behind me.

"And you followed the five-minute rule." Demyx stopped playing to clap his hands.

Axel had suggested it. The way the classes worked, you'd be counted absent if you showed up fifteen minutes late or left fifteen minutes early. At least fifteen minutes after class had started, the attendance sheet would have already been sent to the office. The teachers could try to change it after it had been sent to the office should I have left early, but they couldn't really deny that I had been there. Same went if I left five minutes early. What Axel had told me was that if I had left five minutes early and went into my next class five minutes late, I wouldn't be counted absent. It's the beginner's way to skip is what he had told me. This coming from a guy who would sometimes skip entire class periods. I had no idea how he was making it through the school year.

"It's a start," I stepped over to them, swinging my backpack into my hands.

"So this is skipping?"

"Isn't it awesome?" Demyx asked sarcastically.

Nobody appeared to have been doing anything particularly interesting. Maybe Demyx and Zexion were, but Axel and Marluxia appeared to have been going through their phones. I had always expected skipping to be a time to do something exciting. I took a seat next to Zexion while peeking over to see what he was doing.

"Kind of...?" I answered absently, "What're you doing Zexion?"

"My homework." He flipped a page in his book then wrote something down on the paper next to it.

"It's due this afternoon."

"Why didn't you just do it over the weekend? You had Saturday and Sunday."

"Because I was in too much pain!" He narrowed his eyes in Axel's direction. Without looking at Zexion, he beamed proudly at his phone.

"You know you needed the exercise, Zexy. Fess up."

The Schemer huffed, "Maybe, but I know what I didn't need: to see you half naked."

"What was up with that again?" Marluxia peered up to Axel.

"I told you it was Roxy's idea," The Flurry motioned to me.

"I wanted a kinky breakfast," I rolled on my back.

"Pft. At least Axel wasn't the one cooking and he was just helping Scion out," Demyx snickered. Axel immediately stepped over to him.

"Thank you for your ever supportive confidence in me, Demyx," he gave The Nocturne a quick kick in the side. Kneeling down, he laid down next to me and took my hand in his. Squeezing it tightly, he lifted it to his lips and kissed it.

"We gotta do something this month," The Flurry made a relaxed sound as he stretched out his legs.

"Like what?" Demyx asked, rubbing his side.

"Hmm." Axel crossed his legs and gazed up to the cloudless sky. Nobody said anything during that moment which seemed to drag on forever. I wanted to say something, but didn't really know what to say. So I just gazed up to the sky, hoping to find the answer that he was searching for.

"What do you guys want to do?" He finally spoke.

"Oh! Has the day finally come where Axel asks us what _we_ want to do?" Marluxia asked in a faux dramatic tone.

"Hey, this isn't the first time I've asked. And you know I let you guys do whatever, whenever you want."

"But it seems like we've been doing what you've wanted to do lately," Zexion stated without looking up from his book.

"Well, here's your guys' chance. You guys decide what we should do to get February going again."

_We decide,_ I thought it over. Zexion was right about Axel; we had been doing a lot of the things he wanted to do. It wasn't really a bad thing though. Nobody had objected to anything he suggested. But I had figured that everybody else would've had other things in mind. Yet, nobody really said anything at first. Zexion was tapping his pencil against his head. Marluxia was tapping his foot. Demyx strummed a few random strings in on his sitar, apparently in thought. It made a sudden screech-like sound that startled all of us.

"Oh, I know!" he sat up.

"What's on your mind, Dem?" Marluxia asked.

"Remember that cookout I told you guys about a few weeks ago?" he asked. Upon seeing us nod, a wide grin spread across his face.

"It's scheduled for Friday this time!"

"I've got no objections to that." Axel crossed his legs.

"Me neither! I'd love to get in the pool again!" Demyx laid back down, strumming happily.

Zexion made an uneasy sound, "I wonder if my idea could work with it being a school night..."

"Don't worry about it. This week, let's totally disregard school nights," Axel waved his hand to dispel the thoughts.

"In that case, I've got something we could do at my house Thursday night," he said confidently.

"Lay it on us, Zexy!"

"A study party."

I'm sure we all made faces at the idea. I certainly did. I hadn't been to a study party since the previous summer back in Town. Even then, it didn't really have much of the "party" aspect to it. It was just us over at Olette's house trying to do summer assignments. Demyx, however, was more verbal about Zexion's plan. He let out a long groan to which Zexion sneered at him.

"You don't have to sound so enthusiastic, Demyx."

"It's not bad or anything. I'd love to go over to your house. But really, Zexy?" The Nocturne asked in pleading tone.

The dark-haired boy shook his head. "I just thought it'd be something for us to do after school. I mean, we all are going to have homework at some point, no?"

"Maybe..." Demyx said in a small voice.

"Don't play innocent, Demyx. We all know you've been putting your homework off for the past few days," Marluxia chuckled. The Nocturne made a pouting sound, but couldn't come up with a comeback.

"This would just be a time to catch up on all of it. Maybe even give us some time to study for tests. I know Roxas and I have a big one on Friday," Zexion nodded my way. I nodded back. He was right about that. We had already been talking reviews in English class. I had barely been the reading the book we were assigned.

"It's not a bad idea," Axel shook his head, "I've got some crap in my other classes that I need to take care of."

I glanced at my backpack, "Me too."

"I guess I could take care of stuff then," Demyx groaned again.

"You'll warm up to it, Demyx," The Flurry sat up. The Nocturne still didn't sound up to it, but he made a relenting sigh. The more I thought about it, I didn't mind the idea too much either. I especially didn't mind seeing Vedi again.

"No bad ideas here, guys. So who's next?" Axel looked around, "Marluxia?"

The Assassin made a sound like he was still thinking. I could only imagine what he would've suggested. Going to a flower shop or a greenhouse. Picking on me. Visiting his girlfriend. I shuddered at that last thought.

"It's not so much what I want to do so much as it is my work schedule this week," he finally answered.

"Why's that?"

"I have to work tomorrow."

Demyx made a loud sigh, "Me too."

"Make that three of us," Zexion chimed in.

Our leader sighed loudly, "Can we get everybody's work schedules out in the open?"

Zexion pulled out the black book from his coat. Flipping through some of the pages, he stopped on one in particular.

"I've got work today, tomorrow, and Saturday. All of the times are in the afternoon."

"Same for me," Demyx sighed, "Except I work in the morning on Saturday."

"I've got a similar schedule as well," Marluxia peered at his phone, probably reading his schedule.

"What? Were your guys' bosses joined at the hip or something?"

"That's just how work is," Zexion returned the book to his jacket.

"Well this sucks," The redhead heaved a sigh. He hadn't sounded too sincere about it. Lying back down, he turned to me with alluring eyes. I scooted closer to him.

"Guess that means it's just the two of us on Tuesday."

"Yeah."

"So what do you want to do, Roxas?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

I still had no idea what I wanted to do even after what the others had suggested. Putting me on the spot didn't help. I would've loved to have gone on a second date with him, but there was hardly enough time for that on a Tuesday. It would've been on such short notice too. I doubt Axel would've really had a plan for it. Rolling onto my side, I took his hand in mine.

"Wish you could come over to my house," I mumbled into his gloved-hand.

"I'd love to come over to your house," he pet my head.

I sighed, "It's just, Sora..."

"Still being a jackass?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I rolled my eyes, "He really ruined my weekend."

"What'd he do?"

"For starters, when I had got home Saturday morning I found my door locked," I crossed my arms under my head.

"You didn't do that?"

"I never lock my door before I leave the house. Wouldn't be a bad idea though since _he's_ around."

"Does it lock from the inside? How'd you get in?"

"I had to use a wire hanger to undo it. It's not like the inside was any better."

He sighed, "What'd you find?"

"My whole room was messed up," I dragged my hand down my face.

"How bad?"

"My mattress was flipped over and the sheets were torn off. Things were misplaced or just plain missing. I wouldn't be surprised if he's keeping them in his room. It's not like he'll let me in there anyway."

"It doesn't sound like he did a lot."

"To be honest, it didn't look like a lot. It was just when I needed things, they weren't where I had left them."

The room didn't look that bad when I went in there. There was some stuff that I had to pick off the floor, but nothing terribly bad. Despite that, he had taken stuff out of there like some of my comic books and video games.

"It's childish."

"Tell me about it. And it didn't stop there."

"Oh dear God."

I went onto tell him about what had happened the rest of the weekend. When I had attempted to question him about my missing stuff, he outright refused to tell me their whereabouts. Telling Tifa and Cloud hadn't really helped either; he would tell them that he didn't know where my stuff was. They wouldn't even let me search Sora's room, instead he would "look" and still say that he had come up with nothing. That would bring the conversation back to me as they would suggest that I had misplaced them. In the end, I still hadn't gotten my stuff back.

Sunday was no better. The guy would stay in the bathroom for long periods of time. The kicker was that he would be doing it whenever I needed to use the restroom. When I wanted to do my morning routine, he was in there. When I needed to use the toilet, he was in there. When I needed to wash something out of my eye, he was in there. I ended up having to use Tifa and Cloud's master bathroom. It didn't help that sometimes when I needed to go, one of them would be in there. I would wait half an hour just for one of them to finish taking a shower. As "luck" would have it, the toilet in the downstairs area was out of order.

Monday morning was even worse. That morning, I had rushed to get to the bathroom first. I was within feet of the door when he knocked me out of the way so that he could lock himself inside. He was in there forever taking a shower, brushing his teeth and all the other stuff he did to get ready in the morning. He hadn't even given me the chance to let me get my stuff out of there. Cloud was getting ready for work in the other shower, so I was at a lost. I barely had time to get ready by the time Sora got out. The most I could do was brush my teeth and wash my face before bolting out the door. While he got a "have a nice day at school" I was chastised about being late.

"Childish. Prick." Axel said slowly.

"I second that motion," Zexion briefly held a finger up. During my story, the others had begun to listen in so I decided to tell all of them.

"True, but it is kind of funny," Marluxia chuckled.

I gritted my teeth, "He just really knows how to get on my nerves."

"Did you ever tell your aunt and uncle about that bathroom situation?" Demyx asked.

"Most of the time they would tell me to be patient. It was only a few times that he would leave after they knocked on the door. I swear, he would just be sitting there doing absolutely nothing."

"If he didn't stop this morning, chances are he'll have something in store for you when you go home," Zexion finally closed his book.

I dragged my hands down my face. _That's exactly what I'm afraid of,_ I groaned. His actions weren't terrible, but they were annoying. Knowing that Saturday and Sunday's antics could start up again once I got home bothered me to no end. I didn't want to have to resort to doing my business in a cup.

"He's such an ass."

"Hey, no worries," Axel pet my head. I turned to him hopefully as he propped himself up on his arm.

"If you get fed up with his shit, just come to my house."

I blinked, "You'd do that?"

"You make it sound like I wouldn't," he rolled his eyes.

"No, it's just. I don't know."

"You've been over enough times to know that there is always a hand to help you at my place. My door is always open."

Smiling, I nodded, "Thanks, Axel."

"My door too!" Demyx sat up, "If you ever need an escape, just give me a shout!"

"I could give you some reprieve too, Roxas," Zexion started, "but I'd have to check with Toma and Athena first."

"You don't know where I live, so no. I couldn't offer you a place to stay even if I wanted to," Marluxia said simply.

Axel shook his head, "Your place is too crowded anyway."

_Crowded?_ I furrowed my brow, _What's going on at his house?_

"So you've got options," he held his hands out to the side, "there should be no excuse for you putting up with him."

"Except my aunt and uncle."

"Okay, except for that," he rolled his eyes, "just give me a call and I'll come pick you up."

"At least you'll pick him up for that," Marluxia joked, "You don't even pick him up for school."

"What is up about that, Axel?" Demyx peered over to his friend.

"Making your boyfriend walk to school?" Zexion sent him a questioning look.

"You're the worst boyfriend ever!" I "sobbed" while turning my back toward him.

"I'll start picking you up! I will!" he shoved me, but I wouldn't budge. Even though it had been revealed a couple of weeks ago, our love had been recently made public. There was no need to hide it anymore; he could come pick me up.

"Just trying to avoid running into Mori right now," he finally flipped me over with his own hands.

"He's another reason why I wouldn't be able to go over to your house."

"He'd probably burst a vessel if he saw you going over there," Demyx chuckled.

_That's understandable,_ I narrowed my eyes. No doubt Riku had even more reason to hate Axel after the previous weeks. He probably would hate him as much as he hates me. Just the thought of Axel coming over to the island would've probably made him rage.

"He hasn't bothered you since the other day has he?" he eyed me questioningly.

"No, not at all." I shook my head as much as I could.

"My aunt and uncle practically banned him from our house for the time being so I haven't seen much of him lately."

"Except here."

I shrugged, "Can't help that."

"I swear that guy's gotten on my nerves lately," he growled, tightening his grip on my hand.

"After what happened, he'd be better off keeping away from me if he doesn't want to get in trouble again." I assured him.

"Just remember what I said. If he even so much as lays a finger on you, let me know." He said sternly.

"He hasn't," I shook my head again.

"Let's keep it that way."

What he had said made me slightly uneasy. Not that I had cared much for Riku at the time after what he had done, but The Flurry's words were chilling. I didn't need to know that a fight had broken out the last time he did something to me.

"Axel."

"Hm?"

"What would you do if he had done something to me?"

"Depends. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering."

Suspicion filled his eyes as he peered at me. I tried my best to keep a straight face. It was hard to keep with the bundle of worry hanging around in my throat. When he didn't see anything in me, he turned back to the sky.

"Don't know for sure. At the least, confront him. At the max, kill him."

My heart nearly stopped hearing that. The thought of him killing anybody, let alone Riku was scary. I had already witnessed first hand that he would do if not come dangerously close to it. Hell, forget my first-hand account; if I needed proof that he could kill somebody, I just needed to look at Demyx's step-dad.

"Yeesh, Axel. Any in between in there?" Marluxia chuckled.

"Yes, but he knows what he'd be getting into if he bothers my boyfriend. If he wants to keep his head on his shoulders, he'll stay as far away from us as possible."

I shook my head hastily, "I don't think you'll need to go that far for any reason."

"He hasn't done anything...really."

"'Really'?"

I sighed, "I guess the most he's 'done' is not give me my final check. I'm pretty sure he's been withholding it from me since that outburst."

"Want us to go have a talk with him?" Axel asked.

"Does everything end up violent with you?" Zexion crossed his arms.

"Zexy, you've been hanging around with me for years. You should know this by now," the redhead explained casually.

"Yes, but you're particularly violent whenever it comes to Roxas," Marluxia smirked. The redhead rolled his eyes.

"I doubt there'd be much on there anyway. I hadn't even worked much prior to quitting." I shook my head. The stomach flu had put me out for a good amount of time. After what had happened the one Saturday, I hadn't even bothered letting Riku know that I wasn't coming into work. Not with what I had been going through that following week.

"Regardless of how much money there would've been, it's against the law for him to withhold money you worked for," Zexion explained.

"It's fine. Let him keep it," I crossed my arms under my head. I had rather not touch anything he's had his hands on.

"So are you thinking about getting another job?" Demyx kicked his legs.

"Maybe. I don't know for sure," I rolled onto my side. For the second time since I had come to the Islands, I had once again found myself jobless. What little money I had left in my pocket I was trying to save. I could've always gone out job hunting, but was somewhat lacking in the motivation. What with being Axel's boyfriend, I wanted to spend time with him more than I wanted to work. At the same time, I didn't want him to pay for things if I wanted something.

"So you're looking to make some good cash, Roxy?" Axel asked.

"Why is it that every time somebody asks that, they put somebody out on the street for something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, I'd throw a couple of dollars at you just for being cute," he winked. Pouting, I turned away from him and curled up in a ball. It didn't help my case in the least.

"Cute, but not what I had in mind. Around lunchtime, I'll show you exactly what I mean."

With a curious sound, I took his word for it. Just as we had finished that conversation, the bell rung loudly for the next class. I was about to get up, but Axel grabbed my arm. He gave me a gentle, yet stern look like he was asking me about my decision. As I gazed into his eyes, I carefully sat back down next to him. He smiled as I did, removing his hand from my arm. Sighing in content, I crossed my arms behind my head as I turned my sights to the sky.

*~'~'*

Later that morning, I was shuffling my books around during passing. So far, there had been no word from my teacher about skipping class. Not that I had been expecting anything, but I had figured that was what would happened on my first time. That had worked pretty well though. I wasn't about to get ahead of myself by doing it everyday, but on occasion was a definite possibility.

"You're making a huge mistake."

With all the people in the hallway, I had failed to hear his footsteps come up from behind me. The familiarity of his voice sent a small shudder throughout my body. But my face said otherwise. Upon recognizing who was behind me, I smothered a laugh and kept doing what I was doing.

"You're one to talk. Maybe you should've thought that before you kissed me."

I turned around, "And shouldn't you be talking to Sora about mistakes?"

In front of me stood Sora's ex-boyfriend. To say he wasn't pleased to see me would be an understatement. His bangs had cast a shadow over his face, bringing out the menacing glow in his eyes. Tightly clenched teeth were bared threateningly. Fists hung by his side, fingers twitching to hit me. He appeared somewhat paler. How, I hadn't the faintest clue.

"Oh, believe me. I would love to talk to him right now. But no thanks to you, he won't even look at me," he snarled.

"And who's fault is that? Can't be mine; I was just being honest," I held hands up sarcastically.

What I had said didn't really help at all. His eyes narrowed and his fists shook. He was doing everything that he could to keep from punching me out. At least he was holding back that time.

"Besides, why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me," I turned back around.

"Yeah, I do," he huffed. I made a sound that said I didn't really care.

"Just thought I'd offer you some last minute advice before you spiral downhill."

"'Downhill'? Really?" I glanced back at him.

"Duh, you idiot. Axel's only going to break your heart."

"Is this another one of your 'facts'?" I closed the door.

"Not facts. I just know he will."

"Whatever. Axel said that we can debunk anything you've said. Pretty sure I can debunk that too."

"It's your decision whether you want to listen to me or not. I really don't give a damn."

I rolled my eyes. Like I really even had to listen to him anymore. Axel was already proving him wrong by being my boyfriend. Riku may have been right about some things, but that hadn't made him right about everything. I didn't get why he kept thinking that.

My reaction didn't please him in the least. His glare grew more intense if that was even possible.

"I just thought you'd take it a little more seriously considering this is coming from a former Order member."

"And I'm a current one," I sniffed, "in a relationship with the leader. I think my position is going to offer more credibility than yours."

A growl seeped between his clenched teeth, making me smirk.

"Are you really this stupid?" He spat.

"Not as stupid as you," I countered.

"Fine! Be an idiot! I don't care!" he snarled, his eyes narrowing in a sinister way.

"And all of a sudden, I'm the idiot! Not the guy who was hiding the same closet story I did!" I mocked him, holding up my hands again.

"Shut. Up. Roxas." Without warning, he grabbed the sides of my jacket. The back of my head met the cold metal of the locker as he pushed me up against it. It was an unexpected move, and I was kind of startled by it. Despite my surprise, I didn't let it show on my face. Instead, I peered at him with the same intensity his eyes were giving me.

"Talking about debunking shit, then debunk this," he hissed.

"If you ever come near me or my friends, I will make you regret ever putting on that jacket."

I tightened my fists, "I could say the same about you kissing me."

"If you're thinking about having your boyfriend come save you, you can forget it!" His grip tightened on my jacket.

"I've taken him out once, I can do it again."

"When I tell him you kissed me, we'll just see about that," I hissed, so close to him that our noses were almost touching. That part had accidentally slipped out, but I got the reaction that I wanted. His eyes widened if only for a split second at that. He had no idea that I still hadn't told Axel about it. He must've imagined the rage Axel would've been in if he found out.

Seeing that he still hadn't left me go, I rolled my eyes.

"What? Are you going to kiss me again?"

He sniffed, "You seemed to have enjoyed it."

Without giving me a chance to react, he gave me a sharp push away from him. Casually, I dusted myself off and adjusted my jacket so that it was back to its original state.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He growled one more time before storming off down the hall.

"Same to you!" I called after him.

Gathering my backpack, I watched him go. I hadn't meant to tell him about the kissing part. After what Axel had said that morning, I didn't really want to tell him about it. But at the time, it was a really good idea to throw that at him. I also hadn't meant for it to sound like I was using Axel as my defense. I could fight my own battles. There was no taking back what I had said. The only way to move on was to not let him faze me. He didn't have to worry about me going near him; I wanted to keep my distance.

As for him putting his hands on me, I had decided to let it slide that time. No real harm had been done. _Next time,_ I swung my backpack over my shoulder. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I turned and walked the opposite way down the the hall.

_I won't be so generous,_ I gritted my teeth.

*~'~'*

Passing for had finally come around. I anxiously jogged over to where Axel's locker was. I wasn't exactly sure what we were supposed to do since he hadn't gone into specifics. But he said he had a way of making a quick buck. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested. When I got there, the others were standing around waiting for me.

"Yo, Roxy," Axel waved.

"Yo. So, what's up?" I slowed to a stop.

"I'm just about to give you a lesson in making quick cash," he crossed his arms.

Leaning against his locker, he watched the other students walk by. His eyes were scanning each person that passed him. The others did the same, eyeing anybody who neared them. The students were, to say the least, nervous and would quickly dart by them as they headed toward the lunchroom. Some would turn back the way they came. Others felt surrounded, second guessing themselves the minute they saw Marluxia and Demyx. Taking a spot on the lockers, I continued to watch. All the while, I didn't know what I was supposed to be looking for. I just passed the time by sending glares at anybody who dared to make eye contact with me.

As the crowd thinned out, Axel finally made his move.

"Hey, Danny!"

One of the boys froze in his tracks at the sound of Axel calling his name. He had short brown hair and appeared to be a Freshman by the look of him. With wide eyes, he gawked at the redhead who was slowly approaching him. Trembling, he hesitantly moved his feet back and forth while he thought about what to do next. Should he stay or should he run? He eventually came to an answer. Just before Axel reached him, he broke off in a run. The Flurry was quick to grab him by his sleeve. In a swift move, he had him pinned against the wall. It's not like he had much of a chance. Even if he had gotten out of Axel's reach, the others would've caught him.

"I believe you owe me something," the redhead hissed.

"Owe you? For what?" The boy's voice was as shaky as he was. By the tone of his voice, he had spoken without thinking.

"For helping to post that article a few weeks ago," Axel growled, "Pay up!"

Sweating, the victim reached into his pocket. With tight fists, he pulled out several dollar bills. Change slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor with small clanks.

"T-this is all I have," he held his hand out. Letting him go, Axel snatched up the money. However, he wasn't free to go just yet. The others continued to close off all the exits.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something?" The Flurry asked after counting the money.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you didn't take these out of your wallet," he hissed.

The boy peeped when Axel grabbed his collar and brought him right up to his face.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now are you going to keep lying to me or not!?" Axel raised his voice. The others closed in a bit more, shooting threatening scowls at the kid. He whimpered, his legs shaking so much they could barely hold him up. From where I was standing, I couldn't exactly see how his face looked. Though at one point, I found Axel looking back at me.

"What? You want him involved?" Axel asked, pleasure in his tone.

"Hey, Roxas!" He stepped sideways, the kid still in his grasp.

"You want in on this?"

I was speechless. I hadn't expected him to ask me; I was still learning things. My eyes went between Axel and the kid. He was still shaking, but now he was looking at me. His jaw was trembling at the sight of me, eyes wide with fear. Tiny cries emitted from his throat on occasion. Whenever Axel heard them, he would give him a sharp shake to make him stop. His scrawny body flopped with the motion, making him silent if only for a moment. His whole state actually made me feel kind of bad. If we were going to do stuff, I didn't want to beat on the poor kid. He hardly looked like he could take a hit.

As casually as I could, I crossed my arms behind my head.

"I'll pass," I turned my head the other way.

"Suit yourself," Axel said simply. I turned back to the scene once I saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore.

Grabbing the kid's shoulders, he swiftly spun him around. The boy cried out as Axel held him against the wall with his hand on his back. He slipped his fingers into the back pocket only to pull a brown wallet. Opening it, he pulled out several more dollar bills and some change.

"This is a really petty payment, but it'll do for now," he tossed the wallet to the floor. Spinning the kid around again, he pinned him so that he was facing our leader again.

"I expect more out of you later," he said, his voice back to normal.

"O-okay," he answered meekly.

"Now get out."

Making a quick move to pick up his wallet, the kid sped off down the hall. Demyx and Zexion watched him turn the corner. They kept staring down the hall until they made certain that he was gone. Then they went back to normal.

"And that," Axel turned around, "is how you make a quick buck."

"Yeah," I said absently, still watching where the kid had run off to. I couldn't get the image of how scared he was out of my mind. His wide eyes, his trembling body, and tiny voice. Once upon a time, that had been me.

"That's about fifteen dollars. Want it?" Axel asked as he walked over to me.

"Uh...sure," I said hesitantly.

"You don't have to take it if you don't want to. I'm just offering."

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Marluxia chuckled.

"No, it's fine. I'll take it," I carefully pocketed the money, "Thanks."

"That's Thirteenth Order 101. If you need a quick buck, 'ask' somebody for some."

"Right," I said quietly. That had been far from "asking" somebody for money. It was flat out stealing. No doubt Axel knew that very well. He was just covering it up with another word.

With that issue resolved, we headed down the hall. Marluxia and Axel were talking about the kid the whole way, making it hard for me to get it out of my mind. Granted, the whole situation brought something else to my attention. It was a question that had really burned into the back of my head.

"Wait. If you're rich, then why do you steal from other people?" I asked. Seriously, the guy had loads of money on his card. Why was he stealing from people?

In a "sincere" tone, he said, "Roxy, that wasn't stealing."

The look I gave him didn't convince him otherwise. Instead, he shook his head.

"That guy had used our image without our permission. What you have in your pocket is merely payback for such use."

"I doubt everybody owes you money," I mumbled under my breath. I had seen him mug people even before the newspaper incident. None of that was payback.

"But to answer your question, you know how my dad keeps freezing my bank account," he brought out his card.

"Sometimes I just need a little something to get by."

_Why do I not fully believe that?_ I rolled my eyes, feeling the money in my pocket. It was sort of awkward having someone else's money in my possession. It wasn't mine. I didn't earn it. It felt...wrong. Even worse, every time I thought about the money, I thought about the kid. The guilt that swept over me for stumbling on these thoughts made it worse. I shook it off the best I could. _So long as I don't use it,_ I thought, _then it's okay._ I tried to keep that within my mind. I just wasn't going to use it. If I so desperately had to, I'd put it to charity. That was a nice idea. Be that as it may, the bills that I kept crumpling in my pocket continued to pester me. When it became too much, I slipped them into my wallet. _Out of sight, out of mind,_ I closed my eyes. Those were the most difficult words to believe.

*~'~'*

On Tuesday, Axel invited me to take the dogs to the vet after school. Since we hadn't had anything planned for that day, he set up an appointment to get the dogs checked out. It was just the two of us, so I didn't object. We stopped by his house and picked up the dogs. It goes without saying that they were more than ecstatic to see three leashes brought out in front of them. From there, we journeyed toward the town. We could've driven, but he said that they enjoyed the exercise. He also said I would've regretted sitting in a car with three excited dogs.

"Why does Ammy want to pee on everything?" I glanced at him as we walked.

I had her leash while Axel had the other two. Ammy was pretty tame walking with me. She would have her instances when she'd want to sniff something out but she'd come right back up to my side soon enough. What was weird was that every so often she found something she wanted to urinate on.

"Like I know it's a dog thing, but I haven't seen Ramsey or Prometheus do it very much," I motioned to the other dogs.

"I don't know. I think she's looking for something," he glanced at me, "or just claiming everything as hers."

I stopped to watch her do it again. She would give the area a quick sniff before turning to the side and lifting her leg. Luckily I didn't have to wait too long. After doing it about five times prior, she was running low on "fuel." When she was done, she proudly returned to my side so we could continue our stroll.

I shook my head, "She does it weirdly."

In town, we walked down the sidewalk to the veterinarian's office. I took a seat with the dogs while Axel checked in at the counter. On the other side of the waiting area were several other patients. There was a woman an exotic-looking bird, another with a rabbit. Two girls were giggling as they watched a pair of kittens and puppies playing with each other. Resting my back against the chair, I peeked down to the dogs. They were mostly keeping to themselves, or at least Prometheus was anyway. Ramsey would give the other animals a couple of sideways glances. Ammy was actually interested in going over there. She wouldn't stop panting or wagging her tail. I didn't think much of it, not at first...

"Ammy! No! No! No!" I pulled as hard as I could on the leash. But she was too strong. Merrily, Ammy trotted over to the other side of the waiting area. I would've called for Axel, but he had went straight to the restroom after filling out the paperwork.

She went to the smaller ones first, sniffing them over in astonishment. The puppies were reluctant, but gave into curiosity when they started sniffing her. The kittens joined in too. Five seconds later, they were beckoning her to play with them.

"Am-my!" I knelt down next to her. There was no getting her to move. She was looking over everybody: the rabbit, a boy with a hamster, a woman with a guinea pig, everybody.

"It's alright, she's fine." The woman with the bird smiled. When Ammy moved her head over to her, she petted her head in greeting. The bird on her shoulder crouched down and "pecked" at the hybrid's head.

"Huh?" I checked behind me when I felt something touch my legs. On the floor were the smaller animals, sniffing and pawing at me. Smiling, I lightly poked the tip of the ears of one of the puppies. It shook its head and jumped back in a stance that said it wanted to play. It was so excited, it jumped on its back leg for a second then fell over and rolled on its side.

"Aw, they like you!" One of the girls swooned.

"Is this one yours?" The man with the rabbit asked as Ammy sniffed over the animal in his lap.

"No, she's belongs to my friend." I pointed behind me to where Axel would've been sitting. Thankfully Prometheus and Ramsey were sitting obediently in their place. I felt a lot better about them staying that way. Ammy may have been friends with all the animals in the world, but the other two hadn't taken too kindly to Samba at first.

"She's quite friendly," he scratched behind her ear. Ammy was nudging the rabbit with her snout. The other animal didn't object; instead, it merely closed its eyes and let Ammy do her thing.

"Yeah, she really likes other animals," I giggled.

"Hey, Snow White."

"Hey, Axel," I turned back to him.

"Ammy couldn't control herself?"

"No," I pouted at the dog, "She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," he took a seat, "Ammy just likes meeting new people."

A lick to my cheek made me turn back to her. She was panting gleefully, even appearing to be smiling. She barked twice as if to confirm what Axel had said. A grin broke my pout and I gave her a friendly petting on the head. I couldn't stay mad at her.

We stayed there a bit longer, talking with some of the owners and playing with a few of the animals. Ammy was having the time of her life being in the company of the others. Axel even brought Prometheus and Ramsey over. I was wary at first, but he assured me that they wouldn't do anything. He was right. Prometheus just laid down and let the pups explore him. Ramsey was a little more playful but restrained himself from being to rough with them. During the time, the owners were called in and left until we were the only ones left.

Soon enough, our time came. The vet had them sit up on a table so she could examine them. She would check out their teeth, weigh them, and a few other things. They were pretty cool during the the whole procedure. Even the vaccinations didn't appear to faze them much -although they were licking the injection sites. Ammy was the last to be checked out, and for good reason. Axel had made a special request for her check up.

"Good girl, Ammy!" I pet her head as we exited the room. The hybrid barked cheerfully at me with bright eyes.

"Another negative pregnancy test," Axel sighed contently.

"I don't get it," I looked up to him, "If you don't want her to get pregnant, than why don't you just her spayed and the other two neutered?"

"It's not that I don't want her to get pregnant so much as it is other stuff."

I tugged lightly on the leashes when I suddenly felt Ramsey pull forward. Glaring down at him, I didn't know why he was doing it. Not until I looked up at that is. Sitting in the chair in front of us was the guy who had proclaimed me his ex-cousin. He was filling out the paperwork with Samba climbing all over him. A low growl emitted from the Doberman's throat at the sight of him. Prometheus wasn't as "aggressive" but his ears were pressed against his head while he stepped carefully around him. Sora stiffened a bit at the sight of them. The closer they came, the more he pressed Samba to his chest.

"Huh, look who it is," Axel sneered at the sight of him.

At the sound of Axel's voice, Sora sent us a dark glare. The dogs in my hand growled louder, their lips twitching to reveal their teeth. He really hadn't been making it any better for himself.

The only one not deterred by tension was Ammy. Excited, she trotted right up to Sora and put her paws on his knees to hold herself up. He was surprised by the sudden move of the canine in front of him. He looked like he didn't know what to do, not that he had to do much. Panting, Ammy gave him some licks on his cheek. He turned his head every which way he could, but couldn't avoid Ammy's kisses. He didn't appear like he wasn't enjoying it. I swore I heard one or two giggles come out of him. That all stopped when she stole Samba off his shirt. She picked him up with her teeth then happily returned to Axel's side.

"Samba!" He shot up from his seat, "Call off your dog!"

"Will you calm the hell down?" the redhead snapped, "Look, she's not even hurting him."

Sora snarled at him before turning his attention to the hybrid. He really didn't have any reason to panic. Samba was happy to see Ammy again. He was scurrying all over her like crazy. Her tail was wagging excitedly as she tried to follow the sugar glider with her head. When he was done greeting her, he glided back to his master. He caught him with his hand prior to plopping back down in his seat.

"Keep that mutt on its leash," he held his pet protectively.

"You don't call Amaterasu a mutt, you ass," Axel sneered. Ramsey and Prometheus must've sensed their master's agitation. Their leashes were tugging toward Sora. Growls were seeping out from between their teeth. Lightly, I tugged on them to stop their approach. They sat down but didn't stop sounding their disapproval of him. Sora shifted in his seat, but kept his eyes on the two of us.

"At least they know when to be the bigger men," I pet Ramsey's head.

"Maybe you're the one who needs the leash."

"Hmph, I bet you he already has one in his closet," Axel turned to me, "You know, when he needs to hang out with Mori."

We laughed just as the veterinarian came out to call for Sora. Shooting up from his seat, Sora shot me a smug look as he passed by us. I smirked his way and walked out the door.

To celebrate a clean checkup, we went to the nearby pet store. Axel let the dogs "pick" out any toy that they wanted. Prometheus and Ramsey each picked up two large bones. Ammy instead chose a bug-like squeaky toy. As for Axel and I, we went out for milkshakes at the cafe. The dogs enjoyed their prizes while we sat at the table. Occasionally, people would stop by and pet them. Like at the office, they weren't bothered by it. The Dobermans didn't growl or snap at anybody. They enjoyed the attention.

"How come Ramsey and Prometheus are so nice to everybody?" I watched a girl who had pet one of them walk off.

"I told you they were good."

"Sure, they are now," I huffed, "But when I first met them, they plain hated me."

"Cause I hated you."

I narrowed my eyes at him, but he nonchalantly kept drinking his shake. When he noticed me, he smiled.

"I guess they're kind of a reflection of me."

"So then why did they keep being jerks to me even after we got together."

"They were probably defensive of me," he started, "You know! 'Master met somebody. Better keep an eye on this guy'! Stuff like that."

I stirred the drink with my straw, "Kind of makes sense."

"It likely also has to do that they thought you were intruding on their territory. That's what dogs do."

"True."

"That's why I had you fight Ramsey," he motioned to the dog. "

"When you defied them without me interfering, you checked out in their book."

I nodded. Everything he had said made a lot of sense. Dogs did take after their owners and would usually do things with their owner's approval. _They really aren't all that bad,_ I took a glimpse under the table at Ramsey. He was chewing on his bone, gnawing on a particular piece. Gently, I nudged his leg with my foot. He lifted his head up to me happily, panting and stubby tail wagging. Reaching down, I pet his head before letting him get back to his bone.

*~'~'*

"What's next on the list?"

"Chicken strips."

"Where the hell would those be?"

"What kind are we looking for exactly?"

"Calm down guys," Demyx said as he took the lead down the isle.

"It's in the freezer isle. Over this way, " he pointed.

On Wednesday, we decided to help Demyx do some grocery shopping. He had some things he wanted to stock up on for the week. So we volunteered to help him out. It was also because he said he would cook us something really good later if we helped him out.

"Ugh, my back," Marluxia groaned.

"You're one to talk," Zexion huffed.

"Aw, what's wrong, Zexy? Not enjoying the ride?" Axel ruffled his hair. The Schemer was sitting in the basket of the cart we had gotten. Cramped between some of the grocery, his legs were hanging out the end.

"Axel! Get me out of this cart!" he raised his voice.

"Sorry, Zexy! You know I would've put Roxas in there, but some-BODY had to run." The Flurry eyed me accusingly.

"Sorry, Zexion."

"I hate you, Roxas."

"Next we need pasta, noodles, bread, grape juice, and canned peaches," Demyx read down the list he was carrying.

"I saw those a few isles, back. I can go get them." I pointed in the direction they were in.

"Thanks, Roxas."

Pacing down the store, I visited each isle for everything that I needed. It probably hadn't been the smartest idea to go without some sort of basket. My arms were full by the time I was done gathering the things. I was too busy trying to keep things from falling out of my arms that I hadn't paid attention to where I was going.

"Sorry!" I froze. Thankfully I hadn't dropped anything, but that wasn't my main concern. It was the woman I had bumped into that I was worried about. She had short blond hair and was wearing a long sweater over an outfit. On her hair was a gray, knitted newsboy hat. Giggling, she shook her head.

"It's okay," she held her hand up to calm me down.

My eyes widened a bit. She had an accent to her voice. It was really elegant.

"Yeesh, Roxas. Stop bumping into people," Demyx came up behind me. Stopping next to me, he looked up to the woman standing in front of us. She returned the gaze, a warm smile crossing her face.

"Bonjour, la mère!"

"Bonjour, Dyme," she returned the greeting.

"What'd you just say?" I whispered his way. Once I heard "bonjour," I knew they were speaking French. I just didn't know what Demyx had said. Hell, I didn't even know he could speak French.

"I said, 'hi, mom,'" he said simply.

"'Mom'? Oh," I turned back to the woman in front of me. Smiling, she hid her hands behind her back. I glanced between her and the guy next to me. The more I did it, the more similarities I saw. The green eyes, blonde hair, gentle face. He was her son.

"You never told me you could speak French," I blinked at him.

"Oh, yeah. I can," he said with a dumb grin on his face.

"My mom's originally from France. Fontaine's a French name you know?"

"Right," I replied absently. I knew his last name sounded somewhat foreign. Yet, I never assumed that it meant he could speak the language it belonged to.

Casually, he rested his arm on my shoulder as he looked to his mom. "C'est mon ami, Roxas."

"Roxas," she bent her knees in greeting.

Blushing, I nodded. I liked how my name sounded when she said it.

"Ms. Fontaine," she held her hand out, "Nice to meet you, Roxas."

I carefully took her hand, "Nice to meet you too, Ms. Fontaine."

"Ms. Fontaine!" Axel called from a nearby isle. Spotting the redhead, she waved his way.

"Comment êtes-vous? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment," he asked as he came over.

"J'ai été bien. Que diriez-vous?" She responded.

"Très bien, merci," he answered smoothly.

"You speak French too?" I peered up at him.

"A little," he shrugged, "It's mostly stuff I learned in middle school."

"Say something else."

Smirking, he leaned down so that he was right next to my ear. The heat of his breath on my skin made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I had a feeling that whatever he was going to say, was going to be incredibly sexy.

"Vous sentez comme du poisson pourri."

He said it in such a seductive tone. I was almost turned on.

"What'd you say?"

"'You smell like rotten fish.'"

Before I could protest, something caught my attention. A little ways from us, a man came skidding out from one of the isles. He was tripping over his feet so much that he ended up sliding on the floor. A loud crash followed as he collided right into a table displaying a pyramid of plastic cups. At the end of that performance, Ms. Fontaine smothered a chuckle. Getting up right away, the man went straight to work resetting the display as best as he could. With his task completed, he came our way with an embarrassed look. Up close, I got a better look at him. Short brown hair sat on top of his head, matching his brown eyes. He donned a red shirt and some jeans. Easygoing was what I had automatically thought of him.

"I found the olives, Chalice." He held up the glass bottle that had somehow survived the ordeal. She continued to giggle to which he couldn't help but laugh himself. That was when he took notice of us.

"Yo, what's up Dyme?" He turned to Demyx first.

"Hi, Mamoru. How've you been?"

"Oh, you know. Running into this, slipping into that, falling down a manhole at least once a month," he answered like it was nothing.

"Roxas, this is my mom's boyfriend, Mamoru," Demyx motioned me to him.

"Oh, you're a friend of Dyme?" he blinked my way, "My bad! Name's Mamoru. Nice hair by the way."

"Oh, really," I glanced up to my bangs. I nearly forgot I had hair if that's possible.

I beamed, "Thanks! My name's Roxas."

"So you're the guy he's been talking about," he put his hand on his chin.

"I've been talked about...?" I raised an eyebrow at Demyx. He smiled sheepishly then turned around so I couldn't see his face.

"Yep! He says you're a good friend of his. So you're the newbie to this little gang?" He gestured between Axel, Demyx, and me. Marluxia and Zexion were still in the other isles searching for stuff.

"Number 13." I turned around so he could see my jacket. Both him and Ms. Fontaine viewed the stitch work in awe. I think she may have even commented on the work.

"Dyme also says that you're good friends with Axel," she said as I turned back around. With a crinkled smile, I confirmed it. The redhead swung an arm protectively around my shoulders. I leaned into him as much as the stuff in my arms would allow.

"Mon copain," he said that sexy voice again.

That time I knew he must've said something relating to our relationship. Ms. Fontaine's reaction helped me figure that out. She covered a knowing smile with her hands. As she did so, I swear she uttered a soft "oh là là."

"Maybe you guys could go on a double date with Demyx and Di!" Mamoru set his hands on his hips.

"What?" Demyx's face filled with pink. I blinked. I had never thought of double dating before. I looked up to Axel with curiosity. He cocked an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his lips. I hunched my shoulders up to my ears.

"Well, we better go. Nice meeting you, Roxas." Mamoru said, checking his watch.

"Au revoir, boys. Au revoir, Dyme," Ms. Fontaine waved as they turned to leave.

"Au revoir, Mom. I'll see you guys later!"

Going our separate ways, we met back up with Marluxia and Zexion. Much to The Schemer's misery, the cart was filled all the other stuff Demyx needed. I was going to add my stuff, but decided to hold off until we got to the checkout -for Zexion's sake. It was at the register that he finally got out of of his mobile prison although he was complaining about his back and legs all the way to the car. Axel opened the trunk so we could start loading it with groceries together.

"So, _Dyme_," I eyed the blond next to me.

He snickered, "Yes, Roxas?"

"Dyme's your real name?" I finished. I had to ask. His mom and Mamoru had been passing around the word the whole time we were talking with them. Not once did they say Demyx.

"Yes, Roxas. Dyme's my real name," he sighed, "You make it sound like a bad thing."

I shook my head, "No. Just learning new things everyday."

He turned around and loaded two more bags into the trunk.

"Dyme's my birth name, but I've gone by Demyx for years now," he explained.

"Why? Dyme sounds like a really cool name."

"It does! But this guy..." he gestured to Axel who was handing him the last bag.

"Put a Dyme in that Fontaine?" The redhead wrapped an arm around the blond's neck. Demyx rolled his eyes, but was more amused than disappointed. I didn't get it at first, but the more I thought about it the more I realized how clever it was. It wasn't really appropriate for Axel to say it though. _Maybe that's why it's Dyme now,_ I thought while watching Demyx tell Axel how old that joke was.

Once we were done loading the trunk we hopped in the car. I didn't want the conversation to end though. I volunteered to switch places with Marluxia so that I could sit next to Demyx. He didn't object, so I took his seat with Zexion and Demyx in the back seat. With Demyx sitting in the middle, I felt we could continue our conversation in a more "private" space.

"Your mom's really pretty," I looked up to him.

"She is, isn't she?"

"How's she been since the...incident?" I leaned closer to ask him. That's part of the reason I wanted to sit in the back. I didn't want the question flowing past Axel's ears. I still hadn't gotten his side of the assassination other than the fact that he had hated the guy.

He shrugged. "She's been doing a lot better since then."

"She looked like it," I said steadily, not sure if it was completely true.

"When I first told her that he was dead, she started crying. She wouldn't show it, but I could tell she was depressed."

He dropped his sights to the hands he had in his lap. I tightened my lips, gazing down to his hands as well. It wasn't the answer I had quite expected. The crying I could guess, but not so much the depression.

"But in time, she seemed to get better," he raised his head.

I lightened up upon hearing that.

"It wasn't because she was glad that guy was dead. She knew we didn't get justice. I hate to think of it, but I think she may still have had a hint of love for that bastard."

"I gotcha."

He smiled, "Still, she knew she had to move on. For her, for me, and for Mamoru."

"Oh, Mamoru was there?"

He nodded proudly, "He's been by her side through the whole thing. He's the reason she's gotten better so fast."

"He does seem like a good guy."

"He's the best!" He flashed a thumbs up, "I wish he could've been my step-dad in the first place."

"Maybe he will..." I said carefully.

Knowing what I was getting at, he rested back in the seat.

"I have a feeling they'll be picking out dates real soon."

"So, if they do get married. Are you going to move back in with them?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm good where I'm at."

"You think so?"

"I do miss living with my mom sometimes. But I was going to have to move out sooner or later. And besides, they're really happy together. I don't want to shove myself back into the picture. Not when they're enjoying themselves."

I chuckled, "Plus you've got your own place!"

"That I do!" he crossed his arms, beaming happily.

Lying against the back of the seat, I crossed my arms the same way he did. I was glad to see both him and his mom happy after that whole ordeal. I was sure that they were going to be a happy family soon enough. Had I not known them, I would've assumed they already were.

*~'~'*

We spent Thursday over Zexion's house for the study party. We hauled all of our unfinished work over to his place for one long study hall. He made it more interesting by making it a sleepover. Everybody was on board, especially me. Sora had been getting on my nerves at the house. I had been able to avoid him and his antics most of that week, but he found a way to annoy me in the morning. He'd hide my shoes while I was sleeping so that I'd have to go on a scavenger hunt in the morning. I had made sure to lock my door and hide all of the wire hangers before I left. He wasn't getting in there that night.

All of us were on the floor in front of the T.V. Zexion, Demyx, and I were lying down while the other two were sitting up against something. The metallic pain that came from me biting on the tip of my pencil shot through my brain. I was working on a problem that I just could not figure out no matter which angle I approached it. I hadn't really been listening in math that day so I had it coming. Still, even the examples in the book didn't make sense. Peeking in the back at the answers wasn't helping either.

"Distribute the ten and multiply it by Pi. Your answer'll be somewhere in the thousands."

Stunned, I glanced up to Axel who was sitting next to me against the couch. He appeared as if he hadn't even looked at my paper by the way he was writing stuff down on his own. With a raised eyebrow, I punched some numbers and symbols into my calculator. Everything was adding up on my paper. I was left with the same number from the back of the book.

"That's right. Thanks, but how'd you know so fast?" I sat up.

"When you've hung out with Sho for about a month, things click," he snapped, "just like that."

Marluxia sighed as he raised his head from his homework. "Why the hell did you bring that up?"

"Don't get mad at me cause you're absolutely terrible at math. Damn," Axel shot him a smug look.

"I hope neither of you use that language when Vedi comes home from her ballet lessons," Zexion shot them a hateful look from his good eye. I agreed. I didn't want them cursing in front of her either. She was still young and innocent.

"No need to worry, Zexion. You know we're always on our best behavior for her." The Flurry waved his hand.

"You're only good with her though, aren't you Axel?" Athena sighed as she came up behind us. She had been so much happier when we had first arrived. That was until she laid her eyes on Axel. It was the first time I had seen her cringe.

"I'm on my best behavior with you too, Mrs. Patchouli," he offered her a cunning smile.

"Tell that to the broken garden gnome," Demyx snickered.

"I trip once and I'm instantly public enemy number one over here," the redhead threw his arms up.

"Oh, it's a lot more than that," Athena winced again. In the middle of our circle, she set down a tray of sliced fruit and caramel sauce.

He sighed in defeat, "I'm not here to cause any trouble. See, we're all doing homework."

"Thanks again for letting us stay the night, Mrs. Patchouli," I twisted my back to look up at her.

"It's no trouble at all, Roxas. I can't really remember the last time Zexion had a sleepover," she glanced at her son. Beside me, Zexion turned his head away to hide the embarrassed look on his face.

"Though why on a school night is beyond me," she crossed her arms as she rose back up.

"Don't worry about it, Athena. We'll go to bed in a few hours and wake up early enough to grab some breakfast on the way to school. We'll be out of your hair before you wake up." Axel scribbled something down on his paper.

She shook her head, "No, it's fine if you all stay for breakfast. I was just wondering."

"It was Zexion's idea," Demyx pat the Schemer's head, "he thought we should get together to finish our homework."

"Always thinking about your friends, Zexion," the woman chuckled warmly. He still wouldn't show me his face but the "aw" Demyx made told me everything.

"Athena..." he whispered.

The sound of the front door opening took the attention off him for a moment. Athena sprinted in the direction of the man who was coming into the den. Exhausted, he set his briefcase down and welcomed her into his arms.

"Evening, Athena," Toma kissed his wife.

"Toma, we've got some guests this evening," she motioned to us laying in front of the T.V. We each gave a wave to him which he returned with an acknowledging nod.

"Zexion, Demyx, Roxas. Marluxa, _Axel._" He slightly strained his voice on the last two names, Axel's especially.

"Nice seeing you too, Toma," the redhead greeted him, not bothered by his tone.

Athena gave him a quick brief of what we were doing there. He understood everything and didn't seem to have a problem with it. His only request that we not get too wild down there. We all swore that we wouldn't, though Axel had to put some extra sincerity in his voice to please him. When we were cleared, he and his wife left the den to us while they went to do their own thing.

"Yeesh, Axel. Do they really hate you that much over here?" I raised an eyebrow at him. It was the first time I had seen someone who wasn't at the school or his house annoyed by the sight of him.

"It's not so much that they hate me so much as it is I'm the reason Zexion keeps getting in trouble at school," he waved his pencil as he explained.

"I don't know why I listen to you sometimes," The Schemer shook his head.

An hour and a half into our work, books were starting to stack up. In that time, I had completed about two subjects. Just a few more and I'd be done. The ache in my back was demanding that I got to them as soon as possible. If I had worked as fast as Axel, I wouldn't have had to worry about it. He had already gone through about four subjects in that time.

"Alright! English is done!" Demyx held his book in the air.

"Oh, congratulations. All you have to do now is the five other subjects you've been slacking in," Marluxia pointed to the stack of books next to The Nocturne. To that, the blonde slammed his head down on the carpet.

"At least we've made some progress," I said hopefully, motioning to the books we were setting up.

The front door opened again and two voices rung in front the hallway.

"...And that's what happened in class today!" Vedi bounced into the den.

She was dressed in all pink except for the black tutu around her hips. She swung Pittan in her arms when she spun on her toes like she was still in the class. Behind her was Metis who was putting away what I had assumed was her car keys. She was once again dressed in lounge clothes with the only difference being that she didn't have a cigarette in her hand. She seemed to have been intently listening to her sister's story.

"Oh my gosh! There's a bunch of boys down here!" The little girl waved her arms excitedly.

"That's right, Vedi. We're all down here for you," Axel purred.

I had been so distracted by them coming in that I hadn't noticed he had sprawled himself out on the floor like he was waiting for sex. I shuddered. _That's just wrong,_ I winced in his direction. The way Demyx, Zexion, and I were also lying on the floor didn't help. All of a sudden, I had felt like I was part of some harem of men.

"Hi, Zexy! Hi, Roxy! Hi, MarMar! Hi, Demmie! Hi, Axie!" she practically went around greeting each one of us.

"'MarMar'?" I raised my eyebrow at The Assassin.

"If you make fun of it, I'll kill you," he growled through clenched teeth.

"What're you guys doing here today?" she bounced on her heels.

"What? You don't want us here, Vedi? So mean," Axel made a fake pout.

"No! I want you here!" she practically pounced on him and squeezed his torso.

"We're having a homework party, Vedi," Marluxia explained in a surprisingly cheery tone.

"Homework party?" she looked at us as Axel set her in his lap, "but how can it be a party with homework? Homework is boring!"

_Got that right, _I silently agreed with her. I wanted to be done with my work so badly so that I could go to sleep.

"It's kind of a slumber party too," Demyx chimed in.

"A slumber party?!" she gasped, "Yay! Zexy's having a slumber party!"

"Vedi, would you like a snack?" Athena called from the kitchen.

"Yeah! Yeah! Oh, and mommy!" she turned to where her mother was standing in the kitchen.

"Can I sleepy weepy with Zexy and his friends tonight?" she waved her arms.

"I don't know about that, dear. They're trying to study," Athena said carefully, averting her gaze from her adopted daughter. Vedi made a disheartened groan that sent us all over the edge. She was just so cute.

Axel held her tightly in his arms, "Aw, c'mon Mrs. Patchouli. Can't she just stay with us until bedtime?"

"She'll be no trouble at all, Mrs. Patchouli," I added. I figured if Axel's word wouldn't work, mine would. For good measure, we all made the best saddy sad faces we could to convince her to let Vedi stay. She was stern at first but it didn't last long. Faltering, she used her hand to cover up her growing smile. She even turned away in an attempt to ignore us. In the end, we were too strong.

"Well...alright. 'Til bedtime it is," she gave in with a cross of her arms.

"Yay!" The little girl cheered in the redhead's arms.

"Now let's get you changed out of your ballet outfit, okay?" her mother called.

"Okay!" Vedi bounced onto her feet.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she waved to us.

"We'll be right here when you get back, Vedi," Zexion ruffled her hair. With an excited shriek, she took off up the stairs after her mother.

"So, a study party you say?"

We were so focused on getting Vedi that we had completely forgotten Zexion's older sister. The girl was sitting cross-legged on the couch bedside Axel and me. When she caught my eye, she grinned. I could only offer her an awkward wave. I had barely gotten to know her the first time I had come over to Zexion's house. I had no idea what to really say to her.

"Yes. We're finishing all the homework we've received this week," Zexion explained, "But you already know that don't you, Metis?"

"Maybe."

The Schemer sighed, "Roxas, you remember, Metis."

"Hi," I said quietly.

"So, how was the dress?" she asked, a smirk on her lips.

"Cashmere," I chuckled when I thought back to that day.

"Wait. What about a dress? Roxy, were you wearing a dress?" Axel stared at me. Just the way his eyes ran all over me gave me the impression that he was imaging me in a dress. I covered my chest just in case he was thinking of putting me in one of _those_ kinds of outfits. Demyx and Marluxia snickering beside me didn't help the situation in the slightest.

"No, but his uncle was," Metis smirked.

"Oooooh...What the heck?"

"I'm back!" Vedi announced. She hurried down the stairs in her feety pajamas with her stuffed rabbit in her arms. When she reached us, she went straight back into Axel's awaiting arms.

"Oh, Metty! Are you going to study too?" she looked at her sister.

"I wasn't planning to. But why not?" Metis slapped her hands on her knees.

Marluxia sighed, "Might as well. Maybe seeing some of that college homework will make us feel better about our own."

"Don't worry, it's not as hard as you think," she said as she got up. Letting us know that she'd be right back, she jogged up the stairs.

"What college does Metis go to?" I turned to Zexion.

"Destiny Community College, just three miles away from here," he replied.

"Metty goes to a big school for even smarter kids." Vedi hugged her rabbit.

"Really? What school do you go to, Vedi?" I poked at the toy.

"Clotho Ele-elemen-mentary school," she answered. The way she struggled to pronounce the word left me no choice but to smile. It was adorable.

"Aw, what grade are you in?"

"Kindergarten!" she held her rabbit up.

"Do you like Kindergarten, Vedi?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah! It's really fun! We get to play games and color and have snacks and nap time!"

Our collective sighs filled the room as we all were practically reminiscing about the days of Kindergarten. Nap time was gravely missed. _Those were the days,_ I stretched. I could've taken a nap right then and there.

"Don't even sigh like that, guys. Not until you get to college," Metis warned us. Returning to her seat on the couch, she swung her back pack onto the floor and drew out her books.

"Ugh, don't even remind me." Marluxia held his head as he rested against the wall.

"I'm with ya there," the redhead did the same against the couch, "even I don't want to think about that stuff yet."

"Me neither," I mumbled. I didn't want to be reminded of what time Axel and I had left before he went off to college. It was true that we had the rest of the school year and the summer to be together. Yet, it was a thought I didn't like to think about. Axel must've heard me the way he took my hand in his and squeezed it. Resting on the floor, I turned my hand over so that I could grasp his. Even the summer wasn't enough time to be with him.

For the next few hours, we worked diligently on our work. Vedi had remained pretty quiet so that we could work. What probably had helped with that was the fact that the T.V. had been turned to some children's cartoons. Axel had been the first to finish among us. With Vedi in his lap, he watched some shows with her too. They would point out things and solve problems that the shows had to offer. I had found it kind of funny. When I was younger, the questions weren't all that strange. Now that I was a teenager, I had to keep myself from shouting at the T.V. Regardless, I liked seeing them work things out together. I wanted to join in the guessing games too. By the time I was done, however, it was Vedi's bedtime. The little girl had fallen asleep in his arms not long before then. Metis was the one who offered to carry her to her room so that the others could keep working.

"Done! Oh my gosh!" Demyx rolled over like he had just done the most agonizing job ever.

"So now what?" Marluxia had finished putting his books away in his backpack.

"It's only 9:30," Zexion checked the clock on the wall, "We've got some time to kill."

Axel stretched his arms out, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to hit the sack."

"So early in the evening?" Marluxia asked in an unconvinced tone.

"I've got about three tests tomorrow morning. I need my beauty sleep," he winked his way.

"No amount of sleep will make you any prettier, you ogre," Metis joked.

"I don't have to take that from a college junkie!"

"I think I'll join you," I stretched out my back. I was beat too. If Axel was going to sleep, I was going to sleep. It didn't look like there'd be much left to do in the remaining time anyway.

Next to me, Zexion did another one of his cat-like stretches. Demyx and Metis made cat sounds that made him stop midway in embarrassment. _So glad I'm not the only one whose seen that,_ I laughed in my head.

"Ahem," he coughed into his fist, "I think I'll go to sleep as well. I'll go get us some blankets."

The Schemer was quick to leave after what he had just done. The taunts from the other two didn't stop; they kept making them as he went into the kitchen, much to his dismay.

"So, unanimous decision: we're all going to sleep," Axel announced.

"But I didn't even get a s-"

"We're all going to sleep, Marluxia!" The Flurry raised his voice, not even looking at him.

"Admit it, Marluxia. You're tired too," Demyx poked his friend's side. The Assassin didn't say anything, only yawned which confirmed our suspicions.

"Then I guess I'll be heading back upstairs," Metis said as she got up.

"But before I go..." Her sights suddenly fell on me. I gulped. _What does she want from me now?_ I warily sat back in my spot.

Smiling, she strut over and knelt down in front of me. She got so close to my face that all I could was the green of her eyes. I leaned back a bit to create some space. She appeared as if she was searching for something deep within me. I didn't have much to hide, not from her anyway. Her focus finally drifted away from my eyes so that she could examine my figure. They went up and down several times before they stopped at my hand. Taking my right hand into hers, she felt around my digits while making curious sounds. I was more confused than uncomfortable by then. I had never had that done to me before. What she was searching for in my fingers that she couldn't find in my eyes was beyond me. She rubbed each finger carefully, particularly my ring finger.

"Are you done molesting my boyfriend?" Axel raised an eyebrow. She smiled back at him, making him recoil slightly in his spot.

"I'd tell you something," she returned back to me, "but I'd hate to spoil the surprise."

My confusion grew as she stood back up. I looked to Axel, but he appeared just a dumbfounded as me. Gazing back down to my hand, I felt each finger. I didn't really know what she had meant, but what I was thinking of made me blush a deep red.

*~'~'*

Friday was the day of the cookout. I was glad we got some relaxing time. It wasn't just from all the tests we had taken that day. For me, it was some relaxing time from Sora. I may not have encountered him that morning, but I had an idea of what I was in for when I got home. All I needed was just some time to myself before I went home. What better way to spend that time than poolside? I was looking forward to actually getting in the water that time.

"So how's the water today?" I asked while we headed to Demyx's room.

"It should be really nice today," The Nocturne said positively.

"I'll just go on ahead and unlock your door, Demyx." Axel waved ahead of us.

Zexion furrowed his brow, "'Unlock your door'? Did he even ask you for the key?"

"No," the blonde said worriedly.

No sooner had we seen Axel go around the corner did he come jogging back our way. Behind him was a horde of children who quickly tackled him to the ground, holding him hostage. The Flurry beamed widely, not bothered by the kids pulling at his hair or sitting on his back. I wasn't surprised that they were doing that. I didn't know what happened the last time Axel had seen the kids, but we had managed to avoid them on Wednesday. He got the greeting he deserved.

"Axel's back! Axel's back!" Mina flailed her arms as she jumped around him. The other kids voiced their approval, screaming and cheering about his return.

"Yes, I'm back!" He picked one of the kids off of him so that he could sit up.

"Aw, the kids missed you, Axel," Marluxia knelt down to his eye level.

"Don't act so smug, Marluxia. They missed you too. GET HIM!" The Flurry pointed. A handful of the kids went straight to clinging onto The Assassin. Others came our way too. Zexion caught a couple of kids while I had Dirge and Mina on my arms. Demyx didn't get any, but he wasn't too concerned about it. He did see them everyday after all.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Roxie! Axel's so cool!" Dirge bounced on her heels.

"He is cool!" I nodded.

"Me and Axel are gonna get married one day!" Mina bragged.

"Oh really?" I peered at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Roxas! I have to tell you! There's someone else!"

"She's not even a teenager!"

"But she's around my age!"

"Oh please!"

"Axel's four and I'm six!" Mina thumbed her chest proudly.

"So I'm gonna marry him and we're gonna live happily ever after!"

All of the other kids made a collective "ew" and disgusted noises. I chuckled. They were still at that age where girls had cooties and boys were gross. Axel snickered and swung the little girl up in his arms.

"We're going to have one heck of wedding," he winked.

Zexion crossed his arms, "I'd like to see that."

"Can we marry Roxas too?" she kicked her legs.

"What?!" I stepped back.

"I don't see why not. I like Roxas," Axel winked my way.

I would've blushed at that, but I was more shocked by what Mina had said. _Oh, damn!_ I blinked. She wanted to marry the both of us. Who knew what she was thinking as far as the wedding went. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was married to a harem of men by the time she was an adult. She had a dangerous mind for sure.

Mrs. Esther eventually came along to get the kids ready for the pool. While they went to her room, we went to Demyx's to change out. There wasn't much in terms of places to change. Demyx offered Zexion the bathroom while Demyx went to his own room. Marluxia changed in the hallway, leaving Axel and I to change in the den area. We could've taken the bedroom, but Demyx said he didn't feel comfortable about us both getting naked in his room while there was a bed around.

I couldn't help kind of wishing I had taken the bathroom. The whole time we were changing, Axel kept sending glances at my naked body. I shot him looks of denial that we were going to do anything scandalous on Demyx's couch. He winked, but I would growl. Minutes later, we were done. Axel was wearing a pair of black trunks with an orange fire design going up the pant legs. Mine were just black with checkerboard designs going up the side. Nevertheless, he deemed them the world's sexiest trunks. Once the others were ready, we headed out.

The pool area was really busy. Most of the adults were by the grills if not laid out on some of the body chairs. The kids were running around everywhere with some splashing around in the pool. While Demyx helped out with the food, the rest of us went for the pool. Midway in our run for the water, Zexion and I got caught up with a certain family.

"One! Two! Three!"

I was thrust up into the air. The chillness of the air dropped into my face then ran up my back before I plummeted back down. Just as I touched the sheet under me, Zexion shot up into the air just like I had.

"Guys!"

"Woo!"

"Dammit! Dammit!" Zexion cried.

I laughed.

"Together, girls!" Di shouted.

Zexion and I landed together in the comfort of the sheet. Our relief didn't last long. It started swaying from side to side. The more it swung, the higher the sheet was getting.

"One! Two! Three!"

In one powerful swoop, the girls tossed us to the side. We were met with the cool blast of water when we fell into the pool. I quickly twisted my body so that I was in a swimming formation. Zexion did the same and dove back to the surface with me. Gasping for breath, I shook my hair free of the water. He did the same, but wrung his hair out over his face. Not even a minute after we had resurfaced did the girls jump in the pool with us, setting off blasts of water as they did so.

"Yeesh, you guys!" I shook my hair again, "Give us a break!"

"But we're just sooo happy you're better again!" Pan squeezed my shoulders.

Qing agreed, "You were all beat up the last time we saw you!"

"Pretty interesting to see both you and the guy who beat you up in the same place," Chi thumbed toward Axel. He had been sitting on the stairs ever since he got in the pool. All the while, he had been playing with the kids and making fun of mine and Zexion's situation with the Longs. Upon hearing his name, he turned his sights on us.

"Is it really that surprising?"

"Not as much as the possibility of you two dating," Huang smiled smugly.

"Is it true, Roxas?" Ying turned to me excitedly.

All I had to do was nod to make their lips stretch in anxious grins.

"Y-yeah. We're dating."

On cue, the girls let out a barrage of loud screams. Startled, I "stepped" back in the water. _Girls,_ I thought. Everything was a big deal to them.

"Roxas, you're so lucky!" Fei shook my shoulders.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you got a hot piece of ass." Tian swam up to the wall and rested her back against it.

"Especially considering that ass is Axel's."

"If I had been in that fight, I wouldn't have gone near him," Huang crossed her arms under the water.

"You guys aren't the first to think it's weird. I thought it was too," I dropped my head. Turning away from them, I swam until the floor of the pool came under my feet. Axel slipped off the stairs and came toward me as we came together in the water.

"But, I love him," I held his arm, "That's all there is to it."

"And Roxas is mine," he wrapped an arm around me, pressing me to his chest.

"Got it memorized?"

"Stick it to the man!" Qiu shot her fist in the air, earning weird looks from all of us.

"Aw, and Jiao had the biggest crush on you," Tian eyed the girl who had begun fuming in the pool.

"I did not!" The other girl countered.

"Did too!"

"Yes you did, Jiao. Don't lie," Pan snickered.

The girl flushed, "I-I did not!"

"You were all over him the first day you saw him," Fucang nudged her, "Slamming your boobs into the poor guy's face."

"I said shut up!"

Axel raised his hand, "Ladies, ladies!"

The girls turned their attention to him, albeit Jiao was still fuming.

"Like I said, Roxas is mine. But if you're looking for somebody to fight over, Zexion's free."

Blinking, the girls cleared a path toward The Schemer. He had been wringing out his hair the entire time. Upon noticing that all the girls' eyes were on him, he froze. Wild smiles spread on their faces. He tried to break off in a "run," but failed miserably. The girls were on him in an instant. I could've sworn they were trying to drown him. I tightly held onto Axel, not just cause I almost slipped in the pool but out of fear.

"Holy hell."

"Just think, Roxas. That could've been you," he said half-heartedly. I thought for sure I saw a bit of paleness come to his face.

"Zexion's dead!" Marluxia cried.

"Where's your proof?" Axel called.

Thinking fast, The Assassin dived into onslaught and pulled out a very alive but stunned Schemer.

"Zexion's dead!"

"What the hell did you guys do?" Demyx stepped into the pool, holding his sitar over his head.

"Just sent a hoard of lonely girls on him," Axel replied.

"Oh, yeah, Axel. Just take out one of your own," Huang rolled her eyes. Her, Di, and Tian were the only ones who had stayed behind. They didn't look any less amused than Axel had. Nonchalantly, he waved his hand.

"We all know when to take one for the team," he replied simply.

"How about you take one from my fist!" Zexion held up a fist as Marluxia walked by with him. He wasn't out of the woods yet. The other girls were swimming behind them.

Soon enough the food was done so we took a break from the water to enjoy it. Demyx played his sitar in the pool while the rest of us were eating. I sat next to Zexion who was still fuming over his plight. I could tell by the way he was angrily eating his burger.

"So," I started, "do you want a girlfriend?"

That was obviously the wrong question to ask him while he was eating. He choked for a minute and started coughing uncontrollably. After slapping his chest a few times -and some offers by the Longs to do the Heimlich- he was better.

"Where did that come from?" He eyed me in disbelief.

"Just asking!" I held my hands up, "I mean, you know."

"Hmm."

"I mean, out of all us, you're the only one who doesn't have a partner. I've got Axel, Demyx has Di, apparently."

I peeked over to the Long girl. She was cheering Demyx on from her spot on the side of the pool. When he noticed her, he winked her way.

"And Marluxia's got...that creature," I shuddered at the thought of Larxene.

"What about you?"

Returning to his burger, he shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh."

Finishing his food, he propped his leg up and rested his arm on it.

"I mean, I kind of have, but not much. I've got other things to worry about: my academics, my job, my family, my future, you guys."

"No time for a girlfriend, huh?"

"Not right now, no."

I nodded, "That's fine."

He sighed contently, "Besides, I don't really know how good I'd be at a relationship."

"Why not?"

He sighed, "I haven't really thought much of girls. I wouldn't say I'm emotionless, but I treat them just like I'd treat anybody else."

"That doesn't necessarily mean you'll do that in a relationship," I shook my head.

"I know. I just...I don't know."

"And besides," I tilted my head, "it may not be girls you're looking for."

He shot me an accusing glare.

"I'm not gay," he turned his head away.

I wasn't taking that. Smirking, I quietly leaned closer to him. Midway through, he still hadn't noticed me much to my delight. I stopped right by him so that when he turned back around, I would be right in his face. My plan played out perfectly when he felt my hair touching his ear. He wasn't too surprised though. Pouting, he turned away from me again.

"Even if I was gay, it certainly wouldn't be for you."

"Says you."

"You're lucky Axel wasn't watching or else we would've had our asses handed to us," he said quietly. As I backed away, I took a glimpse at the redhead. He was by one of the grills talking with Tian. From how it looked, he hadn't noticed us. I couldn't have said the same for the other Long girls. They were sitting all around us and were heavily focused on what I had almost done. When I took notice of them, they dejectedly turned back to the performance in the pool.

"So if you were interested in someone, girl or boy," I stopped to see him shoot me another look.

"What would you look for in them?" I finished.

"Hm," he dropped his leg. His arms crossed as he stared at the water in thought. Just by that, I could tell he hadn't really thought about that either.

"I guess," he peeped, "I'd like somebody cute. I'm not really one for looks, but an appearance would be nice."

"That's a start," I agreed.

"I'd like smarts too. Smarts...and likes books."

"Of course," I rolled my eyes.

"But, I'd like them to be funny. I hardly ever meet somebody who makes me laugh."

"I'm sure you've laughed plenty of times with us," I said, trying to think back to whenever he had laughed.

"This is different!" He held up a finger.

"Also...I'd love if they could cook."

"Definitely."

"My cooking skills aren't too terrible..." he mumbled, "but I'd rather be with someone who can cook better than me."

"I'd also like somebody, nice. Not like Axel," he chuckled.

"Axel's nice!"

"Sometimes, but get on his bad side and you're thrown on your back," he chuckled. _Okay, so he's not that nice,_ I admitted in my mind.

"Lastly, I'd like somebody who can get along with my family. Athena, Toma, Vedi, and Metis. They have to be nice to all of them."

I nodded.

"No offense, Roxas. But I'd hate to be in your situation where your cousin can't even stand the mere thought of Axel."

"None taken. If I could have it my way, he'd be dealing with it right now," I sat back against the wall.

Holding his legs, he sighed dreamily as he rested his chin on his knees.

"That's the kind of person I'd like to be with."

"I'm sure that person will come along sooner or later in your life," I reassured him.

Resting against the wall, his eyes returned to the water.

"I hope so."

*~'~'*

On Saturday, after everybody was done with work, Axel took us out by the junkyard. Since nobody had suggested anything for that day, he decided for us. Over the phone, he told me in particular that he wanted to show me something really cool. I didn't turn the offer down.

"So, what're we going to do?" I asked as he pulled up to the gate.

"Something awesome," Demyx grinned.

"What Demyx said," Axel thumbed his friend.

"Want to be a little more specific?" I peered at him.

"I'll tell you more about it when we get there," he pat my head.

"I'm sure it'll be something you'll enjoy, Roxas," Zexion assured me.

"It will?"

"If you don't, Axel certainly will," Marluxia snickered.

Traversing the junkyard, he led the way to the shack. He told us to wait outside while he and Demyx went inside for something. It only took him a minute for him to return with a large box in his hands. From the sounds it made every time he took a step, there was something glass inside. Demyx trailed after him with a large box of his own, but it didn't make the same sounds Axel's did.

"Now let's find a clear spot," Axel took the lead again.

He led us a ways away from the shack to a large opening. Black residue was spotted across the ground with a particularly large spot toward the upper right of the area. Within the circle were the black remains of what had been there. The area itself was familiar, but for what reason I had no idea. Something had to have been standing there. I thought a little longer until I gasped. It was the shack I had almost died in.

"Here we go," he set the box down in the middle of the area.

"Good," Demyx hastily set his box down and stretched out his back.

"Felt like I was going to snap in half!"

"Next time Marluxia can carry the box,"

"Hell no."

"So what's up?" I stepped over to him.

"You know those 'fire tricks' I told you about a few weeks ago?" he asked as he opened the box.

"Yeah..." I said, my anxiety rising.

"I'm going to show you some," he smirked, beginning to take some things out. His words made me excited and nervous at the same time. Excited because I was finally getting to see just what these "experiments" Riku had mentioned were all about. Nervous because of how my last experience with fire went. Still, my curiosity was outweighing my fear. I really wanted to see what he was going to do.

As he was unpacking the box, I noticed some really unusual things. For one, he was unpacking a bunch of glass jars. All of them were filled with a bunch of white stuff that I couldn't identify. Some looked like flour but others contained something that looked like salt. They all had labels on them, but they were written in formulas that I couldn't discern.

"What is this stuff?" I picked up one of the jars.

"Will you just shut up and wait, dammit!?" Marluxia shouted. Axel scowled his way then turned back to me.

"This is what makes the magic happen," he replied.

"Now there's magic involved?"

"Here, put these on," he handed me some rubber gloves and a surgical mask. As I put them on, he opened one of the jars. Grabbing a plastic spoon out of the box, he began scooping up and piling some of the contents onto the ground. With a small mound formed, he took his lighter out of his jacket.

"Step back, please," he said as he flipped it open. Not taking my eyes off him, I did as I was told albeit warily. The way I had to make some room for it made gave me the impression that he was about to light an explosive. For a second, I worried that it was something that was going to blow up in my face regardless. Since he was still within range of it, I began to relax some.

With a flick of his thumb, a flame sprang to life in his hand. Kneeling down, he held it close enough to the powder for the fire to lick at it. Once another flame began to form on the ground, he drew his hand back. Never taking his eyes off the flint, he picked up the jar as he stepped back. The flame on the powder started out small before quickly growing onto the mound. What was unusual was that it had changed from a small, orange flame to a green one.

"Woah!" I got down on my knees, still a decent distance from it.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah! How'd you do that?"

"Just a little copper sulfate," he flashed the jar my way as he came around to kneel next to me. Handing me the jar he ran his finger along the label that read the copper sulfate formula.

"You know how fireworks make different colors?"

Showing that I did, he went on.

"They use similar stuff to this," he shook the jar from side to side.

"And just where did you get this stuff from?" I eyed him suspiciously. Just the name of the stuff sounded potentially dangerous. It didn't sound like the kind of thing someone -let alone a teenager- should have lying around.

"I have my ways."

"He swipes them from the chemistry lab," Zexion clarified.

"Well duh, that's where I learned this stuff," Axel chuckled.

"It's really cool," I pulled the mask down, "I know fireworks come in different colors, but I never thought about fire in general."

"You want to see more?"

"Yeah!"

Picking up another jar he began the same process all over again next to the green flame. Another flicker of his lighter gave birth to a second colored flame. This one was a beautiful red that danced alongside its green companion.

"Want to try it for yourself, Roxy? I've got, like, six other colors over here," he gestured to the jars sitting on the ground.

"Sure," I sprinted over, avoiding the fires.

Taking a seat next to him, he explained what to do. He demonstrated how much of each substance I would need and how close to get the flame to light it. Using a random substance, I showed what I had learned. Pulling out a box of matches, he motioned for me to light it. Cautiously, I scratched up a flame and held it to the powder. An orange fire bloomed into a blue light.

"Congratulations, Roxy!" he clapped.

I smiled to myself at the creation I had just made. It was a small thing, but it made me happy.

"It's pretty."

"That it is."

"Demyx, watch this!"

We turned to the others who were standing a few feet behind us. They had already started messing with the other contents of the jars, matches in hand. Marluxia stood with what appeared to be a small box in his hand. Using his shoes, he scratched a flame up then held it up to the box. The minute the flame took hold, he tossed the box away from him. It fell to the ground in a ball of purple flames, rolling a little ways before it came to a stop so it could continue to burn in on itself.

"Nice," Axel said.

"Want to try that out?" he turned to me.

"Mm, maybe not yet," I looked back at the flame I had just made. I had just started lighting things up in color and was still amazed at what I had done. I didn't want to stop at one just yet.

"No need to rush. It's all about having fun," he rubbed my shoulder.

With his permission, I began opening some of the other jars. With the amounts I used, they tended to burn out quickly. Still, just the brief sight of them made me happy. Behind me, the others were busying trying out all sorts of things. Aside from lighting chemical laced boxes on fire, they would dispense the powders in a line prior to throwing a match on them. The result was a stream of fire immediately shooting up from the lined area of chemicals. Zexion had found an old ladle and poured some of the chemicals into it. Lighting it up, he quickly swung his arm so that a purple flame flung out in the path his arm had taken. Axel would pour a small amount into the palm of his gloved hand then light it. Quickly, he swung his arm to the side as an unnaturally orange flame fell from his hand. All the while he would snap like he had just cast some sort of fire spell. Demyx had taken it upon himself to put out the flames that had been abandoned. The other box he was carrying contained a case of bottled water so he went around pouring out flames. However, that didn't stop him from lighting up some himself. He brought out an old tea party set he had found in the mound of junk. With a fire set in one of the cups, he filled the kettle with powder and poured it onto the flame. The result was a green fire lighting up in the cup. A tiny line of the flame even continued to climb up the powder that was still falling out of the spout. It didn't stop until the kettle was completely empty.

As darkness started to fall over us, I tried my hand at some of the stuff the other guys were doing. The box thing I almost burned myself on the first try. I steadily got the hang of it on the second and third tries. Minutes later, I was casting light blue fireballs out of my hand at a rapid pace. I didn't dare try what Axel had done. It wasn't just because the gloves he had given me were the thin, rubber ones doctors use. I wasn't going to pour the substance directly into my hand then light a fire so close to my skin. Lighting the boxes on fire was one thing; setting a fire in my hand was another. Axel agreed with my decision though. He didn't want me to burn myself.

So I decided to get creative. I went back to my original spot and started shaking out some of the powders. I had to be steady when moving my arm to avoid dumping out too much. Finished, I lit another match and watched my work unfold. A blue flame worked its way up and down the path I had set in the dirt. It ran along curves then shot down in straight lines. I really liked what it had done to the "x"; the flames spread out in four different directions at the same time.

"What're you up to over here?" Axel knelt down by my side. Moving so he could see, I pointed down to my work.

"Rocks Ass."

"My name is Roxas!" I shoved him playfully. Set alight in beautiful, blue flames was my name. It was the first time I had seen my name like that. I was really impressed at how clear it had come out.

Using a different jar, he began to scatter some of its content just as I had. I watched as he carefully spelled out his name prior to setting it on fire. Illuminated in orange flames was his name, just the way it should've appeared whenever it was written out.

"You should've used red."

"Shut up."

Just as I was about to do more fire stuff, I spotted something in the wall of junk. A glass bottle was sticking out of one of the piles. Approaching it, I was careful to pull out it out in case it would knock over everything else. It slipped out nicely much to my joy. There was no doubting it was dirty, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was the idea I was coming up with. While the others kept messing around, I continued to search for more bottles. I found about two more in the immediate area but had to go out further for two more. Once I had them gathered together in the circle, I ran back out toward the car. Demyx called after me, but I told him I'd be right back. At the convertible, I reached into the backseat for my backpack. I pulled out a notebook and ripped out some random pages. Setting it back inside, I giddily jogged back to where the guys were. Several minutes later, I had everything set up just the way I wanted.

"So what are we doing again?"

"Just trust me on this," I answered, not deterred by Marluxia's tone.

I had Demyx douse all of the fires and told the guys to gather around me. The bottles I had found were lined up together, each with several pieces of notebook paper wedged in the openings. With the other fires doused, it was nearly pitch-black out there especially with the lack of street lights. In the dark, I had sprinkled some of the chemicals over each one. Which had what, I had no idea. I hardly understood the formulas on the jars so I couldn't tell what was what even if I tried.

"So what's the plan, Roxy?" Axel asked.

"On the count of three, light the bottle in front of you."

"And how is this more fun than what we were doing?"

"It just is. Now shut up, Krysanthe," Zexion snapped.

"Oh, gosh, I hope I don't knock mine over," Demyx whimpered.

"Ready? One," I lit my match. The others followed suit, their faces revealed in the tiny lights.

"Two...Three!"

I quickly lit mine. The rest did the same, watching the flames erupt on the pieces of paper. Blue flames climbed up the one in front of Demyx, engulfing the paper in fire. Zexion's was a light purple, bright enough so that his face showed up in its light. Marluxia's was a pink color, the same color as his hair. Axel's was a deep red that brought out the green in his eyes when he looked at it. Mine on the other hand was one I hadn't seen before. I had randomly picked a jar from the box so I had no idea what mine was going to be. Jutting up in front of me was an incredible yellow flame. It wasn't a yellow with a tinge of orange or one with a hint of red. It was a mostly pure yellow with white as its only accent. I was speechless as it climbed the air in front of me. It was even more magnificent than the others I had lit.

"That's some bad ass shit right there," Axel commented.

I broke from my chance to look back at him. They had already taken some steps back so he could view at all of them.

"Glad you like it."

"It is pretty neat," Zexion stood back, observing all the bottles.

"Nice idea, Roxas," Demyx flashed me a thumbs up as he stood back.

Marluxia didn't say anything, but I saw that he had his cellphone out. The way he was holding it up, he appeared to be taking pictures. I beamed proudly. Taking out my own cellphone, I took a few pictures myself.

I stood back to where the others were to take another look at them. All the flames were trying to climb into the air but were limited to the just a few inches above the paper. Together, they cast a light that danced and flickered just as much as their original sources. The entire area we were in was illuminated in a multitude of colors. Light danced on our jackets and covered our faces. It was incredible.

The spectacle was short-lived. The papers turned to ash, the light disappeared. We were left in the dark again along with the responsibility of cleaning up. Thankfully, Demyx had a flashlight so that he could lead Marluxia back to the shack with the bottled water. Zexion opted to wait by the car for us. That just left Axel and I with the other box. I had been picking up the jars when I heard some light footsteps.

"Hm?" I sat up.

I heard the unscrewing of a jar followed by the light sounds of something hitting the ground. In the darkness, I could make out Axel's figure moving around, but what he was doing was beyond me.

"Axel?" I called, "What're you doing?"

"You'll see," he answered with a tone that made me uneasy. It was the tone that said he was going to do something only he would enjoy.

Brushing it off, I continued to pack more of the jars into the box. The sound of match scratching up against something made me freeze. I knew it was coming from behind me, but I couldn't tell exactly where.

"Axel?" I turned around. I looked around frantically before I settled my eyes on a tiny orange light floating in the air. It was a little ways back and a lot higher in the air. He must've been standing on the junk wall.

"What're you doing again?"

"Do you trust me, Roxas?"

"What?"

"I asked if you trusted me."

"Uh...yes...?" I squinted, trying to get a better look at him.

From where he was standing, the light was thrown my way. I flinched when I saw it heading my way. It didn't come near me, but then again, he wasn't aiming for me. I recovered just in time to see the light burst into a mix of blue and purple flames. But it didn't stop there. It moved from that point to both sides of me at a rapid pace. I turned around just in time to see both lines of fire converge at a single point. I was surrounded by what felt like a large wall of flames.

"Axel!" I called up to him.

In the light of the fire, I could see him on the wall of junk. He was holding something up in his hand but I couldn't see what. Worried, I scooted the box closer to me. The last thing I wanted was for the whole box to go up in flames. Clutching it up into my lap, I gazed around at the fire. It was pretty, but being surrounded like that reminded me of the time I was trapped in the shack. There was no way out. No doubt I would've died had Axel not gone into save me. With the rising anxiety that was I feeling then, that was exactly what I needed him to do again.

"Axel!" I clutched the box tighter.

He jumped off the ledge and stalked closer to the flames. Getting myself together, I set the box down where I was. The fire wasn't getting any closer; it was safe where I had set it. Still, I don't know how much of the chemicals he had poured. It must've been a lot though; the flames were up to my thighs. I was starting to tremble.

"Here."

He easily leaped over the flames so that he was standing by my side. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face in his chest. I was so glad to be in his arms again. Picking up my legs, he carried me bridal style out of the area. Beneath him, his footsteps went from being dirt to metallic. I lifted my head to find us on the mound he had been standing on. Setting me down, he directed me toward the fire.

"Look."

Following his hand, I gazed down to the fire below us. It was still burning, but in a way I hadn't seen before. The two colors continuously merged and separated as they formed the shape of a large heart. The box was right where I had left it. Alone in the heart, it marked where I had been sitting: right in the center.

"You did that?" I blinked.

"I wanted to get a picture," he directed my attention to his phone. On it was a picture of the fiery heart with me sitting in the center of it. The light of the flames illuminated me perfectly.

"Axel..."

"I'm sorry I scared you like that, but I just had to do it," he kissed my temple.

Smiling, I kissed him right back and rested my head against him.

"It's fine, just give me a warning next time," I winked at him.

"Mm, maybe..."

Together, we doused the flames and returned the box back to the shack. With the task completed, he carried me back to the car where the others were waiting. When they asked what took us, Axel showed them the picture. Starting the car, he pulled away from the gate. Resting my head against the headrest of the passenger seat, I took side glances at the guys. Axel had his eyes on the road but had a content look on his face. Demyx was talking with Zexion and Marluxia was looking up at the stars. I took a deep breath. Despite whatever doubts I had, that had been one of the best weeks of my life. I couldn't wait for us to do it again sometime.

* * *

**A/N: **Yesh! We finally know what month it is because I've been horribly neglecting that fact. As much as I like this chapter, I kind of consider it somewhat weak, not just in the length of some of the sections, but also in content. But I did get more of some stuff I wanted in this one. The whole skipping thing was how it worked at my school. For some reason, out of the whole 50 minutes you're there, teachers could count the class as a skip if you leave 15 minutes early. Like they could've denied that you were there. I've always liked the idea of Dyme being Demyx's Somebody's name. I know people like Myde cause it's the name of a sea turtle, but it's always been Dyme for me. And the clever pun Axel made helps! I apologize for the bad French in this chapter (Google translate my ass), so please don't hurt me. Please?

That's right, Zexion! You don't need a boy/girlfriend! Just like I don't need a man! Stick it to the man! -tosses pebbles in a pond- Forever alone...I had learned about the fire stuff in a chemistry class which I thought was pretty cool. I didn't think about it until after I had written it, but the part where Axel lights a heart-shaped fire around Roxas is kind of like how in Another Side, Another Story, Riku does to to him. Don't try any of that stuff at home! Points to anybody who caught the Okami references! Next chapter's a doozy!

Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!


	46. Fever Pitch

Despite all the fun The Order had the previous week, I found myself back home on Sunday. I hadn't felt too bad about it; I had been out running around with the guys a lot. Hanging with them had relieved the nagging trouble I had been having with Sora so I was grateful for that. It was a nice reprieve.

That night, I found myself lying on the floor before two animals. One was the plushie Axel had gotten me, the other was Samba. The little guy had seemed absolutely amazed by what was sitting in front of him. He was hesitant at first, taking small steps toward it then jumping back. He did this several times from various angles. Once everything had checked out, he didn't waste anytime running all over it like the little maniac he was. He nibbled on just about any part that would fit in his tiny mouth. Occasionally, I moved it and barked a little so it would look like it was talking to him. That freaked him out even more as he would try to bark back. I laughed. Samba's antics were priceless.

It was no surprise that the fun had to end.

I had played no part in helping Samba out of his cage that time. He had found a way out of the other room and into mine. He must've been desperate to get out of there as he pawed straight into my room. What was more was that he had run straight up to me when he had come in. He wanted to see me. It was understandable; I hadn't seen him in what had felt like forever. He had missed me and I had missed him. So we spent some time together while Sora -or "Vanitas" as he wanted me to call him- was out of the house. So my newly sociopathic ex-cousin _would_ be the one to pass by my open door.

At first, he had walked right on by. But then he did a double-take and stood in the doorway. His straight face shifted immediately to one of disappointment at the scene inside. Gold eyes glared down at me like I had just killed his pet. I had barely touched him at all. That was more than I could say for him. He had practically touched everything in my room while I was gone the previous week. Why couldn't I touch his stuff?

"Samba." His voice didn't hold any cheer when calling out his pet's name. He didn't use any baby voice or enthusiasm like he usually would when calling for his sugar glider. He wasn't going to do any of that, not while I was around.

Much to his dismay, the glider didn't respond. Instead, he took interest in biting the tongue of my new toy.

"Sam-ba," he said again in a more threatening tone. That time, his pet stopped to peek back at him. The gold eyes appeared satisfied if only for a moment. Samba went right back to work on my plush. In the back of my head, I smirked. Even Samba didn't want to take him seriously. Fed up, Sora stepped onto the carpet.

"Get out of my room," I said simply. If he didn't want me in his room, then I didn't want him in mine.

"Shut up," he sneered.

Before I could protest more, he reached down and scooped up my toy with Samba still on it. Alarmed, I shot to my feet with fists balled. Just the sight of him touching it was enough to set me off. Axel had given it to _me_. He had no right to touch it. He separated the two animals until he had one in each hand. He gazed over the cat-thing, emotionless and cold. I tried to reach for it, but he held it over his head. I made another grab for it and he moved his arm to the side. When I made another quick reach for it, he tossed it up, stepped to the side and caught it with the same hand.

"Give it back!"

"You want it back?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Before I have to beat it out of you!" I hissed.

Stepping back, he looked it over one more time. Then, without warning, he drop-kicked it right into my face. I was taken aback for a second as I watched the plushie roll onto its side on the floor. Such a move instantly brought me to my boiling point. But by the time I was ready to charge him, he was already closing the door behind him. Catching the knob, I darted out into the hallway. Again, I was too late as he closed the door to his own room. Running right up to it, I grabbed the knob and twisted it in hopes of somehow throwing the lock open.

"Sora! Sora, you get out here you asshat!" I called.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with toys?" he called back smoothly.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing Mickey Mouse pajamas?!"

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"What was that, Roxas?"

"Nothing, Aunt Tifa!"

Giving up, I gave his door a swift kick. Tifa called for me again, but I told her there was nothing wrong as I went back to my room. Shutting my door, I flipped the lock then trudged over to my bed. I picked up the plushie and threw myself onto the mattress. How dare he treat my toy like that. How _dare_ he when Axel had given it to _me_. I squeezed it so much I was afraid its eyes would just pop right off. He was actually bothering me that time. He hated my happiness and just had to ruin it.

*~'~'*

The next day, homeroom started with a bonanza of hopelessness. I stared intensely at the cards in my hands. All the hope I had built up in my body was quickly draining out of me. It wasn't a good hand. It was _never_ a good hand. I had too many damn cards! There was no way I was going to win! With the way things were going in the middle, I only knew I was going to be pushed further and further away from victory. When it was my turn, I frowned as I scanned my deck. How the hell did I not have any cards to fit the conditions? Groaning, I reached for another card out of the deck.

"That's the umpteenth time, Roxy," Axel set down a card on the pile when it was his turn.

"I told you I never win at Uno," I growled.

It was just me and the guys playing Uno to pass the time. So far, everybody in our group was close to winning except for me. I might as well have forfeited since I practically had a second deck in my hands. Every time it would be my turn to put down a card, I'd have to pick up some more seconds later. It didn't help that Marluxia was putting down "Draw 4" cards or changing the colors whenever it was in my favor.

"Uno!" Demyx held up the only card he had left.

Fed up, I slammed my hands down then threw my head down with them. I never won at that game. Why had I even bothered?

"It's alright, Roxy," Axel rubbed my back, "I'll got get you a loser's soda on my way back from the restroom."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Roxas," he whispered in my ear, making me shudder.

Zexion congratulated Demyx on another win as Axel headed for the door. The homeroom teacher didn't even bother to stop him, seeing as how this was a daily occurrence. But as soon as he was out the door, the others had become silent. I lifted my head to find them sending curious looks my way. The attention made me slowly sit back in my seat. _What're they staring at?_ I tried to resist the urge of touching my face to see if there was anything there.

"So, Roxas," Zexion spoke up, "What're you getting Axel for his birthday?"

_Birthday?_ I furrowed my brows. I hadn't heard the word in so long that I had almost forgotten what it had meant. I thought through it some more, but still came up with nothing. It was still only the beginning of the year. Only a few weeks had past even though it was getting to be the end of February. _End of February..._I repeated the words carefully.

"OH FUCK!"

I had knocked my chair over by how fast I had shot out of my seat. Everybody in the room was staring at me, even those of my own group. Hell, I would've too had I seen what I had done. The way I had been pulling at my hair made me look like a madman.

It goes without saying that that had led to a slip to the office.

I didn't go though; the teacher hadn't even bothered to let Xemnas know I was heading toward his way. Rather, I had chosen to hang out in the janitor's closet until homeroom was over. As I sat in there, I checked the calendar on my phone. Sure enough, the newly ominous day was approaching. How could I have possibly forgotten about Axel's birthday? I should've known it was coming up. With everything that had happened lately, it had completely slipped my mind.

That, however, was the least of my worries. Once again, the predicament of what to get him reared it's ugly head. Even though Christmas had been almost two months away, the new information I had received made it feel like his birthday was the day after. Worse yet was that I had even less time to get him something; less than a week to be exact. Without a job and without much money, I was in a tighter crunch than before.

*~'~'*

Throughout most of the morning, I found my thoughts stuck on Axel's birthday. I didn't have the faintest clue what to get him. Just the thought of a gift made it feel like I had to get one that very day. I had gotten lucky for Christmas; the snow globe was something I really wanted to give him. There was nowhere else he could've gotten that except an import shop. It was special. Yet, I hated the thought of going back there in hopes of finding something else from Town that he might've liked. Nothing else had caught my eye in past, so I doubted anything new or old would've either. The frustration made it difficult to concentrate much less eat my lunch.

"Why didn't you guys tell me his birthday was coming up?!" I hissed.

"We just assumed you knew," Marluxia said simply, "You are his boyfriend, aren't you?"

_Thanks for rubbing it in,_ I groaned in my head. I had already felt bad for forgetting my boyfriend's own birthday. He didn't have to dig at me like that.

I held my head, "Why hasn't he said anything about it?"

"He doesn't bring it up during normal years," Demyx wagged a finger, "Leap years, ya know?"

"Even then he doesn't make a huge deal out of it," Zexion shook his head.

"So then does anybody get him anything? What's up?" I gazed around the table. It seemed sort of odd that he wouldn't bring it up. It was even weirder that he didn't make a huge deal out of considering everything else he made big deals out of. It was probably why I hadn't realized his birthday was coming up in the first place.

"Of course we get him something. He technically will have been alive on this planet for 18 years," The Nocturne answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Scion makes a cake for him every year," Zexion chirped, "He just likes to play stupid."

"Ugh, it doesn't make it easier getting him something," I shook my head. I was somewhat hoping for a break when I had asked about him not mentioning it. Knowing that he gets stuff every year didn't change the fact that I was still screwed.

"And just how is the day supposed to work? Is it a surprise party?" I asked.

Demyx shook his head, "Nah, he always finds out about those. Just show up at his house sometime on Saturday."

"No specific time?"

"Not really. Marluxia and I have work in the morning, so we won't be around til later."

"Perhaps you could find a gift then?" Marluxia purred, although he seemed more intent on me not finding anything.

"Maybe." I hated the idea of getting a present for somebody the day of their birthday. On the other hand, I was happy for the slight extension in case I hadn't found something during the week. _Now, that you mention it..._I scanned the table.

"What're you guys going to get him?"

"I haven't completely decided yet, but I've got somethings in mind," Zexion took out his black book, skimming through some of the pages. I would have loved to check out that book for his ideas. What he decided not to get Axel I may have been able to pick up instead.

Marluxia flipped his hair back, "I prefer not to tell."

"I'm...still working on it," Demyx scratched the back of his head.

Aside from Marluxia's answer, I was somewhat glad that they hadn't gotten him something yet. It made me feel better knowing they were in a similar position as me. Still, their vague answers hadn't helped me decide what to get him. It made me wonder if they had known what each other was going to give him and had kept me out of the loop.

"What does he prefer?"

"Again, shouldn't you know because you're his _boyfriend?_" Marluxia twirled a finger around his pink locks.

"You're not helping," I gritted my teeth.

"Not helping with what?"

I nearly jumped at the sound of Axel's voice. He had been in the restroom the entire time we had been talking. I could only hope he hadn't heard our conversation. Judging by what he had said, that didn't appear to be the case. Pulling out his chair, he sat back down next to me.

"Uh, not helping...solve my problem with Sora," I said mindlessly.

"That didn't sound suspicious at all but okay," Axel sat back in his chair, "What's up your cousin's ass this time?"

"Ugh, just...ugh!" I ran my hand through my hair. He hadn't even done much Sunday night yet he had already gotten under my skin.

"He still pulling bullshit?" Zexion sniffed.

"Yes! Thank you!" I pointed. I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Strife certainly is giving you a lot of strife," Marluxia chuckled.

"It's not Strife anymore. It's 'Vanitas,'" I mocked the name with a dumb face.

"Bullshit. Whatever he's been pulling for the last couple of months doesn't change the fact that he's still Strife under all that hair dye." Axel spat.

"He sure doesn't act like it. His personality has taken a complete U-turn since the newspaper incident."

"Well you _did_ spill the beans on him and Riku in front of his friends," Demyx mumbled quietly.

"Yeah. It's like, I guess I should've expected some retaliation but...damn," I set my chin in my hands.

The Schemer searched through his book again.

"From the sound of it, it seems like he's putting on some sort of alter ego."

I sat back in my chair, "Before all this happened, he _did_ say he wanted to create a 'dark persona' of himself."

"You think he may be acting on that?" I stared at the book.

"Most likely. He's exempting the 'Sora' portion of himself from all responsibility," he explained, "'Vanitas' is doing all of this."

"What, like some sort of barrier situation or something?" Demyx asked cluelessly.

"Something like that," Zexion nodded to him.

"But like Axel said, it doesn't change anything. He's still Strife at the core."

_Makes sense,_ I heaved a sigh.

"What? So he finds out we're dating and Roxas reveals Strife's sleeping with Mori," The Flurry sneered.

"That's not much of a reason to turn into a complete asshat. At least he didn't have his secret posted on the front page of the school newspaper!"

_There's a lot more to it than that,_ I tightened my lips. In a way, I could see how the incident had changed him. At the same time, it didn't give him an excuse to be such a jackass to me. I hadn't done anything to him since incident. If he was still bitching about the whole kiss deal, then that was his problem. Like I had said when I had revealed the truth, I was being honest. Yes, I was pissed at the time. Still, in a twisted sort of a way, it had benefited both of us. It was better that I had told him than let Riku keep shoving it in the dark.

*~'~'*

From the time I had gotten home, I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. My headphones were repeating an upbeat song in an attempt to help my think. I was tossing ideas around in my head about what to get Axel. I tried to think of things I liked that he would possibly like as well or at least get into. It was still a nerve-racking subject. I just didn't know what to get him. There was still the subject of budget hanging over my head. With what little I had in my wallet, I didn't have too many choices. If I was going to get him a video game, it had to be something out of those lame dollar bins at the store. I didn't want to get him a cheap ass shirt, especially when he could do so much better. At least Sora hadn't bothered me so I could think in peace.

"Roxas! Time for dinner!" Tifa called.

I paused my thoughts for the moment. _Maybe some food will help me think,_ I headed for the door. Trotting down the stairs, I stepped into the kitchen and took a seat at the table. Tifa had cooked a huge dinner of all sorts of delicious stuff. In spite of having to sit next to Sora, I enjoyed myself. Tifa and Cloud were just talking about things that had happened that day while they were out. I would throw in a couple of things that had happened at school. I suppose the bright side was that Sora didn't say anything. Unfortunately, that was the unsettling part. Surprisingly, he hadn't bothered me that day. Not since I had left for school, not when I got back. Nothing. That just made him more skeptical so I was on guard.

"Who wants cake?" Tifa beamed.

"Yes please," Cloud held up a hand.

"Sure!"

"Yeah!

She retrieved said dessert from the counter and set it in the middle of the table for all to admire. It was a three-tier chocolate cake topped with fudge and chocolate shavings. When she removed a cake piece, the inside of the slices revealed the chocolate creme between the tiers. I wasn't much of a chocolate cake person, but I wasn't about to pass up it that time. The only thing that left me wary was that Sora was helping pass out the slices. He handed Tifa and Cloud their's but was quick to hand me mine. I gave him a suspicious look, but he didn't seem fazed. In fact, he was smiling.

I had assumed it was a show for his parents. Nonetheless, I kept a close eye on him as I ate the dessert. It tasted fairly normal and as rich as a chocolate cake could get. Checking each piece before I put it in my mouth, there didn't appear to be anything abnormal going on. It was a normal chocolate cake. After a few bites, I deemed it safe to eat.

When everything was said and done, I set my plates in the sink then returned to my room to think some more. If dinner hadn't done its job, it was the cake that did some work. The sugar kept me awake, allowing my mind to rush through all sorts of possibilities. Still, the same ideas as before kept returning to the core my thoughts. _I still may need some help with this,_ I peeked at the clock. It was getting late. Flipping off the music, I took off my headphones and set them on the floor. With a turn of the switch, I lied back down in my bed and closed my eyes.

"Hope you enjoyed the cake, Roxas," Sora purred.

I shot up from my position as I looked toward the door. The last light of the hallway slimmed down to a thin glow between the door and the frame. I knew I'd be too late to catch him if I tried to pursue him. Scoffing, I threw myself back down onto the mattress. As I closed my eyes, I felt an ominous gurgle in my stomach.

That had never meant anything good.

*~'~'*

The next morning...I didn't even how I felt. It was like a mixture of being tired and anxious at the same time. Tired because I had spent most of the night making trips to the bathroom. Anxious cause I knew I would have to make another trip within several minutes of each other. The thought of going to school made me nervous. The actual drive was horrifying.

"Yo, Roxas! Glad you could join us." Axel pushed out a chair for me to sit down at the table.

It was lunchtime and I was a walking package. I had repeatedly left my classes to take care of business. I eventually found it better to just stay in the restroom than to go back to class. There was no point in going back. Groggily, I set my tray down and took a seat next to him.

"We haven't seen you since...the two times you came back from the bathroom during homeroom," Demyx snickered.

"Sorry, I've been having some issues lately," I winced.

Zexion sat back in his chair, "Is this going to be something we'll want to hear?"

"Oh, don't worry. You won't have to hear about it. I'll show you what's up in the next five minutes." I chuckled half-heartedly.

"I think I'll stop eating right now," Marluxia pushed his tray away from him.

"Suit yourself. I'm so hungry," I cautiously began to eat.

Axel scooted closer to me, "What's up with you? You've been acting this way ever since I went to pick you up this morning."

"Digestive problems."

"Oh."

"You sounded so needy earlier that I thought it was something else," The Nocturne blushed a bit.

"'Axel! Axel, please. Go faster. Can't take it,'" Marluxia mocked me, laughing afterwards. Flushing, I held my head in my hands in embarrassment. When he repeated it that way, it did sound like I wanted something else.

"And here I thought you were really kinky," Axel sniffed, "Thanks for turning me on, Roxas. I feel so uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry. I just-"

"Couldn't take it," The Assassin mocked me again. I would've gone after him, but it wasn't in me. Rather, the food in my stomach was in the process of sending me running once again.

"It didn't help that you were sweaty and really flushed," Zexion shook his head.

"But then you bolted straight into the school like somebody was chasing you with a knife," Axel flicked his hand.

"How did this happen anyway?" Demyx asked.

I opened my mouth to talk when I caught sight of _him_ across the room. Sora was getting himself a drink at the machines. I narrowed my eyes. It was his fault. All of what I had been going through that day was _his_ fault. No doubt he had been relishing in the fact that I was taking restroom breaks every so often. He was attacking me without being within two steps of me.

"It-"

Just as I was about to explain, I froze mid-sentence. There was that uncomfortable feeling in my stomach. The look of doom fell over my face as I stared blankly into nothing. The same look came over the guys' face as they knew what was coming next. Not wasting any time, I calmly stood up and paced out of the lunchroom as quickly as I could. Once I was out in the hallway, I made a break for the boys' room.

*~'~'*

"Roxy!"

The restroom door opened. I held my stomach and hung my head as I rocked on the toilet. Thankfully I was the only one in there prior to Axel coming in. I didn't want anybody else to hear me groaning in agony. That didn't mean I wanted to wait around until somebody did show up. I wanted out of there as soon as possible.

"How's it going in there, Poopsie?" he peeked his head over the stall door.

"Terrible," I cringed.

"I can tell," he laughed.

"I swear, I've been doing this since last night."

"Stomach been a little upset with you?"

"No," I clenched my teeth, "Sora."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "For fuck's sake."

"He was carrying a box of laxatives with him on the way out the door," I shuddered.

"He must've slipped them into the cake we had last night."

"How? Don't they look like any other pill?" he dropped back down to the floor.

"No. This time, they looked like pieces of chocolate. He must've grated them over my piece."

His laughter bounced off the walls.

"Damn!"

"It's not funny! I'm dying in here!" I held my stomach.

It wasn't as bad as having the stomach flu. Really, it was half as bad since I wasn't throwing up. Still, forget that I was wasting away what was in my stomach. I had no idea how much of the medicine he had given me. Obviously it was enough to give me the runs, a sign of an overdose. Who knows what other problems I could've ran into that day? Did he even care to think of any other side effects of an overdose? I could've been really messed up.

"I know. I know," he calmed down, "Just sounds like something I would've done."

"Wouldn't be surprised," I sniffed.

"You think you'll be alright for the rest of the day? Need to go to the hospital or anything?" he asked, sincere concern in his voice.

I shook my head, "No, I think I'll be fine. It wasn't as bad as it was last night. I haven't been going as often either."

"You know, this may be something to bring up with your aunt and uncle," he leaned against the stall door.

"Already tried. Or at least I did before I had found out Sora had done it. They said it had probably been the cake or something else since nobody else had gotten sick."

"Okay, let's _not_ look into that," he said sarcastically.

"Besides, I doubt they'd believe me if I told them Sora did this. He probably already hid the box somewhere."

That was really the only evidence I had against him. Without it, I had some sort of bug or just plain old digestive problems. It probably wasn't enough to warrant a doctor's visit.

The sound of leather rubbing on leather told me he was searching his jacket for something. When he was done, there was a small flicking sound. From the other side of the stall came the faint smell of smoke. Hugging my stomach area, I grunted.

"Axel!"

"I'm sorry, Roxy. You just smell so bad right now!"

*~'~'*

Following the hell I had gone through the previous day, I woke up with cautious optimism on Wednesday. After what Sora had pulled the previous night, I had been extremely careful about eating at home. The laxatives had been chocolate that time so it wasn't so bad that had I mistaken them as part of the cake. In spite of this, I made sure to check my food several times over just to be sure. No doubt I would've caught them even if I had accidentally put some into my mouth, but he had already proven how sly he was. He could've easily used a regular pill laxative.

At school, I had caught some time with Demyx between class. I hadn't expected to catch him out in the hallway, but I didn't pass up talking to him. With the others being so secretive about their gifts, I had felt that he was the only one who could help me. If not tell me what he was working on, the least he could do was give me some advice.

"Ugh, what am I going to do, Demyx?" I stared up to him pleadingly.

"Do what, Roxy?" he replied. As if he didn't know.

"Axel's present."

"Oooooh."

"It was hard enough deciding what to get him for Christmas. What the hell am I supposed to get him for his birthday?" I pulled at my hair.

"I'm sure he'd like just about anything you'd get him."

"How do you know?"

"Cause you're his boyfriend."

"And if I wasn't?"

"Then you guys would still be at each other's throat." He snickered until I shot him a glare to silence him.

"Ahem. Anyway, he's kind of an easy guy to please," he explained, "Zexion, Marluxia, and I get him all kinds of things."

I leaned toward him curiously, "Like what?"

"Last year, we got him tickets to a concert. Another time, I made lunch for him. Zexion bought him some stuff for his car. Marluxia bought him an assload of fireworks."

"Wow, it sounds like he made all of you his boyfriend at one point."

"Stop it!" he shoved me.

From hearing what he had to say, I wasn't as nervous as before about what to get him. Fireworks would've been a great present had I known where to get some and had the money to do so.

"I just don't want to give him anything he already has or something he could just buy on impulse."

He rested his back against the wall, "You know, Axel's not that heavy of a shopper or anything. You've seen his room. He doesn't have a whole bunch in there."

"True." I nodded. For somebody who had money, he didn't have a whole lot of stuff in his room.

"But I want to get him something special. I am his boyfriend after all." I curled up my legs.

"You know, if you're having such trouble thinking about what to buy him, you could always make it yourself."

"Make a gift?" I blinked.

"Yeah! Anything you make couldn't possibly be in the stores already, right?" he asked, his tone telling me to prove him right.

"Right," I nodded to myself. It made sense. Rather than buy something for him, I could just make something with my own two hands. You couldn't get any more special than that. There was just one problem.

"What should I make him?"

"I dunno. What would you like to make him?"

I shrugged, "I guess something he could use. I'd like it to be something he could use everyday if possible."

"You could make a bowl or some sort of mug. The art teacher may be able to help if you asked nicely."

"Mm, I don't know about that stuff," I cringed.

Although nice, what Demyx had suggested sounded boring and generic. I would've been more likely to have given those to my dad or Cloud and Tifa than Axel. Not to mention, I sucked at art stuff. Take one art class at Sanction and the throwing wheel becomes my mortal enemy. There was no way I would've made something like those with the destructive limbs I called hands. I couldn't have gotten somebody with such skills to make it either, not with my reputation still drifting around the school.

The loud sigh he made caused me to hunch my shoulders to me ears.

"You're so difficult."

"I'm sorry! I just want it to be..." I squeezed my legs, "special..."

"Then what would _you_ make him?" he wrapped his arms around his legs.

"What I would make him?" I repeated the words.

"Something he could use everyday that wasn't dishware related?" He kept going, urging me to think deeper.

"Um..." I closed my eyes, trying to think of something he could use. There weren't too many things I could've made him that were within my ability. I tried to think of things for his room or locker or his car. Something.

"Oh!" I sat up, "I could make him a CD!"

"No you couldn't."

"Wha?"

I looked up to him only to be met with the angriest glare I had ever seen him give me. His eyes were narrowed so that only the tiny green of his eyes were piercing into mine with the intensity of a thousand suns. I shivered. He probably would've melted me right there if he had heat vision.

"Never mind the CD," I leaned forward again.

"Yeah, never mind the CD," he said threateningly, removing his attention from me.

"So then what? _What?_" My eyes fell down to my legs.

My arms were wrapped around my knees for when I needed to bury my face in them. Coincidentally, they had caught some of the fabric on my legs, slightly raising them. From the blue and white lines, my eyes followed down my skin to my socks. In the slight shadow of my shoes, I could see it. It was there, twinkling in the tiny glimmer from the nearby window like it was giving me an answer. My eyes widened. I was an idiot. How had I not thought of it before?

"HOLY SHIT!"

"WHAT?! WHAT?!" Demyx jumped, "Is there a roach?!"

"No," I beamed, "but I did decide what I was going to get Axel."

"Really? What?"

"You'll see," I said with a growing smile. The possibilities rushing through my head were pumping me with excitement. There was more to what I had in mind, but I wasn't even going to sweat the details then. So long as I had a gift in mind, I had a gift for Axel. No doubt, he was going to love it.

"What is up with you?"

I had been so immersed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed how creepy my expression had turned out. It must've been really freaky by the way Demyx was giving me this disturbed expression. I couldn't help I was excited about what I was going to make.

"He's going to love it."

That probably wasn't the best thing to say afterward. It wasn't so much what I said as it was that I had done it while giggling like a maniac. The Nocturne was practically shaking next to me. Unfortunately, I wasn't going to let him in on it. Even though he had helped me -and given me a hint as to what he was going to give him- I had my own secret to keep from the guys.

The bell rung above us as a sign to end our conversation.

"I'll see you later, Demyx," I swung my backpack over my shoulder.

"Yeah, sure." He waved, still wary of my earlier outburst. He had good reason to. As I stalked down the hallway, I couldn't remove the smirk off my face. I just wanted school to be over so that I could work on it right away.

"ROOOOOOACH!"

Demyx came running past me.

"A what?" I stopped in my place.

"And it flies!" he shouted back my way.

With a shudder, I picked up the pace as I headed down the hall.

*~'~'*

I had mostly kept quiet the entire ride home. While Axel held a conversation with the guys, I continuously thought about my gift idea. It would be tricky to make, especially with my skills. Never mind that I hadn't worked with metal in years; I barely remembered how to do it. But I knew it was doable. In my heart, I couldn't let it go.

In my room, I had begun a list of ideas. I was supposed to be doing my homework, but I kept returning to the spare sheet of paper I had lying right next to my book. Every time I was working on a problem, I'd suddenly think of another idea and wrote it down before I could lose it. I kept doing it so much that I eventually lost interest in my homework.

"Roxas!" Cloud called, "Could you come down here for a moment?"

_Hm,_ I cringed slightly. It wasn't very often Cloud called me down for something. It was even less often that he used such a disappointed tone. Breaking from my thoughts, I slid off the bed and trotted down the stairs. The blond man was leaning against the couch, his wife standing beside him. Peeking from behind the back of the couch was the raven-haired demon with gold eyes. In Cloud's hand was a piece of paper that had several creases in it. The look in their eyes said they weren't pleased. It was the seal on the envelope that concerned me.

It was the Atropos High School logo.

I didn't know what was in it, but for it to make them look that way made me worry. I immediately thought it had to do with the guy I had "talked" to a couple of weeks prior. Given what I had said to him, I figured he wouldn't have had the nerve to tell anybody. Had he finally called me out for it? Had Xemnas actually sent a note home about it? What? All I knew was Sora's growing smile made me sick to my stomach.

Taking notice of me, Cloud lifted his head and turned the piece of paper toward me.

"Roxas, what is this?"

My stomach nearly dropped to my feet at all the thoughts going through my head. I stared at the paper, expecting the worse. What I saw was something I hadn't thought about at all. The sight of it offered some relief.

On the sheet were a list of my grades.

It was a Progress Report to be more specific. Every so often, classes would hand out mini reports depicting our progress in the class. Current grades, past grades, it told a lot. Usually they handed them out in class so I was quite curious as to how one ended up in their possession.

"What about it?" I asked blankly.

"'What about it'? What about _these_ grades?"

My uncle turned the paper toward me. Taking the Report from him, I scanned the sheet. My grades weren't in the best place from what I was seeing. Only a few of them were Cs while the rest were Ds. Even with most of my assignments turned in on time, the main killers of my grades were tests that I hadn't done well on.

"You mind telling us what's happening there?" Tifa stood closer to her husband.

"I messed up on a couple of tests. So what?" I mumbled.

"'So what'? Roxas, these grades are almost Fs!" Cloud took the paper back and pointed to one of the classes I had a low D in.

I acted like I was in fake shock, "I'm sorry I've had a lot on my mind lately...?"

I honestly couldn't believe that they were getting mad over some grades. It wasn't like they were final. They had been quick to completely forget what I had gone through weeks prior. What with the school finding out about Axel and I, I had barely focused that day. It wasn't like I hadn't tried to get better grades; I hadn't studied over at Zexion's place for nothing.

"It's not just what's on your mind. Maybe it's your friends too?" Tifa started.

"My friends?" I peered at her.

"You have been going out a lot lately. Are you sure they're not distracting you from your schoolwork?"

At that question, I noticed their son beaming like the Cheshire Cat. It was hard not to shoot a look in his direction. I couldn't do it with his parents in the way. The best I could muster was a cold glare with my eyes while keeping my face straight. It only made his eyes smile more. He hadn't taken that spot on the couch for nothing. He had positioned himself there so that his parents couldn't see him annoying me.

"No, they're not distracting me from my schoolwork. Heck, we had been catching up on work just last week!"

"How long were you studying and what part of it showed up in your assignments?" Cloud inquired.

"I don't-"

"If your friends are interfering with your grades, then it wouldn't hurt to take a break from them for a while." He cut me off.

"Why can't you get grades like Sora's?"

Tifa held up another piece of paper. It was Sora's Progress Report. Unlike mine, his was riddled with As and a rare B. He hadn't screwed up at all during the last couple of weeks. Once I was done gazing at his perfects scores, I was sure that Sora had something to do with getting our Reports. There was no other explanation. He had to have requested them from a teacher or somebody at the school.

"Okay, first of all, I'm not Sora!" I raised my voice.

"Second, my friends aren't interfering with my grades," I said sternly, snatching the report back from Cloud. _I've got an idea who is though,_ I sneered as I stared at Sora. He had turned back around in his seat, but I was sure that he was still wearing that stupid grin on his face.

"Don't use that tone with us, young man," Cloud barked.

"Look, if you want me to try harder, I'll try harder! But my friends don't have anything to do with my grades!" I turned around swiftly and trudged my way up the stairs.

I was completely done with the conversation. I hated that they automatically assumed the guys had something to do with my grades. If my grades were slipping they were my fault, not theirs. At least they were helping me more on the emotional end. That was more than what Sora had been doing. There was no way I was going to take a break from them, especially not Axel.

In an attempt to calm down, I tried to get back to what I had been doing earlier. But the frustration of the previous conversation wouldn't go away. Without thinking, I started packing away my homework. I didn't stop there; I stuffed in all sorts of other things. Clothes, books, whatever I laid my eyes on. I had planned to leave the house anyway. I just hadn't planned on packing what I did for where I was going. Following the conversation I had had with my aunt and uncle, I doubted they would've given me permission to leave. The destination seemed like a good place to stay at rather than visit.

I began locking things up and hiding things wherever I saw fit. My room was virtually spotless when I was done. Throwing my coat on, I grabbed my pack and headed for the door. On my way out, I had made sure to not only lock my door from the inside but to set my skateboard underneath the doorknob.

I galloped down the stairs as quietly as I could. It didn't matter though. Sora was still sitting on the couch even after his parents had left the room. He noticed me right away with a returning smirk on his face.

"Going somewhere, Roxy?" he asked smoothly.

"Don't call me that," I grumbled. Without another word, I swung open the door and stepped out.

*~'~'*

With my backpack sliding down my back, I jogged up to the front step. I pressed the button next to the door, which emitted the soothing sound of a bell. I glanced both ways in suspicion. It wasn't like I had been expected to be followed, but I was paranoid.

Upon hearing footsteps approach the door, I faced forward and prepared the best face I could.

The door swung open.

"Oh, Roxas!"

"Hi, Grammy!"

Standing in the doorway was my grandmother on my mother's side. Donning a casual blue dress, she stood tall and firm. Her hair had grayed over a lot of her once jet black locks. Wrinkles creased her once youthful face. Be that as it may, I could still tell that she had been the source of my mother's and Tifa's looks.

Letting me into the house, she wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead.

"Honey! Honey, look who's here!" she called as she led me to the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was a man somewhere in his 60s. His hair was mostly gray with traces of brown on his balding head. Wearing a dress shirt and slacks, the man put down his newspaper when he saw me come in. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Roxas! How've you been, my boy?" he walked over and gave me a tight hug.

"Fine, Grandpa!" I squeezed him back as tightly as I could. Nothing could compare to his hugs. He had the arms of a friggin gladiator. A gladiator on steroids.

"How've you guys been?" I looked between him and Grammy.

"Same old, same old. Selling things out of the shop. Taking care of the kids." Grammy answered casually.

Just as she had finished, a low meow came from nearby.

I turned toward the doorway of the kitchen to meet the face of a cat peeking from behind the corner. The fur on its face was a dark brown, which only helped to bring out the color of its gold eyes. Its fierce appearance actually brought Sora to mind. _This one's a lot fiercer than him,_ I chuckled. At least, that was what I had thought. It remained by the wall as it examined me. Smiling, I knelt down and held my hand out.

"It's me!"

Its ears perked a bit, nose twitching restlessly. Deeming it safe, it came toward me in confident strides. As it approached me, it revealed the rest of its body. His fur was long and dark much like on its face. The only difference were the waves of bronze that showed beneath each layer of fur. My smile wavered as it approached me. He was huge! I mean, sure Maine Coons known for being big cats, but there had been something going on with his midsection. There was no way most of that was fur.

"Hercules! What happened to you?!" I picked him up, my arms shaking from his weight. My suspicions were correct as even the softness of his fur couldn't hide the solid roundness of his stomach. He opened his mouth to let out a noise that was a cross between a meow and a yawn.

My grandparents had had Hercules since I was a kid. Back then, he had been so thin and energetic. He loved following Sora and I around when we would visit. When we'd go out, he'd protect us from any dogs that would happen to be nearby. Those days were long gone. The only thing that was intimidating about him was his stomach.

"Hercules has gotten to be a real fat cat," Grammy came over and poked him in the tummy area.

"You guys made him fat..." I said, my voice filled with sorrow.

"I've been thinking of renaming him Garfield," Grandpa chortled.

"Hercules, why?" I held him in my arms when my hands got tired. The cat rubbed up against me with a purr. Petting his ears, I kissed him on the forehead. _So what if you're a "little" fat?_ I nuzzled against his face, _You haven't changed much. _He let out another yawn and proceeded to play with my bangs.

"So what brings you here, Roxas? It's been so long since we've last seen you," Grammy questioned.

"I came over cause...um. Is it okay if I made something in the workshop?" I asked carefully.

"Sure. But what for?" Grandpa rubbed the bald part of his head.

"You see, I have this...'friend' and their birthday's coming up," I started, knowing they would catch my drift.

"And you wanted to make something for them?" Grammy finished for me.

I nodded.

"Well, we've got everything you'll need here," she beamed.

"Really?"

"You betcha, kiddo," Grandpa nodded, "Anything you had in mind?"

"I'm still thinking of what to make him, but I've got a some ideas." I glanced back at my backpack.

"That's the birthplace place of creation," he stated proudly.

"Also, could I stay here while I'm making it...?"

That caught them off guard. I had expected as much. Here I came out of the blue asking to stay over after not visiting them for a long time.

"Whatever for?"

"Aren't things going well with Tifa and Cloud?"

"Mm, well..." I hugged Hercules a little closer to me.

"Did they even give you permission to stay?"

They weren't particularly harsh with their questions, but it had felt like they were pounding me for answers. I hadn't even let Tifa and Cloud know I was leaving the house; I just did. Still, I needed a break from what was going on at that place. Something tells me that even if that Report thing hadn't happened, I would've found myself at my grandparents' house anyway.

"I just...want to stay close by so I can get straight to work on it after I get home from school." I did my best not to lie to them.

"Really now?" Grandpa's bushy eyebrows raised slightly.

"Things aren't...all that great at Sora's, but I'll only be here until it's done." I replied.

"It shouldn't take any longer than a few days."

They turned to each other in silence and I held my breath. I was afraid that they were going to send me home. Then the smiles grew on their faces. I knew what was coming next.

"Alright, you can stay." He answered happily.

"Thanks, guys!" I was so happy I hugged them both.

"Besides, it'd be nice to have at least one of you over," Grammy nodded, "Sora barely comes over here anymore."

"There's nothing wrong with keeping one of them hostage for a while," Grandpa cackled somewhat evilly.

"C'mon, we'll find you a room upstairs." Grammy motioned toward the stairs.

"Cool. Um...can I stay in mom's old room?"

Her eyes widened slightly but softened as a smile bloomed on her face.

"Of course, Roxas."

Following up the stairs, I took in everything. The paintings on the walls, the furniture we had passed by, even the scent. Nothing had really changed. Upstairs, we walked by Tifa's old bedroom as well as another before we reached my mother's toward the end of the hall. Opening the door, a breeze of fresh air blew out. Sunlight filled the room from the window on the opposite wall. Next to it was a bed covered in pale pink sheets with floral patterns all over it. There were dozens of pillows on it, all fluffed and appeared as if they hadn't been touched in years. The carpet was soft as I stepped in. A dresser was sitting by the door, holding all sorts of my mom's stuff like a music box and a handmade doll. Reaching over, I picked up a framed photograph from my mom's time. In it was her and Tifa both as teens at the beach.

Smiling, I cradled it to my chest. Tears were coming, but I held them back as much as I could.

"We haven't changed a thing since she left," Grammy said gently.

"It's the same as her college days."

Hercules let out a loud meow as he came in.

"Obviously, the cats can't help coming in every now and then. They don't do much." She reassured me.

Just then, there came a scream-like meow. Grammy stepped aside as another cat came in. This one was a lot smaller in both size and weight. Its fur was mainly a snow white with dark gray fur lining its ears and around its face. Upon seeing me, it crouched a little and stared up at me cautiously with its tiny blue eyes. I knelt down to put my hand out to it in offering. It hesitantly came forward and sniffed my finger, jumping backwards at random. When it gave me a small lick, I lightly pet it on the head.

"Pan, you little freak," I giggled.

Finally accepting me, it meowed happily while trying to bite at my fingers. I hadn't met Pan before although Sora had emailed me a picture of him when my grandparents had gotten him. They had been searching for a companion for Hercules. According to Grandpa, Pan had just jumped the fat cat while he was out one day and wouldn't leave.

"He certainly has been keeping Hercules busy," Grammy smothered a giggle with her hand.

The Ragdoll kitten had been curling its body to my hand when it spotted Hercules lying on the floor. Almost immediately, it pounced over to him and ran all over him like he was exploring a planet. In response, Hercules rolled over so as to expose his stomach. Seeing the two reminded me of Sunday night when I had showed Samba my plushie. The two pairs weren't all that different.

"Speaking of kitty tummies, when was the last time you ate, Roxas? It must've been a while ago," Grammy leaned against the doorway.

"Lunchtime today," I giggled sheepishly.

"Perfect timing," she clasped her hands together, "I was in the middle of making a homemade pizza before you came. It should be ready in just a few minutes."

"Great!"

"Until then, feel free to make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Grammy."

"Hopefully you won't mind these two clowning around," she gestured to the cats who were still having at it.

"They'll be no trouble at all." I beamed confidently.

With a nod, she headed back into the hall. But before she could head down the stairs, I darted out after her.

"Oh, and Grammy...?"

"Yes, Roxas?" she stopped midway on the stairs to turn back to me.

"I won't mess up anything in Mom's room. I promise," I set my hand over my heart.

A smile came to her lips.

"I know you won't Roxas."

After settling into my mom's room, I took the time to explore around the house. It had been so long since I had been there. Like the upstairs, not much had really changed. Maybe some things were moved around, others replaced, but nothing major. Behind me, the cats were tailing my feet. I had made sure to walk slow for Hercules' sake, not only because of his weight but because Pan would ride on his back sometimes.

From the house, I made my way into the workshop. It wasn't too much of a building; it was just a hall with two rooms between the house and the store. Opening the door to the workroom, I quietly stepped in. Inside were all sorts of tools and materials. Plaster, wax, gemstones, metals, everything. Grinning, I remembered all the times I had tried to make something out of them. The more I thought about the present, the more I hoped that whatever I would make for him would turn out alright.

As I turned to check out the other side of the room, I nearly jumped at the sight of somebody sitting there. He was a slightly muscular man; it was obvious thanks to the green tank top he was wearing. His white pants were smudged with black from the metal he was working with. The white of his hair contrasted with the chocolate powder color of his skin. A pair of black headphones were planted on his head, covering his ears. That explained why he hadn't said anything to me. If not heard me, he would've seen me had his back not been facing the door.

Recovered from the initial shock, I let the cats do the work. They had wandered their way over to him. It appeared Hercules was trying to tell him I was there the way he pawed at his legs. All I had to do was just stand there casually in wait for the man to notice me.

The man made a sound before removing his headphones.

"What's up, Herc?" he reached down to pet the feline. Hercules moved as much as his weight would allow him along the hand. When he was done, he made his way toward me again. Pan made a loud meow before scurrying back my way as well. With a confused noise, the man turned his back so that he could see what was behind him. I stood there with a sheepish grin on my face.

With widening eyes, he took off his headphones and spun around on his stool.

"Roxas!"

"Jasper!" I held onto him as he picked me up and swung me around in his arms.

Jasper was a close friend of my mother. They had done a lot together growing up. Even when they had grown into adults, they were close. He had even been there in the hospital room when I was born. They hadn't seen much of each other prior to her moving away except when he came to visit. All the while he had worked as an apprentice to my grandparents. Since his college days, he has had a place to stay with my grandparents as he continued to help them run their store.

"When the heck did you get here, kid?" he set me back down on the floor.

"Since a few minutes ago," I answered cheesily.

"And how about showing up to the Islands?" he pressed further.

"Around September...kinda," I attempted to think back to when I had moved in.

"Yeesh! Does nobody tell us anything these days?"

He scratched his head, "I mean, just cause we're up this way doesn't mean you guys can leave us in the dark."

"Sorry. It's been pretty hectic lately."

"Care to tell?" he set a hand on his hips.

"Oh, there you two are," Grandpa stepped into the doorway, "I see you caught up with Jasper, Roxas."

"Yep!"

"Well, Grammy wanted me to let you two dinner's ready. C'mon! Let's go get some pop." He shuffled out the door.

"I'll tell everybody over dinner," I stood in the doorway.

"Please do. I am all for hearing what you've been up to since the last time I saw you," he crossed his arms.

We followed Grandpa to the kitchen with the cats tailing behind us. At the table, I told them almost everything I had been up to both before and after I had come to the Islands. Parts were omitted and sections condensed, but they had got the gist of how crazy things had been for a while. From there on out, I was able to tell them about the friends I had been making and the fun I had been having. To go along with some parts of my story, they would tell me something of my mother's life. One story was of how my dad had once shown up for a date with a bike and a barely recognizable bouquet of flowers. Another was how Jasper and my mom would have water fights with the hose, much to Jasper's embarrassment. I enjoyed hearing these little details of her life. Our laughter and stories combined to make it one of the funnest family dinners I had had in a long time.

"So you want to make something for your friend, huh?" Jasper gazed down to me with his iconic reddish-brown eyes.

"That's right." I nodded.

"So who is she? Is she hot?" he nudged me with his elbow.

"You could say that..." I half smiled. I had been hesitant to tell them I was dating a guy. I had an idea of how things were back in my grandparents day, but I wasn't sure if any of that had worn off on them. I was afraid telling them would get me kicked out of the house. It was just playing it safe to keep some things to myself.

"Ooooh, Roxas! You're growing up so fast!" he grinned, making me blush.

"We'll help you out in anyway we can, Roxas," Grammy set some of the plates in the sink.

"And if you can't make it in the shop, you know we have plenty of stuff out in the store made by yours truly," Grandpa winked.

"Thanks, Gramps. But I'm hoping to make something completely original. Something special for them," I beamed.

"Are you sure, son?"

"I don't have much money, Grandpa," I held up my hands. The stuff in the store wasn't particularly expensive. It was just that ever since I had gotten the idea of making something for my boyfriend, the thought of buying something that wasn't made by my hands repulsed me. Why buy something special when I could make it myself and it was completely free of charge?

"I'm sure I could give you some sort of discount," he rubbed his chin in thought.

I shook my head.

"Oh, honey. You know he has his heart set on making it in the shop," Grammy gave her husband a playful slap on the shoulder.

"And you got some ideas for what you want to do for this project?" Jasper picked up Pan who had been playing with his pants.

"I'll put some drawings down on paper right when I'm done with my homework." I assured him.

"Great! We can get started after you get home from school tomorrow," he smiled.

I nodded. I was glad to have three master jewelry makers there. Without them, I would've been as lost as ever. With them on my side, I knew what I'd make would turn out nothing short of extraordinary.

Later that night, I was quick to go through my homework. Following that, I started putting images down on notebook paper. It was a little difficult translating my thoughts into something I could see in front of me. Some ideas had slipped away earlier that day while others I was coming up with were based on the ones I had just put down. Rings, pendants, bangles. Eventually, my hand had gone from sketching out multiple things to focusing on just one. I detailed it as best as I could the way I had envisioned it. The chain, the shapes, everything.

"Roxas?" Grammy knocked on the door.

"Come in, Grammy!" I sat up on the bed.

She pushed open the door a bit and peeked in.

"How are you doing?"

"Great! I've got everything down," I glanced back down to my paper.

"Wonderful. Just remember not to stay up too late, okay?"

"I'll be in bed in just a few minutes," I checked the clock on the nightstand.

With a nod, she bid me goodnight and closed the door. Grasping my notebook, I stared down at my work as I went over to the dresser. Smiling, I set it down next to the picture on the counter. I took a minute to change into my pajamas then entered the bed sheets. Resting in my mother's bed was incredibly comforting. Taking a deep breath, I caught traces of her almost-forgotten scent. My smile grew and I nestled into the warmth of the pillows. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I ran my fingers over the anklet.

_Mrow._

Grammy hadn't closed the door all the way unfortunately. A loud creak echoed throughout the room, the light from the hallway pouring in. I lifted my head a bit to see Hercules stalking into the room. He first observed the room then appeared like he was going to leave.

"Hercules! Hercules, noooooo!"

He had jumped up on the bed quicker than I thought he could. By the time I had noticed, he was already climbing on top of me. Ignoring my protests, he pawed and scratched at my back as if to make myself more comfortable for him. When he was done, he turned around in a circle and lied down.

"Hercules, why?!" I groaned. It was bad enough picking him up earlier. Having him lie on me was another story. He felt even heavier than before. The cat merely meowed at me in a tone that told me to shut up before resting his head on his paws.

His presence only meant that I was going to have another visitor soon enough. Not long after he had arrived did Pan's shadow grow in the light of the hallway. He made a loud meow as if to say, "I found you!" prior to climbing onto the bed with his claws. Hercules meowed again like he was directing the cat where to sleep. Pan seemed to have understood as he came around and lied right by my face. I groaned again, but Pan merely rubbed his body against me in response to the vibration of my voice.

"Paaaan! Hercules!" Jasper stepped into the doorway.

"I'm being held captive," I moaned from under the sheets.

"Hope you don't mind them. They like to lay with everybody."

"No, they'll be fine," I blew on Pan's fur, making him shake his head.

"Goodnight, kiddo."

"Night, Jasper."

Stretching out my legs, I got as comfortable under Hercules' weight then nuzzled my face into the pillow again. It wasn't so bad.

*~'~'*

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast...and cat fur all over my face. Grammy had made a huge breakfast to start off everybody's day. Following that meal, Jasper dropped me off at school in his car. I was switching my books out of my locker when a hand slammed on the locker next to mine. I flinched; it had been a long time since that had happened. I followed the firmly planted hand up the arm leading to my boyfriend's somewhat irritated eyes.

"M-morning, Ax-"

"Don't give me that."

Honestly, his tone wasn't as annoyed as he appeared. It was understandable; I hadn't even bothered to let him know what I wasn't at the house. Somehow I had completely forgotten about being picked up that morning.

"We waited like ten minutes outside your place," he leaned against the locker, "Not even your folks knew where you were. What gives?"

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot to let you know I'm staying with my grandparents for a couple of days." I answered, slightly embarrassed.

"'Grandparents'?"

"They live a little bit up on the mainland," I thumbed a random direction.

"Why're you staying with them?"

"Because you-know-who is still being a complete ass," I gave him the partial reason.

"Should've known," he said sarcastically.

"So, should I start picking you up from there? You didn't walk here, did you?" He examined me with his eyes.

"No, it's fine. My grandparents' friend Jasper is bringing me over while I'm staying there," I grasped the strap of my backpack.

He sighed, "Just trying to be a good boyfriend."

"You _are_ a good boyfriend!" I closed my locker. With swift motion, I pecked him on the cheek.

"The best!" I hugged his arm.

Pleased with my response, he took my hand in his as we walked down the hall. _Speaking of which,_ I thought. I figured I would test the waters with what the guys had told me about Axel and his birthday. Maybe the guys couldn't get through to him, but I was his boyfriend. Maybe he would be a little more open to me.

"Hey, Axel."

"Hm?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

He furrowed his brow as he continued to focus straight ahead.

"It is coming up, isn't it?" I inquired, knowing he knew the answer.

"It's not my birthday."

"Yes...it is..." I said slowly.

"Not it's not."

_Zexion was right,_ I groaned, he does like to play dumb.

"Axel, you know your birthday is coming up."

He huffed, "Don't know what you're talking about, Roxy. Pretty sure this year isn't a leap year."

"Axel!"

"I won't be turning five for a while now."

"Axel...!"

"Roxas...!" he mocked me.

I frowned. He was really "good" at acting like his birthday wasn't coming. The way he hadn't mentioned it prior like most people did made it seem like he plain didn't care about it. But I didn't believe that. He knows he wasn't fooling anybody.

"Fine! So say your birthday was coming up," I tightened my grip on my backpack.

"What would you want?"

"Nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, "'Nothing'?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Axel! You've got to want something!" I stared at him in astonishment.

"I don't. Nothing wrong with that is there?" he shrugged.

"But everybody wants something for their birthday!"

"Well, I'm not 'everybody' now am I?" he stared down at me.

"No..." I mumbled.

"Whether or not my birthday is days away or a couple years off, I don't want anything for my birthday."

"But why?" I whispered under my breath. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't have wanted anything for his birthday. Why not ask for something from anybody if they were willing to get it or something better?

"I just don't want anything," he whispered.

Stopping, he clasped my hand tightly. His mint green eyes locked onto my sight.

"You don't have to get me anything, Roxas."

His voice was as sincere as his eyes. I hated when he did that. It only made me more determined to work on his present. Had he not been holding my hand, I probably would've bolted out the door back to my grandparents' place. I had to wonder if that was his plan and he really did want something. But his eyes truly told me that his words were the honest truth.

"Fine," I heaved a sigh.

"All this talk about my birthday. Roxy, what do you want for _your_ birthday?"

"'My birthday'?" I was dumbfounded by the question.

"Anything in particular you want?" he asked, a sly smile growing on his face.

"It's a little early to ask," I blinked. My birthday wasn't until the late summer.

"It's never to early to ask someone what they want for their birthday, Roxy," he said in a fake sincere tone.

"What were we _just_ talking about two minutes ago?" I asked, ready to tear my hair out.

"Roxy! Roxy!" he snapped his fingers in front of my face, "_Your_ birthday! C'mon!"

Gritting my teeth, I bit at his hand but he was quick to draw it back to his side. With that distraction out of the way, I tried to give it some thought. I hadn't really thought of what I wanted for my birthday. Prior to the newspaper incident, I had been making enough money to buy almost whatever I wanted. Granted, what I wanted wasn't expensive and it wasn't ever really all at one time. Even after quitting, I hadn't felt there was anything I really wanted. Again, there I was in the "Christmas situation" where my rich boyfriend wanted to get me something. So when I tried to think about it, all I drew was a blank.

"I don't know."

"There's gotta be something in that skull that you want," The Flurry replied, running his hand through my spikes.

"Nothing, that I can really think of. At least not at the moment."

"Well, when you think of something, you let me know," he cupped my chin.

"It kind of spoils the surprise doesn't it?" I chuckled, "Telling somebody what they want for their birthday so you can go out and get it."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Roxy. It will still most definitely be a surprise," he assured me in a devious tone. I could only imagine what he was thinking.

Shuddering, I continued to walk along in silence. I was really trying to think of something that I wanted for my birthday. Money being in object tore at me. Axel had money but I didn't want him to get me something that would be expensive. He could, but I didn't want him to. Knowing him, he'd get something that would break the mold of a typical birthday present. That made me want to break the mold of whatever his "mold" was of a present.

"You know, Axel."

"Yeeeees?"

"I think there is something I'd like for my birthday."

"Ask and you shall receive."

"My dad."

"Your dad?" he sounded completely off guard when I had said that. I had expected him to, so it didn't bother me.

"Yeah," I nodded. Having my dad back for my birthday would be the best present I could ever get. He had been there for all my other birthdays. Call me selfish, but I hated the thought of him missing out on just one.

"Interesting."

"I know it's impossible what with them keeping him over there," I shook my head.

"But...I'd still like him home for my birthday."

"Hm...I'll see what I can do."

"Really now?" I tilted my head. I hadn't told him all that in hopes that he would actually think of doing it. I just told him what I wanted for my birthday.

"Hey, the world works in mysterious ways," he reassured me with a wink.

*~'~'*

"So, let's see what you got!"

Taking out my notebook, I handed the sketches to Jasper. He inspected the drawings, making all sorts of approving sounds. That made me happy. It told me they were doable.

"And you wanted to do this one at the bottom?" he pointed.

I nodded, "Yeah, an anklet."

That's what I had put down in the finest detail I could. It was an anklet with four different chakram and fire-related symbols. To top it all off, I added a rooster as the final charm. I had wanted it to be a phoenix, but what I had had in mind was too extravagant for me to make so I chose the next best thing. Axel's hair always did remind me of a rooster's head.

"Hmm, you sure you want to make all these?"

"I can try. Could you help me with them, though?"

"That's what I'm here for."

"Great! So what do you think is the best way to make them?" I watched him set the notebook down and reach into one of the drawers.

"Well, some parts would be too thin to just carve and chisel," he peeked at my notebook again.

"We're going to have to go with lost wax casting."

"Awesome!...What is that?" I asked, completely lost.

To answer my question, he pulled out a candle, a piece of wax, and a needle tool.

"What you're going to do is use this needle," he held up said tool, "to make the shapes out of the wax."

"Sounds tough."

"It's not all that hard," he turned back to the counter.

Pulling out a lighter, he lit the candle. I stepped closer to him as I watched him break off a piece of the wax while holding the needle over the flame. When a wisp of smoke drifted off the tool, he began carving into the square. The wax instantly melted where the tool had made contacted. It continued to melt it until the heat had dulled.

"You're just using the flame to heat up the needle, then carving into the wax," he demonstrated again.

"It's a little tough getting perfect shapes, but they're easier to smooth out later."

"Coming from the guy who's been doing this forever," I pouted.

Beaming proudly, he pulled up a stool to where he was standing.

"You can work right here. There's plenty more wax in here if you need any," he tapped the drawer.

"Thanks!"

"And to get you started," he handed me the piece he had finished carving out.

"If you need any help, I'll be over there."

"Thanks."

I got right to work. Things had been going pretty smoothly when I had first started out. The heated needle was carving through the wax like butter. The whole time I had kept in mind Jasper's words about smoothing out the shapes. I had gotten about two circle-like shapes within the hour. Having them done made me excited to add detail to them. That was when I had started to run into trouble. Some of the designs I had made in my sketches were a lot harder to carve into the wax. The holes I wanted to make were tiny compared to the size of wax I was working with. Getting around edges was difficult and with the needle, it was easy to make mistakes. The first time I had messed up on one of the chakrams, I reduced the size of it in hopes of making up for it. But as more mistakes were made, I had to scrap it and start over.

Dinner had come up, so Jasper and I took a break for it. From there, I got right back to work. Food hadn't helped my shaking hands and I was still having difficulty carving out some of the holes. I eventually went to Jasper for help, who graciously completed what I had wanted to do. When I was done for the night, I had completed two wax charms.

*~'~'*

The next day followed the same routine. I got home from school, did my homework, then went straight to the workshop. I was a little more confident in working that time around. Everything was exactly where I had left it so I got right back on it. Naturally, I was met with the same struggles from the previous night, but I wasn't giving up. Jasper had showed me a few tricks so I was confident I'd be able to overcome them.

"Ugh!" I stretched my arms up.

"Tired?" Jasper called from his seat.

"Just a little bit." I rolled my shoulders. Hunching over the counter for a long time could really wear a guy out. My hands were aching from holding the materials and my knees were getting sore.

"If you don't give it a rest every now and then, I'm pretty sure that flame will burn holes into your eyes," he stretched his arms up.

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah. Think I'll go lie down or something for a while."

Getting up from my seat, I wandered back into the house. Grandpa was on the couch in the den. His feet were propped up on the table in front of the couch with the T.V. on as if he was watching it. The loud snoring said otherwise. The cats hadn't seemed to mind; they were napping together in a basket next to the couch. Hercules had practically filled the whole basket, leaving Pan to sleep on top of him. His tiny ears twitched him awake in time to see me walk by. Yawning, he gave me an acknowledging meow. I gave him light petting on the head as I headed toward the kitchen where Grammy was.

"How's dinner coming, Grammy?" I asked.

"Should be ready soon. But would you be a dear and do something for me, Roxas?" She turned away from the stove to face me.

"Sure."

"Would you be so kind as to stop by the grocery store and pick up the things on this list," she handed me a piece of notebook paper.

"Yeah, no problem!"

"Oh, thank you, Roxas. I'd ask your grandfather, but..." she motioned to the den. A loud snore emitted from the other room. _Yeah, that's not going to happen,_ I grimaced.

"I'll be back in no time," I nodded as she handed me some money.

"Thank you, Roxas."

The walk to the store wasn't long. I was sure to get there, pick up the stuff on the list then leave. Unfortunately, I wasn't too quick to return home. There was a lot of stuff on that list. At the end of the first trip, I had two bags weighing me down on my walk home. To make things worse, it was cool that night. A chilly breeze would run through my hair and blow into my jacket. I wasn't too bothered by it though. I was thankful to have taken up the task. My grandparents had given me a place to stay and were letting me use their workshop. The least I could do was what they had asked.

"Whew."

I set the bags down for a minute. I was about to head up a hill and I wanted to prepare for the steepness. Aside from the night being cool, I had noticed that there weren't a lot of people out, not in that area anyway. I had walked by a couple or two, but other than that I had felt like the only one outside. Given how cold it was, it made sense. That just made me want to hurry back even more. The neighborhood wasn't dangerous or anything, but you never knew who my pop out of the dark.

The entire time I had been walking I had been gripping the change in my hand. There had been other people behind me in line, so I had hurriedly grabbed the bags and left with cash still in hand. Taking out my wallet, I quickly slipped it in for safekeeping. That was when I caught sight of a corner piece of paper. Pinching it between my fingers, I pulled it out to reveal the pictures Axel and I had taken at the arcade. My eyes glided down each photo, smiling at each one. The feeling I had then returned to my heart. As I stared at him, I couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

A sudden breeze blew the photo reel out of my fingers. My heart just about stopped as I watched it drift to the ground. I stepped quickly to pick it up, but the wind decided to play with me that night. The air swept it back up slightly further up the hill. I was torn between going after it and returning to get the bags. Nobody had really followed me, but I didn't want to take a chance.

Darting back, I swooped up the bags into one hand then went back to chasing the photos. They didn't get far, but I had been so worried that it might as well have blown halfway across the world. On the hill, it drifted into the light of a lone streetlight. I stopped short as the wind died. The photos had stopped moving as well, making a slow decent toward the ground. I would've snatched them up had I been within grabbing range. Holding me back was what was underneath the pole.

Someone was there.

Underneath the streetlight was a man. The light casting down on him brought out the red of his hoodie. Regardless of the hood doing its job to cover his head, the black visor of a ball cap peeked from underneath it. Black pants sagged on his legs and shlumped lazily on the whites of his sneakers. Between his lips was a cigarette, gradually burning itself out. Pinching it between his fingers, he took in a long drag before removing the stick. Wisps of smoke poured out of his mouth. I was hesitant to go near him. The way we were both alone on an empty street made me nervous. Any other day, I would've rushed right past him without a second glance. That wasn't the case that time; my pictures were near him. I was going to have to get them. I couldn't expect him to. I wasn't about to let the wind get the best of me that night.

I took a step forward when he took in another drag. His head turned slightly in my direction. I doubted that he had seen me, yet I flinched anyway. It wasn't me that he had seen, it was the pictures. They were about to hit the ground when he bent down and quickly swiped it out of the air. In an instant, he had made all of my attempts at getting them seem stupid.

Then he began to _look_ at them.

It was one thing for him to pick them up, but to look at them too?! He could've just given them back then sent me on my way. Not to mention, I had no idea who the hell he was or why he would've been interested in seeing two dudes act like clowns in a photo booth. The heat was coming to my face. I hadn't a clue what to do or tell him.

I took several steps toward him, but I continued to hesitate. I didn't get what it was, but there was just something about him that my stomach wasn't too sure of. When he was done skimming over the pictures, he moved his head so that he could see me. I swallowed thickly as my feet turned to cinder blocks.

"T-those are mine," I said with a dry throat.

He didn't say anything if only because his cigarette was still in his mouth.

Switching his fingering, he held out the photos between his fingers the same way he had held his drag. For a second, I didn't know what he was doing until I noticed he was holding his hand out toward me. He was giving them back.

Once my head was out of my ass, I dashed up to him with caution bubbling in my stomach. He didn't seem bothered by the way I was acting; he just continued to hold his hand out. It was when I saw the orange embers of the nicotine stick that I had assumed that he wanted me to hurry up. Shaking, I took them from his hand and did a quick once over. Nothing appeared to have been damaged, he hadn't even gotten the ashes on it.

"Thank you," I nodded toward him.

Even up close, I didn't catch much of his face. Under the streetlight, the hat shadowed most of his features. The most I had seen was a quick glance at his eyes. I didn't see what color but I thought I had seen a slight glow to them. But I wasn't going to stick around to examine some stranger's face. Once I was done examining the pictures, I dropped them in one of the bags then paced up the hill. On my way up, I peeked back at the man in time to see him head back down the other way.

*~'~'*

I had made it back alright, yet I hadn't steeped myself too deep in relief. Throughout dinner I couldn't stop thinking about the guy under the streetlight. Who just stands there for a smoke? Had he planned something before I had showed up? What had he thought of the pictures? That last question always made me blush. Nevertheless, I had decided not to tell the others. I didn't want to worry them. Not that they had much to worry about. Had anything happened, I'm sure Jasper could've taken the guy with his fists of steel. He'd certainly have Grandpa backing him with this swordsmanship although how capable he was in his years was questionable. Only work was enough to get my mind off it for a while.

"So Roxas, how have things been at the house?"

"Tifa and Cloud's place?" I glanced back at Jasper, "Things have been...okay, I guess."

"'Okay'?" he raised his head from his work, "Why do you say that?"

"It's just been some...things..." I trailed off.

"'Some things'?"

"Some things...with them...and Sora."

I heard him shifting around the other side of the room. When I had raised my head, he was standing next to me.

"Care to talk about it?"

I strained my lips.

"Can't hide anything from me, Roxas," he said firmly. That was true. Jasper could tell something was wrong from a mile away. You had no choice but to tell him what was up when he was around.

"Do you promise not to tell Grammy and Grandpa?" I asked him worriedly.

"I'll see what I can do. Now, go on. Out with it."

I exhaled loudly, "Okay. So Sora and I...are having a little fight."

"'A _little_ fight.'"

"Okay, a _big_ fight," I relented.

"How come? I've never seen you guys fight before."

"It's cause...you know..." I glanced down to the design I was working on. When it appeared he hadn't caught what I was saying, I put down my tools.

"You know this stuff I've been making?"

"Seen you working on it everyday," he pointed to one of the wax designs.

"It's for...a guy at my school."

His white eyebrows raised in interest. That made me worry. I had been somewhat hesitant about telling Jasper as well. I didn't know what his views were on the whole deal.

"He's actually...my boyfriend..."

He let out a whistle that made blood fill my face.

"Oh, but don't tell Grammy and Grandpa!"

"Roxas, I doubt your grandparents would care if you're in love with another boy," he waved his hand.

"You think so?"

"They may have grown up in a time when relationships like that were out of the question, but that's in the past."

I sighed in relief.

"So long as he takes care of you, you'll be fine."

"He does."

"Good. Cause I remember back in the day your grandpa threatening to make your dad where his ass for a hat if he didn't take care of your mom."

I couldn't hold back a laugh. Dad had occasionally mentioned how hard it was dating my mom at first. Grandpa was incredibly protective of both her and Tifa. It was only after they had spent more time with each other did he finally gain Grandpa's trust. That didn't stop the constant threats afterward, but it was a start.

"So back to the matter at hand." He held up one of the wax charms.

"Oh, right."

"So you're dating this boy..."

"Yeah. I'm dating him, but it turns out that he and his friends are the most hated people in the school."

"Oh, high school," he rolled his eyes.

"I had been dating him since last year, but never told anybody about it."

"What makes this guy so hated?"

"Uh...he's kind of...a bad boy," I said carefully.

"Yep, that's high school." He blew at a white bang. "So you're dating this _bad_ boy..."

"Sora and his friends really hate him...that's the main reason why I had kept it a secret. I tried my hardest to keep it between us, I really did."

"But they found out."

"A few weeks ago."

"And he didn't take it too well."

I shook my head, "Not just him, the whole school. One of his stupid friends took a picture of us kissing and slapped it on the front page of the newspaper."

"Ouch."

"But you're right. Sora didn't take it too well. In fact, I think he took it the worst."

I picked up the tools again, "Ever since, he's been acting like he's got something on his butt."

"Hmm, I get that dating the most hated guy in school must be upsetting. I had thought that Sora would've looked on the bright side and had been at least little bit happy for you." He rubbed his chin.

_Yeah, right,_ I huffed.

"That isn't the end of it, is it?"

I swallowed thickly.

"Are you going to tell me about it?"

"I'd rather not."

"Rox-as."

I hunched my shoulders. The last thing I wanted to do was make him mad. When he was angry, he was firm and cool about it. It was his controlled demeanor that scared me. Other people would be breathing fire, but he made _you_ feel bad because of how calm he was.

"Okay! Sora's dating this guy who ended up kissing me and I told him about it." I rushed through my words.

"Damn, Roxas. How sexy are you?" he slapped my shoulder.

"It's not funny, Jasper! I didn't even like the guy like that and now they both hate me!"

"Makes sense," he got one last laugh out.

"Ugh, the both of them. I just can't...whatever!" I threw my arms up. I hadn't liked how he had made fun of my situation. It might not have seemed like a big problem to him, but it had been to me. I had been under so much pressure to keep everything together. In the end, it had blown up in my face.

"It doesn't stop at 'whatever,'" he shook his head, "You're going to have to make things right."

"Wait. Why do _I_ have to make things right? He's the one doing all this bad stuff to me. And I'm not apologizing for his boyfriend kissing me either!"

That last part angered me a lot. I had been the victim in that situation. I wasn't going to tell Sora that I was sorry for Riku kissing me. It probably would've pissed him off even more. That was their own problem entirely.

"I'm not saying to apologize for the kiss. This is between you and Sora. If you don't apologize, who will?"

He leaned down to my eye level.

"It takes two to compromise. I'm not saying he shouldn't apologize, but you're the only one acting with a mostly level head right now."

"Okay then. How?" I dropped my tools again, "He doesn't want to make up with me."

"How do you know?"

"He wouldn't talk to me for days after the newspaper incident. Lately, he's been pestering me like there's no tomorrow. It's part of the reason why I came to stay here."

"Just because he doesn't want to make up doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Heard that before."

"Then go through with it," he said bluntly, "Patch things up with him. If he doesn't accept, be the bigger man and walk away."

"But he'll keep bothering me."

"How do you know he will?"

"How do you know he won't?"

"Roxas, just try it."

I held back a groan. I didn't want to. I really didn't. Dad had said to give it time, and it didn't work. Jasper said to go through with it like it was going to be that quick. I had been done trying to make up with him. With the way he had acted, I had assumed he wasn't going to make up with me anytime soon. I thought I had been the bigger man most of the time or at least the closest thing to it. I hadn't bothered his stuff or gotten him in trouble over anything. I just didn't see how anybody thought it was going to work between us.

"Fine," I closed my eyes, "I'll try."

It was a lie, but it made him return to his side of the room. Nonetheless, the guilt of it and the conversation itself weighed heavy on me. I chose to turn in early that night. For once, I wasn't interested in working. It wasn't the best decision. I still had a ways to go before I was completely done. Still, I was confident that I would get everything finished by Friday. I just had to.

*~'~'*

The next day I was feeling a little bit better. Spending some time with the guys and working on the anklet had helped push Wednesday night's conversation to the back of my mind. What made me even happier was the that I had been able to cast two of the charms in silver. I only had a couple more to go. Then I would I spend all of Friday polishing them out.

"Wow, Hercules. For a cat your size, I'm impressed," I scooped some sandy chunks out of the litter box. The cat let out a happy meow at the compliment.

"I would've expected much bigger poos," I pat his head.

"Which is more than I can say for you, _Pan_," I squinted at the smaller cat. He paused from licking himself to give me a bewildered expression.

I had been on another break from the workshop. Grandpa had asked me to take care of the litter box while Grammy was setting the table for dinner. I had scooped out the last of the chunks of sand when the doorbell rang throughout the house.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Grammy peeked her head out the kitchen.

"I'll get it," I set the shovel down beside the trashcan. Wiping my hands on my pants, I headed for the front door. I didn't have any idea who it could've been either. Grammy and Grandpa had some neighbors, but they usually stopped by during the day. It wasn't beyond them to stop by at night though. Grasping the handle, I turned the knob.

"Hi, Roxas!"

It just had to be him.

It wasn't even the universe messing with me that time.

It was just _him_.

"Vanitas."

A half smirk appeared in the corner of his lips. He was wearing a red sweater over his school clothes. In his hand was a plastic bag filled with something I couldn't tell.

"The hell do you want?" I hissed.

"I came to get you," he said cheerfully, "Mom and Dad want you home."

"Sure, straight back to hell," I muttered.

"Roxas, who's-Oh!" Grammy stepped behind me.

"Hi, Grammy!" Her grandson waved.

"If it isn't Vanitas," she smiled.

"You know?" Sora and I said at the same time. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. He responded by merely flashing a toothy smile.

"I'd know that face anywhere. Come in! Come in!" she motioned him inside.

"Honey, look who's here!" she called as she led us into the den.

I stayed on her right side while she walked Sora in on her left. I couldn't stop glaring at him. Aside from what Tifa and Cloud wanted, I knew he wanted to come over so he could steal the show. I don't think of myself as someone who wants attention from adults, but I damn well know when someone is purposefully taking it away.

In the den, Grandpa set his newspaper down as we came closer.

"Hi, Grandpa!" Sora beamed.

"Doesn't Sora look just like my father, honey?" Grammy giggled. Squinting, he leaned forward in attempt to get a better look at him.

"Pretty darn, close!" he concluded.

"I lost a bet and had to dye my hair," Sora grinned cheesily.

"Now where's that old photo album?" Grammy wandered over to the bookshelf on the wall.

"Sora, have you had dinner yet, honey?" she asked.

"Not yet," he shook his head.

"Why don't you stay for a while? I'm making lasagna," she pulled a book off the shelf.

"Thanks!"

She led all four of us back into the kitchen with the album in hand. Lying it out on the table, she turned some pages. They went from color to black and white almost instantly. Most of them were of her and Grandpa in their younger days. Others were of other family members and kids. The further back she went, the less quality they had and more unknown people appeared. Soon enough, I hadn't recognized anybody.

"There!" she pointed to one particular photo.

Keeping our distance from each other, Sora and I stared at the picture she was pointing at. In it was a boy maybe a little older than Sora and I. Just as Grammy had said, this guy looked exactly like Sora. From the darkness of his hair to the light color of his eyes. Dressed in an all-black school uniform, he stood in a line of other kids with similar clothing. He had a disinterested look on his face as he peered at the girl next to him. She had long, medium-colored hair and dark eyes. She was a wearing a black sailor uniform much like the other girls that were in line. What made her stand out was the flower that she was wearing in her hair. She was also one of the few smiling at the camera and the only one waving.

"You look a lot like him, Sora," she giggled, "I suppose somebody was to get his looks and you were the lucky one."

He beamed. I made a gagging noise in the back of my head. She turned the page to another photo of him. In that one, he was must've been somewhere in his late twenties to early thirties. Nevertheless, he appeared very much the same. Beside him was the same girl from the previous one. She hadn't change much either; the only notable different was that her hair was short. A flower was still nestled in her locks like in the previous photo. Dressed in casual clothing, they posed against a tree. Below them, completely aloof, were three kids: two boys and one girl.

"Dinner ready yet?" Jasper stretched his arms as he came into the kitchen.

"Hi, Jasper!" Sora turned toward him.

The man stopped in his tracks, mid-stretch. Narrowing his eyes, he stared in confusion at the guy on the other side of the table.

"Who's the creeper?"

"Jaspeeeeer!"

Laughing, he took his seat next to me. Hercules and Pan made their way in as well, their eyes focused on Sora in suspicion. Kneeling down, he stuck his hand out to them. Hercules sniffed it cautiously, eventually allowing him to pet his back albeit he didn't purr. Pan on the other hand, hissed and swiped at his hand. Bravery gone, he bounded back toward me to hide behind my legs. Smirking to myself, I picked him up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good boy," I whispered in his ear.

The food was good, but the reality of having to sit next to Sora again was making it hard to swallow. The cats stayed close to my feet, making wary glances at the once-brunette every now and then. He'd be all laughing and talking with the adults while I chewed silently. Of all the days he wanted to come over it had to be _that_ day.

"Looks like that's about it for dinner," Grammy said as she started to pick up the plates.

"Oh, wait! I brought dessert!" Sora lifted up the bag he had been holding.

"Mom made cake earlier and told me to bring some," he said as he started to pass out the slices. Each one was sitting on a paper plate and covered in plastic wrap.

"And here's yours, Roxas," he handed mine out last. I didn't even try to make a fake move for it. The way things had been, he had made sure to pass out everybody else's before mine. It was incredibly suspicious. I glared between him and the dessert silently. I wasn't going to take my chances after what he had pulled earlier that week.

"It's a peace offering, too," he took the plastic wrap off then held it back out to me.

"They want you to come home."

"No, thank you," I snarled.

He tilted his head, "But I thought you liked carrot cake."

_Not when you've had your hands on it,_ I narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you have some, Roxas? It's really good," Grandpa said as he scooped up a spoonful.

"Not very hungry for cake, Grandpa," I half-laughed.

"I'm a little wary of the cake, too," Jasper inched his slice away from him, "Who knows what that woman keeps throwing into the batter when it comes to cake."

"No worries, Jasper! I helped her make it," Sora said proudly. _Even more reason not to eat it,_ I sniffed.

"It's just the usual stuff, but she didn't use as much sugar."

"Pretty sure she has a habit of throwing orange juice in there though," he cautiously undid the wrapping of the plate.

"So what have you been up to this whole time, Roxas?" He finally relented, setting my slice down on the table.

"Nothing," I huffed. Like I was going to tell. It's not like he had cared anyway. He was just asking the question for show.

"What do you mean, Roxas? You've been in the workshop," Grammy pointed to the hallway with her fork.

"You've been in the shop?" he gawked in faux amazement, "Doing what?"

I growled, "Nothing."

"He's making something for his friend," Jasper said casually. I unintentionally shot him a look. Thankfully, he hadn't seemed to have noticed.

"Oh, cool. Can I se-"

"No!" I snapped.

"Now, Roxas," Grandpa said in a stern voice, "Sora came all this way with cake; the least you can do is show him what you've been working on."

"But-"

"Rox-aaaaas."

I sighed, "Yes, sir."

When dessert was finished, I reluctantly led them all into the workshop. I motioned him to the counter where I had been working. Still out were some of the wax charms and tools. I stood close by to watch over him and be ready to swipe them away if needed. Like hell I was going to let him mess them up.

"Can I see that one?" Sora pointed at one the silver charms. I frowned, but relented as Jasper handed him the piece. He held it up to the light, giving them the impression that he was examining it.

"They're really cool. You've been working really hard on them, haven't you?" he beamed my way. _Oh, like that last part says you're not planning on messing them up!_ I said sarcastically in the back of my head.

"Yeah, I have. And I would appreciate if you wouldn't _touch them_," I emphasized the last part.

"Rox-as," Grammy said, "I thought I heard somebody give you a compliment."

I mixed a growl into the loud sigh I made.

"Thank. You."

"You're welcome, Roxas!" he flashed his teeth, "I'm going to go to the bathroom! Excuse me!"

Not long after he had left did the others follow suit. I was about to take my leave, but I couldn't take my eyes off the piece he had held. I held it between my hands, tracing my fingers over each point and line. It wasn't finished, but it was precious to me. _How dare he touch it,_ I squeezed it. First my plushie, then the charm. It wasn't even meant for him. What made him think he was so high and mighty that he could touch everything that was mine? How could he get away with everything but I couldn't? I just didn't understand. The more I felt the tiny bumps and uneven edges, the sadder I felt. The way I was going home that night practically meant I wouldn't be able to finish it. Tifa and Cloud were probably going to keep me grounded to the house for running away. Axel's birthday was in two days. There would be no way I'd be able to finish it.

Setting it down, I left the room. As I was walking into the den, I passed by the bathroom. Just inches away from it, I stopped in my place. The door was open and the light was off. Sora had said he was going to the bathroom. There were three bathrooms in the entire house: the downstairs, the upstairs hallway bathroom and the one in the master bedroom.

_Dammit,_ I grunted, breaking off in a run. As I came upon the stairs, I grabbed the railing and swung my way up. On the second floor, the bathroom door was cracked open just a bit. But the light was off. In contrast, the room across from it was wide open with the light on. Baring my teeth, I stepped into the doorway.

"Get out."

He turned around in fake shock.

"Why?"

"Get. Out."

He hid his arms behind his back and tilted his head with a pout.

"Why can't I be in here? She was my auntie too."

He swung his foot around as he walked with his hands together behind his back.

"And I haven't been in here in years. I just want to look."

"You've looked enough," I growled, "If you want to look at something, go in your mom's old room."

He ignored me, continuing to step around like a child. He did it so lazily that every second he was in there my anger grew. He was going to treat me like absolute shit than think he can go into my mom's room. He was out of his mind.

He suddenly leaned down to the dresser and swooned at the picture. The minute I saw him reach to pick it up, I exploded.

Before either of us had known what was going on, I had him thrust up against the wall with his shirt in my left fist. His shock only lasted for a moment before his face went blank. He appeared as if he was expecting me to do something like that. I should've known he would've. It was what he had wanted me to do the whole time. In the heat of my anger, I hadn't realized it. My right arm was rising up high behind my head, palm open. I bore down into his cool gold eyes as if waiting for him to offer any last words.

"Hmph."

That was the sign to strike.

But my arm never moved.

Instead, it went straight up and started to strain from being pulled. My feet began to hang under me as I was lifted off the ground. The tight grasp around my wrist finally registered in my mind. I lowered my head with gritted teeth.

"Roxas," Jasper said, disappointment in his voice.

"Thanks, Jas-"

"Save it, Sora."

The boy below me seemed totally bewildered at what the man had said. I had to admit that I was slightly in awe myself. I just couldn't show it because of the shameful position I was in.

"Roxas told me what's been going on between you two," he set me back down on the ground. Although I was back on the ground, he wouldn't let go of my arm.

"But he didn't tell you everything, did he?" That stupid grin crawled onto Sora's face.

"Oh, I know he didn't. But I don't need to hear everything to know you're both guilty parties here," he glared between the two of us.

"And I told Roxas for you two to make up," he said, bite in each word as he was probably looking at me. He knew it hurt me. It just made the lie I had told him all the more worse.

"But if you two so badly need to fight like children, then do it somewhere else," he finally let go of my wrist.

"I'm not going to have the two of you in here desecrating Melfina's room."

That part hurt the worse. I was so blinded by my rage that I hadn't noticed what I was about to do and where. Had I been in my right mind, I would've never allowed that to happen. I would've at least taken him out into the hall. And after I had promised Grammy I wouldn't mess up my mom's room.

"Sora, go wait for Roxas downstairs. Roxas, get your stuff together."

Without another word, Sora left down the stairs. Jasper followed not too far behind him to make sure he was doing as he was told. I stood in that same spot for a long time before I finally started moving again. I was slow though. My feet had felt so heavy following the ordeal. I had barely taken two steps toward the bed before I fell to my knees. The only part that managed to reach the bed was my head that I buried deep in the comforter. _How could I have been so stupid?_ I gritted my teeth, _So stupid._ He had certainly gotten what he had wanted that evening.

"Sorry, Mom," I choked, shoving my face into the sheets to keep from crying.

_Mrow._

Fur rubbed up against my leg while a purr echoed from the floor. Without lifting my head, I ran my fingers through the fur on its back to the ones on its tail. Turning around, I sat down on the floor and allowed Hercules to crawl into my lap. Pan was on his back, but jumped off only to latch onto my shirt. Stretching his back, he licked at my cheeks. Smiling, I hugged them both to my chest. At least they had been on my side.

With the cats watching me, I got my clothes and books together. I would've returned to the workshop for the charms, but I had decided to leave them where they were. They were safer over at their house than Sora's. I had also expected to return to them soon. Sora, who had been waiting for me in the kitchen, wordlessly got up when I was by the door. I was thinking about leaving without him, but I had figured Grammy and Grandpa wouldn't have liked that. They had already made me take the cake I hadn't eaten with me.

"Do you two really have to go?" Grammy asked as we stood outside the front door.

"Afraid so. Mom and Dad want Roxas home," Sora said happily.

"That's too bad. You two should stay at least another night." Grandpa said in a tone that told us to consider it.

"Maybe another time. We have to hit the road," Sora thumbed the way we had to go.

"You two take care," Jasper leaned in the doorway, arms crossed.

"And come visit us more often," Grammy held up a finger.

"We will," Sora held up a confident fist.

Holding her arms out, she stepped him into a hug while giving him a kiss on the forehead. When she was done with him, she did the same to me.

"I'll be back soon, Grammy," I hugged her back.

"You better, kiddo," Grandpa ruffled my hair, "Maybe next time we can go fishing."

"You got it."

Giving them one last goodbye, we headed down the path. Once we were out of their sight, I steadily grew the distance between the two of us. After what he had pulled that night, I didn't want to be anywhere near him. I had to keep from raging on him somehow.

"Wasn't it fun visiting Grammy and Grandpa, Roxas?" he asked, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"You can drop the act now," I tossed my cake into a nearby trashcan. There was still no way in hell I was going to eat it.

"Put on a better act than you." His dark tone returned.

"Wouldn't have had to if you hadn't had come along" I answered, annoyed.

"Oh shut up. Mom and Dad wanted you back home. Don't go shooting the messenger."

"The messenger who's got everything up his ass."

His eyes were pure ice when he glanced back at me.

"Well, I guess there's one thing you're missing up there."

"Make all the jokes you want now. Cause you're gonna be in deep shit at home," he said with the utmost confidence.

I shoved my hands in my pockets, "How'd you even find me?"

As far as I was aware, neither Tifa nor Cloud had attempted to call the house. They hadn't attempted to come over to see if I was there either. That was a lot of "worry" for somebody who had been missing for three days, all of which had been school nights. Sora had been so sly lately, I could only suspect he had known something.

"A little birdie told me," he waved his hand like a bird flapping its wing.

"Cut the crap. How'd you find me?" I snapped.

"Hmph. If you won't believe that, then lucky guess I suppose," he turned back around.

_Too lucky if you ask me,_ I narrowed my eyes.

He had been right about me being in trouble. Despite the "peace offering" of cake, Cloud and Tifa were pretty disappointed in what I had done. It was bad enough that I had left without their permission, but what made it worse was that I hadn't come back in days or contacted them. It wasn't like they were in a real hurry to get me back; that hadn't called or came to get me themselves. That didn't stop them from grounding me for week. The whole time I was getting a scolding, Sora was sitting behind them on the couch with that stupid, smug look on his face. I hated that face so much.

In my room, I picked up my cellphone and punched in some numbers. The revelation of being grounded for a week had gotten between me and the rest of the anklet. With the big day coming up and me stuck at home, I had no other choice but to ask Jasper for help one more time.

"Hello?"

"Jasper."

"Roxas? Didn't I just see you a little while ago." He joked.

"Yeah. You did." Usually, I would've laughed but I was in no mood to.

"So what's up?"

"Do you think you can finish the stuff I had been working on?"

"I'm not too sure about that, Rox. I've been working on new promotional stuff for the shop. The deadline's coming up real soon."

"Oh."

"I'll see what I can do but I can't make any guarantees that they'll be done this week."

"Gotcha."

"Sorry, Roxas."

I shook my head, "No, I'm the one who's sorry."

"Hm?"

"For what happened earlier in my mom's room."

"It's okay, Roxas."

"Thanks."

"Just be sure to make up with Sora at some point."

"Yeah."

"I want to hear you say it."

"I'll...try."

"You _will _try."

"I _will _try."

"Good. So I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Feeling a swash of guilt for telling another lie, I set my phone down on my nightstand. Flipping off the light, I curled into sheets. I had been so used to smelling my mom's scent in the pillow. Returning to the same mundane cushion left me at a loss. Without the cats, the loneliness of sleeping by myself crept over my body. Back in my own bed, the sheets were so cold.

*~'~'*

Getting ready the next morning was a real drag. It was Friday, yet I had barely any energy at all to get ready. The failure of finishing the anklet hadn't worn off the night before. I had been so looking forward to seeing his face when I gave it to him. That morning, I almost didn't want to see him at all. I suppose I was "lucky" that I didn't get to see him right away. I had forgotten to tell him I was back over at Sora's house the other night. However, it meant that I had to leave the house earlier if I wanted to get to school on time. At least I didn't have to see him until homeroom.

"You guys want to try these cookies Scion made?"

I didn't lift my head to answer him. I stayed quiet, gazing down into my lap. I was tired and didn't feel like doing much talking that day.

"Roxas?"

A cookie came into my vision.

"You want to try one?" Axel asked.

Without looking at him, I took it between my fingers. Closing my eyes, I took a small bite out of it.

"It's good."

"Are you okay? You've been quiet ever since you got here," Demyx asked, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, fine." I took another bite.

Axel's fingers cupped my chin. Turning my head, his eyes fixed on mine.

"Say that again."

"I'm fine."

"This time, look me in the eye."

Looking to the side, I didn't say anything. His hand moved from my chin to my cheek. Resting my hand on his, I pressed it closer.

"Come with me."

Getting up from his seat, he took my hand and led me out of the room. I kept my eyes on the ground the entire way. We walked wordlessly down the hallway until we reached the janitor's closet. Opening it, he motioned me inside then closed the door behind us.

"Something going on?"

"It's nothing."

"You're terrible at making it look like nothing."

I shook my head.

"It's just...your birthday pres-"

"It's not my birthday."

"It is your birthday, Axel," I growled, "Even if you were born on a leap year, legally it _is_ your birthday tomorrow!"

"Okay, it is," he raised his voice slightly, "Your point?"

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday."

"And I told you that you didn't have to get me anything."

"So what?!" I shouted.

"You always do things for me and buy me things. Is it so bad that I get you something every once in a while?"

"Rox-aaaaas," he complained.

"I just want to do something nice for you cause you're so nice to me."

Stepping up to me, he brought me into his arms. Wrapping my arms around him, I blinked back tears. Why wasn't I allowed to do things for him? I was his boyfriend just like he was mine. It wouldn't have been right for him to get me things all the time. It wasn't fair.

"Love you, Axel," I nestled into his jacket.

"You don't have to buy me anything." He shook his head.

"I'm not that nice," he whispered.

Although his words made me frown, I didn't think much of them. I had been too busy taking solace in him holding me. After all I had been through that week, I think that was what I needed the most. I just wanted to be held by him. Only he could give me the warmth I needed to make things better.

*~'~'*

Following the talk with Axel, I had felt a little better regardless of not having something for his birthday. Once my despair had been cleared away, however, my frustration at Sora came to the surface. He had been at fault for a lot of things that had happened that week. My grades, my diarrhea, everything. He was the reason I hadn't been able to finish the anklet. Had he not come over to get me, I would've been done with it in time for Saturday. It was annoying. _He_ was annoying.

_That prick,_ I bit the inside of my lip. I had been having some trouble opening my locker. My thoughts had kept me from paying attention to the dial so I constantly got the wrong combination. After that, it was the locker itself. It was jammed, no doubt by some sort of force. The door was slightly bent and I was sure it wasn't like that earlier that morning.

_Sora,_ I gritted my teeth. There was no one else but him. Everybody had been sure to stay clear of my locker. I had been sure to keep away anybody who wanted to do it harm. He was the only one who would do it. He had really driven me over the edge by then.

With a shake, the door had finally opened.

"Finally!"

I set my backpack down and started switching out my books. Messing with the locker had already cost me some passing time. I only had a few minutes left before class started again. I know I had skipped a couple of times, but I was still in that mentality of not being late. Not wanting to waste too much time, I gathered all of the books in my arm to just shove in the space all at once. I was getting ready to do so when the unthinkable happened.

"Oops!"

My locker slammed shut with a loud crash. The books fell from my arm, papers flying out from between the pages. My eyes were fixed on the door. _I just got it open,_ I gaped. _I had _just_ gotten the damn thing opened. _Once that realization had sunk in, I turned my attention to the guy who was walking away like nothing had happened.

"Hey," I said breathlessly.

He didn't respond. He just kept going his own merry way. I clenched my teeth. I was not about to let him get away with it.

"Hey!"

He turned around with a grin on his face.

"What was that?" I paced up to him.

"What was what?" he asked innocently.

"Don't fuck around with me. You just slammed my locker shut!"

"Whaaaat?" his faux innocence continued, "Couldn't have been me. I was just walking along and just so happened to stretch my arms out by you."

"Stretch your arms?!" I couldn't believe such a stupid excuse.

"No idea, what you're talking about," he turned on his heel. I could've sworn he called me an idiot as he did so.

That was it. That was my breaking point. I had been putting up with his shit for more than a week. I. Had. Had. It.

Before he could get away, I shoved him. He immediately turned around and pushed me back. I stepped back a little, but made a comeback by grabbing the collar of his uniform. With a quick thrust, I slammed him against the lockers. He gave me another push, one strong enough so that his shirt slipped from my fingers. Out in the open, he grabbed my collar and threw me into the set of lockers across from us. I reeled at the pain in my head, but didn't let it get in my way. I charged at him and shoved him into the lockers, throwing a punch into his cheek. He headbutted me in my forehead then kicked me to the ground when I was still reeling. Getting on top of me, he connected his fist several times with my stomach area.

My teeth gritted tighter and tighter with each one. I had to get him off of me. Luckily, he hadn't been sitting on my legs. Jerking my right leg back, I gave him a swift kick in his groin. Crying out, he stumbled back onto his ass. I took the opportunity to get back on my feet, the world spinning around me. Not wasting a moment, I staggered as fast as I could with a kick ready for him. Detecting my next move, he shot his leg up in the air. His foot hit me right in the crotch. It wasn't in the same area I had gotten him, but it still hurt like hell. The recoil I made gave him enough time to get back up and throw another punch at me. It hit me right in the jaw. I tackled him so hard that we slid a little ways against the floor. My head was still recovering from the earlier attacks so the most I could do then was grab his shirt and bang him against the floor.

A sucker punch straight to my eye blinded me, leaving me temporarily defenseless. He suddenly had a grip on my shirt. I tried to pull back, but he had a tight grasp on it. Swinging me to the side, I crashed to the ground. I looked up in time to see him about to get on top of me again. I rolled to the side at the last minute, saving myself from his next attack. Opening my left eye, I found my vision blurry. From some sort of problem or from the tears, I couldn't tell which nor did I have the time to. He was coming at me again. Balling my fist, I tried to uppercut him. He threw his head back just in time to avoid my attack. In retaliation, he threw another sucker punch to the side of my face. I jabbed him several times, some missing others connecting with parts other than his face. He broke my attack by sending one my way. I barely moved my head in time. His fist grazed my cheek. With his arm still out, I got him on his cheek. But I was slow to bring my arm back. He grabbed it with both hands, holding on tight. Using a swift motion, he twisted it so hard I felt my shoulder about to pop. Gradually falling into a kneel, I quickly grabbed a fistful of his hair before my right knee met the ground. Using what was left of my strength, I twisted my body enough so that I could kick him in the face. Releasing my arm, he stumbled back a ways before falling again. The attack had given me plenty of time to strike. Unfortunately, my arm paid the cost. The pain and exhaustion wouldn't allow me to move it.

Clenching my teeth, I gripped my arm. In the corner of my eyes, I saw him getting ready to get back up. Even with a busted arm, I wasn't about to give up. I couldn't lose. Not to him. Stammering to my feet, I balled my fists as much as both arms would allow. He did the same. When he was ready, he broke off in a charge. I did too, ready for the start of round three. Just as we were about to connect, something hooked under my arms.

Throwing my head back, I cried out at the pain in my right arm. Bringing my sights back down, I saw Sora in front of me. Arms were hooked around his pits as well, but he was still thrashing at me. To that, I kicked back at him. Our thrashing was eventually enough to break us free from our captors. We threw a couple more punches at each other before we were caught again.

"Enough! The both of you!" Xemnas's voice boomed above me.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted, my voice grating against the inside of my throat.

"DON'T YOU COME HOME!" Sora screamed, "DON'T YOU COME HOME, YOU SHITHEEL!"

"Both of you calm down!" Saix's voice demanded.

Xemnas dragged me far enough away from him so that I couldn't touch him. Tired, my limbs quickly gave up. Panting and still racked with pain, I finally noticed the world around us. At some point, a crowd had gathered. Some faces I recognized, some I didn't. Riku and Kairi were on Sora's side of the hall, both seemingly stunned. When I threw my head to the side, I spotted The Order behind Xemnas. Axel in particular seemed completely astonished. It took me a moment to see the possible reason why. When I dropped my head, I noticed the bloodstains growing on my shirt. A hot stream of it was running down from my head, though it felt like there was another wound on my cheek. My jaw felt out of place and my eye was still blurry. Sora looked no better. His lips were busted, cuts and bruises littered his body. Blood was staining his shirt as well although I couldn't tell if it was his or mine.

"Now, I don't know what's going on between the two of you," Xemnas held my arms tighter.

"But it is completely inexcusable!"

"He started it," Sora spat.

"You jackass!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Saix barked, squeezing Sora's arms.

"I want you both in my office, right now!"

"This is all your fault!" Sora cried.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Just leave you asshole!" He started thrashing again, "Don't you come home!"

"Too bad your parents want me there!" I barked.

"At least I have some!"

Silence fell over the hallway in half a second. I stood in Xemnas's arms, stunned. The pain was everywhere, but I only paid attention to the beating in my chest. My eyes were wide and my crooked jaw had fallen open. Even he stopped what he was doing, his eyes growing wider at what he had just said. Even he knew that it was a mistake. But it was too late. He had crossed the line. He had crossed a fragile line. How dare he step into that territory.

When Xemnas's grasp loosened, I slipped out of them. I felt him grab for the back of my shirt, but I evaded him with a short burst of speed. Before Saix could do anything, I was up in Sora's face. Without wasting anytime, I slapped him clear across his cheek. The smack echoed throughout the hall from the epicenter. The sound seemed to resonate on his face as a pink mark grew on where I had hit him. His head had turned sharply to the side from the attack. Putting a hand to his cheek, he turned back to face me. In his shocked face, one eye was blue while the other was gold.

Without another word, I turned back around and headed the other way. Xemnas tried to make another grab for me, but I threw myself against the lockers to avoid him. The crowd parted as I stalked past them. Xemnas called after me, but I didn't stop. I picked up the pace. I couldn't bear to be in the same area as him. I had to get out of there.

"Roxas!"

Several footsteps came up from behind me.

"Roxas! Are you okay?" Axel came up to my side.

"Fine." I spat, tears dropping from my eyes.

Fine as I would ever be. I had just gotten into a fight with my cousin. It was a short battle, but a lot of damage had been done. I was bleeding in several places. My arms were tired with one practically unusable. I was aching all over. But what hurt the most was the throbbing pain in my chest.

*~'~'*

"He cut my cheek. He _cut_ my _cheek_! He didn't even use his nails! What the hell?!"

"Here, put this to your face," Axel handed me a can of soda, "It'll stop the swelling."

From the crowd, we retreated straight to the roof. There was no point in going to whatever class was next, not to me anyway. While the guys were cleaning me up, Axel had snuck out to get a can of soda for me. Taking it from him, I did as I was told. Immediately, I drew back from it. The freezing cold of it was too much for me. Taking my hand, he made me press it against my cheek.

"Huuurts."

"I know, I know. But you'll thank me for this later," he said pointed.

"Gotta admit, you two were at it," Marluxia kicked back against the railing.

"I've never seen such vicious blows in my life. Well, not since your guys' fight anyway."

"We were both probably building it up in our systems," I huffed.

I hadn't really appreciated how casual he had sounded. I had just gone through hell with Sora. His tone gave the impression that he had been entertained by what I had to go through. Though, with the way he still wasn't friendly with me, I wasn't too surprised.

"When did you guys show up anyway?" I looked to the others.

"About half-way through," Demyx said, wiping some of the blood off my face.

"Somebody said there was fight going on upstairs," Zexion stated, "Word was it was between Strife and one of us."

"We got up there as soon as we could." Axel removed his hand when he made sure I was holding the can right.

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Guess I was too wrapped up in my fight to notice."

"I don't blame you. Strife was hella vicious with his attacks!" Demyx rubbed his arm, probably feeling what I had felt.

"Did you see those sucker punches?!" Marluxia asked excitedly.

"He definitely wasn't holding anything back," I shook my head.

I had completely forgotten what it was like to tussle with him. Anytime we had done so in the past wasn't done going all out. When he meant it, he was fast and his fists felt like they were made of bricks. I wouldn't have put him on par with Axel, but he was pretty damn close.

"I don't even remember if he had done them with his fist or his knee," I chuckled hollowly.

"With bruises like that, I would've guessed the latter," Zexion examined my head.

The doorknob of the roof's door suddenly turned, catching all of our attentions.

"Roxas?" Mrs. Harleen peeked her head through the door.

"Mrs. Harleen?" I sat up as best as I could with the pain. Closing the door behind her, she came toward us with a blue toolbox in her hand.

"I thought I'd find you up here." Her voice sounded none too pleased.

"It's not like there's really anywhere else to go," Axel shrugged.

"I didn't even need be reminded that this is your 'skipping spot,' Axel," she shook her head as she set her box down next to Zexion.

"There's a trail of blood leading all the way up here," she pointed to the ground. I could barely see it, but there was a tiny dash of blood where she was pointing.

"Sorry," I said weakly.

"Sorry's not going to cut it this time. I'd never thought I'd hear of you fighting with your own cousin."

She opened the toolbox to reveal a complete health kit inside. Taking out some wipes, she unscrewed a bottle of peroxide. I winced both at the sight and smell it emitted.

"Move the can please," she stood back up with the wipe.

Reluctantly, I moved the piece of metal. Holding my chin, she wiped it onto the cut on my cheek. I sucked in the air. Not even the numbness of the can had helped me prepare for the sting that came with the chemical.

"Damn," I sucked in air between my teeth.

"Hold still," she urged.

She finished cleaning that cut before moving onto the one on my head. When both were sanitized -and stinging with all the powers of hell- she bandaged them both up.

"Is anything else hurting?" she took a closer look at me.

"Just my head and arm," I motioned to my right arm. Since getting up there, I had been hesitant to move it much. Taking it into her hand, she carefully moved it in several different directions. I cringed each time. The ball was definitely still in the socket. Nothing felt dislocated or broken. It just hurt _a lot_.

"I think he may have pulled at some of the muscle in your arms with whatever he was doing," she rubbed it gently.

"Twisting his arm," The Flurry chirped.

"These numbing strips should help take care of the pain," she rifled through her kit.

"But I recommend putting some heat or ice on it when you get home."

She took out several large strips of what looked like gauze. She placed them from my shoulder all the way down to my wrist. After a moment, a tingling feeling came to each area until it bloomed into full-on numbness.

"And take these for your head," she pulled out a bottle of painkillers.

"Thanks," I said meekly, rolling out a couple of pills.

"I just don't understand you kids," she stood back up.

"One minute you hate each other. The next you're in love with each other. Then you all of sudden hate each other again."

"That's high school, Mrs. Harleen. I thought you already knew that since you've been working for about a million years," Axel said casually.

She dropped her head, "You kids make me feel old."

"Not with those boobs."

Flushing, she shot him a deathly glare. He hadn't appeared too fazed by it. Relenting, she returned to her toolbox to start packing up.

"Well, Roxas. Like I said, put some heat on that arm, keep your boyfriend in check and you should be fine," she rushed through her words.

"Hey!" The redhead barked.

With first aid kit in hand, she made her escape through the door.

Knowing I wouldn't feel it, I squeezed my arm.

"This sucks."

"If you think it sucks now, just wait until later," Marluxia snickered.

"Why? What's going to happen?"

"For one thing, Xemnas and Saix are going to be looking for you," Demyx held up a finger.

"You were supposed to be going to his office," The Schemer clarified.

I cursed under my breath. I was dreading that. The way I had stormed off like that most likely hadn't sat well with them. The only way I could've made it better was if I had flipped them off while I was walking away. I was going to be killed the next time I saw them.

"You're gonna have to see him sometime," Axel nodded, "If you don't, I'm sure Xemnas won't hesitate to send Saix after you."

I chuckled, "Never thought I'd hear you telling me to go to the office."

"Oh, don't worry. I'd much rather skip out on this situation if I were in your place," he ran a hand through his hair.

"But I want to save you the trouble. Saix will definitely haul your ass to Xemnas's office if he has to. None to pleasant a ride may I remind you."

Demyx trembled, "And you don't want to avoid them for too long. You'll just make it worse for yourself."

I lowered my head. They had a point. I really didn't know what to expect from them that time. It was different from the other times I had fought before. Most of the time I had been defending myself. That time, _I_ had started the fight. Axel hadn't been causing the damage that time; it was _me_. I could very well have been expelled. Who knew what Sora would tell them when they questioned him about it.

_Sora,_ I narrowed my eyes.

"Axel?" I let go of my arm.

"Hm?"

"If we ever get into a fight with Sora and his guys, let me handle Sora."

He blinked.

"Sheesh, Roxas. You sound like you're ready for another fight. Give it a day or two, will ya?"

I shook my head, "Not right away, just next time it happens."

I felt the bandage on my cheek, "I want a rematch."

Sora may have won that fight, but like hell I was going to take it sitting down. I was sure that after that battle, I would be able to get him again the next time. Once I had seen his moves, I knew what to expect the next time we fought. I just had to be better prepared in the future. I was sure that next time, I would not lose.

Letting out a "hmph," Axel took my free hand and kissed it.

"As you wish."

*~'~'*

The rest of the day was terrible. I eventually made my way toward Xemnas's office, The Order escorting me there. It was bad enough having to deal with Xemnas, but Saix being in there as well was nerve-racking. While I was up on the roof, they had heard Sora's account of the fight. They only told me selective parts of his story when it applied, but they mostly wanted to hear my side. I told them how it had started and why, but none of it really helped my case. I was to serve three days suspension and a week of detention starting that same day. Part of my sentencing was due to the fact that I had disobeyed Xemnas. They hadn't told me Sora's punishment.

After that session, I returned to my daily schedule. In all my of classes, I was getting all sorts of looks. Some people grimaced, others were dumbfounded. There was always one or two who snickered at the fact that I had gotten beaten up. I had heard the words "deserved" and idiot" thrown around a lot. I was quick to retaliate with some scowling in my defense. They were the last ones to talk about what I deserved.

At the end of the school day, I stayed after to serve my first day of detention. Once more, I was told to sit at a desk in a room that had below freezing temperatures. It came as no surprise that Saix was the detention teacher. He made sure to keep an eye on me the entire four-hour run. There was no falling asleep that time. He had been certain to sit me next to the window so that I could see the outside. The sky was blue. Birds flew past the window in flocks. It looked warm outside. Yet there I was, stuck in a box of man-made design. I was like a prisoner in jail cell. Down below, I was sure that I had seen Sora leave around the time that school had let out.

Once that was taken care of, I made the lonely walk home in the dark. Forget the fight. Forget the sentence. Forget the pain. None of that was the worst part of the day. I knew that. No, the worst part was going home to face an angry aunt and uncle. Xemnas had said that he was going to call them. There was no doubt that I was going to be in for it when I got back. I wanted to take solace in the fact that if I got in trouble, so would Sora. He had been part of the fight. He could've walked away, making me look like the real bad guy. He didn't. He stayed and fought me. Unfortunately, the thoughts didn't help. Part of the reason was because what I had done would outweigh whatever he had done. He'd do it by convincing his parents to think less of his crimes and more of mine. His word was stronger in that house.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the front door. Peeking my head in, I saw that the coast was clear. Quietly, I tip-toed in and closed the door as carefully as I could.

"Roxas, come in here." Tifa's voice demanded from the kitchen.

I shut my eyes. It was bound to end sometime. I had just hoped it wouldn't have been that early.

Dropping my backpack by the door, I trudged toward the kitchen. The smell of food in the air was making my stomach wail in hunger. Too bad I had other things on my mind on to really care.

In the kitchen, Tifa, Cloud, and Sora were sitting at the table. It was set up with food and drinks. The plates had been set at their proper places; there was even one for me. As nice as it seemed, it was a ruse. I knew that. Tifa and Cloud appeared none too pleased when their eyes met mine. Sora, on the other hand, had been acting aloof. From the doorway, I had seen that he had been fixed up too. His head was wrapped, cuts bandaged, and face cleaned up. He even had both eyes back to being gold again. Still, I could still see the pink I had left on his cheek.

"Have a seat, Roxas," Cloud motioned to my seat.

Without saying anything, I did as I was told. It didn't help that they had set the table so that I had to sit next to Sora once again. The more I looked at them, the more it had appeared that the three of them were sitting closer together. There was a little more empty space on both sides of me.

"Roxas, could you pass the mashed potatoes?" Tifa asked with strained politeness.

It wasn't like the table was all that big, but I passed them to her anyway. That was pretty much the beginning of dinner. It was mostly passing around the food to each other to fill up our plates. Nobody really said anything other than ask someone to pass something. While the others stacked their plates, mine remained empty. I had pushed hunger to the back of my mind. I didn't want to eat knowing what was going to come up. The food would've just gone sour in my stomach. Sora was the only one who hadn't asked me to pass him something. Instead, he would ask either Tifa or Cloud and they would in turn ask me. When he finally did say something, it was something I never wanted to hear.

"Oh, and Jasper called earlier," he said simply. He wasn't looking at anyone in particular, but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was practically talking to me.

"After I told him why Roxas couldn't answer the phone, he said he wouldn't be able to finish the project anymore," he said almost giddily.

I nearly dropped my fork. There he went. The one guy I had been depending on to help get Axel's present done. The one guy I could trust to understand what I had been going through. And Sora blew him out the window. I tried not to let the anger show up on my face, but I couldn't help clenching my teeth. He had done it on purpose _again_.

"Alright you two," Tifa started once we were done getting food, "Out with it."

"Would you two like to explain what's been going on between the two of you that you have to fight it out at school," Cloud sat back in his chair. The questions were directed at both of us while their sights had mostly fallen on me.

"It's nothi-"

"Do not say it is 'nothing.'" The blond man snapped, "Something that leads you two to fighting is not nothing!"

"So then we're having a fight." I said, my voice shaking.

"A fight about what?" Tifa demanded.

"Does this have anything to do with the last few weeks?" Her husband questioned.

I sighed, "Yes."

"So then, what is it that led to this fight? What's been going on?"

"I had...lied to Sora about something."

"What?"

"I...don't want to talk about it. Why aren't you asking him any questions?" I gestured to the guy sitting next to me. I knew I had done some stuff, but why was I the only one getting interrogated? I thought they wanted to talk to _both_ of us, not just me.

"We'll get to Sora in a minute," Tifa held a hand up, "Just go on with what you were saying. What is it that you don't want to talk about?"

"I'm dating someone."

"Dating who?"

I dragged my hand down my face. _Why does it matter?_ I growled.

"I'm dating Axel. Alright! I'm dating Axel! By the way guys, I'm gay! Okay!"

They both appeared slightly stunned by my confession. I didn't really care. They had forced it out of me. I had told them I didn't want to talk about it, and they made me do it. They hadn't even given me time to come out. Doing so in an argument was not the way I would've gone about it. I had to wonder if Sora had come out to them at all before. Did they even know he had been dating Riku? I'm sure they would've given him all the time in the world.

"Sora doesn't like Axel! We fought because I was dating Axel! Alright?!"

"Don't take that tone with us, Roxas," Cloud said, voice hard. Throwing my hands up, I threw myself back in the chair. I give him an answer and that was the response I got.

"So then, how did this fight start?"

"Sora slammed my locker shut."

"Is this true, Sora?" The blond turned to his son.

The other boy shrugged.

"I was just stretching my arms. You guys know how I bring my arms down real fast when I do that." He demonstrated for them.

"That's what happened. I just so happened to be walking by Roxas's locker. It was an accident."

My eye twitched. The look on their faces gave the impression that they were actually believing him. I couldn't believe it. I knew they would take his word over mine. I just knew it. But over that kind of excuse? Why was I even down there?

"An accident, Roxas. It doesn't excuse his behavior, but it started out as an _accident,_" Tifa said.

I shook my head. I was dumbfounded. Completely dumbfounded. Whatever that was that we were having at the table wasn't a fair trial. No, that was a fucking kangaroo court. I had to wonder if they had always been that naive. Had they always been that easy to convince? Or was it really Sora behind everything? Every time I had to tell them an excuse, Sora was there backing my word. So long as he had confirmed what I said, I could get by. Now that he had taken his own side, was I really that unbelievable? Did my word not compare to that of their own son? Sick. It made me sick.

"You know what," I held up a hand, "Why didn't you guys ask Sora in the first place?"

"We wanted to hear your side t-"

"My side doesn't even matter, Cloud," I shot a look his way, "Not when you have your son to listen to."

The pair turned at each other than back to me.

"Excuse you, young man?" Tifa eyes widened.

"Why do you need to hear my side? You guys have Sora!" I raised my voice.

"Sora's always right! Sora's always honest! Sora's so trustworthy!"

"Rox-"

"What the hell does my account matter?! What the fuck does it matter?!"

"Don't use that language with us, Roxas," Cloud stood up.

"What the fuck does it matter to you, Cloud? I'm not your son!"

"Roxas!"

"It doesn't matter what I have to say! Just listen to your son for answers!" I shot up from my seat.

"Sit down, Roxas!" Tifa demanded.

"I'm so tired of this!"

I thrust my chair in and stormed out the door.

"Are you even going to apologize to your cousin?!" Cloud followed right behind me.

"I'm sorry, Roxas!" Sora called.

"Shut up!" I shouted back, putting some distance between my uncle and I. I bolted up the stairs to my room, locking the door behind me.

"Roxas! Roxas! Open this door!" He banged on the door.

Ignoring him, I turned on the T.V. and blasted the volume. He was the last one I wanted to talk to. I was done with them. I was _tired_ of them. My day had been destroyed in a matter of hours and it was all because of one guy. I hated him. The more I thought about him, the more painful it was to just lie around in my room. Just being in the same house as him was toxic.

Going into my dresser, I rifled through the top drawer for something. My skateboard had done a nice job of keeping my room "locked" the last time I had left for a while. Be that as it may, I wasn't risking him coming in and taking things again. I had a feeling he would do it for revenge after what had happened that day. Everything I had moved the last time were still in their places. There were two last valuable things that I hadn't touched in a while that I was particularly worried about.

I pulled out Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

He had crossed all sorts of lines that week. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had tried to take my blades. Setting them in my pockets, I went over to the window. Below was part of the roof that hung over the driveway. If I could just climb down there, I'd be home free. It was crazy, but it wasn't the first tiem I had climbed out of a window. At least the roof wasn't as high as Riku's balcony.

Opening the window, I cautiously stepped onto the windowsill. With a firm grasp on the window, I inched my way onto the roof. I tried to be as quiet as I could so as not to attract attention. Once my footing was secure, I carefully closed the opening. I edged my way down toward the gutters. It wasn't a very high drop, but it was still a drop. Instead of grabbing the metal, I held onto the roof while I swung my legs down. I gasped at the pain. The numbness of the gauze had worn off. I was really feeling the ache from earlier return at full force in my arm. Shutting my eyes, I edged myself closer and closer to the edge until I couldn't take the pain anymore. I let go, landing on my feet although my knees bent all the way from the impact.

Rubbing my arm, I buried my hands in my pockets. There was nowhere else to go except for up the street.

I couldn't believe what I had gone through. Most of all, I couldn't believe what Sora had put me through. I had guessed when you're someone's "ex-cousin" that's how you get treated. When he hadn't talked to me for a couple of days, I never did anything to him. Hell, I didn't even touch him. Yet there I was taking in the heat of his rage. There was something I knew for sure after all that had happened to me. It was that he was wrathful when it came down to it. Sora was a wrathful person deep down.

_Hmph. He's not Sora,_ I shook my head, _not anymore._

I wasn't exactly sure of where I was going. I had mostly found myself wandering the around the shopping district and some of the residential districts. There wasn't anywhere in particular I was set on going. Leaving the house sounded like a good idea when I had done it. Now that I was out there, I was clueless. The wind was constantly giving me the chills. My stomach continued to protest about being empty. I didn't know what I was going to do next. There was one thing I knew for sure though: I wasn't going back to that house. It wasn't just because of my ex-cousin; if Tifa and Cloud found me outside, they would freak. I didn't want to go back to my grandparents place either. Although my grandparents may have been welcoming, I had doubted that Jasper would want to see me after what he had heard. Who was to say he hadn't told my grandparents? In that case, they probably wouldn't have wanted me there either. It also would've been the first place Tifa and Cloud would look for me once they had noticed I was gone. I was at a loss with family. So I continued to let my legs lead the way. I may not have known where I wanted to go, but they did.

Hours later, the scenery became familiar. The hedges, the big houses. I was heading in the direction of Axel's house. The thought didn't sound too bad. Axel _had_ offered me his place should anything happen. He understood what I was going through. He wouldn't take my ex-cousin's side for anything. Most of all, I was always welcomed there. The only thing I was worried about was showing up so late. I had no idea what time it was. It had to have been late for some of the businesses to close down for the night.

I was walking up to the house when I noticed something. Something behind me was making a lot of noise. I hadn't noticed it at first because it was so far away that my steps were able to cover it up. I took a few steps toward the door. There was the sound. I stopped. The sound stopped. I started walking again. There was the noise. I stopped. It stopped. I peered around the area. There wasn't anybody there. I was alone for sure. I took one careful step. It began again. That time, it didn't stop. As I listened carefully, the sound of something shuffling got louder and louder.

Footsteps.

They were heavy, and they were coming fast.

But before I could do anything, I felt a sharp pain in my temple. The world went black at that point.

*~'~'*

My head was throbbing when I woke up. As if my head hadn't been put through enough abuse that day, my head was killing me. Something, or someone, had knocked me out. That was the cherry to my perfect day.

Opening my eyes, I found not much else except for darkness. I didn't know where I was although I did know that I was lying on something soft and warm. Cringing, I used all my strength to sit up. I recognized the shape of something next to me. My right arm was still hurting so I reached for it with my left. It was a lamp. Instinctively, I turned the knob.

The light landed on almost everything, revealing I was in the room I had shared with Axel at the Montag estate. I hadn't known how I had gotten in there or when, but I was glad to be inside. When I looked down at myself, I had found myself covered in dirt with my jacket was no longer on me. I panicked if only for a second until I found it hanging on the doorknob. Holding my head, I inched my way up so that I was sitting against the pillow. That was when I noticed the glass and painkillers sitting next to the bed. I didn't know who had left them there, but I was thankful for them. Picking up the bottle, I shook out two pills then popped them in my mouth. While I was drinking some of the water, I heard voices coming from outside. Setting the glass down, I went for the door. I put my ear to it in an attempt to listen for more. I didn't get much. Whoever was out there was either talking in low voices and/or far away. I was hesitant to open it, but curiosity got the best of me. I cracked it open just a bit.

"...Cannot believe you knocked him out like that!"

_Axel,_ I closed my eyes.

"Sorry..."

There was another voice, but it was so low and so far away that I couldn't point out who had said it.

"Whatever, I'll keep an eye on him. Just keep your fists in your pockets."

They kept talking as their voices gradually faded away. Knowing that Axel was out there was comforting. I knew he would've brought me inside. I didn't know what had happened out there, but I was sure he would explain it to me later. Returning to the bed, I rolled over and closed my eyes.

*~'~'*

Later that night, I sensed someone enter the room. I couldn't help not being asleep. Even after taking the painkillers, my face was still hurting and keeping me from sleeping completely.

The door had opened slowly, allowing somebody to step inside. I kept my eyes close, not really wanting to wake up.

The person stepped around the room before ending up at the side of the bed. A hand gently touched my hair and lightly touched my cheek. Groaning happily at the warmth, I nuzzled into it.

"Axel."

"Hm?"

Without opening my eyes, I took his hand and pressed it against my cheek.

"Sleep with me?"

He made a pleased sound in response. Weight was added to the bed. I moved over a little and gave him some room. As I felt him lie down on the mattress, I scooted closer to him until I was lying against his chest. Nestled in the comfort of his arms, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **6/4/13 - D-d-d-d-douchebags! Douchebags, everywhere! Sorry this took me so long to get out! I ran into all sorts of problems with my hard drive crashing, demanding classes, and of course the KH3 hype train xD Not to mention, I was struggling with this chapter for a while. Ah, poor Roxas can't catch a break from Sora. Sora was always meant to turn into a creep, but doing it as Vanitas makes it a little more interesting (cause you know he would do these things). Plus we had gone without a fight scene for so loooooong! And now everybody hates me xD Lost wax casting was something I had done in an art class which is why I chose that method. You can make a lot of cool stuff that way. Points to anybody who caught The World Ends with You reference. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
